


Bethany

by PerfectForAllTheWrongReasons



Series: Bethany [1]
Category: Columbine - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Controversial Themes, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eric Harris fanfiction, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Mental Abuse, Mentions of Suicide, Miscarriage, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Rape, Substance Abuse, anxiety and depression, columbine fanfiction, extensive gang and criminal activities, extreme violence, glorification of criminals, implied rape, kidnapping of a minor, mentions of 9/11, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 76
Words: 384,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectForAllTheWrongReasons/pseuds/PerfectForAllTheWrongReasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>see notes-please read</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Bethany  
>  **Author:** Perfect For All The Wrong Reasons  
>  **Rating:** MA (Intended for mature adult audiences only. Contains explicit content)  
>  **Published:** April 2015  
>  **Chapters:** 76, approx. 384,400 words  
>  **Characters:** Bethany Russell, Eric Harris, Dylan Klebold, Brooks Brown, Chris Morris, Robyn Anderson, Nate Dykeman, Robert Perry  
>  **Summary:** Two years after the Columbine High School shootings, Bethany Russell is finally ready to tell her story.  
>  **Warnings:** This is a Columbine fiction novel and if this statement alone upsets you, then do not read any further.  
>  Explicit language, extreme violence, character death, explicit sexual content, controversial themes, rape/implied rape, pregnancy/miscarriage, angst, mentions of suicide, extensive gang and criminal activities, anxiety and depression, physical, mental, and psychological abuse, substance abuse, kidnapping of a minor, glorification of criminals, mentions of 9/11  
>  **Teaser:** A cataclysmic rebirth had taken over as Eric darted away from the house in pursuit of acquiring one thing, control. It was the one facet that he had always maintained yet, somehow, was slowly losing, and the change was making him delirious. His contrived plan was foolproof, and knowing how to manipulate people, places, and life in general, Eric Harris set out to expose his inner godlike capabilities in order to both restore normalcy, and ultimately get his way.  
>  ***Disclaimer:** The following is purely a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, organizations, places, events, and occurrences are either the product of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner for dramatic effect. Any resemblance to real persons, living or deceased, is merely coincidental. The author does not condone violence or murder of any kind, under any circumstance. The author in no way approves of the cruelty or mistreatment of animals. Dialogue between the main character and her therapist are not to be substituted for actual medical advice. Individuals suffering from suicidal thoughts should contact the National Suicide Prevention Hotline at 1-800-273-8255. The ideas and opinions expressed in Bethany do not reflect those of the author or have any bearing on the author’s day to day life. Expressed ideals are intended to be just as the story claims, fiction.  
>  **Miscellaneous:** Bethany is written entirely for the entertainment for those who perhaps are seeking something a bit different. Whether it’s a bad case of hybristophilia, or for those of us who really believe that we are in love with Eric Harris, this novel will satisfy these things and more.  
>  **Special Credit:** Many thanks to aColumbineSite.com for readily supplying accurate facts to assist in the making of Bethany.  
>  **Additional Note:** On April 20, 1999, two seniors, Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold entered their high school and opened fired on their classmates and teachers killing 13 people before turning the gun on themselves. The event known as the Columbine High School Massacre has been labeled as one of the deadliest high school shootings in U.S. history. The writings of this story are in no way intended to offend or disrespect those who were involved or directly affected by this tragic event. May all 15 victims rest in peace.  
>  **Dedication:** Bethany is proudly dedicated to all those who make up the adult Columbine fandom. You know who you are. We may never know if Jeff Co. will release the basement tapes, but until then, the release of Bethany will commence. Especially dedicated to Lynn Ann who is without a doubt, the single most avid admirer of Eric Harris now and forever to come. Author cannot be held responsible if Lynn Ann has a heart attack while engaged in reading the following content.

Prologue

   The sound was deafening. One could possibly compare the blast to that of a giant Independence Day celebration only there were no excited cheers followed by applause. Instead, thunderous explosives detonated causing glass to shatter in the distance, and together with the deafening fire alarms chiming endlessly, the experience was nothing short of being a drama infused real life nightmare. Smoke laced with a horrid chemical odor wafted through the building causing her lungs to burn, but in the midst of all the maddening trauma, the worst by far, was the screaming. Lights flickered overhead before fading entirely, leaving her indefinitely to face the darkness. She lay there while her eyes struggled to adjust to the dimness surrounding her. The panic racing through her body told her precisely what was happening but what her mind fought to comprehend. She was going to die. To the left, she caught a glimpse of movement near the room’s entrance and cried for help only to hear her voice become lost in the chaotic confusion. She was unable to see the person who entered the room from her position along the floor, but what she did observe quite clearly were the military style boots and the unmistakable fact that they were walking in her direction...

….six, five, four, three, two, one. The calming sound of a voice counting backwards and fingers snapping on the final count of one, brought Bethany back to the present and safely within the familiar office belonging to her therapist, Dr. Burke. He was a soft spoken man in his mid-fifties who strived to help his patients overcome their worries and life’s pains in general. Bethany however, proved to be a somewhat different scenario for him. She was a situation unmatched to his usual mental health sessions and there was not another case like her which he knew of within the twenty-five years of being a professional. Bethany sat with her back stiff against the sofa. Her hair clung damply to the back of her neck and her palms felt clammy, yet her feet somehow felt warm. Her breathing was heavy and strained but was beginning to show signs of returning to normal. Dr. Burke gave her a warm smile and then spoke. “I think that’s enough for today.” Upon hearing this phrase, Bethany released her breath thankful to not have to undergo any more hypnosis. “Bethany, I’ve been doing this for many years and I’ve seen several patients sit right where you sit.” Bethany sat quietly and listened as Dr. Burke continued. “They all have different issues as well as different stories behind those issues, but there’s one thing that they all have in common. Do you know what this one thing is, Bethany?” asked Dr. Burke. She looked around nervously before admitting, “No, I’m not sure.” “Fear,” he responded. “They all have the same level of fear to some extent. The person who is afraid of heights or spiders is no less afraid than the person who was mugged or the person battling cancer. Fear manifests differently, but gives the same effect nonetheless.” Bethany looked down at her feet as Dr. Burke wrapped up his speech of encouragement. “Your experience is no less real as the feelings associated with it, but the fear can be dealt with and in time, it can be overcome. You can and will overcome this, Bethany,” assured Dr. Burke as he leaned forward in his seat. He finally stood from his leather chair and gathered his notepad and pen. Bethany stood as well and grabbed her purse and then politely thanked Dr. Burke just as she had done countless times in the past. She exited the office in record speed so much to the extent that she failed to say goodbye to Dr. Burke’s secretary on her way out. Bethany crossed the parking lot to where she had left her car and hurriedly got inside before starting the engine. She exhaled another long breath and put both hands on the wheel but remained motionless. It had been two years since that morning. The morning that altered the very core of her being, her actions, and life as she knew it. On the morning of April 20, 1999, Bethany Russell survived the tragic events that unfolded at her high school…at Columbine High School.


	2. Chapter 2

   Driving home, Bethany thought about how fond she had become of Dr. Burke. She had grown to trust him and told him things that not even her parents knew. Bethany adored her parents, but the fact of the matter, was that she had become distanced from them. Always a daddy’s girl, Bethany had stayed behind with her father when he and her mother had divorced. Although she was eighteen at the time, thinking back, it seemed like a lifetime ago. Her mother no sooner settled into her new place in Boston with a promise to return for her high school graduation when Bethany was forced into a change of events that would leave her with no graduation at all. After both the divorce and the incident at her high school, Bethany’s life was completely fragmented, and putting it back together again seemed futile. She did eventually finish her studies from home after the tragedy struck. Some days, it was difficult for her to get out of bed, but being at home seemed to be the best remedy, at least in the beginning. In the weeks immediately following, Bethany then found herself dodging the endless line of reporters, journalists, and other paparazzi who were rivalling at the chance for a hot story. They tirelessly paraded around, hoping to acquire more witnesses to what had happened that morning, but Bethany’s father would have none of it. Bethany gave an official statement to police which was a somewhat fuzzy adaptation of what she thought occurred that day. It was another jumbled guess at what _might_ have happened in hopes of gaining a suspect and seeing justice served. The weeks turned to months, and yet there were no real leads on what had happened at her school. After the seventh reporter rang the front the doorbell, Bethany’s father decided to remove her from the situation altogether. Time at her grandmother’s in Atlanta would be the best solution as a means for Bethany to start over again, or so her father hoped. And with that in mind, her father aspired to connect her with the top psychologist in the Atlanta region, and thus Bethany’s relationship with Dr. Burke began. Cognitive behavioral therapy was the approach that Dr. Burke had taken in an effort to begin her recovery process. Combined with light hypnosis and anxiety medication, Bethany’s weekly regimen was set in place in hopes of stabilizing her mental condition. It came out of nowhere, the day she had suffered her first anxiety attack, and it had happened along the very road she was now driving along. An ambulance had appeared from the opposite direction and instantly blared its sirens just as Bethany passed before making a left hand turn. It was followed by a swarm of police vehicles all sounding their sirens in unison. Bethany found that she could not breathe, and she pulled off to the side of the road while fearfully gripping her chest. Her fingers refused to cooperate as she tried desperately to phone her father for help. He had no sooner reached her, and then the whole ordeal was over. After a thorough check by medical staff at the nearest hospital clinic, it was decided that she had suffered a classic anxiety attack. It was an attack that had been induced by random triggers or reminders of anything remotely pertaining to the events that day at school. Bethany continued to ponder over her predicament until she arrived home and walked through the front door. Her father was not home and would not be until a couple more hours or so. She walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water before heading to her room. She tried to concentrate on other thoughts because the longer she mulled over her past, the angrier she became. She figured she was not a complete wreck, however. Bethany had taken a part time job as an administrative assistant with a local law firm, and she had begun college courses online in an effort to pursue a degree in business administration. To assume that she was completely damaged was exaggerating; fragile was more of an appropriate term. At her grandmother’s home in Atlanta, Bethany continued to cope and find some sense behind the chaos that swept through her life two years ago. She managed to find stability in her new life in Atlanta, but as luck would have it, her grandmother suddenly fell ill and passed away just nine months after the move, plummeting Bethany into yet another deep depression. Bethany stared at her reflection in the mirror that overlooked the antique dresser. Her eyes seemed tired, and her body ached. She was grateful however, that her weight had returned to normal. Tiny and petite, Bethany tipped the scales on average around 108 pounds and stood at five feet, four inches tall. Bethany ceased from gazing into the mirror and decided at last to lie down to rest. It would be two weeks until her next appointment with Dr. Burke, and she was determined to reflect upon the things which he had said with sincerity. Bethany desperately wanted to be normal again, but how to go about it, remained her ongoing dilemma. She closed her eyes and thought about the constant battle of trying to feel whole once again. Getting her life back was a simple concept, yet it was a struggle that always seemed to mock her at every turn.


	3. Chapter 3

   The first week passed fairly quickly with Friday afternoon slowly coming to a close. It was four-thirty as Bethany filed away the last bit of paperwork at the office. Leaving for the day, she rummaged inside her purse for her car keys and sunglasses. It was a pleasant afternoon with the sun still beaming boldly overhead. While glancing at herself in the car mirror, Bethany took notice of just how intense her appearance seemed today. Framed by dark hair, her eyes looked even more blue than usual. Barely a mile from the office, Bethany caught the sound of her cellphone ringing. She saw the familiar number and promptly answered. “Hi, Heather.” _“Hey, have you left work yet?”_ she asked Bethany. “Yeah, I’m on my way home right now,” she replied. _“Well,”_ began Heather, _“I was hoping to catch that new movie this weekend. It’s playing tonight if you want to come.”_ Heather had a knack for selecting juvenile films for the girls to watch, and Bethany knew this after having been coaxed into going with Heather a couple of times in the past. The movie choice this time seemed to appeal more to preteen girls than those in their twenties. Bethany rolled her eyes, and with a smile answered, “Sure, I’ll go with you.” _“Okay, meet you at six,”_ finished Heather before hanging up. Heather was the only real friend which Bethany had managed to meet while living in Atlanta. There was Ryan also, a guy whom Heather had introduced to her, but after just two dates, Bethany abruptly ended the relationship. She had too many other personal issues to work through without having to worry over the petty trifles surrounding guys and dating. Heather, just like Dr. Burke, had remained a constant to Bethany in her own way. Heather was always there to listen, and she never pried, or asked too many questions. The girls met unofficially at the college campus where Bethany had registered for online courses. They later saw one another again at a coffee shop near the college, and it was then that the girls became good acquaintances. As their friendship grew, Bethany eventually told Heather what had happened to her and the reason that she preferred to take classes from home. Heather remained genuine to Bethany by being completely supportive and sympathetic after hearing the horrendous story that was Bethany’s past. As it stood, Heather knew of Bethany’s inner demons, but never questioned her or brought up anything relating to what had happened. This simple deed made Heather a worthy and trusted companion in Bethany’s eyes. Bethany pulled into the driveway at her home then went inside. She rounded the corner into the kitchen and tossed her cellphone and car keys onto the table before heading to her room to change into more comfortable clothes. She chose her favorite jeans and a pale yellow shirt before tending to the task of taming her hair from the day’s humidity. As predictable weather in early August, the heat was relentless. Had it not been for the steady breeze that gently swept through the city, it would be near miserable. Bethany pulled a brush several times through her dark tresses before tying it into a ponytail. She situated her sunglasses on her head before gazing into the mirror a final time. For a moment, Bethany thought she almost looked sixteen again, and she let out a tiny chuckle thinking how she would at least fit in with the younger crowd sure to be present at tonight’s movie. She headed back to the kitchen, scribbled a quick note to her father, and placed it next to his favorite coffee mug before leaving. Approaching the theatre, Bethany heard her friend’s voice call from a distance, “There you are. I already bought your ticket, my treat,” announced Heather proudly. “Thanks, but you didn’t have to…” “Hey, it’s fine,” interrupted Heather. “Oh, alright, but afterwards, I buy us dinner,” offered Bethany. She purchased her favorite drink and a pack of Twizzlers before settling to watch the newly released flick. It was no shock to Bethany that the movie was the expected no nonsense, comic fluff which she had anticipated it to be. It was a pathetic, dumbed down rendition of the classic Cinderella type plot as it followed the story of a common girl who later discovers that she is a princess. In keeping with the light-hearted tone of the day, Bethany eventually concluded that the outing was well worth it simply because she enjoyed the time with Heather. Bethany kept her promise and afterwards bought them dinner at their favorite nearby Mexican restaurant. The fun filled night combined with the larger than life taco salad, left Bethany feeling rather content but exhausted. She bid her friend goodnight as she prepared to leave and make her way back home. Bethany lazily entered her house and had almost reached her room when she heard her father’s voice calling for her. “Coming,” she replied. Thinking it unusual for him to be sitting in the kitchen, she joined him and asked, “Hey dad. Is everything okay?” “How was your day, sweetheart?” he asked instead. “It was good,” she said simply. “Honey, sit down a minute,” her father coaxed. Bethany immediately caught the uneasy tone to his voice. She also noticed his lack of eye contact since she had entered the kitchen, and she found this to be somewhat odd and unnerving. “Does this have something to do with work?” she questioned, knowing that her father’s life revolved mostly around his career. Bethany sat down at the table to face him and listened as he took in a long breath before admitting, “Yes, it’s about work.” Taking a sip of coffee, Bethany’s father finally looked at her and explained, “One of our top regional managers has been in a car accident and will be out several months on medical leave.” “Oh my god!” Bethany said quietly. “Is he going to be alright?” she asked concerned. “With some surgery and a few rounds of physical therapy, the doctors say, eventually, he’ll be fine.” Bethany relaxed her posture and said, “Well, that’s certainly good news.” “Yes, it is,” her father said pausing. “But, I have no one to replace him, and that’s why I need to…talk to you.” “What do you mean?” Bethany’s voice grew quiet, and her hands were now clenched together instead of resting calmly in her lap as they were before. Mr. Russell looked at his only daughter with both concern and compassion. He was literally torn over the dilemma, and now that Bethany was in front of him, he was contemplating the exact words to say to her. “There is only one other manager on staff who’s capable of overseeing both the district and the entire region.” Bethany remained silent and listened as her father continued to speak. “Unfortunately, this person is not willing to relocate. I have no other option, but let him take over here in Atlanta, which means that, I’ll be the one to make the long distance move.” Bethany’s eyes grew wide as she asked, “What…when?” Her voice remained calm, but now took on an apprehensive tone. “We have to leave in two weeks,” Mr. Russell revealed as he stared into his now empty coffee cup. Bethany certainly caught the _we_ in his previous sentence and hurriedly spat in response, “Well, I can’t just up and move! I need some time…I mean, I’m not ready,” she stuttered. “Sweetie, if there was any other way, you know that…” “Why can’t I stay here at Grandma’s?” interrupted Bethany. Her father sighed as he tried to form the sentences to say to her in hopes that she would understand. Bethany continued to think upon her father’s words, and with a puzzled expression, she asked, “Wait, where did you say we were moving?” She did not recall the location only because her father failed to mention it. He was avoiding having to tell her, but knew there was no getting around it. Mr. Russell slowly put down his coffee cup and reached for her hand. “Bethany, we have to move back to Colorado.” A small sound escaped from Bethany, and instinctively, her hand flew to her mouth while her eyes squeezed shut. Mr. Russell jumped to his feet and already anticipating the worst, he had managed to retrieve a bottle of Bethany’s anxiety medication from a nearby drawer. Bethany’s breathing was becoming erratic, and through bouts of heavy panting, she managed to choke out the words, “Well, I’m not going. I’m staying here.” Mr. Russell watched as Bethany took a sip of water while swallowing two tablets. “Honey, you can’t stay here. “I’ve already leased the house to the gentleman taking my place. You know, you could go to Boston with your mother,” he said trying to sound hopeful.” “Why are you doing this to me?” cried Bethany as tears began to form in her eyes. “I really am sorry.” Mr. Russell whispered. Tears dampened her cheeks as she turned from her father and briskly left to be within the soothing comforts of her bedroom. She shakily closed the door behind her and continued to cry softly. How could he just up and change what little of a life she was beginning to have? But, work was his life, and there was little, if anything, that would get in the way of Mr. Russell doing what he did best. An executive level achiever over the last decade, her father was employed by one of the most well-known manufacturers of aircraft parts around the globe, and compensation for those at the top was unsurmountable for those like himself. Tim Russell was a part of the movers and shakers of corporate America and he emanated this fact flawlessly. His suits were always dry-cleaned and his car freshly waxed. Bethany knew better than to feel bitterly towards him because after all, it was all that he knew. In Mr. Russell’s eyes, it was not his daughter who needed saving, it was the Denver region. He had invested too much of his heart and soul into building that account, and he would be damned to sit and watch it go down and falter unnecessarily. Bethany sat on the edge of her bed, her vision blurry from weeping. She looked around her simple but chic room. A portrait of Marilyn Monroe wearing her signature red lipstick smiled at Bethany from where it hung on the wall and almost seemed to mock her. Bethany was too tired to even come out of her clothes and with a troubled conscious, she laid across her bed and drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

   The next day, Heather arrived at Bethany’s house in record time after learning of the dreaded news from the night before. Bethany noticed as Heather entered her bedroom that she had skipped applying makeup and her usually styled, short blonde hair laid flat against her neck. Neither spoke for the longest time concerning the dreadful predicament. Heather finally embraced Bethany while trying to comfort her while promising that she would call and talk to Bethany every day after she relocated. “Did you even consider going to stay with your mom?” asked Heather as she began to fold Bethany’s clothes into a cardboard box. She was unaware of Bethany’s exact relationship with her mother, but concluded that it might be better, perhaps, for her in the long run over moving back to Colorado. “I’ve went to visit my mom twice since she moved and I hated it,” came Bethany’s response. “First off, Boston is one of the most depressing places I‘ve ever seen and two, I don’t know how well I can deal with family life again.” finished Bethany. “What do you mean?” questioned Heather. “Mom has a new significant other and he has two young kids.” Heather ceased from packing, choosing to glance at Bethany as she continued. “I guess I’m just not cut out for the whole family thing. With Dad, it stays quiet, you know, just me and him?” It was not that Bethany disliked children, she adored them, really. It was her anxiety that was to blame. Usually calm and easy going, Bethany had come to realize that her nerves could easily get the best of her ever since the incident. Due to this, her disposition would not allow for extended periods of children screaming while at play, and random outbursts of toy cars colliding together along with other youthful activities. Boston was hands down, out of the question. Bethany’s mood was already solemn, but she suddenly became downright distraught having realized that she would have to tell Dr. Burke about the tragic turn of events as well. She would be forced to no longer be able to see him as a patient. Just a few days later, Bethany found herself in the moment of being made to do just this. She waited calmly in her usual spot along the sofa in Dr. Burke’s office. The clock on the wall slowly ticked away the minutes which only made Bethany become more restless. The door to the small room suddenly swung open. Bethany jumped in surprise while Dr. Burke made his way to his chair greeting her while doing so. He had just pulled out his trusty notepad and pen when he caught the expressionless demeanor which Bethany’s face possessed. Her eyes were blank and her complexion looked ghostly. Even though he already knew the response, Dr. Burke went ahead asking, “Bethany, is something wrong?” She wasted no time, cutting right to it, by stating in a small voice, “Dad says we have to move in two weeks.” Dr. Burke eyed her curiously, attempting to read her body language. Bethany began to stare behind Dr. Burke, looking past him as she took notice of the educational degrees which he proudly displayed along the wall. He could tell that she had tried exceptionally hard to muster the overly serene mood that she currently exhibited, and Bethany was determined to leave Dr. Burke’s office today a final time by putting to practice what he had taught her. She remained calm and knew that tears were no use at this point in time since she had done enough crying over the last few days to ease her initial pain. “We’re moving back…to Colorado,” she whispered. Dr. Burke had been writing vigorously in his notebook, but stopped abruptly upon hearing Bethany’s last sentence. There was silence and only the low hum of the air conditioning unit could be heard. Dr. Burke finally broke the stillness around them and told Bethany, “As soon as you get settled, I want you to call my office immediately. I’ll have a referral ready for you there in Colorado, and anything you need, I’ll do my best to…” “I don’t want a referral,” interrupted Bethany. “Not right away at least,” she said determined. Dr. Burke stared at her with concern showing on his face but told her, “Okay, if you prefer, I’ll leave it for you to decide.” “But,” he added hastily, “You promise to take care of yourself, get plenty of rest, and no skipping meals.” Dr. Burke then dropped the patient/therapist act and looked away from her as he said, “Bethany, I am so sorry that this has happened.” I would be more than happy to speak with you by phone anytime, day or night.” “Thank you,” she breathed. “And, I promise to take care of myself,” she said to reassure him. Slowly rising from her seat, Bethany gathered her purse and left Dr. Burke’s office for the last time. Her theory of being all cried out, however, proved to be inaccurate as tears free flowed down her cheeks, blurring her vision. As predicted, the final days whizzed by, causing Bethany to feel more in shock that the situation was real, and that it was in fact happening. Heather remained at Bethany’s side, paying little attention to her own issues and personal worries, while choosing to focus entirely on her friend’s wellbeing. Guilt swept over Bethany as she thought about the time and attention which Heather had devoted to her, even taking time away from her studies with the new semester in order to give Bethany the reassurance that she needed. “Are you taking all these shoes?” Heather asked in a melancholy tone. Bethany nodded while she watched Heather box another handful of her belongings before moving to pack what few items remained. Bethany thought back to how just a few weeks ago, the girls were busy anticipating new classes, new agendas, and the possibility of Bethany actually taking a course onsite at the campus, and it angered Bethany at how abruptly her life had rearranged itself once again. She pondered all the positive changes that could have been, and while reflecting on the future that would never manifest, Bethany found that her thoughts were leading her down a path that she had ventured along one too many times. Dr. Burke had often warned her about this particular thought pattern, and it was the one which began with the words, _what if_. It would usually begin by her thinking about a current predicament, but it would always manage to somehow lead to the one which she had found herself in two years ago. Why did she choose that school? She could have been sick that day, causing her to be absent from classes. Her parents thought it best to enroll her in a private academy from the beginning, and Bethany found herself more times than not, wishing that she had remained within her first school. She had loved the private school which she had attended as a little girl, and even in middle school, but something inside of her began to change when she finally reached high school. She wanted to know what it would be like to attend a regular, public school because Bethany wanted to experience something new and diverse. Growing up, Bethany had watched a mass of movies and television sitcoms surrounding typical high school themes that embraced the all American teenage lifestyle. Each year of high school, she begged her parents for permission to attend a public school, giving her the chance to indulge in what she thought, would be a better experience. Her parents viewed her requests as just a phase, possibly due to boredom, but Bethany’s eagerness never faltered. It was finally decided upon at the close of her junior year that she could enroll and graduate from public school. Bethany was beside herself with enthusiasm upon learning the news and the preparation alone was a thrill in and of itself as she excitedly selected new school supplies as well as a new wardrobe for the upcoming year. The mundane idea of wearing a school uniform each day was no longer a ridiculous rule that she would have to follow and that concept took a lot for Bethany to comprehend. She was not the slightest bit nervous on who the other students would be, or if she would fit in. Her outlook was one of optimism and challenge laced with a newfound freedom. Of course, Bethany knew there would be rules at her new school, but they would be miniscule to those enforced under the stuffy atmosphere at the private school which she had grown accustomed to. The public school of choice was mutually agreed upon by Bethany and her parents. The drive for Bethany would be convenient, and it promised to have a top notch, pre-college curriculum that undeniably had her father’s interest and instant approval. Her mother completed the enrollment application and delivered the paperwork to the new school before Bethany was to have her initial visit. Her father had to work that day as expected, so it was her mother who accompanied her. After pulling into the parking lot, Bethany stepped outside and took in a full panoramic view of the campus, turning herself in a complete circle while taking in the sight of the school grounds. Walking closer to the building, the school itself seemed much larger to her as she walked along its sidewalk. Bethany caught a glimpse of her refection as she passed by massive scale windows that were arranged around shale green paneling. Bethany ascended the stairs leading to one of the entrances and she pushed firmly on the metal double doors to allow herself inside. Her mother followed close behind with paperwork in hand as they followed a sign pointing in the direction to where the administrative offices were located. An elderly lady greeted them as they entered, and Bethany’s mother recognized the lady’s voice having spoken to her by phone on several occasions. She was the school’s office manager and she eagerly announced that Bethany’s initial application had been processed and that she just needed to double check a few more details. “Mrs. Russell, who should we list as an emergency contact?” “Myself and her father.” Bethany’s mother paused a brief second, and the office manager took notice of the concern which flashed across Mrs. Russell’s face. She quickly added, “Oh, it’s just a routine procedure to have emergency contact information on file for each student. Not to worry, I have overseen the records here for fifteen years, and I can assure you, your daughter is in good hands…one of the safest schools in the area.” Mrs. Russell smiled in response and finished completing the emergency contact paperwork. She handed it to the manager, and then gave her a copy of Bethany’s transcripts along with her medical records to show that all of her vaccinations were up to date. The manager gave the documents a final look as she began pecking away at her keyboard while entering the information into the school’s computer. “All finished,” she declared before grabbing a piece of paper from the printer. “Here is a copy of your schedule.” Bethany took the paper from the office manager and curiously read over its agenda. In bold lettering, the title _1998/1999_ _Semester,_ was printed along the top, followed by a roster of classes and the name of each teacher who would be instructing the course. “If you need anything,” began the office manager, “Or, if you get lost and can’t find your way, just stop in here, see me, and we’ll straighten it out.” Bethany smiled brightly at the manager as she and her mother stood from their seats and headed towards the door. “Whoops, almost forgot,” called the lady standing from her chair. She rummaged through her desk drawer and then walked over to where Bethany stood and handed her an envelope. “This has your assigned parking space information and your locker number with the combination, so hang onto this.” Bethany nodded before saying, “Thanks, I’ll see you Monday.” The office manager pulled off her reading glasses and shook Mrs. Russell’s hand. She then turned to Bethany again, gave her a genuine smile, and in her most professional voice she greeted, “Welcome to Columbine.”


	5. Chapter 5

   “…hey…hello, Bethany?” said Heather trying to get her friend’s attention. “Um, what?” Bethany said pathetically. “I said, are you keeping these old things, or are they going in the donation box?” asked Heather holding up a pair of faded blue jeans. “I’ll give them away,” Bethany replied half-heartedly. Bethany felt shame over her lack of participation in packing. She continued to watch Heather tend to the task of gathering the last of her belongings while she remained on the edge of the bed with her head in a daydream. It was a dangerous pastime, just as Dr. Burke had warned, and Bethany knew she could not keep dwelling on the past if she were going to have any luck in coping with the present and her future. Heather had taped up the last box as tiny beads of perspiration formed at her brow. She brushed the back of her hand across her forehead then looked at Bethany. “Thank you so much for everything,” Bethany said as she looked around at her now empty room. She would be leaving in the morning, and what large furniture remained, she knew the moving company which her father hired would tend to it. Bethany did not ask Heather to see her off at the airport although Heather had offered. Bethany felt if would only add unneeded drama to the morning, so she thought it best to avoid it. She followed Heather to her vehicle and carried the box of items she no longer needed so that Heather could drop it by a local thrift store on her way home. Heather loaded the medium sized box into the backseat of her car and closed the door. She then turned to face Bethany who appeared to be in a mild state of shock, and it caused Heather to begin to sob. “Hey,” Heather said placing an arm around Bethany, “I’ll call and talk to you every day, promise. I’m also going to try my best to come visit during spring break.” Bethany nodded her head as tears flooded her vision. “Look at it this way,” began Heather. “This isn’t the end. It’s just a new chapter of your life with a new door opening. Think about how you were when you first came to Atlanta,” Heather reminded. “I think we both know you’ve made a ton of progress since then,” she said hoping to encourage Bethany. Looking back, Bethany knew that what her friend said made sense. She had felt similarly about moving from Colorado to Atlanta, but later found that it was not the negative fate which she had anticipated. It had proven to be a time of growth and a transition in her life. Atlanta was where Bethany had met Heather, and this proved to be a friendship that continued to blossom. Bethany also had made progress mentally, and Dr. Burke’s office contained the paper trail to confirm it. Bethany now spoke in a barely audible voice as she simply said, “I know you’re right, but that’s what scares me. I’ve done well while here, and I’m just afraid of the possibility that I might relapse and go completely back to the way that I was two years ago. I don’t want to have to start all over again, Heather.” “You can’t think that way,” Heather told her in a calm voice. “You have to focus on where you are in your life now and stay in that mindset.” Bethany looked down at the sight of her toes bearing half chipped, pink nail polish. “Where is it that you’re moving to again?” asked Heather. “Castle Pines,” responded Bethany. “It’s not too far outside of Denver,” she clarified. Heather wiped at her eyes and quietly asked, “That’s nowhere near…there… is it?” Heather did not want to say the name of where she was referring because Bethany already knew precisely what she meant. “It’s pretty close, maybe around thirty minutes from Castle Pines.” Heather refrained from commenting and only nodded at her friend. The evening was drawing to a close much too quickly and Bethany knew she would need to get a good night’s rest no matter how inconceivable the idea seemed. Her father insisted that they get an early start since their flight would depart at six o’clock sharp. “Call me the minute your plane lands, okay?” Heather hugged Bethany a final time. “I will,” promised Bethany. Heather turned and got inside of her vehicle. Bethany could no longer see Heather through the tinted car windows, but she waved goodbye anyhow, and firmly standing in place, Bethany watched until Heather’s car disappeared from sight as a fresh stream of tears coated her already moist cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

   Bethany tossed and turned during the night, restless with worry and anxiety over the three hour flight ahead. She had never been afraid of flying of course, until after the tragedy which afterwards, caused Bethany to fear nearly everything. Eventually, Bethany slipped into a quiet slumber and into a dream. Her head was aching, her ears were ringing, and her lungs felt as if they were on fire. Screaming of the worst kind echoed about the room and hallways. The explosions were the only thing that would temporarily drown out the other horrendous sounds. Her heart beat wildly and her pulse soared, causing her to feel dizzy. She lay frozen in position on the hard, thinly carpeted floor and waited…waited to be rescued or perhaps to die. A dark figure which had been standing near the room’s entrance was steadily approaching. With the lights failing and making it difficult to see, Bethany could not make out anything as the figure came stalking closer to her. Boots were the one thing she could clearly recall, that, and something shiny and metal in the grip of the person’s right hand. From the way they walked and the body language, she determined that it was a male. She thought it was perhaps a police officer coming to assist her. She wanted desperately to get his attention to come to her and to save her. But, Bethany’s high hopes and expectations were abruptly abandoned when the male in question violently turned over chairs and other small obstructions in his path. From the way he strutted around the room, he was clearly not afraid of what was happening despite the chaos due to the fact that he was the sole cause behind it. Cursing, swearing, and other obscenities flew from his mouth, and while kicking at a book bag that lay in his path, the male began to unexpectedly shout directions of some kind. His voice grew louder, over-riding all the other noise. He was demanding people to get on their feet and those wearing white hats to stand. Bethany was confused and did not understand what he was shouting or what she was supposed to do. There was no movement from anyone in the room, and when he determined that no one was going to obey, that is when it started. She now knew what the metal object was that he held in his hand as she watched him hold it into the air and start shooting. An eruption of screams broke out throughout the room. She could not be sure due to her traumatized state, but she thought she had seen another male walking around the room in a similar fashion to the other. It was all happening so rapidly and with so much confusion, but one thing Bethany did bear witness, was the moment in which the male lowered the firearm beneath a table and shot one of her classmates. Bethany looked away and vomited as he methodically began shooting at others. She knew that what she was witnessing would forever remain etched into her memory and haunt her for a lifetime. She wanted more than anything to see her father and wished that he would come for her. Bethany feared that this possibility was unlikely and that it was up to her to save herself. She had to get out of that room, but where was she? In a panicked attempt to run and ride, Bethany had followed a small group of students into this room. She had been inside the school’s commons area when she heard frightening sounds, followed by her classmates as they headed in the opposite direction. Out of instinct, she too, ran in their direction even though she did not know what she was running from. She felt it unimportant to need to know, simply by the expressions upon each person’s face which told her that something was indeed wrong. She had rushed up the stairs, dropping a couple of books along the way. Suddenly, she regained her memory and knew she had entered the school’s library. Now that she remembered where she was, she could figure the best way out. But how? The male in question with weapon in hand had been circling the room like a shark around a school of fish. It was impossible for her to reach the only door leading into the hallway, and even if she had a clear break for it, she was unsure of how she could manage with her twisted and swollen ankle which she injured while attempting to run up the stairwell. Bethany did the only thing she knew to do and that was to lie as still as possible. She was startled when a book that had been balancing awkwardly on a shelf from above fell suddenly to the floor. She jumped and at the same time, a shrill scream escaped from her. Her hand went up to cover her betraying mouth, but it was too late. The male glared in her direction from across the room and changed his course as he began to walk towards her. Bethany began to shake so violently that she could not help but move. She tried to crouch along the wall and a bookcase sitting to her left. The security of her hiding place became a lost cause when the male approached and loudly smacked his weapon on top of the table that she was beneath. And then, much to Bethany’s horror, he knelt down and stared at her. His face was hidden by a mask comparable to those used by criminals when attempting to hide their identity. He began to taunt her and toy with her by asking questions about life, religious beliefs, and death. Bethany never uttered a word, knowing it would be an immediate death sentence if she did. In the middle of this hell as she knew it, she had managed to notice that from his voice and his build, the male threatening her was no adult, but seemed more her own age. After several more statements filled with religious jargon, he finally questioned of her, “Do you believe in God?” “Please…don’t,” Bethany begged. He held up his weapon, making sure that she could see it before purposefully aiming it upon her. “I said, do you believe in God?” “Yes,” she whimpered. He questioned her again this time asking, “Do you believe that I can do great things just like God?” “Yes,” Bethany said, her voice trembling. “Well, I AM GOD!” he boasted in a piercing voice. He then lowered his weapon away from Bethany and leaned so close to her that she could feel his breath as he whispered the phrase, “Then, you remember today because God…has decided to let you live.” “LET”S GO!” another voice shouted from across the room. Before her eyes even had time to process the action, the male ripped off his face mask, grinned at Bethany in a devilish manner, and then disappeared. The sound of him walking away was salvation in every way humanly possible. He had left the room, left her alone, and alive. Bethany awoke to the sound of her own screaming. Her father burst through her bedroom door, realizing she was having another nightmare about that day. Nightmares were no unusual occurrence with Bethany, and her father knew they readily occurred in phases every few months, playing in repeated cycles. It was during these times that Mr. Russell felt completely helpless for his daughter. He leaned down and gently brushed her hair away from her damp forehead. “It was so real,” she cried. “There, there,” he said trying to soothe her. “Tell me what you remember?” he coaxed. Bethany sat up and angrily scowled at her father. How dare he want details from her at a time like this? She was hours away from leaving her home and had barely slept. “I’m sorry,” he said quickly apologizing. “I asked out of habit I guess. You don’t have to tell me anything right now, or at all if you don’t want to,” he finished. “I’m going downstairs to put on a pot of coffee.” He kissed the top of her head and walked into the kitchen while thinking about her debilitating night terrors. Having studied psychology himself, Mr. Russell knew it was only a matter of time before Bethany’s repressed memories of that horrendous day would come to the surface, and at some point, into her waking consciousness. In all honesty, he thought it unfair. She had remembered far too much as it was, and he thought it best if Bethany never remembered anything else relating to that day ever again. Her memory had been picked to bits by officials who questioned her endlessly, and they were always sure to reinforce that she remember everything in order to assist their ongoing investigation. Bethany was one of the rare few, having been so close to the perpetrator that day, and having lived to tell about it, that she instantly became a key witness to county officials. They would ask her over and over again about the details of her conversation with the shooter, and Bethany always made haste to point out that there was no conversation. There were several sentences spoken by him, and a couple _yes_ responses uttered by her which hardly classified as a conversation by Bethany’s standards. It sickened her when they asked her to describe his voice and his physique. “Did you see his eyes?” they would ask. “What color was his hair?” Mr. Russell poured himself a cup of coffee and took a long sip. He reminisced back to a particular evening when an investigator asked Bethany a final time, “What did he look like?” “Gosh,” she began bitterly. “His hair, his eyes, you know, these are things that a girl usually notices about a guy who’s about to kiss her, not a guy who’s about to blow her fucking head off!” she exclaimed tartly before storming out of the investigator’s office. Mr. Russell had been taken aback by his daughter’s crude language and sudden departure from the company of the investigator, but she was absolutely right. There was no reason for her to recall any of that, and he prayed that she would never have to. A blurry image of the suspect was all that Bethany’s waking conscious mind would allow her to remember. It was a defense mechanism all her own, put in place by her own mind as a way to block her from remembering. In essence, she was protecting herself from her own memories, and Mr. Russell was in agreement that it was for the best. The sound of the doorbell announced that the movers had arrived, and abandoning his troubled thoughts, Mr. Russell rushed to answer the door. He called for Bethany from downstairs and was surprised to see her appear faster than expected. She looked tired and bedraggled and quickly hid her eyes behind large sunglasses. She wore simple denim jeans, tennis shoes, and a white and gray striped, long sleeved shirt. Her hair appeared in comparison to a dark curtain that concealed most of her face, and glancing around at her grandmother’s house one last time, she left through the front door with a heavy heart. They arrived at the airport with plenty of time to spare as the sun was just now showing its edges along the eastern horizon. Bethany felt like a zombie from her lack of sleep as she walked the distance through the airport. Her anxiety medication had luckily taken effect, and she was able to feel somewhat relaxed as an announcement bellowed throughout the airport terminal, indicating the plane destined for Denver, Colorado was now boarding its passengers. Mr. Russell hurriedly finished his third cup of coffee and led them through the crowd and at last, they arrived and were seated into first class. Bethany chose an aisle seat, and she never even remembered take off as the moment she settled into the comfortable chair, her eyes closed behind the dimness of her sunglasses. She napped throughout the entire duration of the flight and was awakened by her father’s soothing voice telling her, “Wake up sweetheart, we’re here.” Bethany was in a dreamlike state as she watched her father gather their luggage and obtain a rental car. The entire day was a blur and ended with them finally arriving to the gated community of homes and condominiums that would become Bethany’s new home. She had failed to notice earlier, but now seemed to remember that the air in Colorado seemed different somehow. She drew in a long breath as she stepped out of the car and walked inside of her new residence. She saw some new furnishings inside, but wondered when their old furniture would arrive. Remembering her promise to Heather, Bethany retrieved her cellphone from her purse with the intent to phone her best friend. She received Heather’s voicemail before realizing that she was probably in class at the moment, so Bethany simply left a quick message. Bethany found the nearest piece of comfortable looking furniture and sat down. She closed her eyes, and although she had slept for hours, the idea of another nap seemed inviting. She began to snooze, but was awakened by the sound of her father as he busied himself with unpacking their household belongings. He would fuss whenever an item seemed to be missing, or was out of place, and seeing Bethany stir from the couch, he called to her from the next room. “Bethany, are you all rested up now?” “I think so,” she said groggily. Bethany looked over at her cellphone on the nearby table and noticed that she had missed where Heather had returned her call. “Are you hungry? I can run out and get you something,” offered her father. “No thanks, I’m okay,” she replied simply. She really was not feeling up for conversation but knew it made her father feel at ease to talk to her. It was partly his way of continuing to let her know how badly he felt over the whole ordeal without having to say the exact words. Mr. Russell saw to it that Bethany would have her vehicle by the end of the week, taking care to drive it himself since he needed to revisit Atlanta to wrap up final details for the new regional manager. Depression had inched its way back into Bethany’s life as she slept the majority of the time in which her father was away. She woke up one morning to the sight of her grandmother’s old antique furniture being delivered and took comfort in the familiar furnishings and fixtures. Even after her car arrived, Bethany did not venture out. Her father began to stay away for longer periods of time while at work, and an eerie silence began to linger throughout the house. Bethany had always preferred the quietness, but not like this. It was too quiet. Too much silence made it easier for her to think, and thinking could be dangerous given the topic she would choose to dwell upon. She longed for a part time job like the one she had obtained back home. Holding a job would allow her to stay busy and keep her preoccupied. Her father, of course, offered to make a position for her at the main office in Denver where he worked, but Bethany did not want a cushy position made possible by her father’s doing. She depended on him enough, and refused to ride his coattails when it came to employment. With this in mind, Bethany readied herself by applying a fresh face of makeup and tied her long wavy hair into a messy bun. She took out a white crisp collared shirt and paired it with a black high-waist pencil skirt. She had been indoors long enough, and decided she needed to do something productive with her time. Bethany set her sights on obtaining a receptionist position which she had seen advertised in the morning paper. She arrived at the office address, but much to her disappointment, the company had closed the timeframe for receiving applicants. Bethany felt defeated, although she was encouraged to check back with them at a later time for future openings. She reluctantly went back home and changed from her clothes, especially thankful to remove the high heel shoes she wore. While preparing a sandwich, Bethany remembered passing a coffee shop and contemplated going back. She hated coffee, but the aroma reminded her of being back home with Heather and the little coffee shop that they would frequent near the college campus. Lately, Bethany’s depression had been mild, but her anxiety always made her edgy and unsettled. She had not realized just how many weeks had passed since her last session with Dr. Burke. Bethany had no outlet for her mental and emotional self. Being without her therapist had Bethany bordering on the need to sustain her mental health, and she knew it. She had bluntly told Dr. Burke that she did not want a referral, yet she desperately could use someone to talk to. Bethany needed the continued support of a therapist and would almost agree to meet with another one, but she dreaded starting over again. Dr. Burke had invested just over two years in her recovery process, and Bethany just loathed the idea of going through the motions and formality involving the process with someone new. A process that would begin with, “Hi, my name is Bethany Russell and I have problems because I was almost killed at my high school.” She cringed just thinking about it. She did not want to endure having another therapist learn her and vice versa. She hurriedly finished the last bite of her sandwich and rushed to her bedroom. She fished through several drawers and then peeked under her bed. “Where is that thing?” she said aloud to herself. “Surely I didn’t leave it behind.” She continued to search her room and eventually checked a shelf in her closet and found a worn paperback book. “ _A Guide to Healing and Regrowth For Those Affected by Post-traumatic Stress Disorder.”_ Bethany thumbed through the book’s pages. It was given to her by none other than Dr. Burke himself, and she had been meaning to get around to reading it and figured that it was just what she needed. She carried the book with her and ventured back out to find the little coffee shop which she had seen earlier. Bethany managed to find the quaint establishment just fine, as well as an all too comfortable space with a small table paired with well cushioned chairs. Deciding not to be rude, Bethany ordered a drink, although she had made a visit to read and not partake of the coffee. As she settled into her seat, a girl near Bethany’s own age completed her purchase and turning to leave, the blonde smiled sweetly as she passed by Bethany before leaving. The outing was just as Bethany intended, therapeutic and relaxing. The words she read from the book’s pages felt as though Dr. Burke was right there reciting them to her. The book was easy to read, and much to her surprise, it was not filled with unnecessary medical terminology that would easily bore her. “Hey, miss, we close in half an hour,” the manager called from behind the counter. The time had passed much too quickly, and truth be told, Bethany could have easily stayed there reading all night. She reluctantly put away the book and stretched her legs to work out the cramp that had settled in over the hours. She finally stood, and decided against calling Heather for the time being since she noticed her phone was slowly losing its charge. Bethany began the route back home, but it seemed to be taking a bit longer than she had remembered. The road was dark with an occasional vehicle passing in the opposite lane. Bethany looked out into the murky surroundings as she drove onward and tried to recognize any familiar landmarks. She knew there was a right turn up ahead and continued forward. Maybe, in her anxiousness to find the coffee shop earlier, she had not realized the exact distance? The road became curvy with sharp turns winding back and forth, and it was then that Bethany realized she did not remember any of this, only because she had not driven down this particular road. She had turned right, but apparently, it was the wrong turn. Her stress level started to rise. Knowing that she was lost, she grabbed for her cellphone and noticed the battery light blinking a warning at her. What disturbed her more, was the lack of a power signal she failed to show on her phone from being in the middle of nowhere, literally. Trees of all sizes peppered the roadway on either side. The moon hung low, spilling what little light it could offer around the unfamiliar terrain. Bethany reached for her medication, but had second thoughts. She was still driving, and did not need the drowsy side effect which the medicine could easily give. She took several deep breaths then turned her car around, deciding to go back the way she came. Bethany did not get far when the all too familiar thumping sound of a flat tire resonated from the passenger’s side of the car. “Oh no, anything but this,” pleaded Bethany. She pulled off to the side of the road and opened the car door. She rounded the side of her vehicle to confirm that the sound she heard was most definitely a deflated tire. “Dammit!” Bethany cursed while leaning against the side of her car. She tried her cellphone again by calling her father’s number, but her attempt failed as the call was dropped. She did not want to press her luck with the phone’s battery, so she refrained from dialing again. “Okay,” Bethany said trying to clear her head. She started walking and thought to herself, “Maybe I can walk to where I can get a better signal.” She half hoped that someone would approach and assist her, but nearly half an hour had passed with no other vehicles in sight. Now that driving was out of the question, Bethany went ahead and took her medication to calm her nerves before walking a short distance and checking her phone again. The battery light was blinking repetitiously, indicating that she had better charge it within the hour or it would lose power altogether. Bethany’s chest was feeling heavy as she tried to breathe. The night air was damp, causing her to feel somewhat chilled. Her pulse was picking up pace as well, and she mentally gave herself a pep talk to prevent the anxiety attack which was trying to manifest. Bethany stopped abruptly and stood absolutely still. She had heard something, and it seemed to be coming from directly up ahead. Voices! Bethany knew that she distinctly heard someone talking. She had remained motionless another minute before she continued walking again, moving in the direction of the muffled speech. The fear that had been instilled in Bethany from the past had undeniably done a number on her. She knew better than to try to make her whereabouts known by yelling and calling out her location. Instead, Bethany continued to stay in the underbrush while keeping silent as she peeked from behind a decaying shrub littered with crisp, dead leaves and branches. She squinted her eyes to focus on a vehicle parked a few yards away along a dirt road. Its lights were off and the engine ran at a low hum. She strained to make her eyes cooperate in the darkness and eventually saw three, possibly four people, hovering around the vehicle all immersed in conversation. She could tell that they were males and she noticed how one towered above the others. She noted that he and two others wore long black, oversized coats that reached down to their ankles. The other was dressed casually, wearing a red hoodie and dark denim jeans. Bethany began to get the feeling that the boys huddled in that group would not be the type of people who would help her. With this being her initial instinct, she swallowed hard and turned away when suddenly, she heard shouting followed by a skin crawling wail. She whipped her head around to observe the boy wearing the hoodie struggling to break free from the tallest male who had his hands wrapped around his throat. Bethany watched the tall guy loosen his grip on the young boy, causing him to tumble to the ground. Once on his back, the boy tried effortlessly to crawl away and began kicking about, followed by him pitifully begging. The boy reached into his pocket and tossed what appeared to be loose cash into the air and yelled, “Here, take it! Take it!” Bethany’s eyes had adjusted to the night’s dimness enough that she also saw the utter terror that flashed across the boy’s face. The tall guy had his back to Bethany, so she could not see what he was doing that had the boy on the ground so frightened, but she appallingly received her answer to this question as he turned just enough that she saw him. Seeing his wild hair hidden messily from underneath a ball cap, Bethany studied his movements as he reached inside of his coat. The other two males came to join the tallest and Bethany continued to watch as they reached into the confines of their bulky coats and simultaneously revealed weaponry that glistened cold in the moonlight. Bethany’s breath caught in her throat. She remained glued to the spot after seeing the firearms that had been drawn. Guns reminded Bethany of one thing, and one thing only, and she saw three of them seamlessly aimed at the boy on the ground. An all too familiar clicking sound came from the trio of guns and reached Bethany’s keen ears. Unexpectedly, she could no longer breathe. Her chest tightened as a wave of nausea washed over her, and she fell to her knees while attempting to take air into her lungs as sweat dripped from her brow. Bethany tried to stand, but she was trembling so greatly that it was challenging to keep her balance. She swayed and staggered, then seized a tree branch to steady herself, but the dizzy sensation was overwhelming. The struggle to breathe combined with a lack of oxygen unluckily caused Bethany to faint. She collapsed downward, taking the branch she clung to noisily down with her. “What the hell was that? Did you hear something?” “Not now, Perry,” snapped Dylan as he eyed the boy still lying on the ground. “Someone’s up there, man. I saw something.” There was nervousness in Robert Perry’s voice as he continued to convince his friend Dylan that someone was at the top of the small hill just ahead. He had the uncanny feeling that someone had been watching them, and now, he was almost certain. “Look, I’m telling you, I know I saw some…” “Jesus!” shouted Dylan angrily interrupting Robert. “Morris?” he yelled addressing the other male with them. “Would you hold Perry’s hand, take him up the hill, and prove to him that there’s nothing up there,” Dylan said with mock sarcasm. Rolling his eyes, Chris Morris told his friend, “You’re fucking paranoid. Come on.” Leaving at Dylan’s request, the two boys headed in the direction of Robert’s persistent strife. Dylan turned back to matters at hand and looked down at the helpless boy who was still on the ground and under the shadow of Dylan’s readily aimed pistol. “As for you,” Dylan began, “Let this be a warning.” Dylan paused before stating in a hateful voice, “Because, next time, you’ll have to deal with our leader and he doesn’t play as nice as we do.” Dylan finally lowered the weapon and allowed the boy to hobble to his feet, watching as he frantically darted away and into the forest. Chris and Robert hiked up the small incline to the top of the hill just as Dylan had instructed. They stopped dead in their tracks and Robert yelled, “Holy shit! I told you! Dylan, you better get over here,” added Robert. “This better be good,” Dylan said under his breath as he reached the location where Chris and Robert were both kneeling in the underbrush. “Okay, what’s all the fuss…?” Dylan did not finish his question because there at his feet, lay a small girl and she was not moving. “What do we do?” asked Robert. Chris rose to his feet and wiped his hands across the sides of his trench coat. “What do you mean, what do we do?” he said harshly. “We go the fuck home, that’s what we _do_ ,” he said without hesitation. “No, Morris, we can’t just leave her here. She’s breathing,” observed Dylan. “He’s right,” Robert agreed. Chris stared at Dylan and Robert in disbelief and pointed out the obvious by saying, “We don’t even know who she is?” “Or, what she saw,” he added as if this were more important than Bethany’s wellbeing. “What if she goes to the cops?” Robert then asked, trying to be realistic. “Go to them with what, seeing us threaten somebody? It’s not like we killed him like we did that last guy,” Dylan pointed out. Maybe she won’t remember anything though,” he said in conclusion. “But, what if she does?” argued Robert. Dylan stared at Robert and beginning to share his sense of paranoia, Dylan knelt down and carefully secured his arms around Bethany before lifting her from amidst the thick shrubbery. “What the hell are you doing?” Chris asked in outrage. “Like Perry said, what if she saw something?” repeated Dylan. “Something will have to be done if she did. She might not have seen much, but it’s a chance we still can’t take.” Dylan grew silent as he gently toted Bethany down the hill and towards his vehicle. He concluded that Bethany was most certainly still breathing, but in a state of unconsciousness. “Well…” Chris prodded. “You were saying, what if she remembers. What are you going to do then?” Dylan could tell that Chris wanted an explanation for his actions so he stopped walking, looked over at his friend and declared, ”I was saying, that if she remembers anything, Eric will know what to do.”


	7. Chapter 7

   Dylan carried Bethany with ease along the small sloping hill. He placed her into the backseat of the car that was still idling nearby and lit a cigarette while Robert took a seat in the front passenger side and waited. Chris appeared uneasy, thinking it a big mistake to be taking this girl along with them. “What do you think you’re doing?” Dylan asked as he watched Chris take the driver’s seat. “No way man. I’m not sitting back there with her.” “What if she wakes up and starts kicking and screaming and stuff?” Dylan tossed his half smoked cigarette to the ground and replied, “Okay Morris, you drive and I’ll sit in the back with her because unlike you, I’m not afraid of a ninety pound girl, you pussy.” Robert tried to hide the chuckle that escaped him over his two friends and their petty bickering. “Let’s just get home,” Dylan advised. None of them spoke during the drive home and Robert even refrained from playing the radio, afraid that it might wake the young girl in the backseat. They all saw the negative aspect of this, knowing that if Bethany woke up in a car with three strangers, she would go ballistic. Her head rested awkwardly against Dylan’s shoulder as they drove the distance and finally arrived at their intended destination. Chris pulled into the driveway of a modest brick home and feeling slightly worry, he sat momentarily, being reluctant to exit. “Come on let’s go,” coaxed Robert. Dylan had already taken Bethany from the car and situated her into his arms. “Here goes nothing,” Robert stated as he opened the front door to the house, allowing Dylan to carry Bethany easily inside. There were two boys lounging in the living room area. They stood instantly to their feet the moment they saw Dylan come through the front door carrying a girl, of all things. “Who is that?” “What happened?” “What did you do to her?” These and other questions flew at Dylan as he brought Bethany over and lightly laid her onto the sofa. “Shhhh,” he began trying to silence them. “I didn’t do anything to her,” answered Dylan. “We found her like this,” he said honestly. “Um, actually, I found her,” Robert stated triumphantly. Brooks Brown and Nate Dykeman stared at one another before looking back to Dylan, both failing to understand anything as of yet. “Is she breathing?” asked Nate as he rearranged his glasses to view the girl more easily. “Of course she’s breathing,” replied Brooks. He looked questioningly at his other three friends and waited for one of them to start talking. “Hey Brooks, we wouldn’t be bringing a dead chick in the house if that’s what you’re thinking,” commented Chris. “If it were up to me, though,” he continued, “I would’ve just left her there.” It was not at all surprising that Chris was going against the grain concerning the situation at hand, and he continued to voice his opinion as Nate leaned in closer to get a better a look at the female lying on the sofa. Bethany stirred slightly causing him to jump nervously. “Wow Dykeman, you’re just as scared as Morris is over a tiny girl,” Dylan joked playfully. Nate ignored Dylan’s comment as worry and suspense began to show on his face. He continued to stare at Bethany and said nervously, “I agree with Morris. You should’ve left her.” “Look man, I don’t know if she saw anything,” Dylan said defensively as he pulled off his black duster and tossed it casually onto a nearby piece of furniture. Brooks looked at Dylan and curiously asked, “Did you take care of…that problem,” he said referring to the young boy whom his friends went to pay a visit. “Yeah, he won’t be giving us any more problems, I can assure you,” Dylan said with confidence. “So, exactly when and where did she come into the picture,” Brooks questioned, pointing towards Bethany. Dylan began by telling the entire night’s events, being sure to include that he was uncertain on how Bethany managed to be so close to the area where they had threatened the boy. The only question that remained was, how much did Bethany see and hear, if anything? The lack of solid proof in the matter was what prompted Dylan to decide to bring Bethany along. A chuckle escaped from Brooks as he slowly shook his head. “What?” asked Dylan unaware of what was so humorous. “You were supposed to bring back pizzas, not a girl.” laughed Brooks. “Shhh, quiet,” Robert said as he watched Bethany. She had begun to shift along the sofa as she adjusted her position. Her arms moved and wrapped securely around her upper body. “Well, the story sounds legit to me,” concluded Nate. “Because, if I was alone in the woods and had come across the ugly faces of Morris and Perry, I would’ve passed out cold, too.” Brooks laughed hysterically before giving Nate a high five to indicate that he was in agreement. Robert reached for the remote and turned the volume down to the television out of concern that all the racket would soon wake Bethany for sure. “Will you all shut the hell up?” he said sounding aggravated. “Oh come on, Perry,” said Chris. “I’m ready for her to wake up because when she does, maybe we can we have a little fun with her…if you know what I mean.” Chris glared down at Bethany as his angry expression began to evolve into one of lust. “Back off, Morris,” warned Brooks. “It’s not like you’d have first go at her anyways.” “Yeah, and you would?” Chris snapped. “No, it would more than likely be Eric since it would be his call.” Chris rolled his eyes and declared, “Well, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. I could take her outside right now and…” “Okay, that’s enough,” Brooks said, not wanting to be subjected to the verbal description of what his friend had in mind to do to the attractive and unconscious girl. The debate ended because after hearing the mention of Eric, all the boys became immediately silent. “Eric’s going to flip out when he’s sees this you know?” spoke Nate choosing to voice what was on everyone’s mind. Dylan walked over and stood next to Brooks. In a low, even tone of voice, he slowly explained, “If I would’ve left her there, she could’ve remembered everything about me and went straight to the cops. My description being broadcast all over the fucking news is what would make Eric flip out and then he’d kill us all for sure.” Dylan told his position in the matter and he was sticking to it as he grumpily removed his cap, releasing his untamed mop of hair. A girl came around the corner intrigued by what all the commotion was about. She heard hushed voices and watched as her five friends, Dylan Klebold, Chris Morris, Brooks Brown, Nate Dykeman, and Robert Perry all stood together encircling the living room sofa. Her mouth fell open at the sight before her and in a panic, Robyn Anderson looked to each boy separately for an explanation. “I saw that girl earlier today while getting coffee!” exclaimed Robyn. No one said a word, so it was Chris whom she pegged as the culprit since he was usually the one to act without thinking. “Oh, don’t you even,” started Chris as Robyn continued to give him a scornful look. “Relax, Robyn,” said Brooks. “Dylan has brought home a new pet.” Robyn did not find Brooks’ joke amusing. Instead, she turned to Dylan and started in on him. “It was you?” “You brought her…here?” Dylan held up both hands as a gesture of surrender. Apparently everyone knew that this was all his doing, although Robert too, had agreed not to leave Bethany behind. Robyn crossed her arms across her chest as she looked over at her closest friend. “Dylan Bennet Klebold,” she said in a low voice. Dylan hated being called by his full name as it reminded him of how his mother usually scolded him when he was in trouble. “Oh come on Robyn, not you too,” whined Dylan. He saw the unanswered questions which her eyes held, and he began by telling Robyn the same story that he had already told the others. Robyn let him finish and then looked up at him thoughtfully. Dylan’s lips formed a crooked smile. His dirty blonde, near shoulder length hair looked wild and unkempt although it seemed to somehow suit him. “I believe you,” Robyn concluded and then added, “Does Eric know?” It was time for Dylan to explain the worry surrounding this topic, yet again just as he had done before. Robyn looked a tad uneasy, but assured Dylan that she felt he had done the right thing, nonetheless. Dylan after all, was her closest companion of the group, and she did not want to let on that she was a bit nervous for his own sake. “Who is she anyways?” Robyn asked as she placed a small blanket around Bethany. Curiosity had already taken its toll on two members of the group as Nate and Chris emptied the contents of Bethany’s purse onto the table. Dylan took care to bring the beige bag that had been securely wrapped around Bethany’s shoulder when he had taken her from the woods. He knew that like most girls, Bethany would have her most valued possessions stashed inside, and it would possibly tell most of what they needed to know about her at first glance. Bethany’s sunglasses, car keys, wallet, and bottle of medication spilled out onto the coffee table. These items were followed by a tube of lip gloss, bottle of mascara, and a wrinkled receipt from the Mexican restaurant which she had visited with Heather weeks ago before her move to Colorado. Dylan picked up the wallet and opened it while reading aloud, “Bethany N. Russell, age twenty from Atlanta, Georgia.” Chris picked up the bottle of anxiety medication and read its label. “Think I could use one of these myself,” he said and proceeded to open the orange bottle. Robyn jumped up and quickly snatched the container away from Chris while warning him, “Don’t you dare!” “You’re such a bitch,” he retorted. Robyn ignored Chris and continued to observe Dylan as he thumbed through the remainder of Bethany’s wallet. Nate noticed the set of car keys that fell out of Bethany’s purse and asked the obvious question to the whereabouts of her vehicle. “Never saw a car,” replied Robert. “I’m telling you,” he continued in a worried voice, “this whole thing is screwed up. What if somebody’s looking for her?” No one spoke so Robert added, “If somebody’s looking for her, we’re definitely going to have some explaining to do.” “I don’t have to explain shit, man,” Dylan stated casually. “Really?” Robert replied. “What will you say to _her_ when _she_ wakes up?” “Well, she’s not the one you need to be worried about explaining anything to, at least not right now, anyways.” Robert finished his sentence then fell silent as the sound of a vehicle door slamming could be heard from outside. Nate and Chris turned their attention away from meddling through the rest of Bethany’s things and stood at attention with the others in silence. A sleek black cat with powder white paws lay resting on a nearby chair. It hopped down onto the hardwood floor and made its way into another room, sensing the tension in the air. Footsteps could be heard followed by the back door opening. No one moved or dared speak as a guy entered through the kitchen sporting a long black duster that swished at his ankles with each step that he took. He was of medium build, and he walked with an air of authority as he strutted further into the room. He tossed his keys onto the marble countertop and started towards his bedroom, but then decided to move in the opposite direction as he came to an abrupt stop. “Dylan, Brooks?” he called out in a deep voice which resonated throughout the house. There was no time for either Dylan or Brooks to respond when Eric Harris rounded the corner and stood directly in the living room to face each person directly. “Eric, I’m glad you’re here because, you won’t believe what has…” Robert was interrupted by Eric as he asked, “Where the hell have you three been?” he said eyeing Dylan, Chris, and Robert. “Doing what you told us to do,” offered Chris, trying to sound respectful. Eric paused and waited. “Well,” he prompted sounding impatient. “Did you take care of it?” “You bet,” assured Dylan. “Next time, he knows he’ll have to deal with you,” Dylan added proudly regarding the young boy whom they had encountered tonight. Eric moodily adjusted his coat and declared, “There won’t fucking be a next time, because if I don’t get the money up front, then he doesn’t do business with me and my district, and he can buy guns from somebody else.” Dylan knew Eric was serious about this, and meant precisely what he said. Eric was cautious when it came to the dealing and trading of weapons between himself and certain gangs in the East Denver area. This most recent excursion had been a new business venture and obviously, the newcomer was unfamiliar with how Eric Harris did things and what his expectations were. The rookie however, was made aware, courtesy of Dylan that Eric did not give second chances, and it would be to the boy’s benefit to remember this. Eric removed the cap that lay backwards on his head and ran his fingers through his short brown hair. He went to remove his heavy coat, but paused as he noticed that everyone in the room continued to blankly stare at him. He scanned the group of his friends from left to right, looking from one person to the next while contemplating why no one had moved from where they stood. He also noted the way in which they hovered near the living room sofa as if guarding something. Eric took a step closer. The long duster swayed in motion with his nonchalant walk and growing visibly anxious, Chris said, “I need a cigarette.” “Pussy,” whispered Dylan. He thought it was typical of Chris to find a reason to flee the situation at hand, and knowing that there was no smoking in the house, it would readily give him the opportunity to vacate the tense scene. Dylan held out his arm at Chris as a gesture to tell him to stay put without having to verbally do so. Eric took one final step towards them all, and firmly pushed his way in between where Brooks and Nate stood. His eyes blinked and moved downward to take in the sight of the pint-sized brunette snuggled in a blanket and sleeping peacefully on the sofa. Robyn’s nerves were getting the best of her as she bit her bottom lip and fidgeted with her hands in anticipation. No one spoke only because they were waiting for Eric to either give his word of approval, or show his infamous outrage over the predicament. “Am I supposed to know who this is?” he finally asked as his voice rose in pitch with his question. “No, we just found her,” Robert hastily replied. “What?” Eric asked, his voice returning to its normal tone. Robyn sat at the end of the sofa and glanced over at Bethany with a look of compassion. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell Eric that Bethany was her friend and that she had invited her over, but Robyn knew better than to lie to Eric. She did not want to risk the consequences no matter how sorry she felt for the poor girl. Dylan readied himself to explain the what, when, where, and how that Eric would soon be asking. Dylan recited the timeline of events to Eric to perfection which led up to the immediate present. When he finished the lengthy saga, he considered it must have been a job well done since Eric seemed to have no further questions. “So what now?” Brooks chimed in as they waited for Eric to advise them on what should be done. Eric was deep in thought as he picked up Bethany’s pale pink wallet and viewed her driver’s license. He also observed the business card for _Dr._ _Benjamin Burke, PhD_ which was placed neatly in the space above her license. Dylan and the others continued to watch Eric and waited for a response. At length, he tossed the wallet back onto the table, looked over at Bethany again, and then turned to leave. “Where are you going?” questioned Dylan. “To go get the pizzas that you idiots were supposed to bring home.” A sigh of relief left each individual in the room. They knew from Eric’s tone of voice and uncanny sense of humor over his wanting pizza that he was not the least bit upset. “Hey, in my defense, I was going to go get the pizzas once she woke up,” Dylan said as an excuse. “Never send boys out to do a man’s job is what I say about this whole thing,” joked Brooks. He sat down in his usual spot in the recliner then propped his feet up. Chris grabbed Eric by the arm and with wide eyes he asked, “So that’s it? You’re okay with this whole thing?” he asked in disbelief. Eric swatted at his friend as a gesture, prompting Chris to remove his hold on him. Eric did not explain himself because being the leader, he did not have to. Together, the others did find Eric’s reaction rather unusual given the fact that he had been more livid upon seeing the stray cat in the house which Brooks and Robyn had adopted a couple months ago. Movement came from the sofa followed by a muffled sound. Bethany began to stir once again, but it was only to reposition herself to lie on her back. Eric gave his friends a final glance and said while turning to Dylan, “I’m going to go get the pizzas that I asked for. If she’s not up by the time I get back, then we wake her up. And don’t worry,” he continued, “because if someone’s looking for her, they have a hell of a long way to go if they’re starting in Atlanta.” And with that, Eric turned to leave once again. “Well, I’m calling it a night,” said Chris yawning sleepily since the most exciting part of the evening had passed as far as he was concerned. Knowing Eric, he figured that if there was going to be immediate mayhem, then Eric would have seen to it that the fragile girl on the sofa be awakened right away. But instead, a midnight snack had taken top priority, and if anything else were to happen the least bit interesting, Chris figured that it could wait until morning for him to hear about it as he stood to leave in an effort to return home. Robyn remained at the end of the sofa and watched Dylan, Nate, and Robert retreat downstairs into the basement. They were off to play what she thought was their twentieth round of a video game which they had begun earlier in the day. “Hey, you coming downstairs?” Dylan asked her. “No, I better stay put in case she wakes up,” replied Robyn. She looked again in Bethany’s direction and crossed her fingers that she would not completely lose it when she came to. Most of all, she prayed that Bethany was stronger mentally than she looked physically. She was unsure of what tactic Eric, or the others would use when questioning the girl, and above all, would she be able to stand her ground? Robyn knew the disposition of other girls in the past who had infringed upon their group and those who were weak were shown no mercy. Whiny girls annoyed Eric, and thinking back to a particular incident this summer which had involved such a girl, made Robyn cringe in utter fear.


	8. Chapter 8

   Bethany rolled over slightly although she remained mostly on her back. Her eyes opened to the view a ceiling fan twirling overhead. She knew she was not at home and figured she must have fallen asleep over at Heather’s. Her brain sluggishly began to process reality when she realized that she was no longer in Atlanta, and there was no way remotely possible that she could be at her best friend’s house. Bethany sat up forcefully, causing air to rush from her lungs. The sudden movement made her dizzy and a dull ache began to form behind her eyes. She blinked several times to clear her foggy mind. A burgundy colored blanket was placed snuggly around her and a television on low volume cast a bluish haze about the room. “Oh, where am I?” Bethany breathed to herself. She heard footsteps approaching from behind her and she froze. A blonde haired girl walked into the room and seeing Bethany awake, Robyn jumped in astonishment, nearly spilling the drink in her hand. “Hey there. It’s okay, you’re alright,” whispered Robyn. “Where am I? Who… who are you?” stuttered Bethany. “Shhh,” Robyn said as she pointed to the corner of the room. Bethany turned her head to look in the direction that Robyn was pointing and she saw a boy napping in a chair. “That’s my friend Brooks and this is his house,” Robyn said beginning to answer Bethany’s numerous questions. “My other friend, Dylan, found you and brought you here,” she continued. Robyn thought it best to leave out the sketchy details for now. The last thing she wished for, was to upset this girl, especially since Eric was probably in route back to the house. “I’m Robyn by the way. And what’s your name?” asked Robyn although she already knew the answer after Dylan had meddled through Bethany’s wallet. “Um, it’s Bethany,” she said groggily. “My dad!” Bethany yelled. “I’ve got to call my dad He’s probably sick with worry!” exclaimed Bethany. “Sure, okay,” agreed Robyn. She took hold of Bethany’s hand and tried to convince her to calm down. “You can call your dad, but first I need…” Robyn was unsure of just what to say to Bethany as she looked at her. “Bethany, I need to tell you a couple of things, and I need for you to really listen.” “Robyn, I see you woke up our guest,” interrupted Brooks as he too, awoke from the sound of her voice. He stood from his seat in the recliner and came over to introduce himself to Bethany. “Do you always sleep that heavily?” he joked. He knelt down onto the floor in order to be at eye level with her. “I’m Brooks,” he said smiling widely. “And, I see you’ve already met Robyn,” Brooks added. “Have you met the others?” he questioned. “Others?” Bethany repeated, becoming puzzled. Brooks stood once again, and looked down at both girls while smiling mischievously. “No,” Robyn said firmly. Her word of caution was meant to stop Brooks from doing precisely what she knew he was thinking. He turned and yelled incredibly loud, “HEY GUYS, get up HERE.” “Shit!” cursed Robyn. It was too late now. The others would indeed come bounding up the stairs any minute and she needed more time alone with Bethany. Robyn only wanted to prepare the girl, and perhaps just simply warn her. To add irony to the situation, Robyn heard the back door open and quickly close, indicating that Eric was back home. Robyn stood and briskly headed to the kitchen. From down the hallway, she could see Dylan, Nate, and Robert noisily entering through the door at the top of the stairs which led from the basement. Robyn contemplated if she should proceed to the kitchen to deal with Eric, or if she should go back into the living room with Bethany where the other three boys were headed. Robyn chose the latter, crossed her fingers, and hoped for the best. Bethany remained in the same sitting position as before, and she was attempting to pull her mind together and remember just what had happened to her this evening. Her thoughts were interrupted by obnoxious talking and the tromping and shuffling of feet as people paraded into the room. Brooks sat down next to Bethany and she watched him turn to focus on the commotion at hand. Bethany saw three more young males, all wearing black, coming toward her. One was fairly tall, wearing thick rimmed glasses, and seemed to be rather amused with something. The second was short in height with a chubby round face and stocky build. The third was a giant in stature compared to the other two. His hair was wild and his eyes held a playful stare. Bethany pulled her legs up so that her chin rested easily on her knees as she wrapped her arms protectively around herself. She saw Robyn approaching from the side of the trio, and to reassure her, she said, “It’s okay. These are my other friends.” Bethany now had all five people surrounding her. “Hey, are you okay?” asked Robert. “I’m the one that found you out there, you know?” Robert could hardly wait to make Bethany aware of the fact that he was the one whom she should be thanking for his discovering her. “Found me where?” asked Bethany confused. “In the woods,” replied Robert. The answer instantly made Bethany remember that she had lost her way earlier while driving home from the coffee shop. She continued to piece together any memories of how she came to be at this house and with these strangers. She was so entranced in her thoughts that Bethany hardly noticed a sixth and final person enter the room. Brooks walked over to the mysterious visitor and whispered something to him before they both quietly exited the room. “So, you’re a long way from Atlanta,” Dylan pointed out. Bethany wrinkled her forehead at Dylan’s comment as she pondered how he had known where she was from. “Robert may have found you, but it was me who decided to bring you here, safely too, I might add,” bragged Dylan. “Thanks for helping me,” Bethany said feeling awkward. “What’s your name again?” she questioned. “Dylan,” he replied. “And, you must be oh, wait, let me guess.” Dylan paused for effect then blurted out, “Miss Bethany Russell, southern belle, all the way from Atlanta, Georgia.” Dylan made the statement in an obnoxious mocking voice complete with southern accent. Laughter escaped the remaining two boys in the room. “Are peaches really better in Georgia?” joked Nate as more laughter followed. “Good one,” agreed Dylan as the boys continued their commentary. Bethany felt her cheeks warm as she realized they were picking fun at her. Robyn did not find the jokes amusing and sat with her arms crossed at her chest. Bethany turned her attention to her purse with all of its belongings spread across the small coffee table. She snatched it up and hastily stood from the sofa. She became dizzy as a consequence from the abrupt movement and she stumbled. The boys giggled even more while Robyn helped to steady her. “That’s ENOUGH!” ordered a voice from across the room. The others grew silent at the angry command given. “Sorry, Bethany. Just thought you needed a good laugh, that’s all,” Dylan began apologetically. “Besides, we were just wanting to know what y’all did down in Georgia…get it y’all?” Dylan could not hold back the southern jokes, and he allowed one more to slip as unruly laughter started again among the group. Even Robyn let a tiny giggle escape her, but she suddenly became serious once she noticed that Eric was walking towards them and he was not laughing. “What did I say?” Eric asked sternly while looking at Dylan. “Sorry, Eric, I was only trying to make her laugh,” explained Dylan. “Well, she’s not laughing,” Eric harshly replied. Bethany angrily placed the items back into her purse and watching with mild interest, Eric said, “You’ll have to excuse these idiots who I call friends. They’re not used to having company over,” Eric told her truthfully. Bethany realized the voice speaking to her was that of the same person who had beckoned everyone to settle down earlier. She did not look up at him, and instead, busied herself with organizing the last of her things. “I need to get back to my car,” Bethany said hastily as she dropped her keys into her purse. “In the morning,” Eric said simply. “What?” Bethany asked taken aback. She stopped fidgeting with her purse and finally looked up at the person who was speaking to her. He was of shorter than average height for a male, standing around five feet six inches. His facial features were sharp, having a strong masculine appearance with high cheeks bones, yet it held a boyish charm that somehow suited him. Bethany noticed that his hair was cropped short and seemed almost military in style. Having a rather lean physique, he stood from head to toe dressed in solid black which emphasized his pale skin as it was a striking contrast given his choice of attire. To complement the overall look, the rather attractive male in front of Bethany draped himself in a lengthy trench coat in the same shade as his clothing. “I’m Eric,” he greeted casually. Bethany’s eyes rested on Eric, and she slowly became unknowingly unsettled although she was unsure of the exact reason. Something about the particular style of coat which Eric wore seemed to unnerve Bethany along with something else that she could not readily identity. She ignored the suggestion that he had made concerning her car and instead, she said, “I…I have to call my dad.” Bethany turned to walk away from the audience she held when Robyn spoke up and offered, “You can use my phone. Robyn gave Bethany a warm smile as she began to clarify, “I think what Eric meant to say is that since it’s so late, it would take forever to find your car in the dark, and it would probably be best if we waited until morning.” Robyn in no way meant to speak for Eric. She grew nervous upon seeing him tilt his head curiously in her direction, but she thought it would calm Bethany if she attempted to explain. Bethany contemplated Robyn’s words, and while it certainly held truth, it did not solve the dilemma of her needing to phone her father right away. Bethany thumbed through her purse and found her phone just to be sure it was there. The battery was dead just as she feared, so she asked Robyn, “Did you say it was okay for me to use your phone?” “Yeah, I’ll be right back,” Robyn said in response to her request. Brooks had retreated into the kitchen earlier, after giving his personal opinion of Bethany and of the overall situation to Eric, but he rejoined the group and brought with him several boxes of pizza. “I’m starving. Let’s eat!” he shouted. The aroma of pepperoni and sausage filled the living room as the boys made haste to dig in and satisfy their appetites. The pizza slices vanished in record speed as one box was quickly emptied followed by another. Dylan managed to grab an unopened box from the stack and walked over to Bethany. He opened it and kindly offered, “I hope there’s no hard feelings about what I said earlier.” “If you’re still upset though, will a piece of pizza make up for it?” asked Dylan with a crooked smile. Bethany pressed her lips firmly together. Although she was irritated, especially feeling that her privacy had been intruded upon, she could not ignore the fact that Dylan had managed to see to her safety. They all had, and she would have possibly meddled though someone’s belongings too, had she come across a total stranger alone in the woods. Bethany knew she could not pass judgment and decided to cool off regarding the purse incident. She had not eaten since she left her house hours ago, and the tiny sandwich she had enjoyed before leaving had failed to tide her over. She was rather hungry, only just having realized, as Dylan held open the box of savory bread and toppings. Bethany shyly reached for a cheesy slice as she thanked Dylan. “Really, just one piece?” he asked amused. Bethany decided to drop being modest and grabbed a second slice, but she became mildly self-conscious by the way in which Eric stood to the side and continued to watch her. Bethany decided that it was time to clear up the confusion over her current residence and after swallowing a bite of pizza, she spoke plainly. “Since you brought up where I’m from, then I figured you should know that I don’t live in Atlanta…at least not anymore.” Bethany pulled at the pepperonis as she began to nibble each one separately from the pizza. She quietly finished her sentence to Dylan by telling him, “I actually just moved here.” “Of course,” interjected Brooks from his chair. “We should’ve thought of that,” he said looking at Dylan. Bethany realized that, although the rest of her company had ceased from talking, they continued to curiously observe her which made her more self-aware. Never taking his eyes away from her, Eric removed his duster before taking a seat along a small sofa in the room as a glossy black cat pounced near Bethany’s feet and pawed at a slender silver object that rolled along the hardwood floor. “Hey!” Bethany exclaimed, recognizing the cat’s new toy. It was the bottle of her mascara that apparently had failed to make it back into her purse with the rest of her personal items. “No!” scolded Brooks as he attempted to distract the feline. “Bullet,” he called raising his voice, but the animal ignored him in typical catlike behavior. Eric stomped his heavy combat boot down onto the floor, startling the cat and causing it to scurry away in a panic. “Hey, don’t scare him like that,” whined Brooks. “You’re lucky that I even let you keep that stupid cat.” “You don’t like cats?” Bethany asked in an attempt to make conversation. “I’m just more of a dog person,” Eric stated matter of factly. He reached down and picked up the tiny cosmetic which had ended up near his feet. He looked at Bethany, and in one swift motion, he tossed it in her direction while giving her a wink. Bethany reached out with both hands catching the tube of makeup, and then returned it to her purse. “There’s a couple of extra bedrooms upstairs. Take whichever you want,” insisted Eric while continuing to gaze in her direction. “Robyn can show you around, and if you need anything, just ask,” he finished. Robyn had managed to retrieve her cellphone for Bethany so that she could make the much needed call to her father. Bethany stood after finishing the last bite of her pizza, grabbed her purse, and began to follow Robyn. She felt ashamed, suddenly remembering her manners, and turned to thank Eric for his hospitality. “I appreciate everything, really,” Bethany said from halfway across the room as Eric busied himself by unlacing his boots. “I’m sorry, I don’t remember your name,” she admitted. Eric did not respond, and removed his boots to reveal bright white socks which were clearly an odd blend to his black denim jeans and t-shirt. Bethany thought the combination resembled that of the solid black cat with white paws who was cautiously slinking his way back into the living room. Eric tossed his boots aside and moved to relax himself on the sofa which Bethany had previously occupied as he placed his arm behind his head. Eric reached for a slice of pizza with his free hand, stretching his legs out in front of him while crossing his ankles. Bethany assumed that Eric had not heard her question, and moving to follow Robyn upstairs, she turned the corner into the hallway and heard Eric reply in a clear voice, “You’re welcome, and it’s Eric.” “Come on,” Robyn said as she led Bethany upstairs and let her peek into each one of the bedrooms. She chose the one closest to the stairs before borrowing the cellphone which Robyn had brought her. Robyn closed the door to the room to give Bethany some privacy, and sitting along the side of the bed, she began to mentally rehearse the dialogue that she would tell her father in hopes that it would appease him. She nervously dialed his number and after one ring, she heard his panicked voice on the other end. “Dad?” Bethany said trying to sound calm. “Bethany!” “Where in heaven’s name are you? Do you know what time it is?” “Yes,” Bethany answered honestly. She did know the time as it was well after midnight. “I’m alright,” she assured him. She knew it would be best to let her father start in with all the questions, and once he finished, she would begin to explain. “You didn’t leave a note. I had no idea where you went, and you haven’t answered your phone for hours,” finished Mr. Russell with concern. “I know,” commented Bethany. “And, I’m sorry, I should’ve called sooner, but really, I’m okay.” Mr. Russell remained silent so that Bethany could continue. “I went to a coffee shop to do some reading and while there, I ran into an old friend and we started talking. She invited me over to her place to catch up, you know?” said Bethany trying to sound convincing. “The time just slipped away from me I guess, and since it’s so late, she suggested that I stay the night at her place.” Bethany hated not telling her father the whole truth, but how could she really? If she admitted to him that she had lost her way, ventured out on foot alone in the woods, and had wound up in a houseful of guys, save for Robyn, her father would create a huge fuss, no doubt, and cause himself a vast amount of unnecessary grief. She did not know how to persuade him with half a story that Bethany herself, lacked the foreknowledge of how it all happened in the first place. The simple fact, was that she had no memory of how she wound up in this house. She ceased from pondering over the predicament when she realized her father was speaking. “Are you sure you’re alright? It’s just not like you to be so…so sporadic,” spoke Mr. Russell. “Yes, I’m fine, I promise. And, I’ll be home first thing in the morning,” reassured Bethany. “Okay,” sighed Mr. Russell. “I’ll see you then and be careful.” “I will dad, goodnight.” Bethany waited for her father to hang up, and once he did, she took a deep breath then exhaled, allowing her shoulders to drop into a relaxed posture. She moved a hand through her dark hair and peeked at herself in the mirror above a quaint antique table in the bedroom. She looked rough, and her eyes appeared puffy, either from lack of sleep, or from having slept too hard, although she was unsure of which. Bethany knew she left the coffee shop just before closing time and she attempted to estimate the amount of lost time between then and when she awoke on the sofa downstairs. There was a soft knock at the door and Bethany responded, giving permission to enter. Robyn leaned just inside the doorway and whispered, “Is everything alright?” “Yeah, my dad didn’t panic too much,” said Bethany as she returned the cellphone back to Robyn. “Good,” Robyn replied with relief. “I’m staying in the room at the end of the hall if you need anything,” she added cordially. “Oh, you don’t live here?” questioned Bethany a bit puzzled. “No, but I usually crash here at least once a week, so in a way, it’s kind of like a second home,” Robyn said smiling. It was tempting for Bethany to want to ask more questions, but she decided against it figuring her questions could wait until morning. Bethany also fretted over how she would go about locating her car and tending to the deflated tire that was the culprit for putting a kink in her plans for the evening. Bethany remained silent however, and contemplated these things to herself as Robyn bid her goodnight and left her alone for what remained of the evening. Bethany let out an exhausted sigh, feeling too tired to keep thinking about much of anything. She felt confident that everything would somehow work itself out in the morning. Bethany slipped off her sandals and pulled back the soft lavender cover on the bed. It looked inviting and felt even more so, once Bethany crawled in and pulled the blanket up to her chin. She moved to dim the lamp on the bedside table but stopped and got completely back up and out of bed. She quietly walked over to the door and clicked the lock on the doorknob. Her hosts for the evening had, for the most part, been welcoming. Some of them may have had an odd way of showing it, but nonetheless, Bethany was made to feel like a welcomed guest. It did not, however, entirely mask the tumultuous feeling which she had in the back of her mind about something. It was something she could not pinpoint, but she was too weary at the present time to try to figure it out. It was that something which had convinced her to lock the door securely in place. Bethany did not know it, but the something that was unsettling her, was actually a _someone,_ and that _someone,_ happened to be downstairs snoozing soundly on the sofa, wearing all black combined with bright white socks.


	9. Chapter 9

   Despite Bethany’s unfamiliar surroundings and strange bed, she managed to sleep rather well through the remainder of the night. The first rays of sunlight woke her as it came streaming through the bedroom window and across her pillow. Bethany yawned and forced herself out of bed although she could have easily continued her peaceful slumber. She knew there was a multitude of things she needed to take care of this morning, locating her car, being first and foremost. She had also assured her father that she would return home early, and she had every intention on keeping that promise. Bethany began digging through her purse, finding what little makeup she happened to have on hand. After one glance in the mirror, she decided against it, noticing her half smudged eye shadow from the day before. She figured it was a lost cause entirely, and that she needed to concentrate on more pressing matters. She carefully unlocked the door and slipped quietly down the hall to the restroom near the end. She turned the faucet on the sink and splashed cool water onto her face. She wondered if Robyn was awake yet since the door to the room where she had stayed was open. Bethany walked towards the room but was startled when Robyn spoke to her from behind. “Bethany?” Robyn said quietly. Bethany jumped at the sound of her own name. “Sorry if I scared you,” Robyn apologized. “I was checking to see if you were awake actually,” responded Bethany. “I really need to get going,” Bethany said sounding flustered. She had not really given much thought as to how she would locate her vehicle and once she did, how she would manage with the flat tire. “What’s the rush?” asked Robyn. “We sure can’t let you leave without having breakfast,” she said in a tempting manner. Bethany shook her head in protest. “No thanks. I have to go, my dad, remember?” Bethany figured Robyn must have known that her father would be expecting her soon. She also knew that Robyn was aware that she needed to do something about her car and fast. “Bethany, relax everything’s fine,” Robyn said in a comforting voice. Bethany looked at her in disbelief so Robyn finally exclaimed, “Your car is here!” “What?’ Bethany asked thinking what Robyn said was a joke. “It’s parked just out front,” she revealed. “But how did…” Bethany’s question trailed off as she briskly descended the stairs and hurried through the living room area. She crossed the room to the front door and opened it in astonishment while staring dumbfounded at her car parked in the driveway just as Robyn had indicated. “The tire has been fixed too,” Robyn declared as she watched Bethany’s reaction. Bethany returned to her previous question and asked, “But how did you…” “I didn’t,” interrupted Robyn. “The guys took care of it.” Bethany continued to gawk at the sight of her car. “Gosh…thanks,” was all that she could manage to say. Bethany closed the door, turned around, and looked around the living room. It was empty. “Where are…they?” she questioned. Bethany felt somewhat embarrassed for having referred to the boys as “ _they,”_ but she was having trouble remembering names although she recalled one in particular quite well. To answer Bethany’s question, Robyn explained that Robert and Dylan had gone home and that Nate, Brooks, and Eric were asleep. “This is Brooks’ house, but Eric lives here also. Nate and the rest of us sleep over from time to time. So, where do you live?” asked Robyn changing the subject. “Castle Pines area,” replied Bethany. Robyn began to walk away but told her she would be right back. Bethany took the opportunity to address the thoughts swirling around her head. She unconsciously scratched at the back of her neck. Perhaps her car was easier to locate in the dense forest than she had thought. It was immediately obvious that at least one of the boys knew how to change a tire as well. Those details, however, were not what had Bethany currently baffled, but rather how someone had managed to get to her car keys inside her purse when her purse had been with her, safely locked behind the bedroom door. Bethany checked just out of curiosity and felt around for her car keys. She pulled them out and stared at them in disbelief before putting them away again. She was now absolutely at a complete loss over everything which had happened to her over the past twelve hours. Bethany scratched her head and saw Robyn enter the room holding a piece of paper. “Hope you can read this,” she laughed. Bethany remained in a daze but took the paper from Robyn and saw that she had written down directions in order to help her travel back home. “Just remember,” began Robyn. “It’s the second left turn you need to take after this road, not the first,” she explained pointing to the paper. Bethany looked up from reading the directions and smiled warmly at Robyn. “I can’t thank you enough,” exuded Bethany. “I’m just sorry I didn’t have the chance to thank your friends, too.” “Could you please thank them for me?” Bethany asked. “Actually, why don’t you thank them yourself, in person?” Robyn recommended. Bethany looked at her with her eyebrows furrowed to show that she was not following. “Tomorrow night is bowling night,” stated Robyn. “We always go on Fridays, so why don’t you come along? It’ll be fun and you’ll have your chance to thank everybody then,” suggested Robyn. “Oh, I don’t know,” Bethany said sounding a bit uncertain. “It’s nice of you to ask, but I really suck at bowling,” laughed Bethany. “Me too,” agreed Robyn. “So, if you go, we can look bad together,” she chuckled. Bethany knew Robyn obviously called all the guys her friends, but she could not help but wonder if Robyn had any female friends. From the look on Robyn’s face, she almost seemed desperate for Bethany to tag along simply for the company of another girl. “All right I’ll go,” said Bethany sounding defeated. Robyn perked up and smiled again before exclaiming, “Oh!” She reached for the piece of paper which she had given Bethany. “Here’s my number,” Robyn said as she scribbled onto the paper. Bethany turned to head out the front door once again, and left the house, walking along the sidewalk until she reached her car. “I’m not sure what time we’ll be going tomorrow, so just give me a call,” yelled Robyn as she waved at Bethany before retuning back inside. Bethany opened her car door and quickly got inside thankful to be in a familiar setting. The worst was over she thought to herself before starting the engine. She backed away from the house, seeing the full size and structure in all its impressiveness. She drove in the direction that Robyn recommended and as expected, driving the curvy roads in daylight proved effortless in comparison to navigating them in the shadows of nightfall. Bethany managed just fine with the directions and even noticed the point at which she took a wrong turn last night. She eventually came to a landmark which she recognized and from that point, she no longer needed the remainder of Robyn’s hand drawn map. Upon arriving home, Bethany saw her father’s car indicating that he was there awaiting her arrival. She only hoped he would not ask her a million questions and that he would be satisfied solely by the phone conversation from last night. Bethany went inside and was greeted by Mr. Russell. He was dressed for work with his briefcase and coffee mug in hand. “Hey sweetheart,” he said acknowledging her. “There are a couple of sausage and biscuits in the kitchen I made if you’re hungry. I’ve got to run, call if you need anything.” Bethany barely had a chance to respond before her father whizzed past her and out the door. She remained standing in place feeling amazed that he did not want to question her further about last night. She finally shrugged it off and headed to her room. Bethany charged her lifeless cellphone before proceeding to take a much needed shower. She quickly dressed into a fresh change of clothes and went back downstairs to use the kitchen phone knowing her cellphone would not be fully charged yet. Bethany untwisted the pink towel from atop her head to release her damp hair as she began speaking. “Heather, thank god you answered! You’ll never believe what happened to me,” began Bethany. After listening to Bethany’s bizarre story, Heather sat silent a moment on the other end before exclaiming, “Jesus, Bethany!” “Those people could’ve been psycho, lunatic freaks or something. Thank goodness they were nice enough to help you out.” Heather calmed down eventually, and then asked Bethany the obvious question, “So…are you going?” “Going where?” asked Bethany confused. “Bowling,” Heather quipped, amused that Bethany had already forgotten about the invite. “I’m not really sure. I told Robyn yes, but I’m having second thoughts.” “Come on, Bethany,” lectured Heather. “You’ve been sulking around for weeks. Don’t you think it’s time you made some friends?” It was no shock that Heather knew Bethany’s struggles all too well, and that Bethany was in dire need of some companionship. Bethany was not exactly sure about the guys whom she had met, but Robyn seemed decent enough to get to know, perhaps. “Well, listen, I have to go. I’ll call you later, though,” assured Bethany. Heather spoke a few final words of encouragement before Bethany ended the call. She figured that by the time tomorrow night rolled around, she would be more into the idea of bowling. She directed her thoughts away from this momentarily and settled into a cozy chair to continue reading the book that Dr. Burke had given her. She found the place where she previously left off and began to read. “ _Chapter 11: Developing Anxiety Reducing Techniques. The body’s natural response to stress stimuli can be dealt with by simple relaxation. Activities such as walking, drawing, or journaling, can be therapeutic alone. A night out with friends can prove to be an outlet for stress reduction as well...”_ Bethany looked up from the book and smiled. She decided that yes, she was definitely going to go bowling tomorrow night. The day arrived, and Bethany stretched her arms and let out a lengthy yawn. She awoke from a short nap in order to feel more rested for the late night ahead. She slid out of bed while looking at the clock on the dresser. She had less than an hour before Robyn would be there. She had spoken to Robyn earlier and she had insisted on meeting Bethany promptly at seven-thirty. Bethany buzzed about her room, pulling open drawers and searching through her closet. She needed to find something that would fit the occasion but would also allow her to be comfortable. She chose a dark blue shirt with denim shorts since the weather remained quite warm as the last days of summer lingered, and Bethany fully intended on making the most of her summer wardrobe while she still could. She placed a silver locket around her neck and then stuffed a pair of socks into her purse. It had been years since she had bowled, but the unlikeable notion of wearing rented bowling shoes, and the need for a fresh change of socks, was one thing which Bethany had managed to recall. Bethany reached for the locket around her neck and clasped it firmly in her palm, remembering the day that her grandmother had given it to her on her eighteenth birthday. She took comfort in all the fond memories that rushed into her mind, but her moment of nostalgia was interrupted by her ringing cellphone. It was Robyn eagerly announcing that she had arrived. “Are you ready?” she asked Bethany excitedly. “Yeah, I’ll be right there,” replied Bethany. With the sun perching low in the sky, Bethany made her way outside as the wind tousled her hair in a delightful disarray. Being caught off guard, she paused as she rounded the car to get inside and noticed that Dylan was sitting up front, so she quickly hopped in the backseat. “Hey, you can sit up here if you’d like,” offered Robyn. Dylan gave Robyn a sideways glance to indicate that he was not in favor of her seating suggestions. “No, it’s fine. I’m smaller, so I’ll sit in the back,” suggested Bethany. Dylan grinned at Robyn as if to mock her before upturning a pack of M &M’s above his head while allowing the candies to fall into his open mouth. He turned in his seat to look directly at Bethany and said, “Do you know how to bowl, little bit?” “Making a face in reference to the nickname he called her, Bethany admitted, “Well, it’s been forever ago since I last tried.” “Well, that sounds like a ready excuse for when you lose to me later tonight,” joked Dylan. Bethany let out a light hearted laugh and agreed with him. They drove several miles while making small talk along the way, and just beginning to get comfortable, Bethany was oddly disappointed when their conversation ended due to them arriving at their destination. Stepping outside, Bethany followed Robyn and Dylan across the parking lot while scanning the area for their other friends. As she approached the entrance, Bethany observed a few boys huddled in a group, all engaged in smoking, and despite the seasonably warm weather, she noticed that two of the boys wore long black heavy trench coats. She recognized their faces, although she struggled with remembering names. “You made it,” Brooks said giving her a smile. Nate nodded at her and said, “Hello again, Bethany,” while the third boy whom she did not recall meeting the previous night gave Bethany an uninviting stare. Bethany walked indoors with Robyn at her side until they reached the bowling center’s shoe rental area. Bethany’s eyes fixated on a guy at the front of the line wearing an unmistakable trench coat, and after finishing his purchase, he turned around and she instantly recognized him to be Eric. Startled, Bethany turned to her left as Brooks came to join her and continued by promising, “I’ll go easy on you for the first round,” “Don’t listen to him. He’s a liar,” Eric stated smoothly while walking past Bethany. Bethany smiled at Brooks as Robyn coaxed her to hurry along. After Robyn made her purchase, Bethany approached the clerk, held out a twenty dollar bill, and told the girl her shoe size. The young girl gave Bethany the bowling shoes then said, “You’re good to go.” “Huh,” Bethany uttered as she continued to hold out the cash for the teenage girl to take. “It’s already been paid for. You’re good to go,” the girl repeated between a mouthful of chewing gum. “Well, who paid for it?” Bethany asked still confused. The girl pointed with a pudgy finger while stating, “That guy over there.” Bethany looked in the direction to find that she was pointing to Eric. Bethany put her money away and quickened her steps to catch up with Robyn. She looked over at her and said quietly, “He didn’t have to pay for me, you know.” “Who paid for what?” Robyn asked casually as she laced up her bowling shoes. “Eric,” said Bethany. “He paid for me.” Robyn looked up at Bethany and replied, “Well, consider yourself lucky because Eric never pays for anybody.” Bethany was about to protest, but was interrupted by garish music that started playing overhead. Apparently it was retro night as hits from the eighties began to blast from the overhead speakers. “Shit, not another retro night,” complained one of the guys. “Yeah, why can’t they ever play something like Nine Inch Nails?” added Dylan. “I happen to like eighties music,” responded Robyn. “Yeah, well you suck,” mocked the other boy. “Pay him no attention, Bethany. This is Chris,” Robyn said with a roll of her eyes, “And, you’ll be interested to know that he can be a real dick sometimes,” insulted Robyn. Wild cackling pulled Bethany’s attention away from Chris as she saw the other boys adjusting their shoes and testing different bowling balls as they joked around and made casual horseplay as if they were twelve. Their laughter grew somewhat obnoxious and it appeared that they had just flipped a coin, using it as the method for choosing teams for the evening. Some were satisfied with their fate while others appeared not so pleased by cursing in protest. Bethany looked at the two columns of names and much to her displeasure, she saw that Robyn was on the opposite team from her. The tossing of the coin determined that Robyn, Dylan, Brooks, and Robert would be teammates, and the opposing team would be herself, Chris, Nate, and Eric. “Perfect,” Chris said sarcastically. “We’re bound to lose with her on our team,” he loudly complained about Bethany. Robyn shot Chris a rather hateful stare before looking at Bethany reassuringly. Robyn could sense Bethany’s discomfort and reminded her again to ignore Chris and his rude comments. Bethany’s eyes followed Chris as he hastily removed his trench coat to reveal a black sleeveless shirt which clung to his chest and enhanced his toned muscles. On his upper left arm, the initials “ _TCM”_ were inked onto his skin in black gothic style lettering. Bethany suddenly became terribly uncomfortable and she began to feel out of place. She took a good look at the company surrounding her and noticed that everyone was dressed in dark clothing. Even Robyn wore a black t-shirt with her denim shorts. It was Eric who spoke to Bethany then as he watched her glance from one person to the next. Her anxiety was eminent, so Eric approached her cautiously. “Are you okay?” Eric asked her. Bethany knew he was speaking to her, but she could not hear him over the atrocious blaring lyrics to “ _The Locomotion_.” Eric knelt down, leaned over to her, and repeated his question. Bethany nodded in response and then he asked, “Would you like me to go first? We usually go in order alphabetically, but if you’re not ready, then I’ll go,” he offered. Bethany agreed and let Eric take the first turn. It was Brooks that went first from the other team and both walked to their respective lanes to start the first frame of the game. Brooks rolled a strike on his first try which was followed by excessive clapping and shouts from his teammates. Eric however, was not as lucky on his first turn as he only knocked over eight pins. The tension tightened around Bethany as she moved to take her turn next. She heard Nate speak a few words of reassurance while Robyn only wanted to advise her of useful tips and techniques which seemed to spike Robyn’s own success in the game. Bethany smiled waywardly as she stood and walked to the edge of the lane. With eyes to the floor, she tossed a wobbly ball along the sleek floor. The neon pink bowling ball failed to pick up any momentum and instead, crept sluggishly along the lane. “We probably have time for a smoke break if we’re waiting on that!” whispered Nate as he watched the snail’s pace at which Bethany’s bowling ball made its way down the aisle. Blinking with wide eyes, Eric watched until the ball finally toppled two pins on the far left. “Wow!” Chris mocked over Bethany’s lack of bowling skills. “Don’t be such a douche, man,” Brooks said taking up for Bethany. She received kind words from Robyn, Brooks, and even Dylan which made her initially laugh it off. Bethany figured that she could only get better, because being any worse seemed unlikely after her first poor attempt at the sport. It did not take long for the boys to become deeply immersed in the game as playful insults flew between them as well as other off colored jokes and remarks. As the night progressed, so did Bethany’s level of enjoyment, but unfortunately, her bowling did not improve. Bethany continued to watch the boys and their wild techniques in which they went about the sport, but her view was suddenly obstructed as someone came to stand directly in front of her. Gazing down at Bethany, Eric said, “I need to make a phone call. Will you take my turn for me?” Eric had placed his coat on and his image amused Bethany as she observed the fact that he continued to wear his bowling shoes. “After the way I’ve bowled, you don’t want me to take your turn, trust me. You might want to ask one of your friends to do it,” Bethany said as an excuse. With a smile, Eric admitted, “Well, I asked you since I figured you could use the extra practice.” Not knowing if he was intending to be nice or insulting, Bethany nodded and simply said, “Sure.” Bethany looked at the scoreboard realizing that her having any chance in helping her team see victory was a lost cause. It was evident that the boys took the game very seriously, and she did not want to reap the repercussions of a game lost solely by her doing since she was about to attempt to bowl on Eric’s behalf. Nate and Robyn finished their turn and while glancing around for Eric, Bethany realized that he would not return in time and that she would be forced to bowl for him. She took a deep breath and picked up her bowling ball, anxious to hurry and be done with it. Without thinking, Bethany let go of the ball before she had intended to and painfully watched in dismay as it traveled the distance, approaching the cluster of white pins. The brightly colored sphere collided into them, causing all ten pins to tumble over one another. It was her first strike of the evening and it was welcomed by obnoxious shouting from everyone watching, even those not directly on her team. Bethany stared at her unexpected accomplishment for a few more seconds then turned to walk back to her seat. “Maybe you should bowl for me more often,” came a voice from behind her. Bethany watched Eric brush past her and she figured that he had witnessed her stroke of good fortune. “She caught a lucky break that’s all. She’ll never pull it off a second time,” Chris blurted out. Eric’s expression began to shift into one of irritation as he commented, “You know, Morris, I think I’ve heard just about enough of your mouth for one night.” Without saying anything further, Chris slung his coat on and removed his bowling shoes while appearing to sulk as if he were being chastised by a parent. “Actually,” began Bethany, “I think I’m done for the night.” “Are you sure?” asked two of the boys in unison. “Yeah, me too,” agreed Robyn sensing Bethany’s awkwardness. In all honesty, Robyn wanted more time to talk with Bethany alone. Both girls walked past Dylan as he emptied a bag of potato chips, and between a mouthful, he asked, “So just where are you girls headed off to?” “Hopefully to the non-smoking section,” coughed Bethany while watching as Dylan lit a cigarette. “Oh, you two suck,” Dylan called out playfully. Robyn proudly tossed her middle finger up at Dylan as she walked in the opposite direction. Dylan shrugged it off and decided he would agitate Robyn further after their game ended. The girls headed over to an empty table in the snack area where there was less noise and where it was smoke free, much to Bethany’s liking. “Phew!” Robyn said for effect as she plopped down at the table. “I bet you never did anything quite like this back in Atlanta,” commented Robyn. Bethany took a seat across from her while admitting, “Not even close. You’re friends are very…interesting,” observed Bethany as she looked at the group that they had left behind. Individually, the guys were just like any other males, possibly no one you would ever stop to observe twice, but together, they formed an odd sort of collaboration. On the surface, they appeared as noisy, immature, and somewhat awkward in their mannerisms, but to the right observer, they possessed a menacing quality that could not be overlooked. The group’s demeanor was not one of outright hate, but rather a cautious mechanism to serve as a warning that, if provoked, they could unfold a destructive force that would be unmatched. Bethany pondered these characteristics among the boys, but also noticed another interesting fact. There was the group of boys as a whole and then, there was Eric. Alone, he was quite intimidating, and he had a vibe all his own apart from the others. There was also something intriguing about the way in which Eric carried himself which set him apart from the others, almost as if he were in charge somehow. “Yes, they’re all quite interesting and unique,” Robyn agreed interrupting Bethany’s thoughts. “I’ve known them almost…well forever,” continued Robyn. “They’re really like brothers to me, you know?” “Oh,” responded Bethany still eyeing the group. “I still haven’t thanked them yet for finding my car and fixing the tire. Do you know who was responsible for taking care of it?” asked Bethany. “To tell you the truth, I’m not sure who fixed it personally, but if I had to choose, then I would thank Eric.” Bethany made an odd face to clearly, indicate that she was lost on Robyn’s meaning concerning the matter, so Robyn decided to put it simply. “Eric is in charge and anything he says…goes.” Bethany was processing that last statement when Robyn’s cellphone began to ring. “I need to take this call. I’ll be right back.” Bethany sat alone at the table and stared again at the six boys. She was proud to admit that she knew them all by name now from having interacted with them throughout the evening. Their competitive game had ended and she watched as they stood patiently in line to return their bowling shoes to the front counter. A sudden burst of homesickness overtook Bethany as she sat alone and thought about her other friend whom she had left behind in Atlanta. Had Bethany been back home, she would no doubt be passing the time by watching a silly movie handpicked by Heather herself, and immediately following, they would have stopped at their favorite Mexican restaurant and ate too much before calling it a night. Bethany’s eyes began to water in response to the stinging sensation which had developed in the back of her throat. She felt that there was no way Robyn, or the group of goths whom were her companions, could measure up to her friendship with Heather. Wiping at her eyes, Bethany made a conscious effort to keep her emotions in check. She refused to start crying and purposely began to dwell on other thoughts. While glancing at the boys a final time, Bethany changed her line of vision when she unintentionally caught Eric staring back at her. She moved her eyes away from him and while propping her arm up on the table, she sighed to herself and was startled when a young child rushed passed her, eager to get in line for popcorn. He was wearing a red hoodie which seemed to spark Bethany’s memory, instantly causing her go numb. The image set off a sequence of events from the night before in the woods and now…she remembered! Bethany’s heart began to race as her chest began to tighten, making it difficult to concentrate. In her mind, she could plainly recall a boy in a red hoodie lying on the ground with Dylan, Robert, and Chris surrounding him with guns in hand. Bethany struggled to catch her breath. She fought back the dizzying nausea as the color faded from her face. She frantically searched through her purse, but her tiny hands would not cooperate in locating the bottle of anxiety medication which only caused her panic level to increase. In a last effort, Bethany turned her purse upside down, spilling all contents on the table before her. “Oh my god, Bethany!” Robyn came running through the snack area and watched Bethany in a frenzy as she fidgeted with opening her medicine. “What is it? What’s wrong?” Robyn asked mirroring Bethany’s own state of panic. Bethany had caused a small scene as people gathered and stared while whispering among themselves. Bethany grabbed the bottle of water that Robyn was holding and without asking, she snatched it from her and swallowed a large gulp along with her medication. “It’s just…an anxiety attack,” Bethany gasped while leaning far over in her seat. She took another sip of water while Robyn looked at her still horrified. Bethany’s small audience of curious onlookers had dwindled down now that she was both fine and more alert. “Let’s go get some air,” suggested Robyn, still unsure of what had set Bethany off. She assisted Bethany away from the table and once outside, Bethany began to return to her normal self as the paleness vanished from her face and her rosy complexion began to appear in its place. She was unaware that someone else had followed her outside, and feeling a gentle tap on her shoulder, Bethany jumped like a frightened animal with her arms flailing defensively. “Oh…god!” exclaimed Bethany turning to face her unexpected company. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. Are you alright?” Eric asked having witnessed the bizarre incident. “What happened back there?” he prompted. “It’s nothing, I just…I’m fine.” Bethany knew it was a rather pitiful explanation on her part but she purposefully chose not to expound on the issue any further. She knew it was bound to come up sooner or later, but the fact that she may never see Robyn, or her friends again after tonight made Bethany choose to keep quiet. Eric looked at Robyn then crossed his arms in front of his chest as if he were not happy with her and Robyn knew she had better start talking. “I don’t know what happened. I stepped away, there was nobody around her…then she just…” Eric seemed bored as he listened to Robyn babble on, but it was evident that she did not know what had made poor Bethany snap. Bethany decided to take control of the situation by choosing to speak in an abnormally loud tone. “I’m fine!” she hissed. It irritated her that Robyn and Eric were standing there discussing her as if she were not there. The door to the bowling alley swung open as the rest of the boys decided to join Robyn, Eric, and Bethany. “What happened to you in there, little bit?” Bethany was not fond of the name which Dylan had adopted for her, and she let out a frustrated sigh and repeated that she was fine. “Hey, I’m riding with Chris and Nate back to the house,” Dylan informed Robyn. Robyn nodded at him in agreement and was secretly relieved that she did not have to make this suggestion for him. Robyn knew from Bethany’s body language and her avoidance of eye contact, that she preferred to be left alone as much as possible. Robyn also gathered that Bethany was lying to everyone, including herself, about being alright. Eric looked at Bethany a final time and tossed a half smoked cigarette onto the pavement before indicating to the others that it was time to leave. Bethany fidgeted with the edge of her shirt and ran her hand nervously through her hair. The boys hastily fell in line with Eric’s command and piled into vehicles one after the other and once they drove away from the parking lot, Robyn took hold of Bethany’s shoulders to look directly at her and questioned, “Bethany, what happened? You really scared me. I’m serious,” Robyn admitted. Bethany finally looked at Robyn but backed away, putting distance between them and said angrily, “You…scared?” she asked sarcastically. “I bet you weren’t half as scared as that poor boy from last night.” Puzzled, Robyn stared at Bethany as she frantically continued the explanation. “He had guns pointed at him while he was lying on the ground at the mercy of your so called “ _friends_.” Realization took hold as Robyn slowly grasped what Bethany was saying to her. The only question she could manage was, “How much…did you see?” Robyn’s voice grew quiet as she asked Bethany the crucial question while skipping the unneeded details. “I saw everything,” Bethany said bitterly. Robyn cursed to herself and looked up into the starless night sky. What she thought had been avoided by sheer dumb luck proved to be wrong within mere seconds. She had secretly hoped that Bethany had not seen or heard anything from the night before, and upon Bethany’s departure from the house that next morning, Robyn thought that they were in the clear concerning this, but it was obvious that Bethany’s memory proved to be better than she had thought. An awkward silence closed in around the girls and Robyn was unsure of what to say next to Bethany. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell Bethany the most eminent and direct facts about her, her friends, and Eric, but Robyn kept silent and knew she dare not utter a word about this. Bethany was no doubt, ignorant of the fact that when she drove away from Brooks’ house that morning, Eric had stood next to Robyn and watched her leave. He had told Robyn to befriend her, keep her close, and inform him precisely at any mention of Bethany recalling being in the woods. Robyn was faced with a predicament to faithfully follow through with Eric’s wishes, or attempt to keep Bethany from becoming involved. Telling Eric what she had recently learned would most certainly seal Bethany’s fate within the situation and their group as a whole. It made Robyn recall the day when her own fate had been decided after she had stumbled unintentionally upon a conversation not meant for her ears. What she had heard froze her to the core and nailed her to the very spot where she had been standing and from that moment, the path that Robyn had embarked upon seemed almost predestined for her. She had practically grown up with the boys and in reality they felt like family, so Robyn knew there was nothing to fear, but Bethany would not be given this same peace of mind. Bethany, on the other hand, seemed innocent and undeserving of the sketchy lifestyle and edgy tactics of her friends. Bethany was the typical “ _good girl”_ stereotype that had no business…being in their business. Robyn brought her attention back to the present as she methodically unlocked the car door. “Come on, let’s go,” she said in a low voice. Bethany got inside and buckled her seatbelt. “I don’t know,” Bethany began, “But, I get the feeling that you knew about what happened in the woods last night.” Robyn did not answer so Bethany continued, her voice becoming calmer. “It’s not just about you knowing, but the fact that you’re okay with it, too,” finished Bethany. “What do you want me to say?” whispered Robyn. “No one was hurt,” Robyn thought to add for good measure, hoping that it would somehow satisfy Bethany. When she did not respond to this, Robyn finished by telling her, “Either way, it doesn’t change anything.” “What do you mean?” Bethany asked finally speaking. “My knowing or not knowing isn’t the issue. You’re the one who needs to pretend that you don’t know anything and you need to forget that the whole thing ever happened.” Bethany looked at Robyn in astonishment then checked her surroundings. They were not headed in the direction of her house. “Where are we going?” asked Bethany. “You’re coming back with me to the house,” replied Robyn. “What!” exclaimed Bethany. Surely Robyn did not think that she wanted to continue to hang around her friends due to their current conversation. “Look,” said Robyn defeated. “If I take you home right now, they’ll know something’s up.” Bethany stared at Robyn in disbelief as she continued. “You’re going back to that house with me to watch a movie just like we always do after going bowling, and you’re going to act like everything’s fine. Got it?” Bethany had just about enough of Robyn barking out orders and speaking to her as if she were a child. Bethany readied herself to stand her ground and protest a final time when Robyn wailed out, “Bethany…please?” “I’m begging you. You don’t understand but trust me.” Bethany had her mouth open ready to argue but something made her change her mind. She could tell this had nothing to do with Robyn simply wanting to get her way, and the urgency surrounding her plea began to give Bethany the cold chills. “Robyn, what’s going on?” Bethany asked in a whisper. “Nothing…just promise you won’t say anything about what you saw?” Bethany did not immediately respond, so Robyn repeated, “Promise…Bethany?” “Okay, I won’t,” she whispered. “Everything will be fine,” assured Robyn after hearing Bethany respond. Robyn had calmed down significantly and focused on the road ahead. Her posture was relaxed but mentally she was still a wreck. She was playing a dangerous game by choosing to safeguard Bethany rather than turn her over to the wolves so to speak. Going against Eric’s direction could prove detrimental, and Robyn knew this all too well but she was willing to risk it. She sincerely liked Bethany and felt that her decision was the right thing to do for Bethany’s sake. One aspect which Eric would appreciate, was that Robyn had no trouble “ _pretending”_ to be Bethany’s friend. She already felt a connection to the girl and the feeling associated with this was genuine. Robyn figured it was doable, to have Bethany tag along on a random bowling night, or invite her over on occasion for pizza and a movie. This would keep Bethany on the fringes of the group’s leisure activities, both to Eric’s liking, and Robyn’s interest in wanting Bethany’s friendship. Robyn in no way wanted Bethany subjected to their other pastime dabblings, and after experiencing the incident in the woods, Robyn realized that Bethany had already come too close for comfort in this area. Glancing over at the small girl in the passenger seat, Robyn vowed right then, to protect Bethany going forward. She would protect her by making sure that she did not get in too deep with her, Eric, and their entire group known entirely as the Trench Coat Mafia.


	10. Chapter 10

   Bethany gathered her composure as she and Robyn pulled onto the paved driveway just in front of the house. “You’re going to be fine,” Robyn promised as she opened the passenger side door for Bethany and coaxed her to exit. Somewhat in a daze, Bethany followed Robyn along the sidewalk that led to the home’s back entrance and once inside, she was met with the familiar aroma of fast food. She had never before seen such mountainous portions of hamburgers and sodas sitting along the kitchen counter. French fries spilled out from bright red cartons and onto the kitchen table. “You ladies are just in time,” announced Brooks as he grabbed three hamburgers. It was truly a smorgasbord of dollar menu items from the nearest fast food chain and the boys made sure that there was plenty to go around. “Help yourself,” Robert offered as he moved past Bethany. As he reached for a drink, Bethany caught the initials ‘ _TCM’_ tattooed along the knuckles of Robert’s first three fingers. The lettering style was the exact same which Chris had around his upper arm that Bethany had remembered seeing earlier. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure you’re hungry, Bethany, right?” asked Robyn. Bethany could tell from the tone of Robyn’s voice that she had meant the question to be more of a statement and as a recommendation that she do something other than stand there dumbfounded. Robyn handed Bethany a plate and decided they were not going to balance their food on their laps like the boys preferred to do. “Who ordered a fucking salad?” asked Chris laughing as he observed the leafy dinner. “Hey, that’s mine,” said Nate while reaching for a fork. The others boys chuckled over Nate’s meal selection which prompted Dylan to loudly state, “Men don’t eat salads, Dykeman.” More laughter came from the guys as Eric made his way into the kitchen and asked what was so humorous. He listened as Dylan repeated his previous sentence regarding their friend. “Hey, give him a break,” scolded Eric. “Besides, you know his eating habits change when it’s that time of month.” Poor Nate thought Eric was going to stick up for him but much to his dismay, he gathered that Eric too, was joining in on the joke making. Dylan laughed at Eric’s deadpan sense of humor and even Robyn and Bethany could not hide the giggles that escaped them. Bethany’s tension eased substantially from that point on as she began to fill her plate with a carton of fries and a small hamburger. After picking their preferred food selection, everyone began filing into the living room, eager to settle down and watch a movie for the remainder of the evening. Bethany followed Robyn and took a seat next to her on the sofa. “Did you get a drink?” asked Robyn. “No, I didn’t.” replied Bethany. She had actually forgot to grab something to drink with all the excitement earlier in the kitchen. “Hey, Dylan?” yelled Robyn. “Grab Bethany a drink, please.” “And, what does Bethany want,” Dylan yelled back. Robyn looked at Bethany and waited for her response. “Um, Mountain Dew,” she replied. Bethany smiled at Robyn and waited for her to yell the answer back to Dylan, but there was no need for this when both girls saw Eric standing in front of them. “Here,” said Eric offering her his drink instead. Bethany glanced at him with an odd expression which prompted him to say, “Well, I haven’t drank out of it if that’s what you’re worried about.” Of all the guys, Eric seemed the most intense and at times he appeared just down right pissed off, but when he smiled, it was a gesture which everyone noticed because it was so rare. With a slight grin, Eric raised his eyebrows at Bethany as he waited for her to accept the drink that he was holding. Robyn curiously watched the brief exchange between Bethany and her friend as Bethany finally reached out and accepted the soda from Eric before thanking him. He turned to seat himself on another small sofa as Robert and Dylan finally arrived and joined them. “Shhh,” said Robert as the first previews of the movie had begun. Nate positioned himself along the floor with his infamous salad just in front of the television. Brooks switched off a small lamp that sat next to his recliner, making the room more suitable to watch the upcoming horror film. Bethany’s eyes grew wide as she saw Dylan balancing an armful of food that could feed an entire neighborhood. “Why the hell is it so dark in here?” he complained as he stumbled through the room almost tripping over the cat. Robert took a seat beside Robyn and taking a look at the seating arrangement, Dylan stopped just in front of Bethany. “Oh no,” Dylan said shaking his head. “No, no, no,” he repeated. He sat his dinner down on the table and in one swift motion, he took Bethany’s plate from her lap before scooping her up in one arm. “Hey, put me down!” Bethany ordered in protest. Dylan plopped her firmly but gently onto the small loveseat with Eric. “What are you doing?” Bethany asked confused. Dylan placed her plate of food back on her lap and explained, “I ain’t sitting with Eric on the loveseat. That’s fucking gay.” “Uh, it’s a lot fucking gay,” Chris laughed. “Would everybody shut the hell up?” yelled Robert at the constant chattering of his friends. Bethany sat motionless and watched Dylan take the empty place on the sofa next to Robyn. Dylan looked over and smiled proudly as he declared in a whisper, “Besides, I always sit next to Robyn.” Dylan turned to the blonde and made a kissing noise at her. “You’re such a loser,” Robyn said playfully rolling her eyes at him. “I know, and that’s why you love me,” Dylan commented, trying to have the last word. Bethany stared down at the plate of food on her lap. Her body stiffened in response to two things, one being the close proximity in which Eric sat next to her, and the other being the fact that he was staring at her. The blatant awkwardness was nearly unbearable as Bethany inched her way in the opposite direction from her company. Eric seemed to not notice and leaning over, he told her in a hushed voice, “Relax, I promise I’m not as intimidating as I look.” Bethany released the breath she had been holding and seeing no other alternative, she rested her back against the sofa and asked, “Can I have some more fries?” As the night unfolded, Bethany’s tension and worry completely subsided mostly due to the fact of her being tired. It was fairly late when they had left the bowling alley and it was well past midnight now. Her eyes felt heavy and it was becoming a task to stay focused on the movie which continued to play. She was thankful she had phoned her father earlier to prevent another night of him staying up and worrying unnecessarily, and she implied that Robyn had invited her to go bowling and to stay over at _her_ place afterwards. Bethany relaxed further. She could no longer fight to keep her eyes open so she eventually gave in and dozed off. The next thing Bethany remembered, was Robyn gently nudging her awake. “Hey, why don’t you go upstairs and sleep,” Robyn suggested to her. “You can stay in the same room you did before,” she offered kindly. Bethany’s eyes fluttered open. She looked around the empty living room and gathered that the movie had ended. She glanced over to her right to find that Eric too, was gone. Bethany yawned and lazily got up from the loveseat. She followed Robyn upstairs and then departed to the bedroom of her choice. Bethany made her way inside the room and groggily closed and locked the door just as she had done before. A shadow was cast across the bed as Bethany went to turn down the covers. She jerked away and gasped. Bullet stretched and arched his back to indicate that his nap was over. The cat stared at Bethany with huge yellow eyes as though it was irritated but began to purr at her nonetheless. She cursed and scolded herself mentally at being frightened over a cat. “Shoo, go on,” Bethany coaxed. She opened the door and waved him out of the room before attempting again to get into bed. Bethany awoke the next morning around seven-thirty. She quietly unlocked the bedroom door and peeked out into the hallway. She could hear someone downstairs moving about and from the clattering of dishes, she guessed that they were in the kitchen. Bethany descended the stairs and rounded the corner. It appeared that Brooks was the culprit behind the noise as he loaded dirty dishes from the night before into the dishwasher. His back was towards her as he put away the last of the plates. He turned to pick up a piece of silverware that had fallen to the tile floor when he noticed her standing there. “Oh, hey. I didn’t know you were awake,” he said picking up the fork. “I hope I didn’t wake you,” he continued. “No, I usually get up fairly early,” replied Bethany. “Do you need any help?” she offered gingerly as she walked towards him. “Nope, all done. But, thanks anyway,” responded Brooks. “So you must be in charge of cleanup, huh?” Bethany asked with a smile. “Yep, I kind of have to be since this is my house.” “It’s really nice,” she complimented. “Well technically, it belonged to my great aunt and she left it to me in her will just before she passed,” explained Brooks. He leaned against the kitchen counter and watched Bethany as she looked around curiously at the massive kitchen and all its furnishings. “You want some coffee?” offered Brooks as he poured himself a cup. “No, I don’t drink coffee, thanks,” answered Bethany. “What? You don’t drink coffee? What’s wrong with you?” he questioned playfully. Bethany wrinkled her nose at him in response to indicate that she was not fond of the morning drink. “Maybe it’s because you haven’t tried a decent cup,” stated Brooks. He poured more of the warm liquid and added flavored cream along with a small teaspoon of sugar. “Try this,” he said handing Bethany the cup. She took a small sip and then another. “Well, you’ve convinced me,” Bethany said smiling. “This is pretty good.” Bethany took a seat at the kitchen table with coffee mug in hand and asked, “So, do you let all your friends live here, too?” “Hell no!” exclaimed Brooks. “It’s bad enough when they’re here for just one night,” he laughed. “Well, except for Eric. He became my roommate about two years ago, so he does call it home.” “Oh,” said Bethany in response. “Speaking of homes,” began Brooks, “would you like me to drive you to yours?” “Uh, no that’s okay. I can wait until Robyn is awake,” answered Bethany. She made a mental note to herself that next time, if there was a next time, she would drive herself instead of riding with Robyn. “You sure about that?” Brooks asked as he looked at the clock on the wall. “Robyn and the others are not morning people like me, so you could be waiting around until noon.” Bethany laughed light-heartedly and took another drink of coffee. “Hey there, buddy.” Bethany turned and looked behind her to see who Brooks was greeting. Much to her surprise, it was the short-haired black cat who had spooked her just before bed last night. “Oh, it’s you again,” Bethany said unenthused. “Hey, you better be nice to my cat,” warned Brooks jokingly. “I am nice to him, it’s just that he scared the daylights out of me last night upstairs.” Brooks chuckled as he ran his hand along the animal’s back. “What’s his name again?” questioned Bethany. “Bullet,” answered Brooks. “Well, Bullet,” spoke Bethany, “It’s too bad I’m more of a dog person,” she said with a twitch of sarcasm. Bethany reached down to pet the feline then looked back at Brooks. “So, are you ready to get out of here, or do you want to wait around all day for these lazy bums?” “Okay, you’ve talked me into it,” giggled Bethany. She paced back upstairs to grab her purse and cellphone before meeting Brooks outside by his vehicle. She opened the car door and picked up several CD’s which were scattered along the passenger’s seat. Bethany got inside and handed the discs to Brooks which he casually tossed into the backseat. It was strange to her that Brooks never asked where she lived, but seemed to somehow already know the answer to this as he turned down each road that led closer to her house. “So, were you the one who fixed my flat tire,” asked Bethany curiously. “We all pitched in,” Brooks said simply. “Well, I really appreciate it,” acknowledged Bethany. She saw an opportunity to steer the conversation in a direction which she hoped would satisfy her curiosity. It was also the one subject that Robyn made her swear to forget about. For reasons unknown to her, Bethany felt comfortable around Brooks given his benevolent nature and finally asked him, “How exactly did Dylan, Chris, and Robert find me? I mean, it was quite the coincidence that they too, were in the middle of nowhere.” There was a slight pause before Brooks spoke and stated, “Just a lucky break I guess.” Brooks turned the radio on and began to idly surf through the static filled stations. Bethany could sense that he was not going to give details about what happened in those woods, and from the silence that lingered between them, she also figured that Brooks knew more about this, but was not going to reveal that he did. Bethany sighed heavily and looked out the window at the passing landscape. What she really wanted to know, was why? Had it been a onetime random incident? What type of risk was the boy in the red shirt that made Dylan, Chris, and Robert feel that they needed to threaten him with loaded guns? Had Dylan, Chris, and Robert threatened others in a similar manner? Were they all capable of being this way, including Brooks? Although the boys seemed odd, Bethany had a difficult time however, placing them in such a violent role. She thought back to last night at the bowling alley and the boys at play, combined with their comical dialogue and immature behavior. She thought about them diving into the fast food last night, eager to see who could eat the most hamburgers in between loud belching. She thought about Dylan energetically discarding her from his seat and whining to Robyn about it like a spoiled child. Dylan seemed almost like a larger than life teddy bear given the short time which Bethany had been around him, but that night in the woods painted a much different portrait of him…a darker one. Rock music blared suddenly, but not from the car’s radio. It took Bethany a moment to realize that the heavy metal tune was coming from Brook’s cellphone. “Yeah,” he answered instead of the usual greeting of hello. “Everything’s fine. Yes…calm down, she’s right here and I’m taking her home.” Bethany smiled to herself having realized that Robyn was awake and wondering where she was. Robyn was like the big sister which Bethany often wished she had, and she thought it typical that Robyn would fuss over her just as an older sibling would be prone to do. Bethany listened as Brooks wrapped up the phone conversation by stating, “Yeah, I’ll be there in a bit.” He ended the call and cursed under his breath. “Did Robyn think I got lost?” chuckled Bethany. “Uh, no sweetheart,” Brooks said over her giggling. “That wasn’t Robyn…it was Eric.” Bethany immediately ceased from laughing further. She continued to stare from the car window and watch as the glow of first morning sunshine spilled its rays across the dewy landscape. She tried not to dwell on the phone conversation exchanged between Brooks and Eric, but she was confused as to why Eric would care that she left the house and with whom. Bethany let her eyes drop from looking at the landscape and stared down at her hands in her lap. In her peripheral vision, she noticed something splayed across Brook’s leg. She wondered perhaps, if something had spilled on him from where he had been cleaning in the kitchen earlier. Brooks wore dark denim shorts that stopped just at the top of his knees, and discreetly turning her head to get a better glimpse, Bethany realized that nothing had in fact spilled on him. On his right lower leg was the same odd tattoo which she had seen before on both Chris and Robert. Brooks startled her when he stated, “Well, you sure got quiet all of a sudden.” He looked over at Bethany and waited for her to respond but caught her staring at his leg. “You like my tattoo, huh?” he questioned. “Well, it seems great, but what’s it stand for? It’s obviously not your initials,” observed Bethany. Brooks said nothing, but bore a mischievous grin as he continued to concentrate on the road ahead. Bethany took the silence as an invitation to keep talking. “I mean, I saw that same tattoo on Chris and Robert, so what does it mean?” Brooks looked over at her, his smile growing even wider, and said, “Well, first of all, the tattoo is worn by all of us, not just me, Robert, and Chris.” “Robyn too?” asked Bethany giving him a puzzled look. “Yes, even her,” replied Brooks. Bethany did not recall having seen any tattoos on Robyn, especially not one like this. She knew she would have remembered it if she had. Bethany’s curiosity was spiking and Brooks was not answering her questions quickly enough which was only making her grow more impatient. He drew in a heavy breath and held it a few seconds before asking, “Robyn really hasn’t told you anything has she?” His question sounded more like that of a statement so Bethany responded honestly, “No…is she supposed to be telling me something?” “You know, it’s probably best then that I don’t say anything,” finished Brooks. “Wait, let me get this straight. You all have this tattoo, yet you can’t tell me what it means because Robyn has to tell me?” Brooks could see that poor Bethany was trying to wrap her mind around all of this, but his loyalty to the group and instinct in general, told him that it was not his place to be answering her questions. He turned to face Bethany and gave her the best and most honest suggestion. “You know, you should probably ask Eric to explain this to you.” If Bethany seemed confused before, she was now totally baffled. What did Eric have to do with what they were discussing? Bethany thought a moment about this, but then decided to ask Brooks about Eric’s phone call earlier. “Speaking of Eric,” she began, “What’s all the fuss about with him needing to know where I am?” “Oh, that,” responded Brooks. “Eric’s just a bit of a control freak you might say. He has to know what’s going on all the time, and he’s very OCD if you know what I mean.” Bethany listened as Brooks told her about Eric’s odd personality and behavior. Apparently, it could be much worse from the way Brooks spoke, but lately Eric’s mood had been rather mild. Brooks also admitted to Bethany that overall, he thought the condition was getting worse as Eric aged. “Well, he need not worry about me, “Bethany stated matter of factly. “I’m a big girl, and I can find my way home.” Brooks gave her a look followed by a ferocious laugh. “Yeah, you can find your way alright, says the person who got lost in the middle of nowhere.” Bethany began laughing as well knowing that what he said was the truth. Bethany wanted to talk again about her being found in the woods but abandoned the idea since they were pulling up to the iron gates that bordered the neighborhood in which she lived. “You can stop here. I’ll walk the rest of the way,” she suggested. “Are you sure?” asked Brooks. “Yeah, and thanks again.” Bethany hopped out of the car with her purse and exclaimed, “Oh no, my locket!” “Did you forget something?” Brooks asked her. Bethany looked down at her chest to where her necklace would usually be and said, “Yes, my necklace. I can’t lose it. It was a gift,” she explained trying to emphasize its importance. “I think I left it on the nightstand upstairs.” “Well, I’ll make sure it stays in a safe place. I’m sure you’ll be coming back and you can get it then,” suggested Brooks. Bethany smiled at Brooks and thanked him one more time before turning to leave. Bethany scratched her head and watched as the car drove away. From Brooks’ comment, he and possibly the others had determined that she would be coming to visit yet again, and at present, Bethany was confused on how she felt about this.

                                                                                                    *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Bethany’s father had the next couple of days off from work and he insisted that he and Bethany spend some time together. The demands of his career had slightly decreased at the present time and what minor concerns remained, he figured it was not urgent enough to fill up his free time, and therefore wanted to take advantage by seeing his daughter. Bethany helped her father tidy up around the house before leaving to run errands which included helping him select patio furniture for their new home. The outdoor balcony just off to the kitchen sat empty, and although summer was nearing its end, Mr. Russell intended to make full use of its purpose while he could. He left the decision making up to Bethany and she eventually decided on a five piece set that included four hand-woven wicker chairs which resembled the color of chocolate paired with a ceramic tile table complete with wrought iron finishing. She completed the selection by choosing plush cushions in the shade of dragon fruit which lined the chairs in a vibrant eye catching hue of red. After leaving the home décor shop, they stopped for a bite to eat and once their orders were placed, Bethany sat silently as she prepared for the conversation to turn personal. She anticipated her father asking how she had spent her time over the past week and she knew this would include him questioning about her staying out all night. “So, I guess you’ve managed to stay busy this week,” began Mr. Russell. “You and Rhonda must have lots to catch up on I’m sure.” “Robyn,” corrected Bethany. Mr. Russell took a sip of his coffee and waited for Bethany to tell him more about her friend. She sat quietly while playing with the edge of her napkin while rehearsing her answer in her head before speaking. Bethany decided on another approach and instead, she decided to ask her father a question. “Do you remember Lindsey who lived a few streets over in our old neighborhood?” “Yes, you used to see her often…until…” Mr. Russell did not finish his sentence because there were a lot of things which his daughter used to enjoy until her life was turned upside down. “Uh, yes, I remember her,” he said clearing his throat. “Well, Robyn is Lindsey’s cousin and that’s how I know her,” lied Bethany. It was awkward having to falsify this to her father. The most uncomfortable part was the effort in justifying why she felt she needed to lie about this in the first place. Maybe it was because she feared that if her father knew the truth, he would put an end to her friendship with Robyn. Even though Robyn had not been one of the people in the woods that night, she would still be looked upon negatively by her father simply over the company she chose to keep and due to this chance, Bethany felt it was best to fib given the circumstance. After dwelling on the situation since her last visit, Bethany also settled on the idea of returning to see Robyn and her friends again if nothing else, but because she was curious. She was driving herself mad trying to uncover what the initials ‘ _TCM’_ meant, and she had even attempted a google search of the strange combination of letters but was given the disappointing answer of ‘ _Traditional Chinese_ _Medicine_.’ Regardless of this mystery, Bethany could not just walk away from Robyn because she truly enjoyed her company. Bethany had also enjoyed the brief encounter between herself and Brooks and as it stood, she was beginning to toy with the idea that perhaps, what she saw in the woods was not what it appeared to be. Maybe it was nothing serious at all and perhaps the boys were deeply immersed in some weird role playing game that in the end, was meant to be all in fun. Bethany took a sip of ice water and was thankful that her father had taken a break from asking her more questions. “Here you go,” announced the waitress as she placed lunch on the table. “Can I get you anything else?” she asked politely. “No thanks,” replied Bethany. She dove into the soup and salad she ordered while her thoughts continued to linger in the back of her mind. Mr. Russell took a bite of his sandwich then asked, “So what does Robyn do?” Bethany was unprepared for this, thinking their discussion about Robyn had already ended. “She’s…going to college now and works…part time at the...coffee shop that I visited.” Her father looked at her while chewing his sandwich and asked, “Sorry, what did you say Robyn’s last name was?” Bethany never mentioned Robyn’s last name but was prepared for this question nonetheless. She prided herself on how well she had covered all her bases and delivered the answers to her father with ease. “Anderson, her last name is Anderson,” replied Bethany relieved that she had in fact asked Robyn this question the night before. She was attempting to hide her mounting frustration and even thought about reminding her father of the fact that she was twenty years old and did not need coddling to include twenty-four hour supervision, but Bethany refrained from this while seeing the worry that always seemed to manifest within Mr. Russell’s eyes. After having watched his daughter mentally suffer for two years, he would always and forever persistently worry over her.


	11. Chapter 11

   “Will you be staying over at Robyn’s?” asked Mr. Russell as Bethany flew around the corner and into the kitchen. “No, I’m taking my car, so I’ll probably make it back tonight since I’m driving.” It was Friday night once again and Bethany was in the process of readying herself for the late night outing. She was anticipating Robyn’s call but when she looked down at her ringing cellphone, she was surprised to see that it was Heather calling instead. _“Hey, what are you up to?”_ asked Heather cheerfully. “Oh…I’m actually about to head out to meet Robyn,” answered Bethany. _“Your dad…is standing right there isn’t he?”_ guessed Heather. Bethany pulled the phone away from her ear and told her father goodbye while giving him a quick hug. Once outside, she resumed her conversation with Heather. _“You’re going bowling again and not just with Robyn either,”_ began Heather in a playful voice. _“Those guys are going to be there too, huh?”_ Heather showed no mercy as she drilled Bethany with questions and filled her head with silly advice. Out of nowhere, Bethany began to get the same strange feeling while speaking to Heather as she did with her father. Bethany always told Heather everything, but something in her gut told her not to mention any more about what happened in the woods and the revelation of having remembered the details in their entirety. _“So, are you…seeing any of those guys?”_ Heather asked slyly. “God, no!” exclaimed Bethany quickly. “I just met them. It’s not like that really…they’re just friends.” _“Fine, if you say so,”_ Heather said in disappointment. She finally dropped the subject but only to bring up another that was not much more appealing. _“Speaking of guys, Ryan asked about you. He told me to tell you hello.”_ Moving back to Colorado had brought about one good thing for Bethany, and that was putting distance between herself and the awkward ending relationship that she had endured with Ryan Davenport. Although he had meant well, Ryan was much too clingy and needy for Bethany’s taste. She initially enjoyed the persistent phone calls but began to grow tired of the emotional strain it put upon her. Her mental state was already under pressures of the worst kind and she did not need any extra baggage to complicate the situation and smother her even further. Ryan reluctantly let go and to this day, Bethany had never told him the truth and the reason why she had delivered the, ‘ _it’s not you, it’s_ _me’_ speech. It was the only explanation she had left him with, and Bethany was more than willing to have sounded lame rather than tell him the truth about her reoccurring nightmares and visits to the therapist’s office. A change in mood came over Bethany all of a sudden and she could not decipher if she felt nostalgic, depressed, irritated, or maybe a combination of them all. Hearing Heather’s voice usually was a comfort to Bethany but today, it was causing other emotions to stir within her. “Look, I have to go,” Bethany said casually. “Just…tell Ryan I said hi, and I’ll talk to you later, okay?” Heather reluctantly said her goodbyes then ended the call. Bethany stood outside several more minutes and let the setting sun warm her face. She longed for a chance to see Dr. Burke and to tell him everything. Everything, from the moment she had landed in Colorado right up until now, including her odd feelings and displaced emotions. Bethany finally got inside her car and headed off to the bowling alley. She decided to phone Robyn instead, to tell her that she was already on the way. Robyn asked Bethany to go ahead and save them all seats, preferably the two lanes on the far end but nearest to the concessions area. Bethany pulled into the parking lot and made haste to get inside. Other people were also arriving, some by the bus load, and she wanted to follow through with Robyn’s request on the selective seating. She scurried inside and inhaled the cool air blowing from the large fans overhead. She was pleased to see that the lanes which Robyn had wanted were unoccupied so she proceeded to the front counter to claim them and to purchase her rental shoes. “Hello, little lady. What size shoe can I get you?” asked the man from behind the counter. “Six and a half please,” answered Bethany. From the title on his name badge, Bethany gathered he was the bowling center’s manager. He was tall and thin, probably early forties she guessed, with slightly balding hair. He reached under the counter and grabbed the requested shoe size for Bethany. “Here you go,” he said kindly. Bethany pulled out a twenty dollar bill while the manger pushed away at the buttons on the cash register. “Now, is your name…Bethany by any chance?” he asked looking up from the cash register. “Yes, uh why?” she asked puzzled. “Well, you don’t owe anything. You’re good to go,” he commented. Bethany remembered that Eric had paid for her last time, but she also knew that she was the first to arrive and that no one could have paid in advance for her. “Well, there must be a mix up,” Bethany stated. “Nope,” he said shaking his head. “I was given strict instructions earlier from someone who called and told me that a small, petite, pretty brunette would be here within the hour and not to allow her to pay for anything if she answers to the name of Bethany. You did say your name was Bethany, right?” “Yes, but…” “Then its settled, sweetheart.” “Next,” yelled the manager as a line of people were forming behind Bethany. Bethany grabbed her shoes and walked over to the last two bowling lanes. She took a seat and sighed to herself. She was a tad bothered over the fact that someone was going to pay her way again and even more frustrated that she possibly already knew who this person was. Maybe she was not feeling flustered over the paying at all, but perhaps it was over the way said person had described her to the manager as being…pretty. Bethany rapidly pushed this thought out of her mind and ran her hand through her wavy hair that hung loose. She had decided not to wear shorts this time after realizing how cool the temperature was inside the bowling center and wore her dark denim jeans instead. She paired them with a simple cream colored tunic that was a lovely compliment to her dark tresses. Bethany slid out of her sandals and began to put on her bowling shoes, taking care to pull the socks on which she had brought just like before. She laced her shoes securely, and once this was accomplished, Bethany stood and looked ahead to see a very peculiar sight. Walking towards her was Eric, Dylan, Chris, Nate, Robert, Brooks, and Robyn. She watched in amazement at how they walked side by side, each step in rhythm with each other. Eric walked in the very center and slightly ahead of the others. Dylan, Brooks, and Robert were to his right while Chris, Nate, and Robyn balanced out the line on his left. Bethany watched bewildered as other people took a step back, making every effort to flee from their path as they trudged along. Every person in the group wore black and they all dressed in long dusters except for Brooks and Robyn. “Hey, little bit, what’s up,” shouted Dylan as they continued to approach her. She smiled at him somewhat embarrassed at how loud Dylan was playfully yelling at her. “You made it, I see,” said Brooks walking up to her. “And, without getting lost, too,” he added with a laugh. They had all joined her now and Robyn took a seat next to her. “So, are we ready to choose teams?” asked Robyn excitedly. “Well, hold on, let’s get our shoes first,” recommended Robert. “Yeah, we haven’t even paid yet,” added Brooks. “No one has paid?” asked Bethany curiously. He shook his head and Bethany took this as an opportunity to get her way. She pulled out the twenty dollar bill which she had intended to give to the manager earlier and waved it in front of Brooks and said, “Well, here’s mine too.” Brooks reached out, ready to accept the money but was stopped by Eric’s hand. “Oh, no you don’t,” Eric said looking at Bethany. She was about to protest but he continued by saying, “You’re our guest, so I’ll take care of it.” Bethany could tell that she was not going to win as Eric brushed past her and headed directly to the front counter to do just as he intended. Sighing heavily, she turned around and found herself in the middle of an atrocious mess. Shoes were strewn about and trench coats lay piled atop the chairs in the small space connected to their designated lanes. She dug through the chaos making sure not to lose her own shoes as well as her purse. Bethany arranged the boys’ coats and waded through a combination of combat boots and tennis shoes in order to make a seat for herself. This time, someone had determined that teams would be selected in order of last name alphabetically. Bethany looked to see where her last name had fallen in with the others and saw that Dylan, Chris, and Robert would be her teammates for the night leaving Robyn, Nate, Brooks, and Eric as the opposing team. “Gosh, Bethany,” Robyn said disappointed. “I was hoping we would be on the same team this time. “Yeah, too bad,” agreed Bethany. Eric came back from the front counter and then took a peek at the names on each team and asked irritably, “Who the hell decided this?” “Me,” volunteered Brooks. “It’s alphabetical by last name,” he said proudly. “I can see that,” Eric replied moodily. He looked over to where Bethany was sitting as she waited patiently for everyone to get settled before starting the game. Eric walked over to her and reached deep into his coat pocket. It took Bethany a moment to realize that the shiny silver item Eric pulled out was her necklace. “You left this back at the house last weekend.” Eric looked searchingly at Bethany’s wide blue eyes. She drew in a quick breath and exclaimed, “My locket!” Eric let the trinket drop securely into Bethany’s open hand. “Well, I didn’t know if you’d be coming back to the house with us tonight, so I brought it just in case,” Eric told her. “Thank you,” Bethany said softly. He removed his coat and placed it neatly on the chair beside Bethany and declared in a deep voice, “All right, let’s get this game going.” Robyn and Dylan were up first and as expected, she became distracted by the myriad of silly comments and goofy faces that Dylan relentlessly hounded her with. Bethany still was no pro, but in comparison to last weekend, she did somewhat better, although she never accomplished a strike. The time seemed to rush by possibly because Bethany was in fact, enjoying herself at the sport. The highlight of the game commenced when the score was nearly tied and Bethany was up one final time. “Well, that’s it. Game over,” declared Chris in a hateful manner. Eric turned and glared at Chris giving him a look of warning. Bethany grabbed her bowling ball and paced to the front of the lane. She could sense someone behind her and rolled her eyes before turning around. She expected it to be Dylan since he had previously attempted to instruct her each time she took her turn but instead, Bethany whirled around and was taken aback to find herself facing Eric. “What are you doing?” called Brooks. Eric ignored Brooks’ question and instead, timidly reached for Bethany’s bowling ball and asked, “Can I?” “Go ahead,” she said feeling glad to be free of the pressure that was riding on her. Eric appeared quite comical standing there dressed in solid black while holding the flashy hot pink bowling ball. He tossed it aimlessly down the lane while Bethany stood beside him and watched. The ball collided into its destination creating the epic clashing sound just before all the pins tumbled over in unison. “Cheater,” criticized Nate. “You can’t bowl for her,” he complained further. “Well, I just did.” Eric stated arrogantly. “Besides, I owe her a strike from the one she got for me last weekend,” Eric said looking at Bethany. “Whatever,” Brooks said grinning. He stood up and pointed at Bethany and stated, “It’s a good thing I like you, or I’d be pissed over this.” Bethany laughed at his light-hearted humor as she sat down to remove her bowling shoes. “Wow, what fun, huh?” bubbled Robyn as she removed her own shoes. The boys scrambled to find their personal belongings from the pile that was scattered along the floor. Bethany retrieved her sandals from the mix and decided to move into an empty area to give herself some space as well as some breathing room. After buckling her sandals, she took her necklace which she had placed into her purse earlier and fastened it around her neck. She thought about what Eric had said to her when he returned the necklace, about not knowing if she would be joining them back at the house or not. Bethany felt energized and she was not ready to call it a night just yet, so she figured that perhaps, she would join them at the house after all. She then took the opportunity to call her father and ease his mind by making him aware that she would be out a little later than expected. She added into the conversation that a few of Robyn’s friends had met them at the bowling alley and that she and Robyn were heading out with them afterwards for a bite to eat. After speaking with her father, Bethany felt as though a small burden had been lifted and even at age twenty, she determined that if it helped soothe her father’s worrying, she would gladly continue to check in with him regardless of her age. “Excuse me,” said a male voice from behind her. Bethany turned slightly to acknowledge the person speaking to her. She was unprepared for what she saw as he continued to speak. “I just need to get my bag from under your chair,” he said as he walked right in front of Bethany. She looked down and saw a white duffel bag at her feet before looking back to the young male. His skin was flawless and golden from time spent outdoors under the glow of summer sunlight. His green eyes were framed by dark eyebrows and his luscious hair was the same shade as her own with the exception of honey hued highlights arranged around his face. He wore a baby blue polo shirt and khaki shorts that emphasized his toned calf muscles. Although he was not very tall, Bethany figured he could still pass for one of the male models plastered on larger than life posters usually found behind clothing store counters. “Sorry, I didn’t know anyone was sitting here,” she apologized. “You’re fine,” he said smiling. “I was just about to leave anyway.” Bethany watched as he reached down to claim the duffel bag and several other of his personal items. He slung the bag onto his shoulder and pulled out a ball cap. “I’m Nolan,” he said as he ran his hand through his hair before placing the cap onto his head. “Bethany,” she responded smiling. Nolan smiled back at her and stated, “Well, Bethany, I haven’t seen you here before.” “Well…I’ve only…been here twice,” she mumbled. Bethany was not exactly nervous talking to Nolan, more so distracted at how his perfect smile seemed to match the vibrant white of his ball cap. “Well, you bowled a pretty good game from what I could see,” Nolan complimented. Now, Bethany felt nervous having realized that he had been watching her during the game. “Well, I’m really not that good actually,” she told him quickly. Bethany had begun contemplating a way to politely excuse herself from the conversation, but Nolan kept talking.


	12. Chapter 12

   “Where’s Bethany?” Robyn asked looking around the bowling center. “Don’t know,” replied Dylan with a mouthful of popcorn. Robyn walked off from Dylan intending to find Bethany on her own. “What a night!” exclaimed Robert. “Yeah,” agreed Brooks while Dylan nodded with his mouth shoved full of food. The boys finished gathering their things as they discussed their appetites along with a meal preference for the evening. Brooks volunteered the idea of Chinese takeout and with a majority vote, their dinner choice was settled around this. Chris tapped Eric on the shoulder as if to get his attention as they began to leave from their seats. “Hang on Morris, can’t you see I’m in the middle of something?” asked Eric firmly. Eric continued to scan through his missed calls on his cellphone. Chris yanked Eric by the arm, pulling him to his feet. “Have you lost your goddamn mind?” Eric hissed giving Chris a deadly look. Chris did not respond to Eric but only stared directly ahead. Eric followed Chris’ gaze in the same direction and within seconds, he knew why Chris had demanded his attention. Glancing across the room, Eric watched as a young male casually leaned against a chair while making conversation with Bethany. Chris looked back to Eric and waited. He was anticipating what would come next simply because he knew Eric so well. Chris watched as Eric clenched his jaw. His eyes narrowed as he watched another young boy join the other who was currently chatting to Bethany. “Go find Dylan,” Eric said in a low even tone of voice. Eric had no sooner given the command when Chris swiftly departed to do as he was told. Eric took the bowling shoes he had been holding in his right hand and hurled them heatedly across the floor before walking off and cursing loudly.

                                                                                       *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Bethany giggled as Nolan imitated crazy bowling techniques which he had witnessed from random bowlers throughout the course of the night. “Oh, sorry, this is my friend, Cole,” Nolan said introducing Bethany to the person who had just joined them. A girl named Jennifer pranced up shortly afterwards whom Bethany was introduced to as well. She smiled at Bethany and stated, “So, I guess Nolan was demonstrating how stupid some people look while trying to bowl,” laughed the girl. “And, unfortunately, I’m one of them,” chuckled Bethany. Nolan shook his head to disagree and commented again on what he thought of Bethany and her bowling skills. “Well, you might do a few of those odd moves, but at least you look cute while doing them.” Bethany’s cheeks flushed at Nolan’s more than friendly compliment. “Look, it was nice meeting you all, but I should be going,” Bethany said truthfully. “We were on our way to go grab a bite to eat,” announced Nolan. “You’re welcome to come too, if you’d like,” he invited. Bethany looked down at the floor as if to hide her current expression and said, “Well…my friends are…” “A bit weird,” snickered Nolan as he finished her sentence. Bethany looked up from the floor and made eye contact with Nolan. Her smile faded at the insult he had just voiced concerning her choice of company. “I have to go,” she said as she turned her back towards him. Bethany started to walk away when Nolan stopped her suddenly placing his hand on her shoulder. “Hey, I’m sorry. That was very rude of me and…I shouldn’t have said that,” Nolan admitted regretfully. Bethany began to turn around to face Nolan but had no time to do so when someone forcefully jerked Nolan’s hand off of her shoulder and stood between them. Seeing nothing but a swirl of black, Bethany gasped as Eric filled the space between herself and Nolan. He stood with his back towards her and faced Nolan directly. Bethany noticed that Nate and Robert instantly appeared on either side of her, and Dylan and Chris positioned themselves behind the smooth talking Nolan. Glancing around, Bethany saw Brooks standing to the far left with Robyn. “Is there a problem here?” asked Dylan politely. Nolan peeked behind him to see who was speaking and his cocky grin slowly faded at the sight of Dylan. “Uh no…we were just...” “He wasn’t fucking asking you. He was asking her,” Eric bit out sharply. Bethany’s small voice was barely audible as she stood behind Eric and said reassuringly, “No, everything’s fine. I was just leaving actually.” The grin returned to Nolan’s face as he looked past Eric straight at Bethany and questioned, “Leaving…with who, sweetie?” “Them,” she softly replied. “Hmmph,” Nolan snorted in defeat. “Cole, Jennifer, let’s get out of here,” Nolan said at a loss to say anything else. He began to walk away but decided that he had one other question to ask Bethany. “Just out of sheer dumb curiosity, which one of these losers are you with anyways?” he asked waving his hand around for effect. Bethany meekly replied, “I’m with all of them.” “Whoa!” exclaimed Cole under his breath looking at Bethany. She realized her response did not come out quite as she had intended and restated, “They’re my friends, all of them.” Nolan looked at her again and mocked,” Just friends, huh?” Well, that would stand to reason why none of them would be your boyfriend because clearly, they’re all faggots.” Bethany knew now that Nolan’s apology earlier held no merit as he continued to toss around insults. Staring cautiously at the scene before her, Robyn had grown accustomed to being around the boys during stressful times to include those such as the one that was playing out before her right now. It was the moment when testosterone peaks during a confrontation and its move now, or be caught up in the crossfire so to speak, and without further hesitation, Robyn jumped forward and took Bethany by the wrist and instructed, “Come over here, now.” Bethany followed Robyn’s direction as she heard Nate bitterly ask Nolan, “What did you say?” Nolan did not repeat his comment but his companion walked over, stood directly in front of Nate, and casually remarked, “I think he referred to you and your friends as being faggots.” Cole took his hand and purposefully shoved Nate causing him to stumble. The young boy had obviously underestimated the person whom he chose to become physically aggressive towards when Nate gathered his balance, grabbed Cole by his shirt collar, and punched him directly in the jaw. Nolan instinctively began to back away as he witnessed his friend topple to the floor. It was too late, however for Nolan to flee quickly enough when he felt Brooks restrain him by the arm as he rushed in to assist in the situation. “Stop it!” screeched Jennifer. She stood horrified before deciding to run off to find the manager. Anxious to get in on the action, Chris lunged forward and whipped out a horrid looking blade from his coat pocket. “Put that away!” Robyn whispered to Chris with fear in her eyes. “Chris!” pleaded Robyn. “Dammit!” cursed Chris as he gave in at Robyn’s request and put away his knife. Brooks still had Nolan by the arm but Nolan managed to keep his other arm free. He seized the opportunity and in one wide swing he managed to reach high and far enough over his head to punch Brooks with his clenched fist. “Holy shit!” yelled Brooks with blood spewing from his nose. “Oh my god!” exclaimed Bethany. She watched in shock from the sidelines with Robyn and could not fathom what was happening. Brooks released his hold on Nolan for obvious reasons while he attempted to tend to his aching nose. Nolan was free until Chris grabbed hold of him and said, “Oh, no you don’t, you little bitch.” Chris yanked Nolan like a ragdoll into his steady grip and held him securely against his chest. Cole had fallen roughly to the beige tile floor of the bowling alley and stayed down as sharp pains penetrated his lower jaw, compliments of Nate’s fist, but he was suddenly yanked to his feet by Robert and was restrained in a similar fashion just as his friend was. As the air cleared, Bethany could see that both Nolan and Cole were rendered helpless and neither could move an inch. Eric watched contentedly as Nate and Dylan stood before the two boys like bulls with their heads lowered and ready to charge ahead at full speed. Brooks continued to press his shirt sleeve to his nose and had finally managed to reduce the bleeding. Needing to prohibit further damage, he walked over to where Bethany and Robyn stood. “Are you alright?” Bethany said looking at him with concern. “Yeah, I’ll live,” he replied and smiled. Bethany shook her head as if she had had enough. She walked with a sense of urgency towards the group of boys and directly into the danger zone. “What are you doing?” called Robyn. Bethany ignored her and walked in between the space that lingered between Nolan and Cole, and Nate, Dylan, and Eric. “That…is…enough!” Bethany scolded in her same small voice as before. “Stop it and let them go,” she demanded. Chris scowled at her and then laughed. “That’s real cute,” he said sarcastically. “You have no rank here, so you don’t get to tell me what to do, girl,” Chris told her hatefully. Eric gave Chris a cold stare before warning, “Don’t you talk to her like that.” Chris stared at Eric in disbelief and questioned, “Are you serious? She’s not even one of us,” Chris said looking down his nose at Bethany. Bethany’s eyes dropped and although she did not understand the full context of what Chris had just said, she did interpret the fact that he felt that she was not a part of their group. She had only just minutes ago declared her friendship to them and came to their defense despite Nolan and his cruel words. She had also told Nolan that she came tonight with her friends and would in fact, be leaving with them as well, but it was apparent from Chris’ words that he did not embrace the same idea of friendship as she did and Bethany felt hurt because of it. “Let them go,” demanded Eric at Bethany’s request. Before Chris could open his mouth in protest, Eric looked at him sternly and said, “You and me will finish this conversation later.” Chris did as Eric said and released his hold on Nolan but did so with the attitude of a rebellious child while Robert let go of Cole. Brushing at his shirt as if he were superior, Nolan approached Eric directly after he and his friend were set loose. He grinned mockingly at Eric and motioned for him to step aside. Eric complied and walked over to join Nolan and after Eric gave the boys a look that was meant as a cue for him to start talking, Nolan leaned close to Eric in order to speak directly into his ear so that no one else would overhear what he was about to say. “If I would’ve had another five minutes with her, I would’ve persuaded her to leave with me. The best part, is that you know she would’ve went home with me and then…I could’ve shown her what it’s like to be with a real man.” Nolan backed away from Eric and stared at him as though he were the size of a pebble. Just then, Jennifer came running around the corner with the bowling center’s manager in toe, causing Nolan to lose his cocky grin. “All right, enough!” he shouted. “I don’t allow horseplay in my bowling alley, you got it?” he continued. “You’ll be lucky if I let you come back at all,” he said crossing his arms at his chest. He scanned each person standing in the small group and Bethany remembered him as the one who had helped her earlier at the front counter. The manager recognized her as well and chose to address her directly. “Bethany, you best remind your friends that I don’t stand for any bullying in here,” he warned. “But…they were, well…actually…he pushed Nate first.” Bethany’s voice trailed off and was lost in all the chatter and noise of the room. She felt it was unfair that the manager had heard only what Jennifer had told him and he was refusing to hear the other side. The fact of the matter was, why should he have to? Bethany imagined that from the manager’s point of view, there was no question of why he reacted the way he did. Looking at Nolan and his friends with their all American style, bright faces, and impeccable good-natured attitudes, there was virtually no comparison. It was the group that dressed in all black that donned heavy trench coats and combat boots who was the easiest to blame and inflict due punishment upon. They made for an easy target simply because they were different. Bethany had just been subjected to what the others had come to learn and expect down through the years, but the difference, was that they had grown accustomed to it. Emotions began to surface within Bethany as she felt pity for her friends and aggravated at the manager. She felt downright angry at Nolan, his biting remarks, and the way he passed judgment about them all, herself included. After the manager was satisfied that his speech was well delivered and received by the young adults, Eric spoke up himself and confessed. “You’re right, sir.” My friends and I crossed the line and we should’ve handled this differently. If we see Nolan and his friends here again, we agree to buy them a game on us to show that there are no hard feelings.” Bethany listened to Eric recite an immaculate apology on everyone’s behalf. The manager’s demeanor changed as he continued to look at Eric. “Well now young man, that’s what I want to hear,” the manager said with a toothy grin. Nolan, Cole, and Jennifer smirked at Eric from behind the manager’s back but smiled warmly when he turned around to address them. “See there, all’s well that ends well. You kids have a goodnight.” The manager smiled at them a final time before heading back to oversee the front counter. Eric leaned over to Robyn as he watched the manager disappear from view and whispered, “Hide this.” Eric slid Nolan’s white duffel bag along the floor with his boot and over to Robyn. She had been standing there holding Dylan’s coat for him throughout the scuffle and in a discreet manner, she allowed the coat to drop from her hands and land on top of the duffel bag, covering it completely. The show was over so Cole took Jennifer by the hand and led her away. Bethany’s ill mood had simmered down now that the arguing had ceased and the conflict was settled. She looked over at Robyn and saw Eric speaking to her. “Bethany?” called Brooks. She glanced over at the sound of her name and saw Brooks leaning with his back against the wall and smiling at her. She smiled at him in response and walked over to join him once again. “Hey, I hate to ask you to do this, but could you go get me a bottled water?” asked Brooks. “Of course,” Bethany offered looking at his swollen face. “I’ll be right back,” she promised and headed to the snack area. Dylan joined Eric and Robyn and asked, “You guys ready to go?” “Not quite,” answered Eric. Eric nodded at Robyn to indicate that he was finished talking to her and now needed to speak with Dylan. She picked up Dylan’s coat from the floor along with concealed duffel bag underneath and then left. “Hey, my coat,” Dylan yelled at Robyn as she briskly walked away. “Don’t worry about that right now. I need you to come with me,” Eric said coolly. Cole and Jennifer were almost to the exit door when Robyn shouted, “Wait, hang on a second.” The couple turned around to see who was speaking to them and when Jennifer saw Robyn, she rolled her eyes as a greeting. “What the hell do you want?” she asked in between smacking her chewing gum. “I just wanted to say…that…” Jennifer looked at Cole and then back at Robyn and placed her hand impatiently on her hip. Robyn started her sentence again but decided instead to simply say, “Look, I’m sorry this happened tonight. My friends can be a bit hot headed at times, but it’s still no excuse for what happened. We meant what we said about your next game being on us.” “We don’t need your money to buy ourselves a game,” Jennifer interrupted tartly. “Well, the offer still stands if you change your mind,” Robyn added sweetly. “Anyways, the other reason I stopped you was to give you this.” Robyn unwrapped the duffel bag strap from around her shoulder before handing it to Jennifer. “I think this belongs to your friend.” “Yeah, thanks,” Cole replied as he claimed the bag. She smiled at him and boldly said, “And, for what it’s worth, I was glad to watch your friend take a whack at Brooks. He can be a real jerk sometimes and I think he deserved it,” lied Robyn. Jennifer started to giggle and Robyn knew that her false words were working as intended. “Sorry, what was your name again?” asked Jennifer. “It’s Robyn,” she responded. Robyn kept the conversation rolling, this time by asking a question surrounded in juicy gossip that she knew Jennifer would enjoy. Robyn continued to entertain and stall the couple for several minutes which was precisely the amount of time in which it took for Eric’s plan to unfold. Eric had already seen to it that Brooks would keep Bethany preoccupied and essentially keep her from venturing outside the bowling alley. After asking Bethany for the bottled water, Brooks sent her back again for napkins, and a third time to try to locate some aspirin for his horrible headache.

                                                                                              *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Nolan walked through the parking lot on his way to his vehicle. He opened the door and searched around in the backseat. “Where is it? I could’ve swore I had that bag with me,” he mumbled to himself. He opened the car’s trunk and tried searching it too, but with no luck. He turned to go locate Cole and Jennifer but was caught off guard as he was knocked out cold by a blow to his temple. He came to full consciousness a few seconds later and realized that someone was holding him tightly and roughly dragging him but he could not tell who. “Let go of me. HELP…someone!” Dylan took his massive hand and covered Nolan’s mouth to muffle his hysterical pleading. Dylan had dragged him several yards away behind a fence that bordered the bowling alley parking lot, and being fully restrained within Dylan’s grip, Nolan focused his vision and became perplexed when he saw Eric standing just a few feet away. Panic took hold as Nolan watched Eric walk slowly towards him and he struggled to breathe from the way in which Dylan restricted him so firmly. A tiny trail of blood trickled along the side of his face from where he had been struck. Eric stood nose to nose directly in front of Nolan and eyed him with animosity. Eric turned to spit on the ground then stared at Nolan again and warned, “If you yell for help again, I’ll have Dylan slit your throat.” Dylan removed his hand from Nolan’s mouth and withdrew a knife to back up Eric’s fatal words. The only sound that could be heard were the jagged breaths that Nolan inhaled and exhaled. “Ppp…please, I am…so sorry. I didn’t…mean it,” begged Nolan. “Didn’t mean what?” questioned Dylan as he raised the blade inches from Nolan’s throat while continuing to restrict him with his other hand. “The names…I didn’t mean to call you…those names,” Nolan choked out. Eric looked down at the ground and began to laugh smugly. “Is that what you think this is about?” he asked Nolan bitterly. Eric reached out and took Nolan by the throat with his own hand and told him, “Don’t kid yourself into thinking that I took time to drag you out here over schoolyard name calling.” What color remained in Nolan’s face was rapidly draining as he saw what emotion Eric’s eyes mirrored. It was the look of jealousy and Nolan now understood what, or rather _who_ this was about. “I never, ever meant to…” “Shut up!” shouted Eric. “You fucking talk when I tell you to!” Eric took a moment to calm down and withdrew his hand from Nolan’s neck. Eric wiped away the sweat that was forming near his hairline and lowered his voice back to an even tone as he advised Nolan. “The brunette you met tonight…well, you had better forget about her, do you understand?” Nolan did not think it possible but Dylan’s iron grip around his body grew even more powerful. Whatever obsession Eric had with Bethany, Nolan knew that he had better make it evident to Eric that he was not competition and that he painfully regretted the boastful assumption which he had made about Bethany almost leaving with him. Nolan could no longer look Eric in the eyes and kept his own gaze to the ground. Eric’s temperament evolved into pure intimidation and it was this disposition that put Nolan in his place as he began to sob and swore to Eric, “I promise…okay, I swear that…Bethany…” Eric turned crimson and lunged at Nolan, ripping him away from Dylan’s grasp as he belted out the words, “Don’t you fucking say her name! Don’t even speak her name…she is MINE!” Eric viciously shoved Nolan to the ground and pounced on him. Nolan’s eyes flew shut from anticipation that Eric would strike him but he never did. Dylan came forward at attention just as a precaution in case Eric’s temper started to get the best of him. Eric’s self-control did manage to kick in, and he spoke to Nolan again in the same, calm even voice as before. “There’s a shitload of bowling alleys across Colorado so you better make it a point not to be visiting this one again.” Nolan nodded repeatedly in response to ensure that he understood. Eric took hold of Nolan’s chin and jerked his head upwards, forcing Nolan to look at him for what he was about to do and say next. “Also,” Eric continued still pinning Nolan to the ground, “Since you happen to know so much about faggots, you probably know that we enjoy sticking things down each other’s throats, huh?” Nolan did not reply to Eric’s question for fear of not knowing how Eric prefer that he respond. Eric’s hand disappeared into his trench coat and emerged gripping a pistol. “Well, I’ll have no problem sticking this down _your_ throat and pulling the trigger if you ever go near her again,” vowed Eric in a hushed voice. Nolan wept silently in relief as Eric tucked the weapon back into his coat then stood to his feet next to Dylan. Eric turned to walk away, but had a change of heart when he remembered another point he needed to make. “Oh, and one more thing,” taunted Eric. “Please don’t try to go to the cops,” Eric said sweetly with his head tilted to one side. “I have your car license’s number, and I know where you live, Nolan Stanton of Colorado Springs, so if you do…I will come after you.” Eric stared down at Nolan one last time and told him, “You have a goodnight.” “Maybe we’ll do this again sometime,” mocked Dylan as he stepped past Nolan to follow Eric back to the parking lot. Eric lit a cigarette as both boys sauntered along the pavement and back towards the bowling alley. Dylan looked at his friend and stated, “Well, earlier I thought to myself that you sure are going through a lot of trouble over Brooks taking a hit.” Eric looked at him amused and remarked, “You dumbass, this wasn’t about Brooks.” “Well, I know that now,” Dylan slowly annunciated. Eric laughed and took another draw off his cigarette. Dylan glanced around the empty lot near the exit door to the bowling alley and asked, “Where is she anyway?” “Hopefully still running errands for Brooks,” commented Eric. “You’re evil, you know that?” joked Dylan. “Well, I couldn’t risk her walking outside, so it seemed like the easiest thing to do,” concluded Eric. Dylan joined Eric in a smoke break as he lit a cigarette and watched as two girls came giggling from the exit door immersed in a stupid conversation about celebrity tabloid gossip. Dylan rolled his eyes at the obvious lack of intelligence surrounding their dialogue and watched as they finally got into a vehicle and drove away. Dylan turned to face Eric and with a serious look, he asked, “If I say something about _her_ , you promise you won’t go all crazy on me like you did back there with what’s his face?” “What?” Eric asked puzzled as to what his best friend was about to reveal. “What Morris said to her was right. She’s not one of us. If you want her around, then you’re going to have to tell her…about us. The longer you wait the more risky this becomes by having an outsider know our business.” “But, she doesn’t know anything,” defended Eric. “And, that’s the problem,” continued Dylan. “You can’t possibly think she’s going to hang out with us and never find out.” Dylan exhaled a puff of white smoke and watched as it billowed upwards into the night air. “Look, I know she’s only went bowling with us twice, but I overheard Robyn invite her to my surprise birthday party in a couple weeks. I’m not supposed to know about it but…” “A birthday party? What are you, five?” Eric asked perplexed. “That’s not the point,” emphasized Dylan. “The point, is that I don’t think she’s going anywhere anytime soon, and if you’re honest about it, I don’t think you want her gone either, and you can bet that she’ll probably start coming around more often, not just on the weekends either.” Eric inhaled on his cigarette as he mulled over Dylan’s words. “We both know this will go down one of two ways, man,” Dylan said as he tossed his cigarette to the ground. “Well go ahead, let’s hear it,” Eric said in an antagonizing voice. Dylan threw all caution to the wind as he told Eric his opinion, or rather his foreknowledge of what was to come. “We either get rid of her now using the same scare tactics like we did on that loser, or…we initiate her into the group.” Dylan had Eric’s full attention now as Eric whipped his head around at Dylan and gave him an insulting look followed by, “Are you nuts? You are _NOT_ going to initiate her!” “I didn’t mean me specifically for that part, I meant you,” corrected Dylan. “I’m not going to initiate her either,” Eric said sharply. “Oh, like you haven’t already thought about it,” teased Dylan. “No, I haven’t and even if…well, I can’t,” Eric stated sternly. “Look, I just…dammit…I can’t think about this right now.” Eric had grown frustrated and he had lost his train of thought. His mind felt frazzled after Dylan’s suggestion of Bethany being initiated into their group and the thought of him being the one to do it floored Eric and caused his stomach to swim with anxiety as a forbidden curiosity loomed in the back of his mind over what this scenario would be like should it unfold. “Well, I’ve said enough. You know what I think, and all I’m suggesting is that you give this some thought. Just don’t let it go for too long, otherwise it’s going to make it harder on everyone, especially her.” Dylan pat Eric on the shoulder and asked, “Are you alright?” Eric did not answer, but instead pulled himself together as he saw Robyn, Chris, Nate, and Robert burst through the exit door. He held his gaze in the same direction until finally, he saw her. Bethany eventually walked out with Brooks by her side as she juggled her purse along with two half empty water bottles and a stash of napkins and bandages. She walked straight towards Eric and Dylan and asked curiously, “Where have you two been?” “Talking,” Eric replied innocently. “Well, come on, we’ve got to get poor Brooks home.” And with that, Bethany led Brooks to her car and helped him get inside before she took a seat and started the engine. Eric paced over to the passenger side of Bethany’s car, visibly confused as to what was going on. He looked at Brooks through the window and mouthed the question, “What are you doing?” Brooks rolled down the window and said, “Exactly what you told me to do, boss.” Brooks gave Eric a thumbs up out the window before Bethany sped away. Dylan began laughing so hysterically that he was bent over with his head between his knees. “Poor Brooks, huh?” Dylan said still roaring with laughter. Eric should have been upset, but he found the situation amusing as he witnessed his well devised plan backfire, causing Bethany to give Brooks added attention then what was necessary. Dylan regained his composure and let out a ferocious, “Woooo…I’m feeling good!” “You’re acting like you’re high,” observed Robyn as she watched him. “I’ll see you back at the house. I’m going to ride with Eric,” Dylan told her. “Okay,” she said touching him on the cheek with affection. Robyn left along with the others and the two boys stood a few minutes longer to enjoy another cigarette before getting into Eric’s car. Eric looked over at Dylan still humored by what happened with Brooks and said, “You know, if I would’ve known that she was going to act that way over Brooks, I would’ve let that little bitch back there pop me in the nose, too.” Dylan returned to his noisy cackling once more and Eric joined in with a chuckle of his own. They sat a moment inside the vehicle and Dylan said, “Yeah, speaking of that little bastard, did you see that weird tan of his?” “Uh no, that didn’t cross my mind,” Eric said obviously not aware. “What the hell do you mean, though?” Eric asked curiously. “Well, I don’t think it was real. It was like that spray on bullshit stuff,” guessed Dylan. Now, it was Eric’s turn to laugh hysterically. He started the engine and asked Dylan, “How the hell do you know this?” “Because,” began Dylan, “I have this orange crap all over my hands now, that’s how.” The two boys laughed so hard that they could barely talk. Eric turned onto the road and said, “God, I’m starved. What are we eating anyways?” “Chinese takeout,” stated Dylan in excitement. “Sounds good, but this time…they better not forget to put my fortune cookie in the bag,” fussed Eric.


	13. Chapter 13

   Bethany and Brooks arrived back at the house way ahead of schedule before the others. “Are you sure you’re going to be alright?” Bethany asked Brooks for the third time. His nose was no longer bleeding, but his face remained swollen along with the appearance of a black eye which was beginning to take shape. “I’ve taken worse hits than this,” Brooks assured her. “Are you always this caring and compassionate, or is it just because it’s me?” Brooks asked her with a wink. “Well, it’s just that I don’t like seeing people get hurt, you know.” Brooks allowed her comment to sink in as he thought about the reality of their world which was the world of the Trench Coat Mafia and their views in particular. He contemplated how Bethany would react if she were given the facts of who they were and what they did. Simply for the sake of argument, he pondered over whether she would continue to see them as friends if she knew the truth, or would she opt to walk away and want nothing more to do with them, Robyn included. Bethany seemed the most unlikely type of candidate to become a member of their group. In Robyn’s opinion, she thought it best to just keep Bethany in the dark, but from recent conversation, Brooks knew that Bethany was beginning to ask questions. He also knew that she was quite persistent and would, no doubt, find a method to make the questions resurface at the first available opportunity. To complicate matters further, it appeared that Eric had his own ideals concerning the recently relocated southern belle from Georgia. Given Eric’s reaction from tonight, Brooks could not decipher if it was nothing more than typical Eric like behavior fueled by his controlling and compulsive nature over anything he deemed was his territory and his business. Or, was it possible that the newfound infatuation which Eric recently developed over Bethany could perhaps be something more? Maybe in Eric’s eyes, he already viewed Bethany as one of them. One thing that Brooks knew for certain, was that they were fast approaching a crossroads where they would be forced to choose where Bethany would fit in, if at all. These and other thoughts plagued his mind as he heard Bethany speak. “You going to get that?” Bethany asked Brooks as his cellphone continued to ring. Brooks temporarily tossed his scattered thoughts aside to take the call. “Hello, um…I’ll have sesame chicken and an eggroll.” Brooks paused and looked over to Bethany and asked what she would like as well. “Chicken fried rice with an eggroll,” she decided. “She’ll take chicken fried rice and an eggroll,” repeated Brooks. “Oh, and extra soy sauce,” added Bethany. “Make sure to get extra soy sauce,” he requested before hanging up. The sound of the backdoor opening announced that someone else had arrived to join them. Bethany walked around the corner figuring it was Robyn, but backed away once she realized that it was only Chris. He acknowledged Brooks as he walked in and as expected, he strolled past Bethany in silence. Bethany sat down at the kitchen table and stroked Bullet a couple of times as the cat intertwined his sleek body between her ankles. Brooks had enough experience with girls to know that when certain situations unfold, usually negative ones, there was always a struggle which the girl faced in learning to let it go. Brooks could tell from Bethany’s expression and the way she sat in silence that she was dwelling on Chris’ attitude towards her and the words he had uttered to her while at the bowling alley. Brooks sighed heavily and felt a tad awkward himself. He was not the best when it came to touchy, feely, emotional matters, but felt he needed to clear the air for Bethany’s sake. “Don’t let Morris get to you,” Brooks ventured clearing his throat. “What he said tonight about you not being one of us was nothing personal, you know?” Bethany looked up at Brooks and he figured she did not fully understand the meaning of what he had said. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and assured her, “You know we all like you. You’re sort of growing on us all, I guess.” Bethany gave him a weak smile while she listened to him speak. “Ever since Dylan and the others found you and brought you here, we’ve considered you a friend and you’re welcome at my place anytime,” Brooks offered with a smile. “Thanks,” Bethany responded bashfully. Bullet rubbed against Brooks’ leg now that Bethany had ceased from giving him attention. Brooks knelt down and picked the cat up and cradled him in his arms like an infant. “Besides,” continued Brooks, “Morris is very ‘by the book’ so to speak. If you had _this_ , he would definitely treat you differently.” Bethany glanced over at Brooks to determine what he meant by ‘if you had this’ she would be treated differently. Realization broke through as Bethany saw Brooks pointing to the letters _TCM_ tattooed around his leg. Her disbanded thoughts molded together as she grasped that Chris’ behavior towards her stemmed from the fact that she did not possess a tattoo like everyone else, so it was truly nothing personal. Bethany looked at Brooks again and in a mischievous tone asked, “So, now that you brought it up, are you going to tell me what it stands for?” Bullet began to twist around anxiously in Brooks’ arms like most cats do after being held for too long. He placed Bullet back down on the kitchen floor and answered Bethany’s question with a statement. “You can bat your pretty eyes at me all you want, but I’m not telling you.” “Hmmph,” retorted Bethany. ‘I told you to ask Eric,” reminded Brooks. “Why?” pouted Bethany. “Because, he’s in charge,” responded Brooks. “Says who?” snapped Bethany. “Says TCM,” Brooks stated with a devilish grin. “Okay, okay,” laughed Bethany in defeat. “So, is TCM some sort of gang or something?” Bethany asked more seriously. “You could say that,” admitted Brooks. One thing Bethany knew for certain, gang or no gang, was that Eric was undoubtedly the one in command. She could tell from the way in which he spoke and carried himself, and it was also evident by how the others seemed to tiptoe around him with an unspoken sense of respect. Bethany was startled as Nate and Robert came through the back door bringing with them the takeout that they had ordered. “Well, hope you’re hungry,” Brooks said casually changing the subject. Bethany took the hint and refrained from anymore talk about tattoos or gangs for the time being. She was pleased that Robyn was not too far behind the other boys as she entered the kitchen and smiled at her. Robyn handed Nate a few dollars and some loose change for her meal which prompted Bethany to remember to pay for her order as well. She handed Nate a ten dollar bill and he took Bethany’s money promising he would give her the appropriate change once he had collected enough cash from the others to do so. Robyn grabbed the small box of fried rice and asked Bethany, “Did you get everything?” “Yep, it’s all here and looks really good too,” replied Bethany. She picked up her meal and started to walk towards the living room but noticed that Robyn was walking in a different direction. “Oh, we’re going to the basement,” announced Robyn. “The guys decided they’re going to play video games tonight.” Bethany nodded her head but wondered why she and Robyn needed to be present for this. If it were up to her, Bethany would have rather stayed upstairs with just herself and Robyn, but she chose not to protest and followed Robyn as she led the way. It was overtly noticeable that the downstairs area was not as tidy as the upstairs space. Pizza boxes and beer cans littered the small table in front of a worn sofa. Unemptied ash trays sat on a small end tables with weeks’ worth of discarded cigarettes along with a half-eaten bag of potato chips and numerous Slim Jim wrappers. Bethany sat down in an oversized comfortable chair and Robyn took a seat across from her on the sofa. It was not long before the room became crowded as the boys filed in one after the other. She knew that Dylan had arrived upon hearing his unmistakable laugh as he headed downstairs to join them. Eric was the last to arrive, and while making his way down the stairs he questioned, “Okay, who took all the soy sauce?” Bethany looked over at the eight packets of sauce she had swiped from the kitchen and blushed. She really had not intended on taking that many and smiled as she admitted, “That would be me, here.” Bethany took the extra packets and held them out for Eric. “Well, I was almost ready to blame Dylan because I wouldn’t have guessed you to be the culprit, Bethany,” teased Eric. It was the first time he had addressed her directly by name and Bethany blushed deeper as she apologized for her ill manners. Eric only smiled at her and then thought to point out, “You’re also sitting in my seat.” Without hesitation, Bethany started to rise from the chair but Eric stopped her. He took a seat on the carpeted floor in front of her instead and reclined his back against the bottom of the chair and explained, ‘It’s fine. I always sit on the floor anyways, when I play video games.” Eric stretched his legs out in front of him and took a generous bite of an eggroll. He pulled apart his fortune cookie first thing and rolled his eyes at the words printed on the small paper... “ _When the time is right, remember to think with your heart and not your mind_.” Eric crumpled the tiny piece of paper and tossed it aside. His arm unintentionally brushed the side of Bethany’s leg and she adjusted herself in order to put a few inches in between them. It seemed odd that she felt her space was being invaded more so with Eric sitting in front of her like this than when he had sat beside her on the loveseat upstairs. Bethany took a break from her fried rice dish and decided to break open her fortune cookie as well… “ _You are right where you belong_.” “What a load of crap,” she thought to herself and had she read this back in Atlanta, she would have thought it more appropriate. Robert and Brooks were the first to finish eating so they kicked off the video game battle scene between themselves, zombies, demons, and other unearthly creatures. Robyn looked at Bethany with boredom displayed across her face and promised that once she finished her meal, the two of them would find another way to enjoy the rest of the evening. Bethany removed the plate of food from her lap and placed it on the table next to her along with the tiny paper that contained her disappointing fortune. She took a sip of water and sighed, feeling sluggish and a little lazy. It had been a long night, and after the heavy sodium infused dinner, Bethany’s tiredness was steadily taking its toll. Amidst the annoying background noise of the video game, Bethany slept in silence curled up on the chair. She jumped awake at the sound of Eric’s voice telling her, “I’m putting this in the fridge in case you get hungry later.” Bethany was confused but then realized that he was referring to her half eaten meal still sitting beside her on the small table. “Bethany, why don’t you go on upstairs and rest where it’s quieter,” suggested Robyn. Taking Robyn’s advice, she slowly moved from the chair and told Robyn that she would speak to her in the morning. Bethany moved through the kitchen in a lethargic state and noticed that Eric had entered behind her to put away her dinner. She walked down the hallway and started towards the stairs and realized that Eric was still following her, perhaps on his way to his own bedroom. Bethany climbed the steps thinking that Eric had disappeared around the corner at the end of the hall. She had just reached the top of the stairs when she heard heavy footsteps against the wooden stairs and realized that he was still pursuing her. She reached the top of the stairs and turned around to address him. “Did you need something?” she questioned. “I was just going to ask if you did,” he admitted looking up at her. “No…I think I’m okay. Thanks, though,” Bethany replied. “Well, at least let me tuck you in,” offered Eric. “Thinking she misunderstood, Bethany asked, “What?” “Let me tuck you in for the night,” repeated Eric. “Um, I haven’t been tucked into bed since I was ten,” Bethany said amused. Eric did not respond to her comment but continued to move up the stairs towards her. She was much too tired to argue his suggestion, so she stepped into the bedroom with Eric promptly in toe. “I hope you had an okay time tonight. I didn’t mean for you to see us lose our temper like that at the bowling alley.” Bethany looked at Eric through the blackness of the room before speaking. “It’s alright, I mean…I understand. The things those two guys were saying to you were out of line and unnecessary,” Bethany said sleepily. Eric was aware that Bethany only knew of what had happened ‘ _inside’_ the bowling alley and that she was oblivious to what he and Dylan had done afterwards. Bethany pulled the covers down on the bed and took her shoes off while Eric continued to speak. “I’ll be honest,” he said watching her, “For a minute there, I almost thought you were going to leave with Mr. Ralph Lauren tonight.” Bethany chuckled softly at Eric’s description of Nolan and admitted, “It did cross my mind, but no. I don’t care for ego driven, self-centered jerks…they’re not my type.” It was Eric’s turn to laugh as he observed how Bethany fluffed the pillow before climbing into bed. Eric walked over and reached for the blanket and pulled it gently over her and up to her chin. Shadows draped throughout the room as Bethany tried to adjust her eyes to see Eric in the darkness. He smelled of an odd combination of mint and leather as he stood over her while smoothing down the covers around her a final time before taking a step back. “Your necklace,” said Eric. Bethany opened her eyes and remembered that she was still wearing her locket. She unsecured it from around her neck and placed it neatly on the nightstand beside her. Bethany was puzzled at how Eric knew she preferred not to sleep while wearing it, but Bethany did not consider just how observant Eric was in general and that he readily noticed everything, especially about her. “Would you like me to lock the door again?” This question from Eric caused Bethany to jolt fully awake as she sat up and stared at him. “It was you!” she exclaimed. “You were the one who snuck in here and took my keys weren’t you?” “Well, um, I kind of had to if I was going to fix the tire and bring the car back here to you,” reasoned Eric. Bethany pouted a minute but then decided she should be appreciative nonetheless. “Well, thanks for what you did,” Bethany said as she laid back down to rest. Eric smiled and nodded at her then turned to leave. “Eric?” Eric paused upon hearing Bethany’s voice. It was the first time that he had heard the sound of his own name spoken by her and he mentally played it over again in his mind. “I wanted to ask you something,” Bethany said softly. “Yes?” Eric said turning around again to face her. “What does TCM mean?” Bethany tilted her head on the pillow and waited for Eric to answer. Without hesitation, Eric looked her in the eyes and responded, “Trench Coat Mafia.” Bethany’s mouth opened slightly as she furrowed her eyebrows in deep concentration. She stifled back a tiny laugh as she commented, “So, that’s why you guys wear the coats, huh?” Eric smiled in amusement over her childlike innocence. “Yeah, that’s the reason for the coats,” he readily agreed. Eric thought it more than satisfactory for Bethany to associate them by clothing choice alone because he was not ready to divulge the true history of their group as well as its calling card that made them infamous. “Well, mystery solved,” Bethany said with a yawn. Eric figured he had alleviated her curiosity and told her goodnight. “Oh, one more thing,” he said staring at her. He walked over to the nightstand and laid a crisp ten dollar bill beside her locket before advising, “Don’t try to pay for anything else because I’m not going to let you.” Bethany leaned up on one arm to look at Eric as he smiled back at her. There was no time to voice her opinion when in one motion, Eric turned to leave, locking the door behind him, and leaving Bethany in a speechless daze.

                                                                                         *   *   *   *   *   *   *   * 

Bethany felt more rested this week than she had during the entire time she had been back in Colorado. It was the first week in September and she was pondering how quickly the time had seemed to pass. The sky was peppered with heavy clouds causing a breathtaking scene as the sun’s rays fought their way through the powdery formations. Now that fall classes were in full swing, Bethany’s talk time with Heather seemed to diminish, but as disappointing as this was, Bethany had now began to take comfort in her new found group of friends that entertained her each weekend. Robyn insisted on getting a head start with preparations for Dylan’s upcoming birthday next week and volunteered Bethany to help her with all the decorations. Bethany accompanied Robyn on a late Thursday evening when Dylan assumed them both to be at home. Robyn had purchased gifts including a t-shirt and a newly released video game which Dylan had been wanting. “Thanks for coming along tonight. Besides, it’s nice to have some time alone without the guys around, huh?” laughed Robyn. “You bet,” smiled Bethany. So how old will Dylan be anyway?” she asked Robyn. “Twenty, although he still acts like he’s thirteen.” The girls laughed as they strolled along the sidewalk before entering the local bakery. Robyn thumbed through a giant book filled with numerous cake creations and eventually decided upon one in particular. She pointed to the picture and told the baker that she wanted it just like the picture, two layers, and to include the red ribbons that cascaded down the side. Her only request was that the white frosting of the cake be black instead. The baker eyed Robyn curiously as he scribbled the order onto a piece of paper then asked, “And, would you like anything written on the cake?” “Uh, yes…’Happy Birthday Vodka’… spelled just like the drink,” she told him precisely. The baker was more than obvious with his look of distaste as he notated the odd request. Bethany could not help but ask, “Did you say vodka?” Robyn smiled and explained, “It’s a nickname, one he’s had for quite some time.” Bethany shook her head and smiled as she was growing rather accustomed to all of the boys’ as well as their abnormal tendencies. “And, remember, no bowling this weekend,” reminded Robyn. Bethany was fine with this since it turned out she would again be spending some time with her father and he had already arranged his schedule accordingly. “So, what will you be doing this weekend? Are you going with the guys?” questioned Bethany. “No, I don’t usually go with them to the gun range. I have in the past, only a couple times though.” Bethany shuddered at this pastime which the boys engaged in and knew she most definitely wanted nothing to do with weapons of any kind. She concluded that boys would be boys, and that gun handling was one of the many things they all found appealing. Even her father would reunite with old college buddies from time to time to venture out on a hunting trip together. Bethany did not realize however, that the boys whom she now considered friends owned weapons that were not intended for mere game hunting enthusiasts. “What time would you like to pick this up, miss?” Bethany looked over at Robyn as she told the baker that she would arrive promptly at seven next Tuesday evening after giving him the appropriate money in exchange for the service. 

                                                                                *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

A shot rang out followed by two more that echoed throughout the mountain terrain. Eric cursed as he missed the target by an embarrassing several feet. “What’s with you today, man? Not your best shooting I’ve seen,” commented Dylan. “Fucking rub it in, why don’t you,” fumed Eric as he looked at Dylan. Chris and Brooks stood waiting their turn and watched Eric at yet another failed attempt at his target practice. “I have a lot on my mind, that’s all,” Eric said as an excuse. “Bet I know what, too,” teased Dylan. “Shut up,” replied Eric as a smile began to form at his lips. “I’m done for today,” Eric decided, allowing Chris to take his turn. “You’ll see her Tuesday at the birthday party that I’m _not_ supposed to know about,” laughed Dylan. “Hey, I never said I was thinking about her. I’m not,” lied Eric. “You never tuck any of us into bed and tell us goodnight,” joked Brooks. Eric chased Brooks and playfully punched him on the arm before pushing him to the ground. “Well, he needs to either get laid or get rid of her,” Chris whispered to Nate. Eric ceased from his childish horseplay and grew silent. He stormed over to Chris and grabbed him by his shirt collar. “You son of a bitch!” breathed Eric. Chris understood he was out of line and remained quiet until Eric released his hold on him. Eric cast another stare in Chris’ direction as a final warning that he was in no mood to hear his opinion. All of the boys were hastily learning that when it came to Bethany, Eric would not tolerate any of their foolishness. “So, you told her what TCM means, right? So…wouldn’t that unofficially make her one of us, maybe?” ventured Brooks. “No!” Eric snapped. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” Eric said crossly. “Hey, let’s call it day,” recommended Dylan as a way to ease the tension. “Let’s go back to Brooks’ place and all have a drink,” he suggested. “I’m up for that,” offered Nate. Eric followed Dylan back to the car and offered his thanks for the much needed intervention before stating, “I’m ready to go.” Robert gave Eric an odd look but chose to remain silent as he allowed Dylan to ask the questions. “What’s the matter with you?” Dylan asked quietly. Eric said nothing and took a deep breath. He waited until the others departed, leaving him completely alone with his best friend. “Eric,” began Dylan. “We’re out here doing the one thing that you love and you’re acting like you’ve been forced to go to church. What’s up with you?” Eric was not blinded by the fact that girl or no girl, he was still the leader of the Trench Coat Mafia and he needed to act as such so he pulled himself together before finally speaking. “I’m just thinking ahead about business.” Dylan looked unconvincingly at Eric and said, “Keep lying to yourself, but you don’t fool me.” “I am thinking about business,” argued Eric. “The gun show’s coming up and Julian has asked for more weapons this time.” Deciding to let the subject drop, Dylan sighed heavily and said, “All right, let’s go then.” Eric began to follow his friend while thoughts raced through his head, but it was not concerning business. He knew the rules along with his role to fulfill certain expectations on behalf of the group. Eric would in no way become jaded over a female, but he found that Bethany Russell was becoming a usual part of his thought process, even when trying to focus on business. “I’m not becoming distracted over her if that’s what you’re thinking,” Eric said interrupting the silence as he sat down in the car. Dylan only smiled while Eric quickly replaced this statement in his mind while thinking to himself, “Who am I kidding. I’m completely helpless when it comes to _her_.”


	14. Chapter 14

   Bethany spent the weekend with her father as planned and had a remarkable time going to dinner and shopping. Even at twenty, Bethany felt she had not outgrown shopping trips with her dad even though he was prone to fuss over her particular choice of clothes at times if he deemed them too sexy or revealing. After all, it was his treat, and his credit card so of course, Bethany was up for the occasion and did not mind a few of his clothing recommendations. She was now equipped with a few modest garments to start the fall season and today, Bethany chose one of her purchases to wear which was a light sweater in a luscious plum hue with a short black pleated skirt and black boots that reached to her knees. She did not usually wear skirts but felt that this was more of an appropriate occasion to do so. It was Tuesday, September the eleventh, as well as Dylan’s birthday and she was thankful that she and Robyn had made all the preparations in time with the cake being picked up this evening as the final errand. Bethany was interrupted with primping in front of the mirror by her phone ringing. _“Bethany? Hey it’s Robyn. Are you watching TV?”_ “No,” responded Bethany thinking it was odd for Robyn to ask such a question. “Why…am I missing something?” questioned Bethany as she brushed her hair. _“Yeah, there was a horrible plane crash this morning in New York,”_ replied Robyn. “Oh, well, I’ll see about it in a second. I’m almost ready. I need to take care of a few things and then I’ll call you back.” Bethany hung the phone up and continued with her grooming. She had never known Robyn to be as bubbly as she was today about everything being perfect for Dylan. Bethany wondered sometimes about the exact relationship shared between Robyn and Dylan but she had never pried into the matter. Bethany moderately applied her mascara and then blinked a total of three times. Bethany and Robyn did not pretend that they knew today would be a surprise for Dylan. They both suspected that he already knew, but he did not anticipate however, that the party would take place at Bethany’s home. Her father was away in Atlanta on an urgent business matter and would not return until the end of the week, so Bethany was more than happy to oblige by hosting the event at her house. She double checked everything again from a list which Robyn had given her and she concluded that everything was sufficient. Bethany was startled when her phone rang a second time. _“Bethany, honey…are you watching the television?”_ “No,” replied Bethany thinking it bizarre that her father had asked the same question as Robyn. “Hey, dad. Is everything alright?” Bethany sensed worry and a hint of anxiety in her father’s voice. She walked over to the television and flipped it onto a station and she did not have to surf channels to find out what was going on either. _“Sweetheart, there’s been some kind of attack on a few airplanes this morning, and I don’t know how long the airways will be shut down._ _What I’m trying to say is…I don’t know when I can make it back to Colorado.”_ “Oh my, god!” Bethany whispered as she tried to listen to both her father and the news coverage live from New York. _“Sweetheart, are you going to be okay there?”_ asked Mr. Russell. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Robyn and her friends will be coming over soon so I’ll be okay, don’t worry.” _“Okay, I’ll call you as soon as I know something.”_ Bethany scratched her head as she continued to watch the chaos and panic erupt from Manhattan. She left the television on, but ceased from watching further and decided instead to continue with her checklist for the day. Bethany went into the kitchen to prepare a batch of cookies which was the first thing on her to do list. She did not consider herself a kitchen expert but baking cookies was something she could master easy enough. She wiped the kitchen counter top as she dialed Robyn’s number to let her know she was almost ready. The remainder of the day was spent decorating with streamers to balloons and everything in between. The colors were done in black with a few accents of red here and there. The day drew to a close as the sun was close to setting with Robyn leaving to collect Dylan’s cake and Bethany preparing for the boys to arrive any second now. She had spoken with her father again this afternoon and was relieved to find out that the airports were shut down only temporarily and that he would return to Colorado as scheduled by the end of the week. The doorbell chimed and Bethany opened the front door and welcomed Brooks, Nate, Robert, and Chris into her home. Her next words to them was a friendly reminder to make themselves at home, but also remember that her father would not allow for smoking in the house.

                                                                                      *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Eric drove in silence along the highway with Dylan by his side. “Man, this is so like Robyn. She’s had you take me out on purpose just to bring me back to the house while she decorates and stuff. I guess I need to practice the surprised look I’m supposed to have on my face, right?” “Can’t you just shut up for once?” Eric griped but with a smile. “We’ll go back to the house, I promise but first, I need you to help me do something.” “What do you mean?” asked Dylan. Eric sighed and said, “I’ve been giving it some thought, you know, about her?” “Yeah, okay,” nodded Dylan. “I’ve decided to get rid of her…by scaring her off.” Dylan stared at Eric dumbfounded and asked, “Are you serious?” “Well, yeah like you said, this ends one of two ways. I don’t want her to join TCM so the other option is to scare her off to be sure she won’t cause trouble.” Dylan continued to stare at his friend incredulously. “Eric are you…sure about this?” Dylan was taken aback by Eric’s sudden change of heart and casual mood over the situation but he did not question his decision further. “We’re doing it today…now…tonight,” explained Eric. “What, where?” Dylan asked confused. “At her place,” clarified Eric. “Have you lost your mind?” Dylan questioned. Brooks told me where she lives and I know she’s got neighbors all around living in a subdivision like that. How do you even know that she’s home alone?” Dylan nervously rambled on and was perplexed when Eric pulled into the gated community that he was speaking of. “We better rethink this,” cautioned Dylan. “No,” Eric said flatly. “It has to be done now. Like you said, the longer we wait, the harder it’s going to be.” “Yeah…but…” mumbled Dylan. “That’s enough,” Eric said quietly. Eric pulled up to the gate and punched in a code. He pulled into a parking space on the side of the street and said, “Let’s go.” “Can I just…have a cigarette first,” stalled Dylan. “No!” barked Eric. “Now move!” Dylan hesitantly exited the vehicle and reached deep into his coat pocket, making sure he had easy access to his knife. He walked along beside Eric up to the townhouse where Bethany lived. The boys stood still as Dylan broke into a sweat while Eric quietly tapped on the door. The door swung open and shouts and cheers hit Dylan from all directions as Robyn, Brooks, Chris, Nate, Robert, and Bethany jumped out at him in surprise. Eric laughed hysterically and quickly bolted away as Dylan turned to angrily fuss at him for tricking him, having used Bethany as leverage to do so. “Are you surprised?” Robyn asked excitedly. “Very!” admitted Dylan. “You would never believe what this asshole told me in order to make me get here, too,” confessed Dylan and he gave his friend a wild look. “What did you tell him?” prompted Brooks. “Never mind that, the point is that I got him here,” stated Eric proudly. Robyn led Dylan by the arm and into the kitchen to have him blow the candles out on his cake. Bethany watched as Dylan opened his gifts which included a little something she had purchased for him as well. “Cool, thanks guys,” Dylan said while opening the last gift. He leaned over and kissed Robyn on the cheek and thanked her again for her efforts in making his twentieth birthday memorable. Bethany helped Nate refill the chips and dip and then poured everyone a drink. The cake was delicious and Dylan found it amusing that Robyn had his nickname inscribed across the top. “Bethany, did you find out when your dad will get to come home?” inquired Robyn. “Yeah, he’ll be here as planned by the end of the week. I can’t believe all that mess that happened today,” responded Bethany. “Yeah, it’s a bummer that Dylan’s birthday will forever be marked with that,” added Brooks. Dylan looked over at the television, knowing his friends were referring to the tragedy that had now been officially labeled as 9/11. Nate had made himself comfortable in the living room and Eric decided to join him. Brooks and Robyn sat with Dylan at the kitchen table while Chris and Robert stepped outside to smoke a cigarette. Bethany fluttered about the two rooms playing host to her guests and did quite well at seeing to everyone’s needs. Eric watched her closely, but was not making it obvious either as he could not ignore how incredibly gorgeous she looked tonight. Her hair bounced around her shoulders in soft waves and although Eric was usually turned off by a girl wearing a face full of makeup, he was mesmerized with how tastefully Bethany pulled it off to include her smoky eye look. Eric shifted his weight on the sofa as Bethany approached him to refill his drink. His eyes roamed her tiny body and his mind wandered to other things as he viewed the magnificent skirt that she wore. After taking in every inch of Bethany, Eric then turned his attention to her home. He observed from the lack of family pictures that Bethany’s parents were either divorced or separated, and he determined that she did not have any siblings. Robert and Chris emerged from outside and Chris helped himself to another cookie. Although he would never admit to it, Bethany knew he enjoyed them since it was his fourth one. The evening was winding down and everyone had a full stomach of appetizers and desserts, so Bethany set to the task of clearing away the dishes. Robert grinned as he grabbed one of the black balloons tied around Dylan’s chair then motioned for Chris to grab the other one that hovered above Robyn’s chair. Robert mouthed a count of three and together, the boys simultaneously popped the balloons in an attempt to startle the couple. What they received however, was not a reaction from Dylan and Robyn, but a blood curdling scream that escaped from Bethany as the plate she held slipped from her grasp and shattered onto the kitchen tile. Bethany flew to the floor and covered both ears with her hands. Robyn jumped up in shock, not knowing what had happened and from the way Bethany was crying, Robyn thought that Bethany may have cut herself on the broken plate. Eric raced into the kitchen and stopped in confusion as he saw Bethany huddled on the floor curled into a fetal position. “Bethany? Oh, my god, Bethany!” repeated Robyn. Chris and Robert stood dumbfounded as Eric looked at everyone in the room and demanded to know what happened. “I don’t know,” admitted Robyn as she tried to coax Bethany up from the floor. Bethany continued to wail softly. She wiped her cheek with the back of her shaking hand before attempting to stand again. She did not speak to anyone as she brushed Robyn away from her and opened a drawer to retrieve her anxiety medication. She grabbed a cup of water then briskly walked past everyone and went outside onto the patio before closing the door. Everyone sat silent and only stared at one another until finally, Robyn spoke up at Eric’s request. “I don’t know what happened. Dylan was sitting here with me, I heard her scream and then she was on the floor.” “Maybe the balloons scared her,” suggested Nate. “Whatever,” Chris said nonchalantly. “Who would get that tore up over a balloon popping,” he continued. “Were you responsible for that?” Eric asked sternly. “Yeah, me and Robert. So what, man?” “You know she has anxiety problems,” reminded Robyn. “Why would you do such a thing?” she questioned angrily. “How was I to know?” argued Chris. “Hell, when she freaked out that night at the bowling alley, she was just sitting at a table.” Chris had a valid point. They really had no idea what it took to set Bethany off, and they certainly did not understand the reason behind the anxiety attacks either. “Has she ever told you anything about her anxiety?” Eric asked Robyn. “No,” Robyn answered honestly. Eric grabbed a few napkins from the table and walked to the patio door, pulling it open gently. He closed it behind him and looked to see Bethany sitting in a chair with her head down. Eric was about to take a seat in one of the empty chairs but chose to kneel down beside her instead. “Please…go back inside…and enjoy the party,” sniffed Bethany. “You know I’m not going to do that,” Eric whispered softly. He handed Bethany the napkins which he had brought and she took them and gently patted them to her eyes. Her mascara smeared against the white cloth and she did not look at Eric due in part over her embarrassment at what had happened as well as her tear streaked makeup. “Would you like me to get you some more water?” Eric offered. Bethany shook her head in response. “Are you okay?” he then asked concerned. “Look,” Bethany began, “I really don’t mean to sound rude, but I don’t want to talk about this.” Eric paused a minute before calmly assuring her, “Well, I came out here just to make sure you were alright, not for you to give me an explanation.” Bethany remained silent as Eric continued. “So, you don’t owe me one at all,” Eric told her quietly. Bethany somehow believed that what Eric was telling her was the truth. He was genuinely there only out of concern and not to pry and be nosy regarding her problems. Eric inhaled the damp night air as he continued to kneel beside Bethany. “Do you mind if I smoke?” Eric asked her respectfully. “No, it’s fine,” she replied. Eric stood to make certain that his cigarette smoke would not drift in Bethany’s direction and he began to speak again as Bethany took a sip of water. “I’m the type of person that figures if you want me to know something, then you’ll tell me. I’m also the kind of person who’s good with stating the obvious, too. If it’s a therapist you need, Bethany, then I’ll help you find another one.” Bethany turned to face him and tightened her lips. She felt that Eric was way out of line by that last statement and she was about to tell him so. “Are you being serious right now?” she hissed. “How can you just assume that I need a doctor when you know nothing about me?” she said furiously. Eric did not intend to get Bethany upset and he felt unnerved that he had done precisely that. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “No, I don’t know anything about you, but I do know you had someone who was helping you back in Atlanta, a Dr. Burke.” “How do you know that?” she asked agitated. “Well, I saw the business card in your wallet that night,” admitted Eric. Bethany mulled over this for a moment. She remembered the night she had lost her way and woke up in Brooks’ living room with her empty purse and its belongings scattered onto the table. She concluded that this was what Eric was referring, so he had known from day one that she had been receiving medical care over her mental health. Bethany looked at Eric again and he prepared himself for her to berate him over this tiny bit of newfound information, but instead, she stated quietly, “I don’t want another doctor. You have no idea the hell I’ve been through and finding a doctor who will believe me is almost impossible. Even you would have a hard time believing it if I told you.” Eric cleared his throat and was now overcome with curiosity concerning Bethany’s past. He however, remained true to his word and did not ask her any questions. The soft sound of her sobbing again reached his ears and Eric tossed his cigarette away. He knelt down once more but this time directly in front of her. “Bethany, it’s all right,” Eric whispered. “Whatever it is that has happened, or whatever has you so upset…just know that you’re safe here with us…with me.” “My dad’s away,” cried Bethany. “The nightmares…I just wish my dad was here,” she whispered through more sobbing. Judging from Bethany’s words, Eric determined that she experienced reoccurring nightmares and was now afraid to be alone after the unfortunate incident in the kitchen. “You know you can always stay over at Brooks’ house,” offered Eric. “If you would rather stay home, then we don’t mind to stay here with you.” Eric became deeply disturbed by Bethany’s sudden change in behavior. Something had her so frightened that it caused her to act like a small child as she trembled over the thought of being home alone. Eric had the urge to take her into his arms and hold her comfortingly but he did not dare. He wanted to soothe her worry and ease her distress in every way fathomable, but he knew he should do this through words alone and refrain from touching her. “I think I’m going to try to lie down and rest in my room. The more I try to fight sleep, the worse the nightmares will be,” Bethany said through tears. Eric stood from his kneeling position as Bethany rose from her seat. “I’ll stay the night with you then if you’d like,” he voiced. Bethany gave a slight nod and opened the door to the patio before stepping inside the kitchen once again. She heard the muffled voices of the others from the living room and asked Eric to apologize to them on her behalf for her ill-timed departure from the party. Bethany walked behind them as they sat watching television. They all turned in her direction and she did not know it, but Eric shot everyone a look of warning, advising them not to ask questions or speak for the time being. Bethany somehow knew that Eric would continue to see her upstairs and off to bed, and because of her current disheveled state, she really did not mind. Eric started to follow her into her bedroom, but Bethany stopped him just at the entrance. “Could you stay here a minute? I have to change first.” Eric gave her some privacy and stood out in the hallway while Bethany closed the door behind her. She swapped her skirt and sweater for a white t-shirt and gray cotton shorts. “You can come in now,” Bethany told Eric. Her hair was twisted into a loose bun and her face was wiped clean of makeup. Eric walked into Bethany’s bedroom and studied the surroundings just as he had done downstairs in the living room. “You like Marilyn Monroe?” Eric commented as he glanced at the portrait above Bethany’s bed. “Yeah, especially since she and I share the same birthday,” replied Bethany. “June first,” stated Eric. “How did you know?” questioned Bethany. She then quickly added, “Never mind, I’m sure you found that out, too from going through my purse.” “Well, that and from your necklace,” admitted Eric. His comment made her remember and she reached behind her neck and removed the locket. “It was a gift from my grandmother on my eighteenth birthday. She’s um…” Eric knew what Bethany was implying, having lost a grandparent himself. “I’m sorry,” Eric said in sympathy. “Here,” he said as he held his hand open. “Bethany Nicole Russell, June 1, 1981.” Eric recited the inscription inside the locket as he placed it neatly on the dresser. Bethany felt more relaxed now that she was in her own room and Eric’s small talk with her had helped to reduce some of her anxiety. His voice was calm and his words were soothing to her, but she was still worried about the possibility of nightmares so she questioned, “Did you ask Robyn if she would stay over, too?” “Not yet, but if she can’t, you know I’ll stay,” promised Eric. Bethany laid down and adjusted her pillow and Eric walked over and tucked her into bed just as he had done before. “Thank you for talking to me and for offering to stay,” Bethany said as Eric switched off the light. Eric smiled at her and bid her goodnight. “Wait,” Bethany said wanting to tell Eric one more thing. “I just want you to know, that whatever it is that you’re involved in with this Trench Coat Mafia stuff doesn’t matter to me. You all have been my friends and have done so much for me.” Eric was stunned by Bethany’s words. It almost seemed as though she knew more about them than he realized. He was aware that Brooks had hinted to her that TCM was a gang of some sort but she had been told nothing more. He was about to question her further, but found there was no need after hearing what she admitted next. “Eric, I saw everything that night in the woods when Dylan, Chris, and Robert found me.” Eric turned around and blinked at her in silence. “Don’t worry, I haven’t said anything to anyone other than Robyn. I may not agree with what I saw that night, but I can’t judge you all over it either. All I have to go on is how I’ve been treated and you’ve been nothing but good to me.” Eric remained standing in place as he watched Bethany close her eyes and tell him goodnight again. She was finished speaking and now she lay silently in bed. He was taken aback by two things from Bethany’s recent confession, one being that she was not going to judge them solely over what she saw, and the second thing, was that Robyn had failed to reveal this to him and chose instead to keep it a secret. Eric quietly told Bethany goodnight a final time and closed her bedroom door. He marched downstairs to find that Chris had already departed for the evening along with Robert. He casually suggested to those who remained, “All right, let’s call it a night.” Brooks stretched his arms as he stood from the sofa while Nate threw on his coat and grabbed a few more cookies for the drive home. Robyn stood with Dylan and began to follow him towards the door when Eric caught her by the arm and said, “You stay here with me.” Dylan looked at Eric in confusion and Eric told him he would speak with him in the morning. Robyn watched as Dylan gathered his gifts together and her stomach began to tighten with anxiety. Eric had been with Bethany for the past hour and yet he said nothing to any of them regarding her condition. He had simply asked that everyone leave, save for her. Robyn listened as Dylan exited through the front door and drove off and the uncertainty of the situation began to eat away at her relentlessly. The house was silent except for the ongoing chattering of news broadcasters as they continued to restate the day’s tragic timeline of events. Eric switched off the television and his voice pierced through the stillness as he told her, “Step outside with me.” Robyn’s feet felt numb as she followed Eric through the kitchen to the outdoor patio area. He closed the door behind them and gave Robyn a cigarette which he lit for her. Eric knew Robyn only smoked when she was nervous and his gesture indicated to her that there was a problem which she should, indeed be nervous about. “She has nightmares,” Eric began. “She’s worried that after having the anxiety attack, she might have nightmares tonight and that’s why we’re staying.” Robyn was not naïve. She knew Eric did not drag her out here over the fact of Bethany’s night terrors and that there had to be something more to this. “She also told me,” continued Eric “that she saw everything that night in the woods.” Robyn’s head began to spin and she felt like she needed to sit down so she did. It was apparent that during the heart to heart talk between Eric and Bethany that she had revealed to him that she had seen Dylan, Chris, and Robert carrying out official TCM related business. Eric lit a cigarette for himself before asking Robyn, “I asked you to tell me if she remembered anything?” continued Eric. Robyn swallowed hard and admitted, “Yes, I know.” “So, is there some reason why you didn’t?” Eric snapped back at her. Robyn exhaled smoke from her cigarette and decided to confess. “Eric…I…it’s not fair to her.” Eric eyed Robyn curiously as she hastily spoke on the matter. “I mean, look at her for Christ’s sake, she’s harmless. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and it’s not her fault…she’s innocent. And, if you’re afraid of her exposing what happened, well…who’s she going to tell? She just moved to a new town from out of state, she has no friends, and her dad’s obviously a workaholic who’s never here.” Eric listened to Robyn ramble on and eventually interrupted her by asking, “Why are you telling me this? You think I don’t know this already? I didn’t ask for an explanation about her, I want one about you,” Eric said sharply. Robyn knew she was not going to survive the word battle between herself and Eric. She knew she owed him an apology because she went against what he had told her to do. “Eric, I’m sorry,” Robyn admitted. “How long have you known?” Eric questioned. “Since that night at the bowling alley when she had the anxiety attack. I didn’t say anything because well, I guess I was afraid of what you would do to her.” Eric shook his head disapprovingly and asked in an irritated voice, “Just exactly what is it that you think I’m going to _do_ to her?” Answering this question was the equivalent of trying to explain why the sky was blue. This was Eric Harris they were talking about and when he played a role in something, anything was possible. “I don’t know,’ Robyn honestly replied. “Well, know that I’m not going to hurt her,” Eric confessed quietly. “And, I want her around, I just don’t want her too…involved with us,” he explained. Robyn knew full well that Eric had his eye on Bethany, but it was evident that he was on the fence about where she belonged, however. Could it really be arranged for Bethany to stay close friends with them but never engage her in the business of TCM? Eric seemed to read Robyn’s mind and assured her, “This can work, you know? She knows only that the Trench Coat Mafia is somewhat gang affiliated. She doesn’t know what kind and to what extent. She told me upstairs that she might not agree with what we do, but accepts it nonetheless because we have befriended her and that means more to her than anything else.” Robyn took in Eric’s words and began to feel confidence in them. For Bethany to remain a companion and not a member of their group seemed feasible, and Eric made it clear that this was his ultimate desire. “One more thing,” he said looking at her sternly. “If she starts asking any more questions about anything, either from that night in the woods or otherwise, I damn well better know about it. Do you understand?” Of course,” vowed Robyn. Eric nodded his head in response to indicate to Robyn that tonight’s talk would serve as a warning. “I also want you to tell me if she opens up about her anxiety issues,” added Eric. “You mean, she didn’t tell you about that upstairs?” Robyn asked puzzled. “No, only that she has nightmares because of it, but she didn’t tell me why or from what,” Eric stated. “Maybe over time, she’ll tell one of us,” Eric said more to himself than to Robyn. “I’m going to go check on her,” he said and walked back inside the house. Eric tiptoed up the stairs and down the hall to Bethany’s room. He cracked open the door slightly just enough to see that she was sleeping soundly. Eric hated seeing her cry earlier and he did not fully understand why it troubled him to see her upset.


	15. Chapter 15

   Bethany fell into a deep slumber but felt tension in her stomach. She was dreaming about being back home in Atlanta. She was driving to meet Heather but struggled to find where she was supposed to go. She pulled along the side of the road and attempted to dial her father’s number for help but to no avail, and she could not open her car door which made her realize that she was trapped. Bethany’s dream morphed into a nightmare as she closed her eyes inside her car, but awoke on the same cold floor, lying underneath a table with a twisted ankle. The same tormenting sound of sirens rang out endlessly and she could not breathe. She was trapped back in that room…with _him_. She heard screaming followed by bullets being fired and then silence. Suddenly, Bethany heard a faint voice. A voice was calling to her but she could not see from where. The voice was telling her, “ _Bethany, it’s alright. You’re safe here with me_.” Bethany’s eyes fluttered open as she yawned and stretched. She had slept late which was rare. Her mind wound back to last night as she remembered leaving everyone behind downstairs after deciding to go lie down and rest. Bethany’s mind then wandered as she thought about Robyn and Eric and if they had stayed over as promised. Just then, Bethany’s dream from last night intruded her mind and she realized she had experienced a nightmare, but it did not seem as severe as what she was accustomed to. She tried to recall the specifics, but her memory was fuzzy from too much sleep. She slid out of bed and put on a pair of warm socks. As she washed her face with cool water, a voice began to echo in the back of her mind. It was a soothing male voice telling her that it was alright, and that she was safe with him. Bethany gasped as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. The voice was Eric’s, and she now fully recalled hearing him in her dream…and she wanted to see him. Bethany grabbed a towel and dabbed her face dry and briskly paced downstairs. She saw Robyn napping on the sofa with the television on. Bethany walked into the kitchen but only to find it empty. Eric was gone. “Bethany, I didn’t know you were awake yet,” Robyn said startling her. “Is something wrong?” Robyn asked as she watched Bethany look outside onto the open patio. “Where’s Eric?” she asked. “He left about an hour ago. Why?” Robyn said watching her curiously. “I don’t know,” Bethany said distantly. “Did he say where he was going? Is he coming back?” Robyn was puzzled by Bethany’s stream of questions regarding Eric’s whereabouts. She knew precisely where he was but hesitated at telling her. “I need to see him. Do you know where he is?” persisted Bethany. “Well…he’s…um busy,” mumbled Robyn. It registered with Bethany that Robyn knew the answers to all of her questions but did not want to let on otherwise. “Does this have to do with TCM stuff?” quizzed Bethany. Robyn nodded casually knowing that it would not hurt for Bethany to be told a simple yes or no. “Well, he went to visit his brother this morning but this afternoon, yes, he does have other business to see to. He left you a note upstairs. Didn’t you see it?” Bethany did not find any note upstairs. She darted from the living room and back to her bedroom to double check. “Please don’t ask me any more questions because that’s all I can tell you,” Robyn yelled at her from downstairs. “Fair enough,” declared Bethany in response. She walked into her bedroom and immediately knew where the note would be. There, beside her locket, Eric had scribbled on a small piece of paper… _“Bethany, I hope you’re okay this morning and had a good night’s rest. I have a few things to take care of today. Hopefully, I’ll see you later tonight. Call if you need anything. Eric.”_ Near the bottom of the paper, Bethany saw where Eric had left her his phone number. As much as she longed to speak with Eric, she dismissed the idea of calling him. Thinking about it, she really would not know what to say. Calling to tell him about the dream she had involving him sounded strange and seemed inappropriate. Bethany sighed and walked back downstairs to keep Robyn company. “I appreciate you both staying over last night. I hope I didn’t wake you when I came running through here earlier,” stated Bethany as she sat down next to Robyn at the kitchen table. Robyn smiled at her in response as she finished polishing her nails. “Well, thanks again for having Dylan’s party here. You have a really nice place,” complemented Robyn. “You want me to do your nails?” she asked Bethany, noticing how she eyed the polish with interest. Robyn kept their conversation light and never brought up Bethany’s anxiety attack from last night. It made Bethany both grateful and relived that she did not have to discuss it, either. Bethany held her hands out to admire the finished product of shiny black lacquer that coated her nails. She had never worn black polish before but found it quite appealing much to her surprise. Robyn coated her nails a second time with the ebony liquid while the girls continued to make small talk over the next hour. Bethany eventually decided that she would stay over at Brooks’ place the next couple of nights until her father made it back from Atlanta. She gathered a change of clothes and grabbed a few personal items before tossing them into a bag. They were ready to go, and Bethany followed Robyn through the living room but stopped suddenly and told her, “Hey, I forgot something. I’ll meet you outside.” Bethany headed back upstairs to her room and picked up the note which Eric had left her. She folded it in half and tossed it into her overnight bag just in case she changed her mind about phoning him.

                                                                                        *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Eric and Dylan sat patiently in Eric’s car while they waited for the others. Within fifteen minutes, a vehicle hummed along the gravel road announcing the arrival of Chris, Nate, and Robert. Like bats in the night, the five boys set out on foot, clad in black with their trench coats lapping at their heels. They followed a double set of railroad tracks until reaching the overgrown parking lot of an abandoned warehouse. Everyone stood at attention as they listened to Eric speak in a hushed voice. Even though the sun had lowered and twilight was upon them, Eric donned a pair of dark shades, mostly out of habit, as he flicked a cigarette onto the ground and pulled out his cellphone to check the time. Eric ended his conversation with the others mid-sentence when he noticed four shadows moving along the train tracks towards them. Eric stood alert as he observed the individuals as they sauntered along the set of tracks until they became visible as they passed under a flickering street lamp. They were a street gang and from the way they glared at Eric, this was clearly not their first encounter with him and his band of followers. The fall breeze rustled through the east suburbs of Denver causing the auburn leaves to swirl about the ground at Eric’s boots. “Harris,” greeted one of the members as he slapped Eric on the hand. Like Eric, the young male walked slightly ahead of his group and emanated a role of leadership to the others who stood around him. “Julian,” Eric said with a nod. Julian looked from Eric then to Dylan and scoffed as he scanned the rest of them before laughing. “Don’t you white boys know that Halloween ain’t for another month?” Julian found it humorous the way the boys chose to drape themselves in black as well as them being prone to always wear long trench coats. “Don’t you fucking know how to wear a belt?” retorted Chris as he referred to the way in which Julian’s pants hung loose and gathered around his ankles. Eric rolled his eyes and declared, “Are we here to talk fashion, or are we here to do business?” Julian gave Eric a snide look, but agreed to continue by discussing an upcoming gun show to be held there in Denver. An alliance of sorts had formed between Julian and Eric, not because Julian had trouble obtaining weapons, but because dealing with Eric was easy and more fool proof. Julian and his gang were not apt at keeping a low profile through the crowds since they were unduly stereotyped in such an environment as the gun expo. Eric on the other hand, would take himself along with a couple other members, and split up, going unnoticed as they left the trench coats behind in an effort to blend in during the weekend expo. Eric routinely frequented the gun shows each season and knew how to work the circuit of gun sellers and traders, and he had mastered the art of bartering his way through each sale. Even though he was not yet twenty-one, he always managed a purchase or two on his own without the help of his friends whom some were already of handgun purchasing age. Much to Eric’s liking, Julian’s requests were realistic, simple, and paid very generously. The money made was well worth the extra time and effort. Eric listened and took a mental note of each item which Julian requested before stating, “That, along with ammo and my time, of course, I’d estimate it to be around four grand.” Julian nodded in agreement knowing Eric would need to make a profit for his troubles. “I want half up front,” Eric told Julian firmly. “I ain’t giving you shit up front, Harris! We’re doing this just like last time, got it?” Eric shook his head and looked Julian straight in the eye. “Combined with what I need that weekend and your wish list, it’s more of a risk,” Eric said still staring at him. “I’ll give you one,” griped Julian. “Give me two, or else you can make plans to show up yourself that weekend,” snapped Eric. Julian turned to face one of his companions and cursed. He then pulled out a bundle of cash and reluctantly counted out the sum of two thousand dollars and pushed it into Eric’s open hand. “Shooting up that school has made you one arrogant son of bitch,” scoffed Julian. “You wouldn’t last one day out on the streets with me, though.” Eric turned to face Dylan, Chris, Nate, and Robert and gave the go ahead that they were ready to depart. Julian folded his arms across his chest and watched the boys turn to leave. Eric was the last to go as he turned around to face Julian a final time. Eric wanted the last word and what he chose to say to Julian was both condescending and the truth. “You know, gun laws got more strict not because of you and what you do on the streets…they got tighter because of what _I_ did at that school,” Eric said with a grin before disappearing into the night to join the others. On the way back to his vehicle, Eric pulled out his cellphone and sent Robyn a message asking, “ _Is she with you?_ ” “ _Yes, we’re at the house_ ,” Robyn replied. “ _She was asking about you!_ ” To this message, Eric did not bother to respond by text but instead, called Robyn to speak with her directly. “What did she say?” Eric began as soon as Robyn answered. _“She woke up this morning and was looking around for you, asking where you were,”_ Robyn stated. “Did she get my note? What did you tell her?” Robyn could tell that Eric was more than eager to hear about Bethany’s reaction towards him this morning. _“Yes, she saw your note,”_ assured Robyn. Eric thought on this a minute and wondered why Bethany did not call him if she was so adamant at finding him to speak with him. _“And, I told her that you were with your brother,”_ continued Robyn. _“Well, she did kind of guess that you were busy with other things, too.”_ “What do you mean?” questioned Eric. _“She guessed that you were tied_ _up doing official TCM business,”_ admitted Robyn. “Did you tell her anything else?” asked Eric. _“No, of course not. Why…was I not supposed to say anything at all?”_ Robyn asked nervously. _“Eric, I didn’t, I mean, I thought you were okay with her knowing as long as no details were…”_ “No, no, it’s fine,” assured Eric. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I just need to know for sure, that she knew I was out doing TCM business.” _“Well yes…but…Eric I’m not sure I understand…”_ Robyn was interrupted as Eric said, “I have an idea.” _“Eric, what are you talking about?”_ Robyn asked confused. “Never mind, I’ll be there soon.” Eric put his phone away and looked around for his best friend. “Dylan, come over here,” ordered Eric as they approached the parked vehicles. Eric sighed heavily and watched Dylan walk towards him, although knowing this was probably not going to work since Dylan and he were so close. “What?” asked Dylan. “Nothing,” Eric said having changed his mind somewhat. “I just…want you to…tell Dykeman to get over here and then, tell Morris and Perry to go ahead to the house,” Eric said calmly. Dylan went to do as Eric asked and returned with Nate. “Wait in the car,” Eric then told Dylan. Dylan walked away quietly, and once Eric saw Chris drive away with Robert, he said to Nate, “I want you to hit me.” Nate laughed and replied, “Let’s go man, I’m ready to get home.” Eric repeated again, “Hit me, do it.” Nate stopped chuckling and looked at Eric. “What…why, what for? Have you been drinking?” Eric removed his sunglasses and told Nate in an annoyed voice, “No…I haven’t been drinking. I want you to punch me in the face…now.” Nate took a step back and looked over at Dylan sitting in the car. “I can’t do that,” Nate replied firmly. “Goddammit, _DO IT,_ I said!”raged Eric as he lunged forward and pushed Nate. “No, what the fuck, man?” argued Nate. “What’s wrong with you?” Nate asked angrily. “I’m not playing,” Eric said sharply. “As the leader of the Trench Coat Mafia, I am ordering you to hit me dammit…NOW!” After Eric’s last command, Nate figured it was better to do it and ask questions later. He leaned back and threw his fist at Eric, punching him across the face. Eric fell to his knees and yelled a line of obscenities as Nate rushed to his side. “Holy shit man…I’m sorry…I just…SHIT!” Nate was at a loss for words as Eric picked himself up and shook his head from side to side as if to ease the pain away. He blinked several times from the stinging he felt inside of his nose, and releasing a hot blooded male growl, Eric opened the car door on the passenger side and got inside. “What the fuck was that all about?” asked Dylan in a state of shock. “You’ll see. Just shut up and drive,” demanded Eric. Once the boys arrived at Brooks’ house, Dylan waited for Eric to head inside before asking Nate, “Why the hell did he make you do that?” “I don’t know man, I’m just as confused as you are,” insisted Nate. The two boys walked inside behind Eric and saw Robyn and Brooks sitting in the living room with Bethany. Robyn’s eyes grew wide with shock as she saw Eric come around the corner. “Eric…what happened?” Bethany pulled her attention away from the television and turned to see what Robyn was talking about. Upon seeing Eric and his swollen face and black eye, Bethany jumped up from the sofa and exclaimed, “Oh, Eric! Oh my god! Are you alright? You poor thing! Come here and sit down, and I’ll go get you a cold washcloth.” Bethany led Eric by the arm to the sofa and hurried into the kitchen. Eric turned to wink at Dylan and Nate before propping his feet up on the sofa. “You are one twisted son of a bitch, you know that, right?” Dylan whispered over Eric’s shoulder. Eric shooed him and Nate away as Bethany came back into the living room and knelt down beside him with washcloth in hand. “Here you go, this will help some.” Bethany held the cool rag to Eric’s face and he basked in the attention that she was showing him. He relished over her touching his face with her tiny hands and closing his eyes, Eric listened to her angelic voice mildly scold him for not being careful and how worried it made her. Robyn noticed Eric glance at her and took it as an indication to leave the room so he could be alone with Bethany. “What happened to you tonight?” Bethany asked with compassion. “Well, after visiting my brother,” began Eric, “I had a run in with a street gang in downtown Denver. The leader took a swing at me before I could get away,” fibbed Eric. Bethany did not comment on Eric’s story, but the look on her face told him that she was utterly concerned for him and his wellbeing. Eric watched Bethany as she stood and went back into the kitchen again to bring him another washcloth. She sat down next to him to better reach his swollen face. Bethany was taken aback when Eric reached for her hand as she held the damp cloth to his face. It startled her more than anything, but she realized why he did it when he asked, “Since when did you start painting your nails black?” he said looking at her fingers. Bethany smiled and told him, “Since today, I guess,” Eric held her hand just a few seconds more as he studied her petite fingers. He let go and then gazed up at her and was captivated with her scent. She smelled of what he guessed to be a mixture of honeysuckle and tangerines and he felt it impossible to keep from looking into her full innocent blue eyes. “Why don’t you rest now,” she coaxed as she stood up. Had Eric known that Bethany would react this way to him being injured, he would have ordered Nate to punch him weeks ago. This was not the only attempt Eric made at manipulating a situation in order to gain Bethany’s attention. Robyn had unintentionally tipped him off that she would not be going with them to bowl next Friday due to a family reunion she was talked into attending. Eric began forming a plan that same week to instruct Dylan to accompany Robyn to her event, and he made certain that Chris, Nate, and Robert made other plans as well. Lastly, Eric managed to convince Brooks to leave the house for the night which would allow for him to be completely alone with Bethany. Being the innocent pawn in the scheme, Bethany walked blindsided into what she thought was merely coincidence. When Friday night rolled around, Bethany pulled into the driveway of Brooks’ house and noticed that no other cars were parked out front other than Eric’s. She thought she was late and that the others had already left for the bowling alley. She hurried inside through the back door only to find Eric standing in the kitchen. “Hey, sorry I’m late. I thought Robyn said we wouldn’t leave until seven,” stated Bethany. Eric watched as Bethany took her jacket off and he could not help but stare at her attractiveness. He brought his eyes back up to her face and admitted, “Actually…you’re not late because, we’re not going bowling tonight.” “Oh, I didn’t know,” responded Bethany. “Well,” began Eric, “There’s sort of been a change of plans,” he said watching Bethany’s expression. Robyn had a family reunion to go to and Dylan went with her. Chris is sick or something, and I know Nate asked Robert to…uh, go to his place to play a new video game.” Bethany pulled out her phone and stated, “What? Robyn didn’t call and tell me she wouldn’t be here.” Eric walked towards Bethany and convinced her, “Well, I think she tried calling you earlier but…” “Well, where’s Brooks?” asked Bethany curiously. Eric felt a bit jealous over this question but then realized he never told Bethany that Brooks too, had made other plans. “Well, I think he went to visit his parents.” Bethany looked at Eric somewhat puzzled. She put her cellphone away and started to put her jacket back on. “No, wait…stay,” pleaded Eric. “I was planning on just hanging out here and watching a movie. You’re welcome to stay, and I know you haven’t eaten anything yet so…please stay,” Eric begged. “Um…okay. I can stay a while, I guess.” Bethany had no clue why she seemed anxious over agreeing to stay. She knew Eric well enough for the most part and had felt comfortable around him in times past, especially when he had spoken to her alone that night to help comfort and ease her anxieties. Tonight however, seemed different for some unknown reason. Eric sensed her tension and promised, “Hey, it’ll be fine. I could use your company too,” he added. Bethany smiled nervously and took her jacket off again. She tried to make herself comfortable at the kitchen table as Eric continued speaking to her. “So, I know you’re hungry. I’ll run out and grab us something. What would you like?” Bethany shook her head and commented, “No…I’ll eat when I get back home. I don’t think I can take any more fast food,” she said with a look of disgust. “I’m craving more home cooked food, I guess,” she said laughing. “Then, I’ll fix you something here,” offered Eric. “You…cook?” Bethany asked with smile. “Yeah, is that hard to believe or something?” teased Eric. “Well no, it’s just unexpected,” Bethany said still smiling. Eric walked closer to Bethany and smirked at her. “You don’t believe me do you?” he said crossing his arms. “I didn’t say that,” Bethany countered. “I don’t mean to brag, but I know how to make the best homemade spaghetti sauce.” Eric said trying to impress her. “Do you like spaghetti?” “Yeah,” replied Bethany. “Then, that’s what I’ll make,” he decided. Bethany continued to sit at the kitchen table and watched as Eric opened cabinets and drawers and took inventory of what all he needed to prepare the meal for her. “Eric, really…you don’t have to go to any trouble,” Bethany said feeling a bit guilty. He looked over and assured her, “It’s no trouble. Besides, I want to do it. It’s hard to get in here and try to make anything with the guys around all the time. It’ll be nice for a change.” “Alright,” sighed Bethany. She gave in, knowing Eric had already made up his mind. “Well, at least let me help you,” Bethany insisted. Eric would never tell her, but just the fact of her being there with him was all he needed from her. Her presence alone seemed to have an effect on him that was uplifting, calming, and downright euphoric. “Well,” Eric said in response to her request, “I might could use some help slicing a green pepper…which we don’t have,” Eric stated as he searched the fridge. “I need to run out and get that and another can of tomato sauce,” Eric said frowning. “Will you ride with me?” he asked her. “Of course,” agreed Bethany. She hopped up from her seat at the table, grabbed her jacket, and followed Eric outside. It took no time for Eric to pull into the nearest store and purchase what he needed while Bethany waited patiently in the car. Once Eric walked away and headed inside the store, Bethany sighed heavily and wrung her hands together anxiously. She was absolutely flustered and tried to pull herself together. She looked into the mirror overhead to check her makeup and tried to gain her composure. She quickly reapplied her mascara and abruptly put it away when she saw Eric heading back towards the car. Eric began to make the journey back home and at length, he decided to make light conversation with Bethany. There was something in particular that lingered on his mind that he wanted to ask her, so he took the opportunity during the drive back home to bring it up. “Bethany?” Eric said quietly. “If you don’t mind me asking, how has your anxiety…and…the nightmares been lately?” Bethany was caught off guard but turned to look at him and answered, “I really haven’t had any since that night at my house.” Normally, Bethany would hesitate to talk about this to anyone but Dr. Burke. At times, she could barely speak to her own father about it, but somehow, Bethany felt the urge to tell Eric. She especially wanted to disclose to him her most recent nightmare when she had heard his voice just before waking. Without thinking it through any further, she blurted out to him, “My last nightmare was…different somehow. It wasn’t nearly as bad as the others I’ve had. And you were…well, not you but…oh never mind,” Bethany said casually, beginning to feel awkward. Eric looked over at her with his eyebrows raised. “What?” he prompted. “Really, it was silly. It’s nothing.” “Bethany, you can tell me. Whatever it is, you know it’ll stay between you and me,” Eric promised her. Bethany let her guard down before explaining, “I have this one reoccurring nightmare. It’s the most horrible, awful thing that you could imagine. It always plays out the same way with me being trapped and I can’t move or breathe. That night you were at my house, I had the dream and it was the same…until the end…when I…heard your voice. You spoke to me,” she whispered. Bethany did not realize it, but she now had Eric’s undivided attention. He looked at her in astonishment and asked the obvious question, “What was it I said to you? Do you remember?” Eric asked softly. “You told me I would be alright and that I was safe…with you.” Bethany’s cheeks felt hot after revealing such a sensitive detail. “I’m sorry,” she apologized, now feeling embarrassed over it. “Sorry…for what?” Eric asked concerned. “I just shouldn’t be telling you all of this and worrying you with my problems,” Bethany confessed. “Well, don’t feel that way,” Eric told her kindly. “You’re not bothering me with anything, and you can talk to me about it anytime you need to.” Eric waited for Bethany to acknowledge his statement, but she remained quiet so he offered, “You know it’s true though?” “What’s true?” she asked looking at him again. “What I said to you in the dream. That you’re safe with me,” assured Eric. A low rumble of thunder echoed across the night sky as Eric pulled into the driveway. He turned the key, shutting off the car’s engine, and heard Bethany’s small voice as she spoke once more. “I might be safe with you, but I can’t be safe from myself or my memories.” Eric so desperately wanted to reach out to her both emotionally and physically. Emotions were something that remained foreign to Eric Harris, but with her, something felt entirely different. Given the circumstance, Eric felt he would do anything to help Bethany in any way humanly possible. He wanted to ask her more questions but knew not to press his luck. She had opened up to him, although on a small scale, and she had managed to do it and he was grateful, nonetheless. Bethany picked up her purse and jacket and found that Eric was already on the passenger side of the car and was opening the door for her. “Come on,” he coaxed, “I’m about to make you the best spaghetti you’ve ever had.” Bethany smiled warmly at Eric and followed him inside. Watching Eric busy himself, Bethany felt she should do something instead of rudely sit back and allow Eric to do all the work. “Eric, please let me help you do something in here,” Bethany prompted as she looked at the disarray of pots and pans which Eric had scattered along the kitchen counter. “You didn’t come over here to be in the kitchen cooking,” Eric pointed out. “Relax,” he insisted. Bethany watched in amusement as Eric attempted to slice the bell pepper. “Here, give me that before you cut yourself,” she said laughing. “Fine, you can help with this one thing but that’s it,” Eric playfully scolded. Bullet sprang from the kitchen floor up to the table in order to get a better view of what was going on. “Get off the table before I decide to chop you up and cook you,” threatened Eric with a finger pointed at the cat. “Eric! Don’t be so hateful to him.” Eric looked at Bethany and made the excuse, “That cat doesn’t like _me_. He started the hard feelings between us, you know?” Bethany laughed at Eric’s immature attitude but found it oddly charming at the same time. The mixture of hamburger meat, peppers, and oregano began to fill the kitchen with an appetizing aroma, reminding Bethany that she was in fact hungry. Eric stirred in the tomato sauce as a clap of thunder sounded ominously outside, causing Bullet to scurry from the table and hide in another room. “I hope it doesn’t get too bad out there,” Bethany said worried. “Well, if it does,” Eric replied, “I don’t want you driving in it.” Bethany reached for a dirty dish to help tidy up, but Eric abruptly stopped her when he told her, “No, you’re not doing the dishes, either. Why don’t you just make yourself comfortable in the living room and maybe think of a movie that you’d like to watch.” Bethany wanted to protest but did as Eric said. She took a seat on the sofa and sighed heavily. The rain was now pouring outside and it created a steady spray that droned repetitively against the windows. “Are you afraid of storms?” Eric asked her thoughtfully from the kitchen unsure if it would trigger her anxiety. “No, I’m not,” she answered simply. Eric brought her a heaping plate of angel hair pasta topped with sauce and announced, “Okay, here you go.” “Eric! I’ll never eat all of that!” exclaimed Bethany with large eyes. Eric laughed at her and then added with humor, “I’m joking with you. This is my plate, here’s yours.” Eric gave her the other plate he was holding with the much smaller portion which was more suited for her. “Hah, hah that’s very funny,” Bethany mocked before grinning. Eric scanned through a couple of channels on the television and asked Bethany, “Oh, this movie’s hilarious. Have you seen it?” Bethany stopped twirling the pasta around her fork and responded, “Oh yeah, that’s good. We can watch that.” Bethany took a generous bite of the spaghetti and complemented Eric. “Wow! This is really good.” “I told you,” he said triumphantly. “Well, I guess I can’t take all the credit. It’s my mom’s recipe actually.” “Well, you did good. You might have to give me the recipe, too,” Bethany told him. Eric blushed slightly as he took a seat next to her. Even though Bethany was sitting on the far right of the sofa, Eric chose to sit directly next to her leaving an empty space on his left. Bethany noticed the close seating arrangements, but chose not to dwell on it as she watched the comedy about a guy who is brought to his fiancé’s home to meet her parents for the first time. Bethany found the evening to be quite enjoyable the more it progressed. She was comfortable, relaxed, and had a full stomach. The treacherous weather had not ceased however, so Eric reluctantly told her, “I know you want to get back home so if the storm doesn’t let up pretty soon, I’ll take you.” Bethany looked at Eric and said sincerely, “Well, you don’t need to be out in this either. It’s okay…I’ll stay.” “Are you sure,” Eric asked liking this idea very much. “Absolutely,” Bethany said checking the time on her cellphone. “Well, I might not be here when you wake up in the morning, but you can call me if you need to. Do you still have my number?” Eric asked her. “No, I don’t think I saved it, but I will. What is it again?” Bethany asked. After adding Eric’s number into her phone, Bethany turned her attention to him once again while he continued to make conversation. “Speaking of my number and all, why didn’t you call me the morning I left you the note?” Bethany thought about this a minute and then told Eric truthfully, “Well, I knew you were busy and I didn’t want to interrupt, I guess.” Eric moved closer to her on the sofa and Bethany felt her nervousness return. “Don’t ever worry about interrupting anything. You can call me any time you want to…no matter what,” Eric said sweetly. The lights began to flicker throughout the house, causing Bethany to jump into a panic. She tensed up and began to come undone right there sitting on the sofa. “Bethany? Bethany? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Bethany heard Eric speaking to her but she could not respond. She was going into an anxiety attack and Eric realized this as well. Eric grabbed Bethany’s purse sitting at her feet and searched for her bottle of medication. “Breathe, Bethany, it’s going to be alright, here,” Eric needed to get her something to drink but did not want to leave her as he noticed her empty glass on the table. He reached for his instead and gave her one of the peach colored tablets to swallow. His hand rested on her back as he spoke softly to her and watched as her breathing became steady again. Bethany was shaking and she did not know what to say or do next, so she did nothing at all. She did not speak and only put her head down in shame. Eric gently pulled her backwards to rest against the sofa, keeping his arm around her. Bethany’s eyes closed as her head tilted slightly before falling against Eric’s shoulder just before she drifted to sleep and into a disturbing, yet interesting dream.

 


	16. Chapter 16

   The rain from last night’s storm continued into the morning as Eric, Dylan, Chris, Nate, Robert, Brooks, and Robyn gathered into the kitchen. A pot of coffee began to brew as Eric went over his expectations for the day, starting with the much anticipated gun expo. He reminded each person of what he needed them to be on the lookout for and strategized how they would execute everything in detail from start to finish. “Eric, shouldn’t we come back here first to separate the guns before we meet Julian?” suggested Nate. “We can’t come back here,” disputed Dylan. “What do you mean?” questioned Nate. “Bethany’s here,” Dylan pointed out. “Her car’s still parked out back,” he finished. “No.” interrupted Robyn. “She’s not here. Eric took her home,” she said assuring Dylan. Eric spoke up then and admitted, “Actually…she’s…still here.” “What! Are you joking?” Chris asked in disbelief. “We need to go through everything we buy today with a fine toothed comb before we take it to Julian and your saying we’re going to do that with her here?” griped Chris. “Eric, why didn’t you take her home,” Robert asked before he could even respond to Chris’ question. “I didn’t see her upstairs,” Robyn said scratching her head in confusion. “Everybody shut up for a minute,” growled Eric. “Look,” he began, “I was going to take her home, but a change of plans came up when she had one of her…episodes.” “Gosh, well is she okay?” Robyn asked concerned. Nate turned to Brooks and Robert and stated with a laugh, “Wow! Eric must have gave it to her really good last night to cause her to have an anxiety attack.” The room seemed to spin as Eric lunged from across the kitchen in an effort to grab Nate. Brooks attempted to keep from spilling his coffee as he juggled the beverage in one hand and grabbed Eric’s arm with the other. “Calm down,” chided Brooks. Eric tore through Nate with an icy gaze and warned, “How dare you even let that come out of your mouth!” Nate’s eyes drifted downward for fear he would catch Eric’s gaze again as he whispered, “Eric, I didn’t mean anything by it. It was a joke, man.” Eric said nothing more to Nate as Brooks attempted to coax him into settling down. Chris decided it was his turn to speak up again and he boldly told Eric. “We’re about to walk back in here with four grand worth of guns, possibly more, and we have an outsider here in the house to testify to it. This is so fucked up, man! Joey would’ve never let this shit happen.” Eric had heard enough. His temper brimmed and he heatedly left the room knowing it was best before he hurt someone, only to regret it later. “Look, guys…we need to focus. This gun show’s less than an hour from now,” Dylan said trying to restore a sense of order. “Brooks, go over that list again with everybody one more time,” Dylan instructed while leaving to locate Eric. Eric stood staring out the living room window in deep thought. He watched as the rain pounded against the sidewalk creating a large puddle near the front steps. Eric heard someone enter the room and without even having to look, he knew it was Dylan. “Is it me, or does everybody really think I’m the bad guy here?” Eric asked as he heard Dylan approaching. “You know what I think?” Dylan said sighing, always ready to voice his opinion. “You’re always the one that calls the shots, literally. No pun intended,” Dylan added with a slight grin. “You’re the one who’s always got his head on straight and who makes decisions without having to think twice.” Eric ran his hand through his hair and looked at his reflection from a mirror hanging on the wall. “It’s just strange seeing you like this over a decision that seems easy. I mean…it’s just over some girl. Do you get what I’m saying?” Dylan asked him sincerely. “Yeah,” Eric sighed quietly. “But, she’s not just some girl,” mentioned Eric. “Oh come on, Eric, it’s just like in high school when the new girl comes in, you go nuts over her, and then it fizzles out over time. It’s not like you have feelings for her or anything.” The pattering of the rain outdoors was all that Dylan heard as Eric remained silent and Dylan now knew why this was so difficult for his best friend because Eric in fact, did have feelings for Bethany. “Oh, well…Eric then if that’s the case, she has to join TCM. There’s no other way.” “No,” Eric said adamantly. Eric pictured Bethany sleeping peacefully in bed and he instantly felt weak in the knees. There was a plethora of reasons why he did not want Bethany in the Trench Coat Mafia and he was perplexed as to why Dylan did not recognize this. “Let’s just say hypothetically speaking,” suggested Dylan, “that she joins. “You’ll be able to fully trust her at that point. You want have to worry about her being the outsider anymore and you’ll get to…initiate her, which well…we both know you’ll enjoy that.” “Stop!” yelled Eric. “You don’t get it do you? I’m not as concerned about me trusting her as I am about her trusting _me_. “I’m trying to get her to open up to me about her past and her problems because I want her to trust me. If I make her join TCM, how am I ever going to earn her trust?” “Then, let one of us do it,” proposed Dylan and he regretted saying it before the statement had even left his mouth. Eric forcefully grabbed Dylan’s arm and although Dylan was much larger than him, it did not stop Eric from asserting his dominance as he became unhinged with rage. “You listen to me and you listen good! Not you, or any of the others are going to touch her. Do you understand?” Dylan looked away from Eric momentarily but turned to face him again and uttered, “If you want to be the hero for her in this situation then fine. But, that only leaves the rest of us to play eeny, meeny, miny, mo and choose which one of us will be the bad guy who initiates her.” “Shut up, I don’t want to hear this anymore!” shouted Eric. “Okay fine,” Dylan said pulling away from Eric’s grip. “Then you do it,” finished Dylan. “Jesus, are you deaf?” hissed Eric. “She’s not joining TCM and that’s the end of it!” Eric took a deep breath, trying to calm his unstable emotions before speaking again. “ _If_ …I did it, do you understand what that would mean for her and how it would affect…you?” This was a twist in the plot that Dylan had not considered, but now understood Eric’s meaning as well as the repercussions it would cause if Eric chose to initiate Bethany himself. “She would take rank over you,” Eric said harshly. “She’d be directly next to me and second in command in my absence,” he said aggressively. “Are you ready for that? No, wait…of course not, because you’d be taking direction from someone who knows nothing about what we do,” taunted Eric. In my absence, are you going to send _her_ to meet with Julian? Are you going to let _her_ be in charge of TCM decisions? Why the fuck do you think I’ve never initiated any of the bimbos I’ve known during the two years that I’ve been TCM’s leader?” Dylan knew Eric was on a roll as he preached the dos and don’ts of the Trench Coat Mafia’s code of conduct and formal rules of being an official member, and Bethany did not meet any of the requirements. “Holy fucking shit, man!” was all that Dylan could manage to say. The dilemma was precarious indeed, in the fact that Bethany should be initiated as a formal member for the group’s sake, but by who? Eric’s jealously would not allow for anyone else to do it lest they risk dying by his hand. Eric, however would not consider it because it would thrust Bethany into a role which she would not know how to fulfill. She would be Eric’s co-pilot so to speak, leaving Dylan third in command at times. Despite Eric forcefully reminding him, Dylan knew the policies of the Trench Coat Mafia. They were not rules enforced only by their group, but by all other districts of the Trench Coat Mafia in other major cities across the country. Induction of a female member consisted of a formal initiation carried out by one male member, usually decided upon by the leader. Her loyalty was to be confessed and her durability tested to the limit as he would dominate her while holding a weapon of choice to her throat, and the induction would ultimately end with a grand finale of sex. If she showed any fear or non-compliance, whatsoever, she would fail. If she succeeded and was deemed worthy by the male member, she would then assume his same rank into the group and afterwards, she would obtain the gothic style tattoo and trademark of their group to show completion of the sacred ritual. Male members were recruited by other means, usually by acts of strength, violence, or other attributes that appealed to the group. Dodging bullets and other close encounters with death were coveted by low level members and experienced by those at the top. Although it seemed somewhat demeaning in the beginning, once initiated, a female member in the Trench Coat Mafia was treated as an equal and with the upmost respect. “Look, we have to quit talking about this. I need a clear head before we leave,” admitted Eric. “Then, consider this last thing,” insisted Dylan. “If you change your mind and decide to initiate her, maybe it’ll help get this out of your system and you’ll know if you really have feelings for her, or if you just needed to get laid.” Dylan held up his hands in defense to display that he meant nothing disrespectful at all by what he said and that it was merely a suggestion of how Eric could assess his feelings concerning Bethany. Eric gave him a lethal stare but said nothing as both boys went back into the kitchen to join the others.

                                                                                         *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Bethany rolled over onto her back and awoke to the repetitive sound of the rain tapping against the window. The air in the room seemed cooler than normal and it was unusually dark. She rolled over again, this time turning to her left and let her eyes blink open. She focused on the thick blanket around her and was confused by its color. It was solid black as was the pillow and the sheets she laid upon. Bethany gasped as she realized she was not in her usual surroundings. From the familiar smell of mint mingled with leather and black décor that encompassed her, it did not take long for Bethany to gather that she was in Eric’s room… and in his… _bed_. Bethany sat straight up but suddenly became dizzy and laid back down. She forced her brain to start working and tried to think about what happened last night, how she got here, and why she could not remember any of it. She was bombarded with one memory that rang clear in her head, and that was the dream which she had experienced. Her dreams and nightmares were usually a sketchy fog of images, but Bethany sat on the edge of the bed and remembered extremely well the all too familiar nightmare with her trapped under the table in that school waiting to die. She was rescued in the dream for the first time, however by none other than Eric. Bethany closed her eyes and she could still hear his voice amidst the chaos of the nightmare as he spoke to her before reaching underneath the table. He lifted her off the hard floor and carried her to safety, away from the danger and away from the perpetrator. A peculiar feeling swept over Bethany as she stood and walked towards the closed door. She noticed Eric’s coat laying on the chair nearby and guessed that he was still there at the house. Bethany opened the door and walked right into the crowded kitchen filled with all the boys and Robyn. Bethany was unaware that the feeling of tension she sensed hanging in the air was due to a heated discussion that had been about her just minutes ago. Robyn’s eyes looked as though they would pop out of her head at the sight of Bethany walking into the kitchen. “Bethany? I thought you were upstairs!” Robyn said in disbelief. At this revelation, Bethany watched all six boys look in her direction, including Eric and Bethany flushed a deep crimson. Dylan eyed Eric as a way to visually chastise him as it was evident from Bethany’s entrance into the kitchen that she had stayed in the other section of the house that did not lead to the upstairs. Embarrassment flooded Bethany as she realized that she was wearing her clothes from the night before. Combined with her hair being a disheveled mess, she knew precisely what it implied as she emerged from the hallway that led from Eric’s bedroom. She picked up Bullet who greeted her eagerly with a meow as a way to cover her awkwardness and sat down in the nearest chair while petting the cat. Bullet circled three times in her lap before settling down to rest and Bethany tried to look only at Robyn while in her state of nervousness. She could not help but notice the bubble gum pink sweater that Robyn wore and the odd color choice Dylan selected as well that resembled a pale yellow. Bethany’s eyes swept over the rest of the boys and she noticed they were all dressed differently and completely out of character to their usual all black wardrobe. Bethany’s hand went to her mouth to hide a smile that threatened to form at her lips. “Something funny?” Chris said sarcastically to her. Bethany brought her hand away from her face and said nothing. “We always dress like this when we visit the gun expo,” offered Brooks as he poured Bethany a cup of coffee. “We blend in better with the crowd, ‘he explained. Bethany looked at the white t-shirt Brooks had on complete with khaki pants and white sneakers. Eric cleared his throat and took a large gulp of coffee and said, “Alright, let’s head out.” Everyone made hast to gather their wallets, cellphones, and other personal items before venturing into the cool soggy morning. Bethany saw Robyn stand as well and asked her, “Are you going too?” “Yeah, sorry. I would stay, but Eric needs me today,” Robyn explained. “I’ll see you later this afternoon though,” she said eagerly. Bethany responded with a smile and continued to sip on her coffee. Eric shoved the list of weapons and ammo into the pockets of his light colored denim jeans when he heard Chris call his name. “Harris?” Eric rolled his eyes, not wanting to hear any more out of him this morning. Chris waited until everyone was outside and Eric had made his way into the living room before speaking to him. “Look, I shouldn’t have said that to you earlier…about Joey,” confessed Chris. Eric knew apologies were not Chris’ forte, but be that as it may, Chris knew his words hit below the belt this time and he wanted things to be right again between himself and Eric. Eric leaned against the corner of the sofa and looked in the direction of the kitchen knowing Bethany was still sitting at the table. “We all heard the talk between you and Dylan,” admitted Chris. “That’s great, Morris,” Eric sighed with sarcasm. Chris walked closer to Eric and gave him another suggestion of how he could handle his current predicament involving the girl in the kitchen. He cautiously watched his choice of words to Eric and knew he had better say them now while he had Eric alone, but close enough in distance to Bethany to ensure that Eric would keep his cool and not make a scene with her being so near. “Do what Dylan told you to do but off the record.” Eric looked at him confused as Chris started to explain. “You bed her on your own time, off the record, and not as an initiation. From the looks of this morning, it seems like you’re pretty close, too,” observed Chris. “Get her out of your system then move on.” “Morris…” interrupted Eric. “Wait, let me finish,” continued Chris. “If after the fact, you think it’s more, your feelings are still there, and you insist on keeping her around, then one of the guys with lower rank can initiate her. “Would you listen to yourself?” Eric said hatefully. “So, you want me just sit in here, maybe watch some TV, while knowing the girl I care about is in somebody’s room being raped.” Eric’s demeanor grew livid but Chris continued with his suggestion. “Dammit Harris, you go outside, smoke a cigarette, and by the time you finish the damn thing, it would be over with, probably ten minutes tops. Hell, we all know Brooks can’t hold his liquor. We’ll get him drunk, make him do it, and he won’t remember any of it.” “Mother fucking, son of a…” Eric sat down on the sofa and finished cursing while putting his head in his hands. Eric’s face turned three shades of red from the mental image he had of Brooks being intimate with his Bethany. He looked back up at Chris and asked quietly, “Why are you doing this to me?” “Because, I don’t want you to make the same mistake I did,” Chris said with emotion showing in his voice. “You earned your place as the leader of TCM hands down, Harris, but don’t make the mistake of forgetting that half of it was due to the falling out between me and Joey over the mistake I made. A falling out, that was because of my bullheadedness when it came to…her.” Eric knew what a touchy subject this was, and was shocked to hear Chris actually bring it up. “Harris, there’s a reason why the leader doesn’t usually initiate girls. It’s because most of them can’t handle the responsibilities that come with it. I thought I knew differently, and I let that red headed bitch lead me around by the cock and when four-twenty rolled around, I couldn’t even remember my own name much less anything else.” Eric’s eyes widened as he listened to what Chris admitted as he sat down beside Eric and whispered, “When NBK went down, I should’ve been in that school with you, but instead, I was outside wandering around in the fucking park because Mandy told me to. She thought it would be best for me to lay low, telling me where to wait, and all the while, I came more close to getting caught that way then if I had been inside with you.” Eric’s mood turned surreal as he realized that he and Chris had not talked about this subject in well over a year. To hear Chris openly admit to something which Eric had often wondered about regarding this particular day seemed monumental. Eric blinked at Chris in disbelief and asked, “Why the hell didn’t you tell me this before?” “Because, it’s fucking embarrassing to admit that my judgment was impaired and that I could’ve jeopardized the whole operation simply over pussy. And now, that’s exactly what’s happening here, Harris. You wonder why I come across as such a dick all the time, and let me assure you, it’s not because of my personality. It’s over decisions I regret that I can’t take back while I sit here now, having stepped down from my rank, and over what? She’s gone now…off screwing some other guy and…and all I have now is the regret.” Chris’ words stung through Eric like a razor. Eric knew that the wounds which Chris carried over this had yet to heal, but from the emotions causing his voice to falter, Eric had to wonder if the guilt was more about Chris losing his rank in TCM, or from losing Mandy. Chris pulled Eric to his feet and said as a last and final warning, “I’m not trying to overstep my bounds here, but that girl in there is blurring the line when it comes to your judgment. She will rip us apart, come between you and Dylan, and she’ll have you to where you can’t think straight. TCM will fall apart and you won’t even see it coming. Put your feelings aside and stop this _now_ , Harris!” Chris stood to his feet and snatched his cellphone before exiting through the front door, leaving Eric alone on the sofa with just his thoughts. Eric pulled himself together before standing and heading towards the kitchen. He walked in to see Bethany still sitting in the chair with the fur ball that was the bane of his existence still cuddled up in her lap. “Eric?” she said softly. Eric melted at the sound of her voice and walked over to her. “I need to talk to you about last night,” whispered Bethany. “I know,” Eric told her. “And, you will,” he continued, “but, I have to leave now.” Eric was quick at thinking on his feet and suggested to Bethany as a way to ensure that she would leave the house upon their return, “Why don’t you sit a minute, help yourself to anything here, then go back to your place to do whatever it is you girls do to get all dolled up. We’re planning on grabbing a bite to eat once we’re done today, and I’ll pick you up afterwards so you can go, too. We can talk more then,” Eric assured her with a smile. “Okay,” agreed Bethany returning his smile. Her grin widened and Eric asked, “What?” Bethany looked him up and down and admired his choice of clothing for the day which consisted of a white shirt with the words, _Old Navy,_ written in blue across the front and light colored denim jeans. He swapped his combat boots for white sneakers and left the black duster behind as well. Eric realized she was smiling at his clothing and he smiled back and teased, “Oh, you think this is funny do you?” “A little,” Bethany admitted as she looked up at Eric. “Remember what I told you last night?” Eric said more seriously. Bethany looked at him curiously before he reminded her, “Call me if you need to, anytime.” “Okay,” Bethany said quietly. Eric turned to leave and he heard Bethany call his name again. “Eric? Please be careful,” she insisted. Eric turned to face her and promised, “Since I know you’ll be waiting on me to get back, I’ll be extra careful today.” Bethany blushed at Eric’s attempt to flirt with her. She watched as he turned to leave and heard the front door shut to announce that he was gone. Eric walked to his vehicle and felt around for the list which he had placed in his pocket. Beside it, was Bethany’s necklace that he took with him for reasons unknown, possibly for good luck. Eric had taken it off of her last night before she went to sleep. He clutched it tightly and made a promise to himself. He would keep Bethany safe, letting no one tarnish her with TCM rules, initiations, or other business. Chris and his warning be damned, Eric wanted Bethany around, he wanted her company, and he just plain wanted…her. Eric jumped into his car, briskly drove out of the driveway, and put on a CD of his favorite band. He turned up the volume as loud as it would go in an effort to get him pumped up and to take his mind off of one love to better focus on another. Guns, guns, and more guns!


	17. Chapter 17

   Eric’s plan of ensuring that Bethany would leave the house played out smoothly as she went home and now lay in a soothing bubble bath. She had left Brook’s house a couple hours ago and took this much needed time to relax. Her mind wandered continuously back to last night. She thought about the tasty spaghetti Eric had prepared for her and the comedy that they had watched. She thought about how nervous she had been about staying with him alone, and she remembered the storm that came through and how he had asked her if she was afraid. Bethany remembered her anxiety kicking in when the lights in the house threatened to go out but only flickered. There was something peculiar about all of this. Bethany dwelt on it further as she drained the water in the tub and dried off onto a fluffy towel. She blow-dried her toffee colored tresses that cascaded down her back then selected a chunky cable-knit sweater in burgundy to wear with black denim jeans. It was near four o’clock and Bethany eyed her cellphone and entertained the idea of calling Eric. She grabbed the bottle of black nail polish which Robyn had given her and decided to do her nails instead which would allow her more time to think. Bethany realized after polishing just two nails that Eric had been all that she had thought about. It had been almost a full twenty-four hours in which during that time, she had thought about nothing but him. Bethany also recognized that she had even talked more to Eric than she had to Robyn over the past two days. Robyn had assured Bethany this morning that she would see her later this afternoon, but it was not Robyn who she was anticipating speaking to. Perhaps Bethany was having a little too much of Eric? The confusing part, was that Bethany did not know if this was a good thing, or a bad thing. She finished polishing her nails and picked up her cellphone being careful not to smudge the black lacquer. Bethany scrolled through her call list and finally pressed the call button.

                                                                                        *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Eric pulled the t-shirt over his head which he had been wearing and replaced it with one more suited to his taste when his phone rang. It took a second for Eric to comprehend that what he was seeing was actual truth. Bethany was calling him. _“Eric?”_ “Hey!” Eric said trying to hide the overly eager sound to his voice. “I was just about to call you actually,” he stated knowing the coincidence sounded cliché but it was the truth. “I’m back at the house. I had to change out of those ridiculous clothes,” Eric said with a slight chuckle. “I’m on my way to get you, I’ll be there soon.” _“Okay, I’ll see you in a bit.”_ Bethany placed her cellphone back down and hurriedly reapplied her pink lip gloss. She stuffed the bottoms of her jeans into oversized black suede boots worn mostly because of their warmth rather than for their looks. Bethany washed her hands now that her nail polish was completely dry and then applied a creamy tangerine scented lotion to her hands and arms before sweeping a mascara coated brush gently through her eyelashes. In under twenty minutes, Bethany heard a gentle knock at the door and she rushed to the front door and opened it. Eric stood breathless as he saw Bethany smile at him and politely asked if he could enter. “How did everything go today?” asked Bethany. “Perfect,” responded Eric as he took off his coat. “It was godlike,” he added. Bethany gave him an odd look before asking, “What?” “Godlike,” Eric repeated. “It’s what you say when something is really great.” Bethany laughed at him and he followed her into the living room. “I know you wanted to talk to me earlier,” Eric began. “Is now a good time?” “Yes it is, actually,” Bethany told him as she sat down on the sofa. “Well, first of all,” ventured Eric, “I just want to apologize for the audience you had to wake up to this morning.” Bethany thought back to early morning when everyone had known she had slept in Eric’s room. “Well, that’s not your fault,” Bethany responded. “You couldn’t have known what time I would wake up.” Eric was thankful Bethany took this into consideration. “What I want to know is, what was I doing in your room in the first place,” she asked him in a smug tone. “Well,” Eric began slowly as he took a seat next to her on the sofa, “After you had the anxiety attack, I gave you one of your pills to help you calm down. You eventually settled down to the point of falling asleep. I stayed there on the couch with you most of the night, but when morning came, and I knew the others would be coming in, I tried to get you to go upstairs. I didn’t want them to wake you and I asked if you wanted me to help you to bed. You shook your head no, so I asked if you wanted to stay sleeping on the couch and you… told me no again,” chuckled Eric. “Then, I asked if you wanted to go to my room and lay down and…you said yes.” Bethany stared at Eric as she did not remember any of this. It also went through her mind that if Eric eventually convinced her to go lie down, why not send her to her usual room? Bethany decided to simply ask him this. “Eric, why didn’t you just help me to my room anyway?” Eric looked at Bethany and told her truthfully, “I’m not sure if you know this, but you’re not too good on your feet after taking that medicine, so I picked you up and carried you.” This statement shed light on why Bethany had dreamed of Eric carrying her to safety because he had actually done this in reality. “Even though you’re light as a feather,” he continued with a small laugh, “I would’ve had to carry you up a flight of stairs and I didn’t want to risk dropping you. It seemed easier to take you to my room instead.” This now made more sense to Bethany and she nodded her head in response. “Now it’s my turn to ask a question,” spoke Eric. “I know that there are certain things you don’t want to talk about with your anxiety, so if you don’t want to say anything, I understand.” Bethany looked at Eric thoughtfully as he continued. “We were just sitting there last night doing nothing but watching a movie. I looked over to see your face turn white and you struggling to breathe. I have racked my brain all day trying to figure out what could’ve caused it?” After the way Eric handled himself with her last night, Bethany knew the right thing to do was to tell him this little bit of information. She sighed heavily and admitted, “It was the lights.” Eric raised his eyebrows at her and Bethany further explained, “When the storm caused the lights to flicker, that’s what set it off. I know it sounds crazy,” continued Bethany, “but there are certain things that seem to trigger the attacks. Loud unexpected noises like sirens, flashing lights, certain smells, and other things,” Bethany said ashamed. “I’m sorry, it’s just that…I haven’t talked about any of this really since I stopped seeing my therapist in Atlanta.” “Hey, look at me,” Eric told her softly. Bethany turned to face him and moved her eyes to meet his. “This is nothing to feel ashamed over. I’ve seen a therapist before too, over my mood swings and obsessive compulsive tendencies,” Eric quietly revealed. “Talking can be the best medicine, and I’m always here to listen if you need to talk about anything.” Bethany instantly felt calm. She was learning that part of her comfort came because Eric always seemed to know the right things to say to her. “Eric?” Bethany whispered. “Yes?” he breathed gently. “I had another dream last night. You need to understand, I’ve had this same dream, or nightmare really, for the past two years. It’s always been the same and it never changes. But here recently, it’s different.” “Did I speak to you again in the dream?” Eric asked sweetly. “Yes,” responded Bethany. “But this time…I actually saw you. You helped me…you picked me up and carried me away. You saved me!” Eric was slightly stunned as Bethany gushed forth this information to him. He knew it was difficult for her and could tell from the intensity of her voice that this nightmare had haunted her with relentless fears over something that had happened to her. It may only be in her unconscious mind, but to know that he solely was intervening in her time of distress, made Eric feel a sense of obligation when it came to Bethany. Eric leaned close to her so he could speak directly into her ear and suggested, “Sometimes what we dream can be a way to tell us something that will help us when we’re awake. Your sleeping mind is telling you something that your awake mind already knows.” “And, what’s that?” Bethany asked him softly. “That I will never let anything bad happen to you. I’ll always take care of you and keep you safe,” Eric said as he pulled Bethany’s necklace from his pocket. “You left this,” Eric said smiling. “I don’t remember taking it off,” she replied. “You didn’t…I did,” he whispered. Eric unfastened the silver chain and waited for Bethany to give him permission to place it around her neck. She moved her hair to one side of her shoulder and turned so that her back faced him. He slid one hand effortlessly around her, taking care not to touch her and then moved to the back of her neck in order to securely clasp the chain together. Bethany eyes closed and she suddenly felt warm. She shifted her weight on the sofa causing her to pull away from Eric, creating a much needed space in between them. “You okay?” Eric asked her. Bethany smiled and nodded then stood to her feet. “Yeah, I’m fine,” Bethany assured him as she straightened out an invisible wrinkle on her sweater. The gesture brought attention to her clothes and Eric commented, “I forgot to tell you that you look very pretty.” Bethany’s face turned the same shade of burgundy as her sweater. “Me, on the other hand,” Eric said laughing “I had to ditch those stupid clothes I had on earlier and get back to my old self.” Bethany had not given it much thought and turned her attention to Eric’s present attire. She first noticed the dark denim jeans and the combat boots he wore. He chose a black t-shirt with the name of band written across the front which Bethany could not pronounce. Eric’s gaze turned downward as he confessed, “I’m sure you probably prefer me looking like I did earlier though.” Bethany stepped closer to him and admitted, “No.” Eric looked into her blue eyes and repeated, “No?” She smiled warmly and reassured him, “No, I like you better this way. It’s you.” Eric felt like he was floating. No one of the opposite sex had ever preferred him as is. If anything, they made it a goal to try to change him, but Bethany was stating the exact opposite. “Oh wait,” she said pausing, “There is one thing you’re missing.” Bethany motioned for Eric to follow her back into the kitchen. She picked up his infamous duster which hung around a chair and walked over to him, held it up, and waited for him. Eric smiled and reached for his coat, but Bethany continued to hold it in her tiny hands and proceeded to help him put it on. He turned to face her and she took both hands and straightened his collar. She looked directly into his eyes and told him, “Now, this is more like it.” Eric became completely fixated with her as the scent of tangerines and honeysuckle enveloped him. The notion had never struck him this strongly until now, but Eric wanted to reach out and take Bethany into his arms and he wanted…to kiss her. The sound of the door opening startled both Bethany and Eric as Mr. Russell made his way into the kitchen. “Dad!” Bethany said in surprise. Bethany quickly removed her hands from Eric’s coat collar and let them rest at her sides. “Bethany?” replied Mr. Russell. “I didn’t think you would be here,” he said staring at her. Mr. Russell then turned his attention to the young man standing beside his daughter and admitted, “I also didn’t realize you had company.” Bethany blushed to indicate her current awkward state. “I would assume this is not your friend, Robyn,” Mr. Russell stated as a failed attempt to be humorous. “This is Robyn’s friend, Eric,” explained Bethany. Eric stepped forward and held his hand out. “Eric Harris,” he greeted while shaking Mr. Russell’s hand. “Uh…we were actually just leaving to go meet Robyn for a bite to eat,” Bethany said anxiously. She picked up her coat and a bag she had packed when Mr. Russell commented, “Well, I was going to ask if you’d be back this evening, but from the looks of that bag, I gather you’ll be staying at Robyn’s tonight.” Bethany was further embarrassed and figured it could not get much worse. Eric sensed her discomfort and decided to give her and her father some privacy. “I’ll go ahead and take this to the car for you,” Eric generously offered while taking the bag from Bethany. He then looked at Mr. Russell before he left and said, “It was nice to meet you.” Mr. Russell waited until Eric closed the door and said to Bethany, “Well, he seems nice.” Bethany nervously wound her hair between her fingers while agreeing with him. “Dad, please?” Bethany said looking at the floor. Mr. Russell knew he had put Bethany on the spot by his untimely entrance. It was apparent she did not want him to ask questions, especially not now with Eric patiently waiting in the car. But, what Bethany failed to comprehend, is that Mr. Russell was not planning on asking her anything. Why would he want to? He looked at his only daughter and noticed how put together she looked. Her hair was stylishly groomed and her face showed hints of makeup here and there. This was the very thing that Mr. Russell had so desperately longed for. She was doing normal things. Instead of staying cooped up inside, never venturing out, and living in constant fear over the next anxiety attack, Bethany was going out, taking overnight bags with her, and blushing over a boy. There was no way in heavens name that he would choose to be upset with her. He walked over to Bethany, embraced her, and told her, “Have a good time, sweetheart.” The rain from last night’s storm had brought with it a frigid wind that swept across Bethany’s face. She ducked into the car and pulled her windblown hair away from her eyes. Eric had started the car for her and made sure to have the heater on so she would be warm. “I didn’t get you in any trouble did I?” Eric asked her. “No, of course not,” assured Bethany. “Well, to change the subject,” Eric began, “what do you want to eat?” “We’ll go anywhere you want,” promised Eric. “Well, I have been wanting chips and salsa,” Bethany said with laugh. “What?” Eric said laughing with her. “It’s one of my favorite things to eat,” Bethany told him. “I think I know of a little Mexican restaurant nearby that you might like,” Eric told her with a wink.

                                                                                           *   *   *   *   *   *  *   *

A heap of weapons lay scattered about the living room floor. Dylan, Chris, Brooks, Robert, and Nate were busy taking inventory of their purchases from earlier in the day when Robyn’s phone rang. She listened carefully and nodded her head before hanging up and announcing to the others, “Hey guys that was Eric. We need to start wrapping this up. He wants us to meet him at some Mexican restaurant just a few blocks up from the bowling alley. “Since when did Eric start liking Mexican food?” Nate asked aloud. “You can bet we’re not going there because of Eric,” Chris said irritated while wondering if Eric had even listened to a word that he had said this morning before they left for the gun expo. “Speaking of her”, Chris said to Robyn, “how are we going to get the weapons to Julian later tonight if she’s with us?” Robyn rolled her eyes and wished with all her being that Chris would give it a rest. For the past hour, he had done nothing but continue to give his opinion of Bethany and what he would do if he were in Eric’s situation. “Chris, I don’t know,” snapped Robyn. “If Eric managed to get her out of here before we got back then I’m sure he can think of way to make sure she’s gone by the time we meet Julian.” Robyn grabbed a total of six duffel bags and helped Dylan and Brooks load the weapons and ammo into them. Brooks checked his watch and asked if everyone was ready. They waited for Dylan to give the final go ahead before loading the weapons into vehicles and setting off to meet Eric.

                                                                                             *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

An upbeat melody filled with Tejano flare played throughout the restaurant as Bethany and Eric entered. They told the hostess that they would be expecting six others so they were seated at a large oblong table near an exterior wall. “Is this going to be okay,” Eric asked Bethany once the waiter left to go get them drinks. “Yeah, this is fine,” Bethany said while removing her coat. Eric looked around and observed their surroundings. Personally, he found the music annoying and the wallpaper too colorful, but if this is what pleased Bethany, then he was content with it as well. The waiter returned to the table and brought their drinks along with the much anticipated appetizer consisting of chips and salsa. “Well there it is,” Eric said smiling. “Please tell me that’s not all you’re going to eat, though.” Bethany took a bite and shook her head no. She smiled wide and waved as she saw Robyn and Dylan come around the corner followed by the others. “Bethany, thank god you didn’t pick a fast food place,” Robyn said appreciatively. “This is good for a change,” she continued while glancing around. The boys filled in around the table and began flipping through the menu. “So Bethany, what’s good here?” Dylan asked as he crunched on a tortilla chip. “Well, I’ve never been here before,” she admitted. Dylan continued to look over the menu and told her, “We don’t usually eat Mexican food, well except Taco Bell.” “That’s not real Mexican food you idiot,” Brooks said while playfully throwing a tortilla chip across the table at Dylan which landed in the heaping mess that was his untamed hair. Bethany turned to look at Eric and said thoughtfully, “Eric, I’m sorry. I thought you liked this kind of food, too?” “Don’t worry about it,” he assured her. “I told you I would take you anywhere and I’m sure whatever you help me pick will be fine.” The waiter came over to start taking orders while Eric glanced at a clock hanging on the wall. Brooks sat to his right and Eric leaned over and told him, “We have two hours before we meet Julian. I’m sure we’ll be done here by then but if not, I’m going to ask Bethany to drive my car back to the house and I’ll ride with you to meet Julian.” Brooks nodded his head in agreement at Eric’s plan. As Eric gave his order to the waiter, Brooks passed this information along to Chris, mostly to help ease his friend’s tension. “No alcohol,” warned Eric as he looked at Robert. “But, I want a margarita,” complained Robert. Eric looked at Robert from across the table and said under his breath, “Not before going to do a business deal.” Robert said nothing further and reluctantly ordered a glass of tea. One thing that impressed Eric at the restaurant was the quick service. They no sooner settled into small talk when the waiter returned with two of his coworkers in order to carry all of the food which was ordered. Another plus that appealed to Eric concerning the dining establishment was the more than generous portions, but what sold him on the overall experience, was when he took a bite of the steak fajitas which Bethany recommend he try. “Well, I can see you really like that without even having to ask,” Bethany said watching Eric as he took another bite of his meal. “It’s godlike,” he replied and winked at her. Remembering his like of the vegetable, she added, “Did you order it with extra green peppers?” “Oh yeah,” Eric said proudly. Eric took a large gulp of soda when his phone suddenly began to ring. He reached for it and stood from his seat. Bethany looked up at him but did not say anything. “I’ll be right back,” he told her. Eric walked through the sea of tables and chairs and answered the call just as he stepped outside into the crisp evening air. “Julian!” he exclaimed. _“What’s up, Big E?”_ was Julian’s response. Eric had looked at the clock before walking outside and knew Julian would not be expecting them until at least another hour or so. “What?” Eric asked impatiently. _“I’ve got some personal business I need to see to this evening, so I was hoping you could meet me sooner,”_ explained Julian. “How soon?” Eric asked anxiously. _“Let’s say…twenty_ _minutes,”_ suggested Julian. “What!” Eric exclaimed in surprise. _“Something wrong, Harris?”_ “I was in the middle of something, but let me see what I can do,” Eric told him. _“Come on, Harris. It shouldn’t take you that long, when all you have to do is throw on that Halloween costume of yours.”_ Eric rolled his eyes over Julian’s description of his trademark duster. “Give me half an hour…and I’ll be there,” Eric assured him. Eric stormed back through the restaurant and everyone must have anticipated what he was about to say since they were already on their feet and readying themselves to leave. Bethany sat and continued to munch away at her taco salad when Eric grabbed what remained and told her, “Sweetheart, we’re going to have to take this to go.” Bethany looked at Eric somewhat confused but stood and put on her coat. “Okay, we have thirty minutes, let’s move.” Eric said before throwing down a handful of cash onto the table. Everyone took off into their vehicles and Eric reached into his coat pocket to find his car keys. “Here,” he said giving them to Bethany as they rushed outside. “What’s going on?” she asked looking around at everyone’s abrupt exit. “TCM business,” Eric simply said. “Take my car to the house. I’ll meet you back there after we’re done,” Eric said still waiting for her to take his keys. Bethany shook her head at him. “What’s wrong?” he asked. “I can’t,” she replied. “Why not?” Eric asked confused. Bethany looked at Eric’s spotless black sport’s car and told him, “No, Eric. I get nervous driving other people’s cars. What if I have an anxiety attack? I would feel just horrible if I wrecked or…” Eric knew he was losing time. He needed to be on the road but couldn’t leave Bethany. There was no time to take her home, or to Brook’s house since both were at a distance which would not allow him time to get to Julian in thirty minutes. “Come on,” he told her quietly and motioned for Brooks to go on without him. Bethany got inside the car and could tell that Eric was on edge. He seemed to be preoccupied so Bethany refrained from asking any questions. Eric broke the silence which mildly startled her as he said, “Bethany, at some point, I’m going to have to tell you about what I do.” Bethany looked at him and simply blinked her eyes. “I’m going to have to tell you about TCM,” he clarified to be exact. “Well, I already know,” she said quietly. “Yes…you do but,” Eric paused then said, “There’s also a lot that…you don’t know.” Eric looked over at her with compassion and admitted, “What’s happening tonight, and other things like it, would be so much easier…if you knew.” Bethany watched as they passed a road sign but did not have time to read it. “Where are we going,” she whispered. “Just on the outskirts of Denver,” Eric told her. A chill went through Bethany and she suddenly wished that she would have driven herself tonight. They rode in silence for some time and Bethany began to fidget as she stared nervously out the window and into the darkness. “We’re here,” Eric said as he brought the car to a stop. Bethany could tell they were in the middle of nowhere once Eric dimmed the car lights. It was so dark that Bethany could not even see her hand in front of her face. Bethany felt Eric place his hand on her arm and she heard his heavy breathing. “Bethany,” he sighed heavily. “I want you to stay here and keep the doors locked. I might be gone ten maybe fifteen minutes, but I’ll be back to get you. If you hear anything out of the ordinary then call Robyn.” Eric’s hand remained on Bethany’s arm as he gave her a final instruction. “If you were to hear any gunfire…you drive my car home…no questions asked.” Bethany was having a difficult time trying to process everything that Eric was saying to her, but the word gunfire got her attention however, and she stared at Eric and confessed, “Gunfire! Eric…I...I don’t do so well with…guns.” Eric checked the time then opened the car door. He told Bethany a final time, “Remember what I said? I’m not worried about my car, so if you have to drive it, then do it.” Bethany nodded at Eric before watching him fade into the shadows. She shivered from both the cold and the unnerving silence as she sat alone in Eric’s car. Bethany was astounded at how quickly a turn of events seemed to manifest during the course of their carefree evening, and she put a considerable amount of effort into not dwelling on guns while thinking about the hectic chain of events. She also tried to remain as alert as possible and kept her cellphone within easy reach. Bethany began to worry not just for herself but for Eric and his wellbeing too. She remembered the night that Eric had gone out to do business with a street gang in the Denver area and how he had come back with a black eye. Bethany took a deep breath and tried to relax, but her efforts were futile however, when she jumped in surprise after hearing a noise from behind the car. She remained motionless and peeked into the rear view mirror. A soft light was appearing and seemed to be coming closer within view. It was Robyn. Bethany watched as the glow from Robyn’s cellphone illuminated her face in the darkness as she walked up beside the car. Bethany unlocked the door and jumped out at her. “Jesus, Bethany!” What the hell are you doing out here?” Robyn gasped. “I thought Eric said you were gone! Why did he bring you here?” Robyn was speaking so rapidly that it prevented Bethany from answering any of her questions. “Get back in the car!” ordered Robyn. “Robyn, no I…I’m scared,” spoke Bethany as if she were a small child. “Stop! Listen to me,” begged Robyn. “You shouldn’t be out here so just get back in the car.” Robyn was beside herself with frustration when Bethany continued to ignore her and began trailing behind her. Bethany noticed the two duffel bags which Robyn toted through the darkness and admitted, “Robyn, whatever you’re worried about, don’t be. I’d rather stay with you than alone in the car.” “That’s not the point, Bethany, you don’t understand,” Robyn said trying to change Bethany’s mind. Robyn had underestimated the distance in which Bethany had followed her and was stunned when she realized that she had reached her destination. Robyn stumbled through a broken barbed wire fence onto the pavement adjacent to a dilapidated warehouse and was greeted by the sight of Eric and the other boys. They stood directly across from Julian and his team of gruff followers as Julian eagerly began to search through the duffel bags that Eric had presented to him. Words could not describe the expression upon Eric’s face as he did a double take of Robyn walking up to them with Bethany trotting behind her. Chris gawked at Eric when he saw the unexpected sight of the brunette as did Dylan and Brooks. No one said a word since it was immediately apparent that they did not want to draw unneeded attention to the awry predicament. Robyn handed Eric the two duffel bags she had brought and began to form the words in her head that she would later tell Eric when he demanded an explanation. The fact that Bethany chose not to listen was not her fault, and she would not be held responsible. Eric gave Robyn a venomous look as he snatched the duffel bags from her. Bethany became immensely aware of why she was advised to stay in the car as she beheld the scene before her. It appeared to be like something out of a movie as she watched the boys exchange bags of weapons under a dim street light through the misty fog. Robyn took a step back after handing Eric the bags and held her arm out as a wordless warning for Bethany to stay put. Bethany caught the meaning and stood motionless while she watched as one of the gang members pulled out a bundle of money and counted out several hundred dollars and placed it into Eric’s hand. Each time a bag was checked, the more money Eric collected. Bethany turned her head slightly to the left and met the eyes of a burly looking male with a scar just under his left eye. She jerked her head away to face forward and watched as Eric showed Julian the final two bags of weapons and asked, “Anything else you might be interested in?” As was the habit, there was always something which Julian wanted more of, and Eric always planned to bring extra for him in order to make for a better selection. Julian pulled out several pistols and held them, studying each one individually before making a decision. “You did good, Harris,” Julian said with a nod. “I’ll take everything.” Eric smiled approvingly then stated, “That’ll be another grand.” Julian tilted his head to the side and smiled. “I thought you might say that,” he said calmly, “But, I say we’re even since I gave you the two g’s up front, so hand it over.” Dylan looked at Eric with wide eyes and awaited his friend’s response. “Fuck that!” Eric responded sharply. “I told you this deal was more risky and more involved than last time and that it would cost more up front,” Eric said determined. “That’s not my problem,” argued Julian. “I didn’t fucking ask you to bring me any extra, but you saw fit to do so anyways.” Eric would not back down and pursed his lips as he turned to Dylan and handed him the bag while stating, “We’re done here.” Bethany breathed a small sigh of relief as she watched the other boys follow Eric’s lead and prepare to leave. Julian narrowed his eyes as he pondered Eric’s words as well as the scenario in front of him, and much like Eric, Julian was crafty at finding a means to gain an advantage over a situation. Julian’s nature was also similar to Eric in that he always aimed to get his way. “I said I want those guns, Harris,” Julian demanded in a low voice. “And, I said I’m through discussing this,” Eric quickly replied. Julian nodded as if to give a silent command before he said, “Marcus.” The next incident happened so rapidly, that it blindsided every member of Eric’s group so that no one had the chance to respond. The husky male standing near Bethany reached out with one massive hand and snatched her from where she stood. She was restricted from all movement when her back slammed hard against the man’s chest and he secured his arm around her tiny frame. Bethany released a solitary cry from her initial shock and then went completely silent as her eyes squeezed shut. Eric felt his stomach drop as he watched the incredulous horror of Bethany being manhandled by one of Julian’s degenerates. Julian anticipated that Eric would draw a weapon at this point so he drew his first. “Now,” Julian growled. “I knew that would get your attention,” he said looking at Eric with his gun aimed at him. Eric drew a gun in response and gripped it firmly in his hand. “Julian…you let her go…or I swear I will fucking kill you!” warned Eric through clenched teeth. “Calm down, Harris,” Julian interrupted in a mocking voice. “I don’t know why, but I had a feeling that this pretty thing here would make you renegotiate,” Julian said as he watched Marcus pull Bethany tighter to him. She let out another small cry from the discomfort of the oversized gold rings which Marcus proudly displayed on all fingers as they bore into her soft skin. “I’ll give you what you want, just let her go,” negotiated Eric. “Give me the extra guns and a grand,” instructed Julian. Robyn blinked at Eric and mentally pleaded with him to oblige. No one could read the emotions in Eric’s eyes and this was the ultimate frustration throughout the whole drama. Even though it was not evident, the emotion which Eric displayed was achieved through the technique of hiding his true feelings in order to cover what he truly felt, and what Eric truly felt was without a doubt fear. It was not because Julian had a weapon aimed at him or the fact that he was prepared to retaliate violently against Julian if necessary. It was not about the guns or the money. The fear which Eric had, was over Bethany and the thought of something happening to her. Eric had dealt with Julian long enough to know that the action taken tonight by Julian was not intended to harm Bethany, but rather to push his buttons in order to make him comply. Eric had no doubt that Bethany would not be harmed physically. It was her mental state, however that Eric was taking into account. Eric stepped forward and with his gun still pointed at Julian, he snatched the bag of weapons away from Dylan and handed them over. Julian grinned with satisfaction before reminding Eric, “I want one grand back of my money too, or else your bitch comes with us for the night.” Eric heard a small cry escape Bethany as he reached into his trench coat and pulled out the money that Julian requested. He stepped directly in front of Marcus and waited to ensure that Julian would follow through with letting Bethany go before he handed any cash over to him. Julian held out his lanky hand as he waited and stood next to Marcus. Eric knew he was going to have to make the first move or risk Julian changing his mind, or worse, Bethany would not be set free. The moment Eric slapped the money into Julian’s hand, Marcus shoved Bethany so forcefully that it knocked the wind from her. A snapping sound could be heard as Bethany’s locket caught around one of Marcus’ oversized rings causing it to break. Eric watched as it clinked to the ground below. Bethany had no time to catch her balance from being pushed which caused her to fall forward and directly onto Eric. Eric caught her with his free hand while lowering the pistol he still held in the other. “You take care, Harris,” Julian said before walking off. Eric breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Julian quickly depart with the weapons and a portion of the money intended to be his. “Jesus fucking Christ, let’s get the hell out of here, man!” Dylan said between heavy breaths. Bethany gained her composure as well as her balance and pushed herself away from Eric’s one arm embrace. “Bethany?” Robyn said quietly as she watched Bethany turn and briskly walk away from them. Robyn looked at Eric, but before she had the chance to speak he warned, “Don’t even!” Eric was so livid he could not seem to form a complete sentence as he watched Bethany crawl through the broken fence obviously on her way back to the car. Robyn began sobbing. Eric took a deep breath as he tried to focus and demanded, “You want to tell me what just happened here?” “Maybe we should ask you the same thing, Harris.” Chris said harshly. “Yeah,” agreed Robert, whose change in attitude came about by none other than Chris and his recent influence on the matter. Eric ignored Chris and Robert for the time being as his eyes remained glued to Robyn. “You fix this! Do you hear me?” Eric ordered her. Robyn said nothing through her tears as Eric continued to reprimand her, but Dylan decided to intervene and spoke up on Robyn’s behalf. “Don’t tell me you think she did this on purpose?” Dylan asked staring at Eric. “We don’t know what exactly happened, so don’t be so quick to blame her just, cut her some slack.” Eric heard Dylan’s advice but did not exactly take it to heart when he told Robyn, “I don’t care what she says, you better bring her back to that house. Do you understand?” Robyn scurried away from Eric as she brushed at the tears spilling down her cheek. She could hear the threatening words being uttered from the other boys and knew that this was not good. She eventually caught up to Bethany and through pitiful sobbing told her, “Bethany, my god! I’m so sorry. I’m so very sorry,” Robyn repeated. One might have expected that Bethany would be the one with tears, but it was Robyn however, who was crying uncontrollably as she quickened her pace to try to catch up to Bethany. “I want to go home.” Bethany said emotionless. “I can’t do that,” sniffed Robyn. “Why not?” Bethany asked harshly. “Because, Eric said no,” Robyn told her quietly. “Well, I don’t give a damn what Eric says!” Bethany vented. Robyn was startled by the sharp edge that Bethany’s voice held. “Alright fine, I’ll take you home,” fibbed Robyn. She knew she had better appease Bethany for the time being and worry later over having lied to her. Bethany followed Robyn in silence back to her car and slammed the door shut once inside. Robyn was not anticipating that Bethany would speak first, but she in fact did as she started the engine and drove off. “Look,” began Bethany, “It may seem like it, but I’m not upset with you. I shouldn’t have come tonight. I should’ve stayed home,” Bethany said more so to herself than to Robyn. “Bethany, I’m just going to be straight with you,” Robyn replied as she tried to look at Bethany but kept her eyes on the road at the same time. “After what happened tonight and everything you saw, a decision has to be made,” Robyn said gravely. “What are you talking about?” questioned Bethany. “You’re going to be asked to join TCM,” Robyn replied. “Well, I’m not, I won’t,” responded Bethany. “When you’re asked,” Robyn said ignoring her adamant protests, “just tell Eric you’ll get the tattoo.” “What!” exclaimed Bethany. “You’re out of your mind if you think I’m just going to…” Bethany’s sentence was interrupted by Robyn sobbing again. Bethany was not used to seeing Robyn cry and it started to register that something was badly wrong. “When he asks about this, just tell him it was an accident and that you didn’t mean to get out of the car. Tell him you felt sick, so you got out and you saw me, then followed me without me knowing.” Bethany did not comprehend Robyn and her jumbled rambling. She eventually realized that Robyn was suggesting she lie to Eric about her entire involvement in the incident. Bethany stared at Robyn in frustration and simply asked, “Why don’t I just tell him the truth?” “Because, it’ll prove that you didn’t follow his instructions,” explained Robyn. Bethany raised an eyebrow at her and it dawned on Robyn that she was trying to resolve the situation as if it were her. Eric would not condone any of his TCM followers not obeying his instructions, but Bethany however, was not a member, at least not yet, and it was possible that he would not hold her accountable like he would the rest of them. “That’s right,” Robyn said quietly. “He may go easy on you since you’re not technically a member. That, and the fact that he…likes you,” Robyn stated calmly. Bethany ignored Robyn’s statement, especially the last part of what she just revealed and yelled, “Stop, that’s enough! I don’t care what anybody thinks or says or how badly you want me to lie about it. I know this is my fault and I’ll admit it, but I’m not joining TCM.” Robyn became desperate. She did the only thing she knew to do at this point and that was to tell Bethany about a recent incident involving an outsider who had purposely infringed upon their group. “Bethany,” Robyn began in a shaky voice. “Earlier this summer before you moved here, Julian had introduced Eric to some young kid. He was nobody, just a runaway looking for somewhere to belong. It was discussed that the boy be considered to join TCM, but only after proving himself worthy beforehand as his initiation. He was really excited, very hopeful, too, but somehow his older sister managed to find out about his plan to join us. She wasn’t happy with his recent running away from home, and she definitely hated his involvement in criminal activities.” Robyn took a breath before continuing. “She had managed to follow her brother the night of his initiation, and not wanting him to do it, she approached none other than Eric himself. She was furious with Eric’s demands on her brother and she wanted him to have no part in the Trench Coat Mafia and threatened Eric to stay away from him. Little did she know, just who Eric was and how dangerous he could be. He sweet talked the girl into following him, agreeing that he’d be willing to discuss the possibility of not allowing her brother to join and maybe find an alternative. He lured her to the same area where Dylan and the others found you. Eric forced her out of the vehicle and onto the ground in front of Chris, Nate, and Robert.” Bethany slowly moved to look and Robyn and in a whisper, she pleaded. “Don’t tell me anymore.” Robyn somehow gathered that Bethany knew the outcome of the story, but she thought it crucial for her to hear the horrible consequence. “Eric started to…unzip his pants and explained that since she didn’t know how to keep quiet, he would give her something to help shut her up. When the girl resisted him, Eric backed off, telling her that she should’ve thought twice about her decision and that now, she would be forced to deal with his friends. She was raped by all three of the boys while Eric stood to the side and watched while smoking a cigarette.” Bethany looked as though she would come out of her seat as she whispered, “Why are you telling me this?” “Because, this is not game!” “You better think before you speak, and if Eric gives you an easy way out up front, then you take it!” Robyn screamed at her. Now, Bethany began to cry. Robyn felt immense guilt over revealing this to Bethany and for frightening her like she did, but perhaps it was scaring that Bethany needed. She desperately wanted Bethany to see the reality of the predicament and what it could evolve into, if she lashed out in any way. Bethany felt as though she did not know who to trust. Robyn was demanding that she listen to her and take her advice, yet Eric had been so persuasive in promising that she would always be safe with him. Bethany and Robyn sat in silence through the remainder of the drive to the house and from the looks of their surroundings, Bethany knew Robyn was not taking her home. Bethany did not know it, but her life was forever about to change, and just like two years ago, it would be because of the same person…Eric Harris.


	18. Chapter 18

   Eric wanted to speak to Bethany but right now, he just needed to be alone. He sped along the dark road with both hands on the wheel and concentrated on the questions spinning through his mind. Why did Bethany get out of the car when he had asked her to stay put? Why would Robyn allow Bethany to take part in TCM business? Would Bethany be angry at him for what happened? Eric arrived back at the house just in time to see Robyn pulling into the driveway and thankfully with Bethany by her side. The other boys were already inside the house and were engulfed in a much heated debate about the topic of the hour. Eric walked in mid-sentence as Brooks declared that Bethany had no business being in TCM and that he was completely against her membership. “Bethany’s the type of girl who works a part time office job and goes for girl’s night out on Fridays. She wouldn’t spend her time doing what we would need her to do. Hell, she probably even goes to church on Sundays,” said Brooks as he watched Eric close the front door. Brooks had no idea just how close to home he hit on Bethany's personality to include the fact that Bethany had occasionally attended church with her late grandmother while living in Atlanta. The door opened again and Robyn quietly stepped through with Bethany lingering behind her. “Have a seat,” Chris offered more snidely than politely as he eyed Bethany. Eric did not look at Bethany, but rather at an imaginary spot on the floor as he said, “There’s been a bit of problem that’s come up tonight that we need to both address and take care of.” The sadistic story that Robyn had told Bethany on the drive to the house whirled through Bethany’s mind and caused her to say what she said next. “What happened tonight was my fault and I take full responsibility for it. I won’t say anything to anyone about this, I swear.” Robert laughed to himself and Chris mocked her statement by saying, “Well, if you pinky promise then, maybe I’ll feel better about that.” “I say let’s vote on it,” suggested Brooks fairly because he was both impressed and surprised with Bethany’s bold confession as was Eric. “There’s no need for a vote,” assured Eric. “She said she would keep quiet and I’m sure she’s learned her lesson after what happened tonight,” Eric said as he finally turned to look at Bethany. “That’s bullshit!” Chris yelled looking to Dylan, hoping he would speak up. Dylan in fact remained silent as words were exchanged between Eric and Chris. Dylan thought it would be better to have peace of mind and for Bethany to become a member, but on the other hand, he knew that Bethany was not typical TCM material. Although Dylan liked Bethany dearly, he would rather resort to threatening her to stay away than to have her join and risk him being displaced from his current rank. Hands were raised around the room when Chris demanded a vote be taken. Robert, Nate, and Chris, of course, were in favor of Bethany taking membership while Dylan, Brooks, and Robyn were all opposed. All eyes flew to Eric when Brooks stated the obvious, “The votes are even, so it’s up to you to call it. You decide, Eric.” Eric glanced over at Bethany on the sofa as she huddled close to Robyn. Having the heir of a living god, Eric walked to the middle of the room and addressed his followers. “There is no voting,” he said coldly. “Every one of you are forgetting your place and as the leader, I decide what we do and when we do it.” Each member grew silent as they knew better than to challenge Eric’s authority. Eric wanted desperately to redo the events over the past hour but wishful thinking would prove useless at present. Bethany again remembered what Robyn had advised her to do, and rather have things escalate further, Bethany stood to her feet, looked downward, and in a shaky voice, agreed, “I’ll do it. I’ll join.” Eric whipped his head around at her in wild bewilderment. Nate began to stir nervously and Dylan shook his head furiously from side to side while Robyn froze. Chris smiled at the brunette approvingly and asked, “Say that again.” Bethany remained looking down at her feet and took a deep breath before repeating, “I said I’ll join.” Chris smirked at Eric to show he was pleased that Bethany was now working to his advantage. “Who…who’s going to…do it?” Robert asked timidly. “You shut the fuck up!” Eric said enraged. Bethany ceased her downward gazing and looked over at Robyn. “Do what?” What is he talking about, the tattoo?” Bethany asked confused. Robert burst with laughter, knowing Bethany was sure to get more than just a menial tattoo. “No! Robert, we agreed we wouldn’t make her do that. She didn’t ask for this, and it should be taken into account,” defended Robyn. “So, I don’t have to get the tattoo?” Bethany asked clearly not following the conversation being held around her. Bethany listened attentively as Robyn spoke up and reminded everyone about the night in which Dylan willingly decided to bring Bethany back to the house and Eric had ultimately approved. “She didn’t ask to be subjected to any of it,” voiced Robyn. “Maybe you should’ve given it more thought before you started inviting her to hang out with us,” Chris fumed. “Robyn, it’s okay,” Bethany said quietly. “I’ll get the tattoo I mean, that is all I have to do, right?” The laugh that came from Chris was both unexpected and menacing as he stalked towards Bethany and said, “Tattoo? You get more than a tattoo, princess, when you take initiation for membership.” Bethany looked to Robyn for an answer and was greeted by the sight of more tears streaming down Robyn’s face. “What? What is it, Robyn?” Robyn did not have the heart to respond so Bethany looked to Eric and nervously questioned, “Eric, what’s he talking about?” Eric’s head fell into his open hands as he turned around in an effort to buy him some time before having to answer Bethany’s question. Chris beat him to it however, as he told Bethany, “Well, be patient. You’ll get your tattoo afterwards, but first comes the initiation.” Bethany blinked several times before asking, “Initiation? Well…what does that involve?” Chris towered over her with an intimidating stare and told her, “Well, it’s done between a guy and a girl, so I’ll let you take a guess as to what it involves.” Bethany got the message and gasped in horror, shaking her head slowly side to side. Chris took pride in the moment and to make it worse, he tossed more blame at Robyn stating, “Oh, Robyn didn’t tell you that initiation involved sex?” “Shut your mouth!” Robyn said angrily through her tears. “Well, we could let you do it. That’d be fun to watch,” suggested Chris. Robyn leapt to her feet and missed Chris just by inches with her open palm as she told him, “You are one sick bastard.” Chris laughed at her attempt to hit him and clapped his hands together and stated, “Let’s get this going, Brooks?” Brooks jumped at the sound of his name as he watched the scene before him. Eric stood motionless before ordering Chris and the others in a solitary phrase, “You stop this now, goddammit!” “Brooks, could I pour you some tequila?” offered Chris with a wink. Panic set in as Eric realized what Chris was attempting to do, having told Eric previously of his idea to get Brooks intoxicated and have him carry out the initiation. Brooks was the lowest ranking member in the group and if he initiated Bethany, she too, would have low rank. Displaying his alpha male status, Eric regained control of the situation as his face contorted into an evil stare. “She is NOT taking initiation!” he growled. “She’s offered to get the tattoo and I say that’s all she’s needs, and I don’t want to hear another fucking word about it!” Chris jumped in front of Eric and said with a flash of anger in his eyes. “I tell you what. How about if I make a phone call, tell Matt about our little problem here, and then let him decide.” Eric’s eyes widened in shock at Chris’ threat to him. Dylan gasped then looked at Chris in disbelief. “You wouldn’t do that,” chided Eric. “Oh, but I will, Harris, if you don’t fully settle this. There’s no middle ground here, and she’s either in all the way, or none at all. Stop being delusional,” Chris continued now addressing all of them. “After what happened tonight, I’m sure Matt will see to this being done if you all won’t.” he threatened. Bethany had not the slightest idea of who Chris was were referring to, but she could decipher from the look in Eric’s eyes and the panic on Dylan’s face, that it would not be a good thing if this person got involved, whomever he was. Eric went into a frenzied state and jumped in front of Brooks and said, “NO, goddammit! NO…I WILL DO IT!” wailed Eric. “ _I…WILL…DO…IT_ ,” he shouted at the top of his lungs. Eric had been steadfast in his decision of not allowing Bethany to join the Trench Coat Mafia, but there was no way fathomable that he would allow her to be taken sexually by any of the others. He did not want to take her under force either, but he was pushed to the very limit and saw no other way given Chris’ most recent threat in contacting Matt Abernathy. Bethany sobbed as Robyn embraced her soothingly. Chris looked over at Robert and with a single nod, Robert jumped into action and grabbed Eric’s arm twisting it behind him at the same time Chris restrained his other arm. The room erupted into chaos as Nate flew to Chris’ side and Robyn screamed as she took cover behind Dylan. “NOW! Brooks, NOW, take her!” ordered Chris. Chris lost all sense of reason as he decided to take matters into his own hands. There was no way he would allow Eric to initiate Bethany and have her become his authority. “NO, Brooks, DON’T…DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!” belted Eric. Brooks walked over to Bethany not knowing what to do as he was being yelled at from all directions. Eric felt dazed from the quick actions of Chris and Robert but became unhinged with furry at their bold attempt to overstep him and his authority. Brooks moved quickly and grabbed Bethany by the arm and dragged her across the living room, pulling her towards the kitchen. Bethany screamed and resisted, yelling, “NO, stop, PLEASE!” Once in the kitchen, Brooks let and stared at her in a terrified manner. He was not going to allow for Bethany to be mistreated and Bethany realized this once he gently let her go. Brooks had thought it best to remove Bethany from the situation but he had been wrong. Eric went ballistic once he no longer had site of Bethany and with all the strength in him, he fought against both Robert and Chris, finding the weaker of the two was Robert, as he struck him in the chest before racing into the kitchen. Eric could not have been more relieved as he rounded the corner and saw Bethany standing against the wall and Brooks standing nowhere near her for fear he would be wrongly accused. Once Eric was satisfied that Bethany was alright he went on a rampage, cursing obscenities and grabbing his gun. Chris had been crazed like a madman, but the tiny clicking sound of Eric’s weapon reminded Chris of his place as well as the grave mistake he had just made as Eric stood with his pistol aimed. Chris put his hands in the air as Eric breathed, “Get the fuck out of this house, right now!” Chris kept his hands in the air and slowly moved towards the door. Reality set in as Chris knew the very real possibility that Eric might kill him over what he just did. “You want to shoot me, Harris? Either way, Matt will hear about this,” warned Chris as he slowly backed away. Eric watched as Chris stormed out the side door from the kitchen. The others stared in utter disbelief as they watched Chris leave the house and the sound of tires screeching against pavement could be heard in the distance as a final indication that Chris was gone. Robyn rushed to the kitchen to be with Bethany. They both were in a mild state of shock as Bethany stumbled and leaned against the wall. Dylan spoke first as he reminded Eric, “We have to do something. Matt will probably hear about this before the night’s over.” Eric knew the likelihood of this was most certain and without another thought, he said quietly, “Robyn, bring me Bethany’s purse.” Robyn did not question Eric as she went to do his bidding. Bethany’s pulse was racing and she could not seem to find her voice when Robyn returned to the kitchen carrying the requested item. Eric snatched it from her and pulled out the bottle of anxiety medication. “You might need one of these,” Eric said tossing Bethany the plastic bottle. She looked at him questioningly as he calmly instructed, “Go to my room.” Bethany felt as if she had just been pushed off a cliff. It had only been a mere two hours ago that Eric was laughing with her at the Mexican restaurant and sharing chips and salsa with her. Eric had been so sweet to her over the time she had come to know him, and Bethany could not comprehend why he would do this to her now. She began to cry and begged, “Eric, please…don’t do this.” Robyn helped Bethany open the medicine and watched as Bethany swallowed down the pill dry. It was killing Eric inside to hear Bethany cry and see her like this, but the longer this went on, the worse it would be. Eric knew Bethany was not going to move from behind Robyn easily, so he did the only thing he knew that would get her to comply. He held the pistol that was still clasped in his hand and although he did not point it at her, he raised it enough to where she could see it and repeated, “I said…go to my room…now.” Bethany stumbled across the kitchen and her body shook uncontrollably as she wept. Robyn looked at Eric in disbelief. She could not believe this was happening but knew there was no changing Eric’s mind. Dylan let his head drop in defeat and silently left the room while at the same time, Brooks shook his head in shame, feeling helpless and at a loss to be involved in the situation any further. Eric followed Bethany down the hall and the moment she entered his room he roughly slammed the door and pushed Bethany up against it while covering her mouth with his hand. They were finally alone and having Bethany in his bedroom, the very real thought of what he could do to her intruded his mind and tempted him as he looked at her soft skin and smelled the sweet fragrance of her perfume. He could have his way with her and later blame it on the pressures of carrying out the wishes of TCM. Eric closed his eyes and sighed heavily while lowering his eyes away from her tearful ones. Despite the wicked thoughts that managed to surface while he held Bethany against the door, there was no way possible however, that he could hurt her. He looked at her compassionately and said, “Shhh. I’m not going to hurt you. Shhhh, please stop crying,” he said softly. Bethany’s eyes closed momentarily but she opened them long enough to read the expression on Eric’s face. She was frightened by his fluctuation in mood and did not know what to think by this. Eric looked at her pleadingly and with a sense of urgency explained, “Bethany, we don’t have much time. I need you to do exactly what I tell you to. Please, you have to trust me.” Eric lowered his hand from Bethany’s mouth but realized he was still holding the gun in his other hand which was probably not helping to ease her conscious. Eric remained directly in front of Bethany as she stood with her back still pressed against the door, struggling to breathe. She said nothing and although she ceased from crying aloud, tears still fell from her blue eyes. Eric brushed a solitary tear from her cheek with his thumb and told her, “Shhh…it’s okay, just listen to me. I asked you earlier to stay in the car and you didn’t, but I’m asking you now to do exactly what I say. Can you do that?” Bethany nodded her head at him and closed her eyes again. Eric stood so intensely close to her that she could feel the heat radiating from his body. Bethany tried to concentrate and understand the meaning behind Eric’s plea, but she could not tell if Eric’s words were genuine, or if they were false promises hidden behind a sweet façade. Had she done what he had asked earlier, she would not be in the predicament she was in now. She settled on the decision that yes, she would do precisely what Eric asked her to do, no matter how degrading or out of line it was. She was scared, and she did not know what he might ask of her, or what his unpredictable mood swings might bring next. Eric stepped away from her long enough to place the weapon into a drawer before coming to stand in front of her just as he had been before. He left a slight distance between them as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor. Bethany gasped as she caught a glimpse of Eric’s tattoo with the familiar letters of his group written on his chest directly across his heart. Bethany let out a soft cry and Eric comforted her again by promising, “Bethany, please I’m not going to hurt you, you have to believe me.” The sight of Eric with his shirt off told Bethany otherwise, but she was about to find out the purpose behind it. “I know you’re scared, but probably angrier about all of this,” he told her truthfully. “And, you can take your anger and frustration out on me because, I want you to put your arms around me and scratch down my back as hard as you can.” Bethany said nothing and only blinked at him in response. “Do it, Bethany, now,” coaxed Eric in a quiet voice. Bethany finally spoke up and said, “I’m sorry…but why would…” Eric interrupted her because he knew what she was about to ask. “Everyone is going to want proof that I…I…” Eric could not say the words and Bethany did not want to hear them. She knew what Chris had attempted to force Brooks into doing and supposedly, Eric had brought her to his bedroom to do the same thing. Bethany slowly realized that Eric was sincerely seeing to her safety and he had not brought her to his room to rape her, but he brought her only to keep her safe by pretending to. Bethany placed her small arms around Eric and started at the top of his back and drew her nails downward onto his skin. Eric moved away from her once she was finished and walked in front of the mirror above his dresser. He turned to look at his back and rushed over to Bethany again. “You have to do better than that. I need you to leave visible marks, now do it!” Eric said sternly. This time, Bethany gave it her all, and clenched her teeth together from the sensation of her nails marring Eric’s flesh. Eric never even flinched as Bethany clawed at him with both hands in one long movement down his back. He checked in the mirror again to see if any damage was done. Large welts formed along where her nails had been and Eric walked back over to her and instructed, “One more, but this one needs to be on one of my arms and you need to bring blood.” Bethany cringed at the details of Eric’s request, but she again did the same thing along Eric’s left arm, slicing through his skin from his shoulder and down to his elbow. Small red lines appeared through the broken skin and Eric nodded at her in approval. “Now, I need you to scream. Not a scream you would make from seeing a spider,” explained Eric, “but a scream like you would make if you saw your best friend being murdered,” he said quietly. Eric did not realize how that sentence affected Bethany. She had seen death two years ago and remembered what those screams sounded like both from those witnessing the horror that day and for those directly experiencing it. Bethany drew in a long breath and exhaled a bone chilling scream as Eric violently hit the wall with both fists to give the impression that he had thrust her up against the wall. The act worked convincingly as Robyn cried out from the kitchen and ran outdoors, away from the hideous sounds coming from Eric’s room. Eric looked at Bethany while telling her, “Okay, just one more thing.” His eyes quickly searched his room, and although Eric had been quite worked up from having fought off Chris and Robert, he had not managed to break a sweat. This was necessary if he was going to convince everyone that he had just enjoyed quick and rough sex. Eric grabbed a half empty can of clear soda that had been sitting in his room for several days. He quickly turned it upright and splashed the sticky liquid onto his chest and around his forehead. He threw his shirt back on and like magic, it clung to his chest as if he had been sweating profusely. Bethany would not have used the word impressed, but she was perplexed at how quickly Eric put this sequence of events together. It also occurred to her that he was possibly acting from previous experience, and this not only unsettled her, but confirmed the other side of Eric which Robyn had spoken about that Bethany had not yet seen, and in all honesty, did not ever want to. She chose not to dwell on this for now as Eric turned in front of the mirror a final time and stated, “I was wrong. I need one more thing.” “What?” Bethany asked him quietly, still standing against the door. Eric pointed to her purse and then his lips. “I need your uh…you know…what you wear.” Eric was fumbling for the correct terminology to tell Bethany but she put two and two together and guessed, “Lip gloss?” “Yeah, that,” Eric replied. Bethany dug through her purse and pulled out the tube of pink candy flavored gloss. Bethany held it out for him and Eric shook his head. “Oh no,” he said still shaking his head, “Not for me, for you,” he explained. He wanted her to put on lip gloss but for what purpose, Bethany was unsure. Eric was always one to seize a good opportunity when he saw it, and he decided early on that he would not injure Bethany in any way and a kiss certainly would not harm her. “I’m not about to put that on,” Eric repeated. “I want you to, and make sure to use a lot of it.” Bethany became profoundly nervous at Eric’s final instruction involving her favored cosmetic. He was going to kiss her! Eric waited for Bethany a few seconds but she was reminded by his intense expression that time was of the essence. If this was the grand finale to this fiasco and it would soon be over, then Bethany was more than ready to be done with it. She reluctantly twisted away the silver cap from the makeup and swiped the plush end of the brush across her lips. She went to put it away and Eric instructed, “More, put it on thick.” Eric stood and watched as Bethany swiped the gloss three more times over her lips and before she could even put the top back on, Eric walked over to her, grabbed her steadily with one arm, and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Bethany stumbled but Eric helped to steady her. The kiss was a combination of sticky, awkward, and unexpected which caused Bethany to pull away from him suddenly, but she found it useless as his mouth remained on hers. The reaction of Bethany turning her head to the side as she attempted to pull away a second time, left a beautiful smudge which coated Eric’s lips and swept along the corner of his mouth and onto his right cheek. Bethany looked at him dazed and Eric smiled at her. “Stay here, I’ll be right back,” he told Bethany as he pulled open the door and left the room. Nate was proudly convincing the others as he said, “Don’t you see? Eric’s doing it because he knows she’ll fail. Just because he initiates her does not mean she’s in. She has to pass the test, and I guarantee the minute he holds that gun to her head, she’ll faint on the spot. Dylan, you have nothing to worry about,” Nate assured while patting him firmly on the back, “You’re not going to lose your rank,” added Nate. Eric walked around the corner and the room went silent. Brooks’ jaw dropped at the unruly sight of Eric drenched in sweat with Bethany’s lipstick painted across his mouth. Eric walked into the middle of the room and turned his back to all of them. He yanked off his shirt to reveal the ghastly marks along his back while proudly declaring, “ _She’s in!_ ”


	19. Chapter 19

   Nate looked as if he were about to be sick as he realized the scene before him was a complete contradiction from what he had previously told Dylan in confidence. “Dear god!” whispered Brooks as he saw the hideous scratches along Eric’s back. Eric wasted no time in moving towards the back door still shirtless to find Robert. He was outside smoking a cigarette when Eric ran at him and punched him causing him to stumble sideways. Eric wrestled him to the ground and warned, “You sorry piece of shit! How dare you try to over step me! HOW DARE YOU!” The more Eric tore into Robert the angrier he became. As usual, Brooks was the one to mediate the ruckus, but after contemplating the circumstance, Brooks refrained, thinking that it was best perhaps to allow Robert to suffer the consequence over the ill plotted idea to overthrow Eric. They also understood what a dangerous game it was to not only restrain Eric physically, but to try to override his authority as their leader. “Eric, I’m so sorry,” begged Robert. “Chris made me do it, and he threatened that if I didn’t, he would…” “Why don’t you grow a pair?” interrupted Eric furiously. “You do what I SAY, especially if you want to stay under my leadership!” spat Eric as he punched Robert a final time. Struggling to his feet, Robert reached for Brooks for assistance and Brooks led Robert inside to cool off as Eric lit a cigarette and cursed to himself. Robyn too, was outside, having chosen to be alone and away from the vicious drama taking place indoors. She was smoking and turned her back to Eric when she saw him. Eric walked over to her and rolled his eyes and said, “Look, I’m sorry for jumping on you earlier without asking what happened back there with Julian. Truth is, I still don’t know what happened and at this point, it really doesn’t matter.” Robyn turned to look at Eric as if he were delusional. She was not angry over him accusing her from earlier; she was angry at his most recent display of downright inhumane tactics with his decision concerning Bethany. “Are you even going to say anything?” Eric said looking at her. “I really thought you would be different with her,” admitted Robyn. “I went easy on her,” Eric said in defense. “Yeah, I can _see_ that you did,” Robyn said tartly as she eyed the sweaty mess that Eric was complete with Bethany’s lip gloss caked around his mouth. “… _you have no idea_ ,” Eric thought to himself in response to Robyn’s comment. Robyn threw down her cigarette and marched back inside. Eric inhaled on his cigarette but only half enjoyed it. He had accomplished one feat tonight, but knew several more lay ahead. Chris was gone, and Eric did not know what kind of trouble he was capable of stirring up. He did know however, that he never wanted to see his face again, not after what he had attempted. Eric took a few more puffs from his cigarette and went back inside. He rushed past everyone still waiting in the living room for further instruction from him, but he went back to his room instead. He closed the door gently behind him and went over to Bethany, bringing with him the overnight bag she had packed. She was still standing in the same spot and Eric became quite emotional as he looked at her. “Are you okay?” he asked her. Bethany nodded vacantly in response. “Listen,” he said walking closer to her, “I need you to swear that what happened back here tonight will stay between us.” Bethany looked at him and did not respond. He continued to speak and told her firmly, “Bethany, if anyone finds out about this, we will have to do it again, but next time…it’ll be for real.” Bethany was at full attention now and sincerely promised Eric, “I swear. “I won’t say anything to anyone,” she whispered. “Not even Robyn,” Eric said with a serious look in his eye. Bethany closed her eyes as she nodded, and again vowed her silence on the matter. “If anyone does ask,” he continued, “you convince them it happened. Be sure to include that I made you take an oath of allegiance and swear your loyalty to me and the Trench Coat Mafia.” Bethany blinked and nodded at Eric a final time before he added, “And, if you’re questioned about the weapon,” Eric said looking away, “tell them I used a gun.” Eric knew of Bethany’s dislike of firearms, but despite her feelings, using a gun would prove she had passed the test of showing no fear, making it even more convincing. “Make yourself comfortable,” he offered handing her the bag filled with her belongings. He could decipher from the expression on Bethany’s face that she did not understand what was to happen next so he explained. “After what just _happened_ back here, no one will be expecting you to just walk right out like normal, if you know what I mean.” Bethany understood the implication of Eric’s words and meekly asked, “What do I do then?” “You’ll stay in here with me for the night,” Eric said as he walked over to the bed. Bethany was not sure if she was furious over this, or if she should be thankful. “Eric I…don’t know…about that,” stuttered Bethany. Eric knew Bethany well enough to anticipate her questions as well as her concerns so he calmly asked, “Bethany, do you remember what I told you before we left your house?” Of course Bethany remembered everything that Eric had said to her because she had dwelt on it throughout most of the day. He answered for her as he gently reminded her, “As long as you’re around me, you’re safe.” “Well, I wasn’t exactly safe when that gang member grabbed me,” Bethany said crossly. Eric looked at her with hurt in his eyes and he replied, “That’s not exactly fair for you to say since I did ask you to stay in the car.” Eric had her there, and she knew she was out of line by blaming him. She was simply talking out of frustration and knew it had been her fault and hers alone. “I know, I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I’m just still frustrated that nobody told me about this whole initiation thing,” Bethany vented. Eric looked at her with a knowing expression. There was so much ahead that Bethany did not know, and rather than not tell her and keep her in the dark as before, it would be up to him to clarify everything to her. “Come here,” Eric said softly. Bethany followed him over to the bed as he offered, “Change into more comfortable clothes, and I’ll tuck you in so you can lie down for a bit and rest.” Eric noticed Bethany’s tiredness from having taking her medication and knew she needed to rest. She agreed to his suggestion as he turned his back, allowing her to slip into an oversized t-shirt which she had brought from home. Had she known earlier that she would be sharing Eric’s bed with him, she would have chosen something with more coverage, but it was too late to fuss over it now. Bethany indicated to Eric when she was decent again, allowing him to turn around to face her once again. She settled in between the black bed sheets and asked with concern in her voice, “Where are you going?” “I’ll be right back,” Eric promised. “But, Chris?” Poor Bethany was afraid that Chris would come back and continue to threaten her. Eric’s eyes went dark as he told Bethany the hard truth on this matter. “Don’t you worry about him. If I see him near this house again, I will blow his head off,” Eric said looking away from her. Bethany calmed down and Eric pulled the soft blankets around her as he responded. “To answer your question,” he said looking at her again, “I’m going to go take a shower. You have no idea what’s it’s like to have sticky soda all over you,” Eric said as he made a disgusted face. Bethany gave him a weak smile as she glanced at the tattoo again across his chest. Her eyes then rested on the ugly marks along Eric’s arm and Bethany felt awful over having done such a thing to him and told him so. “Eric, I’m so sorry. I feel horrible about scratching you like that,” she said in a guilt ridden voice. Eric looked down at his arm and assured her, “It’s fine, it’ll heal, and if it helps to keep you safe, I would do it over again,” he whispered. The honesty came through in Eric’s voice and it made Bethany suddenly feel compassion for him. Tonight had most significantly been a wakeup call for both of them. Bethany now knew how powerful Eric’s affiliation with the Trench Coat Mafia was and that the expectations put on him as a leader were harshly challenging as well as demanding. Eric had come to realize, that Bethany’s presence over the last couple of months was influencing him, but to what extent, he did not know. Eric was blindly confused at how easily it had been to show Bethany compassion, yet in times past, he would never show mercy to anyone, not ever. The old Eric would have jumped on the opportunity that was so easily laid out before him tonight. Was he in fact changing? This seemed unlikely since at the beginning of summer, he did not show the hopeful new initiate’s sister any mercy. He was still the old Eric, but was somehow different. Eric wiped at his mouth and forgot about the pink gloss that still colored his lips until he saw it on his open palm. He nervously looked down at Bethany and simply asked, “Are you upset that I kissed you?” “You could’ve warned me first,” Bethany stated simply. “There was no time for that,” Eric told her. “I figured you would argue, and I guess I just needed it to be done,” he fibbed. The truth was that Eric would have taken all the time necessary in order to steal a kiss from her. Of course, it was not at all the kind of kiss he truly wanted to share with Bethany, but he was satisfied nonetheless. “So, you’re not upset?” he repeated. “No,” sighed Bethany. “You did what you had to do, and I should be thanking you. You obviously could’ve done much worse, but you didn’t.” Bethany whispered. “I would never, ever hurt you,” Eric whispered back. “I would never threaten you either, and I’m so sorry for ordering you to go to my room.” Bethany had forgotten about this until Eric mentioned it. She knew he had to think fast and act even faster, and it was more than likely the only solution that would get her to budge from behind Robyn and out of the room. “Eric, it’s okay. I now understand,” Bethany replied softly. Eric stood before reaching into the pocket of his pants. He pulled out Bethany’s locket and her eyes grew wide as she exclaimed, “My necklace! I thought it was broken!” “It was, but I fixed it,” Eric said. I’ll lay it over here on the dresser,” he said placing it down gently. “Thank you so much,” Bethany sighed. “That necklace means a lot to me.” Eric turned to leave but before he did, he asked her a final question stating, “Are you going to let me sleep in my own bed?” Bethany thought about this momentarily. The fact that she had slept in Eric’s room before was apparent. He however, slept on the sofa on that particular night. Given the motive of why she was here now, she knew it would look suspicious if Eric were banished from his own personal space to spend the night on the living room sofa. She had to continue to play along, and from Eric’s stern warning earlier, it was for her sake as well as his own. After what he did for her tonight, there was no way she could tell him no. “Eric, after what you did for me, and the fact that this needs to be believable, I really can’t say no,” Bethany said in a shaky voice. Now, it was Eric’s turn to be indebted to her as he slowly exhaled and told her, “Thank you.” Eric left his room then, and set his sights on cleaning himself up with a very long, very cold shower. He took the time to clear his head and afterwards he patted his face against a soft towel then stared at himself in the mirror. Thoughts and emotions plagued his mind about what had happened tonight, how he had chosen to handle it, and what he would need to do next. Although he wanted to be by Bethany’s side, he knew there was another issue that demanded his attention as he thought about his best friend. Eric threw on a solid black t-shirt with flannel pajama bottoms checkered in black and gray. He went barefooted through the house to find Dylan and speak to him. Dylan had went downstairs to the basement with Robyn and was talking quietly with her on the sofa. They heard Eric pacing down the stairs and ceased their conversation until he came over to join them. Robyn spoke first as she asked Eric with concern, “How is she?” “Sleeping,” said Eric. “She’s going to hate us isn’t she?” Robyn asked sounding worried. “Maybe not,” Eric replied attempting to come across as if he were unsure of Bethany’s mental state as well as her feelings in general on what had happened. “Eric, you know I didn’t bring Bethany on purpose. She just followed me and I tried…” “I know. It wasn’t your fault,” Eric said in understanding. “So, don’t worry about it anymore,” he told her reassuringly. Robyn could sense that Eric had initially come downstairs to talk with Dylan and that he was waiting to talk to him in private, so she took the hint and stood, telling them both, “I’ll be upstairs.” Robyn quietly left Eric and Dylan alone and once she was gone, Eric told Dylan, “I know what you’re thinking.” Dylan sat in silence and leaned forward while propping his elbows on top of his knees. His chin rested on his folded hands as if he were deep in thought as Eric continued speaking and assured him, “You’re still second in command, you know, because technically, Bethany is my equal.” Dylan looked at him and spoke up saying, “If you’re gone for any reason, she would be in charge, not me, so she is second in command,” argued Dylan. Eric sighed heavily and told him, “What was I supposed to do, make Brooks fuck her in front of me? Let Morris do it, because you know that’s where it was going if I would’ve allowed it. I really care for her, Dylan.” Dylan knew there had been no way out for Eric. He knew Eric’s intense feelings for Bethany and he knew that Eric had done what he had to do, or risk seeing the object of his affection be cruelly taken advantage of. “I know,” Dylan said quietly nodding his head. “And, just like always, you know I’ll stand by your decisions no matter what,” promised Dylan. Eric looked at his friend and realized that Dylan spoke the truth. He had always stood by him and remained loyal even when others had questioned him. Dylan had this tendency long before Eric had even gained his status as leader of the Trench Coat Mafia and there was no doubting Dylan’s friendship to him. “Just tell me what comes next?” Dylan asked staring at Eric. “That, I don’t know,” Eric said honestly. “Do you think Morris will really go to Matt?” questioned Dylan. “I don’t know the answer to that, either,” admitted Eric, “but we need to prepare that he might.” Matthew Abernathy was thirteen years Eric’s senior and was head over all Trench Coat Mafia affairs in Colorado and several other surrounding states. Matt reported to a higher leader who was over the entire western region and for a regional leader to become involved for any reason meant disastrous consequences and an outcome that was most certainly detrimental to the ones involved. Dylan was visibly nervous as he thought about the possibility of Matt stepping into the picture. “If he were to find out about any of this,” began Dylan, “he’s going to want to know why we chose her. You’ll have to convince him that she would be an asset to us,” voiced Dylan. Eric already knew this. He knew it would be unacceptable to have initiated Bethany solely on the basis of her being in the wrong place at the wrong time and during the course of this decision, admit that he had gained a feeling of puppy love towards her. Upon knowing that she had witnessed them months ago carrying out TCM business, Matt would question why she was not threatened away at that point in time. Dylan suddenly wondered just how much Bethany knew about her new future as he asked Eric curiously, “She doesn’t even know about any of this, does she?” “Not yet,” Eric stated calmly. “Jesus, Eric! Well, you better tell her…and fast.” “I know, I know,” repeated Eric. He was beginning to feel tired from the mentally draining events over the past couple of hours. Not knowing if it was entirely appropriate, Dylan cleared his throat before cautiously asking Eric, “So…after you…you know, did it…do you still care for her at all?” Eric looked surprised by the question and remembered how Dylan suggested that he may feel differently towards Bethany if he had the chance to sleep with her and get his sexual urges under control. Eric stood up and quietly replied, “Yes, I do still care for her.” Without another word, he went back to his room to find Bethany sleeping on her back with her head turned to the side. The sight of her in his bed was maddening, and Eric began to feel somewhat nervous although he did not know why. He tiptoed over to the bed and laid on the empty side on top of the covers. He rested on his back just as Bethany was and crossed his arms behind his head. Eric contemplated how he would tell Bethany that her new role in the Trench Coat Mafia would involve far more than getting a tattoo, but he drifted to sleep before he could even form the first sentence in his head. He had been sleeping heavily when he was awakened by a soft cry. His eyes opened and he remembered that Bethany lay by his side. She was burdened by uneven breaths as her head rocked gently back and forth on the pillow. She was dreaming, and from the words she began to whisper, Eric knew it was the repetitive nightmare that Bethany often spoke of. “Help me please, someone,” Bethany cried softly in her sleep. Eric leaned over to her and was horrified with what she uttered next. “I don’t want to die, please.” Eric had often wondered what had happened to Bethany that fueled her severe anxiety and traumatic nightmares. Whatever it was, he knew from the words just uttered that it was dreadful enough to the point that Bethany felt her life was in danger. “It’s okay Bethany, you’re safe,” Eric softly assured her in a whisper. Still dreaming, Bethany replied, “Eric, help me please…Eric…” Eric continued to speak to her, but was stopped mid-sentence when Bethany’s small arms emerged from under the covers and wrapped securely around his upper body. Eric was taken aback and completely mortified as to what he should do next. He wanted to return the gesture by holding her soothingly in his arms but he realized that Bethany was only dreaming. She had no control over her actions, and the notion of him taking advantage would only displease her if she were to wake up to find him cuddling her. Eric remained motionless and let his head drop slightly as he drowned in the scent of Bethany’s perfume. He inhaled deeply, wanting to forever remember the fragrance that was hers and before he knew it, Bethany had settled down and her arms fell limp against him. Her breathing steadied and Eric reluctantly moved away from her and repositioned himself on the bed. It was difficult at first, but Eric eventually drifted back to sleep. Now it was his turn to dream, but unlike Bethany’s heavy-laden nightmares and fevered fits of distress, Eric was tortured with the pleasant yet forbidden idea of him being intimate with her. He dreamed of how Bethany would feel beneath him as his hands snaked down her body. He dreamed of her blue eyes looking up at him as she breathed heavily while whispering his name and the sounds she would make as he finally took her sexually. The dream seemed to play out hours on end until early morning when Eric awoke to find himself sweating and needing another very cold shower.

                                                                                          *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *    

Bethany opened her eyes and stared about the room drowsily. She was alone and snuggled warmly beneath black sheets and a blanket. Bethany guessed at the time around the fact that the sun had not yet risen. She climbed out of Eric’s bed and somehow knew Brooks would be awake and most likely be in the kitchen. She wondered if Eric would be there as well and rather than continue to make assumptions, Bethany slipped on her pants with the long t-shirt she wore and headed to the kitchen. Bullet was the first to greet her as he jumped on the table and brushed at her hand with the side of his furry cheek. She swept her hand along his sleek back and smiled to herself when she noticed Brooks at the coffee pot. He turned around and was startled when he saw her. “Bethany!” he said in surprise. Brooks was looking at her as if he had never seen her before. In a way, this was somewhat true as he looked upon Bethany this morning, not as a favored guest and friend in his home, but as his new leader in the Trench Coat Mafia. Bethany stared at him with wide eyes unsure of why he continued to gawk at her. Brooks blinked at her several more times before finding his speech as he said, “Here, let me get you some coffee,” he offered. Bethany accepted the cup of hot liquid from him and asked, “Where’s Eric?” “I’m not sure. I just got up a few minutes ago,” he answered. Brooks became extremely awkward as he looked at Bethany and wondered about her wellbeing, both mentally and physically but knew better than to ask since it was no longer his place. As of last night, there was now a boundary that set him apart from her, and it was one that like it or not, they would all need to respect. He did manage to make light conversation by asking her, “Will you get your tattoo today?” Bethany forgot all about the tattoo until now and replied, “Is it really necessary? I mean, Robyn doesn’t have one.” “Actually she does, remember?” Brooks replied respectfully. “It’s on her ankle,” he added thoughtfully. “Oh!” she exclaimed still having never seen it herself. “Brooks, I just…want to thank you…for last night, you know for not…” Brooks looked like he had seen a ghost as Bethany’s words hit his ears. He was unsure of an immediate response and knew that she was thanking him for not following through with Chris’s wish to brutally take advantage of her. “Bethany, I would never do anything…out of line like that,” he said looking down at the floor. “What Chris did was hugely uncalled for, and I would never cross Eric’s authority like he did.” Bethany sat quietly and took a drink of coffee while she thought back to last night. She remembered that Brooks and the others thought Eric had fully initiated her into TCM and were unaware that his entire display had been fabricated. Now, Bethany felt awkward as she sat in silence realizing that everyone assumed that Eric had slept with her and not casually, but in a vicious and demeaning sort of way. It was as though Eric could hear her thoughts somehow as he appeared from around the corner and gave Brooks an odd look. Without another word, Brooks left the kitchen, leaving Bethany alone with Eric. Eric’s hair was damp and he walked barefooted into the kitchen and over to her where she was seated. Bethany was unsure of the look his eyes held but he seemed somewhat at ease as he asked, “Are you alright?” “I’m okay, a bit tired maybe,” she replied. “What was he saying to you?” asked Eric as he motioned in the direction that Brooks had went. “He was just telling me how out of line Chris had been last night,” answered Bethany. “Is that all he said?” Eric questioned further. “Yes, and the fact that he wasn’t going to listen to Chris and overstep you,” added Bethany. She did not know it, but Eric was fishing for signs to see if Brooks had hinted to Bethany about anything that lay ahead for her in the near future. “He also asked if I would get my tattoo today. Do I have to?” asked Bethany innocently. “Actually yes, you do,” Eric told her softly. He knew Bethany would not be fond of having her skin tarnished with the logo and trademark of their group, but it was crucial and absolutely necessary. “I don’t want it to show,” she admitted. “I can’t have my dad see it!” Bethany said horrified. “You’ll get to choose where you want it to be,” assured Eric. “Look,” he said changing the subject, “I know you’re hungry. We’ll talk more about this later but for now, let’s have some breakfast. “Brooks?” Eric yelled over his shoulder. “He can make a mean omelet that I bet you’ll love,” tempted Eric with a smile. He knew there was a plethora of matters to cover with Bethany, but Eric figured they should at least pace themselves to cut down on unneeded stress and the mention of breakfast sounded ideal. Bethany could not protest as Brooks heard the compliment uttered by Eric and smiled as he began to make them a bite to eat. It was not long before Dylan and Robyn joined them. They both had stayed the night and had worked up an appetite as well from the aroma of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. Bethany poured another cup of coffee and although Robyn had entered the kitchen nearly half an ago, she said nothing to Bethany about what happened last night. Bethany thought it somewhat odd given the look in Robyn’s eyes which was one of understanding and compassion but she chose to keep silent about the events of last night. Dylan however, treated Bethany as usual with his comical words and immature behavior. Bethany sat next to Eric and enjoyed bite after bite of the cheese and ham filled egg when Eric’s phone began to ring. Eric answered with a mouthful of eggs, casually saying, “Yeah.” It was Robert on the other end, and Eric struggled to hear him since he was speaking so rapidly. “I can’t understand you, calm down,” Eric said frustrated. “ _Eric, can you hear me?_ ” pleaded Robert on the other end. “I can now, clarified Eric.” “What did you say?” Eric asked with his eyebrows furrowed. Everyone sat in silence, temporarily ignoring the tasty breakfast before them. Eric said nothing more as he jumped up from the table causing his chair to noisily slide along the tile floor. “What’s wrong?” Bethany said looking at Eric’s face. Dylan jumped up as well as if he already knew what Eric was about to reveal. Bethany waited for someone to start talking as she looked at Robyn confused. Eric glanced around the table before taking a deep breath and said, “It’s Matt! Robert said he’s on his way over here…now!” The room erupted into motion as everyone jumped into action. Bethany became dizzy as Eric grabbed her wrist and gently tugged at her to stand. “We need to talk,” he said leading her away from the kitchen. Eric was furious in that he had no time to speak with Bethany and prepare her for this. He had anticipated having ample time to clarify and explain all that she was in for, but that chance was now eliminated. Eric led Bethany back to his room and rather than blurt out everything and overwhelm her, he skipped to the most important facts that he felt she should know. “Matt’s on his way.” “Who’s Matt?” began Bethany as they rushed into Eric’s room. “That’s what I have to talk to you about,” he told her closing the door. “Each leader, like me, is given a major city to rule over in each state and I oversee Denver and all the towns and cities in the immediate area. A leader operates within their own boundaries and they carry out TCM business within their district. Bethany, Matt is like my boss, he’s over me and several other districts,” Eric said in one breath. Bethany listened attentively as Eric explained Matt’s status and importance. Eric also reminded her again about the necessity of continuing to convince everyone that she was, in fact initiated into TCM. He fed Bethany line for line of what she was to say if questioned about her initiation and made her rehearse them back to him. When he felt confident that she would know what to say in its entirety, Eric told her to get fully dressed and he left the room to do the same. Bethany was dumbfounded as she pulled off the t-shirt and put on her sweater from yesterday. She pulled on her boots and thought about the complexity of the Trench Coat Mafia. She had originally assumed that Eric and the others had created the gang and that it was only known to them and perhaps a few others like Julian. Bethany had no idea there were facets of TCM in every major city in every state! This news seemed to magnify her curiosity over how Eric gained the responsibility in the first place and who deemed him worthy of such an undertaking. At times, Eric seemed to boast of his notoriety within TCM, but today was a prime example of how it seemed to burden him heavily. Bethany waited until Eric came back to join her and she asked the question on her mind as she stated, “Eric, how did you become leader over the Denver area?” “There’s no time to get into that now,” he said watching her as she applied the lip gloss that he now knew its particular flavor to be. “Who started TCM?” continued Bethany as she turned from the mirror to look at him. “Nationwide, I’m not sure, but Morris and Joey founded our district.” Bethany’s eyes became wide with curiosity as she asked, “Morris, as in Chris Morris?” “Yes,” Eric clarified. The sound of the doorbell chiming sent Eric into a frenzy as he urged Bethany a final caution. “I promise that I’ll fill you in on everything, but for now, just focus on what I told you. Let me do the talking and only speak to Matt if he addresses you directly.” Bethany followed Eric out into the living room. Brooks and Dylan stood attentively to the side while Robyn walked over to open the front door. A tall man with pale skin and icy blue eyes stepped inside bringing with him a chill from the autumn morning. “Matthew,” Robyn greeted quietly as she held the door open for him. He walked forward while sweeping his eyes around the room before resting them on Eric as he said, “Hello, Harris.” Eric nodded in greeting as Matt addressed them. “It has been brought to my attention,” began Matt, “that there has been a bit of an incident here.” Bethany tried not to stare, but was distracted by the combination of pale skin and blonde hair against the solid black expensive looking trench coat which Matt wore. Matt wasted no time as he instructed, “Harris, you and the girl step outside with me. Matt turned to exit the house, and Eric breathed deeply as he gently grabbed Bethany’s arm and led her through the front door with him. Once outside, Matt turned and looked down at Bethany and asked, “What’s your name?” “Bethany Russell,” replied Bethany shyly. “So, you must be the lucky lady who all the fuss is about.” Unsure of what to say, Bethany gave him a single nod. “You’re very young, pretty too, but do you have what it takes to be a member?” “I will teach her,” Eric answered on Bethany’s behalf. Matt raised a single eyebrow and lit a cigarette as he said, “Interesting. Because, I’ve heard that she’s never even used a gun.” “Do you know how to shoot, sweetie?” Bethany found her voice as she looked up at Matt and gave him a simple, “No.” “That’s what I figured,” he said through a chuckle. Bethany stared at Matt thinking his hair looked almost white as the sun’s rays penetrated through each strand. “Harris, what’s this really about, or do I really want to know?” Matt asked sternly. Eric was about to speak up when Matt continued further by asking Bethany, “How far along are you, sweetheart? How much money do you want to keep quiet about TCM?” Bethany blinked in confusion not knowing what Matt was talking about. When neither Bethany nor Eric answered him, Matt blurted out, “I’ll pay for her to have an abortion and you give her compensation to keep quiet.” Bethany felt like she was going to fall over as Eric yelled out, “What in the fuck are you talking about?” Matt looked taken aback as he insisted, “You did get her pregnant, right?” “NO!” yelled Eric. It appeared that everyone was not on the same page and the message relayed to Matt was either purely falsified or just accidentally misconstrued by him. “She is not pregnant!” Eric clarified. “Is that what Morris told you?” Eric asked Matt curiously. “He told me about the unlikely dilemma you seemed to be having over a girl who had for whatever reason, managed to get caught up within your district,” explained Matt. “I came to my own conclusion that there had to be some catch, or why else not just threaten her away,” he said tossing down his cigarette. “You may think her worthy as a member and that may hold truth, but is she a leader?” Bethany looked back up at Matt as if she did not catch his last question. Eric tried to make his eyes match the intensity of his thoughts as Matt looked at him questioningly. “Why did you intervene when Brooks was going to initiate her?” Matt questioned harshly. “I didn’t want him to do it,” Eric stated. “And, why the hell not?” Matt hissed. Eric thought carefully about his words before he uttered. “As leader, am I not supposed to decide the member who is to do the initiation?” asked Eric. “That’s correct,” confirmed Matt. “Well, I decided it would be me,” Eric said calmly. “Harris, you and I both know she has no business being a leader in TCM.” Bethany let out a tiny gasp that did not however escape Matt’s attention as his eyes became wild with amusement when he laughed and said, “She doesn’t know does she? You haven’t told her have you?” Eric felt like he was being nailed to the ground as Matt continued to reveal his slip up of not telling Bethany about her newfound rank within his district. As expected, Matt eagerly told Bethany the shocking news as he looked at her and said with intimidation, “Sorry you weren’t informed, but since he initiated you, you now have his same rank within TCM, and I’m sure you’ve gathered that he is the leader.” Bethany’s mouth fell slightly open but she did not speak. “You have the same responsibilities he does,” barked Matt. “If something happens to him, you are solely in charge of the entire Denver district!” revealed Matt in a cold voice. Bethany was floored by this statement and she was visibly unsettled at how Matt so casually referred to Eric by saying ‘if something were to happen to him.’ Bethany choked on her words as she admitted, “But…I can’t, I don’t know anything…” “I said I’ll teach her,” Eric assured Matt yet again. “Well, I can guarantee you’ll have your work cut out for you,” Matt commented looking at Bethany’s petite stature. “Which is why I’m dying to know, why didn’t you make a better call concerning all of this? If you would’ve let one of the others see to her initiation, you wouldn’t have to worry over teaching her anything,” snapped Matt. “I didn’t want to see her mistreated,” Eric blurted out. A silence surfaced as Matt stared at him and then at Bethany. “Since when did you become a saint, Harris?” Matt asked with sarcasm. “You of all people, I would think, could draw a line where feelings are concerned. After all, you didn’t seem to have a problem with it two years ago when you...” “Matt, NO, please!” Anger flared in Matt’s eyes over Eric interrupting him, but when he saw the pleading intensity in Eric’s eyes, Matt stopped completely. “Holy hell! You haven’t told her about…that either!” “Please, not now,” begged Eric. Matt became giddy with humor as he clapped his hands together and admitted, “My god, Harris, this just keeps getting better and better.” Bethany stood frozen as she was startled by Matt’s intrigue over the hidden topic he was referring to, yet she was deeply troubled at Eric’s avoidance to discuss it. Eric breathed a much thankful sigh of relief as Matt looked at Bethany and said, “Well, it appears that Harris has another story to be filling you in on, so I’ll let him do the honors. And, I must say, despite your looks, you must be somewhat tough to pass his initiation. He probably suspected that you wouldn’t be able to I’m sure, right, Harris?” “Right,” agreed Eric. “I didn’t think she would pass at all, but my aching back says otherwise,” confessed Eric. Matt’s face took on a wicked stance as he asked, “You didn’t think Brooks or Morris could do the same as what you did?” Eric knew where this conversation was headed. Matt was questioning his comment from before about not wanting to see Bethany mistreated by one of the others initiating her, yet Matt however, was assuming that Eric had essentially done the same thing and to the extent that Bethany had clawed his back out of sheer desperation while he did it. Eric said the only thing that he knew would put an end to the discussion. He turned completely away from Bethany to face Matt and loudly proclaimed, “Of course I know they would’ve given it to her rough, but why pass up a perfectly good fuck if I don’t have to. We all agreed she would join, and is it so hard to believe that maybe I chose to do it simply because Iwanted to fuck her?” The shame in Eric’s eyes was showing so rapidly that he had to turn away from Matt. Bethany closed her own eyes upon hearing Eric’s false revelation, but it in fact worked just as Eric thought it would and Matt did not question him further. “I’m willing to give this a chance since you are, Harris.” Eric turned to face Matt again and listened as he spoke his terms in the matter. “Make sure she gets the tattoo today. You follow through with your promise to teach her the role of a leader. I want her taught about weapons, both buying and trading. She’ll know how to use a gun and she needs to know who we do business with and who we don’t. Do not disappoint me on any of this,” warned Matt. Although the majority of his words were meant for Eric the fact that Bethany heard them was intended to make her understand what was expected of her as well. “The last time I allowed a female the privilege of being a leader it was a complete disastrous mess. Of course, I don’t need to tell you this because you watched it unfold before your very eyes with Morris and his precious Mandy,” Matt said furiously. “Don’t compare Bethany to that whore,” Eric said defensively. Matt jerked his head around at Eric and told him bitterly, “I’m not trying to judge, I’m just stating the fact of what is. Ever since Mandy Vaughn got her hands wet as a leader, it’s been pure hell for all involved and a shit storm that I’ve been trying to outrun ever since because Morris failed to teach her.” Eric became quiet over Matt’s words. No wonder Matt feared Bethany in her new role because all he had to compare it to, was the neurotic, control driven Mandy. Bethany listened alertly as Eric pledged a final time to teach her both responsibly and accordingly before Matt told her approvingly, “Congratulations!” Matt stepped directly in front of her and proclaimed, “Welcome, Bethany, to the hidden world of the Trench Coat Mafia!”


	20. Chapter 20

   Eric glanced at Bethany just before Matt bid her goodbye and acknowledged her departure from their impromptu meeting. The pair stood and watched Bethany leave and waited until she had went back inside the house before talking further. Eric spoke first by clarifying Chris’ exact role, not just in last night’s drama, but Chris’ ongoing opinion of Eric’s overall leadership through the course of the last several weeks. Matt became livid as Eric explained how Chris took it upon himself to conduct the events of last night and completely ignore Eric’s authority. “I will deal with Morris,” promised Matt. “Right now, I need you to focus on molding that girl into a female version of yourself,” Matt instructed. Eric lit a cigarette and inhaled hard before asking honestly, “Where do you want me to begin?” “Make her do her homework, starting with knowing the important people at the top. Remind her about the oath she took and don’t sugarcoat the reality of what would happen should she break it. Have her accompany you on small, low level tasks to break her in slow.” Eric nodded as he took a mental note of all that Matt was telling him. “Okay,” said Eric confidently. “I could have her go with Dylan and…” “You’re not listening,” Matt interrupted in an irritated tone. “Dylan is quite a talent no argument there, but she needs to learn from you, and be careful with allowing her to spend too much time with Robyn. Girls talk, and talking leads to gossip, and I don’t want Robyn filling her head with a bunch of nonsense. The only influence she needs right now is you. My advice to you, is get the girl away from the house,” suggested Matt. “Go someplace where you can be alone with her with no interruptions or interference. “And, exactly how the hell am I supposed to do that?” Eric asked doubtfully. “Why don’t you go spend some time over at your parents’ house,” suggested Matt. “What!” Eric asked incredulously. “Your parents,” Matt repeated slowly, “You know the people who gave you life,” he snapped with mock sarcasm. “Matt, I haven’t been home in almost two years, ever since…” Eric sighed in defeat while cursing quietly to himself. “The fact that’s it’s been two years, Harris, is why I’m suggesting it,” voiced Matt as he visibly watched Eric’s growing anxiety. “No one will expect it,” he finished calmly. “You’ll have two weeks to talk with her and clarify things before her formal presentation.” Eric choked on his breath as he exhaled a cloud of gray smoke from his lungs. “What? She shouldn’t have to do that!” exclaimed Eric. “Maybe it’s been so long since it was your turn that you have forgotten, but if you remember correctly, all leaders are formally presented before the elders.” Eric had in fact completely forgotten all about this special event organized solely for the recognition of new Trench Coat Mafia leaders. “I’ve got to head over to Colorado Springs,” Matt said as he stared at Eric knowing he was in deep thought. “Call me in a week and let me know how things are going,” advised Matt. Eric shook Matt’s hand before agreeing to not only call him, but to take his words to heart and follow his instructions to the letter. Matt drove away as Eric pulled out his cellphone. Eric waited patiently until he heard a familiar voice greet him on the other end. “Mom,” Eric began. “I just wanted you to know… that I’ll be coming home to stay over the next couple of days.” Eric had a brief conversation with his mother before he went back inside to find Bethany. She was not in the living room with the others or in the kitchen. Eric searched his room, but Bethany was not there either. “She’s upstairs,” Robyn told him quietly. Eric climbed the mahogany staircase and entered the first bedroom on the right to find Bethany sitting on the side of the bed and wiping her eyes. “Bethany?” Eric called softly. “Leader of the Trench Coat Mafia!” she whispered. “How could you do this to me?” Bethany said with damp eyes. “I did it to protect you,” Eric reminded her. “Protect me?” Bethany said crossly. “By making me your equal, you’re protecting me?” she repeated. Eric tried to remain calm as he bluntly told her, “I made you my equal by accident. It was the side effect of either trying to protect you, or allow you to be raped.” Bethany stopped voicing her frustration and grew silent. Eric knew she was not going to look at him, so he forced the gesture by dropping to his knees in front of her and demanded, “Bethany, look at me.” Bethany pulled her eyes up slightly to gaze at Eric. He grabbed one of her tiny hands and held it momentarily as he said, “I won’t let anything happen to you. All you have to do is trust me and do exactly what I tell you to do,” Eric said intensely. “I’m scared,” Bethany whispered. “I know,” Eric told her quietly. “But, I promise this will all be alright, but you have to trust me…fully trust me,” Eric whispered to her. Bethany gazed into his warm hazel eyes. “Okay I will,” Bethany agreed softly. “I will trust you,” she told Eric again while looking at him. Eric breathed a sigh of relief and stood to his feet. He gently pulled Bethany up with him and reminded her, “We have to get your tattoo, so think about where you want it. Make sure you’re certain because once it’s done, there’s no changing it,” he reminded. “Afterwards, we’ll stop by your house so you can grab some extra clothes for a few days.” Bethany looked at Eric oddly but did not question him. “Let’s go,” he said quickly leaving the room. Eric found Dylan and gave him an overview of what was to happen while he and Bethany were gone. He brought him up to speed on everything Matt had said and told him to take care of things while he was away. Dylan nodded his assistance to Eric and watched as Eric quickly tossed his personal items into a bag. Bethany met him in the kitchen then told Robyn goodbye and waved silently at Brooks before leaving. The drive was a mixture of much needed silence and an occasional question and answer session between Eric and Bethany. The inquiries that required more in depth explanation, Eric told Bethany he would discuss it further at a later time. The last thing he wanted to do was overwhelm her, and he decided that the information she had gained within the last twenty four hours was plenty. He would wait until they settled at their final destination to further enlighten her. Eric drove Bethany into the inner city limits of Denver along Colfax Avenue. He finally parked in front of an establishment properly named ‘ _House of Ink’_ and coaxed Bethany outside the car. The inside of the tattoo shop was far more appealing than the outside which seemed to make Bethany relax somewhat. She had never had a tattoo, but Eric talked to her on the way there about what to expect. He gave her some pain medication beforehand simply as a precaution and reminded her, “Some people get full body art. All you’re getting is three little letters. It’ll be over in no time,” he promised with a smile. Bethany had asked Robyn before leaving to see her tattoo. She had the three letters placed on her ankle and Bethany had noticed that it was quite small compared to the style which the boys had. Bethany decided she would do something similar, but opted to place the tattoo on her lower left hip to ensure that it would remain hidden from view. A muscular gentleman greeted them and much to Bethany’s surprise, he called Eric by name and immediately took them to the back. Bethany expected to have looked through one of the large books filled with designs and letters styles but the gentleman never asked. Despite being the owner of a tattoo parlor, the man lacked multiple tattoos on his exterior and only had a few discreet ones here and there. He was well dressed, clean cut, and talked to Eric as if he had known him forever. “Okay babe, where’s the spot that you want this thing to go?” he asked Bethany bluntly. “Hey easy,” Eric scolded. “This is her first time,” he explained to the owner. The man smiled knowingly at Bethany and referred to her as a virgin as she bashfully pulled her pants down low enough to show him where she wanted the letters. Bethany reclined in the comfortable chair and before she knew it, she was on her way to getting her first tattoo. Bethany nor Eric, either one told the owner what tattoo she would be getting. Bethany realized it was not necessary when she observed the letter ‘ _T’_ begin to take shape along her hip. The tingling sensation was more of nuisance than actual pain and Bethany turned her head every so often to make sure that Eric was still there by her side. He never left her throughout the whole process, and when the final touch was added, Bethany watched as healing ointment and gauze was applied and she was given after care instructions before standing to leave. “Well, I’m sure Eric can help you out if you forget what to do,” the man said to her with a wink. Eric slapped the man’s open palm with his own as Eric thanked him. No money was exchanged for the service as Bethany followed Eric outside and back to his car. “That wasn’t so bad now was it?” Eric asked sweetly. Bethany gave him a weak smile and agreed. “It might be a bit sore tomorrow, maybe a little irritated, but nothing too bad,” Eric assured her. They continued with their agenda, stopping briefly at Bethany’s house so she could gather a few personal items. She talked Eric into lingering for a while so she could quickly take a shower. He complied but only after telling her to be careful with getting the tattoo wet. Bethany knew she would need to keep it bandaged for several hours and promised Eric she would proceed with caution. She finally emerged wearing a fresh change of clothes as she patted a towel onto her damp hair. There was no time for the hair dryer so she instead ran a comb through her long strands and allowed it to dry naturally. Bethany wrote a note to her father and placed it in the usual spot next to the coffee pot so he would be sure to see it. She let him know that she was alright and would call him later on that evening. There was no need to explain her situation with a lie since Bethany had essentially made a habit of either staying out profusely late, or implying that she was spending the night again at _Robyn’s_. Eric stood close behind Bethany as she wrote the last sentence in her note to her father. She turned around and nearly collided into Eric and was startled. “Eric! Gosh, I didn’t know you were right there,” Bethany said surprised. “Sorry,” he said earnestly. “I just wanted to be sure that you have your medication,” he asked thoughtfully. Bethany checked her purse and was relieved that Eric had remembered this. The bottle was near empty so Bethany took a new one from the drawer beside the fridge and tossed it into her purse. “Anything else?” she asked tentatively. “I think that’s everything,” Eric said confidently as he toted the large bag full of Bethany’s belongings. He loaded it into the car and then briskly drove away as Bethany admitted, “I’m so tired. I can’t wait to get back to the house, relax, and have more of Brooks’ coffee.” Eric moved his head to look at her before turning his attention back to the road. He reluctantly informed her, “Bethany, we’re not going back to the house.” Bethany jerked her head to look at Eric and asked the obvious, “Then, where are we going?” “To my parents’ house,” he answered. “We need some time alone to talk,” Eric continued before Bethany could respond. “How long are we planning to stay,” Bethany asked concerned. “The same amount of time you were planning on staying over at Brooks’. Just a couple of days or so,” assured Eric. “You didn’t pack anything,” observed Bethany. Eric pointed behind him and Bethany noticed the black duffel bag in the back seat. She had never even seen Eric take it out of the house, and it turned her attention to his current attire and casual look. Eric wore a white t-shirt with a plaid shirt unbuttoned over it. The denim jeans he wore were the perfect shade of blue and he wore black sneakers instead of combat boots. He had on his sunglasses and Bethany glanced at his hair and instantly noticed how lighter in color it looked in the bright outdoor sunlight, appearing to be a light shade of brown, almost sandy blonde in color. Bethany blushed and looked away, choosing to look out of her window instead. She mentally scolded herself for noticing such things about Eric such as the color of his hair in midday sunlight. He had also left his trench coat behind which she knew was rare. Bethany was unsure if Eric had mentioned it or not, but decided to ask, “Eric, where do your parents live anyways?” “Littleton,” he replied. Eric damn near drove off the road from Bethany’s wild outburst that was something of a scream followed by a pitiful wailing sound. She immediately lost her breath and failed to inhale properly. She began to have an anxiety attack as Eric pulled to the side of the road as quickly as traffic would allow him. “Bethany! Bethany!” yelled Eric. He placed his hand on her upper back and caressed her gently while talking her through the horrible incident. “Come on, breathe.” “NO!” she begged wildly. “No, what?” asked Eric obviously confused. “I…can’t go…to…Littleton!” Bethany said through strained breathing. “What’s so bad about Littleton?” Eric asked trying to understand. “The roads,” lied Bethany. “I don’t like the main roads that run through there.” Eric could not hide the strange expression lingering on his face. He was desperately trying to learn Bethany’s fears and anxiety triggers, but this was way out of range for him to comprehend. “Bethany, I’m not sure I understand,” Eric told her honestly. “I know you’re afraid of loud noises and flashing lights, but roads? How do you know the roads in Littleton anyways?” Eric asked in bewilderment, knowing that she was from Atlanta. “I don’t,” Bethany quickly lied. “I’ve only been there once, and it reminds me of certain roads…that I don’t like,” she fibbed. “Please, Eric. I’m begging you. I don’t want to go there!” Bethany could not explain to Eric any more then what she already had. The truth was that she feared they would drive down the same road that she had traveled many times two years ago, the road she had traveled twice a day going to and from school. A road that led directly to that school was what made Bethany come unglued at thinking she would have to see that place again. Eric watched as Bethany swallowed a pill and like he was so accustomed to doing, Eric instantly thought of a way to ease Bethany’s tension. “If it’s the main roads you don’t like, then I’ll take the back roads all the way,” he promised. “It might take a little longer, but I won’t take any of the main roads,” he promised softly. Bethany’s back fell hard against her seat as she sincerely thanked Eric over and over again for his consideration. While traveling along the winding back roads through the rural landscape, Eric concentrated on Bethany’s new confession to him. Her dreaming of entrapment combined with feelings of helplessness and her dislike of loud sirens, flickering lights, and being fearful of certain roads could only mean one thing. She had been in a horrible automobile accident. Eric’s heart went out to her as he looked over at Bethany’s small figure and how fragile she seemed in general. For her to have endured such an event, Eric could only image the mental damage it had caused her. “Don’t you worry,” he whispered soothingly. “Even it takes us an extra hour, I won’t take you where you don’t want to go.” Bethany looked over at him with genuine appreciation. The drive took an additional twenty five minutes or so, but they eventually pulled into an all American subdivision complete with modest homes catered to the middle class citizen. Eric drove past the homes with their well-manicured lawns until he reached the address of 8276 South Reed Street. He pulled the car to a stop and gently patted Bethany on the hand. She appeared to be in deep thought as he told her, “Bethany, we’re here.” Bethany looked up with glassy eyes at the house before her. Eric stared around nervously as he gazed behind him and glanced to his side before grabbing both of their bags and came around to Bethany’s side to help her along. She followed him up the walkway and to the front the door which was unlocked allowing them to enter. Sighing anxiously, Eric made his way inside with Bethany. They were welcomed by a high spirited small dog who barked continuously along with rapidly wagging his tail in excitement. “Sparky!” Eric said enthusiastically as he dropped to his knees to greet the feisty canine. A lady came rushing into the room and gasped upon seeing Eric. He stood to his feet and gave his mother a loving hug. “I’m so glad you’re here,” she bubbled while giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Bethany found the reunion particularly odd as she observed Eric’s mother stare at her son as if she had not seen him in years. Mrs. Harris covered her mouth as if she were about to cry, and becoming aware of her abnormal behavior, she quickly recovered from her shock and regained her composure as she turned to face Bethany. “Hello and welcome,” she told Bethany kindly. Bethany remembered her manners and replied to the lady who professed to be Eric’s mother. “Eric told me you would be coming too,” she told Bethany eagerly. Mrs. Harris’ smile never faded as she stared at her youngest son and hugged and kissed him again. Bethany became lightheaded from her medication, but mostly from the surreal feeling that started to overtake her. Despite his standoffish behavior and unemotional nature, Bethany caught a rare glimpse of Eric’s other side. At that particular moment, he was not Eric Harris, leader of the Trench Coat Mafia, he was Eric Harris coming home to play with his dog and blush as his mother fussed over him with affectionate hugs and kisses and it made Bethany gain a newfound respect for him somehow. Sparky ran a continuous loop about the room as most dogs do when overwhelmed with too much excitement all at once. Eric continued to show his four legged friend attention before offering Bethany a seat on the sofa so she could sit down and rest. Mrs. Harris had already begun to busy herself in the kitchen, giddy over the opportunity to prepare a late afternoon meal for them. “Well,” Bethany said in a casual voice, “Tell me about Chris and how he started TCM.” Eric did not expect Bethany to be so eager as to jump straight into business talk. He held his finger up to his lips silencing her momentarily. “Mom?” Eric called. “We’ll be downstairs if you need us,” Eric told her. “Okay hun,” she responded in between the clattering of dishes. “Oh here,” she said while entering the living room once again. She brought with her a stack of mail and stated, “These came for you. I haven’t had a chance to forward them yet.” Eric took the bundle of envelopes from his mother, thanked her, and then motioned for Bethany to follow him from the living room. They were headed downstairs to the basement portion of the house when Eric’s father saw him and spoke briefly. He was a quiet man with a kind demeanor and portrayed a strict physical stance that was in part due to his heavy military background. Bethany acknowledged Mr. Harris and she waited patiently while he chatted momentarily with Eric, promising him that they would catch up once he returned from running a few errands. Mr. Harris embraced his son before telling Bethany to make herself at home and then he turned to leave. Bethany followed Eric into the basement where their conversation would not be overheard. He led her into a bedroom and proudly announced, “This is my room.” Bethany glanced around at the wood paneled walls lined with shelves which held several books and magazines. An old poster of a young Pamela Anderson wearing her famous red bikini clung to another wall with its edges folded inward from the passage of time. He motioned for Bethany to have a seat on his bed and while she made herself comfortable, Eric took the brief few moments to thumb through the mail which his mother had given him. He selected one envelope in particular and opened it with growing anticipation while scanning its contents. Eric caught Bethany watching him, and stashing the paper back into the envelope, he gave her a rather bored stare. “Bills,” declared Eric in a vague tone and she found this a little strange given the intrigue still lingering in Eric’s eyes as he casually tossed the mail aside. He then focused on matters at hand and thought it best to just start from the beginning as he paced the room and began to explain the history of the Trench Coat Mafia to Bethany. “Morris was chosen to lead TCM in its first year in Denver. Other districts were already up and running, some since the early nineties, but for Denver, TCM started in 1997.” Bethany immediately stopped him at that detail and asked, “So, you’re saying that Chris was a leader in TCM before he was even out of high school?” “That’s right,” confirmed Eric. “He’s a couple of years older than me and no one knew it, but Matt had been grooming him to be a leader ever since he was in middle school. Joey Stair came around soon after, and together, both of them were chosen to oversee the first branch of TCM in this area.” Bethany listened attentively before questioning, “Well, what happened? I mean, why was Chris asked to step down?” Eric thought about his words carefully before replying, “There was something very important that they were supposed to do. It was something that Joey and myself came up with but Morris was supposed to oversee. It was the type of project where no screw-ups were allowed and there was no room for errors, and when the time came, Morris bailed and put the entire operation at risk. He instructed Joey to do the same but by that time, both had already jeopardized the task for TCM. Matt got involved after that and saw to it that Morris be demoted from his rank as leader.” “What happened to Joey?” Bethany asked quietly. “He was given a chance to redeem himself, but after being faced with what happened and the mental pressure from all the aftermath, he left TCM quietly to retire, you might say. He still works on the fringes of TCM from time to time, but he’s no longer directly involved,” explained Eric. Bethany sat on the edge of the small bed in Eric’s room and pondered the story that he had told her. Eric had taken a seat beside Bethany as she asked, “Why wasn’t Chris given a chance to redeem himself like Joey?” she asked confused. “Because at the time, Morris was the equivalent of me and Joey was the same as Dylan. If I ordered Dylan to do something right now and it turns out to be wrong, he can’t be punished for my stupidity and poor judgment,” Eric said bluntly as an example. “I’m responsible for everyone…and you will be too,” Eric told her seriously. Bethany shifted her weight on the bed and admitted, “Eric, I don’t know if I can do this. What if I turn out to be like the girl who Matt was talking about earlier?” Bethany asked in a shaky voice. Eric visibly cringed when Bethany referred to this and he positively assured her, “There’s no chance in hell that would happen. I wouldn’t allow it.” Bethany turned to Eric as he continued to explain. “I’ll probably regret saying this, but in Mandy’s defense, the biggest mistake was that Morris didn’t teach her.” “How did Mandy join?” Bethany asked Eric. “She was initiated by him, and as you can imagine,” Eric continued plainly, “Unfortunately, Morris taught her more about how to behave in his bedroom than he did anything else.” Bethany sighed as she tried to put the pieces of Eric’s story together. She finally asked him, “So, did she get demoted too, with Chris?” “Not exactly,” answered Eric calmly. “It’s just like the example I gave before. Mandy couldn’t be faulted over a dumb decision that Morris made. The ironic truth though, is that anybody who was involved in any of this back then, knew that it was Mandy who calling the shots and making the idiotic decisions. She started to influence his actions and Morris began to lose his focus, and eventually she began to blur his judgment as a leader. She was the one who caused him to make a change in plans during his last and final task as a leader. In a perfect scenario, she should’ve stayed in her rank and took my side as a leader after everything settled. Since you know I can be somewhat of an asshole, I demanded that she be removed from my district. There was no way in hell I was going to clean up the mess that Morris had made. Matt asked me to take over after Morris was asked to step down, and I accepted only under one condition, and that was to have Mandy transfer to another district. Since Joey left voluntarily, Dylan was the one I chose in his place to be second in command and I promoted him without giving it another thought because I knew he had proven himself fit.” Eric was preparing for what came next and although he knew he could not avoid it forever, he would buy as much time as he could in answering Bethany’s next question. “Eric, what did you do?” “I mean obviously, you and Dylan and Chris were involved in TCM since high school. “What did you do to earn such recognition?” When Eric did not immediately respond, Bethany clarified by restating, “What did you do to become the leader?” He sighed and said, “Well, I will tell you that I joined TCM the same year that Morris became the leader, in 1997. I took over two years later in 1999. How it happened though, is a story for another time,” he said abruptly through a smile. “You have enough to concentrate on as it is,” Eric said standing up and stretching his arms. Disappointment showed on Bethany’s face as Eric turned to look at her. He knew Bethany was anxious to hear about everything concerning the Trench Coat Mafia’s history, but he needed her to focus on what was necessary. Telling her about his promotion to leader would only cause her to dwell on information that was irrelevant. Voices could be heard above which made Eric excuse himself, politely stating, “We’ll talk more in minute. I’ll be right back, okay?” Bethany smiled at Eric and watched him depart as he hurried up the short flight of stairs. Bethany sighed heavily and replayed the conversation she had with Eric over again in her head. It was oddly fascinating to her that the Trench Coat Mafia was so organized and structured around such complexities to include a hierarchy of sorts. Bethany thought about Robyn and remembered that she had not been told how Eric met Robyn or more appropriately, how Robyn had come to join TCM. Bethany leaned her head back and swept both hands through her long dark hair. She wondered what time it was, and was about to check when she was startled by a rattling sound beneath her feet. She curiously tilted her head downward and when she could not identify the noise, Bethany slid off the bed and crouched down onto the floor. She peeked under the bed and was greeted by a wet nose sniffing at her hand. Apparently, Sparky had been entertaining himself by searching out and gnawing along the edges of an old notebook which had been lying beneath the bed. “What have you got there?” Bethany said while bribing Sparky to release the black spiraled notebook. The small pooch ceased his chewing spree, and ran from the bedroom eager to find another enjoyable pastime. There was no sign of Eric’s immediate return so Bethany curiously opened the black notebook and flipped to a random scribbled passage and began to read from its pages... _“Well folks, today was a very important day in the history of R. Today along with Vodka and someone else who I won’t name, we went downtown and purchased the following; a double barrel 12ga. shotgun, a pump action 12ga. shotgun, a 9mm carbine, 250 9mm rounds, 15 12ga slugs, 40 shotgun shells, 2 switch blade knives, and total of 4 – 10 round clips for the carbine. we…….have….GUNS! we fucking got em you sons of bitches!…”_ _(Eric Harris, 1998, p. 15)_ The sound of footsteps pulled Bethany’s attention away from the notebook and she quickly shoved it back underneath the bed. She repositioned herself back to her previous sitting position and sat calmly with her hands folded in her lap. Eric entered the room and brought with him a handful of homemade oatmeal cookies fresh from the oven. “I forgot to tell you,” he began offering the baked goodies, “My mom is always insisting on feeding people, so if you don’t eat, she’s going to keep bugging the crap out of you until you do.” Bethany laughed aloud at Eric and promised that she would indulge Ms. Harris by having an appetite later at dinner. “Who’s above Matt?” Bethany asked changing the subject. Eric looked at her seriously and responded, “His name is Jonathan Armstrong. He oversees the entire Western half of the US. I’ve only met him once,” admitted Eric. “And, you will most likely meet him too,” continued Eric. Bethany tried to interpret the look Eric’s face held but to no avail. She prompted further explanation by asking, “Does he come here once a year or something?” Eric stared at Bethany and thoughtfully stated, “Actually, that’s the next thing that I wanted to talk to you about.” Bethany watched Eric curiously and waited patiently for him to continue. “When someone joins TCM as just a member, it’s a pretty big deal, but when someone is promoted to a leader or joins into the immediate role of a leader like yourself, it’s a _huge_ deal, almost like a celebration you might say.” “Well, I don’t feel it’s worth celebrating over, if that’s what you’re getting at,” said Bethany with raised eyebrows. “It’s not up to you,” Eric reminded her. “It’s the rules, and once a new leader takes over, a formal presentation takes place to recognize him or her,” Eric emphasized with pride. “All of the elders will be there.” “Elders,” repeated Bethany. “Most are middle aged or older like Jonathan, and they have the ultimate say in all TCM affairs. Most of them founded TCM, and they want to know every single leader and the presentation is to honor these newcomers.” Bethany blinked and quickly stood from her position on the bed. “Eric, I don’t want recognition. Even Matt knows my initiation was purely out of necessity. I never asked to join, and I certainly didn’t set my sights on being a leader. I mean, I just learned a month or so ago that the Trench Coat Mafia even exists! I’ve done nothing to be honored or recognized by such people as founders or elders or whatever they’re called,” Bethany said flustered. “I initiated you and that act alone is deemed worthy.” Eric told her. Bethany thought about the ridiculousness of Eric’s comment because he had only pretended to initiate her. The only real proof of anything legit as far as her initiation was concerned, was the twinge of pain now and again from the tattoo she bore on her left hip. “I was not really initiated,” argued Bethany. “But, to anyone that matters, you were,” countered Eric. “Bethany, I hope you’re not thinking about saying differently about what happened. I can’t even begin to tell you what the consequences would be for the both of us if they found out the truth about your initiation. That, and the fact that you did promise me, remember?” Eric said quietly. Bethany vented a frustrated sigh and reassured Eric, “I did promise you, and I would never tell anyone about what really happened,” she whispered. Eric understood Bethany’s feelings and knew he needed to be patient with her. It had been nerve wracking for Eric when he took his place as leader but he had wanted every bit of it. He could only imagine the uncertainty and doubt which Bethany was experiencing because unlike himself, she had no intention of wanting to either join or assume leadership within the Trench Coat Mafia. “Bethany, Matt is the only other person who knows your predicament. He knows you didn’t ask for any of this, but if I had to guess, that part of the story to him no longer matters now. As of last night, you are a leader, and as of this morning, we’ve both been given clear directions on where this goes from here and what he expects. Do you understand?” Eric spoke to Bethany with authority but kindness. He knew he needed to keep her motivated and gave her further instruction by telling her, “The presentation is in two weeks and you will walk into that room with her head held high as a leader. You’ll convince everybody there that you wanted it, you deserved it, and you couldn’t be happier to be the head over all of Denver with me.” Bethany said nothing but Eric could tell from her body language that she was listening and silently agreeing with him. “Where is this going to be?” Bethany asked finally speaking up. “Well,” Eric said smiling, “It turns out you’ll have you’re chance to go back home.” Bethany’s eyes grew full circle as she exclaimed, “Atlanta!” Eric nodded at Bethany as she sat speechless. “Atlanta is where the Trench Coat Mafia’s headquarters are located,” explained Eric. “But, I don’t have the money to fly back to…” Eric interrupted her and assured her, “All expenses will be paid for. The ceremony usually takes place at a ritzy hotel in the area. We’ll stay overnight and come back the next morning.” Bethany was more than shocked to say the least over this new agenda that Eric had told her. The more he talked the more confused and fascinated Bethany became. She simply could not fathom anyone going to such great lengths to do what Eric was telling her the Trench Coat Mafia did. “What will I do there, Eric? Am I supposed to give a speech or something?” Bethany asked puzzled. Eric was unsure of how to answer Bethany’s question because he only knew what went on for male leaders. He had never witnessed the formal presentation of a female leader and had no clue if it would be the same or different. “Well, honestly, I don’t know,” he said scratching his head. “When I had my presentation, I stood before about ten elders. One of them presented me with a gun and one gave me a trench coat.” “Please don’t tell me I have to start wearing a trench coat,” Bethany said with distaste. Eric laughed and admitted, “Actually, that’s not a requirement, but maybe I should make it be. You’d look cute in one,” flirted Eric. “And, I already told you,” continued Bethany ignoring him, “I can’t shoot a gun and I don’t want to,” she proclaimed seriously. Eric heard his mother calling from upstairs and told Bethany, “You learning to shoot a gun is the least of my worries right now,” Eric said smiling. “Come on, let’s go upstairs and eat,” he said waiting for Bethany to stand. “Oh, and one more thing,” Eric said before leaving the room with her. “I kind of made a bet with my brother a while back.” Bethany looked at Eric with a crooked smile and waited for him to explain. “Well, he sort of made a bet with me…really that I…” Bethany nodded her head to prompt him to continue. Eric breathed heavily and blurted out to Bethany, “I told him that the next time I came home, I would have a girlfriend and that I would bring her with me.” Bethany stared at Eric as he shyly asked her, “Could you maybe just play along when he’s around?” begged Eric. Bethany’s smile disappeared and she folded her arms moodily across her chest. “Eric Harris!” she scolded. “You are not winning some bet over me!” Bethany said harshly. “It’s not over you really,” Eric said trying to convince her, “It’s over my brother. I can’t lose to him.” Bethany rolled her eyes in disbelief over the childish rivalry between Eric and his older brother. It was apparent that Eric wanted to succeed but for what purpose? She would never fully understand the male ego and asked, “What happens if you lose?” “Then, I’ll owe him fifty bucks,” Eric admitted looking at his feet. Fifty dollars was hardly a loss in comparison to the money Eric had made from Julian, but Bethany gave in to Eric’s whim and let out an irritated huff as she headed up the stairs and into the aroma filled kitchen. The meal which Mrs. Harris prepared was nothing short of a feast with a rotisserie chicken complete with all the sides and trimmings as well as a delectable dessert. Bethany could not remember the last time she had had a home cooked meal like it. She sat with Eric alone at the kitchen table while Mrs. Harris tended to other tasks around the house. Eric’s brother heard chattering in the kitchen and walked in and greeted Eric with a shout. “What’s up little brother? Mom said you’d be home this week. Who’s your friend?” he asked Eric with a smirk. “This is my ‘ _girlfriend’_ Bethany,” Eric replied putting emphasis on the word girlfriend. “Bethany, this is my older brother, Kevin,” Eric said politely. “Hello. Nice to meet you,” Bethany replied shyly. Kevin stared at Eric for a brief second and paused before saying, “Well, I’ve got some things to do around town while I’m home for the week. I’ll talk to you later.” Bethany watched Kevin swipe several cookies from the table before asking Mrs. Harris if she needed anything while he was out. “No, I’ll be leaving in just a few minutes,” she said walking back into the kitchen. Eric grinned at his brother in an immature manner before Kevin turned to leave. Bethany took another bite of potato salad and watched as Sparky sat upright on his hind legs in hopes that she would offer him a sample of her meal. She guessed the dog’s breed to be that of a jack russell from the resemblance of physical terrier traits which Sparky exemplified to include his overly energetic behavior. She placed her fork down on the plate and admitted, “I can’t eat another bite. I’m so full.” “Me too,” Eric said with a smile. Mrs. Harris smiled approvingly and began to clear the table before scrambling out of the house in a rush. “Mom left to help with a catering event at some church,” explained Eric. “No wonder your mom cooks like this,” observed Bethany. Eric smiled at her and agreed, “Yeah, she’s used to cooking for strangers, so you can image how excited she gets when everyone’s home and she can make stuff for all of us since it’s usually just her and my dad,” said Eric. Bethany stood from the table and caught the sound of her phone ringing. She went to the living room where she had left her overnight bag and purse and retrieved her phone to find that Heather was calling her. Bethany looked at Heather’s number flash across the screen until it went blank and her phone was silent. Eric watched her curiously but did not ask any questions. Bethany wanted to talk to Heather but now was just not the time. She was tired from the day’s events and mentally exhausted from everything that she had learned today. There was still more to come, and this thought made Bethany even more sluggish as she yawned sleepily. “You’re getting tired aren’t you?” Eric observed as he watched her plop down on the sofa. “You can sleep in my room,” he offered. Bethany gave Eric a suspicious look. “I’m sleeping in here on the sofa,” he quickly explained. Bethany settled down and Eric determined it was now time that he give Bethany some space. One thing he had come to know about her, was that she was not a night owl like himself. After a certain point in the evening, usually after having eaten, Bethany tended to get tired and once she became tired, she also became fussy. Eric took her bag down to his room and left her alone to rest. He wanted to tuck her in as usual but Bethany declined his offer. Once alone, Bethany undressed and removed the bandage from her hip. She became angry as she stood in front of the mirror and examined the three letters forever inked into her flesh and she began to cry. It went through her mind of what her late grandmother would think about her innocent granddaughter now turned gang member. A couple months ago, she had went to seek a part time job in an office yet here she stood with this tattoo as a blasphemous reminder of what her job would now be, a leader in the Trench Coat Mafia!


	21. Chapter 21

   Bethany awoke around eight o’clock the next morning with an excruciating headache. Her throat was dry and felt sore as she tried to swallow. Sparky jumped on the bed to greet her happily, but stopped abruptly as if he could sense something was not right with her. She was sick, and more than likely over having been out in the cool damp air from two nights ago when she had followed Robyn and got caught up in the mess that led to her being where she was now. Sparky cocked his head to one side which caused one of his ears to stand on end as he stared at Bethany before settling down to lay beside her. Bethany heard footsteps and Eric’s voice just outside the bedroom door. “Sparky?” he whispered. When the dog refused to come to Eric, he walked inside the room to find Bethany awake and coughing with her cheeks flushed. Eric turned his attention away from his disobedient pet and instead focused on Bethany. “Bethany? What’s the matter?” Eric asked with concern in his voice. She shook her head while hoping he would ignore her persistent coughing. “It’s probably just a cold,” Bethany lied as she sat up. She was not fooling Eric however, and he could tell that she had more than just a mild cold. He gently touched her forehead and found that she felt feverish. “You’re sick and it’s my fault,” Eric said looking away. Bethany laid back down and assured him, “No, it’s the weather’s fault. I’ll be fine.” Eric walked away from her and said, “I’ll be right back,” Without another word, he headed back upstairs and into the kitchen. Guilt overcame Eric as he grabbed a cool washcloth and prepared a warm cup of tea for Bethany. He knew this moment was coming, as he now began to feel regret. It was not just about Bethany being sick this morning, but it was regret over having brought Bethany with him two nights ago. If he had only left her alone for that one night, he would have never run the risk of her intruding on their business deal. She would have never been forced to join TCM, and she would not be here now with him. He carried the cup of warm liquid and washcloth back to Bethany and confessed, “I am so sorry for all of this.” Eric’s gaze fell as he handed the cup of tea with lemon to Bethany and asked if she needed anything else. She took a sip and shook her head. There was no need to worry about discussing anything today. Eric knew the last thing Bethany would want, would be to hear him lecture on Trench Coat Mafia facts, rules, and other related business. He placed the cool cloth along Bethany’s forehead and watched her close her eyes. Eric wanted so desperately to lay down with her and envied Sparky as he snoozed peacefully beside her. Bethany rested off and on throughout the day and into the late afternoon. The entire day was over for the most part and Eric grew somewhat discouraged since he knew time was not in their favor. He knew Bethany being sick, however was not her fault and determined that he would just need to make up for the lost time somehow. He had two weeks to prepare Bethany for the presentation, and he also had this same amount of time in which to decide if he wanted to tell her his little secret, also. Bethany had questioned Eric twice about his promotion to a leader but he had casually shrugged it off, promising her he would talk to her about it some other time. Even thinking about it was difficult for him because there was no way to just bring it up in casual conversation. What Eric had done was really no secret at all. He toyed with the idea of asking Bethany if she watched the news, knowing that if she did, then she would know, but Eric eventually thought that the idea sounded lame. Even people who did not watch the evening news had known about what he did. It was known across the nation and still very much talked about. Eric kept a constant watch over Bethany throughout the night, and when he went to check on her the next morning, he found that she was already awake and sitting on the edge of his bed. She was brushing gently through her soft hair and Eric watched her for a few seconds before entering. She greeted him and he admired her as she stood and meticulously applied mascara to her lashes. Eric decided she must be feeling somewhat better to be putting on makeup since he noticed that girls usually did this when they were in a good mood. Eric could not seem to pull his eyes away from her. Her cheeks were still flushed and her eyes were heavy from sleep, but Eric thought she was stunning nonetheless. “How are you feeling?” he asked sympathetically. “My headache’s gone, but I still have a pretty bad cough,” answered Bethany. Her voice seemed shallow and Eric walked close to her and touched her cheek. Bethany dropped her eyes not wanting to look directly at him. She instantly felt self-conscious as Eric cupped her cheek a few seconds longer before being satisfied that she no longer had a fever. “How’s the tattoo?” Eric asked. “I think it’s okay,” replied Bethany. “Can I see?” he questioned. “No,” Bethany quickly said. “Well, yes, but not now,” she clarified. Bethany’s face was now a pink hue from having answered Eric’s question. “Bethany,” Eric said softly, “I just want to make sure that your tattoo is not the reason you’re sick. You know, like some allergic reaction or something,” Eric finished. Bethany had not even thought about this possibility. She took a deep breath and stood before Eric as he took a seat on the bed. She hesitantly raised her shirt just a tad and unfastened her jeans pulling them down just enough to show the black letters traced along her hip. Eric immediately realized what a bad idea this had been as his eyes moved from Bethany’s tattoo and skimmed over her smooth stomach and soft skin. Pink lace peeked from above her pants and Eric became both distracted and disoriented. His mind wandered and he could not focus as the image of Bethany half naked wearing the lacy panties swam through his mind. “There you are,” came Kevin’s voice from the doorway. Eric jumped and exclaimed, “Jesus, can’t you knock!” Kevin watched as Bethany pulled up her pants with Eric sitting in front of her on the bed. She beamed a bright shade of burgundy as Eric stood and began to glow the same shade of red as Bethany. “I was just coming to ask if you wanted to go run some errands with me this morning, but it looks like you’re…pretty busy,” Kevin told Eric with a wink. Eric stood dumbfounded not even able to curse at Kevin due to his state of embarrassment. “Well, anyways,” Kevin continued, “You’re money is on the table. See you later, if you’re not still…busy.” Eric turned to look at Bethany, but the awkwardness between them was undeniably evident to the point that it was almost painful. “My…brother…he just…” Eric stuttered for an explanation and attempted to apologize to Bethany on his brother’s behalf. “Eric, I need to get out of the house for a bit,” Bethany said changing the subject. Relieved, Eric agreed with her. The day was supposed to be unseasonably warm and he thought it would be good for Bethany to get some fresh air. Bethany guzzled down a glass of orange juice before grabbing her purse and meeting Eric at the front door. She watched as Eric finished a cup of coffee then stuffed the reward of fifty dollars into his pocket which his brother had left for him on the table. Eric saw the displeased look Bethany gave him and explained himself as he helped her into the car, “Look, I didn’t bring you here just to win a bet against my brother if that’s what you’re thinking. I also brought you because of my mom,” Eric stated simply. Bethany looked at him puzzled and waited for him to join her inside his vehicle. “Mom worries about me you know, and she has asked me several times if I had a girlfriend. I always tell her that if I did, I would let her meet them so…I brought you so she would quit worrying. She just wants me to be happy, I guess,” he said with a vague smile while pulling out of the driveway. Oddly, Bethany was no longer upset over Eric’s bet. She did not fully agree with it, but somehow found it sweet that Eric cared about his mother enough that he wanted to ease her worrying. “Okay, I guess I can play along a little, especially since we won’t be here too much longer,” agreed Bethany. “Well, after what happened in my room this morning, I don’t think you have to convince Kevin any further,” Eric said with a smirk. “That’s not funny,” Bethany said grouchily. “But, at least he didn’t think I was pregnant like Matt did, so I guess I’m fine with it,” she said crossing her arms. Eric felt his stomach flutter over the thought of Bethany carrying his child, and he quickly tried to refocus his thoughts but admitted, “I don’t know where the hell Matt got such an idea,” Eric told her. “Morris has a habit of running his mouth, but even he should know better than to think that,” Eric stated matter of factly. Bethany fidgeted in her seat and pulled at her jeans over the spot where her tattoo was located. “You are going to let me look at that again tomorrow so I can keep an eye on it,” Eric told her without question. Bad idea or not, Eric wanted to indulge himself a final time in seeing the letters that matched his own traced into Bethany’s smooth pale skin. Bethany stared at Eric and changed the subject by asking, “Where are we going?” “For a drive,” he said quietly. “No main roads, I promise,” he added quickly. Bethany seemed edgy, but for the most part, Eric could tell that she was content. He let out a long sigh and began the discussion again about the topics he felt she should know now that she was in the Trench Coat Mafia. “We have a code for our district and you need to know it, too,” Eric began quietly. “Code?” Bethany questioned looking at her hands. “Well, it’s more of a question followed by an answer,” stated Eric. He could tell Bethany would understand better if he gave her an example so he told her, “Say you’re at Brooks’ house alone, and someone comes to the door who you don’t know. They claim to be a part of TCM, but they’re from another city and district outside of our own. The obvious thing would be to ask to see their tattoo, right?” Eric questioned looking at her. “Well, yeah, that makes sense,” agreed Bethany. “Wrong,” Eric said shaking his head. “I can’t even begin to tell you how many posers and fakers we’ve had come by the house.” Bethany’s eyes grew wide with surprise. “Anybody can get a tattoo, but unless they know our code, they’re a fraud. You ask them what time it is,” Eric said as he made a turn along a gravel road. “What…time it is?” Bethany repeated unsure she heard Eric correctly. “Yeah,” he confirmed. Their answer to you, should be four-twenty. If it’s anything but that, you don’t let them inside, don’t even talk to them at that point.” Bethany turned in her seat almost facing Eric and asked inquisitively, “Four-twenty?” Is it am or pm? Why that time?” Eric rubbed the back of his neck and lied by telling Bethany, “I’m not sure why it was chosen, and am or pm really doesn’t matter. If they know our code, they will tell you it’s four-twenty, regardless of the exact time of day.” Eric knew full well the reason the time was chosen and it was not about the time on a clock at all. It was in reference to the date of April 20, but he did not want Bethany to know this, at least not yet. Eric slowly drove along the back roads that intertwined around Littleton until eventually stopping and shutting off the car’s engine. He asked Bethany to step out of the car with him while he took a short smoke break. “How often do you see members from other districts?” Bethany asked curiously. “It’s random but it does happen,” mentioned Eric. We mostly do our business within our own district. “When you say business,” Bethany coaxed, “What does that even mean, really?” “Just buying guns?” she asked taking a guess. “Weapons are our main point of business. The Trench Coat Mafia is the largest force in the country when it comes to the buying, trading, and selling of firearms.” “You mean illegally,” clarified Bethany. “Never use that word,” cautioned Eric. “Something is only illegal if you get caught,” Eric said flippantly. “And, the members of TCM rarely, if ever get caught,” Eric stated with pride as he puffed on his cigarette. “We’re the largest underground gang that exists and we work behind the scenes using other gangs like Julian’s for example, to accomplish what we need done.” Gangs like the one Julian belongs to, are the ones you see on the five o’clock news who get caught and arrested. We never get caught.” Eric boasted. Bethany was not sure how Eric formed his opinions of what was legal versus illegal, or how it was that he knew for certain that no members of TCM were ever caught and detained. “Eric, you seem so certain on all this, but how do you know for sure,” Bethany said worried. “I know from the statistics. The people you’ll meet in Atlanta in two weeks have those same statistics. We are taught and trained from people who knew all the secrets and they have passed the information to the new generation of members. It is near fool-proof, and the only thing putting the business at risk are dumbass leaders who pop up from time to time like Morris,” Eric said with certainty. “So, do you deal in drugs, too?” Bethany asked assuming it might be a possibility. “We aren’t petty drug dealers if that’s what you mean, but if the opportunity presents itself to make a large enough profit, than yes. Julian would be the connection to make this happen and I would get a percentage simply by referring him for the deal. The tattoo owner you met is another contact for this too, and he also relies on me to sell him guns,” Eric finished. Bethany leaned against the side of Eric’s car and stared around to take in her surroundings. They were in the middle of nowhere, but from the conversation at hand, she could understand why Eric chose the location. He was telling Bethany literally everything, and she began to get nervous over the inevitable. “Eric?” Bethany said looking away. “How can you expect me to do this kind of stuff?” Eric finished his cigarette and walked to the other side of the car where Bethany stood. She was standing directly in midday sunlight, so he led her to a shady spot underneath a grove of pine trees and coaxed her to sit down on the mossy grass encased by the evergreens. It caught her by surprise when Eric took her hand and said, “Bethany, you realize Matt asked me to teach you, but no one ever said you would in fact have to do it, you just need to know how. Worst case scenario, you need to know in case I’m not around and even then, you would have Dylan to rely on and show you the ropes.” Bethany’s voice shook as she said, “Eric, when you say ‘ _if you’re not around’_ what do you mean by that?” Bethany regretted asking before Eric even answered because she feared he would in fact tell her what she was already thinking. “What I do, Bethany, is take risks, and when you take risks especially in this business, there’s always the possibility that I could be…” “I thought you said no one ever gets caught,” whispered Bethany. “Not caught,” Eric said in a quiet voice, “killed,” he whispered. Bethany gasped and shook her head. Her eyes closed and Eric squeezed her hand reassuringly and said, “Don’t even think that I would put you in a situation that I thought would be deadly. I’m not meaning that you should take risks so please don’t think that. I do it because that’s just my personality. Some leaders have never even been faced with controversy, but I live on the edge and I have dealt in things that if I told you about it, you wouldn’t believe me.” Eric looked at Bethany and knew she was trouble, but it seemed she was more afraid now for him than she was for herself. Eric had convinced her that she would be fine, and he would never expect her to sell weapons in bulk to other gangs, or become involved in trading deals that might get her caught and risk her being in trouble with law enforcement. “Eric, why? I mean, your mom, your dad, do they even know about all this?” Bethany asked in a shaky voice. “No,” Eric replied shortly. “But, you love them right, so why risk you’re life like that?” Love was such a strong word to Eric Harris and he told Bethany truthfully, “Yes, I care about them, but I guess it’s not enough really. I don’t have anything that I consider to be worth living for all that much, so at the end of the day, I do what I need to and if it’s my time to go, then so be it.” Eric let go of Bethany’s hand. He turned his head away and stared at a nearby bluebird playing with a twig in its mouth. For some reason, he felt empty, and for the first time, the words he uttered sounded unconvincing even to him. He turned to look back at Bethany and watched her eyelashes move as she blinked. He watched the way the sunlight highlighted her hair between the pine trees and glistened on her pillowy lips, glazed with her favorite pink lip gloss. That very second Eric pondered over the chance that perhaps his outlook on life would change if he had…her. Not just his outlook in general, but even his lifestyle could perhaps be different if he knew for certain that Bethany cared for him. Dylan had persistently teased him over his feelings for Bethany in the beginning, but even he had ceased from tormenting Eric based on the possibility that Eric’s feelings for Bethany were genuine. Without intending to, Eric suddenly felt depressed and almost saddened. “Eric, what’s wrong?” Bethany asked concerned as she looked at his downcast expression. “I just want you to know,” he said gazing into the distance, “that I made a promise to you to keep you safe, and I swear on my life that I always will.” The impact of Eric’s words were heavy for Bethany to comprehend. Something told her that Eric was not one to casually toss around promises that he could not keep. She knew his intense personality and knew he intended to do what he said, although she prayed it would never come to that. Bethany had mixed feeling about Eric at times, but did not want to see anything happen to him either. She was also forever grateful to him for showing her mercy by not allowing her to succumb to the rules of actual initiation into the Trench Coat Mafia. “I forgot to tell you that I found out what happens during the presentation for girls,” Eric said breaking her concentration. “Do I want to know?” Bethany asked worried. “Yes,” Eric replied with a smirk. “Relax,” he said cheerfully. “You’ll actually like it.” Bethany gave him a crooked smile and said, “I don’t know if I trust you on that, Eric,” Bethany said smiling. “I told you to always trust me,” he reminded her with a wink. “There are no guns or trench coats, so I know you’ll like it, I promise,” Eric said mischievously before helping Bethany up and walking her back to the car.

                                                                 *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Bethany threw her shoes on before packing up her belongings. She had stayed with Eric at his parents’ house for two nights and on the third day, she was told they would be leaving to head back home. The time Bethany stayed with Eric was strangely relaxing and almost seemed like a mini vacation. Throughout her stay, Bethany had been schooled on the history of the Trench Coat Mafia, told the basic structure of their business setup, and now knew several of Eric’s business contacts within Denver. Spending time with Eric had also brought her a little closer to him, and she took pity on his disheartening views of the world and life in general. Bethany awoke one chilly morning in October to find that the much anticipated event was upon her and this time tomorrow, she would be in Atlanta attending her formal presentation as a leader. Bethany crawled out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. Her stomach felt queasy but mostly from nervousness as she thought about what tomorrow night would hold. This was the first time in a week that she had stayed over at Brooks’ house. She had been spending a lot of time with her father on purpose, and hoped he would give her some space now over the next couple of days without him getting suspicious. Bethany looked around but there was no sign of Brooks. She figured he must have went out to run a few errands, so she made a fresh pot of coffee before she picked up her phone with the intent to call him. “Brooks?” Bethany said walking through the kitchen. “Where are you this morning?” she asked with a smile. _“Getting us breakfast,”_ he cheerfully replied. _“I heard you have a big day ahead, so you’ll definitely need a decent breakfast.”_ Bethany thanked Brooks and told him she would see him shortly and ended the call. She in fact did have a lot to tend to today. They would be leaving for Atlanta in the morning, and today would be filled with last minute preparations before leaving for their destination. Robyn was up early as well and she greeted Bethany warmly before sitting down at the kitchen table. “God, we have so much to do today,” she commented with a yawn. Bethany watched as Robyn thumbed through a significant amount of money as she mentally counted the crisp bills. Robyn placed the stack of money back on the table beside six plane tickets then declared, “Well, first things first, we have to decide what you’re going to wear.” Bethany looked at her friend and replied smugly, “Jeans and t-shirt.” Not for the flight. I mean for the presentation,” Robyn clarified. “Well, I have a couple of dresses,” Bethany told her. Somehow, Bethany knew that her current wardrobe would not suffice for tomorrow night’s event and Robyn was not going to let her off that easy. “And, don’t say we’ll pick one up at the nearest department store,” chided Robyn. “I’ll take you to that little boutique in the mall and you can decide on one there.” It appeared that Robyn had already planned Bethany’s day without her foreknowledge and Robyn was more than eager to tell her. “You’re going to be representing all of Denver,” continued Robyn, “and, we can’t have you looking second rate.” “She doesn’t,” came a voice from across the kitchen. Eric walked into the room and beamed at Bethany as he argued with Robyn by telling her, “It doesn’t matter what she wears, she’ll be the prettiest girl there.” “She might be the only girl there,” commented Dylan. All of them were aware that Bethany’s initiation into leadership status was uncommon. “There will be other girls there I’m sure,” defended Robyn. “It’s just that she’s the one being recognized,” Robyn said nodding in Bethany’s direction. “Well, I’m going with you two,” Dylan said standing from the table. “There’s a new video game that I want, and I plan on using that gift card you gave me for my birthday,” Dylan told Bethany with a smile. “Well, I guess I’ll go too if you are,” added Nate, joining the conversation. “Then, we’ll all go,” announced Eric. “I don’t usually do malls, but I guess making a quick stop there today won’t hurt,” finished Eric. The group left the house around eleven o’clock with Robert joining them as well before venturing inside. Eric noticed Bethany fidgeting and asked as they walked through the mall’s entrance, “Is something wrong?” Bethany looked around nervously and admitted, “I don’t like crowds.” Eric stepped closer to her and assured Bethany, “Well, we’ll be in and out before the crowd has a chance to show up.” The mall was nearly empty and Bethany took a deep breath knowing she was overreacting. Dylan and Brooks immediately left the group as they set off to the nearest shop that sold video games. “Let’s go,” coaxed Robyn as she waited for Bethany to follow her. Eric of course, wanted to accompany Bethany, but knew Robyn would be the best candidate for the job since shopping was not one of his strong points. Bethany walked alongside Robyn and looked at her reflection on the freshly waxed marbled floor. Eric, Robert, and Nate remained behind and talked several minutes, trying to decide on how they should spend the next couple of hours. The two girls ventured to the second level of shops and eventually came to the favored location that Robyn had told Bethany about. Dresses for all occasions lined one side of the tiny shop, and Bethany started towards an eye catching rack of plum and lavender selections. “No, no,” Robyn said shaking her head. “This isn’t Easter,” she chuckled. She led Bethany over to the racks lined with cocktail dresses all in the shade of black, and held up a racy, strappy piece of material and declared, “This is more like it.” Bethany’s eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. “Robyn, I can’t wear something like that!” she exclaimed in horror. Robyn laughed at Bethany’s virtuous disposition and said, “I’m only joking. I know that’s a bit risqué, but whatever you choose has to be sexy but classy, and most importantly, it has to be the color black.” Bethany relaxed and settled on the idea of looking classy as she began to sift through the choices. “So ladies, what’s the occasion?” asked the shop’s clerk as she approached the two girls. “A date with a hot guy,” lied Robyn. “Oh, I see,” said the perky woman as she smiled at Bethany. “Here, I’ll prepare a fitting room for you,” the woman offered as she took the two dresses which Bethany was holding. “Thank you,” Bethany told her before turning her attention back to the clothing racks. Robyn pulled out a selection and handed them to the woman behind Bethany’s back. Once satisfied with two more choices, Bethany had a total of six dresses to try on, including the two that Robyn had already set aside without her knowing. Robyn made herself comfortable on the plush velvet sofa surrounded by multiple mirrors that ran from floor to ceiling. She waited until Bethany emerged from the fitting room and watched her shyly linger in the doorway. “Come out here so I can see,” prompted Robyn. Bethany walked barefooted on the carpeted dressing room floor and watched as Robyn made an odd face. “What?” asked Bethany. “A little too conservative,” Robyn told her. “It looks like something you would wear to the office. “Next,” Robyn called as Bethany turned to try another choice. Bethany decided to indulge in the two selections based on Robyn’s liking, but decided they did not fit her particular taste. After turning down another garment, Bethany was down to a final two choices. One was a glossy satin number with a low cut neck line and the other had discreet lace along the top and the material gathered along the side causing a beautiful ripple effect. Bethany sighed with disappointment as the first choice was ruled out due to her chest size failing to fill out the dress properly with its plunging neckline. She called for Robyn to help assist her into the second option and held her breath as Robyn zipped the back for her. There was no need for Bethany to proceed any further in searching for more options. The black dress fit her tiny figure to perfection. It had a sassy flare, but remained elegant in its simplicity. Bethany turned to the side and then back again eyeing her reflection in the mirror with approval. Robyn helped her undress and Bethany nearly went into shock at the price tag attached to the small garment. “I can’t get this,” Bethany told Robyn hesitantly. Robyn snatched the dress away from Bethany and headed towards the service counter. Bethany followed Robyn unsure of why she had ignored what she had said. Robyn handed the dress to the woman who had helped them earlier and explained to Bethany, “I was given strict instructions from Eric to let you get whatever you want.” “But…” began Bethany. “And, the price is not an issue because he said to let you get anything, no matter what it costs,” boasted Robyn. Bethany watched as the dress was wrapped neatly and placed into a black and white tote bag. Robyn handed the clerk the appropriate amount of money and proudly told Bethany, “Next comes the shoes, and I saw a really good shop we passed on the way where I’m sure you’ll find something.” Bethany muddled her way out of the dress shop unable to stop Robyn from her mission. The black heels were much easier to select than the dress had been, much to Bethany’s relief. After they exited the shoe boutique, the girls began a leisure walk which included window shopping and stopping for an iced coffee as a tasty treat. Bethany saw Dylan and Brooks across the way and hurried over to them just as they entered a dimly lit store with its music blaring obnoxiously. Bethany watched as Dylan held up a t-shirt with bloody knife on the front and said, “Hey Bethany, isn’t this awesome?” Bethany nodded with a crooked grin knowing Dylan’s taste in clothing was nothing short of odd. “Look, I’m going to the store a couple of spaces down,” Bethany yelled at him as she quickly left the store in fear she would soon lose her hearing. Robyn went with her into the feminine department store filled with bedroom apparel and scented lotions and perfumes. Bethany spritzed one of the sample perfumes along her wrist then continued over to a shelf to take a peek at the newest cosmetic line just in for fall and winter season. Eric finally found his best friend and said, “Hey, we’re about ready to go, so tell Brooks to wrap it up.” Dylan made his t-shirt purchase and told Eric he would meet him outside the store with Brooks. Eric, Robert, and Nate stood together and waited for Dylan and Brooks to join them. Already, they had begun to attract attention and were greeted with curious stares followed by whispered comments from those who passed by. They were the group that existed at every mall across America. The loners who stood in the corner, dressed in their odd fashion, but unlike most of these groups, they were the outcasts with a sense of purpose. They were the Trench Coat Mafia in the flesh, and they were the ones to really be feared. They walked along the broad stretch of floor side by side in their trademark coats while maintaining a cool demeanor with a serious look that was anything but inviting. Eric walked in the center with his combat boots tapping along the expensive marble. Teenagers stared and laughed while mothers grabbed their children and held them close as Eric and his band of followers paced along the rows of shops and vendors. “There they are,” pointed Robert as he caught the sight of Bethany and Robyn. The boys stood frozen as Dylan proclaimed, “I ain’t going in there, man.” “Me either,” said Nate as he looked at the parade of women’s undergarments lying just inside the store’s entrance. Eric pushed past his friends thinking them cowards as he declared, “I’ll go then, you pussies.” Eric tromped into the overly pink store and set out to find Bethany and Robyn to let them know that he and the others were ready to call it day. “Can I help you?” asked a blonde as she stood beside one of her coworkers. She raised one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows at Eric and waited for him to respond. “No, I’m just waiting on someone,” he responded. She failed to hide her giggle as she turned to her colleague and then looked back at Eric and said, “Oh right, because I was about say that maybe you were lost, and that the store you’re looking for is a couple spaces up from this one,” she said snootily. Eric ignored both females and made his way through the remainder of the store. He looked horribly out of place in his black duster which was in blatant contrast to the pastel pink décor. He saw Bethany and his harsh demeanor vanished as he admired her sampling the dainty fragrances which lined the shelves. “Hey,” Bethany said as she caught Eric watching her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you waiting. What time is it?” she asked. “Four-twenty,” Eric replied humorously. “No, really,” Bethany chuckled. “Three o’clock,” answered Eric. “Three!” exclaimed Bethany. She had not realized the amount of time that had passed, intending only to shop for a couple of hours. “It’s okay,” assured Eric. “Take all the time you need,” he told her. Eric was captivated at the way in which Bethany sampled the bottles of fruity lotions. “What do you think?” Bethany asked holding her wrist out. Eric smiled already knowing his answer before inhaling the scent. “No,” he said simply. “How about this one,” he recommended, grabbing one of the bottles from the shelf. “I already have that one,” Bethany told him. “I know,” Eric said as a matter of fact. “But, I like it,” he said honestly. Bethany blushed slightly as she took the bottle of lotion and proceeded to the checkout counter. Robyn was already leaving with her pink bag full of merchandise and waited while Eric went with Bethany to purchase the item of her choice, or rather Eric’s choice. The three headed towards the front of the store, but Eric walked slower allowing Bethany and Robyn to go ahead of him. He sought out the rude blonde from earlier and as he passed by her he proudly said, “Fucking bitch!” The girl gasped and stopped midway at folding the lingerie as she observed Eric flip his middle finger at her before leaving the store. Bethany turned around to find Eric smiling sweetly as he rushed up beside her and the group began to make their way to the nearest exit. She paced alongside Eric as he commented, “You know you’re doing really good.” Bethany was puzzled over Eric’s statement and asked, “What do you mean?” “The crowd,” Eric pointed out looking around. Bethany had not even realized the excessive amount of people who had congregated inside the mall over the last several hours. She had done so well, that even she had not realized she was in a crowd at all. The afternoon air had grown cool as the group finally headed back home. They stopped to grab dinner on the way and once everyone had eaten, Robyn reminded them that they would need to retire soon since they would leave fairly early in the morning to catch their flight. Eric followed Bethany upstairs, listening to her fuss about how she had not yet packed. “I hate flying,” she complained. “And, I don’t want to wear those shoes Robyn picked out.” Eric playfully rolled his eyes at her and admitted, “You know I don’t like whiny girls. But, when you do it, it is kind of cute,” he added. Bethany was in no mood for Eric’s flirty behavior, so she hurried him out of the room, using the excuse of needing to phone her father. Morning came much too quickly as Bethany rubbed her eyes and forced herself up out of bed. It was still dark out as she brushed her teeth and lugged her suitcase downstairs. “What are you doing awake?” she asked Brooks. “Well, I had to see you off for the big day,” he said. Bethany felt guilty that Brooks was not going with them, but he insisted several times that he needed to stay behind and tend to some things around the house. It also eased Eric’s mind that someone was in fact staying behind just in case any business matters came up. Matt had purchased a total of four plane tickets intended for Eric and Bethany and two extra tickets for whomever they chose to accompany them. Eric gave his extra ticket to Dylan and Bethany chose Robyn as her companion. Robert and Nate made arrangements to pay for their own expenses and were eager to take part in the special celebration. Bethany checked the time and remembered that Eric had asked her to wake him if he was not up by five-thirty. She left Brooks in the kitchen as she walked down the hall towards Eric’s bedroom. She slowly pushed open the door and called, “Eric? It’s time to get up.” Eric continued to sleep soundly, so Bethany walked over to the bed and gently nudged him awake. Eric’s eyes opened to the familiar sight of Bethany’s petite face. He slid out from underneath the heavy covers and held his eyes tightly shut. “Oh, god!” Eric said falling backwards onto his pillow. “What’s the matter?” Bethany asked worried. “My head is killing me,” Eric said. He coughed into his hand as they both simultaneously knew he was ill, and more than likely due to the same bug that Bethany had two weeks ago. “Oh, Eric!” Bethany said with compassion. “I hope I didn’t get you sick.” “It’s alright,” Eric told her. Bethany knew how horrible she had felt two weeks ago, but unlike her, Eric could not lounge around all day in bed. He pulled himself to his feet and Bethany helped him into the kitchen. Eric was pitiful as he pretended to the others that he was fine, although Bethany knew the truth of his disheveled state. “What do you think you’re doing?” Eric asked Robert as he watched him shove a pistol into his trench coat. “Taking my gun like always,” retorted Robert. “Leave that here,” Eric ordered. “It’s way too risky what with all that 9/11 bullshit that happened last month,” Eric said moodily. Robert did as Eric said and placed the weapon onto the table. The last thing Eric needed was for them to be detained by airport security over having smuggled weapons. Bethany watched as Eric tried to sip down a cup of coffee before he asked her, “Did you manage to pack everything okay?” She nodded her head and then followed Eric to his room in case he needed any help with his belongings. “What are you doing?” Bethany asked incredulously as Eric put on his black duster then securely placed his favorite pistol into one of the coats’ inner pockets. “What?” Eric asked her innocently. “Didn’t you just tell Robert not to bring any guns since it would be way too risky?” she questioned. “Yeah I did, but I’m not Robert,” he said with a wink. “And, what’s that supposed to mean?” Bethany asked crossing her arms. “It means that I have my ways and sometimes I don’t share my best secrets,” Eric said between coughs. “Would you tell me,” bribed Bethany. “One day, maybe,” tempted Eric. They arrived at the airport on time and their flight departed on schedule as well. Bethany breathed a nervous sigh of relief as she watched Eric go through the multiple points of airport security unnoticed and without any trouble. Bethany stared out of the tiny window at the Colorado landscape, feeling strange to leave it behind temporarily. Months ago she would have been more than willing to leave the state of Colorado and never think twice about returning. Eric had insisted that Bethany sit next to Robyn, although she offered to keep him company. Any other time, Eric would have soaked up the attention from Bethany and how she reacted over him being sick, but the truth was that he just needed to get some rest. Eric slept through the entire flight and Robyn chatted to Bethany mostly about how absolutely radiant she would look once she helped Bethany with her hair and makeup. They arrived at the five star hotel and after checking in at the concierge desk, they rode the elevator to the third floor and set off to find their respective rooms. “Here we are,” Robyn announced to Dylan opening the door to one of the rooms. Robert and Nate had rooms at the end of the hall and Bethany’s heart began to pound as she watched Eric open the door to a luxurious suite and declared, “Here’s our room, Bethany.” Bethany knew she should have expected this. There was no way either Eric or Dylan would agree to share a room, allowing her the opportunity to stay with Robyn. Bethany silently prayed to herself that there would be at least two beds, but she was disappointed again as she took in the king sized bed in the suite’s master bedroom. There was another small room off to the side but it was merely office space complete with an oak desk and matching chair. “Hey Bethany, I’ll meet you in about an hour,” called Robyn as she turned to grab her suitcase. Bethany appeared uneasy as she took a seat along the room’s smooth sofa. Eric’s coughing had grown much worse and he finally admitted, “I have to lay down for a bit. Will you be alright for a while?” he asked looking at Bethany. He could tell Bethany was nervous and reminded her, “There’s no reason for you to feel uncomfortable around me.” Eric took a seat next to her and continued by saying, “You’ve stayed alone with me twice before, and everything was fine and tonight will be no different. I promise.” “I know,” she said truthfully. Bethany indeed knew Eric would not try to take advantage of her and her nervousness was not over this, but rather stemmed from other reasons which she was not quite sure of. “Well, I guess Robyn has a list of things for you to do before tonight, so I’ll see you then, okay.” “Eric, I’m nervous,” Bethany whispered. “Why, don’t you trust me?” Eric said feeling slighted. “No, not you,” clarified Bethany. “I’m a bit nervous over tonight’s presentation and what to expect.” “Oh,” Eric breathed understanding Bethany’s meaning. “Well, I tell you what,” he continued. “Where’s your purse?” he asked her. Bethany pointed to the pile of luggage that sat in the corner and Eric stood and went to fetch her purse. “May I?” he politely asked before going through her things. Bethany nodded her permission and Eric felt around for her anxiety medication. He opened the bottle and took out a single tablet and divided it in half and instructed, “Take just a half of this before the start of the ceremony. It’ll calm you down, but won’t make you sleepy.” Bethany thanked Eric before he turned to go rest. She took the free time to call her father and unpack some of her personal belongings. The hour passed quickly and Bethany knew it was time when she heard a gentle knock on the door. She let Robyn in and was shocked at the container full of cosmetic products that Robyn toted along with several styling tools intended for her hair. “Let’s get to work,” declared Robyn as she sat Bethany in a chair and faced her towards the window to allow for natural lighting. “Robyn,” Bethany spoke as Robyn pulled a brush through Bethany’s hair. “How did you meet Eric?” Robyn stopped brushing mid stroke and questioned, “You mean, Eric hasn’t told you?” “Well, I’ve never asked,” Bethany replied honestly. Robyn proceeded with caution remembering that Eric had given her strict instructions not to discuss certain topics with Bethany. Her meeting Eric and the other boys, however was not one of them so she said, “Well, I grew up with most of them.” “When did you join TCM?” questioned Bethany. “It was around the time that Chris was demoted from his position,” Robyn stated. “Wait, so all of you knew each other in high school?” Perspiration began to form along Robyn’s brow and she was thankful when she heard a knock at the door. “It’s open,” she called just before Dylan entered and asked her, “Hey, I can’t find the extra key, so let me have yours.” “Where’re you going?” questioned Robyn. “Down to the lounge,” he said as Robyn tossed him the key before taking a steaming hot roller and twisting it around a strand of Bethany’s hair. “Well,” prompted Bethany as she waited for Robyn to continue her story. “Bethany, how did you know that?” “Know what?” Bethany asked confused. “That the guys and I knew each other back in high school.” “Well, if Chris was running TCM in high school, and you say you knew him and grew up around the others, then it kind of stands to reason you were in high school, too at that time.” Robyn knew it was too precarious to discuss this topic and she quickly thought of ways she could change the subject by asking, “So, are you fine if I fix your hair up instead of down?” “Yeah, whatever you think,” Bethany said unbiased. “Robyn, why don’t you want to talk about joining TCM?” “It’s not that I don’t want to Bethany, it’s just that there are too many parts to the story that I shouldn’t be talking to you about,” she whispered. “Well, at least tell me who initiated you,” urged Bethany. “It was Dylan,” Robyn stated quickly. Bethany knew of the odd, on again, off again relationship that Robyn seemed to share with Dylan, and she now wondered if this was the contributing factor to the couple’s instability. If Dylan had forced himself on Robyn a couple of years ago, then clearly Robyn’s feelings for him must be strange at times. “How did you get through it?” Bethany bravely asked her. “Bethany, really I…” “Tell me,” demanded Bethany. Robyn was afraid of this. As her leader, Bethany could ask anything of Robyn, and Robyn knew she would have to comply. The only exception to this rule would be if Eric had already laid out ground rules, which he did, regarding the subject of him being prompted to a leader or anything remotely related to the topic. He forbid Robyn to speak about this to Bethany, but the subject of her own initiation, however was not off limits and Robyn knew this, so she busied her hands in Bethany’s long chocolate colored hair and said, “It was amazing!” Bethany turned in her seat to see if Robyn was fibbing, but from the look on her face, Bethany knew Robyn’s voice mirrored her spoken feelings. “How could you enjoy such a thing?” Bethany asked in shock. “It wasn’t like that,” she said plainly. “I had wanted it and at the time, I had a huge crush on Dylan so it was really like a dream come true honestly.” “I’m just sorry the way it happened for you with Eric.” Robyn confessed as her voice trailed off. Bethany thought on this a moment. She had forgotten that Robyn thought Eric had cruelly taken advantage of her physically. “Bethany, most girls, well, all of them really, know what initiation consists of. It comes as no surprise that when a leader decides a girl is worthy of membership, part of the anticipation is to see who the leader will choose to initiate her. Leaders don’t usually do the initiating, and Eric was never supposed to initiate you, but he did.” Bethany said nothing as she continued to take in what Robyn was telling her. “Robyn, if Dylan initiated you, then aren’t you second in command too?” “No,” answered Robyn. “He initiated me when he held lower rank. He was promoted later, and unlike him, I chose to stay in the status I’m in now.” “So, you just walked up to Chris one day and asked if you could join TCM?” Bethany asked puzzled. “No. It was decided that I would join after I walked in on a conversation that I was never supposed to hear. And, please don’t ask what, because I can only tell you it was over the same subject that I’m not supposed to discuss with you. The same thing that led to Chris’s fall and Eric’s promotion,” Robyn said with a distant look in her eyes. She stood in front of Bethany and began to apply powder to Bethany’s face followed by eye shadow. “Robyn, I already know what happened, and why you along with Eric, don’t want me to know.” Robyn eyed her curiously but did not respond. She knew better than to blurt out anything to Bethany lest Eric find out. “Someone was murdered weren’t they?” Robyn attempted to ignore Bethany and when she did not answer her a second time, Bethany grew impatient and said, “You can’t keep this from me forever.” “And, we won’t,” promised Robyn, “But, Eric has to be the one to tell you,” she said earnestly pulling Bethany to her feet. She unfastened the torturous hot rollers from Bethany’s mane and instructed her to stand still as she gathered Bethany’s hair at the nape of her neck and twisted it with ease into a fancy style atop her head. She gently pulled along the side of her head, causing tendrils to fall so that it framed Bethany’s delicate face to add further elegance. Robyn checked the time and declared, “Eric said to wake him at eight and we need to get you in your dress.” Robyn walked into the room to give Eric his requested wakeup call then proceeded to pull out the little black dress for Bethany. Bethany hesitated when Robyn held the dress up and motioned for her to oblige. “Can’t we do this in your room?” asked Bethany shyly. “Why?” Robyn asked confused. “Well, what if Eric walks in while I’m undressed. “Hah, hah very funny Bethany, now come on. Don’t be so modest.” Robyn saw that Bethany was not moving and her jaw dropped slightly as she questioned, “But, I thought you and Eric were um…” “No!” Bethany shouted angrily. “You mean to tell me he only slept with you the night of your initiation?” Bethany’s cheeks became hot as she adamantly told Robyn yes. This was news to Robyn since she assumed that after Eric had been with Bethany once, he would indeed continue to want to be intimate with her. “I’m sorry, Bethany, I just thought you guys were…I mean I see him follow you upstairs most nights.” There was no way Robyn would believe that Eric only followed Bethany just to tuck her in at night. It sounded insanely innocent but it was the truth. Robyn became oddly curious at Eric’s sense of self control when it came to Bethany. She temporarily dropped the subject however, and took her vast amount of makeup and other styling products and led Bethany to the next room to help her into her dress. It was nearing nine o’clock as Bethany sat on a chair in Robyn’s room and watched as Robyn quickly dressed and applied makeup. Bethany had never seen Robyn wear much makeup and thought she should do so more often since it really became her. Bethany stood and wobbled around on the near five inch stilettos which Robyn selected. It would be her luck that she would fall during the event and have everyone laugh at her awkwardness, so she paced back and forth hoping to break them in properly. “One more thing,” Robyn said as she approached Bethany with a tube of lipstick. “Oh, I already put on my lip gloss,” Bethany told her while glancing into the mirror. “It’s too girl next door,” emphasized Robyn. Bethany let out a long sigh, ready for this all to be over as she allowed Robyn to apply the lipstick of her choice. It was a striking shade of red and Robyn insisted that Bethany keep it with her in her purse just in case she needed to reapply it. Bethany looked at the label and caught that the crimson shade was properly named _Vampire’s Kiss_ as she tossed it into her purse and followed Robyn from the room. Dylan and Nate were in the hallway talking quietly, but both stopped as they saw the two girls emerge in their formal wear. Dylan stared at Robyn as if he did not know who she was. Bethany smiled at them both and was impressed that Dylan had fixed up quite nicely even managing to groom his shaggy hair into a neat sleek style. “Are we ready?” Robyn asked as Robert approached the four of them. “Yep, let’s do this,” said Dylan contentedly. They set off towards the elevators and Bethany asked confused, “What about Eric?” “He’ll meet us later. Come on, I’ll explain.”


	22. Chapter 22

   Bethany took small steps until she felt more confident in her high heels. A small crowd formed near the entrance of an elegant doorway that led into a giant ballroom. Bethany gasped as she walked into the open space. Round tables covered with black tablecloths were placed strategically about the room complete with expensive looking dinnerware. The chairs were also lined with a plush black velvet that matched the heavy drapery clinging to the walls adding to the room’s chicness. The tables were placed so that a wide aisle remained in the center, indicative of the long red carpet that ran from the room’s back entrance to the stage along the front. Waiters fleeted about seeing to last minute preparations and Bethany smiled to herself thinking they resembled penguins from the black and white attire they wore. Small groups of people began to trickle into the room and Robyn made sure to go ahead and pick a table before all of the good seats were occupied. She chose one near the front and once Bethany was seated and settled, she started by telling her, “I talked to Eric earlier and he wanted me to remind you to take half of your anxiety pill.” “Oh! I almost forgot,” exclaimed Bethany. “There are three other leaders who’ll be recognized tonight along with you,” Robyn told her. “Since you’re the only girl, it’s likely you’ll be called up ahead of them since it’s always ladies first.” “Where do I go when I’m called?” asked Bethany. “Just right up front on the platform,” Robyn said pointing. Bethany looked up and had not really noticed the platform area. Like the rest of the massive room, it too, was decorated with black and accents of red. A total of twelve chairs staggered in two rows of six sat behind a podium with a sheer black sash looping along its edges. “Eric also said to check your purse,” Robyn said pulling Bethany’s attention away from the room’s luxurious setup. “I’ll be right back,” she said quietly. Robyn stood from the table and walked over to greet a man wearing a black suit. Bethany watched Robyn speak to him a few seconds before taking out her purse and curiously opening it. She took her medication while she sipped on a glass of water in front of her then peeked around inside her purse. Robert and Nate walked over to the table and placed their coats along the back of two of the chairs then left to mingle just as Robyn had done. Bethany saw a folded piece of paper and discreetly pulled it out and read… _“Bethany, if you’re reading this, then it’s probably just about time for the presentation to start. Don’t be nervous and remember, make everybody you meet tonight think that you wanted this! You are a leader now, so hold your head high like a leader would. I also thought I would warn you about something. The last time I kissed you, you told me I should’ve warned you, so I’m letting you know now that I’m supposed to kiss you once you’re called to the front and I give you something. I understand if you don’t want me to, so after I give you your gift, scratch your right hand and I’ll know not to kiss you, but if you don’t, then I will. Eric.”_ Bethany looked up from the note which she had read, glanced around the room to find Robyn still speaking to the same gentleman, then looked back down and reread the words again. Eric telling Bethany that he was going to kiss her was making her heart race. Last time had not been so nerve wracking simply because he did it unexpectedly. This time, however she had ample time to sit and stew over it. She did not particularly want to be kissed by him again, and especially not in front of a room full of strangers. Bethany then thought about the gift that Eric mentioned in the note and her curiosity spiked at wondering what this could be. “You okay, little bit?” asked Dylan. Bethany jumped being startled at the sound of Dylan’s voice. “Yeah, just nerves I guess,” breathed Bethany. “Hey, I’ve seen the other chicks here, and you and Robyn are by far the hottest.” Bethany blushed at Dylan’s compliment, but worrying over her appearance was not what was on her mind. It was Eric. Eric…and kissing. “So, you must be Eric’s girl?” asked a voice from behind Bethany. Bethany turned in her chair to see a guy around her same age wearing a trench coat and smiling down at her. “Yes, she is,” Robyn answered on Bethany’s behalf coming back to join her. Bethany was about to protest on the introduction, but Robyn would not let her utter a single word. The boy eventually left to make conversation with other groups in the room. “Who was he?” asked Bethany. “He’s over the Dallas district,” explained Robyn. Bethany looked around the room which was now nearly full. Her mouth fell slightly open as she panned the room from one side to the other. She had never seen so many people wearing dusters at the same time. Occasionally a female would pass by her vision usually on the arm of one of the older distinguished looking men. “Bethany Russell?” Bethany turned at the sound of her name and saw Matt standing behind her. She quickly stood to her feet as Matt took her hand and gently raised it to his lips. He kissed her hand sweetly and complimented, “You look absolutely gorgeous.” Bethany acknowledged his comment with a bashful smile and a nod of her head. “And, who might this be?” asked an older gentleman walking towards Matt and staring at Bethany. “This is Eric’s girl, Bethany Russell,” Matt said eagerly. The older man was stunned and grinned almost wickedly as he asked, “Harris’s girl? The one to help him run Denver?” “Yes, this is her,” Matt said proudly. “Pleasure,” the man said nodding in Bethany’s direction. “I’m Jonathan Abernathy,” he greeted while never taking his eyes away from Bethany. Bethany felt mildly agitated over being referenced as ‘Eric’s girl’ but she immediately lost her train of thought as she remembered the familiar name as well as the history behind the important man whom she had just met. He vanished before giving her another grin as the lights dimmed, magnifying the subtle candlelight flickering on top of the dinner tables. Bethany took a seat, and her heart began to beat wildly as a man in an expensive looking suit and tie walked to the center podium and announced, “Welcome all, to the official Trench Coat Mafia leadership presentation. As always for security measures, we ask that you do not take pictures or record the ceremony in any way. And, if you haven’t already done so, please go to the room’s main entrance to check in your weapons. I’m only kidding,” the man said as bubbles of laughter erupted throughout the room. Bethany relaxed feeling comforted by Robyn at her side. Dylan sat on the other side of Robyn and Robert next to him. Nate was directly across from her, and there was an empty chair to Bethany’s left, obviously intended for Eric. Bethany leaned over to Robyn and questioned, “Where’s Eric?” “He’s going to come out and meet you when you go up front,” whispered Robyn. Applause started around the room and Bethany began clapping as well, although she was unsure of why they were applauding since she failed to hear what the man had said. “The Trench Coat Mafia has become legendary due in part to the people in this very room, young and old. It has become tradition to honor those in the special role of leadership. It is a role not to be taken light-heartedly and one that calls for much needed responsibility. To those who will step forward tonight, take pride in your rank, and remember how your decisions in turn not only affect you, but they can influence an entire district and possibly a region. That is, unless you’re Eric Harris, and then you might influence the entire nation.” More laughs went up through the crowds and Robyn faced Dylan and exclaimed, “Shit!” Bethany turned towards them and noticed that both of them appeared almost frightened. Robyn would have never dreamed that Eric would be brought up personally in speech tonight. More importantly, she was praying that no one in that room would discuss with Bethany what he had done to secure his place within TCM, and the very real possibility that it could happen, was immediately evident. Eric was immensely popular among practically everyone in the Trench Coat Mafia from coast to coast, and Robyn crossed her fingers that Bethany would not overhear any talk on his past, to include his claim to fame. “Now, let’s stand and warmly welcome back the renowned founders and elders of our existence.” Bethany stood along with everyone else and began clapping as twelve men in black suits graced the front, walking in single file until they reached the chairs positioned directly behind the podium. They were all middle aged or older, and some even appeared to be well into their sixties. Everyone remained standing and clapping until all twelve men were seated. “So, without further ado, we will now begin our quarterly Trench Coat Mafia Leadership Presentation. The speaker who was overseeing the presentation pulled out a piece of paper from an envelope and read, “Up first, we have the delightful opportunity of seeing someone who will co-manage and lead with one of the most favored young men of our time. I’m sure that many of you remember his own presentation just two years ago.” Robyn felt a roll of nausea overtake her as the man started the speech by again bringing to light Eric and the infamous person that he was. “I dare say that not a single person in this room does not know of his credentials, and since we may be among outsiders, I won’t acknowledge it directly.” “Hey, we’re one of you,” yelled a young waiter who stood to the side of the room clearly acknowledging his membership. Soft rumbles of laughter could be heard as the man up front asked, “Well, who arranged that? Oh, wait we did,” he said amusing the crowd. “But seriously,” he continued “the young lady about to step forward this evening has the coveted privilege to work and learn from the best. Miss Bethany Nicole Russell, will you please come forward?” Robyn gently nudged Bethany into action and applause started again throughout the room. Dylan howled loudly as Bethany pushed her way around the chairs and walked towards the front of the ballroom. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Eric emerge from a side door wearing his signature coat and he carried with him a lovely bouquet of thirteen, long stemmed red roses bundled together by a black silk bow. Eric walked onto the platform and nearly lost all sense of reason at the sight of Bethany. He handed her the roses and became disoriented over the snug black dress that she wore and he was fascinated by the similarity in color that the roses were to her soft lips. The crowd settled down as the man continued by saying, “Miss Russell has taken oath and has been properly initiated into the Trench Coat Mafia by none other than Eric Harris himself.” Whispers could be heard sprinkled around the audience and Bethany became uneasy as well as self-conscious. She remembered to smile and hold her head up proudly as she gripped the bundle of roses and listened to the man end his speech by saying, “Miss Russell will oversee the Denver district along with Mr. Harris and will represent TCM in both her decisions and actions.” The man nodded at Eric to indicate his cue for what came next. “Gifts can be excellent reminders of events and milestones in one’s life. With that being said, Bethany, the gift that Eric is about to present to you, will serve as that purpose. Let it forever be a reminder of who you are, what you are as being a leader, as well as where you belong, which is to the family of TCM.” Bethany watched as Eric stepped forward and took her free hand. He placed around her wrist a locket which appeared identical to the one she wore about her neck. Eric stepped back slightly as clapping followed by cheers and whistles flew at them from all directions. The crowd’s reaction did not phase Bethany, but what happened last, completely immobilized her physical and mentally. Eric stepped towards her again and placed his arm around her waist. His other hand rested lightly along her arm as he moved his face towards hers and Bethany suddenly remembered why. It was too late to indicate anything to him now as Bethany felt Eric’s lips gently cover her own. The kiss was soft and light and lingered only seconds, but it was enough time to cause Bethany a sensation of light-headedness. Had it not been for Eric holding her at the waist, Bethany was sure she would have fallen over. Eric pulled away from her and the audience seemed to explode again with more cheers. Eric walked Bethany back to their table keeping his arm around her waist until she was seated. Robyn embraced her immediately and congratulated her numerous times. Bethany felt momentarily in a blur, and barely noticed when the next leader was called to the front. Eric too, was in a confused daze as he sat next to Bethany and watched her, simply because he could not take his eyes away from her. Her hair was nothing short of being a masterpiece as it swirled atop her head and curled into perfect ringlets. The style accentuated her slender neck causing Eric’s eyes to move down her small frame and he was captivated with the success of her black dress hugging tightly to her small curves. Waiters began to buzz about the room as dinner was now being served having a choice of beef tenderloin, grilled chicken breast, or a fillet of fresh caught fish. Bethany chose the beef tenderloin as did Eric. A large dish of spring salad was placed in the center of the table and a side of roasted red potatoes were given along with buttered asparagus spears and warm rolls fresh from the oven. Wine was poured into glasses and a dessert selection of chocolate mousse with strawberries or cherry cheesecake was offered. Bethany was deeply grateful that she had been called up first, and now that it was over she finally relaxed and enjoyed the catered dinner. She watched as three young men came forward each individually just like she had done. They represented Houston, Nashville, and Chicago respectively, and they were called by name and each presented with a trench coat. Although it was not announced, Eric had told Bethany that each trench coat contained an additional gift, which was a weapon, for the new leaders as well. “Eric, you haven’t eaten a bite,” Bethany said concerned. “You still don’t feel well do you?” she asked sympathetically as Eric shook his head in response. Bethany hoped that Eric’s sickness would only last twenty-four hours just as hers did. He seemed to be extremely weary and was not making much conversation, save for talking to Bethany occasionally. He watched as the dazzling brunette beside him ate the strawberry dessert and he felt tortured as Bethany took a bite followed by twirling the spoon upside down in her mouth while sucking the chocolate off. “I have to go lay back down,” Eric said trying to hide his infatuation over her eating habits. “Do you want me to go with you?” offered Bethany. “No,” lied Eric knowing he truly did. “You stay and finish your dessert.” Eric said kindly as he stood and motioned for Dylan to follow him. The room was now peppered with members as some still sat contentedly at their tables drinking wine while others stood and chatted in small clusters. “Man, I feel like shit,” Eric admitted to Dylan as he joined him. “Keep an eye on her, will you?” he asked looking at Bethany. “If you and Robyn decide to go out afterwards, don’t take her with you. I want her with me,” instructed Eric. “Sure okay, I’ll be sure she gets back to the room,” promised Dylan. Eric walked back over to Bethany, telling her goodbye temporarily, and that he would see her later back in their room. He took the roses which he had given her with him so she would not have to carry them around. Bethany blinked a few times feeling a little exhausted herself as she covered her mouth trying to hide a yawn. Several people stopped by her table to congratulate her and wish her the best. Some only stared at her and said nothing while talking to Robyn or Dylan. “Hey, I’m getting kind of tired,” Bethany told Robyn after excusing herself to two men who were talking to Robyn. “Let me walk with you,” offered one of the younger men. Dylan stepped in and replied, “No, I’ve got to head upstairs too, so I’ll take her.” The young man gave Dylan a disappointed look, but did not protest as Dylan led Bethany through the room and out into the open plaza area. “Thanks,” Bethany told him. “But, I can walk the rest of the way on my own.” “Are you sure,” Dylan asked. Bethany smiled and nodded, assuring him that she did not need his assistance. Bethany walked to the elevators and saw the shiny trinket dangling from her arm as she pressed the glowing button for the third floor. She became curious and held up her wrist to observe the locket which Eric had given her. It was silver and looked like her necklace, but had the year _2001_ engraved upon one side of the heart pendant and the letters _TCM_ written in cursive on the opposite side. The elevator chimed to alert her she had arrived, and Bethany carefully stepped off and walked down the dimly lit hallway towards the suite that she was sharing with Eric. Two girls stood in the middle of the walkway, and upon seeing Bethany, they became overly energetic. She smiled at them and said hello, but noticed they began to follow her. She turned around and asked politely, “Can I help you?” An exotic looking twenty something with jet black hair and blue eyes boldly questioned, “Where’s Eric?” “He um..he’s…” Bethany was clearly at a loss for words, and when she failed to promptly respond, the girl clarified her request. “Could you maybe, go get him, please?” she asked eagerly. Her friend standing opposite her seemed almost fidgety upon hearing Eric’s name mentioned. She ran her hand nervously through her chestnut colored hair and stared at Bethany intensely as she and her friend waited on a response. Bethany raised both eyebrows at them and said with a bit of uncertainty, “Sure…I’ll tell him. Do you know him?” “Not yet,” giggled the raven haired girl. Bethany continued towards her room and smiled again at the two girls before knocking firmly on the door. It opened only slightly and Bethany quickly ducked inside then closed the door behind her. “Bethany?” Eric called upon seeing her enter. His heart melted as he saw her standing there. She had an odd look on her face as she asked, “How are you feeling? Have you been able to rest at all?” she questioned noticing he was wearing comfortable looking pajamas. “No, but now that you’re here, maybe I can,” Eric admitted. “What do you mean, now that I’m here,” Bethany asked with a crooked smile. “I start to go to sleep, but then I hear a knock at the door, and I keep answering thinking it’s you,” he replied softly. “Oh yeah,” Bethany said remembering the girls in the hallway. “There’s two girls waiting outside and they’re asking for you.” Eric made a disgusted face as he rolled his eyes and said, “I just talked to that blonde, so why is she still there?” “They’re not blonde,” Bethany pointed out. Eric irritably walked past Bethany, opened the door, and peeked outside. An ear piercing squeal could be heard causing Bethany to turn around, and she watched as the two girls rushed towards Eric screaming, and literally threw themselves at him. “Oh ERIC! Eric! Oh my god, it’s YOU!” exclaimed the fidgety girl. “I LOVE you Eric!” yelled the other as she threw her arms around him. Bethany’s eyes widened at both the words and actions of the pair. She was perplexed over how the females admired Eric to the point of almost worshiping him as if he were a famous celebrity. “Girls, girls,” Eric said trying to calm them down. “I appreciate you both stopping by to see me, but it’s really not a good time. It’s really late and I bet neither one of you even know what time it is,” Eric stated seriously. “Four-twenty, baby!” answered the ebony haired girl in excitement as her hands roamed over Eric’s chest. Bethany’s mouth fell open upon hearing the code which Eric had taught her unfold in actual conversation. Eric relaxed somewhat upon knowing the girls were not just aware of the Trench Coat Mafia, but that they were actually affiliated by being active members. “Will you autograph below my tattoo?” the girl asked practically pulling her top off. “Where are you two from?” Eric asked ignoring her request. “I’m Miranda,” replied the girl with black hair. “This is Stephanie,” she said introducing her giddy companion. “And, we’re from Pittsburg,” she finished proudly. “Well, Miranda and Stephanie, be sure to tell Jason hello for me,” Eric said referring to their district leader. “ERIC? Hey Eric, WAIT,” yelled a blonde girl at the far end of the hall. She sprinted excitedly towards him and Eric recognized her as the girl he had spoken to earlier. “Hello again, Ashley,” Eric said in a rather tired tone. Bethany watched Ashley push her way between the other two girls as she told Eric wistfully, “I like, thought about what you said. I know you can’t really talk to me because I’m not a member,” she continued, “But, I was like, wondering if you’d maybe be willing to change that by like…initiating me,” she said with a hopeful look in her eyes. Eric stared at her and was bemused over the girl’s extensive use of the word ‘ _like’_ in her vocabulary. “What makes you think he would want to initiate you?” Miranda asked her bitterly. “Well like, maybe we should let him decide that,” the blonde responded tartly. An argument broke out between the three females and Bethany watched as Eric grabbed the two who were members and pulled them inside their suite. “Excuse us,” Eric told Ashley politely before closing the door. The two girls went wild as they realized they were in Eric’s room and even though Bethany remained visible, they completely ignored the fact that she was there. “You both need to be careful who you talk to,” Eric told them seriously. “It’s obvious that not everyone here is one of us.” “We would never tell your secret,” vowed Stephanie. “Let’s hope not because the oath you took should be a reminder of what would happen if you did,” warned Eric. “You’re not going to initiate her are you?” whined Miranda and Eric figured that this was the only thing on the girl’s mind despite his verbal threat. “No,” he said simply in answer to her question. “I think it’s time you both go,” he finished before opening the door, but was stopped when Stephanie spoke up. “Wait,” she pleaded. “Could we at least have our picture with you?” Eric sighed heavily and waited for the girls to grab onto him and snap several photos with a digital camera. Eric was thankful when they busied themselves by gossiping excitedly, and he was luckily able to see them back outside but not before Miranda managed to plant a kiss along his cheek. Glad to be alone once again, Eric closed the door and rolled his eyes in response to the overwhelming experience. Bethany was mystified over what she had just observed and Eric knew it the minute that they were alone again. Her tiny mouth hung open and her blue eyes were full and rounded as she blinked at him questioningly before asking, “So, have you…always known Miranda, Stephanie, and Ashley, or did you just meet them?” asked Bethany recalling the names quite precisely. Bethany did not find the situation humorous, nor was she upset or jealous, she was just downright confused. “Come over here,” Eric whispered as he walked over to the sofa. Bethany did as he asked and Eric told her, “To answer your questions, I did just meet them but, I would rather talk about you,” he admitted. “You look amazing,” he said taking a seat. “You really are the prettiest girl here tonight,” he said sweetly. “Well, I might be the best looking, but you’re obviously the most popular,” Bethany stated looking over at him. Eric exhaled heavily and asked, “So, I guess you caught that from the speech at the presentation?” “Yeah, I put two and two together when they said you’re known nationwide and from the way your girlfriends out there just acted.” A violent coughing spell overtook Eric and Bethany took hold of his arm. “Eric! Are you going to be alright?” Bethany asked worried. Eric could not answer her over the awful hacking cough that continued to invade his lungs. Bethany reached for the phone sitting on a nearby table and dialed the front desk. “Room service please…thank you,” she said while continuing to look at Eric. “Yes, could I get a cup of hot tea with lemon…and some soup? Great, thanks,” Bethany said hanging up. “Thanks,” Eric said clutching his chest as he recovered from the coughing fit. “Eric, why is it that everyone knows who you are and what you’ve done to earn your place as a leader? Well, everybody but me?” Bethany said feeling a bit saddened. “And, what was that girl talking about by saying she would never tell your _secret_?” Eric waited for Bethany to sit down beside him. He looked at her slender legs and the high heels she still wore. He leaned close to her and told her truthfully, “Bethany, I know I should’ve told you all these things in the beginning, but maybe it’s because I value your innocence in the matter and that keeps me from wanting to tell you.” Bethany blinked at Eric and waited for him to explain. “Everyone knows me for it, and they all like me because of it, but I feel good knowing that you might like me simply for me and nothing else. To you, I’m just Eric.” Bethany gave him an encouraging smile and promised, “Well, whatever it is, I won’t think any differently of you.” Eric turned his face away as Bethany uttered her opinion and he admitted his final concern by saying, “There’s also the chance that you might not like me when you do find out and that’s my biggest fear.” Eric watched Bethany breathe and waited, but she said nothing as she processed his confession. Her chest rose and fell with each breath and he could not keep from speaking what else was on his mind as he whispered, “I guess you were okay with me kissing you.” Bethany’s feet felt warm but her hands were sweaty as she admitted, “I really forgot about that to be honest. I guess I was so caught up in everything else that I didn’t even think about it really.” This revelation nearly crushed Eric as he gathered from Bethany’s honesty that she really did not want him to kiss her. She merely forgot to signal him like he had instructed of her to indicate otherwise. “Thank you for the locket,” Bethany voiced changing the subject. “Do you like it?” Eric asked her shyly. “Yes,” Bethany said admiring the piece of jewelry. “Did you look inside?” he asked curiously. “No, I didn’t know it opened,” Bethany said pulling at its edges. The locket clinked open to reveal an inscription. Just like her necklace, it had her full name and date of birth… _‘Bethany Nicole Russell, June 1, 1981.’_ Across from it waswritten… _‘Eric David Harris, April 9, 1981.’_ Eric felt his stomach tighten from nervousness as he attempted to read Bethany’s facial expression. He suddenly regretted having put his name and birthdate inside the locket with Bethany’s thinking it too forward of him. “Well, I thought that…maybe with my name too…you would remember who got it for you,” stuttered Eric. He knew the gesture was truly intimate in nature, but suggested to Bethany that it was solely a commemorative of the milestone which she had undergone with him during her presentation. “Oh Eric, I love it!” Bethany whispered softly. “You do?” he asked in surprise. She smiled warmly and nodded at him in confirmation. There was a knock at the door causing Bethany to jump slightly. “Jesus Christ!” Eric said in frustration. “Eric, it’s me, Dylan,” came the voice from outside. “I’ll get it,” Bethany offered preferring that Eric rest. Bethany opened the door allowing Dylan to enter and listened as he told Eric, “Hey man, Matt’s wanting all of us to go out tonight. You need to get dressed,” Dylan said looking at Eric in his leisure attire. “I ain’t going no fucking where,” Eric said angrily. “He’s still not feeling well,” Bethany explained to Dylan. “Well, if that’s the excuse you want to give Matt, fine, but he’s insisting that all leaders and second in commands from his region go with him for some bullshit mandatory meeting or something,” explained Dylan not sounding too enthused himself. “He said you don’t have to go since you’re a newbie,” Dylan said smiling at Bethany. “Where’s Robyn?” she asked curiously. “She went out with a few other girls,” answered Dylan. “What!” Bethany said almost frightened. “Sorry, Bethany, she thought you were tired and…” “No, it’s not that, it’s just, well I needed her to…” Bethany abruptly stopped mid-sentence. Dylan tilted his head at her questioningly but then decided to add, “Look, I’m fixing to leave. You better decide quick,” he said looking back at Eric. “Matt’s on his way up here.” Eric wiped his hand across his face trying to look awake as he watched Dylan leave. “Dammit!” Eric cursed. “Eric, you can’t go out like that. You’ll be sicker than you already are,” Bethany said concerned. “I don’t have a choice,” he admitted as he stood to his feet. “Why did you need Robyn? Eric asked changing the subject. Bethany’s face went pink at Eric’s question. “What?” he asked unsure of why she was growing embarrassed. “I can’t get out of this dress without her help,” Bethany admitted pointing to the zipper in the back.” “I’ll help you before I leave,” Eric told her simply. A thought slipped through Bethany’s mind and before she had time to debate it, she took another look at Eric in his sickly state and made a decision on his behalf. She knew he was in no condition to go out, and she was going to ensure that he did not have to. “Follow me, hurry,” she told him. Eric looked at her and although he did not understand, he did as Bethany asked. She led him to the bedroom and turned around and said, “Unzip me please, hurry,” she demanded nervously. There was a loud pounding on the door followed by Matt’s voice, “Harris?” he yelled. “Let’s go,” Matt told him through the door. Bethany’s eyes grew wide and she pleaded with Eric again to unzip her dress. Eric tugged at the tiny zipper, pulling the black material down along Bethany’s back. She stopped him midway, turned around to face him, and took both hands, gripping the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. Eric was baffled and did not grasp what she was doing until she pulled the covers down on the bed and told him, “Lay down.” Bethany kicked off her shoes tossing them beside Eric’s discarded t-shirt on the floor. Eric knew Matt had a key to every suite that he had paid for and the sound of the door opening and his fast paced footsteps indicated that he had let himself in. Eric quickly got into the king sized bed and Bethany did the same. Without further hesitation, Bethany pushed Eric down onto his back and placed herself directly on top of him. She sat upright and straddled him as she let down her hair allowing it to cascade down her back. Eric nearly stopped breathing. At that moment, he determined that there must be a God in heaven to allow such fate as he looked up at the sight of Bethany half naked on top of him in bed. She had strategically placed the covers to show her bare back only, and kept one hand across her chest to keep the front of her dress from falling. “Harris, I said we’re ready to go and you need to…” Matt stopped lecturing once he rounded the corner to the bedroom and saw the sight of the two of them in bed. “We’re kind of busy,” Bethany said to Matt flipping her head and causing her hair to fall to one side across her shoulder. “Oh Jesus, you young kids, can’t you wait even a couple of hours?” Matt asked purposefully looking away. “Well, can’t you knock?” asked Eric pretending he did not hear Matt do so earlier. “You know what, never mind,” Matt said. “I don’t have time to wait for this. Harris, I’ll meet with you later and catch you up on everything then.” And with that, Matt turned and briskly walked out of the room leaving Bethany and Eric alone once again. Eric’s eyes now matched Bethany’s in size as he stared up at her incredulously. He could not believe that Matt believed their charade. “How did you know that would work?” Eric asked in shock. “Because of me,” Bethany answered honestly. Eric did not understand, but Bethany clarified by telling him, “Well, I’m sure Matt wouldn’t think twice about walking in on you in your birthday suit and demanding you get dressed and go tonight, but with me here, it makes him feel uncomfortable.” “How do you know this,” Eric asked confused. “Because, he wouldn’t like it if someone did that to him while he was with a girl, so out of respect, he wouldn’t do it to you either.” Eric was more than impressed by Bethany’s insight on what happened. Eric’s real life fantasy ended as Bethany crawled off of him and stood back up. Her dress clung loosely to her upper body and she kept her hand across her chest just as a precaution should it start to slip downwards. “Besides,” she continued, “it was either that, or find that blonde from earlier and let her _pretend_ with you,” Bethany joked. Eric was disappointed that she would even suggest such a thing and he bitterly said, “That was the dumbest girl I think I have ever met.” Bethany giggled at him but Eric continued by declaring, “No, I’m serious. When a girl repeatedly says the word ‘ _like’_ several times in a sentence, the more stupid she tends to be,” Eric said as a matter of fact. Bethany began laughing loudly at Eric’s observation and he chuckled with her simply to be glad that he was amusing her. “Well, I will ‘ _like_ ’ keep that in mind,” Bethany said playfully. “Stop it,” Eric said pointing at her still laughing. Why? You don’t ‘ _like’_ it?” she asked grinning wickedly. “Okay that’s it,” Eric said jumping to his feet. Eric lunged forward in an attempt to grab Bethany. She screamed and started to flee, but Eric was quicker than she thought. Bethany did not even get a few feet away when Eric caught her around the waist. She was laughing so violently that she was effortless to stop Eric from doing what he chose to do next. In one swift motion, he picked her up and carried her back to the bed. He playfully dropped her on her back pinning both of her hands above her head with one of his own. Eric glanced down at Bethany and watched her struggle to no avail to free herself from underneath him and his grip. “I warned you,” he said charmingly. Bethany continued to smile through heavy breathing. “Okay you win,” she admitted. “Now let me up,” she ordered looking at him. Eric could not keep from staring into her piercing blue eyes and he watched as her eyelashes fluttered at him while she waited for him to acknowledge her request. “I just wanted to get a look at your eyes while I have the chance,” Eric told her knowing it sounded lame but it was the truth. “Well, if I close them, then what will you do?” Bethany asked in response to Eric’s comment. He knew she was still toying with him as she squeezed her eyes shut. Eric leaned over trying desperately to keep from kissing her. This made him think back to what she had said earlier, and he decided to take the chance and tell her what he was thinking. “Bethany, I’m sorry for kissing you earlier,” whispered Eric. “Why?” Bethany asked in confusion. “Well, I know you didn’t want me to,” Eric said honestly. Bethany’s hands were still restrained above her head by Eric as she told him, “Eric, I only said that I _forgot_ you were going to kiss me, not that I didn’t _want_ you to.” Eric felt all the air leave his lungs at once. He almost asked again for fear that he had not heard Bethany correctly in what she had just said. Bethany tried again to move her tiny hands as she told Eric, “Since you seem to like this position so much, maybe we can use it the next time we need to convince Matt that you can’t go out,” she chuckled. “Next time, I’ll even scream, “Oh, Eric! Please initiate me again with your big, long, hard…gun,” Bethany said in a high pitched, breathy voice. Eric’s heart nearly stopped at her words and the innuendo about his gun in reference to a certain male body part. “Say that again,” he asked quietly. Bethany laughed then asked, “Why?” His eyes were begging her, and once again he pleaded, “Say it again.” “Oh Eric, please initiate me again with your big, long, hard…gun.” Eric was being highly masochistic as he let those words fall on his ears again knowing it was causing him to become extremely aroused and that he would be unable to do anything about it. “How much have you had to drink?” Eric questioned knowing this behavior was out of character for Bethany. “Only a sip of wine, why?” she replied. Eric stared down at her and his eyes moved across the barely in place fabric of the dress. Unable to resist, Eric lowered his face closer to Bethany and his eyes fixated upon her lips. Bethany grew silent and her eyes intensified as she began to feel Eric’s breath upon her because he was mere inches away from her. His only thought was Bethany’s confession from earlier as she clearly specified that she never indicated her not wanting his kiss. Bethany’s only thought and reaction was to simply close her eyes, and she was unsure if she actually felt Eric’s lips, or if she purely just imagined it, but the couple became distracted from this by a pounding at the door. “Room service,” announced a male voice in the next room. Eric let go of Bethany and rolled over onto the bed trying to hide his obvious arousal. Bethany sat up in a daze as she asked the staff member to leave everything on the table. A crisp twenty dollar bill was lying there as well which she extended to him for his services. She was able to wiggle the rest of the way out of the dress and she changed into more comfortable clothes as her mind recovered from the current fog which still lingered in her conscious. She brought the hot tea and soup back to the bedroom for Eric and noticed he was quite flushed looking. Bethany had no idea it was from the intense moment which they had shared, and assumed it to be the fever again. “Here,” she offered giving him the drink. Eric continued to recover from his wistful state as he sipped on the warm broth of the soup and with compassion, he told her, “Thanks for what you did. You know, by helping me stay in tonight.” She smiled sweetly at him before stating, “Well, you always see to my wellbeing, so it’s only fair that I return the favor. Here, let me tuck you in,” she offered. “You always do this for me too, so now it’s your turn.” Eric was captivated as he allowed Bethany to assist him back to bed and it only took minutes after he snuggled beneath the blanket that he slipped off into a deep sleep. Bethany was tired as well and switched the light off and climbed into bed with him. She had contemplated sleeping on the sofa earlier but now, she felt oddly comfortable as she chose to lie down next to Eric, letting sleep claim her.


	23. Chapter 23

   Eric had done a remarkable job of planning a late flight for them the next day. He anticipated the long evening they would endure both during and after the presentation, and preferred a leisure day so that he and the others could catch up on their rest before flying back to Colorado. Bethany awoke around her usual time and slipped soundly out of bed being careful not to disturb Eric. Since she had almost a full day ahead of her with nothing to fill the time, there was no question of how Bethany intended to spend it. “Heather? Hey, where are you? Are you busy?” Bethany asked quietly as she sat on the sofa. _“Bethany, it’s_ _so early. Is everything okay?”_ Heather asked her over the phone. “Yeah, I’m fine. Listen, can you come to the big fancy hotel downtown?” Bethany was greeted by silence and said, “Hello, are you still there?” _“You’re in Atlanta, aren’t_ _you?”_ Heather asked excitedly. “Yes, and I want to see you, of course,” Bethany told her. Heather regained her composure before hanging up, promising Bethany she would pick her up in an hour. Eric slept soundly while Bethany dressed and gathered her purse before planning to leave. She knew Eric would more than likely worry and saved him the trouble as she wrote a note and left it on the bed near her pillow. She descended the floors in the elevator and almost ran as she saw her best friend waiting patiently in the front lobby. “Bethany!” screamed Heather. The girls shared a lengthy embrace before leaving the hotel. “Oh my god, what are you doing here?” questioned Heather before they even drove off the lot. “My dad’s here on business and I decided to come with him,” lied Bethany. “For how long?” asked Heather. “Well, actually I leave tonight,” Bethany reluctantly admitted. Heather was visibly disappointed, but did not want it to ruin the time she did have with Bethany. “Well, we’ll do whatever you’d like,” offered Heather as she looked over at her friend. “Would you mind if I stopped to see Dr. Burke for a bit?” Bethany asked. “No, of course not,” responded Heather. “But, will he be there? I mean, it is Sunday you know.” Bethany had not been keeping track of the days very well and forgot about this small obstacle. Dr. Burke did not see patients on weekends, but Bethany remembered what he had told her just before she left his office before moving. He had asked that she call him anytime day or night if she needed him for anything. Bethany smiled to herself thinking it was oddly strange that Eric had uttered similar words to her as well each time she left his company. Bethany pulled out her phone and went through her list of contacts until she spotted Dr. Burke’s number. He answered on the third ring and Bethany said in a frail voice, “Dr. Burke? It’s me, Bethany. Um…I’m in Atlanta and I was…wondering if you could see me for a bit.” The conversation was exceedingly short as Dr. Burke heard the familiar voice of Bethany and agreed immediately to see her. Heather drove Bethany to Dr. Burke’s office and waited with her around fifteen minutes until a vehicle pulled up beside them. Dr. Burke headed to the office entrance, unlocking the door to let himself inside. “Hey, I’m going to grab some breakfast and hang out around the shopping center nearby,” said Heather. “Do you want me to bring you anything to eat?” she offered. Eager to join her therapist, Bethany shook her head and stated that she was fine. She spoke to Heather a final time before heading inside the familiar comforts of the small humble office. Bethany had no sooner taken a seat on the sofa before she broke out into tears. Dr. Burke knew Bethany so well that he notated her frustration to be from numerous emotions, both good and bad, that caused her reaction. His first impression was that Bethany was heavy laden by months of bottled up emotions which she had been unable to channel through therapy visits with him. He waited for her to speak first and listened as she quietly began by saying, “I’m here for the weekend with my dad.” “What type of feelings do you have now from being back in Atlanta,” Dr. Burke asked her calmly. “Happy, I guess. Maybe a little sad, too. I’m not really sure?” she said truthfully. Dr. Burke began scribbling down notes just as he always did. Bethany’s file had been archived away in storage, but Dr. Burke knew her history so well, there was no reason he would even have to refer to it. Bethany felt so at ease talking to him that it was difficult to think about leaving. “Have the nightmares become worse?” Dr. Burke asked between his note taking. “Maybe not worse, but more vivid,” she told him. “Vivid?” repeated Dr. Burke. “Yes, and they’re changing.” Dr. Burke lowered his glasses just enough to gaze at Bethany before adjusting an audio recorder sitting on a small table next to him. This piece of information was new indeed, and he determined it was a key factor of Bethany’s mental recovery process, at least this is what he hoped for. Years of expertise taught Dr. Burke that dreams and nightmares remain the same when an individual fails to overcome their anxieties, but change is an indicator that progress is underway. The fact that Bethany just told him her nightmare was changing in nature was a major component connected to her overall wellbeing, and he needed to capture as much information about it as possible as he set the audio player to record. “Before we start, let’s focus on breathing a minute, okay? Are you comfortable?” “Yes,” she responded simply. Bethany concentrated on Dr. Burke’s words and relaxed into the plush sofa and closed her eyes. Dr. Burke knew the more comfortable and relaxed she was physically, the more successful she would be in speaking about the topic. Bethany continued her breathing exercise and waited until Dr. Burke told her quietly, “I’m going to count to ten. You will become sleepy at number five. By the count of ten, you will be dreaming, and I need you to tell me what’s happening.” “Okay,” responded Bethany. Dr. Burke began his numerical count and after he finished he told Bethany, “Start at the beginning. Tell me where you are,” he instructed. “On the floor,” she responded. “What do you see?” “Nothing, it’s so dark. The lights blinked off and on but now it’s so dark” she answered. “Do you hear anything?” he questioned. “Screaming, a lot of screaming. Sirens and something breaking, glass maybe. “What’s going through your mind at this point, Bethany?” “That the school is on fire. I feel water from the sprinklers and I know the school is on fire.” “You say you’re on the floor but do you know what room?” “There’s books, I think it’s the library and I’m under a table.” “Why do you think the school’s on fire?” asked Dr. Burke. “Because there’s a smell and it’s hard to breathe,” she answered. Upon finishing this sentence, Bethany started inhaling heavily and Dr. Burke paused until her breathing settled. “Describe the smell,” instructed Dr. Burke. “Chemicals or like the smell of fireworks on the Fourth of July,” she explained. “Are you the only one on the floor?” “No, there are others.” “Do you know who they are?” asked Dr. Burke. “Not by name, they’re my classmates. I don’t know their names.” “How did you and the others know to get on the floor?” asked Dr. Burke. “A teacher yelled. She told us to get under the tables.” “Where is the teacher now?” Dr. Burke asked quietly. “I don’t know, I can’t see her. I think she’s gone,” answered Bethany. Bethany jumped from her position on the sofa and Dr. Burke asked curiously, “What just happened?” “There’s a helicopter outside and it’s loud,” she answered quietly. “What are you thinking now?” “Help is on the way. My dad will come to get me. Someone is coming to get me,” Bethany said pitifully. Dr. Burke took a deep breathe himself and closed his eyes briefly and prepared himself. He had done extensive research on the Columbine High School shootings on his patient’s behalf and knew down to the very minute what happened inside that school. Bethany’s explanation of the timeline of events was an identical match to the reports, news and media coverage, and other eyewitness accounts of what happened that day. Dr. Burke braced himself knowing precisely what Bethany was about to tell him when she yelled, “Oh god, they’re here! They’re here to rescue us!” Bethany said in excitement. “Who’s there?” Dr. Burke asked simply. “Police. I can see him,” she told Dr. Burke. “How do you know it’s the police?” “His boots, I can see his boots.” “Can you see his face?” questioned Dr. Burke. “No but he’s telling us what to do?” she replied. “What’s he saying?” “To stand up.” There was a brief silence and Dr. Burke took a handkerchief and wiped along his brow and watched the dreaded horror as his patient began screaming and thrashing about in front of his very eyes. Bethany began to reveal to him that the gentleman she perceived to be a police officer began to shoot her classmates. Dr. Burke had witnessed this so many times that he had lost count, but it did not make it any easier to watch. Bethany began sweating and her breathing was strained. Thus far, he had not observed any change in Bethany’s memory so he let her continue and allowed the nightmare to play out. “I can’t move, my ankle. I can’t move,” she cried. “Where is he now?” “Coming towards me…he has a gun!” yelled Bethany. “He’s going to kill me! He’s going to kill me!” she repeated. “Eric, help me please,” uttered Bethany. Dr. Burke nearly dropped his notepad when he heard this. Apparently, they had arrived at the point in Bethany’s nightmare in which it started to change. He hurriedly wrote down his observations as Bethany started to calm down. Dr. Burke asked firmly, “Who is Eric?” “He’s here to get me and take me away from this,” Bethany answered. “What’s he doing now?” asked Dr. Burke curiously. “He’s picking me up off the floor and carrying me and I’m safe. I’m always safe with him.” Dr. Burke notated the last of Bethany’s comments. He determined from her posture and breathing that she was at the end of her dream. “I’m going to count backwards from ten and when you hear the number one and the sound of my fingers snap, you will awaken,” he instructed. “Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.” Dr. Burke lightly snapped his fingers and Bethany’s eyes fluttered open. There was only one question on Dr. Burke’s mind as he watched Bethany come to full consciousness. He readied his pen and notepad, and asked, “Bethany, who is Eric?” Bethany’s eyes widened and she looked at Dr. Burke in confusion. “Eric?” she repeated. “Yes,” replied Dr. Burke. “You talked about him. He appeared in your dream and he rescued you,” explained Dr. Burke. Bethany’s cheeks flushed to a deep red as she told Dr. Burke, “He’s a friend.” “Did you meet him recently?” he asked her. “I met him in Colorado. I’ve known him a few months or so,” admitted Bethany. “Is he a boyfriend,” Dr. Burke asked curiously. “No, just a friend,” Bethany clarified. “But, you must be pretty close to him, right?” “Sort of…maybe, I guess,” mumbled Bethany. Dr. Burke knew his next question would come across as nosy, but it was his job to ask questions. He cleared his throat and asked, “Have you…been with him…sexually?” “God, no! I’m still…a virgin,” Bethany admitted quietly. She shifted nervously on the sofa as Dr. Burke took notes of her current body language. He knew she was not lying, and although it was subtle, it was apparent that this Eric, whomever he was, had some significance to her, even if she did not directly realize it. “Have you told him about your experience at Columbine?” “No,” Bethany blurted out before Dr. Burke could continue. “Well, he knows I have…problems,” Bethany whispered. “What do you mean?” questioned Dr. Burke. “He knows I have anxiety attacks but he doesn’t know why,” she revealed. “Would you ever consider telling him at some point?” Dr. Burke asked earnestly. “No, I don’t think so,” Bethany said adamantly. Dr. Burke exhaled heavily and placed his glasses down on the table. “Bethany, it’s obvious that you feel pretty close to this Eric person and maybe you should consider talking to him eventually, when you’re ready,” advised Dr. Burke. “Why? He would really think I have problems then,” Bethany said looking at her feet. “I don’t think you really believe that, Bethany,” he told her honestly. Bethany waited for Dr. Burke to expound on this statement because she did not see any reason why Eric would want to know such a thing about her past. He began by telling her, “If you have gone so far as to include him in your dreams, then you should consider doing so in real life. “You’re subconscious mind already feels comfortable enough for him to be involved in such a delicate part of your life that it stands to reason that you should perhaps allow him to know. If you didn’t feel that you could trust him, then he would’ve never appeared in your dream to begin with, much less be the one to save you,” declared Dr. Burke. “Give it some thought,” he suggested kindly. Bethany sighed and told him, “Okay, I’ll think about it.” An hour had already slipped away and Bethany knew her time with her beloved therapist was coming to an end. Heather was more than likely already waiting outside for her as well, so she knew it was time to end the visit. “Well, I know you probably need to get back to your father,” Dr. Burke said as he closed his notepad. “I’m also sure you’d like to spend a little more time with your friend who lives here before heading out. And, once you get back to Colorado, I’m sure you’ll be sad, but I’m also sure Eric will be happy to see you,” Dr. Burke told her before standing. Bethany ran her hand through her dark mane and looked at Dr. Burke and thanked him before asking in confidence, “Do you think I’m getting better or worse?” “There is no worse, remember. The worst was two years ago, and I want you to always keep that in mind,” he told her truthfully. Bethany left the office, and Dr. Burke waited until she entered the car with Heather and was gone.

                                                   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Eric woke up with no headache and a wide smile across his face. He turned to his left, but was greeted with a cold empty spot where Bethany should be. He quickly sat up and looked around the room and instead of finding her, he found a note on her pillow. _“Eric, I’m going to see my best friend Heather today since I’m in town. She lives close by, and she’s picking me up. I’ll be back around 4. I hope you feel better this morning.”_ Eric laid back down, taking the note from Bethany in his hand with him. He placed his head on her pillow thankful that her scent was still there. It was just after noon, and he knew Bethany would not be back for several hours. He replayed what happened last night in his mind over and over, and memorized to perfection what she had said to him regarding kissing, and the fact that he had almost managed to do it a second time. He dwelt on the fact that she initially forgot about it during the presentation ceremony, but it did not mean she was opposed to it. Eric closed his eyes and took the opportunity to rest a while longer. He had no desire to get out of bed, especially with Bethany being gone, and breathing in the lovely aroma remaining on the sheets, Eric drifted to sleep once again and continued his peaceful dreaming which consisted solely of Bethany.

                                                  *   *   *  *   *   *   *   *

It was like Bethany had never even left Atlanta as she and Heather visited all their favorite places including the Mexican restaurant. Heather was thrilled to fill Bethany in on her new semester and everything going on at the college and Bethany was more than eager to hear about it. A part of her wished she could take Heather back to Colorado which made her ask, “So, when are you coming to visit me in Denver?” Heather smiled at her friend and assured her, “Probably during spring break. You know I will. I also want to meet your friends there,” Heather admitted. Bethany looked out the window and tried to picture Heather around Eric, Dylan, Robyn, Brooks, Nate, and Robert and she became somewhat anxious. Somehow, she was having a difficult time placing Heather with them. Bethany knew it was out of the question for Heather to know who they really were. It was ironic that all of them, except for Brooks, were there in Atlanta, but Bethany kept this to herself since she realized there was no way possible to justify why they would be there. The girls eventually arrived back to the hotel and Heather pulled up to the large entrance and parked just off to the side. She stepped out with Bethany and with wet eyes asked, “Do you want me to walk you back inside?” Bethany only shook her head and did not speak for fear she would cry. She hugged Heather tightly and did manage to say, “Thank you,” before she headed indoors. Bethany stopped just inside the glass doors and pulled out a cosmetic mirror. She checked her mascara to be sure there was no sign of it smudging. She put on a smile and walked towards the elevators. She left the Bethany Russell who was Heather’s best friend and reliant upon her therapist at the door, but she rode the elevator upstairs and stepped off as the Bethany Russell who was now a leader in the Trench Coat Mafia, and in knowing so, she held her head high just as Eric taught her to do. She was immediately greeted by the familiar and forever childlike grin of Dylan. “Little bit, there you are,” he said to her with affection. “Thank goodness you’re back because Eric’s been practically worthless without you.” Bethany blushed upon hearing this but she quickly asked Dylan, “Where are you headed off to?” “To get some air,” he said sounding as if it were urgent. “When you get to your room, you’ll see why,” he chuckled. There was no need to get to her room to observe what Dylan was talking about since she immediately saw it after she turned to start walking. The hallway was literally cluttered with people, and it seemed almost as if they were standing in a makeshift line. Bethany mingled through the crowd and heard among the excited talk that they were there to see Eric. “Excuse me, sorry,” Bethany said squeezing through a group of teenagers. The door to her and Eric’s suite was open, but with Robert and Nate standing on either side apparently there to control the crowd. Bethany thought they almost resembled soldiers by the way in which they stood so motionless both dressed in their trench coats. “Hey Bethany,” said Robert. “Oh my god, what’s going on?” Bethany asked with a bemused smile as she looked among the boisterous individuals. “I guess the rumor got out which room Eric was staying in, even though he didn’t tell anyone,” answered Robert. “All these people want to meet him,” explained Nate. “Isn’t this cool?” he said with laugh. Bethany walked forward and Nate playfully stopped her and asked, “What time is it?” Bethany played the part of a rebel as she responded by sticking her tongue out and ducking under his arm to go inside. Bethany easily found Eric since he was sitting in the middle of a group of about twelve people. He looked almost exactly the way he did when Bethany first met him. He wore all black and had a dark cap placed backwards on his head and naturally, he wore his duster which Bethany thought at one time, appeared menacing but now, she thought it actually looked attractive on him. Men both young and old, were shaking his hand and girls were giggling as they attempted to flirt with him. “Eric?” called Bethany. Her voice did not carry far and she knew she would have to get closer or either yell louder. “Hey Bethany, there you are,” Robyn said greeting her eagerly. “This is pretty nuts isn’t it?” Robyn stated as she watched people come and go in groups to meet Eric. “Where’s Dylan?” asked a feisty brunette as she ran into the room. “Wow, it looks like Dylan has some admirers, too,” Bethany said as she watched the girl look around for him. “Well, those girls better behave themselves since I don’t do so well with sharing,” Robyn told Bethany causing her to laugh. “I can’t get to Eric,” Bethany admitted. “ERIC?” yelled Robyn. Her voice did the trick when the sound of his name caused Eric to look in their direction. His expression changed when he saw Bethany standing next to Robyn and he excused himself from his company to walk towards them. The room was so animated it was difficult for Bethany to hear Eric even once he stood directly in front of her. “Did you have a good time?” he asked her. Bethany stared at him and smiled and asked, “What?” Eric took Bethany by the hand and led her through the crowded room. His strategy was to take Bethany into the bedroom so he could speak with her in private, but his plan failed as the crowd only followed. A swarm of females trailed behind him, and once they realized a bed was in close proximity, they went wild by pulling and tugging Eric relentlessly until they forced him into a laying position. Bethany watched one girl proceed to grab Eric’s cap from his head and then excitedly ran from the room taking the prize with her. Bethany gazed on in horror knowing there was nothing she could do to discontinue the madness. “Bethany!” Eric yelled above the squeals and screams, “Go get Dykeman and Perry!” Bethany fled from the room and ran into Dylan. He attempted to control the situation for his friend’s sake, but was in a similar situation as Eric when it came to the girls who were beginning to flog him as well. Bethany hurried to the front of the suite, thankful to find Nate and Robert still in place, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the female standing at the entrance. “Let me in,” the girl said snootily. “And, don’t give me no bullshit by asking me what time it is, either,” she demanded. Nate would not let her inside and she became furious. “Look here, you little…” The girl stopped mid-sentence before squinting her eyes. “Nate? Is that you?” she asked tilting her head. Nate gasped as he recognized her then as well and exclaimed, “Amanda!” Her lips formed into a perfect smile as she replied, “Yes, but you can call me Mandy, remember?” Bethany stood frozen as she watched Nate and Robert speak to the striking redhead who stood before them. She could not believe that this was the same person whom she had heard stories about and determined straightaway why Chris would have a difficult time getting over her. Bethany thought Mandy resembled that of a Disney princess having flawless milky white skin and full vibrant blue eyes. She stood with one hand placed upon her curvy hip and despite her innocent eyes and beautiful complexion, her wardrobe resembled that of a vixen in her choice of a skimpy leather mini skirt, fishnet stockings, and a lacy shirt which left little to the imagination in the way it emphasized her full breasts. She said a final word to both Nate and Robert before asking them to follow her inside. Bethany watched as Mandy made her way through the room with ease towering over most of the other females there. Men gawked at her, and girls looked away in intimidation with each step she took in her high heels that were the same shade as her hair. Bethany continued to observe Mandy’s actions as she stood in front of the bedroom and clapped her hands together while demanding, “Party’s over girls. Get out!” The girls immediately obeyed her command without hesitation and kept their disappointment to a minimum as they exited the suite in a steady stream. Mandy looked at them mockingly while making comments as she shooed them from the room as if she were simply herding cattle. She waited until the last person was gone before telling Nate to close the door. Dylan’s mouth fell open in shock at seeing her and he wasted no time in expressing himself by asking, “What in the name of fuck, are you doing here?” “Nice to see you too, Dylan,” was Mandy’s response. “Where’s Eric,” she asked glancing around and saw him getting up from the bed that was now a disarray of pillows and sheets tossed around in a disorderly fashion. “Well, well. If it isn’t the heartthrob of the Denver district himself. Always the center of attention, aren’t you?” she said bitterly as she watched him stand to his feet and straighten out his trench coat. “Oh, fucking GAAAWD!” Eric stated looking at Mandy in disbelief. “Is no one happy to see me?” Mandy asked looking around. “How about you Robyn, you’re glad to see me right?” Robyn stared at Mandy not knowing what to say. “I see you haven’t changed a bit,” Mandy continued while smirking at Robyn. “Still hiding behind Dylan’s shadow too, I see,” Mandy said haughtily. Robyn remained silent and chose not to comment on Mandy’s last observation. Bethany was in utter shock at the way in which Mandy seemed to dominate the entire situation with her critical remarks. “What the hell are you doing here?” demanded Eric. Bethany walked over to Robyn and Mandy caught the movement out of the corner of her eye and said in an irritated voice, “Sorry, honey, I said everybody out, and that means you, too.” Bethany visibly jumped when Mandy addressed her. “She stays,” Eric ordered. Mandy became unwound with humor as she glanced back at Bethany and stated, “Oh my god, is she the girl? Is this her?” questioned Mandy thinking it was a joke upon seeing Eric’s new equal. No one answered Mandy, but there was no need since she would not allow for anyone to speak as she walked up to Bethany and said, “So, you’re the lucky girl. Well, I don’t know if I should congratulate you, or pray for you,” “Leave her alone,” Robyn said defensively. “No, she should know what a rollercoaster ride she’s in for, being a leader with Eric and his mood swings. It’s a wonder she even survived his initiation.” “Mandy, I swear to god, if you don’t shut the fuck up!” yelled Eric hatefully. Mandy arrogantly strode over to Eric, got directly in front of him, and began to agitate him. “It’s amazing how much has changed in just two years. Back then, you were nothing more than a boy from Littleton and look at you now,” she taunted. “Couldn’t even get a date to prom and now you have girls literally throwing themselves at you.” Mandy gave her best laugh before continuing. “The last time you stayed in this hotel for your own presentation, no one even knew who you were and now, you have to have security in place at the front door.” Eric remained unaffected by her words and indicated this to Mandy by rolling his eyes. “I’m impressed that you came here to tell me the obvious,” Eric said sarcastically. Mandy stared at Eric angrily and reminded him, “You know this could have just as easily been my Chris.” Everyone in the room knew that this was coming. Mandy was just as bitter now as she was two years ago about what had happened with Chris and his demotion within the Trench Coat Mafia. Bethany stood motionless and listened as Mandy turned the conversation from events two years ago into what had happened just a couple weeks ago between Eric and Chris. “You want to know why I’m here?” Mandy asked looking at Eric. “I want you to take Chris back,” she said simply. “You’re out of your goddamn mind,” Eric said amused. He’s lucky I didn’t kill him after what he did, and I don’t need you popping up out of nowhere begging me to take him back.” “Well, you might want to reconsider once you hear what Matt’s planning.” Mandy knew she had Eric’s attention now and continued by telling him, “He’s thinking about putting another district in place in Colorado.” Mandy paused to let this information sink in and then explained, “Chris was being considered to lead it until what went down two weeks ago between you and him.” “How is that my problem?” Eric asked aggravated. “It’s not a problem…yet,” Mandy answered. “But, depending on who is selected, it could be.” “What’s that supposed to mean?” Eric quipped while rolling his eyes again. “If it’s Chris, at least you’ll know what to expect. He already knows most of your contacts around Denver, and he would be careful not to step on your toes when it comes to your special tasks like what you’ve established with Julian.” Eric nearly came out of his boots as he lunged forward causing Mandy to take a step back. “Where the hell are you getting this from?” Eric asked furiously. “Eric, I’m on your side,” Mandy said innocently. “Colorado isn’t some giant state like Texas. There’s only so much that can be done around Denver, and it would benefit you to have someone helping that you know and trust.” “Well, that’s where you’re wrong,” spat Eric. “After what he did, trust is the last thing I have with him. How do you know that Matt won’t consider letting me oversee all of it?” Eric thought to ask. “Because, even you know that’s impossible,” she replied. “You can barely handle what’s coming out of Denver, much less the smaller cities,” Mandy boldly told Eric. “And, if I’m leader again with Chris, I would make sure he leaves you’re territory alone.” Eric’s eyes narrowed as he realized Mandy’s true intentions in the situation and what a master manipulator she could be in gaining an advantage. “You don’t give a shit about Morris, or my territory. You’re just looking for another way in as a leader in Colorado,” Eric said crossing his arms. Mandy flipped her fiery mane behind her shoulder and took a step towards Eric. She leaned over to him and whispered, “Think what you want, but this is more than likely going to happen.” Mandy turned to face Dylan and saw the odd expression on his face. “Something wrong?” she asked in a mocking voice. Dylan decided it was time for him to speak up as he admitted, “Eric, uh, you know that meeting you missed last night? Well, Matt did tell us about this.” “Shit,” cursed Eric as he looked away. Mandy grinned proudly at the way in which Dylan was assisting in confirming her statement. “Just think about it. That’s all I’m asking,” she said looking back to Eric. “And, you have my word, I’ll make sure that Chris won’t invade on what’s yours.” “Jesus, Mandy,” Eric continued giving her a grouchy look, “How do you even know that Matt will let Morris do anything at this point? Me taking him back alone, isn’t going to convince Matt,” Eric pointed out. Mandy turned around and said earnestly, “Put in a good word for him. He’s on a temporary probation because of what he did to you, but if you spoke up for him…” Eric interrupted her, and with an incredulous stare, he replied, “After what he did! Are you serious?” “I’m not saying I agree with what he did, but come on Eric, you have to admit that it’s pretty tough having to live in your shadow. For two years Chris has been reminded every day of how he screwed up.” Eric briskly paced over to Mandy and without hesitation told her, “Be reminded of how ‘ _he’_ screwed up? Don’t forgot to include yourself in that statement too, Amanda.” Eric watched as Mandy’s face became the same shade as her hair. Her voice began to tremble as she told Eric in a threatening tone, “You better consider this, because I would hate for Matt to put someone in Colorado who’s just as eager and zealous to make his place within TCM just like you were two years ago. That person might just show you up eventually, Eric Harris, and we wouldn’t want that, now would we?” Mandy said mockingly. Eric’s instinct warned him that this conversation was headed in a dangerous direction and he feared that Mandy might bring up a certain topic that he did not want discussed in front of Bethany. He concluded the means in which he would deal with it but hoped it would not come to that. Eric listened as Mandy rambled on by reminding him, “I just want to make sure your reputation isn’t ruined because you know I’m you’re biggest fan,” uttered Mandy in a sultry voice. Bethany looked away in fear of the emotion she might experience upon seeing Mandy flirt with Eric. “This is a win, win situation,” Mandy said confidently. “If you consider working together with Chris, it would give him a chance to redeem himself, and it would give you the peace of mind knowing that you won’t lose your well-deserved popularity.” Eric clenched his jaw and balled up his fist as he responded, “I don’t give a fuck about being popular.” Mandy grinned scornfully at him and retorted, “So, the crowd that just left wasn’t here to grovel at your feet? They were just in here to admire the furniture, right?” Eric knew he needed to keep his cool, but Mandy had a way of pushing people to their limits. “You don’t fool me, Eric,” Mandy boasted conceitedly. “Popularity was the one thing you wanted more than anything back in high school and…” “Well, I’m not in fucking high school anymore!” shouted Eric. “High school,” Mandy said wistfully. “Who would’ve thought that you, the boy in my history class would walk the halls at the end of the school year to become the infamous Colum…” Eric lunged forward. He grabbed Mandy roughly with both hands pulling her towards him and kissed her. The feared topic had almost materialized and Eric did the one thing he knew that would keep Mandy from talking any further. Bethany let her eyes drop to the floor in a discreet attempt to look away. A twisting sensation took hold in the pit of her stomach after witnessing the scene before her. Mandy attempted to deepen the kiss, but Eric pushed her away just as she began. “What in god’s name is wrong with you, Eric?” Mandy said angrily while wiping at her mouth. “I think it’s time for you to leave,” he told her quietly. Dylan waved at Mandy playfully which only infuriated her further. She knew she had worn out her welcome and turned to make her grand exit. She gave Bethany a piercing stare as she strode past her and rubbed Nate’s cheek in a flirtatious manner before opening the door and slamming it behind her. “Isn’t she a bundle of joy?” Dylan said sarcastically. “I hate that girl,” Robyn chimed in response. Bethany watched as Eric wasted no time in grabbing his cellphone and dialing Matt in order to determine Mandy’s facts from fiction. He already knew part of what she said was truth since Dylan had acknowledged it also. “I need to speak with you, now if possible,” Eric said into his phone while leaving the room. Bethany quietly gathered her belongings in preparation for the flight home before sitting down on the sofa. “Hey, are you okay?” Robyn asked her. “Yeah, I guess I’m just ready to get back home,” she replied. “Yeah, I know what you mean,” Robyn agreed with a sigh. “Don’t be upset about Mandy,” Robyn whispered as she sat down next to Bethany. This statement caused Bethany to turn towards Robyn and glare at her questioningly. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Bethany asked moodily. “You know, Eric kissing her,” Robyn said quietly. “I don’t care about that,” Bethany snapped hatefully. “Gosh, sorry,” Robyn said defensively. “It’s none of my business what Eric does,” finished Bethany. Robyn knew Bethany was attempting to hide her emotions and her overreacting to the situation was not helping. “Well, just for the sake of you knowing,” Robyn cautiously continued, “Eric hates Mandy.” “Well, he has an odd way of showing it,” Bethany spat out. “He only did it to shut her up,” revealed Robyn. She was lost on Robyn’s meaning, and overall, Bethany was mildly embarrassed that she was continuing to discuss the topic at all. Bethany sighed heavily then asked, “What are you talking about?” “She was going to say something that Eric didn’t want you to hear,” Robyn clarified. “You’re joking right?” Robyn shook her head in response. “You’re saying that Eric would go to such trouble by kissing a girl he hates just so I wouldn’t hear something? It was about him becoming a leader in TCM wasn’t it?” This time, Robyn nodded in response. With an irritated sigh, Bethany questioned, “Why won’t he just tell me already?” Robyn totally understood Bethany’s frustration, and she proceeded gently by saying, “Because, he wants to tell you when the time is right. In the meantime, he doesn’t want you hearing it from Mandy, me, or anyone else. He will be the one to tell you.” Robyn stood from the sofa and briskly walked away allowing Bethany time to cool down.

                                             *   *   *   *  *   *   *  

Nearly two hours had passed when Bethany boarded the plane that would take her back to Colorado. She felt strange not being upset that she was leaving Atlanta. Eric had spent the entire evening talking with Matt, and she finally saw him just before they left for the airport. There was no time for him to really speak with Bethany, but Eric did manage to see to her belongings and ask if she needed her medication before the flight. Bethany sat next to Robyn just as she had done on the previous flight and thankfully, she was quiet the majority of the time which Bethany appreciated since she was still preoccupied with her thoughts. The last two days had been a whirlwind of new revelations to include the exclusivity of the Trench Coat Mafia. Bethany had also witnessed the vast growing popularity of Eric among TCM members, and she had heard about new plans underway for Colorado, courtesy of Mandy. Bethany thought about her session with Dr. Burke and the words he had spoken to her before she left his office. Brooks’ home was a welcome sight as Bethany stepped into the kitchen and scooped up Bullet into her arms. The cat’s whiskers tickled her nose as she held him close before gently placing him on one of his favorite chairs. Bethany picked up her purse and bags, but was stopped by a hand touching her arm. “You’re not leaving are you,” Eric asked her quietly. “Yes,” Bethany replied. “Today has been really crazy, and I know you’re tired. I wish you’d stay.” Eric told her softly. Now that Eric mentioned it, Bethany became aware of her exhaustion and in truth, she really was not up for driving herself home tonight. She placed her belongings back down and said with a smile, “Okay, I’ll stay.” Eric followed Bethany upstairs to the room that she had claimed in the house to be hers. “I do want to hear about your day, though,” he said smiling. “My day?” Bethany asked confused. “Yeah, with your friend, what’s her name, Heather, right? I know you were glad to see her,” Eric said thoughtfully. Bethany nearly forgot about the time she had spent with Heather earlier that morning. She sat down on the edge of the bed and said, “Yeah, I had a really good time. We shopped and went to our favorite restaurant. I also went to…” Bethany paused momentarily. “Went to where?” prompted Eric. “To see Dr. Burke,” she revealed at length. Eric joined Bethany and took a seat next to her before inquiring, “He was in his office on Sunday?” “Not exactly,” said Bethany. “He agreed to meet me,” she finished. “And, how did it go,” Eric asked with concern. “Different, but in a good way,” she said in response. Eric was more than curious as he looked at Bethany with compassion. “Do you want to tell me about it?’ Bethany remained silent and it prompted Eric to quickly add, “Or, we don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want to.” Bethany shyly responded, “Well, according to Dr. Burke, I should be telling you.” Eric was intrigued by this for two reasons. The first, being that she was talking about him to her therapist, and the other reason being that she was possibly going to share with him what had happened to her that caused her anxiety. “You know, I’m a really good listener,” Eric whispered softly. “Dr. Burke had me go under light hypnosis today in his office. He usually does. It helps me remember details in my nightmares,” began Bethany. “Remember how I told you that my nightmare started changing?” Eric nodded at Bethany in response while she continued. “Well, I sort of told Dr. Burke while under hypnosis about you coming to rescue me. He said it was a positive sign and that I was making progress.” “Well, he’s right,” agreed Eric. Bethany blinked at him in response and waited for him to clarify. “Remember how well you did at the mall the other day, with the crowd? You also didn’t need your medicine on the plane this afternoon,” Eric pointed out. Although they were minor observations, Bethany considered these truths into the equation. Perhaps she was slowly on the road to recovery with Eric being her guiding light along the way. Bethany covered her mouth trying to hide a sleepy yawn. “I’ll tuck you in,” Eric offered. He stepped outside so Bethany could change her clothes before helping her into bed. He sat beside her and pulled the blanket around her gently and asked, “Do you think someday you might tell me what happened to you.” Bethany thought about Eric’s question and responded in a playful manner, “Sure. I’ll tell you what happened to me, when you tell me how you became a leader.” Eric leaned back and chuckled at Bethany’s quick thinking in answering him.” “Oh, I see how you want to be,” Eric said and he grabbed Bethany and started to tickle her. Bethany laughed and fought against him as best as she could. She tried to bury herself under the covers, but Eric was too quick, having already gently restrained her. He leaned down over her and kept her arms by her side and agreed, “It’s a deal.” Bethany looked up at Eric with large eyes and asked eagerly, “So, you promise that if I tell you my secret, you’ll tell me yours?” “Yes,” Eric whispered. A smile continued to play at Bethany’s lips and she asked, “Are you going to let me go now?” “No,” Eric said shaking his head. “Why not?” Bethany asked rolling her eyes at him still smiling. “Because, I don’t want to.” Bethany focused her attention back to Eric’s face. His eyes held a look that she had never witnessed from him before. Eric leaned over further, being inches away from Bethany’s face. He slowly closed his eyes and asked in a hushed voice, “I was hoping you’d let me give you a goodnight kiss.” Bethany felt her breathing intensify and she responded with an honest statement by asking, “What if I said no?” Eric opened his eyes again and decided to tease her by reminding, “As the leader, I’m in charge, so you can’t exactly tell me no.” “But, I’m a leader now too, so that makes me your equal and I can say no,” Bethany argued with wink. “But, I have seniority, so what I say goes,” he teased while moving his hands along her arms until he reached her tiny wrists. “That’s not fair,” whined Bethany unsure of how to further argue with Eric. He took her by the hands and boldly placed her arms around his neck. “What are you doing?” Bethany said looking at him although she already knew. “At least hug me goodnight if you won’t let me kiss you.” Bethany did not know what came over her to say such a thing, but it was too late to take it back as she softly said, “I almost agreed, but I think you’ve done enough kissing for one day.” “What?” he chuckled obviously confused. “The kiss with Mandy,” reminded Bethany. Eric’s eyes immediately changed with his mood growing dark to the point that Bethany quickly apologized as she told him, “Eric, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” “You think I wanted to kiss her?” he asked harshly. “Because I didn’t,” he said pulling away from her. Bethany sat up and reached for Eric’s arm. “I know why you did it,” she whispered. Eric looked at her with hurt reflecting in his gaze. “Then, you know how serious I am about what she was going to say, and that I’ll be the one to tell you about it when the time’s right.” Bethany blinked in silence while Eric sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through his hair as he continued to vent. “She’s got a big mouth and doesn’t know when to keep it shut either. She doesn’t know that you haven’t been told about what happened two years ago, and she’d be thrilled at making it her mission to tell you behind my back,” finished Eric angrily. “Her showing up today was the last thing I expected,” he admitted. Eric sighed then proceeded to curse Mandy under his breath. He turned to face Bethany and saw she was almost frightened, apparently by his sudden change in mood. He moved close to her and whispered, “Come here.” Bethany leaned over allowing Eric to place one arm around her. “I’m not upset at you. I just don’t want to talk about her anymore, because that’s how much I can’t stand her. She is right about one thing, and that’s my mood swings, and I can’t hide that from you forever. But, I’ll never get angry or upset at you, ever, and I would never hurt or mistreat you in any way.” “I might be set in my ways, but I will always do right by you. I’m not an affectionate person, either, which is why it surprises me at how different I am…with you.” Bethany leaned to the side allowing her head to rest on Eric’s shoulder as she listened to him speak what was on his mind. She knew why Dr. Burke had advised her to confide in Eric. She truly trusted him and by him opening up to her, it proved that he felt he could trust her as well. “Eric?” Bethany said softly. “We agreed to tell each other about our pasts and I want to tell you mine now,” Bethany confessed to him. “I have a feeling that Dr. Burke suggested you tell me eventually, but not necessarily the exact same day. As much as I’d like to know, I think we should wait.” Bethany looked at Eric with disappointment and questioned, “Is it because you’re not ready to tell me about you?” “It’s both,” admitted Eric. “I still think it’s a bit soon for you to know about me, and I’m sure if you’re honest about it, you might want to wait before you tell me, too.” “But, Eric, I want you to know,” urged Bethany. “I know you do and I will, but trust me by waiting. If you need to talk to Dr. Burke again, I’ll take you to see him anytime.” Bethany was deeply moved by Eric’s more than generous offer but she felt the need to tell him, “Eric, I couldn’t ask you to do that. He’s all the way in Atlanta.” Eric chuckled quietly to himself only because he knew just how much Bethany was unaware of his affection for her. He would do anything that she needed and distance to him was no obstacle. If Bethany needed her therapist, then he would see to it that she be able to see him no matter the distance involved. “I’m serious when I tell you, I’ll take you anytime,” promised Eric. Bethany leaned further into Eric’s one arm embrace as he squeezed her shoulder knowingly to comfort her. “Are we in agreement, then about waiting?” he asked her quietly. “Yes,” she agreed. “And, will you change your mind about what I asked earlier?” “And, what’s that?” she asked puzzled. “Me kissing you goodnight.” Bethany pulled her head away from Eric’s shoulder and crossed her arms and said, “Maybe.” Eric became intrigued with her answer and commented, “What does maybe consist of?” “I’ll let you kiss me, but I say where,” she said smiling. “Fair enough,” Eric said softly. Bethany turned her head and pointed a tiny finger to her cheek. Eric smiled in amusement at her modesty and terms of conditions. He leaned over and gently placed a kiss on her cheek. “Goodnight, Bethany,” he whispered before standing and leaving the room. Bethany settled into bed and tossed and turned, unable to keep her mind from roaming. She was physically tired, but mentally wide awake as she thought about the discussion she and Eric had as well as their agreement to wait to tell each other their secretive pasts. After that night, Bethany did not mention it again, keeping her end of the deal to trust Eric. Little did she know that the subject matter Eric would one day discuss would be the same as her own. The only difference was the role they each played in the matter, being on different ends of the spectrum entirely. Bethany would eventually tell Eric about the incident that started her nightmare, and it would be the same event which was his claim to fame. It propelled him into infamous leadership status, but had destroyed her with trauma so great that she still carried it two years later. Bethany was ironically unaware that the person who haunted her nightmare was the same person who appeared near the end to save her. The same person who had threatened her life two years ago had promised her tonight that he would never harm her. Under no circumstance known to the world and heavens above would Bethany Russell ever guess that her tormentor from two years ago was the same Columbine shooter who was now tucking her into bed and kissing her goodnight.


	24. Chapter 24

   Several weeks had passed bringing the first snow of the season. Bethany crawled out of bed and realized just how much time she was spending at Brooks’ house versus her own. She felt at home there, and it seemed to be in her best interests to keep close, especially since she was still in the training phase of her newfound leadership status. Bethany had overslept that particular morning and came into the kitchen to find Dylan already awake. “Good morning sleepyhead,” he said watching her sit down at the table next to him. Bethany nibbled at a piece of bacon on a plate apparently left over from breakfast earlier. Dylan was immersed in song keeping his headphones on while listening to a CD. Bethany blinked curiously and tapped him on the arm. He raised the headphones from his head as she asked, “Are you listening to country music?” “Yeah, but don’t tell anybody.” Bethany laughed while shaking her head at him in amusement. “Dylan, will you be ready to leave in about an hour?” came a voice from the other room. Eric walked around the corner and stood in front of Dylan and waited for him to respond. The door to the kitchen opened and in walked Brooks, slightly shivering from the chilly morning. “Here,” he said placing several pieces of mail into Eric’s hand before taking a seat next to Bethany. Eric sifted through the envelopes and perked up when he viewed one in particular. He smiled and hurriedly tore into it, but ceased from the task when he noticed Bethany watching. “Bills,” he said giving her an awkward smile. “I hate getting them,” he added tucking the mail into his coat. Bethany turned again to observe Dylan and through a giggle, she told Eric, “I didn’t know he listens to country music.” “Yeah, it’s definitely not the weirdest thing he does,” Eric laughed while looking at his best friend. “What?” Dylan asked turning the music off. “Get ready. We’re going to the gun range in about an hour and you can bring that bullshit music with you,” Eric said amused. “Hope you have fun,” Bethany told them with a smile. “You’re coming too, cupcake,” Eric stated with a twinkle in his eye. Bethany stood from the table in protest and begged, “No Eric! I can’t go, please.” “You’ll be fine,” Eric told her confidently. “No, you don’t understand. I can’t shoot a gun, I just can’t,” she said nervously walking towards him. “I’ll be right there with you,” assured Eric. “I know but I can’t…” “Look,” Eric said interrupting her, “I want to be able to tell Matt that I’ve taken you shooting by the next time I talk to him.” Bethany knew this task had yet to be fulfilled as part of her new role as a leader, so she understood Eric’s persistence in getting this accomplished. “Now, come on and go get dressed,” he coaxed her gently. The day was cold and snow lingered on the frosty terrain. Bethany rode with Eric in silence with a scarf bundled around her neck. “Are you warm enough,” he asked. “Yeah, I’m fine,” Bethany said assuring him. “Personally, I think you could use a heavier coat,” Eric said with a smile. “I hope you’re not thinking I’m going to wear a coat like yours,” Bethany said haughtily. “I think you should. You know, I just might get you a trench coat since you mentioned it,” Eric teased. “Eric, please. I won’t wear it,” Bethany said adamantly. Eric just laughed at her stubbornness and decided to drop the subject in place of small talk while enjoying the lengthy drive. Bethany took a deep breath as they pulled into the gun range and from the looks of it, Dylan and Brooks were already there and Nate and Robert followed shortly afterwards. Bethany was hesitant to get out of the car, but eventually did so with Eric’s prompting. She stood several feet away with her hands covering her ears and watched as Eric and the boys took turns shooting at targets which included trees, bowling pins, and other makeshift items that would suffice. Eric walked to where Bethany stood while Robert took his turn, then led her by the hand and said, “Your turn.” Bethany panicked as Eric stood beside her and removed his hand from hers only to replace it with a pistol. He stepped behind Bethany, aimed for her, and then stopped. Bethany was trembling so violently that there was no way that Eric could let her continue. “Don’t make me do this,” she cried. The others stared in disbelief at Bethany’s level of anxiety over shooting and Eric advised them, “Finish without me,” He gently took the gun from Bethany’s shaking hand and led her back to the car. He was not going to allow her to be so frightened, so he said, “Don’t worry, it’s okay. I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to.” Bethany breathed heavily as she sat down in the car and waited for Eric. He got inside, took the pistol, and released the clip. He then placed the gun onto Bethany’s lap and said, “Now, it’s safe. There’s no need to be afraid. You’re just not used to it, so I need you to be comfortable first before we go any further.” Bethany nervously looked at the weapon lying in her lap. Eric started the engine, and they made the lengthy trip back to the house. Once in the driveway, Eric instructed her by saying, “Now, take the gun and bring it inside for me.” Bethany rode the entire distance without touching the shiny metal object, but now felt reassured, although still not entirely comfortable. She picked it up just as Eric asked and carried it into the house. Eric’s plan with Bethany and guns would first be to desensitize her by making sure he kept the same weapon around her for short periods of time. Over the next week, Eric kept the gun within full view in short increments, and after another week, he began leaving it out in front of Bethany for extended amounts of time instructing her to carry it with her from room to room. Even while watching television, Eric insisted the unloaded weapon be on the sofa next to her. Bethany spoke up one afternoon and voiced her opinion by stating, “Eric, no matter how much you try, I’m never going to be comfortable around that thing.” “We’ll see,” was all that he said in response. Almost a month had passed when Bethany found herself back at the gun range with Eric. This time, they went alone, and he took the same pistol and gave it to her still unloaded. He showed her how to aim properly and taught her the best tricks when it came to shooting weapons. On the third mock practice, Eric took a step back and nearly lost his breath. It was mesmerizing to watch Bethany in all her glory pose with one of his weapons as she stood with arms outstretched and feet apart. “What?” Bethany said catching him staring at her. “You standing there like that with my gun is a bit of a turn on,” he flirted. “Shut up,” Bethany told him with a smile. “I’m trying to concentrate,” she added seriously. Bethany was amazed that she managed to stand perfectly still and not shake from head to toe while aiming the weapon. Eric had been right all along in his method to help her calm down, and he was patient enough to actually allow for the time it took to make it happen. “Now, remember what I said about being careful when it’s loaded and how to handle it,” Eric reminded her. He took the weapon away from Bethany and loaded fifteen rounds into its chamber. Bethany readied herself by securing earplugs into her ears and waited for Eric to further instruct her. “Now,” he began calmly, “I want you to aim just the same way standing in the same position.” Eric gave the loaded weapon to Bethany and waited for her to take the appropriate stance. “Don’t hold your breath,” he said stepping close to her. Eric leaned over and whispered in her ear, “Keep breathing just like normal, and on the count of three, I want you to shoot.” Bethany braced herself and focused as Eric counted, “Ready? One, two, three.” Upon hearing the final count, Bethany released a bullet that rang out, filling Eric with excitement from a sound that was music to his ears. “Again,” he told her and Bethany fired the gun a second time. Eric slowly stepped back and watched his Bethany fire all fifteen rounds at the circular target on the far end of the range. Seeing that gun in her hands was one thing, but witnessing her shoot it was quite another, and Eric became intensely aroused while looking at the gorgeous creature before him handle the weapon with such poise. Taking the gun away from her, Eric also noticed that Bethany was wearing the bracelet that he had given her and it made him smile approvingly. He then led her across the distance to the target. Eric’s mouth fell open as he saw Bethany hit precisely in the center a total of seven times. “Did I do good?” she asked with a bright smile. “You did more than good,” Eric told her in astonishment. “Now, let’s go again,” prompted Eric. Bethany followed him back to where she previously stood, allowed Eric to reload the pistol for her, and Eric stood back letting her decide when to shoot each round. Eric studied the target afterwards, and was in awe that this time, Bethany hit the center a total of eight times. He let out an excited yell and flattered both her and her efforts. “I don’t think it’s really my abilities,” Bethany said trying to be modest. “I just have a really great teacher that’s all,” she said smiling. “Well, it’s too bad I can’t teach you to bowl, too,” he laughed knowing how Bethany continued to struggle at the sport despite his ongoing efforts to teach her. She laughed in agreement as he commented, “Either way, good teacher or not, that’s some damn good shooting. Later, I’ll teach you how to shoot with one hand, and you’ll need to know at some point how to load and unload too,” Eric told her proudly. Handing Eric the earplugs, Bethany questioned, “You don’t wear these?” “Hell no!” he declared as if the idea was insane. “Hearing the sound of a gun is like hearing a girl scream during sex.” Eric’s blunt statement made Bethany flush a rosy shade and she fidgeted with the scarf around her neck as she instantly felt too warm. They headed back home and upon entering the house Dylan greeted them eagerly by yelling, “Well, hello my fearless leaders. What have you both been up to today?” “Target practice,” replied Bethany. “Don’t get discouraged little bit, you’ll be able to shoot someday,” Dylan told her encouragingly. Eric walked up to his friend and responded, “She did shoot today and truthfully, she did better than you.” Eric playfully punched his friend on the arm as Dylan looked at Bethany in disbelief and a wide smile appeared on his face. “Here,” Eric said holding the weapon out for Bethany. “It’s not loaded,” he assured. Bethany took the pistol from him as he told her, “It’s yours. All leaders have to have a gun.” “Actually, members have _a_ gun, leaders own several,” Dylan clarified overhearing the conversation. “I don’t own a gun,” Robyn said entering the living room. “You’re an odd exception to the rule, though,” Dylan said hugging her tightly. “Well, so are you. I know you have more than one gun and you’re not a leader,” Robyn teased. Bethany was amused by the conversation at hand but was interrupted by her ringing cellphone. “I’ll be right back,” she told her friends and went to the kitchen for some privacy. She saw it was Heather calling and greeted her with enthusiasm. “Hey Heather, are you not in class today?” _“No,_ _I’m out for a few days,”_ replied Heather. _“Are you busy? I really need to_ _talk to you,”_ Heather said sounding urgent. “Yes, I have time to talk,” Bethany said sitting down at the kitchen table. “Is something wrong?” Bethany asked concerned. _“Well, no but it’s something I think you should know and I don’t want to keep it from you.”_ Bethany made an odd face while thinking to herself what Heather could possibly tell her that she did not want to keep hidden. “Okay, I’m listening,” prompted Bethany. _“It’s Ryan,”_ Heather said simply. “Ryan? What do you mean?” Bethany asked confused. There was a slight pause on the other end before Heather revealed, _“I went out with him last night…on a date.”_ Bethany blinked several times then sighed and told her, “Oh, well Heather, I think that’s great.” _“You do?”_ Heather asked surprised. “Well, yeah I mean, why would I think any differently?” questioned Bethany. _“Well, I know you liked him and all, but if you’re not comfortable with it, I won’t go out with him again,”_ admitted Heather. Bethany laughed light-heartedly at her best friend. It was just like Heather to be worried about such a trivial thing. The fact that Bethany cared dearly for her friend meant that she was more than willing to see her happy and would want nothing less. “Heather,” Bethany said still chuckling, “Of course I’m fine with it. I want you to be happy, and if you like Ryan, then I definitely want you to spend time with him.” _“Well, he asked me out a couple of weeks after you left Atlanta and I said no. I just didn’t want it to be weird between us or anything. But last night he asked again, so I decided I would go out with him but tell you afterwards,”_ Heather said feeling relieved. “Well, I think it’s great,” Bethany said again in conclusion. _“So, what all have you done today?”_ asked Heather. “… _shoot guns…”_ Bethany thought in the back of her mind, but responded with an answer which Heather would rather hear as she exclaimed with enthusiasm, “Shopping!” 

                                                    *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

One late overcast afternoon, Bethany sat in Brooks’ living room with all of her friends while taking a break from TCM duties, and settled down to watch a movie. She sat next to Eric on the loveseat as always and waited for everyone else to take their seats. Eric smiled warmly at her and handed her his soda since she forgot hers in the kitchen like usual. The movie had barely begun when the sound of the doorbell chime alerted the group. “Who the hell could that be?” Brooks said standing from his comfy recliner chair. He walked to the front door, opened it, and nearly fell over when he saw the person in question. “Hello Brooks,” came a smooth sounding feminine voice. “God, what are you doing here?” he asked in a hushed voice. There was no need to keep quiet as she blurted out, “Wow, nice place you got here.” Eric buried his face in his hands because he knew exactly who was about to walk into that living room. He thought the sound of her voice was the equivalent of fingernails on a chalkboard as he continued to hear Mandy speak to Brooks. She walked into the living room and observed her surroundings and then commented, “Well, looks like I’m just in time. What are we watching?” “Oh Jesus!” said Dylan while making a gesture with his hand as if he were holding a gun aimed at his head. Eric decided to keep it simple and asked, “How in god’s name did you find this house?” Mandy pointed a finger at Nate and smiled snootily. Eric and the others shot Nate a deadly stare and he shrugged his shoulders then stated defensively, “What? She’s one of us. Why can’t she know where we hang out?” Bethany watched Eric shake his head and bury his face in his hands a second time before asking, “What do you want?” Mandy paced further into the room wearing an all black ensemble consisting of a snug low cut sweater and tights that looked as if they were painted on her long legs. She walked to the center of the room in high heel boots that reached up to her knees and tousled her crimson curls before saying, “Chris has been chosen.” Brooks took the remote and switched the television off bringing a silence to the room. “I don’t believe that,” Dylan argued. “Then call Matt,” retorted Mandy. “Chris was told last night that he was chosen as leader for the new Colorado district.” Bethany swallowed hard and waited for someone to speak. She as well as the others thought the hype surrounding this topic had dwindled down since Matt had told them nothing further on the matter. “So Eric, perhaps you better arrange a get together with Chris and discuss how the two of you will run Colorado.” “Don’t fucking tell me what to do,” Eric said hatefully. “If this is true, I’ll deal with it my own way.” “Fine,” Mandy said simply. Dylan stood up only because he did not like Mandy towering over him. Out of habit, Robyn stood as well which Mandy found humorous and started to giggle. “I just have one question,” Dylan said crossing his arms at his chest. “Since when does Matt promote someone who’s been on probation for months?” Mandy thought about this carefully before answering. “Two years of his life were already spent on probation when he was demoted. He deserves a second chance, Dylan, even Matt would agree to that.” “And I agree too,” Dylan stated, “but he also overstepped his bounds and he decided to do this only a few months ago. After a stunt like that, I highly doubt Morris is leadership material.” Eric looked at his best friend with a cautious demeanor. Arguing with Mandy Vaughn was like one attempting to rewrite history. Eric knew Mandy had a way of making it a battle that no one could win and wished for Dylan’s sake that he would let the topic rest. “You know it’s amazing that everyone’s so hard on Chris,” continued Mandy. “But, I bet if superstar over here made a mistake, he would be given a second chance no questions asked, “Mandy said callously staring at Eric. “Speaking of mistakes,” Mandy said walking towards Bethany but still addressing Eric, “How’s this little project of yours coming along?” “You leave her out of this,” Eric said jumping to his feet. “Calm down, Eric, I was just going to offer to help.” “I don’t need your fucking help,” Eric replied heartlessly. Mandy completely ignored Eric, walked around him, and plopped herself onto the loveseat next to Bethany. “I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced,” she said sweetly. “I’m Amanda. Amanda Vaughn, but you can call me Mandy.” “Beth…Bethany Russell,” responded Bethany timidly. “Get out of my seat,” Eric demanded turning to face Mandy. Mandy waved her hand as if to imply she was going to stay seated and talk to Bethany. “So, how’s this whole leader thing working out for you?” Bethany did not know how to respond to Mandy. She smiled again at Bethany and said, “Don’t be shy, sweetie. I know it has to be difficult for you.” Mandy laughed before saying, “I know you don’t even know how to shoot a gun.” “Actually, I do,” Bethany clarified. “Yeah right,” Mandy said with another cackle. “But, I’d be willing to spend some time with you and show you the ropes since I’m a leader, too. I’ll even teach you how to shoot.” Since Mandy was determined to stay seated, Eric walked over to Bethany and pulled her up from the sofa to stand beside him. Mandy narrowed her eyes at Eric and his subtle gesture as she watched him protectively place his arm around Bethany’s shoulders. “That’s another thing I wanted to talk to you about,” Mandy said now deciding to stand as well. “You know it’s really strange how you won’t even let her speak up for herself, Eric. For someone who’s a leader in training, I would’ve thought she would be tougher than this by now.” “Well, it’s a good thing no one here values your opinion,” interjected Dylan. Ignoring him, she advised Eric, “Maybe you should consider switching things up a bit.” Mandy gave Bethany a devilish smirk as Eric scoffed at Mandy before cursing. “I’m done hearing your bullshit ideas and suggestions for today,” Eric told her plainly. As expected, Mandy told Eric her idea whether he wanted to hear it or not. “Once things get underway with the new district, it might be a good idea to have her work with Chris.” Bethany instinctively stepped closer to Eric and grabbed onto his arm. “What?” Eric whispered through bared teeth. “You heard me,” Mandy said. “If you can teach her to be a leader, so can Chris, and it might be more beneficial if he did from what I can see,” commented Mandy as she continued to watch Bethany cling to Eric. “You’re too soft on her, but Chris would help toughen her up and I could take her place here since I’m used to your odd ways. I can keep up with you easy,” Mandy said confidently. “You have lost your goddamn mind,” Eric said pulling Bethany even closer to him. “You get that crap out of your head right now because she’s not going anywhere!” yelled Eric. Robyn and Dylan looked at each other while Brooks, Nate, and Robert no longer remained seated but stood at attention, feeling that this was no longer a leisure conversation. Brooks decided to intervene by telling Mandy, “That’s not a decision you would get to make. That would be something Matt would have to approve.” “That’s true, but how much longer do you think Matt’s going to be okay with her sitting here watching television with Eric babying her while pretending to turn her into a decent leader. I’m willing to bet she hasn’t done one thing outside of here that’s official TCM business.” Everyone grew solemn and Eric’s breathing became uneven as his temper started to brim. “All of you need to wake up!” declared Mandy with blazing eyes. “TCM grows larger by the day and with more districts popping up, we need real leaders in place who are competent of standing on their own two feet. Your girl scout trooper here needs to be exposed now and trained, otherwise she’s useless.” “Mandy that’s enough,” Brooks told her. “My rank is way above yours, so you don’t get to tell me what to do, Brooks Brown,” Mandy said sauntering towards him. “Maybe if you would’ve put your dick to good use on her months ago like Chris told you to, then Eric wouldn’t have this on his hands in the first place.” Eric lunged towards Mandy eager to silence her, but realized there was no need when Brooks roughly grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. “You might get to tell me what to do except for when you’re in my house!” Bethany jumped in shock having never witnessed Brooks get angry. Mandy kept her cool and said nothing until Brooks calmed down and released her. “Alright fine. I’ll go, but I have one more thing to say.” Somehow, Eric knew Mandy would need to have a final word, and he also knew to whom as she pranced over to him with her boots clacking against the hardwood floor. “I told you several months ago to consider what I said about Chris and you didn’t, and now this is about to happen whether you like it or not. What I just told you about her,” Mandy said nodding at Bethany, “is also truth.” “You better take this seriously, Eric. No, moving her to Chris’ district is not my decision, but it’s not yours either. Her tattoo reads like the rest of us. She does not belong to you Eric, she belongs to TCM, and you don’t get to decide her fate on this magic carpet ride.” Since she was still clinging to his side, Bethany could not view the color which was slowly leaving Eric’s face. Eric became mortified over thinking he might lose Bethany to Chris’ district, or any other district for that matter. Eric never took Mandy seriously, but something in his gut urged him to err on the side caution. “Why don’t you just consider me and her switching places for a couple of weeks and see what Chris can teach her.” “That’s never going to happen,” Eric said in a hushed voice. Mandy stepped in front of Eric and even though Bethany continued to stand at his side, it did not stop Mandy from coming within inches of him and asking in a flirtatious voice, “What are you doing later tonight because…I could change your mind, you know.” Mandy licked her pouty lips at Eric and pushed her breasts across his chest trying to flaunt her large bosom. Bethany’s mouth hung open at the redhead’s obvious attempt to seduce Eric right in front of her. Eric closed his eyes and quietly demanded, “Get…away…from me…now.” “Some other time, then,” Mandy said sounding impartial by Eric’s decision to turn her down. Mandy glanced over at the innocent brunette by Eric’s side and smiled sweetly before she revealed, “There’s no need to be jealous, sweetie. I’ve only fucked him once.” Eric felt eyes on him from all directions after this statement reached their ears. In an instance, Mandy was across the room because Eric was trailing behind her while cursing the entire way. Mandy sprinted towards the front door yelling behind her shoulder, “You’re just upset Eric, because I wouldn’t let you be on top.” Eric kicked at an empty soda can on the floor before chasing Mandy outside. He waited until she was in her vehicle before saying another word to her. He stomped angrily up to the side of her car and pounded on the window until Mandy rolled it down allowing him to speak. “What is your fucking problem?” Eric hissed in a heated tone. Mandy had tears in her eyes, but it did not mask the icy stare she gave Eric as she told him, “You have men who admire you, women who worship you, and all the elders respect you. Why do you think you’re the only one who deserves that?” “I don’t!” shouted Eric. “Then give everybody else a chance,” cried Mandy. “You made your place within TCM’s history now let us make ours. Help Chris. And for god’s sake, quit wasting time on Little Red Riding Hood. You and those idiots should’ve left her in the woods where you found her and never looked back.” “Fuck you!” Eric said before turning his back to Mandy. She stared at him coldly and stated, “Oh, please don’t tell me you…” Eric continued to walk away from Mandy forcing her to shout cruelly, “You don’t love her, Eric. You’re heart belongs to TCM and don’t you forget it.” Mandy finally put her car in reverse and drove away leaving Eric alone outside. Eric reached for his cellphone and stayed near the front entrance of the house and dialed Chris’ number. There was no answer, and Eric dialed again allowing the voicemail to pick up. Eric lit a cigarette and waited for the message to end before saying, “We need to talk…now.” Eric revealed nothing further in the message and continued to puff heavily on his cigarette. He half-finished it and sighed heavily before going back inside the house. Mandy had a mentally and emotionally draining effect that had fully taken its toll on Eric. He went to the living room and found everyone waiting. Everyone but Bethany. He called her name as he climbed the stairs but found all rooms empty. Puzzled, Eric rushed back downstairs and went to the kitchen but there was no sign of her. “She’s gone,” Robyn announced quietly as she entered the kitchen with Eric. He whipped his head around with a questioning look in his eyes and ran outside just in time to see Bethany’s cherry colored car speeding away from the house.

                                       *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

A confusing combination of emotions swirled within Bethany causing a concoction of anger and hurt. Under other circumstances, she would have kept her reactions at bay, but driving alone in her car, she knew she had nothing to hide and with unashamed decision, she began to cry. She was conflicted over what had happened at Brooks’ house that evening, and it was because of this that she chose to leave. Mandy’s words were like poison as she criticized Bethany’s progress as a leader and Eric’s complacency with her. The threat to have her train under Chris was numbing to the point that Bethany’s head began to ache just thinking about this unfortunate possibility. Being away from Eric somehow seemed unthinkable, but it was Mandy’s confession about Eric that had Bethany’s stomach in knot. Hearing that Eric had slept with Mandy was for whatever reason more devastating than anything else mentioned over the course of the evening and it left Bethany with a sensation which she had never carried before. The more she dwelt on it, the more absurd she felt for it. There was no reason to justify it, and this made her feel worse. After arriving at her house, she angrily tossed her purse down on the kitchen table and went to the familiar surroundings of her bedroom. She curled up on her bed and willed herself to think upon other matters yet the harder she tried, the more vivid the image of Eric being with Mandy invaded her mind. Bethany had just begun to nod off when there was a steady yet soft knock at the door which jolted her awake. “Hold on dad, I’m coming” she said rising groggily from her bed and opening the door. All thoughts of sleep rushed from Bethany’s mind as she stood in bewilderment at Eric in front of her. Her blue eyes blinked repeatedly while she tried to determine if Eric was really there, or if her mind was playing tricks on her. “Eric! Wha…what are you doing here?” Bethany asked in a frenzy. “I came to see you,” Eric told her. “But…how did you get in?” Bethany questioned peeking behind Eric to see if her father was home. “Well, the back door was unlocked,” admitted Eric. “Yeah, I know,” Bethany said in frustration shaking her head, “But, how did you get through the front gates?” Eric thought about what Bethany was asking and a part of him wanted to tell her the exact truth of the matter. After what he had pulled off two years ago at his high school, it was ludicrous to think that an insignificant gate around a subdivision would stop him from seeing Bethany if he wanted to. “It took some time, but it was easy enough,” he boasted. “What do you want?” Bethany asked turning her back to him. “I told you,” he said, “I came to see you.” “Well, I’m tired and I don’t feel like having company right now,” Bethany said tartly. “Why did you leave?” Eric asked her. “Because I was tired,” Bethany said sounding redundant while continuing to face the opposite direction. Eric remained silent as he stood just inside Bethany’s room with arms folded across his chest and his hands lost in the lengthy sleeves of his trench coat. “I suppose you came to tell me how I’ll be moving to Chris’ district soon,” she began with hurt in her voice. “I actually came to tell you the exact opposite,” Eric said sternly. “You’re not going anywhere and I meant it when I said it,” he stated seriously. “Are you going to look at me?” he questioned waiting for Bethany to turn around. She slowly moved to face him and Eric saw that her eyes were puffy and red. “Bethany?” Eric said walking towards her. “You’re not going to another district,” Eric restated trying to ease her mind. “And, why did you leave?" he asked quietly. “You know you could’ve went upstairs to lie down and stay the night just like you always do,” Eric reminded her. Bethany stared at him then turned away once again before she revealed, “Well, I didn’t exactly want to hear details about the interesting relationship you seem to have with Mandy.” Eric’s mouth fell open while he tried to register what Bethany had just said to him. “What?” he whispered unsure he had heard her correctly. Bethany did not repeat what she had said but remained facing away from him. Eric took Bethany with both hands and spun her around to look at him. She was startled by his actions and stared up at him questioningly. He held her firmly but gently, and gazed directly at her as he admitted, “It was one time, and I was drunk.” Bethany shifted her eyes away from him before she stated, “It’s really none of my business anyways, so you don’t owe me an explanation or an excuse.” Bethany lowered her voice before adding, “Although excuse seems more likely.” Eric blinked at her and knew the reason for Bethany’s sudden change of heart in having left the house as well as her apparent lapse in mood. His instinct told him what he thought it could be, but his heart was denying the possibility, thinking it too good to be true. Bethany was jealous. His hands still rested gently on her arms as he whispered, “There’s no reason for you to be jealous.” Bethany gasped at Eric’s bold assumption and spat hatefully, “I am not jealous!” Bethany backed away from Eric and freed one of her hands to smooth a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Are you sure about that?” asked Eric in a hushed voice. Bethany looked at him in disbelief and declared forcefully, “Yes…I’m sure!” Her hand went nervously to her face a second time as she concentrated on her sock covered feet. Not wanting her out of his reach he took hold of Bethany again but this time, cornered her so that she was unable to flee his presence. Eric was undecided on what his next words should be to her. She was oblivious to his feelings towards her, and rather than awkwardly attempt to explain, Eric settled instead to simply tell Bethany the truth about what troubled her. “First of all, I need you to believe me about going to another district. It’s not going to happen,” Eric said matter of fact. “And secondly, don’t feel pressured about your progress as a leader. Matt doesn’t expect everything overnight, and it’s not up to Mandy to decide how quickly you should be learning. As far as she’s concerned,” Eric continued before clearing his throat, “I don’t have anything _with_ her and never did. Being drunk wasn’t the mistake I made, it was sleeping with her that was. And, please don’t make me out to be some sex crazed maniac who can’t control his urges by looking for an excuse to take advantage of someone. If that were the case, I would’ve taken advantage of you at the time I was supposed to initiate you.” Eric took a deep breath and then whispered, “But, I chose not to because that’s not the way I would…want it to happen…with you.” Astounded by the seriousness of Eric’s words, Bethany struggled to grasp the full meaning behind them. She gathered from his confession that Eric not only had thought about sleeping with her, but he had speculated the nature in which he would behave with her in bed. His subtle detail indicated he would not choose to do such a thing with her in a drunken slur or in a heartless, unemotional way under the guise of initiation, but he would choose to venture into the experience with feeling and emotion. Eric had Bethany completely speechless, and she jumped in surprise when she felt her back press against the wall. Eric held onto her arms and he continued to move closer to her causing the space between them to become sparse. “Why are you telling me this?” Bethany whispered. “Because it’s the truth. All of it,” he replied. Bethany became emotional as she admitted, “Please, just don’t let them move me to another district.” “They won’t,” Eric insisted. “What if Matt says differently?” worried Bethany. “Then, he’ll have to kill me first,” Eric said in blatant context. Bethany felt it difficult to breathe as Eric left a small space between them as he leaned over to Bethany’s ear and promised, “I won’t let anybody take you from me.” Bethany allowed her head to fall against Eric’s chest. She could hear the steady beating of his heart and inhaled a deep breath, taking in his scent while she stood fixed to the spot where Eric had positioned her. His hand went to her chin coaxing her to look up at him. “Promise me that you won’t worry about any of this,” Eric softly told her. “It is probably time that you stop babying me,” Bethany timidly replied. “I’ll baby you if I want to and I don’t give a damn about what anybody says,” Eric countered. A silence surrounded the pair which made Bethany’s thoughts echo loudly within her head as she reflected once again on everything Eric had told her. He had emphasized that him being killed would be what it would take to pull them apart. He seemed to take pride in how he pampered her and could care less what anyone thought. Lastly, he had put the thought in her head that he would want to be intimate with her, but not in a way that would be meaningless and casual. Bethany was brought back to the present when she heard Eric voice a final statement. “Mandy was very wrong about one thing.” Bethany blinked her childlike eyes at Eric before he said, “You might belong to TCM, but you’re in my district so essentially…you belong to me. Mandy also said something else just before she drove off tonight that you didn’t hear.” Bethany remained silent because she knew that Eric was about to voice this revelation as well. She held her breath as Eric’s lips brushed against her ear. Allowing her eyes to close again, Bethany felt Eric seal what space remained between them as his warm body gently pressed against her own. In a low whisper, he breathed the words, “She told me to never forget that my heart belongs to TCM, but over the last few months, I can assure you that my heart has been elsewhere because of a certain…someone.” Bethany already had a knot within her stomach, but it intensified along with an odd fluttering sensation. Eric’s hot breath upon neck and soft words being uttered into her ear were beginning to have a tremendous yet precarious effect on Bethany. She could not hold her breath any further and along with her lengthy exhale came two words that made Eric’s head dizzy. “Oh, Eric,” she breathed in barely a whisper but enough that Eric had heard her. A light rumble could be heard downstairs and Bethany opened her eyes and stated, “My dad’s here. You…should probably go,” prompted Bethany. Eric brushed his thumb across Bethany’s chin before reluctantly freeing her. Continuing to experience the sensation of her against him, it was almost painful to endure letting go. The intense look never left Eric’s eyes as he bent down to place a single kiss on Bethany’s cheek before turning to leave. Bethany’s chest rose and fell from the short rapid breaths pumping through her lungs. Sweat had begun to form around her brow and after lying down to rest, she found that before going to bed a second time, her inner turmoil had subsided thanks to the soft spoken words and promises of her trench coat clad savior, but in its place, he had left her with a new tumultuous emotion. Surrounded in darkness, Bethany allowed herself one time, and one time only, to think upon something which she had previously dwelt upon. The image of Eric being intimate with Mandy surfaced and removing the redhead, Bethany mentally placed herself into the situation instead. The sensation in her stomach became so great that Bethany confused it as anxiety symptoms and so out of habit, she administered her medication forcing herself into a peaceful deep slumber.


	25. Chapter 25

   Unfortunately, turmoil for another person was brewing wildly as a shrill scream came from Mandy as she sped along the highway before furiously dialing a number on her cellphone. She was accustomed to getting her way and making it impossible for anyone to stop her from doing so. In order for things to play out in her favor, she needed Chris to succeed and to do that, she needed to get to Eric. There was one tiny problem standing in her way and that was the tenacious brunette whom Eric had become infatuated with. Under normal circumstances, Mandy knew she could have swayed Eric to hear her out and make a decision accordingly, but he was blinded by the innocent doe eyes of Bethany and the captivating influence she had over him. Mandy knew precisely what needed to be done and that was to get to Bethany first. Once accomplished, it would be more likely that she could get her way with Eric and this was just what she aimed to do. Mandy had managed to make several contacts of her own, one whom in particular promised to deliver and fulfill all expectation when needing to uncover pertinent information. She smiled to herself knowing she simply needed the right resources in order to make Bethany fail. “Hey? I need you to do something for me,” Mandy said in a strained voice. “I need you to find out whatever you can on someone.” Mandy moodily tossed her hair away from her face as she finished her request by saying, “Bethany Nicole Russell…from Atlanta, Georgia.”

                                              *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *               

Morning came all too soon for Eric when he was roused from his slumber by Dylan. “Eric, get up. Morris is here.” Eric jolted awake by this information and briskly walked into the kitchen to find Chris waiting patiently for him. “Harris, I don’t know what you’re upset about, but it don’t have nothing to do with me,” Chris began in response to Eric’s message from the night before. “I thought I told you to never come back to this house again,” warned Eric. “So, do you want to talk to me or not,” Chris replied in an attempt to stand his ground. Eric made his way to the coffee pot in silence and poured a cup of the bitter drink. He went to the table, looked at Chris, and cut right to the chase by saying, “Mandy is about to push me over the edge by showing up here last night and trying to start trouble. And first of all, why haven’t you told any of us that Matt chose you as a leader again.” “I just found out last night, Harris,” responded Chris. “Well, you better leave Bethany out of this, do you understand.” “What the hell are you talking about?” Chris asked confused. Eric paused realizing Chris had no clue regarding Mandy’s suggestion to have him train Bethany. “You didn’t give Mandy the idea about her switching places with Bethany?” Eric questioned. “What? No! Why the heck would I do that?” The story became clearer the longer the two boys talked and Eric realized that Mandy had instigated the whole plot. “Harris, Mandy is not a leader anymore you know this, right?” Eric nearly choked on his coffee not expecting this tidbit of information. Feeling comfortable that Eric would no longer attempt to jeopardize his life for disobeying previous orders, Chris took a seat at the table preparing to stay for a while and told Eric, “Mandy spent time in Vegas and while there, she pulled a stunt that damn near caused Matt to have a nervous breakdown. “What the hell did she do?” Eric asked curiously. “I don’t know all the details. I just know it was typical behavior from her. God knows I love her, but being around her is like playing with fire,” Chris admitted. “And occasionally, she seems to burn her own self with her reckless decisions.” “Sounds like someone else I know,” Eric stated raising an eyebrow. Obviously offended, Chris argued by saying, “Harris, I am a born leader. You and everyone else knew I could only take so much of being under your direction. The difference with her, is she hasn’t had the experience and…” “Which is why you should’ve have taught her,” interrupted Eric. Chris’ silence indicated he was in agreement with this statement but Eric chose not to continue to rehash the past, “Why didn’t she just tell me this last night?” Chris laughed as if Eric should already know the answer to this question. “Her pride won’t let her and all the while, she struts around with her nose in the air like nothing even happened,” Chris said in response. “She holds third rank, and she’s relying on me to move her back into her role once she proves herself,” Chris said quietly. “Of course Matt would’ve demoted her permanently, but Jonathan decided not to be so harsh on her.” “What!” exclaimed Eric. “Mandy’s like a daughter to Jonathan, you know that. She’s his little pet, and that’s the only reason she’s been given one more chance.” “You’re not going to agree to lead with her again are you…are you?” persisted Eric. Chris did not answer which only made Eric grow irritated as he tried to comprehend the reasoning behind Chris’ indecisiveness. “Oh, Jesus,” Eric said shaking his head. “Don’t give me any shit, Harris, when you of all people should know my reason ever since you’ve been wrapped around the finger of a certain brunette for months.” Eric blinked and stared down at his empty coffee mug. “Speaking of her, where is she anyway?” Chris asked while glancing around. “Home,” Eric said simply. “And, you should be going,” Eric said looking at Chris. “She’ll be here soon, and I don’t want you around when she gets here,” Eric said crossly. Chris stared at Eric with wide eyes but before he could protest Eric revealed, “She’s afraid of you after what you tried to do here that night.” Chris stood up and stated calmly, “Don’t you think you’re overacting, Harris?” “I’m not overacting,” countered Eric. Chris shook his head in amazement. “She’s a leader. Leaders don’t get scared,” reminded Chris. “She may be a leader, but she’s still my Bethany and I’m not going to risk her having an anxiety attack if she sees you.” Chris completely gave up when he saw the lovesick face which Eric displayed and shook his head in humor, obviously understanding his own shortcomings when it came to Mandy. “I just have to ask out of sheer dumb curiosity,” began Chris, “Have you involved her in any TCM business yet?” Eric shook his head in response to the question. “I did teach her how to shoot,” Eric said proudly. Chris grinned in response then asked, “You did what?” “I taught her how to shoot,” repeated Eric. “Really? Well, honestly, I never thought you would’ve gotten that far,” admitted Chris. “Look, Harris,” he continued, “We need to put our differences aside and run this state like leaders should.” Eric knew Chris was not the type to apologize so this was his way of doing so along with his attempt to form a truce of how they should tackle leading territories that were alongside one another. Eric yawned and rather than debate the ‘ _what ifs’_ of the situation, he nodded at Chris in agreement, watched him leave, then poured another cup of coffee. Bethany arrived just around noon and settled in for the evening just as she would when planning to stay overnight. Eric carried her bag upstairs to her room and made sure she was comfortable before sitting down beside her in the living room. All the others were there as well which made Bethany feel at ease despite the upheaval of last night. Eric had removed his boots and appeared quite relaxed just as Bethany seemed to be. Dylan and Robyn were snuggled together as they watched television making Eric wish he could do the same with Bethany, but he refrained as always, not wanting to seem too forward. The group spent a leisure evening in front of the television and eating junk food when Eric’s phone rang out breaking the peaceful mood and atmosphere. Eric looked at the number and recognized it immediately to be Julian. “What going on, Harris?” Julian said drawing out the question longer than what was necessary. “Trying to relax, but I have a feeling that’s about to be over,” Eric said with a grin. “I got some business to throw your way if you’re interested,” tempted Julian. “I’m listening,” replied Eric. “Meet me in half an hour.” Julian ended the call and Eric moved to place his boots on when a small voice asked him, “Where are you going?” Eric smiled at Bethany beside him and said, “Business. I’m going to meet Julian.” Dylan watched Eric prepare to leave and asked, “Do you need us to go?” Eric shook his head and explained, “It sounded like he wanted to talk to me alone. I’ll be back soon,” Eric said grabbing his coat. Bethany slowly stood from her position on the loveseat, walked in front of Eric, and quietly asked, “Can I go?” Dylan found the question charming since Eric had just told him he would be going alone. Eric blinked rapidly at Bethany and was unsure what to tell her. He always wanted her by his side, but was concerned about letting her accompany him to visit with Julian. “Eric…please,” Bethany asked looking up at him. There was no way he could refuse her request so he waited for her to grab her coat, put on her shoes, and they left the house together much to the dismay of Dylan who wanted to go in her place. Once in the car Eric told Bethany calmly, “I would like to think you enjoy spending time with me, but I have to wonder why you really asked to come along.” “I need to learn,” admitted Bethany. “I told you not to be worried about rushing things, remember?” Eric kindly scolded. “I know, but I think I’m ready,” stated Bethany. Eric glanced over at her small figure and sighed before he began coaching her. “You’re a bad liar, you know that?” Bethany looked over at him in surprise and asked, “What do you mean?” “Last night about you being jealous,” Eric said with a sheepish smile. Bethany rolled her eyes and through a pout she started to protest, but decided instead to humor Eric by agreeing, “Okay, fine. Let’s just _pretend_ I was. How do you know I’m not lying now, and that I’m really not jealous at all?” Eric laughed at her attempt to tease him. “You’re body language,” he said still laughing. Bethany became puzzled and waited for him to explain. “Right now, you’re relaxed and not tense at all. Your hands are in your lap and you’re looking at me. Last night however, you wouldn’t look me in the eye when you answered, you move your feet unnecessarily, and you touch your hair for no reason.” “What!” Bethany said incredulously. “Girls have a habit of playing with their hair when they’re nervous. Last night if you would’ve kept your hands at your side, kept your feet still, and looked at me directly in the eyes, then I wouldn’t think you’re jealous,” explained Eric with confidence. “As a leader, you need to recognize these traits in other people to see if they’re telling you the truth, and on your end, you need to be better at hiding these same traits if you do have to lie when the time calls for it.” Eric had her attention so he continued by asking, “Remember the night Julian’s thug grabbed you?” Of course she remembered this night and the life changing event which followed so she nodded. “The reason he chose to grab you instead of Robyn was because you appear weak. Your size alone is enough to warrant you being the weakest member in the group, but there’s not much we can do about that,” Eric said with a smile. “What you can do, is appear more dominant. Don’t look down, keep your back to those who are not a threat, and directly face those who are.” Captured by Eric’s words, Bethany fell silent and dwelt on the wealth of knowledge that Eric had just shared with her. His intellect amazed her, and Bethany took this as the first lesson of the night to perhaps keep in mind as they were nearing the location where Eric was accustomed to meeting Julian. The night air was frigid and the darkness engulfed Eric’s vehicle when he dimmed the lights. He helped Bethany along the overgrown path that led to the same parking lot she had followed Robyn along a couple months ago. Bethany’s heart raced within her chest as she immediately remembered Julian as he stood clad in a dark oversized shirt, jeans, and immaculately clean sneakers. He was alone and grinned to welcome Eric as he folded his arms across his chest. Bethany remained a few feet behind Eric but close enough to accurately hear the conversation. “You need guns?” Eric asked deciding to talk first. “Nah,” replied Julian. “Got something you might be interested in, though.” Julian took a couple steps forward and only glanced at Bethany before focusing his attention back to Eric and the business at hand. “I got a contact about a month or so ago. Some rich corporate buff looking to score some powder, you know the type,” explained Julian. “Last night he tells one of my dealers he’s after some dude who took off with his wife then asked him if he knew where he could find a hitman. Sound like something you’d be interested in?” Eric seemed to be in deep thought so much to the point that Bethany wondered if he had even been listening to Julian. “Of course, I’d want a cut of the profit and from what I guess, he’d be willing to pay top dollar seeing as how he’s got more money than he knows what to do with.” Eric finally spoke up by saying, “I would have to meet with him first.” “Whatever you want,” Julian proposed. “But, he ain’t about to meet you out here,” Julian said with a chuckle. “He gets his fix by visiting that ritzy restaurant downtown. I got a contact who works as a bartender that hooks him up, so he’ll probably be expecting to do business there as usual.” Eric went back to thinking to himself again so Julian told him, “Think it over. Let me know by the weekend and I’ll tell him something then.” Eric took a deep breath, and just as Bethany saw him do before, he smacked Julian on the hand before he departed, leaving Bethany and Eric alone. Eric turned to face Bethany then removed his trench coat. He swung it around Bethany’s small frame causing her to nearly lose her footing from the heaviness of the material. “I’m not cold,” Bethany said through chattering teeth. “You’re a terrible liar,” Eric said amused. They got inside the car and as they began to travel back to the house, Bethany decided to ask, “Are you going to do it?” Eric looked over at her and simply said, “Maybe.” Bethany snuggled further into Eric’s massive coat and sighed heavily. “You okay?” he asked her. “Yeah, I just have a headache,” she replied. “I’m also a bit worried,” she confessed. “About you doing this with Julian.” Eric looked at Bethany and remembered her lack of exposure with his business habits, but even for him, opportunities such as the one Julian just proposed, were scarce. “Well, I won’t jump into something blindsided so don’t worry about that,” he stated. “Being sloppy is a sure way to get caught, and that’s why I need to know a lot more before I go any further.” “So, you’re going to meet the man first?” questioned Bethany. “No, not me,” corrected Eric. “It’ll have to be one of the others like Brooks or Robert. It’s bad luck to have a paying customer meet face to face with the one who does the deed,” explained Eric. “There are certain questions I would need one of the others to ask him, especially to find out if he’s serious. People say things they don’t really mean when they’re under the influence of alcohol or drugs. He could’ve had a bad day at the office, went to that restaurant, and after a few drinks, started spouting off about killing some guy who’s doing his wife. He’s obviously got a nasty addiction to add to the puzzle, so there’s more to be finding out before I decide if I’ll do anything,” finished Eric. Like a master at his craft, Bethany knew Eric was no fool when it came to everything in the business. Nothing was new to him, and Eric seemed to know just how to handle this situation. “Always consider the scenario from every angle before making a decision,” Eric told her as they pulled into the driveway. Bethany followed Eric inside and was greeted by Dylan making a playful face at her to show he was still disappointed with Eric’s decision to take her instead of himself. “I had to go to learn,” Bethany said smiling at Dylan. “And, you’re wearing his coat too,” Dylan teased watching Bethany remove the oversized duster from around her shoulders. “Did you take her on a date or to do business?” Dylan asked Eric in hopes to embarrass him. Eric ignored him and instead went over the brief meeting which he had conducted with Julian. Since Brooks had retired for the night and Nate and Robert had left, Eric decided they would discuss the topic further in the morning. He looked around to find Bethany and saw her resting in the living room. She was sitting awkwardly on the loveseat which made Eric ask her, “Are you sure you’re okay?” Bethany looked up at him and answered, “It’s just a headache that’s all. I’ll be fine.” “Would it help if you laid down to rest?” Eric recommended. “That’s probably a good idea,” Bethany said while standing and stretching her arms. Eric followed her upstairs, tucked her into bed, and kissed her cheek as was the habit before leaving her room. Bethany rested, but seemed to have a problem with falling asleep. She tossed and turned, causing her headache to grow more troublesome. After a long hour had passed, Bethany crawled out of bed and headed downstairs venturing into the kitchen to pour a glass water before fumbling through the cabinets and drawers, hoping to come across something which would help ease her ailment. While checking a third drawer, Bethany’s eyes began to wander to a stack of mail that lay scattered along the counter. Curious, she moved to glance at the envelopes which Eric had in the past declared were only routine bills and other petty domestic matters. Bethany purposely remained subtle as she viewed what now appeared to be letters, and at first glance, the return addresses indicated they were sent from numerous states to include Florida, Illinois, Nevada, California, and South Carolina to name a few. Continuing her pursuit of a headache remedy, Bethany opened another drawer and nearly jumped from her skin after turning around and colliding into Eric. “Oh my god, Eric!” Bethany said clutching her chest. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sneak up on you like that,” he apologized. “What are you looking for?” “Something for my headache. I can’t sleep,” replied Bethany. Eric walked to a drawer near the coffee pot that Bethany had failed to check and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. “Are you sure you’re alright,” Eric asked with concern noticing the way in which Bethany held her stomach. Bethany had not meant to wake anyone and felt guilty that Eric was now preoccupied over her wellbeing. “Eric, I’ll be fine, really. It’s just…girl problems.” Eric looked at her curiously but in understanding, which made Bethany hope he would back off and leave her be but Eric did not. Instead, he refilled her glass of water adding several ice cubes, and motioned for her to follow him into the living room. All lights were off making it difficult to see, but Eric flipped on the television causing a soft glow to emanate throughout the room. He lowered the volume to a soft hum and sat down on the larger of the two couches placing Bethany’s glass of water into her tiny hands. She took a sip from the glass swallowing the white tablet then gulped another quick drink and handed the glass back to Eric allowing him to place it on the small table in front of them. “Sit a minute,” Eric told her quietly. Bethany obliged but then hesitated when Eric situated himself from a sitting position into one which was more lounging with his legs propped up at the far end of the sofa. He patted the empty space beside him as a gesture that he expected her to lay beside him and then he waited. Bethany began her nervous fidgeting causing Eric to respond by assuring her, “Everybody’s asleep, so don’t worry about someone seeing us cuddle.” Eric knew Bethany entirely too well, and although he reminded her from time to time about her initiation and everyone’s assumption surrounding it, Eric realized Bethany’s morals kept her quite discreet in that she was still worried about what others would think. He knew how embarrassed she had been to wake up in his bedroom that one particular morning as well as the weekend in Atlanta where they had shared a hotel suite together. Out of habit, Bethany glanced around her shoulder and felt at ease that the house along with its other occupants was silent. She crawled over Eric to nestle in the spot between him and the inside of the soft material of the sofa. Once she settled, Eric took a warm blanket and placed it over them while securing his free arm snuggly around Bethany’s tiny waist. Although she would rather assume it was the effect of the aspirin, somehow, Bethany acquainted her instant comfort to be due in part to something else as her head leaned back and rested against Eric’s chest. She was unsure of the exact moment in which Eric had done so, but she became aware that he was gently rubbing along her stomach. Despite her worries regarding her character, Bethany could not deny that had Brooks, Dylan, Robyn or anyone else walked into that room, she would remain exactly where she was. Eric then snuggled her with both arms and hugged her firmly but gently. Bethany let her eyes close and became lost in the warmth of Eric’s body next to hers as well as his soft touch which was healing in and of itself. Her headache subsided and her unsettled stomach now became calm causing her to drift in and out of sleep. “Can I tell you something?” Eric whispered breathing through her hair. “Hmm,” Bethany replied half awake. “When we got back to the house, and Dylan joked about me taking you on date, it made me think that maybe I should.” “I don’t date,” Bethany sleepily replied. “Don’t or won’t?” questioned Eric. “Don’t,” clarified Bethany. “Can I ask why?” coaxed Eric. Bethany exhaled deeply then told him, “Dating can be a real headache for someone like me who has…problems. I’m not like the average date who worries about looking a certain way, or whether or not I’ll say the right things. Instead, I worry about having an anxiety attack at dinner, and then have the misfortune of trying to explain which usually backfires because I won’t tell the truth.” Eric took in Bethany’s words, and although he knew her severe anxiety usually interfered with Bethany’s normal daily activities from time to time, he would have never guessed the effect it would have upon her love life. “Well, half the battle is already won since I know about your issues and I don’t think any differently about you because of it.” Bethany was now awake, but since Eric could not see her face, she figured she would continue to make him think she was somewhat in her sleep felt state. “If anything,” continued Eric, “I would be the ideal person _to_ date since I already know what sets you off. I wouldn’t take you to noisy, crowded concerts, or some place with obnoxious kids and teenagers running around. I would take you for walks in the park, eat picnic style with just you and me, then do what we’re doing now, snuggle on the couch in front of the T.V.” Bethany could deny it all she wanted, but everything on Eric’s dating agenda was absolutely all things she would go for, but she continued to remain unresponsive so that he would assume she was asleep once again. “Maybe an occasional stop at the bowling alley and a Mexican restaurant too,” he added with a chuckle. “And, I know you’re awake and that you’re listening to me,” Eric said through a grin. “You can’t fool me, Bethany.” Bethany rolled around to face Eric and through a smile she asked, “How do you know that?” Eric nearly lost his breath causing him to have trouble finding his speech. Blue eyes shone brightly against pale skin tinged with pink cheeks. Dark hair framed her delicate face and Eric was beside himself looking at her, holding her in his arms, and thinking about her body against his. Heaven forbid she would ever ask him to kiss her other than on the cheek, and more tortuous was the thought should she ever want more intimacy from him. “Eric?” Bethany said trying to get him to speak. “How did you know I wasn’t sleeping?” Bethany asked again still smiling. Eric focused enough to find words again and revealed, “You’re heartbeat is how I know. When you’re sleeping your heart beats slowly, but when you’re awake it beats faster,” he stated. Bethany blinked at him and looked down at his chest. “You are such a bad faker. You can’t lie you’re way out of anything,” joked Eric. Bethany laughed in agreement then suggested, “Well, would you prefer me work on lying to the point of being manipulative? I could arrange for Mandy to teach me.” Eric playfully squeezed her tightly and said, “That’s not funny. There’s no way I would ever want you to be like her.” Bethany laughed again and then positioned herself on her side while resting her cheek comfortably against Eric’s chest. “Bethany?” Eric whispered. “I have to tell you one more thing.” Bethany listened to Eric’s heart beat and caught the rapid pace in which it sped up. “I know what you’re going to say so please don’t,” she whispered. Eric breathed heavily and whispered in response, “You don’t want me to say it, or you don’t want to hear it?” “Both,” came Bethany’s response. Eric had to wonder if Bethany in fact knew just what he wanted to tell her. His instinct told him she did, and that was the very reason she did not want him to speak his confession. “Why won’t you let me say it?” Eric asked in barely a whisper. “Because it doesn’t need to be said,” Bethany insisted in a hushed voice. Both Eric and Bethany knew the ‘ _it’_ that they were referring to which made Eric say, “I think you know I have wanted to say it for a long time.” Bethany closed her eyes and continued to rest against Eric’s chest and felt her face grow intensely warm along with her feet. She was preparing herself for Eric to reveal his unwavering feelings for her, and she was afraid of how to respond, not wanting to hurt him. “So, am I to think this is more about you being afraid in general?” asked Eric, “Or, is it that you’re afraid, because you’ve thought it too?” “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bethany fibbed unconvincingly. “Let’s be honest,” breathed Eric, “after how you reacted over Mandy, you can’t tell me you wouldn’t be upset if I was here snuggling on the couch right now with some other girl.” Bethany did not answer Eric and he continued by asking, “One date? Go on one date with me, and if you still feel the same way, then I’ll never bring this up again…I promise.” Bethany felt the familiar sensation invade her stomach which she now acquainted to be jealousy as she thought about Eric cuddling with someone else. Her eyes remained shut, and she knew Eric would follow through on his end of the deal with his promise, which in turn, made her agree in a whisper, “Okay, one date. But, I decide when.” Eric recovered from the shock of Bethany’s response to his request. He exhaled deeply and decided to change the subject to ensure that they ended on a good note as he asked, “Do you think you can sleep now?” “I think so,” she softly replied. “Do you want me to help you upstairs?” “No, I think I’ll stay here,” she eventually decided. Eric looked down at her while watching her eyes close and he asked again to be certain, “You…don’t want to go upstairs?” “No,” she replied. Eric leaned back, closed his eyes, and held Bethany in his arms and let the silence surround them after turning the television off. The wind whistling outside was the last thing Bethany remembered before falling asleep. It took far more effort for Eric to find sleep since he was preoccupied with replaying his conversation with Bethany over again in his mind numerous times. He thought ahead to their prearranged date, and where he would choose to take her until his thoughts turned to fiction as he fantasized that Bethany would spend the day with him, but would later ask to spend the night with him as well after revealing that she had feelings for him. He pictured her pale skin beneath him against the black sheets of his bed and imagined how the words would sound on her voice as she begged him to make love to her. Eric waited until Bethany’s breathing became shallow and her heart slowed to a repetitive even pace before he whispered in a barely audible voice, “I love you.” The physical signs of her current state signified that she was fast asleep, but Eric’s assumption was alarmingly wrong as Bethany was still very much alert, allowing her to clearly hear the words which had just left his mouth.


	26. Chapter 26

   The weekend steadily approached and with it brought the expected phone call from Julian in which he confirmed that his contact was interested in meeting with Eric. Eric had told the others about the proposed deal, but they did not discuss it further, preferring to wait until Julian was sure that the gentleman wanted to move forward. Now that a decision had been established, no one had given much thought until today, on who would be the one to actually meet with the man and question him further. Julian had mentioned that he would not be the type to meet with someone along a dark alley or the parking lot of an abandoned warehouse while a noisy train chugged its way along the steel tracks. Eric had decided it would make the most sense to meet with him in his preferred environment which was the restaurant in downtown Denver where the gentleman was a regular customer. Bethany moseyed lazily into the kitchen just in time to hear Robert volunteer to the task at hand. “You don’t exactly look the part,” Eric said observing Robert’s unkempt hair style and scruff growing along his chin. “What about Nate?” recommended Dylan. Eric looked over at his second option, and although he would be better than Robert, Eric still felt he was not ideal. There was no debating Dylan’s candidacy for the job as he was by far the most awkward, not fitting the profile in looks or personality. “Wait a minute,” Bethany said speaking up as she walked over to Nate. She walked a full circle around him while squinting her eyes while appraising him. “Give me a second,” Bethany said leaving the kitchen. All the boys stared at one another and waited for Bethany to return wearing her shoes and coat. “Come with me,” she said looking at Nate. Nate blinked at her then looked at Eric. “Do what she says,” he instructed. Nate blindly followed Bethany out of the house and over the next hour and a half, he was subjected to her recommendations on a makeover in order to capture the look of a high class entrepreneur. Eric finally heard Bethany talking as she entered through the front door nearly an hour later announcing that she was complete with her secret mission. She came into the kitchen, took a deep breath, and prompted Nate to join her. Nate emerged wearing a navy colored business suit complete with matching tie and corresponding briefcase. “Holy fuck!” exclaimed Dylan. “Where is Nate and what have you done with him?” Dylan said in shock while grinning widely. Robyn stared at Nate and nodded her approval at his haircut and clean shaven appearance. Eric walked over to Nate and was more than impressed with Bethany’s talent and execution of grooming Nate into just what he needed, including the touch of professional flare which was undeniably present. “Where’d you find the suit and matching briefcase?” Robert asked amused. “It’s my dad’s,” explained Bethany. “He has so many, he’ll never miss it,” she added. Eric winked at Bethany to indicate he was more than pleased with her initiative then clapped his hands and declared, “Okay, this meeting happens in a couple of hours. The most important thing I need from you, is to find out if he’s serious about this request,” Eric said sternly talking to Nate. “Here’s a list of questions, memorize them, and don’t ask anything that’s not on that paper.” Nate nodded his compliance and listened as Eric continued by saying, “Apparently, this guy frequents this restaurant about every two weeks, usually to get his coke fix. He’s a regular there, so all of the staff will be familiar with him. For all they know, you’re going to meet him to discuss a new business venture at the office. Take note on whether or not he’s under the influence of alcohol. Don’t go over an hour. If by that time you feel he’s certain, and he wants to move forward with no reservations, then instruct him to call the phone number I wrote at the bottom of the paper. If you have doubts and are on the fence about his intentions, excuse yourself to make a phone call and let me know, got it?” instructed Eric. “I might play God by taking a man’s life, but I can’t be Jesus Christ and raise him from the dead after the fact, so he better choose wisely and be sure that he wants this bastard dead. Ask for thirty when he brings up the price.” Eric continued in reference to his fee, “Take no less than twenty and I want half up front. We also have to consider Julian’s cut as well,” said Eric. “Bethany looked at Eric in confusion and then to Dylan as she asked, “Twenty dollars?” Dylan did not intend to do so, but a laugh escaped him as he clarified, “No babe, twenty _thousand_ dollars.” Bethany nearly fell over at how clueless she was by not knowing the hefty price tag that came with such a service. She remained silent throughout the rest of the conversation and felt her nerves tense up when the time finally arrived for Nate to leave the house. She smiled weakly at him and watched him leave wearing her father’s spotless suit. Nate arrived on schedule and walked up to the restaurant just as if he were the owner himself. He was greeted respectfully at the door and requested a table in the bar area of the establishment. Nate checked his watch and although he was early, the gentleman in question had already arrived and sat patiently at a table with a phone to his left and a glass of water to his right to indicate that he was the correct person. Nate walked confidently through the tight area of tables and chairs and stood across from the man. He looked to be in his late fifties as he rose from his seat, shook Nate’s hand out of habit, then invited him to have a seat. “I understand you have a little…problem you might need help with?” asked Nate reciting the questions from the paper given to him by Eric. The man took a sip of water and responded by saying, “Yes, a problem that’s been plaguing me for about six months now.” Tell me more about it,” questioned Nate. “Some young hillbilly from Mississippi pops up one afternoon and claims he’s there to do contract work to install a new security system at my office. After a couple of months, the job was complete. I spoke to him for a few minutes, paid him for the job, and he walks out, but leaves his wallet on my desk. Like any decent human being, I picked it up, aiming to make sure it was returned to him when a photo fell out. I picked it up and collapsed to the floor when I realized I was looking at a picture of my wife, naked. I never gave him the wallet and I assumed him to still be in Colorado since my wife has persistently came home late among other things. She recently told me she was going to stay at her sister’s for a while and gave the excuse that her sister was going through some personal issues. She returned to the house last weekend…she had a black eye…and I…” Nate watched the man become emotional right in front of him and felt certain the motivation behind his request was genuine. “Of course she lied,” the man continued after taking a deep a breath and wiping a crisp handkerchief across his brow. “Said she fell at the gym.” The man leaned forward and with a look of pure injustice, he told Nate, “You just name your price, because I want that son of bitch dead.” “Thirty,” Nate replied and he cleared his throat before requesting, “And, the guy doing it wants half up front.” “Meet me at my office. I’ll have the money ready when you get there,” the gentleman proposed. Nate remembered to do precisely what Eric had told him, and should the man accept, Eric had instructed Nate to give him the phone number to call. “Take down this number,” Nate told him. The man seemed confused, but did as Nate said as he copied down the seven digit number which Nate uttered. “Call that number and you’ll be given directions on what to do next,” Nate told him precisely. “I’d like to meet again in private,” the man suggested. “Preferably at my office,” he added. Nate nodded, although he knew this was not a guarantee and then stood. The man stood as well, shook Nate’s hand with a smile, and loudly said, “I look forward to our new partnership.” To the outside observer, the entire setup seemed authentic and nothing out of the ordinary, because on the surface, it was simply a routine, corporate deal that happens on a day to day basis in the world of businessmen across the country. Nate returned to the house and Eric already knew the outcome from the grin which he bore across his face. He filled Eric in on the details as everyone else listened intently. “He doesn’t want to meet in public again,” began Nate. Eric paced around the living room in deep thought as he contemplated the best solution for all parties involved. “Meeting him at the office is not the problem,” Eric said still debating the possibilities. “It’s _you_ going there that’s the problem,” clarified Eric. “How so?” questioned Dylan. “The people working at that restaurant saw Nate once. They don’t need to tie him to that office too,” Eric cautioned. “But, if it’s to look like a real business deal, wouldn’t it stand to reason that at some point, I may be meeting him at the office,” spoke Nate. “It doesn’t matter,” Eric argued. “It’s a risk I’m not willing to take. You can’t go to that office.” A break in conversation came about from the immediate silence, but was suddenly interrupted by Bethany’s meek voice as she gave her opinion stating, “I’ll do it.” “Absolutely not!” Eric told her harshly. “Why not?” argued Bethany. “Just…because,” Eric weakly responded. “Besides,” he continued, “I don’t know the exact reason we’re going use to even meet him there in the first place,” Eric said still flustered over Bethany’s volunteering to go. “I’ve worked in an office before, and I’m used to going on interviews, so tell him I’m coming to see about a job offer.” No one spoke as they dwelt on this possibility and as usual, Dylan spoke up telling Eric, “You know that’s not a half bad idea.” “No…no!” Eric said shaking his head. “It’s a perfect idea,” Bethany agreed much to the chagrin of Dylan. Eric grew livid at the encouragement from everyone in the room and he grabbed Bethany by the hand and pulled her into the kitchen to speak to her in private. “What are you doing?” Eric asked her obviously confused. “Isn’t it about time I do something?” Bethany told him adamantly. “You did,” Eric reminded her. “You helped with Nate’s makeover,” he finished. “Oh Eric, all I did was pick out clothes for him,” disputed Bethany. “It’s time for you to stop babying me,” she added quietly. Eric became unsettled and his breathing confirmed this. “Out of everyone here, I would be the least suspicious to go to that office under the pretense of a job interview.” Giving Eric a sly smile, Bethany finished by declaring, “And, I’d be in and out by the time you finished a cigarette with half the money he owes you.” Eric tried to continue the argument by finding the negative aspects to the situation but he was losing to her. She had made up her mind that she was going, and the only thing he could do to stop her would be to physically restrain her when the time came. Regardless of Bethany’s mindset, Eric did not think she was ready for such a task and he needed more than anything for the others to agree, rather than encourage her efforts. Brooks was the only one who sided with him on this because even Robyn was giving her opinion, thinking it was ample timing for Bethany to put forth her leadership capabilities. “I’ll think about it,” Eric decided before walking outside to get some fresh air. Eric lit a cigarette to calm his nerves, and realized he had company when the door opened and Brooks joined him. “Don’t let her do it, Eric.” Eric sighed and half rolled his eyes before asking, “What do you want me to do? We all knew this was going to be expected sooner or later.” “Can I tell you something off the record?” asked Brooks calmly. Eric exhaled a cloud of smoke from his lungs and laughed before saying, “Off the record? You know there’s no such thing, man,” “Well, pretend there is,” persisted Brooks. “I’m listening,” Eric said watching the beginning sunset. “If you like her and care about her, you’ll let her think she has to succeed as a leader. If you ‘love’ her, you’ll help her settle into a more suitable role and into a lower rank.” Eric jerked around to face Brooks and asked hatefully, “So, you want me to set her up to fail?” “You’ll set her up to stay safe,” clarified Brooks before turning to go back inside. The only thing Eric had ever wanted for Bethany was to see her happy. By him cutting her off and not allowing her to take part in TCM business, Eric knew it would devastate her and he did not want to play a part in her disappointment, not to mention that Matt still kept a keen eye on her and overtime, he had begun to develop high hopes for the timid brunette. On the other hand, Eric had promised Bethany she would always remain safe while with him, and it was this statement that was causing conflict within him. Eric began to better understand the situation between Chris and Mandy, and rather than be critical of a lack of training on Chris’ part, Eric wondered if it was more of a reservation in the beginning which Chris had in trying to keep Mandy safe. Safe, and snuggled up on the sofa, was where Eric preferred that Bethany be, but he knew he could not keep her shut indoors forever. After more careful consideration and another cigarette, Eric decided he would allow Bethany to follow through with her wishes, but only after coaching her thoroughly to put his worries to rest. His first order of business was to await the phone call from the gentleman who was promptly instructed to contact Eric around ten o’clock that night. Eric spent the remainder of the time with Bethany, being sure to cover any and everything she might possibly encounter while on this particular assignment. The prepaid phone Eric kept for special business tasks began to ring, announcing the much anticipated call. Eric motioned for Bethany to follow him to his bedroom and after closing the door, Eric answered. “I understand we’re ready to do business,” began Eric. “ _Very ready_ ,” responded the voice on the other end. “I also understand that you’d prefer to meet at your office rather than in public,” said Eric. “ _Correct_ ,” replied the caller. “ _My office is downtown, a few blocks over from the restaurant_ ,” the man explained. Bethany quietly sat down on the edge of Eric’s bed and listened to the one sided conversation which he was currently having with the prospective client. “Can you tell me anything about this guy at all?” asked Eric. “ _I don’t know a damn thing about him other than what he looks like, and that’s what’s driving me crazy_ ,” admitted the caller. “Tell me about this, then,” prompted Eric. Bethany strained to hear the man’s voice on the other end, only to hear Eric continue speaking again by stating, “Monday afternoon, a girl will be coming to your office at three o’clock. “ _Girl_?” the man asked curiously. “ _I was hoping to meet you_ ,” he said disappointed. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. I don’t need to be seen with you, or near your office,” explained Eric. “The girl works for me and she’ll be there to get the last of the information I need, to include a picture of your wife.” “ _Why do you need that? I don’t want anything done to her, do you understand_?” the man told Eric sternly. “You have my word that she won’t be harmed,” promised Eric. “No more questions, just do what I ask,” ordered Eric. “I also need to know your last name,” Eric stated. “ _You definitely don’t need that,”_ the man retorted. Eric sighed to indicate his current frustration and impatience. “When my girl arrives Monday afternoon, it’s going to seem strange to your receptionist if she doesn’t even know the name of the person she’s going to interview with,” explained Eric. Bethany looked at Eric and caught his reference to her as being ‘ _his girl,’_ but she quickly refocused her attention. “ _Vandergriff_ ,” said the man. “Give her an application in an envelope, preferably in front of someone in the office if you can. Instruct her to take it home, complete it, and return it the following week,” stated Eric. “Enclose half the money in with it.” Bethany grew wildly nervous thinking she would be carrying fifteen thousand dollars’ worth of cash right out the front door of this man’s office, but only the two of them would know about it. She then began to think of just how she would play the part down to the letter, just as she helped Nate do, as Bethany contemplated her attire among other things. Bethany listened as Eric said a final word to Mr. Vandergriff before hanging up and then he turned to face her. “Eric, why do you need a picture of his wife?” Bethany asked puzzled. “You tell me?” Eric quizzed, apparently trying to teach her the reasoning behind his decision. “Maybe to know what she looks like in case we run into her?” responded Bethany. “Exactly,” agreed Eric. “The goal _‘is’_ to run into her,” he said with emphasis, “which is why I need you to get a good look at her and find out where she hangs out, where she shops, where she goes for iced coffees or other girly drinks,” he explained. “Nate said something about her coming home from the gym when she lied about how she got a black eye, so we know she goes there pretty regularly and that might be a good start,” figured Eric. Bethany slowly nodded as she dwelt on the ideas rolling around in her head. Either she had taken a good guess, or she was developing Eric’s thought patterns when she heard him voice precisely what was on her mind. “We have to get you as close to the wife as we can, and getting close to her, is the quickest way for me…to get to my victim,” Eric said baring his gun.

                                            *  *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Bethany spent Sunday at home, making Eric think she was getting cold feet, so he formed a backup plan in his head just in case. He was unexpectedly surprised when Monday arrived at last, and Bethany called him around noon saying she was on her way to the house. Now it was Eric’s turn to be nervous, and everyone knew it by the way he paced from one room to the next before venturing outside to smoke a cigarette, only to half finish it each time. “Calm down, she’s going to be fine,” soothed Robyn. Eric fished through the drawer in the kitchen until he found an extra bottle of Bethany’s anxiety medicine which she kept at the house just in case she needed it. He removed one of the pale orange tablets and swallowed it before popping his knuckles loudly and putting on his trench coat. He heard Bethany pull into the driveway and waited eagerly to see her in her office attire. Eric became exceedingly perplexed when he saw Bethany enter the room in heels and a crisp blue collared shirt tucked neatly into a high waist pencil skirt. The clothes however, were not what had Eric so mystified, but rather the shoulder length blonde wig which Bethany donned to complete her incognito look. “Damn!” exclaimed Brooks as he barely recognized the once brunette. Eric raised his eyebrows at Bethany as she lowered a pair of shades onto her eyes and said, “Are we ready?” Eric stared continuously at Bethany, never speaking, until they made their way out of the driveway. “Eric, are you okay?” “Uh, yeah I…guess it’s just the hair,” Eric stuttered while gesturing with his hand to the wig. “You like it?” Bethany asked with a smile. “It’s just kind of messing with my head a bit,” Eric said through narrowed eyes which remained focused on her. He forced his attention in order to go over a final rundown of what Bethany was supposed to do, and in no time, they had arrived at their destination pulling up to a large scale structure with five levels of windows which glared against the afternoon sun. Eric almost had a change of heart despite him being set on his decision to not go in person himself. He had confidence in Bethany, but lacked it himself when it came to allowing her space. He wanted to go with her and make sure she was alright. He worried that once alone in his office with Bethany, the gentleman might break down and say something which would frighten Bethany, causing her anxiety to kick in. Eric took a deep breath and watched his Bethany step out of the car. “Bethany wait,” Eric said causing her to halt. She leaned back inside and waited for Eric to speak. “There’s something I should tell you,” he began anxiously. “Okay,” Bethany acknowledged. “I don’t want you to feel pressured to do things you’re not ready to do, but if you are ready, then I don’t want you to feel pressured that you…have to succeed.” “Eric, what are you talking about?” Bethany said pulling her sunglasses off to look at him. “I’ve never said anything, but I just want you to know that you have the option to step down,” “Step down!” Bethany said confused. “Into lower rank,” clarified Eric. A singe of frustration pierced through Bethany as she asked, “Has this been an option all along, or just since I stepped out of the car?” she asked with sarcasm. Eric began to feel guilty and mildly embarrassed that he had waited until such an inopportune time to admit this to her. “I’m sorry,” he apologized softly. “I just didn’t want to sway your decision. I wanted you to at least try, I guess, but now…I just…” Eric wiped the sweat from his forehead as he temporarily lost his train of thought. “Eric,” sighed Bethany, “I understand you care about what happens to me and all, but if I decide to give up before I even try, then everything you’ve taught me so far has been for nothing. You promised Matt you would teach me, so don’t change your mind now.” Bethany’s words spoke volumes to Eric and they were a wealth of truth, given that she was taking everything into full account. Eric knew he owed it to both her and himself to let her spread her wings. He said nothing further and looked at her again. She gave him a nod and said with certainty, “I’ll be right back.” Bethany smiled at him before placing her shades back on and began walking towards the building’s entrance. She rode the elevator to the fifth level and stepped off into an elegant receptionist area. She approached the front desk where a well-dressed girl around her own age greeted her by asking, “May I help you?” “Yes, I have a three o’clock appointment to see Mr. Vandergriff,” Bethany said with a warm smile. The girl looked at her again and asked, “I’m sorry, what did you say your name was?” Bethany remembered what Eric had told her and instead of giving her first name, she replied, “Nicole Russell.” The girl dialed an extension before speaking into the phone receiver. “Sir, there’s a Miss Nicole Russell here to meet with you,” she announced pleasantly. The receptionist motioned for Bethany to take a seat before telling her, “He’ll be right with you.” Bethany’s stomach swirled with uncertainty over what to expect next, but she felt equipped with how to handle every scenario possible, courtesy of Eric. She took precaution and decided to utilize her anxiety medication beforehand and noticed that her breathing was heavy, but not erratic which made her feel settled for the most part. Bethany took in her surroundings, noticing the fancy décor that made up the area where she remained seated. Several minutes passed before the receptionist stood, waved her hand as a gesture to Bethany, and indicated that she was ready to show her into the office to the far left. The receptionist politely opened the door, allowing Bethany to enter. “Nicole, this is Mr. Vandergriff,” she said as an introduction. “Will you need anything else, Sir?” The man behind the antique oak desk gave a single nod in answer to his receptionist’s question and waited until she had left the room before standing and offering Bethany a seat. Bethany accepted and sat in a comfortable chair just opposite his desk. He opened a heavy drawer, pulled out a small piece of paper, and laid it on the edge of his desk allowing Bethany to fully observe. It was the picture of his wife which Eric had requested that he make available upon Bethany’s visit to the office. She leaned forward in her chair to study it before asking, “What’s her name?” “Natalie,” he responded. “Could you tell me the places I would be most likely to run into her?” The man leaned back in his chair, and although he displayed a look of uncertainty, he replied to the question by saying, “A bookstore a few miles from here, possibly the local church where she volunteers, the gym, and maybe a nail salon nearby.” Bethany looked a final time at the thirty something petite blonde and thankfully, Mr. Vandergriff had already pulled out a legal sized manila envelope which kept Bethany from having to ask for it. “Here’s half of the money,” he told her sliding the envelope across the desk. “I do have a request of my own,” he managed to add just as Bethany stood. “Just to make sure your friend pulls this off and isn’t screwing me over,” he began, “I want him to bring me back a souvenir.” Bethany raised her eyebrows and repeated, “Souvenir?” Mr. Vandergriff paused and then told her, “He has a very unique birthmark on one of his fingers on his left hand. After the deed is done, I want that finger brought back to me.” Bethany blinked several times while contemplating how she should respond to this. Of all plausible scenarios that Eric could have covered with her beforehand, this was most certainly not one of them. “I’ll be sure…he gets the message,” was all she could manage to say. Bethany made her way to the door and as she exited, Mr. Vandergriff changed his monotone voice to one that was more cordial as he called over his shoulder, “Just complete the application and attach you’re credentials. You can bring it by in a week or so.” Bethany smiled a final time at the receptionist before stepping onto the elevator. The sound of Bethany’s high heels echoed noisily throughout the downstairs lobby as she strode past an exquisite aquarium stocked full of various salt water fish and other sea creatures. Envelope in hand, Bethany pushed her way through the glass doors and lowered her sunglasses onto her face to shield herself from the reddish hue of the afternoon sunlight. Eric was never as grateful as he was at that moment to see Bethany walking towards him. His tension subsided as he saw her nearing, and although he had thought about the sum of money she would be bringing back with her, it did not readily dawn on him to remember it, until she was seated inside the car and tossed the envelope onto his lap. He had been so preoccupied over Bethany’s safety and wellbeing that he nearly forgot she was bringing fifteen thousand dollars in hand. Before opening the package he asked with concern, “Everything okay?” Bethany nodded then waited for him to check the contents of the envelope. The reality of what she had just done slowly sunk in as she witnessed Eric count bill after bill, totaling to the sum of fifteen grand stacked neatly in bundles. The elusive application was tucked neatly inside as well and Eric jokingly handed it back to Bethany before asking, “So, did you get the job?” She smiled gingerly at him, but then remembered the odd request which Mr. Vandergriff had mentioned just before she had left. Once down the road, she told Eric in an aggravated tone, “He wants a souvenir, and I’m not talking about just a t-shirt either.” Eric raised an eyebrow at Bethany while he waited for her to enlighten him. “He wants…a finger,” Bethany said while cringing. “Oh,” Eric said sounding casual. “Oh!” Bethany exclaimed with sarcasm. “Well, that is pretty common, wanting a certain body part for confirmation,” Eric said plainly. “Then, why didn’t you warn me before I met him so I wouldn’t have been caught off guard,” she bickered. “Because, I didn’t want you to be freaked out ahead of time. It would’ve made you more nervous,” reasoned Eric. Bethany took her tiny fist and playfully punched at Eric’s arm to vent her frustration before removing the blonde wig to free her own hair and Eric smiled, thankful to see her dark tresses return. They had arrived back at Brooks’ house, and although Bethany was feeling somewhat exhausted, she was anticipating hearing Eric’s plan on what was to happen next. Bethany understood that tasks such as the one they had undertaken were few and far between, but Eric treated it as though he was familiar with it. Bethany was greeted with smiles from all members of the group as she entered the living room. They were seated in their usual places in front of the television, and from the looks of things, Bethany observed that they had just finished off several boxes of pizza. She waited for Eric to talk to her further about what he proposed to do next, but he remained silent, opting instead to pour her a glass of soda and ask if she was hungry. She spent the next couple of hours watching a movie and falling asleep afterwards on the loveseat as was her usual habit. Bethany awoke the next morning in the upstairs bedroom and was taken completely by surprise when she walked to the kitchen to find Mandy sitting comfortably at the table. “Good morning,” she told Bethany cheerfully. Bethany blinked at her in silence which prompted Mandy to offer, “Aren’t you going to join me?” “I don’t think so,” Bethany said quietly as she turned to leave. “Wait,” Mandy insisted. Bethany took a deep breath and tried to keep her moodiness under control. On average, Mandy was not ideal company by any means, and after hearing about her fling with Eric, Bethany really had no interest in seeing Mandy, much less making conversation with her. “I feel like we got off to a bad start,” admitted Mandy. Bethany said nothing while still facing away from the redhead. “I sometimes have a tendency to say things without thinking,” volunteered Mandy. “I really can hold a civil conversation, I promise,” she finished before taking a drink of orange juice. “How did you get in?” Bethany asked walking towards her. “Brooks,” replied Mandy. “He’s outside talking with Chris,” she revealed. Bethany was certainly not anticipating this surprise either. To the best of her knowledge, she knew Eric had warned Chris not to return to the house after what transpired during her initiation. “I know you must be overwhelmed with everything that’s happened,” Mandy stated in an attempt to get Bethany to talk. “Not really,” Bethany said simply. Mandy raised her eyebrows and explained further by clarifying, “I mean, it must be different for you. You seem like the good girl type and all.” Bethany opened a cabinet before taking out a glass and then replied, “Anyone can be taught.” Mandy smirked at Bethany’s quick response, but decided to agree as she said, “And, with a teacher like Eric, I can see how that could be possible.” “Why are you here?” Bethany said in an effort to reroute the conversation away from herself. “Chris needed to grab a few things he left behind. Eric also promised him a couple of guns which he left for him to pick up, too,” Mandy said staring at Bethany. Bethany chose not to reveal her being shocked over this information, so she decided instead to pretend that she knew ahead of time. “My mistake. I thought Eric said Chris would be stopping by this _weekend_ ,” fibbed Bethany only because she was unsure of why Eric had not told her that he and Chris were now on speaking terms again. “So, have you had a chance to be involved in official TCM business?” Mandy asked turning the conversation back to Bethany. “No,” lied Bethany, thinking it best not to discuss her recent undercover endeavor. “You know,” Mandy continued in a pleasant voice, “Maybe we should hang out sometime.” Bethany stared at Mandy as if she had two heads. “And, not business related, I mean more fun stuff, girl stuff.” Bethany continued to stare at Mandy in an attempt to decipher her genuineness. “I don’t think we really have anything in common,” Bethany said awkwardly. “Oh come on Bethany, I know you must be dying to have someone to go shopping with,” prompted Mandy. “I don’t really…go shopping much…anymore,” Bethany admitted realizing this was partial truth since being away from Heather played a part in her lack of leisure purchasing. “Robyn’s the only one you really have, and that’s not saying much since she’s such a tomboy,” Mandy said through a fake laugh. “You’re constantly around all these guys. It would be a good change of pace to have me around, wouldn’t you agree?” asked Mandy in a childlike voice. “Well, I have a pretty good time hanging out with Eric,” Bethany admitted, but already regretted that she did. “Eric!” exclaimed Mandy. “He’s all business. Hardly what you’d consider fun, unless he’s with a group of people and even then, his miserableness is still obvious,” Mandy said curtly. “I’m sorry,” Bethany said shaking her head, “But, on the few occasions I’ve been alone with Eric, I didn’t find him to be miserable,” Bethany said, taking up for Eric. Mandy made an irritated huffing sound before telling Bethany, “Well, perhaps he doesn’t want to scare you since you’re still new and all. It’s just business, so don’t think he actually likes you or anything. Eric does not date,” she told Bethany with sincerity. Bethany stared at Mandy in silence causing the bold redhead to remember to keep her blunt nature in check. She ultimately decided to change the topic when Bethany failed to comment. “So anyways, Chris tells me you’re from Atlanta?” “Um…yeah,” Bethany said scratching her head. “I have family there, too. All my dad’s side, actually.” Mandy said proudly. “Oh really?” responded Bethany unaware of Mandy’s ulterior motive in getting her to talk. “Are both your parents from there, too?” she asked Bethany. “Uh…no my grandmother,” Bethany responded curiously. She became puzzled over Mandy’s sudden interest regarding her personal life, so she was thankful when they were suddenly interrupted by Brooks and Chris as they bustled through the side door. “You ready to go, babe?” Chris asked Mandy. “Just a second. I need to go freshen up,” Mandy said pulling out a stash of cosmetics from her purse. She left the kitchen, on her way to find the nearest mirror while leaving Bethany alone with Brooks and Chris. Out of habit, Bethany stood to exit the room because of her history with Chris, but she thought about what Eric had pointed out to her the other day regarding her appearing timid. Her leaving would only communicate to Chris that she was still afraid of him, and because she held the same rank as he did, there was no need to have him think he was above her. Bethany opted to stand her ground then looked directly at him and casually said, “Hello, Chris.” Not expecting Bethany to speak to him, he glanced at Brooks then back to her and said a simple, “Hey.” She listened as he and Brooks continued the conversation they had begun outside regarding a new contact Chris had managed to make, hence the reason he needed a few extra weapons which Eric had promised him. Satisfied with the firearms that Eric chose to give him, Chris tucked them and a couple of his old knives securely into his trench coat and commented to Bethany, “So, I heard you can shoot now.” “Among other things,” she replied in response. Chris raised an eyebrow at the forever innocent girl now turned gang leader and with a nod of approval, he encouraged, “Keep it up. Maybe one day, you’ll be as good as me.” He smirked at her then focused his attention to Mandy as she made her way back into the kitchen. Bethany had never witnessed Chris smile, but as Mandy approached him, he beamed at her and became a sappy mess as Mandy put her arms around him. “Let’s go,” he said never taking his eyes off of her. Mandy turned to Bethany and stated, “I’m sure I’ll talk to you again soon, and seriously, think about what I said if you want to hang out sometime.” Mandy smiled again before she and Chris turned to leave. Bethany stood beside Brooks and admitted, “Well, I certainly didn’t see that coming as part of my morning.” Brooks laughed and said, “Yeah, I know what you mean. Morris has made amends with Eric, so I guess everything’s okay, especially since they’re going to be forced to work together. And Mandy, I think she means well, but I don’t quite have the patience for her, so kudos to you if you do,” he said laughing again. “I never said I was going to hang out with her,” Bethany told him seriously. “Probably best,” Brooks readily agreed before turning to leave. “I’m running out for a bit. Do you need anything,” he offered. She smiled and shook her head just before he left the house. Bethany sat alone in the kitchen and watched as Bullet crept his way around the corner looking for a place to start his mid-morning nap. She played with the empty glass in her hand and thought ahead to the unfinished task concerning Mr. Vandergriff. Bethany had not spoken to Eric about anything further, but somehow she already knew what came next. After gathering the information that Eric had asked her to find out about Mr. Vandergriff’s wife, she would be a fool if she failed to realize what was in store. It seemed easy enough, and there was no coaching needed since everything needed to pull it off would be nothing but good old fashion friendship and female charm. She would befriend this woman, whomever she was, and bring Eric one step closer to what he was hired to do. She rose from her seat, stretched, and went upstairs to change her clothes. She tied her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her phone. She re-laced one of her sneakers and looked up just in time to see Eric come into the kitchen. “Where are you going, sunshine?” he asked playfully. “Out,” she replied simply. A dimple appeared on his left cheek as he admired her morning personality. “Out?” he repeated. She stood after tying her other shoe and stated, “I’m going to go join the local gym.” Eric immediately understood her intentions and his smile slowly faded as he said, “Wait a second, we haven’t even talked about this yet.” “We don’t need to,” Bethany told him confidently. “How will you know what to say, and that’s assuming you even run into her?” he asked nervously. Bethany approached Eric slowly and with the eyes of a cherub she said, “Trust me. This is my expertise. It’s all girl stuff, so there’s no need to practice what I’m going to say or talk about.” Eric’s mouth opened slightly as if he were about to speak but he only stood there staring at her. “I’ll call if I have any trouble,” she promised and turned to leave but then said, “Oh, my purse.” Bethany raced back upstairs remembering her purse before venturing out. She was unaware that a certain redhead had meticulously rummaged through it upon her visit to the house earlier as a means to be nosy. Unbeknownst to the energetic brunette, Mandy Vaughn wanted to find any way possible to meddle into Bethany Russell’s business.


	27. Chapter 27

   “ _I told you, Amanda, there’s nothing about that girl in Atlanta_ ,” said a voice on the phone.” “Well, that’s why I called,” replied Mandy. “Run a birth records search on her from every state. Her full name is Bethany Nicole Russell, birthdate is June 1, 1981.” “ _What! Are you serious?_ ” asked the female on the other line. “You know what, never mind. I can pay someone else to do this for me,” Mandy suggested in a casual tone. “ _No, no…I’ll do it. I just think it may take some time_ ,” replied the woman. “Then, it’s a good thing I’ve got plenty of time on my end,” Mandy said snippily before hanging up. Dishing out three hundred dollars was a small price to pay to gain the reward of finding out everything Mandy wanted to know about Bethany. In order for her plan to work, Mandy knew she needed to take Bethany down, and once that happened it would be easier for Eric to falter which would hopefully open the door for her lover to be in control of Colorado. Mandy already had Chris comply with the idea of her being a leader again, but he was unaware of Mandy using him as a pawn in her game. She was power driven and needed control more than anything. Somehow, Mandy knew in the back of her mind that Bethany would not take her up on the offer to spend girl time together, and snooping behind Bethany’s back would prove less troublesome anyhow, in order for Mandy to pry where needed.

                                          *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Bethany left the gym after spending over an hour in the facility. She figured persistence was the key factor in accomplishing what she needed. She left to visit the bookstore that Mr. Vandergriff had mentioned, but the establishment was near empty making Bethany decide to bail from this option as well. She knew it was only a matter of time before she ran into the blonde in question by repeatedly visiting all places which she was known to frequent. Bethany also kept in mind the time of day, and decided that upon her next attempt, she would visit later in the afternoon upon the possibility that Mr. Vandergriff’s wife may not be a morning person. It took only three days before Bethany remembered the church where Mr. Vandergriff’s wife was a volunteer. Bethany walked into the church office wearing her Sunday best attire and politely asked the secretary, “Hello, could you tell me the times for your Sunday services?” “Of course,” the lady eagerly replied. “Sunday morning service begins at ten o’clock and the evening service is at seven.” “Thank you so much,” Bethany said reaching to shake the lady’s hand. “I was referred by a nice lady at the gym, Natalie. Perhaps you know her?” asked Bethany with a genuine smile. “Oh my, yes,” the secretary responded excitedly. “Natalie is very active in our church and such a sweet young lady.” Bethany continued to smile, thinking how unfortunate it would be should the church family ever find out about Natalie’s extra-curricular activities involving her affair. “I’m sorry, I’m new and just relocated,” explained Bethany. “Could you please direct me back to the gym…I feel so silly,” Bethany giggled. “You’re fine. It’s no trouble at all,” the secretary said sweetly. She scribbled on a piece of paper the directions and handed them to Bethany before saying, “Well, we look forward to having you this Sunday. I’m sorry, I forgot to ask your name.” The secretary no sooner inquired about Bethany’s name only to find that she had briskly turned and walked out of the office. Motivation fueled Bethany as she read the directions which the secretary had given her, realizing she had been visiting the wrong the fitness center. After following the scribbled handwritten map, the roads eventually led her to a ‘ _Synergy Fitness’_ filled full of avid health enthusiasts. From the looks of the vehicles lining the small lot, Bethany could tell this was where the wealthy crowd held gym memberships. Regardless of price, Bethany was prepared to pay whatever fee was required in order to be a regular at this particular facility. She entered the building with a duffel bag in hand prepared to change into more appropriate clothes as she still wore the skirt and heels from her visit to the church office. Windows lined one of the exterior walls casting a glare from the sun’s rays off the exercise equipment. A yoga class apparently had just dismissed from a room to Bethany’s left and she looked as each person stepped out suddenly realizing that blondes were a dime a dozen, and that it may take more time to locate Natalie than she had initially anticipated. Bethany stepped up to the service desk and was greeted by a young male who started in on his usual sales speech regarding membership options, discount packages, fees, and other jargon which Bethany found useless for her intended purpose. “I’ll take the six month membership please,” she told him politely since this was the minimum of all the memberships offered. The price was not as steep as she had guessed, adding up to thirty dollars per month plus a one-time ten dollar administrative fee and five dollar application fee. Bethany went to the changing rooms and was invaded by a host of females, all obsessed with image perfection, and she immediately wondered why each and every girl who was skinny by society standards, were the ones who always frequented the gym. Although small and slim herself, it still did not keep Bethany from feeling inadequate and self-conscious as she felt the pressures experienced by all females at one point or another when faced with being around those taller, more beautiful, or wealthier. Bethany swallowed hard and instead of wishing she were tall with longer legs like the brunette beside her, she focused on her task at hand. Fate however, was on her side when Bethany left the changing rooms and caught a glimpse of a blonde leaving the treadmill area. She made brief conversation with another lady before telling her she would she her this coming Sunday at church. The image of the photograph of Natalie flashed through Bethany’s mind and she was positive this was the same person as she watched her take a seat on a bench and sip from a red canteen full of ice water. Bethany approached her, took a seat beside her, and said, “Whew! I’m exhausted. Would you happen to know of any good coffee shops around? I could really go for an iced mocha latte right about now.” The blonde stopped mid sip and looked at Bethany curiously then said, “There’s one right down the road. Didn’t you see it on your way here?” she asked puzzled. “No, I wasn’t paying attention. I’m new here…just moved actually,” answered Bethany. “Oh, said Natalie taking another drink.” “I’m Natalie, welcome,” she greeted kindly. An unseen burden instantly lifted from Bethany upon hearing Natalie introduce herself. She knew she had hit the jackpot, and the only thing to do now was for Bethany to be her usual, everyday innocent self as she offered, “Would you like to join me?” “Yeah, iced coffee does sound pretty good,” admitted Natalie. “What’s your name?” she asked. “Beth...any,” Bethany said slowly knowing it was too late to say otherwise. She had not intended to use her real name, but figured there was no harm since there was bound to be others on this side of the state with the same name as her own. Despite Natalie’s unconventional appearance in keeping with the bimbo stereotype, Bethany found her to be quite down to the earth and she held a rather decent conversation with her at the coffee shop. Bethany left with the intention of seeing Natalie around, since she mentioned she would possibly see her at church on Sunday due to a church member’s curtsey to invite her. Although not the truth, Bethany knew that neither lady would know the difference of whom invited her to the worship service first. She was mindful of the fact that time was not a luxury, so she was not at liberty to pick just a single location to see Natalie. Both the church and gym were the two locations which Bethany would utilize to juggle her contact with Natalie and allow their blooming friendship to unfold quickly. Natalie stood and checked the time on her watch. Bethany caught the larger than life diamond ring on Natalie’s finger indicating she still acknowledged her marriage to some extent, even if for the sake of others and the damaging gossip that would ensue should she let on otherwise. “Well, it’s been fun,” said Natalie as she grabbed her belongings. “I’ll definitely see you around I’m sure,” she added. “Bye, Bethany,” she said and then asked. “Um, what’s your last name?” Bethany visibly remained calm, but inside, she panicked before quickly replying, “Harris.” “Well, I’ll be sure to save you a seat at church,” promised Natalie before leaving. Later that evening after the house grew quiet, Eric sat with Bethany quietly in the living room and finally asked about her day and if she had any luck. He had kept up with her progress and allowed her to work at her own pace, and decided to intervene only if she approached two weeks with no success. Eric was impressed and relieved when Bethany revealed to him that she had both found and befriended Natalie Vandergriff all in the same day. Tomorrow, they would be four days into the business venture of securing Natalie’s trust to effectively find the gentleman whom she was involved with. Eric knew that a cheating wife would not bring her boyfriend into public places, hence the reason Natalie was always alone in her quest for coffee, books, church activities, and the like. He needed to find out where Natalie went once the sun went down, and Eric went over several possibilities on the best way to do this. Bethany had eased Eric’s mind with the story she told Natalie about her being new to town and lying about her age to say she was twenty-eight to ensure with Natalie being thirty something, that she would see Bethany as someone more her age and someone she would hopefully confide in. “What did you tell her your name was?” questioned Eric. “I accidently told her my real name not thinking,” Bethany admitted slightly embarrassed. “No big deal,” Eric said shrugging his shoulders. “As long as you didn’t tell her your last name, too,” finished Eric. There was no response which made Eric mildly nervous. “You…didn’t, did you?” he asked staring at her. “She asked but, no,” Bethany replied simply. “Oh,” Eric said with a sigh thankful she knew better. “Well, what did you tell her?” he questioned curiously. There was silence and Eric looked over at Bethany sitting next to him on the sofa to find her cheeks glowing pink. “What?” he gently prompted. “I gave your last name,” she admitted with her cheeks growing a deeper pink hue. Something between a laugh and a shocked sound came from Eric as he smiled with extreme interest as he repeated, “You…said your last name was…Harris?” “It’s the only thing that came to mind,” Bethany said in frustration. “So…you were…thinking about me?” Eric asked in a husky voice. “No! I…just…never mind,” Bethany said crossing her arms. It was obvious that Eric had her flustered and she did not know how to talk her way out of the predicament. “Okay, okay,” Eric said trying to calm her down as he continued to smile at her. “Actually, let’s talk about the beginning of my day a few days ago,” Bethany said changing the subject. Eric listened curiously as Bethany began to explain what she meant by this, “Since when did you and Chris get back on good terms?” “What do you mean?” Eric asked confused. “He stopped by here to pick up a few guns,” Bethany told him. “He was supposed to come early,” admitted Eric. “He did,” Bethany clarified. “And, I ran into him…and Mandy,” Bethany said with her arms still folded at her chest. “Sorry about that. I guess I just need to accept the fact that Chris is going to oversee TCM in Colorado just like I am. I should’ve told you though,” Eric said quietly. “And Mandy, she didn’t say anything to you, did she?” Bethany thought about this question and assumed that Eric asked only because he was afraid Mandy might have opened her mouth on a certain subject that he, and he alone, would speak to Bethany about once the time was right. “Well, she asked if I wanted to go shopping and told me you don’t date,” Bethany said with sarcasm. “Oh, Jesus,” Eric sighed. “Mandy doesn’t know anything about my personal life although she pretends to. If I didn’t date, then I wouldn’t have asked you,” Eric pointed out. “Which by the way, I still haven’t forgot about. I’m just waiting on you to decide when, remember?” Bethany became more shy than irritable as she admitted, “I know, I do remember, it’s just…maybe after all this Natalie stuff is over with.” Bethany hated the way she became so nervous around Eric at times and more troubling, was that she could not seem to pinpoint the reason, and therefore could not entirely comprehend it. “I understand, you know,” Eric told her kindly. “You’re working. Doing what you’re doing with Natalie, is like having a day job. It’s tiring and mentally draining, so I know you don’t have the time and energy to date…yet. But, when you do, I expect one date just like you promised,” Eric demanded playfully. “Fine,” Bethany said yawning. “Am I tucking you in for the night or not?” Eric asked looking at her. “Not,” Bethany said teasingly but honestly. She had some things to tend to before retiring for the night, first being to call and talk to Heather since she had not done so in almost a week. “Okay,” said Eric trying not to let his disappointment show. He walked across the living room and just before he left, he turned and said, “Goodnight Bethany… _Harris_.”

                                       *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Eric spoke to Mr. Vandergriff one more time at the beginning of the week and indicated to him that despite having made progress, he was only halfway where he needed to be in trailing their victim and that there was no need for Bethany to visit him at the office again until the deed was complete. Mr. Vandergriff was a patient man much to Eric’s advantage, and it helped that the Thanksgiving holiday was upon them which warranted a trip out of town for Mr. Vandergriff and a much needed break in the task at hand for Eric. It allowed Bethany and Eric to clear their heads and think about what the next move would be. Bethany strengthened her relationship with Natalie by twice volunteering to work with disadvantaged youths in the community, and serving Thanksgiving dinner to the homeless at the local shelter. Eric commended Bethany on putting her heart and soul into winning Natalie’s trust, going so far as to end her Saturday nights early with him and the others in order to get a decent night’s sleep and become a church goer on Sunday morning. Between Natalie’s buzzing agenda and Bethany’s personal family demands surrounding the holiday, it was torture of the worst kind for Eric, having to be apart from Bethany for over a week. Her new companion insisted she get a head start on Christmas shopping and asked Bethany to join her in a shopping spree on black Friday. Bethany knew the day after Thanksgiving was by far the most hectic day to battle crowds and fight the ongoing parade of shoppers who stood in long, tiresome lines at the checkout counters, and it was more challenging to those like herself who struggled with anxiety and rather than take a chance and risk having an attack, Bethany thought wisely and convinced Natalie that she would join her later in the evening for dinner. It was near seven o’clock when she arrived at the upscale eatery across town and she made good timing, seeing that Natalie had just been seated. “Wow, you sure missed out today!” began Natalie. “I have gotten so many bargains and some freebies, too.” “Nice,” commented Bethany as she eyed the new purse hanging from the back of Natalie’s chair along with several other bags filled with other high priced goodies. “I thought you were supposed to be Christmas shopping for other people,” Bethany scolded with a smile. “Well, I’m entitled to a treat every now and then, too,” chided Natalie. The two girls made small talk throughout their meal of soup, salad, and pasta, chatting mostly about the passing holiday and the one to come, and Bethany caught that Natalie had in fact celebrated the day alongside her husband. She became distracted as she looked at her half eaten bowl of pasta and thought about the growing pressure to find out about Natalie’s secretive side life. The thirty something blonde had for the most part opened up to Bethany about the majority of her current self, except that surrounding her love life. Bethany came to terms with the reality of her not succeeding and in her mind, she was already forming the way in which she would reluctantly tell Eric this. She sighed heavily and watched as Natalie left their waiter a more than generous tip before Natalie asked, “Hey, I have to stop at one more place to exchange a pair of shoes I bought for my sister. Do you want to come?” Bethany almost declined, but something in her gut prompted her to say, “Sure.” She did not know at the time, but it was fate’s way of intervening and ultimately allowing success. While following Natalie down an aisle in the shoe store, Natalie’s phone began to ring. A girlish look came over the blonde as if she were a teenager again as she blushed and answered the call. She giggled and spoke in a hushed voice, causing Bethany to feel as if she were suddenly invading Natalie’s privacy. Not wanting to eavesdrop, Bethany walked further down the aisle and browsed the women’s boots section. After several minutes, Natalie joined her, practically skipping over to where Bethany stood. “I’m sorry. I had to take that call…he is, well…” “You’re husband,” interrupted Bethany attempting to sound nonchalant. “No, he’s a friend actually. I met him a while back. His name is Drew.” “Oh,” Bethany replied, still sounding unenthused as she held up a pair of ankle boots. She waited patiently for Natalie to speak further, but instead, she proceeded to the register, made her exchange, and headed through the exit door. Natalie drove back to the restaurant where Bethany had left her vehicle and as she pulled up beside Bethany’s car, she grabbed Bethany’s arm and asked, “Don’t say anything about…Drew, okay?” “Of course not,” Bethany replied with sincerity. “I was actually going to…ask you at some point…if…” Natalie let her sentence drop and decided to start another one by stating, “Well, Drew and I rented a cabin for this coming weekend. I was…kind of hoping…that you would um…join us.” “Uh, yeah sure,” Bethany said casually. It did not occur to Bethany exactly what Natalie meant by this until she expounded on her invitation by explaining, “Because…I would love to watch Drew in bed with you.” Bethany’s mouth fell open and an immediate discomfort came over her as she realized the purpose in Natalie’s offer. “Maybe you can bring your boyfriend, too,” suggested Natalie with her hand still resting on Bethany’s arm. Bethany tried to remain calm, but it did not keep her from stuttering as she tried to recover from the shock of Natalie’s request. “Uh…well, I don’t normally…do, well, I mean…I’ve never…” Natalie giggled and Bethany stopped trying to speak since she was failing miserably to form a sentence. “Well, there’s a first time for everything, so don’t be shy. You might be surprised and actually like it,” Natalie said in a soft voice. Bethany maintained her focus and her vocabulary before asking, “Uh…so where’s this cabin you rented?” “Oh, it’s practically in the middle of nowhere,” Natalie responded with a smile. Bethany bit her bottom lip as if she were in deep thought. Oddly enough, she figured this might be her chance. If she consented to Natalie’s weekend rendezvous, it may open a door for Eric to make his move, despite the unforeseen plot twist. She smiled back at Natalie and as she got out of the car, Bethany told her, “You know, I may just take you up on that so…yeah, me and my boyfriend will come along. See you then.” Bethany drove to Brook’s house in a dazed state of mind, but rather than feel glad about what she accomplished, she became a bit aggravated instead. She was irritated and slightly embarrassed over the vast amount of time she had spent with Natalie while completely unaware of her bisexual tendencies. She entered the house and slammed the door shut behind her, causing everyone to look in her direction including Eric. Excited to finally see Bethany after an entire week, he stood and walked towards her, but stopped abruptly as she moodily threw her coat off along with her shoes. “Hey?” he said while watching her harsh actions. “Well, I’m finally going to meet our victim,” she declared triumphantly. Dylan, Brooks, and Robyn perked up at the sound of this and listened intently to what Bethany was about to say. Robert and Nate joined in as well, having heard Bethany enter the living room. “It turns out that Natalie has made a hot date for us. All ‘ _three’_ of us,” Bethany clarified. Everyone stood silent and waited for Eric to talk. “What do you mean?” he asked tilting his head. “Let’s just say, I know now why she has no interest in her husband. He’s not willing to take part in her kinky lifestyle since he’s probably too traditional for her taste,” Bethany explained. No one seemed to be following Bethany’s story so she loudly declared, “Natalie admitted how she’d love to see me in bed with her boyfriend.” No one had to be standing near Eric to see that he was visibly shaken by what Bethany told them. His hidden temper reared its ugly face as he shouted, “That’s IT. You’re DONE!” Bethany blinked questioningly at him, not understanding why he would tell her such a thing, especially when she was so close to success. “Eric, I thought you’d be happy,” she said confused. “Why the hell would I be happy about such a thing?” he griped while walking away from her. “Oh shit,” Dylan commented as he watched his friend’s reaction. “Eric, just calm down for a second,” recommended Dylan. Eric shot him a nasty glance then shook his head in a rebellious manner. Bethany finished the odd tale that ended with her agreeing to meet Natalie and Drew at the cabin along with her own boyfriend _._ “I said you’re done and I’m finished discussing it,” Eric said firmly. Nate whispered something to Dylan and typically, Dylan would have cracked a joke, but knew better with Eric in such a dangerous mood. “I’ll go with her,” offered Dylan. Bethany nodded her head in agreement, but Eric jumped in between them both and shouted, “I said NO!” “What’s wrong with you, man?” Dylan asked in a rather high pitched voice. “Do you want the other fifteen grand or not?” Eric calmed himself only because he realized that Bethany stood right next to him and she started to look almost frightened over his sudden outburst. “Let me talk with her alone,” Eric told the others while waiting for them to leave the room. Bethany’s face was pale and her eyes were downcast as Eric began to ask her, “Bethany, why are you doing this to me?” She raised her head to look at him and replied, “Do what? I’m _doing_ exactly what we agreed to,” she spat. “I did _NOT_ agree to you sleeping with anybody,” Eric stated quietly, not wanting his voice to carry. “Is that all you’re worried about?” Bethany asked in a hushed voice. “I am now,” he told her plainly. Eric made no effort to hide his jealously which caused Bethany to scoff at him before saying, “Gosh, Eric. If you’d give me one second to explain without jumping to conclusions…” Eric exhaled noisily and reluctantly told her, “Okay, fine.” In an attempt to ease his worry, she said, “I don’t plan on letting it get that far.” Eric looked at her curiously but said nothing. “Me and Dylan will meet them at the cabin as planned. We’ll make small talk, and just before…that’s supposed to happen, I’m going to ask Natalie to go with me to…run an errand.” “Run an errand?” Eric repeated sounding unconvinced. “To go get alcohol or…something,” Bethany suggested. “It will get her away from the house and once we’re gone, you’ll be in the clear and Dylan will already be there to back you up if you need it.” Eric dwelt on this for a moment then crossed his arms at his chest. “What if they already have alcohol and she refuses to leave?” he countered. “Then, I’ll say I need to leave to get something else. Either way, I’ll think of something, so stop worrying.” Bethany’s frustration was beginning to show the longer Eric continued to debate her. He stood in silence momentarily, obviously torn between what he loved, which was her, and what he loved to do, which was kill. He wanted to volunteer in place of Dylan and play the role of Bethany’s boyfriend for obvious reasons. He would convincingly play the part since there was no doubting he cared for her and he would be free to protect her, ensuring that no one would lay a hand on her. The other alternative was for him to play the predator, which he knew all too well because he wanted to be the one to pull the trigger, but it would forgo his chance to stay with Bethany. Always nosy and prying into what was none of his business, Dylan came back into the room with the two of them. “What?” Eric said hatefully staring at him. “Eric, come on. I’m not going to let anything happen to her.” “I know,” Eric said quietly. Dylan was his best friend, and he felt ashamed that it was coming across as though he did not trust him. He knew with all his soul that Dylan would not allow any harm to come to Bethany. Addressing Bethany once again, Eric questioned, “How are you going to get away from Natalie once you convince her to leave? You definitely don’t need to be anywhere near that house once I’m there,” Eric pointed out. Bethany knew from the present tense of Eric’s sentence that he was considering the idea of her following through with this. “Don’t worry about that part, either. I’ll figure something out. I promise,” Bethany said, and without another word, she turned on her heel, and proceeded upstairs to call it a night.


	28. Chapter 28

   Eric, Bethany, and their followers went over the plan for the coming weekend step by step, several times. Eric awoke early Saturday morning and went for a drive to be alone and clear his head. The day had arrived that he would finally meet his victim and the appeal of taking a man’s life was secondary in his thoughts with Bethany being number one. He hated thinking about her being near someone who was anticipating meeting her only for physical pleasure. Always meticulous with details, Eric was never sloppy in his killing, but should anything happen to jeopardize Bethany’s wellbeing before his arrival, he decided he would give Dylan permission to shoot the man, no questions asked with Natalie present or not. Eric arrived back at the house feeling somewhat nauseated as he walked inside and saw Bethany having a cup of coffee just like she would any other morning. They would not be leaving until late afternoon, having about an hour drive to the cabin. Bethany had talked to Natalie the night before and got directions for both herself and Dylan as well as Eric, Brooks, and Chris. Brooks had been instructed to take a separate vehicle and stay close by, hopefully to carry Bethany away once she managed to flee from Natalie. Robert stayed behind at Brooks’ house only to be around should anything happen in their absence. Bethany wished she had never asked why Chris was coaxed into joining at the last minute, but according to Dylan, he told her that Chris was the expert when it came to knives as well as how to use them for the purpose of cutting away body parts. “Did you take your anxiety medicine?” Eric asked Bethany with concern. Bethany stood in the kitchen and buttoned her coat ready to leave the house since it was near three o’clock. “I didn’t take any because I don’t think I’ll need it,” she answered Eric concerning his question. Eric walked in front of her and paused before he said in a serious voice, “If anything gets out of hand before I have a chance to get there, I’ve given Dylan permission to shoot him or…her,” Eric threw in, “So, if that happens, you might want to look away,” he advised. “You can’t shoot Natalie!” exclaimed Bethany. “But, I will if she hurts you in any way,” Eric vowed. Bethany stared at Eric as she stood bundled in a gray sweater with a thick black coat and blue scarf around her neck. She wore her unattractive winter boots thinking more about being warm rather than making a fashion statement. “Eric, you promised Mr. Vandergriff you wouldn’t do anything to her,” reminded Bethany as she picked up her purse. Eric did not respond, so she determined it would be up to her to maintain a stable atmosphere at that cabin to ensure that nothing would go awry. Dylan came around the corner and stated, “I feel naked without my coat.” Bethany noticed Dylan wore jeans and a warm long-sleeved black shirt thinking it wise to keep the coat off since it drew too much attention. Besides this, Eric needed Natalie to associate Dylan as Bethany’s boyfriend whom she had met while working a part time job over the summer and nothing more. Bethany decided Dylan’s name for the evening would be the same as her father’s, thus making it easy for her to remember. “Let’s go Tim,” she told him with a smile. “Yes dear,” Dylan said playfully. Eric rolled his eyes at Dylan and told Bethany before she left, “I’ll see you later tonight, okay.” She nodded at him and closed the door behind her. Once gone, Eric turned to Dylan before he turned to leave and with the look of a concerned parent mixed with jealousy, he warned, “I know I don’t have to remind you to keep your hands to yourself.” “Nope, over the last few months it’s clear what me and Bethany have together,” mocked Dylan. “Don’t get an attitude with me,” warned Eric. “Eric, you know I’m only joking.” “Well, I’m being serious.” Dylan dropped his goofy expression and told his friend with sincerity, “I love Bethany like a sister, and you have my word that she’s going to be fine, okay.” Eric pulled out a cigarette in anticipation to light it the moment he walked outside. “Okay,” he told Dylan quietly as he watched him leave. Within fifteen minutes, Eric and Chris had suited and geared up before exiting the house for the same destination. The two aimed to stay within the vicinity of the cabin and remain hidden until it was time to make a move. Dylan and Bethany followed a winding road until finally reaching the secluded cabin which was nestled among tall pine trees. They walked together to the front entrance and rang the doorbell. It was Natalie who greeted them as she opened the door and with flushed cheeks said, “Oh, I’m so glad you both could make it. Please come in,” she offered. A brawny, but rather boyish looking man appeared from another room and stepped forward to meet them as well. He appeared much younger than Natalie and was not shy by stating, “Bethany, it’s a pleasure. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Bethany caught his eyes move away from her face as he glanced over her figure and grinned. She stepped close to Dylan and grabbed onto his arm and simply said, “Nice to finally meet you, Drew.” “And, who’s this?” Natalie said winking at Dylan. “This is my boyfriend Tim,” introduced Bethany and after the awkward meeting at the front door, Bethany was surprised when after taking her coat off, Natalie invited them into the dining room for dinner. “You guys must be hungry after your drive, I’m sure,” said Natalie as she poured a glass of wine. A wave of nervousness hit Bethany as she remembered Eric asking her what she would propose to Natalie should they already have alcohol at the house. Looking at Dylan, Bethany did became quite thankful that she had not revealed much detail to Natalie about her own love life which made it easy to adjust to the situation to include the influx of questions which Natalie began to toss at Dylan. Never one to pass up free food, Dylan helped himself to a buttery roll and a piece of baked ham while continuing to chat with Natalie. “Oh, Bethany, check out this new perfume I bought,” Natalie said in an excited voice. It was strange that Bethany felt just as she would any other day with Natalie. It was Drew, however who was making her feel terribly uncomfortable, and she reminded herself to play along but not allow things to advance too far. “So Drew, tell me a little bit about yourself, other than the fact that you’re insanely cute,” flirted Bethany with a catty smile. Drew straightened up in his chair, ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair, and boasted, “Well, I do a lot of traveling since I’m a technician supervisor for the company I work for. I’ve been doing several projects at office buildings in and around Denver for several months and that’s how I met this wonderful, sexy thing here,” Drew commented while grabbing Natalie’s leg under the table causing her to squeal. From another male’s perspective, Dylan observed straight away that the cocky nature of Drew was overdone, and it was more or less to hide the insensitive and selfish personality which he really possessed. Dylan grinned at Drew’s egotistical remarks with the satisfaction of knowing what was to become of him before the night’s end. Bethany picked at her mashed potatoes while pretending to be entertained by Drew’s jokes and his travel adventures as he continued to brag about how he had practically been all over the world. Natalie smiled approvingly at the way in which her two friends were getting along and stood to clear her plate in the kitchen. She returned and walked behind where Dylan sat and rested her hand on his shoulder while continuing to listen to Drew speak. She gave Dylan’s shoulder a light squeeze before moving her hand lightly through the back of his hair. Dylan was not, however easily seduced, and played as if Natalie’s charms were working on him, but in the back of his mind what was really turning him on, was thinking about shooting them both. “Hey, let’s go to the living room and have a few drinks,” suggested Natalie finally removing her hand from Dylan’s ruffled hair. Natalie made a comment to Drew in a hushed voice and said again, “You two go ahead. Make yourself comfortable while Drew and I get the drinks and some dessert.” “I thought dessert was going to be you, princess,” Dylan said in a cheesy voice which obviously worked as Natalie blew him a kiss. Bethany stood from her chair and went towards the living room with Dylan following behind her. Once alone with her, he grabbed her with both hands and said firmly, “Don’t drink that wine, do you understand?” Bethany blinked at him and was about to speak but Dylan repeated, “Bethany, do you understand?” “Yeah…okay I won’t,” she promised. Dylan let go of her only to grab her again when she began to walk away. “What are you doing? I don’t want you going anywhere in here without me,” Dylan said as Bethany stepped into another room. “What if I have to go to the restroom?” she said trying to be realistic. “Then, I’ll go with you,” Dylan told her sternly. Bethany sighed then said, “Well, come on.” Dylan followed her down a small hallway and stood just outside the door to the restroom. He was aware that Natalie and Drew were trying to drug them which made him not trust either of them. Bethany opened the door and emerged with her purse in hand while stuffing her lip gloss back into a side pocket. Never fully having understood the habits of females, Dylan asked, “Are you really putting on makeup right now?” “I’m trying to act normal,” she whispered. Dylan looked at her amused, and put his arm around her while leading them back into the living room. Natalie and Drew were already seated and upon seeing the couple, they asked, “Are you guys alright?” “Yeah, fine,” Bethany assured them as she sat down in a massive leather chair. Dylan stood awkwardly next to her, so Bethany stood back up and tugged at Dylan’s arm until he fell into the chair. She jumped onto his lap and unsure of what to do in this situation, Dylan struggled with where to place his hands and apparently Natalie caught his nervousness as she asked, “Are you sure you’re okay, Tim?” “Um…yeah…just trying to get comfortable,” replied Dylan as he opted to place one hand on the arm of the chair while casually resting the other along Bethany’s leg. “Have a drink, it’ll help you relax,” offered Drew. “Um, Natalie…what else do you have to drink?” Bethany asked eagerly. “I have several bottles of wine. Would you like something different?” Bethany shook her head and responded, “What about whiskey?” Natalie looked at the small brunette a bit surprised just as Dylan made his recommendation. “Yeah, any vodka?” he asked with a chuckle. “I’ll go see what else I can find,” Natalie agreed as she stood to go back to the kitchen. Drew flipped on the large screen television which eased most of the tension in the room especially for Bethany. Her plan was dwindling and eventually was declared useless when Natalie came into the living room carrying a tray of everything she and Dylan had requested and more. Natalie smiled proudly as she placed the drink selection in front of her company then stood to the side and waited for Bethany and Dylan to take the drink of their choice. For reasons unknown, Bethany began to hear Eric’s voice in the back of her mind. It was a reminder of all the things he had taught her and the tricks of the trade so to speak. It was advice he had given, to both equip her with sharp decisions, and how to make wise choices. She looked at the blonde of whom she had made it her mission to get to know and it occurred to her, that in order to get Natalie out of that cabin, Bethany needed to bait her with something that she knew would appeal to her. She took a deep breath before standing, walked towards Natalie, and with eyes closed, Bethany leaned in and kissed her softly. Dylan gawked at Bethany’s action and Drew watched at attention as he observed Natalie pull Bethany closer to her. Bethany stepped away just before Natalie could deepen the unexpected kiss and with seduction coating her voice, Bethany stated, “There’s a lingerie store we passed not too far from here. I was going to stop before we came, but I thought it might be more fun if we could go together. I would rather you pick something out for me since you’ll be the one watching,” Bethany batted her eyes prettily at Natalie, and she no sooner made the offer, when Natalie went to grab her purse and coat, seeming more than eager to go on the risqué shopping trip. “You two can talk some more while we’re gone,” suggested Bethany looking at Drew and then Dylan. “We’ll be right back.” Bethany leaned over to Dylan, kissed him on the cheek, and whispered, “I’m about to call Brooks, so I won’t be back.” Drew longingly stared at Bethany as she remained bending over and after walking away, he excitedly told Dylan, “I can’t wait to get some of that!” Dylan smiled from ear to ear, wanting to rip Drew’s head off, but instead he replied, “Yeah, I can’t wait for you to…get it, either.” What happened next was the easier part of the night, and as Bethany drove towards the small town that they had passed while on the drive in, she told Natalie she needed to pull over due to not feeling well. Once inside the gas station, she dialed Brooks and told him where she was.

                                       *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Drew was feeling rather giddy from the bottle of wine he had been sucking down throughout the night, and had he known his final breaths were nearing, he may have been more observant of his surroundings. Not realizing that Bethany and Natalie were not the ones walking through the living room when he heard the door, Drew never bothered to even turn around. Had he done so, he would have been greeted by the sight of a medium build male wearing a black cap backwards and a sinister looking long black trench coat. Eric’s chest heaved heavily as he stood inches behind Drew. “Something funny?” Drew asked Dylan in drunken speech as Dylan laughed silently and then aloud as he watched Eric make a gesture, imitating that of a gun with his finger aimed at the back of Drew’s head. “I’m sorry,” Dylan said between laughs, “But, could you tell me again what you said about Bethany?” Drew belched loudly and replied, “Oh, I can’t wait to get her in bed. I just want to…” Eric viciously struck Drew on the back of his head and the forcefulness caused him to black out temporarily. Dylan jumped into action along with Eric and Chris who was inside with them now, and together, the three of them briskly dragged Drew through the dense brush of the adjacent forest. Content that they were far enough away from the cabin, Eric instructed Dylan and Chris to drop Drew, since he was beginning to become conscious once again. “What the…” began Drew, but Dylan interrupted him by saying, “Hey, the party’s moved out here now, man.” Drew stared all around him, seeing his breath against the predictable Colorado weather and he jumped in surprise when he saw Eric. “Who are you? How did I get way out here?” he asked, now that he was more alert. “Since you enjoy the ladies so much,” began Eric, “I thought I might introduce you to another one. Her name is Arlene.” Eric reached into his coat and pulled out his favorite shotgun. The highlight of killing was at hand as Eric began to hear the familiar begging and pleading of being asked why, including the piteous request to spare the victim’s life. Eric kicked at the ground and told Drew in a chilling voice, “I don’t give a fuck what you do with that blonde tramp, but you’re mistake came when you looked at my girl.” Eric aimed the weapon at Drew who was now yelling frantically. “One more thing,” teased Eric while looking at Drew who was too drunk to pick himself up off the ground. “Mr. Vandergriff sends his best to you.” Drew’s eyes flew open at this statement, but unfortunately, the next thing he saw was the bullet that left Eric’s gun as he fell over limply onto his side. Eric stepped away, lit a cigarette, and allowed Chris to set to work on the request which Mr. Vandergriff made clear that he wanted upon completion of the murder.

                                        *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Natalie waited patiently in the vehicle and after fifteen minutes, she saw Bethany stumbling towards her, covered in what looked like a cold sweat. “Bethany, god are you okay? What’s the matter?” Natalie said in a panicked voice. “I’m very sick,” Bethany fibbed covering her mouth. “I hate to do it, but I may have to take a rain check.” Bethany’s hand flew to her mouth once again to give the impression that she was near vomiting. “I went ahead and called Tim. He’s on his way to get me. Apologize to Drew for me, please,” Bethany falsely begged. “Yeah, okay…you just take it easy,” Natalie said sympathetically. “Speaking of Drew,” continued Bethany in a strained voice, “Tim said he left to get more wine, but he should be back by the time you get there.” Bethany stepped back as Natalie exited the passenger seat moving to the driver’s side to begin the small journey back to the cabin without Bethany. “I’d hug you, but I don’t want to get you sick with this awful flu bug,” Bethany said with a weak smile and a small wave of her hand. “Are you sure you’ll be okay here alone? I mean, I hate leaving you here all by yourself,” admitted Natalie. Bethany shook her head and said, “I’m headed back inside to get some ice water. Call me later, and we’ll reschedule.” Bethany jolted away from Natalie and took off inside the convenience store. She saw Natalie pull away, and she looked around to find only a handful of people in the store along with herself. She heard the bell chime to the door and saw the welcome site of Brooks as he rushed in. He found her at the end of the aisle and she sprinted towards him and embraced him. “Thank god,” he said hugging her. “Are you alright?” “Yes,” she said nodding. “Dylan didn’t shoot him did he?” Brooks asked as they began to exit the store. “Nope,” she replied as she got into Brooks’ car and they drove away, bound for the familiar comforts of his home.

                                     *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Natalie entered the cabin to find all the lights still on as well as the television. She walked into the center of the living room, after having pulled her shoes off, and caught sight of a piece of paper which was laying on the serving tray along with Bethany’s and Dylan’s untouched drinks. She inquisitively picked it up and read… _“Natalie, I don’t know how to say this other than tell you the truth. I’ve had a change of heart about us, and I’m on my way back to Mississippi. Forget about me and go back home to your husband. Drew”_ Tears spilled down Natalie’s cheeks as she reread the note that Eric had forged. Natalie never saw Drew again, and was forever under the false pretense that he had left her to go back to his life in another state. As for ‘Bethany _Harris’_ and her boyfriend ‘ _Tim,’_ Natalie never saw either of them again as well, and guessed that Bethany had reservations when it came to experimenting with her sex life. The situation therefore, made for the ultimate excuse of Bethany never returning to church or the gym, simply over the embarrassment surrounding her shared kiss and almost shared bed with Natalie. Bethany stepped through the back door to Brooks’ house and told him goodnight as he departed to his bedroom. She pulled off her coat and scarf then sat down to remove her boots. She wondered about Eric and Dylan and if they had managed okay. She felt more than confident that Drew would not lash out at them, being in his temporary handicapped state due in part to his drinking. She yawned and poured a glass of water taking it upstairs with her. She stepped into what she now considered to be her room and nearly dropped the glass she carried. A larger than average sized box sat atop her bed, wrapped in sleek red paper complete with a black silk bow on the top. Bethany’s eyes were full and round now feeling more awake from her unexpected surprise. There was a tag situated to the side of the bow and without peeking, Bethany took another sip of water and set the glass down on her bedside table. Somehow she already knew who the gift was from. The ebony colored bow spoke volumes as a hint to her when she brushed her fingers along its ruffles. It bore the same resemblance as that which was securely tied around thirteen roses she had received on a special night nearly two months ago. Allowing curiosity to take over, Bethany pulled the tag off and read… _“To: Bethany Harris From: Your #1 Fan._ Bethany smiled to herself as a light laugh escaped her. She opened the paper at its folded crease and continued to read, _“I’m sorry I doubted you. You’ve earned my respect after what you’ve proven tonight and over the last several weeks. I had intended for this to be a Christmas gift, but I thought you should have it now…your very own trench coat! I hope you’ll wear it on our first date. Love always, Eric.”_ Bethany plopped down against the bed and whispered, “Oh Eric, a trench coat!” Bethany laughed, thinking Eric had only been kidding when he had mentioned getting her one. She rolled her eyes and stood back up to sweep her hair into a low ponytail. She changed into warm pajamas and was startled when she heard noise coming from downstairs. It was the familiar voices of Eric, Dylan, and Chris. There was no need for Bethany to leave from her room since she heard footsteps already making their way up the stairs. From the sound and pace of the walk she knew it was Eric and that he would be strolling into her room anytime now. Still wearing his coat, he stopped and leaned in the doorway, just as he always did, and smiled. “Now, where did that come from?” he asked playfully looking at the still unwrapped gift. Bethany blushed and tried to conceal her shyness as she turned her face away from him. “Aren’t you going to open it?” he urged. “Well, I was about to just before you came in,” she admitted. “But, why the rush, since you already told me what it is,” she pointed out still blushing. Eric walked closer to her and watched her soft hands pull away the paper. He admired how she managed to do so without ripping it unnecessarily. She placed the red gift wrap and bow to the side and raised the lid on a black box. After removing several layers of black velvet, Bethany gasped as she saw what lay underneath. It was in fact a trench coat. She pulled it out and held it up to fully view an elegant coat just in her size, and in the shade of winter white. “Oh, my gosh!” she exclaimed still holding it up. “Are you going to try it on?” he suggested. Bethany put her arm into the coat and Eric took the other side, helping her ease into the garment. She fastened the buckle at the coat’s fitted waist line and turned in the full length mirror to admire how the coat was long enough to hit just at the top of her knees, giving it an overly feminine touch. “Do you like it?” Eric asked her softly. She turned around again in the mirror and without another thought she ran towards Eric and jumped into his arms. Eric fully embraced her having never done so to such an extent. His eyes fell shut and he held onto her as long as she would allow. “It’s perfect,” she whispered. “It’s only perfect when it’s on you,” he whispered back. Bethany’s arms were wound securely around Eric’s neck while his arms rested around her waist. She looked up into his hazel eyes and asked, “How did you know I would be able to do it?” she questioned in regards to her first official task within TCM. “Because I know you,” he responded quietly. “And, that you could do it,” he added. Eric gently squeezed her tighter causing Bethany to rest her cheek against his chest. “I already told you how proud I am of you tonight, so I’m going to pretend that I didn’t hear about you kissing that girl and sitting on Dylan’s lap,” Eric said with both a serious yet playful look. “Oh,” giggled Bethany. “I thought you would be more upset over me kissing Dylan.” “Excuse me, what?” Eric said staring at her. “Only on the cheek,” she confessed moving away from him. “Somehow he failed to mention that,” Eric said slightly agitated, but still smiling. Bethany removed the coat from her small frame and placed it on the bed before moving to stand in front of Eric once more. “I had to tell him something and without trying to seem obvious, I kissed him first, then whispered what I had to say.” “So, I’m to feel better about that now, huh?” Eric was teasing her again and rather than wait on her verbal comeback he grabbed her, pulling her to him yet again. “You owe me now,” he whispered. “Why do I owe you simply because you’re jealous?” Bethany asked almost sounding flirtatious with him. “You can’t kiss two people in one night and neither one be me.” Bethany felt her heartbeat gain momentum and although she was situated in the exact embrace as before, something about this time seemed more intimate. Bethany felt her body form to his, despite the material of Eric’s heavy coat. “Eric…I,” began Bethany, but she did not finish her sentence. “Let me kiss you,” he breathed into her ear. Bethany felt a sensation none like any other sweep over her and it baffled her. It was more intense than the night which Eric had cornered her along the wall in her bedroom. She did not know what to do or say, and her speechlessness prompted Eric to lean forward and place his lips to hers for only a mere second. Bethany let go of Eric and broke the kiss in fear of the uncertain emotions burning within her. He kept his hands in place, but felt punished as he wanted to kiss her again and more intensely. With eyes glistening, Eric begged her, “Please let me take you on a date.” Bethany blinked still trying to grasp her mental and emotional state. “Okay,” she breathed. She was always one to keep promises, and she had told Eric that she would in fact, go out with him, if just once. “Tomorrow?” he prompted. Bethany nodded her consent just before Eric pulled his hands away from her. “We’ll plan on tomorrow night then, since we have business to take care of during the day,” Eric told her. Bethany tilted her head slightly giving the impression that she had either forgotten, or was unsure of what else there was to do business wise. “I called Mr. Vandergriff just after we left the cabin. He’s expecting you back at his office tomorrow,” Eric revealed with a wink. Bethany smiled now remembering. She was to go back a final time to Mr. Vandergriff’s office to collect the remaining half of their reward money. “Make sure you keep that note on your gift,” Eric told her, turning the conversation personal once again. Bethany grinned and wanting him to explain further, she simply asked, “Why?” He lovingly looked at her and spoke his next sentence as if he already had confirmation. “Someday, when you’re as famous as me, I want you to be able to look back and remember who your first and number one fan is…me” The blush returned to Bethany’s cheeks and laughing, she questioned, “Well, who’s _your_ number one fan?” With a twinkle in his eye, he said, “That’s a story for another time.” Eric told her goodnight, and then left her alone for the evening. Bethany had her usual nightmarish dream in the early morning hours and while enduring the repetitive plot and drama, only one difference seemed to be relevant. It was that she managed to remain calm. While lying on the floor in that library, Bethany knew that Eric was on his way to save her. She knew in the dream, that it was only a matter of time before she would see him walk towards her, lean down, and then pull her into his arms and carry her to safety.


	29. Chapter 29

   Mandy traced a thick black line along her eyelid emphasizing her grayish blue eyes. She applied a shade of lipstick which matched her hair before setting out for Brooks’ house. She was greeted by Brooks himself with a dramatic roll of his eyes as she strutted around his living room wearing her usual skimpy choice of clothing. Eric came into the room and without hesitation he cursed. “Goddamn, can’t you at least call first?” Mandy ignored his sarcasm and pretended to take interest in Bullet who was slinking past her. She reached down and picked up the feline while speaking in a babyish voice to him. Eric grinned as he observed the two creatures whom he loathed desperately, and contemplated how he could best dispose of both at the same time. “Doing business with Chris again I hear.” “So,” Eric said snippily. “I didn’t come here to argue,” she said sweetly. “Thank god for that, because it’s way too early for me to hear your mouth,” he fumed. “Where’s your leading lady,” Mandy asked while allowing Bullet to jump from her arms. “None of your business,” Eric replied bitterly. “Anyways,” Mandy said temporarily changing the subject, “I’m here to get the money for Chris’ little contribution from last night.” Eric remembered telling Chris that he would give him a couple hundred dollars for removing one of Drew’s fingers. Eric moodily reached into one of the pockets of his jeans and counted out the correct dollar amount. “Here,” he said practically throwing the cash at Mandy. “Go…shop or something,” he said before turning to walk away. Mandy leaned down to pick up a fifty dollar bill that had fallen to the floor. “I managed to hear an interesting rumor about your baby,” Mandy declared in reference to Bethany. “I don’t care,” Eric said with a sigh. “Really, because it turns out that she’s not from Atlanta,” spoke Mandy while picking at her one of her black polished fingernails. “Are you snooping around on her?” Eric asked with flaming eyes. “No, I just happened to hear from someone else,” she lied. “Eric, you know all leaders are subjected to extensive background checks. All of our names, birthdates, and other personal info gets documented before the elders,” reminded Mandy. “No shit,” he said angrily before adding, “So what if she’s not from Atlanta. I don’t care. Don’t you have something better to do?” he finished and attempted to escape Mandy’s company a second time. Eric walked away and as he left the room, she yelled loudly enough for him to hear. “Turns out she’s native to Colorado, both born and raised here. She only lived in Atlanta for two years.” Eric paused at these words but said nothing further. Mandy smiled to herself and turned to leave, feeling assured that she had successfully planted the information into Eric’s mind. Bethany sleepily descended the stairs just in time to view the scantily clad redhead leave the house. “What did she want?” Bethany asked Eric, somewhat startling him as she walked into the kitchen. “To get on my nerves as usual,” complained Eric. His moodiness faded as he watched Bethany at her morning routine of making coffee, taking a seat at the table, and then calling for Bullet to come sit in her lap. “Hey, I got a call from Matt a while ago,” Eric fibbed. “He said they’re updating paperwork at headquarters on all leaders and he just wanted to verify your information since he already has mine.” Bethany took a sip of coffee and listened as Eric continued by saying, “Well, I told him your full legal name and your date of birth, June first of eighty-one, along with place of birth…Atlanta, Georgia.” Bethany focused her attention on Bullet who laid in an almost perfect rounded shape in her lap. She ran her hand over him and replied, “Yeah, that’s right.” Eric stood fixated on the cup of coffee he was pouring and pondered why, if what Mandy told him was the truth, would Bethany lie about her place of birth. Considering it unimportant in comparison to what was on the agenda this morning, Eric brushed it aside for the time being. Bethany dressed after finishing her coffee and watched as Eric carried a small red cooler into the house. “Don’t look in there,” he warned. “Because you won’t find any drinks on ice.” Bethany knew exactly what was in the cooler and cringed briefly before putting on her new coat. She paired it with sleek black boots which reached almost to her knees. A small portion of her creamy slender legs shone between the edge of her coat and the top of her footwear which caused Eric to both stare and admire Bethany’s ladylike charm and appeal. She completed her look with a ponytail situated high atop her head, giving her an unusual youthful appearance. Eric drove her to Mr. Vandergriff’s office and just as she had done before, she opened the car door, smiled at Eric as she stepped out, and then told him, “I’ll be right back.” Bethany lowered black sunglasses over her eyes and pranced into the building carrying only a simple black box with a silvery metallic bow placed on top. “Is Mr. Vandergriff in?” Bethany asked the receptionist between smacking loudly on a wad of bubble of gum. “You are?” the receptionist asked giving Bethany an odd stare. “His niece from out of town. I wanted to stop by and give him an early Christmas gift since I won’t be able to make it back for the holidays,” Bethany lied. “Oh, well…just a moment,” the receptionist said seeing the small gift which Bethany clutched in her palm. Her voice took on an overly friendly tone as she offered Bethany a seat and paged Mr. Vandergriff to his office. He arrived within several minutes and having already been told it was his niece, he was obviously confused when Bethany stood from the waiting area and hugged him warmly. He led her into his office and closed the door behind him. He took a seat behind his desk and rather than ask questions, he decided to let Bethany speak first. She walked over to him and gently placed the black box complete with its shimmering bow directly in front of him on his desk. “Merry Christmas,” she told him with a smile. Overcome with curiosity, Mr. Vandergriff removed the top and peaked inside. A broad smile spread across the man’s face before he carefully returned the lid to the unique gift before sliding it into a desk drawer. He opened another drawer and withdrew a bundle of money which he placed into Bethany’s open hand. She tucked the reward securely inside the interior pocket of her coat. “Tell your friend that I might keep him in mind for future business,” Mr. Vandergriff said in a charming voice. “I’ll be sure he gets the message,” Bethany assured just as she had promised the last time before leaving his office several weeks before. Before Bethany left, Mr. Vandergriff watched the young brunette lower her sunglasses to reveal her bold blue eyes, making him recognize her as the blonde with whom he had pretended to interview previously. She smiled a final time before exiting his office, and knowing it would annoy her, Bethany strode past the receptionist while popping an obnoxious bubble from her chewing gum. She walked out of the building with both hands buried in her coat pockets until she reached Eric’s vehicle and got inside. He smiled at her proudly and watched as she fished around inside her coat then pulled out the remaining fifteen thousand dollars in cash. “Putting that coat to good use, I see,” Eric teased. They arrived back at the house and Eric waited for Bethany to change into more comfortable clothes. He motioned for her to follow him downstairs to the basement. He led her to a room off to the side which Bethany had never entered before thinking it was merely storage space. Eric pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked a door. He flipped on a light dangling overhead before kneeling to push away a faded rug from the floor. “Eric, what are you doing?” Bethany asked with her arms folded at her chest. “About to give you a math lesson,” he chuckled. “You’re joking right?” Bethany said still watching him curiously. “Nope,” he replied just before lifting a heavy looking trap door from the floor. Eric placed his foot onto a ladder and moved just far down enough before waving Bethany over to join him. “Eric…okay, should I be worried? Where are you taking me?” Bethany asked confused. “Hold on, you’ll see,” he briefly replied. She stepped onto the ladder and Eric stayed behind her ensuring she would not fall. He descended the narrow incline into a tiny room and placed his hands around Bethany’s waist to help her climb down easily. Once her feet hit the ground she nearly stopped breathing when Eric switched on another light to illuminate their surroundings. Bethany eyed the roughly eight by ten space and found herself among hundreds of thousands of dollars in cash all stacked along the walls. She was speechless as she watched him pull out the money she had given to him earlier and matched it with the remainder of the reward portion they had gained in advance, totaling to the sum of thirty thousand dollars. “First order of business when it comes to money is giving it back to TCM. Twenty percent comes off the top to give to Matt, so how much would that be?” Eric asked testing her math skills. “Six thousand,” she answered. “Good girl,” he said smiling at her. “So, how much do we have left?” Eric asked with a grin. “Umm…twenty four thousand,” Bethany said with confidence. Eric nodded and gave her the next question by beginning with an explanation. “Julian needs his cut too, and it needs to be decided up front from which portion of the profit. If he plays a direct role in helping us, he gets ten percent from the original amount, but if he gives me a referral only, like he did with Mr. Vandergriff, then he gets a percentage of what remains, so what would this be?” Eric quizzed. “Well, Bethany said scratching her head, “since it was a referral, I’d say…it should come off the twenty four thousand.” Eric nodded as he questioned, “Which is…” “Two thousand four hundred.” Bethany answered thinking the math simple to her. “So, if you take out what we owe, the final profit is twenty one thousand, six hundred dollars,” she told Eric before he could even ask her. Impressed, he told her, “Well, wherever you went to school must’ve taught you well.” Bethany snapped as her voice took on a venomous edge. “School was great until my senior year, but…I don’t want to talk about it.” Eric was taken aback by her abrupt response and simply decided to put an end to the conversation with his own comment. “Yeah, my high school sucked too,” he commented and, little did they know, that the two of them were referring to the same school. “What’s in there?” Bethany asked changing the subject as she moved towards a medium sized cardboard box sitting in the corner. “Uh, uh.” Eric said shaking his head and grabbing her arm to stop her from nearing the box. She looked at him questioningly before he told her, “Everything in there has to do with my promotion to a leader.” “Which you’re… going to tell me about soon,” prompted Bethany to see what his response would be. “Let’s put it this way,” began Eric. “You being in this room brings you one step closer to the truth, literally! It won’t be too much longer before I’ll have to tell you and when I do, we’ll go through that box together, okay?” Bethany gave him a wistful smile and watched as he set out to divide the money just as she had verbally done. The profit which remained, he held out to Bethany and she looked at him in confusion. “Here,” he said holding over twenty thousand dollars’ worth in front of her. “It’s yours, you earned it.” Bethany shook her head back and forth and said, “Eric…no you were the one that…” Eric interrupted her by clarifying, “No. It took me two seconds to pull that trigger, you’re the one who’s done most of the work.” “Nate did too,” argued Bethany. “We’ve all talked about this, and agreed that since it was your first official task, you get all the earnings,” Eric stated. Bethany could argue all she wanted but Eric had made up his mind. Rather than keep that amount of money on her person, Bethany decided to leave it in the underground room along with the vast amount of cash already there. “Now, let’s go because I have a hot date with a gorgeous blue eyed brunette, and I don’t want to keep her waiting,” joked Eric. Bethany laughed at his sense of humor, and deciding to play along, she said, “Well, you better hurry so she won’t be upset.” “Yeah…I would kiss you goodbye, but she gets very jealous,” Eric said with a slight blush. “Eric Harris!” exclaimed Bethany. “I think you need to reword that to say that _you’re_ the one who gets jealous.” He chuckled quietly and continued the flirtatious game which he started. “I’ll admit, I am the more jealous of the two of us.” “Uh, yeah,” replied Bethany in agreement. “So, you just admitted that you ‘ _are’_ jealous over me,” Eric said tricking her into confessing it directly. “I caught you,” he whispered still smiling. “Let me hear you say it, come on,” prompted Eric. “No…Eric,” Bethany argued, trying to hide her smile. “I’m not letting you go back upstairs until you fully admit it,” Eric said in a playful threat, causing Bethany to step away from him. She moved as far back as she could, and squealed in surrender as he cornered her against the wall while placing both arms on either side of her. Bethany took a few heavy breaths and stood motionless as Eric’s forehead fell downward until it touched her own. He looked down into her eyes and waited. “Okay,” she said giving in. “Okay what?” he said showing no mercy. “I’m jealous…maybe…a little bit,” she whispered through her changing complexion now resembling a bright pink. Eric wanted to ask her another question, but due to its very intimate nature, he resisted and brushed his thumb along her chin and said, “We have quite a drive ahead of us. Pack a change of clothes and don’t worry about anything else,” he instructed in a soft voice. “Where are you taking me,” she asked innocently. “I can’t tell you because it would ruin the surprise,” he told reluctantly. Eric released his temporary hostage position which he had maintained around Bethany and helped her back up the ladder. Once on the main floor of the basement, he switched the light back off, and secured the door behind them, checking the lock several times as he was prone to do because of his obsessive compulsive habits. Bethany climbed the stairs to move to the main floor of the house and heard Eric say, “I told you that where I’m taking you is a surprise, but I can tell you, that our limo will be here in a few hours, so be ready. I’ll pick you up at your place,” he added. “Limo?” Bethany asked in disbelief. He stepped close to her and boasted, “Sweetheart, you’re going on a date with Eric Harris, leader of the Trench Coat Mafia and the only way I would take you out would be in a limo. Me driving, is me wasting time that I could be spending with you.” Bethany blinked several times as she processed what Eric was telling her. She failed to react when Eric gave her a quick peck on the cheek before departing into his room. 

                                              *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Bethany passed the next couple of hours at her house by freshening up and doing all the things that females do before a date such as washing her hair and shaving her legs. It was not until she began applying her makeup that she started to get the last minute jitters over an odd anticipation and uncertainty by thinking about being alone with Eric. She trusted him fully, so she was mildly confused as to where her nervousness was stemming. Only because she felt she owed it to Heather, she called her best friend, and in a shaky voice laced with a hint of excitement she told her, “I’m going on a date tonight.” Heather gasped, and as if Bethany did not know what the next question would be, Heather excitedly prompted, “With who?” “Eric, you remember, one of Robyn’s friends,” Bethany told her through her cellphone. “Oh, my god, Bethany! Well, you know I think it’s past time you started dating again,” fussed Heather. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous,” Bethany admitted to her friend. “I mean, I see him nearly every day,” said Bethany thinking it sounded strange even to herself. Heather laughed and told her matter of fact, “It’s because you really like him. You might find out you really, really like him. Maybe enough to even…,” “Stop,” Bethany said cutting Heather off at her teasing. Bethany stared at herself in the mirror and was terrified at how rapidly she seemed to blush just over Heather’s nonsense. At any rate, she was grateful to hear Heather’s voice since it did help ease her tension. “Heather, I don’t know how to date, you know this,” continued Bethany. “You only struggle with dating, Bethany, because of your past…experience and the anxiety from it. Have you told Eric about…that at all?” Bethany regarded Heather’s sensitivity in not even wanting to mention the name Columbine to her. She sighed and told her, “He knows about my anxiety attacks. He doesn’t know what started them though.” “But, he knows enough that he wouldn’t be critical if you get into a situation that makes you uncomfortable, I’m sure,” Heather voiced in encouragement. Bethany began to feel silly over her petty worrying. She knew there was no fathomable reason why she should feel any uncertainty surrounding her budding relationship with Eric. “It’s been a while since I went on a date, but what about you?” Bethany asked Heather interested to hear about her love life. “Oh my gosh! I almost forgot to tell you,” began Heather, now sounding more excited. “Ryan is in Denver! He’s about to graduate, and he’s taking his internship at the same company where your dad works!” Bethany could hardly believe her ears as she exclaimed, “Are you serious? That’s great! Oh, I’m so glad for him!” she bubbled knowing how dedicated Ryan had been at pursuing his engineering degree. He was halfway through his studies during the brief time in which Bethany attempted to date him and she knew how much it meant to him to finally succeed. “Well, I know he’ll have plenty to learn working for dad’s company. According to my dad, their software programs and machinery never work right half the time, so he’ll have lots to do,” commented Bethany laughing at how her dad frequently fussed about this. “He mentioned stopping by to see you sometime while he’s out there…if that’s okay,” Heather asked her. “Of course, I’d love to see him,” Bethany said sincerely. “Look, I better go. Eric will be here any time now. I’ll talk to you later.” Bethany ended her lengthy phone call with Heather and did her final preparation in getting ready which was to apply a tangerine scented lotion to her arms and hands knowing how much Eric enjoyed the fragrance. She threw on a pair of black tights to shield her legs from the nippy Colorado air and checked herself in the mirror a final time. A soft black sweater trimmed with a hint of white snuggly covered her. Bethany smoothed her black skirt down with one hand and heard the doorbell just as she grabbed her boots and coat. She left the door open for Eric allowing him to let himself inside. He said nothing as he saw Bethany come into the living room thinking only how beautiful she looked. He waited for her to zip her boots then helped her into the coat which he had purchased for her. Bethany tugged at her hair to loosen it from underneath the coat. Long dark waves fell along her back and was an eye-catching contrast against the white of her coat. “You look amazing,” Eric finally managed to say to her. The first blush of the night took over Bethany’s petite face and she acknowledged the compliment by replying, “You too.” Bethany had only seen Eric dressed up once, which was during her presentation. Coincidently, they matched as Eric wore a comfy black sweater with a hint of white showing at the top from the crisp collared shirt he had on underneath. He also wore black dress pants and shoes in place of his boots. He took Bethany by the hand, grabbed her overnight bag lying on the counter, and led her to the spotless black limousine waiting just outside her townhouse. The driver stood patiently and waited to open the door for them. Bethany entered first and slid over, allowing Eric to sit down beside her. “Sure you didn’t forget anything?” Eric questioned thinking it wise to ask since they would not be able to return until tomorrow. Bethany assured him that she had packed everything she needed and then they were off. Eric sweetly took hold of Bethany’s hand and held it in his own. He inhaled heavily to fully take in the perfumed scented lotion that Bethany wore which he loved so much. Like a child, Bethany asked Eric several times over the course of two hours, “Are we there yet?” “Almost,” he would reply while they viewed a movie on a small television and made small talk. She was unaware that the nearly three and a half hour drive would take her to Aspen, Colorado, and once they were within city limits, Eric revealed their location to her. “We’re in Aspen?” she repeated. “Yeah,” Eric responded proudly. “You’re bringing me all the way to Aspen for a date?” “Yes,” Eric replied again but with more emphasis. The limousine crawled to a stop along a stretch of pavement that was lined with bustling businesses whose main purpose were to generate revenue from tourists. Bethany stepped out into the frigid winds of the mountain town and into a light snow that was steadily raining down around them. It was near dark, making the street lights glare brightly which caused Bethany to squint as her eyes adjusted accordingly. Having lived in Colorado for years, Bethany had only visited Aspen twice during which both trips occurred when she was very young. Eric put his arm around her and led her along the sidewalk as he said, “I know you’re hungry, so let’s go ahead and take care of that first.” He was correct in this statement as Bethany did have quite an appetite. They walked along the streets until Eric finally stopped them just at the entrance of an eatery and without even having to glance at the sign, Bethany knew from the aroma wafting from inside that Eric was bringing her to eat her favorite type of food. “I heard they have excellent chips and salsa,” he told her just as they entered. She smiled at him and felt grateful to be indoors and away from the blistering winter air. Eric whispered to the hostess and they were taken to the far end of the restaurant to a private area where no one else was seated. “We won’t be disturbed back here,” he told her while pulling out a chair for her. Eric was the perfect gentleman and Bethany removed her coat and placed it along the back of the seat before getting settled. Eric chose the chair beside Bethany rather than the one opposite her. “You get whatever you like,” he said as she picked up the menu. Bethany was more than comfortable and because of her relaxed state, she more than enjoyed her tasty meal and listened as Eric told her humorous stories about Dylan, Robyn, and some of the others with whom Bethany now considered her closest friends. Eric spoke about them in the context of friends only, and refrained from talking business while with her. Bethany in turn, told Eric about Heather, even laughing with him about how she had called her just before she left the house due to her mild nervousness. Bethany also opened up to him about her relationship with her mother and the limited contact she maintained with her. “So, why the decision to stay with your dad?” Eric asked since she had brought up the topic of her mother. “I thought about it,” explained Bethany, “I just didn’t fit into that lifestyle, you know? A house with mom, a step dad, and two kids, one age four and the other six, all under one roof. The guy she met is great and his kids too, but it’s just not my thing. Being with dad is just easier. It stays quiet with no drama,” finished Bethany. “Well, that makes sense,” Eric said agreeing with her. Bethany took another bite of a salsa dipped tortilla chip, convinced that Eric was correct in stating that the dish was a popular menu selection. The bracelet which Eric gave Bethany during presentation hung from her tiny wrist and clinked against her glass of soda as she picked it up. She glanced over at Eric realizing he had grown silent, and noticed that he bore a distant look. “What are you thinking about?” Bethany asked watching him. “You,” he told her truthfully. Bethany felt heat rise around her neck from Eric’s response. Thoughts about the remainder of the night began to slowly creep into her mind as she started to wonder where she and Eric would be going once they left the restaurant. Rather than become worked up over it unnecessarily, Bethany decided to ask, “Eric, where are we…staying tonight?” “You’ll see,” he said warmly. “I know most dates usually end the same night, but considering the drive we made, I thought we should plan to stay,” he explained to her. “Well, you could’ve had us leave earlier, so we could be back in the same day,” Bethany jokingly pointed out. “True, but who goes on a date at one o’clock in the afternoon?” Eric responded laughing. Because he made a good point, Bethany giggled and she settled back into her previous relaxed state as she sipped on her glass of soda. “I’ll give you a hint,” he teased. Bethany waited for him to tell her so she could guess. “On a date, what usually comes after dinner?” Unsure if she should answer, Bethany took a chance and said, “Dessert?” Eric blushed for the first time that night as his eyes widened, then he jokingly replied, “Oh well, I see what’s on your mind.” Embarrassed that Eric thought she was thinking about sex, Bethany asked, “Well…what then?” Eric chuckled then answered, “Dinner…and a movie.” Feeling foolish, Bethany sighed and simply exclaimed, “Oh!” They were interrupted by a waiter who approached and said, “Excuse me?” Bethany did not look up, immediately thinking he was only there to see if they needed anything. Eric stood and reached over her, at which point she chose to glance upwards, and she saw a bouquet of roses being handed to Eric. The waiter smiled before turning to leave. Eric sat back down next to Bethany and handed her the luscious blossoms. “These are for you,” he told her sweetly. Bethany expressed her surprise by clutching her chest as she said, “Oh, Eric…you didn’t have to...” “You deserve them,” he told her softly. If dinner was any indication as to how the rest of the night would progress, then Bethany felt most certain she would enjoy the remainder of her time with Eric. They took several more minutes to pack what remained of the chips and salsa in case Bethany felt the need for a snack later. She stood from her chair, bundled up in her stylish coat, and with roses in hand, Bethany left the restaurant with Eric and quickly ducked back inside their limousine. Not the lengthy drive that Bethany anticipated, they arrived at their destination in just a short amount of time. Confused, Bethany stared out the window of the limousine thinking the location was an odd place for a movie theatre to be as there were no lights or other establishments around. The only images she could make out in the darkness was that of aspens growing rampant and other mountain terrain. The vehicle crawled up a steep incline and eased through a gated entrance before coming to stop after looping along a circular drive. “We’re here,” Eric told her. More than curious, Bethany exited the vehicle and was overwhelmed as her eyes rested on the sight of an exquisite residence. It was nothing short of being luxurious as the property boasted immaculate architectural details to include columns that reached upwards meeting its pointed rooftops. A balcony that seemed to wrap around the greater part of the home was situated atop stone arches which framed massive windows on the lower level. Bethany hardly noticed that the limousine had driven away, leaving her alone with Eric as she continued to admire the breathtaking home. She took a small step backwards and looked at Eric before asking, “Where are we?” “Come on,” he said quietly, taking her by the hand. Thinking he was only trying too hard to impress her, she made the comment, “Eric, you didn’t have to go and rent some expensive place like this just for the night, you know?” Eric did not respond to her comment and only busied himself as he placed their overnight bags at his feet and felt around in his pocket. He pulled out a key and unlocked the heavy oak paneled door. Bethany followed him inside and once the lights were on, she gasped as she was finally able to view the inside of the extravagant mountain estate. The ceilings soared overhead with a crystal chandelier floating just in the center to complete the masterpiece of the grand room. “I see you managed to rent this based on your taste, too,” observed Bethany as she glanced at the vast amount of black furnishings and dark interior. “I actually hand-picked everything in here,” was Eric’s reply. With a doubting look, Bethany began laughing but was stopped abruptly by what Eric told her next. “This is my house,” he said tossing his keys onto a nearby marble table.


	30. Chapter 30

   A brief silence was experienced by both until Bethany laughed aloud again and said, “Oh Eric, I already know that your house is in Littleton.” Eric walked just to the side of Bethany and placed her bag onto a plush black sofa. “My _parents’_ house is in Littleton, this one’s mine,” he explained. Bethany did a full span of the room again before staring blankly at Eric. “Make yourself comfortable,” he told her as he removed his shoes. The stone and woodwork textures of the modern ski lodge paradise were breathtaking and when Bethany did not make haste to move from her position, Eric said, “I had it built at the end of 1999. Would you like me to show you around?” She complied and roamed the nearly twelve thousand square foot home, taking in the elegant scheme of each room. It puzzled Bethany as to how Eric could afford such finery and lavish accommodations but then, having witnessed the stash of finances which he had tucked away in the basement of Brook’s home, she could easily see how the possibility did not seem unlikely. “If it’s your house, why don’t you live here?” she questioned thinking it more polite to ask this rather than pry into the status of his exact financial situation. “Because, I have to be close to where the business is,” he explained. Bethany peeked into a room and recognized it to be a library with floor to ceiling shelves decorated with books and magazines and with curiosity, she chose to investigate the area further. From a glance, she gathered that Eric had quite an interest in history, particularly on different countries, especially Germany, as well as subjects focusing on human psychology which shed light on why he was so well at assessing other people. The wealth of knowledge within the room captured Eric’s overall personality and his intelligence in general. “You like Shakespeare?” Bethany said seeing the poet’s collection. Eric smiled in confirmation as she continued to browse another section of similar readings noticing a couple of self-help books similar to the one that Dr. Burke had given her. There was also an extensive selection of volumes centering on the supernatural, the afterlife, mysticism, and other occult based topics. “Do you really believe all that?” Bethany asked in a skeptical voice. “Maybe,” replied Eric. “Do you?” he questioned as Bethany flipped the pages to a book about reincarnation. “I believe in heaven,” she stated simply. Eric smirked and slightly shook his head. “You don’t?” Bethany asked looking at him. “I can’t believe in a place where I’m not going,” he told her matter of fact. “Eric, don’t say such a thing! Of course you’ll go to heaven,” assured Bethany. “I mean sure, you’ve made some not so great choices, mostly in your role within TCM but overall, you’re a good person.” Eric admired the chaste naïve girl whom he had come to love and could not help but smile over her high expectation of him. He removed the book from her slender hands, placed it back into the empty space on the shelf, and then rested his hand on her arm. “Well, I tell you what. Since you seem to be in God’s good graces, pray for me, and maybe he’ll listen so that when my time comes, he’ll reconsider when I stand before the pearly gates.” Eric brushed Bethany’s cheek affectionately and she smiled at his implausible plan regarding his own spiritual destiny. She continued to follow him throughout the house and he eventually paused just at the bottom of a black carpeted winding staircase and commented, “You don’t want to go up there. It’s just the master bedroom and it looks exactly like my room at Brooks’ house.” “Besides,” continued Eric, “we have to get to that movie we’re supposed to watch.” Bethany grinned at Eric. She had forgotten all about him telling her that they would be watching a movie. She followed him down a flight of stairs thinking there would be a sofa surrounded by small tables and a television which would be where said movie would be viewed, but Bethany was infinitely wrong when she stepped into a spacious home media room with a theatre style screen and black leather seats. Together, they decided on a movie that was popular back when they were both age five, and after settling into one of the seats, Eric told Bethany, “Sorry, I don’t have any popcorn. Can I get you something else?” he asked her. “Maybe something to drink, but nothing cold,” she replied rubbing her hands together. Eric laughed in agreement with her that the downstairs portion of the home was not quite as warm as its upper levels. He left to take care of Bethany’s request and he returned with both a blanket and two cups of hot cocoa. The experience was just like that of a public theatre without the hassle of crowded isles and noisy teenagers sitting in front of her, and this combined with the cozy blanket nestled around her lap and the soothing hot chocolate, made for a more than enjoyable time for Bethany. Her movement caught Eric’s attention, and he eyed her curiously as she sipped from her cup only to turn it around, take another sip from the opposite side, and then repeat the odd habit. “What are you doing?” Eric asked enthused. “Trying to get to the marshmallows,” Bethany said as if everyone did this. Eric could not contain his laughter which made Bethany start to giggle. “Would you rather have a cup full of marshmallows, then?” he joked as he put his arm around her. Bethany snuggled into Eric’s one arm embrace and settled in to enjoy the remainder of her date with him. Much to Eric’s surprise, she managed to stay awake through the entire film and afterwards, he instructed her by saying, “I guess we should get some sleep. We have a busy morning ahead of us and I want you to be good and rested.” Bethany looked at him and through a smile questioned, “You mean our date doesn’t end here?” Eric tried to hide his excitement and told her, “Well, I thought you might like to go shopping tomorrow.” Thinking this would appeal to her, Eric became disappointed at the frown which she displayed as evidence to contradict his assumption. They began to leave the massive entertainment room when Eric decided to speak up and ask, “You don’t like shopping?” Bethany ascended the stairs to the main floor with Eric trailing behind her. Once in the living room she confessed, “I do like to shop…it’s just that…well…I don’t really have any extra money right now.” Her modest charm came through yet again as Eric thought it quite endearing that Bethany claimed to have limited finances even though she had just earned the sum of a near annual salary in a matter of a few days by completing her task within TCM. “It’s a good thing you won’t have to worry about that since it’s my treat,” he told her truthfully. Bethany started her usual protest to him, but he would not hear of it. Changing the subject, Eric suggested, “How about you take my room? It has the most comfortable bed.” She was about to ask where his bedroom was, but then remembered it was the one room they had skipped on their tour earlier. Bethany grabbed her overnight bag and followed Eric upstairs. He pushed the door open and let her walk inside ahead of himself. Not expecting anything out of the norm, Bethany suddenly realized that Eric had fibbed to her on so many levels by telling her that the room was similar to the one he possessed at Brooks’ house. She walked around the master suite that was every bit the size of half of the main floor downstairs, complete with its own fireplace. Each wall was a matte black finish set apart only by the white trim surrounding its edges. The spacious room had lovely black stained hardwood floors and a small sofa, two chairs, and a table which was positioned in front of an enormous floor to ceiling window framed by wispy sheer black curtains. “This house is in the middle of nowhere, so don’t worry, nobody can see in here,” he said noticing her long gaze at the open window. She placed her bag on the black sofa with its red accented pillows then viewed the king sized bed draped in the same black as the rest of the room along with its mountains of plush pillows. The master bath off to the side was just as elaborate, having black granite countertops and a jacuzzi style tub large enough to swim in. She was slightly startled when Eric walked up behind her and began speaking. “I’ll wait out here while you change,” he told her. He closed the door behind him and left her alone to slip into her pajamas that she had packed. She had not noticed until now that she was growing tired from the night’s fast paced agenda and lying down to rest now seemed more than inviting. She emerged wearing pink and black plaid pajamas bottoms and a t-shirt that bore the picture of a popular cartoon character. Eric did just as he would normally, if they were back home at Brooks’ house and the night was closing to an end. He pulled the covers over Bethany, made sure she was comfortable, and leaned forward to kiss her cheek, only he was stopped because she leaned forward first. It was Bethany who gave Eric a goodnight kiss as she pressed her lips to his cheek and told him, “I’ve had a really good time.” Eric fought to find words and only touched her chin with affection and agreed by stating, “Me too.” He left her alone for the night and as Bethany lay there, she began to contemplate how she could convince Eric not to take her shopping in the morning, but her tiredness took over and she was asleep instantly.

                               *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Bethany patted her face against a fuzzy black towel and then looked at her reflection in the mirror. Yellow light from the morning sun peered through the window but was quickly lost in the vast essence of shades of black surrounding her. She ran her finger along the base of a wrought iron fixture that held black candles which decorated the bathroom vanity. Her choice of dress was more casual than yesterday and after grabbing her purse, Bethany moved to leave from the splendid room where she slept but stopped in her tracks. She stared from the sumptuous window in the master bedroom and observed the awe inspiring snowcapped Rocky Mountains against the morning sun. A fresh layer of snow had smothered the ground overnight like layers of cotton. She found Eric downstairs in the kitchen and readied herself for day two of the not so average date which began twenty-four hours ago. “I made you coffee,” he said warmly upon seeing her. She took the cup form him and casually leaned against the speckled black marble countertop. A crackling noise echoed from the living room where Eric had a fire going to ensure the open rooms would be cozy. Bethany carried her coffee with her and stood just before the glowing red embers to warm herself. A gun was positioned overhead, mounted just above the fireplace mantle, and Eric caught her staring at the weapon just as he came to join her. “Do you ever shoot it anymore?” she asked between drinks of coffee. “No, I quit playing with BB guns a long time ago,” he chuckled. That was the first gun I ever owned,” he explained. “My dad bought it for me when I was eight.” Bethany could tell the firearm held sentimental value to Eric by the way he admired it. “Did you see how much it snowed,” Bethany asked changing the subject. “I hate snow,” Eric told her with a frown. “What’s wrong with you? How can you not like the snow?” she asked smiling at him. “It’s just not my thing. Besides, it’s too…white.” They both laughed knowing Eric favored the absence of color. The limousine arrived within the hour and carried them along the same road where they had been last night. The air was calm and cool, but lacking the sharp edge as before since the numbing winds had ceased. In daylight, Bethany was better able to capture the scenes of the unique mountain town. Eric walked by her side and allowed her to browse the numerous shops and boutiques which lined the street. He was unable to convince Bethany to buy for herself, but she did make the decision to start her Christmas shopping by purchasing a few items for her father at one of the gift shops. Bethany and Eric walked hand in hand, enjoyed a light lunch together, and afterwards he asked her, “What would you like to do next?” Bethany made a face to indicate that she was trying to concentrate on the question then replied, “Skiing.” Eric’s eyes widened causing Bethany to laugh. “I’m kidding,” she told him. Blatantly relieved, he laughed while stating truthfully, “Despite living here for so long, that’s one thing I’ve not done, and don’t intend to…unless you insist.” Between bouts of giggles, Bethany added, “No, I know what you mean. Flying down a mountain on two sticks is not my idea of fun.” “So, are you from Colorado?” Bethany asked from Eric mentioning that he had been in the state for some time. “No, I’ve lived in several states actually. My dad was in the military and we moved several times. I was born in Kansas and lived in a few places until we moved to Littleton in ninety-three,” he finished. “Unfortunately, I didn’t get to be born and raised all in the same place like you did,” he said more to see what Bethany’s response would be. Her silence stung through him as he was hoping she would admit to him that she was born in Colorado and lived there all her life except for the two years spent in Atlanta. It was not a huge deal to him at first, but now it seemed to gnaw away at him, knowing that Bethany was not telling him the truth. Not wanting to ruin the light hearted mood and the remainder of his date with her, Eric stopped pondering the situation and heard Bethany speak again as she told him, “If you’re asking what I’d like to do, it’s not as dangerous as skiing, but it does involve snow.” Eric winked at her and warned, “Don’t think you’re changing my mind about liking snow by asking me to play in it.” “That’s exactly what I intend to do,” she confessed. Eric crossed his arms and playfully said, “Fine, I’ll do it…for you.” He smiled bashfully before walking back with her to the limousine. They arrived back at Eric’s house and once inside, Bethany observed his demeanor before asking, “Are you pouting?” “Maybe,” he said beginning to grin. “I know you’re fixing to hurl snowballs at me, but it’s not going to make me feel any different.” Bethany looked to Eric before questioning, “Where’s your coat?” Eric had not worn his trench coat during the entire time he had been with her. “I left it back at Brooks’ house, why?” he asked her curiously. “Because, you’ll need your gun,” she responded, knowing how he always kept one or several hidden inside. Eric’s interest peaked at this statement and he told her, “Oh don’t worry. I have extra guns here.” Eric walked into the library and returned carrying a pistol, and with amusement he asked Bethany, “Now, why do I need this?” “You’ll see,” she replied and with that, she raced outdoors several yards away from the house. Eric followed her and watched Bethany against the frozen terrain as she dropped to her knees and gathered the crisp snow between her gloved hands. He watched her pile three round bundles of the packed ice together, each one larger than the next. Eric laughed at her attempt to build a snowman, and once she completed the winter masterpiece, she situated rocks along the face to indicate its eyes and mouth. She grabbed Eric by the arm, led him several feet away, and then with eager enthusiasm, she told him, “Shoot it.” Eric turned his head at her and more than thrilled, he took the pistol and without having to be told twice, he shot Bethany’s snowman making the entire head disappear in a burst of white haze. Bethany followed Eric’s quick pace over to where the damage was done in order for him to assess his work. “I’ve never shot a snowman before,” he said laughing. Bethany turned and set off to build yet another and once completed, she watched as Eric gave the same fate to her newest snow person as he did the last. It became a game, as Bethany built one snowman after another and watched excitedly as Eric shot each one. An hour ticked away and after both were out of breath and feeling like snowmen themselves, Bethany asked Eric confidently, “Do you like the snow now?” She beamed at him proudly, knowing that she had taken the wintery element and turned it into an activity that Eric would enjoy. He admired her persistence, so he decided to respond with a statement that highlighted his determination as well. “After today, I love the snow…almost as much…as I do you.” Not expecting his heartfelt reply, Bethany timidly turned her eyes away from him. She felt conflicted over so many issues that it caused her to become confused. She liked Eric and without a doubt, she valued his friendship and respected him on numerous levels. She thought back on everything which he had done for her, not just for their date, but everything throughout the entire course of her knowing him. She could not deny that she had feelings for Eric, but confessing this to him, seemed almost unthinkable. They walked back to the house in silence and once inside, Bethany sat down in the living room, removed her gloves, and brushed her chilled hands through her hair. Still immersed in thought, it took Bethany a moment to realize her phone was ringing. Eric joined her on the sofa bringing with him the ringing phone. She took it from him, answered, and discovered it was Dylan. “ _Hey, where’s Eric_?” “He’s right here,” replied Bethany. She looked at Eric curiously and placed the conversation on speakerphone to allow Eric to speak. “What,” he greeted casually while stretching back comfortably on the sofa. _“First_ _of all,”_ began Dylan, _“you two suck at being leaders. I’ve been trying to_ _call both of you for almost three hours now_! _”_ he said amused. “So,” commented Eric. “I’m still on a date, remember?” he reminded Dylan. _“Well, while you two have been off playing house, Julian has called me twice. He wants his share of the money that was made from going after that guy,”_ explained Dylan. “Shit,” cursed Eric. “He told me he was going out of town and wouldn’t be back until next week,” explained Eric. “Wait, why didn’t you just give it to him?” Eric questioned. _“Because, I didn’t know how much you agreed to give him. You shared that information with Bethany, not me, remember?”_ Dylan jokingly told Eric, attempting to sound as if his feelings were hurt. Eric rolled his eyes at Dylan’s efforts to put him on a guilt trip before telling him, “We’ll be leaving soon, so I’ll take care of it.” _“Okay,”_ agreed Dylan. _“I’ll see you both when you get here.”_ Bethany told Dylan goodbye before hanging up. She looked over at Eric only to find him glancing back at her. His eyes took on a disappointed stare before he said, “I’m not ready to go back just yet.” If Bethany was being completely honest with herself, she would have found that she too, was not ready to leave either. She tore her eyes away from Eric and glanced back down at her phone and noticed a missed call from Heather among the ones from Dylan. Thinking most dates ended by nightfall, Heather had attempted to contact her this morning, but was unaware that Bethany was still with Eric. He broke the silence when he confessed, “I don’t want to think this ends here.” Bethany’s eyes mingled on his again, but she remained speechless. Eric waited for her to comment and just about gave up, thinking Bethany would not say anything at all, but eventually, she shyly admitted, “This whole thing…I mean our time together, it was…well, it’s been fun. I’ve had a really good time with you.” Eric could sense Bethany’s nervousness, and rather than pressure her further, he felt content that she had fully enjoyed their time together. Questioning her about a possible second date in the near future would have to wait. “I’m going to go get our things together and call the limo,” he said reluctantly. He left Bethany sitting on the sofa which allowed her time to finally reflect on the past twenty-four hours. She struggled with how she would describe her date with Eric Harris and wondered how she would explain it to Heather knowing her best friend would most certainly ask. She admired the living room area a final time along with the rest of the breathtaking home before she stood once Eric told her it was time to leave. Bethany noticed how he took care when locking up, and moved his hand along one of the brick columns outside just as they left. “You must want to stay here all the time,” she told him while making her way into the limousine. “Not really,” Eric replied with a sullen demeanor. “I can literally count on one hand the number of times I’ve actually been here.” Eric situated himself beside Bethany and as they began to pull away from his secret home away from home, Bethany could not help but ask, “Why don’t you visit more often, or does that house really belong to someone else?” This question unsettled Eric, simply because it gave the impression that Bethany thought he was not being truthful. “I wouldn’t lie to you, if that’s what you mean,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it to sound that way it’s just…I guess I’m still trying to make sense out of everything including you, TCM, you’re lifestyle, or the one I thought you had.” Eric realized for him to feel frustrated was not fair to her because she was right. It was not a situation that anyone could grasp whole-heartedly without having some level of reservation. He was a leader of a gang that was meticulously interwoven into the cracks of society with a hierarchy system unlike any other which seemed to contribute to its success. Bethany witnessed the low level tasks that rewarded them thousands of dollars at any given time, but also those tasks that once completed, yielded unbelievable sums of money. She had been exposed to these uncommon practices not even six months, and Eric knew it was more than she could do to keep up, not to mention that he was grooming her to live and breathe all of it just as he did. He took her by the hand and told her, “You’re right. Maybe some of this is moving too fast and it’s a bit much. I should’ve taken you to dinner and a movie ten minutes from home, not to Aspen. I’m not saying I didn’t have a good time. I just feel like some of this, you weren’t ready for and now I can see that.” Eric looked at Bethany’s hand partially covered by his own. She told him in a soft voice before pulling her hand away, “Well, it would’ve been nice if you could’ve told me how this all started. You know, the story you still haven’t told me, about how you became a leader. Maybe once I know the truth about that, everything else might be more believable.” There was no denying that if Bethany was having trouble coping with Eric’s pricy vacation home, it was unfathomable to think she would easily digest the infamous story about him being promoted into the Trench Coat Mafia’s history, but it made him think that maybe, he was in fact, going about this backwards. Perhaps he should have told her that information before bringing her to Aspen, but it was too late to worry over it now. “One thing at time,” he suggested with a small sigh. “That’s my fault for not thinking about it that way,” he admitted thoughtfully. “Remember the box in the room underneath Brooks’ house?” “The one you told me to stay away from,” Bethany said to indicate that she remembered. “Yeah, that one. I’ve been meaning to bring it to Aspen, except I’m missing a journal that should be in there. When I find it, maybe you can come with me to bring it all to the house, and that’s when we can go through it…and I’ll tell you everything.” “A…journal?” Bethany questioned curiously. “That journal outlines most everything about what I did. As a matter of fact, just you reading it would tell you everything you needed to know,” Eric told her. “And, the tapes,” he added. “Tapes? What kind of tapes? Bethany asked growing more interested. “Homemade video tapes,” he told her simply. Eric was thankful that Bethany did not ask anything further on the subject but instead stated, “Eric, the house…I mean, I’m just wondering, if you had it built it 1999, how was that explained? What eighteen year old owns a house like that?” “Matt had it put in his name in the beginning. No one questioned it because why would they? My parents, of course, didn’t need to be involved, because they don’t know anything about what I do.” “And, in two years, you’ve only been to your house a couple of times?” Bethany questioned with a doubting look. “It’s a house with walls, and while it seems great, it’s also very empty and lonely. Why go when I don’t have anyone to enjoy it with?” Eric turned to gaze out the window at the snow covered landscape. Bethany heard the sadness in Eric’s voice, and while it appeared on the surface that he was happy, there was no mistaking his solitary disposition and the loneliness that came with it. “Does Dylan and the others know?” she asked still referencing Eric’s Aspen paradise. “Oh yeah, they’ve all been there once, even Robyn,” responded Eric. “But, like I said, I need to be with them and where the business is, and that’s in Denver.” This statement brought up Bethany’s next question as she asked, “How long have you known Julian?” Eric smiled and told her, “Too long, almost five years. I never did business with him in the beginning of course, but I met him through Joey when he did. Julian has more than once tried to be shady with some of the business deals that he and Joey agreed to, but ever since I took over, that has stopped. He knows better than to try and pull that crap with me. I need you to go with me later tonight to take him the money. He needs to get used to you, and you him.” Bethany listened attentively as Eric continued to speak to her. “I’m sure you know that Julian is our biggest contact. He runs the largest street gang known to Colorado. Without him, we would lose half of the business running through Denver. I’m sure Julian knows this, but the angle we have is very similar. Without us, he would have no one to supply his weapons. Sure, he could eventually find the weapons elsewhere, maybe even cheaper than what I charge, but he trusts me, and there’s no price that can be put on that. He knows I’ll give him top of the line weapons without the hassle of him having to look no further than his own backyard. As a matter of fact,” Eric said in conclusion regarding Julian, “I think it might be a good idea for you to give him the money tonight…without me.” Bethany gasped in horror and turned to face Eric directly. Her expression was one of disbelief as she uttered the words, “Are you serious? I’m not ready for that!” she exclaimed shaking her head. Eric took her hand again, hoping the gesture would comfort her. “Listen,” he began in a soothing voice, “I would never put you in harm’s way. I promise you’ll be fine because if I didn’t think so, then I wouldn’t suggest you do it. What you’ve done over the last couple of weeks has by far been harder than what you’ll do tonight. Meeting with Julian is the easy part. I know you can do it,” he whispered. “How do you know he won’t try to threaten me or hurt me,” asked Bethany in a frail voice. “Because he wants to live to see his twenty-fifth birthday, that’s why,” Eric said in a vengeful tone. “There’s a level of respect between me and him, and he knows not to cross that line.” “But, I saw him point a gun at you before, Eric!” she said trying to be rational. “It’s all for show, you know, in front of his people.” Bethany was not following, so Eric continued by explaining, “He needs to look good in front of his followers so that they respect him. I’ve even agreed to make certain deals for his newcomers as part of their initiation. Of course at the time they don’t know it, but it’s all staged and arranged beforehand by Julian himself.” “But, that seems so risky. What if one of them shoots you?” worried Bethany. Eric half chuckled not because he found the question humorous, but simply because there was still so much that Bethany did not know about the business and how they operate. “Julian’s first rule to new initiates is no weapons. Failing to follow that, means no chance of being accepted into his gang. Being considered to join is an honor in and of itself for street thugs looking for credibility. A screw up like that could be the last mistake somebody would want to make. Julian’s initiations consist of physical strength and character and those things can’t be brought out in people while they’re hiding behind a gun. The point to all of this, is that I’ve made him respect me, my people, and my territory. A territory that we both share, but operate differently. He needs to respect you just like he does me…and he will,” Eric concluded with bold confidence.

                    *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Bethany positioned her head to rest comfortably against Eric’s shoulder. She had napped during the last hour of their journey home and emerged from the limousine in a somewhat surreal state of mind. Rather than go directly to her house, she decided to arrive back at Brooks’ with Eric since they had business to tend to. The sun had set hours ago, leaving the night air frosty. Melted snow from the day’s warmer temperatures made the ground damp and mushy as Bethany walked inside the house. Dylan greeted her by giving a teasing stare before making his way to find Eric. The house was quiet with no sign of the others except for Bullet who was meowing persistently for anyone who would pay him attention. Eric emerged from down the hall having just left his bedroom. He was his signature self, wearing his long duster, combat boots, and a black cap which lay crooked on his head. Bethany had made a few cosmetic changes as well. She was dressed in all black with pants, a sweatshirt, and a black suede jacket to keep her protected from the chilly weather. “Don’t forget the money,” Dylan told Bethany as he watched her slide into large boots. “No shit,” she cursed with a sarcastic look on her face. Dylan laughed hysterically before saying, “You’ve been hanging around Eric way too long. His attitude is starting to wear off on you.” “And, what‘s so wrong with that?” interrupted Eric sounding amused. “Because, one of you is enough, but two? I don’t know if I can deal with that,” joked Dylan. Bethany and Eric laughed at how Dylan seemed to view them both as complete equals, to include their similar sarcasm at times. “Come on, let’s go,” Eric said as he continued to chuckle. He was surprised when Bethany swiped his car keys from the table and said, “Since I’m doing this tonight, I figured I would drive.” Dylan winked at Eric, shook his head, and commented again, “She’s definitely turning into you, Eric.” “I am not,” protested Bethany. “You…kind of are,” Eric said, agreeing with his best friend. “Yep,” Dylan told her grinning. “Maybe you should just change your name to Erica,” Dylan playfully continued. Bethany pretended to scold Dylan by adding, “I think you’re just bored. You miss Robyn, and you’re finding ways to take it out on me is all.” Eric smiled at Bethany’s humor and light-hearted mood as he urged her towards the door. “Okay, we’ve really got to get going,” he announced before trying to get a punch in at Dylan. “She’ll be back soon,” Bethany said on a more serious note to comfort Dylan. She could tell he missed Robyn by the way he moped about while Robyn was away with her family for the nearing Christmas holiday. Dylan responded with a weak smile and said nothing further as Bethany and Eric set out to meet Julian. “You sure you know where you’re going?” Eric asked smugly trying to tease Bethany further. “Let’s hope so,” she replied while making her way inside Eric’s car. “I might just take a wrong turn and have us back in Aspen,” she joked. It was difficult to see the blush that came across Eric’s face in the darkness when he decided to comment. “So…you want to go back to Aspen with me, is that it?” “I didn’t say that,” Bethany retorted as she sped along the highway. “So, let me get this straight,” Eric relentlessly continued, “You said you’re not jealous over me, but then I find out you are, you say you don’t date, but then you did…and just now, you implied that you wanted to go back to Aspen with me which is code for a second date. Do you know what this pretty much means?” Bethany rolled her eyes while a smile began to appear across her pouty lips. “Enlighten me,” she challenged glancing over at him briefly. “It more or less makes you my girlfriend,” Eric told her slyly. “What! That’s ridiculous, and so far-fetched,” Bethany added. She became disoriented as well as tongue-tied having realized Eric’s advantage over her which was making her become easily flustered. He had a way of commenting, if only in a few words, a well delivered speech that was both flirtatious and always mixed with part truth. “Can I also point out that you’re driving my car which means you’re borrowing my things which is yet another indication that you could pass as my girlfriend.” Eric would not ease up on her and Bethany knew it. No matter what she said next, Eric would most certainly find a method in how to counteract and contradict her words, so she gave up altogether. He took the liberty to use her silence as another teasing opportunity as he asked, “So, does this mean you have nothing to say because you agree, or are you still in denial?” “How about we focus on what I’m supposed to say to Julian since we’re almost there,” she said in an attempt to steer the topic in another direction. Eric was so immersed in his teasing her that he had not paid much attention to the distance they had driven. Eric hated to end his little game with Bethany but knew she was correct. They would be arriving momentarily, and he needed to debrief her on what to expect and the best way to handle it. “Okay,” he said with sigh. “Julian is about eighty percent talk, and what I mean by this, is that he says a lot of unnecessary bullshit. The goal is don’t let him drag you into it. Stay focused on the task at hand and keep him focused too. Don’t let him intimidate you because he’s more than likely going to try. I really see this as being easy for you,” finished Eric with a wide smile. “How so?” questioned Bethany. “Well, just like our conversation, I kept talking shit about you being my girlfriend, you didn’t buy into it, and you pulled my attention back to what mattered.” Bethany was floored at Eric’s precise example of what he was trying to teach her. “If you can do that with me, then you most certainly can with Julian,” Eric told her with confidence. Bethany was at a loss for words and remained in awe over Eric’s mentoring as she pulled the car to a stop in a now familiar location along a dirt road. “I’ll be right here, so don’t worry,” he told her softly. “I won’t let anything happen to you, you know that, right?” Bethany nodded at Eric with bold blue eyes which pierced through the night’s shadows. It was near midnight which was the time that Eric and Julian had previously agreed to meet. Knowing she had a short walk ahead, Bethany opened the door but before she exited, she felt Eric tug at her arm. She turned around to face him and saw him holding the bracelet which he had given her. “Here,” he said unfastening the silver clasp. Eric secured the locket around her wrist then pulled her sleeve back down to fully cover the item. “Always wear this when you do TCM business for good luck,” he told her. Bethany had never guessed that Eric had a superstitious side, but she adhered to his request by nodding again before walking off into the night. She knew the trail well, even though she had only ventured down its path twice. It would eventually lead her to the unkempt parking lot of the rusty warehouse near the railroad tracks. Talk about her being Eric’s girlfriend echoed in the back of her mind and invaded her comfort zone of all things intimate. She regained her focus as the parking lot came into view, lowered her body just enough to crawl under the tangled excuse for a fence, and saw that her company had already arrived. Julian stood just a few feet away with his breath making a visible cloudy mist before it evaporated into the wintery night. His stance made her uneasy as he stood with both hands hidden in the pockets of a dark jacket. Bethany took one last look behind her shoulder in the direction of Eric’s vehicle and exhaled slowly as she tried to concentrate on how Eric told her that meeting with Julian was the simplest of tasks compared to the previous ones which she had already surmounted. She emerged fully visible, standing under the yellow cast of street lighting, but remained a short distance from Julian. The movement caught Julian’s attention, but did not readily startle him since he was expecting company, however his cocky grin was replaced with a snarl once he saw Bethany and the fact that she appeared to be alone. It was evident that Bethany would not step any closer to him, so Julian took the liberty to move towards her and ask in a demanding tone, “Where’s E?” Knowing precisely what his question meant, she replied in a steady voice, “He’s busy.” “Busy?” repeated Julian. “Is this supposed to be a joke?” “Not unless you consider over two grand to be a joke,” she stated as a ready comeback.” Bethany had braced herself for Julian’s questioning and her response to him seemed to appease him momentarily. Julian tilted his head and watched Bethany remove a bundle of cash from inside her thick coat. Julian snatched it out of her hands before she could even make the gesture to offer it. He counted the sum in record speed and seemed satisfied that it was correct down to the last dollar before saying, “So, I guess Eric’s sending his bitch now to do his business.” “Only on Mondays,” she replied with sarcasm since it was in fact that particular day of the week. Julian smirked at the brunette’s quick wit and decided to humor her as well when he told her, “Maybe I should try sending my girl out for me once in a while.” Julian winced then shrugged his shoulders to indicate his change of heart before continuing, “Actually, never mind that idea. That bitch can’t even make a sandwich, so I sure as hell wouldn’t trust her to get business done for me. Anyways, let Harris know I got some more business coming up that he might be interested in.” Bethany nodded once to confirm his request and before she turned to leave, she was stopped by Julian asking her, “So, what’s your name anyways, little girl, or should I just keep calling you Eric’s bitch?” Bethany stopped in her tracks, looked over her shoulder at Julian, and replied, “You might find that I’m a lot like Eric, so just call me, Erica.” Although it was subtle, Julian laughed, but then attempted to hide the fact just as quickly. “Tell E, I’ll be in touch,” he said before sauntering off. Bethany hustled her way back through the darkness and saw the shadowy form of Eric’s vehicle up ahead. Eric was standing outside and blended perfectly into the inky night with his black duster falling around his body. He leaned against his car and appeared to be on his cellphone. He saw Bethany approach and ended his conversation so that he could talk to her instead. “How did it go? Are you alright?” he asked concerned. The reaction he received was not one he anticipated as Bethany smiled and tried to stifle a tiny laugh. “What?” Eric prompted now smiling back at her. “Well, first of all, Julian asked if you were going to start sending your bitch to do business…and I told him yes, but only on Mondays.” Bethany knew Eric would most certainly find this hysterical, so she folded her arms across her chest and watched his short lived laughing fit. Bethany then relayed the entire conversation to Eric from start to finish, but she paused for effect when he asked, “Did you tell him your name?” Now, it was Bethany’s turn to laugh as she turned away from Eric making him all the more curious. “No,” she giggled. “You didn’t? Well, that’s probably best,” he reasoned. Bethany ceased her chuckling and finally admitted, “I told him he would come to know that I’m a lot like you…and to call me…Erica.” His abrupt chuckle was expected, but not the action that went along with it, when it more than startled Bethany as Eric lunged forward and pulled her into a tight embrace. Her laugh was all that could be heard when she realized that Eric was now silent. Her eyes moved towards his face and even in the darkness, it was not difficult to see the passion that radiated from his eyes. His warm body more than consumed her own as he pulled himself even closer to her. “I’m glad you found that funny,” whispered Bethany unsure of what to say. “Do you know what I think,” Eric whispered back. Bethany did not answer, but only blinked at him since she knew he would tell her anyhow. “I think I need to ask you something that I brought up before, but promised I wouldn’t again until after our first date.” Pressure welled inside Bethany’s chest causing her breathing to pick up pace. Her hands rested gently along Eric’s arms, and even if she wanted to rearrange their position, it would have been impossible from the lack of space between herself and Eric. Bethany stared directly into his eyes and said, “Eric…I don’t know if, well…I need to get home…it’s late… and I haven’t seen my dad in days and…” Bethany was aware of her awkward rambling when Eric decided to finish her sentence with his by saying, “And, I know you have a lot to do with your family over Christmas, and I probably won’t you see you for a while which is exactly why I have to tell you this now, because its killing me the longer I wait and put it off.” “Eric please,” Bethany said looking away. “Isn’t this enough?” she asked in a shaky voice. “I mean us…as friends,” she finished nervously. Eric’s breathing intensified and his eyes mirrored the same powerful and yearning emotion as he remained fixated on Bethany’s delicate face. “I thought that too, in the beginning, but now…I’m not so sure,” he replied. “The reason is because of how I feel when I’m around you. I actually feel happy…with you,” Eric admitted in a hushed voiced. “But, maybe that’s not because of me,” protested Bethany. “Maybe it’s just that you’re…” “No, it’s because of you…all you, and nothing else,” Eric said bluntly. “Do you remember the first day I met you?” “Of course,” Bethany responded gently. “And, do you know what went through my mind when I saw you asleep there on the couch that first night?” Bethany blinked then shook her head vaguely at his question. “I thought to myself that there is no way in hell, that I would let anybody scare you or threaten you, or do anything to hurt you. I would’ve let you stay as long as you needed to, and when I found out you were going bowling with us later, it seemed too good to be true. I didn’t think you would. I wanted to get to know you, and I did, and when everything took a turn and you were being persuaded to join TCM, I knew I would always protect you. Once it finally came time to initiate you…well,” Eric’s abrupt silence caused Bethany’s eyes to meet his once again as he whispered tenderly, “It was that night that I knew.” It made all the sense to Bethany at the present time not to ask the next question, but it left her mouth despite the known consequence as she questioned, “Knew? You knew what, Eric?” Eric’s eyes seemed to flutter from the number of times at which he blinked until they closed completely and in the softest whisper possible he revealed, “I knew that…I was in love with you.” Time seemed to suspend itself causing Bethany to mentally feel dispersed into a metaphysical void. Her voice seemed to float somewhere in her mind but would not cooperate by being heard through normal speech. Her eyes were the only part of her which seemed to function as she saw Eric’s eyes open only to move down her face and focus on her mouth. Her hands moved which became an indication, that unlike the rest of her immobile self, she seemed to have full use of them, however she found them venturing away from Eric’s arms only to gravitate upwards until resting along his shoulders and around his neck. Bethany’s next physical sensation was that of Eric’s lips covering her own in a gentle, yet longing kiss which reflected the sentiment of his words to her. She was encompassed by something much stronger than herself, and the surrounding darkness now became her friend as it masked the shame in that she was helpless to stop it as Eric pulled his lips away from hers only to bring them back a second as he leaned his face in the opposite direction to fully capture the experience. Bethany’s fingers ruffled the short hair near the top of Eric’s neck encouraging him to massage his lips against hers a moment longer before he pulled away and looked down at her. The sound of an approaching train could be heard moving along the railroad tracks which lay near to where they stood. It took some effort, but Eric managed to find his voice as he lowered his head to whisper into Bethany’s ear. “I asked you for one date and afterwards I promised that if you still felt the same way, that I would never mention any of this again. Now that our date is over, I need to know your answer,” he said quietly. Bethany’s thoughts were a fragmented mess of mixed emotions which Eric seemed to pick up on by the way her mouth hung open. He decided to make it simpler for Bethany by begging her, “Just tell me please. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t have any feelings for me at all…tell me…please.” Bethany did exactly as Eric wished and forced her eyes to meet his, but she said nothing. Eric misunderstood her silence from the way in which his eyes became glassy. “It’s okay,” he told her sadly. Bethany forced her eyes to meet his again to signal that she was ready to speak. “I’m not saying no because if I did…it wouldn’t be true,” she breathed. Eric almost asked Bethany to repeat what she had said, but he decided against it in fear she might change her mind and state otherwise. She had in so many words declared that she had feelings for him, and it was because of this, that he said what he did next. “So, I wouldn’t be out of line by asking if I can call you over the next couple of weeks when I won’t get to see you. I’m really going to miss you.” The bashful smile that Bethany gave Eric told him the answer to his question. The deafening whistle from the passing train announced its entrance into the city limits of Denver. “Will you be driving us back too,” he asked over the shrill blast. “No, I was hoping you would actually,” replied Bethany with a smile. Eric took her by the hand and began to open the car door for Bethany, but stopped and motioned for her to turn around. “Look!” he said sounding enthused. “What?” asked Bethany turning to see nothing but the rusty cars of the train clattering past them. Eric pointed to an oncoming ivory colored car and as it passed under the street light, Bethany could easily distinguish the graffiti style ‘ _TCM’_ that was spray painted in giant black letters along the broadside of the train’s car. Eric acknowledged his gang’s trademark by flashing its symbol with his hands as a salute. Bethany looked at him and with intrigue she asked, “What was that you did?” Eric winked at her and said, “Our symbol. Here I’ll show you,” he said standing behind her. He took Bethany’s wrist and crossed it over her arm and positioned her hands to form sign language lettering. “Now that’s top secret, so don’t be showing anyone else that,” he teased. “Yeah, I’ll be sure to show my dad first thing when I get home,” Bethany teased back. Eric was humored by her remark and helped her inside the car, but before he drove away, he said, “Last lesson of the day, is to pick good music to listen to after doing official TCM business.” “Okay, I’ll put on some Britney Spears,” she replied just to warrant his negative response. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear you say that,” Eric said through a smile. He removed a disk from its case and placed it into the CD player. “Is that supposed to stand for something?” Bethany asked as she picked up the empty case and read its cover. “Kein Mehrheit Fur Die Mitleid. It’s German for no pity for the majority,” Eric told her proudly. She listened to the rhythm of the music’s heavy industrial beats and admitted, “Okay, I do listen to Britney Spears, but I think Erica would definitely listen to this.” Eric broke out into laughter once again and sped along the highway while holding Bethany’s tiny hand securely in his all the way to her house.


	31. Chapter 31

   “So where did you go?” bubbled Heather as she inquired about the date Bethany shared with Eric. It was the first chance in a couple of days that Bethany had the opportunity to speak to Heather. She had prepared for the question and answer session that was currently underway with her best friend as Bethany rode along in the backseat of a taxi. “Dinner and movie, you know the usual,” fibbed Bethany in a casual tone purposely skipping the fact that it took place in Aspen. “Well, did you have a good time?” Heather prompted her friend. “Yeah I did actually,” this time telling Heather the truth. Bethany looked at the time and she had just half an hour before she would arrive at her mother’s in Boston. She was looking forward to seeing her mother, but a part of her wished to remain behind in Colorado, and hearing Heather ramble on about the current subject matter was not helping Bethany in her mental denial over why she felt this way. “So, are you going to go out with him again?” Heather asked for the third time. “Yes, probably, I guess,” replied Bethany as the taxi turned along the road that would take her to her destination. “Well, from the way you sound, I can tell that there’s more to the story, but you’re pretending there isn’t, but that’s okay,” chided Heather. Bethany knew her friend was right again as she thought back to the kiss or rather, kisses, which she had shared with Eric. He of course had smooched her before, but nothing like what she recently experienced. Thinking about it made her grow lightheaded and she stopped daydreaming after hearing Heather speak again. “I just hope you didn’t…you know, with him.” “Okay, I’m no longer having this conversation with you,” Bethany said with a reddened face. “I’m just saying that once that happens, you’ll find that the ‘ _L’_ word will more than likely come up and if you’re not truly sure how you feel, then don’t go there,” advised Heather. Bethany sighed tiredly knowing her friend meant well, and that Heather was merely speaking from personal experience in matters of love. Her reasoning was that she simply did not want Bethany to experience unneeded heartache. “I’m here, so I’ll call you later,” Bethany said partially thankful that she had an excuse to end her call with Heather. The taxi pulled into the driveway of a modest home and a small woman with shoulder length dark hair emerged, walking in a brisk manner towards the cab to pay the driver. “Bethany!” Bethany was immediately embraced by her mother as she stepped outside into the quiet Boston suburb. Ms. Russell helped Bethany gather her luggage and rushed her inside to warm up. Bethany hugged her mother again and as she did, she saw the silver locket that hung around her wrist which reminded her of a certain someone back home in Colorado. “Please call your dad,” she began. “He’s called twice already,” Ms. Russell took Bethany’s coat and hung it up for her while continuing to gush over her only daughter. “Okay,” Bethany said removing her phone from her purse. She stepped off into the next room and dialed a number which was not at all the suggestion of her mother. “Hey, I’m here.” _“Is it too soon to tell you that I miss you already?”_ came the sound of Eric’s familiar voice. “It’s way too soon for that,” reminded Bethany shyly. “I’ll be here almost two weeks, remember, and when I get back, I have more plans with dad and another relative who’s coming to visit, too.” _“So, I’m going to have share you, huh?”_ flirted Eric. “I’m afraid so,” answered Bethany quietly. _“Well, I’m a bit_ _worried,”_ Eric said sounding concerned. “About what?” Bethany asked him curiously. _“That while you’re there, you’ll run off and join TCM’s Boston district,”_ Eric teased. Bethany laughed softly and listened as Eric told her in fair warning, _“If you do, I’ll come after you, kidnap you, and bring you back to Colorado.”_ Bethany giggled at him and the longer she heard his voice, the more she seemed to miss him. She talked to Eric each day through the duration of her visit in Boston. Ms. Russell had a fun filled packed agenda for both her and her daughter over the next several days, and because it had been over a year since Bethany had last seen her mother, Bethany focused on fully enjoying her time, figuring it could possibly be another year before visiting again. Her mother’s boyfriend and his two children had plans of their own which allowed Bethany time alone with her mother over the first week. She would see the others later which luckily proved to be more bearable for Bethany so that she would not be too overwhelmed all at once. As most enjoyable trips and past times seem to pass fairly quickly, so did this one, and before Bethany knew it, she was boarding the plane and on her way back home. She napped during most of the flight and while sleeping, she dreamed of the one thing that she anticipated concerning arriving back in Colorado…Eric Harris. Bethany insisted that she did not want Eric to meet her at the airport since she knew her father had already offered. Mr. Russell waited patiently at the airport until he saw Bethany and jumped right in with inquiring about her time and asking questions about how she felt, particularly with her anxiety. Bethany had not given it much thought, but her anxiety these days had significantly subsided. Bethany scratched her head having not really thought about it much, and felt more than puzzled when she failed to remember her last serious episode. She had enjoyed every minute in Boston, but considered it a treat the moment she opened the door to her bedroom with its welcoming comforts. Poor Bethany did not have the strength to completely undress, and after removing only her coat and shoes, she laid down across her bed and fell into a heavy sleep. A dazed sensation came over her the following morning when Bethany awoke to the sound of her Aunt Patty downstairs in the kitchen. Her father’s older and somewhat overbearing sister had arrived right on schedule to spend the next few days with them before visiting her other relatives in California for the Christmas holiday. Bethany rolled out of bed and reached for her cellphone sitting on the nightstand. She had missed three calls the night before, one from Heather, the other from Eric, and one from a number that she did not recognize. It was the week of Christmas and Bethany found herself not as edgy and much calmer than she had been in recent years during the busy and hectic festivities. It was going on three weeks since she had last seen Dylan, Brooks, Nate, and Robert and a good month since she last saw Robyn who had left near the end of November. Although the same amount of time passed with her lack of seeing Eric, it did not seem as much so since Bethany had managed to speak to him almost every day during her absence. The last time she spoke to him, he had indicated that he would be in Littleton with his family also, and would more than likely stay there overnight on Christmas Eve. Eric had asked Bethany numerous times what she wanted for Christmas and each time, she made it clear that he had done more than enough for her already, and not to do anything further. She reminded him of the dress and shoes he purchased for her to wear during her presentation and the locket he gave her the same evening, not to mention him surprising her with the cream colored trench coat upon completion of her first official Trench Coat Mafia task. Eric had also spent more than necessary escorting Bethany all the way to Aspen for their first date, and in her eyes, Eric had done more than needed up to this point. Bethany ventured downstairs to find her aunt in the process of wrapping gifts and from the gesture her aunt gave, the gift was obviously intended for Bethany from the way in which she attempted to hide the half wrapped present. Mr. Russell sat contentedly in a chair with his coffee and for the first time in a while, Bethany noticed that he seemed to be truly in the moment by being relaxed and not fussing over work for once. He even opted to wear an old cozy college sweatshirt which Bethany had not seen on him in years and the sight made her smile. It was much too early to call Eric or Heather, so Bethany took the time to visit with her aunt and helped her bake Christmas cookies once all the gifts were wrapped. In keeping with tradition, Bethany’s aunt took her shopping later in the day to allow her to pick out an additional gift for herself just as she always did even when she was a child. A scarf was the item of choice which Bethany eventually decided upon, and having a selection of multiple colors from purple, pink, and harvest gold, it was the scarf in solid black which Bethany pulled from the shop’s mannequin to take home with her. The day passed, suddenly turning into late evening, and although Bethany had attempted to call Eric, she had not yet spoken to him after receiving only his voicemail message. After enjoying a mouthwatering dinner, Mr. Russell watched as his sister sliced a freshly baked homemade pie for dessert and was startled when he heard the doorbell announcing that they had company. Bethany heard the sound as well and took a small break from modeling in front of the mirror. She tossed the new accessory onto the dresser as well as the pamphlet that came with the garment demonstrating the multiple ways in which to wear a scarf. “Bethany, sweetheart, you have company,” came her father’s voice from downstairs. Bethany felt a fluttering sensation overtake her stomach, but she ignored it as she rushed back in front of the mirror to check herself. Never before had she become so self-conscious and focused on her physical appearance, and the fact that she was now indulging in the act, would most certainly warrant a mental scolding from herself later on. Bethany could hear Heather’s teasing voice racing through her mind as she quickly applied a thin coat of lip gloss and brushed mascara along her lashes. Feeling satisfied with her impromptu makeup application, Bethany descended the stairs and stopped short when she discovered the identity of the person who was there to see her. “Ryan!” Vaguely confused, Bethany stood along the middle of the staircase unsure if she was feeling excited or disappointed. “Bethany! Oh my god, there you are!” exclaimed Ryan as he waited for Bethany to join him at the bottom of the stairs. “Ryan…what are you doing here?” Bethany asked with a crooked smile. “I’ve been in town for a while, so I thought I’d stop by to see you,” he told her in excitement. “I thought you’d be glad,” Ryan said somewhat losing his enthusiasm due to Bethany’s expression. “No…no, I am glad…really it’s just…a big surprise that’s all.” Bethany finally managed to meet Ryan at the base of the stairs and with newfound excitement, she hugged him and listened as he explained. “I tried to call you yesterday. Didn’t Heather tell you I’d be stopping by?” he asked eagerly. “No, well…sort of,” Bethany told him remembering that Heather had mentioned the possibility weeks ago. “I didn’t see where you called. Did you get a new phone number?” she asked remembering the unknown caller from the day before. “No, but now that you mentioned it, I did use the company phone when I called you. Sorry about that,” Ryan said knowing Bethany’s hesitation to answer unknown callers. “No, that’s okay, and speaking of the company, I want to hear all about it,” she urged. Bethany walked over to the sofa and sat down with Ryan making herself comfortable to hear all about his booming career complete with an internship at the same company where her father was employed. Ryan Davenport was by far the epitome of a talented, goal driven young professional eager to capitalize on his sharp educational background and cunning charismatic qualities. He was accepted with open arms into a university in Atlanta where Bethany had chosen to take a few classes as well, and from the minute she was introduced to Ryan through the maneuverings of her best friend, Ryan had been enthralled in an educational marathon to accomplish his hopes and dreams. He excelled dramatically, finishing the required courses in half the time, in which to earn his engineering credentials. “Ryan, I’m so glad for you, really I mean if anybody deserves it, then it would be you,” congratulated Bethany. “Do you think you’ll be working where my Dad does permanently?” she asked him. “I’m hoping,” Ryan told her. “I’ll be training through the first of the year here in Denver and afterwards, I’ll finish there in Atlanta with everything wrapping up by mid-March. After training, I’m not sure where I’ll go to work on a long term basis.” Bethany truly enjoyed her visit with Ryan although she was initially disappointed, thinking that perhaps it was Eric coming to see her. This tiny detail blurred the line for Bethany in trying to decipher how Eric fit into her forbidden territory on matters of the heart. She did not consider him a boyfriend, and therefore was confused as to why she was anticipating seeing him. “Would you like a slice of homemade pecan pie?” offered Bethany’s aunt as she smiled at the young gentleman sitting on the sofa with her niece. “That would be nice, thanks,” he responded politely. “So, what about you?” Ryan asked in a concerned voice. “I mean, are you doing alright?” he questioned. “Yeah I’m okay,” Bethany said truthfully. Ryan remained in the dark about Bethany’s morbid past, but he knew enough to understand that she seemed to struggle with some unseen force that from time to time, altered her daily life. “You know, Heather still misses you a lot,” he said quietly before taking a bite of pie. “Well, we both do,” he added solemnly. Bethany twisted her body on the sofa from the unspoken notion hanging in the air that Ryan had missed her, but included Heather in his sentence to sound as if it were not personal. “Would you like to do something with me before I become homebound once again,” he asked with a timid smile. To say that Bethany was caught off guard by this questions was a gross understatement as she looked at him in a puzzled gaze. “Not…like a date or anything,” he clarified. “We don’t have to go anywhere if you don’t want to, but it would be nice to see you one more time before I leave for Atlanta,” Ryan admitted. “Besides, I know you know…about me and Heather, and she’s really great. You’re lucky to have each other as friends. She’s so thoughtful and actually, this whole thing was her idea you know?” This, Bethany could most certainly believe since Heather was always worried about her having friends and this was just her way of letting Bethany know, that given the circumstance, she wanted Bethany to continue her friendship with Ryan despite Heather now being with him romantically. Bethany smiled and reached for Ryan’s now empty pie plate and told him, “Yeah, I think that’d be nice.” Ryan stood to leave and gave Bethany another hug before telling her, “Well, I’ll see you soon then.” Bethany waved goodbye, told her father and aunt goodnight, and then went back upstairs to her room. Seeing Ryan only brought back memories of her past life in Atlanta, some fond, but a greater portion which was more disturbing. It was during those past days in particular, that Bethany seemed to suffer horribly from her anxiety, even having two visits per week to seek counseling from Dr. Burke. It was strange that upon her arrival back to Colorado, Bethany thought she was leaving behind the happiest time of her life, but now, she wrestled to see how this could be. She undressed and as she removed her jeans, a bold black tattoo on her hip reminded her of how intensely her life had in fact changed. It brought about unforeseen events and unexpected predicaments to include Eric Harris. Bethany removed the locket she wore almost constantly from her wrist, slipped into her pajamas, and went to bed for the evening. The next morning, Bethany was stirred awake by her phone ringing. She sleepily answered and heard Robyn on the other end. _“Bethany, where the heck are you?”_ “Home,” Bethany replied sitting up slowly. “Where are you?” Bethany asked in return. _“At_ _Brooks’ house,”_ she responded. Bethany wanted to inquire about whom else was present in the house, but she refrained, not wanting to come across as overly anxious. “Did you have a good time with your family?” Bethany asked her politely. _“About as good as any other family gathering where around thirty people are all crammed into a small space fighting over_ _food and alcohol,”_ Robyn replied with a laugh. “Well, you should feel right at home then, minus the overly large crowd,” giggled Bethany as she thought about the way in which the boys acted at the house. _“I really should’ve stayed another day,”_ began Robyn in a tired voice. _“That way, I would’ve missed the unfortunate event of seeing Mandy come over last night wearing a Santa’s elf costume which I won’t even try to describe.”_ “What!” Bethany said amused. Mandy seemed to never be in short supply of finding new ways to be the center of attention which Robyn was always quick to call her out on. “ _She brought cookies and presents for us_. _Dylan took her gift, but afterwards tossed the cookies into the trash.”_ Bethany laughed hysterically at the mental picture she was forming in her mind over this. _“Chris came too, and either Mandy truly wanted to be in full holiday spirit, or it was just another pitiful excuse for her to wear a skimpy outfit in front of Eric. Her bending over in front of him, acting as though she was trying to play with Bullet with a stupid candy cane dangling from her mouth. She looked like an idiot.”_ Bethany’s laughing faded as she listened while Robyn continued to recount the events from the previous night. _“It was sickening the way she was practically throwing herself at Eric every time Chris had his back turned. And then, came her pathetic attempt to pretend to spill her drink on herself just to pull her top off and ask to borrow one of Eric’s t-shirts._ Bethany no longer partook in the humor of Robyn’s story, but sat on the edge of her bed with a solemn look as Robyn finished by saying, _“I don’t know what her new fascination is with Eric, because she would normally prefer to cuss him out as to look at him. But the strangest part of all, is that you were the first person she asked about,”_ Robyn recalled precisely. “What? Why?” Bethany asked plainly. _“Why does Mandy do anything she does?”_ Robyn concluded often thinking the redhead was insane. _“It really caught her attention too, when Eric bragged about how well your first TCM task went and how proud he was, even telling Chris how you handled meeting Julian alone for the first time. Mandy of course, felt the need to give her opinion by making light of everything you did from Nate’s makeover, to meeting that Vandergriff man’s wife, and how she could’ve easily pulled it off herself.”_ Robyn laughed loudly as she remembered Mandy’s reaction to the nickname that Dylan had given Bethany. _“I have to_ _agree,” s_ he continued, _“the name Erica is quite clever, but it was almost_ _like Mandy was jealous or something. Eric finally put a stop to her blabbering when he decided to agree that Mandy was more than capable of pulling off what you did, but the only difference…”_ Robyn started laughing again as she finished her sentence. _“The difference he said, was that Mandy would need help counting the money and figuring Julian’s percentage since she lacked basic math skills to even add two plus two.”_ It made Bethany grateful to know that Eric admired her success surrounding her first official task to include her sharp mathematical skills, but it did not replace the report on Mandy’s flirtatious behavior with Eric which Robyn had so vividly detailed. “Look Robyn, I have to go. My dad’s waiting on me to have breakfast,” Bethany said as a white lie. _“Okay. You are coming over later though, right?”_ Robyn asked before hanging up. “Yeah actually…I am. And, if you can, make sure no one has plans for dinner, okay?” requested Bethany before telling Robyn goodbye. Bethany immediately set off to the kitchen and began pulling out baking dishes and pans. She had plans to be Santa’s helper as well, and decided she would arrive at Brooks’ house with treats and holiday cheer of her own just as Mandy did, minus the cheap costume. Bethany knew how well her homemade cookies were received when she had prepared a batch for Dylan’s birthday party so she doubled the recipe, making sure there would be plenty to go around. She also made white chocolate covered pretzels complete with red and green sprinkles and just before she left the house, Bethany placed an order for nearly ten boxes of pizza, taking care to accommodate everyone’s taste to include Robert’s order for pineapple and Nate’s side salad. She requested double meat for Dylan and one with extra green peppers intended for Eric. Bethany had talked to Eric once that day just before she left, and although he did not say anything outright, he knew she was up to something. Bethany pulled into the driveway of Brooks’ home at seven on the dot. She walked along the sidewalk dressed in all black wearing a sweater dress, tights, and tall boots with just enough high heel which gave her the appearance of being taller. The scarf she had picked out, courtesy of her aunt, hung in a flattering manner around her neck. Her pale skin contrasted nicely against her wardrobe and her hair fell into a loose side ponytail with its cascading soft waves flowing along one shoulder and down her chest. The house was in typical uproar with the surge of testosterone from the multiple males who were present. “Bethany, is that you?” Nate asked hearing the back door open. “I was beginning to think we were going to have a file a missing persons report on you,” he joked upon not having seen her in weeks. “There would be no need for that,” interrupted Brooks. “We wouldn’t have to look no farther than the woods since that seems to be where she ends up when she’s lost.” “Funny,” Bethany said with a sarcastic grin. She could not help but smile at them, thinking how close she had grown to each one of the boys. At that moment, Eric and Dylan entered the room and Dylan wasted no time by teasing her as he asked, “Oh my god, it’s Beth…I mean Erica! He wrapped his arms around Bethany’s shoulders and told her, “Really, I’m so glad you’re back, because I just about can’t deal with Eric anymore. It’s been, Bethany this, and Bethany that, oh I miss Bethany, when am I going to see Bethany,” whispered Dylan, but not before Eric heard his friend’s mocking. A blush came over Bethany as she turned to face Eric and with a huge smile, she stepped forward and said, “Oh gosh, I’ve missed you so much.” In one movement, Bethany knelt down, scooped Bullet into her arms, and cradled him as she continued, “Did you miss me, too?” Laughter erupted from all who bore witness as Eric looked on in a disorientated daze at Bethany sweet talking the feline in her arms. He hid his embarrassment with a smile before folding his arms at his chest. “That’s real cute,” he told Bethany walking up to stand next to her. “I see where I rank in the scheme of things,” he teased before eyeing Bullet. “Suck it up now all you want,” Eric told the black and white beast who purred softly in Bethany’s arms. “Because, I’m going to bring Sparky over here one day, and watch him eat you,” Eric said in a playful voice. “Eric, don’t say that to him,” scolded Bethany. “He can sense what you’re telling him, and he knows it’s not very nice,” Bethany said stroking the cat’s back before placing him onto the kitchen floor. “Would you help me get some things out of the car?” Bethany asked Eric softly. He was already following her, so there was no need in waiting for him to respond. He walked behind Bethany and caught the smell of her perfume wafting through the night air which served as a bittersweet memory of the stolen kiss which he had secured from her a few weeks ago. A kiss that left a powerful impression on Eric as he had debated the likelihood of it playing out again and if so, would it be more effort on his part, or would she allow him the privilege in knowing it would be her desire as well. “Here,” Bethany said handing him a stack of pizza of boxes. “Wow, Bethany, you didn’t have to go to all this trouble,” Eric told her thoughtfully when she pulled out several containers full of Christmas goodies. “I thought you liked my cookies,” Bethany teased. “I do. You didn’t say anything about making cookies though,” he added smiling. “Well, I wanted it to be a surprise,” she clarified. After bringing in the food, everyone helped themselves to all their favorites, and Bethany made sure to serve each person before preparing a plate for herself. “You remembered,” Eric said eyeing the pizza topped full of green peppers. Bethany smiled at him warmly, grabbed her plate and napkin, and settled into her place on the loveseat beside Eric. She felt unusually comfortable after finishing a couple slices of pizza as she reclined back onto the sofa at the same time that Eric placed his arm protectively around her. His hand rested along her upper arm and occasionally he would allow his thumb to brush lightly along the soft fabric of her sweater. The living room for the most part was now quiet and dimly lit solely from the soft lighting of the television. Bethany did not seem to mind Eric’s loving gesture towards her, but would not hesitate to stop him should he decide to do anything further and thankfully, this remained an unnecessary worry on her part since Eric remained a gentleman. Bethany glanced around with sleepy eyes at Brooks in his chair, Nate lying across the floor, Robert sitting on the far end of the sofa, and Robyn and Dylan snuggled warmly together on the other end. She leaned closer to Eric until her head rested perfectly against him, but she became alert when she felt Eric move her hair aside as he whispered into her ear. “Are you staying over, because I can tell that you’re getting tired,” he told her softly. Bethany straightened her posture and replied, “Um, no…I can’t. I promised dad I would be there in the morning.” “Shhh,” Dylan said trying to scold Bethany from speaking during what he considered to be an important part to the movie that they were watching. “Dad has a few more days off which you know he doesn’t get that often, so I promised I would spend some more time with him,” Bethany explained in a whisper. “I understand,” Eric whispered in response. “Will you come with me for a few minutes before you leave,” he asked. Bethany nodded then stood to leave the room quietly, taking care not to further interrupt the others for what remained of the film. She followed Eric to his bedroom and once inside, he closed the door and turned on a small lamp. Not entirely mindful of the tidiness of his room, Eric quickly rushed to gather up the significant amount of mail which lay scattered in a disorganized manner across his bed. In a rather awkward voice, he said, “I’ve really got to do better with staying caught up on all these bills.” Bethany had previously gathered that the mail which seemed to steadily make its way into the house was more than monthly utility payments and other petty household finances, but not wanting to pry, she ignored this for the time being and watched as Eric hurriedly stashed the bundle of envelopes into a drawer. He then knelt down, reached under his bed, and retrieved a wrapped gift. “Eric, I told you not to do this,” Bethany said trying to scold him gently. “Well, hold on a second,” she said turning to leave. “Where are you going,” asked Eric confused. Bethany smiled in response and left to go to her car and immediately returned carrying with her something for Eric. Eric was now aware of the reason for her sudden departure when he saw the surprise in Bethany’s hands and showed deep sentiment towards her as he asked, “You…got me a gift?” “Of course,” Bethany replied with bright eyes. The unexpected notion had Eric temporarily unwound with bliss, and as he stared at Bethany, he felt as though she were the only gift worth having, but he kept the thought to himself, rolled his eyes, and gave an exaggerated sigh once he remembered, “Oh yeah, here. This is from Mandy,” he said bringing Bethany a package that was sitting on his dresser. “I figured we could get this over with first,” he told her sounding bored. “She’s asked twice if you’ve opened it, so the next time she does ask, I can tell her that you did,” Bethany became amused, and placed Eric’s gift down on his bed while she turned her attention to the small silver package from Mandy. She pulled away the paper to find a decorative peach scented candle with matching perfume in the same fruity fragrance. “Oh!” exclaimed Bethany a bit surprised. “That’s nice, actually,” she said admiring the aroma as she spritzed it along her wrist. “Well, consider yourself lucky that you like it,” Eric said with a smile. “What did she give you?” Bethany asked with a chuckle. “A headache,” Eric replied sarcastically causing Bethany to laugh out loud. Bethany felt reassured that despite Mandy’s flirtatious actions last night towards Eric, he appeared not the least bit impressed. “Well, here,” he said his voice taking on a more pleasant tone. Eric held out a beautifully wrapped black box with a thick white ribbon running along its top in both directions perfectly meeting at the top left corner complete with a delicate white bow. A single long stem red rose was placed opposite the bow strategically secured in place by the silk ribbon. Bethany was so focused on the dramatic bold black and white color scheme and vibrant red accent from the rose that she did not immediately see the logo which was printed in black along the white ribbon. As she slipped the rose away from the ribbon she gasped nearly dropping the flower as her attention turned to the name brand which had been partially hidden under the ribbon, but now was clearly visible as Bethany held the box. “Oh my god, Eric!” Bethany said with her hand clasped around her mouth. “Are you going to open it,” he questioned watching her initial expression. Bethany removed the lid, untied another ribbon around soft wrapping, and discovered what she knew to be a luxury brand leather item. “Eric I…I can’t accept this,” Bethany said placing it back in the box. “What, why not?” Eric asked obviously confused. She looked at him with a blank stare unable to explain herself. “I saw you look at it when we were shopping in Aspen,” specified Eric. Bethany lacked immediate recollection of admiring such a finery and pointed out, “Maybe window shopping, I guess, but that’s just it,” she reasoned. “I would never imagine owning something like this,” she finished. Eric’s gaze dropped as he asked her, “So, I should take it back then?” He did not foresee Bethany’s negative reaction to the gift and to say his feelings were hurt was more than correct. “Oh, Eric, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like it sounded,” Bethany said guiltily, knowing her insensitivity had hurt Eric tremendously. She sat beside him on the bed and placed her hand on his and asked, “How will I explain when someone sees me with this,” Bethany asked softly. Eric looked over at her and questioned, “Well, why does it matter what anybody thinks? I can buy whatever I want for you, and it’s really nobody’s business but ours.” Bethany exhaled heavily now feeling sorry for her poor indiscretion on the matter. “You know, you’re right,” she told him softly. “It’s perfect. Thank you,” Bethany said lifting the handbag once again from its box. She twirled the rose between her fingers and caught Eric staring at her. “You look very pretty tonight. You always do,” he added affectionately. “I noticed you wore my favorite color, too,” he added acknowledging how Bethany was clad completely in black. Bethany’s cheeks grew the same color as the rose in which she held, but she quickly recovered from her bashfulness as she reminded Eric, “Now it’s your turn.” Bethany handed Eric his Christmas gift which still lay unopened on the bed. She watched Eric start by admiring the black wrapping paper and matching bow with a hint of silver trimming along its edges. He smiled as he began to pull away the paper causing Bethany to temporarily look away, thinking that after what Eric had given her, he would think her gift in return was much too simple. She became nervous, nearly experiencing the familiar sensation that usually signifies an oncoming anxiety attack. Eric pulled away the last of the wrapping and found that he was staring at the back side of a standard eight by eleven portrait. He flipped it over and encased inside the black picture frame was the most breathtaking photo of himself standing beside Bethany, taken from the night of her presentation. “Bethany!” he breathed in complete fascination. “I hope you like it,” she said timidly. “Like it…I love it!” he assured as he continued to admire it, noticing the perfect timing of the captured moment. The picture had been taken at the precise moment when he had placed his arm around Bethany while she stood proudly beside him holding the bouquet of thirteen roses. “How did you manage to get our picture when there was supposed to be no cameras allowed?” Eric asked inquisitively. She giggled and replied, “I had Robyn sneak a couple for me.” He turned his attention completely to Bethany now, and held the picture securely in his lap while looking directly into her eyes. He moved his face closer to hers causing Bethany to unconsciously hold her breath. Eric was inches away from her when there was a knock at the door. “Whatever you two are doing in there, I don’t care to know, but you might want to take this call, Eric,” advised Dylan. Eric jumped up from his position and moved to open the door allowing Dylan to enter. “It’s Matt,” he said handing him his cellphone. Dylan caught sight of the photograph that Eric clutched and he curiously took it from him, then stated with dramatic emphasis, “Wow, you look amazing…Eric.” Bethany folded her arms in surrender to her ignorance in forgetting Dylan’s ready attempts at teasing her. “You’re an idiot,” Eric told his friend in his joking effort to compliment him rather than Bethany. He snatched the photograph away from Dylan and playfully forced his friend out of the room. “This is Eric,” he said in greeting Matt’s phone call after closing the door again. Bethany stood from her place on the bed and waited until Eric finished his conversation and from the casual tone, she figured it was nothing serious. “Okay, tomorrow at noon sounds good,” Eric told Matt before hanging up. Eric walked over to Bethany and told her sadly, “Well, it looks like we both have plans for tomorrow.” “Yeah, I heard,” Bethany agreed. “Well, you’ll be busy with your dad, and it looks like Matt needs to meet with me and Morris about his expectations for the new year. It sounds like it’s intended more for Morris than me, though,” Eric stated with complacency. “To be honest,” he continued, “I think once it’s all said and done, you and me could handle this whole state on our own. The need for another district here is simply a precaution to make sure we can easily take care of business on a large scale, which I’m pretty much already doing.” Eric shook his head as if to clear his mind then stated, “I don’t really want to talk business right now, though.” He reached for the purse which he had purchased for Bethany and asked with a wink, “Are you taking this with you, or are you planning to leave it here for special occasions?” Bethany grinned but was unable to respond when Eric made a suggestion for her. “Maybe you can carry it with you on our next trip to Aspen.” It was Eric’s way of asking Bethany to go back under the pretense of another date. She nodded her head in conclusion as she listened while he gave another clever excuse for her to accompany him on the trip. “I love the picture you gave me, and if I had to put it anywhere, I’d prefer it be at my house, but I want you there to help me decide exactly where it should go,” he told her quietly. She agreed by saying, “I’d love to do that.” Bethany took the handbag and ran her fingers along the interlocking initials on the front. Eric chuckled and told her, “You know, I’m kind of into high dollar brands myself…it’s called Walmart.” Bethany could never resist laughing at Eric’s unique charm and wit. “Walmart, huh?” she laughed again. “Yeah, if you can’t find something at Walmart, then it’s not worth getting,” Eric continued on his like of the popular chain department store. “Should I get you a purse from there too, so you can carry it for everyday use?” Bethany was laughing so hard she had difficulty talking. “Don’t tell me you don’t like the place,” Eric said as if he might become angry. “To say you don’t like Walmart is un-American,” he concluded. Bethany recovered as she gasped for air with a very red face. She smiled and told him reluctantly, “I need to get going.” “I’ll walk you outside then,” Eric offered politely. He followed Bethany into the living room while she bid the others goodnight. Each one of them thanked her for treating them to dinner and Robyn promised she would call Bethany tomorrow. Once outside, Eric opened the car door for Bethany and told her, “Be careful driving.” He denied himself the chance in kissing her since the golden opportunity had come and gone earlier just before they had been interrupted by Dylan. Eric satisfied his desire by taking Bethany’s hand and raising it gently to his mouth, he placed the tender kiss intended earlier for her lips on her delicate hand instead. He then stood outside, watched and waited, until Bethany had driven completely out of sight. 

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

The next couple of days passed by in typical lazy fashion as Bethany and her father remained somewhat exhausted from the busy plans surrounding Christmas. Bethany found that her time with her father was cut short on the third day when he announced he was being called to the office to handle a dispute between head management and a new vendor that was planning to come aboard in 2002. That particular evening took another interesting turn when Bethany answered her ringing phone to hear Ryan’s voice on the other end. “Hey, I’m so sorry I haven’t called you sooner,” he apologized. “No that’s alright,” Bethany replied truthfully. “I know you’re really busy and all,” she added. “You have no idea,” Ryan told her sounding somewhat wore out. “I did have the rest of the night free…if you are, I mean, if you don’t mind me stopping by. I just really need someone to talk to,” he admitted with a sigh. “Of course,” Bethany offered. Once off the phone, she attempted to quickly straighten up around the house before Ryan arrived and preferring not to visit with her company in pajamas, Bethany decided a change of clothes would be in order, so she slipped into comfortable blue jeans and a sweatshirt. The fact that Ryan sounded mildly upset on the phone was confirmed the instant Bethany opened the door upon his arrival allowing him to come inside. “Ryan, are you alright?” Bethany asked taking notice of his disheveled appearance. “I’m not really sure,” he said honestly. “What’s the matter,” she asked concerned. “The position. The one I was supposed to have once I finished training,” he said further explaining. “It turns out that the company chose a permanent home base for me once I’m finished and it’s not Atlanta.” “Oh, isn’t that good though, that you did get the job?” questioned Bethany. Ryan ran his hand through his hair before seating himself in one of the living room chairs. “It’s in Detroit.” Bethany took a seat opposite Ryan on the sofa and repeated with wide eyes, “Detroit?” “I guess I was so focused on the chance that I would stay in Atlanta that I didn’t consider the possibility of being asked to go upstate. I mean, even being asked to stay in Denver crossed my mind, but this? Don’t get me wrong, the salary is great, and my moving expenses will be paid for, but I just didn’t see this coming I guess.” Bethany remained silent allowing Ryan time to get everything off his chest before she told him, “Ryan, isn’t this what you wanted? You’ve worked so hard and now it’s paying off. As talented as you are, they probably figured that you’re needed more in Detroit than Atlanta, or even here,” encouraged Bethany. “Besides,” she continued, “I’m sure that once you get there and become established, you’ll eventually have the option to transfer when the chance comes. And, as good as you are, I’m sure they’ll let you have first pick of whichever city you’d like,” finished Bethany. Her words were indeed positive mixed with truth over the likelihood that Ryan could have the possibility of later relocating upon his choosing, but then his next sentence shed more light on exactly where his inner conflict was focused. “How I am going to tell Heather? She was thinking, like myself, that I’d be taking a position in Atlanta,” Ryan said quietly. It had not occurred to Bethany that her best friend was perhaps the central theme in Ryan’s distress, and the only words she could offer him concerning this was, “I’m sure she’ll understand since she wants what’s best for you, Ryan.” Ryan leaned forward in his chair and clasped his hands together while staring at an invisible spot on the floor. “Hey,” Bethany softly projected trying to get his attention. “I moved here back in August and despite the distance, I talk to Heather nearly every day and I even managed to see her too, in October,” she told him as she thought about her trip to Atlanta under the false implication surrounding her father’s job. The actual reason of why she had been in Atlanta was irrelevant in the conversation and the point that she aimed to get across was that Ryan may be able to maintain his relationship with Heather from a distance if he wished. Ryan looked up at Bethany with a half-smile then relaxed back into the chair as his body took on a more comfortable posture. She was about to offer him something to drink, but was interrupted by the ringing of her cellphone. She knew exactly who it was and through a faint blush, she excused herself to Ryan and walked into the kitchen. “Eric,” she said quietly into the phone. _“Hey, I know it’s late, but I wanted to hear your voice just once today before I go to sleep,”_ he told her softly. It was as if Eric could see her smile through the phone as she playfully responded to his request by stating, “Well, goodnight, Eric. If I was there, I would tuck you into bed just like you always do for me,” she teased. _“Oh, I like the_ _sound of that,”_ he responded in a sensual voice that made Bethany’s heart flutter. After containing her giddy physical responses, she told him on a more serious note, “I have to go. I’ll call you tomorrow.” _“Have to go…or want to go,”_ chuckled Eric. “Have to go,” clarified Bethany. “I actually have company,” she added. Eric did not say anything, but Bethany filled him in by explaining. “I have a friend in town for a few more days. He’s actually finishing up an internship where Dad works and once he’s done, he’ll be taking a position at the branch in Detroit.” Bethany thought it best to tell Eric the basics concerning Ryan’s visit and not to disperse the current drama surrounding his emotional conflict over her best friend. “Well, that sounds nice,” Eric replied sweetly. “I hope you have a good time,” he added. “And, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?” “Okay,” agreed Bethany before hanging up. She reentered the living room and found Ryan putting his coat on as if preparing to depart. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to go,” Bethany said politely. “No, it’s okay. It’s getting late and I didn’t intend to come over here just to keep you up all night with my worrying,” commented Ryan. “I really appreciate you listening and maybe you’re right, maybe things with Heather will work themselves out in the long run,” Ryan said with a smile. Bethany returned the smile and walked over to him and gave him a hug as she said, “Everything’s going to be fine, just wait and see.” She watched Ryan leave, and after she closed and locked the door behind him, Bethany ducked into her room and nearly felt the wind knocked out of her by the bizarre finale to the evening. On her pillow lay a hand written note which she reached for and began to read its words... _“Bethany, Thanks again for listening. You don’t know how much it means to me, but I have to admit that I wasn’t completely honest with you tonight. There’s another reason why I feel so confused and that reason is you. I’ve never been good at expressing myself when it comes to things like this and maybe it’s because I’ve never been faced with feeling so torn. Seeing you the other day brought back so many memories and I can’t help but wonder if I had been more patient with our relationship in the beginning, maybe we could’ve had something together. Something about you now seems so different but in a good way. Maybe time has a way of bringing out the best in us all and now, I can’t help but regret that I failed to give you space in the beginning and didn’t give you enough time. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to have the chance and go back and redo everything. I know when you read this that it will cross your mind about my feelings for Heather and all I can say to that, would be that Heather is the closest thing I have to you which is why I have to put a stop to it. It’s not fair to her, and I can’t go on pretending there’s something there when it’s not. I still have feelings for you, and although it doesn’t matter much now, I just wanted you to know how I truly feel. I will be leaving the day after New Years and I can only hope that you’ll allow me to see you and your beautiful smile a final time. I love you with all my heart, Bethany, and there’s nothing that I wouldn’t give you. You mean the world to me and are part of the reason why I pushed myself so hard to succeed. You gave me strength in the beginning to reach my goals and now that it’s over, I only hope I find the same amount of strength necessary to leave you behind. Love forever, Ryan.”_ Bethany numbly fell onto her bed. Her heart became heavy to the point that she felt sickened and she nervously reached for her anxiety medication. There was no immediate way to mentally process the love letter that Ryan had written to her, and the quick effects of her medication promised that she would not have to think on it for long as she drifted into a dreamless sleep. Bethany had not been prone to depression for quite some time, but throughout the next day, she stayed within her room mostly, and ventured only into the kitchen for a glass of orange juice and a piece of fruit. The letter from Ryan lay on the corner of her dresser, and the words seemed to jump off the page and gnaw at her continuously throughout the day. She was certain that she would not crush Ryan any further by not seeing him before he left, but it was finding the appropriate words to say to him during his final farewell that troubled her. Remembering her promise to Eric, Bethany did call him late morning, and even though she kept her tone light, Eric could sense she was not her usual self as he questioned her twice, asking if she were alright. The conversation with Eric only yielded further sadness as Bethany began to speculate the future along with starting to second guess her blossoming relationship with him. She knew deep down that she liked Eric, but worried endlessly about the possibility of it becoming another failed attempt in her love life efforts. Guilt was the central theme during her short stint with Ryan, and it was due to her traumatic past and the fact that she did not reveal its roots that tore her up inside. Had she told Ryan about her near death experience at her high school, it may have put a better trust between them that would have allowed Ryan to give her the much needed space which he had denied her. There was only one way to resolve her preconceived worries over Eric, but it was terribly difficult to contemplate the best way to go about it. Bethany knew that now more than ever, was the time to tell Eric about her being involved in the tragedy at Columbine High School. She felt she owed it to him as well as herself if she ever hoped their relationship would be fruitful and not be surrounded in denial over unanswered questions. She wanted to come clean about everything to him because she trusted him and felt the time was right. There would be no chance ever that she would allow another damaging scenario to play out just as it had with Ryan. Bethany’s failed relationship with him was now in the past and there was nothing more she could do to alter it, but she could however, in fact, give Eric the courtesy to know her, understand her, and be able to cope with her mental and emotional history. It was after this thought that Bethany reached for her phone with a shaking hand, waited. She regrettably received his voicemail and paused as the message began…“ _Don’t be an idiot by listening to this full message, because you should know by now that I’m not going to answer. However, if you still want to piss me off, then leave a message after the sound of the beep…I mean bullets_.” Sighing, Bethany began, “Eric, there’s something I have to tell you.”


	32. Chapter 32

_“Do you miss talking to me?”_ Eric asked eagerly noticing the short amount of time in which Bethany last called him. He received her message and was more than willing to speak to Bethany, yet her initial silence prompted him to ask her, _“Is there something wrong?”_ Bethany breathed heavily into the phone and began by telling him, “You know how you told me that you’d be taking the box from the basement to Aspen and that we would go through it together…the one that has everything in it about you becoming leader?” Eric was silent a brief moment and then replied, _“Yeah, that’s the plan. Unless you don’t want to,”_ he added. “Well, I do want to, it’s just that I’ve decided to go first by telling you about me and my anxiety.” Emotion peaked in Eric’s voice as he asked, _“Bethany, are you sure? I mean if you’re ready. Don’t feel pressured to tell me only because I’m going to tell you about my past.”_ Bethany began to relax knowing that after what Eric had just uttered, he strictly wanted what was best for her, and in no way wanted to make her feel obligated over his upcoming decision to divulge his history in the Trench Coat Mafia. “I’m going to get two plane tickets,” continued Bethany, “And, I want you to go with me to Atlanta to see Dr. Burke. You’ll know everything then,” she explained. Eric did not know just how to respond to such a personal request, but it solidified the truth in that Bethany undeniably trusted him and this was what he had longed for more than anything. _“I’ll do anything you want me to,”_ he promised. Feeling as if an imaginary weight had been lifted from her being, Bethany softly told Eric goodbye and then hung up. She visited the next day at Brooks’ house, and although it was not apparent to Bethany, Eric was following her throughout the house during her entire visit in a love struck daze which Robyn clearly noted as she pulled Bethany aside and whispered, “How long are you going to keep pretending that you’re not his girlfriend?” “What!” exclaimed Bethany with a vague stare. “Oh, Bethany, please. He’s helplessly following you around and you’re giggling at everything he says. It’s official that you two are dating,” Robyn said with a girlish grin. Bethany fumbled for an explanation and it was sadly apparent that she did not have one. She only looked away from Robyn in an effort to hide her glowing face and as the night drew to a close, Bethany found herself listening to Eric pitifully beg, “Please stay over tonight. I miss you already, and I feel better knowing that if I want to talk to you, I can just walk right upstairs,” he said wistfully. “You can just as easily pick up the phone and call too,” Bethany pointed out playfully. “But, if you’re here, I get the added bonus of seeing you too,” reminded Eric. He touched her cheek affectionately before reluctantly asking, “Your mind is already made up isn’t it?” Bethany nodded sheepishly at him and half ignored the gut instinct that was urging her to stay. “Tomorrow’s New Year’s eve,” he told her. “There’s no way I can bring in the new year without you,” he whispered. There was a small audience surrounding them as Eric stared at her, knowing better than to do anything other than gently embrace her. “Goodnight,” he said softly watching her turn to wave at the others who were scattered around the living room in their usual seating arrangements. Eric watched the brunette leave his presence and remained silent as if he were struggling to remember his own name and in a depressed stupor, he fell heavily onto the empty loveseat and dozed off into a pleasurable dream. The morning was anything but lovely as Eric sat up from the position in which he fell asleep to glance up and see a redhead standing over him with her hands on her hips. “Rough night,” Mandy started in at him. Eric grimaced at her as he slowly stood up. “What are you doing here?” he asked more for clarification that he was not up to the idea of her company. “Chris has some things to do today, so I thought I’d stop by and see if Robyn and Bethany would like to join me for a girl’s day out,” she said cheerfully. Eric caught Robyn standing on the other side of the room waving frantically while shaking her head no. Robyn quickly disappeared around the corner as Eric said, “Oh, well, I don’t think Robyn’s been feeling too good lately,” he lied. “Where’s Bethany?” persisted Mandy. “Home,” he replied simply. “Well, maybe some other time then,” she said disappointed. Eric stalked off towards his room, but was immediately aware that Mandy was following him. He did not acknowledge her and continued to go about his business as if she were not there while he laced up his boots in preparation to walk outside and enjoy a morning cigarette. Mandy reached down and picked up the discarded ribbon from Bethany’s Christmas gift and took notice of the logo etched along its length. “Since when did you develop a taste for French couture, Eric Harris?” It was apparent that Mandy was going to have trouble this morning trying to agitate Eric as he continued to refrain from commenting. She let the ribbon leave her hand and watched as it cascaded back down onto the bedroom floor and then decided to ask, “Did you ever figure out why she lied about being from Atlanta?” A sense of success swept over Mandy as Eric looked at her and hatefully replied, “No, Mandy, I haven’t, and if and when I do, it doesn’t matter because I don’t care.” Mandy raised her eyebrows at him and made a face that indicated she was displeased. “Well, it’s clear that you like her and all, but I hope you’re keeping business as the main focus here,” taunted Mandy. “It’s never good to mix business with pleasure, you know.” Eric tightened the lace on his boot, stood, and without further hesitation, he jumped in Mandy’s face and questioned, “Okay, what’s the deal? Do you want to go ahead and tell me what all this is about? Ever since that night you showed up out of the blue in Atlanta, you’ve been walking around here acting like some lunatic,” Eric said harshly. “Well, I could say the exact same thing about you too, Eric,’ Mandy argued back. “And, how’s that?” Eric asked out of sheer humor. “It’s like you have no focus anymore, well other than, you know who,” Mandy said referencing to his love interest. “You’re becoming laid back. Where’s the Eric that I’m used to, the one who lives and breathes TCM, the one that walked inside Columbine that day and…” Eric jumped at Mandy and twisted her by the arm before yelling in her face, “DO NOT bring that up in this house, do you hear me?” Mandy was startled into complete and abrupt silence. She shook loose from Eric’s grip and with a confounded look she questioned, “Why?” Mandy’s eyes darted about the room as if they were secretly being watched. “See, that’s what I’m talking about. Columb…well…that,” she quickly corrected, “used to be all you talked about and now, you don’t want to even mention it. What’s going on, Eric?” asked Mandy almost as if she were becoming deeply worried. Eric centered his thoughts in an attempt to downplay the situation. Choosing to relax somewhat, he took Mandy by the hand with an intent to be civil towards her. “I think it’s really sweet how you want to look out for me, for whatever dumb reason,” Eric said in satirical context, “but, I don’t need your help.” “Well, somebody needs to look after you Eric, and if Bethany knew what was best for you, she’d back off and allow you…to be you,” finished Mandy in a frustrated tone. “This has nothing to do with her,” growled Eric. “And, I’ve had just about enough of you always trying to drag her into the imaginary shit running through your head.” Mandy put on her innocent face and moved her hand along Eric’s arm and said, “There’s a lot of truth in what I’m saying and you know it. Think about your fans. Let’s face it, we all know you’re much more attractive with a gun hanging around your arm rather than some girl.” “That is the stupidest thing I think you’ve ever said,” Eric told her. “My fans could care less about something like that,” he retorted falling right into Mandy’s verbal trap. “Eric, don’t even try to make light of this. I bet if we were to check the mailbox right now there would be at least five letters from all across America from people telling you how you’re their hero, how much they love you, and most of these people are outsiders. They’re not even in TCM, but they’ve happened to stumble upon the possibility that you’re alive. How would these people feel if their favorite killer has gone off and gotten himself stuck in some love drama?” Eric had long lost the urge to enjoy his first smoke of the day and he tiredly sat down on his bed with Mandy wasting no time to join him. “Come to think of it,” she continued, “I haven’t seen any of your fan mail lying around here lately. Bethany wouldn’t have something to do with that too, now would she?” “No, because I haven’t gotten any mail lately,” lied Eric. “You are a god to these people, Eric. Don’t ruin that for them,” Mandy said quietly. “Part of the appeal, is your independence and being tied down by Bethany will ruin this. And, don’t pretend that you don’t enjoy all the letters from girls who send you naked pictures of themselves,” Mandy said making it a point to acknowledge every aspect of Eric’s popularity. “But, let’s not forget who your number one fan is,” Mandy told Eric in sugary voice while rubbing him gently along his back. “Yeah, I know. I remember,” he said with a teasing smile, “And, she happens to live in California,” he finished confidently. Mandy pushed Eric as if to bring him back to reality. “That girl from Sherman Oaks? Oh, Eric, please,” Mandy said mockingly while rolling her eyes. “What?” he asked innocently. “She’s my most devoted fan. She knows everything about me. She even has a pillowcase with my picture on it,” bragged Eric in a wistful voice. “Whose pillow has someone’s fan’s picture on it?” Dylan asked in tongue-tied speech as he poked his head inside Eric’s bedroom. Mandy stood to leave and blew Eric a kiss as she walked past Dylan. “Laundry day?” Dylan commented taking notice of the blue jeans which Mandy wore in place of her usual short skirts. Mandy tossed her middle finger in the air at Dylan as both a greeting and a farewell as she strutted her way out of Brooks’ house. At long last, Eric went to enjoy the cigarette he had intended to smoke earlier, and with Dylan by his side, Eric filled his friend in on Mandy’s latest outrageous lecture involving himself, Bethany, and his fan base. “You know what I think?” Dylan asked as was his habit. “I think Mandy’s just jealous that she doesn’t have any fans,” said Dylan. “Speaking of fans,” he added, “I got two letters this week, one from a girl in New Orleans, I think, and one from a guy in San Antonio. It’s very interesting, the things they say and the questions they ask. Do they always ask you about the basement tapes?” asked Dylan. Eric smiled and nodded in acknowledgment, being aware of what their admirers were prone to ask. “The guy said he has relatives in Colorado and when he comes to visit, he plans on coming to Littleton and he hopes he can meet me in person.” Eric gave Dylan a look of caution and said, “As fun as it’d be to meet these people, we have to be careful with keeping our secret safe. They could be spies, ready to uncover the truth and arrest us on the spot, and some of these people could be weird stalkers, too,” added Eric. “Yeah, like that psycho bitch, Brenda,” Dylan replied. “Don’t remind me,” Eric said recalling the unfortunate event. “Anyways,” Dylan said puffing his cigarette, “I hope that one day, I’ll know who my number one fan is just like you do.” The boys were interrupted as Brooks came outside to join them. “What are you two out here talking about?” he questioned as he sipped on his coffee. “Fans,” volunteered Dylan. “I’ve never gotten any fan mail,” Brooks said sadly. “Well, Brooks, that’s because all you did was stand around in the parking lot before I told you to go home,” Eric said in truth. “Yeah, but Nate and Robert weren’t directly involved that day either, but even they’ve managed to get at least one letter from a fan,” he pointed out. “Oh well,” said Brooks shrugging it off. “Some day when I write my book, I’m going to be famous, too.” Both Eric and Dylan rolled their eyes in response to Brooks’ plans to become an aspiring author because neither took the idea seriously. Eric waited until he was alone again and reached for his phone. Despite Mandy’s tricks to get him off track, he dialed her number and waited. She had barely made her way back home when Eric waited patiently on the other end for her to answer. “Just so we’re both clear on this,” he began upon hearing Mandy’s voice, “I don’t want to hear anything further from you about Bethany because next time…I won’t be so nice about it.” A frustrated sigh could be heard through the phone signifying that Mandy understood, as well as the fact that she had not won despite her efforts. Eric hung up on her, dialed Bethany’s number, and said in a soothing voice, “Good morning, sweetheart.”

                                 *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Bethany had a lengthy conversation with Eric before setting out to run several domestic errands, being sure to get coffee for her father who had been cranky over the misfortune of having just one cup before work this morning instead of three. Bethany also made a point to help with cleaning around the house and afterwards she set to the task of getting herself ready. It took all that Bethany could do to keep her concentration as she thought about nothing but Eric, and how he had asked her to bring in the new year with him later that evening. He hinted about wanting to do so in Aspen, but the lack of time unfortunately hindered this possibility. Bethany’s mood was a mixture of eager anticipation combined with jittery nerves which yielded a childlike mindset as she thought about what unforeseen events the evening would hold. She tried to ignore the thought that entered her mind as she slid on a simple black dress while blushing over the possibility of Eric touching her intimately. Bethany knew she was in no way ready for full blown sex, but she did entertain the idea of making out with him. Each time the thought entered her mind, it proved to be more intense than the last, causing her to pretend it was only her nerves acting up. These thoughts and more were instantaneously erased the moment Bethany heard commotion downstairs. “Dad?” There was no answer, so Bethany bounded down the stairs shouting on her way down, “Dad, I thought you were going to…” Bethany’s body froze when she took in the sight of Ryan standing in the middle of her living room. He had obviously let himself in and he was dressed in formal wear. “There you are,” he said grinning widely. Panic set in as Bethany thought about the love note and realized that she had not given it any more thought since the day she found it, but rather than stress about her reaction to it, she stuck to what was immediately important as she questioned, “Ryan, what are you doing here?” “Coming to see if you would go with me?” he voiced as if Bethany should know what he was talking about it. “Go where?” she asked puzzled as she walked slowly down the remaining steps. “To the company New Year’s eve party, you know the same one your dad’s going to tonight.” Bethany shook her head blankly and admitted, “Ryan, I’m sorry, but I can’t.” “Why?” he snapped. Bethany took one more step towards Ryan and caught the twinge of alcohol lingering in the air around him. Ryan stumbled to his immediate right and repeated, “Why not?” “You’re drunk!” Bethany exclaimed in a shrill voice. “I am not,” he argued. “Besides, that’s no reason not to go with me.” “I actually had other plans,” Bethany clarified. “I’m going to call you a cab,” she offered nervously. “NO!” he yelled causing Bethany to jump. “I’m leaving tomorrow night. Is this the way you’re going to treat me before I leave?” he said attempting to cause her guilt. Bethany’s heart began a steady pounding in her chest over the confrontation that seemed to be steadily forming between them. “Ryan, I was going to see you before you left. Don’t be upset over this,” she told him softly. “So, you were going to see me one last time?” he asked with glassy eyes. “Yes,” she told him truthfully. To this revelation, Ryan relaxed somewhat and then reached up to his neck as he concentrated on straightening his crooked tie. “But, I guess I’ll be going alone tonight,” he said quietly more to himself than to Bethany. “Ryan, please. You shouldn’t be driving. Let me call someone to come and get you,” pleaded Bethany. “That’s probably a good idea,” he finally agreed, but as Bethany turned to retrieve her phone, Ryan grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. It took a minute for her mind to process the inevitable as Ryan laid a sloppy kiss along her lips and she instinctively pushed him away from her. The reaction was not what Ryan had hoped for and rather than apologize, his eyes took on a heated glare causing him to simply reach for Bethany again. He forcefully jerked her towards him a second time making her yell, “Stop it!” The command fell on deaf ears as Ryan pushed himself against Bethany while trapping one of her arms. He grabbed Bethany’s free wrist to keep her from pushing at him again while his other hand roamed her curves which were magnified by the snug fitting dress. Repulsed by his forwardness, Bethany heatedly fought against his steadily speeding advances as she distanced her body from his and yelled, “I said STOP IT!” Bethany winced and cried out when he yanked her arm a final time causing the locket from her wrist to grind into her soft flesh until it unfastened and became entangled in Ryan’s sweaty palm. The silver metal lingering in his grasp brought him to a pause as he released his hold on her and prepared to discard the troublesome jewelry. He aimed to toss the trivial item aside, but was distracted by the eye catching heart shaped pendant as it clicked open. Ryan remained firmly in placed still clutching Bethany as his eyes narrowed at the cursive writing hidden inside. There was no time for warning of any kind when Bethany endured the shock caused by Ryan’s open palm meeting her cheek in a solitary slap that made her stumble. “You lying little bitch!” he condemned. “You tell me for months back in Atlanta that you’re not ready to date then you move out here and apparently you’ve wasted no time in screwing around with somebody else. Who the hell is Eric David Harris?” Bethany’s head remained slumped in an unnatural position from the abuse she had just undergone and the sobs which she had managed to choke back were now audible and with each cry, her shoulders rose and fell at the attempt to catch her breath. “WHY?” he asked forcefully. Bethany began shaking her head vigorously as if to indicate she was not at fault and when she failed to speak up, Ryan slapped her again only this time it was enough to distort her balance causing her arm to meet the edge of the coffee table as Bethany toppled to the living room floor. She felt her back on the carpeted flooring and screamed mercifully as she looked at Ryan through tearful eyes. “Who the hell is Eric David Harris, huh?” fumed Ryan again as he recited the name inscribed across from her own inside the locket. Her frantic screaming came from the fact that she was not only faced with the sickening actions of Ryan, but also from her debilitating past symptoms as her anxiety began to manifest and was triggered awake from the horrendous nature of her circumstances. “Maybe I should give you something to scream about,” Ryan said falling on top of her. He tugged at his shirt allowing it to become untucked from his pants. Bethany kicked at him in a furry, but was incapable of preventing Ryan’s fast moving hands as he ripped at the fabric of her dress. “You’ve been holding out on me long enough,” he said through heavy alcoholic breaths. Bethany remained pinned to the floor as the deadening reality settled in her mind that Ryan was for certain going to rape her. She fought to keep his body from pushing apart her legs and as he unzipped his pants with one hand, Bethany determined her physical strength in essence was useless, and it would have to be through swift thinking and words alone that she could ever hope to end the attack. “HELP, PLEASE!” she cried at the top of her lungs praying that neighbors were within earshot. Ryan wasted no time in dissolving this plan when he fully covered her tiny mouth with his grimy hand. Ryan had successfully freed himself from the confines of his pants and positioned himself to take Bethany against her will. Bethany’s muffled screams could barely be made out, however her wailing turned to words, which for whatever reason, Ryan chose to take notice. “Mmm… Add!” Ryan resisted moving his hand away from Bethany’s mouth, but when she repeated the odd phrase, he let go. “My…my dad!” Bethany breathed through her crying. Ryan gave her a curious look in which Bethany took the opportunity to blurt out, “My DAD…will be stopping by any…minute…before…the party.” Stunned into human existence once again, Ryan lurched backwards. He stared at the horror scene before him of Bethany’s smeared mascara coated red eyes, her torn dress, and the dull bruises along her left arm and wrist. Her face was flushed darker on one side than the other from where he had struck her. The thought entered his mind that perhaps Bethany could be falsifying this possibility, but should Mr. Russell indeed burst through the door at any minute, there would be no explaining the disturbing image of his daughter lying on the floor while being forcefully taken advantage of. Ryan regained his composure upon thinking about the damaging effect this could cause to his career. Faced with the irreversible consequence of what he was putting at risk, Ryan took control of his hormones despite still being in an intoxicated fog and stood to his feet. He grabbed at his head with both hands, attempting to rationalize what had happened. When he failed to produce an answer for both Bethany as well as himself, Ryan turned and fled her house in a panicked frenzy. Bethany stirred from her place on the floor and pulled herself upwards only to collapse back downward. Her crying had ceased temporarily, but was now back with a vengeance as she wiped away at her tears. She attempted to stand again and once she was certain that her feet would hold her weight steadily, she raced into the kitchen and began fumbling through the cabinets and drawers until she found a bottle of her anxiety medication. She struggled to open the top and clumsily spilled the tablets along the counter top, watching as a few dropped to the floor. Bethany’s hands shook violently as she swallowed not one, but two of the pills before going back to the living room. Her arm bore an ugly wound from where she had fallen into the table. Her head was pounding unbearably from the migraine brought on by numerous factors, and she fought away the nausea that rolled through her stomach. Bethany found her phone sitting on the sofa and became frustrated when she attempted to dial phone numbers to no avail. She calmed her nerves long enough to finally dial a number and through her panic she had no knowledge of who she managed to call, but was relieved to hear another voice on the end. _“Bethany?”_ came Robyn’s voice on the other end. The emotions that flooded Bethany at this point were so unsurmountable that she could not speak to Robyn and only screamed into the phone at her. _“Bethany! Bethany! What’s wrong? What’s the matter?”_ Gibberish mixed with more wailing was all that Robyn could manage to translate through the bawling emanating from Bethany. _“Where are_ _you?”_ tried Robyn hoping this would give her some clue as to what was going on. “I have to leave! I have to leave now!” Bethany cried through heavy breaths and this, Robyn most certainly understood despite the other sentences which Bethany had attempted to speak. Without further hesitation, Robyn hurriedly asked her, _“Bethany, where are you and I’ll come to get you?”_ “No, I’m leaving NOW!” was Bethany’s heated response. She could no longer exhaust herself through the phone call and without warning, Bethany hung up with a confused Robyn still speaking on the other end. Bethany pulled at the material of her dress thinking there was no time to change, and attempted to position the torn fabric so it would not expose her upper body. She threw on her shoes, grabbed her purse, and with an extra bottle of medication, she darted from the house in fear that her fib might prove to be true as she thought about the chance that her father might return home for any reason and see her in such a tragic state. It also lingered in her mind that Ryan might decide to come back to finish what he started, and there was no way she was willing to take a gamble on this either. Bethany’s crying made it difficult for her eyes to focus and through blurred vision, she jumped in her car and bolted away from her house as fast as her vehicle would allow.

                                   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

“Dylan, come with me,” Robyn instructed in a hollow voice. He looked at her from his position on the sofa, but before he could inquire, he watched as Robyn dialed a number on her phone and began speaking in the same weak voice. “Eric, there’s something wrong…with Bethany.” Dylan stood and joined Robyn at this point to which he heard about the bizarre phone call Robyn had just received from Bethany, and after allowing Eric to ask questions that resulted in the same answer with Robyn telling him she was clueless about the incident, Eric gave his instructions. _“She’s more than likely on her way over. Go now, and make sure she gets there. If she’s had an anxiety attack, she doesn’t need to be driving.”_ “Okay,” Robyn said before Eric stated in a final sentence. _“I’m on my way. I’ll find you.”_ Dylan followed behind Robyn in a frenzy and they set out to trace the path where Bethany would most likely be, should she be in route to Brooks’ house.

                                    *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Bethany cried relentlessly as she drove along the highway, blaming herself for what happened. She was furious that she had not known that Ryan had a darker side, as well as her thinking on the pertinent need to reveal this and more to Heather, knowing that her best friend was completely unaware of his abusive traits. Bethany wished like anything that she had stayed at Brooks’ house after Eric had pleaded with her to do so, and had she agreed, Ryan would have never had the opportunity to carry out his devilish act upon her. The more her mind attempted to reason with the consequences, the more panicked she became. Her mind began to feel as if it were detached from her body as she sluggishly rounded a curve in the road. The crying was now more of an echo which seemed to come and go, and Bethany became immediately aware that the double dose of medication which she had administered, was yielding its effects as her head bobbed up and down in a sleepy manner. She weaved her car over to the side of the road, pulled to an abrupt stop, and screamed a final time before slumping back in her seat in a semi-unconscious state.

                                 *   *   *   *   *  *   *   *

“It’s going to be fine,” Dylan said trying to comfort Robyn as she raced down the highway although he was just as worried as she was about Bethany. “She been fine. She’s not had any attacks for so long,” Robyn said aloud. “It’s so random. I mean, I wished I knew why,” she continued letting her eyes dart back and forth in hopes of discovering Bethany’s car. Robyn had thought to argue Eric’s decision on trying to find Bethany this way, but she knew better than to question him. He felt assured that they were the first ones whom Bethany would choose to go to if she was troubled for any reason, given the fact that her father was usually absent. Robyn listened to the phone conversation Dylan was now having with Brooks as he explained the reason for his sudden late night departure. Robyn kept her car lights on full beam as she rounded a sharp bend in the road and just after a couple of miles, she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her upon seeing a red vehicle displaced along the back road. “Dylan look!” Robyn exclaimed as they neared the cherry colored car that indeed belonged to Bethany. Robyn did not even allow time to shut off the engine and opened the door before the car came to a complete stop. Both she and Dylan ran to the driver’s side, opened the door, and observed Bethany unconscious with her head hanging downwards. Her small body nearly tumbled from the vehicle as Robyn and Dylan repositioned her and stared in horror at what they both had not anticipated. “Oh my god!” Robyn whispered as she leaned down and continued to keep Bethany upright. An anxiety attack had been apparent, but seeing Bethany in person made it unbearably clear that she had been physically attacked as well. Dylan pulled out his cellphone and readied himself as he took several steps backwards and in a hushed voice he spoke into the phone, “You need to get here…now.” Robyn tried desperately to wake Bethany but her attempts were futile. She spoke to Bethany, hoping she would answer, and ceased when she felt Dylan’s hand upon her shoulder. “She’s probably going to be out like that for a while.” Robyn turned to face him then looked back at Bethany’s frail body. “That’s exactly how she was the night I found her, remember?” Robyn did not comment to Dylan, but only nodded her head and held her hand out while rubbing her fingers together to indicate her need to smoke. Dylan gave her a cigarette, lit it for her, and said, “I know why you’re nervous.” Robyn’s eyes seemed to tell a story that only Dylan and a handful of others might recognize. It was the look that told him that she was scared. Standing there in the darkness, neither party had to verbally voice the inevitable, but they were petrified of Eric and what his reaction would be. “You know what’s going to…happen, right?” Robyn whispered with her cigarette pressed firmly around her lips. She did not expect the blunt reply that Dylan gave, but it in essence was precisely what she thought when he whispered back, “This is going to be like Columbine all over again.” As the words left his mouth, a car pulled up and jerked to a stop. The door flung open and Robyn watched as one combat boot dug into the ground followed by another. Eric had arrived and was approaching in his usual gait which caused his black duster to swish about his legs in a symphony of black waves. Seeing the cigarette which Robyn held told him something negative was stirring and he quickened his steps towards her, Dylan, and Bethany’s car. Eric looked at them, both, but neither spoke as Dylan chose to turn his gaze downwards. Eric moved alongside Bethany’s car, peeked inside, and finally saw what Robyn and Dylan were refusing to tell him. His Bethany lay unconscious in the seat with her head drooping. Her hands were positioned in her lap with bruises showing along her wrists as well as a nasty wound along her arm which now had dried blood caked around the edges. Her dress was a ragged mess as it fell ripped to one side exposing her left breast. Eric took both hands and cupped her cheeks allowing him to observe her face for the first time, and as adrenaline rushed through him, he saw the massive handprint along her cheekbone that indicated she had been hit. In a voice that could control an army, Eric yelled, “Call the others, NOW!” Blood had rushed to his face and Dylan and Robyn backed away as Eric began screaming, “I WANT to KNOW WHO the FUCK did this to her!” “We don’t know,” Robyn offered in a meek voice. “Well FIND OUT,” he belted in a furious rage with clenched fists that were causing his knuckles to become white. “Dylan, take Bethany’s car back to the house. Robyn you come with me,” Eric ordered. “Have Perry or Dykeman get your car later, but I want everybody at that house in ten minutes including Morris, got it?” Eric dashed back in the direction of Bethany. In a solitary movement, he gathered her, her purse and cellphone, and then carefully removed her from the vehicle. Eric took Bethany in his arms and carried her to his car. Dylan jumped into action and entered Bethany’s now empty vehicle and adjusted the seat to accommodate his giant form in comparison to her stature, and began to drive away in the direction of Brooks’ house. Robyn was already in the driver seat of Eric’s car, prepared to do just as he said. He opened the passenger door and eased into the back seat bringing Bethany with him. “Let’s go,” he commanded, and with that, Robyn set out towards their destination. Eric held Bethany at his side, taking care to lean her head against him. He wriggled free of his coat and placed it around her body to cover the near nakedness of her upper body. There was a reason why he preferred that Robyn drive over Dylan, and that was because he needed a moment to think, and Robyn would not pester him with small talk. She remained silent giving Eric the allotted time in which he needed to both concentrate and form a plan. He did not know the exact specifics of who, what, when, and how, but his heart settled on the decision that someone would most certainly die. The car hit a bump in the road causing Bethany to jolt awake and when she opened her eyes to see an arm securely wrapped around her, she went into overdrive mode screaming, “GET OFF ME…GET AWAY!” She fought against Eric in a delusional paranoid frame of mind shouting, “HELP, he’s going to KILL ME! He’s going to KILL ME!” “Bethany it’s okay it’s me,” Eric said softly as she continued to swat at him. “Shhh, it’s okay, it’s Eric. No one’s going to hurt you anymore.” Bethany began sobbing uncontrollably, and despite Eric’s attempt to ask her over and over again what had happened, she could only weep in a disturbing manner. Her paranoia was so intense that upon realizing that Eric was the one beside her, Bethany scrambled into his lap like a frightened child and clung to him. Eric cradled her in his arms and felt her warm tears spill onto his neck. He leaned into her and whispered, “Shhh…it’s okay baby, I’ve got you now. You’re going to be alright, I promise.” Eric cooed softy to her, letting her cry, and promising numerous times that he was going to take care of everything. “Don’t you worry about anything, sweetie, okay,” he continued in a gentle whisper. Calmed by his soothing sweet talk and compassionate words, Bethany’s sobs took on a more faint sound rather than frightening screams. She remained curled up in Eric’s lap and in that moment, Eric had never before in his existence felt the intensity of loving anyone as much as he loved her. He would rather die himself than think that something would happen to her and the possibility of losing her was unthinkable. Eric wanted to question her, now that she had calmed down, but denied the opportunity to do so, thinking it would only upset her again. There would be plenty of time for that, and he watched as Brooks, Nate, Robert, and Chris stood outside and waited as they swerved into the driveway. Dylan joined them shortly and Eric reluctantly tore Bethany away from him, wanting to hold her longer, and exited the car with her. Bethany swayed, unable to stand on her own, and fell back into Eric’s arms allowing him to pick her up once again as he carried her inside with his coat still bundled around her. Her groggy state had returned and she snoozed heavily while Eric’s cologne invaded her senses as the fragrance lingered on his trench coat which remained wrapped around her body. Eric took the precious bundle down the hall and to his room where once inside, he pulled away the covers to his bed and placed Bethany gently down onto the soft black sheets. He observed the dress that remained awkwardly covering only parts of her, and Eric gently tugged it down her body until it was completely off. He took one of his oversized t-shirts and kept his focus while he placed it on her naked body covered only by a bra and panties. After making certain that she was comfortable, Eric pulled the covers around her and felt both relief and disgust at the same time as he felt at ease knowing she was now safe, but horrified over thinking that perhaps she had been raped. He turned to leave, and began his tantrum from earlier as he spouted obscenities and threats that could be heard possibly for miles. A cigarette burned between his shaking fingers as he stood outside the house with his group of Trench Coat Mafia members and declared, “No one sleeps until I put a bullet in the fucker that did this to her.” Silent nods were returned in agreement and Eric turned to Robyn and told her, “I want you to check on her every so often to see if she’s awake. Try to get as much from her as you can. I need a name, and I need to know where this bastard is.” Robyn nodded at Eric again and feeling conflicted, he told the others, “I need the rest of you to wait and be ready.” Eric hated to leave the house, but knew it was crucial that he do it. He would need to retrace each step which took place that night, and refusing to do this would only make him inept at gathering details in the long run. Eric walked back to his bedroom and over to a sleeping Bethany. He gently caressed her forehead, grabbed his coat, and purposefully placed her medication and cellphone into one of the pockets. Eric was famed for thinking about nearly everything, and he feared that Bethany would accidently overdose, knowing she would not fully remember just how many tablets she had taken throughout her horrendous ordeal. In the opposite pocket, he placed a pistol, and in a blur, he left with the intention of going to Bethany’s house. Once there, he let himself inside, and although nothing looked immediately out of place, the fact that the lights were left on indicated that someone, most likely Bethany herself, had left in a hurry. Something caught his eye glistening from the floor, and as he moved towards the object, Eric recognized that he was looking at the locket which he had given Bethany. He knelt down to retrieve it and placed it into the same coat pocket that contained Bethany’s phone and medication. Next, he decided to check for clues in her room, so he carefully ascended the stairs until he came to the room which was hers. The door was open and the light still glowing, just like the rooms downstairs. He scanned her bed noticing it was neatly made with all pillows in place. A black scarf which he remembered her wearing lay at the foot of the bed along with a cosmetic product. All of her things were scattered along her dresser including her perfumes and lotions, jewelry, and a hair dryer. A picture was placed at the bottom corner of her vanity mirror that Eric had never seen before. Bethany sat with her arms embracing a blonde haired girl with rosy cheeks. From the shirt Bethany wore, he assumed the picture had been taken during much warmer weather and wondered if the other female in the photo was the best friend whom Bethany had left behind in Atlanta. Feeling frustrated, Eric pulled out Bethany’s phone, but saw only where she had called Robyn earlier. There were no other calls logged which indicated that no one else had contacted Bethany. Eric was about to exit her room when he saw a folded slip of paper peeking from underneath a beauty magazine on the dresser. He reached for it and curiously pulled it open and began to read the hand written words that it contained. His eyes skimmed each line, and as his gaze dropped further with each sentence, so did his demeanor until Eric’s eyes took on a dangerous stare as he now understood the note to be a love letter written to Bethany by another man. Eric’s body shook violently and to control his flaring temper, he took Bethany’s medication out and swallowed one of the pills, thinking that he would lose himself in the heat of the moment. He would see to it that no one ever, would love her like he did. The audacity of this man angered Eric to the point that he could not see straight as he crumpled the paper with one hand into his fist. He whipped out his phone, called Robyn, and asked, “Is she awake, yet?” _“No,”_ Robyn told him simply. “If she does wake up,” continued Eric, “ask her who Ryan is. I want to know everything about him.” With that last sentence, Eric left Bethany’s home and headed back to Brooks’ house. Eric hated guessing games, but there was nothing to do for the time being but wait it out until Bethany woke up enough to help shed some light on the situation. Eric paced the house and then ventured outside, taking frequent smoke breaks and yelling his rage to the heavens above. After his fourth marathon around the house, Dylan followed him outside and advised, “Eric, you’ve got to calm down.” Eric shot his friend a daring look as if to imply the ridiculousness of his request. Eric reached into his coat and pulled out the wrinkled piece of paper that he retrieved from Bethany’s house and in a forceful shove, he threw it at Dylan’s chest. Dylan held it under the lamp light to read it clearly in the darkness and sighed heavily, understanding fully why Eric could not relax, not even for a second. This alone would be enough to justify Eric’s need to kill over his competitive nature, but the fact that Bethany had been physically assaulted made it a no nonsense predicament. Eric was going to kill someone, and although they suspected the Ryan from the letter, it was not confirmed into solid fact thus far. “Just keep your head on straight,” Dylan ventured in a low tone. “I know you want to kill this bastard, but you have to make certain that this is all legit.” Eric angrily tossed his cigarette down and yelled, “You think I don’t know this? I’m going to fucking nail this guy to the wall, and when I’m done with him, he’ll have wished he would’ve never stepped foot in Colorado.” Dylan gave up all chance of trying to reason with Eric. He added one more thing as he told him, “Just remember Bethany. You won’t be doing her any good if you go murdering this guy without knowing exactly who he is to her.” The more Dylan talked the deadlier Eric’s demeanor grew and in a grim voice he promised, “No other man is going to have her. She is mine.” Dylan was startled by the back door swinging open as Robyn stepped outside and with wide eyes she revealed, “It’s Ryan! The guy’s name is Ryan…he’s the one who attacked her!” Eric twisted at the weapon hidden in his trench coat and nodded approvingly at Robyn. Although this was a detail which Eric had expected, it was also the confirmation that he needed. He ran to his bedroom in hopes that Bethany was still awake, but she fleeted in and out of consciousness and remained silent with an occasional whimper which would emerge now and again. Eric placed a kiss on her tear stained cheek before leaving her and went over again in his mind for what seemed like the thousandth time of what he knew versus what he needed to know, and the best way to achieve his desired outcome. He had readily learned from the letter that Ryan was here in Colorado temporarily, and that he was fast approaching his plane ride back to Atlanta. This propelled Eric into a mindset that he needed a tangible plan immediately to ensure that Ryan would not skip out of town before he had the chance to get his hands on him. Everyone else was aware of this possibility as well, and they all knew there would be no rest for them until they caught this guy. Nate and Robert sat around the kitchen table and Chris barely spoke as he offered an occasional solution to the puzzle which Eric seemed to brush aside, thinking it too lengthy for the short amount of time currently at hand. Eric was taken aback when Robyn approached him and said, “I need Bethany’s phone.” Rather than question her credibility surrounding the request, Eric looked at the girl whom he had known for years and trusted her reason. He handed Bethany’s phone over to her and watched while Robyn scanned through the list of contacts until she came to someone by the name of Heather. Robyn dialed the number, hoping it was not too late since it was nearing ten o’clock, but figured with Heather being a college student and it being New Year’s Eve, surely the young girl would not have retired for the night. Eric was confused when Robyn only allowed the phone to ring twice before she hung up. Bethany’s phone began to ring immediately thereafter, and Eric stared at Robyn while the ringing phone remained in her hand. “Well, answer it,” he prompted anxiously. Robyn shook her head and simply stated, “Trust me.” Eric sighed heavily and said the obvious, “Look, I have to get that losers last name.” Robyn looked at him and assured, “I know, and you will.” She allowed exactly fifteen to pass and in a swift motion, she redialed Heather’s number, then brought the phone to her ear. She waited until Heather answered and in a smooth voice said, “Oh, hi…this is Robyn, actually, Bethany’s friend.” _“Oh,”_ commented Heather. “Well, I saw where you called and didn’t want you to worry,” Robyn said sweetly. “Well, I was actually calling Bethany back, because I missed her call about fifteen minutes ago,” Heather told her. Robyn of course knew this, being the one who had originally began the game of phone tag. “She actually went with her dad to a New Year’s Eve party at his company and ran out and left her phone,” Robyn said sadly. “But, I’ll be sure to tell her you called,” she offered cheerfully. Robyn reached for the love letter sitting on the kitchen table which had now been seen by all of them, and she flipped it over, grabbed a pen, and stated, “Oh, Heather before you go, Bethany asked me to help her surprise her friend Ryan, the one here from Atlanta.” Robyn took a breath and clarified. “She asked me to help with getting a going away gift for him.” Robyn waited for the expected pause before continuing. “Well, I was supposed to have it delivered to him, but for the life of me, I can’t remember where she told me he was staying.” “Oh,” came Heather’s eager response. Robyn readied the pen in her hand as Heather revealed, “He’s staying at the Denver Marriott.” “You’re a lifesaver,” she breathed. “I just want to make sure that this goes perfectly for Bethany,” added Robyn. Heather was a giddy mess as she told the girl whom she had never met, “You are so good to Bethany. No wonder she likes being around you so much,” Heather bubbled over their mutual friend. “Yeah, I’m really glad that I met her,” finished Robyn happily. “Well, it’s been nice talking to you, Heather, and to make sure the gift goes to the right Ryan, what’s his last name again?” “Davenport,” answered Heather, “room 211,” she helpfully added. “Great! Thank you, and you have a good night,” Robyn said ending the fabricated phone call. Eric now understood Robyn’s unconventional tactics as she grinned at him and placed into his hands the information he had been waiting for. He returned her smile with his own sinister one, and in an almost frighteningly calm voice, Eric told Nate and Robert, “Go down to the Denver Marriott and scope out every inch of it. I want to know where every elevator is, every emergency exit, and anything else about that hotel’s security.” Just as Dylan had implied earlier to Robyn, it was very much as if Columbine was about to unfold yet again, only this time, Eric did not have the luxury of a year in which to plan his D-day, he only had mere hours. Nate and Robert departed and those who remained waited for Eric to instruct them before he set out to apprehend the man responsible for hurting his love. Eric went to Bethany a final time and he was shocked when she rolled over to face him as he stepped towards her. “Eric,” she called in a pitiful voice. “Oh, sweetheart,” Eric said bending over and placing his arms around her. His hands went to her face and the fact that Eric was wearing his prized duster told Bethany that he was not staying there with her. “Where are you going,” she whispered with worry showing on her face. “Out,” he replied softly still touching her delicate face. “Don’t leave me,” she pleaded with tears in her eyes. It melted Eric’s heart to hear Bethany cry for him, for him to stay there with her, and to ultimately comfort her, but he knew he could not rest until he justified what needed to happen. He brushed a stray hair away from her cheek, and in the most soothing voice, he told her, “I want you to get some rest, okay? I have to leave and go take care of something, but I promise I’ll come back and when I do, I’m going to lay here with you in my arms and hold you the rest of the night.” Bethany’s eyes were already threatening to close from the soft melody of Eric’s voice whispering in her ear. He rearranged the covers around her and stood to leave. He turned to look at her a final time and whispered, “I love you,” before pulling the door to, but not closing it completely. He left her there in his room, in his bed, and made a phone call to his trusted ally. Julian’s tone sounded aggravated, but curious at the same time when Eric demanded, “Meet me…now.” Eric sped down the road and made excellent timing when he jumped from his vehicle and almost ran to the secluded site where he and Julian always met. Not wasting any time, Eric began spouting the reason for the urgent visit as Julian stood waiting with his arms folded at his chest. “I need you to do something for me,” Eric said above the roar of the train making its way along the tracks. “Do you have any hopeful initiates you don’t mind putting to work?” Eric asked hurriedly. “Always,” Julian bragged. “I got boys lined up around the block looking to join my crew,” he boasted. The last of the train cars zoomed along and Eric waited momentarily until the silence settled in. “Have a couple of them go to the Marriott downtown and break into a few cars in the parking area,” advised Eric. Julian made a face that was both mocking and comical as he asked, “You trying to tell me how to initiate my boys, Harris?” Eric became irritated as he kicked at the ground and stated, “I don’t give a fuck if you make them suck dick to join, but tonight, you’ll have them do this if you want to make some extra cash. I’ll give you a grand for each,” negotiated Eric. “I need a diversion at that hotel, and I need for you and your boys to make it happen.” Julian rubbed his chin in a way that was annoying to Eric and finally, he nodded at Eric to indicate that they had a deal. “What happens if my boys get caught?” Julian questioned to bring about Eric’s response. “That’s not my problem. If they do, maybe you should reconsider them joining if they can’t successfully pull off breaking into vehicles,” Eric mocked, immediately remembering his own attempt at doing so when he was younger. “I don’t have any more time to chat,” Eric said harshly. “Choose a couple of random lowlifes if you’re that damn worried,” he added. Eric decided to pay Julian in advance to indicate his seriousness in making his request manifest. He placed the last crisp bill into Julian’s open hand then turned to head back to his car. Eric undoubtedly knew that Julian could easily locate a couple of degenerates who would be dispensable, facing jail time as their consequence, should they not succeed. The dynamics of Julian’s details however, were irrelevant to Eric’s direct involvement. The precise manner in which Julian would choose to fulfill the demand did not concern Eric, so long as it was done. Now that this was taken care of, Eric called Robyn and instructed her in a firm voice, “Tell Perry when he gets back to put something on that’s nice. You do the same, and be ready when I get there.” He did not wait for a response and hung up as he steered the car along the shadowy road. Eric allowed himself a cigarette before entering the house once again and asked Brooks if Bethany was still sleeping to which he nodded that she was. He sighed heavily when he observed Robyn walking into the room, or rather her choice clothing that she had selected per his instructions. “What?” she asked noticing his displeased stance. “You look like you’re fucking going to church,” Eric pointed out. “Put something on a little more…something that makes you look…you know…” “Like Mandy?” Dylan finished with a devilish smirk. “Well, I was going to say a slut, but same thing,” Eric said quietly in case Chris were to hear the derogatory term used to describe his love interest. Robyn stomped away to try again at the request as she rummaged through what little clothes she managed to keep on hand at Brooks’ house. She emerged a second time modeling a racy strapless dress that emphasized her cleavage and showed more thigh than she was comfortable with. “Wow!” was all that Dylan could manage to say with his tongue practically hanging from his mouth. Eric walked a complete circle around Robyn before telling her, “Put your hair up.” She went to take care of this detail as well and was relieved when Eric nodded his final approval over her appearance. He then requested that Nate and Robert join him, and after both boys settled at the kitchen table, Eric began scribbling a drawing that resembled portions of the hotel based on what they each described. Eric continued until he had enough knowledge of both the internal structure as well as its perimeter to carry out just what he needed done. “All right, listen up,” he began in a commanding voice. “Room 211 faces the north exit and there are parked cars surrounding the entire hotel except for here,” Eric said pointing to the crude map. “Julian will have a couple of his guys on the farthest side of the hotel to lead all security away from this door. Robyn and Perry, both of you will already be inside at this point, and when I give you the go ahead, you get to that room as fast as you can. I don’t care how you get him to open that door, just do it. If he’s not there then wait. Hopefully the break ins will buy enough time so that no one will be paying attention when you get him out of there. Drug him with this,” Eric said taking a substance from Chris and handing it to Robyn.” It will knock him out cold, but will wear off, so we have to move fast. Make certain that it’s him and that he’s the one we want. Bring him into the woods down the same path where Bethany was found. The most important thing, is that I want that fucker alive and fully awake when I see him, understood? “Where do you want me?” Brooks asked knowing that he usually stayed behind. “You, Dykeman, Morris, and, Dylan are coming with me,” he clarified, “And, bring anything you’d like except for guns. Each member knew that this was code for knowing just what type of punishment lay ahead for Ryan. Eric was going to make him suffer, and he planned to deny him the humane pleasure of dying quickly. Eric dialed Julian and told him in scrutinizing detail the exact area in which he needed his guys placed and ready to go. Eric felt an adrenaline surge laced with testosterone course through his being, and he became all the more thrilled once Robyn slid into a sexy pair of high heel shoes, picked up her purse, and then flashed TCM’s symbol to him as a promise that she would not fail him. Robyn readied herself for the crucial task that lay ahead for her. She had been involved in tasks before, but none quite like the one at present. Her goal itself was simple, and that was to get to Ryan by seducing him. Robert drove them along the dark stretch of highway that lead into downtown Denver, and Robyn settled on the fact that she was not just doing this for the sake of performing official TCM business, she was also doing it for the sake of Bethany. The cruelness that this Ryan character showed her friend was inexcusable, and Robyn knew that she too, would gain the satisfaction in knowing that he would die by the hand of Eric who loved Bethany more than anything imaginable. The hotel was in lively array as valet parking attendants buzzed about, and with it being the party night that it was, Robyn knew that the New Year’s Eve would certainly work to their advantage. Robert entered the toll gate to the north side nearest the exit to room 211. Robyn exited the car with a well-dressed Robert and together, they walked arm in arm up to the main entrance to the lavish Denver Marriott. They were greeted respectfully by the attending staff and the minute they were inside, Robyn and Robert took a seat inside the lounge area which was full of night life and noisy patrons. The sound of her phone ringing could barely be heard and she stepped outside the area and answered Eric’s call. “Are you ready?” she heard him ask. “Yes,” Robyn replied calmly. “You’ve got ten minutes to work your magic, and then it’s time,” Eric told her. Robyn checked her watch, and Robert who had come to join her, nodded as she made her way alone towards another area of the hotel. It was just after eleven o’clock as Robyn stepped off the elevator and onto the second floor. She walked briskly down the hall, passing only one other person, stopped in front of the door with _211_ printed boldly on its front, and breathed heavily. She looked down at the skimpy excuse of a dress that she sported and adjusted her cleavage. She knocked on the door, waited until it opened, and with eyes lowered, Robyn looked up through heavy eyelashes and said in a silky voice, “Ryan, I’ve been looking all over for you.” The unexpected guest at his door had him, no doubt confused, and as Robyn let herself in, Ryan asked, “Do…I know you?” Robyn turned and walked incredibly close to him and stated, “Well, I should hope so since we had a pretty good night the last time I saw you.” Ryan scratched his head vacantly as Robyn continued by saying, “I was told you were going to be at that big company party tonight, but I took a chance that you might be here instead, so I had to come and see for myself.” Ryan stared at the scantily clad blonde in front of him and hated to embarrass himself by asking, “I’m sorry…what is your name again?” “It’s Kay,” Robyn said opting to use her middle name. “And, I must say,” she continued, “You’re quite the hot commodity right now at that company.” Robyn batted her eyelashes at Ryan in a teasing manner and looked around his room, and in an attempt to boost his ego another notch, she told him, “Well, I’m surprised that the girls aren’t lining up tonight to keep you company, powerful man like you, any girl would be so lucky.” Ryan had been baited nicely, and Robyn knew she had him when his eyebrows raised confidently and he asked, “Would you like a drink?” Robyn leaned down as if to pretend she was having trouble slipping out of her heels and she clutched her chest as her breasts threatened to spill out of the tight corset of the dress. “I actually already took care of that,” she giggled. “Room service should be here in about…oh five minutes,” Robyn said checking her watch. “In the meantime, why don’t you just relax,” she suggested moving towards the bed. “You deserve a break after working as hard as you do,” Robyn said in a childishly sounding tone. Ryan’s hormones had peaked, and before Robyn had time to react, Ryan began pawing at her body while kissing her in a heated frenzy. Knowing Robert would be there shortly to assist her, Robyn played along with the charade as she moaned in fake pleasure at Ryan groping her. He all but pushed her onto the bed, and began kissing at her desperately and pulling at her dress. Robyn reached at the back of her head for the pin securing her golden locks and she unfastened it allowing her hair to fall freely around her shoulders. A knock at the door caused her to pout at him, but smile inwardly as she watched Ryan open the door. Robert entered and gently closed the door just before he swung one time, hitting Ryan, and putting him on the floor in a heaping mess. Robert jumped on top of him, pinning him down, while Robyn reached for a bottle of water sitting on a nearby table. Ryan cursed in his confused state and lurched forward in an attempt to shake the hefty bulk of Robert off of him. “Open up,” Robyn said, and when Ryan continued to put up a fight, Robert punched him again causing him to fade into semi-unconsciousness. It was too easy as Robyn opened Ryan’s mouth and sprinkled the powder contents into his mouth followed by a small amount of water. Ryan’s instinct forced him to swallow and in an instant, he was no longer awake to the outside world. Robert picked him up off the floor and with Robyn’s help, they steadied Ryan in between them flinging his arms along each of their shoulders. Ryan stumbled, and although he was not exactly walking, the movements resembled that of an intoxicated person as the party of three entered the hallway and began towards the elevators. They descended to the ground level and Robyn was relieved to see a security officer in the wake of his duties as he strode over to his co-worker, whispered something to him, and watched as they both set off at a small paced run in the direction of the south east parking lot area. “What a night,” Robyn called as another hotel attendant looked in their direction. “He’s never been a big party animal,” Robert said with a hearty laugh as he looked over at Ryan. “Come on buddy, let’s get you home.” Robert said encouragingly while escorting Ryan. The hotel worker smiled knowingly, and carried on about her business allowing Robyn, Robert, and their half-awake companion to exit out the side entrance and into the parking area.


	33. Chapter 33

   Bethany moaned quietly as she leaned over on her side. Her arm was throbbing and she felt around in the darkness along the bed where she lay. Her head pounded profusely causing a semi ringing effect inside her ears which made her feel instant nausea. She had no issue recalling the intermittently horrible event which occurred that evening, but she was lost as to how she had ended up precisely where she was. There was no questioning her current location because the scent alone was enough to tip her off as she inhaled the essence that was none other than Eric and she knew she was in his room and in his bed. She longed for him, and instead debate his whereabouts, Bethany moved to the side of the bed aiming to get up in order to find out. She wanted to see him, she wanted him to hold her, and she just wanted…him. She stood slowly and allowed the dizziness to subside and walked carefully to the partially opened door. She glanced down and noticed that a large t-shirt covered her in place of the dress she had worn. Bethany recognized it as one of Eric’s favorites with the name of a band which she had never learned to pronounce correctly. A single light was bouncing from the walls in the living room and it appeared to be coming from the television with its volume tuned down to a moderate hum. Bethany saw the back of Brooks’ head peeking from over the top of the recliner chair and she rounded the corner to speak to him, but jumped in unexpected surprise at the unrecognizable older adult sitting there instead. “Relax,” he said looking at her frightened response. “Who are you,” Bethany asked still appearing scared. “It’s okay, I’m one of you,” he told her simply. Bethany searched for any signs of life in the house, and when all appeared to be quiet, she asked in a tiny voice just to be for certain, “I’m sorry, but could you tell me…what time it is?” “Four-twenty, sweetheart, now relax. Old Joey isn’t going to hurt you.” Bethany blinked in a brief state of shock as revelation dawned on her. “Joey? Are you Joseph Stair?” “The one and only,” he replied with his hands folded. Bethany visibly relaxed, but kept her eyes on the slightly older male as she sat down on the sofa pulling a nearby blanket around her bare legs since she felt somewhat exposed. A pause hung in the air before she asked quietly, “Where’s Eric?” “He’s out,” Joey responded simply. It was not the answer Bethany wanted, so she decided to ask instead, “Why are you here?” Joey looked at the girl with whom Eric had grown undeniably fond of and told her, “Because, you’re boyfriend asked me to be here in case you woke up. He didn’t want you to be scared or anything,” Joey said precisely. Bethany scratched at her head as another dull pain rose from the back of her neck and through the base of her skull. Bullet joined her as he jumped onto the sofa and nestled into a comfortable place along the blanket lying across her lap. _“…and, this just in surrounding local news, police officials report several break in attempts involving vehicles at the downtown Denver Marriott. The local authorities are reluctant to conclude on whether or not the vehicle burglaries are gang related or random acts of crime surrounding the eve of New Year’s…”_ Bethany watched as Joey leaned forward in the chair and smiled oddly as the news anchor continued her report by stating, _“…Thus far, one suspect remains in custody while police search for a second person who was reported to have been involved according to hotel security. No word has been released about the identity of the person who remains in custody at this time. And now, in world news…”_ Joey flipped the television over to a comedy station before standing and asking Bethany, “Can I get you anything?” “Uh, no thanks,” Bethany politely responded. “Well, at least let me patch up your arm there,” Joey said referring to Bethany’s still exposed cut from where she had fallen into the table. Joey left the room momentarily, and returned bringing with him a warm washcloth, antiseptic, and a bandage. He knelt down in front of Bethany from her place on the sofa while she continued to persuade him by saying, “Really, you don’t have to do this.” Joey ignored her and Bethany watched the male wearing black from head to toe as he opened the bandage then prepared to clean her arm with the cloth. “Eric told me to take care of you, so that’s exactly what I’m doing.” Bethany gave in and allowed Joey access to her wounded arm. “Where are all the others?” she thought to ask hoping he would be more forthcoming regarding everyone’s mysterious absence. “They’re with Eric,” he offered. Bethany winced from the slight sting that the antiseptic delivered as it met her raw skin. She decided to go ahead and ask just to see if he would reveal anything to her as she questioned, “You were a leader with Chris, right?” “That’s right,” he acknowledged. “And, so you must have known Eric when he was promoted to leader too, right?” “I did,” he told her truthfully. “But don’t ask me how, because Eric gave strict instructions not to be talking to you about that,” he smiled teasingly. Bethany let out a sigh of disappointment and watched as Joey placed the bandage securely over her cut. A swirling sensation began in Bethany’s stomach making her think she would be sick. Something seemed oddly abnormal about her current predicament. No one else was there with her except for an extended member of the Trench Coat Mafia of whom she had believed to be semi-retired from his duties, and all the while, Joey kept his attention to the television, turning to the local news stations in particular every so often. Bethany looked down at a sleeping Bullet on her lap and absent mindedly stroked along his back while she was somehow forced to think about a possibility that seemed nearly unimaginable, but highly likely as she thought about Ryan. She looked at Joey and found him smiling back at her as if to answer her unasked question as she swallowed back the bile rising in her throat.

                                *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Success was achieved as Robyn and Robert casually tossed Ryan into the backseat of their vehicle before speeding away from the hotel parking lot. Robyn wiped at her mouth disgusted by the kiss that Ryan had laid on her earlier. “You alright?” Robert asked her as he watched her curiously. “I didn’t plan on getting kissed and felt up, but other than that, I’m fine,” she fumed. Robert smiled at her and playfully commented, “Should I tell Dylan about that?” Robyn rolled her eyes and was reminded that their passenger riding in the backseat was slowly coming to as she said, “Drive faster, he’ll be awake soon.” Robert pushed intensely on the gas pedal and drove as fast as he could to where Eric and the others sat waiting patiently. Words could not describe the anticipation Eric experienced when he saw Robyn and Robert drive onto the vacant road in the middle of the forest where he stood. He watched in fascination as his soon to be victim was yanked from the car and dragged until finally reaching the place in which he stood and was dropped in a dull thud at his feet. Eric looked down at the man he assumed to be Ryan, but wanted to make for certain that he was the right person. Robyn had indicated that although she never asked his last name, she mentioned over and over again about company promotions and other important things to him which he did not deny, making her believe that he was the same Ryan who Bethany knew. Everyone gathered a few feet behind Eric and stood ready and waiting. Dylan knew Eric well enough that this was his prized moment. He would give Eric any assistance he needed, but felt that under the circumstance, Eric would need to be the one to fully take out his vengeance anyway necessary until he was satisfied. A cold north wind rustled the leaves of the trees and the burst of wintery, Colorado air caused Ryan to shake and move along the forest floor. Eric licked his lips and watched in sheer delight as Ryan slowly came to and began to be aware of his surroundings. As far as Robyn was concerned, the show was over, and what was to happen next, was something that she did not have the stomach to see, so she gave Dylan back his coat thankful for the warmth it temporarily provided, and readied herself to leave. She walked over to where Ryan stood and waited until he took notice of her shiny high heel shoes. “K…Kay,” he stuttered recognizing her instantly. “I’m sorry Ryan, but I just don’t think it’s going to work out between us.” Robyn blew him a kiss and walked away to which Ryan attempted to call after her, but the effects of the drug prevented him from doing so.

                           *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Bethany sat numbly on the sofa surrounded by the warm blanket as Joey continued to sit comfortably in Brooks’ recliner as if he was her personal body guard of sorts. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the back door open and close, but was relieved when she saw Robyn enter the living room. “Robyn!” she exclaimed. “Bethany, oh my god! You’re awake?” asked Robyn as if she wasn’t sure. Bethany observed the look which Robyn had on her face, and it was one that appeared as if she were entirely guilty of something but as to what, Bethany could not decipher. It did not take long for Bethany to stare wide eyed at the way in which Robyn was dressed as she asked her, “Have you been to a party?” “Uh, yeah,” Robyn lied. “In that!” Bethany said horrified, knowing how unlike Robyn it was to wear such a provocative garment. Joey stood and pulled Robyn off to the side, whispered something to her, and then turned to face Bethany. “It was a pleasure to meet you finally,” he said before pulling on a duster much like the one the others wore, and before she knew it, Joey Stair was gone. Bethany stood abruptly much to the displeasure of Bullet who had been napping soundly in her lap. “Where have you been?” Bethany said walking over to Robyn. “I told you, remember…a party.” Bethany saw through Robyn’s covered attempt in lying and she became frustrated. She did something that she had never tried, but if she knew it to be true, it would entirely work to her advantage as Bethany stood up straight wearing only Eric’s overly large t-shirt. Her voice shook slightly, but there was enough authority in what she said that made all the difference as she uttered, “Robyn Anderson, as your leader in TCM, I demand that you tell me where you’ve been, where the others are, and what’s going on.” Robyn froze as if she were made of stone, and she tensed up in a way that seemed almost unnatural. Bethany had never before purposefully pulled rank over her, or any other member in the group for that matter, and the fact that she was doing it now, was undeniably leaving Robyn without any options. The only authority that would overrule Bethany’s own would be Eric, and unfortunately, Eric had not instructed Robyn to keep quiet about any of this. His only command was the same one he had implemented months ago, and that was to refrain from any speech centering on his past and the details surrounding his promotion to a leader. Robyn stared in defeat at the tiny brunette who stood before her, and in one breath, she told her respectfully, “You might want to sit down first.”                                         

                                   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Ryan balanced himself on all fours before trying a second time to stand but failed. His eyes focused again and he scanned the area looking for the blonde whom he believed to go by the name Kay. She was gone, and in her place stood a male wearing combat boots and a long trench coat. “Where am I?” Ryan asked trying to piece together how he had come to end up in the woods with a total stranger. Eric remained silent and waited ever so patiently for Ryan to learn how to stand again on two feet. “Who the heck are you,” Ryan asked looking at Eric. “First off, I ask the questions,” Eric replied and with one swing of his fist he knocked Ryan back to the ground. Eric knelt down beside Ryan and taunted him by saying, “Let’s hope you talk better than you walk because if you answer me wrong, you won’t have a chance to change your answer later.” Ryan groaned from the after effects of the blow that he had just received. “What’s your name?” Eric asked loudly. Dylan and the others stood at attention, but not immediately seen yet by the dazed Ryan who remained silent. Eric grabbed him by the throat and told him coldly, “You want to play games, that’s fine, I’ll kill you right now, and not give you a chance at all.” Eric did not give chances, but he wanted to be sure that the person he was talking to was the actual Ryan Davenport here from Atlanta. Eric wanted proof that the man before him was the one whom had professed his love to Bethany and then viciously attacked her earlier this evening. Eric needed to know, because if he had the wrong the guy, then there was no need in adding to the drama by proceeding further. “What’s your name?” Eric asked again. “Ryan,” he groaned. “My name’s Ryan.” “Ryan what?” Eric spat. “Ryan Davenport,” he answered. “Now, please let me go,” he begged. A burst of energy ran through Eric as he extended his hand and pulled Ryan to his feet. “Sorry, my mistake,” he said trying to make Ryan trust him if but for a single minute. “What’s your problem, man?” Ryan asked Eric as he touched his face to see if he was bleeding. “Well, I’m looking for someone,” began Eric. “And, coincidently, his name is Ryan Davenport too,” Eric said amused. “Well, you’ve obviously got the wrong guy,” Ryan said, his voice taking on an arrogant pitch. Eric was more than grateful that Ryan had fully regained a conscious frame of mind when he said, “You’re the new guy in town at that aircraft company. I heard you’ve really got a lot going for you,” Eric said as if he were impressed. Ryan was enamored at how strangers were akin to this information, but he was more perplexed as to why he was discussing his credentials while standing outside in the middle of the woods with a guy who was dressed strangely in a long trench coat. Eric took a deep a breath and continued with ease. “What another coincidence! The Ryan I’m looking for also works for that same company, and I heard through the rumor mill, that Tim Russell is helping him work his way to the top,” Eric said winking at him. Ryan took on a bizarre stance regarding this accusation and finally, Eric could not hold back his patience any longer when he asked the final question. “Maybe you know his daughter too, Bethany Russell?” “No,” was the only response that Eric received from Ryan, but his body language told him a thousand answers when he watched Ryan look nervously around and begin to walk in a direction that he felt would lead him somewhere other than his current location. “Oh come on. Don’t tell me you don’t know her,” Eric jeered relentlessly. “No…I don’t,” argued Ryan angrily. Eric pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his coat and asked, “Maybe this will help you remember,” he said dangling the paper in front of Ryan. Ryan snatched it moodily away from Eric, but regretted doing so when he realized just what he was looking at. “You must be that loser who she’s been dating out here in Colorado,” Ryan said as the scene began to make better sense to him. “Look man, whatever. You can have her,” Ryan said throwing his arms in the air as if to both surrender and imply that he really did not care one way or the other. “You’ll find that she doesn’t put out, anyways,” Ryan said smugly. It was the last coherent sentence that Ryan would utter when Eric unleashed his lethal furry which had been pent up for nearly three hours as Eric took Ryan down with his bare hands, and once he had him pinned beneath him, Eric placed his hands around Ryan’s throat and told him in a demonic sounding voice, “You touched her, hurt her, and now…you’re going to die for it!” Ryan did not immediately take Eric’s threat seriously, thinking him to be an overly jealous and possessive boyfriend. The problem with Ryan’s assumption was that it proved to be correct with the only difference being that Bethany’s envious boyfriend also happened to be the Columbine shooter himself, and Eric’s words were never meant as petty scare tactics. Ryan would in fact take his last and final breath, but before he would allow him the liberty to say anything more, Eric called to the others who were lying in wait. Ryan became frightfully aware of the rest of his company that was slowly emerging from among the shadows. He fought desperately against Eric, but to no benefit, and began to wail for help when he saw the remaining six Trench Coat Mafia members stalking towards him. Dylan, Chris, Nate, Robert, and Brooks joined also by their former member Joey, took their cue in the game as they steadily approached a screaming Ryan. “I’m sorry!” Ryan voiced, having a sudden change in attitude. “Oh, you’re sorry now, huh?” Eric asked in toying with him. “Me, or them,” Eric offered gesturing towards his followers, “But, keep in mind,” Eric added snidely, “I’m the one with the gun.” Ryan went into mild shock at the sound of his dominant hand being twisted and broken by Eric. “You put your hands on my girl, so the only way to make this fair is by breaking yours while you try to fight my friends off.” Ryan screamed in pain which only multiplied in intensity as Eric chose to fracture his other hand also. The seriousness of his predicament made Ryan do what any other person would in a similar situation. He chose to beg Eric for mercy. Eric ignored his pleas and stood above him, allowing Ryan the chance to stand as well which he took and began to run. There were too many of them, and he was caught in his attempt to flee the moment he even tried. Eric backed away from the scene at this point, preferring to stand back and watch, and with a cigarette in his mouth, Eric took one draw from it after another as he watched Ryan be subjected to a beating which was unlike anything a human mind could comprehend. Making sure it would not kill him, Eric stopped the others when Ryan struggled to breathe as he choked on his own blood from the side effect of the numerous internal injuries that he was in indeed experiencing. The way in which Eric chose to deal with his victim was perhaps the cruelest deed he could deliver as he took pleasure at the torturous way in which Ryan suffered. Ryan’s eyes were threatening to close as he watched the six boys retreat at the command of their leader. As if mimicking slow motion, Eric pulled a pistol from his trench coat. Ryan stared into the darkness of the forest which served as an ideal canopy as it framed Eric’s approaching person like a portrait, highlighting his silhouette, as he paced slowly towards where Ryan laid. Ryan looked up at the man who would be his killer, and with the last of his human breath, he cried, “Please…just kill me already…please.” Ryan’s suffering was so incredible that he wanted nothing more than for Eric to grant his wish and quickly end his life. “Not until you tell her you’re sorry,” demanded Eric intending to make Ryan endure agony a bit longer. “I am… so sorry…tell her…I’m sorry,” he insisted numerous times. With pistol in hand, Eric casually checked the time on his watch before scowling wickedly at Ryan. “Well, looky here. Five more minutes until the year 2002,” declared Eric. “And, too bad you won’t live to see it.”

                     *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Bethany ran from the living room outside into the cold and vomited. Robyn had revealed everything to her, sparing no details in tonight’s events from Julian’s involvement which had been broadcast unknowingly on the nightly news, to how Robyn herself had seduced Ryan into allowing her into his hotel room. Bethany knew about Eric finding Ryan’s love letter to her, and she began to battle with the morals instilled into human nature and mankind as a whole as Bethany fought to see how Ryan deserved to die. However, she felt the more dominant urge to brush her values aside, remembering how wicked it felt with Ryan writhing on top of her in an attempt to rape her. There was nothing more she could do in an effort to keep the side from winning that deep within her, she felt safe knowing that Ryan would not only be troubling her any longer, but he would not be allowed the opportunity to return to Atlanta and potentially harm her best friend. Bethany stood outside on the edge of the porch with her hands clasped firmly to the railing. She heard a lone coyote howl hauntingly into the night masking the sound of the single bullet that left the gun which her lover fired on her behalf. She returned inside and without talking any further to Robyn, Bethany stomached down a small glass of orange juice, went back to Eric’s bedroom, and fell asleep.

                      *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Eric shook from head to toe after he completed the grand finale which ended with him finally shooting his victim. As if he had just experienced physical orgasm, Eric panted heavily and steadied himself as he prepared to enjoy a much needed cigarette. He took the love letter lying on the ground which was now an unrecognizable mess and touched the flaming tip of his cigarette to one of its edges. He held onto it, allowing its ashes to fall onto Ryan’s dead body. Feeling a sense of peace, he looked at the others and said, “I’m ready to go home…and see my girl.”     

                      *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Eric quietly entered the house followed by Dylan, Brooks, Nate, and Robert. Chris and Joey went their separate ways and Robyn who had left earlier in the night, stood speechless as she observed him and the others enter. “You okay,” he said watching her since she appeared to be almost scared. “We have a small…problem,” Robyn admitted to him. Eric wasted no time in tossing his coat off and questioned, “What is it?” Robyn braced herself and began to reveal Bethany’s recent venture in assuming her role as leader. Eric listened intently to what Robyn told him and nearly smiled over the brunette’s tactics which were fast becoming much like his own. The nervousness eventually came however, when Eric realized he would have to face her sooner or later and possibly now, as he settled on the best way to explain his actions to her. He loved Bethany more than anything, and he would not stand by now, or ever and allow anyone to mistreat her. Eric took heavy steps to his bedroom and kept the light off, not wanting to wake Bethany. He was undeniably a man of his word and he intended to make good on his promise that upon his return, he intended to take Bethany into his arms and lovingly comfort her. In the obscure darkness, Eric changed into comfortable clothes and slipped into his bed which Bethany was sharing. He wrapped his arms securely around her small frame and held her while he closed his eyes and wrestled with the disbelief that this was actually happening. He had Bethany in his arms, holding her while she slept, and the reality of the situation made him euphoric. Eric snuggled against her warm body surrounded only by his t-shirt and he let out a contented sigh. He was remarkably alarmed when he felt movement and stared in dumbfounded fashion as Bethany rolled over from where she lay until she completely faced him. “Eric?” she said softly, propping herself up on one elbow to look at him despite the blackness of the room. Eric froze and fought to find words as he prepared himself for the after effects of what Bethany might say concerning his bloody extracurricular activity. Would she tell him she wanted nothing more to do with him? Would she just pretend as if nothing happened? “Eric?” she repeated in a tiny whisper. “Yes,” he replied softly not wanting to delay the inevitable. “I know what you…did tonight,” she began in the same soft whisper. “Robyn told me everything, and for whatever reason, I just want you to know…that I’m not upset. I guess I should’ve told you…about him and the letter, but I thought it wouldn’t matter since he was leaving so soon to go back to Atlanta.” Eric breathed heavily and his heart pounded in heavy thumps against his chest as he continued to lay in silence while looking up at Bethany. He had feared the absolute worst, and could not fathom that Bethany stated the words that she just did. She was not upset with him, and before Eric could say anything, Bethany’s only request to him was, “Eric, from here on out, we can’t have any more secrets. I need you to tell me the truth, always,” she expressed to him softly. Eric reached for her and pulled her back down to lay against him, but kept her head up so that he could look into her innocent and caring eyes. “Oh, Bethany,” he breathed softly. “I’ll always tell you the truth,” he promised gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. Her eyes batted at him in a speechless acknowledgement to his promise and without further hesitation, Eric told her in a solemn voice, “I probably need to go ahead and confess a few other things to you then.” Bethany raised her head just a tad from his words and listened as Eric told her in one long breath. “I lied the day I told you the others were away with plans on that one weekend just so I could get you alone, the night I made spaghetti for you. The creep from the bowling alley who flirted with you never came back, because I threatened that if he did, I would kill him. I never got into a fist fight with one of Julian’s thugs and instead, I asked Nate to punch me to cause the black eye so you would feel sorry for me and show me attention. And, kissing you was never an actual part of presentation, but I made it sound like it was, so that I could have a chance to kiss you again. I’ve also taken a couple of your anxiety pills so I could calm down and not drive myself insane over worrying about you.” Bethany stared at Eric while she processed the sneaky tactics which he had accomplished concerning her. Eric forced his eyes shut preparing for the mild scolding that Bethany was sure to give him. When silence was the only response that he received, Eric opened his eyes once again and declared while touching her cheek, “Bethany, I do everything I do, only because…I love you.” A moment unlike any other ever experienced ensued as emotions invaded Eric’s senses. It was a night which he would remember for the rest of his life, because in that instance, Bethany Russell leaned towards him, touched his face with her hand, and kissed him tenderly on his lips as she whispered in return, “I love you too, Eric.” Too dazzled to think of much else, Eric begged her, “Please tell me again so I can hear it one more time.” Bethany leaned down further and whispered into his ear, “I love you, Eric.” He placed his arms around her and held her as tightly as he could without causing her discomfort. “One other thing,” she asked quietly. “How did I get in your t-shirt?” Eric smiled and replied lovingly, “I’m guilty over that, too. I put it on you, so you would be comfortable,” he confessed. “So, now are you going to tell me how you became a leader?” Bethany questioned trying to push her luck. Eric chuckled quietly and told her, “I think you’ve learned enough for one day don’t you agree?” Bethany nodded at Eric through the darkness and listened as he continued to tell her, “Besides, you know I’m saving that story for when I take you back to Aspen.” Bethany gave him a small smile before asking hopefully, “You are still going with me to Atlanta to see Dr. Burke, right?” Eric snuggled her close to him and cooed softly, “Of course I will, sweetie.” Bethany wrapped her arms around Eric, and through a lengthy yawn, Bethany told him a final thought. “I think we’re too late to bring in the New Year with a kiss,” she said looking at the time illuminated on a digital clock which read half past midnight. “Oh, I can assure you,” Eric said delicately, “that it’s never too late to kiss you.” And, with a gentle tug, he brought Bethany’s head down to meet his own until his lips finally touched her own. His mouth lingered on hers as he kissed her again as if he needed to remember this moment in time for all eternity. He allowed her to decide how long the intimacy would last, and once Bethany finally pulled away from him, Eric settled into his pillow and embraced her fully as she, as well as himself, drifted into the most peaceful slumber which neither had experienced quite like it since childhood.


	34. Chapter 34

   Bethany slept so amazingly well that she thought the time on the clock was incorrect when she looked at the numbers with sleepy eyes. The time was one forty-two in the afternoon and despite knowing she had severely overslept, she started making excuses to stay put underneath the black sheets and blankets but most importantly, to stay within the arms of Eric whom remained lying by her side holding her snuggly and warmly. Hazy sunlight peeked through dark curtains of the bedroom and on occasion, a passing cloud eclipsed the sun now and again making the room appear darker at times. Bethany’s mind wandered back to the night before, and although she knew the horrible fate of Ryan Davenport, she felt at ease knowing that Eric had fully been the one responsible in killing him and seeing to her peace of mind. She had shared a bed with Eric twice before, but never in such a way as she did now as her body lay warmly by his and her head rested along a portion of his arm and chest. Her growing feelings for Eric were unexpectedly solidified by the actions he took last night in seeing that the person who victimized her, was made to pay for his wrong doing. Eric had seen to all members playing a part in her defense, and he had prearranged a chain of events in downtown Denver all on her behalf to validate his love for her. Eric began to stir beside her and Bethany felt his hands move up her body in a sleep filled dream state as he whispered her name. Eric had more than once dreamed about Bethany, particularly about this very scenario, fantasizing about waking up with her in bed while she was wrapped in his arms. A dream too good to be true, Eric sighed heavily and was overwhelmed at how strongly Bethany’s perfumed skin seemed to be magnified in its intensity, but he eagerly became aware of the reason for this, when he turned to his left and faced rosy cheeks on pale skin surrounded by a tangled mess of endless dark waves. “Good morning, sweetie,” he said, his hazel eyes meeting her blue ones. “Or afternoon, I guess I should say,” Eric corrected when he saw the time on the clock. Bethany smiled at him as she remained lying on her back but with her head facing him. “Is it too much to think that maybe we could just stay here in bed all day?” he asked to see what her response would be. She returned his question with a quick shake of her head. “You’re right,” he said sighing. “The two leaders of TCM’s Denver district couldn’t possibly try to take a day off,” he said with gleeful sarcasm. “I guess that’ll have to wait until we go to Aspen,” he added softly. Eric could have easily remained staring at the female by his side. A sweet ecstasy consumed his thoughts when he took notice of her immediate posture in how she laid there, on her back, inhaling and exhaling so that her chest rose and fell with each breath, and it very much generated the idea of how she would look after having sex with him. Eric adjusted the heavy blanket over himself in an effort to hide his obvious erection. “I’m going to go get some coffee,” Bethany told him finally speaking. “Want some?” she asked him sweetly. Eric smiled and nodded his response and then said, “I’ll be out in a second.” He watched Bethany slide out of bed and proceed from his room into the hallway. Bethany still wore Eric’s shirt and nothing else, so she went immediately upstairs to find something to pair it with. Brooks caught her attempt in trying to sneak by without being noticed, and after she found an extra pair of jogging pants most likely belonging to Robyn, Bethany put them on and returned downstairs. The pants hung loosely around her waist being slightly too wide, but they managed to do the job quite fine in covering her bare legs. Bethany entered the kitchen and upon seeing Brooks, she rushed over to him and caught him off guard by the hug she gave him. It was her way of acknowledging the unspoken while letting him know that she knew what he had done for her last night. Returning the gesture, Brooks squeezed her gently then smiled. “Happy New Year,” he began. “I made you some coffee…four hours ago,” he said with a laugh. “I waited, but no Bethany,” he joked. “Even Bullet got tired of waiting for you, and I think he went under my bed to take a nap.” Bethany laughed at Brooks’ humor as she eventually saw the others, and just as she had done with him, she thanked each one of them in her own way. She spoke to Robert while patting him gently on the shoulder, ruffled Dylan’s scruffy hair as she passed by him while he lounged on the sofa, and even took time to watch Nate try his hand at a new online video game. She would most certainly send her regards to Joey with whom she had recently been acquainted, and make certain that Chris knew of her gratitude also. But, it was Eric with whom she recognized as the main one responsible for her well-being, and after joining Bethany in the kitchen for a cup a coffee, he remained completely inseparable from her and gave Bethany his undivided attention. Eric however, noticed a significant change in Bethany at that point as well over her worry with him showing affection towards her. She no longer stopped his discreet advances even in front of the others. Bethany tore herself away from Eric long enough to spend an hour or so with Robyn in which Robyn drove Bethany to her house to freshen up and grab a change of clothes. Bethany returned to Brooks’ house carrying with her not one, or even two overnight bags, but a total of three. Seeing this, it became clear to Eric that Bethany took his request seriously by making arrangements to stay several days and it overjoyed him immensely. “Why don’t you just move in?” he asked playfully from the entrance of his bedroom. He leaned against the doorframe and curiously admired the way in which Bethany pulled out one clothing item after another and arranged each piece in a unique fashion. “Don’t get your hopes up,” she replied taking out a pair of boots. “My dad would have a heart attack if he thought I was leaving him,” she told Eric with a tiny laugh. Eric continued to observe Bethany, if only for the obvious reason that they both knew there were two empty bedrooms upstairs, but the fact that she chose to put her things away in his room spoke volumes. Eric walked into his now somewhat feminine room, and felt surreal staring at his reflection in the mirror. Below on his dresser sat the handbag that he had purchased for Bethany as a Christmas gift. Her locket sat next to it, and in a perfect row, lay a hair brush, nail polish, and a bottle of lotion followed by perfume. Bullet caught site of Bethany kneeling on the floor as he passed by the door and took a cautious step towards her. Eric caught the feline sneaking into his bedroom from the reflection in the mirror and he immediately began to fuss. “Oh no, no, no. Just because she’s in here doesn’t mean that you get to be,” he told the cat who, like always, ignored him. “Oh, Eric, let him stay,” whined Bethany. Eric smiled and rolled his eyes realizing there was no way he could tell her no. “Alright,” he sighed as he watched Bethany pick up Bullet and stand with him cradled in her arms. “You’re lucky you get to even stay here at all,” he said to the fur ball. “What do you mean?” asked Bethany as she smiled down at the cat. “He’s a stray. Robyn and Brooks found him, and since this is Brooks’ house, I really didn’t have much say in the matter,” Eric complained. Eric’s eyes turned to the ripped black dress lying on the floor which he had removed from Bethany the night before. He picked it up and quietly asked, “Um, what should I do with this?” Eric already knew the answer to the question. Seeing that dress would undoubtedly bring up unpleasant memories that he was sure Bethany would rather forget. “Throw it away, or burn it,” she said in a disgusted tone. It seemed to be a hard fast rule that even though everyone had been involved in Ryan’s demise, no one would ever mention it after the fact, but there were two things which troubled Eric surrounding the awful incident. Killing Ryan gave Eric satisfaction that could not be put into words, however he needed to feel resolution concerning something different, if but for his own mental closure in the matter. “Bethany, I have to ask you something…about last night.” Bethany watched the way in which Eric stared at the ravaged dress he held in his hands and knew what topic he wanted to inquire about. She placed Bullet back onto the floor then stepped closer to him. “Did he?” whispered Eric, and although it was only a two word question, Bethany knew entirely what Eric was asking and she answered in a quiet voice, “No. He tried to, but didn’t.” Eric exhaled the air in his lungs, thankful to know that she had not been raped. He took another deep breath before asking his next question. “When we found you and brought you back here,” he began, “in the car, you woke up for a second and you were screaming…that he…was going to kill you.” Eric brought his eyes up to her face and asked quietly, “Did he try to kill you?” Bethany swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of her throat. Her hand wound nervously at the ends of her hair before she said, “No. He didn’t.” Eric grew confused. He clearly remembered Bethany hitting and pushing at him in the car, all the while screaming in fear that someone was attempting to take her life. He could not help but simply ask her, “But, why would you say that? Did something else happen last night?” Eric tossed the dress aside and placed his hands along her arms. He looked into Bethany’s eyes and was sickened by what he saw there. Fear. Eric became intensely furious as he did not kill Ryan Davenport just to stand here today with Bethany still being afraid. Apparently, someone was still on the loose somewhere who had her terrified, and he wanted to know about it…now. “Listen to me,” he whispered softly. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you…ever. But, you have to tell me what happened.” Bethany pulled away from Eric as she finally spoke up and said in a shaky voice, “Eric, nothing else…happened last night. I promise. What you heard in the car came from my anxiety attack…the nightmares, the…” Bethany ended her sentence abruptly as her hand moved to cover her mouth as if she were attempting to either keep quiet, or hinder the sobbing that was soon to manifest indicative by her watery eyes. It was Eric’s turn to display a similar gesture as his hand sternly clasped along his jaw and his fingers hid his mouth, causing him to breathe heavily through his nose. His eyes closed as he tried to process what Bethany was telling him. All this time, he had assumed her to have been in a near deadly automobile accident, but from what he gathered just now, Bethany was stating something altogether different. There was no need to analyze any further, because her final sentence to him was a hard solid fact. Bethany leaned against him as an invitation for him to embrace her. She buried her face into his shirt and told him, “Eric, two years ago, someone tried to kill me.” Eric held her, lovingly caressed her, and cooed softly into her ear. He repeatedly referred to her as ‘ _his baby_ ’ and the fact that he would not let anything happen to her. The only problem was that her trauma, as well as the person responsible for it, was in the past, and there was nothing he could do about that. He did not question Bethany any further and in a way, he did not want to. Hearing about such a thing happening to her was more than he could endure at the present time. “Dr. Burke will tell you everything,” Bethany assured as she pulled away from his embrace and wiped at her eyes. In a strange way, Eric felt that the idea was best. A trip to her therapist would more than likely prove easier for Bethany in the long run. It was difficult enough for her to have admitted the small amount that she had, and to try to detail her situation further might only induce unnecessary trauma for her. “Hey, let’s go grab a bite to eat and get out of the house for a while,” Eric suggested in a voice that made Bethany return to normal once again. She smiled at him and nodded her consent. “But, before we go,” he added, “I need to see how your arm’s doing.” Bethany had almost forgot about the ugly cut she received the night before which was now bandaged, courtesy of Joey. She rolled up her sleeve and followed Eric to the kitchen and allowed him to tend to her arm. Eric observed the purple bruises still visible along her wrists and it would have made him livid had it not been for the fact that the person who gave them to her, now lay dead in the woods by his doing. Eric brought her wrist up to his lips and breathed a kiss along her delicate skin. He let his hand move to her face and was grateful that he no longer saw the hand imprint which was present the night before. Bethany stared up at him and felt a whirling sensation in her stomach. It was similar to the one she had experienced several times in the past and it seemed to be brought on by Eric’s touch, his breathing across her sensitive skin, and his scent. She watched his eyes fall to her recently glossed lips which were coated by a sugary sweet flavor and as Eric kissed her, he discreetly sucked along her mouth tasting the candy essence. Bethany grew dizzy from the subtle way that Eric implied he wanted to kiss her more intensely, but she shyly pulled away from him while gently scolding him with her bold blue eyes. She smiled coyly at him before taking out the popular lip gloss from her purse and reapplying what was lost. Eric stared at her longingly and once she finished, he said in a velvety smooth voice, “I don’t know why you’re putting that back on…because I’m just going to suck it right back off.” Bethany’s face had never blushed more feverishly, but she decided to flirt back by whispering, “Well, I know…that’s why I brought two bottles.” Eric wanted nothing more than to carry Bethany back to his bedroom and keep her there for the remainder of the afternoon, but he resisted the temptation and absolutely enjoyed the flirtation for all it was worth. The mood faded abruptly as they turned around to find Mandy watching them with a smug grin on her face. “Good thing we’re about to leave,” Eric said, wasting no time in declaring his dislike of Mandy’s visits. She placed a hand on her hip and strangely enough, remained silent. Mandy glared at Bethany as she walked past her before leaving the house with Eric. The couple remained away from the house nearly two hours and while awaiting their dinner at the Mexican restaurant, Eric made it clear to Bethany that they were not on a date since he very much intended this to happen upon their next trip to Aspen. Bethany finally voiced her thoughts on the matter and asked, “Do I even want to know what you have in store for our second date? I’m liable to get there, and find out you own a yacht too,” she joked thinking about her reaction when she discovered the lavish home Eric owned in the mountain town. Eric chuckled in amusement at her comment and stated in certainty, “No, I don’t own a yacht, but I can if you want one.” Bethany made a face to indicate her lack of interest in material things which Eric seemed to have gathered about her early on in their relationship. It was all the more reason that attracted him to her, knowing she had grown fond of him, and now loved him simply over him being who he was. She had no way of knowing in the beginning, the facts surrounding what made Eric unique, and it was this way of thinking, that made him less anxious about telling her that he was the person responsible for the well-known, well televised, infamous Columbine shootings. Bethany took one last bite of a tortilla chip and declared, “I’m so full. I can’t eat anymore even if I tried.” Eric took a final sip of his soda and then declared, “Me too. I have to stop and pick up a few things before we go back to the house. Do you mind?” “No, not at all,” Bethany told him. “Where are we going?” she asked standing and buttoning her coat. Eric winked at her and answered, “We’re going to the best store ever…and my favorite.” Bethany let out a lengthy giggle when she knew Eric was indicating that they would be making a trip to the local Walmart. Like two people suffering from the effects of cupid’s bow, Bethany and Eric walked through the department store hand in hand, laughing, whispering, blushing, and acting as if they were in their own world. They loaded up their purchases and set off back to the house and upon their arrival, Eric sighed heavily when he noticed that Mandy’s vehicle was still parked in the driveway, but his aggravation subsided when the redhead took her purse, and made her way towards the door only minutes after they arrived. Eric shrugged off Mandy’s lack of interaction with him, and decided it was nothing more than a lucky break. “Been to Walmart I see,” Dylan said looking at the bags that Bethany and Eric placed on the kitchen counter. Neither commented to Dylan, and they did not take time to put away the purchased items. Instead, Eric’s eyes said everything and told Bethany just what was on his mind. Her eyes reflected his thoughts and in a swift walk, Bethany followed behind Eric until they reached his bedroom. Gravity became nonexistent and common sense seemed to fail Bethany when somehow she found herself captured by Eric, in his arms, and held firmly in place by a kiss that started just like the previous ones, but intensified when she parted her lips inviting him to deepen their kiss. It was desperate, and exactly how he had wanted to kiss her in his most intimate dreams. Trying to grasp the pleasant new experience, Bethany was barely aware when she felt her feet leave the floor followed by the physical sensation of her back being cushioned among black sheets and pillows. Eric laid himself gently on top of her as he continued the kiss which had started from across the room. Bethany had never been kissed in such a way, and as she continued to undergo the sensation of Eric’s tongue lingering in her mouth, she was unprepared for her body’s response brought on by the act, and the new and extraordinary feeling caused her to suddenly pull away from him. “I’m sorry,” he breathed heavily still lying on top of her. His urge to be near her and the need to express his feelings towards her made Eric remember that those desires were purely his own, and that Bethany may not be ready for such intimacy. “I guess it’s a bit too fast,” he admitted softly, painfully willing his body away from hers. “Maybe a little,” Bethany agreed with flushed cheeks. “What time is it?” she asked pulling herself up. “Four-twenty,” Eric laughed in his familiarly adorable way. “Very funny, Eric,” Bethany said through a mocking laugh. The pair decided to join the others in the living room and cuddled closely together under a blanket while enjoying a popular television sitcom. Eric was awe struck once all the lights were switched off and everyone had went their separate ways when he noticed that Bethany followed him, instead of moving towards the upstairs bedroom. She stayed with him and shared his bed once again, and while he held her as she slept, the only explanation Eric could piece together was that perhaps she was frightened to sleep alone in fear of her nightmare. After Ryan’s attack, he thought it could potentially cause her fearful dreams to resurface, or perhaps Bethany shared his bed simply because she just wanted to. Either way, it was a blessing that Eric felt he did not readily deserve, but had the privilege to enjoy nonetheless, as he breathed in the honeysuckle fragrance of her hair and the tangerine scent of her perfume. Sleep came easily and proved to be ideal bliss now that he had her there…with him.

                        *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Mandy Vaughn was always triumphed with being level headed in situations that directly involve her, however, she was at her wits end of being patient concerning her ranking predicament in the Trench Coat Mafia. Her partner in crime and significant other, Chris Morris, was doing nothing immediately relevant in seeing to her becoming a leader once again, and it drove her near mad. Meanwhile, Mandy could not ignore the growing popularity of Bethany Russell, who seemed to not only be beating the odds in her newfound leadership role, but Bethany also remained at the center of Eric Harris’ world, a feat accomplished by no other female, and the jealousy hit its peak when Mandy heard about Eric’s most recent, Columbine style tirade, carried out on Bethany’s behalf. Mandy figured Eric had a crush on her from the beginning, and perhaps felt a little something more for the petite brunette, but the fact that he was willing to kill for her, brought on the realization that Eric was seriously and most certainly in love with Bethany. Mandy had more than once attempted to steer Eric’s attention away from Bethany, trying everything from guilt to highlighting his real purpose and focus as a leader, to downright seduction, which Eric readily passed up. Mandy even reminded him of his fan base and the need to uphold himself as their hero and role model, but nothing seemed to faze him and her attempts only drove Eric deeper into the arms of Bethany. Mandy had always felt her instinct correct in thinking there was more to Bethany than meets the eye. There was something that Bethany was hiding, and the lie surrounding her being born and raised in Atlanta, hinted as proof that there was more. The truth of it all was that Mandy wanted to be in Bethany’s shoes. She felt being a leader was her rightful role, and being by Eric’s side would provide the entitlement that she thought should go along with it. Mandy did not love Eric, but she loved his power. She wanted to make a name for herself within the Trench Coat Mafia just as he had done, and Bethany Russell was ending all chance of this happening. It was because of this, that Amanda Vaughn made it her goal and went without sleep some nights in order to stop the situation from escalating any further.

                           *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Nearly a month had passed when Bethany found herself standing in the kitchen at her home explaining to her father, “I plan to be gone for…a few more days.” Mr. Russell scratched his head and responded, “Honey, you’ve been spending more time away from the house than you’ve been here. I’m sorry I’m not home more but…” Mr. Russell sighed tiredly and admitted, “I guess I should just make more time for us.” Bethany felt badly, thinking that her father blamed himself for her ongoing absence. She was unsure how to make him understand that she wanted to be gone, but feared he would take it the wrong way and that it would only hurt his feelings more. “Is there something you’re not telling me, anything we need to talk about,” he tried, attempting to cover all areas in good parenting. “Honey, I know you’re an adult now, but I’m just a little worried. You used to want a part time job, even take some classes at college, but now, you just go back and forth to Robyn and Eric’s place. “Dad, please,” Bethany said not wanting to continue the conversation. “I’m just trying to understand,” Mr. Russell said truthfully. Bethany felt guilty and knew she could not keep this up. She knew her father had met Eric several times, but she never outwardly admitted that he was her boyfriend, much less a serious boyfriend. He was under the impression too, that her nighttime sleepovers took place solely at Robyn’s house which was a white lie to the utmost extent given that Bethany had never once stayed over at Robyn’s home. Bethany braced herself, and with her overnight bags in hand, she decided to set the record straight because she felt she owed it to her father. “Dad, I’m seeing Eric. We’re…dating, and I haven’t been staying over at Robyn’s, I’ve been staying…with him.” Mr. Russell stopped mid sip on his coffee and stared at Bethany. The look he bore was the look that all fathers get when faced with the inevitable truth that they are losing their little girl to another man. “I’m sorry,” she continued, “I just thought you should know the truth. And, don’t worry about school and jobs. I’m not ready to pick up my studies just yet, but I do have a part time job lined up.” Mr. Russell held his pose with the coffee mug as though his picture were about to be taken. The statement about Bethany having a part time job was true indeed. Eric had mentioned a couple of weeks ago that his mother could use some extra help in her catering business, and after giving it some thought, Bethany eagerly accepted and agreed to start this coming weekend. Taking odd jobs was another important lesson which Eric had recently taught Bethany. He, as well as all the others, occupied employment positions from time to time in order to blend in to normal living and seem mainstream to others near their same age. Eric explained to her that it helped rationalize the regular cash amount which they accrued at any given time to include gaining credibility come tax time. Mr. Russell’s posture became normal once again, and he stepped forward to hug his only child. The embrace told Bethany that he accepted her decisions and appreciated her honesty. Mr. Russell hugged Bethany one more time, exhaled heavily, and set his coffee mug aside as he put on his shoes. “Eric, huh?” he said, obviously still focused on Bethany’s confession. “For a while there, I almost thought you were dating Ryan again,” he admitted causing Bethany to wince. “You know, speaking of him,” Mr. Russell said curiously, “One of the supervisors down at the office said he never came back to work after New Years. You haven’t heard from him or anything have you?” Bethany cringed inwardly but replied, “No.” “It just seems odd,” voiced Mr. Russell, “He had so much going for him.” Bethany watched her father slip into his other shoe as she implied, “Maybe he decided to get an early start at the job in Michigan.” “Could be,” Mr. Russell agreed. “It just seems like one of the guys down at work would’ve known about it, though. Oh well,” he said standing to leave. “I’ll call you later. Be careful.” Bethany stood alone in the kitchen still clutching her overnight bag. She had not anticipated the last part of the conversation with her father concerning the sudden disappearance of Ryan. It was difficult enough to carry on a conversation with Heather these days, much less her father concerning the haphazard circumstance. Heather had almost worried herself sick during the initial days of discovering that Ryan was not returning home. When he failed to answer any of her phone calls, Heather immediately blamed herself, thinking she was too overbearing, and then came the crying spells which ended in Heather assuming that Ryan had skipped town, perhaps with another female. Bethany in no way wanted to see her suffer, but to think about the fate that could have been, made Bethany opt to listen to her friend’s ongoing emotional pain rather than think about Ryan causing Heather physical harm. The weekend rolled around to which Bethany went for the first day on her new job. Kathy Harris was a lovely woman who took to Bethany with ease. She had hoped to see Bethany again at some point, remembering their brief meeting months ago when Eric had brought her home with him. Bethany’s only reservation about the job was not wanting to do events within Littleton. Eric remembered her anxiety surrounding the city’s roadways, but failed to make sense of it now, given that he knew Bethany was never in an automobile accident. He remained perplexed over the exact nature in how her anxiety, or any type of her fears for that matter, seemed to manifest in multiple ways. He wondered, perhaps if Bethany had been driving along a road similar to those in Littleton, needed to stop, maybe over a flat tire, and was mugged and threatened with her life. He thought about the possibility of a stalker, someone like he had recently killed whom Bethany met at college who could have followed her home and threatened to kill her. Other scenarios popped into Eric’s head, but he was drawn away from his detective game when he saw her walk through the door. Eric was the first person she saw and with a wink she walked towards him and said, “Honey, I’m home.” Eric enjoyed her teasing especially those that centered intimately on the two of them, and he stood from his place on the sofa and told her. “I missed you.” “I missed you too,” she admitted hugging his neck. “How did it go?” he asked following her to his room so that she could remove her shoes and put down her things. “I want to hear all about it,” he said eagerly. Bethany smiled and started to tell him from to start to finish about the joys and pains of the catering business. She had helped with a wedding brunch, and although there were not many food dishes to tend to, Bethany told Eric how crucial it was to keep certain items cold while others needed to be hot, and how his mother fussed at early guests as they snatched appetizers from the kitchen only to try to sneak more a second time. He delighted in hearing about her day and talking to her in general. Eric felt as if he would never tire of Bethany’s company, and he decided to tease her then as he lowered his voice and said very sternly, “I need to warn you that Mom has always wanted a little girl in the family. Don’t let her kidnap you.” Bethany giggled in response and said on a more serious note, “It seems kind of weird that when I first met your parents, they thought I was your girlfriend, but I really wasn’t, but now…I am.” Eric blinked in blind fascination at her statement since he had never heard Bethany verbally acknowledge that she was his girlfriend. He pulled her to him and asked for confirmation. “So, you’re my girlfriend?” “Of course,” Bethany told him softly. “And, my sweetheart?” “That too,” she said in the same soft voice. “And…my baby,” he whispered in continuation of calling her pet names. “And, that too,” Bethany whispered nodding her head. “I almost forgot to tell you that I told my dad about us earlier this morning.” Eric smiled at her and listened as she continued. “I didn’t want to lie to him. I told him that I’ve been staying with you…at night.” Eric raised his eyebrows and asked, “Should I be worried that he might come after me?” Bethany giggled and joked, “No, not yet anyways.” Eric began kissing her then and pulled away long enough to admit something to her, “I almost named one of my guns after you.” The mood was all but ruined when Bethany stood back from him, folded her arms at her chest, and stated, “Eric Harris, you are not naming a gun after me!” Bethany could not help but smile as she waited for him to argue his reason to her. “Well, you know the one at my house above the fireplace?” “The BB gun?” she clarified still smiling. “Yeah, I never named that one, so I figured I’d give it your name. Actually,” Eric said looking as if in deep thought, “Maybe I should name _you_ …after the BB gun.” “You’re impossible,” Bethany said playfully pushing him. “Why would you want to do that?” she asked pretending to sound very upset. “Because just like you, the BB’s are tiny, little, and cute.” To keep her from protesting, Eric grabbed Bethany once again and held her firmly to his body while he continued the kiss from earlier. Bethany wound her arms around him while running her fingers along the back of his neck. He felt her petite form press against him as if they were one person and the sensation to Eric was almost unbearable. He wanted to get closer to her. He wanted to know what she would feel like against him naked, and ultimately, he desired to know what it would be like for him to be inside of her. The thought of another doing so, infuriated him to no end and the more it plagued his mind, the more he felt the urge to remind her again. He stopped kissing her, looked into her eyes, and whispered, “If anyone ever touches…I will kill them. So, if there’s ever a chance that you…really like someone, some other guy, just please…don’t let me find out about it.” Bethany licked her bottom lip which made Eric nearly come undone when it came to his physical desires. She leaned into his ear and whispered, “Then…I have a confession to make.” Eric closed his eyes and tried to ignore the ache that tore through his heart. “Bethany, please, I’m serious. You already know what I’m capable of.” Bethany took a few heavy breaths and began in a hushed voice, “There is this…one guy. He’s my age. Maybe five seven or eight. Hazel eyes. Brown hair, although it looks lighter in the sun.” Eric relaxed and was smitten when it dawned on him that Bethany was describing himself. He smiled at her lovingly as she continued the ego boosting speech. “He looks really good in a trench coat and…he’s a good kisser.” Eric blushed deeply as Bethany finished in a sultry whisper, “I have to say, that if this guy ever put his hands on me…I wouldn’t be upset. “Another groundbreaking realization came over Eric when he derived from Bethany’s sentence, that she was ultimately giving him permission to touch her…intimately. His eyes closed as did hers and they shared a passionate, exaggerated kiss, and as Eric tilted her head to the side to attack her mouth more readily, his hand moved down her face onto her neck where he brushed her soft skin gently with his fingers. His hand glided further onto the silky skin around her collarbone until Eric brushed his thumb along the rounded top of her breast. When she did not stop his advances, he allowed his open hand to fall onto her breast and rub gently along her through the fabric of her shirt. Bethany made a soft feminine noise that made Eric come unglued. He kissed her more heatedly and became immersed in the moment, but knew he could not allow himself to go overboard. His willpower seemed to be put to the test, however when he eased up on the kissing only to have Bethany pull his mouth back to hers urging him to continue. Because of this, Eric moved them towards the bed and found that he had no trouble initiating what he aimed to do as Bethany kept her arms around him and nearly pulled him down on top of her. He reached over to switch off the bedside lamp that glowed horribly bright beside them, and as the darkness surrounded them, it seemed to magnify the situation causing Bethany to become fully lost in the moment. Her legs parted allowing Eric to lay comfortably on top of her, and although his hands were currently intertwined with bed sheets and strands of her hair, it did not stop her from taking his hand and repositioning it along her breasts once more. His other hand found hers and folded into her fingers, joined together as Eric stopped completely while remembering to be a gentleman, and whispered softly. “I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to. If you want to stop, just say so.” Bethany found his lips with her own and after kissing him softly for what seemed like the hundredth time, she admitted, “I don’t want you to stop.” Eric remained focused, trying not to lose control of his mounting hormones. Wanting her sexually was never more apparent, but he was unsure just how far Bethany wanted to go. Her head leaned to the side exposing her neck and without contemplating, he trailed kiss after kiss along her smooth skin. Bethany whimpered as a response, and in the darkness, she told him in breathy, drawn out words, “I love you, Eric.” Eric’s hand reached the hem of her shirt as he replied in heartfelt sentiment, “I love you, too, so very much.” He slowly raised her shirt inch by painful inch until his hand finally reached one of her small but shapely breasts. Covered only by her bra, Eric fondled her ever so gently, taking a handful of the soft flesh into his hand. Bethany cried out her approval but when she did, her attention turned to yet another place on her body. She had not noticed until now, the dull ache which had formed between her legs, and it occurred to her just how sensitive the area was. Eric, who had been kissing fervently along her collarbone, opted to move back to her lips once again, and as he moved upwards, his body pushed softly, but firmly, along Bethany just enough for her to feel the hardness of his erection through his clothing. All physical contact subsided when Bethany sat upright, feeling much like she had just recovered from a dizzy spell. Eric looked at her through the darkness and took her lengthy sigh as an indication that their playtime was over for now. Without saying anything, Eric moved the remainder of the way to what was now considered his side of the bed. He propped himself up by his elbow while resting his head onto his hand and watched as his girlfriend’s breathing returned to normal as did her posture. Eric knew precisely what had happened and why she had been so startled, and he felt the usual awkwardness that came along with it. He wanted, however, to remain truthful and not deny what had happened. “Bethany, I’m sorry, but you know that…I want you,” he said in a hushed voice. “I know, and I’m sorry, too,” she admitted to cover her own awkwardness. “I guess I’m just…a little nervous,” she voiced while sighing again. Eric intended to remain entirely straightforward as he continued to pour his heart out to her. “Bethany, I’ve wanted to spend every single minute with you, date you, and protect you in every way possible, so the fact that I would want…’ _that’_ too is something I can’t deny…or hide,” he said glancing down at his fading erection. Her discomfort over thinking about sex seemed to mysteriously vanish now that Eric was actually speaking about it. “But, it’s not just about that,” Eric continued still referring to the three letter word. “It’s about how much I care for you and how much I love you.” Bethany leaned her body to the side in order to face him. “I know,” she replied, because she truly did. Eric had numerous attempts in the past to justify being physical with her, beginning with the night of her initiation which should have very much involved intercourse. He could have seduced her, enticed her by alcohol, drugs, or other tactics known to cause one to give up their freewill, but he did none of it. If Eric wanted Bethany to give herself to him sexually, then it would happen by her own choosing and nothing more or nothing less. “And, do you really want to know what I think?” continued Eric as he sat up and stared down at her. “I think that when…or if, the time comes,” he chose to say in order not to sound presumptuous, “you won’t be that nervous,” concluded Eric. “I wish you were right about that,” Bethany quickly replied in a lowered tone of voice. Her eyes had long since adjusted to the darkness of the room which made it quite easy for her to decipher the shy, yet clever smile Eric gave when he stated, “Well, I haven’t disappointed you with anything yet, so that will be no different, either.” Bethany wanted desperately to believe in what Eric was telling her, but instead she replied, “Eric, it’s not about worrying if _I’ll_ be disappointed.” Eric lost his smile as he gathered that Bethany was concerned over the possibility that he would be the one disappointed after the fact of them having sex. His head shook slowly from side to side as he vowed, “There’s no possible way…that I wouldn’t enjoy it.” “Ever,” he added, his smile returning. Bethany saw no other way in which to make poor Eric understand what she was trying to say, and rather than talk in circles, she finally blurted out, “Eric…I’m…a virgin.” He was ready to protest again regarding the insane and preposterous idea about not enjoying sex with her, but when Eric heard what had just left her mouth, he sat tongue-tied in a state of bewilderment, staring at her, while struggling to regain his train of thought. When he failed to immediately respond, Bethany turned away from him thinking for certain that Eric had lost all appeal in her. The unexpected news struck him undeniably by surprise, and Eric felt exceedingly foolish in his own assumption, but he did not let his error derail his integrity in the matter. “Hey,” he told her softly hoping she would turn to face him once again. Her embarrassment would not allow for her to look at him, but she felt her head moving in his direction by the tender touch of his hand on her cheek. “That doesn’t change anything for me if that’s what you’re worried about. And, the same rule applies as before,” he reiterated, “I don’t want you to do anything you’re not ready for, and if you decide you don’t want to, then that’s okay, too.” Bethany’s eyelashes fluttered in the obscureness of the shadows, but Eric could still decipher the way in which her eyes moved. “There’s several reasons why you shouldn’t be nervous though,” he told her. Eric leaned closer to Bethany and kept his hand pressed soothingly against her cheek and whispered, “You would control if it happens, and if it does…you decide when, where, and…if it happens again.” The timid smile she gave Eric told him what she verbally could not. “And,” he continued in the same hushed voice, “I know you’ll be worried the first time, but I promise you, we’ll go slow. I’ll be gentle and patient…even if it takes all night.” Bethany found the aching sensation return to her lower body as Eric began kissing her as a final conclusion to the promises which he had just uttered. She understood completely, and knew that if for any reason she wanted to remain in her virginal state, that Eric would not condemn her because of it. She also knew that should she choose to engage in intimacy with him, Eric would make certain to be considerate of her first time. He loved her whole-heartedly and unconditionally, and as they continued to lie together there in the darkness, silent and unmoving, Bethany already knew that Eric Harris would undoubtedly be her first and the only question that now remained…was when she would in fact, choose to give herself to him.

                              *   *   *   *   *   *   *   * 

Eric watched as the angelic brunette beside him drifted into a peaceful slumber. His mind swirled with the promises he had vowed to her, and having trouble falling asleep himself, Eric chose to quietly leave the room in order to appease his growling stomach by venturing into the kitchen to enjoy a late night snack. The house had settled down into a steady calm as everyone had either went ahead to bed, or left for the evening to go to their own homes. Not one to startle easily, Eric somewhat jumped as Robyn suddenly came around the corner. “Dammit!” he cursed under his breath upon seeing her. “Sorry, I just forgot my phone,” she said taking it from the kitchen counter. Eric was about to speak to her when his attention was disrupted due to a disturbance which seemed to be forming just outside. Hearing the commotion as well, Robyn moved to the living room and saw the flickering of car lights through the curtains, indicating that they had company. “Are you expecting Chris?” Robyn asked Eric. He shook his head while hearing what appeared to be persistent and excited chattering. There was a reason why Eric and Dylan never chose to answer the door, and the case which was about to unfold, warranted good reason why it was best that they never do this. Moving towards the door, Robyn shrugged her shoulders to indicate her state of confusion upon hearing the doorbell chime twice. Eric remained in the kitchen as Robyn stepped outside and upon seeing the situation at hand, she exhaled through a smile once she realized the mild, yet harmless annoyance that had interrupted the late evening. “Robyn!” squealed a young teenaged girl before asking, “Where can we find Eric? Oh, and four-twenty,” the girl quickly and proudly added. Robyn eyed the group of adolescent girls who had arrived by the carload. One nervously primped at her hair while another began to fidget with her t-shirt that had the words, ‘ _Natural Selection_ ’ printed along the front. “Girls,” Robyn began in a motherly voice, “I’m sorry, but, you know that Eric’s…gone.” With large eyes, a timid girl in the group decided to speak up on behalf of the others. “But, we heard he’s alive!” Robyn shook her head to indicate the error and said, “Don’t believe everything you read online. I know it’s hard to cope with what happened, but Eric and Dylan both died that day at Columbine.” Determined, the young girl declared while pointing to her friend, “Nuh uh, her cousin’s best friend said she saw Eric this past fall while staying at a hotel in Atlanta.” Robyn bit her bottom lip, and thinking of a quick resolution, she said, “Names, please.” After the girls revealed their names one by one to Robyn, she recommended, “Well, I’m going to step inside and find some…souvenirs from my school days at Columbine.” Ducking back indoors, Robyn rushed into the kitchen to find Eric in a scavenger hunt through the refrigerator as he still aimed to find a midnight snack. “Eric,” she said amused, “There’s a Jessica, Brittany, Megan, Vanessa, Lynn Ann, and a Julie…all outside, and they know our code.” Still in his quest for food, Eric never looked in Robyn’s direction and only said, “Well, get rid of them.” Eric was accustomed to random visits from fangirls, and although he never quite gathered how they managed to find Brooks’ house, or know their secret code, he readily knew the risks involved with these particular fans due in part because they were outsiders. Eric finally decided upon a leftover piece of pie, and only half concentrating on Robyn’s conversation, he asked as she turned to leave, “Wait, who all did you say is here? With ease, Robyn recited to Eric the names of all six females and once she finished, Eric gave the same order as before, but with one small difference. “Get rid of them, except for…Lynn Ann.” Robyn’s eyes widened at Eric as she stated her obvious concern. “Eric, you can’t show yourself to her! What if…” “I know,” he interrupted. Perplexed, Robyn asked, “Well, what do you want me to do?” “Just, invite her inside,” Eric said now ignoring the dessert he had intended to eat. “What do you want me to say?” Robyn asked concerning the request. “Just, talk to her, and…be nice to her,” Eric said earnestly. Robyn continued to remain at a loss but moved into action nonetheless. “Here,” Eric said as he pulled an item from a drawer and upon seeing the commemorative keepsake, Robyn began to better understand the reason. “Give these to her friends, but make sure she gets this one,” Eric instructed. Robyn quickly rushed back into the living room and after poking her head outdoors, she came back inside with a young blonde who answered to the name Lynn Ann. Choosing to remain in the next room for obvious reasons, Eric positioned himself just on the other side of the kitchen’s entrance in order to hear the conversation. “So,” Robyn began, “What brings you and you’re friends here to Denver?” “Julie’s mom brought us,” replied Lynn Ann. “I’ve started an Eric fan club on Myspace and we wanted to tour Littleton, see Columbine, and all the places where Eric and Dylan hung out,” she said proudly. “Oh, that’s nice,” commented Robyn before inquiring, “And, who’s your favorite of the two boys?” “Oh, definitely Eric,” Lynn Ann responded in one breath. With his back pressed to the wall, Eric closed his eyes upon finally hearing her voice, the voice of whom he deemed as his number one fan. Eric glanced at the kitchen table to see four pieces of unopened fan mail and three of the letters which lay there were from her. “Robyn, please, tell me, is Eric alive?” Lynn Ann asked in a hopeful tone. Robyn chose not to look at the young girl while reluctantly shaking her head in response. Lynn Ann’s voice began to tremble as she said, “I really did think…that it…was true.” She had traveled all the way from California on his behalf, and Eric’s heart melted upon hearing her begin to cry. It took all the strength that he could muster in order to remain put, and not walk into the next room and contradict everything that the teenaged girl had been made to believe. Eric held his breath as he heard Robyn announce, “I found this. I don’t really have much to give as souvenirs, but I guess I can spare a few of these.” Lynn Ann wiped at her eyes and accepted the small post card sized pictures which captured the image of memorial crosses for those who were lost on April 20, 1999. Lynn Ann did not want to show her disappointment, but it came through, anyhow as she begged in a whisper, “I just want to see him.” Ignoring the request, Robyn said, “The one on the bottom…is yours.” Lynn Ann chose not to acknowledge Robyn further as she sadly turned to leave, but Robyn stopped her, grabbed the photos, and declared after separating them, “No, Lynn Ann. ‘ _These’_ are for your friends, and ‘ _this’_ one is for you…so don’t get them mixed up.” Lynn Ann yet again took the picture intended to be hers and joined it with the other five. “You’re not listening,” Robyn said as she adamantly pulled the picture away. Becoming fussy, Lynn Ann asked, “Well, what’s the difference? They’re all the same anyways.” Robyn gave the young girl a more than intense stare before slowly handing her the photo a final time. She said nothing further to Lynn Ann and opened the door for her to leave. Joining Eric once again, Robyn began to comment, “Eric, this is the second group of fans who we’ve had stop by in a month. I hate to suggest it, but you’re going to have to tell Bethany about your involvement at Columbine, and soon.” This was something that he readily knew, and after such an experience as this, Eric also knew that it would be wise to resolve this quickly. Knowing Bethany’s cordial personality, he realized the kindhearted brunette would eagerly open the door to any guest upon hearing the secret code and politely announce his presence in the home, hence debunking the theory of him being deceased. “I know, and I’m…working on it,” Eric stated as he reached for the much anticipated dessert. After taking a large bite of pie, Eric voiced the next topic that was on his mind. “What the fuck is Myspace?” he questioned with an odd look. Robyn giggled before asking, “Eric, what do you mean? Come on, it’s 2002. You must be living under a rock if you don’t know what Myspace is,” she said with another laugh. Eric gave her a sarcastic grin before reminding her, “Well, unlike you, I’m trying to pretend to be dead, so I guess I’m not as up to date on everything like you are,” he said before taking another bite of cherry pie

                        *   *   *   *   *   *   *  

Once outside, Lynn Ann shuffled the pictures out to each of her five friends as one moodily complained, “Is this it? She could’ve at least given us a picture of Eric or Dylan?” Lynn Ann leaned over to observe Robyn’s gift more in depth as it depicted fifteen wooden crosses against a glowing sunset along Rebel Hill. Printed along the bottom were the words _, ‘In Loving Memory of Fifteen.’_ Curiously, Lynn Ann took out her own photo and gasped at the phenomenal difference between this one and the other five. The same words were printed along the bottom to recognize the fifteen total victims, however, there were only thirteen crosses displayed in her photograph. At that moment, Lynn Ann began to cry and her friends assumed that, like their experience, she was upset due to the heartbreaking and disappointing finale to the evening. However, Lynn Ann’s sobs were tears of joy as she tucked the picture away, intending to keep this groundbreaking knowledge to herself. After viewing her photo a final time, Lynn Ann knew that the two missing crosses were to represent both Eric and Dylan, and the obvious sight of two missing memorials, signified that both boys were alive and well, and that someone…wanted her to know about it.


	35. Chapter 35

   A misty rain mingled with sleet had just begun falling, glazing the streets of Atlanta one lazy February afternoon. The door chime signaled the arrival of a visitor prompting the secretary to look up from the papers strewn across her desk. “Hello. May I help you?” she asked in greeting. “Good afternoon,” replied the visitor. “My name is Karen Summers. I’m an auditor with the IRS and I’m here to review a few tax documents. “Well, we weren’t expecting any…” “I just need to see a copy of the company’s last year’s tax return,” interrupted the female visitor as she pulled out her identification and credentials for the secretary to view. “Oh, well, I’ll go ahead and get what you need. I’ll just be a minute,” the secretary said with a smile as she stood and went to retrieve the documents. She returned bringing with her a legal sized envelope with the appropriate tax year labeled along the front. “Here you are,” she said handing over the requested information. The auditor glanced around the tiny reception area and politely asked, “Would you happen to have an area with…” “Oh, my apologies,” replied the secretary as she remembered her manners. “We have a conference room area this way with plenty of space,” she offered. She showed Miss Summers down the hall to the appropriate room and then asked, “Could I get you some water, coffee perhaps?” “No thank you,” answered the auditor. “I don’t want to take up too much of your time, so I’ll just review this, and then be on my way.” “I’ll be at my desk if you need anything else,” finished the secretary before she left the room. Miss Summers sat in the conference room several minutes and after separating page after page of the tax papers, she went back to the front office and told the secretary, “I am so sorry. It looks as if I’m going to need copies of the quarterly payroll returns also.” The secretary looked at the poised and professional young woman wearing a business suit with hair neatly pinned back in a bun. “No problem. I’m the only one on payroll here, so those should be easy enough for you to look over.” The auditor smiled approvingly and then added, “Is there any way that I might get that cup of coffee you mentioned earlier?” “Absolutely,” answered the kind secretary. The instant she turned her back to leave, the auditor rushed into action, searching throughout the office until she found a door two rooms down from where she had been sitting. The ‘ _employees only’_ sign on the exterior prompted her to open it, and once she peeked inside, she knew she had found precisely what she had been searching for. Placed in neat rows that reached from floor to ceiling were hundreds of files which lined all four walls of the tiny room. Knowing time was limited, Miss Summers scanned the shelves until finally stopping when she reached one file in particular. She quickly snatched it before proceeding back to the conference room. She had just enough time to reseat herself when the secretary returned with more tax files and the cup of coffee which was purposely requested in order to buy more time. The stolen file lay hidden under a stack of documents, and as the secretary laid the additional information on the table, Miss Summers checked her watch and suggested, “You know, it might be best if I just make copies of the rest of this and finish up tomorrow from my office. It’s late, and I know you’re probably ready to leave for the evening and I don’t want to keep you.” The secretary smiled warmly and replied, “Sure, it’s whatever you’d prefer.” Miss Summers was taken to the copy machine, and as the secretary straightened up her desk for the night, the auditor copied every page from the stolen file both front and back. She sneaked the original back into its place within the filing room, hid the copies between the remainder of the documents, and cheerfully said as she walked to the front door, “Thank you so much. From what I can see, there are no problems of any kind here,” she continued. “You have a good evening.” “And you as well,” called the secretary as she waved goodbye. A man emerged from a side door down the hall and began to make his way to the front of the office. He removed his reading glasses and said, “Mary, I’m about to head out for the night if you’re good here,” he said speaking to the secretary. “Yes, Dr. Burke. Everything is all caught up and I’ve rescheduled all your morning appointments to tomorrow afternoon just as you’ve asked.” “Okay then,” replied Dr. Burke, “I’ll see you in the morning then.” He moved towards the door to leave when his secretary remembered, “Oh, I almost forgot. A lady with the IRS came to audit some tax files,” she explained. “Yeah, it’s about that time of year for that again. Was it the short little lady with brown hair?” he asked. “Uh, no, this lady was tall and had red hair,” she told him. “A Miss Karen Summers,” she clarified. “Huh, she must be new,” commented Dr. Burke. “Oh well, I’m headed home,” and with that, Dr. Burke left his office for the evening.

                               *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Bethany and Eric lay sleeping with him cuddling her as he had for over a month now. Eric was startled when he thought he felt someone tug at his arm, but as he opened his eyes, the sensation was confirmed when he saw Dylan standing over him. “Eric wake up,” Dylan persisted in a whisper. “Get up,” he ordered a second time. “What the hell, man?” groaned Eric looking at the clock. It was near two-thirty in the morning, and before Eric could voice another complaint, Dylan revealed, “It’s Mandy. She wants to talk to you now, and said it’s urgent.” Eric’s eyes widened with sheer skepticism. “Are you fucking joking?” he growled angrily trying to keep his voice down. He sat up partially, taking care not to wake Bethany as Dylan continued, “It must be something really major from the way she’s acting too.” Eric let out a lengthy and aggravated sigh before moving to get out of bed. He followed Dylan into the kitchen thinking the only blatant reason for such a visit from Mandy would most likely concern Chris, and possibly Matt factored into the equation as well, which is why he chose to succumb to Mandy’s request. A wave of nausea hit Eric as he walked towards the kitchen as he thought about the uncertain and unpredictable nature of Chris. Regardless of Chris’ actions, Eric hoped it would in no way involve him, and as he stepped into the kitchen, Eric saw Mandy sitting at the table in the darkness. The first oddity that Eric observed was how Mandy’s attire very much resembled that of an administrative professional. He then noticed the overconfident smile which she bore across her face before she said in a quiet voice, “Let’s go for a drive.” Stunned, Eric glared at her then cursed, “Dammit, I swear you get dumber every time I see you. I am not fucking driving around at three in the morning!” Mandy stormed over to him, grabbed him by the arm, and tugged at Eric so furiously, he nearly fell over. “I said…let’s…go…for…a…drive,” Mandy annunciated. “How dare you tell me what to do!” Eric warned shaking his arm away from her grip, but when Eric saw the fire flash in Mandy’s eyes, he began to feel a sickening sense of urgency and decided to adhere to her unconventional demand. Dylan stood in complete silence, captivated by the ensuing drama unfolding before him. As Eric heatedly threw on his boots, Dylan resorted to his usual tactics as he gave Mandy a snide look. “Why the hell are you dressed like a politician?” asked Dylan staring at the two piece pant suit which Mandy wore. Mandy’s silence indicated that she was in no mood to play games, and the way in which she continued to scowl at Eric, both unnerved and unsettled Dylan. Wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible, Eric opened the door, went outside, and yelled, “Let’s hurry and get this shit over with so I can go back to bed. And, I’m warning you,” he continued, “this better not be something that can wait until morning. Even Matt wouldn’t go waking people up over some bullshit that can wait.” “This can’t wait,” Mandy revealed quietly walking to her vehicle. “And, after you hear why, I don’t think you’re going to be too worried about getting back to sleep.” Anger was steadily fading to nervousness as Eric opened the passenger side door to Mandy’s car and climbed in. He stared at her through both silence and darkness as she briskly sped away from Brooks’ house. “Well…” Eric said still waiting for her to speak, the suspense obviously getting the best of him. “Do you know where Bethany went to high school?” Eric could not believe his ears. His face contorted when he asked, “What?” Mandy calmly repeated the question again. “What high school did she go to, Eric?” Only because he was so exhausted from his sleep being interrupted, Eric simply told her, “I don’t know?” “Wow!” exclaimed Mandy. “Just…wow!” she said again in a high pitched voice. Eric yawned in response as his head leaned against the seat. Mandy was about to speak again but Eric quickly interjected, “What does this have to do with Morris?” Her tone took on a more sarcastic edge as Mandy replied, “This has nothing to do with Chris.” “Then why the fuck am I here?” Eric said crossly. “I thought there was something really important,” he continued as his expression took on a blank stare. “I’m just going to be honest with you at this point,” Mandy said as if she were doing Eric a favor. “Nothing’s wrong with Chris, and this has nothing to do with Matt.” Eric waited to hear the redhead’s ostentatious explanation. She turned towards him trying to keep an eye on the road and stated, “It’s about Bethany.” “Mandy,” Eric began with an insulting chuckle. “I’m not a very patient person. You of all people should know this, and did I not make myself clear when I told you, that I don’t want to hear any more about Bethany from you?” Mandy smiled as if hiding back words she would delight in telling him, but she remained easygoing, knowing that the time would come soon enough when she would reveal more. “Lucky for you,” continued Eric, “I’m too tired to be pissed off right now. So, while you still have a chance, turn the car around, take me back home, and we’ll pretend like this never happened,” he suggested. He was attempting to reason with her, but Mandy only drove farther and faster, now being in the downtown Denver area which made Eric ask out of curiosity, “Where are you going?” “There’s something I have to show you,” she persisted. Realizing he was not going to persuade her, Eric sighed heavily and cursed. He would never understand Mandy’s sudden fascination with Bethany and why she took an interest in pointing out useless facts about Bethany to him. He determined that Mandy had possibly stumbled upon the reason that Bethany had lied about being from Colorado. More than likely, Eric thought she had a crazy relative whom Bethany did not want to associate with. Perhaps she was adopted and wished to remain anonymous to her birth parents, or other blood relatives who were hoping to establish contact with her. Whatever the reason, Eric knew he would take zero interest in why Bethany was covering her past, and should he discover any baggage surrounding the matter, it would not change the way he felt about her. Eric loved Bethany more than he could put into words, and despite the well thought out assumptions plaguing his mind, nothing could have prepared him for what he would learn that particular night. Mandy swerved into the parking lot of a mediocre motel which were in abundance throughout the city, and with an inflated gesture she said, “Let’s go.” Mandy motioned with her hand again, and Eric finally complied thinking he had come too far to turn back now. He debated just how long he should allow this circus to continue and a temper tantrum initially threatened to be his next response. However, Eric knew there was nothing he could do at this stage of the game so he grudgingly budged from Mandy’s car, slammed the door to, and followed her until they came to a room facing away from the parking area. Mandy unlocked the door and entered the temporary space that she had called home for nearly two months. Eric took several steps into the room and stopped suddenly. The scene before him was parallel to that of a chapter taken from a detective novel. Papers littered the floor and were stacked in a disorganized fashion along most every piece of furniture. There were notebooks here and there among empty soda cans and discarded fast food containers. The bed had a collection of paperwork lying over it as well, along with a couple of old crumpled phone books. “Jesus Christ, Mandy!” exclaimed Eric as he scanned the room a second time. She wasted no time in explaining her living arrangements by telling him, “I needed a place for a while where I could do a little research and not be interrupted.” “A _little_ research,” mocked Eric. “Over what? Or, do I even want to know? Personally, I think you’ve went off the deep end. Maybe you need to go visit a shrink.” Eric’s sentence was a beautiful platform in which Mandy used to dive right into the juicy subject that was the final outcome of her tedious investigation. “See a shrink? You mean like Bethany does?” Eric’s eyes narrowed at the redhead before he questioned, “What? How do you know that?” Mandy smiled triumphantly and admitted, “It looks like she’s seen one for two years…a Dr. Burke.” No longer feeling sleep deprived, Eric jumped in front of her and demanded, “How do you know that? So, is that what this is about, you going to all these lengths to dig into her personal business?” “So, you knew about her seeing Dr. Burke?” questioned Mandy. “Yes,” Eric replied hatefully. “But, do you know _why_ she went to visit him in the beginning?” she pressed. “Dammit Mandy, she has anxiety over…something that happened a couple of years back, but regardless of any of this, you’re way out of line and this conversation ends here, you got it?” Mandy knew Eric Harris all too well. From his frustrated mannerisms to his escalating tone of voice, she determined that he was losing patience and would not allow her to continue on much further. It was because of this, that she jumped right to the punchline and said in a calm voice, “Bethany was born and raised here in Colorado, but she and her parents moved to Atlanta to stay with relatives after she was involved in a deadly school shooting. A school shooting that took place…here in Colorado on…April 20, 1999. Mandy’s reflex was to hold both hands up in order to cover her face when Eric reached out and grabbed her by the shirt collar. “You are fucking insane! I know you still blame me for Morris not getting any credit over Columbine, but this has to stop! “Eric, please listen to me,” Mandy begged. “NO, I’m done listening to your fucked up, made up bullshit!” Mandy wriggled free of Eric’s tightening grip and she reached for a folder on a nearby table. “Read this if you don’t believe me. It’s all there,” she said handing it to him. Eric jerked the item from her hand, opened it, and scanned the contents of the first page… _“Date: June 11, 1999-Bethany Nicole Russell, age 18. Born June 1, 1981. Suffers from severe anxiety and post-traumatic stress disorder due to her direct involvement and victimization during the Columbine High School Shootings, April 20, 1999...”_ Mandy began speaking as Eric continued to skim the hundreds of pages, all labeled with corresponding dates and times, followed by paragraphs outlining Bethany’s troubled past. “She only attended Columbine her senior year and obviously, it turned out to be the wrong year to do so,” chuckled Mandy. “I would, however, like to point out a couple of things in there,” she said while waiting for Eric to look up from the documents. In an instance, he hurled the folder at Mandy causing the papers to disperse into a tornado like manner around her. “You stupid bitch!” he yelled making his way towards the door. “You don’t believe any of this do you?” she asked harshly. Eric did not respond which resulted in Mandy furiously shouting, “What? You think I just made this all up?” Eric slowly turned around and criticized her by saying, “Yeah I do. I also think you need help, and maybe you should start seeing Dr. Burke.” Mandy was down to her last and final resource and as Eric readied himself to open the door to leave, she said in a hushed voice, “Then, maybe you should listen to this.” The words caused Eric to pause only a mere second, but it was just enough time for Mandy to press the play button on a tiny tape recorder sitting by the bed. While replacing Bethany’s file, Mandy had swiped a tape recording from among Bethany’s office visits, and in her hast to compile evidence against Bethany, Mandy confiscated this item as well. A male began speaking calmly, but it was not his voice however, that triggered Eric to stop in his tracks. It was the familiar voice of Bethany that gained Eric’s full attention amongst the white noise and scratchy background of the tape. Eric listened to the conversation beginning with, _“Before we start, let’s focus on breathing a minute, okay? Are you comfortable?” “Yes,”_ he heard Bethany reply. _“I’m going to count to ten. You will become sleepy at number five. By the count of ten, you will be dreaming, and I need you to tell me what’s happening.”_ _“Okay,”_ came Bethany’s voice again. _“Start at the_ _beginning. Tell me where you are.”_ Eric stood in silence with his hand still on the doorknob listening to what he guessed to be Dr. Burke in the middle of a therapy session with Bethany. _“On the floor,”_ she responded. _“What do you see?”_ continued Dr. Burke. _“Nothing, it’s so dark. The lights blinked off and on but now it’s so dark”_ she answered. _“Do you hear anything?”_ he questioned. _“Screaming, a lot of screaming. Sirens and something breaking, glass maybe.”_ Eric waited through the short pause before Dr. Burke asked, _“What’s going through your mind at this point, Bethany?”_ _“That the school is on fire. I feel water from the sprinklers and I know the school is on fire.”_ Eric suddenly felt his blood run cold as he continued to hear the recorded words playing from the tape. _“You say you’re on the floor but do you know what room?”_ _“There’s books, I think it’s the library and I’m under a table.”_ _“Why do you think the school’s on fire?”_ asked Dr. Burke. _“Because there’s a smell and it’s hard to breathe,”_ Eric listened to his Bethany who was now panting heavily as Dr. Burke asked, _“Describe the smell.”_ _“Chemicals or_ _like the smell of fireworks on the Fourth of July,”_ she explained. _“Are_ _you the only one on the floor?” “No, there are others.” “Do you know_ _who they are?”_ asked Dr. Burke. _“Not by name, they’re my classmates, I_ _don’t know their names.”_ _“How did you and the others know to get on_ _the floor?”_ asked Dr. Burke. _“A teacher yelled. She told us to get under the tables.”_ Mandy let her eyes focus on Eric and watched as he visibly began to tremble as the recorder continued to reveal more and more disturbing content. _“Where is the teacher now?”_ _“I don’t know, I can’t see her. I think she’s gone.” “What just happened?”_ questioned Dr. Burke. _“There’s a helicopter outside and it’s loud_ ,” she answered quietly. _“What are you thinking now?” “Help is on the way, my dad will come to get me. Someone is coming to get me,”_ Bethany said pitifully. Eric jumped so intensely that even Mandy was startled when Bethany shouted, _“Oh god, they’re here! They’re here to rescue us!”_ _“Who’s_ _there?”_ Dr. Burke asked simply. _“Police. I can see him,”_ she told Dr. Burke. _“How do you know it’s the police?” “His boots, I can see his_ _boots,”_ Bethany admitted happily. _“Can you see his face?”_ questioned Dr. Burke. _“No, but he’s telling us what to do?”_ she replied. _“What’s he_ _saying?” “To stand up,”_ answered Bethany’s small voice. Mandy began to slowly back away from Eric as she prepared for the worst. After another pause in the tape, Eric looked at her and then heard the agonizing screams of terror coming from his love. Eric clutched his chest, stumbled, and collapsed to the floor. Mandy ran to him, thinking he was having a heart attack. Eric began to fear that his heart may in fact stop beating, and he wanted nothing more than to reach the tape recorder and smash it to the floor than to continue to hear his Bethany under such trauma. _“Where is he_ _now?”_ Dr. Burke was asking her calmly. _“Coming towards me…he has a_ _gun!”_ yelled Bethany. _“He’s going to kill me! He’s going to kill me!”_ “NO! NO!” wailed Eric. “Oh god, oh god…turn it off! TURN IT OFF!” he pleaded while slumped over on the floor. Mandy rushed over to the recorder, but not before Eric heard Bethany a final time when her voice called out, _“Eric,_ _help me please!”_ Mandy did not think it possible that Eric Harris could show such emotion, but she watched him lay pitifully on the floor with his face buried in his hands while he wept. Although it was initially heartbreaking, Mandy was not there to feel sorry for Eric, so she resorted back to her attitude from before and declared, “Do you think I made that up, too? I know this all comes as a shock to you, Eric, but there are two things I think I should point out here. This tape was made the morning of Sunday October 7, the day after Bethany’s presentation in Atlanta. I guess she decided that since she was so conveniently in the area, she would stop by and visit with her trusted therapist.” Mandy showed no mercy as she continued to observe the heaping mess that was Eric as he shook his head slowly from side to side and wiped at his eyes. “This paperwork that you so nicely threw at my head backs up the conversation from that tape. It’s mostly scribbled notes that I guess Dr. Burke needed in order to highlight the treatment of your girlfriend, particularly about you, and how you began to enter her nightmares and save her. According to this page,” Mandy said picking up a single sheet laying on the edge of the table, “he asked her what her relationship was to you. You know the usual, how did she meet you, are you possibly a boyfriend?” Mandy walked over and stood directly above Eric and in a venomous voice she stated, “What I’m having a hard time trying to comprehend, is why Bethany would tell her therapist that she’s not involved with you…sexually. She admitted openly that she’s a virgin!” Eric trembled violently from everything that he had just learned, and the fact that he was in a mild state of shock was hindering him from speaking. He could only move his head as he turned to look up at Mandy and with tears in his eyes, he listened to her relentless mental abuse. “From my observation, either Bethany does not adhere to the patient, therapist trust relationship by lying to Dr. Burke, or you’re the one…who is a liar, Eric Harris. The fact that she went through presentation the night before means, as we both know, that Bethany was already initiated into TCM. I’m sure you know that all initiations involving females include a good old romp in the hay. Did you…lie about that, Eric?” Eric continued to remain motionless, other than his back rising and falling from the deep breaths he struggled to take as he forced air in and out of his lungs. “Your devotion to her runs deep, I must say, in order for you to lie about something so crucial. I know Bethany must be so indebted to you at this point, you having denied her the frightening experience of initiation by a stranger, but I can’t help but wonder how she might feel if she knew that you are the one responsible for her other trauma. You know, the secret behind her anxiety and sleepless nights? Don’t you think it’s wildly ironic that after meeting you, trusting you, she makes you out to be her knight in shining armor, coming to rescue her from the terror at Columbine High School? You, rushing in at the last minute in her nightmare when someone is threatening her life at gunpoint. Don’t you find it fascinating that she doesn’t know it’s you she’s trying to get away from? I know everything that happened that morning just as you do, and I know from Bethany’s description and timeline in her notes, who she encountered that day in the library. I know who teased her, mocked her, and terrorized her. It was YOU, Eric! YOU’RE the one who almost killed your precious Bethany!” Eric rolled over and scrambled to his knees. He crawled vigorously to a nearby garbage can and vomited. It was cruel enough to finally come to realize the underlying cause behind Bethany’s ongoing anxiety, but it was downright sadistic the way in which Mandy made him listen and experience it firsthand and then afterwards, remind him that he was the cause for it. Mandy waited as Eric emptied his stomach twice and then fell onto his side. He recovered eventually, turned to face her, and was forced to behold yet another surprise as she stared back at him while holding a pistol aimed directly at him. “Now, you listen to me,” she began. “I’m willing to keep this little secret between us, about you failing to properly initiate her, but only if you do what I say.” Eric blinked at Mandy and he forced his foggy state of mind to diminish as he tried to process the new information being bestowed upon him. “What…do…you…want,” Eric said slowly in defeat. “I want you to initiate me.” Eric thought he might be sick again as he swallowed back the acidic taste rising in his throat. He was devastated beyond anything imaginable over Bethany’s past, but the fact that Mandy was trying to capitalize on it made Eric ballistic. “How fucking dare you!” he said gaining his personality back once again. “Not used to being on that end of the gun are you, Eric Harris?” chuckled Mandy as she continued to aim the weapon at him. Mandy knew she would not shoot him, but she knew it would warrant his attention nonetheless. “I’ll lay this out a final time,” she said maliciously. “You initiate me to a leader again, and everything about Bethany’s past stays both in the past, and in this room. If you don’t, I will tell her that you were the perpetrator at Columbine who almost took her life.” Eric managed to reacquaint himself with gravity once again as he stood on wobbly legs. It was blackmail of the worst kind, and it readily crossed his mind to attack Mandy and make her pay for not only now, but for everything she had done to him. He felt like a caged animal and he desperately tried to think of a resolution to the situation but knew there was none. If he wanted Bethany to remain unknowledgeable to what he now knew about her wretched past, then he was going to have to abide by Mandy’s terms and sickening rules. He also knew that she was now savvy to the falsified initiation of Bethany, and he did not want this news to reach any other member of the Trench Coat Mafia, lest he be held solely accountable. Mandy moved to a drawer, lowered the weapon, and stated, “The fact that you’re not arguing makes me believe we have a deal?” He did not answer because he knew he did not need to. Mandy had him trapped and she knew it. “I’ll just lay this here,” she said referring to the gun. “I know you’ll prefer to use it over a knife,” she said confidently. “I also have your favorite.” Mandy pulled out a full bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey and tossed it in Eric’s direction. He caught it and then instantaneously hurled it across the room, breaking the glass and splattering the drink along the far wall. Mandy did not let the outburst phase her only because she knew she had the upper hand in the situation. Her reaction was simply a statement as she said, “I thought you might need the whiskey, but the fact that you want to do this sober speaks volumes.” Eric wanted to kill her. He knew, however that if he did, there would be no ready way to explain his motive in doing so when questioned by the higher leaders. He could not divulge that the reason he took Mandy’s life was due in part to him lying over Bethany’s initiation so he quickly abandoned the idea of murdering the redhead. “Why don’t you relax while I go freshen up,” Mandy suggested as she disappeared into the restroom. Eric was beside himself and the fact that he was so desperate was however, only on the surface. Once he let Mandy finagle her way through this unfortunate tirade, Eric began to realize that there was a more disturbing side to this catastrophe waiting in the wings, and it was knowing that he would have to face Bethany. He wrestled with how he could ever look her in the eye after knowing what he did to her. How could he sleep at night? How could he tell her all the sweet loving words which he did on a daily basis knowing that he almost took her life? It was both a mental and emotional torment that was already eating away at him, and Eric was at a total loss in knowing how to cope with it. He fell into a chair surrounded by the mocking papers and documents about his lover and began shouting, cursing, and as much as he hated the redhead in the next room, Eric more than anything hated himself for what he did to Bethany. She was his whole world and it pained him to no end, as he was forced to think back and relive the morning at Columbine. The details were fuzzy and in no way attainable in helping him feel comfort in that perhaps there was a mistake. He hated to know that anyone had threatened Bethany, but he loathed the idea that it might have really been him. His memory refused to work, and he could not remember anyone in that library, or the entire school for that matter, who directly resembled his Bethany. Eric was forced to worry again about the immediate present when Mandy emerged into the room dressed like a cheap prostitute. She flaunted herself in an all black ensemble and ran her hands along the top of the thigh high stockings she wore. “I’m getting excited already,” Mandy said in a buttery voice before touching herself suggestively. Eric lost his temper and before he could restrain himself, he charged at Mandy, grabbed her, and threw her to the bed. “You fucking whore!” he belted through clenched teeth. “I could kill you right now with my bare hands!” he yelled while his hands wrapped around her throat. Mandy remained calm for the most part, making a small noise to simply indicate her discomfort. “Yes, you could kill me, but you won’t because you need me alive. You can’t possibly explain to Matt, Jonathan, or any of the others, your reasoning in killing me, so stop kidding yourself. Why don’t you put that anger to good use and go ahead and initiate me,” Mandy suggested staring up at him. “I can’t begin to explain just how much I despise you,” Eric said sharply while releasing his hold on her. “I’ll put that gun to your head and make you swear the oath,” he continued, “But, I absolutely will not do anything else,” he finished bitterly. “Is this some sort of new habit of yours, Eric? _Pretending_ to initiate girls? I don’t think you need any more fabricated initiations on your end, don’t you agree?” Eric’s face continued to redden as it became clear that Mandy would not let him off the hook. He was going to be forced into sleeping with her and he turned his back and let out a grueling roar. “What would Morris think, huh?” he interjected trying to make her feel guilty. “This is business,” Mandy simply replied unmoved by his previous question. “I have an extra bottle of whiskey over there in my bag just in case you need it.” Mandy positioned herself along the bed and added, “I don’t mind waiting until you’re ready. Business aside,” she said leaning to face him, “I’m sure you’re in need of some good, rough sex since you’ve been recently tied down over the inexperience of a virgin.” “Shut your goddamn mouth!” “I took her virginity the night of initiation,” fibbed Eric. “Maybe in her book it didn’t count, and that’s why she lied about it to her doctor,” he said hoping to convince Mandy otherwise. Eric knew he could let the agony continue on for hours, but his common sense kicked in as he moved to retrieve the bottle of whiskey. The sooner he completed the unappealing task, the sooner he could focus on what truly mattered. Mandy smiled in anticipation as Eric turned up the bottle and guzzled the drink several times before slamming it down onto the table. He sat on the edge of the bed and hid his face in his hands. He loved Bethany more than anything imaginable, and it was with a heavy heart that he did what came next. He undressed himself, closed his eyes, and allowed Mandy to go down on him. She delighted in stimulating him orally, but he did not want to give her the satisfaction of prolonging the inevitable, so he forcefully pushed her off of him. As all feelings of sobriety abandoned Eric, he ceased from any other foreplay, ruthlessly shoved Mandy to the bed beneath him, and with gun in hand, he overpowered and took her in a heartless, vicious manner even while she cried and begged for him to stop. His brutality was relentless, and he determined from the start that if Mandy wanted his initiation, then he would give it to her harshly. Because of this, Eric only became satisfied with his actions once he realized that he was in fact, physically hurting her. Mandy lay face down from where Eric had positioned her to bend over the bed, and after what seemed like an eternity, Eric finally finished with her and tossed her uncaringly to the floor. The smell of liquor hung in the air encasing Mandy like a thick blanket. Her lungs were sore from screaming which caused her inhaled breaths to become strained and weak. Eric raping her was a severe price to pay, but the reward for enduring it was her leadership. She watched an intoxicated and sleep deprived Eric collapse fully naked onto the bed and once she was certain he was passed out into a drunken nap, she regained her focus for what came next. Mandy prided herself as being tough and someone who would not break easily, but even she was no match for Eric Harris. Her lingerie was tattered and the insides of her thighs held massive bruises from the intense physical trauma her body had endured. Mandy forced herself up and found it difficult to walk as if her legs were made of taffy. She wanted desperately to take time for a warm soak in the tub, but there was no time. She dressed as quickly and quietly as she could, and then began to clean up the swarm of papers still lying about the room. She gathered everything together, slowly causing the small space to take on the appearance of an actual room once again. Mandy waited patiently once all items were in place and all her things were neatly packed away. The sun had risen, and as she sipped on a bottle of water, she knew it was time for phase two of her operation when Eric’s phone began to ring. Mandy picked it up and answered on the second ring, and listened as a confused Bethany asked, _“Hello, Eric?”_ “Hey, it’s Mandy,” the redhead revealed quickly. _“Where’s Eric?”_ Bethany asked puzzled. Mandy sighed heavily and in a motherly voice, she began to tell Bethany, “He’s right here, sleeping. Didn’t Eric tell you?” she asked eagerly. “Matt finally decided to allow me to be a leader again, and since Chris is more or less a boyfriend, Matt thought it best that Eric be the one to initiate me,” lied Mandy. “He did it last night, and I guess he thought he’d be home by the time you woke up, but…well, I guess it took longer than we had planned.” Mandy paused, but when Bethany failed to comment she continued in a gooey voice, “I mean, I didn’t think he was going to stop! He was so...” The click on the other end signaled that Bethany had hung up on her, making Mandy smile with satisfaction. Twisting the truth about the sex that she and Eric had, would be an excellent way to drive Bethany farther away from him. Now that Mandy had taken care of this, she headed towards the door, turned around to glance at Eric in his drunken state, and then left.

                    *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

“Bethany? Bethany, what’s the matter?” asked Brooks. He had been speaking with Bethany over a cup of coffee just as usual when she stepped away to make a phone call. However, she came back into the kitchen with red eyes and was visibly upset over something. “I don’t want to talk about it,” she said bitterly. Confused, Brooks watched as Bethany ran right into Dylan, causing her to swear which both boys knew was highly uncharacteristic for her. “You okay?” Dylan asked concerned. Bethany’s furry turned to hurt as she questioned in a small voice, “Where’s Eric?” Dylan’s eyes grew wide as he began to reveal, “He’s not back? He left last night with Mandy, something about an emergency, and she needed him to leave with her.” Bethany had heard enough, so she snatched her purse from the table and left the house. She did not understand how Eric could do this to her. She had opened up to him, to include her heart, and now she felt cheated. Eric had told her more times than she could count how much he loved her, but if this was what true love consisted of, then Bethany wanted no part of it. She felt as if what happened last night, was an indirect consequence of her choosing to remain a virgin for the time being, and that perhaps it was a punishment of sorts for denying Eric that which he so desperately longed for. None of it made sense however, as Bethany continued to think back to their conversations in the past surrounding this, and Eric had been quite clear on where he stood in the matter. It was the classic tug of war scenario with Bethany wanting to know precisely what had happened last night, but at the same time she did not readily want to find out. It hurt like hell just knowing what little she did. Bethany began sobbing, wishing she could just talk to him, but Eric had not answered any of the four phone calls she made, including the one that Mandy took on his behalf. She knew it would be a long day for sure, and rather than torture herself over assumptions and hearsay, Bethany decided to go back to Brooks’ house just after noon and wait it out, but she lost all chance of being reassured when the sun set and she had not heard one word from Eric the entire day. Dylan attempted to phone his best friend as well, but received the same outcome as Bethany. He even attempted to try Mandy and Chris, but still no answer. Valentine’s Day was a week away, and Bethany cried herself to sleep thinking about the plans they had made to visit Aspen and stay overnight at Eric’s house to which Bethany had bashfully and secretively thought that, perhaps that would be the very night in which she would give herself to him. As Bethany went to sleep, she thought only of Eric, and at that precise moment, he was doing the same thing upon waking from his intoxicated slumber as he thought about the dainty brunette he had left sleeping in his bed. He awoke in a cold sweat, complete with throbbing headache, and realized it was once again dark outside. Eric sat up and fought back the nausea which was consuming him before reaching for his cellphone. His heart leapt upon seeing that Bethany had called him numerous times and he dialed her number anxiously, but was immediately distraught after she failed to answer. He switched on a light and took notice of the tidiness of the room as well as Mandy’s absence. He had not noticed until now, but a stack of papers lay neatly on a table with a note on the top. He held it under the light in order to see more clearly and began to read… _“Eric. I’ve left you a copy of Bethany’s file if you decide to read more about how you turned her into a basket case. I left the tape for you also. It’s okay if you want to destroy all of this. I have an extra copy of everything just in case you decide not to hold up your end of the bargain by going to Matt about my initiation. Got to go. Sorry I couldn’t stick around to help you mend the fresh wounds I’m sure you have over all of this. I tried to warn you in the beginning not to fall in love with her. You are still my hero, and I am still your number one fan. Love always, Mandy.”_ Eric ripped the paper into tiny shreds as fast as his fingers would allow. He grabbed his phone and called Dylan. _“Eric? What in God’s name happened to_ _you?”_ questioned Dylan anxiously. Eric did not explain choosing only to tell him, “I need you to come get me and take me straight to Littleton.” Dylan obeyed immediately and left Brooks’ house. He tracked down Eric’s whereabouts through the sketchy directions which Eric gave him, and upon arriving to the motel room, Dylan noticed the sickening look that Eric bore across his face. “What’s wrong?” he questioned quietly. Eric swallowed away the lump in his throat and his eyes became glassy. “Where’s Bethany,” he asked Dylan instead. “At the house asleep. She’s been worried to death about you.” Eric let his gaze drop and without another word, he grabbed the paperwork and the tape and rushed from the room. Once outside, Dylan questioned again, “Eric, what the hell is going on? What’s all that stuff you have,” Dylan asked staring at the papers. “We have to hurry before Bethany wakes up. Take me to my parents’ house.” “What? Why?” Dylan wondered becoming more confused the more Eric spoke. “Just do it,” Eric demanded. Dylan sped away and drove Eric to his requested destination. Knowing his parents would be sleeping, Eric entered through the back door with his key and went straight to the basement area where his room was located. While his friend followed him, Eric picked up his other friend with four legs and carried him to ensure that Sparky would keep his excited barking to a minimum. Dylan watched in utter bafflement as Eric dove under his bed and began searching around relentlessly. “Come on, man. What are we doing here and what are you looking for?” Dylan was about to fuss a second time when Eric hurriedly replied, “My yearbook.” “Are you fucking serious?” laughed Dylan. It turned out to be no joke when Dylan watched Eric pull out the hardcover copy of their 1999 Columbine High School senior yearbook. Eric flipped through page after page of the keepsake while Dylan asked, “Do I…need to be worried about anything here?” Eric stopped at one page and held the book close to his face, “Holy fucking shit!” he said quietly. “Call Robyn, NOW!” “Damn it Eric! What’s going on?” Dylan questioned in a frustrated voice. “It’s Bethany,” he replied. “Okay I’m not following,” he admitted as he watched Eric remain on the floor still staring at the book. “What does she have to do with that yearbook?” but before Dylan could wait on a reply, his face contorted into a twisted frown as he whispered, “No…no, you’re not about to tell me…” “Call Robyn,” Eric repeated again. “Eric…that’s impossible,” Dylan said quietly. “Is it?” Eric snapped as he pointed to a sentence at the bottom of a page. Dylan read the fine print captured along the final row of student photographs which said… _“Not pictured, Amy Felts, Nicole Russell, Brandi Tinklenburg, and Christopher Wright.”_ Dylan clutched his chest while he let out an exaggerated breath, “Whoa, for a minute there, you almost had me going.” Eric shot him a deadly stare causing Dylan to become confused once again. “Didn’t you see her name?” persisted Eric. “I saw ‘ _a’_ name, not hers,” clarified Dylan. “And, it said Nicole, not Bethany,” Dylan pointed out. “Her middle name is Nicole,” reminded Eric. He hid his face in his hands and stifled back an annoyed growl. “Eric, what’s up with you, man? I mean, you look like you haven’t showered in days and you reek of Jack Daniels. And, you’re all bent out of shape over some girl’s name in our yearbook as if it were Bethany.” Eric refused to talk any further until Robyn came to join them. Nearly half an hour passed when Dylan heard a car door slam shut outside in the driveway. Dylan met Robyn at the back door of Eric’s parents’ house, let her inside, and shook his head as if to indicate he knew nothing about what was going on with Eric. His facial expression also indicated to Robyn that he was unsure of why Eric demanded that they should be the ones to join him, and of all places, in Littleton at his parents’ house. “It’s got something to do with our yearbook,” whispered Dylan as he led Robyn downstairs. “What?” she questioned harboring the same initial confusion just as Dylan had demonstrated. Eric watched his friends walk into his old bedroom and knew immediately how puzzled they were. He too, refused to believe the entire freak show that Mandy had organized the day before, but the audio tape served as solid proof that this whole outlandish possibility was in fact real. Staring at the name in his yearbook provided more proof of what he already knew, and that was that Bethany had attended Columbine, and she was present during the year in which he decided to take revenge on his high school resulting in him almost killing her. Eric slowly rose from his place on the floor with Sparky. He moved to the door and locked it securely. Robyn kept her head still, but her eyes darted to Dylan and then to Eric as if to imply that she thought they might be in trouble. “I have something to tell you both,” Eric began quietly. Eric placed the open yearbook in Robyn’s lap and pointed to the same name just like he had done earlier for Dylan. Robyn shrugged her shoulders and with a small grin she asked, “What? Please don’t tell me you think that’s Bethany?” “He does,” Dylan answered on Eric’s behalf. “Oh, Eric,” Robyn began. “You’re tired. You probably haven’t had anything to eat. We’ll take you home and Bethany’s already there and…” “No,” Eric argued raising his voice. He placed Sparky back down on the floor and said, “I need you both to look at this.” Eric then handed to Robyn the thick mass of papers belonging to Bethany’s medical file. “Do you two ever wonder where Bethany’s anxiety comes from?” Eric asked in a trembling voice. Eric had read each page of Bethany’s file in its entirety from front to back, taking care to remove the page in which she revealed to Dr. Burke that she still remained a virgin. Robyn thumbed through the documents and stopped when her eye caught sight of a paragraph detailing Bethany’s involvement in being trapped in the library at Columbine on the day of the shootings. “Eric, where did you get this?” she whispered before covering her mouth. “Let me see that,” Dylan said trying to snatch it away from her. “Mandy,” answered Eric. Upon hearing the source, Robyn looked up at Eric and mildly scolded him like a big sister. “Eric, come on. Mandy, really? I can’t believe that you of all people would buy into her crap. She probably sat up all hours of the night typing this just to get you all tore up. Why else would she do something like this, anyways?” Robyn finished crossing her arms. “To blackmail me,” answered Eric truthfully. Both Dylan and Robyn waited for the explanation that Eric would provide detailing this. “She threatened to tell Bethany about me at Columbine and how I was the one responsible for what happened.” Dylan stared at his friend as if he had just sprouted wings. “Eric this is ridiculous. Mandy’s crazy and we all know it. Besides, there’s nothing she has to gain from any of this except driving you insane.” Eric waited for Dylan to pause before he further explained. “She made me initiate her last night so that she could become a leader again,” Eric admitted in a disgusted voice. Robyn’s mouth fell open and Dylan grinned widely while standing up. “And, you fell for it?” he asked amused. “Well, mystery solved,” Dylan concluded with a yawn. Eric yanked Dylan by the arm making him take a seat once again. “Wait a minute,” he demanded while pulling out a tape player. “Eric, I’m going to be real blunt and just say it. For a year now, Mandy’s been waiting for another chance to jump on your dick, and you just fell into her trap. This stupid idea that Bethany went to Columbine sounds just like something she would come up with. You’re reading way too much into this. And, who cares if Bethany finds out about what we did at Columbine. Weren’t you planning on telling her next week anyways, when you take her to Aspen? Well, so what if Mandy would’ve beat you to it and told Bethany first. I know you wanted to be the one to tell her, but it really wouldn’t have made much difference,” continued Dylan. “I guarantee I know what Bethany would say if that stupid bitch would’ve told her first.” Dylan gestured with his hands in a feminine manner while mimicking Bethany’s voice and said, “Eric…Columbine, really? So what. I love him. I love Eric…so much.” Robyn smiled at the humorous relief Dylan brought to the conversation, but Eric said nothing knowing he was going to have to prepare to do just as Mandy did to warrant the attention and belief needed to sustain his unbelievable tale. “Maybe you’ll understand after you hear this.” Eric started the tape recorder and quickly turned his back as tears already threatened to spill down his cheeks. Hearing that tape and Bethany’s frail, frightened voice was maddening and torment of the worst kind. He slowly turned to face his friends who were sitting on the edge of his bed. Robyn’s hand went to her mouth while all color drained from Dylan’s face as the recorded session between Bethany and her therapist played out until it intensified and eventually climaxed by Bethany’s frantic screaming, crying, and yelling for help over someone nearly killing her. Robyn began helplessly sobbing while clinging to Dylan as he jumped up and stared at the recorder while taking several steps backwards. “Get that thing out of here,” he whispered. Dylan’s back hit the wall and he remained there as if the room was on fire. “You’ve got to get rid of it!” he said turning to Eric. Robyn’s crying intensified as she listened to Dylan berate Eric over such an item. “That tape is evidence that could put us away for life in prison!” Eric discreetly wiped at his eyes, but it was enough to make Dylan take notice as he asked, “Wait. You’re not even remotely worried about that are you? Or, have you even thought about it? Eric, I know you love her, but…” Eric came unglued as he shouted at Dylan, “There is no but. I love her, and nothing’s going to change that. And no, I’m not worried about her going to the cops. She’s one of us and…she’s my girlfriend,” Eric added quietly. His last sentence sounded unconvincing even to him. The fact that he knew Bethany’s secret was a horror beyond belief, but what would Bethany’s reaction be once she found out the other half which was Eric’s secret. How would she cope with the realization that he was the Columbine shooter? “I take back what I said,” Dylan stated concerning his guess of how Bethany would take the news. “I said that when I thought she was uninvolved. The tape we just heard clearly puts her right in the center, literally right in that library, and I don’t have a good feeling about this, Eric. Let’s just hope her devotion to TCM holds true, because her finding out will be the ultimate test. If she doesn’t…” Eric jumped in front of Dylan and warned in a dangerous voice, “Don’t you dare finish that sentence!” Dylan stared at Eric as if he had lost touch with reality. “You know what the penalty is for traitors, Eric. If she goes to the police…” Eric did not want to hear anything further, and his emotions got the best of him causing him to attack Dylan, pushing him roughly against the wall. “I will fucking kill anybody who goes near her…ANYBODY!” “Stop it!” cried Robyn. “Fighting isn’t going to help anything,” she reasoned as she moved between them. “Robyn, let’s go,” Dylan said quietly still glaring at his best friend. “This stays between us three, understood?” Eric told them. Dylan nodded then turned to Robyn and said, “I’ll be in the car.” Eric waited until Dylan disappeared up the stairs and then he openly admitted to Robyn, “I don’t know what to do.” She blinked at Eric and took pity on him as she told him, “This is one time that I don’t know the answer to any of this, but I do know that Bethany loves you. Maybe you knowing about Bethany beforehand is a blessing in disguise. Take her to Aspen next week just like you planned, and tell her just like you were intending to do.” Somehow, Eric felt reassured from Robyn’s advice despite her telling him she did not have an answer. Maybe it was best that he have ample time to prepare to tell Bethany, now knowing the facts. He looked at Robyn and spoke the words that remained the heaviest on his saddened heart. “I almost killed her.” Robyn placed her hand on Eric’s shoulder and stated, “I know, but you didn’t, and that’s all that matters.” She put her arm around him, grabbed the papers, tape, and yearbook, and then said, “Come on, Bethany’s at the house. I know she can’t wait to see you.” Eric gave her a weary smile before leaning down to reach under his bed. He pulled out a black spiral notebook and stated, “I’ve been looking for this. It needs to be with all my other stuff that I have to take to Aspen.” “What stuff,” inquired Robyn. “My Columbine stuff,” he clarified, and with that, they left his room, joined Dylan outside, and the trio headed to Brooks’ house.

                  *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *  

Mandy’s timing could not have been better as she took out a pre-paid cell phone and dialed 911. She put her fake charm to good use as the operator asked, _“911, what is your emergency?”_ Through frantic breathing and nervous rambling, Mandy replied, “Oh god, it’s my friend! Please help!” _“Just remain calm ma’am,”_ the operator stated before asking, _“What happened to your friend?”_ “She’s threatening to commit suicide. I’m so worried that she might do it. She’s hasn’t been well. Please, help her!” begged Mandy. _“Okay ma’am we’ll send someone_ _right away._ _Can you give me your friend’s name?_ “It’s Bethany. Bethany Russell,” shouted Mandy. _“And your friend’s address.”_ “I actually have two where I know she might be.” Mandy recited Bethany’s home address, but also told the operator the address to Brooks’ house as well. “Please hurry!” cried Mandy. She hung up, sat back…and waited.


	36. Chapter 36

   Bethany heard rapid thumping combined with the chime from the doorbell. In her groggy state, however she rolled over thinking it was one of the guys coming to stay over at Brooks’ place for the night and that they had accidentally gotten locked outside. Brooks was the one to open the front door and was greeted by a police officer. “Good evening. Are you the owner of the house?” “Yes, I am,” answered Brooks. “I’m looking for a Miss Bethany Russell. Would you happen to know where she might be? Stunned, Brooks asked, “Is something wrong?” “Do you mind just telling me where she is?” pressed the officer. “Um, yeah she’s here,” Brooks replied. The officer stepped past Brooks and entered his home without invitation. Knowing there could possibly be firearms lying about, and rather than have him search every room of his home unnecessarily, Brooks paced behind the officer then pointed down the hall towards Eric’s room. “Bethany Russell?” someone shouted as they entered. Bethany was startled when the overhead light in Eric’s room glared blindingly into her eyes. She covered her face with her hand as someone asked her directly, “Are you Bethany Russell?” “Yeah,” she answered still half asleep. “I need you to come with me, miss.” Bethany jumped in surprise at the unfamiliar voice in Eric’s room. She turned to face in the direction of the voice and as her eyes came into focus, she saw a male police officer standing over her. “I need you to come with me please,” he repeated. Bethany sat straight up and in a panicked voice she asked, “Oh god, is something wrong with my Dad?” When the officer did not respond, Bethany sprang into action. She flung the covers off of her and realized she was wearing only one of Eric’s shirts. The officer barely gave her time to throw on a wrinkled pair of jeans before he asked, “Do you have any medication?” Bethany prepared for the worst after this question. Whatever it was that had happened, someone, perhaps her father, had instructed the officer to be sure she had medication handy. Brooks stood just outside Eric’s room and stared blankly as the officer took a frightened Bethany by the arm and led her through his home and out the front door. Wanting to know more, Brooks ran from the house and after the officer placed Bethany into the backseat of his patrol car, a sickening sensation washed over him. The officer looked at him, and only because he did not want to leave Brooks with no explanation at all, he walked over to him and said, “I’m sorry. I have to take her in for medical evaluation. Its routine protocol. Someone phoned in a possible suicide attempt on her. Has she ever voiced any such talk about that to you?” Brooks became defensive on Bethany’s behalf and stated, “NO! Not ever!” The officer looked at him again before turning his back and repeated, “I am sorry.” “Wait,” shouted Brooks. “Who made the phone call?” he asked in confusion. “That I can’t discuss,” the officer said before getting inside his vehicle and driving off with a more than hysterical Bethany. Brooks ran back inside and was near livid when he dialed Eric’s phone number. He knew Bethany had mental issues stemming from anxiety, but he also knew her well enough to know that she would never contemplate suicide. He nervously lit a cigarette and dreaded hearing Eric’s voice the moment he answered. “Eric, its Bethany! They took her!” he yelled into the phone. _“What? Who took her”?_ Eric asked confused. “A cop just left the house with her. They think she’s suicidal!” There was a pause before Eric shouted his next question in the form of a statement, _“What!_ _What did she_ _do?”_ “Nothing, nothing at all. She was sleeping,” explained Brooks. _“I’m on my way,”_ Eric said before hanging up. Brooks remained standing in the cold staring blankly into the darkness. He knew the moment that Eric arrived, he would certainly demand to know more, but there were no easy answers for what happened tonight. It took him by surprise and from the brief interaction he had with Bethany, he knew that she too, was under the impression that she was being taken away due to a family emergency but she did not realize however, that she was the family member in question. Brooks felt the need for a cigarette to calm his nerves and he remained standing in the same spot as he heard vehicles pull into the driveway. He watched as Dylan, Robyn, and Eric ran from their cars and met him in front of the house. Although it would not change anything, Eric ran to his bedroom just for visual confirmation that Bethany was gone. He began to panic and he moved to the bed only to find parts of the sheets and blankets were still warm from where she had been only minutes ago, and the fact that he had just missed her had him tied up in knots. Eric observed her phone sitting on his bedside table. He picked up an empty soda can sitting on the same table and threw it heatedly across his room. He frantically kicked at a stack of magazines piled on the floor and shouted at the top of his lungs. Dylan and Brooks ran to his side and offered support but Eric was beside himself. “Eric, you’ve got to settle down,” Dylan said making him take a seat on the bed. “I don’t understand,” Eric said through ragged breathing. “How could this happen?” he said although everyone had asked the same question numerous times. Robyn joined them, but remained silent because she simply had no words to offer. “We’ve all known Bethany for months and never once has she hinted at doing something like that,” Brooks said. “This doesn’t make any sense,” added Dylan. “Who made that phone call?” Eric asked as he attempted to regain his composure. Brooks shook his head and shrugged his shoulders because he did not know the answer to Eric’s question. “I wonder if her dad knows?” voiced Dylan. Eric looked at his friend and determined that it was the best and only source they had at this point. Bethany was not a minor, and she was her own legal guardian, but the fact that she had a relative with whom she still resided might prompt the authorities to contact her first of kin to make them aware of the situation, and Mr. Russell would be that first contact. Eric stood up and asked the others, “Could you give me a minute alone?” “Sure,” Brooks said and he, Dylan, and Robyn left Eric’s room just as he requested. Eric took several deep breaths while waiting for his racing pulse to return to normal. He took Bethany’s phone into his hands and steadied his breathing. If Mr. Russell was home, then chances were that he would already know about Bethany. Eric did not want to phone her father too soon, however, just in case he had not been notified yet of the situation. Eric did not want to upset him unnecessarily, and he certainly did not want to be the one to break the horrible news to him. Eric gave it some time, and while he waited, he strained his mind to think of why Bethany would be forced into attempting such an irreversible fate, but his heart told him that she would never do such a thing and that clearly, there was some misunderstanding. Who was it that believed differently and went so far as to alert authorities? Eric’s eyes grew dreadfully sinister as he took out his phone and dialed Mandy. There was no answer so he tried Chris instead. Chris sleepily answered and Eric asked, “Where’s Mandy?” “Don’t know,” Chris replied truthfully. “I haven’t seen her in days. The last I heard, she was headed to Vegas.” “For what?” questioned Eric. “I don’t know, Harris. She never tells me anything.” Eric determined he had hit a dead end and told Chris he would speak to him later before hanging up. There was a vast amount of reasons why Eric would peg Mandy as the culprit in this mix up, but since she was nowhere near, it did not seem as likely. The more Eric thought about it, the more unlikely it appealed to him since he knew Mandy already had what she was after. Now that she was a leader, there was no further merit in Mandy harassing him by sabotaging Bethany, so Eric pushed the possibility from his mind. There was no one else that he knew of who could have taken this out of context. Eric continued to sit on his bed and wished with all his being that he could just be with the charming southern belle whom he had come to love. He would give anything to hold her in his arms and comfort her the way he always did. He feared for her wellbeing, knowing how she must have felt to be led away from the house in such a manner. He also wished he could erase everything he knew about her past and move forward. Eric fell into a daydream thinking about the time that they were preparing to spend in Aspen next week. He pictured them at his house, her sitting on his lap, and imagined them watching a movie only to end up ignoring the film and cuddle and kiss each other passionately, knowing they would be completely alone and would be uninterrupted. Eric thought about the way in which Bethany might tell him that she wanted him. His mind began to fill with images of him whispering in her ear, taking her upstairs, and placing her on his bed in front of a cozy fire. He fantasied about making love to her. How he desperately wanted to embrace her body with his own in bed and kiss away her soft moans as he slowly and tenderly deflowered her while wiping away her tears. To look into her eyes while listening to her breathe his name over and over again and when finished, he dwelt on how he would gently hold her, promising to never leave her for another, and profess his love to her until she lay sleeping in his arms. Eric’s heart pounded wildly and his palms were sweaty as a side effect of his erotic thoughts. He would go mad if he did not talk to Bethany, and soon. Eric now felt comfortable with the amount of time that had passed, so he took Bethany’s phone and found her father’s number in her list of contacts. He dialed directly from her phone and the second that Mr. Russell answered, it was entirely evident that he already knew about his daughter’s ill-fated predicament. _“Who’s calling?”_ was the clue that tipped Eric off knowing that Mr. Russell would never greet an incoming call from his daughter in such a way. “Mr. Russell, it’s Eric,” he said speaking into the phone. “Is Bethany alright? What happened?” he inquired. _“I was going to ask you the same thing,”_ Mr. Russell replied in a weary voice. Eric decided to keep his end of the story simple because he did not want Mr. Russell to become side-tracked by too many details. “She was staying at my place. I left with a friend for about an hour and when I came back, she was gone. My other friend who was here with her, said an officer showed up and took her with him.” Mr. Russell’s voice became emotional as he told the boyfriend of his daughter, _“They carried her down to the medical plaza in Denver…to_ _be…evaluated.”_ “I’m leaving,” said Eric. “I’m on my way now.” Eric ended the brief phone conversation and tossed on a dark blue jacket choosing to leave his duster behind. It was accustomed for him to always have a gun at his side but this, too, was something he opted to leave at the house because he did not want to jeopardize any chance of seeing Bethany by being caught at any security checkpoints which might be in place at the hospital. “Robyn, I need you to come with me,” Eric said rushing to the door. Without asking questions, Robyn jumped up, grabbed her coat, and followed Eric. Once in his vehicle, he told her what he had learned concerning Bethany’s whereabouts. He requested that Robyn accompany him only to help the situation not be so awkward between himself and Mr. Russell. Eric had spoken to Bethany’s father a few times on occasion, but not since Bethany had revealed to him that she and Eric were officially dating and that she was staying over at his house on a regular basis. Due to the regularity of her visits and her sleeping over, Eric knew most adults in Mr. Russell’s generation would consider them as practically living together, so he thought having Robyn come along would ease any tension should it arise between the two males. They rode in silence until reaching the hospital grounds and it was then that Robyn spoke. “Eric wait,” Robyn said after he turned off the engine and moved to open the door. “I wasn’t going to say anything at first but now I think I should,” Robyn said quietly. Eric looked at her and waited for her to speak. “I just think you should…prepare yourself just in case there’s something to all this.” Eric stared at Robyn in disbelief but listened as she continued. “We all know Bethany’s personality and everything, but we truly don’t know what’s she’s been through. You and I went through Columbine, but we weren’t on the side that Bethany was, and we didn’t almost lose our lives that day, but she did.” Eric glared at his trusted follower and harshly asked, “Why are you telling me this?” “Because, I don’t want you to go in there thinking it’s some mistake only to discover her hooked up to tubes and a heart monitor from where she overdosed on her medication or tried to slit her wrists.” Eric felt like he was going to be sick. “I’m sorry,” he told Robyn. “I know you’re just looking out for me,” and Robyn truly was only she too, was preparing herself for the worst. “No matter how much that all might be a possibility, I just choose not to think that it is,” stated Eric as he exited the vehicle. Robyn said nothing further and followed behind him until they entered the large medical facility well known to the Denver area. Eric rapidly told the front desk receptionist what patient he was there to see, and after traveling by elevator to a lower level, Eric became tense by the layout of the floor which he and Robyn entered because it did not seem inviting like the other portion of the hospital. They rushed down a narrow hallway only to be stopped by a larger reception desk with another clerk who was currently on the phone. Eric waited patiently for her to end the call before he said, “I’m here to see Bethany Russell.” He no sooner finished his sentence before the receptionist apologized by telling him, “I’m sorry, sir. No patients are allowed to have visitors on this level, but you’re welcome to wait in that room off to side and I can give you any updates as I receive them.” Upon hearing someone request to see his daughter, Mr. Russell emerged from the waiting area and immediately recognized Eric. “Thanks for coming,” Mr. Russell said walking towards him. Eric looked at Bethany’s father, taking notice that his usual meticulous business attire was wrinkled and his appearance was bedraggled. “How is she,” Eric asked immediately. “She’s okay… physically,” Mr. Russell clarified. “But, mentally, I don’t know. They’re running a few tests on her.” Eric breathed a sigh of relief then looked over at his female companion. This is Robyn,” Eric said finally introducing Mr. Russell to the blonde whom he had heard Bethany speak about so often. “Would you two join me in the waiting room,” Mr. Russell asked politely. “Of course,” replied Eric. From the looks of things inside the waiting area, it was apparent that Mr. Russell was prepared to stay overnight, and it was evident that he had missed a meal from the half eaten bag of peanuts that sat on the table beside his seat. “Mr. Russell, could we maybe get you something to eat,” offered Robyn. Mr. Russell wiped the sweat away from his forehead and said in a genuine voice, “I really appreciate the offer, but no. I…I don’t really have an appetite. I was on my home way from work when I received a call saying that they came to get Bethany.” Mr. Russell sighed and looked vacantly over at the television mounted on the wall which was currently tuned to the late evening news. “I don’t know if either of you know…about Bethany,” Mr. Russell began in a haggard voice. “She’s very sensitive over the subject, so if you don’t know, then it’s best that she tell you herself when she’s ready.” Both Eric and Robyn knew what he was referring to, but neither admitted that they did. “What I can tell you, is that my daughter was always mentally stable and of sound mind until 1999. That year, something…happened to her and she’s battled with it ever since. Her mother and myself have tried to help her cope with it the best we could, but sometimes, I guess it’s just not enough.” Robyn’s phone rang loudly, echoing noisily throughout the room and causing her to jump. She saw that it was Dylan and stood before walking away from Eric and Mr. Russell so that she could give Dylan an update on the situation. Mr. Russell took the opportunity now that he was alone with Eric to talk directly to him. He leaned forward in his seat and began by saying, “I know that Bethany is…close to you. Did she say anything to you? Anything at all that would make you think she would…” Eric waited for Mr. Russell to finish his question but he knew he could not say the words. “No sir,” replied Eric truthfully. “She’s never said anything like that at all, ever.” “I just don’t understand any of this,” Bethany’s father admitted helplessly. Eric decided to ask just in case Mr. Russell knew the answer, “When will they let her leave?” “I don’t know,” he replied. Robyn came back to join them and Mr. Russell told them both, “You kids don’t have to stay. I know you’re tired.” Eric however, was prepared to stay, but from what he gathered previously, he knew Mr. Russell was not leaving and there was no sense in both of them staying. “Do you still have Bethany’s phone?” asked Mr. Russell. Eric nodded and Mr. Russell told him, “I’ll call if anything changes. I need to go call Bethany’s mother. Excuse me.” Eric nodded at him again and stepped out of the waiting area with Robyn. She caught Eric eyeing the large double doors just past the reception area and she pulled him by the arm in the opposite direction. “Eric, don’t even think about it,” she warned. Eric continued to look over his shoulder at the doors and began to contemplate ways that he could slip past them. “This isn’t the Marriott,” reminded Robyn, “Or…you know where,” she said referring to their high school. “Doing something like that here could possibly put Bethany in a worse situation. Besides,” continued Robyn, “I’m sure Bethany will pass those tests with flying colors and she’ll be out of here tomorrow by breakfast time.” Eric almost hugged Robyn, feeling forever indebted to her for her honesty and for always having his best interests at heart. “I almost forgot,” Robyn said looking at Eric on their way out. “I overheard Bethany’s dad telling her mom about that phone call. Apparently, one of Bethany’s friends back in Atlanta phoned it in after speaking with her.” Eric let this information sink in and tucked it in the back of his mind before he left the hospital for the night and went home, went to his room, and slept with Bethany’s phone by his side. The very next morning, Eric wasted no time in waking early and getting dressed. Robyn was asleep upstairs and he decided to wake her only to see if she wanted to return with him to the hospital. She sleepily looked at Eric and because she seemed to be feeling under the weather, Eric hesitated at asking her to join him again. After his encounter with Mr. Russell last night, Eric did feel more at ease, overall, with being around him, so he left Robyn behind so she could catch up on her rest. It was more than disheartening to learn nothing more than the same information from the night before. Bethany was still undergoing testing and as Eric entered the waiting room, he saw that Mr. Russell was in the exact spot as he had been from the previous night. Eric agreed to take over for a few hours to allow Bethany’s father to go home, take a much needed shower, and grab a bite to eat. Eric sat comfortably in a chair and was forced to watch the boring daytime soap opera that aired on the local primetime station. He drifted in and out of sleep, waking each time he heard doors opening and closing. While napping, Eric began dreaming about Bethany. He dreamed that she was calling him by phone and that she was lost. He attempted to get to her, but seemed to have unnecessary obstacles in his way keeping him from her. He entered a building and heard her scream…Eric jolted awake in his chair thinking that he had heard Bethany, and by some supernatural force, he actually did. At that precise moment, Bethany lay strapped to a bed in a secluded area of the hospital covered in nothing but a thin white sheet. She was hooked to medical equipment designed to measure the succession of brain waves. Bethany screamed at the top of her lungs while a mental health professional stood over her and watched while making notes onto a chart. She was being repeatedly forced into the phase of sleep known to produce dreams and nightmares alike, and she was being made to relive her experience at Columbine numerous times by the hour. “ERIC, HELP ME…ERIC!” cried Bethany.

                                        *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Eric stood from his seat needing to stretch his legs. He could not seem to shake the sound of Bethany screaming that had been in his dream, and it was so intense that he had developed a dull headache. Eric made a point to call his mother to tell her the disappointing news that things still remained the same concerning Bethany. He had told his mother about Bethany’s hospitalization only because she had failed to show for work this morning, and he did not want his mother to worry unnecessarily, nor did he want Bethany to jeopardize the part time position which she enjoyed so much. Eric had grown entirely comfortable in the waiting area, and upon Mr. Russell’s return, Eric volunteered that he would stay overnight this time. It did not take much effort to sleep since Eric was so exhausted. He honestly slept better in the waiting room than he had at home last night, and he accounted it to be so, only because he knew he was closest to Bethany there at the medical facility. Eric awoke on what was now the third day of Bethany being hospitalized in the psychiatric ward of the city’s hospital. He was on his way outside to have a cigarette when his heart leapt in his chest at the sight of a small brunette standing patiently at the front desk. Her profile resembled that of Bethany, but as she turned to face him directly, Eric realized that it was not her. “This is Eric,” he heard Mr. Russell say to the brunette. “Hello,” she said kindly. “I’m Wendy, Bethany’s mother,” she said introducing herself to Eric. Clearly, Eric was fascinated as he had never met Bethany’s mother before. Her eyes were tearful and her voice weak as she continued by saying, “She’s told me so much about you.” “Nice to meet you,” Eric said smiling. The head nurse on duty came bursting through the set of doors and smiled warmly at the couple who was Bethany’s parents. “Good news,” she began, speaking in an authoritative voice. “We won’t have to move her to an extensive mental health facility after all.” Eric listened intently over this new development that he evidently missed while snoozing. “All tests needed were able to be performed here, so now we’re just waiting on a final evaluation.” Mr. Russell stepped forward and questioned, “Final evaluation? Hasn’t she already been through two?” “Yes sir,” replied the nurse. “But, our protocol is to have a third doctor complete the same sequence of tests and give a final opinion before the patient can be released.” “And, where is this third doctor?” interrupted Ms. Russell. “I’m sorry, unfortunately he’s on vacation in Europe and won’t return until Monday.” Only because he was in front of the girl’s parents of whom he was in love with, Eric kept his cool and calmly asked the nurse, “Is there another doctor that can see her instead? The head nurse shook her head and replied, “I’m sorry. Unfortunately, there’s no one else on staff qualified to do so. Excuse me,” she said before taking a file with her and retreating behind the double doors once again. Ms. Russell wiped at her eyes before telling her estranged husband, “I’m going to go get some coffee.” She turned to Eric again and smiled sweetly at him. The friendly gesture made her eyes brighten to the same blue as Bethany’s, and Eric could not help but mentally note how Bethany might look when she reached near the same age. “I’m so glad I met you,” she said still managing to hold her smile. “I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around.” Eric returned the thought and waited in silence with Mr. Russell. Both were eyeing the calendar on the wall and since it was Friday, it would be another two days of waiting, waiting with no Bethany. Mr. Russell checked his watch and sighed, knowing it was just a quarter past eight in the morning. “I know you’ve been here all night, but before you go, can I talk to you a minute?” Eric’s head jerked up from where he stared absent mindedly at the sterile tile flooring. “Sure,” Eric replied. He followed Mr. Russell back into the waiting room which they had both called home over the last twenty-four hours and waited for him to take a seat before joining him. Mr. Russell leaned towards Eric as he began to speak. “Is there anything else you need to tell me…about her?” he asked quietly. Eric stared at the man who was the father of the female he now called his girlfriend. Eric began to feel somewhat uncomfortable as if Mr. Russell were waiting for him to confess that Bethany was pregnant and that he was the one responsible for it. Eric was about to speak, but Mr. Russell continued to clarify his question. “I know I asked you before, but I just want to be sure that she never said anything to you that would seem out of the ordinary.” Eric understood the agony Mr. Russell felt, and he would have never under any other circumstance told the man what he did next, but felt he owed him some peace of mind. “She’s always been fine. I’ve witnessed a few of her anxiety attacks, and for the most part, they’ve stopped and none have been recent.” Eric chose to leave out Bethany’s latest episode that she had experienced the night that Ryan attacked her. “If anything, she’s been…happy and excited.” “Excited?” repeated Mr. Russell curiously. Eric bit his bottom lip before he continued. “We were planning a trip to Aspen next week for Valentine’s Day. It’s pretty much all we’ve talked about,” Eric admitted fighting back the smile that played at his lips. Mr. Russell cleared his throat at which Eric could not determine if it meant he was not keen on the idea of his daughter going three hours away on a trip with a boyfriend, or if it was simply a natural reflex. “I would give anything to have her live a normal life again,” Mr. Russell said pitifully. His eyes took on a shadowy appearance, and not wanting to divulge too much information to Eric, he simply said, “I will tell you one thing. If I ever find out the person who did this to her, I would kill him with my bare hands.” Eric’s breathing quickened in his lungs and he began to fidget in his seat. The fact that Mr. Russell was speaking about a male, told him that he was not referring to the current situation at hand, meaning Bethany’s hospitalization. It suddenly dawned on Eric that Bethany’s father was staring and talking directly to the person whom had terrorized his daughter and it made his stomach turn. He knew he was the one to blame for Bethany’s failed mental state, and trying to regain his composure, Eric listened as Mr. Russell turned the conversation back to the topic at hand. “Anyway, like I said, I just wanted to ask you again just in case you might’ve remembered anything. She seems to spend more time with you than Robyn, and she probably talks to you more now than she does Heather…which is odd,” pointed out Mr. Russell. Eric’s eyes mirrored the question of why Bethany’s father would come to such a conclusion and it prompted Mr. Russell to further explain. “I know she talks to you more, but it was Heather, actually, who placed the phone call.” Eric did not intend to be rude, but abruptly excused himself. “I’m sorry Mr. Russell. I have to go. There’s something I need to check on.” Eric left the waiting area in a brisk walk and as he crossed the parking lot once outdoors, he pulled out Bethany’s cellphone. If it was in fact Heather who had placed the call accusing Bethany of being suicidal, then she would know precisely what her best friend said that would fuel her to believe such a thing to take it so seriously. Eric got into his car and took a deep breath before calling the best friend in question from Atlanta. Eric waited patiently as he held Bethany’s phone to his ear. After a few rings, he was greeted by a cheerful voice asking, “Hey. What are you up to?” Eric took a deep breath and said, “Um…hey this is Eric, Bethany’s boyfriend.” Heather paused at the male voice speaking on the other end, but she knew well enough who Eric was from hearing about him so often from her friend. _“Oh…hey,”_ she said in surprise. “This is…Heather right?” Eric asked just to be certain. _“It is?”_ she confirmed. “Listen, I have to ask you something…about Bethany,” began Eric. _“Uh, sure. Is she with you?”_ “No,” he replied simply. _“Well, is she alright?”_ Eric felt his legs go numb as he sat in his vehicle and heard what now indicated that Heather was not the person who made the phone call concerning Bethany. If she had, she would certainly not have greeted the expected call from Bethany so pleasantly, and she definitely would not inquire about her wellbeing if she already thought Bethany was contemplating taking her own life. _“Eric?”_ Heather repeated into the phone. “Is everything okay?” “Well, she hasn’t been feeling well, but she’s alright,” fibbed Eric. “She’s had a few visits to the doctor and she wanted you to know, so I decided to call.” _“Well, it’s nothing serious is it?”_ Heather pressed sounding apprehensive. “No, no, the doctor thinks it’s just a seasonal flu. I’m sure it’ll run its course and she’ll back to normal in no time.” Eric continued to put Heather’s mind at ease, not wanting her to worry over Bethany. He immensely played down the reality that Bethany was currently undergoing psychiatric evaluation, and after reassuring Heather a final time, Eric told her, “Well, I’ll tell Bethany I spoke to you, and don’t worry, she’s going to be fine.” _“Take care of her,”_ Heather told Eric before hanging up. Eric placed Bethany’s phone into his pocket before starting his vehicle. While driving out of the hospital parking lot, he dialed another number and waited, feeling more excited than ever to talk. He received a voicemail, but it did not deter him as he stated in a gloomy voice, “Mandy. It’s Eric. Look, I’m…a bit depressed, and well, I don’t know how to say this but…I really miss you and I want to see you.” Eric was only a mile down the road when his phone rang suddenly, and because it was Mandy, he assumed that she had received the heartfelt message that he had left for her. He answered her call eagerly, and before she could even speak, Eric began the conversation first. “Mandy, I heard you might be out of town, but I need to see you,” Eric insisted in a pleasant tone. Mandy made a sarcastic sound into the phone and asked, _“Where’s your lover girl?”_ “I don’t know she…left.” Eric could tell that this was the answer Mandy was hoping to receive. “I just feel so alone,” continued Eric pretending to cry into the phone. “I heard you might be out of town, but if you’re not, I’d really like to see you.” _“Well, you’re in luck,”_ Mandy eagerly responded. _“I’m about an hour from Denver. Do you need some…company?”_ she asked in a soft voice. “Yes, I do,” Eric answered trying to sound desperate. Mandy paused before continuing. _“Well, I don’t know if I can handle any more of your ‘company’ after what happened last time.”_ Eric understood what she meant by this, so he told her in a loving voice, “That was business. But, off the record, you might be interested to know that I do have a gentler side…in bed.” Mandy’s tone of voice took on more of an emotional nature, and Eric knew she was falling for his art of seduction. _“Tell me more,”_ she whispered softly. “Maybe I should just show you instead.” The redhead fell helplessly into Eric’s enticing trap as he continued to woo her, “I’m home at Brooks’ place. Everybody’s gone, and he’s about to leave too, so we’ll have the house to ourselves.” He listened intently as Mandy promised to meet him after revealing a few explicit details about what she anticipated him doing to her. “I’ll see you in a bit. Don’t be too long,” he told her warmly. Eric raced to the house and could barely contain himself as he thought about what he really wanted to do to Mandy Vaughn. Eric chided himself for not abiding by his initial gut instinct from before. He knew Bethany’s circle of friends in Atlanta, and the fact that he had recently killed one of them, only left the jovial blonde by the name of Heather who obviously had no clue about the events over the last couple of days. Bethany’s other friends were also his own, and it was downright absurd for him to think that any of them would do this to her. Mandy Vaughn was like a dark cloud hovering over Eric which he needed to deal with once and for all. Eric could not wait another two days to see and speak to Bethany, and if Mandy was responsible for her hospitalization, then he was about to make it Mandy’s mission to see to getting Bethany out. Once home, Eric sat calmly and waited for the sound of a car pulling into the driveway at. He emerged from his room to tell Brooks, “I’m about to have a hot date with a redhead, so just ignore any sounds you might hear coming from my bedroom.” Brooks grinned widely at Eric before commenting. “Just don’t kill her in my house,” he stated before opening the front door for Mandy to enter. She completely ignored Brooks and gave Eric a sultry smile as she stood before him wearing an elegant black trench coat. Eric gave her a similar smile and motioned for her to follow him. He let her enter his room first before himself then closed the door behind him. Just for the sake of being nosy, Eric began by asking, “How’s the new role working out for you?” Mandy raised her eyebrows as she slid out of her coat proudly revealing her immodest outfit for the day. “I’m working on getting my district established once again in Vegas. I’m surprised you care to even ask,” Mandy said coyly. “Well, I do care,” Eric fibbed. He took mild interest in the fact that Matt had not contacted him surrounding the legitimacy of Mandy’s initiation. He figured Matt either had more pressing matters to tend to which did not include Mandy climbing her way back to the top, or Matt was aware of the change in her status, but was deciding to wait it out. Eric thought that perhaps Matt was allowing Mandy the opportunity to muddle her way through the new venture until she ultimately would forfeit the promotion, due in part to her usual poor judgment and hasty maneuverings. “Don’t say anything to Chris. He doesn’t know yet.” Eric winked at her in response, but instead of Mandy continuing the conversation, Eric caught her skimming the contents of his dresser. “I thought you said she was gone,” Mandy said bitterly in observation of the female products scattered along Eric’s dresser. Eric remained tranquil and explained in a voice made to warrant sympathy, “She is gone, but a part of me still thinks she might come back, so I keep her things just in case.” Mandy moved in his direction and said, “I know you’re lonely, but that’s why I’m here, isn’t it?” Eric nodded sheepishly at the redhead, needing for her to take a few more steps towards him. His back now faced the edge of the dresser, but he kept his hands visible at present. “In fact,” continued Mandy, “now that she’s gone, maybe you should consider me…taking her place. Just think of what the two of us could accomplish together in Denver.” Eric inwardly cringed as his morbid hate for the female in front of him filled every inch of his being. Mandy was under the impression that her scheme had succeeded, and now with Bethany assumed to be out of the picture, Mandy had her sights set on his district, and she was not even attempting to be discreet about it which angered Eric all the more. “Oh, Mandy,” whined Eric, “I should’ve listened to you all along.” Mandy took one more step towards Eric and placed her hand along his cheek. He looked into her eyes and declared, “I think that’s a good idea, actually. I would love to have you by my side as a leader…and…maybe as more,” he whispered. Eric closed his eyes, held his arms out, and waited. Mandy’s reaction was instantaneous as she fell into his embrace and locked lips with him. Eric responded with a lustful sound to indicate that he enjoyed what was happening and that he wanted more. Mandy took the hint and kissed him deeper and as Eric’s hand reached the back of her head, his other hand reached behind him and took hold of a pistol. In lighting speed, Eric tangled his hand in Mandy’s red mane and twisted her body full circle until her back slammed firmly against his chest. Mandy screamed from the pain being inflicted on her scalp, but it was the gun in Eric’s other hand that had her the most petrified. Wanting to relish in her fear, Eric waited and listened to her pleading. “Eric! Eric! Please! What are you doing?” Eric tilted his head and breathed heavily into Mandy’s ear the words, “You have messed with me and Bethany for the last time, you bitch!” Frantically, Mandy responded, “I don’t’ know what you’re talking about.” Eric’s fist wound tighter in Mandy’s hair while he yanked her head further backwards causing her to scream in agony. “I know the plan was to get you here so we could fuck, but I’ve changed my mind. I want to play truth or dare instead.” Mandy whimpered as tears welled in her eyes. Eric had her trapped with his pistol pressed to her cheek, and he refused to let go of her hair as he continued to taunt her. “Now before we start, I need you to know that I make the rules, and I’ve already decided what your dare will be.” Eric chuckled then continued, “Let’s hope you don’t choose the dare because unlike you, I don’t use guns just to get someone’s attention. I use them for what they’re intended for, so keeping that in mind…let’s play.” Eric’s voice was as rich as honey as he spoke to Mandy who was now sobbing pathetically in his grasp. “Truth…or…dare?” he asked practically singing the phrase. Mandy could feel Eric’s pounding heart against her back, and she knew if she said the wrong thing, he would most certainly kill her. “Tr…tr…truth,” she stammered in a trembling voice. “Okay, truth,” Eric said as if he were playing the game like a nine year old. “Hmmm. Let me think,” he said making Mandy squirm with anxiety. “Are you really a redhead?” Mandy carefully shook her head to which Eric replied, “Awe, didn’t think so.” Mandy forced her eyes shut as Eric asked a second time, “Truth or dare?” “Truth,” she uttered knowing it was the only choice she could select in the game. “Okay, let’s see…did you really bang three guys in one night during the after prom your senior year?” Eric could sense the humiliation wash over her as Mandy replied, “Yes.” Eric grew silent a few moments before asking a third and final time, “Truth or dare?” Mandy stalled a few seconds before giving her obvious response. “Truth,” she said, her voice strained. Eric’s breathing intensified as he leaned into Mandy’s ear once again and whispered, “Did you make that phone call that landed Bethany in the hospital?” Mandy had suspicion the minute she arrived in that house, but after the way in which Eric kissed her, she threw caution to the wind thinking his emotions and intentions were genuine. Now, she wished with all her being that she would have took heed to her intuition. “Answer the fucking question, Amanda,” growled Eric into her ear. “Yes. Yes, I made the call.” Eric pressed his gun more firmly to Mandy’s cheek. “Do you have any idea what she’s going through, how worried sick her family is over this, or do you even care?” Eric asked vengefully. In a voice dripping with menace and rage, he instructed Mandy ever so slowly as he told her, “You are going to undo this shit storm that you started.” Mandy began to cry more forcefully. “How?” she asked through tears and sorrow. “That’s not my problem. I don’t care what you have to do, or whose dick you have to suck to make it happen, but if Bethany’s not out of that hospital within the next twelve hours, I will hunt you down and we will finish this game, but next time, I end it…on dare.” Eric’s message could not have been more defined as Mandy apologized over and over again. “I’m sorry, Eric. I’m so sorry. I’ll do…anything!” Brooks looked up from his seat on the sofa just in time to see Eric dragging Mandy by the hair of her head through his living room until reaching the front door and shoving her outside, causing her to topple to the ground. He threw her coat at her and said mockingly, “I had a really good time on our date. Let’s do it again sometime,” and with that, he slammed the door. Eric felt confident that twelve hours was sufficient in order for Mandy to work her magic which would be mainly due in part to her magnificent manipulative skills. He took only the time needed to eat a quick bite to sustain his energy, change clothes, and head back to the hospital. He also stopped by his parents’ house at his mother’s request to pick up a casserole which she had baked for the Russell’s. Mrs. Harris thought it rightly appropriate to prepare the dish for Bethany’s Atlanta based family, knowing that it was the southern custom. Upon seeing the thoughtful gesture, Bethany’s mother’s hugged Eric and told him to thank his mother for her generosity and kindness. Eric lingered in the waiting area, making small talk with Bethany’s parents, and eyeing the clock with anticipation. It was just after one in the afternoon, and Eric took comfort in the win, win situation that he had created. Seeing Bethany, and having her best interests at heart was priority, and if Mandy succeeded, it would up the amount of time in which Bethany would be released from the confines of the medical facility. If Mandy failed, then Eric had a whole other treat to look forward to, and that was killing her. He wrung his hands in anticipation and excused himself to take advantage of a smoke break, and while puffing at his cigarette, Eric phoned Dylan and told him everything from Mandy’s direct involvement, to what the outcome would be should she fail. Bethany’s parents eventually left to go grab lunch, and although they were nothing near content with the most recent update on their daughter, they relaxed as best as they could, now that there was a light at the end of the tunnel, and this news was better than no news at all. Eric ventured to the vending machine in the waiting area to help himself to a soda, and upon realizing he needed proper change to make his purchase, he went to the front desk and asked the receptionist, “Would you happen to have change for a twenty?” An attractive girl greeted him who was obviously there to take over the afternoon shift in the absence of the other receptionist. Eric effortlessly began to make use of his subtle charm as she counted the change he requested. “Here you go,” she said smiling. Eric’s eyes were glued to the set of doors behind her as he said, “I’m ready to go back now.” The girl looked up confused and repeated, “Go…back?” Eric nodded his head towards the doors behind her. “Oh, I’m sorry, I can’t let you do that.” Eric flashed a grin which highlighted his adorable dimple before he said, “Well, Linda let me go back earlier,” fibbed Eric as he conveniently provided the name of the absent receptionist. She told me to let you know when you got here, that it’s okay,” lied Eric. The girl tilted her head slightly and questioned, “You were allowed to go into the back?” Eric nodded confidently while explaining, “Yes, since yesterday. I’m here for Bethany Russell.” The girl ceased from staring at Eric in order to turn her attention to the computer at the desk. She typed in Bethany’s information, and just for her own confirmation, the girl asked, “Patient’s date of birth?” Eric folded his arms and leaned over the top of the desk. “Six, one, eighty- one,” he answered giving her a dashing smile. It was both smart, quick thinking on Eric’s behalf, but more his mysterious allure that prompted the girl to push the button on the side of her desk that activated the doors to open. “Thanks Sarah,” Eric said reading her name badge as he strolled through the doors and down the restricted area of the hospital ward.


	37. Chapter 37

   Bethany opened her eyes, but was forced to close them again from the intensity of the florescent lighting above her. She had faded in and out of a restless sleep, and fought to keep awake due to the nightmare inducing tests which she had been subjected to countless times. The only sound to be heard was the air rushing through the room’s heating and cooling system distributed by a vent along the far wall. Bethany shook from the chill in the air and swallowed what little she could from her throat being so parched, reminding her just how thirsty she was. “I’m glad to see that you’re awake,” said a voice to her left. Bethany jumped not realizing she had company. “You’ll be glad to know that all tests are complete,” said the female voice. Bethany turned her head to see a middle-aged nurse scribbling away on a clipboard. Bethany cleared her throat and with a barely audible voice she asked, “Can…can I go home?” The nurse shook her head sympathetically and explained, “Not quite yet. You have one more evaluation that needs to be completed and once that’s finalized, you’ll be free to go.” Bethany frowned and her eyes became watery. “I want to see my dad,” she demanded for what seemed like the thousandth time. “I’m sorry, miss, I can’t allow that.” “Why?” Bethany said becoming frantic. “Can I at least make a phone call?” Bethany’s mind drifted to the other significant male in her life as she stated, “I have to call my boyfriend.” The nurse looked at the frail pitiful Bethany and in trying to lift her spirits she decided to change the subject. “Since your tests are complete, why don’t we move you to a more comfortable room?” The nurse handed Bethany a much needed glass of water and waited for her response. Any other room would be better than the one she currently occupied as Bethany glanced at her miserable surroundings. She moved to the edge of the bed and cautiously stood on wobbly legs. The nurse helped to steady her and after taking the empty glass from Bethany, she led her across the room to a wheelchair, patting it as a gesture for Bethany to take a seat. “I can walk,” Bethany said staring at her. “It’s just standard procedure,” the nurse explained trying not to sound impatient as she looked at her watch. Not seeing any other alternative, Bethany complied and rigidly sat down as she was rolled out of the room and down two hallways until finally coming to a room near the end on the right hand side. Upon entering, Bethany nearly gasped at the change of scenery wondering how it was possible that the nurse deemed this as more comfortable. Bethany stood up and began to protest, but the nurse was already making her way out of the room while stating over her shoulder, “Someone will be in to check on you shortly.” “Wait!” cried Bethany. She watched in horror as the nurse readied keys in her hand and once she pulled the door to, she secured it behind her, locking Bethany inside. Bethany ran to the door and pulled on the knob crying in defeat. She felt like a caged animal and did not understand why she was being treated like a criminal. She was in a delirious state even though her anxiety medication had been administered around the clock, but most of her frustration stemmed from the fact that she was not being heard. Bethany crossed the small patch of tile floor to the single mattress bed and wearily sat down. The air was frigid and her only defense against the room’s climate was the single long white gown that she wore. A washroom sat off to the side with a sink and toilet, and most disturbing, was the stretch of glass centered along the main wall which Bethany knew to be a two way mirror. She was being monitored both mentally and physically and it angered her. Now that the tests were over, they seemed to be replaced with a new monotonous procedure, and each time Bethany heard the jingling of keys, she hoped it was to signal she was being released, however it turned out to be the same medical personnel that would repeatedly come in and ask her the same grueling questions. She sighed heavily as the now familiar doctor came in and asked her, “Why are you depressed?” “I’m not,” Bethany replied hastily. “Can you tell me about the tattoo you have?” Bethany had been schooled on the subject of her tattoo should she ever be questioned by a stranger under circumstances such as this. Eric had equipped her with an answer that would be personal in nature and one that both she and he had agreed upon. It would in no way hint that she belonged to the infamous Trench Coat Mafia. Bethany put on her best sympathetic face and answered in a weak voice, “I got it a year ago while on spring break. It stands for _Tragic Child Miracle_.” The doctor gave her a quizzical stare which prompted Bethany to further explain. “My birth was practically a miracle. My mom had complications when she was pregnant and the odds didn’t look good. My parents were devastated, thinking about the tragedy that was to be, but things took a turn. My birth was nothing short of a miracle when I came into the world a healthy baby girl.” The doctor gave her an understanding look while nodding which indicated he had believed her white lie. “I know about the nightmares and what happened to you,” he continued to the next topic, “Does it make you feel as if you should take your own life?” Bethany glanced up at the doctor and shouted, “I didn’t try to kill myself!” No matter how many times she told the truth, the assumption was still the same, and the questions were a rigorous routine that was both unchanging and relentlessly. Bethany had cried so much that eventually she gave up knowing her tears would not melt through walls and get her out any sooner. She wanted to be home with her father, and while this thought raced through her mind continuously, she also found that she longed to be with Eric. It was impossible to ignore the echoing words in her mind which Mandy had spoken about Eric initiating her. She hoped with all her soul it was lie, and that maybe Eric had been tied up with business which kept him out all night. Maybe Matt had him tend to something that was unexpected. Perhaps Julian needed a favor that resulted in keeping him out late, and Mandy thought it would make a cruel joke to answer Eric’s phone and proclaim such devastating news. Bethany’s despair over the dilemma was more repetitive than the tiring routine of the hospital as the thought cycled through her mind nonstop. Her unanswered questions involving Eric and Mandy were secondary, however, with Bethany’s core focus being why she here and who was responsible for it. She knew both her parents would never assume and perceive such falsifications about her, and no one else readily came to mind who would be behind this as well. There was nothing left to do but wait. Wait to get out, wait to find out who was responsible, and wait to learn the truth about Eric and Mandy. Bethany sighed heavily and strained her ears thinking she heard voices outside in the hallway. No force on earth could have convinced her that the commotion playing out on the other side of that door…was due to Eric.

                     *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

What began as a swift walk now became a sprint as Eric sped down the forbidden hallway. He peeked in room after room finding most empty, and the ones that managed to have occupants were unfortunately not Bethany. He needed to see her, know that she was alright, and not hurting. He wanted her to know that he was there, and he was willing to take the risk of getting in trouble for it. Faced with an impromptu decision over the hallway splitting in either direction, Eric chose to go right. Not wanting to delay any time in his fast paced marathon, Eric rushed by each room with its corresponding two way mirror and peeked inside, hoping eventually, he would find Bethany. He rounded another corner only to find that his short lived mission was aborted due to a staff member emerging from a room and causing Eric to almost collide into him. “I’m sorry, but there are no visitors allowed in this section of the hospital.” Laying it on thick, Eric replied, “Oh, I am so sorry. I lost my way. I thought this was where the waiting area was.” The male nurse took the fib as an honest mistake and replied, “No worries. I’ll show you back to the lobby area.” Eric sadly turned around while mentally cursing to himself. He did not know it, but had he ventured down one more door, he would have reached Bethany. Eric was led back through the maze of hallways only to be chauffeured back to his original starting point. Eric watched the male staff member speak quietly to the girl at the desk before he departed back through the doors, and from the smug look Sarah gave him, Eric could tell that she was upset over him lying to her. He quietly went back to the waiting room, purchased the soda that he intended to earlier, and took a seat. He refused to believe that all was lost, and his persistence led him back to the girl at the front. “That was real clever,” she began looking at him from the corner of her eye. “Would it help if I said I’m sorry?” She did not reply and in a humble voice, Eric asked, “Could I at least borrow a pen and some paper?” Please, Sarah?” he added. “Since it won’t result in me getting in trouble, fine.” She reached for a pen on her desk and then handed Eric a notepad. “Thanks,” he said and upon sitting in the waiting area, Eric began to put on paper the words which were secretively in his heart… _“My dearest Bethany, First let me say how terrible I feel that this has happened to you. I am so sorry you are having to go through this, and I swear I’m doing everything within my power to get you out. I would gladly take your place if I could so that you won’t be so scared. I can’t describe how much I miss you. Going to bed with you, and then waking up without you, was the worst thing I’ve ever went through. I know I was the one who left that night, and I promise I’ll explain. There’s so much Bethany, that I need to tell you. To put it all in this letter would be impossible. I would much rather talk to you when we’re together again. I miss holding you and I feel so lost without you. Never doubt how much I love you, sweetie. You are my world, my everything. I have to go now, but we will see each other very soon. I love you with all my heart and always will, Eric.”_ Eric folded the note several times before standing and walking back to the front desk. Sarah visibly frowned when she saw him approach. He returned the notepad and pen to her and decided to waste no time by asking, “Would you do me a favor?” Unnerved by his persistence, Sarah said politely, “Look, uh….” “Eric,” he offered.” “Look…Eric,” she began again. “I’m trying to work, and obviously you don’t care about that since you tried to get me in trouble.” “I said I was sorry about that,” Eric reminded her. He sighed heavily and explained, “I’m not going to ask you to let me go in the back again. I was going to ask you to do it for me.” Sarah looked away from her computer and listened as Eric told her his already thought out plan. “I just need you to sneak this note to Bethany for me. She’s my girlfriend, and I’m going nuts not being able to talk to her. I’ve been here off and on for three days, and I don’t know when they’ll let her go home.” Eric spoke the truth until his last sentence as he pretended not to know Bethany’s scheduled release date. He thought it part truth as he kept in mind the possibility of Mandy getting her out sooner. The look on Sarah’s face did not seem promising, so Eric decided to convince her through other means. He pulled out his wallet and laid a crisp fifty dollar bill on the desk in front of her. “I don’t think you know how serious I am about getting that letter to my girlfriend, but I can assure you, I’m going to give this money to the first person who volunteers for the job, and I just thought I’d ask you first.” Eric moved to reach for the money. “Wait,” Sarah said looking at the note in Eric’s hand and the tempting cash in front of her. “I’ll do it,” she said quietly. Eric smiled proudly and as he gave Sarah the note, he added, “Make certain it’s her before you give it to her.” Sarah lowered her tone of voice before asking, “What’s her name again?” “Bethany Russell,” responded Eric.

                                   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

The hallway had grown quiet except for the occasional patient much like herself, yelling at the top of their lungs that they wanted to go home, and that there must have been some mistake in them being there. Bethany refused to lie down, although she was bone tired, but she did pull at the bed sheet and wrapped it securely around her lower body to warm her chilly legs and feet. Her head turned towards the door when she heard keys again, and she was ready to complain in an effort to indicate her continued agitation with the doctors, but she immediately had a change in response. A girl came into the room not much older than Bethany herself. She looked over her shoulder and quickly moved across the room to stand in front of where Bethany was seated. “Name please?” the girl asked nervously. “Bethany Russell,” replied Bethany since she had not previously made her identity known to the new guest. “And, date of birth,” she persisted. “June first, nineteen eighty-one.” Bethany thought it strange when the girl gave her a mischievous smile. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and held it out. Thinking it was more medication, Bethany asked her, “Do I have to take that?” Sarah smiled again, and not wanting to delay her time away from the front desk, she tossed the paper on Bethany’s lap and said, “You’ll want to take it. Trust me.” Bethany eyed the paper that now lay in her lap and she looked up just in time to see Sarah’s back moving through the door along with the familiar sound of keys locking the door once again. Bethany’s tiny hands fidgeted with the well folded piece of paper. She had gathered that this was no packet designed to hold medication but an actual note. Bethany unfolded the last edge and she nearly forgot how to breathe when she realized what it was, and who it was from. Tears fell along her cheeks the further down the letter her eyes reached, and if she would have kept count, Bethany would have found that she read Eric’s letter a total of eighteen times.

                                   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Eric had come to be quite comfortable with the couple who was Bethany’s parents and they too, had taken a liking to Eric, and as the three of them sat in the waiting area, the subject of how he and Bethany met eventually became the central topic. Eric thought this might turn up in conversation, so he confidently told them how Bethany had met Robyn at a coffee shop, and the two became friends resulting in him being introduced to Bethany soon after. The hour came to nine o’clock in the evening and The Russell’s departed temporarily at the persistence of Eric who vowed yet again to stay another night. Although Sarah thought Eric as annoying in the beginning, she now became tolerant of his company and Eric took relief in speaking to her. Doing so, he was able to gain insight from a stranger’s perspective since Sarah knew nothing of him, Bethany, or her past. Not having any professional medical expertise, Sarah’s off the record opinions and advice helped to stable Eric’s nerves and oddly enough, it soothed him in the long run. He almost felt saddened when Sarah told him that her shift was nearing its end and she would be leaving for the evening. Eric went to fetch a couple of sodas from the vending machine at Sarah’s request, and upon making his way back to the desk, he heard a male voice speaking to Sarah. A candy bar which Eric was juggling in the same hand as his soda plummeted to the floor as Eric lost his balance from the unexpected surprise. With his mouth hanging open, Eric listened to the man’s introduction. “Good evening. I’m Dr. Benjamin Burke from Atlanta, and I’m here to see my patient, Bethany Russell.” Eric wanted more than anything to jump right into the scene going on in front of him, but he thought it best not to intervene and to allow it to play out without his assistance. He listened intently from the doorway just inside the waiting room as Sarah replied, “Oh, just a moment.” Dr. Burke waited intently as she searched information on the computer. “I’m sorry, I don’t see you listed as a doctor for her, but I’m sure I can fix the mistake. Just one moment.” Dr. Burke continued to wait and Eric continued to watch and listen. The man who proclaimed to be Bethany’s mental health therapist was dressed in a suit jacket and carried a legal sized briefcase. He seemed to have a humble disposition as he smiled warmly at Sarah as he waited for her to phone a nurse along with another medical staff professional. After a couple of minutes, a lady emerged bearing an unwelcoming frown. “I’m sorry, sir. I know you said you’re here to see a patient, but I don’t have you on file as a staff member here,” she explained. “I understand,” Dr. Burke told her, “But, the patient in question is my own, and I received a phone call early this morning by someone on staff here asking for my assistance.” The nurse was taken aback and asked again, “I’m sorry, who did you say you were?” Dr. Burke repeated his name to her while at the same time pulling out his identification and medical credentials for her to view.” She cleared her throat before saying, “Dr. Burke, I can see that you must pride yourself as being well rounded in your profession, however I still cannot authorize you to see the patient.” Dr. Burke’s voice took on a new tone as he stood his ground and delivered the words, “Your protocol in patient safety and confidentiality is undeniably impressive, however, I did not make arrangements to catch the first plane from Atlanta and endure the three hour flight just to stand in your reception area to debate this with you. I’m not leaving until I do what I came to do, and that is to see my patient, Bethany Russell.” The nurse stood in wide eyed astonishment over her authority being challenged in such a manner, but she did not have to continue the competitive word battle due to the head nurse rushing through the double doors and immediately ridiculing her poor judgment. “Dr. Burke, I do apologize for this. My name is Angie Donelson,” she greeted while shaking Dr. Burkes’ hand. “I don’t know who contacted you, but I’m certainly glad they did and that you’re here. I’ve read your book, and I must say, what breakthrough and insight you’ve given to the field of mental health. I had no idea that one of your very own patients has been admitted here.” The overly enthusiastic nurse was met with a look that indicated her babbling session was over. Dr. Burke was in no mood for further delays and despite his initial calmness, he told the nurse. “I would like to see Bethany, now please.” Eric’s sweaty palms could no longer hold the beverages so he turned to place them down on a nearby table. He gathered from the unforeseen change in events that Mandy did not want to die young, and that the little vixen had managed to see to Eric’s request by making the anonymous phone call to Dr. Burke as if she were calling on behalf of the hospital. With Dr. Burke and Bethany’s two year history together, combined with his credible work as a renowned therapist, there was no way he would be leaving there until Bethany was released.

                            *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

The mocking sound of keys at the door again made Bethany wince as she prepared for another round of the question and answer session between herself and the medical personnel of choice for the hour. She kept her head down in avoidance at the thought. Just outside the glass, Dr. Burke stared into the room before going inside. He became downright livid as his eyes focused on Bethany. Her head hung downwards and her hair fell loose around her face making a stark contrast against the paleness of her gown and the whiteness of the room in general. Bethany heard footsteps and she chose to look up only when she recognized the comforting voice of her trusted therapist. She gasped, and in an instant, she forced her small body from the bed, ran to him, and clung to him in desperation. “DR. BURKE!” PLEASE, GET ME OUT OF HERE!” Bethany screamed while choking on her tears. Dr. Burke patted her soothingly while embracing her and afterwards, released her, still keeping his hands on her shoulders. He looked directly into her eyes and told her. “I’m going to get you out of here darling, but I need you to cooperate with me first. Think you can do that?” Bethany nodded vigorously while wiping at her damp eyes. Dr. Burke took a seat in the only chair in the room and waited for Bethany to make her way back to the bed and take a seat as well. He held the paperwork in his hand that the hospital had appropriately dubbed as Bethany’s file and acquainted himself with the list of questions which were typed along the page. Dr. Burke skipped the first one regarding the reason she might feel depressed, thinking it obvious and a waste of time. The second question focused on a supposed tattoo that she had on her left lower hip, and due to the trivial nature of this, Dr. Burke went to the third question, but he already knew this also. There was no reason to question Bethany about her nightmares. He knew she had them, what they were, and why they were. The next questioned angered him so visibly, that his face became red and he took out a handkerchief to wipe his wrinkled brow. Never would Bethany contemplate taking her own life, and there was no cause to bring this up as it would only upset her all the more. Dr. Burke sighed heavily before tossing the useless jargon aside preferring to ask his own questions and talk to Bethany just as he would any other time. Removing his glasses, he looked at his long time patient and asked, “Bethany, what happened?” “I don’t know Dr. Burke, that’s just it. I don’t know what happened.” Dr. Burke listened and paid attention with no pen or notepad in hand as Bethany told him in detail what little she did know. She told him how she was abruptly taken in the middle of the night under the assumption she was going to hurt or kill herself, and no matter how hard she tried, no one at the hospital would hear her. She explained how she had been denied the privilege to contact her own father making it all the more difficult for anyone to fight for her. Dr. Burke became unnerved by the audacity of the staff to conduct such rigorous testing on someone as mentally frail as Bethany. Her delicate situation was an exception to the rule, and he was in shock at the lack of consideration on their part. After Bethany finished her side of the story, Dr. Burke took a moment to lean forward in his chair and fold his hands together. He did not press regarding certain questions, nor did he insist she repeat any answers. Bethany remained silent giving him time to think, and finally he looked back up at her. “Bethany, I need you to think back,” he began. “Is there anything at all that you might have told…” Dr. Burke paused, picked up the file again that lay next to his chair, and after shuffling a couple of pages, he finished the sentence. “A…Heather?” Dr. Burkes’ voice rose an octave as he said the name printed on paper as if the detail was difficult to comprehend. “WHAT? Heather made the call?” Bethany asked sounding just as startled as he had been. Dr. Burke knew of Bethany’s best friend back in Atlanta only because she spoke of Heather so often during past therapy sessions. He knew that Heather was a person so trusted that Bethany had revealed her awful past to her, making Heather the only person outside of family that knew about her horrible involvement in the Columbine High School tragedy. “No…no, Heather would never…” interrupted Bethany as Dr. Burke began to speak. She refused to believe that Heather would do this to her. Dr. Burke spoke to Bethany in a soothing manner by stating, “We could guess all night long why we think she would’ve made the call, but it isn’t going to help me get you out of here.” Bethany closed her eyes and tried to regain her composure. “Is there anything that you might’ve said to her that would cause her to assume such a thing?” Bethany’s mind remained blank. Nothing at all came to her memory. Hating to say it, Dr. Burke questioned, “I know you would never say anything about taking your own life, but is there something that possibly sounded this way to make Heather take it out of context? For example,” continued Dr. Burke, “Is there anything that you told her you were going to do, or thinking about doing that would seem unlikely for you?” Bethany’s face drained of color only to be replaced by a vibrant shade of pink. Her eyes slowly met Dr. Burke’s and she admitted, “Yes. Come to think of it, I did…tell her something.” Dr. Burke waited in silence and allowed Bethany to speak at her own pace. “I told her I was thinking about…doing…something next week.” Dr. Burke tilted his head at the embarrassed Bethany sitting in front of him. “You were thinking about doing what?” he prompted with raised eyebrows. Bethany took a deep breath and covered her face. “Having sex,” she admitted while hiding her embarrassment. Dr. Burke released the air he had been holding back in his lungs and he wiped at his forehead again. He softly chuckled at the response, not because he found it comical, but because it offered much needed relief. He picked up Bethany’s file again and signed the bottom line on the paperwork. He stood and with an overly confident voice, told her, “I’m taking this to the front. Someone will be in to bring your things so you can get dressed because you’re going home.” Dr. Burke left the room and carried the discharge paperwork to the head nurse. The woman nodded at him while viewing the cursive writing of his name which was the third and final signature needed in order for Bethany to be released. He then made his way to the front desk to wait for Bethany and was unexpectedly greeted by her parents. “Dr. Burke, thank you so much for coming all this way for my daughter. If it weren’t for you, I don’t know how this might have played out,” said Mr. Russell as he shook Dr. Burke’s hand. “Yes,” added Bethany’s mother, “We came as soon as Eric called to tell us you were here.” Surprised by the mention of this name, Dr. Burke turned his head to see the subject in question walking up to join them. He had not noticed Eric until now, and thought perhaps he may have missed him earlier due to the mini confrontation upon his arrival. Dr. Burke gave Eric a smile that hinted that he was aware of information unknown to everyone else, Eric included. Thrilled to know that Bethany would join them shortly, Mr. Russell felt content and took enjoyment in the moment that was now worry free. Ms. Russell, however, wanted more feedback and began to question Dr. Burke just how he was able to convince the medical staff that Bethany was alright. “Would you both step in the waiting area for a moment,” he asked as a nice way to indicate it was a private matter. Eric would have normally felt left out, but figured he would know the answers soon enough when he saw Bethany and could ask her once he was alone with her. Eric expected the conversation between Bethany’s parents and her therapist to be lengthy, but was surprised when they emerged from the room fairly quickly. All heads turned in his direction and their eyes fixated upon his person. It was like viewing a difficult math problem as Eric tried to decipher the disappointed look Bethany’s mother had, the strange stare which Mr. Russell displayed, and the same mischievous smile that Dr. Burke had given earlier. Beginning to have fishbowl syndrome, Eric turned away from them and focused his attention on Sarah who was picking up her belongings and readying herself to leave for the night. “Well, good luck, Eric,” she told him kindly. Eric smiled and thanked Sarah for her company which included smuggling his note to Bethany. “It was nice to meet you and I enjoyed your company too,” Sarah agreed holding out her hand to him. Remembering that he did just meet the girl, Eric reached out to shake Sarah’s hand, although it felt a tad too formal, but giving her a hug seemed overly personal given the brief stint of their friendship. “Bethany seems very lucky to have you and I wish you both the best.” Eric watched Sarah turn to depart making her way towards the elevator. She had left something in his hand, hence her reason for the businesslike handshake. He glanced at his open palm to find the now wrinkled fifty dollar bill that he had traded Sarah in return for delivering his note to Bethany. The honorable deed caused Eric to smile to himself as he tucked the money away into his pocket. He looked up and was thankful that his small audience had dispersed. Upon hearing the elevator announce more visitors, Eric turned to see the familiar faces of his followers. One by one, he watched as Dylan, Robyn, Brooks, Nate, and Robert walked forward, all anticipating the same event as Eric. His pulse soared and together, they stood waiting for the vision of Bethany to walk through those doors. 

                          *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Bethany changed into the same jeans and Eric’s shirt that she had worn upon her admittance to the hospital. The shirt still carried his familiar sent and upon pulling it over her head, Bethany began to miss Eric more than ever. Upon leaving this godforsaken place and visiting with her father, she knew undoubtedly that Brooks’ house would be her next stop. Dr. Burke met her at the door of her temporary room and with his arm around her he said, “Come on. Let’s go.” He led her through the hallways until arriving at a set of doors which he held open to allow her to walk through. Bethany was under the impression that Dr. Burke would see to her arrival back home, but she was astounded when her eyes registered the people who were present in the lobby. She would have never assumed the unlikely group that was waiting for her, and they all stood at attention gazing at her with affection. Bethany’s mother and father stood side by side each with a significant amount of tears in their eyes. To the far right stood Dylan, Robyn, Brooks, Nate, and Robert. In the immediate center of her friends stood none other than Eric. Bethany’s mouth parted as she sucked in air and began to take off in a run towards them. The same thought went through each person’s mind as they stood eagerly, but patiently, and waited to see whom Bethany was racing towards first. Would she choose to greet her biological family first, or the one consisting of Trench Coat Mafia members? Whether she was going to him or not, Eric held his arms open being prepared that she might. Anticipation ended when Bethany opened her arms as well, and jumped at Eric, propelling herself forcefully into him. He caught her with ease and at that moment, he heard her voice cry, “Eric! Oh, Eric!” Eric shushed away her sobbing and held her so intensely that he ceased temporarily, thinking he might be hurting her. “It’s okay,” he whispered between kissing her cheek. “I’m here and everything’s okay.” Bethany began crying again as she hid her face, laying her head on Eric’s chest. “Bethany, thank god!” Robyn said while trying to hug her despite Eric nearly smothering the brunette. “We’ve missed you, little bit,” Dylan told her sweetly. The others offered words of encouragement, and after speaking to them, Bethany became aware of the other two people waiting for her. She wiped at her eyes and then turned towards her parents. Eric let go of her as Bethany simultaneously hugged both her mother and father, her mother now sobbing along with her. Dr. Burke watched the happy reunion which was underway and knew that his work was done. “Let’s go home, sweetheart,” Eric heard Mr. Russell declare. The possibility of this outcome had not occurred to him since he was so set on taking Bethany with him, and the idea seemed to crush Eric all over again. He just got her back, and he did not want to give her up again so abruptly. “Come on,” her father urged gently pulling Bethany in his direction. Mr. Russell was no imbecile, and he knew the reason for his daughter’s hesitation. “Eric can come too,” he added knowing this would help in making up her mind. Not expecting such a recommendation, Eric smiled at Bethany and then at Mr. Russell who returned the smile, mostly for Bethany’s sake as she watched the small exchange between the two of them. “We’ll see you soon, Bethany,” she heard Robyn tell her before departing. Bethany waved goodbye and thanked her friends for coming on her behalf while promising she would see them all very soon with Eric obviously, staying behind. “I’m staying in town a few more days,” her mother told her. “I’ll be by to check on you, and maybe we can spend some time together before I head back to Boston.” Bethany nodded at the idea and even though it pained Eric knowing he would have to share her, he could not be more grateful over the fact that she was no longer institutionalized. He would much rather have Bethany spread her time between her parents and himself, than have her behind a locked door. Eric’s feet grew cold along with a numbing sensation that followed. The odd reaction was caused by the thought that just entered his mind. It was a thought which he chose to abandon in light of what had happened with Bethany being in the hospital, but now it was back to rear its ugly face. The thought hit him full force as he lovingly looked at the girl in front of him. He had almost killed her two years ago at Columbine High School. Eric became dizzy and his vision blurred momentarily. He felt as if he would pass out, and in trying to hold it together, he excused himself using the reason that he needed to gather a few personal belongings from the waiting room area before they left. Bethany’s mother departed, giving her daughter another embrace before promising to see her soon. Knowing that Bethany was homebound, Mr. Russell decided to stay behind a bit longer to take the opportunity to talk with Dr. Burke who was more than ready to offer his support. He knew as a forever worried parent that Mr. Russell needed to ask questions and have a direct part in anything further needed for Bethany, should it be suggested. Dr. Burke had always wanted Bethany to see another therapist there in Denver, but Mr. Russell was fully aware of her resistance to do so. These and other topics he wanted to discuss in private and as Bethany gathered her things, Mr. Russell felt appreciation for Eric being there despite other factors he now knew about him under the surface. Mr. Russell watched Bethany sign a paper at the front desk and he quickly found Eric in the waiting room, startling him when he called his name. “Eric, I’m going to stay a while longer and talk to Dr. Burke. See that Bethany gets home,” he instructed. Eric gave him a nod. “Take care of her,” he added. Eric nodded a second time and waited due to the apprehensive look on Mr. Russell’s face. It was every father’s worst truth to face and as Mr. Russell looked down at the floor, he cleared his throat, took a few more steps forward and then leaned close to Eric, telling him in hushed voice, “Do not get her pregnant.” Feeling in the twilight zone, Eric stood motionlessly having a classic deer in the headlights look. So stricken with shock, he had no words in response to the bizarre statement. Mr. Russell said nothing further knowing there was no way to resolve the awkwardness which had arisen, and he simply turned and slowly left the room to search out the nearest hot, strong blended cup of coffee. Eric did not see it, but he had a weak smile on his face as he left Eric standing there alone. No other parent faced with the knowledge of what his daughter was planning to do over Valentine’s Day would have been so relaxed, but Mr. Russell was more than joyous to find out from Dr. Burke that Bethany was planning on losing her virginity…not her life. Bethany signed and dated a final form and as she finished, Eric was there by her side to help her before placing his hand around her own. The two left the hospital and Eric forced himself to act normally even though all he longed to do was take her in his arms and hold her. Knowing that he almost took her life was a mind game all its own. He believed her to have been at Columbine that day, but he refused to acknowledge that he had solely confronted her, taunted her, and almost ended her life. He decided to come clean, one truth at a time, as he decided to tell her once inside his vehicle. “Bethany?” She turned to look at him, her face weary and her eyes bloodshot. Eric knew not to lay too much on her at once in her already fragile state, so the first thing he thought that needed to be addressed was her best friend. “In case you’ve already thought about it, please don’t call Heather because I’ve already done it,” Eric said softly as he handed Bethany her cellphone. This made Bethany perk up, and she waited knowing there was no need to ask him to explain since he surely would. “Heather wasn’t the one who made the phone call…it was Mandy.” Not wanting to delay getting her home, Eric began to pull away from the hospital as Bethany looked at him in confusion before asking, “Why would she do such a thing?” Now came the point in time that Eric knew there was no turning back. What he chose to tell Bethany from this point forward would directly land him in the hot seat in numerous ways. Conniving and forever cunning, Eric was lost on how to go about his explanation. Bethany was no stranger to be tempted and she was no business contact of TCM with whom he could finagle his way into the person’s head causing them to believe whatever he so wished. She was his girlfriend and a person whom he loved so dearly that it nearly hurt him physically. Eric Harris was having difficulty lying to Bethany, and he knew it. “Eric, you didn’t answer my question. Why would Mandy do this to me? “I don’t know,” he said trying to buy some more time. “Why did you leave in the middle of the night?” she then asked changing the subject. “I’m not sure if you know,” continued Bethany, “but Mandy answered your phone the next morning. I guess she was so excited that she just couldn’t wait to tell me.” Eric felt the downhill conversation commence, feeling hopeless over the numerous unanswered questions which Bethany would soon be inquiring. Theory and logic told him there was absolutely no way out. Bethany would have to find out the answers to at least one of these questions tonight, it was just a matter in selecting which one. “Did you sleep with her?” whispered Bethany. The immediate silence was answer enough causing Bethany to turn her head away from Eric. He swallowed hard and tried to tell her as best as he could. “Yes, but it wasn’t like you think.” In response to Eric’s ridiculous statement, Bethany made a sarcastic noise as she swiped at a tear rolling down her cheek. “You tell me you love me, how you want to be with me, and this is how you show me?” “I would take it all back, but I had no choice…she…” Bethany’s voice took on a defensive nature as she interrupted him saying, “Oh…Eric, stop…just stop it!” she demanded through tears. “Please stop crying,” begged Eric as he tried to reach for her hand. Tears stung his eyes as well when he watched Bethany pull her hand away from him. “Bethany, I need you to know that for whatever reason you think, I’m not lying to you about this. Mandy called me, told me there was an emergency. I got up, went with her to downtown Denver, and found out that her so called emergency…had to do with…me.” Bethany was confused although she chose to remain silent. Eric knew Mandy’s emergency involved both himself _and_ Bethany, but he chose to leave this out for good reason. “You think I wanted to initiate her for fun, but I didn’t. She made me do it.” Eric realized his poor choice of words and quickly finished with, “Matt never gave the go ahead on any of this. In fact, I don’t even think he knows, and he’s going to be angered beyond belief when I tell him that Mandy became leader over her threatening me.” The emotion spilling over in Eric’s voice made Bethany take her temper down a notch as she asked, “You’re serious about this? What was she threatening you about?” Eric shook his head and continued, “I’m going to tell you, and I will tell you, but not here, not now.” Bethany’s eyes grew wide in disbelief. “Eric, I’m trying my hardest to believe this story, but if you’re going to keep it from me, then how can you expect me to understand?” Eric turned to her and attempted to reach for her hand again. “I don’t expect you to understand or believe me, but I will tell you that the things Mandy found out about me have to do with me being promoted to a leader. That, and one more thing, and the one thing alone, if Matt finds out, it would be enough to have me killed in accordance with the laws of TCM.” Bethany made a horrified sound, and determined that as unpleasant as hearing about Eric and Mandy seemed, Eric was being legitimate. She listened to him, now feeling uneasy and wary of Mandy, as well as downright terrified over the thought of Eric being killed. “Mandy told me if I didn’t initiate her right then and there, that she’d go to Matt with what she found out about me. I had no other choice, Bethany. Mandy will stop at nothing for the chance to be a leader again, and she used the right kind of blackmail in order to get her wish.” Eric held her hand in his own and as he pulled up to Bethany’s home, she decided to ask Eric to come inside with her, the opposite decision of what she had previously settled on at the beginning of their car ride home. Bethany said nothing further, and Eric remained quiet letting her have time to process everything adequately. Bethany could not express the sudden warmth and coziness that overtook her the minute she stepped into her house. She moved towards the stairs and Eric followed close behind her until she reached her bedroom. She needed a shower, but she lacked the strength to follow through with the task. Eric went to the kitchen and poured her a plentiful glass of orange juice and then brought it to her. She had already situated herself under the bed covers and hid her fistful of tissues as Eric entered her room again. He hated seeing her cry, but he could not divulge much more information to her at this point. Sure, he could tell Bethany that Mandy blackmailed him over knowing that Bethany remained a virgin throughout her initiation. Bethany would then question how Mandy derived at this conclusion to which he would state that Mandy had snooped around in Bethany’s personal business, going so far as to steal her mental health records stored at none other than Dr. Burke’s office all the way in Atlanta. If she even dared believe this far into the story, Bethany would then inquire over Mandy’s unwavering need to pry so in depth into her personal life that Eric would finally have to admit that it was due to Mandy suspecting Bethany was hiding something about her past. He would have to reveal that after delving into numerous pages of Bethany’s file and one convincing tape provided courtesy of Dr. Burke, that Mandy had learned that Bethany was almost killed at Columbine High School. The last and final question that Bethany would utter would be why any of this mattered to any of them, Mandy, himself, or anyone, and then he would devastatingly have to tell her, it was because he was responsible for what happened that day at Columbine. Bethany would eventually learn the outcome of all things, seeing how at the root of it all was Mandy’s jealousy over Bethany being so immediately successful at being a leader in the Trench Coat Mafia. Loving Eric was one thing, but remaining in love with him once Bethany found out about him, was the card that Mandy played in all of this using the tactics of bribery, manipulation, and downright cruelty. It was this part of the story where Eric drew a blank and attempted to fill the void that was the ultimate question in the end. Would Bethany leave him? Would she still love him enough to stay? Would Bethany end up in a similar fate as the one she had suffered over the past few days only this time, would it be permanent? Eric could not begin to explore the dreadful endings to this plot, but his attention moved back to the immediate present as Bethany’s voice became audible through his tense thoughts and wonderings. “I have to ask,” she began in a timid voice, “If Mandy made that phone call, then how did Dr. Burke take a conversation that I did have with Heather to get me released?” Eric went to sit beside Bethany on the edge of her bed. Now it was his turn to ask questions as he continued to remain in the dark over how Bethany had come to be discharged from the hospital. He knew the real answer, which was her not being suicidal, but the strict medical staff evidently needed more proof which Dr. Burke was able to provide in a matter of minutes. Eric thought about Bethany’s question and then admitted, “I’m not sure I understand. What conversation between you and Heather?” Bethany hid her embarrassment by sipping away at her orange juice, but because she was more than curious, she continued to explain. “Dr. Burke saw that Heather was listed as the person who called in my supposed suicide attempt. He asked if there was anything I told her recently in conversation that may have been misinterpreted or taken to extremes. You know, like saying things such as, I’m about to do it, I’ve been thinking about doing it, or I can’t believe next week will be the week…I decide to do it. Well…” Bethany paused to drink the last bit of orange juice in her glass and said, “I thought about it and it began to make sense. I have said things like that to Heather off and on over the past couple of weeks.” Eric reached over to take the empty glass from Bethany’s hands. He placed it on the table beside her and as expected, Bethany listened as he questioned, “So, what have you been telling her that could be such a big deal that for whatever reason, it was mistaken for something like that?” Bethany had managed to hide her bashfulness but to continue to do so proved futile. In order to gain more perspective on the story as a whole, she knew Eric would need to know what she had said, so she told him. “I was talking to her about me and you maybe…you know....” Overcome with too many feelings at once, Eric did not know which emotion he should display. He wanted to laugh, cry, and feel embarrassed all at the same time. “Oh god!” he exclaimed burying his face in his hands entirely knowing what she meant. “What’s the matter?” Bethany asked assuming something was wrong. Eric slowly looked up at her with a reddened face. “I’m sorry,” Bethany said thinking she had made him upset. “No…no it’s not that,” he said almost smiling, seeing the humorous side to this mix up as well. He now knew the reason why he had received the odd stares from Dr. Burke and Bethany’s parents. “Before we left the hospital, you’re dad…came to talk to me…and well…now, I know why he said what he did.” The awkwardness and embarrassment seemed to swirl about the air, and since there was no turning back now, Eric bluntly stated with a subtle smile, “He told me not to get you pregnant.” Her reaction was similar in nature as Bethany buried her glowing face into the bed sheets. “This is unbelievable!” she said through the white fabric. What should have remained a private matter between the two of them was now public knowledge to a slew of hospital staff, Dr. Burke, Bethany’s mother, father, and the all too innocent Heather. “I really should’ve kept it between you and me,” Bethany said quietly. “Saying anything to anyone was a bad idea,” she added hiding her face again. “No, it’s okay,” Eric said convincingly. “Okay?” she repeated. “Well, Heather is your best friend so it seems sort of normal for you to talk to her about something like that.” Eric gazed at Bethany with admiration before saying, “Now, if you were talking to Brooks about it, well, that would just be weird.” Bethany laughed softly understanding Eric completely. “Now that half of Denver knows,” exaggerated Bethany, “I still don’t see why any of this was proof for me to leave the hospital.” Eric concentrated all too hard on Bethany’s words since he found his mind wrapped around one thought, and that was the sentence she had just spoke concerning him, sex, and planning on losing her virginity to him. He cleared his throat and began to discuss her concerns, pushing the new electrifying discovery to the back of his mind. “Does it really matter why or how it was believed?” Bethany raised her eyebrows at him and listened as Eric continued with his opinion. “Dr. Burke is very educated in human emotions, thoughts, and beliefs. He’s an expert in the art of persuasion, and it’s his job to know when and how to work it to his patient’s advantage. He simply gave you an open situation, which was thinking about a likely conversation you had with Heather, and he let your mind be creative and think of possibilities that could be relevant, which was you…thinking about us,” Eric said with a sly grin. “And, because of your strong will and his need to see to your best interests, the two of you arrived at a conclusion, took the story, and ran with it, never thinking twice about it.” Bethany blinked in pure fascination over Eric’s intelligible response. Like most things involving human nature, Eric always seemed to pride himself in being an expert on the topic as he continued to disperse his abounding knowledge. “So convincing, that he had no need to call Heather afterwards and question it. It was real to you, believable to him, and it got you released within minutes.” Eric beamed at Bethany as he watched her mentally grasp his take on the contrived theory that freed her from the confines of the hospital. She scratched her head then returned the smile, but it was quickly replaced with a look of worry. “Now what? Are you going to tell me about what happened with Mandy? I know she has a thirst for being in charge, and that she conned her way into becoming a leader again by threatening you, but are you going to tell me the reason why?” Eric let out an exhausted sigh and then replied, “It’s strange that, had this happened just a week later, you would already know. I promised you, that I would tell you everything once we went to Aspen, but now, knowing what I know, it might be best if I…tell you around Dylan, Robyn, Brooks, and the others. I’m not sure if I should tell you…when we’re alone.” Baffled and prepared to protest, Bethany moved her hair away from her face and argued. “What! I’m sorry, but what does Mandy’s threat have to do with you now deciding to tell me about you’re promotion in front of everybody? You were supposed to talk to me alone. That was the whole point wasn’t it, or was it, or do you even know? Why are you changing your mind all of sudden, and of all the stupid reasons, over Mandy?” Eric was taken aback by Bethany’s sudden burst of energy despite her being so worn out. He spoke the truth when he said, “It’s because I’m…nervous now about how you’ll react.” “What?” Bethany asked not because she had failed to hear him, but because she continued to remain confused. “To tell you the truth,” Eric continued, “I’m downright scared of how you might react when you find out.” Over the last several days, it seemed to her that Eric Harris had become a riddle of sorts, full of guessing games, secret information to include unanswered questions, emotional mood swings, and Bethany was overwhelmingly beginning to feel the repercussions. Rather than lash out at him, she chose a more sympathetic approach by telling him, “Eric, I’m not going to hide the fact that I’m upset about Mandy. What she did to me and what you…did…with her, but I love you enough to know that you’re telling me truth and whatever the threat was, I would never want your life at risk, so I accept that you did what you had to do. Whatever this reason comes down to, you shouldn’t be nervous or afraid to tell me because I do love you, and I would never think any less of you, no matter what it is.” How desperately he wanted to believe that what Bethany was telling him was the truth. If Eric really believed it, he would have told her everything right then and there, but he knew this was not the case. Upon hearing about her brush with death at Columbine, and his true identity as the Columbine shooter, Eric felt certain that Bethany would take back everything she had previously said. He felt humiliated to the point that he did not feel worthy to even be in her presence after she just declared that she would never want his life jeopardized or put at risk, however, he had cruelly done this very thing to her two years ago. Emotion began to take over and Eric hid his face from her. “Eric…Eric what’s wrong?” asked a worried Bethany. He stood up and walked to the other side of her bedroom. Taking a chance that God truly existed, Eric turned his face upwards and breathed, “I don’t know what to do…I’m so sorry.” Bethany had never seen Eric like this, and it prompted her to move from her place on the bed to join him. She placed her hand on his arm coaxing him to turn around and look at her. He did, and she immediately saw the tears in his eyes. She was unprepared for Eric to scoop her up into his arms. He held her saying, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he told her again and again. “Eric…you’re scaring me. What’s the matter?” “I’m just sorry you had to go through all of that at the hospital,” he said which was truth, but was not the reason for his current sensitive state. Bethany saw how visibly upset Eric was and told him, “But, you got me out by calling Dr. Burke.” Eric could not rightly take credit for Dr. Burke’s presence at the hospital, but he knew he was a factor in the outcome, if only from behind the scenes. He pulled himself away in an effort to gaze at her directly and admitted, “Mandy made the call that got you in the hospital, but she also made the call that got you out. She was the one who called Dr. Burke.” Apparently Mandy had the same odd habit as Eric on changing her mind at the last minute, and Bethany was stunned over the love hate relationship and nature in which Mandy chose to treat her. “Well, that was…nice of her,” Bethany said in muted sarcasm. Placing both hands on Bethany’s cheeks, Eric continued to look into her eyes and stated, “It shows that Mandy does have half a brain after all.” Bethany gave Eric a confused smile and she was about to comment when Eric continued. “I met her early this morning. I held a gun to her head and told her that if she didn’t get you out of there, I was going to kill her. I guess she wanted to live to see another day,” Eric said calmly. Bethany blinked and stood frozen to the spot even as Eric moved away from her. She knew the grim nature of the situation between what Mandy knew about Eric, and how far he was willing to go to keep her quiet. There was now no question in how determined Mandy had been in attempting to remove Bethany from the picture, thus trying to have her put away in an institution. But now, Bethany determined the situation was not only serious, it was fatal to the extent that Eric would kill one of their own. Mandy was a long time member of The Trench Coat Mafia and she was someone of importance, now being a leader again. Bethany knew that Eric loved only her and would defend her, but if he was willing to create lethal consequences involving TCM members, then something indeed was stirring. Bethany just could not fathom why it was, that she…was at the center of it.


	38. Chapter 38

   Eric left Bethany’s house shortly after her father came home from the hospital. He had waited until Bethany fell asleep and as he made the drive to Brooks’ house, he took the quiet time to dwell on his inner most secret and private thoughts. He chose to think about Columbine, particularly the morning that he had attacked the high school. Eric went through the sequence of events in his mind as best as his foggy memory would allow just to see if he had any recollection of Bethany. Most of that day remained a whirlwind to Eric. It was difficult for him to recall detail, but he took a chance, concentrated, and went back two years in his mind to the morning of April 20, 1999, starting with the precise moment in which he pulled into the school’s parking lot driving the little 1986 model Honda Civic which he owned at the time. He remembered the shirt he wore that day and the words that were printed across the front. His first memory of that morning was that of his trusted friend and one time enemy, Brooks Brown. He remembered being in a hurry, but took enough time to tell Brooks to go home because he did not want him anywhere near the school due to their renewed friendship. As Eric sped along the highway, he began to watch piece by piece as the day’s timeline rolled through his mind, but much like the sands of time, each detail seemed to merge together with another. The bizarre effect caused the school’s interior to blend together with each hallway looking the same, his classmates to all appear identical, and each scream to sound similar, and nowhere in any of it, however, was Bethany. He thought about the empty hallways vacated by his peers as they hid in classrooms. He reminisced about being in the cafeteria and by the time he entered it a second time, it looked much like a tornado had claimed the once energetic area. He looked around the large space hoping to see his trusted leader Chris Morris, and remembered being confused, as to why he was not there. And then, Eric was forced to remember the time which he and Dylan spent in the library. It marked the grand finale of the morning, and as Eric pulled into the driveway of Brooks’ house, he turned the car off, closed his eyes, and continued his trip down memory lane. He remembered the screaming, the smell of the arsenal that permeated through the building with it being the strongest in the condensed space of the library. He remembered Dylan being there with him and then leaving. He recalled being warned by one of his members who had stayed home on purpose that day pretending to be sick so they could view everything going on via the local news station. Eric remembered being told by his companion to vacant the premises now, in fear that law enforcement were ready to move in. Eric prepared to remove his mask, enter a small room, and change his clothes in preparation to leave the building in a panic just like the other thousands of students pouring from all emergency exits of the school. He heard something that caught his attention however, and being more than eager to seek out another victim, Eric chose to walk in the direction of the distraction. Through the smoke, he could see movement near a bookshelf from underneath one of the library’s numerous tables. It was girl, crying obviously, and Eric could tell she was hurt from the unnatural way in which her ankle lay. His instinct took over as he prowled closer to the girl with the intent of gaining one last and final victim. Eric was unsure why he seemed to recall this particular moment in time with such ease, and it began to surprise him at just how well he was able to do so. He remembered kneeling down in order to better see the fear in her eyes. She was small, petite, blonde, and the type of girl whom Eric might lust after only to grow to hate her, knowing how she would readily reject him. Being overlooked by the female population of Columbine High School was an ongoing occurrence, and as Eric knelt down staring at her through his mask, it made him hate her all the more. He decided to play mind games by inquiring about her belief system in life, religion, and death. He recalled the brief words she spoke, stating she believed in God, but when he asked if she believed that, he too, was capable of great things just like God, she also responded yes to this as well. Eric paused as he focused on the final moment of his rampage the day of April 20, 1999. He readied his weapon, aimed it directly at the girl, but then did nothing. He looked at her large, deep blue eyes, and for whatever reason, he had a change of heart. Eric remembered leaning so close to her that he could feel the heat radiating from her cheek. Choosing to no longer taunt or harass the girl, he simply told her the words, “Then, you remember today because God…has decided to let you live.” The image of the girl burned in his memory, and after Eric thought about the exchange between them again, he knew. Immediately in the days following the tragedy, Eric often pondered why he had let the girl go, but now he knew. It was perhaps, that when Eric looked into her eyes that day, he was actually looking at his own destiny. Those same blue eyes were the same as Bethany’s. The girl in the library whom he allowed to stay alive… _was_ Bethany! Eric nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his phone ringing loudly, interrupting the peaceful silence. He was still sitting in his vehicle, and as he looked at his phone, he saw the person calling was the one who was presently on his mind. “Hey, I thought you were asleep,” he said softly. Eric could tell from her breathing that something was wrong. _“Eric…I can’t sleep, the nightmares…I can’t,”_ panted Bethany. Eric started the car and told her, “Hang on baby. I’m coming back to get you.” Eric turned the car around and retraced the distance back to Bethany’s house to get her and bring her back with him. Upon arriving, Bethany was waiting downstairs for him with a bag packed and ready. During the drive to Brooks’ house, she debriefed Eric on the sequence of testing which the hospital demanded she undergo that induced her nightmares, and Bethany felt certain that this had caused the unsettling dream she had experienced tonight and she feared that there would indeed, be more to come. Eric felt downright miserable at her suffering and would do anything for her that he thought might ease her fears. Once at the house, Bethany sought out Bullet who was curled along the back of the sofa and she patted him gently before Eric came to join her, kissing her sweetly on the cheek as reassurance. “I feel bad that all you’ve had tonight is a glass of orange juice. Let me fix you something to eat.” Bethany was about to object, but Eric was already moving towards the kitchen. “Scrambled eggs and toast okay?” he called from the kitchen. “Sure,” she replied and now that she was fully awake and less tired, Bethany decided to go clean up. “I’m going to go take a shower,” she told him over her shoulder. “Do you need help with that?” came Eric’s joking voice. “Nice try,” Bethany replied with a soft laugh. She felt worlds better after a warm shower and slipping into her most comfortable pajamas. She passed through the kitchen and the aroma of food made her thankful that she had went along with Eric’s recommendation to eat something. Bethany put her things away in his room, but from the looks of the clothes, shoes, and personal items belonging to her, it may have just as well been her room. After finishing her eggs and toast, Bethany watched a few minutes of television until Eric was ready for bed. He loved having her near him and more than anything, he loved cuddling with her at bedtime. A thought plagued his mind as he watched Bethany remove the towel from her head releasing her hair that looked black due to its still damp state. Remembering clearly back to the scene in the library, he recalled the girl as being blonde, and the remote possibility still entered his mind that perhaps there was some coincidence and the girl in question was not his Bethany. Eric switched the lamp off allowing the small television in his bedroom to be the only light source. He looked over at Bethany and asked out of curiosity, “Has your hair always been that color?” Bethany looked down and pulled at a tangled strand and replied, “Yeah, I’m a natural brunette.” She smiled and then added, “Although, there was this one phase I went through a few years back when I decided to cut it and dye it blonde.” Eric now understood why the wig Bethany wore that day while meeting Mr. Vandergriff unsettled him. Subconsciously, it had reminded him of the scene at Columbine. He heard Bethany speak again as she said, “But, the Marilyn Monroe look just wasn’t for me so I changed it back and let it grow out.” She laughed then added, “I used to go by my middle name during that same silly phase, too.” Eric cringed at the disturbing details that seemed to free flow from Bethany, so much to the extent that he wished he would have never brought up the discussion. He remembered how the name _Nicole Russell_ , was the one found inside the pages of his yearbook. Eric slid into bed beside her and quickly abandoned their current topic. “Mom said don’t worry about work and to take as much time as you need.” Bethany leaned over to face Eric and said in her usual small voice, “I didn’t say it earlier, but thanks for everything.” Eric gazed at her lovingly while wondering why she would say such a thing. “You know I wouldn’t just stand by and do nothing,” he stated. “I know,” she replied, “But, you didn’t have to stay overnight and keep my parents company. I’m sure you being there helped ease the tension between them, too,” she said thoughtfully. “I also don’t know how you managed it, but I was so glad to get the note,” Eric smiled at her and admitted, “I had a little help from someone at the front desk after I tried to sneak it back myself.” Bethany gave him a look that was intended to both reprimand and congratulate him. “Had I thought about it,” she continued, “we could’ve talked to Dr. Burke while he was here and save ourselves the trip to Atlanta.” Eric gave her a startled look as she further expounded upon the idea. “We could’ve met with him, and he could’ve told you everything about my past.” Eric’s look turned to one of panic as he breathed a sigh of relief over the missed opportunity that this was. Eric loathed the way in which Mandy had revealed the sour truth to him regarding Bethany, but if he had to choose the lesser of two evils, then Mandy would win. Hearing this from Bethany’s therapist, and with her in the same room, might have easily caused Eric a heart attack. Bethany snuggled close to Eric and as she drifted off to sleep, she felt safe in his arms and confident that while lying there with him, it would certainly keep her nightmares away…and it did. Although her fears kept a distance while she slept, Eric however, could not run from his torments, asleep or awake. As he laid there with Bethany in his arms, he rehearsed how he would explain to her all the unspoken words that he needed to voice to her. He speculated that having her mother in town could potentially be a blessing, thinking it would buy him a couple more days to contemplate the situation since Bethany would be occupied. Eric went back and forth on just where he would tell her, also. Should he do so in Aspen as previously planned with just the two of them, or would she be more comfortable with the added support of Robyn, Dylan, and the others? Would it really matter where, when, and how? Once Bethany learned that he was the Columbine shooter in the flesh, come to life from her nightmares, none of his well thought out plans may even matter in the end. Eric knew the very real possibility that Bethany may never want to see him again. Despite her having admitted to their plans over Valentine’s Day, Eric knew that after her learning the truth about him, Bethany would not be able to look at him, and the two of them being intimate would now be experienced only in his secret dreams. Eric felt like the uncertainty of the situation was imploding upon him from all directions. He needed a miracle. He loved her, wanted her, and could not image being without her, but ensuring what he desired meant he would have to fib even though he promised he would always be truthful to her. Eric Harris had often thought himself to be God, and playing such a role proved easy in his leadership role of making other people’s decisions, choosing their destinies, and taking lives. He could not and would not however, play with Bethany’s heart and soul because it was literally as if he were choosing to do so to himself. Anything and everything he chose to do to her would be a direct link to himself. He would do what was right and like a man, he would accept the consequences, good or bad, positive or devastating. Come morning, he was going to let Bethany decide. He would let her influence the entire decision and allow her to choose when, where, and with whom. If she wanted to wait to learn about this over Valentine’s Day as planned, then he would wait with her, but if she wanted to know as soon as tomorrow morning over coffee, then he would tell her then. Because of his decision and his anxiety surrounding it, Eric remained awake, unsleeping until the sun moved along the horizon, vanishing the shadows from his bedroom. He was roused from his dissociative state from a repetitive blast that Eric slowly recognized as the sound of his cellphone alerting that someone was calling. Not wanting to disturb Bethany, Eric almost ignored the urge to answer, but impulse won in the end causing him to carefully remove his arm from around Bethany’s soft body and reach over to claim the annoying devise. “What?” Eric said into the phone as quietly as he could. After hearing Matt’s voice, Eric corrected his greeting and moved to leave the bed deciding not to remain lying down. “Matt, I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was you.” Matt brushed off the apology and instead asked, _“Where are_ _you, Harris?”_ Eric answered the odd question and told him, “At Brooks’ house, why?” Matt did not detail his inquiry and then focused on the reason for his early morning chit chat. _“I just spoke with Mandy. I ran into her while meeting a friend near the airport.”_ Attempting to catch his balance, Eric stumbled from his bed and left a sleeping Bethany in order to make his way to another room of the house. Matt began speaking again as he said, _“But, it wasn’t where she was going that had me so stunned, it was the fact of ‘why’ she was going.”_ Eric quietly moved to the living room, refraining from any speech while Matt took a brief pause. _“She boasted in conversation that she was returning from being away on business, apparently now in a leadership role, which had me puzzled since she is supposed to be on probation.”_ Eric closed his eyes and felt his stomach twist into a web of knots. He knew where this conversation was headed and all he could do was speak in a direction that would not leave Matt with any suspicion of foul play. _“Harris, since when do you decide if members are ready to be removed from disciplinary action?”_ Choosing to move full speed ahead, Eric stated in a calm voice, “I don’t. But, after hearing and seeing Mandy over the last several months, I felt like she was ready and fully capable of being a responsible leader, so I re-initiated her back into the role.” Eric listened to Matt breathe into the phone as he abruptly made his comment on the matter. _“I can see that, but it wasn’t your decision to make, and it places me in a predicament to undue this consequence simply over your poor judgment.”_ Eric said nothing, knowing there was not much more that could be said. _“I don’t doubt that one day, you could be where I am because you’re practically halfway there,”_ admitted Matt. _“We all know you’ve taken care of not only Denver, but the entire state of Colorado. Morris is struggling to keep up since you seem to have every facet covered and then some. Hell, I know you’d be capable of running an entire region, but until that day comes, Harris, do not forget your place.”_ “I understand,” Eric said respectfully. _“You initiating Bethany was quite questionable, but still doable, and I allowed it to take shape, but getting in the middle of Mandy’s restrictions that I’ve set upon her is not something I would make a habit of doing often.”_ Eric understood this to be a warning. He knew where he stood in the matter, but could not help but ask just to be curious about Mandy’s fate. “I’m sorry,” Eric said. “It’s probably best this was found out sooner than later before Mandy gets good and started doing anything relevant in the business.” The lapse in response time made Eric aware that Matt was not planning on doing anything at present concerning the redhead. “You mean, you’re going to allow her to remain a leader?” Matt finally responded telling Eric, _“I suppose, for the time being. She has one more shot at this and now is as good a time as any.”_ Eric became infuriated on the inside, but held his voice in a manner that would not reveal his true emotions. He pretended to agree with Matt but felt it blatantly unfair that Mandy had lied, cheated, and gotten him in trouble only to still get her way in the end. _“Something wrong, Harris? You seem_ _upset,”_ noticed Matt as he paused mid-sentence. Like a fast moving train the words left Eric’s mouth before he had the chance to think about them as he revealed, “Well, if you knew the means in which my decision was made about initiating her, I think you’d be less than thrilled.” Eric’s legs were giving out with his nerves getting the best of him, so he fell onto the sofa as a precaution. _“What’s that supposed to mean?”_ he heard Matt ask between the heavy breaths that Eric was now struggling to inhale. “Nothing. Well, only that she…threatened me to do it,” Eric blurted out. He was not going to let Mandy win and he listened as Matt made a sound into the phone to indicate he was unconvinced. _“What_ _do you mean, she threatened you?”_ In his best chameleon voice, he told Matt the one sided plot of the story. “She was going to tell Bethany about me at Columbine because I haven’t told her myself yet.” Matt grew silent to the point that it was unsettling. Eric hated drama, especially the type that followed Mandy, but for once, he needed Matt to be aware of her conniving methods to belittle Bethany, humiliate him, and secure her own selfish whims. _“Assuming I go along with this,”_ began Matt, _“why the hell would Bethany care about what you did at Columbine? It’s not like she had loved ones there or anything,”_ added Matt. Eric cringed at Matt’s poor taste in examples and then with a quiet voice, he admitted, “Yes, the subject’s very personal to her. She didn’t have loved ones there, Matt…’ _she’_ was there.” Eric could immediately discern that this was not the answer Matt had been expecting. _“Jesus, Harris! How did…are you sure? I thought she was from Atlanta! Are you sure?”_ he asked again. “Well, I wasn’t sure until Mandy gave me proof,” Eric told him. “But, you know what?” continued Eric trying to play it down, “Don’t worry about it. I was planning on telling Bethany anyway, next week. I was going to discuss it directly with her, so she’s going to find out soon enough.” Matt forced the conversation to a darker outlook with a bleak tone which made Eric want to smash his phone against the wall. _“The fact that Bethany was there might make her…harbor negative feelings about that day. So negative, that she might consider talking to authorities about it, and should that possibility arise, you know what will have to be done. We can’t have her uncover your identity after the fact of us faking your death.”_ “She won’t,” Eric chocked out. “But, now you see what Mandy had on me all this time,” Eric added for good measure. Either Matt readily believed this, or he had other errands to tend to since the only other statement he made was, _“I’ll deal with Mandy in time. As far as Bethany, the oath taken with all TCM members is the same. Clearly, when you made Bethany take hers, she understood that loyalty prevails no matter the situation…even personal ones. Keep me informed, Harris,”_ instructed Matt and with that, he hung up leaving Eric sitting rigidly on the sofa and in a cold sweat. “Hey man, you alright,” asked Dylan with a yawn as he walked into the room. “No,” Eric said simply while staring into thin air. Dylan knew from this response that Eric was no in mood for conversation so he chose not to pry any further. “I didn’t know you were here,” Eric said looking at his friend. “I decided to stay with Robyn. She was too tired to drive home, and so was I. You’re up early,” continued Dylan. “I couldn’t sleep,” admitted Eric. “Me either,” said Dylan in a dreary voice. “I guess I’ll go grab breakfast for us if you want.” Eric shrugged his shoulders since appetite was the last thing on his mind. He did think some fresh air might be ideal, so he volunteered to go on the drive with Dylan. It did not take Bethany long to realize the bed felt empty, and the secureness felt from Eric’s embrace, she noticed, was absent also. Bethany jumped in fear, having remembered the last time she had went to bed with Eric only to wake up alone. She relaxed when she saw the note beside her and smiled seeing how Eric indicated that he was going to go get her some breakfast and would return shortly. Bethany smoothed her hair away from her face and made her way to the kitchen. She had managed to wake up before Brooks, so she attempted to start the coffee for them. She went back to Eric’s room, changed clothes, and rinsed her face before applying a few cosmetics to her sallow complexion. She had skipped a few meals at the hospital and up until last night, she had been painstakingly deprived of much needed rest. Bethany swept a pale pink powder along her cheekbones as she heard the sound of voices entering through the door off to the kitchen. Bullet had come to seek her attention and in an effort to get a better look at her, he jumped onto Eric’s bed and stood at attention waiting for Bethany to acknowledge him. His ears perked up at the sound of footsteps moving down the hall, but the cat quickly lost interest once he saw that it was Eric. Bethany watched in the mirror as Eric approached before hugging her from behind, then peeked over her shoulder. He caught sight of Bullet perched at the edge of his bed, but hesitated to scold him only because he knew Bethany would be displeased. “Can we talk a minute?” he asked quietly. Bethany smiled at Eric in the mirror then turned to face him directly. She looked up into his hazel eyes that appeared heavy from lack of sleep and focused on the worry she saw reflected in them. His hair showed no signs of being ruffled throughout the night, and it was then that Bethany figured he had stayed awake. “Eric, I really don’t like seeing you this way.” Eric let his eyes rest on the small hand touching his cheek and replied, “I just need to know that I’m going about this the best way.” Bethany wondered what he could possibly be referring to, but then she remembered their conversation from last night. “I need to know,” he began quietly, “If I told you the worst possible thing that you could ever comprehend involving me, would it make you feel better to be around the others when I tell you, or would you be okay with me telling you alone?” A small sigh escaped Bethany’s mouth as she tried to convince Eric. “I told you not to worry, remember? I promise Eric, that whatever it is, you can tell me and I won’t think any different of you because I love you.” “I know,” he told her softly, “But, if you had to choose, which would it be?” Bethany sensed the tension in Eric’s voice and his eyes continued to contain worry mixed with anxiety which began to prompt her to reconsider the situation. The fact that Eric Harris was a leader in a notorious gang known for criminal activities, from mild vandalism to the harshest of deeds which involved murder, was no news to Bethany. She thought about any and everything he could be capable of doing that had brought about his respect among other Trench Coat Mafia leaders and elders, enough to promote him into being a leader. Most tasks were cynical and nonconventional at best, but taking a human life was by far the task which Bethany considered a deliberate outrage. A deed such as this was not a surprise to her, however after being exposed to Eric’s world. Bethany knew that Eric Harris was a killer, yet she loved him. What else could he tell her that would be more alarming or disturbing to the extent that he was fearful in admitting it to her? Bethany was starting to become skeptical of the unknown past that Eric was so deliberately keeping from her since day one. If it did involve killing, then why hide a secret that she already knew he was capable of? She knew precisely what became of Natalie Vandergriff’s lover. Bethany also knew the detrimental fate of her shady friend, Ryan Davenport. What else in the known world could Eric have done that was causing him to hesitate in telling her? Bethany became aware that Eric was still awaiting her answer, so she finally spoke and told him her decision. “Eric, I trust you, but the fact that you’re almost trying to persuade me to have the others around, makes me think that it might be best to do that.” Eric gave his honest opinion and stated, “I think that’s a good idea. Having Robyn, Dylan, and Brooks around would make you feel more comfortable when I tell you,” he agreed. “Nate and Robert can be there too, if you’d like,” Eric added. It was as if Eric was preparing to tell her that he had been diagnosed with a terminal illness. Why would she need the support of others? She heard his voice again as he said, “I also want you to decide when. We can wait until next week just like we planned or…I can tell you today.” Bethany gasped at this unforeseen suggestion. “And, I can still take you to Aspen,” he continued. “The others can come, too.” Her eyes stared blankly at his while Eric told her as plainly as he could. “Bethany, I want you to decide everything. Where I tell you, when I tell you…you choose.” Having too many thoughts roll through her mind at once, Bethany remained silent only staring at him. “Maybe you should think it over for a bit,” he suggested and leaned towards her placing a kiss on her forehead. Eric left his room leaving Bethany to herself, and although she was undeniably disoriented, one thing remained constant to her, and that was that Eric was seeing to her best interests. He was not going to force anything on her and she was being allotted the freedom to guide the entire circumstance. She already settled on the idea that she wanted the others present during Eric’s confession, but should she wait until next week? Would it be better to do so in the comforts of Brooks’ house, or would a change of scenery be advantageous, away in Aspen at Eric’s house? Knowing it was solely her decision to make, Bethany felt reassured that she had enough time to make up her mind accordingly. She coated her eyelashes in a thick black mascara and left Eric’s room to join him in the kitchen. He was in the process of placing a sausage and egg biscuit onto a plate as she walked in. He gave her his usual loving sweet smile despite the serious conversation he had discussed with her minutes ago. Bethany sat down at the table and indulged in the cinnamon roll with icing sitting in front of her. Eric came to sit beside her and the pair sat in silence until Eric decided to mention, “I hope you’re dad isn’t going be to be too upset that I took you with me last night.” Bethany smiled thinking about her father, but felt assured, remembering the note she had left him. “He’ll be fine,” she promised. “Oh, I didn’t know Robyn was here,” Bethany stated upon seeing Robyn’s coat draped around one of the chairs. “Yeah, Dylan’s trying to wake her up,” responded Eric. Always being a morning person, Brooks walked into the kitchen and began picking through the choices of breakfast items that Eric and Dylan had brought back for them. He chose a sausage biscuit with a generous portion of melted cheese falling around the edges before sitting down to join Bethany and Eric. “I can’t tell you how glad I am to have you back,” Brooks said looking at Bethany. She smiled sweetly and knew how helpless Brooks must have felt when the police officer escorted her away. Breakfast began as normal, but took an interesting turn the moment that Dylan and Robyn entered the kitchen. Bethany looked up from her glass of orange juice to find the pair come to an abrupt halt upon seeing her. They seemed to stare at her in a peculiar manner. Bethany lowered the glass from her mouth to get a better look at Robyn. It appeared that Robyn had turned around to hide her face but Bethany was unsure why. It became apparent from a soft sound that reached Bethany’s ears that Robyn was crying. Dylan attempted to console her, coaxing her to keep her composure, but Robyn seemed to cry all the more. Eric jumped up from his seat at the table and stared blankly at them. “Bethany, oh Bethany!” cried Robyn as she pulled away from Dylan and came towards her. Stunned at Robyn’s tears and emotional outburst, Bethany was taken aback when the girl reached for her and hugged her as if she was never going to see her again. “I’m so sorry, Bethany. I’m so sorry,” Robyn cried over and over again. “It’s okay. I’m fine, really,” Bethany reassured her thinking Robyn was grateful to have her home just as Brooks had declared earlier. But, Bethany was entirely wrong in what she assumed. This was the first time that Robyn and Dylan had seen her since Eric had revealed to them the secret of her past. Robyn was hugging Bethany and apologizing to her not because of her unfortunate stay at the hospital, but because of her being caught up in Eric and Dylan’s violent rampage at Columbine. That, and the fact that she almost died because of it. Robyn settled down at length mostly because of Eric and the deeply severe gaze that he kept upon her. Dylan however, remained a complex mystery as he stood in a daze, unmoving except for his eyes which remained fixated on Bethany. “Dylan, it’s okay, really,” Bethany assured, thinking he was upset over the same issue. No one wanted to see Bethany institutionalized, and the mix up had every one of them tore up, except Bethany was blinded as to the real reason for the couple’s reaction this morning. Seeming to forever have an appetite despite the circumstances, Dylan moved towards the table and grabbed a cinnamon roll keeping his eyes glued to Bethany as he reached for the sticky bread glazed with white icing. Eric decided to clear the air by stating, “Look guys, Bethany’s been through a lot these last several days. Just give her some space, alright?” Robyn hugged Bethany again and left the room with a disheveled Dylan following her. Brooks smiled at Bethany before leaving also, knowing nothing of the clandestine details that Eric had shared with his best friend and Robyn. Once alone, Bethany stared in bewilderment as Eric breathed heavily before sitting back down beside her. “What was that all about?” she asked puzzled. “They were…worried about you,” Eric said truthfully. “And, so am I,” he added. Bethany felt her stomach churn as she caught the present tense of Eric’s statement. She was no longer being held captive at the state hospital, but instead, she sat comfortably at the kitchen table having breakfast. Why would he be worried about her now when everything was fine? She found herself knowing the answer to this and thought back to what Eric told her just before breakfast. This was going to eat away at her the longer she allowed it to draw out. She needed to know about him. She needed to understand his past in order to better know the present. She yearned to know and no longer be in the dark about the situation, and she desperately needed to know what Mandy had found out that was so detrimental that Eric had forced himself to sleep with her. Bethany decided to put an end to the madness as she spoke up and in the softest voice she said, “Eric. I thought about what you said and this time tomorrow morning, I want you to tell me.” Eric looked over at her in response to the unexpected statement. “What?” he asked making sure he heard her correctly. She looked back at him and repeated, “Tomorrow morning, I want everybody here, and I want you to tell me. I’m ready to know how you became a leader in TCM.”


	39. Chapter 39

   The aroma of baked cookies wafted through the kitchen and into Bethany’s bedroom. The familiar vanilla and oatmeal mixed with raisin aroma always reminded Bethany of her childhood which was much enjoyed. Even though she had been an only child, Bethany always felt loved, never alone, and exceptionally special. She remembered being told as she grew older about her mother suffering complications during the pregnancy, almost up to her very birth. Bethany fought against the odds however, and made it into the world a happy, healthy baby girl arriving on the favored date of June 1, 1981. Her mother deemed it special since she shared the birthdate with Marilyn Monroe, whom had forever captured the hearts of humanity. Bethany had a fearless spirit much like the great actress and among her many talents, Bethany had a way of securing remembrance from those she met and interacted with almost on a daily basis just as Miss Monroe. Her eyes captivated people and held them helpless. This same talent unbeknownst to her at the time, saved Bethany’s very life the morning of April 20, 1999. At age seventeen, Bethany had grown into a charming young lady, and because of her unwavering persistence to attend a public school, Bethany drove her vehicle into the parking lot of Columbine High School just as she had throughout the duration of her senior year. Liberated from the confines of the private academy, she felt satisfied to be a part of the student body and partake in the daily routines of public high school life. It was a chilly morning, but the sun shone brightly against the lofty panes of glass which housed the cafeteria located on the school’s west perimeter. The grounds were active with students pouring in, restless from the fact that it was only Tuesday. Bethany, however loved school and especially this one. Her teachers were among the best and she enjoyed participating on the girls’ volleyball team. She attempted cheerleading, but found it not her forte, and dropped the sport just after three weeks. Her friend Lindsey, however, took part in the activity with pride, cheering her heart out at all the Columbine Rebel football games. Bethany met several friends during her first and final year at Columbine, but Lindsey seemed to click with her right away. The bubbly teen showed Bethany to class on her first day, taught her which days were best to pack a lunch depending on the cafeteria’s menu, and she explained the politics of Columbine High School and its students. Although popular, Lindsey was not snobbish, and she did not ostracize herself to a particular group of people. She spoke to everyone and was kind hearted, hence her adaptability to speak to Bethany on her first day. Bethany recalled the way in which Lindsey flirted with the band geeks, but also helped a loner in the hallway who was frequently bullied and teased relentlessly. She would practice after school with the sports enthusiasts and ego driven jocks, but later listen intently as she helped a skinny awkward boy recite lines from poetry in preparation for a quiz. There was, however, only one problem with her friend Lindsey Parker, and that was that there were no other students like her. If there had of been, perhaps the school could have saved itself of the dreaded fate which was about to befall it in the coming hours. Bethany noted all that Lindsey did, and looked up to her as a role model. Bethany herself, even began reaching out to other students whom she had never talked to, but wanted to meet and become acquainted. Bethany stared as she passed by an enclosed space just outside the school dubbed as ‘ _smokers pit_ ’ and she had settled on making a conscious effort to meet the group that hung out in that particular area. Bethany remembered how they would lower their voices in a hushed manner each time someone approached in passing. She caught the eye of one in particular, a boy, who ceased his conversation to stare at her through his dark tinted shades just before he tossed his cigarette to the ground. He stood with his only friends in the entire school, each dressed in an odd manner wearing long black coats that almost resembled capes as the material fell around them reaching their ankles. As Bethany entered the school this particular morning, she thought nothing of their absence. The recreational hang out of the boys was vacant, and so was the table inside the commons where they usually congregated. There were only seventeen days until graduation and as Bethany grabbed a book from her locker, thoughts about college, careers, and a future twirled inside her head like a carousel of endless possibilities all bright and beckoning. Lindsey met Bethany just having exited a class, and was delighted that she had passed her exam. She invited Bethany to have lunch with her in the school’s library which was usually Lindsey’s routine on days she chose to pack her own lunch. Bethany remembered the cookies her mother had baked that morning and smiled at her friend, telling her she would meet her shortly. Lindsey remembered that she had left her cosmetic bag in her car and wanted to have it handy to freshen up after lunch just as she always did. Bethany offered to get them sodas in the commons and then meet her friend in the library. Bethany did not know it, but it would be the last time she would see Lindsey that day as fate intervened, and the girl would go on to exit the school and would be prohibited to reenter by law enforcement. Bethany gathered the drinks, and upon turning to leave to ascend the stairs, she heard commotion just outside on the school’s lawn. Students craned their necks to peek outside and Bethany moved to the nearest window to see a girl on the ground covered in a red substance. She recognized the girl as someone who was active on the drama team and thought nothing of it, thinking the girl was simply rehearsing, or being filmed, perhaps in preparation for her next big debut. A young boy who was sitting near her, however ended all hearsay as he began screaming, and rumor spread like wildfire until the reality was that they had been injured from gunfire. Someone on the school’s property had a weapon, and Bethany followed suit when a male teacher motioned for the masses to follow him from the cafeteria. An obstruction of students so forceful, caused Bethany to trip along the stairs injuring her ankle in the process. Her strong will and persistence urged her on despite the pains shooting up her leg, and as students dispersed and scattered like a swarm of locusts, Bethany found herself following a few students into the library. Speculation registered throughout her mind as a second rumor continued to prevail, that this was only a senior prank. No one had been injured, the redness covering the girl outside was only paint, and that at any minute, the principal would be voicing over the loudspeaker for everyone to settle down and return to their places in an effort to restore order. No instruction followed, however, only the deafening sound of the fire alarm ringing endlessly. Bethany found herself a table in which to take cover just as her classmates did. An explosion sounded from somewhere in the school and odorous fumes drifted inside the room from down the hall. Bethany determined that the school was on fire. A teacher in the library appeared briefly, but then seemed to vanish, perhaps hiding just as they all were. A dark figure loomed in the doorway, but due to the power failure, Bethany could not see who it was from the lack of proper lighting. On some level she hoped this was only a safety drill, but the dread in her stomach told her otherwise. As the figure came into the room, Bethany observed combat boots and the way in which he strutted around the room before yelling in a militant style voice for everyone to stand up. During the next moments which followed, Bethany would find that her life would forever change. She would no longer be fearless and carefree. She would no longer be sociable and easygoing. Everything about her personality was altered during the presiding events unfolding before her very eyes. In eighteen years, Bethany had never felt panic so readily, and she determined that she must be dying, having never experienced a full blown anxiety attack. Fear and uncertainty would become her companions, and it would be almost three years until there would be any relief for Bethany. The same person who had induced her suffering would be the same person, inevitably to cure it, and his name… was Eric Harris………. “Bethany! Eric! Get up NOW!” Bethany’s eyes fluttered open at the demanding tone of Brooks who was standing over her. Eric too, woke up to see Brooks, Dylan, and now Nate and Robert rushing into his bedroom. “You have to get up now, man!” Dylan ordered. “What? What is it?” Eric asked still sitting in bed while holding Bethany. “Mandy’s here…with Matt!” Eric did not find it shocking for Mandy to make impromptu visits day or night, but it was highly unnatural for Matt to do this, and the fact that he was with Mandy, meant anything but promising. Eric felt his head spin and ushered everyone out of the room for Bethany’s sake. Only in his t-shirt, he quickly helped her dress so that she was descent. “Eric, what’s going on?” Bethany asked trying to remain calm. He wished he knew the answer to her question, but responded only with a blank stare to indicate he was unsure. Eric was thankful that all the others were there at the house. He had asked each of them to stay the night at Bethany’s request because come morning, he would confess to her in front of them both his planning and involvement in the Columbine High School shootings. Eric had went to bed reassured by a hopeful Robyn, telling him not to worry, and that she would speak with Bethany alone afterwards if she seemed overly upset with him, but Eric now had superior worries to deal with. He felt that something was off the minute he walked into the silence of the living room, although Dylan, Robyn, Brooks, Nate, and Robert were there waiting on him. As already expected, Mandy graced the room with her most haughty smile and demeaning glare that she could muster and to her right stood Matt. The silence continued as a car door sounded outside followed by footsteps and Eric felt his stomach drop. Bethany mentally picked up on Eric’s emotions as she stood next to him. His arm wrapped protectively around her due to the uncertainty of this visit and the approaching surprise visitor. Eric noticed that Chris was there as well, standing along the far wall which added more unease to the situation. Bethany’s heart beat steadily, and as the blood pumped rapidly through her being, no amount of preparation could have equipped her mentally and emotionally to grasp what was about to happen. The only warning she had been given was that of the dream which she had been awakened from. It was strangely disturbing that the ending was about to play out in real time, with Eric Harris being the grand finale. The living room door opened and inside stepped Jonathan Armstrong, Trench Coat Mafia leader over the entire west portion of the U.S. As a precaution and prepared for the worst, Eric quietly told Bethany, “Stand behind me, sweetie.” Bethany did as Eric instructed and ducked her small frame behind his person. It was just as well, since Bethany no longer wanted to endure the malevolent stare which Mandy kept giving her. Matt nodded at the older gentleman who entered the room in an authoritative stance. He stood wearing an eloquent black suit complete with matching trench coat as he browsed the audience before him. The suspense was wreaking havoc on all members in the room except for Mandy. The other factor to note, was that Jonathan was standing in Brooks’ living room which meant it was more than serious, and the likelihood that it had to do with Mandy was probably a safe assumption. Eric began to wonder if Mandy had talked her way into taking over Bethany’s role, only to move his love to another district. The unappealing thought made Eric swear to himself that if push came to shove, he would give up Denver to join Bethany anywhere should she be forced to leave. Having never met Jonathan before, Brooks seemed to have trouble maintaining focus as he finally observed the man who was Matt’s superior. All eyes settled on the man as he started to speak with a tired sounding sigh. “It’s been awhile since I’ve visited these parts,” he began referring to the Denver area. “I know you all must be wondering why I’m here, and I can tell you that under any other circumstance, I wouldn’t be. Matt seems to be more than capable of overseeing the several states around here, but something of this scale needs immediate attention and my action is required.” Eric swallowed back the acidic taste rising in his throat. If he had heard this correctly, then it appeared that Jonathan was there only because something was wrong and it literally petrified him to no end. “Amanda has come to Matt and myself about a particular incident that we need to clear up right here…and right now.” Bethany remained behind Eric, but caught the heads turning to her immediate left as Brooks, Nate, and Robyn all looked at Eric and then at one another. No one was under the impression that anything was wrong, urgent, or pressing to the point that Matt and Jonathan need to get involved. “Amanda,” Jonathan said with a nod. Like stepping up to be crowned Miss America, Mandy waltzed to the center of the room and her eyes swept across every member seated on the couch which was Nate, Robyn, and Brooks. She then looked to Robert who was standing next to Chris until finally eyeing Dylan and then Eric directly. Mandy snarled at him as she said, “Bethany, honey, I can’t see you from the way your hiding like that behind Eric. Step to the side so I can see you,” she demanded. Bethany started to move at her request, but was stopped by Eric’s arm. Whatever spiteful comment Mandy intended to make towards Bethany, Eric would not allow her the direct pleasure to do it to Bethany’s face. Angered by Eric’s interference, Mandy slowly rubbed her hands together as if thinking of what to say next. She decided justice would be delivered as she looked at Eric, and him alone, before saying the words, “Let’s play truth or dare.” A chuckle left Nate, but he stifled the outburst at Robyn’s solemn glare. Eric turned as white as a sheet while he watched Mandy move towards Nate, since he made the mistake in finding humor in her suggestion. “You first Nate,” she said. “Truth or dare?” At the word dare, Mandy wriggled her eyebrows at the hormonal young male and without hesitation, he answered, “Dare.” Mandy walked directly in front of him and stated, “I dare you to kiss me.” A fantasy come true, Nate stood to his feet and allowed his lips to meet hers. The sultry redhead permitted him to kiss her deeply until gently pushing him away and motioning for him to sit back down. Mandy caught Robyn rolling her eyes at Nate’s seven minutes in heaven, style reaction, so Mandy attacked her next with the game. “Robyn, truth or dare, and if you say dare, I’ll make you kiss me too,” Mandy said mockingly. Robyn glared at Mandy until Jonathan made a noise in his throat which signaled that he was waiting. “Truth,” Robyn said quietly. Mandy already had her question ready and waiting as she asked her, “Where did you go to high school?” Robyn was quick on her response and replied, “In Littleton.” Mandy snorted her dislike of both response and the person answering. Eric found his voice and in a pleading manner he begged, “Mandy, please.” Knowing where the game was headed, Eric had no choice but to beg her. Perhaps Mandy found it fitting, given the fact that she had begged Eric to stop while he was raping her. “Dylan, since Robyn didn’t answer her question like I wanted, maybe you’ll do better than she did,” began Mandy as she stepped over to him. Dylan made an effort not to be intimidated by the scheming tactics of Mandy, and he stood confidently as she delivered a similar question, but with more precise wording. “What was the ‘ _name’_ of the high school that you and Robyn attended?” Bethany wrinkled her forehead upon hearing this question again from Mandy. Why was she inquiring about where Robyn and Dylan went to high school, and why was Jonathan and Matt just standing by and allowing her to waste time on such a ridiculous subject? “I said, what was the name of your high school?” barked Mandy. Dylan looked to Eric for guidance, but when Eric remained silent and unmoving, Dylan looked at Matt. He knew if he answered, it would be the first chip to fall in causing the domino effect. “Answer her,” ordered Jonathan. Dylan took a deep breath and replied, “Columbine.” Mandy smiled when she heard the gasp escape from Bethany who remained standing behind Eric. “Robyn, did you go to that same school,” Mandy asked making sure Robyn was not off the hook yet. Robyn’s eyes became watery as she responded with a simple, “Yes.” Eric wanted to crawl into the deepest hole on earth as he heard Bethany’s tiny voice utter, “Oh my god! Both of you went to Columbine?” Mandy’s game was starting out wonderfully as she turned in Eric’s direction, stared at him, and asked, “Truth or dare, Eric.” “Mandy no…please…don’t do this.” Bethany heard the immediate heartache and distress in Eric’s voice, but even more so, was the way in which he begged Mandy to discontinue the odd game. “Since you’re not answering, I’ll assume you pick truth so…what high school did _you_ go to?” “No!” Eric said reaching around him to take hold of Bethany. He held her in his arms and for the first time, Bethany saw the ominous look of Jonathan as he bellowed in a loud voice, “Harris, answer the question, now.” Bethany’s ears went numb when she heard the same answer which Robyn and Dylan gave. “Col…Colu…Columbine,” Eric finally chocked out. Bethany felt drained of all emotion as she looked up at Eric who still had her firmly secured within an embrace. “Eric! Oh Eric! You went to Columbine, too?” Bethany wildly questioned. She heard Mandy then ask Brooks, Nate, Robert, and Chris, to which they all replied almost in unison, that they had attended Columbine High School as well. “Wow!” Mandy exclaimed in her own excitement. “Isn’t that a coincidence that everyone in this room went to Columbine High School except for Matt, Jonathan, and…Bethany?” Eric knew there was no stopping this train wreck as Mandy drove home the point, asking Bethany, “Wait, Bethany, what high school did you attend?” questioned Mandy as if she did not know the answer. Eric could feel Bethany begin to tremble in his arms and her silence was meant as an aversion to the question at hand, but even so, Eric would not stand for her to be mistreated. “That’s enough, goddammit!” Eric spat hatefully. “Do you always speak for her, Eric?” Mandy asked sarcastically. “Then, maybe you can answer her truth or dare question if that’s the case.” Mandy took on the personality of an interrogator as she placed her hands upon her curvy hips and plainly asked, “Bethany, are you a virgin?” Thinking the question would involve Columbine just like the others, everyone grew rigid at this new topic. Eric squeezed his eyes shut, placing one hand along Bethany’s face. He held her against his chest as a gesture to let her know she was not responsible to answer, because he would. Jonathan was already eyeing him with anticipation, so Eric responded in one phrase, “Yes, she’s a virgin.” Shocked gasps emitted from each person in the room, other than Mandy of course, who was already privy to the answer. Someone immediately hummed the words, “Uh oh,” and from the deepness of the pitch, Eric could tell that it came from Chris. It was Jonathan’s turn to speak as he stated in a disciplinary manner, “Eric Harris, if what you just said about the girl in your arms is true, then how did you manage to initiate her?” Eric pressed Bethany closer to him as he admitted, “I didn’t.” Eric had the immediate disgrace of enduring stares from his followers as well as the look of outright treason which was currently reflected in Matt’s eyes. “What do you mean you didn’t initiate her?” Jonathan asked in a cold voice. “I never touched her,” Eric admitted unashamed. All of Eric’s followers glanced at one another in confusion. They had all thought Bethany was initiated by Eric, and with violent force as each member mentally recalled the way in which Bethany screamed that night, but from the words spilling from Eric’s mouth, it was apparently all a hoax. “I never touched her,” Eric repeated closing his eyes and resting his cheek along the top of Bethany’s head. “Do you have anything to say to this, Bethany?” Jonathan then questioned. “I take full responsibility, so don’t hold her at fault,” Eric replied in a steadfast manner. “I talked her into it,” he declared in trying to uphold her integrity over his own. Mandy became sickened at the way in which Eric defended Bethany and decided to intervene. “You’re willing to take the fall alone aren’t you, Eric? So long as nothing happens to Bethany, but I bet this didn’t cross your mind that morning at Columbine.” Bethany moved her head slightly and whispered,” Eric, what’s she talking about?” Eric did not respond and instead, insulted Mandy as he said, “You unbelievable little bitch!” Mandy was unshaken by Eric’s words and dug her claws in as best as she could, knowing Eric could not physically attack her due to their present company. “Bethany, you think you’re so lucky to have Eric fall all over you, love you, defend you, even kill for you, but I bet you didn’t know that he almost killed _you_.” Bethany moved her head upwards at this remark, and because Eric did not answer her previously, she repeated again, “Eric, what is she talking about?” Mandy’s voice grew louder as she demanded, “Tell her, Eric! Tell her who was in the library that morning! Tell her how you alone, mocked her underneath that table, waving a gun at her face!” Bethany’s large eyes left Mandy only to focus again on Eric as Mandy uttered, “Tell your girlfriend how _you_ almost killed her at Columbine High School!” Bethany vigorously shook her head while shouting, “NO, stop it! Please!” Feeling his heart breaking into, Eric whispered, “Bethany, I’m so sorry. This is not the way I wanted you to find out…about me.” When Eric voiced this comment, Bethany knew precisely what he meant, and that Mandy’s words were too accurate to be false. “Wait, what are you…I don’t understand, you’re saying…” Bethany’s speech was jumbled because her mouth would not process what her mind was attempting to comprehend. “Eric…it’s not…true,” she finally said in a fading voice. “Tell me you…had…nothing to do…with that?” she questioned just for the sake of asking. “He had everything to do with it!” Mandy spitefully replied. Bethany pulled away from Eric to stare into his eyes a final time in order to find answers. Guilt and heartbreak stared back at her like an open book, finally revealing the truth to her. “No…no, it isn’t true! It isn’t true!” Bethany wailed. “Take a good look Bethany, at your heroic boyfriend. He lied to save you from initiation, but he can’t save you from himself since he’s solely responsible for happened to you that day, and because of it, he’s now a leader in TCM.” Mandy was incorrect in speculating that Eric would not become violent around Matt and Jonathan. He moved a trembling Bethany aside and lunged at Mandy with fury in his eyes, “Why I ought to…” Mandy screamed and ran between Matt and Jonathan while yelping, “See, HE’S threatening ME again just like before! He attacked me, threatened me, and bribed me to keep quiet about Bethany being a virgin! He said he’d initiate me into a leader in exchange for my silence.” “YOU LYING BITCH!” yelled Eric knowing this was not anything close to the truth. He refrained from grabbing Mandy for two reasons, one being that Jonathan stepped in front of her, and the other being the sound of Bethany crying profusely. Eric turned to look at her just in time to watch her collapse to the floor. He rushed over to her, only to have her lash out at him in an attempt to avoid his hands upon her. “GET AWAY FROM ME!” she screamed at him. The room seemed to capsize as Eric stumbled from Robyn running in between them. Robyn knelt down and in a desperate voice she told her, “Bethany, come on. Just breathe, you’re going to okay. Take a deep breath. Brooks, get her medicine!” ordered Robyn. Eric stood back and watched helplessly as Bethany phased into a violent anxiety attack on the living room floor. Even Matt moved forward just in case further assistance was needed, but Robyn seemed to have everything under control for the most part. Sweat poured down Bethany’s panicked face, and she chocked on sips of water due to her labored breathing as Robyn held a glass to her mouth. After swallowing two tablets of her medication, Robyn helped Bethany up, keeping sure to steady her until she regained her balance. Out of instinct, Eric reached for her, but Bethany backed away from him. Her trembling continued along with pitiful sobs, but Eric felt reassured when Bethany took a step towards him. He presumed the gesture to be hopeful on his part, but he was devastated to learn why she came forward so abruptly as her hand soared through the small distance between them. The sound of Bethany slapping Eric across his face echoed loudly throughout the room. Robyn held her breath and looked away as fast as she could. Mandy grinned and waited with sheer delight for Eric to strike back in response. No one ever hit Eric Harris and got away with it, ever. But, Eric stood steadfast and unmoving, and he did not retaliate even after Bethany struck him a second time, causing his head to turn from the impact which her open palm delivered. “You are a soulless bastard and I never want to see you again.” The words cut him like a thousand knifes and it delivered a pain far more hurtful than her physically striking him. Jonathan cleared his throat before stating, “I think that’s about enough for this evening. I found the answer I came for and I have everything I need.” Jonathan rested his gaze upon Bethany as he gave a final thought concerning her predicament. “Bethany, I’m truly sorry about the…news tonight, but the upside to this, is that you will not be held responsible for your intact virginal state. I do trust that you will remain loyal to TCM, yet you remaining a leader is something that I’ll have to suspend at this time until further notice.” Jonathan’s words seemed to echo as if she were in a tunnel, and a dizzy spell overtook Bethany as she swayed and fell along the wall. Dylan caught her and helped her over to the sofa, seating her in between Brooks and Robyn. “On the other hand,” continued Jonathan, “I’m going to need you to come with us,” he said looking once again at Eric. Robyn pleaded on his behalf as Eric appeared nonchalant over Jonathan’s request and remained looking only at Bethany who broke down yet again, crying and leaning on Brooks for support. Eric could not watch any further and turned away, but when he did not move, Matt grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the door. “Bethany! Bethany! I didn’t know. That morning in the library, I didn’t know it was you! I love you…I would never hurt you…please, forgive me! I love you…” Eric’s pleas could be heard from outside even after Matt had pulled him out the door and took him away. Jonathan nodded at Mandy who began to make her way towards the door. Robyn wanted to voice a final thought to the vindictive redhead as she stopped her in her path and said with tears in her eyes, “I hope you burn in hell.” Mandy tossed her head at Robyn and looked down at the pathetic mess that was Bethany and responded, “At least I’ll go to hell a leader, unlike going to heaven, which is reserved for emotionally unstable virgins.” Robyn caught Mandy by the wrist, but ceased from her next move as Jonathan ordered, “Save the cat fight for next time. Amanda, let’s go.” Mandy gave Robyn a final smirk before disappearing outside with Chris following behind her. Brooks, Robert, and Nate waited in silence until the house was restored to its usual occupants, and then they turned to Dylan. In Eric’s absence, and with Bethany being suspended of her leadership role, Dylan now held top rank over all the others. It was as if Robyn had already read Bethany’s mind as she watched her rise from the sofa and make her way towards Eric’s bedroom. “I’ll take you home,” Robyn volunteered in a soft voice easily understanding why Bethany would not want to remain with them. Robyn followed her and watched as Bethany all but tore her way out of Eric’s shirt which she still wore. She threw on the first item of clothing she could find, tossed her cosmetics into a bag, and in one swift motion, she cleared Eric’s dresser of all her personal belongings. “Take me home,” Bethany whispered through tears. Robyn said nothing and assisted Bethany with the remainder of her things. Dylan entered the room just as Bethany was preparing to leave. Although he hesitated at first to say anything, Dylan decided that he owed it to Bethany as a friend to be upfront and honest with her. “Bethany, I’m so sorry about all of this.” Bethany sniffed and wiped her eyes as she gathered the very last of her things from Eric’s room. “And, just so you know, I was involved that day too, even in the library. I understand if you don’t want to see me anymore, but I thought you should know the truth.” Bethany ignored Dylan, although she heard his confession. She had nothing to say to him, and brushed past him in an effort to get away from the house as quickly as she could. Robyn was already waiting in the car, and as Bethany opened the vehicle door to leave, she was caught off guard from the footsteps that she heard. Brooks had followed Bethany outdoors and stood staring with a helpless look on his face. “What? Did you come to admit to me that you were involved that day, too?” she spat with fire in her eyes. “No,” he admitted quietly. “I had no idea about anything that day. But regardless of that, I just wanted you to know that you’re welcome at my house anytime, and if you ever need anything, you know I’ll always be there for you.” Even though Brooks would continue to be involved with Eric, Bethany could not directly lay blame on him, Robyn, too for that matter. She forced herself to look at Brooks a final time and knew she would come to miss him. Bethany gave Brooks a slight nod to acknowledge what he had told her before she finally turned to leave. The drive to her house seemed painfully sorrowful, and the fact that Robyn was not speaking, made it all the more solemn. Bethany found herself crying again as silent tears poured down her face. Robyn too, occasionally brushed at her eyes to hide the devastation that she felt, even though it was nothing near what Bethany was experiencing. On some level, Robyn felt responsible, and Bethany knew it, and seemed to sense it. “Don’t blame yourself,” sobbed Bethany. Robyn jumped at the sound of Bethany’s frail voice. “I know that he kept you from saying anything to me,” Bethany said, her voice taking on a dark edge. Robyn looked at Bethany and delivered a response that she felt needed to be factored into the horrendous equation. “He hasn’t been keeping this from you like you think, Bethany. He just found out the night that Mandy yanked him up out of bed and made him go with her. He was going to tell you, but the next thing we knew, you were at the hospital. He told me and Dylan just afterwards and no one else knew.” Bethany grew defensive and replied, “And, that makes it okay?” This was not a conversation that Robyn wanted to have at present only because she knew that Bethany was too upset to see reason. Robyn knew she would not hear anything while being so enraged and emotionally shattered. “I know you’re devastated over this, but Eric reacted the same way when he found out too, you know? It literally tore him to pieces.” “And, that’s supposed to, what, make me feel better?” fumed Bethany. Robyn took a deep breath and responded, “Look at what all he’s done for you.” Bethany made a noise to indicate her uncaring emotions. “I’m serious,” Robyn said despite Bethany’s ongoing negative attitude. “None of us knew what he did for you. We all thought you were initiated,” Robyn said solemnly. “Robyn, I don’t care what initiation he saved me from. It could never make up for what he did to me at that school.” Robyn could not hold her tongue any longer. Bethany was no longer a leader, and thus had no rank over her, and possibly no rank at all, so she harshly told her, “Eric just took up for you and declared your innocence. He could’ve convinced Matt and Jonathan that you were in on the lie too, which you were,” she said smugly, “But, he took all the blame.” Robyn calmed her voice although the strong emotions could still be heard as she stated, “Bethany, for god’s sake, he could be killed! Don’t you even care about that?” Bethany made her same sarcastic sound as before and replied, “Well, maybe a brush with death would do him good. Then, he’ll know how I felt two years ago in that library.” Robyn could not persuade Bethany from any angle in the matter. She pulled up to Bethany’s house and offered to help her, but Bethany declined. Robyn did however, feel the need to leave a final thought in Bethany’s mind before leaving as she declared, “He loves you. He wanted nothing but to tell you right away, but after the hospital incident, he thought he should wait until you were…more ready.” Bethany responded with a slam of the car door. She took off in a run up the stairs to her room, tossed her bags onto the floor, and took out her cellphone. “Mom, I’m sorry to call so late. I know you’re still in town, and that you’ll be leaving soon, but I’ve decided that I want to go back to Boston with you.”


	40. Chapter 40

   Dylan Klebold prided himself on taking over effectively as needed when Eric was unavailable. However, in light of the circumstance, he would have given anything to have Eric there and in charge just like always. Dylan had also grown accustomed to his new leader as well, which was Bethany. He had not been keen on her ranking over him in the beginning, but over the last several months, Dylan had grown fond of the idea and was now used to her being in charge as well. The reality of it all, was that he needed Eric more than ever, and he missed Bethany and the way in which she fleeted about the house, giving an added feminine touch to their group. It was Valentine’s Day, and a melancholy mood hung about the house because they each knew how Eric and Bethany had been planning on going to Aspen over the lovers’ holiday. Instead, Eric had been taken in for further questioning by Matt and Jonathan and Bethany had vacated the house immediately following the catastrophic night. There was also no warning that Bethany was planning on leaving Colorado, but Robyn had heard the shocking news right away from Bethany herself, just days after the incident. Mr. Russell gave Bethany a lengthy embrace with tears in his eyes and watched his daughter board the plane with her mother that would take her away from him and to Boston. She had no reservations about leaving, and wanted to get as far away from her life in Colorado as humanly possible. Bethany settled on the decision right away upon her coming home and viewing the scene around her. The winter coat Eric bought her hung in the corner of her room along with the purse he had purchased for her at Christmas. The locket Eric had given her was still securely fastened around her wrist. The note Eric had written to her while she was in the hospital, lay on her dresser, and due to these factors and more, Bethany needed to get away since it was impossible to avoid everything that was Eric Harris while staying in her current situation. Literally, everything around her was a mocking and constant reminder of him, and she felt as if she were screaming to find a way to avoid it. She could not stomach the godforsaken news that was Eric’s past, and as far as she was concerned, his past was now her present. Bethany could not mend the circumstances, but she could control Eric being in her life and future, and she wanted nothing to do with him. He was the culprit behind all of her fears. He was the reason for her debilitating anxiety. He was the Columbine shooter who had nearly killed her the morning of April 20, 1999. It repulsed her to the point of being physically ill when she thought about how she had given her heart to him. She felt violated at the thought of his hands on her, his lips on her. She detested the thought of being intimate with him and felt fortunate that she had been spared from going any farther with him physically, since the idea now seemed nothing but vile to her. As Bethany placed her belongings in a spare room at her mother’s house in Boston, she experienced the agonizing pain of heartbreak, feeling as though she had been ripped in half. She did not understand, however that even with the distance between her and the damaged romance, Eric would manage to remain on her conscious nonstop. The passing of Valentine’s Day was a cruel reminder of the bliss to be, but never was. Depression was her unwelcomed companion during the day and fear was the guest who came to visit her at night. Bethany’s nightmares returned with a vengeance, and now that she knew the truth, the safety net of her subconscious could no longer hide the years’ worth of uncertainty or highlight Eric as the hero come to rescue her. Bethany’s dreams ended with Eric himself, in front of her with gun in hand, threatening to kill her. One gloomy afternoon while trying to force down a bite of pot roast her mother had prepared, Bethany heard her phone ringing, but stared at it blankly as she witnessed the familiar number of Eric flash across the screen. She did not take his call then, or the other times in which he attempted to phone her over the coming days. He left a voice message each time to which Bethany discarded each time, never listening to the words that reflected his tattered heart and soul. And, Eric never gave up hope, that is, until the day he entered Brooks’ house one day in late February. Having been granted permission from Jonathan to return to the house for the time being, Eric proceeded to call Bethany again, but received the same outcome, leaving a message for her as always. While making his way through the front door, Eric was bombarded by Dylan and Brooks as they rushed towards him in both surprise and relief. “Eric! You’re back!” Brooks said in shock. Dylan and Brooks stood in disbelief at the sight of their leader whom they had not heard from since the night of his unforeseen departure. He looked worn out to the fullest extent, having dark circles under his eyes and a scruffy appearance to his face indicative of having not shaved in weeks. Eric did not acknowledge them verbally, but rather stared at his friends before making his way to his bedroom. Desperately pushing at the door and flipping the light on, Eric stared around at his abandoned room. His chest heaved as he sucked in air and his hands trembled at his sides while he viewed the emptiness of his once semi feminine room. Bethany’s coat no longer sat on the chair, and the corner containing her numerous pairs of shoes was now vacant. His dresser was cleared of all her things, having no trace of lotions, perfumes, or other cosmetics which he had grown so accustomed to seeing. The sight made Eric lose control beyond anything imaginable as he yelled and began tossing his personal items about the room in a raging fit. He slammed his fist directly at the image of himself in the mirror, shattering it into shards of fragmented pieces. He overturned the chair, crashing it violently to the floor while shouting in agony his anguish over his love having left him. “Eric stop!” Dylan begged, cautiously keeping his distance from an object hurling through the air. “This isn’t going to bring her back,” he told him in a hushed voice. Eric fell to his knees in the midst of the calamity of his ransacked bedroom and buried his face in his hands. Brooks rushed in to assist Dylan in the delicate process of attempting to calm Eric. He physically pulled Eric to his feet and supported him while Dylan continued to offer words of comfort. “Don’t do this to yourself. We’re going to figure something out,” encouraged Dylan. “Where is she?” Eric asked through labored breathing. “In Boston,” replied Dylan. Eric looked away to hide a tear as it trickled along his cheek until disappearing into the unkempt hair along his face. “Where have you been?” “In Aspen,” whispered Eric. “Matt told me to stay there for a while until they made a decision about what to do.” Dylan and Brooks both gave one another a worried glance before looking back at Eric. He said nothing further, and of course, neither of them wanted to imply anything, but Dylan however, decided it was crucial to know so he questioned, “What did they decide?” “They haven’t yet,” responded Eric. “This has never happened before and because of the seriousness of it, they’ve decided I’ll go before the elders at TCM’s headquarters.” “When?” Brooks asked with fear in his eyes. “In a few weeks,” Eric replied in a shaky voice. Dylan stared blankly at his best friend and felt compassion of the deepest level on Eric’s behalf. It was undoubtedly perilous that Jonathan had gotten involved, but to organize and plan an entire trial in Atlanta around Eric’s mishap, seemed unpromising with an outcome that would most certainly prove to be negative. They knew what Eric was up against, and the idea of him falsely initiating Bethany while allowing her the right to leadership, was a violation of so many rules on multiple levels. To state the fact, Eric had allowed a non-member to function in a leader’s role while at the same time, teaching her the secrets of the trade on official Trench Coat Mafia business. Eric wiped at his face then turned to open a drawer while pulling out a bag. He began stuffing it full with various clothing items and Dylan watched as a pair of socks tumbled to the floor, failing to make it into the bag and he asked, “What are you doing?” “Going to Boston,” stated Eric in an emotionless voice. “Eric no,” instructed Dylan. Eric ignored his friend and continued to pile items into the duffel bag. “You can’t go to Boston. You showing up there will only make things worse and you know it.” On the verge of another meltdown, Eric ceased his packing and belted in a loud voice, “What am I supposed to do?” “Let her come to you,” came Robyn’s soft spoken voice as she slowly entered the room. Surprised to see her, Eric waited until Robyn approached him. “Eric,” she said in her humblest voice, “You can’t make her come back. It’s only been a few weeks. Give her some time.” “What if she doesn’t come back?” Eric asked while lowering his head. “Don’t think like that,” comforted Robyn. She studied Eric and observed the disheveled mess that he had become. She felt overwhelmingly sorry for him and wished with all her being that he would return to his usual self. “Eric you look so tired. Why don’t you rest and try to get some sleep. Don’t worry about Atlanta since its several weeks away, and as far as the other goes,” Robyn said referring to Bethany, “Give her some space, okay?” Eric eased into a deflated posture as his shoulders sagged and his head drooped even lower. He went to his bed and sat down before removing his heavy boots. Robyn motioned for Brooks to follow her and took Dylan by the arm prompting him to do the same. They left the room to allow Eric to relax and get his thoughts together. He was sleep deprived, depressed, and emotionally drained of all energy. There was now a void where his heart should be and nothing could mend it. Even visiting the gun range and other appealing pastimes, would not tempt Eric out of his melancholy state. The final days of February changed into March and with it, came no transformation in Eric’s mood. Hoping to cheer him up, Dylan came through the kitchen one late evening carrying sodas and a large pizza topped with Eric’s favored choice of extra green peppers, but he was stopped in his tracks upon entering Eric’s room. Eric was gone. Stunned and anxious at the same time, Dylan ran to the living room and asked, “Where’s Eric?” Brooks, Robyn, Nate, and Robert stared at him dumbfounded. “What do you mean? He’s not in his room?” questioned Brooks. The silence told Brooks that Dylan was unsure of Eric’s whereabouts. “I was right here the whole time, but I never saw him leave,” Robyn said in a high pitched voice. “How long have you been sitting there?” asked Dylan. “About an hour,” she responded in the same shrill voice. Nate and Robert had just arrived within the hour also, and fearing the worst, Dylan rushed back into Eric’s bedroom. He ran to the dresser and pulled open a drawer while breathing the words, “Holy shit!” He shouted for the others while continuing to stare at the empty drawer. “His gun is gone!” Panic gripped each member as they glanced to one another, feeling more helpless by the second. Eric had a tendency towards depression, and his violent moods were complicated among other things, but due to the recent concoction of ill-timed events, to include Bethany’s disappearance to Boston, Eric had grown emotionally and dangerously unstable. Dylan wasted no time in making his next decision. “I’m leaving,” he said hurriedly grabbing his coat as he raced through the living room. “I’m going to go find him. I’ll be back.” Dylan slammed the door and left the others in a dazed silence. No one knew where Eric could be, and Brooks began dialing Eric’s phone number repeatedly but to no avail. Brooks waited until hearing Eric’s humorous voicemail prompt… _“Don’t be an idiot by listening to this full message, because you should know by now that I’m not going to answer. However, if you still want to piss me off, then leave a message after the sound of the beep…I mean bullets.”_ “Eric, it’s Brooks, please don’t do this. Call me back. You’re worrying the shit out of us! Please?” he begged before hanging up only to call, yet again. Robyn crossed her fingers that Dylan would succeed in finding Eric. Tears stung her eyes, and she chose not to dwell on the fact that Eric had his gun as well as him being depressed beyond anything like she had ever witnessed in times past. As Dylan sped out of the driveway, Robyn kept faith that he would not return to the house without Eric by his side.

                                          *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Dylan gripped the steering wheel tightly with both hands as sweat poured down his forehead. Although Eric’s whereabouts was a mystery to the others, the bond that Dylan shared with him, however reached far beyond instinct and took over completely as it pulled Dylan in the direction that he both knew and feared would lead him to Eric. The roads began to shorten the distance between him and the disturbing destination, and like a magnet, Dylan was drawn closer until eventually finding himself within the small town of Littleton. An unsettling image began to appear in his mind as he turned his vehicle onto a highway labeled South Pierce Street. The streetlights illuminated his path and Dylan felt his heart nearly stop and his breath fail him as he came over a hill in the road to see the image that was at the heart of all this madness. Like a glowing beacon of death highlighted against the night sky, Dylan’s eyes rested on the haunting image of Columbine High School. Its beige colored structure against shale green paneling was forever a reminder of what had begun his and Eric’s infamy. Slowing his vehicle, Dylan turned into the school’s parking lot, following it along the side facing farthest from the street. There, he found Eric’s parked car and nervously pulled up beside it as a sinking sensation took hold in his stomach. Shaking and sweating more profusely than before, Dylan urged himself from the vehicle and walked along a sidewalk until reaching an enclosed area of the school’s grounds, hidden from the automobiles zooming past along the highway. Dylan ruffled his hair and let out a long awaited sigh of relief when he saw Eric kneeling in the far distance. The first thing he noted was that Eric was both safe and alive. Dylan quickened his pace until finally reaching the place where Eric remained kneeling with his head lowered. An empty bottle of whiskey lay at his feet with the framed photo of himself and Bethany on the night of her presentation. A much more solemn realization came to light as Dylan took a few more steps in Eric’s direction and he began to see the distinct shape of a gun positioned in his friend’s hand. “Eric?” Eric said nothing as Dylan attempted to reason with him. “Hey man, let’s talk about this. Don’t do this, Eric.” Eric moved his head and looked up at Dylan. “You found me,” Eric said in a raspy voice. “Yes, I did,” acknowledged Dylan. “And, now that I have, we need to talk,” he continued lightly. “Go home Dylan,” Eric urged in a lowered voice. “You know I can’t do that,” Dylan said in contradiction. “I’m not leaving here without you, now give me the gun,” prompted Dylan while showing Eric his outstretched hand. Dylan reached closer and repeated, “Give me the gun.” Dylan kept his hand open and nodded his head in the direction of the firearm which Eric still clutched closely to his chest. More relief flooded Dylan when Eric rearranged his posture and held out the weapon, allowing Dylan to claim it. “I should’ve never walked off this property alive that morning,” began Eric, referring to the day that they launched their killing spree. “Don’t talk like that,” stated Dylan. “I don’t want to be without her,” Eric admitted in a broken voice. “You’re not without her, you’re just _away_ from her,” Dylan emphasized. He knew the agonizing torment that Eric was facing each day without Bethany by his side, but he decided to suggest to him, “You know, you going to Boston isn’t the best idea, but what if Robyn went instead?” This grabbed Eric’s attention, and since Dylan was sure Eric was not going to budge from his position on the ground, he decided to kneel beside him and comfort him. “Robyn thought it might be a good idea for her to go visit Bethany, but only if you agree to come home and pull yourself together. Can you do that?” coaxed Dylan as he watched the hopeful spirit return to Eric’s eyes. Of course he knew better than to promise anything, but Dylan felt that Robyn of all of them, would be more apt to talk to Bethany and encourage her to at least speak to Eric. In the end, Bethany’s decision may remain the same, but at least they would have made an attempt to persuade her differently. “What do you say?” Dylan questioned still awaiting Eric’s reply. Eric was a million miles away and it struck Dylan by surprise when Eric finally spoke. “I wish I would’ve met her here under different circumstances.” Dylan looked up at the school’s towering walls surrounding them. “Me too,” he said honestly as he watched Eric’s fingers brush along the grass that carpeted the hallowed grounds where lives were lost. “Are we good?” Dylan said standing. “Yeah, okay,” Eric replied in a hushed voice. He reached out and took hold of Dylan’s hand as he attempted to gain his footing. The effects of the alcohol had taken its grip upon Eric, causing him to stagger about. “Let’s go,” Dylan said to his best friend after picking up the photograph for him. He wrapped one arm around Eric and guided him back to the car. “We’ll have someone come back for your car later,” Dylan told Eric, obviously not wanting his friend to drive. Dylan started the engine, made a quick loop in the school’s parking lot, and stated, “Its bad luck for me and you to be here. Let’s get the hell home,” and with that, Dylan drove them out of Littleton and safely back to Brooks’ house. Upon their arrival, Dylan quickly pulled Robyn aside and debriefed her on the plan that was told to Eric in order to persuade him into contentment. Going to Boston was fine by Robyn. She was just relieved that Dylan had managed to find Eric and upon seeing him wobble through the door, Robyn ran to him and threw her arms around him. She had never hugged Eric before, but was overcome with such uncertainty over his fate, that she could not resist the urge to embrace him. “Eric, oh my god!” she breathed. Dylan still had Eric’s gun tucked safely into his own trench coat, and without even having to give instruction, Brooks and Nate went throughout the house and stashed every weapon away just as an added precaution. Eric was not completely oblivious to the prearranged hiding of weaponry and he did not concern himself over it for the most part. Keeping Eric away from guns was like keeping a toddler away from mischief. There was no feat strong enough to ensure that Eric Harris would remain weapon free and they all knew it. Eric had a knack for obtaining a gun whenever and wherever he so desired despite any deterrents. Once Eric’s drunkenness wore off, he showered, shaved, and emerged wearing clean clothes and for the most part, he took on his normal appearance. He walked up to Robyn who was busying herself in the kitchen by putting away dishes. “When will you go,” she heard Eric’s voice ask in an almost childlike fashion. “Tomorrow,” she promised knowing how much this meant to him. “It might take me some time to find her though, but I will.” Eric knew Robyn spoke the truth, seeing as how none of them knew Bethany’s precise location in the Boston area. Eric smiled for the first time in weeks and said, “Thanks so much for doing this.” For the remainder of the night, Eric took a piece of paper, and with pen in hand, he focused on writing a letter to Bethany which he would ask Robyn to give to her on his behalf. He took almost two hours to narrow down the feelings trapped in his heart and concentrated on how best to put it onto paper. Once satisfied, he gave the folded note to Robyn and she smiled at him before tucking it safely into her purse. Eric was a nervous mess the next morning as Robyn left the house with minimal luggage for the trip. Eric could not decipher if this was a positive sign or a negative one, but he hoped that Robyn’s plan for a short lived stay, might indicate anticipation of early success without the need to linger. “Don’t worry,” Robyn assured him with a warm smile. She had already put in a word with TCM’s Boston district in help locating Bethany, or more specifically, her mother’s residence. Robyn left the house after kissing Dylan softly on the cheek and felt a woman’s intuition in knowing that she would prevail and not disappoint Eric. He grew immensely apprehensive after a week passed with Robyn calling from the upstate city, saying that she was having no luck in locating Bethany thus far. Eric knew there was only two weeks to go until his trial in Atlanta. He had to talk to Bethany before then, and he determined that no force on earth, to include his own Trench Coat Mafia family, would prevent him in doing so. If he was to face death, and most likely by the same individuals responsible for his promotion, then he needed the satisfaction of knowing that when Jonathan or one of the others pulled the trigger, that Bethany would know how he felt about her one last time. Eric needed a diversion, and since he knew no amount of asking would convince Jonathan to postpone the expected trial date, Eric chose to do what he always did, and that was to rearrange the situation to his advantage, or more so to Robyn’s advantage. He needed to allow her adequate time to both find and talk to Bethany, and depending on her feelings and emotional state, he may need to allot even more time for Bethany to think it over. Eric changed his clothes, threw on his sunglasses, and put on his best trench coat before sneaking away from Brooks’ house. He was about to switch things up a bit. He needed somewhere that he could go where no one would suspect him to be, and he needed someone he could trust. Someone, who would keep a secret and remain quiet and do so simply by his asking alone.


	41. Chapter 41

   Convinced that Eric was going to cause him to have premature graying hair, Dylan kicked at a pizza box sitting on the floor in Brooks’ basement while cursing. He switched the television off and called for a meeting with the remaining members which consisted of himself, Brooks, Nate, and Robert. “I cannot believe he’s disappeared again!” yelled Dylan angrily. “Do you think he went back to Columbine?” offered Nate. Dylan gave a smirk that quickly morphed into a frown before saying, “No, that’s too easy. He wouldn’t go to the same place twice.” “Maybe he went to Boston to help Robyn find Bethany,” suggested Brooks. Dylan shook his head at this idea as well. “No, he’s trying to buy some time is what I think,” Dylan said while staring at the floor. He dialed Eric’s phone number for the third time only to have it forward directly to his annoying voicemail message. “He’s got less than two weeks before that trial in Atlanta, and he’s afraid that Robyn won’t find Bethany in time.” The others looked at Dylan as they thought about the precarious situation. “What do we do then?” asked Robert. “I don’t know if there’s anything we can do,” responded Dylan, and although he was not keen on the idea of Eric on the run, he felt assured that at least this time, his friend was not out contemplating his own death. Knowing there was a possibility of speaking to Bethany with Robyn’s help made Dylan overly confident that Eric was not out to harm himself, but merely trying to delay the inevitable surrounding his upcoming trial. The next couple of days were grueling indeed, as Dylan received an unexpected and rather troubling phone call. “Hello,” greeted Dylan. _“Is Harris with you?”_ Matt asked impatiently. He, um…went to…run an errand,” fibbed Dylan. ““He must’ve left his phone, but I’ll tell him to call once he gets back,” Dylan said anxiously. _“You be sure to do that,”_ Matt instructed before ending the call. It was one thing for Dylan and the others to be upset over Eric’s disappearance, but it was downright terrifying to think that Matt would soon learn of the scandalous predicament. Dylan found himself staring in horror when his phone rang again a couple of hours later because Matt was phoning him yet again. Dylan reluctantly allowed the call to forward to his voicemail because he did not want to give any indication that he had no idea where Eric was. Dylan racked his brain, thinking of the places that Eric could be. He knew Eric would stay clear of his parents’ house, his brother Kevin’s place, and other immediate relatives, knowing this would be the first place Matt or Jonathan would search. Aspen was out of the equation as well, since every elder in the Trench Coat Mafia knew of Eric’s haven in the mountains there. Dylan knew the way in which Eric’s mind worked and he figured that, if Robyn could not locate Bethany, then the elders within TCM would fail to locate him.

                                       *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Robyn arrived on the front steps to a quaint home situated in the Boston suburbs. She took a deep breath as she proceeded to ring the doorbell. An elderly lady answered, and upon her facial response to her question, Robyn determined that she had the wrong address. She walked several more blocks and tried again, and this time, success was achieved when Bethany herself unlocked the door and stared at her in wide eyed wonderment. “Robyn!” she heard Bethany’s familiar voice yell as she nearly screamed her name. “Bethany, oh gosh, finally!” Robyn exclaimed hugging her neck. Bethany broke their embrace and forced her posture into a more intimidating stance. “How are you?” she heard Robyn whisper. “I know you didn’t come all this way just to ask me how I’m doing.” Robyn blinked at Bethany, stood her ground, and proceeded by stating, “No, so I won’t pretend that I did. You know the reason why I’m here, but before you say anything, will you at least just read this?” Robyn pulled out the folded paper from her purse and placed it into Bethany’s hands. “Let’s go inside,” Bethany suggested, thinking it silly for them to remain standing in the cold. She turned the letter over in her hand and knew precisely whom had written it. Emotions of every kind flooded Bethany, and rather than fight them away in denial, she took a seat on the sofa and invited Robyn to sit as well. Robyn remained gravely silently as Bethany pulled open the letter and read Eric’s sentimental love note to her... “ _My dearest Bethany. Trying to put into words how sorry I am for what I did to you is impossible. There are no words to describe the hurt, guilt, and heartache that I caused you, and now I’m having to live with it because there’s no way I can take it back. If I could redo that morning all over again, I would’ve stopped and carried you out of that school myself. I vowed to always keep you safe and take care of you, but please don’t punish me over what happened three years ago. I know it doesn’t make much difference now, but you should know that when I saw you on the floor in the library, I knew that there was no way I would go through with it. Something happened when I looked into your eyes, and all I know was that I had a change of heart. Maybe it was because, looking into your eyes, was me looking at my future. To say that I have a broken heart is untrue. It feels like I have no heart at all because it left when you did. You mean everything to me, Bethany. People spend a lifetime searching for what I found in just a few months when I met you, fell in love with you, and knew that you were the only one for me. I truly believed that you felt the same way, but after what happened, I can’t blame you for wishing that you had never met me. Each day with you seemed too good to be true, and now I understand why some people, like you, choose to live by the golden rule. You are a good person, and good people deserve good things. I am no good for you, and it’s because of the choices I’ve made, that hell will have a place reserved for me, and I can honestly say that you leaving me has begun my hell on earth. I am to go to Atlanta where I’ll stand trial before the elders. The fact that I may face death as punishment is a very real possibility. Maybe it’s best this way. To live, but know I’ll never see your face again, is a life and world that I’m not capable of dealing with. Whatever the outcome, just know one thing. No one in your past, present, or future will love you as much as I do. Your happiness in life is my one true desire, even it means that I’ll no longer be a part of it. I love you always, and if by some miracle you find that you still love me and can forget about the pain I’ve made you suffer, I will be waiting for you if TCM doesn’t decide to take my life first. I love you Bethany, always. Eric.”_ Teardrops speckled the note as Bethany cried silently to herself. Being sure that she had read the letter in its entirety, Robyn voiced, “Bethany, I realize what he put you through has been the worst hell someone could think to endure, but you have to know, he’s going through the same hell without you.” Bethany’s crying began to be heard as Robyn continued, “He didn’t know it was you, none of us did. If he had known you were there it would’ve been entirely different.” Robyn paused as she took a moment to reflect on her words. Had they been acquainted with Bethany at the time of the plotted attack on Columbine, Eric would have most certainly ensured that Bethany would have been nowhere in the vicinity of the school. Robyn thought that Bethany would for sure know this, but seeing the look across Bethany’s face, told otherwise. “What am I supposed to do?” Bethany said through stifled sobs. “You show up here, give me this, and now what? Am I just supposed to hop back on a plane to Colorado just to appease him?” “That’s exactly what you should do,” Robyn boldly replied. “Well, you’re out of your mind if you think that,” Bethany responded bitterly. “What’s the matter with you?” spat Robyn. She was done being nice, and although it pained her to no end, having realized the post traumatic effects which Bethany had suffered for nearly three years, Robyn would not stand by and allow Eric no sympathy at all in the matter. “Didn’t you read that letter?” Robyn said staring at her. “I know that Eric told you about the trial coming up in Atlanta. He could be killed! Stop being so selfish, Bethany!” Bethany’s mouth fell open in utter protest, but Robyn chugged right along as she said, “He’s hurting too. He barely leaves his room anymore. He won’t hardly talk to any of us. Everything you do affects him, and although you don’t care to acknowledge it, everything he’s done for you, helped to change you for the better.” Bethany was lost on these words, but waited as Robyn finished. “He very much affected your past negatively, but ever since you came back to Colorado, met him, and spent time with him, he has slowly helped you overcome your fears and phobias.” Either because she agreed, or because she was irritated, Bethany made a huffing noise but still remained speechless. “I remember how you were when I first met you, and I also remember watching you change the more you were around Eric. You started to relax more. You actually had fun going bowling, instead of being paranoid by loud noises. You made the flight with us to Atlanta like a pro, never having an anxiety attack. You walked through a crowded mall with Eric by your side as if the two of you were the only ones in the place, and yet you sit here and continue to be selfish and only focus on the bad that Eric has done.” Bethany listened as Robyn recalled the numerous obstacles that she had surmounted and when put together, oddly enough, they reflected the progression that Dr. Burke had been hoping she would advance towards. Robyn’s words were breaking down Bethany’s barriers one denial at a time until eventually, Bethany felt as if she were the most uncaring, heartless person to ever breathe air. Her crying returned, ultimately bringing with it, the confession that was buried so deep within her. It hurt for Bethany to keep it bottled up any longer. “You’re right,” she admitted softly. “I love him. I truly do, and…you’re right.” Robyn looked over at the small brunette who had become much like a sister to her. She embraced Bethany, and in a soothing voice told her, “He loves you too, and it’s not too late to fix this, and for the two of you to move forward.” Bethany wiped at the tears blurring her vision and listened as Robyn gave her a final word of advice. “I know that him pointing that gun at you will forever be burned in your memory, but remember, love is the most powerful weapon of all. There’s going to be times when you remember what Eric did, but you need to acknowledge the good that he’s done, and the love that he’s given you. It will far outweigh any weapon or threat of any kind.” Robyn’s soft spoken words of encouragement fell around Bethany like a soothing blanket. Every word seemed to be hidden deep within her soul and hearing it spoken aloud, caused an emotional uprising unsurpassed by any amount of denial, guilt, or fear that could plague her. “I don’t know how to thank you enough,” whispered Bethany. “Well, you can start by letting me help you pack so we can catch the next flight out of here,” Robyn said with a smile. “What about the trial?” Bethany reminded Robyn, unintentionally casting a shadow over the hopeful mood. Robyn could not offer any words of advice regarding the unstable undercurrent looming around the decision for Eric to stand trial. She gave her best guess on the situation by saying, “Bethany, there’s only one thing I can say about that, and it’s that none of us can speak on his behalf. Since it directly involves you, however, you might be the only one allowed to speak up, but that’s if you’re even acknowledged now by TCM at all.” “What do you mean?” Bethany asked confused. “You’ve not only lost you’re leadership role, you practically have no rank within TCM at this point, whatsoever.” “Look,” Robyn said wringing her hands together, “Let’s not worry about this right now. Let’s focus on getting you back home and back to Eric first.” Bethany nodded her agreement and stated, “I need to go tell my mom about the change of plans.” Bethany wiped her eyes a final time and then stood. Before telling her mother the news, she decided to first make a phone call as she took out her phone, dialed a number, and then waited patiently. ““Dad? I’m coming back home.”

                                            *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Dylan knew that Eric would not allow himself to be found until he had peace of mind over Bethany. Another day came and went, and after being near exhausted, Dylan was more than surprised when he found Robyn calling him. “Hey, are you alright?” he asked concerned. _“Hey!”_ Robyn said in an excited voice after Dylan answered. _“Tell Eric she’s coming home!”_ _“She’s coming back!”_ Robyn squealed into the phone. The immediate silence spelled bad news as Robyn heard Dylan sigh and reveal, “He’sgone again.” At a loss to explain anything further, Dylan assured Robyn that he was doing his best to resolve the situation. After convincing her as best as he could before hanging up, he plopped down on the sofa, propped his feet up, and closed his eyes for a quick power nap. As odd as it seemed, Dylan Klebold always did his best brainstorming while napping, so he laid down into a comfortable position on the sofa and fell asleep. After an hour passed, Dylan groggily began drifting between the space of being awake and semi unconscious. He lingered in the moment, and a fleeting thought suddenly made itself known. Dylan jumped fully awake at the unlikely possibility which had just crossed his tired mind. On the off chance that he could be right, Dylan moved from the sofa, quietly went downstairs to the basement, and entered the secret room below Brooks’ house filled with their savings and reward money. Moving enough cash to the side to purchase a house, Dylan pulled open the box sitting in the corner of the small room. Déjà vu overtook him as he sifted through note filled journals, maps, and homemade video tapes of the yearlong planned massacre that notoriously became known as Columbine. Dylan dug through the dust covered items until coming to a stack of envelopes all bundled together by a thick rubber band. They were letters, some specifically to him, a few to Nate and Robert, and an overwhelmingly amount that were addressed to Eric. It was fan mail sent in from everywhere around the country, and it did not take long for Dylan to locate the prized group of letters that were, in Eric’s eyes, sent from his number one admirer. Dylan carried the letters back upstairs to better view them, and as he glanced at the pink traced hearts along the bottom of the pages, he let his eyes rest on the telephone number which was written in the lower right hand corner and began to press the keys into his phone. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Dylan breathed to himself but he quickly rearranged his tone of voice as he heard a young girl answer the phone. Dylan cleared his throat and said very politely, “Hi, Lynn Ann. Is Eric there?” A small silence followed before the girl innocently replied, _“Who?”_ “Okay,” began Dylan, thinking there was no simple way to break the ice so he said, “Look, most of what you think you know is true. The time here in Colorado is four-twenty just like it is there in California. I know Eric’s with you, and I need you to tell him that I need to speak with him…right now.” Another pause ensued along with muffled voices until an answer was finally received... _“You_ _found me,”_ came Eric’s voice on the other end. “Jesus fucking Christ, Eric!” bellowed Dylan. “You chose to hide out at a fangirl’s house?” _“So what,”_ Eric responded casually. “Will you listen to yourself?” scolded Dylan. “Do you realize what you’ve done?” Dylan was ballistic and when Eric did not answer quickly enough, he continued by asking, “What about our secret?” _“Lynn Ann would never_ _say anything,”_ Eric replied in confidence. Dylan grew more frustrated over Eric’s carefree attitude and lack of discretion. “You’ve skipped town to avoid Matt and Jonathan, and of all things, you’ve shacked up with some fifteen year old!” Outraged by Dylan’s assumption, Eric clarified, _“Lynn Ann is seventeen, turning_ _eighteen in September, and she’s very mature for her age.”_ Dylan rolled his eyes as Eric began to convince him of the girl’s integrity, although he thought it entirely irrelevant given the circumstance. _“The fact that her_ _mom is here too, and her mom invited me to stay, is hardly_ _considered shacking up with her,”_ Eric continued to argue. Dylan sighed harshly into the phone and said, “You are unbelievable, and I’m not having this conversation with you. You need to get back home…now.” _“Yes dad, I’ll be sure to do_ _that right away, and I’ll clean my room first thing when I get back, too.”_ Dylan could hear the girl giggling in the background which made him all the more annoyed. Eric’s sarcasm was not helping his patience either, so he cut to the chase and stated, “Bethany’s on her way back.” Not at all prepared for this sentence, Eric grew silent. “She’ll be here in a few hours.” Eric finally found his voice and coldly demanded, _“Stop it! Don’t you do this to me!”_ Taken aback, Dylan responded in a defensive voice, “I would never mess with you about something like that and you know it. Robyn talked to her and convinced her to come back to Colorado. She’s in flight on her way back, but it’s going to be disappointing as heck when I have to tell her that you’re in Sherman Oaks, California visiting with a fangirl.” Dylan waited for Eric to respond and he began to feel mildly guilty for laying into him so aggressively when Eric admitted, _“I’m so nervous. All this time, I’ve thought about what I’d say to her if and when I saw her, but now, I’m so nervous,”_ rambled Eric. “You’ve got plenty of time to sort that out,” Dylan told him reassuringly. “Now go… autograph a picture or something for that girl, then get your ass back to Colorado.” Dylan ended the call and felt certain that Eric would waste no time in returning to The Rocky Mountain state. He quickly called for the others, and once they were all seated in the living room, Dylan began by explaining, “It turns out that our fearless leader is out signing autographs, but he’s on his way back.” Brooks looked at Dylan curiously to indicate that he was not following his meaning. “Anyway,” Dylan continued sparing them the details, “We all need to find something to do and get away from the house for the rest of the night. When Bethany gets here, I’m sure Eric will want to talk to her alone. Brooks, you can stay over at my place,” offered Dylan. All nodded their compliance and within the next hour, they had all vacated the house.    

                                       *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Robyn heaped Bethany’s luggage into her vehicle after landing at the airport. Thankful to be back in Denver, Robyn tossed the last of the bags into the car and began the drive home. Bethany seemed exhausted for two reasons, the first being her unplanned flight back to Colorado and the terrible jetlag which came with it, and the second was her lack of getting a goodnight’s rest recently due to the returning nightmares. Robyn was uncertain on just how long the horrid experience would linger, and even on the plane, Bethany snoozed only to phase into a disturbing dream, causing her to awake in a cold sweat. Bethany allowed her head to fall against the seat and as the car hummed steadily along the highway, she began to feel queasy now that the time was nearing. She was about to return to Brooks’ house and there, she would face Eric again for the first time since she found out about his past. It had been a month, but even then, Bethany could not pin point if the passing time felt minimal, or like an eternity. Being away from Eric just felt empty and like a void. She loved him, and she was ready to tell him that despite her running away, she had settled on the fact that she wanted to be with him. She chose to forgive him rather than blame him for what happened to her. Bethany enjoyed the quiet, having talked to Robyn until they could talk no longer, and Bethany took comfort in the silence of her thoughts. It almost seemed surreal as they pulled into the driveway of Brooks’ house. All lights were off, but Bethany immediately noticed Eric’s car in the driveway. Her hands trembled as she opened the door before moving to exit. Robyn looked over at her but did not make an effort to join her. “Bethany, I’ll take your things to your house, unless you need it now,” offered Robyn. Bethany stood outside and shook her head as she shivered from the gust of wind that rushed past her. “Why don’t you go inside and out of the cold,” Robyn prompted, nodding towards the door. Bethany gave Robyn a weak smile, told her goodbye, and headed towards the house. Bethany now began shaking not from the outdoor elements, but because she was nervous. She let herself inside and just as she had suspected, the house was empty, bearing no sign of Brooks, Dylan, or anyone else. Bullet’s soft meow was the only noise that could be heard as Bethany made her way through the living room and then the kitchen. She slowly paced down the hallway that would take her to Eric’s room. The door was pulled to, and after standing there for several minutes, Bethany pushed the door open, but was alarmed to find that Eric was not there. Confused, she called Robyn. It never crossed Bethany’s mind to phone Eric directly, only because Robyn had told her how Eric had refused to answer his phone for several days. She was aware that Eric had disappeared twice since her temporary move to Boston and thinking about his heartache made her feel guilty beyond words. After speaking with Robyn, who both calmed Bethany down and reassured her, she found that Eric was nearly an hour away. Too tired to do much else, Bethany undressed and slipped into one of Eric’s comfy shirts. She slid underneath the familiar black sheets and warm blankets and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to claim her. Dreaming of no one else, Bethany found images of Eric floating through her head. Soothing at first, she saw visions of him, pleasant and loving as the dream progressed. Bethany found herself in the midst of being trapped and instantaneously, Eric was there to help her, but when she looked into his eyes, his face took on a different appearance, a frightening one, and before she knew it, Eric was the one trapping her while aiming a gun at her. Ironically the dream changed yet again, and soft words could be heard from somewhere above her. Eric had disappeared, but his voice could be heard, soft, soothing, and calling out to her. “Bethany? Bethany...” She blinked, allowing her eyes to adjust to her surroundings. She remembered that she was in Eric’s room and she could still hear his voice. Thinking it was in her head, Bethany pulled the covers up to her chin and turned to lay on her other side. As she adjusted into a different sleeping position, she nearly jolted herself into another dimension as she saw a figure standing in the doorway. Recognizing the outline even in the darkness, there was no mistaking the silhouette’s posture and stance. As her eyes focused, Bethany heard her name called again just like in her dream, “Bethany?” “Eric!” she breathed. Eric did not intend to startle her or act like some deranged stalker, staring at her while she slept, but he was so overcome by the sight of the brunette in his bed that he could not help but stand, stare, and do nothing more. To say it was a welcome sight was an understatement. It was a glorious reality, indeed, as Bethany sat upright and looked at him through the darkness. Eric felt unsure if he should go to her or let her come to him. His anxiety over seeing her after so long had him tied up in knots, but it appeared that Bethany was making an effort, turning herself along the bed into a sitting position. Seeing that she wore his shirt was reassurance enough. If she was willing to wear his clothes, then she surely did not detest him. Eric threw caution to the wind and without another thought, he went to her, fell to his knees, and laid his head onto her lap. “Oh, Bethany!” he breathed. Eric cried like an infant, unashamed at showing her such raw emotions, and told her, “I love you, Bethany. I’m so sorry. I love you.” Bethany’s own tears began, and she caressed the side of Eric’s face as he continued to sit at her feet. “I love you too, so much,” she said in return. Eric’s violent sobbing, though intense, was not lengthy however, and as he regained his composure, he pulled himself up just enough to kiss Bethany with a tenderness unlike anything she had ever known before. He then moved to sit on the bed beside her, taking hold of her the moment he sat down before coaxing her into his lap. Holding onto her as if nothing else mattered, Eric whispered softly, “I had so much to say to you, but now all I want to do is hold you.” Bethany understood his meaning to the fullest as she replied in a soft voice, “Me too.” “I never want to be without you again, Bethany,” he uttered. “I’m sorry I hit you,” she said through more tears. Since the mental and emotional pain had hurt him far worse, Eric had nearly forgotten about the incident and assured her, “Don’t worry about that at all. I’m just glad we’re together, and I know I’m only assuming, but I hope you can forgive me. Please don’t go back to Boston. I need you here,” he told her. “I’m not leaving,” she reassured him softly. Sitting together in the stillness of Eric’s room, the couple sought comfort in the physical sensation of just being near one another. The small passage of time amplified their love for one another, and rather than bombard each other with words, touch alone, was the only language that made sense to them. Eric held Bethany, allowing his cheek to rub along hers as he leaned his face around her shoulder. He kissed her ever so softly and ran his hands along her arms as another form of reassurance to her. He wanted her to know without any doubt that he loved her, would protect her, and never meant any harm to her. Bethany lost track of the time in which she sat in Eric’s lap, but at some point, she found herself back in bed, only this time, Eric was by her side. Wrapped securely in one another’s arms is how they spent the remainder of the night, and as the need to emerge from their cozy spot came readily early, so did the need to discuss the pressing matters at hand. No amount of putting it off would make it vanish, and it was Bethany who voiced the issue as she waited for Eric to join her in the living room early the next morning. “When will you have to go to Atlanta?” “In four days,” Eric said in a grim voice. Bethany looked at the contents in her cup thinking the coffee she made was second rate compared to Brooks’ tasty blend. “I’m going with you,” Bethany stated in a determined voice. Eric looked at her in protest and explained his visual response by stating, “I won’t let you be in the middle of this. I’ve already convinced Matt and Jonathan that you had nothing to do with any of it, and that I made you go along with the idea in the beginning. I won’t let them punish you because of me,” Eric finished still looking at her. “But, Robyn said there’s a chance they might let me speak up for you,” added Bethany. “But, what will you say?” continued Eric. “There is nothing you can say,” he quickly answered. “Nothing that won’t get you in trouble, and I won’t let you do it,” Eric commanded bluntly. Bethany sipped at her coffee and listened as Eric revealed more on the matter. “I’ve broken so many rules that even if you did manage to find a valid point to any of this, it can’t make up for what’s been done. Do you understand what I’m trying to tell you, Bethany?” Eric said sweetly but sternly. Bethany nodded her head, but her eyes still held worry. “Eric, I just have to believe that there’s another way. Maybe not a way out, but an alternative, or something that would be less harsh,” she stated not wanting to verbally acknowledge that Eric could face death as the ultimate penalty for his actions. Not intending to make light of his situation, Eric decided to change the topic by asking, “What about you? I mean, how…are you doing?” Eric asked quietly. He was referring to the other topic that was of concern and Bethany readily replied, “Oh, don’t worry about me. I’ve dealt with things in my own way, I guess. I just think we need to focus on this trial,” she said forcing the conversation back to where it began. Eric took a deep breath and forced down a final gulp of his coffee. He felt it unfair that, as massive as it seemed, Bethany did not want to focus on her issues and emotions which Eric felt should be discussed at length. Knowing he almost killed her at Columbine, Eric thought Bethany’s attitude was rather casual over the subject. As convincing as she made it sound, Eric did not believe that she had dealt with it this quickly. He thought there would be questions ahead about him, the school, those involved, and other need to know facts, given the idea that Bethany had been directly involved in the deadly disaster, but the only event she wanted to speak about was his upcoming trial. Bethany and Eric were forced away from discussion of any kind when the back door sounded and in came Dylan, Robyn, and Brooks. The boys wasted no time in rushing into the living room to seek out Bethany and tell her how much they had missed her. Either out of respect for her, or because of the cautious demeanor on Eric’s face, both refrained from mentioning anything about Columbine to her. Robyn smiled sweetly and joined in the conversation with the boys and said, “It’s so good to have you back. I took all your things home. Let me know if I can do anything else.” Bethany thankfully smiled at Robyn as Brooks said, “I see you’ve already made coffee.” “Yes, but it was horrible,” Bethany told him with a laugh. “I guess that’s your way of asking me to make more,” he commented before moving towards the kitchen. Eric sighed heavily, and although it felt heavenly to have Bethany home, he felt oddly unsettled. His nerves had been edgy for weeks on end, and hoping it was all in his head, Eric leaned back into the couch and reached out to take Bethany’s hand. He lovingly caressed her soft skin, and feeling as if he could use more sleep, Eric tried to relax and unwind, allowing his eyes to close momentarily. Bethany let go of Eric’s hand to take the fresh cup of coffee from Brooks. Not being aware, Eric misjudged the distance between himself and Bethany, and as he moved, the spontaneous action caused Eric to nudge her arm just enough to tilt the cup of coffee, spilling a small amount of the hot liquid onto her lap. “Oh!” she exclaimed startled. “Oh god! Bethany, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” Eric asked in a panic. “I am so sorry!” he apologized again. “Here, let me help,” he said taking the cup from her. Robyn was quicker than the both of them as she came around the corner carrying a damp washcloth. “Here,” she offered patting the surface of Bethany’s jeans. “Oh god, I can’t believe I did that!” fumed Eric. Are you…” “Eric,” Bethany interrupted, “It’s fine, really. It’s just a little spill. Besides,” she continued, “It’s not as bad as you trying to kill me.” The phrase was intended to be witty, but Eric in no way found it humorous. He abruptly stood from the sofa and walked away into the kitchen. Pretending as if they did not hear the comment, Dylan and Brooks went about their business, but Robyn stopped momentarily from cleaning the spilt coffee and looked at Bethany in shame and disappointment. Although she said nothing, her eyes told everything, and Bethany realized that her tactless response to Eric had not been appropriate. She brushed her hair away from face, rose from the sofa, and went after Eric. He stood in the kitchen, staring out the window with his back to her. “Eric, I’m sorry,” Bethany began as she approached him. “I think we need to talk,” he replied simply. Bethany knew how much truth his comment held. What happened to her at Columbine was the white elephant in the room, and it was impossible to down play it, or ignore it. “You’re right,” Bethany agreed quietly. “I know I said I’ve already dealt with it, but I haven’t,” she admitted. “I’m not sure how to, either,” she continued in a hushed voice. “I mean, I know now that it was you. I’ve accepted it, and I know we can’t change it, but actually dealing with it, is going to take time, I guess.” Eric turned to face Bethany and told her from the innermost part of his soul, “Knowing what I did to you is going to haunt me for the rest of my life.” Bethany moved her eyes away from his and stared down at her feet and listened to Eric talk to her. “What can I do to help you?” Eric asked earnestly. “I’ll do anything to help you,” he offered with persistence. “Do you need to go see Dr. Burke and talk to him?” suggested Eric. Bethany continued to stare at the floor and almost agreed to the idea, but then gravely replied, “That’s probably the worst thing I could do.” Eric was about to insist, but then it dawned on him just what she meant. The past progress she had made with Dr. Burke was based on the absolute rule of trust between them. If Bethany revealed any of the newfound details to her therapist about her experience at Columbine, Eric would surely be hunted down and taken away in handcuffs. One thing was certain, if Bethany expected to help Eric in any way during his upcoming trial, she needed to first figure out a way to ease her own discomforts. After this thought entered her mind, she began speaking again. “I guess to start with, I need to know why? Why did you do it?” “Well, I saw you under the table…” began Eric, but Bethany clarified as she interrupted by stating, “No, Eric. I mean the entire thing. Why did you do it?” Never thinking another pair of eyes would see it besides his immediate followers, Eric took Bethany by the hand and thought about the box in the basement. “I guess I need to show you first. Then, at least some of it, you’ll understand,” he said coaxing her back to the living room. “Dylan, go downstairs and bring that box up here,” instructed Eric. Dylan knew precisely which box Eric was referring to, and after several minutes, he came back into the living room, carrying the bulky piece of cardboard and laid it on the floor at Eric’s feet. Eric motioned for Bethany to take a seat and after rummaging through several items, he pulled out a simple black spiral notebook. He took a deep breath before neatly placing it into Bethany’s lap.


	42. Chapter 42

   Bethany looked at Eric curiously and then stared at the notebook on her lap. She proceeded to open it as Eric, along with Dylan, Brooks, and Robyn held their breath while she thumbed through the contents, pausing every now and again to read more in depth on some pages. A strange feeling passed over Bethany as she came to one page in particular, having recognized it from reading a portion of the paragraph when she had visited Eric’s parents’ house with him. Bethany flipped through page after page of Eric’s journal, and what started out as creative writing and most likely a means of expression to cope with pent of emotions, suddenly changed to more of an instruction manual. There were procedures outlining the making of bombs complete with drawings and other art with some resembling cartoon characters. A map appeared on one page and after studying it a moment, Bethany recognized it as an outline of Columbine High School’s commons area. She refrained from asking questions and focused her attention on the journal, even jumping to the beginning to revisit certain passages of the writing, and eventually, Bethany closed it. All eyes were glued to her as everyone braced themselves when Bethany began to speak. “Did Chris and Joey write this, too?” she questioned staring directly at Eric. “No,” he told her simply. “Together, they only talked about it, but they never planned it quite like I did. When the day finally came, Morris split after listening to Mandy while Joey remained behind the scenes, thinking that everything was going according to plan. I was the one, however who was able to see it through. With Joey’s help, Morris might’ve had two months’ worth of planning behind Columbine, but as you can see from my journal, I had been preparing for a whole year. I also might add, that Joey and Morris meant the attack to be more of a senior prank. I guess you could call it a final ‘fuck you’ to all the jocks who gave us a hard time. I told only Dylan about my plans, and as the time came closer, Robyn overhead me talking about it one night which was the very night she joined TCM after Dylan initiated her. Me and Dylan stuck to the original plan for the most part…except for one detail.” Eric paused and as he said the words, he turned away from Bethany. “Joey and Morris were planning on using paintball guns, but me and Dylan decided to use real ones.” Eric hesitated again just be certain that Bethany wanted him to continue, and when she remained silent, he further explained. “From there, everyone else played a small role during the aftermath by helping with the cover up. Perry has been interviewed a total of six times by authorities, and each time, he leads them to believe that the shooters were not students, and that they were adults, possibly in their late twenties. “I’m sorry,” interrupted Bethany, “But, how did you manage to make it outside the school without one person suspecting you?” Eric looked at Bethany and could gather that she was attempting to grasp how he had managed to do any of this. “We went inside wearing masks and clothes that would be easily described by others. After we finished, me and Dylan removed our masks, changed clothes, and fled the school with the other students as if, we too, were innocent bystanders. There were a few people who suspected us, and maybe even knew for certain, but the good news, is that they were all close to me and Dylan to begin with. For example, Mike, Zach, and Tiffany, all had suspicions and all three were more than willing to join TCM directly afterwards by taking an oath of silence. “Where are they now?” asked Bethany having never heard any mention of the three people. “Mike is in Seattle, and he ranks second in command in their district. Zach chose to work abroad, and isn’t directly tied to any one particular district. He’s a recruiter for TCM and helps find new talent so to speak. Tiffany works behind the scenes, and while she has no official title or rank, her first role, was one of the most crucial. Right after the shootings, her job was to track new developments in the ongoing investigation. Immediately afterwards, Columbine remained an open case, and every now and again, a new theory would surface and it was Tiffany’s job to find someone willing to come forward and talk in order to debunk anything close to the truth. These people are usually the type who have taken an interest in the shooting and enjoy crime related topics and any other involvement they can get their hands on. With the right amount of money, they’ll say anything. Some of these people went on to become members after the fact, depending on if they would make good candidates. Tiffany has also become a pro at creating conspiracy theories about that day too, which is another tactic to convince people of anything but the truth.” Bethany took a minute to think on this news and then focused her eyes on Brooks which made her question, “What about Nate and Brooks? How were you guys involved?” Bethany questioned while looking at Brooks. Eric spoke up and explained, “Dykeman played the same role as Perry, by repeatedly telling the tabloids that there were multiple shooters and none of them were students. Brooks, ironically has been the only member to not know anything about four-twenty, or do anything after the fact” explained Eric with a smile while looking at his friend. “Four-twenty,” Bethany said quizzically. “It has nothing to do with time, it’s the date of April twentieth?” Both Eric and Robyn gave her a nod to confirm this detail. Eric looked again at the dusty box on the floor and placed the journal securely back inside. “What else is in there?” asked Bethany as she moved to peek inside. She was surprised when she observed several large video cassette tapes stacked together. She read the labels along each, finding one named ‘ _Reb’s Tape_.’ “Me and Dylan recorded those, and combined with the journal you saw, that’s pretty much the outline of everything that I used to pull off the shooting,” said Eric. “Well, that and my weapons,” Eric added with satisfaction. He quickly bit his tongue and hid his intrigue to remain sensitive to the fact, knowing that Bethany was in the middle of what happened that day. He watched as Bethany studied another tape named ‘ _Top Secret Rampart_ ’ and offered, “We can watch those anytime if it’ll help you understand more.” Bethany placed it back into the box and did not comment right away. She was still lost on the outcome of how it was that Eric and Dylan managed to get away from the school with no negative consequence. “Well,” Bethany began, thinking back to the vengeful writings in Eric’s journal, “Am I to understand that the reason you did all of this is because of the ongoing bullying that went on at the school?” When Eric did not readily respond and stared down at his feet, instead, Bethany took this as a yes to her question. She remembered her friend Lindsey’s advice about such problems at the school. Lindsey taught Bethany that the best method in dealing with this was to befriend everyone, regardless of their social and financial status, race, religious views, or other trivialities which seem to trouble the masses. “So, to recap,” began Dylan offering a break to Eric in explaining the reasons behind the fatal attack, “We attended Columbine all four years of high school, and each year became worse than the last. The only thing we wanted was to be ourselves, but this just seemed impossible. We were outcasts, unpopular because we didn’t play sports or listen to the right kind of music. We spent our spare time playing video games or surfing the net. Of course now, everybody does this since its 2002, but back then in 1997 and 1998, no one fooled around with computers, and if you did, you were labeled as a geek or a nerd.” Bethany listened sympathetically and remembered back to the time when the population was first introduced to the now ever popular World Wide Web. “Girls were another problem, which kept us low on the totem pole at Columbine,” Brooks interjected. “Because we didn’t date the class presidents, cheerleaders, and rich spoiled brats, we were considered losers. Those type of girls never even looked at us anyways,” finished Brooks. It was Robyn’s turn to speak as she commented, “Now, you know why I’m friends with them. I wasn’t the kind of girl to try to impress others with my clothes, or my car, and other dumb things. I never walked around the school with a face full of makeup and a perfect hairstyle like those stupid skinny girls. No offense Bethany,” she quickly added, knowing that Bethany possessed a couple of these qualities. “Well, I can guarantee you, that I was never a part of that group,” Bethany said speaking up for herself. “Besides, I never had time to find a group to belong to since I only went there a year.” After she voiced this, Eric could not help but become curious if Bethany would have eventually ventured into the clique of girls whom Robyn referred to, or if Bethany would have remained neutral, preferring no single social group in particular. He entertained the thought that she might have hung out with them, to which he would have asked her out, and maybe they would have dated on a long term basis while at Columbine. His temporary daydream faded when Dylan boasted, “Oh well, the cool thing is that we can get girls like that now if we want.” Robyn shot him a nasty stare and moodily shoved him away from her. “I didn’t say I would _‘want’_ any of them,” Dylan clarified trying to redeem his statement. Brooks gave him a wink which made Bethany turn to Eric as if waiting for someone to expound upon this topic. Eric decided to push ahead with details, thinking this would be explained in time as he said, “So, you understand the bullying, the failed attempt by Morris in doing anything about it, and me and Dylan taking over, starting with the journal and then the tapes. Hopefully, you understand that at the time, we knew we wanted to target certain people and we took the chance in harming innocents. It just wasn’t something we thought about at the time. I think you know that after what happened to you, I would’ve thought harder about this, and possibly reworked the entire shooting,” admitted Eric placing his hand on Bethany’s shoulder. Eric could not stand by and pretend that he was entirely proud of everything that happened that day. He loved Bethany more than life itself, and he wanted to acknowledge that this was one aspect of the planning that he would have chosen to execute differently. Bethany reached up to pat his hand along her shoulder as he began talking again. “We’ve told you why and how, who was directly involved or partially involved, and I’ve explained everything leading up to the summer of ninety-nine.” Bethany turned to look up at Eric. “What happened next?” she asked curiously having never taken an interest, whatsoever in keeping up with the deadly crime scene until now. “Our names started to circulate heavily around the investigation. All of us, from Morris to Perry, myself, and Dylan, began to pop up in official reports and even media releases. It was speculation for the most part, but still very risky. When TCM heard this, they recommended that we don’t discuss anything, and try to lay low for the time being. It wasn’t long before the authorities narrowed it down to only two names, me and Dylan.” “What did you do then,” Bethany said in a worried tone of voice. “Well,” Eric began, “Let’s just say that Tiffany’s job got a lot easier. She no longer had to keep track of the swirling stories and rumors. The ultimate conclusion came with the help of a TCM insider who pitched a convincing statement, complete with falsified proof that both me and Dylan died that day in the shooting. Either because they were tiring of hunting for clues, or because it seemed convincing enough without solid proof, all the people at the top of the investigation bought it. They closed the case and officially pronounced us dead.” Bethany shook her head slowly, trying to comprehend all that Eric was telling her. Because of her adamant need to stay as far away from all things surrounding the shooting, Bethany had never followed the investigation much further than the first several weeks, and she certainly did not know of the monkey wrench thrown in the midst of the aftermath that paved the way for the fabricated idea that Eric and Dylan were both dead. Her father often voiced his concern that the killers remained at large and he prayed that one day, justice would be served, so it was alarmingly strange that even he had failed to know about this. “So, that brings us to where we are now,” continued Eric. “Everything to do with us and Columbine comes down to three categories which everybody falls into at this point in time. The first, is for those who think we’re dead. This is the group that the majority of America falls into as well as law enforcement that oversaw the investigation. This group is widely made up of people who sought answers, and the idea that we’re dead, provides the closure that they always needed. The second group consists of rebellious radicals and the type known for rallying in the streets over political scams. They’re the group which forever goes against the grain of society and anything readily accepted by others. They believe the first group are idiots who are blinded by lies, and they label themselves smarter, claiming to be free thinkers. They believe we’re alive, and although there’s not a lot of them, it’s still a significant amount of people. They’re the group consisting of anarchists, and while I admire such outright self-awareness, I don’t pretend to forgot that they seek a different justice and would show no mercy in how they would choose to deliver punishment. If caught, they wouldn’t turn us over to the system to live a life secured by prison walls, but their preference would be to have us strung up in the streets to be tortured and shot on the very spot. The good news, is that there’s always a new scandal or immoral mockery that turns their attention away from us. When the millennium rolled around, they began building underground shelters and hoarding water and nonperishable foods, thinking the world was coming to an end. Then with 9/11 following, the madness continued, and needless to say, these people are no longer concerned with a school shooting that took place in 1999. They have moved on to bigger problems in our country, so this group, for the most part, has fizzled down due to their continued protest of life in general.” Bethany looked to each person with a wide eyed expression. But from the smiles she received, she knew there was still more to come, and with a deep breath, she concentrated in depth as Eric remained speaking as he enlightened her on the final group of individuals surrounding the shooting. “The third and final group,” Eric said with a broad smile across his face, “are the people that assume we are alive, have no proof, but thrive on the idea, because they’re the group who make up our fan base. They’re the people who, for whatever reason, our actions at Columbine spoke to them on some level to the point that they love and worship us. They’re eager to defend us, claim they can relate to us, and aren’t shy in admitting that they would’ve loved if we had went to their high school, or wish that they could’ve attended Columbine. They’re an interesting bunch, no doubt, going so far as to track us down by sending letters, pictures, t-shirts, and a good number of them have even begged to join TCM.” “Hang on a minute,” interrupted Bethany, “I knew you had fans, obviously from the day at the hotel when people fought their way inside to meet you, but I thought they were all members of TCM.” Eric moved to sit down beside Bethany and wrapped his arm around her and clarified. “That day in particular, yes, most of them were already members of TCM who knew we were coming to Atlanta. They look up to us and idolize us, but there were a few who bribed their way in who weren’t members. That small handful of people are a part of the third group that amazingly keeps growing bigger each year. We’ve often joked about having a massive following a decade from now, and with new fan mail arriving by the month, I don’t think this is too far off from being a possibility,” Eric said looking at Dylan. “I’m confused,” Bethany said shaking her head again. “How do they know where you are to even send you letters?” Dylan laughed, only because they all had thought it quite intriguing the way some fans had confessed their foreknowledge of the boys’ whereabouts. “This is what we’ve all had a difficult time wrapping our heads around,” admitted Eric. “Some of them claim to have friends or relatives belonging to TCM who tipped them off. Others say they knew someone who went to Columbine, and that this person told them the truth. There’s even been a few outrageous claims, too,” Eric said with a grin. “One boy said he was playing a video game, and that he suddenly had a vision that we were alive, and that he saw Brooks’ address appear in the game so he mailed a letter the next day. One girl told Dylan that while asleep one night, an angel visited her, and told her that he was alive and where she could find him.” Bethany’s eyes grew round with both fascination and skepticism as she stared at Dylan who was smiling ear to ear. She understood now, the numerous times in which she had witnessed Eric with a stash of letters under his arm only to claim that they were nothing more than monthly bills. “Even though they love us,” Eric continued, “we have to be careful with this group because not all of them are genuine. For example,” Eric continued, “There was this one girl who right after the shooting, tried to break into the school. She claimed to know me and wanted to capitalize on my fame. Once her fifteen minutes in the spotlight were over, she disappeared and we’ve never heard anything else about her. To me, she was not a true fan, just someone looking to get attention.” “Yeah,” agreed Dylan, “If somebody’s just as fascinated by a serial killer or murderer from the seventies as they are with me, then I don’t consider that legit,” he said matter of factly. Eric nodded in agreement and finished by saying, “Our real fans take interest in us only, and they don’t categorize the shootings at Columbine with other infamous crimes in history. They see it as unique, as well as the people who caused it.” Brooks decided to take over the conversation as he told Bethany, “That’s why it’s important to remember to ask people our code. There was a girl we met one night while out to grab a bite to eat. She came over to our table, introduced herself, and said how thrilled she was to finally meet us. She practically pulled her shirt off to show us the tattoo of TCM she had, but after Morris offered to buy her a drink, he asked her what time it was. She looked at her watch and told him the real time instead of four-twenty. There’s no telling the crap we could’ve been in if we would’ve told her the truth about who we were,” finished Brooks. Bethany could only blink as she further processed what each of them was explaining to her. “It’s weird that we’re talking about all of this today when I just got a call from Tiffany last night about something along this same topic,” voiced Robyn. Eric stared at Robyn dumbfounded as if she should have spoken up sooner about the matter. “Well,” he said impatiently. “Sorry,” Robyn apologized. “I didn’t want to just come in and start blabbing about it when I heard that you were talking to Bethany. I wasn’t sure just how much you had managed to tell her yet, and I didn’t want to say anything about the trial,” admitted Robyn. Dylan and Brooks took a step closer to hear this new development as Robyn looked at Eric and revealed, “There’s a rumor that some of your fans are being rallied together to come and support you in Atlanta.” “What the hell do you mean?” Eric asked in utter shock. Robyn sighed heavily and declared, “I don’t know why Tiffany thinks I wouldn’t tell you, even though she said to keep quiet, but it’s almost as if she’s hoping you’ll find out.” Eric was not following Robyn at all, and asked again, “What the hell do my fans have to do with me going on trial?” “Eric, if enough of them are there to witness the trial firsthand, it might make Matt and Jonathan go easier on you,” stated Robyn. Eric became livid as he responded, “Do you think Matt and Jonathan are going to give a damn if my fans are there? They’re going to do what they want, and no amount of fan base is going to persuade them, and if anything, somebody’s head is going to roll once they realize a group of outsiders is there to watch official TCM business. This is the headquarters of the Trench Coat Mafia we’re talking about, Robyn, with important leaders who’ll be present at that trial!” Robyn’s voice became more firm as she explained to Eric, “I was told that Matt himself is the one behind this. He’s always cut you some slack and this is no different. Eric, he’s not contacting the fan base that whines to you in letters about how they wish you could go after a bully they had in second grade. He’s gathering your most diehard, hardcore admirers, because Matt knows that if Jonathan announces that you’ll face death as punishment, these people will start an uprising against him. It could be an all-out war which Jonathan will want to avoid at all costs for the sake of TCM,” Robyn stated solemnly. Eric released his hold on Bethany and stood in order to pace the room while exhaling heavily. The idea that Matt was attempting to stand up for him was a noble gesture to say the least, but Eric could not fathom the thought of his superior going against Jonathan, albeit even subtly. To do such a thing was a for sure death wish in the waiting. Robyn must have read his mind as she continued by stating, “Matt’s going about this very carefully so that Jonathan won’t expect anything.” Eric stared at Robyn incredulously as did Bethany, and Robyn admitted, “I don’t know what Matt’s planning, and how he intends to pull anything off, but I do know that all these people being lobbied together won’t remain outsiders for long. Tiffany said they’ve all been given prearranged dates in which they’ll be officially initiated into membership, and anybody who fails to follow through with the expectation will be killed.” Eric’s anger only amplified upon hearing this as he argued, “How dare Matt ask my fans to do this and unwillingly toss them into such an irreversible fate. I can’t fucking believe this!” shouted Eric. “Come on Eric,” Brooks said in his usual calming manner, “You and I both know that if it’s really the group of your most loyal fans, they’ve probably already vowed their allegiance to TCM, and they’re just waiting on the day it officially happens. These people aren’t being forced into anything. They want to follow in your footsteps, and if I had to speak for them, I’m sure this is a dream come true for them,” Brooks pointed out. Eric took a moment to think about the issue from this perspective. Perhaps Brooks was on to something, but it still concerned Eric on behalf of his avid enthusiasts to think in their best interests. “How many did you say Matt’s gathering?” questioned Dylan as he stared at the floor. “Around eighty, possibly more,” answered Robyn. “He’s trying to first pinpoint the ones who can travel to Atlanta, and as you can understand, this rules out most of the underage crowd. He’s choosing the males by those who are fierce, and who wouldn’t think twice about fighting on your behalf. The females will be strong willed, fearless, and the ones who don’t take no for an answer. Of the ones selected, fifteen, maybe twenty, will be allowed inside for the actual trial. These people will be considered by all means, the upmost and ultimate, Eric Harris supporters,” Robyn finished with a proud smile. “Well, I think we all know who’ll have a front row seat,” Dylan said in an exaggerated voice. “Who?” Brooks said curiously. “Lynn Ann,” he replied all too loudly as Bethany turned in Eric’s direction. “Who’s Lynn Ann?” Eric stared an insanely bewildered look at his best friend as if to imply that he had a big mouth. Eric went blank as Bethany asked again, so Dylan felt that since he opened the can of worms, he would take responsibility by explaining to Bethany. “Lynn Ann is Eric’s number one fan and she’s more…intense than most. But, don’t worry, she probably won’t be there since the trial falls on a school day,” finished Dylan with a laugh. “She’s seventeen,” he clarified through another chuckle. “What?” Bethany said looking again at Eric who was turning a slight shade of pink. For the sake of men everywhere, Eric wished that Dylan would just shut his mouth. It was difficult enough having Bethany cope with her boyfriend as being the Columbine shooter, and the last thing he wanted her to hear was information about the teenaged, love obsessed fan who was Lynn Ann. “Okay,” Eric said with an intent on straightening things out, “Yes, she’s seventeen, but very mature for her age.” Dylan began mocking Eric behind his back, mouthing the phrase since Eric always threw in the fact that Lynn Ann was mature just for good measure. Bethany smiled at the show Dylan put on, but listened as Eric told her, “At first, I didn’t take her seriously, but after more letters kept coming, I started to change my mind. She’s sent me letters for nearly three years now, and she’s promised to follow me and admire me even when she’s thirty, and for whatever strange reason, I kind of believe her,” Eric said scratching his head. Bethany smirked at him and then he voiced his one agreement with Dylan on the matter. “Dylan’s right though, she probably won’t make it to Atlanta. Her mom’s a bit strict on her,” finished Eric. Bethany’s eyes grew wide as she repeated, “Her mom? Eric, have you met this girl, because you talk like you know her?” Robyn grabbed her phone and stated, “I’m just going…to go call Tiffany, and see if she’s heard anything else.” Knowing it was an excuse to leave the room, Dylan played along and offered, “I’ll go too.” Brooks awkwardly gave his own reason to depart, leaving a guilty Eric to fend for himself. After everything else he and Bethany had endured, Eric figured this mishap small in comparison, so he told Bethany the precise truth. “Yes, I met her for the first time this week. I went to LA to hide out for a while because I didn’t know if you’d be back, and if I’d have a chance to speak with you before the trail. Lynn Ann and her mom let me stay at their place,” Eric told Bethany. “You stayed at a fan’s house!” Bethany said in disbelief. He was a little caught off guard by Bethany’s reaction but then she clarified, “Eric, I know you always prefer to play it safe. It just seems like the last thing you would do, but I guess this girl can be trusted, otherwise, you wouldn’t have done what you did.” Eric nodded at her thoughtfully in response. “Lynn Ann did mention while I was with her, that she hopes to join TCM once she turns eighteen this fall. Let’s just hope my other fans have this same goal, so that they’re not blindsided by Matt’s deal once they attend my trial,” Eric said sitting down beside Bethany once again. Bethany sighed heavily as if she, too felt the growing anxiety of what was to come with the pending trial. “Do you think Matt’s idea will work?” she whispered softly. “I don’t know,” Eric answered honestly. “For all we know this is just hearsay. Tiffany has been known for hearing one thing or another, and completely misinterpreting the facts which is what made her so good at the job of creating conspiracy theories,” added Eric. “Your right,” Bethany agreed “We shouldn’t let this be our only focus in case she’s wrong. We still need to think of something.” Eric glanced over at Bethany, and felt the bond between them as she referred to the upcoming trial, taking care to include herself in the matter. He realized it would be something that they would conquer together, and hopefully, bring them even closer. Eric knew that despite what he did to her, Bethany was going to stand beside him. He watched as she yawned sleepily then suggested, “I think I need to lie back down. I’m still tired,” she said slowly standing to her feet. Eric looked at her and felt sympathy, since he knew she had not been sleeping well. He also realized the morning had been taxing to say the least, with everything she had been faced with over him, Columbine, and TCM. “Come on sweetie,” he said as he led Bethany back to his room and tucked her snuggly beneath the blankets. He kissed her, then said, “I’m going to run a couple of errands and then I’ll be back. Do you need anything while I’m out?” Bethany shook her head and closed her tired eyes, and as he walked back through the living room, he stared at the box which still remained in the middle of the floor. A weight lifted from his chest as he sealed the lid, and knew that while it forever closed the door on his past at Columbine, it opened one, however, to Bethany’s future concerning him and her attempt in dealing with it. He felt she took the information well, and he was immediately grateful that the others had been there, despite Dylan’s loose lips over his crazed fans. The remainder of the day progressed slowly which was an added bonus given that Eric was in no hurry to rush the upcoming trail. Nate and Robert arrived at length, and he filled them in on what Bethany had learned that morning along with what Robyn had discovered through Tiffany. All members eventually gathered downstairs while Bethany continued napping in Eric’s room late into the afternoon. A piercing scream filled the house just as they settled into their positions causing Robyn to jump from the sofa along with Eric. He raced up the stairs, down the hallway, and into his room to find Bethany still wailing at the top of her lungs. She was covered in sweat and her cheeks were flushed as she strained to take in oxygen. “Bethany! Bethany!” Eric said leaning over her and taking her into his arms. “Shhh, it’s alright. You’re safe,” he assured her softly already knowing the culprit behind her raging fit. She had suffered yet another debilitating nightmare, and as Bethany sobbed into the sleeve of his shirt, Eric became deeply angered with himself. “I told you that I’d do anything to help make this right, and I don’t know what it’s going to take, but I promise that I’m going to find out,” he whispered into her ear. Bethany forced herself into silence and attempted to hold her composure. Her bottle of medication had grown empty, and she had no extra on hand which made Eric even more loathsome over his own inadequacy to help her. He wanted to comfort her, and as Bethany struggled to breathe, he lifted her from his bed, wrapped his arm around her, and suggested, “Let’s go get some fresh air.” He helped Bethany make the short trip down the hall and through the back door. Together, they sat along the steps and gazed at the sun as it lay stagnant in the western sky. The call of birds could be heard in the distance as the two sat arm in arm, their body heat sheltering each other from the still wintry chill that hung in the air despite the spring’s effort to bring in a milder climate. Bethany took in a deep breath of the clean mountain air, causing an immediate enlightenment to develop within her being. The thought was so powerful that it sent a shiver through her, forcing Eric to cuddle her more intensely. “I know how you can help me,” she whispered. The words were so lightly breathed that Eric had to lean his ear close to her lips to hear what she said. Bethany whispered again, and not quite sure if he heard her correctly, he replied with his own whisper, “What did you say?” Bethany told him her suggestion again, and as Eric narrowed his eyes at her words, he began to protest, softly at first, but then more sternly. “No, no…Bethany. I… absolutely not…we can’t…no,” said Eric fumbling for more words other than no. She ceased whispering to him at this point, and spoke up reminding him, “Eric, you said you’d do anything, so this is what I’m asking.” Not one to admit he was wrong, Eric argued, “But, what if what you’re asking backfires, and it makes you worse?” “It won’t,” Bethany countered. “I promise it won’t,” she repeated again, “because I trust you.” Bethany turned Eric’s face to meet hers. Her radiant blue eyes showed clearly against the burning colors of the sun. He blinked as only a person can when faced with being helplessly and hopelessly in love. If this was what she wanted, then it was what he would do. “I’ll be right back,” he said softly before kissing her gently. Bethany watched as Eric released his hold on her before standing to retreat back inside the house. He returned seconds later bringing with him his cellphone. Eric dialed a number just before he returned to his sitting position beside Bethany and placed his arm around her. Finally hearing a greeting on the other end, Eric began speaking... “Joey…hey, its Eric…no everything’s fine…she’s actually right here. Listen, I need a favor, and I know this is going to sound strange…” Eric took a deep breath and with his eyes closed, he asked his longtime friend, “Get me the keys to Columbine. Yes…the high school.” Bethany gave Eric a weak smile as she waited for Joey’s response and then for Eric to end the call. He looked over at his love as she promised, “I know I won’t regret this. I have to go to that school, walk inside with you, Eric, and feel reassured that there is no danger.” Eric cupped her cheek and added, “You’ll need your medication before…” “No,” Bethany interrupted, “No medication, just you, me, and that school.” Eric determined that no amount of convincing would tempt Bethany into changing her mind, so he told her gently, “Okay, no medicine. Only you and me inside the school.” Bethany leaned over and placed a kiss along his lips. “I don’t want to be afraid anymore,” she told him adamantly. He smiled at her, but was taken aback by what she asked of him next. If Eric had not been sitting, he would have fallen over by the words which left Bethany’s mouth as she voiced a final request. Standing to her feet, and before walking back inside, she stated, “I also want you to bring your gun."

                                        …to be continued


	43. Chapter 43

   Robyn and Dylan stared at Eric as if he had gone mad. “You’re not going to go through with that are you? Are you?” persisted Robyn. Eric nodded at them much to their dismay and stated, “It’s what she wants. She thinks it’ll help her cope with what happened.” “Wait, I’m confused,” Dylan interjected, “Is giving Bethany a grand tour of the school supposed to cure her, or is it when you point the gun at her?” he asked in pure sarcasm. Eric became defensive and stared at Dylan to indicate that he was out of line before clarifying, “She just wants to go through the motions of what happened that morning up to the point where she’s hiding under the table in the library.” “That’s insane!” exclaimed Robyn. “Would you let me finish?” asked Eric angrily causing Robyn to hold her tongue. “I’m going to be with her every step of the way. I’m not going to allow her time to panic even if she wanted to because I’ll be right there with her. We’re going to retrace the same steps she took that morning only when we reach the library, I’m going to end it just like in the good dreams she’s had where I help her and rescue her.” The couple stood and blinked at Eric as if he were speaking a different language. They both loved Bethany dearly and there was no denying that Eric loved her more than humanly possible, but the idea of Eric taking her inside Columbine High School seemed emotionally unsound given Bethany’s past fragile mental state over the tragedy. “To answer your question, Dylan,” Eric said frowning at his best friend, “I’m not going to aim the gun at her, that’s the whole point. I’m going to carry it and she’ll see it and know it’s there, but I’m not going to scare her with it.” “So, is this supposed to be some new age, quack therapy routine the two of you have come up with to help her?” Dylan asked with his ever abounding mockery. “Well, would you rather her do it the old fashion way and go visit Dr. Burke then have us both thrown in prison?” suggested Eric giving his own dose of sarcasm to the conversation. “Bethany swears this will help her once and for all, so I’m going to do it,” finished Eric. Robyn began to err in the direction of possible success as she told Eric, “Maybe it is a good idea especially with how far you’ve both come in your relationship. If you would’ve suggested it on a first date then I’d be telling you it’s a failure in the making,” Robyn said with a smile. Eric appreciated her support and knew it would be needed on Bethany’s behalf if nothing else. “Well, I don’t know,” Dylan concluded. “I guess I’ll have to wait until afterwards and then open my big mouth depending on the outcome.” The three of them stopped mid conversation as the sight of the brunette central to their discussion entered the room. “What are you guys talking about?” Bethany asked cheerfully. “Food,” lied Dylan. “I’m hungry,” he added in order to be somewhat truthful. Eric captured Bethany in a bear hug as Robyn and Dylan walked away and then he told her softly, “Joey came through on that favor. I have the keys to the school whenever you want to go,” Eric told her. “I want to go tonight,” she confessed. “What? Are you sure?” Eric questioned intently. Bethany nodded her consent and reminded him, “Eric, we only have two more days before your trial, and so I think it’s best if we don’t wait.” Eric held Bethany securely in his arms and hated to voice the possibility but said, “If I don’t make it back from Atlanta, I would want to know that I did everything I could for you.” Bethany wriggled free from his grasp and protested in a high pitched voice, “Please don’t talk like that. Matt will come through for you. I know he will,” she said convincingly. “I won’t come back to Colorado without you,” she whispered. Eric stared affectionately into her eyes and leaned forward to kiss her. “We’ll leave once it’s dark outside,” he said kissing her again. Rather than wait, Bethany began at that very moment to gather all the courage she could muster because she knew she would need it. It had been almost three years since the last time Bethany had seen Columbine High School. Her final memory of the school, outside of her nightmares, was when she was rescued by law enforcement and then taken to a nearby residence where a makeshift triage was stationed to care for the wounded. Thinking back to the ankle injury she suffered along the steps in the school, Bethany realized it was blindingly shadowed by the immense mental and emotional damage that she suffered. After letting Eric kiss her a final time, Bethany went upstairs to the spare room in Brooks’ house. She needed to be alone in order to fully prepare herself. No amount of medication and therapy sessions with Dr. Burke could fully satisfy what she intended to do, and it was time that she owed it to herself to surmount this fear once and for all. She also needed her panic surrounding this to be gone for Eric’s sake. Their relationship had become more important than ever and after being apart from him while she stayed in Boston for a month, Bethany found herself more in love with him despite the horrid truth coming out that he had nearly killed her unknowingly. After prettying her face with subtle eye shadow and mascara, Bethany did what all girls do when faced with major decisions, choices, and consequences. She searched her heart and she weighed all elements to the situation. Her love for Eric would be the key factor in tonight’s success. Being in his company inside the school would remind her that even though he almost took her life, it was he who had also changed it because of his love for her now. As the sun sank lower spilling the last of its rays over the terrain, Bethany heard a light knock at the door. She moved from her position on the bed and heard Robyn ask, “Are you ready?” “Yes,” she responded while brushing her hair away from her face. She chose to wear all black for two reasons, one being that it was Eric’s favorite color, and the other, because he advised that they dress in a manner that would conceal them when sneaking onto the school’s grounds. Bethany emerged downstairs and received looks of encouragement from Brooks, Nate, and Robert as they all knew of her challenging quest ahead. She met Eric downstairs in the kitchen and admired his usual appearance, preferring to wear what he usually did and it was also the same type of clothing he wore that morning in April. His duster fit his physique attractively, helping to define his shoulders and as they left the house, Bethany felt Eric’s hand take hold of hers as he led her to Robyn’s vehicle. Eric was more than cautious when it came to preparing for the evening and he had asked Robyn to drive them, not wanting a vacant vehicle lingering in the parking lot of the school. Dylan rode with them also, and as Eric and Bethany sat in the back seat together, he leaned over and asked one thing of her. “Bethany,” he whispered. “If for any reason you start to get nervous and don’t want to go through with this, you have to promise me that you’ll tell me. Don’t think you have to do everything all at once. If we don’t make it any farther than the cafeteria, then so be it. We can try again another time,” Eric told her softly. “Promise me,” he said squeezing her hand gently. “I promise,” she replied leaning her head onto his shoulder. The idea that they were already in Littleton seemed surreal as Bethany stared out of the window and into the darkness. She was surprised when Eric moved to wrap both of his arms around her but as they came over a small rise in the road, she knew precisely why. Her breath caught in her throat when her eyes beheld the eerie sight of Columbine High School as they steadily approached its unforgettable image. Out of instinct, she encouraged Eric to embrace her more snuggly, placing her own arms around him. Dylan and Robyn said nothing as they turned into the parking lot of the school and Robyn wasted no time in steering the car to a location that lacked adequate lighting unlike the remainder of the parking area which was heavily illuminated by giant fluorescent bulbs. Once the car came to a stop, Eric told both Dylan and Robyn he would call when they were ready to go. Eric pulled a zombie-like Bethany from the car and as she stood up, her eyes began to follow the outline of the school’s exterior wall. The idea that she was about to be inside began to make her head spin and she stumbled slightly. The sound of the car driving away and leaving her alone with Eric became the sole reminder of not just what she was doing, but whom she was doing it with. She was about to enter Columbine High School with none other than the shooter himself, Eric Harris. Eric kept his arm around Bethany both for comfort and physical support and they began walking along the border of the school until they reached a set of concrete steps. Staring into glass windows, Bethany remembered the warm sunny day that summer when she and her mother had walked along this very spot. Instead of viewing her reflection like she had that day, Bethany could see directly inside the school due to it being nightfall. She looked up at the shale green paneling framing the windows, remembering the way it was peppered with bullet holes by the hand of her lover after the morning of April twentieth. The walk did her some good by easing her initial tension as Bethany stepped up onto the final step of the walkway and faced the double doors that would open the gateway to her hell. Taking out a metal loop bound with multiple keys of all sizes, Eric chose one that looked as if it were handcrafted by the devil himself. It was a master key that clicked securely into place along the door and with a single turn, Eric unlocked the doors. Jumping right into his arms, Bethany jolted in shock at the subtle yet familiar beeping of a security alarm just on the inside wall of the school. Eric quickly coaxed Bethany inside, opened the casing to the school’s main security system and punched along the numbered keys, entering a code that immediately silenced the alarm. Bethany clung to Eric as if the building were going to swallow her whole and after securely locking the doors behind them, he turned to face her and reassured her. “It’s okay, we’re in. You’ve already made it through one part of this,” he said into her ear. Bethany’s vision began to focus as she permitted her eyes to roam. Eric allowed her time to glance around the hallway before asking, “Are you ready to move further, or do you need more time?” “I’m okay,” Bethany replied in a faint voice. With a few courageous steps, she moved to walk down the sterile hallway littered only with blue lockers. The school smelled just as Bethany remembered which was a combination of leftover cafeteria food and a detergent-like odor, possibly from the chemicals used to wax the floors. Eric held true to his word, keeping certain that Bethany was fine each step of the way. Should she begin to be frightened, he would stop and abandon the unconventional tour. He was not going to allow her to proceed if anything made her feel uncomfortable which is why they both were surprised when they came to the stairwell that would lead them into the cafeteria. Bethany was doing rather well thus far into the journey. Eric had done a miraculous job also with encountering his love, hate relationship with the school, but it was not until he came to the stairs that it readily dawned on him the impact which he had inflicted on the place. Lives were lost, damaged, and altered all by his doing and as he supported Bethany by his side, he began to reap the guilt he thought he would never have to face or admit to having. He loved Bethany with all his heart and the fact that she almost died within those walls was tormenting him and making a mockery out of him. “Eric, are you okay,” he heard her question. “Yeah,” Eric said almost breathless reaching the bottom of the stairs. Bethany found herself in the cafeteria and with newfound bravery, she let go of Eric and walked about the room just a short distance. With Eric’s warning, she refrained from nearing too close to the open windows that could be viewed clearly from those passing by from the street. Eric could not help but smile at Bethany as her tiny frame paced along the room as he watched quietly and allowed her to process each moment in her own time. Either it was a lengthy procedure to digest the massive room and the events that happened there, or Bethany was purposely delaying what was to come next in her tour of death as she dawdled around one of the cafeteria tables. Eric moved to rest in one of the chairs but just as he was about to take a seat, he heard Bethany declare, “I’m ready to see the library.” Not knowing if they would get this far or not, Eric had been putting off the mental preparation behind seeing this room and the memories it would certainly bring back. Although the original library had been ripped down to the drywall and replaced entirely with a new structure, the memory would still be there for Bethany as well as himself and no amount of remodeling and renovating could alter the remembrance or the memories. “Alright,” Eric said taking her by the hand. Together, they made the ceremonial walk along the school’s barely visible hallways until reaching the doors to the place in which Bethany lost a portion of her identity three years ago. Before opening the doors, Eric asked her with a compassionate discernment unlike any she had ever witnessed from him before. “Bethany,” he breathed. “Are you sure you want to go in there? We can stop here if you want,” he offered. She shook her head and moved to push the doors open. A gust of cool wind greeted them and as she stepped forward, Eric felt her hand push along his chest, preventing him from following her any further. “I want to go ahead first,” she told Eric turning around to face him. “I want to find the spot closest to where I was that day and when I do…I want you to come inside…and walk towards me,” she instructed quietly. Eric nodded only once and swallowed hard at the sight of Bethany turning away and being instantly sucked into the black lifeless obscurity of the room. Bethany kept her arms out in front of her as she blindly ventured further into the new library of Columbine High School. She rounded a small corner which then bore the familiar sight of tables, chairs, computers, and shelves decorated with books of every kind worthy to boast of any high school library. A window was positioned along the back wall casting a dim glow along the shadowy surfaces of the room. The scent of paper and a hint of new carpet surged from the air unit and circulated the smell throughout the openness of the room. As if her subconscious was already calling to her, Bethany moved in the direction of one particular table positioned in the back of the room and near the end of a bookshelf. It appeared isolated and hidden in comparison to the others and it was because of these elements that she found herself drawn to it before kneeling down and crawling directly underneath its broad structure. She had no sooner positioned herself when she heard dull footsteps along the thinly carpeted floor. Eric was entering the library just as she had asked and upon looking in the direction of the entrance, she watched his trench coat clad figure come around the corner and into the larger portion of the room. Bethany’s mind drifted into the past and in that very moment, she relived the memory of seeing those boots walk in her direction. Eric also remembered to do one more thing that Bethany had asked of him in this precise moment, and that was to remove his gun from his coat and carry it along his side allowing it to be in her vision. Eric came closer to her and although she could not see his face, Bethany knew that he had spotted her hiding place. Her mind recaptured the uncertainty, fear, and sudden death that she nearly faced that morning as Eric stepped closer and closer with his gun in hand. The only difference in their reenactment was that there were no sirens, no helicopters, and no screams of death to which Bethany expressed profound gratitude. She laid under the table and braced herself for what she knew was going to happen. The sound of Eric’s soothing voice spoke to her and she watched him place the gun along the floor. He knelt down and said in one breath, “Bethany, I think this is enough. I can see you shaking from across the room, and I think it’s best if we stop,” he told her in a concerned voice. Bethany looked down at her hands to find that Eric was not just imagining her trembling and that she was shaking tremendously. “Come on,” he coaxed while crouching beside her. “Eric,” Bethany said looking up into his eyes now seeing them clearly in the darkness. “I’m not shaking because I’m…scared. I’m shaking because of what I’m…about to tell you,” she admitted in a whisper. Eric looked at Bethany while awaiting her response. “I’m…ready,” she confessed. “I know,” Eric replied, “And, that’s why we’re leaving.” “No,” Bethany stated, knowing that Eric was not comprehending her exact meaning. “I’m… _ready_ ,” she uttered again. Eric gave her a confused look, but her words became indisputably understood when Bethany’s blue eyes held his gaze and she whispered the words, “I want you to make love to me, Eric.” Feeling as if he had circled the planet twice, Eric found his mind again and stated, “What!” “Here?” “Yes,” she breathed in assurance. Entranced by her words, Eric was baffled by his own response as he tried to understand. “You want to do… _that_ …here? Wouldn’t you be more comfortable in my bed, or in Aspen alone at my house…but here?” he uttered yet again. Eric could not believe that he was attempting to talk Bethany out of the very thing that he had fantasized about doing with her for months. He always imagined himself to be eager and more than willing to show her intimacy, but Eric also never entertained the idea of doing so on the floor of the library inside Columbine High School. Eric looked away from Bethany only to avoid giving her the odd expression he held which even he was unsure of. “You know I love you beyond anything imaginable and making love to you is something I’ve wanted to do for the longest time, but it’s important to me that you’re comfortable and that you enjoy it,” Eric confessed in an affectionate manner. He knew it would be her first time which baffled him as to why Bethany would want to forgo such a delicate experience in such an awful place. “Wouldn’t you rather this happen somewhere other than in this hell hole?” Eric asked looking around at their institutional surroundings. “Well, yes,” she admitted. “But, I want my first time to be here.” He was losing the battle as Bethany pulled him to her and as his body reacted to the very idea that he could have her, Eric stopped trying to convince Bethany after she admitted, “Eric, I need to walk away from this school tonight with a memory of you other than the one I’ve had for three years. I can’t think of anything I’d want more than to know that you made love to me here. Wouldn’t you want to give me that?” she voiced through her influx of emotions. No matter the unsatisfactory conditions of the school’s library, Eric already knew he would give in and he leaned towards her to begin kissing her. He stopped suddenly, taking in the full sensation of the rigid floor beneath them, and knew he would most definitely need to remedy this. “Would you be alright if I left to go get a few things?” he asked her softly. Thinking of a way to resolve the dilemma, he told Bethany as he stood to his feet, “Give me ten minutes.” Bethany gave him a smile through the darkness and waited for Eric to return. Wanting to be relaxed, Bethany lay on her back and took several deep breaths. She was no longer concerned about fulfilling the end to her usual dream of Eric coming to rescue her. She decided, instead to rewrite the plot, ending precisely with what she had just asked of him. Eric making love to her would be the finale to her new memory of him surrounding this school. Eric came back just within the time he told Bethany and he carried with him an armload of items. Bethany sat up from her position on the floor at his bidding as he laid down an exercise mat he had found in the school’s gymnasium. He also visited the nurse’s station where he confiscated pillows and white sheets which he lined along the soft cushion of the matting. “I told you I wanted you to be comfortable and I meant it,” Eric said laying Bethany onto the sheets. “I need to warn you that I’m in no way…prepared…if you know what I mean,” Eric whispered, thinking about protection. “It’s okay,” she assured him smiling. Because he loved her and trusted her, Eric did not allow for anymore worry to enter his mind as he reclined Bethany onto the soft white bedding which he had created. The instant Bethany’s head met the pillows, Eric whispered to her, “Relax.” She felt the soft sensation of Eric kissing her deeply taking the time to explore her mouth with his tongue and after he satisfied the need to indulge for a moment, she then enjoyed the touch of his lips along her neck. He slipped her shirt off after removing his coat and then his own shirt. Eric’s flesh seemed to glow against the darkness with his tattoo showing nicely on his chest, being surrounded by his small yet toned muscles. Bethany had known Eric’s touch before as his hands moved along her small breasts, but after feeling her bra being removed to expose herself fully to him, she tried but with failure to stifle back her reaction the moment Eric clasp his hand along one of her bare breasts while bringing his mouth to the other, paying them both ample attention. Bethany made a noise which made Eric kiss along her rounded flesh more eagerly, moving his tongue across her nipple before taking it into his mouth entirely. His excitement soared at hearing the soft sounds that escaped Bethany’s mouth. He knew he was mere minutes away from hearing the noises she would utter upon him penetrating her and taking her fully. Wanting her to be totally ready for him, Eric eased her out of her jeans and the vision of her lying there in nothing but sheer black panties relayed to his own body the act that was about to manifest. “You’re absolutely gorgeous,” he breathed looking down at the sight of her soft body, her tattoo an exact replica of his own. Bethany shivered from the coolness of the library but only temporarily as she waited while Eric removed the rest of his clothes. He lowered himself on top of her once again, bringing with him an extra white blanket which encircled the two of them like a cocoon. She became apprehensive at the sight of Eric’s massive erection and Bethany grew somewhat intimidated by her own naïveté, realizing she was going to be solely dependent upon Eric to guide her through the experience. At long last, Eric slipped his hand in between them and fully unclothed Bethany in entirety, removing her panties, with their bodies meeting finally without the restriction of clothing or other abstractions. Delighting in her soft skin and the sensation of her small curves rubbing against him, Eric let out a noise all his own, one that was raw, masculine, and desire ridden. Eric’s hand caressed along Bethany’s inner thigh and wanting to ensure she was positively ready, he moved his fingers from her thigh and brushed gently at her center causing another verbal response from her. He allowed his thumb to move onto her sensitive flesh as his mouth claimed hers, kissing her in a heated frenzy. “Tell me when you’re ready,” he breathed into their kiss. Bethany had more than once witnessed the growing ache between her legs from Eric and his incredible foreplay but nothing like what she felt presently. Bethany made another slight sound while telling him, “I’m ready.” Eric continued to devour her mouth and ceasing temporarily, he waited until the precise moment in which Bethany parted her lips to tell him she was ready once more before he plunged his tongue back inside her mouth, simulating the motion of sex and the desired momentum in which he was about to take her virginity, slow, gentle, and ever so memorable, but before he could proceed, Eric longed for his tongue and mouth to venture along another part of her body. As Eric pulled his teasing fingers away from between Bethany’s legs, she watched as Eric broke their naughty kissing session only to continue it elsewhere. “I want to taste you,” he told her lowering himself down her body. Bethany cried out when Eric placed his mouth onto her already moist pussy and began licking at her, teasing her, just as he did before with his fingers. He moaned into her aching core forcing more excitement from her as he started sucking at her most sensitive area. Eric eased his tongue into her as a final exploration of her body, pushing as deep inside of her as he possibly could. “Uhhhhhhh…uhhhhhhhh, Eric!” cried Bethany, and not wanting to capsize her growing need just yet, Eric reluctantly pulled his mouth away from her and arranged himself back into his starting position. This time, however, Bethany’s legs fell open creating the perfect resting place for his body. Eric decided to tell her what was going through his mind so he leaned into her ear and with lust taking over in his speech, he told her unashamed, “As much as I like my tongue inside your pussy, I think it’s time I put something else there instead.” Bethany blushed heavily at Eric’s words but the sparkle in her eyes told him she was in agreement. Forever wanting to remember them this way, Eric looked into those same blues eyes that rendered him helpless inside the library three years ago. “I love you,” he told her softly as Bethany wrapped her arms around his upper body. “I love you too,” she replied. Bethany was anticipating all the discomforts rumored to surround a girl’s first time and she wanted none other than Eric to be the one responsible for it. Had he been completely honest about it, Eric too, would have to admit that in the few seconds that remained between dream and blissful reality, he was actually more nervous right then than he was that morning in April when he rode onto the school’s grounds armed and ready to take his revenge. “Should I count to three?” he through a whisper. “Okay,” she agreed and Bethany braced herself as Eric quietly called out the numbers until reaching the final count at which he gently pushed into her. Feeling a mild stinging sensation, Bethany unintentionally tensed her body making Eric remind her, “Relax, it’s okay. Just breathe.” Bethany did as he said allowing her head to roll back onto the pillows, and upon hearing him count to three again, Bethany became dizzy. Her vision faded temporarily and was replaced by a bright sensation as if she had stood up too quickly. Upon the second attempt, Eric Harris broke through her virginal flesh forever taking with it her innocence. “Ohhhhhhhh…Eric, Eric!” whimpered Bethany. Her nails tugged along his back as her vision returned to normal and the disoriented, light-headed feeling subsided only to be replaced with tears which sprang into her eyes. Bethany breathed Eric’s name again as the two were now merged into one being. No longer concerned with discomfort, Bethany voiced her need by moaning continuously and focused on the new sensation of Eric as he moved gently inside of her. Eric kissed Bethany while wiping at a tear as it trickled along the side of her face. He pushed even further inside of her but then paced himself, immediately fearing that he would come in a matter of seconds. As he remained engulfed inside her, Eric knew during this moment that she was the person he was intended to be with. Lying beneath him, Bethany experienced Eric at his most tender as he continued to look into her eyes, as she lay on the floor of Columbine’s library. He breathed her name as he made love to her, holding her in his arms, and whispering to her how much he loved her. The same hands that wreaked havoc on that school were now roaming along her body, filling her with a growing ecstasy all new to her. “Ohhhhhh, Eric, oh god…Eric! Uhh…uhhh!” Bethany called out. She felt on the verge of insanity over the way in which he was pleasuring her, adding just enough pressure where she needed it most. The sounds coming from her were delightfully maddening and Eric wanted to indulge as much as he could. “No one can hear us if you want to scream my name,” Eric breathed in a seductive voice. Deciding to take full advantage of the opportunity, Bethany exhaled, “ERRRIIIIICCC!” and as Eric continued to pleasure himself to her, Bethany began writhing beneath him making Eric do the very thing he had suggested of her, “Mmmm…uhhhhh, oh, Bethany! Oh god, Bethany!” moaned Eric, allowing his emotional desire to mount. The feeling was all but sinful as Eric held back his own pleasure making it secondary to Bethany’s needs. He would not allow himself to climax until she did, so he gave her his undivided attention and watched as she slowly became unhinged due to his lovemaking. Her body heaved along the sheets in time to the rapid repetitive rate at which Eric thrust into her. Wanting to know for certain how she was feeling due to his slightly quickened pace, Eric asked her, “Am I hurting you?” “No, you feel…soooo good! Don’t stop…please,” exhaled Bethany. “Uh...uh, uh, uhhh! Eric, please, uh…” Eric felt his dick begin to pulsate from need, deep inside of his lover, while listening to her beg and plea. It was unlike anything he had hoped to experience. Climax was so close, and as Eric undulated on top of her in a steady rhythm, Bethany gave in, screamed, and breathed his name a final time as she melted into the divine finale of their lovemaking. The sounds emanating from the library were directly opposite the cries of fear and death experienced there three years ago. Eric watched Bethany go through her waves of orgasm in his arms and unable to control himself any longer, he unleashed his own desire laced with primitive male yearning as he released himself inside her, spilling his come deep within her womb. Panting fervently, Eric wiped at the sweat which had collected along his brow. He collapsed onto his lover and trembled from the aftershocks from his own orgasm. Bethany groaned from the burst of warm liquid filling her insides. She closed her eyes and felt Eric kiss her forehead as he hesitantly pulled himself out of her. “Are you okay?” he breathed in a soothing voice seeing that she had grown very still. Her blue eyes fluttered opened at which she responded with her usual innocent smile. A heavy blush swept over her face as her smile broadened. “Does that mean you’d want to do it again?” asked Eric although he already knew the answer. “Absolutely,” breathed Bethany. Eric kissed her another time then smiled down at her. “Do you want to go again now?” he joked knowing this would not be likely, although he most certainly could perform again if she wanted him to. Bethany giggled softly and assured him, “I won’t make you wait too long.” The couple whispered in the darkness, talking to one another about the newfound physical relationship between them. Soft chuckling, blushing, and bashful confessions surrounded their pillow talk and ended with heartfelt promises to one another over their newly consummated love. Hating to abandon the experience, Eric frowned and said, “I know we’ve been in the school over two hours. I better get all of this back to where it belongs,” he said staring at the tangled sheets still covering them. “We definitely don’t want to be here when classes start in the morning,” Eric said with a laugh. Bethany giggled and imagined the humiliation should any teacher or student walk into the library to find her and Eric naked on the floor together. Eric pulled himself up and as he stood to his feet, he reached out to assist Bethany but froze when he beheld the sight beneath her. Bethany caught his expression and followed Eric’s eyes to what his gaze was fixed upon. Stained a bright crimson, Bethany and Eric stared at the crisp white sheet soiled by her virgin blood. Three years ago, Eric had been one step away from inflicting bloodshed upon Bethany but causing her to bleed in this circumstance made Eric become oddly intrigued. The same color was coated along Bethany’s inner thighs and was on his middle body as well. “Come on,” he whispered taking Bethany by the hand. Eric took the one reaming clean sheet and wrapped it around Bethany and skipped his clothes entirely only to wear his coat. “Where are we going?” she asked him curiously. “To freshen up,” he replied with a wink. Bethany walked along the dark corridors of the high school until they reached the locker room area. Knowing the girls’ showers would be more sanitary than the boys’, Eric led Bethany to the appropriate area and turned on the water. He took Bethany by the hand and removed the sheet from around her before shedding his coat onto the floor. He waited until the water grew warm enough so that she would be comfortable and then he eased her into the small space of the shower stall before allowing himself inside. Eric faced Bethany directly and looked loving at her as the water fell around her and himself, creating a blurry mist which encompassed them. Eric became aroused as the memorable scent of sweat and sex overtook his senses as it mingled into the rising steam of the shower. Remaining silent, Eric reached for the bar of soap at the edge of shower wall and began rolling it along Bethany’s smooth wet skin in an effort to cleanse her from the unintended, brilliant mess lingering on her lower body. He then lathered Bethany generously along her neck and chest and watched awe struck at the way in which the sudsy water trickled over her breasts, causing her nipples to harden. The look but don’t touch rule, had long vanished, so Eric took the soap between his palms, collected enough lather before placing it down, and with both hands, he massaged both her breasts in a heavy, groping motion. “Awwwh!” came Bethany’s immediate response as her head lulled back and forth at Eric’s touch. Following the path of the suds along her chest, Eric’s hand slid downward onto Bethany’s stomach where he took a minute to rub gently around her navel. There was no way to hide his already growing erection as it glided along Bethany’s hip and the realization caused her mouth to part slightly. She closed her eyes as Eric moved his hand further downward until stopping at her delicious center. Eric swiped along her pussy with his open palm, rubbing her gently along her swollen lips while soaping her up gently. What began as an effort to help bathe her, suddenly turned into him stimulating her. He grinned in satisfaction at what he was doing to her when Bethany uttered, “Ohhh, Eric! What are you doing?” she breathed. Staring intently at her, Eric pressed his body against hers and secured Bethany with his free arm and continued his subtle teasing and replied, “I think you know exactly what I’m doing, and I think you like it.” Thinking she should join in his teasing, Bethany allowed her hand to reach downward and in one solitary motion, she traced along his thick mass until reaching its tip which was glistening with anticipation over needing release a second time. Eric almost collapsed onto Bethany from the strokes her hand delivered to him. He kissed her fiercely and feeling her take his length into both of her hands, Eric moaned excitedly into her mouth, “Ohhhhh, god, I want you again.” “Me, too,” Bethany hungrily replied. Knowing the potential for soreness after a girl’s first time, Eric stated, “But…it’s too soon. I don’t want to hurt you and…” Bethany kissed away his protest, moved his cock directly at her opening, and insisted, “I want you inside me again, Eric.” “Please!” she begged. Pressing her firmly against the tile wall, Eric supported Bethany’s small frame with ease and gave into her request. Bethany whimpered and experienced the same disoriented feeling as she allowed Eric’s dick to fully fill her once again. His muscles flexed under the falling water as he pumped in and out of her taking care to be as gentle as possible. Bethany cried out her acceptance as she allowed her eyes to drift downward seeing Eric’s length appear only to disappear inside of her body again and again. Bethany spread her legs farther apart, allowing Eric to enter her deeper. Eric took full advantage and thrust inside her, each time watching Bethany’s expression as he repeated the motion. The tightness of her body clamped around him causing him to stifle back the involuntary words, “Ohhhh, fuck!” Bethany turned her eyes to his and with a seductive stare, she asked in a hushed voice, “What’s that Eric? What did you say?” Eric panted heavily giving her a wicked smile and kissing her. Bethany broke the kiss only to encourage him. “Ohhhhhh…uhhhhhhh, yes, Eric, fuck me, YES!” Eric’s eyes closed and between a wide smile and breathy moan he warned, “You better stop talking like that because…it’ll make me come to quick.” Bethany licked her lips, moved her wet hair away from her face and as she tilted her head upwards, she breathed the phrase, “Ohhhhh god! Fuck me, Eric!” There was nothing he could do but pitifully succumb to her torturous teasing. He never expected Bethany to utter such words to him, and the fact that she continued to repeat it again and again only drove him farther into madness and decadent frenzy. Bethany found it amazingly simple to take full benefit of the thrusting which Eric forced upon her. Each time he lunged into her, he pressed upwards, purposely rubbing along her clit creating the desired contact she needed. “I…I’m about to…to…” breathed Bethany, and because she had previously spoken other forbidden words to him, Eric persuaded her, “Tell me. Tell me what you want me to do,” Eric said with lust. Bethany tightened her grip on Eric’s shoulders and whimpered, “I want you to make me come! Please Eric, make me come!” The playful sex talk between them added the last of what was needed as Bethany screamed out, calling his name while the violent orgasm washed over her and caused her body to fall limp against Eric. Hearing her wail over the experience of his dick buried inside of her, Eric shook uncontrollably as he exploded inside Bethany once again, moaning through the throes of orgasm he experienced while deep within her. After he recovered, Eric kissed her sweetly once his breathing returned to normal and he admitted, “I could do this with you forever, but we can’t spend the entire night in the school.” Bethany grinned at him while enjoying the relaxing atmosphere the shower provided as her chest heaved with each deep breath she took. Being the one to take charge, Eric turned the water off and grabbed a couple of fresh towels. Bethany sighed heavily and noticed Eric still watching her. Not intending to stifle the mood, Bethany asked, “Was it good for you?” As if it were an incredibly ludicrous question, Eric assured, “Uh, very, very good.” She looked at him and acknowledged in a rather quiet voice, “I know you’ve been with other girls in the past but…” Eric moved directly in front of Bethany and touched her cheek affectionately. “Don’t you ever worry about that at all,” he told her reassuringly. “I’ve never made love to anyone until tonight. I can’t begin to tell you how much I enjoyed it because with you, it’s not just sex. It’s me showing you how much I love you, always,” he added before kissing her softly. She smiled and pulled away from him before chuckling, “I guess we better call Dylan and Robyn before they start to think we got lost in here.” “Yeah,” laughed Eric, knowing they had now spent a good three hours inside the school. They walked back to the library and once dressed, Eric delivered the borrowed pillows and matting back to the place in which he found them. He collected the blood stained sheet and placed it into a garbage bag with the intent to carry it with them for numerous reasons. He did not need for any evidence to be left behind. The idea for the school’s faculty to find such an item would be disturbing indeed, but should someone get the notion to send it off for testing, Eric knew his DNA was tainted onto the sheet along the Bethany’s, and this could be dangerous given it was ample proof that he was still alive. Bethany watched as Eric carefully conducted his visual search to assure that the library was precisely in the same condition at which they entered it. Assuming his obsessive compulsion was taking over, Bethany tugged at his arm while Eric studied a spot on the floor and said, “Eric, it’s fine. I’m sure that anything with a trace of me and you on it is in that bag.” “You’re right,” Eric agreed while standing again. “I can’t believe this is where we first met,” she whispered even though their meeting was considered more unofficial. “I know,” Eric said while helping Bethany into her previously discarded shirt. Bethany hid a yawn that escaped her prompting Eric to ask, “I didn’t wear you out too bad, did I?” Bethany gave Eric a coy smile and hugged and kissed him. Her lips were swollen due to Eric’s mouth attacking her own for nearly three hours. “Be careful,” cautioned Eric with a wink letting her kiss him again. “If you keep that up, I’ll have you on the floor again and take you for a third time in this school.” Bethany was so caught up in Eric Harris that she forgot about the library as they walked out and away from the room. She had previously pictured herself looking back into the memory and having to deal with it at large, but no mental effort was actually required on her part. Bethany could only focus on Eric, and this took the place as a resolution to the infamous bloodbath which she had witnessed at Eric’s doing. The couple walked hand in hand until reaching the very door that would grant them exit from the building. Eric handed the school’s keys to Bethany to which she took from him but thought nothing of it. He readied the security alarm and taking the garbage bag into one hand, Eric stopped Bethany from proceeding as he opened the door. Eric placed the bag just outside the school then stepped back inside to where Bethany stood. In a single motion, Eric swept her into his arms and carried Bethany over the threshold and out of Columbine High School. The gesture was symbolic in how Eric had told Bethany numerous times that had he known her the morning of April twentieth, he would have carried her out of the school himself. He gently positioned her back onto her feet and singled out the ghostly looking key by pointing to it in Bethany’s hand. Eric waited and watched as she securely locked the door to both Columbine High School and her miserable past. Walking along the sidewalk, Bethany was of course not aware at present, but her intuition would prove to be correct as she would never again suffer another nightmare over Columbine. She hurried along beside Eric and they quickly dashed into the backseat and warmth of the awaiting vehicle. “Everything okay?” Robyn asked sweetly upon seeing them and before leaving the parking lot. Bethany acknowledged her question and thanked Robyn for chauffeuring her and Eric to and from the school. Dylan eyed Bethany’s image in the overhead mirror and asked, “Uh, Bethany, why is your hair wet?” Lost on a decent explanation for this, Bethany mumbled while staring at Eric for help in finding a likely excuse. “She…spilt something on herself,” Eric said simply. “What?” Dylan said shaking his head. “Dylan,” Robyn called, trying to silence him. “I guess you got it on your clothes too,” Dylan muttered in an unfortunate voice while eyeing the garbage bag that sat next to Bethany. “Yeah, I did,” she replied. “Well, did you two have a food fight or something in the cafeteria?” “Dylan…please,” coaxed Robyn. “Well, god Eric, she’s practically soaking wet! Couldn’t you at least…” “DYLAN!” yelled Robyn. “WHAT?” he yelled back. He caught the warning stare which Robyn gave him and knew he needed to cease from asking further questions or from making any more comments. He tried to read Robyn’s expression and thought he gathered her meaning to which he declared, “Oh, okay.” Assuming Dylan captured her meaning also, Robyn finally smiled at him. Usually slow in his response time to comprehend jokes and other subtle meanings, Dylan slowly turned his head to look at Robyn and with large eyes he said, “Ohhh! Okay,” he declared, now that he knew precisely what took place inside the school. He then jerked his head behind him and stared at Bethany and Eric while exclaiming, “Oh my fucking god!” “Dylan, turn around, “Eric told his dumbfounded friend. Dylan obeyed the instruction and faced forward in the passenger seat. Unable to refrain from more commenting, Dylan turned back around again and added seconds later, “What kind of a sick, twisted idea did you come up with, Eric? And Bethany, I’m very surprised by this from you, young lady,” Dylan told her as if trying to parent her.” Unable to hide his smile, Eric said in his most stern voice, “Dylan if you don’t shut up…I will kill you.” Ignoring Eric, Dylan continued speaking to whomever was listening, “Look, me and Robyn are in no way ready to be an aunt and uncle.” Eric reached forward and playfully punched Dylan in the arm. Bethany tried to hide her giggle as she listened to Dylan voice his final opinion regarding her and Eric’s sexual rendezvous inside Columbine High School. “I have got to get new friends,” Dylan declared while shaking his head in disbelief.


	44. Chapter 44

   Bethany watched the ground come into better focus as their plane landed at the Atlanta International Airport. They arrived in ample time to get settled and freshen up before Eric’s trial which was to take place promptly at seven in the evening. Down playing his nervousness, Eric told Bethany as they arrived at the hotel, “You know you could see Heather since we’re in town.” Bethany smiled in response but said, “All I’m thinking about right now is getting this over with and then getting back home.” Eric took faith in Bethany’s words, hoping it would in fact prove to be that simple. He was readily eager to learn any outcome or verdict at this point only because he dreaded the unknown. Any outcome would be satisfactory, and once it was determined, Eric would then panic accordingly. Death was rumored to be his punishment should the elders vote in favor of his misdeeds to the full extent, but should it fail to materialize among the head of the Trench Coat Mafia, Eric could either expect immediate demotion, or at best, a full pardon. Bethany watched as Brooks, Nate, and Robert scurried down the hallway of the same hotel which Bethany had stayed during her presentation. Atlanta was the headquarters of the Trench Coat Mafia and this particular hotel seemed to always play host to TCM on a regular basis due to its coveted and often sought after amenities. Dylan and Robyn settled into their room which was directly across the hall from Bethany and Eric. As Bethany entered the grand suite, she could not help but reminisce about the frightened young girl who had been herself back in the fall of 2001. It was only spring of the following year, and although not a significant amount of time, the passage of days brought about a lifetime of change for Bethany. Not necessarily in the physical sense, Bethany thought herself as having matured. She had ceased from longing for her old life here in Atlanta ages ago, and she had become overwhelmingly successful as a leader in TCM with the help of Eric’s mentoring. Bethany had also come to find love in none other than Eric himself, and it was again with his assistance, that she was able to do something she never dared think possible. Eric had taken Bethany back to Columbine High School and not just on the school’s grounds, but inside to walk along its hallways, stand in the midst of the large commons area, and see the inside of the library which held the most emotional baggage for her. Bethany had entered as a young naïve girl but emerged a woman while proudly giving up her virginity to Eric while inside the school. It was due to everything he did for her and more that Bethany sat down beside Eric now, needing to be near him and support him during the coming hours. By late evening he would stand trial and potentially sacrifice himself, vowing that he would see to Bethany not being involved. The fact of the matter was that Bethany wanted to be involved. His issues were now her own, and despite his already made attempts to voice her innocence, Bethany knew she was not going to allow Eric to go down alone. Bethany watched as Eric answered one phone call after another as the first hour ticked by as close TCM members called him with words of encouragement. Knocks began to be heard on their door and after acknowledging the first few, Eric ceased because he wanted to be with his love before having to depart to the massive room where the trial would take place. As the time grew ever near, Eric called Bethany to sit beside him and began speaking the thoughts that were plaguing his mind. “I’ve not seen Matt the entire time we’ve been here,” he told her. “Don’t worry,” replied Bethany. “He’s probably doing just what Robyn said he was going to do.” Eric looked at Bethany with a doubtful expression. “I’ve not ran into, or seen even one of my fans, either,” Eric pointed out. “Maybe it’s just a setup to put my mind at ease so that I wouldn’t run off again,” suggested Eric. Bethany moved closer beside him and said, “Eric, I don’t think Matt would do that to you, and I don’t think you believe that either. And, as far as you running off, Matt and Jonathan don’t even know about that. Do they?” she questioned. Eric shook his head to confirm her question as she said, “See, they can’t assume you’re going to run off when they didn’t even know you did in the first place. Technically, you’re not in any more trouble than the first night they found out about the lie,” she said referring to her faked initiation. “I know,” Eric quietly sighed. Bethany gave him a wistful look while asking, “If I told Matt and Jonathan I’m no longer a virgin, do you think it would satisfy them?” Eric responded with an unintended sarcastic breath. “Bethany, I’m going to tell you something that I’ve never told you before, only because I didn’t want to scare you,” admitted Eric. Bethany blinked at him in silence and listened to what he asked next. “Do you know what really should’ve happened to you the night it was decided that you would join TCM?” Bethany pressed her lips together while thinking and then replied, “Well, Brooks or Nate probably should’ve…” “No, no,” interrupted Eric shaking his head. “Even before that night, you already knew Brooks and Nate and the others, so for the most part, if that would’ve been the case, you might have been embarrassed, but still mildly comfortable if they would’ve initiated you,” admitted Eric. “No, a real initiation would have been if I called Joey, someone you’ve never met, someone slightly older than you, and together, Me, Dylan, Brooks, Nate, and Robert would’ve taken you away from the house. The house is warm and comfortable so, no house,” emphasized Eric. “We would’ve taken you into the deepest part of the woods, probably somewhere close to where Dylan actually found you that first night. As the leader, I would instruct you to completely undress in front of us and get on your knees,” Eric told her quietly. Barely having the heart to continue, he stated, “I would start the party by making you go down on me, and once I’m done, then any of the others who wanted the same favor would take their turn. After the humiliation that brings, it gets far worse because as you sit their naked and shiver from the cold, you assume one of the direct members will initiate you, but you find out you’re wrong. Joey would be asked to join us and we would all gather around and watch him push you into the dirt and force himself on you. While he raped you, we would tease you, mock you, and probably fire a gun off just to see if you squirm because he has a gun to your head, too. If you keep your composure and allow Joey to do whatever he wants, then you join TCM. If you for any reason crack under the pressure, and you don’t convince me as the leader, then I would announce that you fail. I take pity on the girl who’s a virgin during an initiation which is why most girls aren’t. There’s only one girl in TCM’s history who was a virgin who not only made it into membership, but actually got off while being raped during her initiation, and that was Mandy. But, because of the forever whore that she is, I honestly believe that Mandy could be gang raped by every district in this country and still not get enough dick,” Eric said blatantly. Bethany sat with her back rigid along the couch and blinked in horror and dismay. Eric put his arm around her reassuringly and said, “I’m sorry for detailing the story the way I did, but I really need you to understand, sweetheart.” Eric gently kissed her cheek and vowed, “You know me better than that, and there was no way in hell I was going to let that happen to you which is why I chose to do what I did instead.” Bethany finally found the courage to speak again and declared, “Eric, that’s absolutely horrible! I can’t believe any girl, anywhere, would want to join TCM knowing the way in which they’ll be treated.” “Well, that’s only a small part of the story,” continued Eric. “An entire initiation like that probably takes right at an hour give or take. Once initiated, girls are treated like royalty. Have you ever noticed the way the other guys dote on you, and I try to act as if I’m not jealous? They wait on you hand and foot whenever you’re at the house. Even when you try, you never have to buy or pay for anything when you’re with us because we always treat you. That’s why no one knew how to act that day around Christmas when you showed up and had bought us dinner,” Eric told her thinking back to the exact night in which Bethany did this. God forbid, but if something were to happen to me, whether here at this trial or sometime down the road, the guys in my district will forever take care of you, Bethany,” Eric explained referring to Dylan, Brooks, Nate, and Robert. Bethany listened intently while comprehending Eric’s meaningful words. “I know it would never seem like it to you, but being raped for an hour of their life is well worth it to some girls, especially if they need security that will last them even into old age. Us guys don’t usually catch a break quite like that,” Eric told her truthfully. “What does a guy’s initiation involve?” Bethany thought to ask since they were discussing the subject. “Well, besides your own,” she clarified for good measure. He gave her another squeeze with his arm and asked, “Remember the task at the cabin involving the wife and her lover?” Bethany nodded her head, fully recalling the event. “If I had someone during that time who I thought would make a good member in TCM, I would’ve used that night as his initiation,” explained Eric. “I would’ve asked him to come to the cabin with me without telling him where we were going and what we’d be doing. I would’ve waited until the very minute we walked up to the door, handed him my gun, and instructed him to shoot the victim. A real hardcore candidate would not ask questions and wouldn’t allow his moral conscious to interfere. He would shoot, and not think twice. Another possibility would be to take him to do business with Julian, but have it prearranged to where it looks like Julian and his thugs are jumping me, and are about to kill me. If the guy moves in to assist me, then I know he will forever have my back, but if he runs away, not only will he not be granted membership into TCM, I would turn Julian’s gang on him, and after catching him, I’d watch them give the guy a good beating,” declared Eric. “But, like I said,” recounted Eric, “Even when men make it in TCM, there’s no safety net after the fact like our girls get. Men don’t usually get that kind of reassurance which is why you can believe that as much as Matt has put me up on a pedestal, he can demote me just as easily. Bethany, despite all the need to know, lifesaving advice and butt cover rules that I’ve taught you, initiations are the one thing that get more TCM members in trouble than anything else and Matt can attest to this,” admitted Eric. “These initiations for both girls and guys are not kindergarten scare tactics. They’re very real, and now you know why I got so upset the other day when Robyn told me that Matt is asking my fans to be here but at the price of membership into TCM. If he does gather eighty people together, I bet a good ten of them stand a chance at succeeding because they don’t realize what they’re in for. A good amount of my fans think it would fun and cool to join TCM, but most of them are ignorant of the expectations.” Continuing to think of alternatives, Bethany decided to state, “I did have my title revoked, so that has to account for something.” “We’re not the first district to face problems when it comes to this, but we are the first to outright lie and falsify the entire thing from start to finish. I told you the awful and disturbing story to make you understand the emphasis TCM puts over its gateway into membership. Together, you and I have made a mockery out of TCM’s initiation, and there’s no redoing or renegotiating in anybody’s eyes. This is probably the perfect storm that Matt has been searching for to let it serve as a final warning to all districts. He won’t use you, he’s going to use me to get his point across within TCM by making an example out of me to ensure every initiation is executed like what I’ve described to you with no exceptions.” Sighing wearily, Eric instructed, “When you walk into the trial room, I want you to stay near Dylan. Don’t go anywhere without him, and don’t admit your participation in any of my wrongdoing. Promise me,” Eric said to a near trembling Bethany. “I promise,” she whispered. Eric pulled her into his lap and Bethany leaned her head against Eric’s shoulder and remained quiet. “I didn’t mean to scare you, baby,” he said softly. “I guess sometimes my worrying affects you and I don’t realize it,” he confessed. “Oh, but one more thing you might want to know,” he told her just for the sake of clarifying. “My initiation into TCM was not Columbine. Columbine was my promotion to a leader.” Bethany gave him a small smile, now remembering this to be correct. “Will you tell me how you joined TCM?” she asked in a soft voice. Eric embraced her lovingly and began, “In 1998, me and Dylan were asked by Joey to join TCM. Our task was to break into a van and steal some electronics, but we were eventually caught for it. Obviously failing, we gave up on joining TCM for the time being. It turned out that the van belonged to one of Julian’s friends. At the time, none of us knew Julian except for Joey and without hesitation, he sent a few of his boys after me and Dylan in an attempt to teach us a lesson. Needless to say, we suffered several bruises, Dylan a broken nose, and me a fractured wrist, but we fought them off and they eventually left us alone. We got in a few nasty punches too,” Eric said in a boastful manner. “Anyway, things never patched up between Julian and Joey only because Julian admitted that his guys who were roughed up by me and Dylan were afraid to do business with Joey anymore because of us. When Julian admitted this to Joey, he gave his two cents worth in the matter and told Joey for what it’s worth, me and Dylan have potential, and we should be in TCM. It was decided right after my seventeenth birthday that me and Dylan would be welcomed members of TCM and never wanting to face failure again, I started writing in the journal all the plans that Joey and Morris had been talking about just as a backup plan to their own. I guess you know the rest from there,” Eric said kissing Bethany gently on her shoulder. “How is it you’re so close with Julian now if he never mended his relationship with Joey?” questioned Bethany. “Well, right after Columbine, this was the first official business I did in TCM as a leader. I wanted to salvage the relationship for obvious reasons even though Joey had declared Julian a dead end contact. Like Julian saw potential in me, I saw potential in him for my district. The Denver area has always had a fair amount of illegal weapons running through it, but with mine and Julian’s efforts, we began moving a fresh supply throughout the city. You already know Julian offers other business ventures for TCM from time to time too, which makes for a year round, never ending profit. Forming a truce with him was the best thing that happened to TCM on this side of the continent,” bragged Eric. “After Columbine, and reestablishing the working relationship with Julian, Matt disappeared from the area. I guess he felt confident enough that I didn’t need to be babysat, and that I was more than capable of tending to things even though I was just eighteen at the time. By age nineteen, I nearly had two point three million dollars,” Eric confessed through a smile. “Next thing you know, I turned twenty and everything pretty much stayed the same until one night in late August, I came home and found a beautiful girl sleeping on the couch.” Eric reminisced and experienced a familiar nostalgia, thinking of the first time he ever saw Bethany. “And, I had no idea just how much my life was going to change because of you,” he added cuddling her. “In a good way,” he clarified. Bethany giggled thinking back to the unconventional way in which she met Eric for the second time in her life. “Well,” Eric said checking the time, “I guess we’re getting down to the wire. I can’t believe it’s almost time,” he said quietly. Bethany turned slightly in Eric’s lap to face him. She touched his face affectionately and even though Eric attempted to hide the fact, she knew he was still worried due to the apprehensive expression he bore. “It’s going to okay,” she whispered. “Once we get through this, I want you to take me to Aspen,” Bethany told him. “You know I will,” Eric promised trying to remain hopeful. He sighed at length as Bethany stood and offered, “Do you need me to get you anything?” “One of your anxiety pills would be nice,” joked Eric, although he half meant it. Bethany rarely took the medication these days, but she did manage to bring a few tablets mostly out of habit. “I can get them for you,” she told him. Bethany went to get Eric a glass of water and returned with the medicine to which he responded, “You know, as much as I want it, I don’t need it,” he said looking at the medication in her hand. “I need to have a clear head when I go in there. I just need to try to relax on my own,” he stated while taking a drink of water. Eric loosened his tense shoulders while stretching his neck to one side and then the other. He exhaled a deep breath before taking another sip of water. Bethany moved towards him and began massaging the back of his neck. Her touch in and of itself brought immediate relief and Eric was more than willing to share a lengthy kiss with Bethany as she moved to kneel down in front of him. He closed his eyes and indulged in the sentimental, unspoken message she relayed to him, and with his face between both of her tiny palms, Bethany began to whisper. “Relax,” she told him helping him recline against the sofa. Eric rested his stiffened back against the soft furniture and thinking Bethany might move in to kiss him again, Eric realized his anticipation was over the wrong action because she did not choose to repeat the gesture. Bethany’s hands left Eric’s face and trailed down onto his chest. Still kneeling beside him, she repositioned herself directly between his legs and Eric began to understand why. Watching her hands drop further, Bethany eventually rested her open palm onto his crotch. His body’s response was instantaneous, but his mind was still grasping the concept of what Bethany was wanting to do to him. Always having fantasized about having sex with her, Eric kept this secondary on his wish list, thinking she was too modest to do such a thing, but Eric also never considered the possibility that Bethany could ever be this deeply in love with him either. Trying to voice his position in the matter, Eric assured her in a hushed tone, “Bethany, you don’t have to…” “I love you, Eric,” she said not allowing him to finish his previous sentence. “I love you, and I want to,” she confessed moving her hand again along the fabric of his pants. Eric stopped speaking because he practically forgot the entire English language when he observed Bethany unzip his pants and tug at his underwear to expose his painful erection. He could not move and had long given up on speech and watched the spectacular scene playing out before his very eyes. Bethany grabbed his dick and began playing with it gently. Eric gasped in response and began to exhale heavily as Bethany began using both hands to tease him. She moved up and down on his length in exaggerated strokes, but what she did next nearly sent him over the edge when Bethany leaned forward and swiped her tongue across the tip of his erect cock. Had he been asked, Eric would not have even remembered his own name as he was greeted with Bethany’s soft lips parting and taking him inside of her warm mouth. Floating somewhere between reality and dreaming, Eric rolled his head along the back of the sofa with his mouth open. “Ahhhhhhh! Uhhhhhh! he responded between panting. Bethany slid her mouth along his manhood and Eric grew even more eager as Bethany sucked at him while grasping firmly at the base of his cock. He knew he should not look, but Eric wanted to see the image of his Bethany between his legs looking up at him with her large blue eyes with his dick in her mouth. Eric granted himself permission, letting his head move in the appropriate direction. He gazed upon the sinful pleasure which increased in intensity as Bethany held his gaze, her eyes forever capturing her innocence despite the very thing in her mouth which helped to take it away. Eric pushed himself upward, gently thrusting inside her steaming mouth. Bethany quickened the pace at which she stimulated him orally, and the familiar sensation of near orgasm took hold as Eric moaned loudly before saying, “Oh, Bethany…I’m about to…” Eric was unsure of what to do, and if he should pull away, or if he should ride out his full climax inside her mouth. The dilemma was solved, however, when Bethany gripped his cock more firmly than ever and lowered her mouth around him with no intention of stopping. Unable to hold back any longer, Eric told her, “I’m about to come.” He writhed in his sitting position along the sofa and watched as his dick pulsated in Bethany’s mouth signifying the delivery of his come down her throat. Eric’s chest heaved heavily from the effect of the sensual activity, and he watched mesmerized as Bethany finally pulled away from him, wiped at the corner of her mouth, and smiled beautifully at him. “Oh, my god!” he commented. “That was…amazing!” he admitted with glee. Eric leaned forward and took Bethany in his arms and with new found glory he told her, “After this trial is over, I’m taking you to Aspen. I’m going to keep you there for days and do nothing but make love to you.” Bethany agreed with Eric’s statement by placing a single kiss onto his lips. The couple was startled by a loud knocking at the door and they almost chose to ignore it had they not heard the mannerly voice call out, “Room service.” Eric quickly adjusted himself, zipping up his pants hurriedly as Bethany moved to answer the door. Upon allowing the elderly gentleman entrance, Bethany was greeted with a cordial, “Mrs. Johnson, I’m sorry to bother you, but this letter just arrived for your husband.” Bethany smiled at him kindly and began to clarify, “Oh, I’m sorry. You have the wrong…” Eric rushed to Bethany’s side, placed his arm around her lovingly, and began to speak in place of Bethany. “I was actually expecting mail today, so thank you so much for delivering this,” Eric said reaching out to accept the letter. “Can I get you anything else, Mr. Johnson?” “No thank you,” replied Eric. “Have a good evening,” Eric said ending the conversation while giving the gentleman a generous tip. “And to you,” the man replied with a nod of his head. Eric closed the door and looked at a confused Bethany and explained, “Just as added security, I have this room booked under Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. You remember the last time we were here and how it didn’t take long for everybody and their cousin to find me?” chuckled Eric. Bethany smiled and agreed that it was excellent thinking on his part. She turned her attention to the letter in Eric’s hand as did he. Looking at the oversized bubbly lettering on the front of the envelope, Eric already knew who the letter was from, and it immediately troubled him. Had he been back home, it would seem entirely normal for Lynn Ann to send him a letter, but the fact that she had knowledge to send it to a very specific hotel in Atlanta foretold that something was awry. Eric gave Bethany an anxious look before opening the envelope. In any other situation, he would have been mildly uncomfortable opening and reading a letter of this kind in front of Bethany. Somehow, Eric knew however, that this would not be the typical love letter from Lynn Ann declaring her devout loyalism and how she would readily follow him to the ends of the earth. As predicted, Eric was right in his guessing the contents of the letter as he began to read… _“Eric <333333 I was told you would be going by the alias Mr. Johnson once you arrived at the hotel in Atlanta so I hope this letter makes it into your hands in time. I’ve been asked by someone in TCM to attend a trial there on your behalf to support you. Of course, I would give anything to see you again, but I can’t help but tell you that I’m a bit worried. A man told me to come to Atlanta and support you, but later that day another man called and asked something different. He said that if I choose to side with those in favor of your punishment, I’d be given reward money and immediate membership into TCM if I wanted it. If I’m being asked to do this, it makes me wonder if there are others being asked too. I can’t speak for them, but you know I would never betray you Eric, ever. I know you must be in some kind of trouble, and it must’ve started around the time you came here to California to stay with me. I didn’t think much about it then, but now it seems serious and I’m scared. I couldn’t live if something happened to you, Eric. You know I would do anything for you, and I’ll be in Atlanta to stand by you 100%. There’s nothing you could ask of me that I wouldn’t do for you. I’ll be seeing you soon. P.S. Mom said hello and that she hopes your new album will be a sellout. : ) Love forever, Lynn Ann <3333”_ Eric lowered the letter away from his eyes allowing it to hang loose in his shaking hand. “What is it? What does it say?” he heard Bethany ask. Eric was too tore up to immediately respond, thinking only about the fact that someone was setting him up in an effort to sabotage him publicly. Needing an answer, Bethany snatched the paper from Eric’s hand and read the letter herself. After giving a rather smug look while reading the letter a second time, Bethany commented, “This is from that girl who Dylan was talking about.” There was no need for Eric to confirm this since Bethany precisely knew this to be correct. _“Mom said hello and that she hopes your new album will be a sellout_ ,” Bethany said reading aloud. “Eric, what the heck is that supposed to mean?” she questioned growing more confused after reading the sentence again. Eric remained preoccupied and vaguely acknowledged the question. “Her mom thinks I’m some famous singer or rapper or…something and that Lynn Ann’s a huge fan of my music,” he explained while knowing just how far from the truth this was. “What!” shouted Bethany in response. Eric finally glanced at her and made a better attempt in explaining. “Well, she can’t have her mom know that I’m the Columbine shooter! I’m sure Lynn Ann would be grounded for life if her mom really knew whose pictures were hanging around her room and that her daughter is infatuated with a murderer!” Choosing to focus on what mattered, Bethany said, “Eric, I’m going to go out on a limb here and guess that you’re upset because you’re assuming that the two men she’s talking about in the letter are Matt and Jonathan.” Eric stared at Bethany and acknowledged that she had read his mind with a slight nod. “I’m also guessing that you think one or both of them is trying to turn your fans against you, but I don’t know. Should we really be taking this letter from a seventeen year old, word for word?” Eric did not intend on coming across harshly when he said, “You, Dylan, Robyn, and everybody else who crossed the state line of Colorado with me, I know are on my side. I don’t know who the hell to trust anymore, but that seventeen year old, I can guarantee, is far more trustworthy than anybody I’m about to encounter in that trial room.” Caught off guard, Bethany blinked and listened as Eric told her, “I need to talk to Dylan.” In an instant, Eric fled from the room leaving Bethany to process this most recent development as well as Eric’s sudden change in temperament. Only twenty-two minutes remained until trial time, and despite her reservations and tittering emotions, Bethany knew now was not the time to wimp out. She went into the master bedroom suite, tied her hair back into a loose bun, and then emptied the contents of her makeup bag along the dresser. She stared at her reflection in the mirror before beginning her cosmetic application ritual. It was not entirely about primping, but more about the task of being busy which allowed Bethany to mentally prepare herself and search deep within her soul for the courage that she knew would be needed for both herself and the man she loved. Bethany brushed a subtle blush along her cheekbones and then outlined her already intense blue eyes. She swept mascara along her lashes, increasing their fullness, before applying a candy flavored gloss to her lips. Bethany eased into a timeless little black dress which radiated her preference for classic, feminine charm, and while taming her hair into a simple loose style, she heard the door open and knew that Eric was back. Slipping into high heel shoes, Bethany watched Eric walk into the room and stop at the sight of her. She smiled her brightest smile at him, making Eric feel as if he would melt right on the spot. “I can’t tell you how beautiful you look,” he began finally moving towards her. “But, you don’t have to get all dolled up for me,” he said with a wink. She could tell that he had cooled down by venting his frustrations to Dylan. She returned the wink and stated, “Well, the girlfriend of the Columbine shooter can’t attend your trial wearing jeans and a t-shirt.” Eric moved to take Bethany into his arms and allowed her reference of him as the Columbine shooter to fully take effect. To hear Bethany acknowledge it outright solidified the fact that she had come to not only accept it, but that she was okay with it as well. Looking into her eyes, Eric confessed, “I know I sounded angry when I left, and I’m sorry. You know I’m not upset at you,” he said tenderly. “I know, Eric, and I understand. Really, I do,” assured Bethany having grown used to Eric’s quick change in mood. Despite his efforts to sound relaxed, Eric’s eyes continued to hold the same unease that Bethany had seen reflected in them for days. She knew the amount of pressure he was under and she was not going to take offense over it. “I hope you’re not jealous over the Lynn Ann thing either,” Eric said thoughtfully. “Because, there’s no reason you should be,” he added with a twinkle in his eye. “No, I realize she’s a big fan and all. I don’t know if I’m really thrilled over the fact that you ran off to her house, though,” Bethany said attempting to tease him. “Well, for what it’s worth,” he continued, “I talked to her about you during my visit, and do you know what she said?” Bethany folded her arms while smiling and waited for his response. “She told me that if you love me like I think you do, not to worry, because you’d come back to me…and you did,” Eric said staring at her. “I love you,” he whispered. Bethany placed her arms around his neck and repeated the words back to him. Time was now their enemy and Eric had just under ten minutes to arrive in the event room of the hotel that would be used to host his trial for the remainder of the evening. She pulled away from him, reached for his trademark duster, and eased it onto him. Bethany stood directly in front of him and straightened the coat’s collar. “You look perfect,” she said giving him a smile. Eric kissed Bethany while enjoying the taste of the flavored gloss that she wore, but he ceased unintentionally from a knock at the door. Eric answered it and was welcomed by the fond sight of his immediate followers. Dylan, Brooks, Nate, Robert, and Robyn stood before him all dressed in their Sunday best and almost simultaneously, they filed into the room, and one at a time, they approached Eric speaking words of encouragement. “I know you’re about to leave,” Robyn began speaking for the entire group. “We just wanted to come see you first and give you a few things.” Eric became curious at Robyn’s words as the room began to take on a respectable silence as each one of his members gathered round. Eric had checked the time more than once, but upon having his friends there and allowing for this special visit, Eric did not care if he was going to be late to the trial or not. He gave them all his respect and undivided attention as they began taking turns gifting him with heartfelt sentimental items. Robert went first and he told Eric while reaching into his trench coat, “Here’s the first one hundred dollar bill I ever earned in TCM, and I want you to have it.” Eric gave Robert a smile and took the wrinkled money from his friend. Nate went next and began by asking, “Remember our sophomore year, that one weekend when we were desperate for some cash and we wanted to pawn some old stuff to make some money?” Eric nodded and continued to listen as Nate said, “Well, I know you asked me to sell it, but I didn’t.” Nate reached into his coat and brought out one of Eric’s favorite knives. Eric reached for the blade and brushed his fingers along its edge. He looked at Nate thoughtfully as his friend admitted, “I didn’t sell it because it was one of your favorites, so I kept it. Even back then, I looked up to you…just like I do now.” Overcome with feeling, Eric only nodded before Brooks moved to take his turn. Never one to be seen in a trench coat, Eric noticed that Brooks chose to wear one tonight, and after digging into one of the deep pockets, he handed Eric a hand drawn picture. A nostalgia washed over Eric as he saw it and heard Brooks speak. “I think you might remember this. It was the picture you drew for me at the beginning of high school. We had that study hall period together, and you told me you were pretty good at drawing Doom characters so I asked you to draw this one. I want you to keep it,” Brooks said backing away so that Robyn could approach next in line. Eric glanced at the picture a final time and then saw Robyn in front of him. Always caring and sweet, Robyn stood before Eric and gave him a forced smile. “I never kept anything that I could give you today, no knife…or picture,” she admitted still holding her smile. Eric looked upon the girl whom he had also known since high school and listened to the words of truth which she spoke to him. “My grandmother often told me that a girl’s kiss is one of the most powerful forms of weaponry. She would say that it’s been known to start wars, but also used to put an end to them among men. A kiss for good luck is what I’d like to give you,” finished Robyn. “If…it’s okay with Bethany,” she quickly added. Robyn waited for the nod of approval that she knew Bethany would grant her and then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss onto Eric’s lips. It was not romantic in any sense, but rather one of compassion and caring. Robyn was like a sister to him, and Eric loved her just as if she actually were. The only person left to approach Eric was his longtime confidant and best friend, Dylan Klebold. Eric stood still and quiet as Dylan walked up to him. His emotions were already stirred from the thoughtfulness of the others, but Eric was in no way prepared for what came next. Dylan began with his usual, delightful chuckle and stated, “You and me, we’ve been through a lot. We’ve celebrated each other’s birthdays together down through the years, and we had our first job together working at Blackjack,” Dylan recounted thinking of the memory with fondness. Dylan then fished around in his trench coat to present Eric with his keepsake. The second the items reached his open palm, Eric immediately knew what it was that Dylan had given him. Eric tightly clenched two bullet casings from the Columbine High School shooting from both his own and Dylan’s weapon. “Going into the school that morning, you knew that I’d stand behind you and that if anything happened outside of what was planned, you also knew that I wouldn’t leave you.” Watery eyes began to appear among the group of friends and Eric forced back the knot in his throat as he listened to Dylan continue. “I know the saying is that...the captain is always...….supposed to go down with the ship.” Dylan began to choke up and the emotion in his voice was instantly catching as tears rolled down Bethany’s cheek and Robyn looked away due to tears of her own. Eric blinked away the salty water in his eyes but his efforts failed when Dylan vowed, “This district is our ship…and you its captain, and if anything happens downstairs in that trial room tonight…….I will not….let you……go down…alone.” Unashamed and as if they were the only two in the room, Eric reached out and fully hugged Dylan. There was not a dry eye in the room including his own, and Eric knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the friend returning his embrace meant every word which he had uttered. “Thank you,” Eric breathed. He pulled away from Dylan and repeated the same words of gratitude to all the others. Eric told them how much each one of them meant to him as he tucked away the items that they gave him securely into the pockets of his coat for good luck. “But, just know,” said Dylan looking to Robyn with a wayward smile, “that is the one and only time I let you kiss my girl,” Dylan told Eric allowing his usual humorous self to resurface once again. A rapid knock sounded at the door, but before anyone had time to answer, a girl burst through with an anxious look on her face. “Tiffany!” exclaimed Robyn. “Eric!” Tiffany called frantically. “They’re waiting for you downstairs. You need to go now!” Tiffany told him. “Hi Bethany,” Tiffany said as her only greeting, but Bethany did not take offense because she knew now was not the ideal time to become acquainted. Eric gave Bethany a panicked gaze and turned to Tiffany Typher, a girl whom he had known since his freshman year in high school. “Give me one more minute.” Tiffany stepped back into the hallway and after a final goodbye to their trusted leader, Robyn, Brooks, Nate, and Robert left the room. Dylan looked at Eric while nodding at Bethany to indicate that once Eric departed, he would make certain that Bethany would be fine. Giving them some privacy, Dylan left the room and stood just outside the door allowing the others to go ahead of him. The room was silent now, and Eric turned to face his final friend and lover, Bethany Russell. “Are you going to make me cry too?” Eric asked with a smile trying to lighten the mood. Wanting to break down and fall into Eric’s arms and cry her heart out, Bethany knew Eric had to remain strong, and the last thing he needed was to see her melt into a puddle of sorrow and sadness. She took a deep breath and told him proudly, “Anything I could ever say to you, I don’t need to. You already know everything I would say, because it’s in here,” she whispered placing her hand over his heart. Eric laid his masculine hand onto her feminine one and whispered, “I love you so much.” “I love you too, Eric,” she told him softly. Bethany moved to unlatch the locket that hung around her wrist which Eric had given to her at this very hotel the night of her presentation. She rolled up the sleeve of his duster and refastened the silver trinket around Eric’s wrist before tugging the heavy fabric back down on his arm in order to fully conceal it. “For good luck,” Bethany told him with affection causing Eric to smile wistfully. The luxury of time had now ended, and he pulled Bethany into a tight hug as he heard Tiffany call for him again. “Remember what I told you to do,” Eric whispered. He wanted to remind Bethany a final time not to risk getting in the middle of the trial, so his only wish was that she would remain silent by Dylan’s side, and not endanger herself with the possibility of punishment. “You won’t need that,” Tiffany said rushing into the room and watching Eric reach for his weapon. Eric looked at her blankly as she explained, “They’re going to ask you to hand in your weapons, so it’s best if you leave it behind.” Eric decided to ignore the warning and grabbed his gun. “No Eric! Don’t give them a reason to red flag you,” voiced Bethany taking the weapon from him. He allowed Bethany to claim his firearm and as Tiffany grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out the door, Eric told Bethany a final time just how much he loved her. Dylan rejoined Bethany, and without having to ask, he could see that she was visibly shaken as she stood alone holding Eric’s gun. “Bethany,” Dylan called softly. He was met with tearful blue eyes and after taking the weapon from her and placing it onto a nearby table, Dylan took Bethany into his arms while striving to comfort her. “It’s going to be okay,” he told her reassuringly. Bethany shed only a single tear and wanting to make it downstairs as quickly as possible, she began to speak nervously, but convincingly. Her voice was soft and Dylan gazed down at her and listened as she begged, “Please, Dylan. I need you to do something for me.” Dylan’s eyes told her that he would readily do anything for her and all she needed to do was ask. “I have no rank anymore, so I can’t tell you what to do, and I know this goes against everything that Eric told you to do, but please…I need you to trust me.”


	45. Chapter 45

   Stepping off the elevator, Bethany made her way to the far end of the hallway, pushing her way through groves of people and hotel staff. The downstairs lobby was abuzz with individuals of all ages as they packed into the small space, even spilling out into the adjoining hallways due to the influx of more people streaming to get in. Like herself, they were slowly trickling into the massive ballroom and were being chauffeured by security standing on either side of the door. She held onto Dylan’s lanky arm as he navigated them through the energetic crowd. It did not take long for Bethany to gather that the people struggling for entrance right in front of the doors were Eric’s fans, and they were becoming more unruly the longer the wait became. Dylan whistled over the hum of the group to get the security officer’s attention, and after a nod of his head, the guardsman motioned them in his direction. “Wow, it’s Dylan!” exclaimed an excited youth to his friend upon seeing Dylan approach through the mass of trench coat clad individuals. “This is so cool!” said the young boy. “Yeah, cool,” his companion agreed. “We’re here for Eric, but we’re both huge fans of you, too,” the boy bragged. “Yes, huge,” repeated his friend. Not wanting to seem rude, Dylan turned to both boys and said, “Guys, its great you’re both here, but the quicker you let me get inside that room, the quicker we can get this show on the road.” Both boys nodded at Dylan and gave each other a high five as if their main accomplishment for the evening had been achieved. Bethany’s head turned to observe the motley group of people who loved and adored her boyfriend so intensely. They were here for him, but she could not hide the fact that she, like Eric, wondered how many were there simply over bribery, and as she scanned the crowd, she contemplated how many of them by the end of the night would withhold their support and turn against Eric for reward money. Bethany felt a surge of relief when she realized, most if not all of the people who remained outside the room were not being allowed entrance after all. Although there appeared to be near sixty fans standing about, there were only ten names on the list who were going to be granted permission inside for the trial. “Name please,” the security officer said looking at Bethany. “It’s fine, they’re both okay to go in,” replied another older guard who quickly intervened upon seeing Dylan. Bethany ducked through the doors and inside the massive room but not before she heard someone yell while pointing in her direction, “Hey, you’re the girl who got Eric in trouble!” Bethany was startled to say the least, but before she could respond, Dylan tugged her forward and ushered her away from the growing mob surrounding the entrance. “Now you know why Eric asked you to stay with me,” Dylan said staring at the perturbed fan who was still gossiping and pointing in Bethany’s direction. It never crossed her mind that people might blame her directly for Eric’s predicament, and now Bethany knew why Eric had instructed her to lay low as much as possible. Bethany took a deep breath of the cool air as she finally paced through the room feeling grateful to no longer be in the stuffy lobby area. The impressive room was just as she remembered it from the night of her presentation minus the dinner party accommodations of tables decorated with fancy china. Instead, chairs in neat rows lined each side of the room separated only by an aisle that reached from the doors at which Bethany entered all the way up to a platform adorning the front of the ballroom. Bethany recounted the pleasant tone of the space during her last visit, but tonight, a negative vibe hung about the room making the atmosphere tense and uncomfortable. She followed Dylan until they reached the others where Robyn had reserved the first row of seats for them. Bethany slid into the chair beside Robyn and Dylan followed behind her taking the seat on the very end nearest the aisle. Brooks, Nate, and Robert were seated alongside Robyn and after taking notice that all of them were present, Bethany began surveying the room for any sign of Matt, Jonathan, or Eric. The first image that made it into her line of vision was that of a burst of red, fleeting about the dark backdrop of the room’s color scheme as Mandy Vaughn pranced around as if she owned the place. Mandy waited until Bethany stared directly at her to shoot her the venomous which had become her usual greeting to the brunette. Bethany nearly jumped from her seat when she felt a hand rest gently on her shoulder. “I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon again,” came a rather familiar voice. Bethany turned to face Joey who had taken a seat directly behind her. “Joey!” exclaimed Bethany. He smiled encouragingly at her before allowing his eyes to follow Mandy to the other side of the room where she eventually settled into a seat beside Chris. “Poor Morris. Is he ever going to be free of her?” commented Joey. “Well, he’s tried for years with no luck yet,” Robyn responded. Both Joey and Robyn became distracted by something ahead which prompted Bethany to turn around again in her seat. Matt and Jonathan had just appeared on the platform and standing just beyond them, was Eric. The room burst into loud humming, yelling, and other energetic speech as Eric walked to a small enclosed space off to the right which held a chair and microphone. Eric easily spotted Bethany and the only thing she could do was tell him with her eyes what her voice could not through the intense chattering of the room. People were settling into their places and looking around again, Bethany saw that every seat, both in her area as well as the opposite side of the room, was packed with individuals, apparently from districts all over the country. Thinking the room could not get any more boisterous, Bethany was alarmed when a line of ten people walked along the middle of the room and went single file into a designated area to the left of the stage. “This is really about to get interesting,” breathed Dylan as he eyed the people lining into the chairs. One by one, Eric’s most devout fans were seated at the head of the room and Bethany watched as one girl pushed earnestly ahead of the others to sit front and center of the entire group. She removed her jacket to proudly reveal her _“I heart Eric Harris”_ t-shirt as she blew Eric a kiss from where she stood before taking a seat. “I don’t know why Matt bothered to ask the other nine people to come,” began Dylan with an amused laugh. “Lynn Ann is clearly the equivalent of having fifty Eric fans.” Bethany stared at the young blonde at whom Dylan was joking about who everyone, including Eric himself, acknowledged as being his number one fan. Mandy could not resist the urge to approach the group in an attempt to rile them by ridiculing them for adoring Eric. Jonathan kept Mandy in check by taking her by the arm and leading her away from the fans to avoid the for sure riot that Mandy would start between them. Bethany was struggling to keep up with all the commotion and rather than tire herself out over it, she chose to do what mattered most, and that was keep her attention focused on Eric as she looked lovingly at him from across the way.

 *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 Eric held Bethany’s gaze as long as he possibly could until Matt approached the place where he had settled into a seat. “Smile Harris, you want to look good for your fans, don’t you?” Matt asked as he eyed the avid group of enthusiasts who were there on Eric’s behalf. “They’re here for you,” he reminded Eric. “Was that before or after they were bribed,” Eric said smugly more to himself than to Matt. Matt gave Eric a peculiar stare, but Eric chose not to repeat his statement simply because he was not sure if now was the best time to reveal just what he had managed to find out via his number one fan. “You’re legend, Eric!” yelled a man sitting amidst the fan section. “You have some…interesting followers,” Matt commented curiously, looking at the man who appeared to be near age forty. He was dressed just as if he were Eric himself, wearing all black, complete with trench coat, similar style dark sunglasses, and a dark cap to top off the look which faced backwards on his head. The man gave Eric two thumbs up and after scanning the rest the group, Eric quickly determined that there was no particular way in which to label his most sincere followers since they were of all ages, anywhere from sixteen or seventeen up to the middle aged man. Some dressed in completely normal attire while some individuals chose clothing, including his signature duster, which would warrant more attention. Eric noticed Lynn Ann directly in the front of the group and after blowing him a kiss, Matt commented, “I don’t think that kiss was intended for me.” Eric rolled his eyes as Matt continued his observance of Eric’s number one admirer. “That’s who’s going to get you out of here tonight,” Matt predicated still eyeing the young girl. “As if Jonathan is going to care about the opinion of a seventeen year old,” retorted Eric. “Don’t underestimate the power of a teenage girl who’s in love, Harris. That girl is going to see to you winning this trial,” declared Matt before he stopped his speech due to his superior steadily approaching. From Jonathan’s demeanor, both Matt and Eric knew he was entirely displeased. With a look of disdain, Jonathan asked Matt, “Who in blazes are these people in here? They are outsiders for Christ’s sake!” fumed Jonathan. “They’re potential candidates to join TCM,” replied Matt truthfully. Jonathan stared in disbelief at Matt as he waited for a full explanation. When nothing was said, Jonathan barked out, “Is this your doing?” Matt calmly stated, “Partially. I knew as with any event surrounding Harris, that his fans were sure to catch word. There’s a fair amount still outside the room, but those ten sitting together all gave the passcode for Harris’ district and were allowed entrance by security. Since they happen to all be potential candidates to join TCM, it was thought to be beneficial in having them attend the trial to give them…exposure of sorts,” explained Matt. “Exposure!” exclaimed Jonathan. “Exposure to what, our trade secrets?” he continued in a fiery voice. Matt looked to Eric as he said the exact words, “Exposure to know just how seriously TCM takes its initiation process and just what happens to those who don’t abide by the rules.” Eric kept his speech in check and did not comment on the scare tactic uttered by Matt. It did however, give Jonathan just enough satisfaction to drop the matter momentarily as he stared at the group of Eric’s fans a second time.” Sitting together and having the same look of intense purpose, they centered around Lynn Ann who began to hold up a poster with the phrase, _“Eric is innocent!”_ and in an outrage, Jonathan said with a snarl, “This is not a pep rally, Matthew! And, I don’t know just what type of foul play is going on here, but I can assure you both, I will get to the bottom of it but for now, my main concern is to get this trial underway.” Jonathan stormed off to take his position in one of the chairs behind the podium. The room calmed just before twelve men entered through a side door and with poise and dignity, they each took a seat along the platform. They were dressed in black suits and ties and with a solemn expression, they each watched as a pudgy middle aged man in a trench coat adjusted the microphone behind the podium and began to speak in a raspy voice. “Welcome TCM members, leaders, officials, and elders. We apologize for the delay and without further interruption, we will proceed with the agenda at hand.” The man opened a briefcase and retracted several legal looking documents and then began to read, “Mr. Eric David Harris age 20, joined TCM’s Denver district at entry level in 1998 at age 17. Promoted to a leader in 1999 following the Columbine High School shooting, he had seven total members following in his district until Mr. Christopher Morris was moved from under his leadership this past fall leaving six members currently. One member, recently joined, is Miss Bethany Nicole Russell age 20, who after maintaining contact with the Denver district through a number of variances, was advised to take initiation, officially joining the district in order to ensure its integrity by not permitting an outsider to infringe upon TCM, its members, and the business conducted within. On the night of September 22, 2001, Miss Bethany Nicole Russell was initiated into the district. Her initiation was both overseen and executed by Mr. Eric David Harris, immediately placing upon her the title of leader and the related role and responsibilities. Having no previous knowledge of such organized business activity and hierarchy structuring, Harris’ decision of placing Miss Russell into the role of a leader was readily questioned and in some circles, criticized. However, given his credible history and accomplishments within TCM, Harris was granted a trial run of sorts to see if Miss Russell could be successful. At the beginning of his undertaking, Harris declared that he would take full responsibility for Miss Russell to include her training, fundamental teachings of TCM and its history, and any mistakes should they be made. Miss Bethany Nicole Russell was formally recognized before the elders during her presentation held here in this very room on October sixth of the same year. Over the next few months, Miss Russell showed exceptional progress and a resilience unlike any other known leader having no previous role within TCM. In early February 2002, while conducting research as part of official business, Miss Amanda Vaughn, member since 1997 and two times a leader within TCM, found documents on Miss Russell that fully supported that on the night of October 6, 2001, the night of her presentation, Miss Russell remained a virgin. The evidence was taken from mental health records housed at a local mental health therapist’s office. Miss Russell formally resided in the Atlanta area and has been a patient at the office since the summer of 1999. Even after relocating to Colorado, Miss Russell visited the therapist’s office while in Atlanta since she was conveniently in the city for her presentation. Documentation provided by the therapist states that Miss Russell visited the very morning after her presentation and in a recorded session, Miss Russell was asked about her recent personal matters to include her intimate relationships to which Miss Russell stated, _“God, no. I’m still a virgin.”_ The conversation consequently was about Mr. Eric Harris himself, to which we conclude that given him to be the male in question, Miss Russell confessed to her therapist that she had not been with a man up to this point in time including him. This warranted immediate response and gave probable cause for Mr. Matthew Abernathy to question the actual details and story surrounding Miss Russell’s entire initiation. Upon his visit along with Mr. Jonathan Armstrong, it was readily admitted the night of February 9, 2002, by Mr. Eric Harris himself, that Miss Bethany Russell in fact, remained a virgin. As one can determine, Miss Russell was not fully initiated as previously thought the night of September twenty-second. Because of this, her leadership role was rightly terminated, being null and void until further notice. After seizing Mr. Harris the same night in which he admitted the falsified initiation, he had asked that in light of the circumstance, Miss Russell be granted full pardon since she had no bearing on his decision and was in so many words, _told to do it his way_. It is with these variables in mind that the trial tonight between Eric David Harris vs the Trench Coat Mafia will proceed.” A rumble began throughout the room as the man shuffled the papers before handing what appeared to be a copy to Jonathan who then positioned himself behind the podium’s microphone. He looked directly at Eric and questioned, “Harris, do you have anything to add to the statement of evidence just given?” Eric’s gaze remained across the room and fixated on Bethany as thoughts began to churn within his head. He looked away however, and then focused on Mandy who was seated on the second row on the same side of the room as himself. Eric kept his eyes on the redhead as he questioned, “Does anybody know just why Mandy was in Atlanta in order for her to stumble upon Bethany’s medical records?” Jonathan wasted no time in his response to this question by stating, “With Atlanta being the headquarters of TCM, I know Amanda is prone to make regular visits here from time to time,” he concluded. “No, I’m wondering what she was doing at Bethany’s therapist’s office?” clarified Eric. Eric was startled when one of the distinguished gentlemen sitting in the row of elders declared in a concise voice, “That question is irrelevant to the subject at hand.” Jonathan nodded his agreement and looked at Eric and said, “Amanda’s original business there has no bearing on the evidence at hand, so with that in mind, do you have anything else to add?” Eric sighed quietly in defeat, realizing that this angle was not going to be the answer to him being found innocent. Eric, Bethany, and a handful of others knew the truth behind Mandy’s intentions, and it was done solely to dig up dirt on Bethany’s past. “Harris, when it was decided by you, the district, and perhaps Bethany herself to initiate her into TCM, why didn’t you order one of the other males to do it?” questioned another elder as he adjusted the tie around his neck. Bethany drained of color and Dylan, sensing her unease, reached over and gently patted her hand while waiting for Eric’s response. “I didn’t want them to do it,” he said simply. “Why not?” the gentleman slowly prompted. “Because, I love her,” Eric admitted speaking into the microphone. Soft mumbling began among the elders before the gentleman said, “I have no further questions.” A younger elder sitting to the far right began to speak next. “If the dilemma was resolved by not having the others initiate her, then what was the problem?” he began. “If you decided that you were going to do it, then why didn’t you?” “Because, I care for her. I didn’t want to hurt her by forcing myself on her,” Eric bravely answered. The young man leaned over and whispered to the other elder sitting beside him before stating, “No further questions.” Jonathan spoke again and decided to bring up the substantial heart of the matter. “Harris, in hearing what you’ve said and knowing what we know, do you understand the seriousness of your actions?” “Yes,” answered Eric simply. “You have lied about a member’s initiation and not just any member, but one who was believed to rule as a leader. Since the act was fabricated, the girl essentially is an outsider. You have exposed her to our world and its rules and secrets, and you have done so while lying to those above you while making us confident that this whole plot was legitimate. Such a deplorable scheme is punishable and subject to your immediate demotion up to a death penalty.” This statement started a chain reaction throughout the room beginning with Lynn Ann who, by her reaction, acted as if Jonathan had just drawn a weapon and shot Eric on the spot. “NO, PLEASE! He’s INNOCENT!” she cried out. “That’s bullshit!” yelled another fan, causing Jonathan to loudly speak into the microphone. “Settle down! Anymore outbursts and I will personally escort those out who fail to abide by this.” After Jonathan chastised the rambunctious group of fans, he called for s short recess before leaving the podium. He exited along with Matt and the twelve elders as they retreated into a side room just off the stage. Eric sat motionless in his chair allowing only his eyes to move as he studied Bethany. She appeared dazed with Robyn whispering something in her ear and Eric only wished he could go to her and comfort her. Eric’s attention was forced away from his love as he saw Mandy jump from her seat and head towards the group of fans. She could not resist the urge for yet another word battle between herself and them, mocking each one in a piercing voice over their love and admiration of Eric. Mandy snatched the poster away from Lynn Ann after making several nasty statements to her. No longer deciding to just watch, Eric rose from his seat, walked up behind Mandy, and tapped her on the shoulder. Lynn Ann and the other fans nearly fell out of their seats as they saw their idol standing before them. Mandy turned around, surprised to see Eric behind her. Eric yanked the poster out of Mandy’s hand and with a vicious spark in his eyes he told her, “I hope you’re not over here bullying, Amanda.” Mandy snobbishly replied, “Now, would I do something like that?” “Let’s hope not because you of all people should know what I do to bullies.” Mandy gave Lynn Ann a cold stare before allowing the same gaze to settle upon Eric. “What does Bethany think about your little groupie, huh?” Mandy asked tartly, but before Eric could voice his response, the room grew noisy again as each elder began to emerge from the hidden room. “Don’t think that just because Matt and Jonathan are here that I won’t snatch you by the hair of your head and drag you outside just like I did once before because if you come over here again…I will,” threatened Eric. Not wanting to take a gamble on his words, Mandy smirked at Eric and backed off simply because she did not want to embarrass herself should Eric follow through with his promise. She pretended to leave by her own accord by lousily saying, “Looks like Chris is calling for me, so I’ll leave you two alone.” As if it were God himself, Lynn Ann placed a hand across her chest while struggling to breathe as Eric handed the poster back to her. He gave her his most adorable smile before turning to make his way back to his designated place in the room. A refreshed Jonathan took the stage once again and began in a calm voice, “I would like to read a passage taken from TCM’s official manual which most of you know was written by the very people sitting on this stage. This manual and code of ethics, if you will, outlines any and all of TCM’s specific rules, roles, and relative information surrounding times such as these when answers are needed and if situations are found to be questionable.” Eric grew apprehensive as he eyed the ancient black book with _TCM_ encrusted in gold lettering on its cover. “Most of you have in fact read or are familiar with the rules of initiation, but just as a reminder, I will read directly from the chapter focusing on initiations. Since this is surrounding the initiation of a female, I will jump directly to page 282 where it begins to outline this topic.” Jonathan paused a moment before reading in a decisive tone… _“Throughout history, the female has always been deemed the weaker sex, and down through the ages, has been treated as such. Within the Trench Coat Mafia, weakness is a danger and in considering females, courage, strength, and endurance are the attributes in which to seek and in essence, lie within the heart of all females. Once sought after, a potential female seeking membership will succumb to the following: The district leader will elect a male either outside of his district or within his own district to oversee the initiation process and in rare instances, the leader himself, may execute the procedure. The chosen male should reflect the inner potential of the female, thus giving her his rank and status should she pass. The initiation will take place in the surrounding of choice, again determined by the male responsible. The leader can choose to be in attendance for the process, or not, and can allot other members to be present as well. The chosen male will select a weapon of choice including but not limited to, knives, guns, swords, and even his very hands in which to inflict fear while taking The Oath (for more on The Oath, see page 23). The male will then engage the female in a union sacred among the gods, man, and beast. By participating in a sexual act, the initiation will be finalized and upon completion, the leader and/or male will decide along with any others present, if membership will be granted. As with other practices within TCM, the leader can alter these guidelines to reflect personal preference and taste so long as they are executed.”_ Jonathan gazed up from the bible equivalent to the individuals in the room and looked at Eric. “Do you have any questions about the passage I just read, Harris?” “No sir, none at all,” came Eric’s voice. “At this point in time,” began Jonathan, “I would like to announce the preliminary ruling among the elders.” Staring straight at Eric, Jonathan revealed, “Four elders have demanded your immediate demotion eliminating you from any recognizable rank. Three, have expressed a desire for a second trial, and the remaining five…are in favor of your death.” Bracing for the crowd’s reaction, Jonathan held up his hands as a calming technique while straining his voice to regain order. “Silence!” he repeated several times until the initial shock of the votes wore off. Waves of soft crying emitted from the side of the stage in which Eric’s fans sat mortified by the majority votes from the elders. Lynn Ann’s sobs became intense cries of sorrow as she flipped the poster over and scribbled on the back more words. She held it high into the air, being sure it was within clear view of all the elders. _“TCM is_ _a Traitor!”_ it read in bold black letters against the white paper. “Get that girl out of here…now!” Jonathan whispered to Matt. Dylan leaned over to Bethany and in one breath he declared, “Now’s your chance, little bit. Go when I get up.” Dylan stood to his feet and as he walked towards the stage, he motioned for Lynn Ann to join him. “I’ll take care of this,” he told Matt and Jonathan confidently before leading a distraught Lynn Ann down the lengthy aisle and outside the room. Matt pulled Jonathan to the side and Eric strained to hear the conversation as he warned, “You better rethink this outcome Jonathan, for all of our sakes. TCM is big, but the people outside of it are bigger. Harris is a legend, and the minute that girl gossips to the crowd waiting just outside those doors is the minute that we better be prepared for an uprising. There may be only eighty or so here, but how many followers do you think Harris has nationwide? They will…demand justice.” Jonathan grew visibly frazzled by Matt’s words and remembering that they were in front of hundreds of people, Jonathan tapped Matt’s arm lightly and whispered, “Then, someone needs to speak up who can convince them.” Eric watched Jonathan’s and Matt’s gingerly actions in front of the crowd, but it was not this that nearly caused him a heart attack. Bethany was gone! Eric scanned the room in a panic and knowing that Dylan had escorted Lynn Ann outside, Eric was at a loss as to when Bethany had abandoned her seat. Eric stood to his feet but almost collapsed as he finally realized Bethany was not among the crowd, she was making her way onto the stage! Heads turned as the elders watched the petite girl who walked passed them. Matt and Jonathan ceased their private conversation and with a broad smile Matt suggested to Jonathan, “Harris may not have anything to say to convince them, but I’m willing to bet that she does.” The room took on a lethal silence as Bethany joined the two men at the center of the stage. After saying only a few words to Jonathan, he moved back to the microphone and stated curiously, “It turns out that despite earlier implications, Miss Bethany Nicole Russell has asked to speak tonight on Harris’ behalf.” “NO!” shouted Eric still standing frozen to the spot. The men looked at Eric questioningly as he continued. “I asked that she not be involved, and I want that request to be honored,” reminded Eric. Jonathan was about to speak when an elder stood from his seat and declared, “I think hearing from the girl would be an excellent idea. You may not find her at fault, nor do I, but gaining a new perspective on this is something I feel we could all benefit from given the controversial votes thus far.” Eric stared at his love, his eyes reflecting the pleading which he felt. He had begged Bethany not to do this, and now the elders were more than interested to hear from her and Eric knew that Bethany was now in full control. “Please…” he mouthed to her, but Bethany only blinked at him and walked towards the microphone. Eric felt Matt take him by the arm and coax him back into the chair and there was nothing more to do but wait it out and hope for the best. “Do not speak at all,” warned Matt quietly. “If you want any chance in coming away from this clean, stay quiet and let her speak.” Eric stared blankly at Matt and mentally prepared himself that he may very well be killed because if anybody ruled to find Bethany at fault and punish her accordingly, he would see to it that they would die by his hand. Eric struggled to take in air as Bethany addressed the crowded room. The massive oak podium seemed to dwarf her small frame as she spoke from behind it. “TCM members, leaders, officials, and elders,” she began in a clear voice, “I feel it is my responsibility to speak tonight and although many of you see me as having no rank or role at this point, I would like to ask that you not base anything on my observations alone, but with your own good judgment. My only request is that you keep an open mind to the things in which I’m about to say.” Mandy was not shy in loudly proclaiming, “Wow, this ought to be good.” Jonathan cast a scolding look in the redhead’s direction which made her straighten slightly in her seat. Bethany paused before continuing as she laid a single envelope onto the podium. Eric was curious as to how he had not noticed it in Bethany’s hands before, but figured it was due to his attention being pulled in numerous directions. “Everyone in this room knows Eric, and more specifically you know how he was promoted in TCM. The very act that gained him leadership was an event that I, too, took part in.” Bethany heard whisperings behind her as the elders spoke among themselves. She took a breath and then said, “The night of my initiation, I was and remained a virgin, but two nights ago, I can truthfully admit that I no longer am.” A haughty laugh rose from Mandy which started a fair amount of chuckles throughout the room. “Miss Russell, what has happened after the fact is none of this room’s concern,” an elder declared in an amused tone. “After the fact of what?” she asked, visibly shocking the man at her boldness. “I have here within the same medical records used to condemn Eric, proof of my involvement the morning of April 20, 1999. I won’t go into detail, but for clarification, I will tell you that I was not among the students that day who were forced away from the school. I wasn’t among the students who escaped fairly quickly with only a shock of panic while they watched the remainder of the morning’s events safely from a TV. I was in the school, remained in the school, and was actually present in the library that morning.” Muffled talking was heard again, but Bethany pressed on by explaining, “That morning, I found myself not only trapped, but confronted in the school’s library…by Eric himself.” Gasps rolled along the aisles followed by quick speech as Jonathan called, “Quiet!” Intending to hold the crowd’s attention, Bethany forced her voice into a louder pitch. “That morning while lying on the floor unable to move from a sprained ankle, Eric approached me and threatened me with a gun in his hand. Because of what he did, and the amount of fear and trauma experienced, technically, my initiation began the morning of the Columbine High School shootings.” Bethany paused to allow the crowd to react to her words accordingly and while allowing Jonathan time to manage the noise, Bethany slid paperwork from the envelope and handed it to Matt. Eric’s mouth hung open as he attempted to process what Bethany was saying. “I have provided documents of my presence and involvement on that morning, and with that, I would like to focus on the next case in point which is my virginity. Two nights ago, I asked Eric to take me back to the sight of where it all began which was Columbine. With the help of another member, we were granted access inside, and after entering the school’s library…well…we…” Mandy stood from her seat and yelled, “That is the most ridiculous excuse I’ve heard. That is not a _real_ initiation!” she fumed belligerently. Bethany looked directly at the girl rivaling her and stated, “Mandy, there’s no indication in TCM’s rules that specify that the requirements of a girl’s initiation should be simultaneous or that the actions involved be completed in the same day.” “NO! You’re…” “Amanda, that’s enough,” Jonathan said to silence her. The pudgy man who spoke at the commencement of the trial brought the historical looking book at the request of one of the elders. After flipping to the appropriate section, the elders all gathered round and listened as one of them read aloud a few of the lines from the book. “She’s right,” he stated in a surprised voice. Eric appeared spacy as he watched the elders continue their private conversation. “But, how do we know you’re telling the truth?” Mandy asked in a more reserved tone. Bethany dug into the envelope again while saying, “I knew you especially would bring this up, Mandy, so I have proof of this as well.” Bethany pulled out a tape and Eric squinted his eyes not understanding what she could mean by _having evidence_ of him and her engaging in sex within the high school. “As many of you know before the shootings, Columbine had several security cameras along its hallways and inside the commons area,” explained Bethany. “However, there was no such security in place in the school’s library, thus making it the ideal spot in Eric’s plan for claiming the most victims. In the aftermath, Columbine staff and police officials elected to place more security cameras throughout the school to include installing one in the library. The proof you need is on this tape, Amanda, if you’d like to watch,” Bethany said with a smile. Not wanting to be made a fool, Mandy stood up and cursed at Bethany only this time, Jonathan addressed the entire room. “I want everyone to remain calm! We are calling for another recess. Bethany would you come with us,” instructed Jonathan. Before she walked away, Bethany gave Eric a promising look and then she followed only Jonathan and Matt into a room, separate from the one in which the elders entered. Jonathan carried with him the tape and after several minutes, the elders returned to their respective places followed by Matt, Jonathan, and a flushed Bethany. Jonathan approached the microphone, cleared his throat, and said in a hushed voice, “Well, we…have…concluded that the evidence from the tape is substantial and holds merit just like the loop hole that Miss Russell found in TCM’s initiation.” For nearly the fifth time, Mandy jumped to her feet in protest and declared, “No! That can’t be. It can’t!” “Amanda…sit DOWN!” Jonathan scolded harshly obviously growing weary of Mandy’s confrontational nature. Mandy slowly slid back into her seat, and with one final outburst she said only two words, “The Oath.” One elder looked to one of the others and repeated, “Yes, what about The Oath? I can only assume, that on the morning of April twentieth, both she and Harris were not abiding by set rules since neither of them consciously knew this day would come. Miss Russell, therefore did not take her oath while under fear or during the time in which she lost her virginity…or, did you?” he asked seemingly bemused as he looked to her and then to Eric. “No, I didn’t take The Oath,” she admitted in a clear audible voice. Bethany nodded towards the microphone and granting her access once again, Jonathan backed away as Bethany began to address this new obstacle. She turned just enough to face the elders more readily, but allowed her voice to continue to project into the microphone’s speaker. “I’ve never read or seen the actual Oath which TCM sets forth for all its members to accept and adhere to. What I do know, is like any vow between two parties, it’s based upon one constant law, and that law is loyalty. Regardless of the actual wording, I’m willing to stand here tonight and guess without ever having seen it, that The Oath is to demand a lifelong pledge of loyalty from all TCM members.” Having gained Bethany’s respect, the crowd no longer interrupted her and continued to listen in silence while she made her point known. “Mandy so spectacularly uncovered the truth about my initiation the night of February 9, 2002, and joining here tonight, you can clearly see that well over a month has passed since that time. If I was the member set on marring TCM and being disloyal, then understand what I could have done during this time, but chose not to. After finding out Eric’s true identity, and after uncovering what he caused and put me through that morning, I could’ve easily gone to authorities and turned him in along with several others in this very room.” Bethany scanned the crowd before stopping to look directly again at the twelve elders, and in a most respectful tone of voice, she declared, “Members, leaders, officials, and elders, there should be no question of my loyalty as I stand here before you tonight because I have obviously kept silent and remained loyal throughout this whole distasteful ordeal.” Unexpected clapping began about the room followed by cheers of both agreement and support. “There has been no wrongdoing here of any kind,” shouted an elder. “I retract my earlier vote and now choose for Harris’ innocence,” he proclaimed while rising from his chair. “Innocent as well,” voted another standing to join the other. Bethany and Eric listened as one by one, the elders stood and voted simultaneously in unison for Eric to be cleared of any punishment. Matt smiled approvingly at Bethany as Jonathan took the stand once again and announced, “TCM grants full pardon to both Eric David Harris and Bethany Nicole Russell. There will be no negative consequence of any kind…” Jonathan paused as an elder voiced a statement from behind him and after nodding, Jonathan also added, “And, Miss Bethany Nicole Russell will resume her previous role as a leader within the Denver district.” Celebratory clapping broke out again, allowing Bethany the liberty to speak freely again. She began in a meek voice, “Thank you so much for your support and graciousness.” As expected, Mandy wasted no time in giving her two cents worth on the matter, but when she attempted to over talk the continuous clapping, someone decided to beat her to the opportunity. Putting her on the spot, a fan shouted, “Why don’t you shut the hell up?” Like the numerous others sitting nearby, Eric’s fans were growing irritated over the redhead and her hatred of both Eric and Bethany. Mandy shot the man an icy stare and declared, “Fine, have that attitude and see if you get any money.” The sentence spilled from Mandy’s mouth all too quickly and before she had time to rearrange her wording, another fan decided to further bash her. “That girl tried to bribe me too, when I got here earlier. She’s obviously desperate for attention or something.” “Me too,” voiced another. “Amanda, what are these people talking about?” questioned Jonathan. “I don’t know,” lied Mandy, nervously twisting a strand of hair between her fingertips. A younger fan decided to speak up also, and Eric listened as he detailed a similar story as the one which Lynn Ann had described in the letter. “I received a phone call from someone in TCM asking me to be here tonight, and later another man called and told me that if I turned against Eric, TCM would grant me immediate membership plus reward money.” Jonathan looked to Matt for answers which prompted Matt to confess only his end of the riddle. “I asked some fans to come and give support to Harris, but bribery was never a part of that conversation,” Matt earnestly replied. Jonathan enjoyed getting to the bottom of troublesome matters, but patience, however was not one of his strengths as he directly ordered, “All of you,” he said pointing to Eric’s fans, “And, anyone else either directly involved in this or knowing any information about it, I want to see you directly after the trial is dismissed. Rest assured, I will uncover the meaning to this and whoever is behind it.” Jonathan turned his attention back to Bethany who continued to stand at his side. Bethany’s eyes seemed to pierce across the small space between where she stood and where Mandy was still fidgeting anxiously. “I do have one more request before we adjourn for the evening.” Bethany spoke while adopting the tone of a concerned parent, “I would like nothing more than for Amanda Vaughn to face the earned consequences of her manipulative, harmful tactics towards myself and Eric, our district, his fans, and possibly others of whom I am unaware. Mandy has repeatedly found ways to attack me without reason, and while it would normally not cause much response, if any from me at all, I am appalled by her latest scandal to say the least.” Mandy appeared to shrink in her seat as truth after truth emanated from Bethany. “She has pried into my personal life to seek her own gain and as rules go, TCM business is to be conducted for the intent and purpose for actual business. Breaking into a place of business and stealing my medical records was not any task ordered by TCM that I’m aware of. Not only this, but her attempt to blackmail Eric around the information that she discovered was unethical on so many levels that it is a disgrace to me as a leader, knowing the way in which she conducted herself. Her gaining the title of leader was done only after the fact of her both seducing and threatening Eric to initiate her only to keep him under her outrageous control techniques. I don’t know how everyone else feels, but I for one, am unnerved at this kind of leadership and think it best that Mandy not be permitted to continue under this title. Of course, this is not my decision to make, so again, I ask of you with the same mindset as before, give consideration where consideration is due. Thank you.” Mandy’s hand covered her mouth to either hold in her embarrassed crying, or to keep the contents of her stomach from spewing forth as she twisted in her seat. Her pale skin grew even whiter as Jonathan stared coldly at her, and after waiting for only a couple of words to be uttered by the elders, he said, “Amanda Vaughn, TCM finds you in breach of your leadership role. It will be removed as of this moment along with the chance for you to secure any title or ranking going forward with your membership in TCM.” Movement caught Jonathan’s eye just to the side of Mandy as Chris stood on wobbly legs and admitted, “I went behind Matt and made those phone calls.” A bewildered look appeared on Matt’s face and before Jonathan could comment, Chris took a deep breath and continued. “Mandy told me to do it, and because I’ve spent so many years under her bullying and controlling ways, I didn’t think anything about it,” he confessed. “But, after hearing what Bethany had to say, I too, can honestly say, I’ve had enough of Mandy and her pathetic attempts to use other people to get what she wants. I have nothing else to say,” finished Chris as he walked away from Mandy and joined his longtime friends opposite the room. He was greeted with welcomed smiles by Robyn, Joey, and the others who completed Eric’s popular district. Jonathan stared at Mandy who was quite the mess and said in an ominous voice, “I will deal with you later.” He then looked among the faces in the crowd and with a wide smile he announced, “I appreciate all who attended this evening and until next time, goodnight, and continue to wear your trench coat with honor.” Jonathan flashed TCM’s gang symbol to the crowd before stepping away from the microphone and off the stage. The room became a full circus as bodies moved about, all scurrying to the same target. Bethany’s vision blurred as people flew at her from all directions, vying at the opportunity to congratulate her, meet her, and shake her hand. One of Eric’s fans asked her for an autograph, and not knowing what to do, Bethany called out for Eric. He was of course, facing the same battle as members eagerly engaged him. Some even began inviting him back to their rooms to have drinks and dinner. Eric pardoned himself as graciously as he could, only wanting to reach Bethany and be with her. The crowd was closing in and finally, it took the power of Matt, Brooks, Chris, and Joey to surround the couple and get them safely from the room. They were rushed upstairs through a stairwell to avoid the lengthy wait near the elevators. Dylan greeted them just at the entrance from the stairs and in an excited tone bursting with energy, he yelled, “Damn, I’m glad to be in the most popular district!” He grinned at Bethany and without even having to ask her, she told him, “It worked! Thanks for helping me, Dylan,” Bethany whispered. Dylan nodded as Bethany ducked into her and Eric’s room. Once inside, they both took a deep breath and as Eric leaned against the door glad to be free from the noise and chaos, he asked, “Bethany, how did…I can’t believe you…did…what you did!” Bethany smiled shyly at Eric and replied, “Well, I had to because I love you.” Eric was nearly speechless as he attempted to form the anticipated questions that were swirling inside his head. “You knew all along what you were going to ask me to do inside Columbine, didn’t you?” Bethany gave him the same shy smile and said, “Not at first, but when the night finally came, I remembered that cameras were installed in the library and I figured I would take a chance and ask Joey to make sure they were turned on before we got there. He went back later to get the tape for me,” Bethany said in her sweetest voice. Eric shook his head while smiling wistfully at the girl who had practically bewitched him. After what she had just did for him, Eric knew that he would forever love her beyond any doubt or circumstance. Bethany had managed to both capture and secure not just Eric’s heart, but his very soul, and nothing would ever change his perspective or sway his feelings. He was so in love with her that had Bethany made the ill-fated decision to abandon him and turn him into authorities as having found evidence on the Columbine shooter, he would go willingly, so long as she remained unhurt and unharmed. The intense passion surrounding Bethany’s devotion to him and his ongoing love for her made for the perfect combination of euphoric bliss, but also a dangerous death wish for any who decided to interfere. Eric’s compulsive nature would not allow any room for insecurities, and his obsession over Bethany fueled his need to protect her all the more. A thunderous knock sounded at the door as a voice called out, “It’s me, Matt.” Eric looked lovingly at Bethany and after kissing her sweetly, he said, I’ll be right back. Eric peeked out into the hallway and after being sure it was only Matt, Eric walked out and closed the door. Matt grinned and asked, “I’m about to head out for the evening. Is there anything else you need from me?” Eric shook his head as Matt added, “Just in case you were wondering, all of your fans remained true to you. None took Mandy up on the offer of reward money to turn against you.” Eric gave Matt a delightful grin and bragged, “Well, that’s because my fans are the best and the smartest.” Matt chuckled slightly and patting Eric on the back, he told him, “I never doubted you and Bethany, ever, but I do have to admit that I was wrong about one thing.” Eric waited while Matt paused briefly before saying, “I told you not to underestimate the power of a girl in love. It’s just that I was wrong about which girl it would be to make what happened tonight happen.” Eric smiled to himself remembering the comment that Matt had made about Lynn Ann. “Bethany is perfect for you, and I can see that now,” admitted Matt. “And together, you both are perfect leaders.” Matt turned from Eric and after bidding him goodbye, Eric rushed up to him just as he began to walk away and quietly whispered, “If…I happen to…shoot a certain redhead, do you think anyone would miss her?” Matt sighed heavily and warned, “You know you shouldn’t be asking me things like that, Harris.” Eric shrugged his shoulders as if to acknowledge his defeat, but then he heard Matt whisper, “I might could pretend I didn’t know… and look the other way just in case she turns up missing.” Eric gave his famous smirk that was half mischievous child and half dangerous adult. Without saying anything more, Matt turned and walked down the hall and headed towards the elevators. Eric returned inside the suite where he found Bethany changing out of her dress. “I have to take care of something within TCM while I’m here in Atlanta,” Eric said to be half truthful. Bethany nodded and as she turned her attention away to slip into some warm socks, she failed to see Eric take his gun and tuck it away into his trench coat. He kissed her on the forehead and promised, “I’ll be back soon.” Eric eased down the dimly lit hallway in a steady trot and he quickly stopped by Dylan’s room to make him aware of his plans for the remainder of the evening. Robert was there also, and he nodded his agreement as well, to what was next on Eric’s agenda. He was leaving and on his way…to kill Mandy.


	46. Chapter 46

   Eric was a master of disguise and hiding his true emotions in order to make others more comfortable, including his victims. He more or less had Matt’s approval, albeit a shady one, to go after and kill Mandy Vaughn. Eric did not abide by the rules of forgive and forget, and after everything that Mandy had put Bethany through, Eric felt death should be her due penalty. Mandy had pestered him for years, and at most, she only managed to get under his skin and mildly agitate him, but after her attempt to sabotage Bethany, Eric now hated Mandy wholeheartedly. She had made a fool of herself only an hour ago during his trial, and now, according to circulating rumors, Mandy was packing her things and preparing to depart from the hotel due to her public humiliation and embarrassment. Despite her flightiness, Mandy was sharp and a quick thinker, so Eric knew she would not fall for any of his trickery involving himself, or those within his district. Eric had rallied a total of three men from other districts to befriend Mandy and play along as if they felt sorry for her after what had happened. Eric waited patiently as Mandy fell into their support with open arms, and after inviting her out for drinks, Mandy went willingly with them and away from the hotel. Eric kept an eye on his phone and after receiving the go ahead, he began to make his way downstairs. The lobby had cleared of all the excited fans from before, and now other than a few hotel staff, the main area was empty. Eric slinked around a corner, but instead of heading towards the exit door, something else caught his attention, temporarily distracting him and causing him to take a different path. Thinking she heard footsteps, the blonde turned around but saw no one as she headed towards a private lounge area. After walking into the relaxing atmosphere, Lynn Ann laid a book on the table just before she heard the door to the room close shut behind her. Startled, she quickly spun around and lost her balance after seeing who was responsible for trapping her inside. “Eric!” she breathed. “Hi,’ he said smiling. “Were you following me?” she asked trying not to become hysterical over seeing Eric standing right in front of her. “No.” But, then Eric said, “Yes,” changing his answer. Lynn Ann was truly star struck as she stared up at Eric and listened to him explain the reason for his unannounced visit. “I just wanted to say thank you for everything.” Lynn Ann blinked not readily understanding what she had done to warrant a thank you from Eric Harris. “For the letter, and for telling me everything. And, for coming here to Atlanta to support me,” Eric explained. “I’m your number one fan, remember?” she reminded him. “I know,” he said feeling as if he knew Lynn Ann more than he actually did having met her only one other time in person. “And, I’ll still be your number one fan even when I’m thirty, remember?” the seventeen year old said with a laugh. “I love your t-shirt,” he said admiring the _“I heart Eric Harris”_ attire which she had purposely chose to wear to his trial. “I’m also grateful that you let me hide out at your house, so be sure to keep quiet about that just in case I ever need to do it again,” he laughed. “Next time, I might bring my whole district, so I hope that’s okay with your mom,” joked Eric lightheartedly. Eric continued to laugh with her, but then his smile began to fade when Lynn Ann revealed, “Eric, I want to join TCM.” Eric shook his head and with a sigh he replied, “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” “Why not? You were seventeen when you joined,” Lynn Ann pointed out to him with a pout. “But…that…was different. This is you we’re talking about,” Eric lamely responded. He was not quite sure how to express his thoughts through words, but looking at her rosy cheeks, Eric was having a difficult time placing Lynn Ann in his world, and he took comfort that although she knew most of his secrets within the hidden lifestyle of TCM, she was not however, directly tied into it. “Who will write me letters?” he asked pitifully hoping to change her mind. With a smile, she promised, “I’ll still write to you like always even after I join TCM, Eric.” He gave up and compromised with her by saying, “Okay, you can join when you’re twenty-one.” Lynn Ann tilted her head at him and said, “Eighteen.” “Twenty,” he playfully argued. A clock hanging on the wall behind Lynn Ann reminded Eric that he had a short window of time in which to follow through with his secret mission involving a redhead. “I’m sorry,” Eric said sweetly, “I’m supposed to be going somewhere. Official TCM business,” he added with a smile. Lynn Ann returned his smile and in a girlish voice, she asked of him one very important favor. “Will you sign my t-shirt before you go?” “Of course I will,” Eric said in a hushed voice as Lynn Ann grabbed a black marker from among the pens and pencils scattered across one of the lounge’s many tables. The young blonde proudly stood up straight and thrust her bosom forward, indicating that her wish was for Eric to sign along her chest. Twirling the marker in his hand, Eric made a circular motion into the air gesturing for her to turn around. Lynn Ann frowned at his suggestion but did not protest at Eric’s effort to uphold her modesty. He brushed her hair to the side and in large writing, he wrote along her back the words, _“To Lynn Ann, my number one fan. Love always, Eric Harris.”_ Tell your mom hello for me.” Lynn Ann nodded with a smile and as she reached out to retrieve the marker from him, Eric took hold of her hand and kissed it gently. “I have to go,” he whispered, “and in the same manner in which he entered, Eric exited the small room in a flash leaving Lynn Ann in an almost dreamlike state.

                 *   *   *   *   *   *   **

 For the first time in a long time, Bethany felt truly exhilarated and as if she could breathe freely having no worries or anxieties. Eric’s trial wrapped up beautifully, and as she brushed her hair in front of the elegant mirror decorating the hotel suite, Bethany felt all tension leave her body now that it was all finally over and Eric was no longer in any trouble. Thinking of Eric at present, Bethany checked the time and wondered when he would return. He did not indicate where he was going, and being curious, Bethany slipped from the room and across the hallway to see if Robyn knew the answer to her question. “Hey Bethany,” Robyn greeted. Bethany stepped inside and asked, “Do you know where Eric went?” she asked curiously. “Sorry, I thought he was with you,” replied Robyn. “Oh, well,” began Bethany and as she turned to leave, Robyn asked Robert who was lounging on the sofa apparently waiting for Dylan to return, “Do you know where Eric went?” Robert made a face that indicated he was trying to hide the fact that he did know something. “What is it?” pressed Robyn. He did not respond to her question while staring nervously around the room. Claiming her leadership role once again, Bethany placed her hand upon her hip in a signature female pose and repeated the phrase. “Robert, what is it? What do you know?” Robert rose to his feet before addressing Bethany, who was now his authority once again. “He’s going after Mandy.” Bethany gave Robyn an odd gaze before turning to Robert again. “What do you mean by that? He’s going after her for what?” Robert blinked and as Dylan entered the room to rejoin his friends, Robyn’s hand flew to her mouth. “What?” asked Bethany while noticing Robyn’s shocked expression. Robert spoke up and interpreted what Robyn could not say aloud. “Bethany, Eric’s going to…kill Mandy.” The brunette’s reaction was similar to her female companion. Bethany closed her eyes and whispered, “No!” “NO!” she said again shaking her head in disbelief. “Do you know where he’s taking her?” she asked concerned. This, Robert was unsure of, but Dylan joined in the conversation and filled them in on what he knew. “Eric had a few guys from other districts play Mandy at her own game. Apparently they tricked her into thinking they felt sorry for her and were on her side. They invited her out for dinner and drinks, but, well…secretly her dinner date’s going to end with Eric and his gun. They’re taking her somewhere just on the outskirts of the city. Eric is supposed to be there waiting.” “You have to take me there,” insisted Bethany. When no one offered, Bethany grew impatient and said in a persistent tone, “Dylan!” “Okay, okay,” he reluctantly agreed. Just as he did earlier tonight, Dylan was more than willing to assist Bethany in any way possible, but he was mildly hesitant about her most recent request. On a good day, Eric could be slightly moody and irritable, but on days he chose to kill, Dylan knew it was best to allow Eric his space. The fact that Bethany wanted to interfere in his deadly mission was nerve wracking, and Dylan decided straight away that he would take Bethany per her request, but not include himself in the matter. She was his leader once again, and by right, Dylan knew he was required to uphold her wishes and follow her instructions to the letter. “Come on,” he said grabbing his coat. Bethany rode with Dylan in silence for quite a distance until the busy roads and intersections condensed into side streets and back routes outside the city. “I’m telling him this was your idea, you know?” Dylan reminded her as he anticipated the lecture that Eric was sure to give upon their arrival. “Fine,” Bethany agreed. “I told you to bring me, so relax,” Bethany told Dylan, hoping to calm his nerves.

 *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Mandy rode along with the group of young men of whom she had just met. She was mildly intoxicated and thought nothing as to the direction they were currently pursuing. She was made to believe that they were destined for one of the boy’s relatives’ who happened to live in the area. Mandy was laughing in her tipsy state, but her eyes roamed the area indicating she was somewhat aware of her surroundings. “Where’s the house?” she asked curiously stepping out of the car. Without being given so much as a warning, all three of the young boys hopped back into the vehicle and drove away leaving Mandy completely in the dark and in the middle of nowhere. “Hey! What the hell?” she yelled stomping her foot angrily. She was not alone for long when Mandy realized she heard someone call her name. The voice sent a chill through her body and panic gripped her fully as Mandy understood the meaning behind what was happening. Emerging from the shadows, Eric aimed his gun at her and bragged, “I’ve never killed a redhead before. But, there’s a first time for everything, I guess,” he added being sure to taunt her to the fullest of his ability. “Eric…what are doing? Please…don’t…do…this,” “Get on the ground,” he commanded in a cold voice. Shaking and through sobbing, Mandy slowly did as Eric said and lowered herself onto the sparse grass situated along the isolated patch of countryside. “I’m sorry. You know I never meant any harm,” Mandy said as her attempt to apologize. Eric knelt down beside her and continued his humiliation routine with her. “I’ll do anything,” she begged. “Normally, I hate when people beg, but I’m actually taking pleasure in hearing you do it,” mocked Eric. Mandy cried and gasped for air through dry heaves which had begun to overtake her. “I know you want to know why,” began Eric, “But, there’s too many reasons to name, and I don’t have all night because I want to get back to my girlfriend. Oh, wait…” Eric paused and acted as if he had just discovered the real reason behind him wanting to end Mandy’s life. “You stupid bitch! Did you really think I was just going to let you get away with what you’ve done to her?” Mandy closed her eyes knowing there was nothing she could say that would make Eric change his mind so silence seemed like the best solution. When she failed to respond, Eric bellowed loudly, “ANSWER ME!” “I don’t know! What do you want me to say?” she whispered. “I guess…I just didn’t know you really love her,” Mandy admitted pitifully. Eric stared at her and hatefully asked, “What? Is it so hard to believe that I can love?” Even from under the shadow of Eric’s gun, Mandy could not resist the sarcastic laugh that she gave as the answer to his question. “I’ll let you in on a little secret,” he said trying to prolong Mandy’s agony. “Everything I do and everything about me is intense. I live hard, work hard, kill hard, but I love even harder. You picked the wrong girl to mess with, Amanda,” Eric said calling Mandy by her full name. “And now, you’re going to reap the consequence.” Remaining on her hands and knees, Mandy sobbed, “Eric…let’s talk about this. I mean…we’ve known each other since middle school for god’s sake!” “I’m done talking,” Eric said simply. “What’s Jonathan going to think, huh?” Prepared that Mandy would bring this up, Eric replied, “After the lowlife shit you’ve pulled, you’re lucky that Jonathan didn’t beat me here so he could be the one to pull the trigger.” This statement may have just as well been the bullet awaiting exit within Eric’s gun as Mandy wailed hysterically having been reminded that she was no longer under Jonathan’s protective wing. Eric stood, causing Mandy to fall prostrate along the ground at his feet while weeping for mercy. “I…was always…you’re…number one…fan,” she said through tears even though she knew her words no longer mattered. “No, Lynn Ann has always been my number one fan,” Eric clarified in a viscous voice. “But, I don’t mind if you want to write me letters from hell. That way, you can tell me what it’s like for when my turn comes around. Goodbye, Amanda.” Eric raised his gun, perfectly centering it at Mandy’s head when he heard the sound of a small, familiar voice reach his ears. “Eric! Eric! No, please!” Eric kept his gun upon Mandy but allowed his eyes to move in the direction of the sweet sounding voice. Bethany appeared amidst the shady landscape, panting and attempting to catch her breath. Dylan emerged just behind her and bracing himself for the worst, he held up his hands in a defeated manner and shook his head at Eric. A frown formed along Eric’s face as he asked, “Bethany! What…are you doing out here?” “Eric, please…don’t do it,” Bethany begged him. Hearing that Bethany was on her side, Mandy screamed, “BETHANY, HELP ME!” “I do NOT want to hear your FUCKING mouth!” Eric shouted turning his attention back to Mandy. Like taming a ferocious lion, Bethany’s soft spoken voice halted further reaction immediately calming Eric. “Please, Eric,” Bethany said again. Not wanting to push her luck, Mandy grew silent, save for her sobbing as Eric instructed Dylan, “Stand here and make sure she doesn’t move.” Despite Dylan’s earlier plan of avoidance, he quickly moved to do as Eric asked taking the gun from him, but keeping it aimed precisely at Mandy. Eric took Bethany by the hand and led her a short distance away and questioned in a worried tone, “What’s going on? Why are you here?” Bethany pulled herself together despite the horrible scene she stumbled upon and earnestly begged, “Eric, please don’t do it. Don’t kill her.” Puzzled over her request, Eric’s only response was, “Why not?” Bethany looked at him allowing her bright blue eyes to shine despite the darkness. “I don’t want you to kill her,” admitted Bethany. “But, after everything she did to you…to us…she deserves to die,” declared Eric. “Is it really worth killing her over?” questioned Bethany. “I can’t really explain it,” Bethany said shaking her head, “I just…don’t think you should do it.” Eric was failing to understand Bethany’s reasoning since he felt Mandy deserved death and then some. “Eric, think about it. If it weren’t for her, we wouldn’t be where we are now. Think about what could’ve happened to us if Mandy would’ve never found out about my past. The outcome might not have been what we wanted if we would’ve went along with our original plan on how we were going to tell each other. Running off to Boston gave us both time, time that we might not have had any other way. I know it sounds crazy, but in a weird way, Mandy sort of helped to bring us closer together.” Eric listened as his eyes traveled back to the redhead. “Besides,” continued Bethany, “the humiliation and consequence of what happened to her tonight is punishment enough. “I knew you were going to say that,” Eric said with sigh. “Think about it,” she pointed out, “There was at least one person, if not two from each district in that room tonight from all around the country. After learning about Mandy and what she did, I guarantee that no one is going to welcome her into their district even with her having no rank. She’s going to struggle from here on out to find tasks here and there, or wherever she can, and let’s face it, Mandy has a better chance of making friends at a local women’s knitting group than she does within TCM.” Bethany was not really attempting to come across as humorous but Eric found the statement comical nonetheless. He smiled and continued to give Bethany his undivided attention. “Eric, as of tonight, Mandy’s future in TCM is ruined. She’ll have to live with this for the rest of her life, that is, if you don’t kill her,” Bethany said thoughtfully. “Killing is so…permanent,” concluded Bethany, “But, letting her live with the consequences will be the gift that keeps on giving.” Eric locked eyes with Bethany and said in a hushed voice, “You’re right.” At that moment, Eric Harris recognized Bethany as not just his soulmate, but as nature’s gift in finding a balance for him. Eric was the equivalent of a relentless storm while Bethany best represented the peaceful rain which fell to earth to awaken the first blossoms of spring. She was his opposite, sent to him as a way for nature to control his thirst to kill. Bethany knew he was a killer, but even killers should have certain boundaries which was precisely the reason that Bethany chose to intervene. Eric took her hand again and they walked back to where Dylan stood with Mandy who was remained lying almost face down in the dirt. His actions may have been contained, but Eric freely unleashed a chain of words which steadily grabbed Mandy’s attention. “Well,” he began as if to indicate there had been a change in plans. “I guess even whores are granted guardian angels, and it turns out that yours just happens to be in the form of beautiful, one hundred pound, brunette.” Mandy slowly raised her head and saw Bethany standing beside Eric. “Even after the nasty things you’ve done to her, Bethany seems to think that you deserve to live,” explained Eric. “And, because I love her, and I’m willing to listen to her, then I guess I’m in agreement too,” he said putting his weapon away. “I hope I don’t have to tell you, though, that there will be no next time, so think twice before coming anywhere close to me, her, or my district. Don’t show up anymore at Brook’s house, stay away from Denver all together, Mandy, because if there’s a next time…I will fucking kill you.” Mandy blinked as fresh tears sprang in her eyes. Eric looked upon her with disdain and stated, “I think you owe her both an apology and a thank you because if it weren’t for her, you wouldn’t be breathing right now.” Mandy crawled along the rugged ground and groveled at Bethany’s feet, pitifully telling her, “I am so sorry. Forgive me. You’ll never know how much this means to me. I know I can’t make it up to you, but thank you. Thank you so much!” Bethany nodded her acceptance of Mandy’s words and after allowing the brief exchange to take place, Eric looked to Bethany with a raised eyebrow as if he was waiting for her next instruction. Bethany took the hint and told Dylan, “Take her back to the hotel to get her things and once she does, she can be free to go.” Even though the directions were given to Dylan, Mandy knew they were intended for her, and that she had better act upon them accordingly. Not waiting another moment, a now humbled Mandy rose to her feet and followed Dylan leaving Bethany and Eric alone. Surrounded by the shadows, Eric grabbed Bethany and forcefully kissed her in an almost forceful, frenzied manner. Stopping for breath, Eric pulled his lips away from hers and said, “We should head back to the hotel, rest and catch up on our sleep because in the morning, we leave for Aspen. I’ve arranged for us to use Matt’s private jet. I want you alone with me in my house, and I want us to stay at least an entire week.” Bethany fought to catch her breath in finding a response to Eric’s specific and already planned agenda. “But Eric, I didn’t bring enough clothes and…” “Oh, you won’t need any clothes for what I have in mind,” he whispered in a lust filled voice. Bethany gave up and gave in as Eric smothered her mouth once again with his own. He was adamant and precise about his wishes, and Bethany wholeheartedly felt the excited nervousness as she too, longed to be with Eric alone, and for an extended amount of time. He would be at liberty to have Bethany all to himself and not worry about the troublesome interruptions which were so frequent at Brooks’ house. He would have her in a comfortable setting, and for that matter, it would be Eric’s ideal place since it would be his home. He felt they deserved it after everything which they had endured, and the end reward would be each other. Taking Eric’s advice, Bethany snuggled beneath the covers once back at the hotel, and in minutes, she was fast asleep with Eric by her side as he kissed her goodnight before drifting to sleep as well. Eric was the first to awake the next morning and in a soft voice, he gently nudged Bethany until she opened her eyes. “Wake up sleepy head,” he called smiling at her. Bethany sighed sleepily and rolled over to face Eric. “Let’s get you up and out of bed,” he suggested taking Bethany by the hand and coaxing her upright. She sluggishly sat up and asked,” Is it time to leave already?” “No, but you have company,” replied Eric. Being curious, Bethany crawled out of bed and noticed the way in which Eric watched her as he smiled with anticipation. “Who is it?” she asked but Eric said nothing while keeping his adorable smile. Bethany walked into the main room of their hotel suite to find the best surprise she could ever imagine. Heather was sitting on the sofa and upon seeing Bethany enter, she jumped to her feet and rushed towards her. “Heather!” Bethany gasped excitedly. “Eric called and told me you were in town,” explained Heather as she embraced her best friend. “Oh my gosh! It seems like forever,” Bethany said. It did seem like ages ago since she had last seen Heather and having her here now almost seemed surreal. “I wanted to stop by since I know you’re leaving today.” Bethany stared at Heather and as both girls moved to take a seat on the sofa, Eric came into the room and said, “I’ll be in Dylan and Robyn’s room if you need me.” Eric smiled at Bethany as he made his way towards the door with the intent on giving Bethany time alone with her friend. He told Heather just before he left, “It’s nice to finally meet you.” “Yes, you too,” Heather agreed. After Eric left, Heather wasted no time in giving her opinion on the mysterious love interest of her best friend. “Wow!” Heather began giving Bethany a wink. “Eric’s nothing like what I expected…but in a good way,” she quickly added. “He really thinks a lot of you doesn’t he?” Bethany nodded, smiling at how Heather had often heard so much about Eric, and had always wondered if and when Bethany would choose to take the relationship more seriously. Heather could readily see that her friend was not only dating, but that it must be pretty serious given the fact that they were sharing a room together. “I’d like to meet Robyn too,” continued Heather. “Eric said you all were here because one of her relatives had gotten married. How was the wedding,” questioned Heather. “Absolutely perfect,” Bethany replied in keeping with the cover story on the reason for their visit to Atlanta. They made idle chit chat for quite a while until Bethany, feeling too lazy to walk across the hall, called Robyn on her phone and asked her to join them. Heather smiled warmly as she was finally introduced to the girl who had first befriended Bethany upon her move back to Colorado. Robyn had briefly spoken to Heather once on the phone while prying for information on the late Ryan Davenport. She greeted Heather cordially and already having been informed by Eric, Robyn kept to the same story, speaking about a dear aunt who wed over the course of yesterday afternoon. “This has been so much fun,” Heather stated while laughing with Bethany and Robyn. “I know. I wish we didn’t have to go so soon,” Bethany said sadly. “Well, spring break is right around the corner so maybe next time, I’ll surprise you by coming to Colorado,” smiled Heather. Noisy footsteps indicated that they had company and as Heather stood to leave, Dylan burst into the room and declared, “I want to meet Heather, too.” Dylan grinned proudly while introducing himself to a somewhat stunned Heather. “Oh, hello,” she said sweetly but her attention was pulled away from Dylan only to be focused on the other boys as they piled into the room one after the other. “These are the rest of my friends,” Bethany stated introducing Heather to Nate, Robert, and Chris, who had now begun accompanying the group once again. “Alright guys, we have to start wrapping things up,” Eric reluctantly said indicating that it was nearing time for him and Bethany to depart. Brooks rushed in and started helping Eric gather luggage and with a girlish grin, Heather asked Bethany, “Who’s that?” Bethany gave Heather a puzzled look before replying, “You mean Brooks?” Heather nodded still staring dreamily at Bethany’s male friend. Bethany gave her a knowing smile and offered, “Would you like me to introduce you?” Without having to hear her response, Bethany led Heather over to Brooks and said, “Brooks, this is my best friend, Heather, who you’ve heard me talk about so much.” Brooks dropped the suitcase he was currently holding and moved to shake Heather’s hand with an all too shy smile. Bethany slowly backed away from the couple and heard Eric begin to speak. “There’s just one more thing I want to do before we leave,” he said walking to stand beside Bethany. “What’s that?” she asked him. “I want to personally meet and thank all the fans who were in the room for my trial. Lynn Ann has had the chance to meet me twice, and it would mean so much to the others if they were given the same chance,” stated Eric. Bethany smiled sweetly at him and his thoughtfulness. She knew Eric would have possibly wanted to meet all of them, but because of the time restraint and other barriers, he wanted to at least meet the small group who supported him the most. “Come on,” he said taking her by the hand. Still in pajamas, Eric took Bethany into the bedroom and waited for her to change. Once in the hotel hallway, Bethany accompanied Eric as he made his rounds to each fan, one by one, and expressed his deepest gratitude for their continued support and loyalty to him. Bethany was easily entertained at each person’s reaction once they opened the door to their rooms to find Eric Harris standing on the other side. It was amazing to hear each person’s story on how they began following Eric, and how they never gave up hope that he was alive during the aftermath of Columbine. It was their dream come true and after speaking with the last and final person, Eric walked outside with Bethany and told her, “All of our things are packed and ready to go.” A limousine waited outside for the couple and knowing Bethany was about to leave, Heather rushed outside to quickly give Bethany a hug while thanking Eric for asking her to make the impromptu visit. After leaving the hotel, Bethany boarded the private jet with Eric and as they were airborne, Eric began talking to her sweetly and earnestly as he asked, “I hope you didn’t want to go back home instead.” Bethany shook her head at this preposterous notion as Eric continued speaking. “We were supposed to be in Aspen over Valentine’s Day and since this didn’t happen, I plan on making it up to you,” promised Eric. Bethany caught the intense look his eyes held and knew the implications of what Eric meant by this. “By the way,” he whispered, “I want to watch that tape, too.” Bethany blushed heavily thinking about the evidence she had presented with the intent and purpose on securing Eric’s freedom. She did not, however, anticipate that Eric would want to view it after the fact. “There’s…no sound,” Bethany pointed out attempting to persuade him against it. “Oh, I don’t care,” he responded. “I’m sure I can take a guess at what was being said…or screamed,” he added devilishly. Eric was causing Bethany to blush more profusely as she thought back to their night of ecstasy. Eric’s hand rested on her leg and he caressed her gently as he admitted, “Whatever pleasure you felt that night, you need to be prepared for at least a hundred times that, because once I get you to my house, you’ll never want to leave after I do to you what I have planned.” “Eric!” Bethany whispered not knowing what else to say to him. Her bashful smile indicated that she was enjoying the conversation even though she pretended otherwise. Kissing along her hear, he whispered, “I can’t wait to make love to you again, Bethany.” Speaking in this manner most of the way there, Eric had worked himself into a complete frenzy by the time their plane had landed. They were chauffeured again by limousine through the scenic town of Aspen, and after scaling the steep driveway to his home, Eric wrapped his hand around Bethany’s and helped her exit once the vehicle came to a stop. While the driver tended to their luggage, Eric led Bethany away from the majestic house and along the paved driveway. “Where are we going?” she asked like an eager child. “I want to show you something,” he responded. Eric knew Bethany had not been paying attention upon their arrival as they drove through the massive iron gates that protected the property. Once at its entrance Eric said, “Close your eyes.” With a doubting look and a smile, Bethany did as Eric asked and after turning her to face in the opposite direction, he then told her, “Okay, open them.” Bethany’s eyes blinked open at the fascinating discovery before her. A marble plaque situated along the side gate bore an engraving and Bethany’s mouth fell open as Eric begin to enlighten her on what felt like a fairytale. “When I had the house built in late ninety-nine, I left this part unfinished because I couldn’t decide on a name for the estate. After bringing you here on our first date, there was no doubt in mind what the name should be. The day after we left, I added the finishing touch by having it made and mounted it in your honor. Bethany ran her hand along the eloquent hand crafted emblem with the name _‘Bethany Towers’_ proudly displayed as the official name to Eric’s private estate. “Oh, Eric!” gasped Bethany. Eric watched her reaction knowing that the same wholesome, abundant love shown in the dedication of the inscription reflected the same love which coursed steadily throughout Eric’s entire being. “I love you so much, Bethany,” he breathed. Bethany’s chest rose and fell with each breath she took as Eric took her into his arms and kissed her. He ended the kiss abruptly and waved to the limo driver as he edged through the gates and down the steep incline before pulling away from the house. Bethany was unsure of just how it happened, but she found herself almost running beside Eric until they reached the home’s entrance. In a crazed rush, Eric freed Bethany of her coat and then her shirt. Her garments were shed one by one along the path in which the couple pursued, stopping only to kiss each other excitedly and make other small physical contact. Without having to be told, she ran, fumbling along the stairs in the direction of the master bedroom and upon entering, Bethany lost her breath as Eric picked her up and laid her directly onto the middle of the king size bed which was draped in black covers and pillows. In a love-struck daze, Eric began speaking to Bethany in his deepest most sultry voice. “I was never going to let you face death that morning at Columbine. But now, I’m going to give you the little death…over and over…and over again,” Eric whispered referring to orgasm. Bethany shivered from the passion and downright lust of Eric’s words to her. He had fully unclothed her in a matter of seconds and although he had already experienced the delicious reward of having Bethany twice within Columbine High School, Eric stared down and admired her as if she were one of the Seven Wonders of the World. Eric shed his clothes in record time and continued his gaze along her pale skin magnified by the darkness of the bed sheets. Eric’s hands were drawn to her like magnets as he pawed at her soft flesh immediately causing Bethany to whimper beneath him. Wanting to fully enjoy every moment of pleasuring her, Eric pulled Bethany up without warning and laid himself onto the bed. Bethany had no control of her movements as Eric hastily positioned her above him while simultaneously inching his body downwards until he locked his arms securely around her thighs causing her legs to open above his face. Bethany had not grown entirely comfortable with Eric’s mouth being on her most intimate part, but feeling his breath against her wet center sent a shiver along her back and made her gasp. “I have you right where I want you,” he said moving closer to her pussy. “Eric!” Bethany gasped again trying to move from his grip and the awkward position of her straddling his face. “I’m not letting you up until I make you come,” he told her softly. Bethany stopped being self-conscious once she felt Eric run his tongue along clit. Her head fell backwards as she cried out, “Ahhh! Eric…Ahhhhhhhh!” Bethany’s posture relaxed as she gave in to the yummy experience of Eric pleasuring her with his mouth. Eric kissed at her entrance before parting his lips to take her pussy fully onto his mouth as he sucked eagerly at the taste of her. “I’m going to make you come so hard,” he breathed while lapping away at her more intensely. “Uhh, uhhh, Eric! Oh, god, Errrriiiic!” moaned Bethany and no longer worrying over being embarrassed, Bethany began to thrust herself along Eric’s mouth, giving in to what was already going to happen. “Yes, that’s it,” he encouraged between flicking his tongue across her clit again and again. “Ride my face until you come.” Bethany panted and her body began to shiver from the indescribable sensation which surged through her body when Eric began thrusting his tongue deep inside of her causing her to scream with delight. “Ummmm,” he breathed as he tongued her desperately, his moaning causing a vibration inside of her that sent Bethany into a near incoherent state. Eric’s tongue lingered inside of her while he rubbed his nose gently along her clit. “OH, God! ERIC! Uhhhhh…I’m about to come!” yelled Bethany. Ready to hear these words, Eric paused briefly only to encourage her, “Yes, yes!” Repeating the same wicked movements as before, Eric felt Bethany tremble forcefully above him. Her stomach fluttered and as she thrust hard against his tongue a final time, he knew she had achieved orgasm. He kept his mouth on her wanting to taste her release entirely. Bethany shook as she came down from the fantastic euphoric cloud which Eric and his sinful mouth had put her on. Finally letting go, Eric released his grip on her only to firmly push her onto the bed and climb on top of her. “Take a deep breath because I’m about to fuck you and make you come again,” he said taking her wrists and holding her arms above her head. She was at his mercy and helpless to stop the inertia of his lovemaking which was sudden, powerful, and insanely joyous. His mouth crashed between her breasts as he glided his tongue along her tender flesh. “I love your tits,” were the words breathed by him as Bethany begged, “Ohhhhh god! Oh god, please…“That’s right, I am God,” Eric said while giving no warning as he entered her already wet pussy. The feeling was heavenly as Eric growled while pushing into her, calling her name loudly. “UUHHH, BETHANY! Ohhhh, Bethany!” Bethany laid beneath him with her arms secured above her while Eric humped her relentlessly while pleasuring himself to her. Only because the moment felt entirely appropriate, Eric leaned forward and whispered something he had never uttered outright to Bethany before. Buried within her feminine essence, Eric asked, “How does it feel to have the Columbine shooter make love to you? Bethany trembled beneath Eric from his words and screamed his name along with a mass of incoherent mumbling. His words were not meant to scare, but simply remind her that despite his identity, he loved her and would never hurt her. Making good on his promise to cause her multiple orgasms, Eric let go of her wrists and as Bethany positioned her arms around his upper back, he took the opportunity to roll them along the bed, positioning himself beneath her. “I want you on top this time,” he admitted. Bethany moaned and gasped at this newfound experience as she felt Eric’s cock stimulate places inside of her that she had not known existed. Wanting to further explore this new sensation, Bethany bounced along his length, pushing him within her as she was fully in control at both depth and speed at which they continued. Eric enjoyed the idea in its entirety as he looked up at Bethany while she rode his dick in a lust filled manner. He took his hands and fondled her breasts gently before placing his mouth along them yet again. This was all it took for Bethany to declare yet again, “Mmmm…Oh, OHHH, UHHHHH…ERIC…I’m think I’m…going to…come!” Being completely comfortable now with him in bed, Bethany pushed at Eric’s chest while easing her pussy up and down on his dick until eventually collapsing from the desire ridden past time. Eric had not planned it but somehow the second that Bethany reached her climax, he too, gave in to the rigorous love making that they had engaged in and released generous amounts of his come deep inside her. The couple continued their horizontal game well into the evening, eventually loosing count at each time they succeeded in making one another orgasm. Sweating and panting tremendously, Eric laid on top of an exhausted Bethany and whispered, “Are you okay?” Bethany had experienced several times, the indescribable euphoria which Eric compared to a similar sensation one feels just before dying. The smile she gave assured him that she was more than fine, and Eric kissed her while brushing a damp strand of hair from her face. “We’ve been at it for hours,” he chuckled while kissing her again. “I know,” responded Bethany, and I hope you don’t get tired of me too quickly.” “I could never get tired or get enough of you,” he said reassuringly. “Do you want to go downstairs for a bit?” he asked her. “Okay,” Bethany said in agreement. Bethany normally would have felt terribly awkward at walking around naked in front of Eric, but after the numerous hours of sex she had just had with him, she casually walked downstairs in the nude and picked up her previously discarded clothing until gathering each piece and putting it back on. Eric moved towards a box sitting in the living room floor and after studying it a moment, Bethany recalled having seen it before but at Brook’s home. “I had Matt arrange for my car to be here just in case we decide to get out later this week. This happened to be in the backseat, since I was already planning on bringing it here,” Eric said opening the box carefully. He removed the picture of himself and Bethany and she suddenly remembered what Eric had asked upon receiving the gift from her over Christmas. “I want you to decide where this should go,” he told her placing the framed photo in her hands. Bethany glanced around the room as Eric reminded her, “There’s more than this room, obviously, so if you think it should go somewhere else then let me know.” Bethany walked towards the mantel which framed the top of the grand fireplace. She chose a spot just off to the side from where Eric’s first gun was mounted. He joined her and was extremely pleased over Bethany’s choice for the picture. As she placed it into an upright position, a peculiar feeling began to settle over Eric. Watching her arrange the picture to her liking, Eric could not help but feel a serene comfort and a sense of perfection as he stood there watching Bethany in his home, and for a fleeting moment, Eric entertained the thought of the situation being more permanent. Pulled away from his captivating imaginary thinking, Eric heard Bethany ask, “Can I watch some of those tapes?” Eric smiled wistfully and responded, “We can watch as many as you want.” After searching around inside the crumpled box, Bethany decided upon a home video tape that Eric had recorded for a class project. The couple made their way downstairs to the memorable home theatre and after settling into a seat, Eric motioned for Bethany to join him, coaxing her into his lap. She was immediately hooked as she watched Eric being filmed by a classmate while Eric walked down the hallway to Columbine High School. “Oh Eric, you’re so cute,” Bethany said keeping her eyes on the screen. “I look so small there,” Eric commented thinking it was just the poor resolution on the old tape. Bethany laughed as Eric seemed to strut down the hallway followed by the amateur camera man. “Who’s that blonde you’re following around?” teased Bethany. Eric gave a slight chuckle having completely forgotten about his short lived crush on a girl whom had transferred mid semester that year. “Apparently no one important because I can’t even remember her name,” he said truthfully. Bethany watched the remainder of the film as Eric sat among friends at one of the many tables inside the school’s cafeteria. Afterwards, she watched a recording of Eric that was on a more serious note. It was filmed in his basement and was recorded with Dylan. It more than hinted about details surrounding the soon to be shooting at the school. Had Bethany not recently cured herself of her fears, this tape in particular might have, otherwise, been difficult to watch. Bethany and Eric took a small break to make few a snacks in the kitchen and after resuming the viewing of the tapes, Eric held Bethany closely and whispered, “This is the last one, and it’s almost over, but I was hoping we could watch…one more,” he said in a silky voice. “Which one would that be?” she questioned in a teasing manner. “The one we starred in together a few nights ago,” answered Eric. Bethany tried to hide her embarrassed smile but to no avail. Eric hurried away from his seat to grab the tape which Bethany had secretly recorded of them inside the library. Although the video quality was second rate with no audio option available, Eric was easily able to use his imagination as he remembered both his and Bethany’s reaction minute by minute. They were hidden under the white sheet but the camera fully captured Bethany’s face from a beautiful angle as it showed her straining against the pillows as her mouth fell open as she mouthed Eric’s name continuously while he made love to her. “I want to keep this always,” Eric said referring to what they were presently watching. Eric continued to delight in Bethany’s facial expressions while underneath him and the scene began to excite him. Bethany became aware of Eric’s physical response from the naughty tape when she felt his length harden beneath her. Without having to prompt her, Bethany turned full circle in Eric’s lap and began kissing him in a needy, frustrated manner. She wanted to get closer to him and Eric, having the same urge as well, began to undress her as his arousal continued to heighten. Straddling him in the comfortable cinema style lounge chair, Bethany and Eric found themselves engaged in yet another round of decadent sex with one another. Eric wondered how he could ever stop making love to her as he came inside Bethany for what seemed like the tenth time that evening. Their carnal activities did, however, catch up with them the next day when the couple slept the morning away and awoke near noon. Bethany found that her second day in Aspen with Eric was more of the same as again, sex was enjoyed by each of them, and they spent most of the day confined to the master suite. When the time neared six that evening, Eric asked Bethany, “Do you want to go out to dinner or would you like to order in?” Bethany caught the hint of suggestion in Eric’s eyes of the latter idea and eagerly responded, “I think we should stay here where it’s warm and cozy and just the two of us.” Eric kissed her softly as he snuggled with her in bed. “Should I call that tasty Mexican restaurant that we like so much,” he asked with a smile. Bethany nodded her response while saying, “Even though we’re staying in, I do need to freshen up a bit.” Eric gradually released his hold on her and watched as she slid out of bed and made her way to the master bathroom. Gazing at the massive bath tub, Bethany could not resist the temptation to test it as she started the water and added a delicious scented bubble bath causing the water to immediately foam into soft white suds. “Fill it for two,” she heard Eric call as he approached from behind her. Turning to face him, Bethany unashamedly admired Eric’s naked body in full view. She reached out to touch his taut chest, letting her hand move along his pale flesh. Eric’s eyes followed her hands as she then moved to caress along his shoulders and arms. Eric inhaled and exhaled heavily, feeling all too relaxed as the intoxicating aroma of the bath filled the room and overtook his senses. Bethany placed a single toe into the water to assess its temperature and then with the grace of an angel, Eric watched as Bethany lowered herself into the foaming water. He then stepped in to join her choosing to sit behind her while placing her directly between his legs. Bethany swept her hair up and fastened it high atop her head revealing her delicate neck which Eric took the liberty to place his lips upon. Bethany seemed to mold into Eric as she slinked backwards and reclined her back onto his chest, and after releasing a relaxing sigh, Bethany let the warm water along with Eric’s body carry her into a soothing haven. Eric wrapped both of his arms around Bethany while holding her securely along her stomach. Their physical contact seemed to be amplified with the help of the therapeutic warmth from the water. “I would help bath you, but you know what happened the last time I tried that,” Eric breathed into Bethany’s ear. “Yes, I remember,” she admitted thinking back to the steamy shower they shared together. “I think I would feel better though, if you…helped.” Eric knew there was no hope for him in this situation. He had all the stamina expected of a healthy young male, and as long as Bethany allowed him, he would have his way with her to the point of it being almost nonstop. He smiled as his hands trailed upwards until finding her sensuous breasts. “Well, there’s no point in cleaning you up because I’m just going to make you all sweaty again,” Eric said, his pulse picking up speed. “Who said that’s a bad thing?” Bethany slyly responded. Positioning herself to face him, Bethany wrapped her arms around Eric’s neck. He leaned in to kiss her and Bethany moaned loudly from the sudden sensation of Eric penetrating her amidst the sudsy water. Bethany found her screams stifled by Eric’s mouth and overridden by his own intense moaning while she effortlessly slid along his dick. The bath water sloshed around their bodies in rhythmic waves to the movements of Eric bouncing Bethany up and down upon his rigid cock which seemed to grow even harder from the unashamed way in which Bethany begged him for more. “Ahhhhh, yeah Eric! Ohhhh, Uh…uh, uhhh, fuck me Eric!” Never thinking he would hear her utter that phrase, Eric became an obliterated mess which eventually caused him to climax. Bethany met her own triumphant finish as she slowly stimulated her tight pussy around Eric’s throbbing cock coming inside of her. “Uhhhh! Mmmmm, YES!” exclaimed Eric excitedly. He had long convinced himself that nothing compared to the sex which he experienced with Bethany, but Eric now found himself amazed with how each time with her seemed even better than the time before. Resuming a relaxed stance, Eric voiced, “We better get dressed before our dinner gets here,” “Gosh, I’m hungry. I guess this has made me work up quite an appetite,” admitted Bethany laughing. Together, they exited the luxurious bath, laughing, talking, and most importantly, enjoying the love that each felt for one another. Bethany barely remembered dinner because she ate much too fast and then quickly fell asleep afterwards. What was more troubling was when Bethany awoke to find herself on the last and final day of her and Eric’s private getaway. Eric felt the same dismay, and after a delightful round of energetic morning sex, Bethany found herself along a rug on the floor with Eric lying on top of her. The early spring morning still contained a bite of winter air and as their bodies lay intertwined wrapped in a single black sheet, they enjoyed the warmth of the fireplace in the master bedroom while recovering from another record breaking orgasm. “I don’t want this to end,” Eric sincerely whispered while regaining his breath once again. “I should just keep you here with me,” he said only in wishful thinking. Bethany leaned up to kiss him and then smiled while reminding her partner, “We’re going to need to get back because we have a district to run.” Eric grinned at her and the way in which she seemed eager to be a leader once again with him. “You’re right,” Eric said giving in. “The gun show is this weekend, and there won’t be another one until fall. I’m sure Julian has already made a full list of what he’s going to want.” He kissed Bethany a final time and then rested his head along her soft breasts. He closed his eyes in an effort to live in the moment if only but for a few more minutes. Bethany ran her fingers through Eric’s hair as he listened to the steady beating of her heart. “I can’t believe we never left the house this entire time,” he heard her comment. “I can,” he laughed. “We needed this,” Eric concluded referring to the passionate, intimate time which they had shared over the course of the week. Bethany blushed slightly as she thought about the tremendous amount of time she had spent in the same position which she currently remained. She was almost giddy as she realized she had spent more time on her back then doing anything else as she allowed Eric to pleasure himself to her for days on end. Thinking back to her first visit in Aspen with him, it seemed unreal that while knowing she would likely visit again, Bethany had no idea it would be merely for the purpose of needing to be alone with Eric to enjoy sex with him. Pulling himself up just enough, Eric positioned his weight onto one arm while he looked down lovingly at Bethany. His eyes drifted over her feminine body until eventually settling on her small mid-section. Resting his hand softly along her stomach, Eric could not help but question, “Bethany, the first night we made love, you told me not to worry about using protection, and well, I guess I’m just curious how…” Eric left his sentence unfinished as Bethany sat up to look at him. Her blue eyes seemed to grow somewhat melancholy as she began to speak. “I don’t know why my dad told you what he did that day at the hospital,” began Bethany. Eric precisely remembered this uncomfortable conversation between himself and Mr. Russell as well as the request he gave for Eric not to impregnate his only daughter. “He knows what I’m about to tell you and there’s no chance of that happening,” Bethany stated. Eric grew concerned as he continued to read Bethany’s mannerisms. “What’s the matter, Bethany? You can tell me,” Eric told her in a loving voice. “Eric, do you remember when I told you how my mom had complications with me in her pregnancy?” Eric nodded to indicate that he did as Bethany continued. “Well, I already have similar symptoms so much to the point that doctors have told me even from a teenager that I won’t be able to have children.” Eric took Bethany into his arms to comfort her. Being a parent was something neither of them had ever discussed simply because it had never come about in regular conversation, but Eric could determine from the tone in her voice and the disappointment lingering in her eyes that Bethany was saddened by the fact that she would never be a mother. Because Eric found himself usually nervous or irritated around small children, the idea of having one of his own seemed to be an obvious decision. Besides this, he felt he lacked the adequate sympathy needed in proper parenting and felt it best to avoid reproducing at all costs. Bethany was the only girl who Eric pictured himself being with, and he would never voice it, but after what Bethany had just revealed, Eric thought the predicament, in many ways, was simply meant to be. He would chalk this up to being a simplified remedy provided by mother nature to ensure he would not sire offspring. _“The world was better off without two of him,”_ he thought to himself, thinking of his odd habits and killer instincts that would more than likely carry over genetically to his child. “I’m sorry,” Eric told her thoughtfully. “I guess since I never warmed up to the idea of having kids myself, I don’t really understand what it must be like for you.” “It’s okay,” Bethany replied in a weak voice. Eric sighed heavily while continuing to securely embrace Bethany. He could not seem to shake the tiny tugging at his heart which was an indication that despite his steadfast beliefs on the matter, his feelings might, no doubt, prove to be different in the rare instance of Bethany actually becoming pregnant by him. “Let’s not worry about this anymore right now,” advised Bethany. She moved to stand with a smile allowing the normal sparkle of her eyes to return. “You need to help me prepare for my first gun show,” she said enthusiastically. Eric smiled proudly at Bethany, taking pride in just how far she had come in her leadership role. They had a lengthy trip home and the leisure car ride would make for the perfect time in which Eric could begin his lesson with her about what to expect during the biannual event. “Well, you’ve definitely brought up the right topic to make me leave Aspen,” laughed Eric. “What do you mean?” Bethany asked giving him a puzzled look. “There are two things in life that interest me…you and weapons. Since I’ve had you all week, and I know you need a bit of a break, it leaves me no choice than to focus on my other one true love.” “Guns!” Eric said before kissing Bethany and gathering their luggage in preparation to return to Denver.


	47. Chapter 47

   Bethany felt like the equivalent of Santa Claus as she checked over a list only to recheck it again for accuracy, being sure all weapons were named that both Julian asked for as well as the ones that Eric and their district requested. It was a gorgeous spring morning and the first Saturday in April as Bethany headed out from Brooks’ house destined for the gun show in downtown Denver with Eric, Dylan, Robyn, Nate, and Robert. As soon as the venue opened to the public, Bethany effortlessly made her rounds through the mass of vendors who were more than helpful in assisting Bethany with her purchases. Even though it was her first time attending, Eric was impressed by how she managed to work the room like a pro. She easily located and purchased everything on their wish list and after sorting through the slew of guns and ammunition, Bethany went alongside Eric to give Julian his share and to collect the money previously agreed upon by the two parties. Had he chosen to stay behind for the entire task, Eric knew she still would have managed to succeed with the only downfall being Bethany’s ability to physically carry the weapons home and hand deliver the bulky portion belonging to Julian. Yawning and stretching with the intent on settling in for the evening, Bethany was surprised when Eric met her in his bedroom to ask, “You’re not going to bed just yet are you?” She nodded her answer just before Eric told her, “Well, there’s someone here who wants to talk to you.” The hour was late and Bethany could not begin to imagine who would come calling at such an inconvenient time. The mystery became clear as Bethany slowly entered the living room to discover Chris standing patiently by the door. Eric had followed her as far as the living room but did not join her as Bethany timidly approached Chris. “Chris!” Bethany said completely surprised. It had been months since Chris Morris had visited Brooks’ home save for his last visit upon which Mandy had no doubt dragged him there to purposely watch her verbally and emotionally sabotage Bethany. “Hi,” he told her in greeting before saying, “Can I talk to you a minute?” “Yeah, sure,” Bethany told him even though she was confused why he would want to speak with her about anything. He was waiting for her to offer him a seat so she did and the exchange made Bethany feel somewhat odd given Chris’ past disrespect to her. He looked directly at Bethany as she moved to join him on the sofa and said, “First of all, I just want to say that what you did for Harris at his trial took guts. To do what you did not just in front of TCM’s finest leaders, but in front of all twelve elders was really brave. To think so quick on your feet, and prove his innocence, was pretty amazing. I never should’ve doubted your leadership skills.” Bethany was utterly speechless at Chris’ words, but the shock did not stop there as he readily admitted, “I’ve been a real jerk to you since day one and I shouldn’t have been. I’m sorry, and I hope we can kind of start over.” It now became apparent to Bethany the reason behind Chris’ unannounced visit, and she was more than willing to put his mind at ease by telling him, “It’s okay and I accept your apology.” Bethany gave him her most brilliant smile before he spoke again. “There is one other thing I wanted to talk to you about,” continued Chris. Bethany folded her hands in her lap and waited thoughtfully. “Over the last few months I’ve had the chance to try my hand again at being a leader. It’s been nice in some ways, but overall, I have to admit it’s been rough. The truth is that if I had to choose between leading and following, then I’d much rather follow under good leaders. I thought I was ready and that I could jump in just like I did with Joey, but what I found is that I’m only at my best when I have direction. Even with Joey, he did most of the decision making and I more or less followed. During the time I’ve spent away from this district I’ve found out that I’m not at all ready to be a leader.” Bethany blinked at Chris’ monumental confession. She was about to interject, but from the look in his eyes, Bethany knew Chris needed to speak his mind and get a few things off his chest so she chose not to interrupt. “Bethany,” he said, never having addressed her directly by name, “I want to come back to Denver, and with your permission, I’d like to rejoin the district.” Not the least bit expecting this, Bethany began by saying, “Well…maybe we should…ask Eric…” Chris shook his head and explained, “I’ve already talked to Eric and he said the decision is up to you.” Bethany was completely stunned that Eric would leave such a vital choice in her hands, but the fact that he did, told Bethany that he had faith in her and completely trusted her. Chris wanted her to fully understand the specifics surrounding his request so he decided to be entirely honest with her concerning this. “I want you to understand where my place would be…if you agree to this,” he said in a reserved voice. Dylan is, and has always, been Eric’s right hand man. If I join again, my role would be to directly support you.” Smiling, Bethany told him, “Well, if it’s my decision to make, then I certainly don’t see why that would be a problem. It would be an honor to have you as my backup and right hand man,” she told him sweetly. Chris gave Bethany a slight smile. “Thank you,” he told her with gratitude. “I also know what you did for Mandy, and even though I can’t stand the thought of her, I didn’t want to see her killed either. If it hadn’t been for you, she’d be dead right now.” Bethany took pity on Chris not just because he longed for friendship and membership into their district once again, but she knew his heart was aching from the abrupt departure of Mandy. Bethany leaned over and hugged him gently. It took a few seconds but Chris eventually embraced her as well while expressing his appreciation once again. “Get off of my girl!” joked Eric as he walked into the living room. From the smile on Bethany’s face and the look of relief in Chris’ eyes, Eric knew that all was well, and that Bethany had approved the decision for Chris to join their district once again. It felt much like old times when the group ventured out the following week to celebrate Eric’s twenty-first birthday. The celebration kicked off with Eric’s favorite pastime as they all spent the early part of the morning at the gun range and later that afternoon they met at the favored bowling alley where they enjoyed several competitive rounds together. Afterwards, the friends enjoyed a late night movie and then a tasty meal over loud laughter and chattering, and as usual, each time the group arrived at their public destinations, onlookers gawked and stared, speechless at the parade of menacing looking young adults dressed in black. They were quite the spectacle as they walked together among the crowd with Eric and Bethany at the front and center of the group. She stood to Eric’s left and standing slightly behind her walked Chris while Dylan took the same position next to Eric. Robert and Nate followed immediately behind Eric and Bethany and last but not least came Brooks and Robyn proudly walking last in line side by side. Together, they were the Trench Coat Mafia’s Denver district, and they were the most talked about and the one with the most coveted leaders. After Eric’s trial, Bethany’s name began to swirl about the circles of members, leaders, and districts, gaining her instant popularity. As all eight individuals walked in sync with one another, there was no denying that they were the ultimate group of not just gang members, but a tight knit group of friends as well which made the trust and bond between them all the more genuine. They were the Denver district and together, they were unstoppable. Eric ended his birthday by receiving the most perfect gift of all and that was Bethany, lying in his arms after making love to her. Eric never had to worry about her leaving for the night because she had, for the most part, moved in at Brooks’ house and stayed there consistently each day and night, taking only small breaks every so often to see her father and make time for him. It had been an exciting event filled evening and upon waking the next morning, Bethany smiled sweetly at Eric as he continued to sleep soundly She crawled out of bed taking care not to wake him. “Good morning,” she heard Brooks tell her as she grabbed a fresh glass of orange juice. “Hey,” she said smiling at him. “Coffee?” Bethany made a face and said, “Actually, I think I’ll stick with just juice this morning,” she replied before taking a large sip. “So, um…how’s Heather?” Brooks asked trying to sound casual about his interest in her best friend. Bethany grinned and told him, “She’s fine, but very busy. I’m a little sad that she won’t be able to visit for spring break. She said this past semester has been rough with a ton of essays and other extra assignments.” Brooks listened attentively as Bethany continued by saying, “She did ask for me to tell you hello.” Unable to hide his embarrassment, Brooks gave Bethany a shy grin but said nothing as Bethany’s phone began to ring. The number was one she had grown accustomed to seeing but usually on Eric’s phone and not her own. It was Julian, and quickly excusing herself, Bethany walked into the quietness of the living room to take the call. “Hello,” she said calmly. _“Erica!”_ Julian greeted in a strained voice. _“Where the hell is your other half?”_ he questioned through a chuckle. “He’s still sleeping. Do I need to wake him?” Bethany questioned thinking that this may be something that Eric might need to handle. Julian paused between loud breathing and said, _“Let the bastard get his beauty sleep, and I’ll just tell you. I’m sure you can give him a message.”_ “Okay,” Bethany stated. _“Rumor has it on the streets, there’s a new kid in town. They say he’s got his sights set on my territory…and yours too,”_ Julian explained reminding Bethany that Denver was practically shared between himself and Eric. _“I hear he’s a real punk and already, he’s been trying to get people to talk.”_ “Talk?” repeated Bethany, unsure of what Julian meant by this. _“He’s trying to find out what I’m paying for guns. He’s wanting to take the business. Hell, from the way this player sounds, he wants to take over the entire city. One of my contacts told me this boy ain’t shy in saying he’s willing to kill to get what he wants. He knows about you and E, and your little mafia coat group.”_ “What!” exclaimed Bethany as the longer Julian talked, the more fearful she was becoming. “Well, what do you think?” Bethany asked in order to get an opinion from him on the matter. _“Bout what?”_ Julian abruptly retorted. “Is it just talk, or should we really be worried?” asked Bethany growing a bit frustrated herself. Julian gave his infamous sigh which indicated he was either becoming bored or irritated. _“All I know is he’s from Brooklyn. He has two younger brothers and together, they go around looking for business that they can take over.”_ Bethany was having a difficult time reading between the lines in Julian’s conversation. She began to be concerned that this might be a way to bribe her and Eric to go easier on the price range at which they were currently charging Julian for weapons. “Whatever he offers, you call us first, and we’ll discuss it,” ordered Bethany in a firm voice. Julian laughed almost light-heartedly into the phone. _“Are you trying to tell me how to do business?”_ Unmoved by Julian’s attempt at sarcasm and intimidation, Bethany responded, “No. I’m not trying to tell you how to do business. I’m telling you to consider negotiating _before_ you do business.” Not having a ready comeback to her remark, Julian decided instead to confess, _“As much as I hate to admit it, your boyfriend has come a long way with me. I trust him after working with him for several years now, so I ain’t about to jump into nothing that I don’t know or that sounds too good to be true.”_ Bethany breathed a silent prayer of relief, being thankful that Julian was not considering dissolving their bargained truce. What Julian said next shed more light on the real reason he had contacted Bethany, and with her utmost attention, Bethany listened to Julian finish speaking. _“I’ve come to respect E and overall, he’s okay as far as white boys go,”_ he commented, always quick to point out the color difference between them. _“They say this boy has a temper much like your boyfriend, even going so far as to kill two of his best friends over a stupid poker game. He told my contact he will kill anybody in TCM that he comes across. My advice Erica, is tell your boyfriend to lose the flashy coat. Those fools have no way to identify your people, but he was very clear that he would shoot anybody in a trench coat just for the heck of it.”_ Bethany was about to thank Julian for his honesty, but he had hung up before she had the chance to utter the first word. She by no means knew Julian as well as Eric did, but she had come to know that Julian had issues surrounding his pride. Bethany knew the entire phone call was a roundabout way for Julian to warn them without seeming so obvious. Briskly walking from the living room, Bethany began to swipe up one trench coat after the other as she made her way throughout each room of the house. “Bethany, are you alright?” Brooks asked out of concern. She decided that she would not have her district at risk, and after gathering the boys’ dusters and emptying the pockets, Bethany took them and hid them downstairs in the basement. “Bethany, what are you doing?” asked Chris who had slept over and spent the night on the sofa in the basement. “I need everyone upstairs,” she told Chris as she rushed past him. In under ten minutes, Bethany had everyone awake and sleepily staring at her in the living room. Joining the group last was Eric and catching the worried look in his girlfriend’s eyes, he quickly moved to stand at her side. “What’s the matter, sweetheart?” he asked softly. Rather than tell the story multiple times, Bethany waited until everyone was seated before relaying the message she had received from Julian. She detailed the phone conversation and afterwards, ended by practically ordering, “No one leaves the house in a trench coat for any reason, not even you,” she said sternly while turning to face Eric.

 *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Anticipating that things would die down on their own, Eric and the rest of the Denver district kept a low profile over the coming weeks. Bethany even ceased from helping Eric’s mother with the catering business and Eric wanted the others to give it a full month before venturing out onto the streets again to ensure they would not be in any danger. Julian had not contacted them again which indicated there was nothing new regarding the development. After hearing about the newcomers in town from Eric, Matt did manage to obtain a name and age of the rival youths. The oldest was named Dakota, who was age twenty-two and his two brothers were Garrett and Travis, ages twenty and nineteen. Julian was correct in pinpointing Dakota as a reckless, temper ridden young adult from Brooklyn who was sharp in his speech and even sharper when it came to using weapons. The month was nearing its end and upon the famed date of April twentieth, Bethany found it quite surprising how Eric and his followers spent the particular day. She would have assumed it to be somewhat celebratory and a day shared among the entire group, but Bethany realized how off base she was when Eric told her the night before precisely what they did each year on Columbine’s anniversary. Eric acquainted superstitions in many of his daily routines and life in general and Columbine’s anniversary was no different. It was Eric’s wish that they not be together because it took himself alone, to oversee the planned shooting and upon the anniversary, Eric felt it should be precisely the same way. Each member was to spend this day alone, and not see one another to include himself and Dylan. Brooks was the exception to the unusual rule simply because he legitimately knew nothing of the planned attack. The final days of April were soon nearing and everyone was steadily growing more restless, but they still had one more week to go under Eric’s stipulation of waiting a full month until they could assume the coast was clear. Out of curiosity, Eric decided to call Julian just as a preliminary caution, but Julian had nothing of interest to tell him that he did not already know. Trying to figure out new ways to pass the time, Nate hopped on the computer downstairs and began doing random internet searches. Although he knew Eric was against it, he could not help but google search _Columbine shooting_ , _Eric Harris_ , and other terms and names associated with the infamous act. Never having done a search on her own on the particular subject, Bethany found it tempting to sit down beside Nate and view all the different topics online surrounding her boyfriend and the shooting. Memorial sites of every kind appeared along with various hate sites, support blogs, gun control awareness writings, and everything in between. Viewing Eric’s picture right in front of her, Bethany read, “ _You will forever be missed, Eric.”_ Bethany had braced herself to read the hateful rantings from the general public, but she was more taken aback with the slew of people who actually sided with Eric and were in full support of him and Dylan. “Eric?” Bethany said calling for him to join them. He approached Nate and Eric leaned over to wrap his arms around Bethany as she continued to sit in front of the computer. “Don’t be reading all that garbage,” he told her kissing her cheek. “Well, I was just wondering about something,” she told him still reading all the numerous comments posted by various fans. “I know most of these people believe that you and Dylan died that day, but what about your parents and other close relatives?” inquired Bethany. “How was this explained to them?” she questioned turning to face him. He sighed, thinking that Bethany paid more attention than he gave her credit for. “Well, let’s just say that for the right price, people will believe and go along with pretty much anything, including my parents,” began Eric. “After the shooting and as the investigation hit its peak, officials were scrounging for a solution and like I told you before, because me and Dylan were rumored to be involved more so than any other students, we were eventually selected as the ones who would be blamed. Going to our parents with such a bizarre proposal was in more ways than you can imagine, shocking and heartless to say the least. What my parents didn’t know was that someone had managed to dig up some dirt that my family had otherwise managed to sweep under the rug. The fact that someone found out wasn’t really a big deal,” explained Eric. “But, it was the fact that they would be willing to do something about it and make it go away that had my parents interested in hearing the offer.” Eric looked down at Bethany and with a serious look he continued to speak. “Bethany, right before the shooting, my brother got into some trouble, serious legal trouble,” Eric clarified. “Something that he would never be able to outrun and the consequences would jeopardize his entire future, especially with having a career. Seeing the best of both worlds, my parents agreed for officials to highlight my name as the main perpetrator in the shooting in exchange for an alternative to my brother’s doomed future. Because my death was to be the punchline of the story, my parents felt comfortable that I would never be in any immediate danger because the public would assume me dead. Of course, they believe with all their hearts I didn’t do it and I’ll never make them believe otherwise. The hardest part of the entire bargain is that I don’t get to see them as often as they’d like.” “What do you mean?” Bethany asked in a soft voice. “When I took you to my parent’s house in late fall, it was the first time I had been home since the shooting. Mom tried to act as normal as possible around you. She wasn’t sure just how much you knew or didn’t know. My dad completely freaked out, afraid that the neighbors had been watching and he immediately began working up a story to tell anyone who might’ve seen me that I was a cousin visiting from out of state that resembled his late son, Eric Harris.” Bethany took a moment to ponder back to her visit at Eric’s parents’ house and she recalled with clarity the odd way in which both Eric and his parents appeared to act towards one another. “That’s…so sad!” voiced Bethany thinking the situation was precarious indeed. Eric sighed heavily again and admitted to her, “Even during the holidays, I know I told you I spent several days at my parents’ house during Christmas, but the truth was that I actually went to Dylan’s. That’s one reason why my parents are planning on moving this summer. It was easy talking on the phone at first, but now, after three years, they want me around more which is a huge challenge given the fact of what I do now for a living. My parents think I have two part time jobs, working at a hardware store, and at a shop in the mall on weekends. Obviously, they have no idea what my real daytime job is.” “What about Dylan? Does he have this same struggle with his family too?” Bethany asked still feeling sorry for Eric. “Not exactly,” he stated. “Dylan’s family didn’t need to bail anyone out of trouble, but they did have a very sick relative during the time that this all happened. His grandfather had been battling a rare type of cancer for several months before we did the shooting. Officials had already made it their business to find out what they could about Dylan’s family also, so they used his family member as leverage. His grandfather needed special medical care to fight the disease and the cost to treat it was thousands of dollars that his family didn’t have. After hearing what the officials were willing to offer, they accepted and because of it, Dylan’s grandfather is alive and has made a full recovery.” Bethany went speechless momentarily but then thought to ask, “But, how is it that Dylan can see his family so easily but you can’t?” Bethany knew Dylan was prone to stay over at Brooks’ house just like the others, but she also knew that Dylan still lived with his parents and called their house his home unlike Eric. “Dylan doesn’t have to sneak around only because of where his parents live,” stated Eric. “What do you mean?” Bethany asked not understanding. “They live in the middle of nowhere with a gate around the entire property. It’s so far from the road, Dylan could stand at the front door and wave and no one would even know it’s him,” Eric said matter of factly. “You can understand that my parents want the same thing which is why they’re willing to relocate to make it happen.” The discussion was involuntarily ended when Dylan and Robyn came bounding down the stairs, talking and laughing hysterically apparently from their own private conversation. “What are you all up to?” Robyn questioned upon seeing Eric, Bethany, and Nate gathered around the computer. Bethany continued to read a few more articles along with random comments posted in response and it was visibly noticeable that Lynn Ann had made a point to leave her opinion on almost every site and blog they came across that was related to Eric. Beginning to laugh to the point that he was losing air, Nate’s face grew red as he gasped for breath while pointing wildly to several comments which appeared to have started as a discussion but apparently grew into an argumentative online debate. One boy observed, “Eric and Dylan were loners. No one could relate to them and that’s why they did it.” Another stranger then declared, “They were misunderstood and bullied to the point where they thought no one would listen and the shooting was their solution.” “No, bullying was a cover excuse. Both boys were crazy psychopaths and had mental issues,” argued another. A fourth person got involved and criticized all parties saying, “All of you are delusional. It’s clear as can be that Eric and Dylan were secretly lovers and they killed themselves because no one would accept or understand their relationship.” Wasting no time to see what was so strikingly humorous, Eric read the comments and began to vigorously shake his head upon reading the last and final opinion. “No way!” exclaimed Eric as he moved to pick up his cellphone. Dylan, Robyn, and Bethany all read the messages as well, and while Robyn and Bethany merely smiled, Dylan only laughed while saying, “It’s a good thing that no one here believes _everything_ they read online.” Not satisfied with brushing it aside, Eric dialed a number and sighed upon receiving a voicemail message. It did not stop him however, from doing precisely as intended as he began with a cordial greeting. “Hello Lynn Ann. This is Eric. Listen, I don’t know if you’ve seen this website or not but…” Dylan raised his eyebrows while looking at Robyn who only shrugged her shoulders to indicate that she was clueless. “Anyways,” continued Eric. “When you have a minute, would you log onto the site and say that, you know for a fact, that if Eric was alive, he would most definitely like _girls_ and there’s _no_ way in hell that he had a relationship with Dylan. I really appreciate you helping to clear that up. Thanks again.” Eric briskly ended the phone call and was met with stares from each person as they smiled at him in amusement. “What?” he asked defensively. “Eric, that’s the most mature thing I think you’ve ever done,” Robyn said with sarcasm. “Well, it kind of hurt my feelings that you wouldn’t want to date me,” joked Dylan making the others cackle with laughter. “Okay, I think we’ve had enough fun on the computer for one night,” declared Bethany standing from her seat. “Speaking of Miss Lynn Ann,” began Dylan, “A letter came for you this morning.” Bethany gave Eric a dissatisfied look before asking, “Has she really sent you letters for almost three years?” Eric nodded while giving Bethany a wayward smile. “Well, after that amount of time, what could she possibly have left to talk about anymore?” asked Bethany in a fussy tone. “I don’t know, but you can read it too, and find out,” offered Eric although he found it particularly self-satisfying that Bethany was jealous and trying poorly to hide the fact. Smiling gloriously, Eric kissed her reassuringly on the cheek just before telling her, “You go ahead and get comfortable upstairs and I’ll bring you something to drink.” Bethany smiled sweetly and left to join the others for a late night movie. Eric viewed a few more articles online about himself before heading upstairs with his friends. Grabbing Lynn Ann’s letter from the kitchen counter, Eric picked up a glass and opened the fridge to locate the beverage of Bethany’s choice. He decided not to wait concerning Lynn Ann, and ripping open the envelope, Eric began to read the familiar handwriting of his avid admirer… _“Eric <333<3<333333_ _This isn’t my usual letter that I know you’re expecting. Please help me! Dakota and his brothers have kidnapped me and are holding me in downtown Denver. They’re asking for you to meet them at 326 East Main Street. Dakota wants me to be clear by telling you in this letter that he will kill me Friday April 26 at midnight if you don’t meet him at the above address with half a million dollars. Please hurry!” He also said that he wants you alone and if he sees anyone else with you, he will kill me regardless. Love always, Lynn Ann.”_ Glass shattering to the floor followed by a vicious roar permeated throughout the house causing everyone to rapidly rush into the kitchen. “Eric, what’s wrong?” Bethany said with fear in her eyes upon seeing him. “Maybe Lynn Ann told him that she’s decided to be _my_ number one fan instead,” laughed Dylan upon seeing the letter in Eric’s hands, but his smile faded when he determined the situation was serious. Eric’s face was three shades of red as he admitted, “I fucking underestimated this bastard!” he shouted. “Doing nothing has made him lash out by taking Lynn Ann. He wants me to meet him downtown with half a million dollars, otherwise, he’s threatening to kill her!” Eric said nearly struggling to stand up straight. He was so angry that everyone knew all previous plans for the evening were now abandoned and that there was now a new priority at hand. “Call Morris,” he instructed Bethany. It was already Thursday, April twenty-fifth and not having time to plan much of anything, Eric declared, “Everybody stay put. I’m going.” “What!” “Eric, no way!” shouted Dylan and Brooks respectively. “If any of you come with me and he finds out, he will kill her regardless,” explained Eric. “Eric, come on man, it’s not like she’s one of us.” Eric was not impressed by Robert’s comment about Lynn Ann which made him angrily snap back in defense of the young girl. “No she’s not one of us, but she may as well be. Have you forgotten how she warned me during my trial, took up for me, and would easily defend not just me, but everybody in this room?” “But, it’s not like he kidnapped Bethany,” added Brooks in helping clarify on behalf of Robert. “Well, that would’ve been just downright stupid,” interjected Dylan. “Had it been Bethany, Eric would drop a bomb over the entire state of Colorado and kill us all so the loser has to be somewhat smart by choosing to take Lynn Ann instead.” Dylan was blindingly correct in his assumption of the kidnapper. Taking Lynn Ann was not going to drive Eric insane, but it was just enough to warrant Eric’s attention so that Dakota could get what he wanted. The topic was evidently not up for discussion any longer as Eric moved to take his gun. Even Bethany knew that Eric would not risk anything happening to the girl, and it was settled that Eric would go alone just as Dakota wished. “Eric, you’ve got to do something and fast. Chris is on his way and whatever you need us to do, it’s as good as done,” promised Bethany. Eric gave Bethany an approving nod and quick kiss before instructing Nate and Brooks to go to the basement and bring him the exact sum of money that Dakota was requesting. Taking a suitcase full of cash, Eric turned to face the others in silence and without another word, he left the house. It was more than difficult for Eric not to put himself through a guilt trip while making his way into the Denver city limits. It unnerved him to no end that Dakota had gone to such great lengths to kidnap Lynn Ann who albeit lived in another state. It was more disturbing, however that Dakota had managed to know who she was and thus determine that she must have some mild significance to Eric. Dakota had no doubt done his homework on the matter, but upon hearing his phone ringing, Eric was about to be reminded that Dakota had not been as thorough in one particular area. _“Harris, where are you?_ ” asked Chris who had called the minute he arrived at Brooks’ house. “I’m on my way to 326 East Main Street,” declared Eric pressing the gas pedal more firmly to increase his speed. _“Don’t go. Let me go instead,”_ Chris yelled into the phone. “You don’t understand, Morris, if I don’t follow his instructions to the letter there’s a good chance that he might kill Lynn Ann.” _“Listen to me,”_ Chris said hastily. _“That son of a bitch has never seen you or any of us. Let me go in your place, instead. He’ll never know the difference,”_ suggested Chris. “But, doing that is only going to put _you_ in danger,” Eric pointed out firmly. _“Then so be it,”_ replied Chris. _“Harris, something about this doesn’t seem right and I think you know it too, but just don’t want to admit it. It seems too easy,”_ stated Chris. _“Let me go in your place, that way, you won’t be tied up and you can find out what’s really going on.”_ There was a lengthy pause before Eric worriedly added, “What if he’s seen pictures online and he knows you’re not me?” _“It’s dark out which will work to our advantage and the only pictures he could’ve seen of you online are ones taken from years ago. I wouldn’t worry too much about that, but we need to move…now.”_ “I need to make another call,” responded Eric before quickly hanging up. He phoned Julian knowing he would be more apt to give him a rundown on the designated location where Dakota was asking him to go. Eric did not offer a greeting upon hearing Julian’s ragged voice and began by asking his concern instead. “What’s at 326 East Main Street?” Julian was not expecting such an abrupt question so he spat back with, _“Hello to you too, bitch!”_ Not having time for games, Eric yelled, “Answer the fucking question.” Julian cursed into the phone and grumbled, _“Where on East Main?”_ “326,” repeated Eric. _“There ain’t no 326,”_ retorted Julian. _“It’s nothing but open land under construction by the city,”_ he explained. _“East Main ends at 320, but I guess you wouldn’t know this since you don’t work that area quite like I do,”_ he bragged. Eric hung up on Julian with the goal to not waste any more time. He pulled out the letter from Lynn Ann and reread the instructions, but was confused since it clearly indicated 326 as the address. Dialing Chris again, Eric agreed, “You’re right. Something’s not adding up. I want you and Dylan to meet me by the train tracks that separate East and West Main. Tell the others to sit tight until we call for them,” explained Eric. “Morris?” Eric yelled, thinking Chris was not paying attention. _“What?”_ he griped back. Eric grew silent only because he was too focused on thinking about what else Dakota had up his sleeve. If Julian was correct, the false address in the letter only indicated that Dakota wanted Eric to be caught off guard and walk blindly into the situation as if it were a trap. The boys finished their conversation after Chris confirmed that he and Dylan would see Eric promptly at the requested location. Eric found it impossible to not have Bethany on his mind and wanting only to hear her voice, Eric called her and felt a calmness wash over him the minute he heard her angelic voice. “Hi sweety,” he greeted with affection. Eric grew curious upon hearing background noise that did not sound like the usual atmosphere known to occupy Brooks’ house. “Where are you?” he asked puzzled. _“I decided to make a coffee run,”_ she admitted sweetly. “You left to go get coffee?” asked Eric in disbelief thinking it was entirely odd to do such a thing at a time like this. _“We’re all out,”_ explained Bethany, _“And, if this is going to be a night like I think it is, then I have to have something to keep me awake and alert.”_ Eric exhaled into the phone, thankful that Bethany had not ventured out under other pretenses. “Me, Dylan, and Morris are meeting down by the railroad tracks that cross through town,” continued Eric. “From what Julian told me, that address in the letter doesn’t exist. The three of us are going to comb the entire east side together until I find out what the hell is going on,” finished Eric. _“Be careful,”_ she told him softly. “I will,” he responded. “I love you.” _“I love_ _you too,”_ she replied.


	48. Chapter 48

   After finishing her phone conversation with Eric, Bethany sped through the streets that forked their way through downtown Denver. She was on her way to run an errand but it did not involve coffee. She was headed to the address specified in Lynn Ann’s letter. The fact that Eric had just declared that it did not exist did not steer Bethany in another direction. She went full steam ahead and although she had only a vague plan of attack, she would more than likely go on her instinct based solely upon the circumstance. If it proved to be nothing but a dead end, then she figured she would be no worse for wear, but should she discover Dakota lying in wait, then she would handle it accordingly. Bethany had learned to let her instinct drive her and it was due to this that had her speeding down East Main Street, eyeing the numbers along the buildings until she saw where they abruptly ended. As Eric had suspected, 320 was the last set of numbers. Pulling her vehicle onto a side street in order to conceal it as much as possible, Bethany shut off the engine and checked her surroundings. The only noise sounding through the air was that of a dog barking continuously from the disturbance of the train whistle lingering into the night. Opening the car door, Bethany stepped out onto the pavement wearing black boots with a slight heel laced up to her knees that fit perfectly over the skin tight black leather pants that she wore. A blouse in the same shade clung to her upper body and like a true member and leader of TCM, a long sleek trench coat completed her sexy vixen-like appearance. Dark strands of hair wisped around Bethany’s face from the steady breeze that rushed along the city streets and even though she remembered Julian’s word of caution concerning the wearing of trench coats, Bethany decided, however that without it, her true identity may be questioned should she encounter her expected company. Seeing the caution tape labeled _‘construction underway’_ Bethany slowly ducked her way under the meager barrier at the soon to be 326 East Main Street. She held her hands up in a recognizable surrender fashion and shouted loudly, “DAKOTA.” Bethany turned to her left and then to her right before taking a deep breath. She was about to call Dakota’s name again when she heard a voice from behind her order, “Don’t…move.” Ignoring the gun pressed to her back Bethany calmly asked, “Are you Dakota?” Bethany was joined by a second visitor who jumped out directly in front of her. “Who the hell are you?” he questioned aiming his gun at her as well. “She’s one of them trenchcoaters,” the voice declared from behind her as he eyed the lengthy coat which draped around Bethany’s small body. “Are you one of them?” the young boy asked stepping closer to Bethany and she realized that the two of them now had her surrounded. With her hands still in the air she confessed, “Yes, and I’m here to give a message.” Both boys looked to one another but said nothing waiting for Bethany to continue. “Eric’s not coming. But, I can get him here and will guarantee it, but first…I want to talk to whichever one of you is Dakota.”  

 *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 Outraged by his actions and growing weary of his ever mounting threats, Lynn Ann turned her head in the opposite direction away from Dakota as he continued his taunting. “Just wait. Once Eric and his followers arrive at that address and start tromping around trying to find you, my brothers are going to surprise them with a round of bullets to their heads. The memory of TCM in Denver will be buried along with their bodies under the new restaurant that’s set to be built there. No one will ever find them and with them gone, this will be my city,” he boasted loudly. “That is, no one will know except for me,” reminded Lynn Ann. “Awh, but that’s if I don’t decide to kill you, ”Dakota gloated, “because, if you don’t keep quiet and do exactly what I say, then I’ll make sure you’re buried right next to your precious Eric.” Lynn Ann struggled against the restraints bound about her wrists which were tied behind her. After attempting for nearly two hours, she knew it was useless to think that she could maneuver her way out of the chair that secured her firmly in place. “Do you know what the charges are in the state of Colorado for kidnapping a minor?” Normally Lynn Ann would make a point to voice how close to adulthood she was, but this time in particular, she chose to use the fact that she was still seventeen to her advantage. Dakota laughed at the girl’s pitiful attempt to intimidate him. “As a matter of fact,” Dakota said glaring at her and ignoring her question, “I might be willing to cut you a deal.” Lynn Ann remained silent as he continued to reveal his negotiation to her. “If you play by my rules and go along with my plan, I’d be willing to share a percentage of my profits with you when I take over Denver. I need somebody just like you to help me make a name for myself…someone to help me become…popular. It wasn’t hard to find you because nearly every mention on the net with Eric Harris’ name had your name attached to it. I want somebody who will show your same level of commitment and loyalty to me, someone who will help shape my infamy to the masses. What do you say, cupcake?” “Fuck you! Eric is the only one I’ll ever follow so find someone else.” Dakota crossed the short distance in one giant stride between himself and Lynn Ann and slapped her forcefully across the cheek. “No wonder Eric loves you so much,” he scowled. You’ve got that perfect fighting and rebellious spirit that he finds so attractive. It’s too bad you waste it all on a pussy like him.” Lynn Ann refused to hold her tongue and argued to defend her idol and hero. “Eric is more of a man than you’ll ever be.” “We’ll just see about that, won’t we?” sneered Dakota. “I was going to kill you here, but now I think we may take a little drive so that I can let you watch your man be killed first.” Dakota was about to make another threat but was interrupted by his phone as the shrill ringing echoed throughout the vacant building.

 *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 Travis waited anxiously for his mentor and old brother to answer. _“What?”_ Dakota asked in an irritated voice. “There’s a girl here,” announced Dakota’s youngest brother Travis. “She’s with TCM and she’s asking to speak to you…in person,” clarified Travis. There was silence on the other end as Travis continued, “She said that she can guarantee a way that you’ll get Eric.” This statement captured Dakota’s full attention as he replied, _“Have Garrett bring her here. Tell him that if she tries anything…then shoot her.”_ After whispering the short message to his brother, Travis stepped away as Garrett grabbed Bethany by the arm and ordered, “Let’s go.” Keeping his gun pointed at her, Garrett led Bethany a short distance until reaching a vehicle. She was amazed when Garrett had no sooner drove off that he made only a single turn, rounding a corner into an eerie back alley, and she realized that they had reached their destination. Bethany figured it was only several yards away from the construction site, and after leaving the vehicle and moving through an almost concealed entrance, Garrett steered her along a corridor and up a flight of stairs. Bethany remained calm and made a conscious effort to keep her hands up and within full view. She was finally taken to a half lit room and after walking inside, Bethany noticed the scene before her was very much how she anticipated it to be with Lynn Ann restrained in a typical hostage like manner and Dakota standing dauntingly over her. “Where is Eric?” he growled in a demanding voice upon seeing Bethany. “Let her go,” she said in an even tone. Dakota was not happy with Bethany’s response and scoffed at her before drawing his weapon. His eyes seemed to glare right through her, but Bethany remained determined as she told him, “I promised that I would get Eric here for you and I will, but only if you let her go.” Garrett watched his older brother as he mentally debated the option. “She’s a fan. I’m the one you want,” bribed Bethany. “Let her go, and you can have me instead, and I promise that when Eric finds out, he will come.” Bethany stayed motionless with her hands remaining in a surrender position. With his gun steadily aimed at Bethany, Dakota began to comply, speaking in a much calmer voice. “Untie the girl.” Garrett did as Dakota asked and once he completed the task, he listened to the last of his brother’s instructions as he told him, “Go back and wait with Travis. I’ll handle what’s going on here,” he said moodily while continuing to glower at Bethany. “I want you there with Travis in case anyone else were to unexpectedly show up. Got it?” Garrett gave a single nod before leaving and afterwards, Lynn Ann stood to her feet, perplexed as to what she was to do next in the situation, but her question was resolved however, when Bethany said, “Lynn Ann, go find Eric and tell him I’m here.” Lynn Ann wasted no time in making her way down the rickety flight of stairs and out of the building to do just as Bethany had asked. She was without a phone and in an unfamiliar city, but she would make do, nevertheless, in locating Eric.

 *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 Chris had learned a thing or two from Eric back during the Columbine shooting and that was to check, double check, and recheck all possibilities of a situation until it is foolproof. This lesson prompted Chris to go back and revisit the construction site that was declared earlier to be a dead end. Both Eric and Dylan figured it was simply a diversion instigated by Dakota to keep the boys occupied so that they would lose time and not reach Lynn Ann. Either that, or Dakota was waiting for the right moment to attack while knowing the boys would be caught off guard as they navigated the unfamiliar land in the dark without any light source. Stepping carefully over piles of lumber, Chris stood next to a half raised wall of bricks and looked around, although he could not see too far ahead. There was no moon in the sky making it all the more difficult to see his surroundings, and after Chris made his way around the heavy equipment and machinery parked near the left side of the lot, he was taken aback when two young boys, each with weapons, met him with a cold-hearted greeting. “What a surprise!” declared Travis. “Another trenchcoater,” added Garrett. Bethany had managed to confiscate each members’ trench coat for safety measures, however she did not take the one belonging to Chris. Instinctively, Chris held his gun tightly and prepared to use it if necessary. “Which one of TCM’s losers are you?” snapped Garrett. “I’m…Eric,” lied Chris. “Where’s the money?” barked Travis. “I…have it but…not with me,” fibbed Chris again. Both brothers gave each other a mischievous look followed by a grin just before Garrett continued. “That sure is a coincidence because you, _Eric_ , are supposed to be on your way to see Dakota. At least that’s what your girl promised, so either she’s lying, or you’re lying.” Chris was not prepared for the dilemma underway and his awkward silence only made Garrett and Travis more suspicious as Garrett asked, “Somehow, I don’t think you’re Eric, are you?” Chris managed to swallow although it was difficult since his throat had become uncomfortably dry. There were two things that were clear to him from the pretentious conversation between the brothers and himself, and that was that Bethany had become involved at some point, and that Eric was not aware that she was. Had Eric known anything about the situation at hand, Chris knew that Eric would have alerted both Dylan and himself. It was because of this that Chris decided there was no need to pretend at this point, and as Garrett waited on a response, Chris quietly confessed, “No, I’m not Eric.” Looking at his brother, Garrett replied, “Well, well, it seems we have a liar in our midst as well as someone who’s snooping around where they don’t belong. Give me the gun.” A gut feeling told Chris that the two brothers were in no mood for controversy and that his surrender would be the best option. “There’s only one thing that I can think of to do with you,” taunted Garrett as he snatched the gun from Chris. “What’s that?” asked Travis deciding to play along. Glaring at Chris standing in his long duster, Garrett voiced his opinion in only two words. “Shoot him.” Chris had no time to draw a second weapon from his coat and the only thing he could do was to brace himself for the worst. Travis fired his pistol and the harsh reality dawned on Chris as he felt the burning pain rip through his chest from the sizzling bullet that entered his flesh and in what felt like slow motion, Chris staggered, swayed, and then collapsed to the ground below.

 *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 Dakota’s voice echoed through the empty space as he commented, “I know who you are.” Bethany said nothing, thinking that perhaps she would give pertinent details away assuming Dakota may not actually know her identity. “You’re Eric’s girl and the other leader of TCM, too,” added Dakota. Fear threatened to consume Bethany but she knew if she allowed doubt to get in the way, she would most certainly fail at the task at hand. Like a well-trained solider, Bethany let her eyes wander discreetly about the room to take in her surroundings. She noticed a second entrance along the west wall and wondered if it was in fact accessible. She also noticed that a portion of the ceiling was missing to the extent that she could easily view the rafters and other fixtures on the upper level floor. From the layout and a small desk with filing cabinet in the room, Bethany guessed the building had once been office space but was now condemned due to the passage of time. Her next observation was that of the person sharing the room with her. Just like she expected, Dakota was a young, die hard delinquent, thirsty to be a hard core criminal. Although not wearing an actual trench coat, he was dressed in a unique sleek jacket with a jagged collar fitted around his neck and a cap that fit crookedly on his head which partially covered his half dyed, dirty blonde hair. As presumed, Dakota wore combat boots and dark pants which blended well with his coat. His cheeks were well rounded from the baby fat that remained from his younger years giving him boyish, yet attractive features and the pistol in his hand was a similar model which Bethany recognized to be among one of Eric’s favorites. “Should we wait for the girl to let Eric know to come here, or do you prefer I just call him instead?” Bethany questioned purposely giving him the upper hand as she continued to study Dakota’s person. Not thinking about this alternative, Dakota seemed to perk up as he made a decision. “Call him. I’m in no mood to wait it out if I don’t have to.” “Fair enough,” she said simply, “But, before I do, I just want to know…what is it that you want by doing all of this?” she ventured although she already knew the answer. It was convincingly evident that what Dakota wanted was to be in Eric’s place so much so that he practically wanted to be Eric. Always finding an opportunity to brag, Dakota told Bethany, “Back in Brooklyn, there’s not a person in the underground crime scene who doesn’t know my name. I’ve had no trouble making a legacy for myself back home, but now, I’m ready to take things to the next level so to speak. It’s no secret that Denver has been put on the map as one of the best areas for gun trafficking. Your boyfriend has done an excellent job building this city’s circuit of weapon flow. It’s definitely caught my attention and now I want it…all of it,” clarified Dakota. “I want him to hand it over with the half a million in cash like I asked for.” Bethany blinked and interjected, “That doesn’t sound like much of a bargain. If Eric agrees, and chooses to give you Denver and the money, what does he get in exchange?” she asked with a bemused expression. “His life,” Dakota stated bluntly as if he were being generous. “I want him to disappear, all of you, and if he’s willing to do this my way then nobody gets hurt.” Bethany stared at Dakota while trying to hide her skepticism. “Well, if it’s obedience you’re after, then you should know that I have two weapons on me and they’re both loaded.” This sentence was worth its weight in gold as Dakota gave Bethany an intriguing gaze. She knew that in order to proceed, trust was the next objective which needed to be both addressed and obtained. She needed Dakota to have full confidence in her, and taking a small step towards him, she revealed, “There’s one in my coat, the right hand pocket, and the other is in my left boot.” Bethany had kept her hands in the air since her arrival and she maintained her rapid breathing as Dakota closed the reaming space between them and carefully reached forward and into her coat. He located the pistol with ease and removed it while giving Bethany a devilish smirk before lowering himself to free her of the second weapon hiding snuggly in the tall boot around her lower leg. In a cautious manner, Bethany let her hands slowly fall from their open palm position and allowed them to finally rest at her sides. “I’d like to think that maybe you see reason in all of this, but I can’t help but wonder if you’re playing me,” observed Dakota as he tucked Bethany’s weapons into his coat. “Think what you want,” began Bethany, “But, I have no reason to go against you just to put myself in danger.” Dakota did not want to be made a fool, and especially by a female, so he quickly disclosed, “I’ve heard rumors about you, and from what people have said, you’re quite the little schemer who shouldn’t be underestimated.” Bethany gave Dakota a smile of gratitude but visibly allowed her expression to turn dismal before telling him, “It’s too bad that most of what you’ve heard isn’t true.” “What do you mean?” he said confused but rightly curious. “The rumors, they’re just as they are, hearsay, and mostly started by myself.” Dakota shook his head while saying, “I don’t understand. But, I really don’t need to, because all I need right now is for you to call Eric.” Bethany took this as a ready sign that Dakota was not going to continue to verbally converse with her much longer, so she decided to take it up a notch in intensity. “Dakota,” she said with determination. “I asked you why you’re doing this and you told me, but now, I think you should know why I’m choosing to do what I am by helping you.” Not knowing if he would take immediate interest or not, Bethany kept going and said, “I would like nothing more than to get away from Eric. Despite the rumors, the truth is that Eric won’t let me do anything. He smothers me, and won’t let me be the leader that I want to be. As long as I’m under him, I’ll never be able to realize my full potential. When I heard about you and your brothers, I have to admit that I sort of got my hopes up, thinking that perhaps there might be a chance for me to join your group. I don’t know what you’re plans are for Denver, or if you’d even allow a girl to join, but if you do, I can help you. I already know all of Eric’s contacts here in Denver, and I’ll help you earn their trust. The only thing I ask in return is that you’ll let me be myself, and you won’t hold me back like Eric continues to do.” From the change in Dakota’s demeanor, Bethany knew she had fully captured his attention, and with all the emotion she could muster, she kept up the act by delivering the punch line behind her false intentions. “There is one difference in our outcome for Eric,” Bethany said in a quiet voice. “You want him to walk away…but I don’t.” “I’m listening,” offered Dakota in a voice dripping with fascination. “That girl you kidnapped,” Bethany said pretending to sob, “Well, I caught her and Eric…fooling around.” Bethany paused only for added effect. “When he walks through that door… there’s nothing I’d like more than to pull the trigger and put a bullet…right through his cheating heart.” Success was achieved as Dakota became fully entangled in the believable web of deceit which Bethany had woven around him, ending with the story of jealous, vengeful female. He was in acceptance of everything she had said, offered, and pretended that she wanted. Taking advantage of her vulnerable state, Dakota placed his hand along Bethany’s cheek and told her with pride, “You can join us. Having a girl like you around might not be such a bad idea, and unlike that asshole you’re with now, you’ll find that I won’t hold you back, and I’ll let you be a leader with me…among other things.” Dakota stared at Bethany and without warning, he forcefully kissed her. She did not resist his advances and pulled away from him only to whisper, “I’m ready for this to be over. Let’s call Eric on your phone. He’ll take this more seriously when he sees a number he doesn’t recognize. Then, when he hears me scream, scared, and panicked…” Bethany gave Dakota a teasing smile as she let him mentally finish her sentence. He pulled out his cellphone and handed it to her and then waited. “Thank you,” she breathed dropping to her knees. “You’re already more of a man to me than he ever was and I’ll always be grateful.” There was no need to continue the façade but Bethany needed a different angle physically, in order to do what came next. On her knees, she continued to inflate Dakota’s ego while at the same time, giving him the impression that she wanted to thank him in another way as well. Taking her hand and moving it suggestively upwards along his leg, she stopped just inches away from his growing arousal. Dakota knew there were pressing business matters to tend to, however he decided to live in the moment as he relaxed his posture, sighed contentedly, and slightly tilted his head backwards while closing his eyes. He was preparing for what he knew was about to happen given the circumstance of Bethany on her knees before him and her ever roaming hands. Wanting to watch the brunette in action, Dakota exhaled again and then turned his eyes back to Bethany. It was a sight that not only caught him off guard, but one that was frighteningly tragic as Dakota moved his head downward hoping to see Bethany in preparation to pleasure him, but instead, he glanced down to find a glistening pistol staring back at him from where she had promptly drawn the deadly weapon from underneath her shirt from where it had been positioned firmly in place, courtesy of her bra. Dakota’s last breathing moment was spent watching Bethany smile as a bullet left the gun’s chamber and struck him just below the chin, killing him instantly. Having already secured his cellphone, Bethany easily obtained Garrett’s number and waited until she heard the younger brother answer and eagerly assume it was Dakota. “Garrett!” called Bethany in an urgent voice. “Eric’s here, and Dakota’s talking with him, but he wants you here too…now! There are others coming, and he wants you here as backup. He said tell Travis to stay put…hurry!” Bethany was already back on her feet, and realizing that the domino effect had begun, she need only wait and be patient.

 *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 Choosing to go on foot, Eric had already driven past the site proclaimed as the address which Dakota had requested as their meeting place, but it was just as he had expected, being nothing but land under development with no sign of anyone in the immediate area. Eric stopped to rest at a busy street corner well lit from the street lamps and passing vehicles. Feeling at a loss, he hopefully dialed Lynn Ann’s number just to satisfy his curiosity but he knew that even if she had access to her phone, Dakota would likely prohibit her from using it. Sighing anxiously before lighting a cigarette, Eric pulled out the letter and read over it again for what seemed like the hundredth time. He scanned each sentence while searching for any clues that he might have missed from before. He studied it again as a precaution to be sure that it was not from an imposter, but Eric had already determined that the handwriting definitely belonged to his number one admirer, Lynn Ann. After receiving numerous letters from the girl over the course of three years, there was no doubt in Eric’s mind that she had written the descriptive ominous note. His eyes lingered at the top page and remained focused on the greeting that was his name. Lynn Ann had a habit of drawing hearts beside both her name and his own, and as Eric studied the sequence of little symbols, he suddenly knew that they were not drawn like usual. “Any luck?” asked Dylan as he approached Eric who was in deep concentration. Eric counted the number of hearts beside his name and determined they were coded to represent numbers. _“Eric <333<3<333333” _translated into _Eric 316_ , and he realized that this was possibly the address where Dakota was holding her. “But, why tell me to go to 326?” Eric said aloud to himself. “What are you talking about?” Dylan asked puzzled as he watched Eric continue to stare at the letter. Rather than try to explain, Eric focused on the new information which he had discovered and in record speed, Eric tossed down his cigarette and took off in a run while shouting, “Come on, let’s go. Hurry!”

 *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 Bethany quietly left the room where Dakota’s body lay lifeless in a pool of blood. She closed the door and chose to remain just outside as she waited for the arrival of Garrett. A chilly draft wafted down the corridor of the semi-dilapidated building and Bethany found it rather ideal that she only had to wait a short amount of time when she heard the sound of hollow footsteps steadily approaching in the distance. Garrett saw her, and although he appeared rather alert, he carried his gun casually at his side. “They’re in there,” whispered Bethany as she pointed to the door. “And, I have to warn you that Eric’s in a pretty nasty mood, so I wouldn’t make any sudden moves if I were you.” Garrett nodded his appreciation to Bethany for the word of caution and moving to the open the door, Garrett pushed his way into the room as a gunshot rang out from Bethany’s pistol a second time announcing the delivery of a bullet that struck Garrett in the back of the head. He had no sooner hit the floor then Bethany dialed Travis as she continued to bring up the death count on the brothers from Brooklyn. “Is this Travis?” Bethany asked anxiously but sweetly. “Where are you?” she questioned in a hushed voice. _“Staying put like Dakota asked,”_ he replied. _“Why do you_ _keep calling from his phone?”_ he asked curiously remembering that Bethany had called for Garrett in this manner as well. “Dakota and Eric are in the middle of working out a deal, so he asked me to call, and apparently you misunderstood,” she explained in a scolding voice. “He asked for _both_ of you to come. Garrett’s already here, and Dakota’s upset that you’re not, so you better get over here…now.” The small passage of time was almost identical to the wait as before when the third and final brother rushed up the stairwell and made his way to the half opened door while readily apologizing again for his failure to come along with Garrett. Bethany stood in wait outside the room just as she had before and handed Travis Dakota’s phone upon seeing him. “Here, take this to him. He said I’m free to go, and to be quite honest, I don’t want to spend another minute in here if I don’t have to.” Travis observed the troubled look which Bethany held and asked her in a hushed voice, “Why is it so quiet in there?” Travis let his eyes move towards the door, but Bethany helped to put his mind at ease by simply leading him to believe, “They’re counting the money. The half a million Dakota asked for, remember?” Smiling with satisfaction, Travis walked away from Bethany and into the room under the guise of joining his two brothers and Eric whom he thought would be present as well. Firing her gun for the third time, Bethany lodged a bullet in Travis’ back along his spine, both paralyzing and killing him instantly.

     *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 Eric panted heavily as he covered the several blocks of East Main Street on foot with Dylan lagging just behind him. There was only a couple more blocks to go before he would reach the address of 316 East Main. “Eric…you haven’t…told me…where…we’re going,” exhaled Dylan who was nearly out of breath. “316 East Main, we’re almost there,” he said encouragingly to keep Dylan motivated. “Why 316? How do you know that’s right?” Dylan questioned just before he went into a coughing fit. “I’ve got to quit smoking,” Dylan said grabbing his chest as Eric stopped abruptly causing his friend to slightly collide into him. “What is it now,” he griped as Eric stared directly ahead. “Lynn Ann!” breathed Eric. “ERIC!” called a voice in the distance. Eric continued his high speed marathon until reaching the young blonde who leapt appreciatively into his arms. “Eric!” she cried. “Lynn Ann!” he said confused, but grateful to see her. “Dakota, he has Bethany!” They’re at 316 East Main,” she added just in case Eric had not already determined this. “Keep going two blocks down,” instructed Eric. “There’s a diner on the corner, and I want you to go inside and wait until I come back to get you.” With a quick nod, Lynn Ann took off as Eric and Dylan both ran as fast as they could. Eric’s mind was beginning to get foggy from both exhaustion, and now, from fear as he realized that Bethany was now involved. He called Chris for backup but he did not answer. He tried again, but with no luck and upon arriving at the vacant building, Eric drew his weapon and proceeded indoors with all the speed of a bullet but with the silence of a whisper. A steady buzz sounded which nearly caused Eric to jolt back through the entrance but he quickly recognized it as his phone ringing on vibrate. It was Bethany, and upon hearing her voice, Eric prepared for the absolute worst but the statement she uttered brought him to complete astonishment. “Eric, I’m okay. Don’t worry. I’m safe.” “Where are you?” he asked in a hushed tone. It was strange when Eric noticed the echo of his girlfriend’s voice and could not believe that she was so close within his vicinity. “Up the stairs,” she said leading him in the correct direction and once he and Dylan made it to the second level, Eric released a sigh upon seeing that his love was safe and unharmed. Her wellbeing was first and foremost in the situation, and after hugging and kissing her, he then voiced his next concern which was, “Where’s Dakota.” Bethany moved her tiny finger and pointed in the direction of the door leading to the room. “Everything’s fine,” she whispered. Eric did not understand, and looking at Dylan to indicate the need for immediate action, both boys stepped gingerly towards the entrance. They drew their weapons and crept slowly along and upon reaching the partially opened doorway, Eric heard Bethany’s voice declare, “Eric, it’s okay. Dakota is dead.” Eric had heard Bethany loud and clear, but he simply could not fathom the concept of _what_ she had told him. Had Chris killed Dakota before their arrival? Did someone else perhaps, intervene on Bethany’s behalf? Was it possible that Bethany herself managed to shoot him? These questions swirled through Eric’s mind and after pushing open the door, he was overwhelmed by the morbid yet fascinating scene in front of him. Seeing not only Dakota, but both of his brothers as well, Eric observed their bodies lying strewn across the floor, all three deceased from fresh bullet wounds. Eric’s mouth hung open and as Dylan displayed a similar reaction, they slowly looked to one another and then together, they turned to face the silent brunette standing behind. “I killed them,” she said in a whisper. “Holy fuck!” commented Dylan in a low whisper. Eric stood dumbfounded with wide eyes while attempting to form the questions into words which were readily on the tip of his tongue. For the first time since his arrival, he was able to fully view Bethany as she stood before him with the glow from the room illuminating her person. He took in the sight of her attire, and forming a half smile, he questioned, “You…did this?” Bethany nodded at him and he was about to question her further when Dylan decided to voice, “Where’s Morris?” All three individuals looked to one another and when none of them delivered an answer, Eric ordered, “Let’s go.” Traveling back down the flight of stairs, Eric hastily took out his phone and dialed Matt. “Hey,” he said not waiting for Matt to greet him properly. “I have an update on the three brothers.” Eric paused before continuing and then relayed the message. “The brothers from Brooklyn are dead because…Bethany killed them,” Eric said trying to remain calm. “Yes...Bethany,” clarified Eric. “She killed them, all three! Yes…all three!” repeated Eric. After allowing Matt to process what, he too, was still having trouble believing, Eric exited the building to find himself once again on the streets of Denver in a scavenger hunt to now locate another member of his group. Eric knew that he and Dylan had already trailed the area a couple of times but advised Dylan to do so again. “Call Dykeman and Perry and have them start looking too.” Eric attempted yet again to phone Chris, but just as before, there was no response which began to unsettle him. “I hope nothing’s wrong,” Bethany said with concern. Eric chose not to add doubt to the situation by remaining silent, but his level of anxiety was beginning to mount over the sudden disappearance of one of his members. “My car’s parked just over there,” pointed Bethany. “Alright,” said Eric. “I have to go back for Lynn Ann,” he said remembering what he had told the girl. Since there was no more danger hanging in the air at present, Eric chose to tuck his weapon away into the pocket of his pants. He hated doing so, feeling almost naked being without his duster in which he usually kept his guns concealed. Bethany could sense Eric’s inner conflict as he moved towards her vehicle as he looked back to Dylan while scanning the area for any sign of Chris. “You stay,” he heard Bethany recommend. “I’ll go get Lynn Ann so you can stay and look for Chris.” Knowing why he loved her so much, Eric smiled and said with relief, “Thank you.” Bethany kissed him sweetly and listened to Eric as he gave her only one instruction. “She’s at the diner just a few blocks up from here. Once you get her, I want you to take her back to Brooks’ house and _both_ of you stay put.” Bethany nodded, but Eric needed to hear verbal confirmation. “Promise me,” Eric said sternly. “Okay, I promise, Eric.” Bethany understood the need for his reassurance. She had taken off after telling him she would wait behind until further direction, so she was not surprised when Eric insisted this time around that she do precisely as he asked. Eric kissed Bethany a final time and in a brisk run, she went to her vehicle, drove away, and covered the short distance of streets until reaching the corner restaurant that Eric had described. After walking inside, Bethany was received with a few stares from patrons as they eyed her clothing and overall appearance. She still wore a trench coat which worked to her advantage, however, as Lynn Ann easily spotted Bethany and made her way towards her. “Come on,” Bethany told her turning to leave. “Where’s Eric,” Lynn Ann asked trying to hide her disappointment although Bethany could hear the unhappiness in the girl’s voice now that she realized that her hero was not coming to claim her. “He’s still out taking care of business,” replied Bethany. She did not want the girl to worry unnecessarily, so she refrained from giving any details concerning the matter at hand. She did put Lynn Ann’s mind at ease in one area by simply declaring, “Dakota won’t be bothering us again so don’t worry about that.” Making their way outside into the moonless night, Lynn Ann could not hide her intrigue and curiosity as she questioned, “Did Eric kill him?” Bethany kept silent as both girls settled into her car and after speeding away and putting distance between themselves and downtown Denver, Bethany heard Lynn Ann repeat the question a second time. “What happened to Dakota? Did Eric kill him? He did, didn’t he?” she pressed ruthlessly. “No,” Bethany hastily replied. She paused and in a small voice declared, “I killed him.” Bethany heard Lynn Ann gasp before staring at her and exclaiming, “What!” Bethany did not want to come across as being rude, but her need for silence was imperative. Lynn Ann continued to gawk at her and then asked, “Does Eric know?” “Lynn Ann, please,” snapped Bethany as she swerved to the side of the road unable to speak any further. Bethany jumped from the car just in time, dropping to her knees as she vomited onto the ground. Lynn Ann rushed to her side, and no longer speaking with excitement, she instead voiced concern as she watched Bethany bend over and retch a second time. “Bethany, what’s the matter? Are you alright?” Lynn Ann waited for Bethany to catch her breath and helping her to her feet, Lynn Ann waited until Bethany recovered enough to speak again. “Do you mind driving the rest of the way?” Bethany asked while clutching her chest. “No, not at all,” she offered. Lynn Ann now understood Bethany’s disinterest in conversation and knew it was only due to her not feeling well. The younger girl was surprised, however, after they drove away when Bethany leaned her head against the passenger seat and slowly began to talk. “One thing Eric is good at is the very thing that made him infamous, and that’s shooting. He taught me that’s it’s okay to come close in target practice, but when aiming at a live target, he taught me never to miss. He warned me about this,” she continued in a shaky voice. “It happens, sometimes, when a person makes their first kill.” Bethany closed her eyes and relaxed in order to allow her adrenaline to continue to return to normal. Among the physical effects she was suffering, Bethany also knew she stood a good chance of experiencing some mental and emotional backlash from her lethal actions as well. “Bethany, I don’t know which way to go,” Lynn Ann said interrupting her thoughts. Bethany had completely forgotten that Lynn Ann had never visited Brooks’ house in person, although she knew the address by heart from all the letters she had mailed to Eric. After debriefing the young blonde on the best route to take, Bethany continued to relax and remained silent the remainder of the way to the house. A worried Brooks met them at the door and upon witnessing Bethany’s sallow appearance, he determined that something was not right with her. “Have you heard anything?” came her frail voice. “Not yet,” he whispered. Bethany turned to Lynn Ann, and in a forgiving voice, she told the girl, “I’m sorry I haven’t been the best of company, and as much as I’d love to, I would sit and talk and answer all your questions about Eric, but I have to go lie down.” Lynn Ann gave her an encouraging smile and replied, “It’s okay, really. I just hope you get to feeling better.” Brooks stared at Bethany as if to indicate he was there to assist her if need be. “Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked placing his hand on her shoulder. Bethany looked directly into Brooks’ eyes and professed, “Now I understand why you choose to rank where you are, and because of it, you’ll never be faced with what I had to deal with tonight.” The intense emotion captured in Bethany’s eyes told Brooks everything he needed to know and more, without him even having to ask. He knew that Bethany had killed for the first time tonight, and he also knew that soon enough, he would learn the details of everything that happened over the course of the last several hours, and with this in mind, he refrained from troubling her with any questions. Bethany quietly slipped from the living room and made her way to Eric’s room so that she could rest. Realizing he had not officially met the girl still standing beside him, Brooks offered Lynn Ann a seat and said, “I’m Brooks, and you must be Lee Ann.” “Lynn Ann,” she corrected sweetly. “Oh sorry,” responded Brooks before offering, “Can I get you anything, maybe something to drink?” “No thank you. I’m fine,” she said making herself comfortable on the sofa. “And, I know exactly who you are,” Lynn Ann continued as Brooks sat down across from her in his usual spot in the recliner. “You’re Brooks Brown. You’re the one who Eric told to go home that morning.” Brooks knew he would never outrun this profile of himself, so with a sigh, he simply nodded and stated, “Yeah, that’s me. How old are you?” he thought to ask knowing Lynn Ann looked quite young. “I’ll be eighteen in five months,” she replied proudly. “Well, Lynn Ann, you’re a long way from home to be so young, but I guess coming here wasn’t exactly your choice either.” “No, unfortunately Dakota made that arrangement for me,” she stated in reference to her being kidnapped. With a smile she added, “But, I have always wanted to visit Eric here in Colorado. “You’re pretty intrigued with him aren’t you?” “Very,” she said to sum up Brooks’ question. Brooks gave Lynn Ann an inquisitive look before continuing. “I remember you being at his trial, too,” he said recalling the event with clarity as well as Lynn Ann’s diehard support of his friend while there. “And, you’ve kept up with him all this time since Columbine?” Lynn Ann nodded her enthusiasm over Brooks’ longtime confidant and her ongoing muse. “Well,” yawned Brooks tiredly, “I’d like to think that I’ll have a number one fan someday, but the chances of that are unlikely since I try to lay low for the most part. Maybe I’ll have better luck getting some attention once I finish my book.” “You’re writing a book?” asked Lynn Ann in a tone mingled with a hint of skepticism. “Yeah, actually I am, and I’m almost finished, too.” “Well, what’s it about?” she prompted. “I would tell you, but I’m kind of keeping it a secret for now. Eric has a fairly good idea of what it’s about, although he pretends that he doesn’t.” Lynn Ann giggled softly and with the persistence of a young child, she then decided to ask, “Well, would you at least tell me the name of your book?” Brooks scratched his head and then stood from his seat while appearing somewhat elusive. “Well, to tell you the truth, I don’t have a name for it, yet. I’ve thought of a couple of ideas, but nothing that really seems to fit.” Lynn Ann gave him an encouraging look and assured, “Give it some more time. I’m sure it’ll come to you.” “Yeah,” he agreed shyly. “I’d like to read it when it’s finished,” the young blonde added. “Then, I’ll be sure you get one of the first copies,” promised Brooks. “Listen,” he said hating to end their conversation, “I better get some rest, and you too. You have a plane to catch first thing in the morning.” “Oh,” Lynn Ann said with a frown. “Eric called just before you and Bethany got here. He’s already made the arrangements for you, and you’ll need your rest for such an early start. There’s a couple of guest rooms upstairs, and you’re welcome to either one,” finished Brooks. “Thanks,” Lynn Ann replied softly. “Well, it was nice to officially meet you, and you’re welcome at my place anytime.” Lynn Ann bid Brooks goodnight, and wishing she could extend her visit, she reluctantly climbed the stairs and settled in for the remainder of the night while longing for Eric and hoping that she would see him again before she had to depart in the morning.

  *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 Boarding her plane, Lynn Ann mentally said goodbye both to the state of Colorado and Eric Harris. She did not have the privilege of seeing him again, and after taking off, she rested in her seat and stared wistfully out the window while watching the landscape below miniaturize. The flight gave her plenty of time in which to devise a believable plot to tell her mother regarding her sudden disappearance. Rummaging through her pocket, Lynn Ann retrieved her tube of lipstick but stopped suddenly upon discovering something else. She was unsure of what it was, or how it came about to be in her possession, but she curiously opened the folded piece of paper and saw that it was a note…

_“Lynn Ann, In all the time of you sending me letters, I have never once written back, so I thought it was time that I should. I just want to apologize for what happened to you. As my number one fan, you should’ve never had to go through something like this and I’ll do my best by promising that it’ll never happen again. I know your worried about what to say to your mom and with it being the end of the school year, you might mention you needed a break from all the stress with final exams. (Not sure if this will get you completely out of trouble, but it always seemed to work on my parents :) I’m so sorry I didn’t get to say goodbye, but I have a feeling that I’ll be seeing you very soon. I feel lucky to call you my number one fan. You’re the best, and I know you’ll always be true to me. I know I told you in the past to never call unless it’s an emergency, but I changed my mind. I want you to call me anytime you want, well, as long as it’s not every five minutes :) I have to go for now, but I hope you’ll write to me soon. Be sure to include some pics of all the fun stuff you do over summer break! Love always, Eric.”_

Lynn Ann could not rid herself of the smile that lingered on her lips. She read, and reread Eric’s letter multiple times, and once safely home within sunny Sherman Oaks, she no longer worried so much about what to say to her mother. Upon entering the house, she was in luck to discover that her mother was not there just yet, and as Lynn Ann opened the door to her room she gasped at the unexpected surprise sitting on her dresser. It was a lovely bouquet of pink roses positioned beautifully in a glass vase with matching bow and ribbon. After inhaling the sweet scent of the flowers, Lynn Ann opened the small envelope that was attached, and nearly fainted when she beheld its simple message… _To my #1 Fan, From your #1 Killer_.


	49. Chapter 49

   Eric never dreamed that Bethany would in fact choose to take matters into her own hands when it came to TCM business, and although he was fascinated by the outcome, he could not decipher at this point, just how much of the outcome was due to Bethany’s abilities and skills and what percentage was due to dumb luck that was likely fueled by the adrenaline rush she had undoubtedly experienced. Eric had no reservations about the likelihood of Bethany’s ability to kill, but he never anticipated her being able to take down three people within the span of half an hour. It was a feat that even established leaders had yet to accomplish excluding himself, and Eric was sure that once the news broke out within the TCM scene, it would spread like wildfire, gaining Bethany even more credibility and fame to coincide with the favoritism she had already received. He loved Bethany more than the life in his very being and he wanted to protect her from nearly everything. It had only been a month since his visit to Columbine with her where he had helped Bethany make peace with her past demons. The last thing he wanted was for her to rehash old anxieties and he feared that, come morning and possibly over the course of the next few weeks, Bethany would experience mental and emotional repercussions over her recent actions. But, as much as Eric struggled with the uncertainty surrounding his girlfriend’s first kill, he was far too focused and occupied over another situation, and unlike Bethany’s outcome, this one proved to be far more bloody. Eric’s compulsive nature brought him back to the construction site yet another time in his search for Chris, and while roaming the unearthed piles of rubble and other labor materials, Eric Harris laid eyes upon something that he never thought he would. Lying contorted in the thick mud and surrounded by his own blood was Chris Morris, his longtime friend and member of his district. In the three years of his leadership, Eric had never been faced with having a member be shot, and seeing Chris’ limp body before him brought to reality that their district was not above catastrophe. As leader, Eric naturally blamed himself and felt entirely responsible, and sitting in silence with his head buried in his hands, Eric grieved over what he could have done and how he could have prevented it. “Eric,” a soft voice called. “I know what you’re thinking, but don’t do this to yourself,” Robyn said walking into the room as she took a seat beside Eric and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. Eric had been pondering the predicament for hours while the others chose to give him some space. He said nothing and only stared at Bullet lying on the floor who was in the middle of bathing himself. “Chris is strong. You know that, right?” Eric nodded his head before leaning into Robyn’s gentle embrace. “It should’ve been me. I should’ve never let him go in my place,” said Eric in a shaky voice. “Shhh,” Robyn soothed with compassion before saying, “He wanted to go for you because he felt he should. Chris is a fighter, and he’s going to pull through this,” she encouraged. Eric wanted more than anything to believe that this was accurate. After finding Chris and calling for help, his friend was taken to the nearest hospital, and as it stood, Chris was stable, but in critical condition with no news on his current recovery. “Where’s Lynn Ann?” questioned Eric. “Brooks took her to the airport earlier this morning, remember?” Eric let out an exhausted sigh. His mind had grown foggy starting from the point when he had discovered Lynn Ann running along the streets of Denver only to learn that it was due to Bethany’s intervention. “Does Bethany know about Chris?” Eric heard Robyn ask coincidently. He shook his head and replied, “She’s been asleep. I haven’t had the chance to tell her at all. I’m still trying to piece together exactly how she did what she did, too,” admitted Eric quietly. “There’s no question that you taught her well,” Robyn stated, giving her opinion. “Yeah, maybe a little too well,” commented Eric. Bullet sprang from his current position on the floor upon hearing the door, announcing the arrival of Dylan and Nate. Eric too, jumped to his feet with intense fervor and looked at both of them. “Well?” he said impatiently. “They still won’t let anybody see him,” said Dylan with disappointment. Eric gave a frustrated sigh. He hated not knowing anything. Brooks and Robert came to join the group but due to the silence, they too, gathered that there had been no change in Chris’ condition. “What time is it?” Eric asked as his mind wandered back to a sleeping Bethany. “Two-thirty,” responded Brooks. “Two-thirty!” Eric said in disbelief. Thinking it was highly unusual for Bethany to sleep late, he began to nearly panic at the thought of her sleeping a good part of the day away. He stepped quietly away from the others and ventured into his room to check on her. Sleeping soundly, Bethany appeared like a porcelain doll lying among the black bedding. She was naked, and her hair fell in loose tangles around her neck and shoulders from the way she was positioned on her side. “Bethany?” Eric called in a soft voice. Her rosy cheeks moved slightly as she formed a delicate smile. “Sweetie, are you okay? You’ve slept most of the day.” Eric was met with stunning blue eyes as Bethany blinked in response. “How are you feeling?” asked Eric as he sat down beside her. He brushed the hair away from her face and listened as she told him, “I’ve been awake for a little bit but I still feel a little tired.” Eric leaned down and kissed her forehead as Bethany brought up the subject that he was dreading having to tell her about. “Did you find Chris? Is he okay?” Eric knew he could not keep the truth from her and felt it best to go ahead and get everything out and into the open. “We found him,” began Eric. “He was at the construction site.” Bethany raised herself up enough to hear Eric more clearly and upon his pause, she gently prompted him to continue. “Bethany, Chris…has been shot.” She was startled beyond speech and covered her mouth to silence her pitiful cry as she listened to Eric deliver the dreadful news. “The doctors aren’t telling us much. He’s in critical care and Dylan and Nate just came from the hospital, but said there’s been no change.” “Oh, god, Eric!” Bethany said in a weak voice. She fell into his arms and sobbed allowing Eric to gently pat her in a comforting manner. “Now, there…don’t worry,” he told her, although it was him who had needed comforting only just minutes ago. He needed to be the stronger of the pair, and would not allow for Bethany to know his own inner turmoil. Bethany abruptly freed herself from Eric’s embrace while moving to get out of bed, and after watching her double over, he quickly rushed to her side in a frenzy. “Bethany! Bethany!” Eric said, panicked. “Eric, I think I’m going to be sick,” she cried. “Alright, it’s okay, you’re okay,” he said in a soothing voice while reaching for a nearby garbage can. Bethany took a deep breath and then another while mentally controlling her urge to vomit, thinking it would be horribly unpleasant for Eric to see her do so. “It’s okay,” he whispered while rubbing along her back. Feeling that she had grown somewhat clammy, Eric grabbed a blanket and draped it around her. “Here, sit back down,” he said gently coaxing her to the edge of the bed. Bethany closed her eyes as the last wave of nausea dispersed which she overcame, but she continued to hold the wastebasket in front of her just as a precaution. “Eric,” she began sounding fatigued again. “There was…so much…blood,” she whispered. “I know,” Eric replied now certain that the aftershocks of killing had fully begun. He knew it was entirely expected for Bethany to feel out of sorts, and he too, could relate to what she was going through as he thought back to his own experience three years ago. “Bethany, I want you to understand something,” Eric said in his most caring voice. “What you did was more than impressive, but I also want you to understand that I never want you to take risks and jeopardize your safety the way I do my own.” “I know, Eric,” she sweetly responded. “But, you have to understand, too, that my role now as a leader is the same as yours, and with that role, I am to protect this district which is what I did. I wasn’t going to let Dakota take what’s yours, and ours.” Eric gave Bethany a loving smile to show that he appreciated her devotion. “I just wish I wouldn’t have looked at them after I killed them,” she confessed closing her eyes. “It’s hard not to,” admitted Eric. “Will this ever go away?” she asked him in a hopeful voice. “Eventually,” he responded while rubbing the back of her neck. “Don’t keep it bottled up inside, though,” he advised. “The best thing to do is to talk about it.” Bethany nodded slightly and gave Eric a forced smile. “And, Chris?” she added since she was considerably more worried about his condition rather than her own. “He’s going to be fine because he’s strong,” reassured Eric. “Well, I guess I need to get myself together,” said Bethany attempting to stand again. “You sure you’re okay?” Bethany smiled and said, “It’ll probably help if I get something on my stomach.” “Okay, come on. I’ll help you get dressed,” offered Eric as he reached for Bethany’s clothes. He eyed the sleek trench coat and leather pants she had worn the night before and commented, “Where did you manage to get this?” She shyly shrugged her shoulders, not giving Eric a definite answer which prompted him to say in a stern voice, “Well, I just hope you keep it because I want to see you in it again.” Eric helped her settle into comfortable clothes and Bethany tried to hide her embarrassment as Eric continued to make suggestive remarks about seeing her in the sexy ensemble. She prepared herself a quick snack in order to help settle her queasy stomach and after entering the living room, Robyn greeted her with a warm smile. “How are you feeling?” she asked sweetly. “Better,” replied Bethany. Nate and Robert were sitting in their usual places and while both boys were eager to know just how Bethany had managed to take down the brothers from Brooklyn single handedly, neither of them, however voiced their curiosity. It was Dylan who eventually spoke for all of them, including Eric, as he greeted her while gently patting her on the back, “Hey there,” he began simply. “Looks like you’re feeling better,” he observed taking into account the way in which Bethany hurriedly finished her sandwich. “If you feel up to it, would you like to tell us how you did it?” “Not now, Dylan,” Eric said in a protective voice. “No, it’s okay,” interjected Bethany. “Like you said, it’s best to talk about it,” she said looking to Eric. Brooks made his way from the kitchen, and after waiting for him to be seated with them in the living room, Bethany began to convey her side of the events in step by step detail, beginning with the central plot to verbally seduce Dakota. All members sat speechless throughout the duration of Bethany’s implausible, but successful task. Eric folded his arms at his chest while mentally processing each decision that she had made, and he was overwhelmed at how well Bethany not only took her lessons from him to heart, but that she was able to recall them with such accuracy in order to execute her plan not once, nor twice, but a total of three times for each victim. Eric had taught Bethany the two main differences surrounding taking down a victim who remained unaware and gaining advantage over one, should they know and already suspect confrontation. He schooled Bethany that taking down someone who has no notion of being the victim always proves to be the easier of the two scenarios. What Bethany walked into last night, was a situation where all three people suspected a threat and were heavily armed and ready. Her first step in the right direction came when Bethany went directly to the source of their hierarchy which was Dakota. The second fundamental key that he taught her was to establish trust. Bethany did this not just with mere words, but she made herself appear vulnerable in front of Dakota by surrendering her weapons and speaking to him about personal matters albeit false ones. She then tapped into his sole interest which was power, and gave him the best solution to appeal to his would be agenda. After securing success in these areas and from this point onward, it was Dakota who then saw to his own demise as he allowed Bethany to manipulate him while he captured her tempting beliefs until letting his guard down entirely and opening the door for the opportunity for Bethany to easily gun him down. Taking the same lesson and utilizing similar tactics, Bethany did the same on Garrett, but on a smaller scale. Using Dakota as bait, she lured the unsuspecting brother right into her trap and after ending his life, Bethany repeated the routine, causing Travis to willfully come to her only to pay the price with his very life. The final and most crucial portion of Eric’s teaching came last which was precision. When Bethany aimed and fired, he taught her to never miss by damaging certain areas of the body which would result in instant death. “Holy shit!” Nate said in shock. “Wow, Bethany, who would’ve thought!” Brooks said shaking his head with a smile. “Yeah,” added Dylan, “You should’ve seen her, too, wearing a trench coat and all. I swear, she was just like Eric.” “Yeah, that sounds…hot,” stated Robert giving Bethany a wink. “Yeah, it really was,” agreed Dylan. “I’m sorry, but did both of you just admit that Eric was hot?” joked Brooks. Dylan and Robert stared at one another and simultaneously declared, “No!” “Well, you kind of did in a roundabout way,” Robyn pointed out as she decided to take part in the teasing. “Okay,” Eric said slowly. “I’m going to ignore the fact that two of my friends think I’m attractive. Who’s up for taking the next round at the hospital?” he asked clearly steering the discussion in a new direction. The group of friends had yet to see Chris since each time they visited, they were denied access to the critical care unit of the facility. But, in easing Eric’s mind, they naturally stopped by, anyhow, just in case there was any change. The next day proved to be more positive, however and as the sun disappeared behind the clouds leaving a rather gloomy appearance, Chris Morris found himself waking up to three of his most trusted friends. Dylan, Brooks, and Nate huddled nearby and seeing him begin to stir, they eagerly moved towards him. “Wake up, Morris,” Dylan ordered as if it were just any other day. “How are you feeling?” asked Brooks deciding to cut right to the chase. Chris smiled weakly and managed to reply, “Takes more than just one bullet to put me down. Where are the others?” asked Chris as he attempted to peek around the corner to get a better glimpse of the door. “They’re in the waiting room and probably wishing we’d hurry up,” answered Nate. “Well, I know you need to rest,” began Brooks. “Fuck it!” cursed Chris smiling. “I’ve been stuck in this bed for two days, and I need some company.” “But, the nurse is going to chase us away eventually,” Dylan reminded. “Yeah, we better let the others visit too,” added Brooks although he hated to leave. “But, you just got here,” Chris said with disappointment. “Your nurse wasn’t going to let us see you today at all, but Harris sweet talked her into it,” voiced Brooks. “And, she was very clear that no more than three people could be in here at a time and we can only stay for five minutes.” Chris rolled his eyes while mentally recalling the fussy nurse whom the others were referring to. Chris said his goodbyes, watched them exit, and then waited as Robyn and Robert were the next to cheer him up. Robyn did a fabulous job of comforting him with her words, and upon the pair quickly departing as well, Chris waited in anticipation as he knew just who would be walking through the door next. It was Eric followed by Bethany, and upon seeing his friend, Eric became thankful, yet depressed. “Chris,” Bethany said in her softest voice. She gently reached out to move his half matted, messy hair away from his face. “I can’t tell you how worried I’ve been, and I’m so glad that you’re going to be okay.” Eric exhaled a long breath having heard Bethany’s words. “The doctor said you’re going to make a full recovery,” she said leaning down to embrace him. “I’m just glad that _you’re_ okay,” admitted Chris. His own wellbeing was secondary to that of Bethany, and as he returned her hug, she knew just how genuine his selfless actions had been. He was willing to go in Eric’s place even in the midst of uncertain circumstances, but Chris was plainly stating that he would defend Bethany in the same way also, if need be. Bethany gave Chris a final pat along his shoulder and after smiling at Eric, she left the room, giving Eric and Chris some privacy. Sighing anxiously, Eric pulled up a chair beside his bedridden friend and like a true leader, Eric declared, “I never meant to put you in danger, and it should’ve been my place to go, not yours.” Chris smiled as he replied, “But, the fact that I’m prone to stubbornness should tell you that I would’ve gone with you anyways.” “If you need to take some time off and get away from TCM for a bit, you could…” Chris shook his head and interrupted Eric by admitting, “I know that I wasn’t ready to be a leader, but I’m not ready to retire from TCM like Joey, either. I can’t think of anywhere else I’d rather be than in your district, Harris, and if I can’t take a bullet for you, then my loyalty is worthless.” Eric reflected on the steadfast words of his longtime companion. Ever since Chris’s reunion with the Denver district, Eric had certainly observed a change in him, both in submission and his overall attitude, and there was nothing now that Eric would deny his follower in return. “Hi there,” came a voice from behind Eric. “I’m Dr. Daniels. It looks as if your friend had quite a close call,” he said speaking to Eric, “but, fortunately the bullet was lodged in a location where, with surgery, it was rather easy to remove. Our main concern was that it may have been too close to a main artery, but as of the surgery, everything’s going to be fine, and he’ll make a full recovery. I do advise plenty of rest, however, with no strenuous activities of any kind.” The doctor gave Chris an encouraging nod and upon hearing footsteps followed by another voice, Eric turned around and cringed at the new visitor making his way into the room. “Hello, I’m Officer Jenkins. If it’s a good time, I’d like to ask the patient a few questions,” he told the doctor. “Certainly. Mr. Morris, I’ll check on you later this evening, and I’ll have your discharge papers at that time for you to go home.” Eric looked at the law official taking a step forward with pen and paper in hand. Rather than seem nervous, Eric decided to take his cellphone out as a way to purposefully seem occupied and uninterested as he began to idly scroll through contacts and text messages. “Mr. Morris, I’m Officer Jenkins,” he began. “I’m glad to hear that you’re going to be okay. Can you tell me anything about the night you were shot?” Chris gave a look that indicated he was having trouble recalling past events and scratching his head, he began to reveal, “Earlier that day, I was working a new job in the city. I’m in construction, usually doing contract work from time to time. I was assigned to the location downtown where a restaurant is planning to be built. My day went like any other, and once I was on my way home, I realized that I had forgot a couple of my power tools. I needed them because I was scheduled to work the next day at a new location, so I went back for them. It was dark, and I didn’t have my flashlight, but I had a pretty good idea of where I had left them. I found them, picked them up, and turned to leave and I saw two men with guns blocking me. They demanded cash and took my work tools. I thought that it was over, and that they just wanted to rob me. I never expected that they would shoot me.” Chris purposely caused his voice to falter with emotion as the officer hurriedly scribbled line after line of Chris’ falsified version of the events onto his notepad. “I know it was rather dark, but can you describe the shooters at all?” asked the officer. After nodding, Chris began to give feedback on both descriptions of Garret and Travis. In essence, the rendition of everything told to the officer was immediately satisfying, with Chris ending the conversation by making a final promise. “Well, I hope you catch those guys, Officer, and if I happen to think of anything else, I’ll be sure to give you a call.” The law officer agreed, and handed Chris his business card containing his contact information. “I appreciate your time. Take it easy.” Chris gave the officer his brightest smile and after he had vacated the room, Chris proudly and triumphantly flashed Eric TCM’s official gang symbol before giving him a high five.


	50. Chapter 50

   After enjoying a delicious meal that Robyn had prepared, Bethany helped with cleaning away the last of the dishes before carefully sweeping the floor. “Here let me get that,” Bethany said dropping the broom in order to assist Chris as he carried a full sized crock pot, aiming to put it away in one of the cabinets. “You don’t need to be lifting, remember?” Bethany thoughtfully scolded. “I’m not completely helpless,” he fussed back at her. “Yes you are,” Eric stated while moving into the kitchen. He had teased Chris relentlessly over the past few days, no longer feeling quite as upset over his friend’s recent brush with death. Chris had more than supplied enough reassurance to his trusted leader that he should in no way feel guilty or responsible for what had happened. The incident had, in so many ways, brought the two boys closer, and with this in mind, Eric said, “Here, I’ll do it.” He took the bulky appliance from his friend and carefully put it away. “That chili was really good,” Eric complimented to Robyn. “Yeah, who knew that Robyn could cook,” Dylan jokingly commented, knowing that Robyn could hear him. She ignored Dylan while smiling and continued to tend to the dishes. Eric gently took the broom from Bethany and said, “I see that you’re quite the little homemaker too, so…I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” Bethany blushed heavily at Eric’s observance over her domestic activities as well as the hint that he found it appealing. She readily came back with, “Is cleaning and cooking all that you expect of a girlfriend?” Kissing her tenderly, Eric jokingly whispered, “Yes, among other things.” Bethany blushed further and continued the teasing. “Speaking of girlfriends, the one you have in California sent you a letter today.” “That’s not funny,” Eric said with a smile. He swiped Lynn Ann’s letter from the counter and proceeded to open it. After receiving her last note which was practically a ransom letter, Eric knew he would forever feel apprehensive when receiving any mail from her in the future. His obsessive compulsive tendencies subsided, however when he opened it and read the familiar love ramblings from his loyal fan. He tucked it away with the intention on reading it further at a later time and returned to assist Bethany. Seeing Bullet sneak into the kitchen, still holding the broom, Eric began to wave it hurriedly in front of the cat. “Eric, stop.” Bethany said as she watched Bullet dart into the corner in an effort to hide. “Bethany, I’ve told you a hundred times or more,” whined Eric. “That cat doesn’t like me.” Bethany frowned and stated, “Yeah, and now I can see why. Don’t be so cruel to him.” Eric found it entirely amusing that, given the heinous acts he was capable of, Bethany assumed his mistreatment of the feline to be at the top of the list. “Your right,” he sighed heavily. “Chasing him with the broom is a bad idea. I’ll go get the vacuum cleaner instead,” he said laughing hysterically. “Eric Harris, don’t you dare!” spat Bethany. Eric laughed aloud again and said, “I’m only kidding.” Bethany went to rescue the nervous Bullet who still remained confined to the corner of the kitchen hidden between a chair and one of the boys’ pair of shoes. She comfortingly picked him up and in one motion, she rejoined Eric and said, “Here.” Eric lost his smile upon seeing Bethany push the cat in his direction. “Hold him,” she prompted. “It’ll help him get used to you,” she said determined. “No, Bethany…wait,” but it was too late, and much to his dismay, Eric found the cat suddenly cradled within his arms. “See,” Bethany said proudly over the small feat. Eric stared down in displeasure while warning the black and white cat, “It’s a good thing you have nine lives because if you scratch me, I’ll make sure you lose the first eight in a matter of seconds.” Bethany rolled her eyes but focused her attention on Robyn as she spoke over her shoulder from the dishwasher. “Bethany, I have to run out and get a few things. I also need to go ahead and find something for my mom. Gosh, I can’t believe that Mother’s Day is next Sunday, already.” Bethany turned to face Robyn and blinked while in deep thought. “Do you want to go with me?” Bethany remained unresponsive while eyeing the calendar hanging on the far wall. It seemed like only yesterday that they had celebrated Eric’s twenty-first birthday and the days and weeks seemed to merge together somehow, bringing about the cheerful month of May. “Bethany?” Robyn called again. “Did you want to go?” “Uh, yeah,” Bethany half-heartedly responded. “So, are you satisfied over me holding the cat?” Eric spoke causing Bethany to nearly jump. “Yes,” she replied while shaking the dazed expression from her face. “Good,” proclaimed Eric, “Because, I would rather hold you.” Bethany gave him a blissful smile as he added, “Besides, you don’t shed, either.” Eric pretended to pick at imaginary cat hair on his shirt after allowing Bullet to be free of his embrace. Returning into her dreamlike state once again, Bethany gave Eric a quick peck on the cheek before turning away and moving towards the bedroom. The fact that Mother’s Day was around the corner and she had not done anything for her mother was not what currently had Bethany in a blur. It was realizing the current date and other personal issues that correspond along with it. She began to grow anxious, and not knowing what else to do, Bethany began frantically searching for another calendar in the room. “Robyn?” she called beginning to feel slight panic. “Robyn!” Bethany said again in desperation. The blonde came in a full run into Eric’s bedroom to observe Bethany on her knees while thumbing through a small calendar. “Bethany, what’s the matter?” Bethany did not respond so Robyn continued. “You sounded scared or something. “Oh, Jesus!” Robyn yelled as Eric nearly collided into her because he was unaware of her dawdling just inside the doorway. “Bethany, are you okay. Is something wrong?” Eric questioned in a worried tone while walking towards her. Bethany hurriedly tossed the calendar aside. “No, I just…can’t find my shoes, that’s all,” she fibbed. Eric exhaled heavily and said, “You two be careful, and I’ll see you when you get back.” Eric leaned down and kissed the top of Bethany’s head. “He then gave Robyn a smile as he walked past her before leaving his room. Watching the odd expression reappear on Bethany’s face, Robyn asked quietly, “Bethany, what’s the matter.” Bethany glanced at Robyn before staring back at the discarded calendar on the floor. “Where did you say you’re going?” Bethany asked simply. “To get a gift for my mom,” Robyn restated. “Bethany, if that’s what you’re worried about, you’ve got plenty of time. Mother’s Day is…” “No,” Bethany interrupted. She shook her head while standing. Robyn took a step forward and the look she gave Bethany was worth a thousand words. Bethany stared back at her and began crying. Upon hearing the word _‘mother’_ uttered by Robyn, Bethany broke down and through her growing sobs, she whispered, “I...think, I think…I’m pregnant!”

   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 Robyn led a shocked Bethany away from the house and helped her into the car. A gentle rain had begun outside and as they sped away, Robyn discreetly asked, “How long…has it been?” “Two months at least,” Bethany said referring to her menstrual cycle. “Robyn, you don’t understand,” Bethany said regaining her composure. “This is impossible. Maybe I’m just overreacting,” reasoned Bethany. “I mean, I have been under a lot of stress, and I know it’s common to miss that time of the month if there’s a lot going on.” Robyn gave her a look of agreement and commented, “Well, yeah, now that I think about it, you have been through a lot in a short amount of time. You’ve been sleeping a lot though,” Robyn thought to point out. Bethany nodded vigorously while thinking about the events over the past couple of months. “First there was my trip to Columbine, and then Eric’s trial, and then…Dakota,” The more she spoke the more Bethany had nearly settled on the idea that her hectic agenda and still raw nerves were to blame for her female troubles. She remembered being sick the same night in which she killed Dakota and his brothers but again, she chalked it up to her physically and emotionally draining task. “As far as sleeping habits,” Bethany stated, “I think my tiredness is me adjusting to TCM life again. Everything we do is usually around midnight, and I think I’m just trying to get back into the routine ever since my return from Boston.” The girls swerved into the parking lot of a local drug store. No longer worried with her own personal errands, Robyn had insisted that just to be certain, Bethany undergo the simple at home pregnancy test in order to help put her friend’s mind at ease. Bethany readily agreed and after being inside the store for only five minutes, she returned outside and into the rain which had begun to intensify. “I can’t do this at Brooks’ house,” Bethany told Robyn for obvious reasons just before they drove away. “Is your dad home?” asked Robyn before turning in the direction of Bethany’s house. “No, I don’t think so,” she said. Bethany’s heart raced and her head pounded from the dull ache that had formed over the course of the last hour. Stepping into her house, she was immediately thankful that her father was absent. Robyn followed her inside and although Bethany was her superior and leader, Robyn spoke to her in a sister like manner as she promised, “It’s going to be fine, Bethany, you’ll see.” Bethany blinked while eyeing the pink and purple colored box in her hand. Robyn took a seat in the living room while Bethany slipped away quietly to take the test. She emerged a few moments later and instantly began watching the hands on the massive grandfather clock. “Hey,” Robyn said giving her smile and standing to hug her. “By the time that clock says eight, we’ll be back home watching TV just like normal.” Bethany gave a light-hearted laugh and responded, “I know, you’re right. This is silly. Especially, after what the doctors have always told me. But, I guess sometimes my wishful thinking gets the best of me.” “Well, it’s been two minutes,” said Robyn while nodding towards the clock. Bethany smiled before anxiously venturing into another portion of the house.

      *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Eric snoozed soundly on the living room sofa but he was abruptly startled awake by the sound of the front door. He had been watching television, but due to the boring reruns that aired that particular night, he had fallen asleep. Not immediately paying attention to the time, Eric opened his eyes to find Bethany and Robyn walking into the room. Upon seeing him awake, Robyn turned and made her way into another part of the house. Eric eyed Bethany’s empty hands and asked, “Were you not able to find anything for your mom?” When she did not respond, Eric slowly raised himself and it was then, that he saw her watery eyes, flushed cheeks, and the peculiar expression upon her face. “Bethany, what’s the matter?” Eric could see her hand trembling and he feared that she had either recently undergone an anxiety attack, or was on the verge of having one. He knew that she had rid herself of the medical disorder just after their trip to Columbine, and it troubled him immensely to think that the condition had returned. He went to her, and not knowing what else it could possibly be, he questioned, “Is something wrong with your dad?” Bethany began sobbing. “Oh god, Bethany, what happened?” Eric asked quietly. Bethany slowly shook her head and said through tears, “It’s, not my dad.” “Then, why are you crying,” he asked in a soft voice. With her face hidden in her hands, Bethany revealed, “Oh, Eric, oh, my god!” Bethany’s crying became uncontrollable to the point that she could not catch her breath. The most bizarre thing of all, was that she was smiling despite the heavy tears once she eventually looked at him. Eric placed his hands on either side of her and with panic in his eyes, he told her, “Jesus, Bethany, what in god’s name is it?” Taking a deep breath, Bethany slowly spoke the words, “Eric, I’m pregnant.” Eric Harris was indisputably the world’s best when it came to preparation and planning in order to never be caught unaware, but nothing known to the human world could have prepared him for what Bethany had just told him. “What!” he said in the form of expression rather than question. “I’m pregnant!” she repeated. Eric took a step backwards and then another. “I’m going to have a baby!” he heard her whisper. Eric stared at Bethany and allowing his eyes to drop to her stomach, he asked, “Are you sure?” Bethany nodded while Eric continued his backwards stroll until his legs hit the couch. He dropped all of his weight onto the piece of furniture and with his mouth hanging open, he continued to stare at Bethany but remained silent. “Eric, I took a test and it was positive. Then I took another, and the results were the same,” she revealed while swiping at a tear along her cheek. Eric’s head seemed to fill with air as he struggled to concentrate and process Bethany’s words. “I hadn’t paid much attention, I thought it was just stress,” he heard her explain. “The constant tiredness, the day I was sick and…” Bethany’s sentence was interrupted when Eric jumped up from the sofa and without warning, he lit a cigarette in the house, moved towards the door, and left.


	51. Chapter 51

  It took everything within Robyn Anderson for her to keep quiet and remember her rightful place within TCM. Her phone remained in her trembling hand and she wanted nothing more than to call Eric and curse him for his lack of empathy and most recent display of insensitivity. The more Robyn thought about it, the angrier she became and the harder she attempted to comfort Bethany, the more delirious Bethany grew. “Why?” wailed Bethany. “He didn’t even say anything, he just…left!” she yelled while gasping for breath. “Calm down. You don’t need to get so worked up,” Robyn said in thinking of Bethany’s best interests as well as that of her unborn child. “Sit down,” she coaxed while motioning to the sofa. Despite her own irritation towards Eric, Robyn managed to keep her composure nonetheless. “What in god’s name is happening in here?” asked Brooks as he entered the living room. “Nothing. Go back to bed, Brooks,” Robyn said sternly as if she were his mother. Brooks had only ever seen Bethany upset once, and he knew that this was just as bad, if not worse. Bethany had been devastated the night that she had learned of Eric’s true identity, and upon viewing her presently, Brooks knew she was furious beyond reason and from the glare that Robyn continued to shoot in his direction, Brooks also knew that he would have to find out details later. After waiting for Brooks to leave, Robyn said convincingly, “Bethany, he probably just went for a drive to clear his head. Eric’s known to take off like this when stuff happens that makes him nervous. “Well, he better not be on his way to California to see…her,” Bethany said bitterly in reference to Lynn Ann. “You’re overreacting,” replied Robyn. “Am I?” spat Bethany loudly. “Because, I know what Eric thinks about kids,” she concluded. “Bethany, he just…” “He just doesn’t want them!” Bethany said finishing Robyn’s sentence. Sighing, Robyn told her, “I’m sure Eric likes kids, he’s just never thought about the idea as much as you have. And besides, he’s…” Robyn ceased from speaking when the subject matter of her sentence burst through the front door. “Eric!” Robyn said in a hushed voice. Bethany chose to look away while she contemplated what would be the first of her many questions that she had for Eric now that he had returned. Robyn wasted no time in drilling Eric with her own questions, however, as she began in a demanding voice. “Where have you been?” Taken aback, Eric only blinked as she then questioned, “What the hell’s wrong with you, Eric?” “Excuse me!” Eric exclaimed. “Remember who you’re talking to, Robyn Anderson,” he warned in a stern voice. Her eyes narrowed at him and much too fast, Robyn declared, “Well, I want to know what the fuck is your problem?” Eric’s eyes widened at Robyn’s boldness and disrespect in general and while remaining calm, he quietly said, “I need to speak with you alone…now.” When she did not comply, Eric grabbed Robyn by the arm and escorted her from the living room and into the kitchen. “That’s enough!” he hissed. Thinking he would continue to chastise her simply over her rebelliousness, Robyn settled on the best way in which to mentally tune Eric out, but what he said next nearly paralyzed her. “There are three categories of people surrounding Columbine, Robyn, remember?” Eric knew Robyn would be confused by such a statement given the circumstance, but he was about to reveal why it was so dangerously relevant as he continued. “There are my fans who love me, and then the ones who believe I’m dead, and then…there are those who believe I’m alive but hate my guts because of what I did. Do you know what that last group would do if they found out about this? Well, I’ll tell you,” Eric said hatefully, “They’ll come after that baby!” Robyn blinked at Eric and just to be sure she was following, she quietly asked, “Eric, what do you mean?” “Think about it,” he continued. “What happened that day at Columbine involved kids. Do you really think those people would just look the other way if they knew I had a child now of my own? No! They’d stop at nothing to kill it!” Robyn shook her head and gasped, “Oh, Eric, no! I thought that most of those people gave up trying to find you. It’s been three years, and now, they don’t really care about you, Columbine, or any of that, right?” “Well, it’s not a chance I’m willing to take,” clarified Eric. That group may have calmed down since the shooting, but you can bet that this will give them something to get riled up about all over again. The only difference is that they won’t come after me, they’d come after my child…as pay back. So, whatever you’re in there telling her to get her hopes up…stop! Because there will be no babies, or kids, or anything to make me have to worry about someone trying to murder my own flesh and blood!” It was too late now to undo anything spoken as both Eric and Robyn failed to see Bethany standing just inside the doorway to the kitchen. She had practically heard the entire conversation, and turning away, Bethany produced a fresh set of tears as she grabbed her purse with the intention of going to her house for the remainder of the night. “Do _not_ say a word about this to anyone,” warned Eric before leaving Robyn alone and chasing after Bethany. Her heart was torn, and her emotions frazzled, but Bethany found the strength to face Eric as he started to speak to her. “Bethany…I’m, I’m so sorry you had to hear that,” he began. “No, Eric, I understand. I understand that it’s just an excuse,” she accused. “No, its’ my way to protect you,” argued Eric. Bethany had intended to leave the house, but Eric’s gentle prompting forced her to remain with him. There was nothing he could tell her that could make up for what she had heard no matter how frighteningly true it was. The vengeful tactics of the crowd aiming to find Eric would no doubt stop at nothing to inflict the same fate upon his child as the one he unleashed upon those at Columbine. “Bethany, please. Look, I’m sorry I left. I just…I didn’t know what else to do, I’m…” Eric exhaled a long breath and turned away from her simply to hide his tumultuous emotions. He felt edgy and uncertain, but he was also mildly curious over her condition. With the utmost adoration and sympathy, Eric quietly begged, “Bethany, please don’t leave. I want us to talk about this, okay?” Although her tears had temporarily subsided, Bethany’s sullen expression had not diminished as she quietly followed Eric. Once in the privacy of his room, Eric took Bethany into his arms and softly whispered, “How far along are you?” “I don’t know,” she admitted. Wanting to reassure her, Eric then said, “I never meant to leave you, I just needed a chance to get my nerves under control. I promise I’ll always be here for you Bethany, no matter what and I’ll never leave you. You don’t have to go through this alone.” Bethany moved her eyes to meet Eric’s and the expression hidden in them unsettled her. Eric spoke as though her condition were negative and with this in mind, Bethany simply asked, “You don’t want this baby, do you?” There was immediate silence as Eric closed his eyes. He mentally processed his words before replying, “I never said that. The truth, is that I’m scared about the very thing you heard me tell Robyn.” Bethany chose to fight this however, as she stated, “Eric, you’re a leader in TCM. You cover and hide things all the time. This should be no different. No one has to know other than the ones in this very house. It will never leave our district.” Eric knew Bethany was trying her best to put his worries to rest. Looking into her eyes, he knew the significance this held to her. She had told him in Aspen that her chance at motherhood would never be, but now that she had actually conceived, he knew the spark glowing within her eyes meant that this was a miracle come true for her. No amount of worry, angry mobs, or anything else for that matter, would make Eric deny Bethany her happiness and wish fulfillment. If having a child was what she wanted, then he would readily accept the idea of parenthood along with her. “I love you, sweetie,” he told her softly. “And, yes, I want this baby just as much as you do.” Eric could not ignore the skeptical look that Bethany gave him, so he further explained. “I’m the same exact person that I was when I met you, and even in 1999 after the shooting, but with one difference.” Capturing Bethany’s gaze Eric told her, “The difference is that I’m in love. There’s things I thought I would never do, or say, but after having you in my life, I now know why my outlook is different. Eric let out a soft chuckle before he continued. “I’ve always thought men who killed over a girl are pathetic, but at the beginning of the year, I found myself doing this very thing,” he said in reference to his murder of Ryan Davenport. “I have killed for you, Bethany, because that’s how much I love you, and you’re right, I never wanted kids, but that was before I met you. Don’t ever worry or doubt my feelings over this baby because their genuine. Yeah, I’ll admit, I’m a bit nervous about being a dad,” Eric said while glancing down at Bethany’s still small stomach, “But, I love anything that has to do with you, so that’s why I already love that baby.” Bethany felt Eric kiss her softly and she gave in while melting into his comforting embrace. Eric had managed to chase away all previous apprehension surrounding the topic which ultimately helped to settle Bethany’s qualms, and two days later, she and Eric were officially told by a physician that they were, indeed, expecting their first child. She was six weeks along, and as they made their way home from the doctor’s office, Eric thought back to the pleasure filled week full of sex that he and Bethany shared while in Aspen, knowing this would have likely been the timeframe of her conception. However, due to the close proximity in days, Eric also could not help but wonder if Bethany had perhaps conceived his child while inside Columbine High School. Forcing his thoughts back to the present, he began to devise a plan in order to ensure the pregnancy would be kept a secret. Thus far, Robyn was the only one who knew, and knowing the others would eventually find out as Bethany progressed through each trimester, Eric went ahead and made it known to them. Once home, and after all members were seated in the living room, Bethany watched as all eyes turned to her when Eric revealed that she was expecting. “This does _not_ leave this house,” cautioned Eric. “I don’t even want Matt to know,” he added. “It’s obvious that at some point, he’ll find out, but this stays between us for now,” Eric said as he looked at each one of them. For once, poor Dylan remained speechless, and he had no ready response or comment simply because he was so caught off guard. Robyn eventually debriefed each member on Eric’s pressing need for the matter to remain under wraps, and they all readily agreed that it was best to take precaution. As much as Bethany wanted to share the news with her best friend, she even refrained from telling Heather in order to abide by Eric’s wishes. He watched as Bethany excused herself from the room in order to go lie down and rest. The others went their separate ways as well, and although no one voiced the question, Eric knew they were waiting to hear how this would impact his and Bethany’s involvement in their district as well as TCM as a whole. Craving a cigarette, Eric stepped outside into the late afternoon sunlight before exhaling heavily. Now would usually be the time that he would invite Dylan to join him in conversation, but Eric took solace in the quietness of the outdoors and reflected on his personal thoughts alone. Preparing to be a father was the last thing Eric Harris thought he would be doing just after having turned twenty-one. He contemplated the positives as well as the negatives. He mulled over the _‘what ifs’_ to the situation and took into account how he would continue to conceal his offspring even as the child progressed in age. From the corner of his eye, Eric saw Robyn staring at him from the window and he slowly motioned for her to join him. She obeyed, but said nothing as she walked outside and waited for Eric to speak first. Knowing she had arrived at the house the same time as he and Bethany, Eric asked, “Have you had anything to eat, yet?” Robyn gave him a curious look and replied, “No, I was just about to make something, though. Would you like something, too?” she offered. Tossing away his cigarette, Eric smiled and said, “Let’s go. I’m taking you to dinner.” A small laugh escaped Robyn before she questioned, “Are you taking me on a date, Eric?” “Yes,” he said simply. “And, before you say no, you should remember that I’m your superior, and I make the rules so choose your answer carefully.” Eric flashed Robyn his loveable smile complete with dimples and she knew that the playful threat was meant all in fun. “Okay,” she said smiling. “But, I have to change clothes.” Rolling his eyes, Eric attempted to deter Robyn from this petty task. “You look fine,” he told her, because she truly did. “Well, I need to tell Dylan because I was going to make him something to eat and…” Tugging her away from the door, Eric concluded, “Dylan’s a big boy, so I’m sure he can manage to make his own dinner.” Giving up and giving in, Robyn followed Eric to his vehicle and began to make the short trip to their favorite nearby steakhouse. There were certain topics Eric chose to discuss with his best friend, and then, there were those that were better left for discussing with Robyn. Eric knew his upcoming role as a father was something far more delicate than that of talking over guns, TCM, and other testosterone driven subjects. Eric also knew the only advice that Dylan would likely give him concerning parenting would be to warn him how the unborn child would no doubt give him pay back for the grief-ridden mischief that he had bestowed upon his own parents down through the years. Eric drove like the equivalent of a senior citizen as he purposely delayed the drive to allow more time for him to concentrate. Robyn realized this also as she picked up on Eric’s unsettled mood, and she knew precisely why Eric needed to get her alone and to himself. Without further delay, Eric let it all out into the open as he loudly declared, “I’m the Columbine shooter for god’s sake. I make bombs, not babies!” Robyn knew the outburst was not meant to be humorous, but she found it comical, nonetheless as she attempted to hide her giggling. “Eric,” she began, “You’re going to be a really good dad, so stop worrying.” “Give me your honest opinion,” he said turning to her. “That _is_ my honest opinion,” she said earnestly. “Eric Harris does not do anything half-heartedly. Everything you do is done to the fullest extent. You never half-ass anything in life, Eric, and raising a child will be no different.” Eric relaxed somewhat and remembered just why Robyn was his go to person in times such as this. “The only worry I have,” she continued, “is that you might have trouble at first trying to find a balance.” Eric thought about this for a moment as he sluggishly urged the car into a parking space. He said nothing further as they made their way inside the dining establishment and were seated into one of the many booths lining the restaurant. After ordering drinks, Eric continued their conversation as he asked, “How am I going to do this? You said you’re worried about me finding a balance, so how should I do it? TCM is my life, Robyn. I had this same worry over Bethany, but the situation resolved itself once she joined TCM, so I stopped stressing over trying to separate her from my responsibilities. How am I, are _we_ ,” corrected Eric as he included Bethany into the equation, “going to raise a child considering what we do?” “I don’t know the answer to that just yet but, you’ll manage,” voiced Robyn. A waiter approached, and after leaving the table to go place their orders, Eric admitted to Robyn, “Maybe there’s no room for TCM in my life anymore.” Robyn nearly choked on her drink as she heard Eric state this aloud. “I know you don’t mean that Eric,” she told him quietly. Eric sighed while giving Robyn a troubled look. “After what happened to Morris, and the risky task that Bethany took upon herself involving the brothers from Brooklyn, god Robyn, I just don’t know anymore.” It was evident that the waters ran deep with Eric’s displaced emotions as he brought up these topics. Robyn knew it was an eye-opener in every sense of the meaning when Eric learned that Chris had been shot. She also knew he was still on the fence about what Bethany had recently took upon herself to do by murdering three people with her only comment afterwards being, “There was so much blood, but I had to protect our district.” In a lowered tone of voice, Eric leaned further across the table, and said, “I feel like I’m playing Russian roulette every day, Robyn, and it’s only a matter of time until…” “Eric, stop it,” she said interrupting him. Never before had Eric spoken such words, and to hear him say such things made Robyn inwardly cringe. “Eric, are you doubting your role in TCM, because I can tell you now, Matt and Jonathan are not going to hear of it. You’re at the peak of your career so to speak, and now is not the time to back down. I see the fan mail pouring in every week, and there’s a rumor that one day, you’ll be where Jonathan is. I thought that’s what you wanted, or is it?” “I don’t know what I want anymore,” Eric solemnly replied. “But, I can tell you one thing,” he said seriously, “The girl at home in my bed, pregnant with my child, is the only thing that I care about. If she asked me to give up TCM tomorrow, I’d do it, and I don’t care what Matt, Johnathan, or anyone else has to say about it. I got dealt a lucky hand that day at Colu…” Eric slowly turned his head as he gazed around the restaurant. Concerned that his voice may carry, he continued in a whisper. “After what I did at Columbine, it’s a miracle that I’m even still alive, or not behind bars. And, after my trial, I know you see how fickle TCM can be when it comes to their rules and expectations. I can’t keep taking chances, Robyn, not if I want to protect Bethany and our child. Taking risks is easy when your life has no purpose, but Bethany and that baby are all the purpose I need, and if it means giving up TCM…then so be it.” “Here you go,” said the waiter as he placed two mouthwatering steaks onto the table. “How is everything?” he asked as Robyn cut a small portion of the meat. “Perfect,” she replied. “Just let me know if I can get you anything else,” he said before strolling away and to another nearby table. “Well, for what it’s worth, Matt and Jonathan both have children, and they’ve managed just fine. Their kids were pretty young, too when they first became involved in TCM,” Robyn said while sprinkling salt onto her baked potato. In quick thinking, Eric responded, “But, their wives weren’t leaders with them, either.” Robyn gave Eric a warm smile and vowed, “If it’s a babysitter you need, you know I’ve got you covered.” Eric chuckled, knowing that this was in no way the biggest of his concerns, but the statement prompted him to entertain the idea of telling his mother, knowing how unwound with delight she would be in learning that a grandchild was on the way in which she could babysit and rightly spoil. “This is really good,” Eric said after swallowing a hearty bite of steak smothered in sauce. “Yeah,” agreed Robyn. “Do you remember us eating here the night before…that?” he asked while deliberately refraining from mentioning Columbine directly. Robyn nodded while reminiscing back to the exact date. “We’ve come a long way since high school,” commented Eric while gazing at his longtime companion. “I know,” Robyn said softly. “I should’ve asked you to prom,” Eric jokingly stated. “Yeah, I kind of have to agree because Dylan really didn’t want to go with me in the first place, but I made him.” Eric chuckled with fondness over the memory as Robyn continued speaking. “Seems like you were more interested in after prom though?” Eric smiled and shrugged his shoulders which prompted Robyn to tease him. “We all know about you asking Susan back to your house that night, Eric.” “Hey,” he said defensively, “That was completely innocent. All we did was watch a movie,” he stated as a matter of fact. Robyn gave him another teasing smile before saying, “I wonder what she’s up to these days.” “Probably better off than we are,” concluded Eric. Laughing, Robyn told Eric, “Well, apparently, your fans have made her the center of their latest fanfiction writings.” With wide eyes, Eric asked, “What?” “Yeah,” Robyn said through another laugh as if he should already know about the fiction based writings centered around Columbine. “There’s a ton of stories about Susan supposedly being inside the school that day, and you rescue her.” “Wait a minute,” Eric said shaking his head in disbelief. “I thought only Star Wars and those stupid books about the boy who goes to school at Hogsland were the only things that had fanfiction.” Robyn began laughing so hysterically that she could barely catch her breath as she corrected Eric in his reference of the school famed in the popular children’s books known as _‘Harry Potter’_. “That’s really fucked up,” he concluded as he gave Robyn a curious stare. “And, you actually read that crap about me and Susan?” Robyn nodded unashamed while stating, “I had nothing better to do and besides, it just goes to show that these fans love you, Eric, and you’re not doing them any favors by walking away from who you are.” “Wait, is Dylan in any of these stories, too?” Eric asked clearly still focused entirely on the new revelation that there was such a thing as Columbine fanfiction. “Eric,” Robyn began on a more serious note, “These people base their stories around the person they think you are. No one writes about you growing up and working a nine to five day job which is why you shouldn’t back away from the role you have now. You can do this, and be a father at the same time, and as far as the risk factor goes, maybe you should just choose your tasks more carefully. Give the more dangerous ones to another district, or cut Julian a percentage of the deal for you and let his people handle it if you want the business to remain in Denver. Gosh, I can’t believe I’m telling you this, Eric, but, I think you should continue your role in TCM and think about retiring later, like in the year 2010 when no one will really care or remember what you did.” Eric took a moment to project his image into the future, and he became curious as to whether or not his infamous legacy would live on in the year 2010 and beyond. The waiter broke his thoughts, however when he returned with the check and asked, “Can I get you any dessert?” Resorting back to his teasing ways, Eric gave the waiter a knowing wink and declared while eyeing Robyn, “Oh, she’s all the dessert I’ll be needing tonight.” Robyn turned a million shades of pink and after the young waiter walked away, she threw a wadded up napkin in his direction. “You’re terrible you know that?” He smiled at her and told her, “It wouldn’t be any fun if I didn’t tease you. Thanks for listening to me,” he then said in a genuine voice. “Everything we talked about stays between us.” Eric said sternly. “Of course,” Robyn promised, and after walking outdoors into the calm night, she pointed out a delightful upside to Eric’s entire situation. “Well, at least Mandy’s long gone because if she was still here to catch wind of this, she’d have all of TCM knowing by the end of the week, what with her big mouth and all. “Well, thank fucking god for that,” Eric agreed as he shivered just from the thought of the redhead, knowing what a heyday she would have if she knew about he and Bethany expecting a child. On the journey home, Robyn decided to advise Eric on another approach to the matter as she began, “I know you want a for certain answer to all of this, Eric, but unfortunately, no one can give you that. My grandmother did always say that the closest you can come to knowing anything is by asking the universe.” Eric turned his head towards Robyn while still keeping focus on the road ahead. “I’m sorry, but did you just say…to ask the universe?” Robyn nodded only once while Eric asked, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Robyn took a breath before delving into the explanation as she began to help Eric understand. “Apparently, nature is always providing everything that humans have needed for centuries. According to my grandmother, even answers to some of life’s most difficult challenges are right in front of us, we just have to ask.” Eric remained silent as he tried to digest Robyn’s words, or rather, her late grandmother’s advice. “No offense, Robyn, but was your grandmother a witch?” “No,” Robyn said with a warm smile. “She had some Native American ancestry, and she simply chose to find nontraditional approaches to certain things,” Robyn explained. “Well, if I ever decide to have a conversation with a tree, I’ll keep this in mind,” concluded Eric with skepticism. “I hope you enjoyed…our date,” he then added. “Not bad,” she told him. “Not bad?” he said as if offended. “It was godlike!” he corrected. Robyn laughed at him, and as they made their way towards the house, they saw that Dylan and Brooks were both standing outside seemingly in the middle of a smoke break. “Where have you been with my girl?” Dylan yelled as Eric came walking up the sidewalk with Robyn. “Impregnating her,” Eric said sarcastically. “Apparently, I’m pretty good at this,” he finished and as Dylan tossed his cigarette to the ground, Eric took off in a run knowing that Dylan was about to chase after him. The boys wrestled in the front yard while name calling each other just as immature youths do. “It’s like they’re twelve all over again,” Brooks commented to Robyn as he continued to puff on his cigarette, “I know, right?” she responded while watching them at their horseplay. After the short lived battle, Eric was both surprised but delighted to see Bethany in the kitchen, but he stopped suddenly at the odd snack she was in the middle of preparing. “Bethany, I didn’t know you were awake. You should’ve called me sweetheart, and I could’ve brought you back something to eat.” Bethany sliced another section of onion, and after finely chopping it, she piled it onto a saltine cracker and took a bite. Eric made a face and his eyes began to water simply over watching Bethany eat the raw vegetable. “It’s okay. I really just wanted this,” she said taking another bite. “Oh my god!” Robyn said in excitement as she entered the kitchen. “You’re going to have a boy!” Bethany stopped mid bite and stared at Robyn with a wide smile. “How do you know that,” she asked curiously. “Well, it’s obvious from your craving,” Robyn said as she eyed Bethany’s unpleasant snack. Eric grinned just at the thought of a baby boy, and he found it quite intriguing that he had never given much thought yet to the sex of their child. “If you crave sweets, it’s a girl, but if you’re craving things like that,” Robyn said pointing to the onion, “then, it’s a boy.” Bethany let out a tiny squeal as she hugged Eric while taking care to cover her mouth due to her strong, offensive onion breath. “Did I hear someone say it’s a boy?” Brooks asked coming to join his friends. Dylan straggled behind him while still catching his breath from his earlier exertion. “A boy, really?” he repeated. “That’s not for certain,” Bethany clarified, but since she believed in most old wives’ tales, she was going to go along with the idea at least for the time being. “Have you thought of any names?” Robyn asked eagerly. “David,” Bethany responded to which Eric became absolutely intrigued. “You’ve…obviously given this some thought already, I see,” Eric said hugging Bethany as she blushed her usual shade of pink. “You’re middle name would make a perfect first name, too,” Bethany stated. “Oh, Bethany!” Dylan began excitedly, “If it’s really a boy, can we name him Walt?” Brooks burst with laughter as he said the phrase, “Walt Harris!” With a bemused expression, Eric turned to his best friend and vowed, “I am _not_ naming my son, Walt.” “Why not?” argued Dylan. “Eric, it’s a known fact that guys named Walt are smart, successful, and good looking.” “And, it’s a known fact that you’re a fucking idiot,” Eric responded. Robyn giggled before asking, “Dylan, have you been drinking?” “No,” he declared. “Okay, yes,” he quickly admitted. “But, I’m telling you the truth about the Walt thing,” he said while pointing his finger. “I’m going downstairs to play a video game,” he declared through a loud belch. Bethany chuckled softly at Dylan’s contribution in naming her and Eric’s child, and after finishing the last cracker loaded with onions, she said, “If it’s a girl, I thought about naming her Abigail.” “Abigail?” repeated Eric through an odd expression. “And, maybe call her Abby,” added Bethany. Eric scratched his head as if uncertain of his feelings towards the name, but he stated, “Well, we’ve got plenty of time to decide and whatever you think is best, I’m all for it.” Stepping away, Bethany said, “I’m going to go brush my teeth and then go back to bed.” “Uh, I’m all for that, too,” Eric said through a laugh. “Especially if you want me to kiss you goodnight,” he said while taking the remainder of the onion and discarding it into the wastebasket.


	52. Chapter 52

   Bethany began to have a mild case of cabin fever as she remained shut indoors over the next two weeks. She ventured out one afternoon to meet her father for dinner but returned to the house immediately afterwards. Julian had pitched a small business venture to which Eric straightaway prohibited Bethany’s involvement in any way. He was so paranoid over her delicate condition that he even put a stop to Bethany’s usual doting on Bullet, in fear that the feline might cause her complications due to myths surrounding cats and expectant mothers. She begged to go bowling one night, and while promising she would only sit and watch, Eric would not hear of it. He stayed behind with her while the others went ahead without them due to his fear of germs from the seasonal flu which was currently sweeping through the city. If any of them so much as coughed around Bethany, Eric would nearly go into a frenzy in order to keep her from becoming ill. As she entered the beginning of her ninth week, Eric could begin to see the small bulge that was taking shape along Bethany’s stomach and it troubled him. She was so tiny, and barely weighing just over a hundred pounds, he began to fret about the physical toll the pregnancy would take on her small figure. He then began to question the best means in which to have the child, and wondered if Bethany would give birth naturally, or if she would go under the knife and this concerned him also because he feared the effects of the anesthetic upon her. As if he did not have enough to worry over, one more thing could not prove to be much more, but Eric was most certainly incorrect after answering his ringing phone. “Hello,” Eric said in greeting over the phone. _“Harris, how are things going?”_ asked Matt in a friendly manner. “Good,” Eric replied simply. _“Good,”_ repeated Matt. _“I figured you would’ve had more to say what with the passing of your twenty-first birthday and all.”_ Eric remained silent to which Matt continued the reason for his call. _“I’ve had a death in the family, so I’ll be taking some time off.”_ “I’m…sorry to hear that,” Eric told him sincerely. “Is there anything I can do?” Eric quietly asked. _“Well, that’s_ _why I called, actually,”_ admitted Matt. _“I can’t continue my normal duties while I deal with funeral arrangements and other personal matters, you understand right?”_ “Of course,” replied Eric. “And, as always, you don’t have to worry aboutanything here in Denver while you’re away,” Eric said proudly. _“I’m not concerned about you and your district, Harris,”_ clarified Matt. _“I am, however, a little anxious about a few others which is precisely why I want you to fill in for me and keep an eye on everything.”_ “What!” exclaimed Eric. _“I need you to take my place while I’m away,”_ finished Matt. _“And, I especially would like you to head out to California and find out what’s happening out there. I’ve caught wind of a smuggling scandal supposedly going on, but I can’t pinpoint anything thus far. Between Los Angeles, Burbank, Pasadena, and Beverly Hills, TCM is coming up short in its cash flow there.”_ “I didn’t know there was a district in Beverly Hills,” replied Eric in a daze. _“There is now, and has been since the first of this year, and for five months now, TCM has been slowly losing profit within that area. I really think Aaron Finley is to blame, that new leader over Beverly Hills, but like I said, I can’t prove anything at this point. I just know that ever since he’s been promoted, TCM hasn’t been getting the full twenty percent of the earnings. Maybe too much sun out there has gone to his head and he thinks he can scam TCM, but not get caught. If I find out there’s any truth to this, there will be no trial in Atlanta because I’ll kill that son of a bitch right on the spot. Your little beach bunny told me that he has a background in accounting too, which may be why he’s been so clever at hiding it this long.”_ “Why the hell are you talking to Lynn Ann?” Eric asked bitterly. Sighing, Matt voiced, _“Who I talk to is none of your business, Harris. But, if you must know, she turns eighteen this fall, and I’m grooming her to join TCM. Now, what you plan to do with her when she turns eighteen…is your business.”_ “Fuck you!” spat Eric. _“You know Harris, I’ve always found your mood swings cute when you were a boy, but now that you’re an adult, it just pisses me off. I don’t have time for your gooey feelings over a fangirl. Get to California, use the excuse that your there to spend time with her, and find out what the hell’s going on out there. And, since we’re on the subject, don’t think that I don’t know about you going out there to hide from me before your trial. In light of the outcome I chose to ignore it, however.”_ Eric gulped at this confession from Matt and listened as he continued. _”I thought you wanted to take my place some day, and I’m practically giving you this chance on a silver platter to prove yourself.”_ “Matt, no please. I’m not ready,” begged Eric as the only thought plaguing his mind was a pregnant Bethany whom he would be forced to leave behind. “What about Bethany?” he blurted aloud much too quickly. “This weekend is her birthday,” Eric lamely stated, although it was true. _“I know you love Bethany dearly, and you don’t even have to ask my permission to take her with you. Besides, she’s a leader like yourself, and she can gain the insight of how other districts operate, or lack of,”_ Matt said stiffly. “I’m not ready for this,” Eric repeated again. Through a haughty laugh Matt insisted, _“You were born ready, Harris. I have faith that you can do this, and so does Jonathan, which is why this whole thing was initially his idea.”_ Eric felt the pressure closing in on him despite his ready attempt to bail, but he could not voice anything further as Matt ended the conversation by saying, “ _Make use of my private jet if you need to. I’ll be gone at least three weeks, maybe longer, but you’ll have plenty of time to cozy up to Aaron and find out what he’s really up to. Oh, and one more thing,”_ Matt said in keeping the mood light, _“If you do happen to go to the beach in your spare time, leave the trench coat behind, you’ll just look out of place.”_ “Dammit!” Eric shouted while slamming his phone down. The irony of the situation was more than Eric could handle as he let out a delirious chuckle. In times past, he would have jumped at the opportunity to do such a task within TCM, but his feet remained firmly planted in place with no intention of leaving Colorado. There was no way Eric would drag Bethany out of state just for the sake of business while she was in her current condition. Going against Matt’s suggestion was something that he would have to boldly face because he was not going to leave Bethany behind and go alone. Eric ventured outdoors intending to take a smoke break. It was still very early as the first sign of morning sunlight began to creep across the horizon. While taking a draw from his cigarette, Eric took out his phone and waited until he heard the sleepy voice of Lynn Ann answer him. “Hello precious,” he told her sweetly. _“Eric!”_ she said becoming more awake. “Lynn, I need a favor. If Matt were to ask, tell him I’m there with you, okay?” _“Sure,_ _alright. Eric, is something wrong?”_ she asked concerned. “I don’t know where to begin,” he answered honestly. “Just please do this for me,” he begged. _“You know I’ll do anything for you, Eric,”_ vowed Lynn Ann. Not wanting to bombard the young girl with his troubles, he simply said, “Don’t worry. I’ve got a lot going on, but I’m taking care of it. I have to go, but I’ll talk to you soon.” _“Okay,”_ Lynn Ann said softly. “There is one more thing you can do for me,” Eric added. He paused before telling her, “Please don’t join TCM. I know Matt’s asking you, but don’t…promise me.” Lynn Ann grew silent and Eric pressed, “Lynn Ann?” _“Eric, I would but, I’ve already promised Matt and TCM, remember, after your trial?”_ Eric sighed in defeat. Without telling her goodbye, he simply said, _“I have to go,”_ before hanging up. A sparrow landed on the railing to the back steps and was so close in proximity, that Eric could have practically reached out and touched it. Remembering Robyn’s advice, Eric watched until it flew away as he contemplated doing just what she had suggested. Perhaps he should ask the elements of nature just what his next move should be. Should he do what he was destined to do within TCM by taking the next step and go to California as acting in Matt’s role, or should he remain behind and support Bethany by readying himself to be a father? Should he in fact, do both, and find the best solution to juggle the two very different lifestyles? With these questions cycling through his head, Eric went quietly inside, threw on his duster, and left the house. He made the lengthy drive to Rampart Range, and it was here that Eric figured he would be as close to nature as he could possibly get. He was unsure of just who, or what, he was to converse with, but he would attempt to make the effort nonetheless. With the morning sun shining down upon him and looking into the heavens, Eric simply asked, “What am I supposed to do?”A gentle breeze rustled the leaves and swept across Eric’s cheek. He was anticipating going back home and telling Robyn that this had been a waste of time, but once again, Eric Harris was wrong. For the second time in his life, his heart nearly stopped when his phone rang and ironically, it was Robyn calling and while screaming into his phone, the only words which Eric caught was _‘Bethany’_ and _‘hospital’_. It was as though he were living someone else’s life as Eric dashed into the city limits of Denver and entered the hospital to find Brooks choking back tears and Robyn sitting along the floor in the hallway, wailing hysterically. “I’m sorry,” the doctor said while quietly walking away. Eric pushed his way through the medical staff while yelling, “WHERE IS SHE?” “Nurse, call security!” the doctor requested while stopping Eric, but it was useless. Eric would not leave until his eyes rested upon Bethany, and as he saw her being wheeled away on a stretcher, she looked at peace and appeared to be sleeping. Dylan reached for Eric and placed his hand along his shoulder. “She’s okay, but they had to sedate her,” he whispered. Leading him away because he could barely walk, Dylan supported the majority of Eric’s weight and helped him outside. Eric grabbed his chest as if he could not breathe and while looking at his best friend’s blood stained hands, Eric knew that this was all that remained of his unborn child. “We…got her here…as fast as we could,” cried Dylan. “She’s going to be fine but, the baby…” Dylan could not say the words, and it was just as well because Eric did not want to hear them. “Get…me away…from this hospital,” Eric demanded in a trembling voice. Dylan drove his best friend to his requested location which was the same place he had been previously. Going back to the exact spot at Rampart Range, Eric stared upwards and cursed before falling to his knees. “HOW?” he wailed. “HOW could you DO THIS to HER!” “I’m the one who should be punished, NOT HER!” Eric began to sob violently and turning to Dylan in pure anguish, he declared, “This is God punishing me!” “Eric, don’t say that,” Dylan calmly told him. Eric buried his face in his hands and continued to weep. “He wasn’t just going to let me get away with what I did at Columbine, and this is his punishment…by taking my child,” Eric said pitifully while he laid upon the ground. Dylan looked away because it was much too painful to watch helplessly while Eric voiced his opinion to the heavens and curse God for taking his child due to him murdering others. “Eric, man, take a deep breath,” Dylan advised while kneeling beside his distraught friend. “We could sit out here all day and ask God why, but it’s not going to change what happened. Bethany will be awake in a couple of hours, and rather than sit out here and suffer in silence, you need to be with her because she’s going to need you.” It was probably the most profound advice that Dylan had ever given Eric as he slowly raised himself from the ground and stated, “You’re right.” Eric wiped at his tear streaked face and following Dylan, they made their way back towards the hospital. Robyn met them, and with a sympathetic look, she approached Eric and moved to embrace him while whispering, “I’m so sorry. If there’s anything you need, just ask. I’m going home tonight and Brooks will be staying over at Dylan’s, so you and Bethany can have time alone.” Eric forced a smile and responded, “Thanks.” She left the hospital with Dylan and after giving a few more words of support and encouragement, Brooks left as well. Eric was now alone, but not for long as Chris entered and stated, “Hey man, I came as soon as I heard. I’m so sorry,” he said with a worried expression. “How’s Bethany?” he questioned. “She’s fine,” Eric said referring to her physical condition although he was unsure of her exact mental state. “Hello,” a nurse said as she stepped into the hallway. “Are you Eric?” she asked Chris since he was standing closest to her. “No, I am,” Eric said moving in her direction. “Well, Bethany is awake, and she’s asking for you.” Chris pat Eric on the shoulder and asked, “Do you need me to stay, or will you be okay?” Eric shook his head and stated, “Thanks for coming. I’ll see you later.” “Sure,” Chris said before leaving. Following the nurse, Eric felt his palms begin to sweat. He found it difficult to take in oxygen as he walked down the hallway and into a darkened room. He was nervous, but did not outwardly display that he was, and he was readily grateful that he took the time to vent his anger earlier since it would not be prudent for Bethany to see him in such a manner. “She asked for the lights to be dimmed due to the migraine headache she’s fighting,” explained the nurse. “The doctor said she’s free to go whenever she likes, but I want you to make sure she has that headache under control before she leaves,” the nurse instructed Eric. “I’ll be sure to do that,” he told her kindly and as she exited the room, Eric could already see Bethany’s deep blue, bold eyes gazing at him. In a single motion, he crossed the room, gently sat along the side of the bed, and breathed, “Oh, Bethany, baby, I’m so, very sorry.” He carefully hugged her frail body and held her close to him and allowed her to sob against his chest. There was nothing else he could do, or say which left Eric no choice but to silently weep with her. He was devastated to lose their child, but was immensely appreciative that Bethany was fine and completely recovered. “They said you could go home anytime,” he said at length. “How’s your head?” he asked. “It’s okay,” she whispered, speaking for the first time since Eric’s arrival. “I love you,” he told her soothingly. “I know,” she replied. “I love you,” Bethany said in return just before Eric kissed her. “Where’s Robyn and Dylan?” she questioned. “They left with Brooks, and everyone’s agreed to make other arrangements tonight so we’ll have the house to ourselves,” Eric said in a soothing voice. “That’s very thoughtful of them,” Bethany began in a shaky voice, “But, I don’t want to go back to the house, Eric.” Bethany sniffed and Eric realized that she was crying again. “Shhh, it’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay,” he repeated softly. “I won’t take you to the house then,” he said. Eric was certain of the physical pains that Bethany had endured, but he had no idea of the emotional suffering that she was currently experiencing. He understood her request to not immediately return to Brooks’ house for fear of the still fresh memory of what had happened there just hours beforehand. “Do you think you can walk okay?” Bethany gave Eric a single nod, and taking her by the hand, he helped her to the front lobby to sign the discharge papers and then drove her to the airport. Remembering Matt’s offer to use his jet, Eric whisked Bethany away to Aspen, preferring to fly rather than have her make the lengthy three hour trip by vehicle. He had her at his private estate, respectfully named _Bethany Towers,_ in just over twenty minutes and after settling in, Eric remained constantly by Bethany’s side. The couple barely spoke as they remained unmoving and in each other’s arms as they laid together on the sofa. Eric was entirely grateful to accommodate Bethany’s wish for a change of scenery, but the sight of his glorious home was nothing more than a mockery to him as he stared at its grand interior. In his eyes, it was now nothing but bricks and mortar, paid for in blood money from the very deed that he felt God was condemning him over. Eric thought it completely unjust that Bethany be affected by his past misdeeds, but perhaps the tragedy of miscarriage was her damnation as well for loving a murderer. It tore Eric’s soul apart as he watched Bethany spend her twenty-first birthday lying in bed, submerged in a depression that was too deep to penetrate, and even as he spoke words of comfort to her, Bethany struggled to hold conversation due to her speech turning to heartbroken sobs. Eric was beside himself, and after a week passed, he became desperate in seeking ways to help his love. As much as Bethany adored him, Eric knew, however, that there were always certain items that a woman chooses to keep hidden, and rather than force these matters to the surface, he felt it was best to let Bethany work through them in her own time and with the help of another who could possibly relate to her other than himself. The very next day around two-thirty in the afternoon, Bethany lay awake upstairs in the master bedroom and upon seeing Eric, she lunged forward when she saw who entered the room behind him. The girl who rushed towards Bethany had more than once seen her through her darkest hours, and today would be no different as Bethany’s best friend, Heather Brassell, rushed to her side. “Heather!” Bethany said through tears. Eric quietly left the room and allowed Bethany time alone with Heather as the girls moved to embrace one another. “Bethany?” Heather said softly. “Oh god, what’s the matter? Eric called, and said something had happened, and he asked me to come stay with you for a while. He made the arrangements for me to fly here, and I came as soon as I could.” Bethany could not keep her tears away due to the influx of emotions washing over her. Part of her wept due to losing her and Eric’s child, and the other half cried for joy over Eric and his thoughtfulness and compassion in seeing to Heather’s visit. “Oh, Heather, I don’t know where to start,” Bethany whispered. “It’s okay. I’ve got plenty of time, so you can tell me.” Bethany brushed a tear from her cheek as Heather told her, “I’ve been so worried the entire flight. Eric didn’t tell me what happened, he said it would be best if you told me in person,” explained Heather. Bethany took a deep breath, and while controlling her urge to burst into more tears, she slowly revealed, “Heather, I was pregnant.” Heather caught the past tense of her friend’s sentence and instinctively, her hand moved to cover her mouth. “I…lost the baby,” continued Bethany in a trembling voice. Heather shook her head slowly as a tear formed in her eye before trickling down her cheek. “Oh god! Bethany. Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” “I made it nine weeks,” Bethany stated softly. Heather already knew of Bethany’s odds when it came to motherhood without her having to elaborate on the topic. Because of this, Heather now understood Bethany being reluctant to even get out of bed thus the reason Eric had beckoned her to visit in hopes of cheering Bethany up. “I can’t tell you I know what it’s like, because I don’t,” spoke Heather while looking Bethany directly in the eyes. “But, I do know that you’re young, and there’s lots of women who suffer miscarriages their first pregnancy, but they go on to have a baby, usually more than one after the fact.” Bethany’s eyes reflected doubt as she said, “But, they don’t have the issues I’ve had for years, Heather.” “But, your mom had the same problems, Bethany, and she managed to have you,” countered Heather. “Besides, with the way healthcare and technology are going these days, there may be more options available to you someday in the future, and you’ll be able to have a baby with no problem, whatsoever.” Heather’s words were already taking effect on Bethany as her tattered spirit began to feel uplifted. She had never contemplated this alternative, and even though it was just talk of encouragement, it still gave Bethany hope nonetheless. “Heather, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” whispered Bethany. “Thank you so much for coming,” Bethany stated with gratitude. “Is Eric okay?” Heather asked concerned. Bethany nodded, although she had not spoken much to him anymore about his feelings concerning what had happened. Heather’s eyes had remained fixated on Bethany since her arrival, but as she began to get more comfortable, she could not hide her wandering eyes and growing curiosity. “Bethany, I’m sorry,” began Heather with a puzzled expression, “But, now that I know what’s going on, I need some answers.” “Well, I told you,” replied Bethany. “No, I mean…all this,” Heather said as she waved her hand about the room. “I mean, who lives here, The Addams Family?” Heather asked while taking in the home’s extensive use of the shade black. “And, why the heck is this place named after you?” questioned Heather as she stared at Bethany in disbelief. Bethany began to squirm anxiously and trying to downplay these observances, she simply said, “It’s Eric’s house, and he thought it would be cool to…name it after me.” Bethany gave Heather a weak smile, but the questions did not stop here as Heather only pressed further. “What does Eric do for a living?” Bethany crawled out of bed and she knew Heather did not purposely intend to be nosy, but the fact that her inquiries continued, made Bethany mildly uncomfortable. When she did not answer, Heather whispered, “Is he a drug dealer?” “Yes,” Bethany responded much too quickly. She decided it was better to have Heather think this rather than tell her the truth of Eric’s gang involvement which included killing. The afternoon wore on, and as the day drew to a close, Eric breathed a sigh of relief when Bethany bore a small smile upon her face after returning from dinner with Heather. He was ecstatic to see her up and about, and he gave Bethany a warm hug upon her return. “Hey,” he said as she removed her shoes. “I’m glad to see you smiling,” he acknowledged. Bethany leaned forward and kissed Eric before saying, “Thanks for getting her here. It’s really helped, you know, to talk to her about everything.” Eric smiled in success as he realized that he had done the right thing in flying Heather to Aspen for Bethany’s sake. “Well, since she’s here, why don’t you ask her to come back home with us?” Bethany remained silent, so Eric thoughtfully told her, “Or, we don’t have to go back if you’re not ready yet.” “No,” Bethany said shaking her head. “I know I can’t avoid the house forever. I’ve been here long enough, and having Heather around for a few more days seems like a good idea,” concluded Bethany. Eric hugged Bethany again and promised, “We can come back here anytime you want to.” There was no need to ask Heather to join her back in Denver because Bethany knew she would readily agree to the suggestion. Her friend was on summer break, so there were no other priorities in which to fill her time. It overjoyed Bethany to take Heather sight-seeing around the area in which she grew up as well as the surrounding places where Bethany had spent a lot of her time while a teenager. The drive included a stop to Littleton, and while leisurely touring the quiet town, Bethany’s next question nearly had Heather in an upheaval simply over the words. “Would you like to ride by Columbine?” Heather gasped and stared and Bethany, thinking entirely that she meant it as a bad joke. When Bethany smiled and decided to take the turn that would lead them to the school, Heather worriedly asked, “Bethany, are you sure. I thought that…I mean, what if you have an anxiety attack…or…” “It’s fine,” assured Bethany. “Heather, ever since I met Eric, and we’ve been together, there’s a lot of things that I’ve dealt with in a good way, and this is one of them. I’m not afraid to see the school, and I don’t have nightmares or anxiety attacks anymore.” It amazed Heather beyond words, and they not only passed by the school, but Bethany drove into the parking lot and while there, she stopped the vehicle, stood outside and took in a deep breath of the warm summer air before calling her soul mate. “Hey, we’ll be back soon. Could you call everyone and have them come to the house. I want us all to go bowling, and I want Heather to come, too.” Eric listened to Bethany’s animated tone as he too, was thrilled beyond words, but for an altogether different reason. And, after promising an excited Bethany a fun filled evening with their friends, Eric turned to Dylan and urged, “Have everybody meet at the bowling alley in an hour. Tell Bethany I’ll be there soon if she gets there first.” “Where are you going?” asked Dylan as he watched Eric grab his duster. Anxiety began to take hold as he then saw Eric stuff his gun into the coat before he replied, “I’m going out.” “Wait,” prompted Dylan. “Why are you taking that?” he questioned in reference to the concealed deadly weapon. “I always carry a gun, Dylan,” Eric retorted as if his friend should know this. Dylan was not easily fooled however, and the gleam in Eric’s eyes told him that business was calling. “I’m going after one of Julian’s boys. He ratted to the cops a couple of days ago and Julian wants him dead,” revealed Eric. It immediately concerned Dylan that his best friend might not be ready to undergo a task such as this just yet. He knew of the stress and heartache which Eric had been subjected to over losing his child, and Dylan needed to know that Eric would have a clear head when engaging in business that involved killing. “Eric, let me do it,” volunteered Dylan. “Hell, no!” shouted Eric. Dylan had no time to argue because Eric had turned and departed from the house much too speedily. Bethany had Heather to help relinquish her emotional wounds, but Eric was forced to cope with the loss of his unborn child in silence, and there was no way in which to unleash his bottled up frustrations. Julian could not have selected a better time in which to send business Eric’s way, thus allowing opportunity for the release and satisfaction Eric needed in order to alleviate his fury. Dragging the victim from his vehicle, Eric managed to find the traitor much too easily, and while venturing just half a mile from the city limits, he waited patiently until the young adult awoke and rubbed at the ugly bruise along his temple. “Where the hell am I?” the male questioned while glaring at Eric. “Didn’t anybody ever teach you how to keep a secret?” asked Eric, obviously choosing to ignore the man’s inquiries. “Who are you?” he then ventured. This, Eric did respond to as he stated, “I’m a friend of Julian’s, and he sent me to teach you how to keep quiet.” Clearly becoming aware and growing more frightened, the young man begged, “Please, tell Julian I didn’t have a choice. I didn’t mean to say nothing.” “But, you did,” clarified Eric. The man hobbled along the ground before standing, and was greeted with the sight of a gun between the eyes. “NO, man, PLEASE! Don’t!” he sobbed. Eric sneered at the man as his finger squeezed firmly in place around the trigger, but what the man voiced next, hit Eric harder than the bullet awaiting release from the weapon’s chamber. “Please, look, I have…a newborn baby at home. I…don’t…want him to grow up…without a father. PLEASE, I’m begging you!” Eric’s hand began to tremble as he kept the gun aimed upon the young male. Proving he had a conscious, Eric chose to grab the man by the collar while instructing, “Take your family, and that baby, and get the hell out of Denver…TONIGHT!” Eric violently shoved him to the ground, turned, and steadied his breathing. He was sweating, and his hands still shook from the adrenaline that remained coursing through his veins. The man vanished in a blur and once alone, Eric looked heavenward and shouted, “Now, we’re even!”


	53. Chapter 53

   As with all of life’s heartaches and sorrows, the passage of time eventually began to soothe the couple’s loss. Eric also felt some minor resolution by allowing his last victim the privilege of escaping, thinking that it would somehow settle the score between himself and the all mighty man upstairs. Eric also had the satisfaction of visiting his parents worry free, and more often, since their recent move from Littleton into a secluded area in Colorado Springs. Bethany and Eric ventured outside of Brooks’ home in order to get some fresh air. The sun radiated onto the pair as they sat along the front steps of the house, enjoying the lengthy days of summer. Eric looked over Bethany’s shoulder and smiled as she opened a piece of mail that had arrived earlier that day…" _Dear Bethany, I hope you’re doing fine and you’re enjoying the weather. I can’t wait to come to Colorado this fall. I wish I could meet you while I’m there visiting my grandma. You’re my favorite leader in TCM. If more girls were like you, I’m sure TCM would have a lot more female leaders. I think you’re very brave. Were you scared when you took down the brothers from Brooklyn? And, did you always know how to shoot or did Eric teach you? By the way, when are you and Eric going to get married? Please tell Dylan hello, Robyn too! I have to go, but I promise I’ll write to you again soon. Your # 1 fan, Kayleigh.”_ “Wow!” gasped Bethany as she began to reread the paper. “It’s my very first fan letter!” she exclaimed while gazing at Eric. He grinned knowingly at her enthusiasm, but more so from the girl’s last question in regards to holy matrimony. “Hey, where are you going?” Eric asked when Bethany suddenly stood. “I’m going to write her back,” she announced smiling proudly. “No, no, no,” cautioned Eric. “I know you’re excited, but you have to be careful about that, remember?” It was evident that Bethany did not comprehend his reasoning, so she questioned, “Why do I need to be careful? This isn’t like your situation, Eric. My fans haven’t been made to believe that I’m dead, but write anyways just because they have faith that I’m alive.” Eric shook his head adamantly while saying, “I’d still be careful though. If you write to that girl, you’re going to be tempted to answer her questions, and clearly, she knows about you and the Brooklyn brothers. You don’t want a confession on paper that you in fact, killed those guys in case it were to fall into the wrong hands.” Bethany pondered this a minute before sighing. “But,” continued Eric with a sly smirk, “I would be curious to know how you’d answer one question in particular that she asked.” Eric had made it his mission to flirt with Bethany on an ongoing basis, but even so, it always caused her to blush as if the teasing were entirely new. Bethany knew precisely which question Eric was referencing, and choosing to switch subjects, she revealed, “Heather called earlier, and I think she’s planning on making another visit before her classes start again in the fall.” Bethany laughed and continued. “But, somehow, I get the feeling she’s not making arrangements just to visit me, so much as she is Brooks.” Eric chuckled and stated seriously, “Well, she better be prepared to spend time with him shut indoors because he hasn’t budged in weeks.” “Yeah, I know,” Bethany agreed cheerfully. “He’s almost done writing his book, and he’s working hard to get it published by the end of the year,” she added. “Well, I’m not holding my breath over it,” Eric said doubtfully. “He’s been saying that he’s writing a book for almost three years now. He’s either full of shit, or he’s just really patient,” concluded Eric with a laugh. “Eric?” Bethany said on a more serious note, “Speaking of being patient, I can’t help but wonder where you’d be right now if it weren’t for me.” Looking at Bethany with a baffled expression, Eric asked, “What do you mean by that?” “Well, I know you could’ve had a chance at temporarily stepping into Matt’s role, but you didn’t, and it was because of me.” Eric remained quiet momentarily as he thought back to the unexpected task that was requested of him. He was mildly surprised to learn that Bethany even knew about his missed opportunity, but Eric lovingly reminded her, “Bethany, you should know by now that I don’t make decisions based just on myself anymore. Everything I choose to do is because of you, and if it affects you negatively, or isn’t in your best interests, then I don’t do it. My heart can’t be a part of something if you’re not included. At the time, you needed me more than TCM, so that’s why I chose to stay behind.” Bethany listened to the words which Eric professed before her, and she understood the high level of devotion that Eric had for her. Continuing to harbor guilt despite the reassurance, Bethany asked, “Do you think that Matt will give you another chance?” Eric smiled to indicate his confidence before declaring, “I’m sure he will. It may not be right away, but something’s bound to come up later on, and he’ll give me another shot,” finished Eric. He took Bethany by the hand and thoughtfully mentioned, “Even if I’m wrong, and I don’t get another chance, it really doesn’t matter. The only thing that matters to me…is having you, Bethany. You’re worth more than any promotion in TCM, and don’t you ever doubt it.” As Eric softly pressed his lips to hers, Bethany Russell found that nothing else could be more satisfying as her and Eric’s relationship. Eric’s involvement within TCM halted as the final days of summer dragged to a close which also marked the anniversary of Bethany moving back to Colorado a full year ago. The two began to reflect on just how far they had come, both as individuals, and as a couple. Bethany had surmounted three years’ worth of negative baggage with Eric’s support and found redemption in him, and in turn, Eric had discovered that he could love just as intensely as he killed. He also became aware that he had a conscious, and with Bethany’s influence, Eric had learned to listen to it when needed. Summer saw its end, and with anticipation hovering over Dylan approaching his twenty-first birthday, the Denver district was like a group of pre-teens again, all aglow with hiding presents, planning decorations, and Nate secretly organizing a presentation of females which would usually be better suited for a bachelor’s party. “I’m inviting a couple of other districts,” Robyn told Bethany one afternoon as she scribbled onto a piece of paper while sitting at the kitchen table. “Which ones?” Bethany asked excitedly. “Well, definitely Atlanta since we pretty much know all of them. They have four members total, and then, I thought about asking Dallas, and they have six members.” Bethany chuckled before asking, “Why Dallas? Who do we know in that district?” Robyn shrugged and said, “Well, I met one of the members at Eric’s trial, but other than her, no one. I just figured I’d ask them because people in Texas know how to party, or so I’ve heard,” she added smiling. Bethany placed her hands onto her hips as she continued to observe Robyn’s detailed item list, and as Eric walked into the kitchen, she asked him, “Eric, why didn’t we go all out like this for you when you turned twenty-one?” “Because, he hates birthdays,” Robyn answered. “She’s correct,” concluded Eric as he snapped open a soda. “Here,” he said handing Robyn a folded piece of notebook paper. “This is all the stuff you asked Nate and Robert to help with.” Robyn reached for the list and smiled approvingly at the checkmarks beside each one of her requests. “Robyn, where are we throwing the party this year. I don’t mind doing it again at my dad’s, but we’ll have to give him plenty of notice since he’s been at the house a lot more here recently.” Robyn shook her head at Bethany and replied, “Thanks for offering, but I actually had something a bit different in mind…which I need to talk to _you_ about,” she said as her eyes rested on Eric. “Me,” he commented. Robyn gave Eric a timid smile before she continued. “I was kind of hoping we could have the party…in Aspen.” Eric folded his arms at his chest before responding. “And, by Aspen, you mean at my place?” Robyn nodded like a small child in anticipation and gave Eric a pleading look before he grinned in agreement. “Okay, I guess that can be arranged. When is Dylan’s birthday anyways?” “The eleventh, silly,” Robyn giggled as if he should know this. “No, I mean what day is it on?” he clarified. “Oh, it’s in the middle of the week, so I’d like to have it the following Saturday which is the fourteenth,” revealed Robyn. “And…only a week from today,” she added with an apprehensive look. “Don’t worry, we’ll have all the details worked out in plenty of time,” encouraged Bethany. “And, how many districts did you invite?” Eric asked Robyn as though he were now the responsible parent in the situation. “Just two,” Robyn said innocently, “And together, there’s ten members, plus our district which gives eighteen total.” Eric pressed his lips together before giving a final nod of consent. “Oh!” Robyn gasped as she read over the list again. “I almost forgot the music. Do we know any DJ’s?” “Oh, come on,” Eric said rolling his eyes. “Dylan’s not going to care about that.” “But, Eric, we’re playing host, remember? I’m sure the other districts will want good music, so having a DJ is a must,” insisted Robyn. “I can do it,” volunteered Brooks obviously overhearing the conversation. “What the hell do you know about being a DJ?” Eric asked through a skeptical smile. “Everything,” bragged Brooks. “Yeah, about as much as you know about writing,” Eric said with sarcasm only to give his friend a hard time concerning the finishing of his upcoming book. “Look, man, I got this. You trust me on this, don’t you, Robyn?” She briskly ticked a checkmark beside the topic and said, “Fine. It’ll give me one less thing to worry about,” she concluded. “Wait a minute,” she then voiced irritably. “Who arranged to have strippers?” Bethany peeked over Robyn’s shoulder and both girls simultaneously looked to Eric. “Hey, it wasn’t me,” he stated defensively. “NATE,” yelled Robyn loudly and when he did not respond, she tromped away from the kitchen with the intention of finding him. Bethany giggled as Eric placed his arm around her. “Well, I guess Dylan’s party is going to be a pretty big deal,” he voiced before giving Bethany a quick kiss on the cheek. “And, it’s going to have the best DJ, too” added Brooks proudly. Intending to argue against this yet again, Eric began to shake his head, but was unable to start the debate due to the chime of the doorbell. “I wonder who that could be,” Brooks said. He began to make his way toward the living room, but saw that Robyn had beat him to the task. Eric gave Bethany another kiss before she ventured towards the fridge. She intended to pour a generous glass of homemade lemonade, but stopped mid-way upon seeing the guest who entered with Robyn. Eric tried his best not to appear surprised, but it was useless as he gave a boyish smile upon seeing his number one admirer. “Lynn Ann!” he greeted. “Hello, Eric,” she said in a sweet voice. “What brings you to Colorado, or do I already know?” asked Eric in a rather conceited tone. Bethany moodily closed the door to the refrigerator, but remained cordial, nonetheless to the young girl as she acknowledged her. “Lynn Ann, can I get you something to drink?” “No, thanks, I’m fine,” she answered. Bethany moved towards Robyn while watching the way in which Lynn Ann ogled Eric. “I’m sorry, why did you say you’re here?” Bethany questioned, deciding to take charge. Giving them all a catty smile, Lynn Ann declared, “I’m here to join TCM.”

                       *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 “Excuse me, you what?” Eric asked shaking his head. “I’m here to join TCM,” Lynn Ann repeated. “Who’s here to join TCM?” Dylan asked excitedly as he almost ran into the kitchen in fear he would miss something. Upon seeing Eric’s number one fan, he stopped and declared smugly, “Sorry, Lynn Ann. Sixteen year olds aren’t allowed in TCM.” “Well,” Lynn Ann began while staring at him, “It’s a good thing that my _eighteenth_ birthday was earlier this week.” “Oh shit!” Eric said in frustration. “Lynn Ann, I’m sorry. I meant to send your birthday present, and I guess it just slipped my mind.” Bethany’s eyes grew wide at this statement since she had remained in the dark about Eric purchasing a gift for Lynn Ann. “And, I’m sure you’re here to give me a hard time about me forgetting your birthday,” concluded Eric with a grin. “No, Eric,” Lynn Ann said seriously. Lifting up her shift just enough to bare her midriff, she repeated a third time, “I’m here to join TCM, and I’ve already gotten the tattoo.” Robyn gasped at the familiar logo of their gang inked into the girl’s flesh. Eric’s smile began to fade and with a dark countenance he said, “That’s not funny, now take it off.” Lynn Ann gave a puzzled look before revealing, “It’s not a stick on tattoo Eric, it’s real.” “Cool!” Dylan said enthusiastically. “We’re going to have an initiation!” But, he quickly changed his demeanor upon witnessing Eric’s dismal expression. Robyn decided to bring up a valid point by saying, “Lynn Ann, you’re supposed to get the tattoo afterwards, remember?” “I know,” she answered in response to Robyn’s statement, and what Lynn Ann said next halted further response from anyone else. “Matt said it was okay if I wanted to get the tattoo first, and he sent me here to take initiation from your district.” Brooks stared at the girl and then looked to Eric. Even Bethany gazed at Eric to see what he would have to say concerning this and after a lengthy pause, Eric stepped towards Lynn Ann and asked, “Why in god’s name is Matt still talking to you?” It was apparent that Eric was upset, but Lynn Ann was unprepared for the reaction, nonetheless, and she began to slowly back away from intimidation. “Eric,” Lynn Ann said looking away, “Matt’s been talking to me ever since your trial when I promised that I would join TCM once I turned eighteen.” Becoming love struck, Lynn Ann moved her eyes back to Eric’s face and giggled, “You’re really cute…when you’re angry.” Eric sighed and raised his hands in defeat while Bethany only rolled her eyes in disgust. Choosing to scold his number one fan was pointless, but Eric still wanted an answer regardless. “I need a cigarette,” he decided, moodily turning towards the door. Brooks followed only because he could use some fresh air, and Dylan decided to join them both since he did not want to remain inside with the three girls. Once alone, Robyn gestured for Lynn Ann to have a seat. Bethany reluctantly sat down at the table as well while deciding to rationalize the situation at hand. She had still not fully come to terms over the blonde in front of her being Eric’s number one fan who had followed him for three years, but on a more positive note, Bethany was relieved that Lynn Ann’s visit to Colorado was not just solely to visit Eric, but rather to tend to business. If she had given the indication earlier to Matt that she would in fact join TCM upon turning eighteen, then the reason for her showing up today unannounced was rightly so. Exerting her leadership status, Bethany asked, “Lynn Ann, why do you want to take initiation through our district? You could’ve stayed in California and let one of the districts closest to you oversee the process just as easily.” “I know, Bethany,” Lynn Ann said sounding disheartened, “But, this district belongs to Eric, and so surely you understand why I want to do this here. Initiation only happens once, and I want mine to be within your and Eric’s district.” Bethany appreciated the young girl’s honesty although it left the headache of them having to actually see to the task. “Is Eric really upset with me?” Robyn gave Lynn Ann an encouraging smile and told her, “Don’t worry. He’ll get over it. Besides, if Matt has already ordered you to take initiation, then Eric’s going to have to go along with this eventually.” “And, even if he doesn’t,” Bethany said forming an idea in her head, “I’ll see to it.” Robyn glanced over at Bethany because she immediately knew just what Bethany meant by this. As the rules state, a leader must oversee initiations, and the fact that Bethany was a leader, meant that she could rightly do this if necessary. “Since we’ll all be together next Saturday in Aspen, I say we do it there,” voiced Bethany. Robyn nodded in agreement, and Lynn Ann smiled in appreciation that the two girls were on her side. After his much needed smoke break, Eric came bursting through the door and into the kitchen. He bore a frown upon his face while requesting, “Lynn Ann, can we talk?” “There’s nothing to talk about,” Bethany declared, standing next to Lynn Ann. Eric blinked in confusion and listened as Bethany said, “I’ve decided that she’ll take initiation next Saturday in Aspen.” “Awesome!” shouted Dylan. “Lynn Ann,” he began in goofy voice, “You’ll always look back and remember that you’re initiation took place at my twenty-first birthday party! Isn’t that great!” he said giving her a hug. Lynn Ann nodded, but noticed that Eric was not participating in their eagerness. Deciding to reword his question, Eric then said, “Bethany, can we talk?” “Eric, it’s been taken care of,” she retorted. Eric was completely at a loss over Bethany challenging him since she had never made the attempt to go against him before. Becoming helpless, he blurted out, “Well, surely, you haven’t thought of everything without me.” Bethany smiled confidently, and although he was not entirely correct, Bethany was about to resolve this as well, however. Hearing footsteps, Bethany called in a perfect tone, “Nate, is that you?” “Yeah,” he answered as the sound of his boots against the floor came closer. “Don’t come in here,” ordered Bethany. “What?” he asked curiously. Bethany rushed past Eric and with both hands, she grabbed Nate just before he rounded the corner and stopped him. “Why can’t I go into the kitchen?” he asked with a laugh. “Because,” Bethany began in a reserved voice. “Lynn Ann’s in there.” Laughing again, Nate recalled, “Oh, the girl who’s crazy about Eric? Well, I want to meet her,” he said trying to move past Bethany. “NO! You can’t!” she shouted at him. Nate stared at Bethany as if she had gone mad and questioned, “Why not?” “Because, next Saturday night…you’re going to initiate her!”


	54. Chapter 54

   “Eric, are you going to come in here and watch TV with us, or are you going to keep pouting like that for the rest of the night?” asked Dylan. Eric sighed grumpily and ignored his best friend’s attempt to bring him out of his mood as he continued to remain in deep thought while sitting alone at the kitchen table. He was not up for having a discussion with anyone ever since Bethany had resorted to taking charge by planning Lynn Ann’s initiation. Speaking to Robyn was pointless because she was in full agreement with Bethany’s decision and Dylan had readily followed suit. Eric trying to reason with Lynn Ann herself, was unhelpful because she would only bubble over how attractive he was when upset. Nate was already wildly excited at the idea of his performing an initiation for the first time, so attempting to discourage him from it was out of the question. Eric debated discussing the topic with Chris and Robert, but even then he felt that he would be clearly outnumbered. Eric chuckled to himself before letting out a tired sigh. Even if he could somehow manage to get all the males on his side, the girls would still win in the end as Eric thought about this odd statistic. No matter the size of the opposing male team, girls seemed to always know how to stand together and get there way even in small numbers. “Come on, Eric,” coaxed Robyn as she retrieved a bag of popcorn from the microwave. “This really shouldn’t come as a surprise. Lynn Ann’s been talking about joining TCM for two years, so you had to have seen this coming.” Eric turned to face Robyn and quietly agreed, “I know.” Seeing Brooks come to claim the bag of popped corn, Eric thought to ask his opinion in the matter. “What do you think about this?” Eric asked with a sigh. Brooks shrugged to indicate that he remained unbiased on the issue. “I don’t know what to say,” he said at length. “Really, there’s no easy answers to this.” Stopping as if a light bulb suddenly switched on inside of his head, Brooks turned to both Eric and Robyn and proclaimed. “No Easy Answers. That sounds like a good name for my book! Yeah, I like that. It’s catchy,” Brooks said as he uttered the phrase a second time before exiting the kitchen. Eric rolled his eyes behind his friend’s back before turning to his more level headed female companion once again. “Like I was saying,” she continued. “If you suspected this all along, then what’s the problem?” Eric was unsure of just how to voice his anxiety, so he remained silent, but when Robyn did not prompt further response, Bethany decided to take over as she obviously heard the discussion upon coming to assist Robyn in the kitchen. She began to nonchalantly pour drinks and questioned, “Yeah, Eric, is there some reason _why_ you don’t want Lynn Ann to join?” Eric had encountered enough females in his lifetime to know that he could go ahead and confess to the nagging questions, or he could allow this interrogation session to continue for days on end. He determined that Robyn was only making idle conversation upon seeing him, and as Eric looked to Bethany and saw the bitterness seething in her eyes, he knew that his explanation needed to be to her. Eric stood and sheepishly walked toward her. He reached for her tiny hand and led her outside which also gave way for him to enjoy a cigarette. Watching him with an expressionless demeanor, Bethany remained silent until Eric spoke. “Bethany, I can’t help but tell you that I’m a bit hurt over the way you’re reacting.” Bethany gasped as her eyes grew wide with disbelief. “The way _I’m_ reacting,” she said with emphasis. “I just want to remind you,” Bethany began in a hushed voice, “that everything was fine until your fangirl showed up.” “No,” Eric argued in an even tone, “Everything was fine until you took it upon yourself to approve her initiation.” Bethany shook her head in frustration and declared with wild eyes, “I can’t believe this! I didn’t approve anything. This instruction came down from Matt, Eric, and I don’t know about you, but the next time we talk to him, I plan on letting him know that his instructions were followed, fangirl or not.” “Will you stop calling her that, please?” Bethany felt a stinging sensation form within her throat. She looked away in avoidance, and only intending to ask him once, she uttered, “Do you have feelings for her?” Now, it was Eric’s turn to look away. He discarded his half smoked cigarette, finding it difficult to maintain the habit given the circumstance. “You and I are closer now then we’ve ever been, Bethany, so why are you asking me that.” “It’s a yes or no question, Eric,” she said not backing down. He gave up and confessed, “If I said no, I’d be lying, but the feelings I have for her aren’t what you think.” Coaxing her towards him, Eric said, “Bethany, she’s been following me…” “Yes, I know, for three years,” snapped Bethany. “Ever since you walked off of Columbine’s property, she’s been chasing you like a love sick puppy.” Bethany folded her arms defensively across her chest and continued to avoid Eric’s eye contact. “Would, you let me finish?” Eric calmly asked. “In those three years, I’ve been through a lot. This last year has been the best one of my life because of you, but the other two years were not the greatest. Lynn Ann was all that I had before I met you. I know you’ve been told about my popularity in TCM after Columbine, and it was very flattering, but just so you know, I still went home alone. I still missed my parents, and I was still very lonely.” Pointing indoors, Eric explained, “The girl inside our living room was the only person I had, and there were days that I’d check the mailbox several times because I couldn’t wait to hear from her. The saddest part, was that I knew I could never write back to her, but even then, she sent letter after letter,” Eric stated with gratitude. “The weirdest part,” he continued, “Is that even at fifteen, she didn’t always blab about stupid stuff in her letters. Most of the time, she wrote to me as if she knew what I was going through. She talked to me like she understood everything, from trying to live in secret, to coping with the new expectations of being promoted in TCM. She knows everything about me, Bethany, and at the same time, I know everything about her, too. I know her favorite foods, where she likes to shop, and that she…loves bunny rabbits,” Eric added with a chuckle. “Look, the point is, I didn’t intend on getting close to her, but I did. I finally met her for the first time when I ran off before my trial. I went to her because I knew that I could trust her. The feelings I have now towards her weren’t planned, but it happened, and it’s innocent. That’s why I don’t understand why you’re punishing me over it. I would be insane if I stood here and acted like I don’t care about her joining TCM. If it were any other person, I wouldn’t care, but it’s hard to stand by and know that my best fan is about to get raped next weekend, and that she’s on the verge of having her life forever changed by the shady lifestyle of TCM.” Bethany stared into the starless night and there was no denying that she was being unfair to Eric. “Bethany,” Eric whispered, “I love her, but it’s not like the same love I have for you. How I feel about Lynn Ann is similar to my feelings towards Robyn, and you know without a doubt, that if I found out someone had hurt Robyn or mistreated her, I would kill them. You know that initiations tend to be intense, and they’re very controversial sometimes, and because of your decision, I’m being forced into a place that I don’t want to be. Choosing Nate is fine, but there’s requirements he’s going to be made to follow too, and if he hurts Lynn Ann, then I’m only going to be tempted to retaliate against him.” Poor Bethany began to show signs of anxiousness rather than the bold confidence she displayed earlier. “Eric,” she breathed, “I didn’t really think about it like that,” she admitted sorrowfully. “We can make other arrangements,” she offered. “By doing what?” Eric quickly asked. I would’ve picked Nate, too,” he said in agreement to her decision. By process of elimination, Eric quickly ruled out Chris because he would be much too intense for his young fan, and Robert had the furthest personality from Lynn Ann’s own amongst all of them. She was already acquainted with Brooks which disqualified him, and Dylan and himself were out of the question for obvious reasons, knowing Lynn Ann could not be a leader or even a second ranking leader. Nate was, and remained, the best candidate for the deed, and Eric was abrupt in saying, “Well, I don’t blame you, I blame Matt. He should’ve known better than to do this to me.” In a cold voice, Eric vented, “Had he made the arrangements with another district, this would be done, and I wouldn’t even have to know about it, but instead, he flies Lynn Ann here and pushes this responsibility on me like it’s just some random, usual task in TCM.” Feeling more helpless in the situation, Bethany placed her hand along Eric’s arm and apologized for her insensitivity from before. Looking at her, Eric began to voice his next wave of concerns as he told Bethany, “Initiation is not where it ends, either.” “What do you mean?” she asked softly. “What’s Lynn Ann going to do afterwards, or has anybody thought that far ahead yet? Is she going to go undercover and help TCM in this way, or will she be made to work directly out in public?” “Well, Eric, I’m sure there’s something for her to do. I mean, after all, she can help with tasks from time to time just like Robyn.” “But, you can’t compare her to Robyn because she won’t hold Robyn’s same rank. It’ll be Nate who’ll initiate her. At best, she’ll be made to do something at least once a month.” Eric kicked the ground in frustration. “GAAAWD!” Eric yelled heatedly, “I can’t even believe I’m discussing this. The fact of the matter is that Lynn Ann has no business in TCM, period! She goes to the beach, her favorite color is pink, and she likes rabbits for Christ’s sake!” Eric pointed out a second time. “She’s not suited for our world, Bethany, and it pisses me off that Matt doesn’t see this.” With a sweet disposition, Bethany quietly began to contemplate her boyfriend’s thoughts, but she respectfully decided to contradict Eric’s words. “Maybe that’s the beauty of it,” she commented. Eric stared at Bethany as she continued in a soft but firm tone. “Eric, I wasn’t the likeliest of candidates either for TCM, but look where I am now. No one thought a year ago that I’d be a leader, and a decent one at that. Maybe that’s why Matt wants her invested in TCM. Let’s face it,” she explained with a grin, “Girls like Mandy are a thing of the past for TCM. Mandy was the poster child of female members in the mid to late nineties, but it’s 2002, so maybe the girl next door type, is exactly what Matt wants in his new female members.” Eric rubbed his chin while discovering the potential for truth in Bethany’s observance. “Lynn Ann has probably never even stolen a pack of bubble gum and like myself, she’s innocent, and therefore more teachable. I bet the last thing Matt and Jonathan want is another Mandy on their hands when it comes to new girl members.” “You’re absolutely right,” declared Eric in agreement. “You’re so right,” he repeated as if he should have thought of this sooner. “So, stop worrying about Lynn Ann,” concluded Bethany. “She’s going to be fine because Matt already understands that she knows nothing, and he won’t just throw her to the wolves with no assistance. In fact,” Bethany said with a wink, “He probably would rather her hang around our district so that she gets the best training possible. You know what recently happened back in Beverly Hills, and I’m sure he doesn’t want Lynn Ann to start off learning bad habits, deadly habits,” corrected Bethany. Eric thought back to the money laundering incident which Bethany referred to. Bethany nearly lost her footing as Eric grabbed her between his arms and pushed her to him. “How did I get so lucky to have you?” he whispered. Bethany glanced downwards while shyly smiling. “It’s hilarious that you get jealous because if you knew right now how I felt about you, you’d never doubt it again. You’re the only one I want to hold and kiss,” he said, leaning to place his lips to her own. “And,” he whispered, “You’re the only one who I want to make love to.” “Eric, stop,” Bethany giggled as she felt him press against her in a sexual manner. Eric licked his lips and made Bethany blush as he repeated the obscene gesture onto her lower body while gazing into her eyes. “Why don’t you go to my room,” he said through a heavy breath. “No, Eric, absolutely not!” Bethany said in pure shock. “There’s a house full of people! We can’t do that now!” “Are you telling me no?” he quietly teased. “Yes,” she responded. “Oh, you’re going to get it,” he threatened. “What are you going to do?” Bethany cutely asked, deciding to play his game. “Oh, I’m going to punish you,” he revealed while continuing to rub his growing erection onto her. Bethany felt her head spin from the minimal contact established between her body and Eric’s. She let out a soft whimper into Eric’s mouth as he kissed her passionately. Becoming more turned on by the second, Bethany questioned, “How are you going to…punish me, Eric Harris?” Allowing his lips to remain against hers he breathed, “Well, right now, I have two things in my pants. One is for punishing someone I hate and the other…is for punishing someone I love. Take your pick, Eric said while licking along Bethany’s lips. She gasped and in a most seductive voice, she announced, “What if I pick both?” Eric ceased his play at her mouth and asked, “What?” “What if I want both?” she repeated in a whisper. “With all this talk of initiation,” Bethany said in a heated, lustful voice, “I can’t help but wonder what my own would’ve been like had you really done it.” Eric was mystified beyond words as he continued to listen to the arousing words of confession spill from Bethany’s mouth. “Maybe you could show me what it would’ve been like that day, Eric, when you forced me to your room and pushed against the door. Maybe I want to know,” teased Bethany. “Maybe, I’ve even fantasized a little when I think about how you could’ve pushed me up against your bedroom door and fucked me as hard as you could while you held me at gunpoint.” Eric Harris stopped breathing momentarily and he gasped and stifled back a moan as he doubled over. “You…can’t talk to me…like that,” he said as the pleasing sensation of his arousal now became nearly painful, but Bethany only continued the agony by toying with him further. “Come on, Eric, I want you to show me. I want to know what it’s like to be initiated by you.” Eric remained in place while squirming due to his untimely physical predicament. “You’re tempting is making me crazy,” admitted Eric as he tried to stand upright once again. “But, it’s a little risky because you may think you want to know, but what if in the end you don’t like it.” “I’m not scared of you aiming you’re gun at me, Eric,” assured Bethany. “That’s not what I’m talking about,” he clarified. Eric had made love to Bethany more times than he could count and during these times, he displayed some level of intensity depending on both his and her own level of desire. He had not, however, in his wildest thoughts ever considered taking her in a manner readily used during initiation. The idea and interest surrounding the unknown was mounting as Bethany grabbed onto Eric’s shirt, and begging him, she asked, “Do it, Eric. Just once, please. I want to know.” Eric was growing weak in his knees, and aiming to satisfy her in every way, he simply asked, “When?” “Tonight,” she whispered. “Where?” he then questioned softly, knowing that Bethany was against being intimate in the house with company present. “At Columbine,” she replied as if she had already been entertaining the thought. No more words were exchanged between the couple as Eric broke out into a run as he entered the house. He reached for his duster and after emerging outdoors again, he grabbed Bethany by the arm, led her to his car, and the two began the journey to Littleton.

            *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Eric was able to get his hormones under control just enough to speak to Bethany with a clear mind as he drove them towards Littleton. “Bethany, sweetie,” Eric said while glancing over at her in the passenger seat. He was about to ask her again just to be sure that she wanted to go through with this, but the issue came to a close when she told him, “Eric, I hope you’re not going to talk me out of this. Just minutes ago, you were ready and willing to do this right then, but now that you’ve got time to think about it, don’t try to change my mind.” “I just want to be sure that I know exactly what you’re wanting,” he said truthfully. “I don’t really know,” Bethany said honestly while fidgeting in her seat. “I guess I’m just curious and I’ve heard about initiation, but I’ve never gotten to experience it, and of course, I want you to do it.” Eric looked at Bethany lovingly and was entranced by her next statement. “I’ve witnessed you at your most tender and passionate moments and I absolutely can’t get enough of our lovemaking, but I want to experience a different side of you…in bed.” Eric tried to hide a grin as he asked, “Oh, well, tell me more about this…side of me that you want to see.” Bethany shrugged to hide her newfound embarrassment but she revealed, “I want to see the Eric Harris that yells angrily when you’re upset with Matt, the Eric who throws a temper tantrum when he thinks Julian isn’t being honest with him. I want to experience the Eric…who walked into Columbine that morning, and I want all that rage shown through sex…with me.” Bethany had more than once made Eric Harris blush, but after what she had just told him, he looked as if he might never return to his normal skin tone. His hormones began racing once more and taking his hand and placing it along Bethany’s leg, he began to creep upwards until reaching the hem of her skirt which she appropriately wore for his convenience. Eric heard Bethany gasp as his fingers finally touched the moist fabric between her legs and he was astonished at just how wet she had already become. He could not have been more thankful as he climbed the small hill along Pierce Street and saw Columbine High School awaiting their arrival. Feeling the need to express his final concern, Eric told her Bethany, “I want to please you in every way, but the last thing I want to do is hurt you, and by hurt you, I mean either mentally or physically.” “I know,” Bethany said in response. “Do you promise to tell me to stop if you don’t like it, or if anything makes you uncomfortable?” “Yes, I promise,” Bethany complied, thinking that Eric was just being paranoid. Eric led Bethany outside and around to the school’s west entrance. Upon reaching the doors, he became distracted by Bethany’s actions as she stood beside him. She moved her feet nervously, and her hands were clutched tightly together. “Bethany, are you alright?” he asked worriedly as he continued to observe her behavior. “I was hoping,” she began in an airy voice, “If you could…maybe pretend like it’s…the morning of April twentieth.” Eric had not the slightest clue what had prompted this new notion to roll through Bethany’s mind. He was already aroused and with the key twitching excitedly in his hand, Eric opened the doors to Columbine High School, waited for Bethany to enter, and then gave her one word of advice. “Run!”


	55. Chapter 55

   The sound of Bethany’s shoes against the tile flooring in the hallway pierced the silence as she bounded down the wide corridor of Columbine High School. She glanced over her shoulder to see an outline of someone standing at the far end. Bethany’s heart raced and she stopped in anticipation as she waited for any sign of movement. Within seconds, she watched as Eric took a single stride in her direction. She could not see his face due to the darkened hallway, and with exaggerated effort, he began to stalk toward her. His duster swished in time to his footsteps and like a true master of his skill, Eric drew his weapon in one beautiful fluid motion as though he were practically born with the talent. He picked up pace and because of this, Bethany turned to focus in front of her once again and she leapt into action as she dashed around a corner and down another dim passage to the school. Eric moved faster than she had anticipated and Bethany squealed upon hearing him catch up to her. She became disoriented, however, when she fled Eric’s pursuit only to come to the end of a hallway with nowhere else to run. “Well, well, well,” Eric began in a teasing voice. “Trapped and nowhere to go,” he said coming towards her. Bethany grinned at him and while holding his gun securely in place at his side, Eric pushed her against the wall. Bethany let out a soft noise through her growing smile and in a deep, masculine voice, Eric began to explain the terms of his game with her. “I’m going to give you three chances,” he said simply. “And, this is strike one,” he added while pressing against her soft body. Eric backed away from Bethany in order to allow her to flee him once again. With a giggle, she set off in the opposite direction. Exhilaration washed over her as she ran as fast as she could, only to hear Eric a short distance behind her. He was quick, but even more cunning as Bethany ran down one hallway after another until eventually entering into the school’s theatre room. She immediately realized her error when she failed to remember that there were two entrances to the grand auditorium. She was already too close as she saw Eric appear in the other doorway, being just a few feet from her. Bethany had no time to change direction and while screaming, she experienced Eric reaching out to capture her. Becoming faint, he whirled Bethany around in his arms and secured her by placing her back to his chest. “This is strike two,” Eric whispered into Bethany’s ear. “Eric!” she breathed in pure bafflement, but before she could utter another word, Eric released her and amazingly disappeared. This time, Bethany left in a determined manner to make her way more out into the open. She figured this would be best if she did not want to become trapped, but then it dawned on Bethany that this was not her real intention. She wanted to be trapped by Eric, and she essentially wanted him to detain her. Bethany moved from her current location which was inside the commons area, and her breath caught in her chest as she prepared to ascend the stairwell only to find Eric at the top and staring down at her. She became lightheaded as she took in the sight of his handsome physique and his intoxicating body language as he slowly descended each step until backing her into a corner. This time Eric took his gun and capturing her wrists, Eric held Bethany in place by one hand with her own being positioned above her head. Eric moved his gun upwards and feeling confident that he had unloaded it beforehand, Eric pressed the pistol just below Bethany’s chin and whispered, “If I counted correctly, this makes strike number three.” Do you have any idea what happens when you hit strike number three?” Bethany shook her head and breathed heavily from the intensity of her predicament. She was rendered helpless and there was no way in which to stop the momentum of the scenario given the fact that Eric had now implemented his gun as a prop. Eric slipped her shirt upwards just enough to expose her chest. He carefully dragged the weapon downward onto Bethany’s tender breasts and listened to her gasp from the sensation. “Do you like my gun, baby?” “Yes,” Bethany whined. She glanced down at the pistol on her naked chest and moaned, “Ohhhh, Errrriiiiiiiiiiiiic!” He brought his lips to hers and began sucking at her mouth in a furious manner. “Are you scared to be alone with me in my school?” he asked in a devilish voice. “Only scared that I might like it too much,” she admitted truthfully. Eric loved the way she responded to him, but he was hooked by what his girlfriend did next. Her eyes remained on the gun and positioning it under her chin once again, Bethany tilted her head, opened her mouth, and slid her tongue along its shiny barrel. Eric body’s reacted instantly and letting out a male driven moan in response, he then begged, “Do that again.” Bethany repeated the naughty gesture with her hands still positioned above her and shirt, still disarranged in a kinky fashion that kept her exposed before Eric. “I love the way you do that,” he voiced as he continued to watch her wet his gun with her tongue. “Maybe, you should try that on something else,” he hinted. She grinned in agreement and following protocol, Eric remained in character and ordered, “Get on your knees.” Bethany waited for him to remove his grip on her wrists and once he did, she slithered below him, unzipped his pants and resumed her foreplay upon his rigid cock. Her face became hidden by the heavy fabric from Eric’s duster that draped on either side of her, obscuring the sinful deeds which she performed upon him. “Uhhhhhh, ohh, yes, uhhhh!” Eric’s moaning echoed loudly into the emptiness of the school. He permitted Bethany to do as she pleased, but he eventually delayed her. Eric allowed his hand to intertwine into Bethany’s hair. He forced her to look up at him, and while aiming the gun at her, he announced, “You’re initiation starts here, so you’re going to have to do a lot better than that.” Her eyes met his, and truly turned on by his demands, Bethany set to the task again. “Deeper,” commanded Eric as he pushed himself further into Bethany’s mouth. She moaned from the change in girth slowly filling her throat. “I want you to take all of my dick,” he instructed while placing the gun to her cheek. Bethany’s eyes remained fixated upon Eric and they reflected the same level of lust while she watched him above her as he began to tremble and thrust forcefully into her tiny mouth. He decided to look away earlier due to his immense need for release, but now that he was close, he chose to watch Bethany under the shadow of his gun while deep throating him to the point where no space remained between them. The only warning Eric gave was an adrenaline fuelled roar as he expelled his come, and Bethany swallowed a total of three times from the plentiful amount which was released. Eric’s body shook and he panted deeply before bringing Bethany to her feet. He positioned her in front him and allowed her back to rest against his damp chest. Eric slid his hand underneath her skirt and with one tug, he brought her panties down which were now just as moist as his shirt. “Let’s go,” he told her in a smooth voice. Bethany began walking with Eric behind her, and she remained smiling because she knew precisely where he was leading her. Just to add to the moment, she asked in a pitiful voice, “Where are you taking me?” “To my favorite place in this hell hole,” he answered in a razor like voice. In just a few more paces, Bethany found herself outside the entrance to Columbine’s library. Eric walked them just barely inside and holding Bethany in place, he took his gun and pressed it along her thigh. Eric edged the gun upwards and Bethany gasped once she realized what he was about to do. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips firmly together and moaned as the sensation of cold metal met the warm flesh between her legs. “I’m beginning to think that you like my gun better than my dick,” Eric told her in a most teasing manner. Bethany felt her desire peaking and the dirty dialogue which Eric delivered into her ear was making her feel as if she would lose her sanity. He continued to hold her against him while whispering into her ear with the gun snaking between her legs. “Don’t get my gun too wet,” he warned as he continued to gently rub it along her. Eric knew that he was practically torturing her, so he decided to propel the experience into the grand finale. After removing the gun from between her legs and admiring his girlfriend’s arousal still present on the weapon, Eric said in his most serious and seductive voice, “The date is four twenty and within minutes, I’m about to wreak havoc on this school, so you better not be in my way when I do.” Giving Bethany a gentle shove, he forced her further into the library while remaining behind. She took this as her cue and knew precisely what she was to do. Her fear had turned to fantasy as Bethany Russell stooped beneath a table in the library of Columbine High School and waited for Eric Harris to do what he had become infamous for. The roleplay began as she pretended to cry and began saying aloud, “HELP! Someone, please, HELP ME!” A deadly silence followed and Bethany continued her false sobbing until she was greeted with the sight of Eric. He appeared to almost float towards her as he took long, even footsteps until he was just in front of the table. Being in the moment, Bethany released a scream before yelling, “He’s got a GUN! HELP! He’s going to KILL ME!” Eric lowered himself and with a smirk he said, “Peek a boo.” “Please, don’t kill me,” begged Bethany. Eric gave her a cold stare and said in a demeaning voice, “And, why is it that you feel you deserve to live?” Bethany gave no answer and in an intimidating tone, Eric then asked, “Do you believe in God?” “Yes,” she quickly responded. Eric placed the gun to her head while kneeling onto the floor and told her, “Well, I am God. Maybe you’d like to see just how godlike I can be?” Bethany shook her head while keeping up her phony weeping. “You have two choices. I kill you along with the others in this room, or you can live by agreeing to take initiation into my gang, The Trench Coat Mafia.” “Please, don’t do this,” she begged. “You have ten seconds to decide,” Eric said as his final ultimatum. “Okay, I’ll do it,” Bethany responded. Without another word, Eric lunged forward, grabbed Bethany, and forced her to her feet. Eric was not gentle in the way he handled her, and Bethany basked in the experience of his forcefulness. He led her into a small storage room just off to the main area of the library. “I have fifteen minutes before this whole place blows to bits,” he declared. Eric removed his pants and tossed his coat to the side. “No, wait, please,” came Bethany’s voice. This caught Eric a bit off guard because he assumed that once this point in time came into being, Bethany would beg him to initiate her just as she did at the house. What Eric discovered, however, is that she was roleplaying by choosing to resist him. “Don’t, please,” she said again. Bethany felt her feet leave the floor as Eric picked her up and firmly pressed her back to the wall. He held her in place while staring at her with a longing gaze. “You screamed pretty loud out there but, I guarantee you’re going to scream even louder in here with me,” he promised. “Oh god, no, please.” Bethany looked away and chose to continue the game of resistance. “Don’t close your eyes, baby, because I want you to look at me while I fuck you.” The pressure was building and the anticipation was long overdue. Holding true to his character, Eric told Bethany, “When you leave this school and give a statement to police, you can let them know that you were in the library where the Columbine shooter fucked you and…you liked it.” Bethany moaned from desire and in that instance, all curiosity diminished as she began to find out all she needed to and more about Eric Harris and his behavior during initiation. Without warning he slammed his body to hers and plunged his cock deep inside of her. Bethany screamed and found herself pinned against the wall with her hands above her head and a gun pressed to her cheek. She gasped as Eric withdrew his dick only to completely bury it inside of her yet again. “My name’s Eric just in case you’d rather scream that instead,” he offered as he pretended that the two of them had just met. He purposely went agonizingly slow to give Bethany the satisfaction of release. He watched with gratification as she screamed, “ERRRRIIIIIIIC!” just before she climaxed. Bethany’s legs began to quiver from the powerful thrusts that Eric now delivered, and just when she felt she would collapse, Eric picked her up while remaining fully inside of her pussy and pushed her onto his coat which lay strewn across the floor. Bethany heard the sound of fabric ripping and tried to catch her breath despite the rapidness of the situation. “Ohhh, Eric! Please, oh god, please!” she begged. “Please stop, or please keep going?” he cruelly asked. “Please, stop,” she whimpered, but Eric saw the blissful smile at his girlfriend’s lips and knew that this was not her wish. Whatever had happened to trigger a rape fantasy involving himself and her set Eric upon a heavenly marathon to not only please her, but to take out his hidden urges as well. Eric kept his gun upon Bethany, and with his free hand, he generously groped at her breasts as he roughly penetrated her. “Don’t touch me,” she cried and she began to attempt to fight him. This, Eric loved as he clasped his hand around her mouth and whispered, “You’re my victim, so I can do whatever I want with you.” Her screams and moans were muffled by his hand only to be replaced by his mouth. Bethany whimpered and tears were forming at her eyes due to Eric increasing his momentum upon her. Her back grazed along the floor while remaining on Eric’s duster and in no time, he had pushed the two of them across the small space and eventually, he had Bethany pinned into a corner. He took his arm and propped her head up and grunted from the raw passion he saw in her eyes. “Harder,” she cried. Eric could not believe his ears so he decided to take it up a notch in intensity when he flipped Bethany onto her stomach and enjoyed her from this angle as well. “Uhhh, Eric. Yes, oh, yes harder!” This request became her undoing as Eric went at her more roughly. He reached around her small body until he found the prized sensitive area and while brushing his finger along her clit, he waited to hear the words, “Eric! I’m going to…come…again.” Their bodies pounded together in a heated frenzy, yet Eric did not stop here as Bethany squirmed beneath him from the vigorous release of yet another orgasm. “If you want it harder, then go back out there and bend over a table for me,” advised Eric. Bethany literally ran to meet his request and she reached for the first table within view. Grabbing on for dear life, Bethany found herself drowning in a new world entirely as Eric positioned himself behind her and brutally shoved his cock into her small pussy, making her cry because she wanted more. “YOU WANT to KNOW what initiation is LIKE?” he yelled from behind her. “Well, now you KNOW,” he growled angrily. The trauma being inflicted upon her body was painful, but satisfyingly fulfilling. Bethany was finally able to experience Eric at his most cruel and vicious while engaging in sex with him, and it was both breathtaking and brilliant. His amorous aggressiveness towards her was mind blowing as Bethany felt Eric move her to yet another location to encounter a new sex position, and she realized that this sort of involvement could prove addicting as she came for him a third time. Bethany bounced in rhythm to Eric pounding her against a shelf as books began to tumble to the floor. In much the same way, the couple plummeted downward as well, and they were almost arranged in the exact spot where their erotic encounter first began as they lay just in front of the library table that Bethany had selected upon their arrival. Bethany had already temporarily lost feeling in her groin area as the numbing madness continued upon her flesh as Eric Harris gave her his initiation for quite some time. He was relentless while with her, but it did not deter Eric from voicing why he had chosen to do this for her in the first place. “God, I love you, Bethany,” he breathed into her ear. “I love you so much,” she moaned. “Are you ready to come for me again?” he whispered. “No, I…don’t think so,” she answered. Eric smirked at her and just like before, he assumed that she was lying to him for the sake of the experience, so he hoisted Bethany on top of him with the intention of making her ride him. “Eric, no, oh, god,” she said giving him a faint smile. “Okay, okay,” she said finally giving in. “No more?” he whispered and she shook her head. Realizing she had both enjoyed and endured enough, Eric gave one final, gentle push into Bethany’s warm flesh, and closing his eyes, he relaxed and let go to finally relish in the essence of orgasm inside of her body. She fell heavily onto his sweat laden chest and panted repeatedly with him while they managed to catch their breath. Thinking only of her, he said through a strained exhaled, “Did I hurt you?” “I think I’m okay,” Bethany replied. The couple lay naked along the floor inside the library of Columbine High School and they remained unmoving for quite some time as Eric continued to assess Bethany’s wellbeing. “I might be a little sore later,” Bethany voiced and this, Eric knew would be most certain. He tenderly kissed her and curiously asked, “Did you like that side of me?” “I loved it,” she revealed. “And, did you like being initiated by me?” “So much that I want to do it again sometime,” Bethany commented. Eric began to think back to their last romp inside the high school and just like before, he thought it would be convenient if he took Bethany to clean up in the showers. Eric helped her up and much to his surprise, she was able to remain on her feet. Bethany could not deny the fact that her legs felt like gelatin and the soreness of her lower body was already taking effect, but despite this minor disturbance, Bethany had loved every minute of their twisted roleplay. “I am so sorry about your clothes,” Eric said with a frown as he eyed the rip in Bethany’s skirt. “Well, hopefully, this won’t be the last skirt you tear apart,” Bethany teased in a sultry voice. “Mmmm, you like it rough don’t you?” Eric whispered. “I like everything you do to me,” she uttered. “Did you really like my gun between your legs, or were you just playing like you did,” he thought to ask. “Oh, I loved it,” agreed Bethany, “But, we might not need to make a habit out of using it often because I might begin to confuse it with something else.” Bethany reached down and stroked along Eric’s bulge as a hint to her meaning. If he let this continue, there would be no stopping him from keeping her right there while starting round two of their love game, but Eric remembered his girlfriend’s physical condition and said, “I can promise you that this will happen again, but right now, let’s hit the showers.” He smiled at her and before Bethany knew it, she was soaked clean of the sweat and naughty sex lingering on her body, and just as discreetly as they had entered, the couple secretly locked the doors and exited Columbine High School.


	56. Chapter 56

   Eric reclined lazily along the living room sofa and began sipping on his morning cup of coffee. He eyed the feline glaring at him from across the way and smirked as he took pleasure from the thought that popped into his mind. He formed a mental picture of Bullet racing around in circles in effort to flee the pursuit of his dog, Sparky, but he was interrupted from his daydream when Lynn Ann quietly stepped into the room. “Good morning, angel,” he said upon seeing her. It was rather unusual for Eric to have his number one admirer there with him, but the concept had begun to seem rather commonplace over the past few days since Lynn Ann had stayed almost a full week now in preparation for her initiation ceremony. Lynn Ann smiled bashfully and casually strolled over to him. She took a seat directly beside Eric and leaned her head onto his shoulder before letting out a contended sigh. Robyn walked into the room and gathered a pair of socks and a shirt that was piled along one of the chairs. “Will you pour me some more coffee?” Eric asked extending his cup. Robyn placed her hand upon her hip and said with sarcasm, “I’m not your maid, Eric.” “You say that, but yet you pick up after Dylan without complaining,” he noted as he continued to observe Robyn collect items of clothing belonging to his friend. Lynn Ann giggled softly, and Robyn reached for the coffee cup while continuing to fuss about the ongoing mess around the house as if the home belonged to her. “You drink coffee?” Lynn Ann asked in a rather doubtful voice. “Well, I’m not in high school anymore,” Eric pointed out with a chuckle. Bethany ventured into the room and as expected she focused upon the young blonde who had her hands wound tightly around her boyfriend’s arm. “Lynn Ann, there’s plenty of seats to choose from in here,” Bethany said while gazing around the living room, “So, do you really have to sit right up under Eric like that?” “Bethany, I don’t have the privilege of seeing Eric everyday like you do,” replied Eric’s most devote fanatic. Choosing to let it rest because she was in a pleasant mood this morning, Bethany changed the subject and asked, “What time is Dylan’s party tonight?” “Seven, I think,” responded Eric. “Yes, it’s at seven,” clarified Robyn “I’m so excited about it, too,” she added as she came to join them once again, taking care to bring Eric his second cup of coffee. “And,” Robyn declared while looking to Lynn Ann, “We’ve got to allow plenty of time to get you ready, too.” “What do you mean?” she asked puzzled. “Hair and makeup,” Robyn answered as if these were pertinent factors to initiation. “Oh, no, look out,” Eric whispered to Lynn Ann. “Robyn’s going to torture you for hours with all that getting ready crap which, by the way, is pointless. She looks fine,” Eric stated in conclusion. “And, she’ll look even better once I’m done with her,” persisted Robyn. Bethany smiled as she reminisced back to the time when Robyn had insisted that she doll her up for presentation. “Eric, why don’t you give Lynn Ann her birthday present that you…forgot to mail,” Bethany suggested, trying to put him on the spot. He gave her an annoyed look followed by a wink which Bethany returned with a coy smile. “Robyn, could you go get…” Robyn sighed heavily as if this were to be her newest role within TCM by waiting on Eric Harris hand and foot. She quickly returned carrying a large box wrapped in bubble gum pink paper. Lynn Ann sat upright from her lounging position and in a childish manner, she tore at the paper and opened the box. She dove inside and retrieved a dress in the same shade as the gift wrapping paper. “Eric! It’s perfect!” she exclaimed. Lynn Ann turned and flung herself at Eric and embraced him, saying, “Oh, Eric, I love you!” Releasing a frustrated sigh, Bethany moved to the back side of the sofa and physically forced space in between Lynn Ann and Eric. “Well,” Robyn began before leaving the room. The plane leaves for Aspen at five-thirty. That’ll give us plenty of time before the party starts and…” Robyn scratched her head while pondering, “What time is your initiation? Is it going to be before the party or afterwards?” “Um, I don’t know,” Lynn Ann said looking to Eric. “Well, just let me know. If we have to, I can style your hair here and we’ll do makeup there,” Robyn concluded confidently. Eric reached for the discarded crumpled wrapping paper, and forming it into a sphere, he propelled it across the room and struck a sleeping Bullet who nearly leapt three feet into the air before scattering into the kitchen from being awakened in such a rude manner. “Eric David Harris!” Bethany fussed as she picked up the paper, not finding the incident one bit humorous. It did however, prompt a response from Lynn Ann as she laughed in her usual girlish charm. “Eric,” Lynn Ann said gazing at him, “Will you tell me stories about when you and Dylan worked at Blackjack and how you used to blow things up behind the building?” Bethany rolled her eyes before announcing, “I’m going to go take a shower.” Eric perked his lips towards her to indicate that he wanted a kiss, but Bethany snootily tossed her head to the side before walking away and denied his request due to Lynn Ann’s continued clinging onto him. Lynn Ann waited patiently for Eric to begin his legendary story from the past, but he had a change of agenda when he decided to abruptly stand and make a phone call. Lynn Ann reluctantly left Eric so that he could tend to business as he waited for Nate to answer the phone. Nate had been banished from the house over the past week in keeping the sacred, traditional rule by not meeting his soon to be initiate. He answered the phone cheerfully upon knowing it was Eric, but unfortunately, Eric did not mirror his same frame of mind. “Have you already made arrangements to get to Aspen?” questioned Eric. _“Yeah, I’m about to head out in a bit,”_ he replied. “Well, before you do,” began Eric, “I need you to make a list.” _“List?”_ Nate repeated. “Like the one you helped Robyn with,” Eric explained to be more precise. “ _Oh, shit! Don’t tell me that she wants me to run more errands,”_ complained Nate. “This isn’t a to-do list for Robyn,” stated Eric. “It’s for me.” _“Oh, sure Eric,”_ he told his superior. “Get a pen,” Eric advised, “Because, you’ll need to write this down.” Eric waited until Nate was ready and he heard his follower cleverly ask, _“What kind of stuff do you need me to do?”_ “It’s for Lynn Ann’s initiation tonight,” revealed Eric in a clear tone. Displaying more enthusiasm, Nate readily responded, _“What do you want me to do?”_ “Well, it’s quite the opposite. It’s a list of things that I _don’t_ want you to do.” There was silence on the other end, and choosing to speak in his authoritative voice, Eric said, “Write down everything I’m about to tell you, and trust me, you don’t want to goof up by missing anything because if you do, you’ll have to deal with me…and you don’t want to go there.”

                            *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Flying by private jet, the Denver district arrived in Aspen right on schedule. Bethany rushed around the kitchen and prepared the last of the hors d’oeuvres while Robyn put the finishing touches on Lynn Ann’s beauty routine. “Eric never told me he owned a house,” Lynn Ann commented while glancing around the luxurious estate called _Bethany_ _Towers_. “Stay out of that,” scolded Bethany as she swatted at Dylan’s hand sneaking into the shrimp cocktail dish. “Hey, you remember just whose party this is, Miss Russell,” he joked. “Where’s Eric?” Dylan then questioned as he scanned the first level of the house. “Outside talking to Nate,” Lynn Ann said as she fidgeted with the cap to a bottle of nail polish. “Lynn Ann,” Dylan said in a bored tone, “Is that a picture of Eric hanging around your neck? I mean really,” he groaned. “I know you’re his number one fan, so do you really have to keep rubbing it in my face?” Lynn Ann snickered only because she knew Eric’s best friend was toying with her. “Well, good luck tonight if I don’t see you before then, or get too drunk,” he added truthfully before making his way outside. Lynn Ann managed to flee Robyn’s beauty regimen as she walked away intending to focus on other personal matters. “Do you think she wore that necklace to please Eric, or just to piss me off?” Bethany asked Robyn. “Neither,” Robyn responded through a chuckle. “I don’t think she even notices anymore. She’s lived and breathed Eric for three years now, so the fact that she’s got that necklace isn’t a big surprise. She also owns t-shirts and a pillowcase with Eric’s picture on it, probably more stuff too. Heck, she probably has his picture on her bras and panties,” Robyn added through more laughing. Bethany moodily shoved Robyn while pouting. “Well, you asked,” Robyn said defensively. “But, seriously, you know Eric loves you.” “Yes, I know,” Bethany said smiling and sighing contentedly. The door burst open once more as Dylan dashed through the kitchen again. “Hey, I need a piece of paper,” he called while almost knocking Robyn over as she balanced a vegetable tray with one hand. “Dylan, dammit!” she yelled. “Why do you need paper?” “It’s for Eric,” he retorted. “And, why does he need it? He’s already been given three of four pieces.” Dylan shrugged his shoulders as he ripped another sheet from the notepad lying on top of the kitchen counter. He made his way back towards the door but not before swiping another couple of shrimp. “Dylan,” warned Bethany. “If you keep this up, we’re not going to have enough for the guests.” Dylan ignored Bethany and wandered outdoors once more with the paper in hand. “What the hell is all of this?” he asked once outside while looking at several documents scattered on a lawn chair. Adding a final tally to the list which had begun by phone earlier that morning, Eric proudly shuffled the papers and handed all five to Nate. In wide eyed confusion, Nate scanned the list and began to grow vastly apprehensive…" _Rules to be followed during Lynn Ann’s initiation: No touching, No name calling, No yelling, No pushing, No kissing, No startling, No mocking, No large knives, No medium sized knives, Absolutely no gun" ..._ Barely at rule number ten, Nate stopped and looked to his leader who was grinning back at him in delighted fashion. “Eric, I’m a bit confused,” Nate voiced as his eyes roamed the second page. “What is there to be confused about?” questioned Eric with his arms folded at his chest. “How the hell am I supposed to initiate Lynn Ann if I’m not even allowed to touch her?” “What? Let me see that,” Dylan said while yanking the papers away from Nate. Laughing hysterically, Dylan read the list and stared at his best friend in amusement. “Are you fucking joking?” “Do I look like I’m joking?” Eric stated in a calm voice. “Dude, are you planning an initiation for her, or a trip to Disney World? This list is an embarrassment. Who the hell would follow this?” Dylan questioned while continuing to mock Eric’s high expectations. “ _Absolutely no gun!”_ Dylan voiced aloud as he reread the tenth commandment on Eric’s rule list. “Eric, do you know what Matt would do if he saw this?” Eric angrily brought the papers back into his own possession. “Well, Matt should’ve fucking thought about that before he threw this on me. If Matt doesn’t like the way I’m doing this, then he should’ve made other plans,” Eric declared in an arrogant tone of voice. Lighting a cigarette, Eric gave Dylan a look of caution and tossed the papers back in Nate’s direction. He exhaled a puff of smoke before proclaiming, “That list is to be followed to the letter, and I don’t want to hear any more about it, understood?” Both boys nodded and although this was meant to stay between himself and Nate, Eric thought it would prove convenient for Dylan to be knowledgeable of the plans as well since he would more than likely accompany them during the initiation ceremony. Nate and Dylan remained speechless until Eric departed from their presence and with daring valor, Dylan told his friend, “Good luck tonight, Nate, because you’re going to need it. That, and a tape measure, because Eric’s probably not going to let you even get within five feet of Lynn Ann.”

         *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 The sound of vehicles humming into the driveway indicated that the guests were starting to arrive. “Okay, Brooks, do you have everything set up?” asked Robyn. Brooks unwound several tangled cords from around his feet while promising, “Yeah, I’m good.” Eric rolled his eyes and said for the fifth time that evening, “He knows absolutely nothing about being a DJ.” Eric wrapped his arms securely around Bethany while kissing her on the cheek as Robert and Chris stepped into the house. “Oh,” Robyn said upon seeing them. “I thought you guys were our company.” “We’re all the company you need, Robyn,” joked Chris as he removed his duster. “Actually, company is here,” said Brooks as he pointed toward the front door. Robyn moved to answer the soft chime of the doorbell and she warmly greeted their fellow members from the Atlanta district. “Hi, glad you could come. Please, make yourselves comfortable,” she insisted, taking their trench coats. Robyn fleeted about Eric’s house as she played hostess by offering the group drinks and appetizers. Dylan loudly made his presence known as he high fived the leader to the Atlanta district. “Well, I guess the party has officially started,” Eric said as he slowly released his hold on Bethany in order to greet their guests. Bethany mingled with their company a few moments before moving toward the kitchen in effort to help alleviate Robyn’s responsibilities. Soon afterwards, the remainder of the guests arrived, bringing with them what Robyn hoped for, which was a lively element to the festivities. The famed Dallas district acquainted themselves with everyone before placing gifts onto a nearby table and partaking in the delicious appetizers circulating about the room, courtesy of Robyn and Bethany. Eyeing the clock on the wall, Eric slipped from the energetic room and slowly climbed the massive stairwell. He saw that a soft light glowed from his room and just as he suspected, Lynn Ann had taken up refuge in his private quarters of the home. Smiling warmly, he knocked on the door, although it was partially open. She did not answer so Eric let himself in, and what he expected to see was a frazzled Lynn Ann, possibly in the middle of fretting over her makeup, hair, shoes, or other female frivolities, but what he found however, was entirely different. Lynn Ann stood silently in front of the elegant full length mirror, completely dressed, and the sight of her took Eric’s breath. She remained unmoving upon seeing him as she stood before him like a goddess wearing a lengthy, black satin evening gown which bore a teasing slit along one side. Her golden tresses were fastened into position high atop her head and with heavy coated lashes, she blinked at his reflection standing behind her. “You look beautiful,” he told her quietly. At that moment, a sadness swept over Eric as he looked at a once fifteen year old Lynn Ann whom he had come to know, now embodied in the form of a mature woman, and he became emotional. Eric looked away to hide his somber countenance, and knowing he had only minutes to change her mind, he simply asked, “Lynn Ann, are you joining TCM because you love TCM or, because you love me?” She stared at him and replied, “Both.” Eric closed his eyes in defeat but decided to tell her, “I don’t know where Matt will decide to place you, or what he’ll have you do within TCM, but you know that if any time, now or in the future, you can always step down…if it becomes too much.” “I know, Eric,” she whispered. The necklace she wore captured his attention and with a shy smile, he asked, “Where did you get that?” Lynn Ann looked down at the circular object around her neck bearing Eric’s photograph and she said, “I had it made for my birthday.” Eric gazed at his number one fan and realized just how much of her life she had readily dedicated to his own, and he felt a sincere reverence towards her. Admiring his image hanging around her neck again, Eric hated to divulge the idea, but he suggested, “It might be best if we leave that behind.” Lynn Ann blinked and slightly turned sideways in order to allow Eric to remove the item. He unfastened the necklace and softy added, “And, the earrings.” She freed herself of this as well upon Eric’s request, and before it was all said and done, Eric had recommended that all of her jewelry remain at the house. “Where will I be going?” she inquired in uncertainty. “Not far,” he said in a comforting voice. “Just behind the house actually.” Lynn Ann took a deep breath, and finally turning to face him directly, she asked in a hushed voice, “Any advice?” Eric stared straight into her eyes and said, “The only advice I have to give is the one you won’t take,” he said sorrowfully. Eric knew there was nothing more he could say to change the approaching initiation of his number one enthusiast, and rather than sulk about it, he finally agreed to verbally assist her. “Don’t scream the entire time,” he began in a whisper. “You’ll fail for sure if you do. Don’t stay totally silent either. You won’t fail, but you’ll be initiated into the lowest rank, or possibly no rank at all. Don’t ask anything. If you’re not sure, wait until you’re told, and if it’s wrong, only apologize.” Remembering his instruction list for Nate, Eric forced a small smile and stated, “But, don’t worry too much because, I have a feeling that you won’t need to remember any of this anyways.” Lynn Ann stared up at him with troubled eyes and said, “Eric, are you sure about this? Surely, there must be some secret to passing initiation.” He shook his head slowly and said, “No secret, sweetheart. Not for you anyways,” he thoughtfully added in reference to his favoritism towards her. Eric was then able to smile more fully as he began to rest assured that per his orders, Lynn Ann would have absolutely no problems. Moving toward him, Lynn Ann began to speak, and her words hit Eric like an unexpected blade as her voice began to tremble. “Eric, I wish you could initiate me.” “You know I can’t do that,” he told her cautiously. “Can’t or, won’t?” she asked turning her head. Finding his voice as well as his better judgment, Eric whispered, “Can’t.” Lynn Ann stared down at her polished black high heels and decided to ask instead, “Will you be there…when it happens?” Eric had decided early on that he wanted no part of the controversial ritual which would involve her rape, but in order to ease Lynn Ann’s conscious he said, “Possibly.” Eric heard the familiar chime of the grandfather clock signaling that it was half past the hour. Needing to ask her simply for his sanity, he questioned in a hushed voice, “Are you a virgin?” “No,” she whispered. Eric released the air in his lungs and was immediately grateful that this was one aspect that he did not have to concern himself over. “Eric, what’s the matter?” Lynn Ann asked after a period of silence. “I just hated…to ask you that.” “Well, don’t feel bad because Matt’s already asked, too,” she revealed. Eric narrowed his eyes at her before he questioned, “Why the hell is he asking you that?” Lynn Ann shrugged her shoulders before guessing, “Isn’t that his job?” “No,” Eric said indifferently. “It’s my job to know that,” he said folding his arms while appearing irritated. “Well, Eric, he told me that you’d probably be asking several things, but that question in particular, Matt said he wanted to be sure of beforehand.” Eric exhaled heavily, and realizing he was becoming overbearing, he chose to focus on the immediate present. There was a soft knock at the door and a flushed Bethany entered and stated, “Eric, we have a bit of a problem.” He turned to look at her directly and listened as Bethany told him, “Dylan’s already drunk out of his mind, and I know you wanted him to help with the initiation, but you’re going to have to find someone else.” Eric rolled his eyes and rubbed tiredly at his eyes before cursing. “Okay, I’ll take care of it. Are you ready,” Eric said looking at Bethany. “Ready?” she said in confusion. Eric pointed to Lynn Ann and raised his eyebrows. Bethany blinked and gasped in protest. “Oh, Eric. I can’t do that!” she said adamantly. The chuckle that escaped him was not intentional as he said, “Well, you arranged this, remember? Surely you know that as leader, you have to actually oversee the initiation too, so why don’t you take Dylan’s place?” Bethany motioned for Eric to follow her to speak in private. Waiting for him, she held her hand to her chest and began to feel uneasy. “Eric, please. You can’t ask me to do this,” Bethany began in an almost frightened voice. “It’s alright, calm down,” he gently coaxed. “I just thought you’d want to, so that you can tell Matt it’s a new task that you’ve mastered.” “Well, that might be true, but this, I’m not ready for,” she declared. Eric did not press Bethany further, although he found it entirely odd that she had managed to kill three people, but did not want to take part in a routine task such as initiation. Eric rounded the corner to move downstairs and found the atmosphere in his expansive living room somewhat different than it was before he had left to find Lynn Ann. The lights were dimmed and music flooded the room in steady beats as people moved about like busy pedestrians. He motioned for Chris who caught his eye the minute he emerged and Eric waited at the top of the stairs until he reached him. “What’s up?” he asked looking at Eric. “I need you to take Dylan’s place and help with initiation. “Sure, whatever you need me to do,” Chris kindly offered. “Where’s Nate?” asked Eric as he scanned the downstairs portion of the house. “I think he’s in the movie room,” replied Chris. “Well, find him so we can get this over with.” Chris nodded and turned to do just as Eric asked. Eric then focused again on the lively group below him as he continued to stand from the second level balcony and observe the growing chaos below. Either Robyn made an error in her invite list, or Eric had not done the math correctly, and from his current head count of people below, there appeared to be far more than just eighteen people in attendance. One person in particular grabbed his undivided attention as Eric watched Dylan race about in an intoxicated blur. His best friend was prone to being hyper, but even more so while under the influence of alcohol. Eric then saw Chris appear with Nate and he knew that it was time. Turning around, Eric went to go retrieve Lynn Ann. He walked inside his room only to hear soft whimpering as Lynn Ann sat along his bed and wiped at her eyes. Upon seeing him, she abruptly stood and briskly swiped at her cheek with the back of her hand. “Lynn,” he said moving toward her. “Look, we don’t have to do this now,” he said giving her an alternative. “You just say the word, and I’ll reschedule this,” he told her with caring eyes. Lynn Ann fanned herself with one hand as if she were becoming overheated. “No, Eric. I’d rather just go ahead with it.” Eric nodded and gave Lynn Ann a few more moments in which to steady herself. When she was thoroughly ready, Eric offered his arm to escort her, and walking as if he were leaving for battle, Eric took his time in leading her away from the room. Emerging onto the balcony, he stopped, and the pause brought forth recognition from everyone below as the music faded and all guests currently seated rose to their feet in respectful admiration. Eric lowered his eyes and continued the journey of damnation as he steered Lynn Ann through the sea of individuals. The Trench Coat Mafia’s gang symbol was proudly flashed around the couple, courtesy of each district as Eric and Lynn Ann continued their parade through the room until reaching the few who made up Eric’s own district consisting of Bethany, Chris, Brooks, Robert, and Robyn. Dylan remained unintentionally absent as he continued to sit along the floor surrounded by a deck of cards while he persistently bribed two girls to watch his magic trick. Bethany gave Eric a weak smile as she took her esteemed place on the other side of Lynn Ann. Together with their district, they stepped outdoors into the unseasonably frosty night with Lynn Ann. Bethany and the others said a final word of encouragement to her before she was led away by both Eric and Chris. A group of males in single file, all with alcoholic beverages in hand, began to trickle outdoors with the purpose of witnessing the occasion, and vying to keep his cool, Eric turned and said, “Sorry, but this is scheduled to be a private initiation.” While ignoring their comments, Lynn Ann walked in silence alongside Eric and Chris for a distance that was not extreme, but on foot, it was rather tedious. Eric could no longer ignore Lynn Ann’s shivering due to the elements and like a gentleman, he removed his duster and wrapped it snuggly around her since she was not accustomed to the frigid Colorado air. A thick fog ghosted the full moon overhead, and after crossing the property line encasing his estate, Eric placed his arm around Lynn Ann and coaxed her into a clearing surrounded by a grove of Aspens. Her eyes had remained on her feet and looking up, she saw a vast array of miniature candles placed along the ground, forming a perfect sphere and totaling to the number thirteen. Eric walked her between the flickering flames and stopped once they reached the exact center of the circle. Lynn Ann breathed heavily as the hour of initiation was upon her and with it, came the knowledge of just who would fulfill the task. Nate Dykeman stepped into the hazy glow of what little light illuminated the sacred space and displaying a look of horror, he stood as if petrified to proceed. Eric removed his arm from around Lynn Ann and took a step back. He remained behind his beloved fan like a body guard and the protective stance made poor Nate inadvertently fearful and exasperated. Chris cleared his throat while he awaited instruction. When neither spoke, he decided to take charge as he looked at Lynn Ann and ordered, “Get down, blondie.” Eric grabbed a flabbergasted Chris by his coat collar, and wanting to ask the obvious, Chris refrained, however and fought against the urge once he saw the malevolent gaze reflected in Eric’s eyes. Offering the answer to Chris’ unspoken question, Nate quietly said, “No name calling. Its number two on the list.” Chris wiggled free of Eric’s restrictive hold and repeated, “List. What list?” he asked awaiting a response. “Never mind,” Eric said hatefully staring at Nate. “Eric, I don’t understand.” Nate said flustered. He glowered at Lynn Ann who was still fully clothed and of all things, in Eric’s coat. “It’s like you want me to initiate her, but you don’t. And, I know you want me to follow these rules, but how I am going to do this if I’m not even supposed to touch her?” he asked, pulling the meticulous list from his coat pocket. “Figure it out,” Eric snarled with a tilt of his head. Eric said nothing further as he moodily turned away and fled the area so quickly that he involuntarily extinguished one of the candles as he brushed past it. Panic gripped Lynn Ann as she realized that her defender was choosing to vacant the ceremony, leaving her to fend for herself. Ready to proceed, Chris grabbed Lynn Ann and persuasively urged her to her knees. Whatever previous ground rules were laid out for his friend, Chris ultimately reckoned that they did not rightly pertain to himself, and with this in mind, he snatched Lynn Ann by the hair while raising his gun to her head. “ERIC!” she screamed pitifully. “NO, Eric. Don’t leave me, ERIC!” Her cries were all the persuasion he needed and upon hearing Lynn Ann weep for him again, Eric rushed back to the designated area, engulfed her within his arms, and callously ordered, “STOP IT! She’s scared.” Glancing from one side to the other as if embarrassed that someone might overhear, Chris barked, “I’m sorry, but did you just say she’s…scared? Eric, what the hell’s wrong with you, man?” Eric breathed heavily and offered no explanation as he continued to clutch Lynn Ann as she rested her cheek forcefully against his chest. Chris was wholly baffled as to the reason for the prolonged timeframe, but if he was going to be made to wait, he decided it would not be without smoking. He knelt down and allowed the end of his cigarette to kiss the tip to one of the candle’s orange flame in order to light it. “Hello, gentlemen,” came a familiar voice that warranted attention, causing all parties to turn around. “And, ladies,” greeted Matt while looking at Lynn Ann. He walked onto the scene and with raised eyebrows, he commented, “I was expecting this to be over with by now, but I see you’re just getting starting. “We’ve been trying to _start_ for thirty minutes now,” Chris exaggerated. “What do you mean?” No one answered Matt’s question, and it was then that he noticed Eric’s tight embrace around Lynn Ann and that she remained in clothing. “What’s going on, Harris?” “She’s just…cold so I’m…warming her up.” Matt displayed a startled expression, but something else seemed to capture his attention. Freeing Nate of the item in his hand, Matt snatched the paperwork from him and tilted the pages into the candlelight in effort to study its contents. Laughter rolled from his half open mouth as he read page after page of Eric’s forbidden initiation tactics. “I like this,” he said in conclusion upon coming to the final page. “Harris, is this your doing?” he asked although he already knew the answer. “Yes,” Eric voiced apathetically. “Well, it’s really good,” Matt said approvingly. “As a matter of fact, it’s too good because no one could ever fucking following it even if they tried,” he declared ripping the pages in half. “Nathan!” shouted Matt. “Get over here.” Nate jumped into place as Matt then instructed, “Morris, finish that cigarette, and Harris, you’re free to go back to the house and enjoy the party.” “Matt, no, please,” Eric pleaded. “Eric, I said go back to the house.” The fact that Matt addressed him by first name meant that he was in no mood for rebelliousness. Seeing no alternative, Eric whispered to Lynn Ann, “I’m sorry.”


	57. Chapter 57

   Eric staggered into the kitchen and poured himself another drink. His mind was beginning to feel foggy, but it was just the effect that he had longed for as he simply could not continue to berate himself over Lynn Ann and his failed attempt to do right by her. He assessed the ongoing madness in his immaculate home as guests zoomed from one room to the other, only to leave a chaotic mess behind them. “Get out of there!” Eric yelled as a startled couple paused just before entering a guest bedroom. Eric pushed them aside and grumpily slammed the door to indicate that the room was off limits. Eric no sooner resolved this mischief before he was faced with yet another headache as he saw a member from the Atlanta district meddle through a drawer stashed with his collection of knives. “GAWWWWWD DAMMIT!” shouted Eric. He was at his wit’s end, and not wanting to risk anymore unruly behavior in his presence, he barked, “EVERYBODY OUT!” Eric Harris was used to having the upper hand, and tonight was no exception as he ordered each and every guest to vacate the premises. With fire in his eyes and gun in hand, Eric left the house and remained running in the direction of Lynn Ann. He was about to get his way a second time by continuing his rant with Matt, Chris, and Nate. Eric was going to demand that they back off, and he was ready to use force if necessary even if it ultimately proved fatal. He arrived on the scene to find Lynn Ann with Matt’s gun towering above her as she humbly knelt before him. Although Lynn Ann no longer wore his coat, Eric was relieved to see her fully clothed as well as unengaged in any sexual activity. “Welcome back, Harris,” greeted Matt with enthusiasm. “We’ve just finished taking The Oath,” he said peering down at Lynn Ann. “Get the fuck away from her!” Eric cynically demanded of his superior. Matt tucked his gun away before clapping in approval. “Now, that’s the Eric Harris I like to see,” he congratulated. “I knew that if you got pissed off enough, you’d be back out here to take control,” Matt told him with a grin. “Honestly,” he said looking at Nate and Chirs, “I quit doing initiations a good decade ago, and it’s a little out of my jurisdiction these days, not to mention, I find them rather boring,” Matt bragged to indicate his involvement in more adventurous dabblings. “Since Harris is back, and seems to have his shit together again, I’m going to leave the rest of this to you fine gentleman, and I trust that there’ll be no more problems. Are we all in agreement?” Matt asked although it was meant to be a warning. Eric smirked in response and Chris and Nate nodded respectfully. Matt turned to Lynn Ann once again and intending to scare her, he said, “I would say that the worst is over, but that’s quite the contrary. Good luck, doll.” Without further ado, Matt Abernathy turned and fled the area, having both more thrilling and pressing matters to tend rather than the initiation of a female. Eric glared at his two followers and while taking out his favored pistol, he waited until the coast was clear and instructed, “I want you both to go stand halfway between here and my house.” Nate blinked in confusion and Chris decided to hear the reason behind this by asking, “What for?” “Don’t ask questions, just do it,” demanded Eric. In a lowered voice, Eric added, “And, if you were to see or hear anyone or anything, you call me that very second. Do you understand?” Continuing to bear his weapon, Eric waited and watched as an angered Chris and a disappointed Nate obeyed and moved into action leaving him alone with Lynn Ann. Walking towards her, Eric heard her cry his name. “Oh god, Eric!” she said breathlessly. Kneeling down in front of her, Eric placed one arm around his beloved Lynn Ann and said, “Whatever oath Matt gave you is not the one that I want you to take.” Lynn Ann looked into the eyes of her idol and questioned, “What do you mean?” Eric only smiled lovingly at her before lowering his pistol. “No gun?” she asked as she watched him drop the weapon. Eric tilted his head and said, “It’s loaded, so I don’t want to use it.” Lynn Ann beamed at him and responded, “Of course it’s loaded. Eric Harris never carries a gun that isn’t,” she told him with admiration. Eric’s eyes locked with hers and with delighted intrigue he asked, “You…want me to use it?” “Of course,” she whispered, and Eric knew just how abundantly she trusted him. Slipping the gun into his hand once again, Eric remained on his knees as did Lynn Ann. Keeping his arm around her, he leaned forward and held the weapon just inches from her temple. In a hot breath that evaporated into the frigid night, he asked, “Who do you pledge your allegiance and promise to always remain faithful to?” “TCM,” responded Lynn Ann. “Wrong answer,” he said. “You,” she corrected. Smiling and firmly pressing her to him, Eric breathed, “That’s better.” Lynn Ann’s breathing had become heavy and her head began to spin from the intoxicating scent of mint and leather enveloping her that was Eric. His lips were much too close to her own and looking away she whispered, “Eric, why are you doing this to me?” “Doing what?” he softly asked. “Tempting me with what I can’t have,” she answered. “Well, what is it that you think you can’t have?” he responded. “I think you know,” she shyly said in a barely audible voice. “Maybe, I should ask instead, what is it that you _want_?” he said twisting the question around. Lynn Ann did not respond only because she knew Eric only meant to torturously tease her. “What is it…that you want, Lynn?” If he were going to persist, and she were going to keep her sanity in the end, Lynn Ann decided to live in the moment and declare, “I want you, Eric.” Eric licked his lips in a manner that made Lynn Ann nearly whimper as she added, “But, let’s be honest. I’m taking initiation, and we both know that you can’t be the one to do this.” Miraculously, Lynn Ann found that her shivering subsided, but it was replaced by an excited trembling because Eric now had both arms wrapped around her, taking care to still hold the weapon. “Eric, please,” she begged. “If you only knew how many times I’ve dreamed about…” Lynn Ann chose not to finish the illicit revelation, but Eric took satisfaction in knowing how the phrase would have ended. She decided instead to tell him, “I love you, Eric.” He gazed at her and Lynn Ann continued to feel the sensation of Eric’s breathing on her neck as he told her. “As a fan, if I was a famous musician and you were allowed backstage with me, what would you want? Lynn Ann was terrified to answer him in fear that she would say too much. Hoping to hear him return the sentiment, Lynn Ann said again, “I love you.” Eric reached for his duster which had remained on the ground as he moved it beside them. She feared her heart would stop upon hearing what he whispered into her ear as he uttered the words, “Consider tonight as your backstage pass, Lynn Ann, because, I’m about to make your most secretive fantasies a reality.” Lynn Ann released a faint feminine noise as she melted into Eric’s embrace as he gently lowered her onto his coat which was spread beneath them like a blanket. “I don’t want you to get your dress dirty,” he whispered as she rested against the black cloth rather than the forest floor. “Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Eric…Eric, Eric! Lynn Ann whined like an infant as Eric Harris laid his body on top of hers and with his gun to her head, he finally voiced, “I love you so much, Lynn Ann.” Through incoherent speech, Lynn Ann’s spirit sang and her very soul became displaced as Eric began to kiss her in a dawdling manner that excelled into a disoriented, zealous haze. Eric panted in between smooches that were now being inflicted along her chin, neck, and chest as Eric hungrily kissed his number one admirer until she sobbed. “Uhhhh, Oh, god, Eric! Eric, ohhh Eric!” cried Lynn Ann. Like a falling star in reverse, Lynn Ann soared to the heavens as her hero slid the flimsy fabric of her dress to the side and groaned in fulfilment as he finally moved himself between her legs and penetrated her. The sexual tension between the two had grown so powerful to the point that it was just as deadly as the weapon which Eric continued to grip. Loosing himself completely, Eric allowed the gun to slip from his hand in order to fondle Lynn Ann along her plentiful curves. No lifetime of abundant riches or fame could amount to the multitude of pleasure filling her as Lynn Ann gazed up to watch Eric Harris lean his head backwards as he moaned from being inside of her. She watched him arch his back and strain against her body in the glow of the candle light just before he lowered his lips to hers once more. Lynn Ann screamed in passion as she experienced the fairytale of the Columbine shooter making love to her in a deliberate, delicate, and slow manner….......

                   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 ……….Lynn Ann’s eyes fluttered open to the sight of dead leaves being tossed about from the chilling breeze, and she coughed from the harshness of the night air taking its effect on her lungs. Another sensation however, began to manifest as Lynn Ann felt the piercing pain in her lower body and she wailed in agony. She forced herself up from the uncomfortable ground. Her dress was torn and muddy, and she glanced around in search of one of her shoes while the other, somehow mysteriously remained in place on her foot. She was unsure of just how long she had blacked out and remained alone. Lynn Ann’s head began to fill with the arousing and erotic dream which she had enjoyed while in her unconscious state. Sadly, her initiation was nothing in comparison, and the brutality that she had undergone in reality was unmentionable, and she began to sob because of it. She fell to the ground again, barely able to walk. Laughter soon reached her ears and in a pleading voice, Lynn Ann called for help. Her cries of desperation were received when two girls came to her aid. “Oh god, Melanie, look! It’s the girl who got initiated.” The other female came to assess the situation and in a firm, but encouraging tone, she told Lynn Ann, “Walk it off, sweetheart.” The girl helped Lynn Ann to her feet and prompted, “Come on, it’ll wear off, but you’ve got to start moving.” “Yeah,” Melanie added, “I remember my initiation and let me tell you, Phew! This is nothing compared to what I went through.” Lynn Ann staggered between the two girls as they began to assist her back towards the house. “Who did your initiation anyways,” asked Melanie. The question was directed at Lynn Ann, but her companion responded instead. “Oh, my god, Shane Greer!” she answered in both excitement and honor. “Wow!” complimented the other girl. They finally reached the back patio area of the house, but rather than tend to Lynn Ann’s wellbeing, the two girls continued to chat back and forth about their one time experience of being inducted into the Trench Coat Mafia. “And, you know,” continued Melanie, “I had a friend once who asked to get initiated twice!” “No way!” exclaimed the other girl in shock. Melanie lit a cigarette while stating in a precise voice, “Well, from what I understand, Mandy Vaughn still holds the title when it comes to initiations.” The other female remained silent, but nodded her agreement as if there were no words to summarize the infamous occurrence. In a weak voice, Lynn Ann finally said, “Hey, I don’t mean to be rude, but could one of you please go get Eric for me?” Both females turned to Lynn Ann and with a compassionate expression, Melanie told her, “Honey, Eric won’t be able to help you through the after pains of initiation. If you want my advice, take two aspirin and soak in a hot bath, and you’ll be as good as new by morning.” Melanie’s friend vigorously shook her head and disagreed. “No, a cold bath. It’ll help with the swelling,” she said smiling at Lynn Ann. “Please, just go get Eric,” she begged in a faint voice. “Fine, okay,” Melanie said moodily since she was not finished counseling Lynn Ann on the topic. Melanie strolled through the crowded kitchen and into the living room. It was packed with barely enough space in which to navigate through the dancing bodies as they bounced in time to the melody booming from the speakers. Finally seeing Eric, Melanie approached and tapped him on the shoulder. Eric turned around and gave her a disapproving stare. “There’s no smoking in the house,” he stated while yanking the cigarette from her hand. Melanie snootily rolled her eyes at him and said, “That girl who got initiated earlier is out back, and she’s asking for you.” Eric looked around in confusion, only because he had not seen Chris or Nate and assumed that the initiation was still underway. He pushed his way through the party goers and once outside, Eric discovered Lynn Ann along the wooden panels of the back deck. “Oh shit!” Eric breathed kneeling down. “What happened?” he demanded furiously. “I don’t know,” the girl responded as she attempted to wake Lynn Ann. “She just fainted.” Eric picked Lynn Ann up and carried her indoors. Becoming more and more irritated with the guests in his home he angrily yelled, “Everybody MOVE!” A path cleared for Eric as he toted Lynn Ann into a calmer section of his home. He laid her upon a bed inside one of the guest bedrooms and tried to coax her awake. “Lynn Ann?” Eric called. She did not respond and the more Eric observed her person the more livid he became. He saw the dirt and mud along her legs and that her gorgeous dress was now a wrinkled and ripped mess. Her shoes were missing and the once perfect hair style lay lopsided on her head with loose strands tangled around her face. There was no mistaking the purple rings that were tinged around her wrists and with renewed hate and vengeance, Eric left her to seek out both Chris Morris and Nate Dykeman.

              *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 Bethany watched as Eric prowled throughout each room of the house in search of Chris and Nate, but there were no signs of either of them. “Eric, is Lynn Ann alright?” Bethany asked as she glanced in the direction to the room in which Lynn Ann rested. “That is NOT the way I wanted her initiation to be,” Eric declared almost in agony. “I know,” Bethany voiced, “But, with Matt right in the middle of it, maybe Nate had no other choice,” she reckoned. Eric sighed heavily and needing a cigarette, he gently rubbed along Bethany’s shoulders before stepping outside. Thankfully, he was able to enjoy the smoke break alone. Eric was just about to phone Matt when he heard a vehicle pull into the driveway only to discover it was the two missing people in which he had been looking for. Eric pelted his cigarette to the ground and in a run, he rushed over to the car. Nate emerged first and with both hands in the air, he begged for Eric to hear his end of the story “Eric please, before you go all nuts on us, you have to know, we had nothing to do with it.” “Bullshit!” cursed Eric as he moved to grab Nate. Eric had his fist ready to collide into his friend’s jaw, but what Chris revealed next, forced him to rethink the violent act. “Harris, he’s telling the truth. Matt told us to leave, so neither one of us have any idea what happened back there.” Eric noticed a bag in Chris’ possession which resembled that of a restaurant and Eric curiously asked, “Why the hell do you have that?” “It’s for Matt.” Nate took a deep breath due to Eric’s decision to fairly hear him out. Eric eyed the bag of the delicious smelling meal and with a hushed tone, he asked both boys, “What the fuck’s going on?” The boys looked to one another as if in silent debate as to which one would speak first, but eventually, Nate took the plunge and explained. “Eric, after Matt told you to go back to the house, he told us to leave, too. He said he was hungry, and asked that we bring him back a steak, medium rare, with a baked potato. He asked Lynn Ann if she wanted anything and she asked for a baked potato with extra sour cream. He made a phone call as we started walking away, but I couldn’t hear what he was saying. Eric, that’s all I know, and I’m telling you the truth,” vowed Nate. Eric rubbed along his chin and staring at the takeout bag, he realized Matt’s appetite was not top priority in tonight’s events, but rather a way in which to justify his friends leaving the scene on purpose. Without further hesitation, Eric grabbed his phone and called Matt. Once Eric heard his voice in greeting, he sarcastically said, “You’re steak’s getting cold.” Matt chuckled and declared, _“Well, since I’m not_ _there, you’re welcome to have it.”_ “You bastard! What did you do to her?” There was a deadly silence and taking the upper hand and completely crossing the line, Eric ordered, “Answer the fucking question, Matt.” _“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_ Eric laughed in response to indicate his sarcasm and said, “So, you don’t know who initiated her?” _“Yes, but…”_ Eric waited and was about to lose his temper once again, but then he heard Matt ask in an almost frightened tone, _“Is she hurt?”_ Eric made a noise into the phone as if Matt should know better than to ask such a question after what had occurred. Growing painstakingly furious, Matt demanded, _“Where is she? Ask her what the hell happened?”_ It was clear that Matt was now just as confused as Eric. Something was failing to add up and asking again, Eric growled, “Who initiated her, Matt?” _“I can’t tell you that, Harris, because it’s for your own good, but I can tell you that I never ordered her to be harmed.”_ Eric let this sentence sink in as he left Chris and Nate before dashing back inside. Upon seeing Lynn Ann and the fact that she was somewhat awake, Eric said nothing further by phone and chose to hang up on his superior who was waiting patiently on the other end. “Oh, Lynn Ann,” Eric said cautiously moving towards her. “What happened, sweetheart?” Eric was startled by Robyn entering the room. She carried a glass of ice water along with two aspirin and Lynn Ann slowly raised herself from the bed in order to swallow the pills. Robyn gently pat Eric on the back before saying, “If you need me, I’ll be in the kitchen.” Eric took a seat on the side of the bed as Lynn Ann fell back onto the pillows and closed her eyes. There was nothing he could begin to tell her other than, “Lynn Ann, I’m so sorry.” “It’s not your fault,” she whispered in response. Thinking of Matt’s words, Eric questioned, “Who initiated you?” Her head moved side to side and she quietly confessed, “I can’t tell you that, Eric because I’ve been sworn to secrecy under TCM’s oath.” “What!” he exclaimed, having never heard of such a rule. “Eric, everyone in TCM knows my relationship to you, and I guess because of me being close to you, Matt thought it best if you don’t know because he knows what you’re capable of. But, I can tell you,” Lynn Ann continued through a sob, “The person who initiated me didn’t do this.” Eric stared curiously at his number one fan. He placed his hand along her cheek and advised, “You may not be able to tell me who initiated you, and that’s fine, but there’s nothing stopping you from telling me who did this.” Lynn Ann told him in a quiet voice, “After my initiation, I was on my way back to the house and…two men jumped out at me. I never saw them, they just came out of nowhere. I tried screaming, but they covered my mouth, forced me down, and…” Eric’s eyes turned the same shade of black as his shirt. “Were they guests at the party?” “Maybe, I’m not really sure, though,” admitted Lynn Ann. “Eric, I can’t remember them even if I tried. It was dark out and…” Lynn Ann began crying again and she could no longer speak about the unfortunate incident. “Shhh, it’s alright,” Eric cooed softly. “I’m going to go call Matt again to tell him about this. He wants to know too, and I think he’ll be interested to know what happened after the fact,” Eric said with a calloused look. Matt instructing a male to oversee an initiation was entirely appropriate, however he had not ordered this heinous act to be a part of the equation, possibly due to Eric’s favoritism of the person in question. Adrenaline began to flush into his veins as Eric anticipated the approaching kill that was sure to ensue. He could hardly contain himself as he pulled out his phone and stood in preparation to contact his superior. “Eric, please don’t leave me,” cried Lynn Ann. Thinking of her fragile mental state, Eric seated himself beside her once again and asked, “Would you like for Robyn to stay with you?” “No,” she said pitifully, “I want you to,” she whispered. Eric watched her eyes blink slowly, knowing she was close to falling asleep. “Okay,” he told her softly. “Eric,” breathed Lynn Ann, “While I was unconscious, I had a dream about you,” she revealed. “You did?” Eric asked in response although this did not entirely surprise him. Lynn Ann grabbed his arm and tugged him towards her. “This dream,” she continued breathlessly, “You have no idea just how…intense it was,” she finished. “I can’t imagine,” Eric said in response. Pulling at him a final time, Eric found his lips just inches away from hers and in a pleading voice, Lynn Ann begged, “Eric, please…kiss me.” His eyes fell in protest and she caught the reserved expression on his face. “Just one kiss is all I’m asking,” she said in a hopeful voice. Eric hated to tell her no due to her current misfortune, but he could not tell her yes, as it would only give the girl false interpretations of his feelings towards her. Keeping his better judgment, Eric smiled and told her, “Close your eyes.” Lynn Ann obeyed, and with a gentleness unlike she had ever known, she heard Eric’s masculine voice instruct her. “I want you to count backwards from thirteen, and I’ll kiss you when you hit number one, because you’re my number one fan,” he whispered softly. Without further delay, Lynn Ann kept her eyes shut and began her countdown to bliss. “Thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten…” Knowing the medicine had taken effect, Eric listened as Lynn Ann reached number six just before falling into a deep sleep. After brushing his finger along her cheek with affection, Eric then stood and left the room.

   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 Upon morning, Robyn slipped into the guest room and assisted Lynn Ann into a bubble bath laced with a concoction recommended by her grandmother which was known to cure aches and pains. Robyn quietly left to give her some privacy and joined Eric and Bethany in the kitchen. “How is she?” Eric asked. “She’s going to be fine,” Robyn answered. “Eric, why is there no coffee in here?” Brooks asked through a yawn as he opened several kitchen cabinets. “Because I don’t live here, remember?” Eric said in a tired voice. He ventured into the living room and with Chris, Robert, and Nate coming to join him, he declared, “This is the last time I let Robyn throw a party.” Eric gazed around at his once perfect living room now littered with beer bottles, dirty plates, and an odd puddle on the floor which he did not even want to know what it was, or where it came from. “ROBYN,” he yelled. “You better have this mess cleaned up before we head back to Denver,” ordered Eric. “Don’t worry,” she coaxed as she surveyed the damage. “I hired a cleaning company and they’ll have the place looking like new in no time,” she promised. “Well, you better hope so, for your sake,” added Eric. “Hey, good to see you all again,” came a voice from around the corner. Thanks for the invite. We had a good time,” commented the leader from the Atlanta. Eric politely shook his hand before saying, “Have a safe trip back.” Apparently the Dallas district cleared out hours ago and waving goodbye, the Denver district members bid farewell to their friends from Atlanta. “Eric, I swear,” Robyn thoughtfully said, “I only invited twenty people tops. I don’t know where the rest of them came from,” she admitted knowing the head count had been near fifty people. “Yeah, there’s about twelve people downstairs in the movie theatre,” revealed Robert. “Oh, Jesus!” Eric said through a sigh. “Well, let’s get them up and out of here,” ordered Eric. He then switched his attention to Bethany as he watched her clear away Dylan’s gifts into a box in preparation for the journey back home. “I hope you had a good time,” Eric said although he figured she did far more in tending to everyone else rather than enjoying herself. “It was okay,” she answered “I just wish we could’ve spent more time together,” she stated while carefully situating four bottles of vodka into the gift box. “You’ve just been so…preoccupied,” finished Bethany. Eric could tell from her casual tone of voice that Bethany was not entirely eager to engage in conversation with him at present. Giving her some space he said, “I’m going to go round up the last of these people and get them out of the house.” Making his way into the grand living room once again, Eric found that Nate and Robert beat him in seeing to the task as sleepy individuals and a few drunken ones, emerged and began to exit his home. Since this was being handled, Eric quietly slipped down the hallway and in the direction of one of his many guest bedrooms. He could not entirely rest until he knew that his devout admirer was feeling better. He discreetly knocked on the bedroom door and assumed that Lynn Ann was decent upon hearing her giggle. Eric turned the corner into the darkened bathroom area to see his beloved number one fanatic sitting along the vanity with her head turned upwards, panting softly while a male draped in a trench coat stood positioned between her legs. He was kissing along her neck and Lynn Ann’s intimate sighing suddenly turned to a gasp as she beheld the sight of Eric. Allowing his tempter to rear its ugly face, Eric snatched the guy by his coat, forcing him away from Lynn Ann and with supreme vengeance, he bellowed, “GET OFF OF HER!” Eric let loose a nasty punch, but it was much too late to undo the damage. He blinked in wild confusion at the male whom he had struck once he flipped on the light and observed his superior, Matt Abernathy, lying along the floor in a baffled stupor.


	58. Chapter 58

   Lynn’s Ann’s sharp piercing screams echoed throughout the house as Matt regained his awareness again while becoming aware of the fact that he lay upon the floor due to Eric Harris and his stone fist. “Don’t you MOVE!” Matt barked as he rubbed at his aching face. “What were YOU DOING?” Eric asked in a venomous voice. “Coming to check on her,” Matt replied as he rose to his feet. “And, she needs to undress down to her bra and underwear for you to… _check_ on her?” Eric questioned in a mocking tone as he scowled at Matt and then Lynn Ann. “Put some clothes on,” he demanded of her. “Eric, please,” Lynn Ann begged as she wiggled into a dress. Keeping his eyes on Matt, Eric taunted, “Is this why you wanted her to join TCM, huh? So, that you could sleep with her?” “You STOP right there, HARRIS!” Matt demanded coldly. Lynn Ann began to weep as Chris, Brooks, and Robyn all rushed into the room and attempted to cram inside the smaller space near the bathtub. “What’s the matter?” Brooks asked upon entering. “Nothing!” shouted Eric, “Except that Matt is fucking my number one fan!” The room spun as Matt lunged at Eric and although younger and speedier, Eric found his actions delayed once Matt brought out his weapon and laid it to Eric’s chest while dragging him out of the room. “NO!” gasped Robyn. “Matt, PLEASE!” Lynn Ann mercifully begged while running after him. “I want EVERYBODY in the living room, NOW!” growled Matt. Chris and Brooks stared in panic while Robyn and Lynn Ann wept uncontrollably. Eric chose to stay silent as Matt guided him into the room while keeping the gun aimed at him. “Oh, god, NO!” came Bethany’s wailing. “Bethany, stay back!” commanded Matt and she froze. Dylan sauntered into the living room and all traces of his hangover suddenly dissipated as he saw his best friend under the barrel of Matt Abernathy’s gun. Eric’s face bore no expression as Matt kept a grasp on him while steadying the weapon directly beneath his chin. One by one, the room filled with every member of his district and they each displayed the same reaction, which was one of utter shock and disbelief. Seven guests remained from last night’s lively party, and rather than allow them to depart, Matt demanded that they remain in order to bear witness to the incident underway. In a frighteningly calm voice, Matt began, “Denver’s leader and his famous temper has just about landed him in a fatal predicament.” No one said a word as Matt scanned the room before continuing. His eyes suddenly became warm as he turned to Lynn Ann and despite her ongoing tears, he motioned for her to come and stand beside him while finally releasing Eric. “Don’t cry, kitten.” Eric bared his teeth upon hearing Matt’s pet talk to Lynn Ann, but what he said next hit harder than a hundred bullets to the heart. “It’s not going to be a secret for long since an announcement is scheduled to go out to all my districts. Rather than keep you in the dark until then,” continued Matt, “You all should know that as of last night, Lynn Ann is now your new regional leader along with myself because…I initiated her.” “Holy shit!” whispered Chris. Boisterous laughing erupted from Dylan as he keeled over in response. “Something funny, Klebold?” Matt inquired. Dylan cleared his throat and declared while standing at attention, “No, sir.” Eric, however, was going to voice precisely what was on his mind by saying, “You bastard!” Matt‘s hand flew backwards, hitting Eric along his face and causing Bethany and Lynn Ann to scream. “Any more outbursts from anyone else, and I’ll have you on a plane to Atlanta to answer to Jonathan and the elders.” “Eric, I need to see you outside.” Bethany covered her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut both in suspense and dread as Eric gladly waltzed outdoors per Matt’s instruction while rubbing his reddened cheek. Once alone, Matt shoved Eric to the ground, but not intimidated easily, Eric bounced back to his feet. Like a house cat staring at a caged bird, Eric glowered at Matt as he entertained the thought of killing the older man, but knew that all violence, including murder towards him was out of the question. “I don’t even begin to know where to start with all the questions,” Eric said mockingly. Matt had grown unusually calm once again and having a cigarette, he continued to pipe down as he said, “The problem, is that you don’t need to be asking any questions. That’s not your job.” “And, initiating Lynn Ann is yours?” Eric snapped back in response. “There’s nothing stating that I can’t,” quipped Matt. Eric spit onto the ground and declared, “What about her? Is she in agreement to running a region? Hell, I was just beginning to go along with the thought of her being in TCM as just a member, but never, ever did I think this. Matt, how could you do this to her?” “Because I know her potential,” he answered. “You just fucking MET her!” Eric said incredulously. “I’ve known Lynn Ann just as long as you have,” Matt arrogantly admitted. “No you haven’t,” argued Eric. Releasing smoke from his lungs, Matt stated, “Harris, who do you think first contacted the girl and told her where to mail all those love letters to you, huh?” Eric blinked in revelation to this as Matt continued to enlighten him. “I watched her grow up too, and I made an effort to put her in contact with you because I knew how much she admired you. After observing her level of devotion to you for three years, there was no doubt in my mind that the girl would be a valuable asset to TCM.” “Valuable to TCM, or valuable to you?” Eric interjected with sourness. Ignoring him, Matt said, “To be so young and be that dedicated is quite a feat. I also watched how well she handled the kidnapping incident and how she coded her whereabouts to you in the ransom letter. Let’s face it, Lynn Ann is a ready talent, and she’s already got what it takes to do what I do.” “Just listen to yourself?” Eric began. “I think you’re just making excuses. Excuses to keep her close to you, so you can fuck her.” Matt tossed his cigarette to the side as he raised his tone of voice and suggested, “It will best for all of us, Harris, if you go ahead and give me…your blessing so to speak.” Eric returned the statement with a cruel stare to show that he would in no way consent to Matt and Lynn Ann dating. When Eric remained quiet, Matt hinted, “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you’re a little jealous over this.” Eric looked away and with a ready comeback, he told Matt, “I think it’s more wishful thinking on your part by hoping that she really likes you. She’s just eighteen and you’re…how old now…soon to be thirty-four?” taunted Eric. Matt licked his lips and opposed Eric’s words by telling him what would hurt the most. “Well, I may be thirty-four, but she didn’t seem too concerned with that last night.” Eric could not contain himself any longer as he took a chance and grabbed Matt around his throat. Matt chuckled and continued the mind game by saying in conclusion, “She practically begged me for it.” “I ought to kill you,” Eric said in just above a whisper. “Really?” Matt said. “You do that, Harris, then find out what happens next.” Eric Harris already knew this act would never manifest, but it did not stop him from screwing with Matt’s mind, however. In signature male dominance, Eric kept his hands on Matt while choosing to state the obvious between the two of them when it came to Lynn Ann. “Well, whatever makes you feel more like a man.” In a lowered voice, Eric gloated, “She may have enjoyed it, but we both know she was thinking of me while it happened.” Matt backhanded Eric yet again across the face and with devilish charm, stated, “That’s ENOUGH!” Eric smiled despite the rough slap he had just endured. “What would Angie say, huh?” Matt’s eyes grew darker than a starless night as he whispered, “How dare you bring my wife into this!” It was just what Eric was hoping for in jogging Matt’s memory to the fact that he was still bound by holy matrimony. “If you must know, me and my wife have been separated for months.” Changing the uncomfortable subject, Matt voiced, “Do you want to keep this pissing contest going, or do you want to help me get a hold of the two bastards who attacked Lynn Ann last night?” Eric had been so caught up with Matt’s fondness over his number one fan that he nearly forgot about this issue that still needed resolving. “I’ve already been tipped off that one of them is still here, Jesse,” Matt said as he told Eric the young man’s name. He’s from Vegas and he has a friend from Atlanta, so I guess that’s how he got invited,” Matt reasoned. “Now, let’s put all this behind us with…her,” he said in reference to Lynn Ann, “And, let’s kill these sons of bitches,” concluded Matt. Eric moved into action, and in a drilling voice, he instructed for Jesse to meet them outdoors. After a few seconds, the young man revealed the name of his partner in crime and Eric became frustrated upon learning that the other man had departed in the wee hours of the morning. “Well, let’s go after him,” advised Eric looking to Matt. “Laughing aloud, Matt reminded Eric, “In my rank, I don’t go after members, I make them come to me.” Eric watched as Matt took out his phone and contacted the man’s district leader. “Hello,” Matt said kindly. “I need you to put Tony on a plane back to Aspen ASAP, and if there’s nothing leaving right away, let me know and I’ll send my plane instead.” Matt hung up and after smiling in satisfaction, he glared at Jesse who was now cowering in a nearby chair.

     *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 No one spoke to Eric as they quietly went about their business. They were more than ready to return to Denver with the renewed hope that Eric and Matt had resolved their nearly fatal argument brought about by their common shared interest which was Lynn Ann. Being a master of disguise, Eric initially let on to Matt that he was in agreement with the idea of the older man seeing his number one fan, but to Lynn Ann, Eric displayed quite the opposite. Lynn Ann packed her things in a suitcase while Eric stood watching for quite some time before deciding to speak. “I just want to know,” he began, “Are my pictures still hanging in your bedroom, or have they been replaced with Matt’s? And, do you wear that necklace of me every day, or just days that you don’t plan on kissing Matt?” “Eric, please don’t,” “Don’t what?” he asked bitterly. Lynn Ann was not going to allow this to continue without voicing her opinion in the matter. Standing to face him directly, she said quietly, “Well, maybe if you would’ve kissed me last night, I wouldn’t have been so eager to let Matt do it this morning.” Eric lowered his eyes, knowing he had nothing to say to this. Lynn Ann tossed a pair of pink bunny slippers into her suitcase just before Eric caught her by the arm. She gasped from the close proximity at which he stood to her and without contemplating the words any longer, Eric said in a hushed voice, “You know that dream you had last night? The dream that was so… _intense_ ,” he recalled, choosing to use the same adjective as she did. “Well, I have to wonder,” Eric said speaking into her ear. “Was it me in bed with you, or was it him?” Eric had meant to hold his tongue, but the words spilled out nonetheless, and Lynn Ann fought to find her train of thought as she stood awestruck before him. Never in three years had Eric insinuated intimacy between them, and the fact that he chose to do so now as a form of punishment, upset Lynn Ann beyond words. She wriggled free of his grasp and stormed into the kitchen. Eric followed her and the precise moment Eric chose to continue his chase of Lynn Ann around the house, Bethany began to feel as if she could take no more. She decided to coax Robyn to her and motioned for Brooks to join them. “I’m going downstairs to watch a movie. Would you like to come?” Eventually, Bethany had all members downstairs with her because she could not watch anymore of Eric’s odd behavior around Lynn Ann as he followed her from one room to the next in an irritable manner. Eric watched his friends trail behind Bethany to the theatre room below, and once with Lynn Ann, he started in on her yet again. “He’s about to turn thirty-four, Lynn Ann, and he’s married!” Eric said resorting back to hard facts. On his way to join the film playing downstairs, Dylan stopped upon seeing Eric and Lynn Ann and said, “Lynn Ann, I can’t believe that you’re my boss!” Dylan sniggered and then as if discovering the answer to an algebra equation, he stated, “Hey, if you’re my boss, then, that would make you Eric’s boss, too.” Eric rolled his eyes as Dylan laughed, “Eric, I can’t believe that your number one fan is now you’re boss! That’s hilarious!” Dylan howled. “You’re such a dumbass,” declared Eric before moving to follow Lynn Ann again. Eric was about to voice more sarcasm to her, but then Matt came through the back door and announced, “Tony’s here. Let’s go.” Eric did not readily notice that Lynn Ann had begun following him and once outdoors, he stared at her in amusement. “This probably isn’t something you’ll want to see,” he advised. “Matt smiled in approval as Lynn Ann stated, “Well, I think I can handle it.” Eric looked at her a final time before turning his attention to the two men standing nervously in front of them. “Matt, hey, I think we…” Matt reached out and struck the young adult before declaring, “And, I think you should speak when spoken to.” The man picked himself up off the ground and followed Matt’s order by exemplifying silence. With guns in hand, Matt turned to Eric and told the pair of males, “Start walking.” Both moved forward with cautious steps knowing that weapons were positioned behind them. “Where are we going, doll?” Matt asked with affection looking at Lynn Ann. Allowing her to lead the way, Matt and Eric guided their victims to the location specified by Lynn Ann, and finally reaching the particular area where her rape had occurred, she stopped and grinned. Like Cinderella finding her glass slipper, Lynn Ann squealed in delight upon identifying her missing shoe now that it was daylight and she could see more clearly. Eric could not hide his smile as he observed the oddity in her glee over discovering the accessory, despite the fact that two people were ready to take their last breath at any moment. “Stop right there,” Matt instructed, and moving just a few feet in front of them, Matt and Eric took aim. “Please, we didn’t know…who she was,” Tony cried. “Lynn Ann, do you have anything to say to this,” asked Matt in toying with the two men. She paused a moment before remembering, “Yeah, I believe they said I was just some airhead who passed initiation by giving blow jobs to every district out West.” Choosing to act on the demeaning accusation, Eric leaned back and punched the man in front of him as a gesture to defend Lynn Ann’s honor. Jesse laid on the ground and said pitifully, “I’m sorry.” Matt and Eric both chuckled before proceeding. “I know you didn’t know who she was last night, but now I’ll tell you,” taunted Matt. “Well,” he began, “That’s Harris’ number one fan, and my girlfriend who’s now the head over this region.” Both boys began to sob as a solemn awareness took shape by them knowing that death would soon greet them both. Matt held out his arm to halt Eric from firing. Instead, Matt, released his bullet first which killed Tony instantly. “Lynn Ann,” Matt said as he nodded at the young girl and held out his weapon. Eric watched in wide-eyed wonderment as she denied his pistol only to say, “I want to use Eric’s gun instead.” Eric’s mouth fell open as he said, “Matt, I really don’t think that’s…” “Shhh…” Matt insisted. Taking the gun from her hero, Lynn Ann held her missing shoe in one hand while aiming Eric’s gun with the other. Wearing the pink dress that Eric gave her for her birthday, Lynn Ann stood before Jesse like a Barbie doll come to life, and with gratuitous hate, she said, “Let’s hope you know how to give blow jobs, too, because it’s a talent I’m sure you’ll need when you enter hell.” Eric watched as his number one fan delivered a bullet which sliced through Jesse’s heart, inflicting instantaneous fatality. Eric gawked at the scene before him while Matt never even flinched. Lynn Ann handed the gun back to Eric just before she voiced, “Can we go back to the house now? My boots are getting dirty,” she said while swiping the heel clean. Eric remained like a fish out of water as he attempted to process what had just transpired. “When…when did you teach her how to shoot?” Eric asked with a dumbfounded expression. Matt admired his latest addition to their criminal world and told Eric truthfully, “I didn’t teach her to shoot. That was her first time.” Eric’s facial expression grew even more astonished, and waiting for Lynn Ann to walk ahead and be out of earshot, Matt then quietly revealed, “ _That_ is why I selected her, Harris, and not for any other reason, like you previously assumed.” Eric needed no further convincing after what he had just witnessed. At least it thrilled him to know that Matt took interest in Lynn Ann for reasons other than sexual ones. As they approached the house, Dylan stood outdoors while smoking and upon seeing the trio, he yelled, “Did I hear the sweet sound of gunfire?” What happened out there?” Dylan asked with excitement. Eric smiled at Lynn Ann as she stood beside him and continued to tend to her footwear which had steadily grown filthier. Looking at Dylan, he revealed, “My number one fan, and new boss, who’s been on the job less than twelve hours…has already had her first kill!” Dylan stopped mid puff upon his cigarette and grinned in amazement at Matt and then Lynn Ann. The only other thing she mentioned due to the fact that it was nearing lunch time, was, “Matt, what happened to that baked potato you ordered for me last night?” “I’ll get you another one, princess,” he promised. “Wait a minute,” she said staring at Dylan. “Did _you_ eat my baked potato?” Unable to fib to his new regional leader, Dylan admitted, “Yes, ma’am.”

                *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 “Well, kids, I’m about to jet out of here,” announced Matt as he placed his arm around Lynn Ann, “We have a private dinner to attend tonight in Atlanta where I’ll be introducing Lynn Ann to the elders,” he said proudly. Eric narrowed his eyes at the pair but remained cordial as he said, “Well, good luck.” Having said nothing more than congratulations to her, Brooks moved to speak to Lynn Ann and decided to make her aware of a very important upcoming event. “Lynn Ann, my new book is scheduled to come out next month, so I’ll be sure to send you one of the first copies.” Lynn Ann tilted her head curiously before inquiring, “Did you finally come up with a name?” “Yeah, _No Easy Answers_ ,” Brooks responded with zest. Lynn Ann smiled, but kept in mind that Brooks may never complete the project. This prediction had most recently turned into an ongoing bet between his friends, although Brooks remained unaware of the wager. “Goodbye Eric,” Lynn Ann said as she began to walk away with Matt. Upon reaching the door, she turned and blew Eric a kiss, but the only thing he could concentrate upon, was Matt’s hand slowly inching its way from Lynn Ann’s waist onto the shapely curves of her bottom. “Dylan? Dylan?” Brooks called a second time as he visibly watched his friend grow pale. “Oh no!” Robyn exclaimed while pushing a garbage can in his direction. An expulsion of vodka came spewing in reverse as Dylan retched into the trash bin having met his limit with his favorite beverage. “Dylan, please, not in the house,” Eric said looking away. Bethany turned her head as well, but for many more reasons. She had experienced quite enough of Dylan’s party animal behavior, drinking, and Lynn Ann. No amount of time could get her through the last two days quick enough, and it was a breath of fresh air once Bethany finally stepped foot into Brooks’ home which had also become her own. “Damn, what a crazy past couple of days!” Nate commented as he rummaged through the fridge. “Yeah, agreed Brooks. “Well, I just can’t get over the fact that Lynn Ann now has Matt’s same rank,” added Chris. “I can’t believe she murdered someone her first day on the job!” Dylan chimed in. Bethany slammed a cabinet drawer and quietly proclaimed, “Guys, could you continue this conversation elsewhere? I have a headache.” They each obliged to her request, but it still did not resolve the problem which continued to linger despite the days that passed. Seeing him smoke along the back patio, Bethany watched Eric as he appeared to be in deep thought. His conversations had become sparse and Bethany noticed the slight change in his appetite as she watched Eric skip yet another meal later that evening. He was the first to awake the following morning, and from the glowering gaze he bestowed upon Bullet, Bethany breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that Eric had finally returned to normal, but she was irrevocably mistaken. “I wish I could kill Matt,” Eric said as his lovely morning introduction to her as she walked into the living room. Pulling the coffee mug from her lips, Bethany said in a seething voice, “You’re still thinking about that? When are you going to let it go?” she asked. “Never,” was Eric’s response as he continued to brew over Matt’s interest in Lynn Ann. Bethany turned her back to him and declared, “I know what’s going through your head, Eric.” Eric took a sip of his lukewarm coffee and listened to Bethany reveal her ultimate opinion on what had troubled him for nearly two weeks. “If you had known all along that Matt could initiate her, it sort of gives the impression that you could’ve done it just as easily.” “This isn’t about me doing an initiation,” Eric said flatly. “It’s about Matt…betraying me.” Turning to face him, Bethany stated, “How is it that you feel he betrayed you?” she asked incredulously. “I’m not even going to respond to that,” came Eric’s explanation, or lack of. “Okay,” Eric said at length, “Bethany, I’ve felt like I’ve been on the verge of a nervous breakdown for a good week now. I can’t handle too much mental crap all at once, you know that,” he told her truthfully. “I’ll lay this all out if it’ll help you remember better,” Eric began before taking a deep breath. “Obviously, there was the pressure of having to oversee Lynn Ann’s initiation, then I had the wonderful pleasure of hearing how two sons of bitches raped her afterwards. Next, I get the thrill of knowing Matt’s been sleeping with her, and that he inducted her into TCM, and of all things, as our regional leader.” Eric was on a roll as he ended by saying, “Last, I had the shocking privilege of seeing my number one fan, who wears pink shoes, murder someone in cold vengeance before my very eyes.” Meeting his gaze for the first time, Bethany mocked, “And, that _bothers_ you, Eric, that she can kill? I’m waiting to hear if hell froze over because we both know that you have no problem with killing. Oh, no wait,” Bethany said with irritable merit, “I think the problem is that you don’t want _her_ to kill. You don’t want to see her all grown up just to participate in what we do. You want her close to you, but you don’t want her in our world. You’d rather her stay a fangirl, right?” Eric had no time to answer as Bethany continued in haste by declaring, “You hate that Matt got to her first, and the thought that he might turn her into the next Mandy Vaughn by making her a slut is what this is really about.” Eric sprang to his feet and demanded, “You take that back right now, Bethany.” Tears had already left her eyes as Bethany blinked in astonishment while feeling a sense of abandonment. There had been slight disagreements between them in the past, but never actual arguing, and the fact that it was actually happening was more than Bethany could bear. Saying nothing further, Eric turned away and walked outside, slamming the door behind him as he went. Dylan had obviously overheard the exchange, and giving Bethany a saddened look, he made his way outdoors and decided to talk some sense into his best friend. Dylan cleared his throat and watched as Eric lit a cigarette with a trembling hand. “Half of what she said is true,” began Dylan with no sympathy. Eric stared at Dylan in response to the phrase as he inhaled on his cigarette in a strained manner. “Lynn Ann is no Mandy, and you know this. She’s a good girl,” Dylan said, lighting a cigarette of his own. “But, like Mandy and her situation with Jonathan, Lynn Ann now has a similar setup, but with Matt.” Dylan expected the cold gaze emanating from Eric’s eyes, but he continued to disclose the reason behind the comment. “Eric, don’t you understand? Mandy screwed up when it came to Jonathan.” “I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about, Dylan. Nothing like that was going on between Mandy and Jonathan,” stated Eric. Dylan casually rolled his eyes and said, “Come on, man. When Mandy turned eighteen, do you really think Jonathan came to pick her up at the house to take her on a picnic? He was in Matt’s role during this time and he was seeing her. As a matter of fact, I’m sure Jonathan would still be with her if she hadn’t of fucked up. But the point I’m trying to make is that Lynn Ann is a smart girl, and if she plays her cards right, Matt will always make sure she’s taken care of.” “Well, I can take care of her just as easy,” insisted Eric. “That may be true,” agreed Dylan, “But, you don’t have the kind of pull that he does. You’re worried about her, and we both know the kind of sleezeballs that we interact with on a day to day basis. Those two dicks who raped her are a dime a dozen in TCM, and with Matt Abernathy on her arm, you can rest assured, no one will ever, ever mess with Lynn Ann again, _ever_.” Eric finished his cigarette while pondering Dylan’s words and although somewhat true, Eric was still not keen on the idea of Matt caring for Lynn Ann because he could tend to her and ensure the girl’s safety just the same. “You need to let this rest, Eric, once and for all. Lynn Ann will be safe with Matt, and he’ll take care of her even when she’s well up in age. Just think about it,” finished Dylan before turning to leave. Eric watched his friend drive away from the house with the intent to go pick up Robyn. Eric’s eyes took on an altogether different appearance and his overall persona mirrored a vibe, which even to him, remained indescribable. It was, perhaps, the same level of ambiance and mysterious behavior that had caused his rampage in ninety-nine. Ducking back indoors, Eric silently strolled into the living room. Bethany opened her mouth to speak, but Eric purposefully ignored her as he snatched his trench coat from nearby chair before leaving. He had hated the recent confrontation between himself and Bethany, and he wanted a fast resolution in dealing with it. Bethany’s heart had shattered once due to him, and he was not going to allow for history to repeat itself. On the other hand, Matt had secured something that Eric felt was rightly his, and the best damage control in both scenarios would be to steer everyone’s focus back to where it should be. The protective bubble that Eric had encompassed around Lynn Ann was steadily melting into a puddle of jealously. Never one to share, Eric considered his number one fan to be just that, his, and the idea of her gallivanting around with Matt Abernathy was an abomination in Eric’s eyes. He knew he could not tempt Matt away from his young fan, but he could however, entice her away from Matt by turning on his own charm which had, for the most part, remained dormant when it came to his relationship with Lynn Ann. Eric was about to regain his footing in two situations by modifying one common factor. Lynn Ann was at the center of this discord, and the sooner he could lure her back to himself, the sooner the strife would cease where Matt was concerned. Once this happened, Eric would then be sane enough to ultimately resolve the rocky path which he and Bethany now traipsed along. A cataclysmic rebirth had taken over as Eric darted away from the house in pursuit of acquiring one thing, control. It was the one facet that he had always maintained yet, somehow, was slowly losing, and the change was making him delirious. His contrived plan was foolproof, and knowing how to manipulate people, places, and life in general, Eric Harris set out to expose his inner godlike capabilities in order to both restore normalcy, and ultimately get his way.


	59. Chapter 59

  A soothing melody drifted into the air as the radio played softly in the background. The usual sunny evening had come to a close much too soon, and while hurriedly primping in front of the mirror, Lynn Ann jumped from the sound of her phone ringing. Through a giggle, she answered by saying, “Hello. Yeah, I’m almost ready. I know…and…I can’t wait! Oh, stop it…stop! Alright, then…I love you too, goodbye.” Lynn Ann heard the music cease, and turning to the radio in order to resolve the dilemma, she shockingly became aware of the reason for its dysfunction. “Eric!” she breathed. Eric prowled in her direction and with hurt and malice in his eyes, he whispered, “You… _love him_? Is that what you said, you _love_ …him? And, what is it that you can’t _wait_ to do, Lynn Ann? Can’t wait for _what_?” he pressed. “Dinner,” Lynn Ann said in an innocent voice. Taking a bottle of her crimson nail polish, Eric hurled it across the room only to shatter it, leaving a blood-like pattern stain along the creamy wall. “Don’t ever let me hear you say you love him again,” threatened Eric. Becoming both dazzled and dazed, Lynn Ann watched the jealous rant of her idol unfold before her very eyes. “There’s only one man that you’ll ever tell that to.” Lynn Ann grew dizzy as Eric stalked towards her once more and trapping her into a corner, Eric asked in a dark tone, “I’m sure that I don’t need to remind you…who this man is?” With her eyes closed, Lynn Ann gave him a smile to acknowledge that she needed no reminding of any kind since her heart solely belonged to him. With eyes remaining shut, Lynn Ann felt her back press against the wall, and like a shadow of death, Eric Harris hovered over his obsession from the past two weeks. In a possessive stance, he gazed at Lynn Ann and asked, “Now, do you remember who you love?” “You,” she breathed. “I love you, Eric.” Lynn Ann told him again as her eyes fluttered open. Eric stared down at her and Lynn Ann could not decipher the odd expression which he displayed. She could not determine if Eric currently viewed her as a female needing to be loved, a victim that needed to be killed, or a shiny new gun that needed to be played with. “Eric!” she breathed. “Eric!” she said a second time. Ending her near fainting session, Eric moved away from Lynn Ann only to ask, “What’s he doing in LA anyways? Is he here on business…or pleasure?” he asked bitterly to which Lynn Ann remained quiet. Eric retrieved the pink cellphone along the dresser. Placing it into her hand, he ordered, “Call him.” Lynn Ann blinked and said, “Wha..what do you want me to say?” He smiled proudly at her and then advised, “Tell him that you’re sick, and can’t go with him tonight.” “What if he knows I’m lying?” she questioned. “Why would you be lying,” retorted Eric. “You…are in love with me, aren’t you, so that would make you love sick?” Giving her the same look as before, Eric waited until he heard Lynn Ann sing the anthem of her being. “Of course I’m in love with you. I have been for three years, and I’ll always love you.” “Then, what are you waiting for?” Eric said while eyeing the phone once more and grinning. Lynn Ann quickly redialed Matt and while waiting, she asked in a worried voice, “What if he doesn’t believe me, Eric?” With an affectionate gaze, Eric declared, “You’re an actress, right? So…act,” he insisted with a wave of his hand. Upon hearing Matt’s voice, Lynn Ann pretended to cough into the phone and while looking deep into Eric’s hazel eyes, she confessed, “Matt, I’m so…very sorry, but I think I’m coming down with something. It’s probably best if I stay in tonight…no that’s alright. I’m sure I can manage …okay… yes…yes…okay, I…have to go.” Lynn Ann insisted almost too quickly. “That’s my girl,” Eric told her once the mission was complete. Lynn Ann returned the sentiment with a grin as she became entranced once more by Eric’s possessive charm. “By the way, I like your new apartment,” he said glancing around. “I noticed you’ve starting putting pictures of me in the living room now too, which I like,” he added with a wink. “Oh, I almost forgot,” Eric said, breaking her concentration. “I bought you a present,” he said with enthusiasm. Lynn Ann watched Eric as he disappeared around the corner only to return carrying the two cutest creatures she had ever seen. “Bunnies!” she said in excitement. Eric placed the cage onto a small table and opened the wire lid along the top. Lynn Ann smiled at the two animals, one white, the other black, as they hopped around in anticipation of being freed. Eric handed the black rabbit to his number one fan since he chose to snuggle the white one. “Do you like them, sweetheart?” he said although he knew the answer. “Oh, Eric, yes. I love them!” “The black one’s named Eric, and the white one is…Lynn Ann,” Eric said while placing a kiss along the rabbit’s ever twitching nose. He allowed her playtime with the animals as he scouted her room and took pride in the fact that there were no photos of Matt to be found anywhere. Beginning to need his attention again, Lynn Ann placed the rabbits back into the cage and moved to join Eric as he stood gazing into the mirror above her vanity. With wild curiosity, Lynn Ann entertained the thought of touching Eric. She had more than once hugged him, and casually tugged at the sleeve of his coat, but seeing him quietly stand before her, she began to ponder what the risky behavior might bring about. He was miles from Colorado and had made the trip to California to be in her presence, although she was unsure precisely why. With this in mind, Lynn Ann questioned, “Eric, why did you come here.” “To see you,” he softly replied. Reaching out to him, Lynn Ann cautiously raised her hand to place it along Eric’s cheek. He closed his eyes upon the contact and in a villainous voice, Eric said, “Lynn Ann, I need for you to make a decision.” Keeping her hand against his cheek, she moved to stand directly in front of him. “Anything, Eric. Whatever you need me to do.” Eric reached for her hand with his own and declared, “You can either be my number one fan, or you can be Matt’s mistress, but you can’t be both, so take your pick.” A small noise escaped Lynn Ann’s mouth as she stood in confusion over Eric’s ultimatum. “Eric, I, well, you know that…I…” Lynn Ann lost her train of thought which prompted Eric to mend her discombobulated speech on her behalf. “See,” began Eric. “That’s what I was afraid of all along. You can’t choose, can you?” Shaking her head, she revealed, “Well, Eric, it’s not really fair.” He tilted his head at her and irritably questioned, “How is it not fair?” “Because,” Lynn Ann said with a lowered head, “I would choose the first option, but being your fan also comes with certain boundaries that I know you won’t let me cross.” This statement caught Eric’s attention in every sense of the meaning and in a muffled voice he confessed, “I may have set the boundaries, Lynn Ann, but, I can also take them away.” Lynn Ann became moodily on the defense when she stated, “That sounds good coming from your mouth, Eric Harris, but is there really truth to it when we both know that you won’t even kiss me.” Eric breathed heavily as he heard Lynn Ann remind him in a saddened voice, “Two weeks ago, when you came to check on me at your house, I asked for you to kiss me, and I know that you didn’t. Instead, you tricked me by letting me fall asleep just so you wouldn’t have the burden of doing it.” “Is that what you think?” Eric coldly asked. “A burden?” he repeated. “Well, it’s not,” he hastily concluded. “You should know before you decide, there’s nothing that Matt can give you…that I can’t.” Lynn Ann looked away as her vision suddenly blurred. She desperately wanted more insight into this revelation, but was nervous to inquire in fear that it was simply her ever abounding intimate feelings for Eric taking over yet again. Choosing for her, Eric instructed, “I don’t want you to see Matt Abernathy again, Lynn Ann.” “You say this like it’s an order,” Lynn Ann said in a fussy tone. “That’s because it is,” Eric said greedily. Eric gave her an intimidating look while steering her back to the same corner he had forced her to occupy earlier. With his eyes lowered, he professed, “You are mine. You wanted to be the number one fan of the Columbine shooter, so with it, comes sacrifices.” Lynn Ann licked her lips and smiled in a wistful stupor. “Do I get anything at all out of this…sacrifice,” she challenged. Eric rewarded her with the same intoxicating look that was now like a drug to her. Lynn Ann felt Eric take her hands and force them down at her sides. He stood before her like a body guard and in a seductive voice, he began to ask her about a particular incident which occurred two weeks prior. “Why don’t you tell me about that…dream you had?” Lynn Ann gasped loudly because she had made a habit out of circulating the images throughout her mind on a continuous basis, but to speak about them seemed unfathomable. She turned pink before she said, “I can’t…tell you about that.” Lynn Ann’s hands remained pinned at her sides and leaning towards her, Eric said, “How am I ever going to know what you want if you don’t tell me.” The word games were becoming maddening, and Lynn Ann sighed while saying, “Eric, stop it. Why are you doing this to me? Eric slowly began to raise her arms in order to allow them to rest around his shoulders. He stepped painfully close to Lynn Ann and this new position damn near made her heart stop. “You know you can tell me anything, baby,” he said looking into her star-struck eyes. “Tell me what you want.” “You,” is all that she could reply. “What part of me do you want first?” Lynn Ann reacted with a soft noise and her grasp around Eric’s neck grew tighter as she whined and begged, “Just kiss me, Eric.” He gave her an innocent smile before saying, “Close your eyes.” Lynn Ann obeyed and then she heard him state, “Now, count backwards from thirteen.” Lynn Ann’s eyes blinked open as she gave him a frown. “You want me to fall for that again, huh?” “Just do it,” he sweetly coaxed. Closing her eyes once more, Lynn Ann humored Eric by uttering aloud the numbers. There was no way in which she could have known, but the countdown signified her one way ticket on an emotional ride named Eric Harris. Once onboard, there would be no way that she could escape, but in all honesty, she knew she wanted to remain on the trip with him and never leave. It was like she was running an invisible marathon as her breathing intensified, but her body remained unmoving as Lynn Ann called out the final count. “Three…two…one,” Her rollercoaster ride had officially begun as Lynn Ann finally felt the sensation of Eric’s lips meet her own. His breath mingled with hers as he opened his mouth just enough to taste her lips. “Eric! Eric! Oh god, Eric! Eric!” Eric would have continued the make out session, but he began to fear that Lynn Ann would overexert herself and ultimately faint within his arms. When he finally moved away from her, she practically tumbled to the floor, unable to walk. “If a kiss can do this much damage, then I hate to think what would happen if we…did anything else.” Lynn Ann groveled at Eric’s feet and clung to the edges of his duster while trying to pull herself up once more. Remembering how to use gravity once again, Lynn Ann moved past Eric and placed both hands along her dresser. She stared down at the floor in an effort to overcome the head rush which she was still suffering. “Eric,” she said breathlessly. “In all this time of you being here, did it cross your mind just how dangerous your behavior is?” “Eric smirked and agreed, “Yeah, I’ve always been intense.” Finally gaining composure, Lynn Ann turned to him and clarified, “No, I’m not talking about your personality. I’m talking about your role within TCM.” “What do you mean?” he quizzed. “You just walk in here with rabbits, and try to seduce me to the point of nearly fainting, not to mention, threatening me to stay away from Matt.” Eric took a step forward just before he heard Lynn Ann announce, “As your leader, I could have you tried in Atlanta for this.” Lynn Ann flinched and screamed as Eric snatched her and tossed her like a ragdoll onto the bed. As if this was not shocking enough, Lynn Ann watched as Eric pounced on her and straddled her in an effort to stop her movement. He restricted her arms once more, but it proved to be more exciting now in their new horizontal position. “Now, you hold on a second,” warned Eric. “Until you know just how to back those words up, I suggest that you don’t threaten me with them. Stop pretending that you can take charge, because until you figure out how to address me in your new role, and not as a fangirl, your authority is useless when it comes to me.” Lynn Ann stifled back a small sob due to the derogatory term which Eric referred to her. “I am _not_ a fangirl.” Eric glared down at his number one fan and with a smile he said, “No you’re not, but from the way you’ve been acting these past two weeks, especially with Matt, you may as well be…a fangirl.” “I love you,” vowed Lynn Ann even though she displayed a mild fearful expression. “If you love me, then you’ll stay away from him,” concluded Eric. “But, Eric, what if I…can’t.” Eric inhaled deeply and repeated the temptation from before as he placed his lips to hers. With her head swimming, Lynn Ann felt it end much too quickly as Eric repeated, “What if you…can’t?” “I mean…what if…he won’t stay away from me,” she clarified. Eric dove back onto his feet and Lynn Ann intriguingly witnessed Eric bear his weapon from the hidden confines of his trench coat. “Lynn Ann,” he began with a honey essence. Eric swiped open the latch to the rabbit cage, and taking the black one out into the open, he held up the animal as well as his gun. “NO!” cried Lynn Ann “Eric, DON’T, please!” Eric clicked the pistol into ready action and stared at her with no expression. “Do you see little Eric, here?” he asked while holding the fluffy rabbit into the air. “Do you know what’s going to happen to little Eric if Lynn Ann over there doesn’t stop driving him crazy?” Lynn Ann slowly turned to observe the white rabbit still safely within its cage which Eric had named after her, and she began to feel helpless. Keeping his gun aimed at the animal, he softly ordered, “Look at me,” Lynn Ann forced her eyes to Eric’s and listened as he continued to address the rabbits as if the pets were him and her. “Poor little Eric has a…fragile heart. He can’t take much more, and every time Lynn Ann makes him sad or worried, it stresses him out very badly. Now, this has never been a huge problem until Lynn Ann recently turned eighteen, and Eric is having a hard time coping with that. We could end little Eric’s life right now, and just put him out of his misery, or Lynn Ann could help him out by obeying.” Eric brushed the weapon along the rabbit’s ebony fur just before he turned to her again and vowed, “If you don’t end this thing with Matt, I will, by killing him. And, if I kill him, then Jonathan will kill me,” continued Eric. “And, after this happens,” he said in further torment, “Little Lynn Ann’s going to be all alone. And, with Eric gone, Lynn Ann will have to start lining her cage with pictures of Dylan instead,” Eric said as he glanced around her room at the numerous photos of himself. Lynn Ann had not fallen for an average guy. Had she done so, he would have possibly been the type to fret over his newly waxed car, or became frustrated due to extra homework in his college studies. In matters of the heart, a mediocre guy would have, perhaps drank away his sorrows after writing her a cheesy love letter before eventually moving on. Lynn Ann, however, was in love with the Columbine shooter, and with this came his clever mind games tossed with threats of abandonment in which to extort control over her. Engaging in the warped game, Lynn Ann looked to the white rabbit and apologetically said, “Lynn Ann is sorry that she upset and worried Eric. She…doesn’t want him to leave and she promises to make him happy…always.” Her words meant to satisfy, and they did, as human Eric removed the gun away from animal Eric. He placed the rabbit back into the cage and ironically, the white one bounced to his side. Lynn Ann had remained in an upright position along her bed, and choosing to entice her one more time, Eric moved on top of her and whispered, “Eric is…so much happier now.” He looked at the rabbits and asked, “And, how about Lynn Ann? Do you think she’s happy now, too?” “Very much,” breathed Lynn Ann as she glanced into the eyes of her hero to see her reflection staring back. Slowly lowering his lips to hers, Eric placed another kiss onto his beloved fan. She displayed a similar reaction just as before, but it proved better this time around due to the fact that she was not on her feet and better prepared for it. Eric agonizingly pulled away from her. “What are you wearing?” he asked as if he had just now noticed the fitted black dress that she sported. He gave her a frown and Lynn Ann began to explain. “Well, I’m in TCM now, and it’s your favorite color, too,” she thought to point out. “Well, that may be true, but I like you much better in pink.” Lynn Ann blushed bashfully as Eric brushed his thumb across her lower leg. He moved to exit her room and looking at the rabbits a final time, Eric decided to tell Lynn Ann just one more story involving the pair. “You might have to separate them after a while,” he began. “Eric’s been misbehaving and earlier…he almost fucked Lynn Ann. As a matter fact, by the time everything’s all said and done, Eric’s going to end up fucking Lynn Ann…a lot, probably…every day.” Eric practically vanished from her room and appearing to hyperventilate, Lynn Ann rolled onto the pillowcase bearing Eric’s image, and let out an excited, maddening scream from the words that he so freely spoke involving both the rabbits…and themselves.


	60. Chapter 60

   Brooks threw on his favorite pair of jeans just before looking into the mirror. He straightened his collar and hearing the doorbell a second time, he raced into the living room and opened the front door. “Morning, sir. I have a delivery for a Brooks Brown.” “That’d be me,” Brooks said with a smile. “Just sign right here,” the man instructed. Brooks had practiced writing his name numerous times in an effort to capture his best signature. He handed the pen back to the courier, and picking up the large box, he carried it excitedly inside the living room. He took out a switch blade and sliced through the cardboard in one swift motion and then discarded the foam packaging along the top. Glancing down as if to welcome a newborn child into the world, Brooks Brown picked up the glossy, red and black covered novel that was his finished book titled, _No Easy Answers: The Truth Behind Death at Columbine_.


	61. Chapter 61

   Eric went to check the mailbox a total of seven times one late Tuesday evening in October. He contemplated the alternative by utilizing email, but due to his secretive whereabouts and the ploy of having the general public continue to accept his death within Columbine, Eric chose snail mail in the end, feeling that it was more secure. After visiting her in California, he noticed that Lynn Ann had not sent one letter, and it severely worried Eric because it had been well over a week. She had not sent any text messages either, and Eric began to wonder if his intense behavior had worked so well that it scared his number one admirer away completely. Taking what little mail he had collected, Eric grumpily tossed it onto the kitchen counter before he went to the living room. Bethany occupied her usual spot on the small sofa and taking a seat beside her, Eric leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek. “What are you reading?” he asked sweetly as he looked at the papers in her hand. “It’s a mailing list for all the people who Brooks wants to send his book to.” “Why can’t he do that himself?” Eric questioned as he viewed the rather lengthy list. “Well, he’s busy signing each copy of the book, so I offered to help with this,” she explained with a smile. “Yeah, he probably thinks he’s going to be famous over it,” Eric said giving her a wink. “Have you read it yet,” she asked eagerly. “No,” Eric responded simply. He had already observed the others with their nose in the book over the last week, but Eric had made no attempt to read the long awaited creation of his friend. He smiled at Bethany and instructed, “Don’t let him make that your full time job.” The couple had become civil once again despite Eric’s fluctuating moods and unpredictable temper, but their overall relationship had grown somewhat distant over the last few weeks. Bethany chose to remain positive, although the odd detached feeling between herself and Eric was evident. The others, for the most part, kept to their business and assumed nothing was too far gone in the relationship since Bethany and Eric still shared a bed together. “YAH! A Halloween party!” Nate belted from the kitchen. “God, Nate,” Bethany yelled back. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” she asked due to his sudden outburst. He moved through the living room carrying an envelope in the form of an invitation. “Don’t even try it,” stated Dylan as he eyed the black writing on red paper while following Nate. “I’ve already asked Eric if we could go to that and he said no.” Nate pouted at Eric like a spoiled child who wanted his way. “I don’t do costume parties,” Eric declared before Nate even asked. “Well, why can’t we go without you?” Nate asked now that he knew Dylan would stand up to the plausible idea with him. Eric sighed and said, “Fine. The two of you can go.” Dylan gave Nate a high five as he pondered aloud, “Hey man, I wonder what Matt’s costume will be.” “Matt’s not going to be there,” Eric interjected. “Uh, yes he is, or at least he should be since it’s his birthday party,” announced Nate. “Let me see that,” Eric said taking the invite to read it for himself. Sure enough, the indication of a costume party was correct, and it was being thrown for the sake of Matt turning thirty-four a few days in advance to all Hallows Eve. “Fuck!” Eric said with aggravation. “Eric, you don’t have to go,” Bethany said trying to let him know that he had a choice in the matter, but after his next statement, she understood the reason for his complaining. “I’ve already heard the rumors that this is mandatory for all top districts,” Eric explained. “He’ll want to get us all together, especially since we didn’t attend any quarterly presentations this year.” Forever hyper, Dylan grinned and motioned for everyone to look in his direction as he spoke his master plan for the party. “Hey, let’s not do individual costumes. Let’s do a theme for our whole district!” Waiting to hear the idea of the year, Eric looked at his friend as he suggested, “We can be the Smurfs! All we have to do is paint ourselves blue and get some little white floppy hats!” “I am NOT wearing a white hat of any kind,” Eric said referring to certain issues during their high school days. Ignoring him, Dylan continued by saying, “Eric, you’ll be Papa Smurf, and Robyn can be Smurfette. What do you think, Bethany? You know what I’m talking about right?” Bethany smiled at Dylan as she looked up from her mailing project and said in her usual sweet passive voice, “I’m a child of the eighties just like you, Dylan. Of course I know about the Smurfs.” “Well,” finished Eric in conclusion. “I’m still going to find a way out of going if I can.” Eric went into the kitchen, and purposefully startling Bullet on his way to the refrigerator, he heard his cellphone indicate that he had just received a text message. He eyed the screen with a hopeful expression and his demeanor changed as he read the words… _“Matt’s making me go to his party. Said it’s a must. I think for you too, hope you’ll be there. I miss you. Trick or treat <333.” _Trying to sound casual, Eric returned to the living room after grabbing a soda and announced, “You know, it has been a while since I’ve fully enjoyed Halloween. I was probably five the last time I did,” he said as he thought back to the skeleton costume that he and his mother selected for the occasion. “Maybe we should go to the party after all.” Eric announced with renewed energy. Showing the same eagerness, Dylan asked, “You really want to go?” “Yeah,” Eric said with a nod, “I think I’d like to do…a little trick or treating,” he said smiling before deleting the text message.

 *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 The house was all abuzz the morning of October thirty-first as Bethany helped Robyn clean up after a hearty breakfast of pancakes, sausages, and eggs. “Nate, are you going to be alright?” Robyn asked as she watched him sneeze relentlessly. “I think I’m coming down with something. My head’s killing me,” he replied miserably. “Maybe you should lie back down,” recommended Bethany. “That’s probably a good idea because if I don’t feel any better than this in the next few hours, I may not be able to go.” “Gosh, Nate, I’m sorry,” Bethany said sympathetically. “I know you were really looking forward to the party. Maybe it’ll pass by the time we get ready to leave.” “God, I hope so,” Nate mumbled before leaving the kitchen to rest. “Bethany, have you seen my suitcase?” Brooks called as he rummaged through a hall closet. “I think it’s in the closet downstairs,” she replied. “Did you decide on a costume?” Bethany asked turning to Robyn. “Yes,” she winked. “But, don’t ask what because it’s a surprise.” Bethany chuckled and said, “Well, it looks like my plan fell through. I’m going to have to do something on my own.” Robyn smiled knowingly and asked, “You couldn’t get Eric to decide on anything could you?” Bethany shook her head while saying, “We went to three different costume stores and he still couldn’t find anything.” “Well, that’s because he’s so picky,” explained Robyn, “So, it’s his own fault,” she concluded. “He’s going to feel left out once we get there and he sees everyone else in full costume.” Chris tossed his car keys onto the table, and overhearing the girls’ conversation, he said, “Well, I still don’t have a costume yet. Maybe I can go as whatever it was that Eric turned down.” Bethany moved to face Chris and with a look of surprise, she asked, “You’d…want to dress up with me?” “Sure, why not?” responded Chris as if it entirely made sense. “There’s no reason why a perfectly good idea should go to waste just because Eric’s being a little bitch and doesn’t want to dress up.” “I heard that,” Eric said as he stepped into the kitchen. He chose to ignore Chris’ remark by saying instead, “The party’s at eight, but I’m sure we need to be there early.” Realizing that no one had mentioned it, Bethany asked, “Is it going to be in Atlanta?” “No, actually, it’s in Fort Lauderdale. Matt has a house there,” stated Eric. “That’s odd,” commented Bethany. “His region is here, though,” she said referring to their location. “Why would he choose to live in Florida?” “He doesn’t,” clarified Eric. “It’s his vacation home. He lives in Vegas. Matt has always said that he never plays where he works, so I guess that’s why he chose the spot.” Chris decided to chime in and with a laugh, he said, “Yeah, his second love nest has to be far from the real one so his wife won’t find out about all those women he’s got on the side. I’m sure he has Lynn Ann shacked up out there right now, too.” Eric felt a needle like effect splintering throughout his chest as these words registered in his head. He had not thought about the possibility of Matt offering his second home to Lynn Ann under the pretense, of course, of her learning TCM business, or some other fabricated idea when in reality, Matt would simply be trying to bed her once again. While the likelihood of this lingered in his mind, Eric remained optimistic that his psychological deceits had hopefully done the trick in forcing the girl away from the older, yet attractive man. As Eric gathered a single change of clothes to take on the overnight trip, the girls excitedly tended to several last minute chores around the house before leaving to run a few errands which included selecting a gift for Matt. They were rushed to the point of feeling overwhelmed when they spent entirely too much time, and too money on their leisure outing. “There you two are!” Eric said in an almost worried voice once he saw Bethany and Robyn come through the front door two hours later. Trying to catch her breath, Robyn explained, “Sorry, I guess the time just got away from us.” “Dylan, are you ready?” called Eric. “We’re going to miss our plane,” Eric fussed as he checked the time once again. “Sweetie, you’re not even ready, yet,” he then observed, noticing that Bethany was costume free. Bethany intended on making the journey in comfortable clothing so she told him, “Oh, me and Robyn are planning to dress once we get there.” “Me, too,” added Robert before asking, “Hey, where’s Nate?” “He’s still sick, so he decided to stay behind,” Bethany sadly admitted. Eric sighed and then yelled, “DYLAN, let’s GO!” Still a kid at heart, Dylan strutted into the living room bearing a lively smile as he paused for his friends to admire his choice of costume. Chuckling broke out among the group and even Eric had to allow ample time to laugh and hear what Dylan’s story would be surrounding this last minute change of plans. “I thought you wanted to go as a Smurf,” commented Eric with a wide grin. Dylan stood in a suit with bold contrasting black and white stripes and shaking his grungy hair which was now dyed green, he declared, “Well, after giving it some more thought, I decided to go as Beetlejuice.” Robyn rolled her eyes and explained the real reason behind Dylan’s decision. “When he found out that the store was out of blue spray paint for the Smurf idea, he saw the green, and went with this instead. He just wanted an excuse to dye or paint something,” she professed as she reached out and tousled Dylan’s hair. “You know you’re going to embarrass me tonight, right?” Eric said looking at his best friend. Ignoring this, Dylan simply asked, “Well, what are you supposed to be?” “The Columbine shooter,” Eric responded without even having to contemplate the question. “You suck!” Dylan said tossing his hands into the air over Eric’s lack of participation. The state of Florida gradually came into view as the Denver district landed upon nightfall. They made the rest of the journey by limousine and upon stepping out of the vehicle, Bethany thought the waterfront estate owned by Matt Abernathy resembled a miniature hotel, situated among luscious palm trees and other warm climate plant life. Eric might have equated his relaxed mindset to be from the pleasant Florida weather, however, it was for an entirely and altogether different reason. After entering the stylish, yet exaggerated home, all worry over Matt and Lynn Ann vanished as Eric laid eyes on Angie Abernathy, Matt’s trophy wife of a spouse, who was standing proudly by his side. “Hello, there. How have you been?” she asked Eric although it was clear that she had no idea who he was. “Honey, you remember Eric? His father helped start the business with me back in the early nineties.” “Of course I remember,” she said with a nod even though she did not. Down through the years, Matt had implemented a feasible story on his lifestyle and profession to which his spouse had come to believe and never once thought to question. Angie simply nodded again and requested, “Be sure to tell your father hello for me.” “I will,” lied Eric. “If you’ll excuse me,” Angie said while holding a glass of wine. The stunning brunette stepped away with the intent to greet and welcome more guests into her home who were arriving in small groups. Bethany’s attention was turned away from the young woman as Robyn asked, “Hey, are you ready to put on your costume?” “Sure,” she readily agreed. The two girls stepped away and once Eric accepted an alcoholic beverage of his choice from the wait staff, he looked to Matt and questioned, “Angie still thinks you’re in travel consulting?” Matt nodded with a grin and admitted, “Always has, that, and some real estate on the side.” Eric shook his head in amusement as he recalled Matt telling him in the past that Angie believed _TCM_ was the short name for his entrepreneurial success, _Travel Consulting and Management_. Eric always perceived Angie to be pretty, but thought she would look more attractive if she wore less makeup. He eyed the young lady again whom Matt kept in the dark about their extensive gang involvement and cutting to the chase, Eric asked Matt, “I thought you two were separated.” “More or less,” was Matt’s vague response. “This party was actually her idea.” Eric gave him an odd look to which Matt stated, “Come on Harris, do you really think I would throw myself a birthday party like a ten year old.” Eric chuckled and declared, “Yeah, I’ve never been big on the birthday’s myself, or the costume thing,” he added. “Then, that’s two things we have in common,” Matt uttered as he chose not to dress for the bewitching holiday either. Eric took a sip of his drink, and ready to move on to his next topic of interest, he asked, “Where’s Lynn Ann?” Matt glanced upwards to a second level balcony which could be seen from where he and Eric stood. “She’s running around here somewhere. I’ve had this house for three years, and even I’m still learning where the fuck everything is,” he said in boasting of the home’s spacious square footage. “She’s been a bit standoffish here lately,” Matt said in speaking of the young girl. Eric’s appearance remained unbiased although he was smiling inwardly. His attention suddenly turned to Bethany and Robyn as he saw them approach once again. He also saw Chris with a rather worried expression on his face as he began speaking. “Bethany, I know I agreed to dress up with you, but you didn’t tell me that tights were part of the deal.” Eric laughed at his friend and revealed, “Now you know why I wouldn’t do it.” “Bethany admired Chris’ team spirit, but she did not want him to be uncomfortable either, so she compromised. “Alright, you can wear pants, but I can’t guarantee that the real Batman would approve.” Chris smiled and without having to be told twice, he left his friends in order to discard the itchy stockings and retrieve his pants once again. Looking to Bethany, Eric said, “Well, I don’t know how impressed I am with Batman, but Catwoman is definitely hot!” It was not difficult for Bethany’s all leather, black fitted attire to appeal to Eric as he reached out and playfully yanked at her long slender tail. Eric tugged at her again, and she swiped his hand away. “I’m just treating you like I do Bullet,” he said with a wink. Bethany folded her arms and gave Eric a disapproving look over his continued aggravation of the feline back at home. Brooks chuckled his enthusiasm over the costume while Dylan remained captivated on Robyn’s clothing selection for the evening. “Robyn, I love it!” he began. “You look just like that girl who lives in a bottle.” “Jeannie,” she clarified while attempting to adjust the veil covering a portion of her face. Brooks nodded his approval of both costumes, although like Eric, he chose to go costumeless for the event. The friends slowly retreated into a side room as the foyer was beginning to crowd with more arriving guests. Last, but not least, Robert came to join the group and upon seeing him, Eric cursed and buried his face in his hands. “You chose to go as a fucking cop?” Eric asked in disbelief. Robert proudly straightened the fake badge on his uniform and retorted, “Eric, you know I’ve always wanted to be a cop.” Dylan howled hysterically and said, “You’re so in the wrong business, man.” Eric shook his head and incredulously stated, “We’re at a TCM meetup. You should know better than to dress as a cop, you dumbass!” The others chuckled softly as they continued to listen to Eric scold Robert relentlessly. Lastly, the group was joined by a twirling blue and white blur as Lynn Ann turned two cartwheels into the room while waving pom-poms excitedly into the air. Rolling her eyes, Bethany found it typical that Lynn Ann would choose something so unoriginal and in her opinion boring, but as the eighteen year old approached, Bethany nearly had a heart attack upon seeing the girl up close. “Oh, my god, Lynn Ann!” Robyn gasped before covering her mouth. Lynn Ann proudly waltzed up to the group in a blue and white cheerleading costume. The word _“Rebels”_ was sewed onto the material which each person clearly recognized as an actual uniform belonging to the Columbine cheer squad. Fake blood was splattered across the front and upon seeing the terribly dark stain resembling a bullet wound at her chest, Brooks said, “Lynn Ann, you can’t wear that!” “Yes I can,” she retorted in her most snooty voice. Grabbing onto Eric’s arm, Lynn Ann announced, “Since Eric’s going as himself, I decided to be his victim.” It was just then that Bethany caught the reaction from Eric as he looked down at the floor with a reddened face. What Bethany initially mistook for anger traumatized her beyond words when she found Eric fighting to stifle back laughter. Eric could not catch his breath, and he turned away only to be joined by Dylan who had begun cackling ferociously. No one else found the idea witty by any means as Dylan stated, “That’s awesome, Lynn Ann!” “No…its NOT!” Robyn yelled angrily. “Where did you get that uniform?” Robyn asked with a frown. “Eric broke into the school and got it for me,” Lynn Ann happily answered. Bethany gave Eric a look of disgust to which Eric defensively said, “I didn’t know she wanted it for this. I just thought she wanted it to add to her collection of…Columbine stuff.” Lynn Ann approached Robyn and challenged, “We’re at a TCM party, Robyn, so I think the idea is totally appropriate.” “Does Matt know you did this?” “No,” she tartly responded. “Well, maybe he should,” Bethany said in giving her opinion. Attempting to neutralize the situation, Brooks explained, “Lynn Ann, didn’t Matt talk to you about stuff like this.” When she said nothing, he continued by explaining. “What happened at Columbine, and other things like it, are rarely discussed. It’s just out of respect.” Lynn Ann flightily flipped her ponytail with its matching blue and white ribbon and simply questioned, “Respect for who, because I respect Eric.” Thinking she might vomit, Bethany stormed from the room and away from Lynn Ann’s presence. She made a beeline for Matt who still remained near the front entrance of the home. Bethany approached him and waited patiently to the side while Matt finished his conversation with his wife. “You know,” Angie said while glancing around, “I’ve seen a lot of really good costumes. A few have been rather interesting, too. In fact, I now understand who Eric’s supposed to be.” Matt turned to Angie with raised eyebrows and a curious look as she announced, “He’s the Columbine shooter, and there’s a girl dressed in the school’s cheerleading uniform with blood stains across the front. I guess she’s supposed to be one of his victims.” Wine spewed from Matt’s mouth and his eyes appeared as round as golf balls. “What! Well…that’s, just…it’s, uh, unacceptable.” Matt was baffled into disconcerted speech as Bethany stepped in and stated, “Matt, that’s actually what I was coming to talk to you about.” “Continuing the discussion, Angie said in observation, “I mean, it’s rather creative, but a little tacky. Oh well, whatever, it is Halloween,” she concluded in a ditzy voice as she straightened the simple pair of devil horns placed along her head. “Honey, excuse me for a minute,” Matt said as he began to follow Bethany. Matt strode into the room containing the Denver district and in sheer amusement, he walked over to the crimson stained cheerleader. “Lynn Ann, sweetheart, you’re costume is…rather impressive,” began Matt. “But, some people might find it a tad too controversial,” he continued. “Besides that, if you think back to Eric’s trial, sometimes outsiders manage to sneak into TCM gatherings, and well, you wouldn’t want to parade around in something like that. It could draw attention to Eric, and ultimately land him behind bars, and you wouldn’t want that, now would you?” Batting her eyes at Eric, Lynn Ann admitted, “Of course not.” “Then, maybe a change of costume should be in order,” he advised in a sweet voice. “Perhaps Eric can help you decide on something different,” Matt suggested as he turned to Eric before leaving to join Angie once again. Bethany attempted to hide her boastful smile. She knew Eric was in no mood to entertain Lynn Ann, or her foolish nonsense, but Bethany became speechless when Eric suddenly took Lynn Ann by the arm and said, “Come on.” Brushing one of her pom-poms along Eric’s cheek, Lynn Ann asked, “Where are we going. “To find you something different, although I don’t see the big deal with what you have on.” Tears jolted into Bethany’s eyes and with a harsh expression she declared, “You know Eric, you would’ve never thought that was funny a few months ago when you found out that I was almost killed at Columbine.” Glaring at Lynn Ann, Bethany said with bitterness, “I can’t imagine why you would now.” Eric froze and the seriousness of the situation began to manifest as Robyn shook her head in shame over Eric’s insensitivity. “Bethany, I’m…sorry,” Eric offered, but it was too late as Bethany brushed past him in a brisk walk with her tail swishing behind her. Lynn Ann tugged at Eric’s arm and prompted, “Come on, Eric.” Watching Bethany leave, Eric blinked while recovering from his dazed state of mind, “Eric?” persisted Lynn Ann. “Will you chase after me and pretend to shoot me?” Eric looked at his number one fan who like himself, was a bit of a rebel. Giving her a smile, Eric shaped his hand in order to resemble a gun and began to pursue Lynn Ann while making shooting noises. She broke out into a full run and wanting to get in on the roleplaying action, Robert stalked behind Eric while yelling, “Stop, police!” The three of them ran through the room packed with guests, and like a true actress at heart, Lynn Ann screamed, “HELP! I think I’ve been shot! She dropped to the ground as Eric stood over her and gave another fake shot to her heart. Robert grabbed Eric and said, “You’re under arrest!” Angie clapped enthusiastically which began a chain of applause among the spectators as they watched the reenactment before them. “Oh, goddammit!” Matt cursed while shaking his head at Eric and Lynn Ann’s rebelliousness. “I need another drink,” he said as he swiped the wine glass from his wife.


	62. Chapter 62

   Laughter rumbled down the open corridor as Eric pursued his beloved admirer in a high speed chase on foot. Lynn Ann scaled a grand red-carpeted staircase leading to the room which she temporarily occupied while staying overnight at the lavish home. Eric cautiously looked both ways along the hallway before holding his finger to his lips in order to silence her. He nearly pushed her into the bedroom and quickly closed the door behind them. Although she had ceased from running, Lynn Ann found it difficult to catch her breath as Eric stood in front of her while giving her a fearsome stare. “Now, you have nowhere else to run. Trick or treat,” he said in a devilish voice. He broke character and smiled before referencing their untactful charade. “We’re going to be in so much trouble.” “Maybe not,” she reasoned. “I don’t think the people downstairs minded too much, or they wouldn’t have clapped.” “Well, regardless of what anyone else thinks, I love your costume,” Eric complimented. Lynn Ann remained still, and before she could respond, Eric captured her in an unexpected embrace. Her eyes drifted downward due to the unanticipated predicament. “Careful, or you’ll get fake blood on your clothes,” was all she could think to say. “So,” he whispered. “You know that blood doesn’t bother me, sweetheart,” Eric commented with a smirk. “In fact,” he said while moving away from her. “Do you trust me?” “Yes,” Lynn Ann readily replied and upon her response, Eric produced a knife from inside his trench coat. “Give me your hand,” he told her. Lynn Ann trustingly held out her hand to him and with gentle, yet firm pressure, he eased the blade along the tender flesh of her palm and produced a small wound which began to bleed. Eric sliced along the inside of his hand as well and after waiting for the red liquid to rush to the skins’ surface, he raised his hand as did she. Eric clasped their palms together, forever merging their life force and whispered, “Now, as of this moment, you are forever bound to me as my number one fan, always.” Lynn Ann closed her eyes and with each staggered breath, she began to feel the all too familiar, daunting, yet strangely pleasant sensation which seemed to manifest when in Eric’s presence. Thinking of the two pet rabbits, he questioned, “How’s little Eric and Lynn Ann?” “Good,” she responded in a hollow voice. Eric pulled his hand away from hers in order to take a peek at the tiny flesh wound which he had inflicted upon her. With dashing allure, he raised her hand to his lips and kissed softly along the sensitive area. Lynn Ann finally opened her eyes, and deciding to be honest with Eric, she told him, “A certain male rabbit came to visit Lynn Ann the other day.” Eric placed another kiss onto her hand before raising his eyes to hers. “And, what did Lynn Ann tell him,” he questioned in a rather ominous voice. “That she had a headache and to go away.” Eric gave her a skeptical look and asked, “And, that actually worked?” “Always does,” she responded proudly. “Well, what about Eric? You wouldn’t have told him that, would you?” Lynn Ann shook her head and stated, “No, because Eric can come visit whenever he wants.” Satisfied with her response, Eric smiled before changing the subject. “Well, we better get back to the party before people start to notice that we’re missing.” Lynn Ann’s smile turned to a frown as she admitted, “Eric, I don’t have another costume to wear. This is all I brought,” she said glancing down at her brilliant, but distasteful masterpiece. “I’ll help you find something,” he offered. Eric followed Lynn Ann to a closet area, and after seeing the contents and the seven suitcases lying along the floor, he asked, “You aren’t moving in or anything…are you?” “No, I always bring this much when I travel,” she revealed with a smile. Reaching for an unopened suitcase, Lynn Ann dug inside until finding a particular clothing item. “Since you’re going as yourself, I guess I can do the same thing,” she concluded. Eric viewed the familiar white t-shirt which Lynn Ann had worn during his trail with, “ _I heart Eric Harris”_ along the front. “Perfect,” he said in agreement. “Oh, no!” she said in a fretful voice. “I brought the wrong one.” “You…have more than one?” Eric asked in amazement. “Well, the first one I ordered was too large, so I had another one made. The second shirt is the one I wore to your trial that you signed for me, and I grabbed the wrong one,” she said with disappointment. Eric took the oversized shirt from her and with a wink he said, “I have an idea.” Eric removed his duster and handed it to Lynn Ann. “What do you mean?” she asked with a shy smile. “We’re about to win the costume contest,” concluded Eric. “Go ask someone if I can borrow a wig…a blonde one,” he grinned while showing his dimples.

                      *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 “Aren’t we supposed to be meeting with Matt?” Bethany asked as she sipped on a glass of punch before checking the time. “I think he decided to do that afterwards,” Robyn answered as she searched the room for their superior and tonight’s birthday boy. The girls had vacated the casual lounging room in order to join the area which Matt used for entertainment purposes to include tonight’s party. Music played overhead and the soft lighting helped procure the easygoing, festive atmosphere. Although dark out, Bethany peeked outside one of the many windows that overlooked the beachfront to the Atlantic Coast. Guests lined along the other side, opposite the windows, as they took advantage of the buffet style catering, packed with numerous selections of appetizers, main course choices, desserts, and beverages of all kinds. Half of the large space was arranged with chair and table settings, while the other remained open with the intent to be a dance floor. A small stage was positioned in the front with hanging decorations appropriate for the spooky holiday. “Bethany, are you alright?” Robyn asked as she watched her friend stare at her drink. “Yeah, I’m…just…I don’t know.” Robyn knew the reason behind Bethany’s preoccupied behavior and with confidence, she began to expound on the previous incident involving Lynn Ann. “You know, Bethany, Matt’s probably just now beginning to see what a mistake he made by giving Lynn Ann the title of regional leader. She may be able to shoot without being trained, but clearly, she needs to be taught about other things. What she did was unacceptable, and if Jonathan found out about that, Matt would be the one to get it for sure for the lack of teaching and discipline on his part.” Bethany glanced at Robyn as they took a seat at a table with a carved jack-o-lantern placed in the center. “Well, it’s not so much the costume that upsets me, though,” admitted Bethany. “I just can’t believe she walked into the room and within two seconds, she managed to get Eric’s undivided attention,” Bethany said with a look of disdain. Robyn made a snide noise then specified, “And, that’s just what I’m talking about. If Lynn Ann knew what was good for her, she’d be in here right now mingling with the other regional leaders instead of picking out a stupid costume. She’s young, and although I really feel like she has potential, I think her focus is off. God knows she’s obsessed with Eric, but sitting under him is not going to help her learn her position and Matt should know this.” Bethany nodded in confirmation to Robyn’s words and it gave her hope that in time, the girl could possibly loose her sense of entitlement by being forced into a lower rank within TCM. Robyn let out an amused laugh as she watched Robert partake in the buffet. “Look how no one will go near Robert. His costume idea is just about as pathetic as Lynn Ann’s.” “Speaking of costumes,” Bethany said while pointing. “It looks like they’re about to do the contest. Robyn turned in her seat in order to better view the contestants walking onto the stage and her mouth flew open, however, when she saw the third and final couple appear into view, walking side by side, hand in hand.

                              *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 Bethany quickly found herself surrounded by zombies, witches, ghosts, and other lively characters as the room continued to fill with TCM’s finest members. What guests remained in the lobby were now filing into the darkened ballroom in order to view the upcoming costume contest as well as take advantage of the fresh food being served. “Okay, could I have everyone’s attention please?” came a voice that bellowed throughout the room. A man wearing an Elvis costume sat along the side of the stage while attempting to adjust a microphone. “For those of you who don’t me, I’m the king of rock and roll,” he said in cliché fashion, “And, I’m going to be your wonderful DJ for this evening.” Although indicating his need for a drink, Bethany watched as Brooks casually moved in the direction of the disc jockey in an almost stalking manner. “I’d like to kick off this evening with our couples’ costume contest,” he continued, “So, if you’re ready to begin, let’s start by giving a hand to our three finalists.” Everyone began clapping and with a look of scorn, Bethany stared at Lynn Ann in Eric’s duster. Intending to capture his overall appearance, Lynn Ann also wore his cap backwards and his signature shades. What was more aggravating, however, was Bethany’s boyfriend, now turned female on stage before her eyes. Eric stood wearing Lynn Ann’s shirt that was too large for her, but fit nicely on him. He wore a simple blonde wig and in an effort to act like Lynn Ann, he clung to her arm and laid his head onto her shoulder. Bethany looked as though she may breathe fire at any minute, and reaching for Robyn’s alcohol infused beverage, Robyn encouraged her by saying, “Take a few sips. It’ll help you feel better.”

                        *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 Lynn Ann looked over at Eric who was dressed as a version of herself. She remained smiling but said, “I don’t know if we’re going to win. The two next to us look pretty good,” she told him in reference to their competition. “Yeah, if you’re twelve,” Eric said with a roll of his eyes. The DJ began speaking by introducing each pair, starting with the couple nearest him. “Up first, we have the famous couple straight from the stone age, Fred and Wilma Flintstone.” He paused for the clapping of the audience before proceeding. “Next in line, this magical pair needs no introduction, coming all the way from the world’s most famous school of witchcraft and wizardry.” The clapping grew intense and shouting broke out around the room in favor of the second pair. “And, last, but not least…”Obnoxious laughter and cheers sounded throughout the room as Eric took the poster that had been sitting at his feet and held it high into the air. _“Eric is Innocent!”_ was the phrase that was written along the white paper and both Eric and Lynn Ann stood in amazement as the cheering continued. “Wow!” the DJ said while recovering from his own laughter. “I don’t know how many of you attended a certain trial earlier this year in Atlanta, but if you did, this is certainly familiar,” he said with another contagious laugh. Being completely trained in TCM ethics, he refrained from giving detail about Eric, his trial, or any events surrounding him, and asked Lynn Ann’s character instead, “So, Lynn Ann, we know who Eric is, but please, tell us a little about yourself. “Well,” Eric began, trying to sound feminine, “I’m from California, I love Eric and rabbits. I love shopping and…did I mention that I love Eric?” The guests cackled in sheer enjoyment before the DJ asked, “Eric Harris, is that really you? I must say, you’re far more attractive then I remember you being,” he said eyeing Lynn Ann through the dark sunglasses. The crowd chuckled again as the impromptu comedy act was now underway. “So, from looking at this, we’ve gathered that this couple is Eric Harris and his number one fan, Lynn Ann. Lynn Ann, tell us,” asked the disc jockey, “Just how long have you been following Eric?” Eric flipped the blonde wig behind his shoulder just as Lynn Ann would with her own mane and answered, “Three years.” “And, we’ve all heard the rumors, but is it true that you’ve mailed letters to him this whole time?” Eric nodded sweetly as the DJ then addressed his counterpart and asked, “So, Eric, what went through your mind when you received your very first letter from her?” Knowing precisely what Eric had thought at the time, Lynn Ann replied in a deep tone in hopes of capturing his voice while saying, “I didn’t take it seriously. I just thought she was a random fangirl.” Apparently, Eric found her response perfect to his actual one from three years ago as he smiled with approval. The DJ then asked, “Okay, wait, I’m confused. He thought you were a fangirl, but isn’t that what you are?” Eric shook his head along with the wig and stated, “No, I’m a _fan_ , not a fangirl.” “Well, please enlighten us on this difference,” begged the DJ. “A fan is smart, fangirls…are stupid,” was his response. The crowd seemed to eat up the humorous act which fuelled the dialogue to continue. “Well, I’m a bit curious though,” the DJ said with doubt, “Will this love of Eric continue, Lynn Ann, or is it just a phase you’re going through?” Eric adamantly shook his head and in his most girly voice, he said, “I will always love Eric, even when I’m in my thirties.” “Awwwww,” said the crowd in unison. “Now, someone once told me that you have pictures of Eric all around your house, necklaces, is that really so?” inquired the disc jockey simply for the crowd’s pleasure. “Oh, yes,” the false Lynn Ann responded with enthusiasm. Pursuing the subject, the DJ stated, “I even heard that you have…an Eric pillow? Is all of this true?” “Well, I hope so, since I shared that pillow with him last night.” The real Lynn Ann blushed heavily as the crowd went wild. “Eric, you okay over there? You seem to be turning a little red,” observed the DJ. The room exploded from the climax in the show, courtesy of Eric. No one however, seemed to notice the small movement near the side of the room as a certain brunette stood and exited the scene. “Well,” the DJ finished in wrapping up the commentary, “You and Eric seem to share an interesting relationship, no doubt, and I think we’re all in agreement that the two of you should take first prize tonight in our couples’ costume contest. Would everyone join me in congratulating them both?” Without further prompting, the seated guests stood and wildly applauded Eric and Lynn Ann as well as their memorable act. Lynn Ann reached out to accept the tiny envelope that contained a cash prize as well as a gift card to a popular restaurant. “The individual costume contest will take place just after the cutting of the birthday cake,” the DJ announced before he disabled the microphone and turned to his usual profession of selecting tunes for the evening. He was distracted however, as Brooks took the liberty to start a question and answer segment surrounding his chosen trade which would continue into the remainder of the night. Robyn moved from her seat while in pursuit of Bethany who had stepped through a set of double doors situated in between the massive windows. She had ventured outdoors onto a spacious balcony which was the designated section for smokers while at the party. “Bethany?” Robyn called while approaching her. Seeing Bethany, and after watching what had happened, Robyn thought it entirely appropriate to enjoy a cigarette. After taking a couple puffs in order to steady her nerves, Robyn asked, “Can I get you anything?” Becoming more bitter, Bethany said, “Yeah, a time machine, so that I can put Lynn Ann inside, and send her back to 1998 before she even knew Eric existed.” “Don’t take it personal,” advised Robyn. “Maybe I wouldn’t if he hadn’t of said that,” whispered Bethany. She could hardly force herself to believe that Eric stood in front of hundreds of people and gave the impression that he and Lynn Ann were sleeping together. Robyn sighed through an exhaled breath of smoke and convincingly said, “Bethany, you know Eric’s sense of humor. Since Lynn Ann forced him into the contest, I’m sure he intended to make the most of it by making sure they would win. You know how competitive Eric can be,” reminded Robyn. “Well, if you ask me, he didn’t seemed to be _forced_ into anything,” Bethany hastily replied. “And, if he wanted to win that badly, then why not just enter with me. He turned down my idea of Batman and Catwoman over wearing tights, but yet he’s willing to dress up as a _girl_ for her! I don’t understand what’s happening, Robyn,” Bethany said in a weak voice. Reaching for Bethany’s arm, Robyn told her in a soothing voice. “Nothing’s happening. Let Lynn Ann have her fun now while it lasts, and Eric,” Robyn paused before telling her friend, “Eric might be sidetracked by the attention she gives him, but it’s only temporary. After tonight, she’ll go back to LA, or wherever Matt chooses for her to be, and Eric won’t even be thinking about any of this,” concluded Robyn. “Bethany, it’s going to take more than winning a costume contest for Eric to forget about you,” she added with a smile. Bethany returned the positive remark by saying, “You’re right.” With a sigh, Bethany turned with Robyn to make their way back inside and join the party once again. She exhaled heavily and with renewed strength, Bethany walked through the doors and into the lively room now blaring with music. The strobe lighting cast a disorienting shimmer upon the guests as the flickering beams pulsated in time to the rapid music. Bethany attempted to scan the crowded area for Eric, but had she known what was to come, the idea of remaining absent from the party would have been her best option because she was about to find out that the night was only about to get far worse.

                     *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 Eric enjoyed a boneless chicken wing and while sucking the sauce from his fingers, he shouted above the noise, “This music sucks! If I hear one more Motley Crue song I’m going to puke,” he said over his dislike of eighties heavy metal. Matt nodded his head to the steady beat of the popular track while lip syncing the song’s lyrics. “Really Matt, this is an embarrassment to TCM,” whined Eric in disappointment. “This is my generation, Harris. I grew up to this,” Matt stated with fondness. “Would you just stop your bitching and watch the girls?” prompted Matt as he kept his gaze upon the stage. “Yeah, it could be much worse,” Eric reasoned, choosing to see the upside to the situation. “You could’ve chose country music, and then I would’ve had to leave for sure,” he concluded. Eric watched the procession of three females in vulgar dancing attire as they emerged onto stage. The girls’ skimpy black and red uniforms each had a large letter on the front, and standing side by side, the initials blatantly spelled _TCM_.” Eric chuckled and curiously asked, “Where did you get them?” “The girls or the outfits?” “The girls,” Eric said giving Matt an incredulous stare. “I hired them,” Matt said proudly. “Oh my god! Is that Mandy Vaughn?” a girl asked her friend while pointing to the dancing girls. Eric whipped his head around in order to see if this statement was true. The redhead on stage with the letter ‘ _M’_ on her uniform gave the audience a wave as she danced to her show routine. “No way!” Eric whispered. Matt had begun staring as well, and they both took a step forward in order to get a better look, but thankfully, Eric counted his blessings upon realizing that the girl in question was not Mandy Vaughn, although there were striking similarities between them. Turning his attention away from the trio of dancers, Matt began to inquire about another female in particular as he asked Eric, “Where’s Lynn?” Wanting to tell Matt that it was none of his business, Eric grinned and instead told him, “I think she went to fix her hair or something.” Matt took a drink of beer and asked, “Has she said anything about me?” “No,” Eric promptly responded. He did not want to let on to Matt about his behind the scenes shenanigans with Lynn Ann, so Eric quickly changed his answer and said, “Well, she did say that she feels kind of bad for brushing you off here lately.” “She doesn’t like me anymore does she?” asked Matt as if he were a shy teenager once again. “She does,” encouraged Eric. “She’s just had a lot going on with learning her new role and trying to adjust to TCM lifestyle and all. I don’t think it’s really anything to worry about,” voiced Eric in hiding his true deceptive intentions. “Well, I’m going to go get more of those hot wings,” he said in closing while turning from Matt. The dancers finished their routine, and above the clapping, Brooks with the assistance of the DJ, albeit proudly announced, “Okay, this next song has been specifically requested and is dedicated to Eric Harris from his number one…” Brooks paused and squinted to be sure that he was seeing the words correctly. “Uh, to Eric Harris from his number one…bunny who says that he’s her…stray bullet.” Eric turned to Brooks just as the familiar chords to one of his favorite songs began to echo from the speakers. It took Eric a moment to process the situation as he looked at Brooks, but after he saw his friend point to the front of the room, Eric then understood what was going on. Lynn Ann appeared from the shadows and stepped into view wearing Eric’s trench coat which she had managed to keep away from him due to borrowing it for the costume contest. The duster found its way to the floor below, however as Lynn Ann allowed it to slide away from her body to reveal the costume underneath. Eric’s reaction was much like all the other males within the room as they stared at her in the one piece, black leather bunny costume. “Damn, I can’t believe that she’s your number one fan!” a nearby guest told Eric while slapping him on the back. “You lucky bastard,” he added giving Eric a wink. Eric watched as Lynn Ann knelt down to retrieve a pair of black bunny ears peeking out from the pocket of his coat that matched the rest of her attire. Placing it on her head to compliment the costume, Eric heard whistling and other sexual male gibberish uttered in her direction. From across the way, it was entirely easy to decipher the appalled look that Bethany wore on her face, but it was not the sexy costume that had Bethany concerned, it was the way that Eric gawked at the person wearing it. Like a magnet, Eric slowly made his way closer to the stage as he fixated upon the hourglass figure of Lynn Ann glowing against the neon lighting. Ignoring his growling stomach, Eric no longer desired food as a new craving began to consume him. He stopped just at the front of the platform and watched as dangerously high heels moved in his direction. Eric had no idea how she could wear them, much less dance in them, and like a slow rising mist, Eric’s eyes moved upwards, staring at smooth legs covered in silk stockings before resting on swaying hips that moved in seductive rhythm to the music. Lynn Ann glanced down in satisfaction at Eric watching her and offering him her hand, she allowed him to assist her off the stage. Bethany remained watching the ghastly performance and she tartly told Robyn, “This is a TCM Halloween party, not a poolside photo shoot at the Playboy mansion.” Eric took Lynn Ann by her hand, and after stepping away from the stage, she guided him backwards since he refused to take his eyes away from her. She coaxed him into the nearest empty chair, and it was then that Bethany saw the horror multiply tenfold. Straddling Eric, Lynn Ann continued her racy dance, but in Eric’s lap as golden locks fell around him as she tossed her hair around while grinding onto him. Eric’s mouth hung open as his hands began to roam along her curves and after watching Lynn Ann thrust her breasts at Eric’s face, Bethany heatedly turned to Brooks with wild eyes while mouthing the words, “Turn it off!” Brooks took the hint and disabled the music, causing the bunny in Eric’s lap to cease her wriggling upon him. Confused, Lynn Ann looked around although she remained in position while giving Eric a loving grin, but it did not phase Eric in his aroused state when he whispered to her, “Meet me in your room in thirteen minutes.” Deciding it was best that Bethany not torture herself, Robyn forcefully tugged her distraught friend while indicating, “Let’s go.” She realized that the longer Bethany observed the disturbing image, it would only make it worse for her to cope after the fact. It was a lifesaver, indeed, as Bethany took Robyn’s advice and followed her just before she had time to witness Lynn Ann sneak away, only for Eric to leave the room several minutes later in an effort to pursue her. Once in the hallway, Bethany raced onto the empty white and black marbled floor with Robyn in toe. She covered her mouth in effort to stifle the soft sobbing which had begun the moment she left the grand ballroom. Robyn said nothing and opted to give Bethany time in which to process the unnerving situation before speaking. Bethany carefully swiped under her eye, taking care not to smear the heavy, catlike mascara she wore. She felt helpless due to Eric’s alarmingly sudden interest in his number one fan. Remembering several comments from a few partygoers about the dancing girls from earlier, and how one was believed to be Mandy, Bethany almost felt saddened that it had, in fact, not been the redhead. She wished with all her being that the older girl was in attendance because had she been, Bethany knew that this would be an easy way to put Lynn Ann in her place. She would have watched with satisfaction as Mandy Vaughn pranced onto stage with Lynn Ann under the impression to share a dance, only for Mandy to violently rip the bunny ears right off Lynn Ann and publicly humiliate her in front of everyone. It was this type of vivacious and cruel spirit that Bethany lacked, and she wished like anything that she could find her inner Mandy and deal with Lynn Ann accordingly. Becoming curious, she finally decided to speak and asked Robyn, “Do you know what happened to Mandy, or where she is?” Off all questions to voice, this was not the one that Robyn had anticipated. “Mandy? Why? What brought this up?” Robyn asked confused. “I don’t know,” Bethany said while sniffling. “Never mind, I guess,” Bethany softly added, feeling silly over such a thought. Becoming smothered, Bethany said, “I need some fresh air.” Robyn moved to follow her, but Bethany indicated that she would be going alone, and Robyn honored her request, knowing she needed some time to herself. Once free of Robyn’s company, Bethany could not shake the thought and idea of Mandy assisting with her current problem. The subject of Mandy was easy enough to gain conversation as Bethany chose to approach a few guests lingering just outside the hallway. “Hey there,” she began in greeting. “Fun party, huh?” she acknowledged in order to warrant a response. The three females nodded their enthusiasm of the event and before any could speak, Bethany wasted no time in asking, “You know, that one dancer with red hair sure looked like Mandy. Speaking of, have any of you heard what she’s up to these days?” Feeling the need for some good old gossip, Bethany smiled eagerly as one girl nodded before revealing, “I heard that she works at a grocery store somewhere in North Dakota, and she has to buy her shoes now at Walmart!” whispered the girl as if it were a crime. Bethany glanced down at her own footwear which had coincidentally came from the department store mentioned. It was not the answer she had anticipated, but determined, she left the group of girls only to find a couple of guys standing close by. After using the same greeting, Bethany questioned the pair regarding Mandy’s whereabouts. Through wide eyes, Bethany listened as one stated, “I think she wound up joining one of those communities where they bake their own bread and ride horses and stuff.” Shaking his head, the other contradicted his friend’s story by saying, “No, a buddy of mine said she’s still in Vegas. In fact, she served him dinner last weekend,” he continued before telling Bethany that Mandy had taken a job as a waitress at a popular restaurant famous for its ladies and hot wings.” Bethany gave up on obtaining anything relevant via the rumor mill after hearing a rather airheaded girl tell her, “I heard that Mandy’s a lesbian now and drives trucks. She got one of those TLD or DLT licenses, or whatever.” “You mean, CDL,” clarified Bethany. “Yeah, that,” confirmed the ditzy twenty year old. There was only one for sure way to know anything about Mandy Vaughn, and given the lighthearted theme of the evening, Bethany felt somewhat assured that it would be appropriate to bring up the subject as she respectfully approached the one person who would know. Jonathan, who from the looks of his keys in hand and piece of birthday cake for the road, was readying himself to depart for the evening. “Jonathan?” Bethany called in a meek voice. The older male gave Bethany a warm smile before greeting, “Hello, Bethany. I didn’t see you earlier, and I was beginning to wonder if you made it.” Bethany returned the smile and with careful consideration, she chose her words by asking, “I was curious about something, or rather someone.” Bethany paused before continuing in a hushed voice. “I was just wondering if…you know…where Mandy is.” Jonathan’s eyes took on a curious twinkle, but his voice was somewhat sour as he laughed and said, “No need to concern yourself with that. Take it as a good sign that you and Harris haven’t heard from her.” Apparently, Jonathan decided the discussion was over. He moved to shake hands with a couple of elders, being the only two of the twelve who chose to attend as they were still young enough to appreciate and enjoy a Halloween party. Bethany began to walk away in order to locate Robyn once again when she was startled by a hand along her arm, prompting her from proceeding. She turned to face Jonathan and after the two gentleman left his company, Bethany listened as Jonathan spoke to her further. “Between you and me, I don’t have any idea where she is. I’ve heard all the rumors, of course, but I don’t have a clue where she is,” he admitted concerning Mandy. Bethany observed the troubled look which the older man’s eyes held as he finished by stating in a hushed tone, “I’ve never went this long without hearing from her and quite frankly, it concerns me more than I can tell you.” Bethany blinked in response as Jonathan then said, “Excuse me.” He left Bethany alone, and as she watched him exit the house, she began to feel unsettled from the details revealed by the highly respectable man. Bethany found it unusual that no one, including Jonathan Armstrong, had seen nor heard from the always attention seeking, Mandy Vaughn.


	63. Chapter 63

   Eric discreetly roamed down the hallway that would lead him to Lynn Ann’s room. The door was unlocked so he let himself inside. Upon seeing him appear, Lynn Ann froze. He blinked at her as a greeting and Lynn Ann gave him a wistful smile. She was more than happy that she had both entertained and enticed Eric Harris with the help of a snug bunny costume which she still wore. Lynn Ann’s smile vanished, however when she noticed that Eric did not return the gesture. He stared at her in a disciplinary manner before speaking. “You accidently left your tail in my lap,” he indicated while holding up a fluffy ball of white cotton. “You will never behave that way again, Lynn Ann.” She took a deep breath, not expecting Eric to reprimand her, and prepared for the speech that she knew would most readily be delivered by him regarding her forwardness and raunchy public display. “I never want to see anything like that again,” he said harshly. “Unless…you choose to do it in front of me…and only me.” To these words, Lynn Ann cautiously raised her eyes to meet Eric and when she did, she saw that he was giving her a smile which held a seductive edge. He then moved towards a chair, took a seat, and motioned for her to join him. Lynn Ann took the hint and repositioned herself in Eric’s lap just as before, and he heavily inhaled her scent, thinking she smelled of cupcakes. “Now, that’s better,” he said approvingly. “But, there’s no music,” she said to point out the obvious to which Eric replied, “So.” He held her gaze and once Lynn Ann saw the lustful look return to his eyes, she began to tease him in the same manner as before by slowly writhing on him. She felt his breath upon her chest as Eric stared at her magnificent cleavage. It crossed her mind to kiss him as Lynn Ann placed her hands along his cheeks, having never touched his face so openly. His hands moved upwards, but instead of roaming her physique, Lynn Ann was puzzled when Eric’s hands found their way to the rabbit ears on top of her head. “You like them?” she whispered. With a single caress, he threatened, “If anyone ever touches your bunny ears besides me, I’ll kill them.” Finding it more difficult to breathe, Lynn Ann then felt Eric’s hand move to her chin. He smiled and asked in a childish voice while bouncing her on his knee, “Whose number one fan are you?” She giggled and promptly responded, “Yours.” Eric touched his nose to hers as he continued the joyous teasing. “If you’re my number one fan, then let’s see just how much you know about me.” Lynn Ann moved her hands away from Eric to cross her arms at her chest while remaining on his lap facing him. Thinking the game much too easy, she smirked in a challenging way before he began. “What’s my favorite color?” “Black,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “Favorite food?” “Steak,” she replied in confidence. “Favorite drink?” “Coke and Mountain Dew,” she answered. “Or, Jack Daniels,” she quickly added. “Favorite history subject?” “Nazi Germany,” recalled Lynn Ann as if she were becoming bored. The next question, however caused her to balk which is precisely why Eric asked. “Favorite sex position?” Lynn Ann’s mouth flew open for two reasons. She did not know the answer, nor could she concentrate even if she did. Hearing Eric Harris say the word, _sex_ , only merged the thought of him and the idea together, and between this and his ongoing flirting, Lynn Ann began to feel the familiar dizzying sensation return to her head. He tilted his face and raised his eyebrows as a prompt to hear her answer. At a loss, she simply admitted, “I…don’t know.” “Would you like to,” came his torturous suggestion. She remembered to breathe as Eric then said, “I’ll give you hint. You’ve read my journal, so think back to what I wrote about my feelings towards women.” Having read the infamous writings a thousand times or more, Lynn Ann held Eric’s gaze and revealed, “Women will always be under men.” Giving her wink, Eric said, “That’s correct.” In a voice that could turn vinegar to honey, Eric asked, “How do you feel about that? Would you like to be…beneath me, Lynn?” “God, yes!” she responded in a trembling voice. Eric licked his lips as a final torment when suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Startled, Lynn Ann jumped off Eric’s lap as a female voice spoke from the other side, “Lynn Ann, Matt’s looking for you. He said they’re about to start the meeting and he needs you.” “Okay, I’ll be down in a second,” Lynn Ann called. Turning her attention back to Eric, she asked in a jovial voice, “Are you going to wear my shirt the rest of the night?” “Absolutely,” he said while glancing down at his name on the front. “And, since you mentioned clothes,” Eric began in his usual sounding voice, “Take that off. I don’t want other men staring at you,” he told her while admiring the costume once more. Before she could even acknowledge the instruction, Eric turned to leave and was gone.

                         *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 No longer feeling in a festive mood, Bethany chose to change into her usual clothing. She was on her way to Matt’s announced meeting for top districts, but she had a change of heart upon seeing Lynn Ann make her way into the large space that Matt considered his living room. Seeing Matt as well, she motioned for him and asked in a timid voice, “Matt, I’m not feeling very well. Would it be alright if I skipped this one? I can catch up later, if that’s alright.” Matt nodded and said, “Sure, Bethany. I hope you feel better.” “Thanks,” she told him before walking away. She had purposely been subjected to Eric and Lynn Ann’s outright flirtatious behavior, and if she could help it, she was not going to choose to witness anymore. Bethany rounded a corner only to run directly into Eric. “Hey,” he greeted warmly. “You’re going the wrong way,” he said in reference to the meeting location. “I’m not going,” she spitefully replied. Taken aback, Eric asked, “What’s wrong, and where’s your costume?” Bethany gave him a harsh glare before saying, “I’m not going because I don’t feel like it. And, why do you care about my stupid costume? It’s obvious you like rabbits better than cats, anyways.” The toxic edge to Bethany’s voice was undeniable as Eric blinked at her before defensively raising his hands. “Bethany, please.” Not immediately knowing what to say, she simply said, “I don’t know what to think anymore, but I’m beginning to wonder if maybe we need to spend some time away from each other.” A sorrowful look began to manifest in Eric’s eyes, but there was nothing he could say to justify his previous actions. He wanted to admit to Bethany that his behavior towards Lynn Ann was purely imaginary, but was it? If he was truly pretending to lead the girl on, then how could he force Bethany to believe such a scheme? Admitting this would only highlight his jealousy in keeping her away from Matt which was no fictitious matter. Resorting to his true character, Eric apologized before explaining what he could. “I’m sorry, Bethany. What did you want me to do?” Hearing this was ridiculous and turning away, Bethany gave her suggestion. “You could’ve told her to back off.” “If I had of rejected her in front of all those people, then the rumor of the hour would be that I’m gay, which I’m not,” Eric said in an aggravated tone. “Since when do you care what everybody thinks, Eric?” Bethany considered the conversation to be over as she hurriedly walked away, intending to catch the next plane bound for Colorado. Eric called after her, but Matt was currently beckoning him, so he reluctantly turned to join the meeting at the request of his superior. Eric slid into the room and took a seat along the far wall. His eyes focused on Lynn Ann and the fact that she had discarded the costume just as he had asked, choosing to wear her usual candy colored attire. Matt motioned for everyone to settle down, and taking Lynn Ann by the hand, he led her to the front of the room with him. “I want to thank everyone for coming tonight and for all of your more than generous birthday gifts,” Matt began in greeting. Eric attempted to focus, and knowing Bethany needed time to cool down, he figured he could deal with this situation soon enough, however at present, Eric’s concentration was tuned into the female in the room who continued to hold hands with Matt. “It’s no surprise that each one of you asked to attend tonight are among TCM’s finest. You all operate the top districts in the country and have brought in the most profit over the last several years.” Lynn Ann caught Eric staring and she consciously ceased from clasping hands with the man at her side. The gesture made Matt turn to Lynn Ann and with a confident smile, he signaled for her to resume the conversation by allowing her to address the near thirty people sitting in front of them. “Beginning next year,” Lynn Ann said in a clear voice, “TCM has plans to expand internationally, and by the year 2005, there will be districts in place in all major cities across the globe.” A carefree spirited, and somewhat intoxicated leader belonging to New York yelled, “The year 2005, so you’ll be what…twelve by then?” he asked in criticizing her young age. Eric jumped to his feet and challenged, “You want to shut your fucking mouth?” Outraged as well, Matt intervened and instructed, “Harris, will you escort Lewis up here, please.” With pleasure, Eric quickly paced towards the male and yanked him to his feet before pushing him in the direction of Lynn Ann and Matt. Once directly in front of him, Matt swung his fist and struck Brandon Lewis across the face causing him to fall to the floor. “Next time, you’ll keep your comments to yourself! Like it or not, she is your authority and you will respect her,” Matt ordered while pointing to Lynn Ann. “Does anyone else have anything to say?” The room was silent, so he began to point out in light of the issue, “For those of you who may not know, Jonathan Armstrong got his start in TCM at the young age of fourteen. Age can easily be overlooked when it comes to being deemed worthy so keep that in mind,” he said glancing down at Brandon once again. The young man pulled himself up and after extending a quick apology to Lynn Ann, he embarrassingly made his way back to his seat. Thinking Eric would do the same, Lynn Ann waited before speaking again, but Eric chose to remain just at her other side. Regaining her focus she stated, “After meeting with the elders, it has been decided that in an effort to launch our international districts, we would like to start by asking for volunteers in this meeting who would be willing to help.” A young male sitting at the front of the room nodded while raising his hand before questioning, “By help, you mean recruiting for leaders, or by physically operating the new districts?” “Both,” Lynn Ann clarified. “The leaders you find will have to be taught, and since you all are among the best, we prefer that they learn from you.” Matt beamed at his young prodigy before adding, “A trial run will begin in Canada by the end of the year and based on how we manage the undertaking, we will then take the positive feedback and implement it with other countries. Any volunteers?” A show of hands throughout the room gave Matt immediate satisfaction. A male in his late twenties rose to his feet and declared, “I’ll take London if that’s okay. I have relatives there and vacation in the area pretty regularly.” Matt nodded at the request as Lynn Ann heard Eric whisper, “I want Germany.” She tried to hide her giggle and after Matt adjourned the gathering, Lynn Ann found herself craving more of Eric’s attention. He turned to speak to her, and choosing to play hard to get, she simply grinned at him before stepping away and leaving. Rushing to her room, Lynn Ann anticipated Eric coming after her and it delighted her beyond words that he was pursuing her. It was a dream come true just to look at him, much less know that he was flirting with her. She left the door unlocked and in a matter of minutes, the sound of someone entering was evident. Trying to hide her disappointment, Lynn Ann watched as Matt approached her with a smile. He brought with him a generous slice of cake and other snacks for her enjoyment as he told her, “I just wanted you to know that I thought the meeting went well. So well, that before long, you’ll be able to do it without me if necessary. Lynn Ann blushed at Matt’s compliment and listened as he kindly told her goodnight before leaving.

                      *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 Eric glided down the familiar hallway with the purpose of finding Lynn Ann, assuming she had ventured back to her room. He stopped just before he rounded a corner upon viewing Matt who had just emerged from the very bedroom which he planned to enter. He quickly ducked out of sight and after waiting for Matt to exit the long hallway, Eric took off in a brisk run and heatedly pushed his way inside the room. Lynn Ann was obviously startled by the abrupt entrance, but was even more shaken by the animosity of Eric’s voice. “What the hell was he doing in here?” he bellowed. “Bringing me some cake,” she replied innocently. Eric turned to see the birthday dessert sitting on the dresser and he sucked in air while trying to calm down. At that moment, there was no mistaking what Lynn Ann had previously assumed. Eric was envious over her and the situation with Matt, and all attempts for him to hide it were now nonexistent. “Eric, calm down. It’s the truth,” she soothed. Eric closed his eyes while allowing his adrenaline to slowly dwindle. He remained wearing the, “ _I heart Eric Harris t-shirt_ ,” which belonged to her, and Lynn Ann could not hide her grin. Eric finally opened his eyes once again as he gazed at his number one fan with a fondness and longing which made Lynn Ann loose her breath. What began as trickery to lure her away from Matt, interestingly placed Eric into a new predicament as his fevered jealously over Lynn Ann crept into the situation, causing him to feel much more towards her, ultimately making him want more. The last thing Lynn Ann remembered, was hearing her pounding heart just before Eric leapt at her. She was blindsided when Eric placed his mouth onto hers and she felt her body become dysfunctional as she melted into the arms of her god and idol. She could not think, breathe, nor attempt anything else with Eric’s lips on her own, and as the kiss deepened in intensity, Eric suddenly ceased due to her muffled cries and pleading. He was worried that someone would hear them, but Eric also stopped because he wanted to hear her. He loved the way in which she expressed her love for him, and allowing her mouth freedom away from his, Eric listened to her breathless chattering, “Oh, Eric! Oh my god, I love you! Please, Eric!” she begged while tugging at him for more. Eric was enamored by her gleefulness over the kiss, knowing that he had only brushed his lips to hers in times past. Eric gave in to her heated begging once more and kissed her again, but this time, Eric found it difficult to stop. His tongue lingered in her mouth and pushing Lynn Ann against the wall, Eric continued his fevered fit of lust, passion, and downright thirst for her. Stopping only to allow for air, Lynn Ann’s eyes moved downward as she felt a rather hard object against her upper thigh. “Oh, I see you…brought your gun,” she said nearly breathless. Eric reached around to his back pocket, retrieved the single weapon he possessed, and clearly held it within view. “That’s not my gun, sweetheart,” she heard him whisper while she continued to feel the growing mass within his pants firmly press against her. Fainting was eminent as Lynn Ann struggled for air. Eric was not hiding the fact that he was turned on, and he teasingly kept himself pressed against her while reaching into his left pocket to reveal another secret item. Her labored breaths continued as she watched him dangle a single key in front of her. She was about to inquire on its purpose, but found no need to ask as Eric quietly told her, “My parents sold their house a while back, and I bought it. I want you to start staying in Littleton so I can be close to you,” he said while dropping the key into her open palm. Lynn Ann blinked in astonishment and Eric offered, “It’s furnished, but if you need anything else, just let me know. You do know where the house is?” he questioned only to hear her abounding knowledge of all things related to him. “8276 South Reed Street,” she answered in one phrase. Placing his hands along her waist he said, “I need you to keep this little arrangement between us.” Lynn Ann nodded her consent while trying to hold back her questions surrounding the enticing notion of just why he preferred her living in Littleton. Eric gave her an intense smile before kissing her a final time and suggesting, “I think it’s best if you get some rest.” Lynn Ann had not fully recovered from her incoherent frame of mind, but she recuperated just enough to verbally challenge his request. “But, Eric, I’m not ready to go to bed.” Looking at Eric, Lynn Ann had been excited that she had aroused him and his kissing mirrored this, yet his intense mood swings seemed to overpower all things, including his hormones. Attempting again to relive the last several minutes, Lynn Ann smooched her lips at him, but to no avail. She was learning that trying to tame Eric Harris was like capturing a tornado, and no force on earth, female included, could break his sense of willpower. “I love you,” she offered instead. Allowing his sexual appetite to diminish, Eric chose to dwell on the other one ruled by his stomach as he eyed the generous portion of birthday cake. “Want some?” Lynn Ann asked as she watched him stare at it. Eric nodded sweetly so she reached for the plate and offered it to him. He took her by the waist again and opened his mouth in an exaggerated manner while closing his eyes. With her temperature rising, Lynn Ann scooped up a forkful of the treat and eased the vanilla flavored cake with cherry icing into Eric’s mouth. “Mmmmm,” he moaned in perfect response. Lynn Ann’s hand trembled from the sound he made and giving Eric another bite, she listened as he repeated the noise, but more intensely. “Mmmmm, that’s so good!” he said in conclusion. He then accepted the plate and reversed roles as he took a piece and waited. Lynn Ann opened her mouth and allowed Eric to feed her the tasty snack in the same manner. It would forever be a memorable experience, having shared cake with the Columbine shooter, and she would never again look at the dessert in the same way. Eric sliced a second piece, but he teasingly tempted her with the bite only to bring it to his own mouth. Lynn Ann was shocked when he still intended to share as he moved towards her and opened his mouth, giving her a cake filled kiss. Icing lingered on her lips to which he readily licked away while she whimpered. With his hormones racing once more, there was no stopping the naughty snacking session which Eric had so eagerly begun. He picked up the remaining bite of cake without a utensil and fed it to Lynn Ann. He gently brushed his icing coated fingertips at her lips while waiting for her to open her mouth. “Do you like it?” he breathed as she began sucking the sweetness from his fingertips. Taking care to remove all the stickiness from him, Lynn Ann continued to lick at his fingers only for Eric to watch in pure agony. “You must…really like that flavor, huh?” She could not look at him and only nodded. “Well, I have another…flavor that I think you’d like better,” he revealed in a hushed voice. “Do you want to try it?” There was no mistaking what Eric was implying, and because she was having difficulty remaining in a standing position due to her lightheadedness, it worked to both her and Eric’s advantage when she slid down his body to finally rest on her knees at his feet. The same attention she showed his fingers would now be performed elsewhere, and with this goal in mind, Lynn Ann glanced upwards and heard the remarkable words that she never imagined she would which now consisted of Eric breathing her name and the realization that he…was now begging her.


	64. Chapter 64

   Bethany threw what little belongings she had brought into a bag before indicating to Roby, “I’m not staying overnight. I’m leaving.” Robyn watched as Bethany quickly buzzed around the room in a nervous manner while she fumed, “I can’t believe that Matt just sat back and allowed her to do what she did with Eric tonight.” Robyn sighed tiredly knowing how the evening had taken a bitter turn, starting with Lynn Ann’s cheerleading attire. Both girls had no idea that the annoyance would continue until finally ending with an early visit from the Easter bunny. “Bethany,” Robyn said in a sensitive voice, “Matt’s a lot older than Lynn Ann and he’s not upset because he knows that what’s happening will run its course. This thing with Eric is new to Lynn Ann. She only just met him earlier this year. He knows she’ll eventually get over Eric once the newness wears off,” concluded Robyn. “But, what if it doesn’t?” worried Bethany. “Well, it will, but eventually…” Robyn did not finish her statement, and instead began a new one by saying, “Bethany, none of us live a normal life. I know it sounds strange to say, but it’s like you’re dating a musician, and Lynn Ann’s the new groupie who showed up all of a sudden.” Bethany stared on in confusion so Robyn explained, “The point I’m trying to make is that it’s never going to completely go away. After Lynn Ann, it’ll be someone else who’s obsessed with him, so the best way to deal with it is to ignore it because it’s nothing. Eric loves you, no questions asked.” Bethany was used to Robyn sharing positive words of encouragement, but this conversation was anything but settling. “If Eric loves me so much, then why isn’t he here with me?” asked Bethany scornfully. The only alternative Robyn could give was one that Bethany had hinted upon earlier to Eric himself. “Then, maybe you should take some time apart from each other,” suggested Robyn. Feeling as though she would topple over, Bethany took a seat along the bed. Robyn had never led her astray in previous advice, and with a heavy heart, she remained silent and endured the words which Robyn gave. “Bethany, how many serious relationships have you been in?” Bethany did not answer only because she knew that Robyn had knowledge of this. “And, guess how many serious relationships he’s had?” Robyn questioned referring to Eric. “The two of you have nothing to compare anything to, because it’s the first real romance for both of you. And, you’ve got to take into consideration the delicateness of everything you two have went through.” Bethany chipped away at her nail polish while concentrating further on her friend’s words. “You’ve learned about each other’s pasts, and it’s not an experience like most couples, where one learns that the other has bad credit, or that they have a crazy relative to deal with. You found out something about each other that was earthshattering, Bethany, and once the two of you finally came to terms with it, then you both suffered another heartache over losing a child. Combined with pressure of our lifestyle, being in TCM hasn’t been easy because you’ve had the challenge of being a district leader. You learned that Eric killed your ex-boyfriend! You killed three people! I mean, do I really need to keep going here?” Robyn paused as Bethany debated these points in her mind. “So, do you know why Eric’s choosing to be with Lynn Ann right now instead of you?” Bethany slowly turned her head to look at Robyn but remained silent. “It’s because, Lynn Ann is a temporary escape for him. She’s immature, carefree, careless, and it forces Eric away from all the mentally draining pressures of his life. There’s no vacation time for Eric, and you know this. Julian’s calling him, Matt’s always on him, the elders are always watching him. While he juggles his responsibilities, he’s also feeling responsible for you, too.” He’s not going to let you fail in TCM. He’s always going to look out for you, and he’s going to forever blame himself over what happened to you at Columbine even though he’s apologized to you a million times. Do you realize the point I’m trying to make?” she asked attempting to summarize before moving ahead. “If, by some reason, you become curious about this again, and want to put an end to Lynn Ann, then let Eric date her.” Robyn was prepared for the tiny gasp which Bethany gave, and in an effort to finish, Robyn declared, “Eric loves you, and he has the right amount of patience to work through the issues you two have. He doesn’t, however, have this same goal with his number one fan. As a matter of fact, with as tiring as Lynn Ann has been tonight, I give it two weeks tops if Eric was dating her. Two weeks, before he would end it.” Robyn said with a smile. “And, once he has a chance to experience two full weeks of that, he won’t be so eager to cozy up to her at the next TCM gathering.” Bethany began biting anxiously at her nails as Robyn smiled again and then stood to leave.

             *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 “There you are,” commented Matt upon viewing Eric due to his abrupt departure from the district meeting. “Where did you go?” “To get some cake,” Eric said with an innocent smile although the quest for both obtaining and enjoying the dessert was anything but guiltless. “So, what do you think?” questioned Matt. “About what?” Eric responded in a daze. “The meeting,” Matt replied as if the topic were obvious. “Oh, it was good,” Eric said simply. His mind was a tangled mixture of thoughts but none surrounding Matt’s meeting. Instead, Eric’s mind wandered to a certain blonde whom had been present at the gathering as well as the private meeting between the two of them afterwards, which included a superlative finale for himself. Thinking Eric was engaged in the conversation, Matt stated, “I never thought TCM would go international. Just think of the notoriety that we’ll gain!” he declared in excitement. Eric remained a million miles away, but his attention was brought back to focus as he saw Robyn. “Hey, have you seen Dylan and…” Eric’s sentence was cut off due to Robyn’s aggressive walk past him and her outright choosing to ignore him. “What’s the matter with her?” asked Matt. Eric shrugged his shoulders before Matt scooped up a plate full of chicken wings and announced with a yawn, “Well, I’m going to go take this to Lynn, then call it a night.” Swiping the plate from him, Matt watched as Eric began to nibble away at the appetizers. “I said those are for Lynn Ann,” he said annoyed. “And, she won’t eat them so I’ll take them,” Eric suggested, knowing of her vegetarian habits. “Fine,” Matt said in conclusion. “I’m going to go get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning, Harris.” Eric nodded at Matt as he departed before turning his attention back to the boneless wings on his plate.

                   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 Bethany stared at her reflection in the mirror while removing the last of her heavy catlike eye makeup. Her bag sat in the corner, packed, and she was ready to depart just as soon as the limousine arrived. Images of Eric and Lynn Ann invaded her mind forcing her to recall their unique couples’ costumes as well as Lynn Ann’s dancing abilities to include the moves she performed while in Eric’s lap. Together with this, she also concentrated on Robyn’s overall opinion and her ending advice on the matter. Bethany knew she loved Eric, but she also wanted to have peace of mind in their relationship. She in no way wanted to give Eric up by allowing him the opportunity to date Lynn Ann, or anyone else for that matter. Of course, she was only assuming, but Bethany hoped that, if given the option, Eric would choose her in the end and not consider delving into the rigorous dating world as an alternative to their current struggles. Robyn had recommended this as a last resort to resolve Eric’s restlessness, but the more Bethany thought about it, the more she decided that Eric was not really the one to blame. The attention and adoration which Lynn Ann bestowed upon him was really what was at fault, causing Bethany to feel that the attractive young girl was the real culprit. Beginning to muster her authority and leadership qualities, Bethany formed a secondary solution to Robyn’s suggested plan. She may not have the biting intimidation and scare tactics of Mandy Vaughn, but she would locate what little of these traits lay hidden within her in order to deal with Lynn Ann by compelling the girl to back off. She would proceed with caution, knowing Lynn Ann was her superior, but decided to handle the situation as being non-business, and unrelated to TCM matters. Without further hesitation, Bethany put her best foot forward, left her room, and paced down the hallway to the door which she now knew to be Lynn Ann’s room. She did not knock, but instead, pushed her way inside and found Lynn Ann kneeling, apparently in the middle of cleaning cake crumbs which had dropped to the floor. Lynn Ann beamed at Bethany much too invitingly upon seeing her before commenting, “You missed the meeting.” “I’m not here to discuss business,” Bethany replied before gently closing the door. “I’m here to talk to you about something else.” Lynn Ann gathered the reaming remnants of cake which had fallen from both her and Eric’s mouth. Tossing the napkin and plate away, she caught Bethany glaring at the rabbit outfit lying across a chair so she asked, “Did you like my costume?” “Afraid not,” Bethany admitted with mock enthusiasm. “Right, I’m sure you liked my other costume better,” she suggested regarding her dressing as Eric. Seeing the oncoming challenge, Bethany decided to remove the cordialness between them by replying, “I don’t give a damn what costume you wear as long as you wear it far away from Eric.” A spark flashed within Lynn Ann’s eyes as she highlighted the only menacing difference between herself and the brunette. “Do I need to remind you, Bethany, that I’m your leader?” Maintaining silence, Bethany allowed Lynn Ann to finish as she said, “And, I’m Eric’s leader too, so you may want me to stay away from him, but I can assure you, that’s not going to happen.” Taking a step towards Lynn Ann, Bethany said in conclusion, “Be Eric’s leader however you see fit, but remember, this can be done without giving cheap lap dances.” Lynn Ann gasped just as Bethany turned to leave the room. She stopped just before opening the door while giving Lynn Ann her best Mandy Vaughn scowl while warning, “Stay away from him.” Lynn Ann jumped from the sound of the door slamming. She blinked in utter bafflement as she stood alone and tried to calm her raw nerves. Assessing the confrontation, Lynn Ann knew that Bethany felt she had won, but Bethany was also unaware of what had transpired earlier between herself and Eric. Little did Bethany know, Lynn Ann would not scare easily, and after giggling like an immature and mischievous child, Lynn Ann dialed Eric’s number and waited as she prepared to leave a very short, yet very detailed message concerning her immediate feelings. _“Don’t be an idiot by listening to this full message because you should know by now, that I’m not going to answer. If you still want to piss me off, however then leave a message after the sound of the beep, I mean bullets.”_ After hearing the thirteenth bullet blast, Lynn Ann breathed and panted heavily into the phone while leaving Eric Harris a message that he would never forgot. “Oh, Eric! Oh, Eric, yes…yes, uh Eric! Oh, god yes! Uh, uh, ohhhh. Mmmm, Eric! Uhhhh, awwh, OHHHHHH! YES, OH, GOD ERIC! YEEEESSSS, UHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHH, UHHHHHHHH, ERRRRRIIIIIIIIIC!


	65. Chapter 65

   Immediate guilt began to loom over Eric once he removed himself from the party scene and crept inside his room. Bethany was nowhere to be seen, and after practically forcing Robyn to speak him, he eventually learned that his girlfriend had made an early departure. She was on her way back to Colorado without him and it pained Eric to no end as it slowly dawned on him that his undercover game had gone way too far. He had intended to keep his meandering pastime with Lynn Ann a secret and never meant for Bethany to feel the repercussions, but somehow, the harmless flirting spiraled out of controlled and landed Eric in a sea of lust infused desire. He never meant to venture into anything physical, but in the end, his hormones prevailed and he had permitted his number one admirer the satisfaction of satisfying him. Eric cursed under his breath and while turning to leave Robyn’s company, Dylan stopped him by asking, “What’s up with you, man?” Eric ignored Dylan which only prompted Dylan to follow him about the room. “I don’t want to talk about it,” Eric griped. Dylan stared at him and he did not understand that the underlying subject troubling Eric was far too personal, thus the reason for Eric’s hesitation. “I’m sorry,” Dylan offered instead. Eric eyed him curiously as if he thought Dylan may know something, and at length, Dylan admitted, “I know she left and that she was pretty upset.” Eric remained quiet while gathering his minimal belongings. “Are you leaving, too?” Dylan questioned. “Well, what’s it look like?” snapped Eric while tossing an unopened pack of cigarettes into a bag. “Look,” continued Dylan, “You were just trying to enjoy the party. She’ll understand,” he said referring to Bethany. “I mean, the lap dance was a bit…much, but what guy wouldn’t have enjoyed it?” reasoned Dylan. Eric sighed only because Dylan had no idea that the evening had turned far more intimate between himself and Lynn Ann. Choosing to abandon the conversation, Eric ventured outdoors into the still humid night, and hoping to inquire about the next westbound flight, Eric reached for his phone. Rather than proceed, he stopped upon noticing the flickering light signaling that he had received a voice message. Thinking it might be Nate who had stayed behind, Eric became curious as he retrieved the message. The tantalizing array of breathing, sighing, and moaning of his name reached his ears and Eric stood unmoving and replayed the simulated sex and climax noises of Lynn Ann not once, but a total of seven times.

                             *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 Robyn sat along the sofa while enjoying a book, and coincidently, it was the same book in which Nate had his nose buried in as well. “Cool, there’s a whole chapter dedicated to video games,” he said in interest. “Yeah, what I’ve read so far has been really good,” Robyn said as she turned the page to Brooks’ masterpiece. Business was slow for the Denver district during the first weeks of November, so they all set to a new task, which was finishing their friend’s new book. Ironically, Dylan was the first to complete it as he entered the living room and asked Eric, “Have you read this yet?” he said while showing the book to Eric. “No,” Eric replied irritably. Everyone was more than used to Eric’s mood swings, but over the last couple of weeks, it had become quite a challenge to keep company around their fearless leader. Bethany remained somewhat bitter towards Eric and she chose to keep what little communication remained between them solely for business. Eric begged her forgiveness as she began leaving at nights, choosing to stay at her father’s again, and when she did decide to remain at Brooks’ house, Bethany would opt to leave Eric’s bed by climbing the stairs to stay in the guest bedroom instead. The November weather reflected Bethany’s icy feelings towards Eric and the Thanksgiving holiday provided her with a busy excuse in which to flee his company, if but for a few more days. Eric kept a distance from Lynn Ann with minimal contact by speaking to her by phone only. His abundant excuses seemed to soothe her despite his earlier promises of coming to visit now that she resided in Littleton. Bethany had initially pictured Lynn Ann to remain a constant presence around their district, but she eventually settled down concerning this because Lynn Ann had refrained from contact with them of any kind. Steadily, Bethany’s warmness towards Eric returned as her mind relaxed somewhat over the situation. Late one evening in December, Bethany sat in the kitchen with Robyn while revealing her upcoming plans for Christmas. “I think I’m going to go visit Heather and stay with her for a week.” Overhearing the conversation, Eric ceased from fixing a sandwich and said, “I thought we had plans together, Bethany.” “Oh, Eric, you didn’t ever say for certain, so I assumed you were going to spend time at home with your parents,” she admitted. “I am, but I wanted you to come with me,” he said with a frown. “Well, we can work something out,” she promised. “Well, I’m heading home,” Robyn said since it was late and because she wanted to allow for Eric and Bethany to have some privacy. Eric embraced Bethany and waited until Robyn had left before whispering, “I’m ready for bed, too, but not to go to sleep.” Giving him a grin, Bethany took the hint while saying, “I’ll be waiting.” Eric winked at her and turning to clean up the small mess he had made along the kitchen counter, Eric suddenly found that his anticipated finish to the evening was about to take a disheartening turn. Eric put away the plate into the dishwasher only to turn around to find Bethany glaring at him in a rather disturbing manner. He had no time to inquire about her change in demeanor when she heatedly moved towards the door while snatching her coat hanging on a nearby chair. To say that he was confused was putting it mildly, but Eric painfully became aware once Bethany uttered the words, “You asked Lynn Ann to stay in Littleton!” It was not a question, but rather a statement and Eric did not have a ready response. Instead, he watched a tearful Bethany turn her back towards him again before leaving. He already assumed the obvious, and after walking into his bedroom, Eric observed his cellphone within plain view, sitting on his dresser with the latest text message from his number one fan. _“Oh, Eric. I miss you so very much. How long are you going to make me wait? You asked me to stay in Littleton and I want to see you. P.S. Please bring me some cake. It was sooooo good. <3333_” Deciding that it was entirely time to undo his love spell, Eric phoned Lynn Ann and cursed when she failed to answer. Becoming frustrated, he called Bethany, but wished that he had not, once he heard her clearly state that she was destined for Atlanta come morning. His aggravation turned to anger, and growing impatient, Eric wanted, once and for all, to make amends with Bethany by fully extinguishing the contrived romance between himself and Lynn Ann. His intention was to be blunt with Lynn Ann, and he knew words alone would more than likely not warrant his desired response from her. Taking the one item that gained a reaction from everyone, Eric reached for his gun and slid it into his coat before leaving for Littleton.

                      *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 Eric’s mind filled with visions of fluffy bunnies as he thought about the pet rabbits which Lynn Ann was sure to have and the thought of what he aimed to do to the animals upon his arrival. He had finally reached her by phone and sweetly told her that he missed being away from her and wanted to see her. Eric knew that after his actions tonight, it may forever change the way in which his number one admirer viewed him, but it was a chance he was willing to take if he wanted to keep Bethany. Slamming the door, Eric exited his vehicle and made his way to the front entrance of his old home on Reed Street. Eric unlocked the door, and moving to reach for the light, he stopped after feeling a peculiar sensation beneath his feet. A single bullet peeked out from underneath his boot and as Eric reached down to claim the ammunition, it was then that he realized someone else had devised an interesting plan for the evening. There was only one way in which to entice the Columbine shooter and that was to leave a trail of bullets along the ground for him to find and follow. One by one, Eric picked up the bullets which lined the floor of his old home. He was unsurprised by the fact that they traced a pathway leading directly to the basement and to the very room which he had occupied as a teenager. Upon kneeling in the hushed darkness to retrieve the last and final bullet, Eric paused as he observed perfectly pink polished toenails amidst the shadows. He then raised his head to behold the troublesome, yet ever devoted blonde who was Lynn Ann and his number one fan. “I bought you a new gun,” she began in a teasing voice. Eric stood directly in front of her as she quickly hid the weapon behind her back just as Eric attempted to reach for the new toy. “Uh, uh,” she said playfully. Obviously sidetracked, Eric had forgotten to both find and snatch Lynn Ann’s long-eared companions. Moving to his second plan, Eric grabbed her instead, causing Lynn Ann to squeal with satisfaction, especially when she noticed his gun come into view. He immobilized her by securing her back to his chest as she begged for the fear inducing attention all the more. Eric felt a mild form of déjà vu, being that he had used a similar form of restraint on Mandy. There was, however, one key difference between the past and immediate present, and that was that Eric had hated the redhead while he loved the girl who currently remained in his grasp. With weapon in hand and preparing to threaten her with death itself, Eric spun Lynn Ann around to face him and it inadvertently became his undoing when her eyes met his. He had no intention of hurting her beloved rabbits, nor could he ever harm her, and whatever negative objectives Eric had harbored were soon replaced by a host of alluring possibilities. The threatening attack commenced as Eric chose to assault Lynn Ann with his mouth instead. His kissing was a sweet death in and of itself, and Lynn Ann was powerless to do nothing more than to allow Eric the liberty to do as he pleased. She was living her ultimate fantasy and the only thing she wanted was for time to stand still. Eric’s mind began to fog over with one thing, and one thing only. Although his control was unsurpassed, Eric Harris found that tonight, he had met his match as Lynn Ann began begging and pleading for him. Her perfume encircled him like a raging fire and her fevered whispers of his name were the equivalent of thunder which resonated deep within his soul. She was his number one fan, and would always be in his eyes. Just as Eve was sent to tempt Adam, Eric underwent the same fate as he whisked Lynn Ann into a disoriented haze and laid her onto the bed to signify the beginning of his downfall. She screamed due to the phantom feeling of Eric lying on top of her, so much, that she wondered if it was a dream, but after realizing that his clothing had been removed as well as her own, Lynn Ann knew that her life’s wish was about to come true. Her emotions could not keep up with her mind and becoming overwhelmed, she began panting as tears flooded her eyes. The salty water trickled along her face until soaking into the pillow bearing the image of the person who had her so tore up. “Oh, Eric! Eric! Oh god, Eric, I can’t breathe! I…can’t breathe, I’m going to die! I’m going to die!” The iridescent lighting from the moon glowed through the tiny, single window in the room which illuminated Eric’s handsome face in a beautiful display. “You’re not going to die,” Eric breathed softly. Her anxiety over the situation was growing with each passing second as Lynn Ann took her finger and traced along the tattoo printed across Eric’s heart. Just then, she heard the all too familiar request which he uttered, “Close your eyes and count to thirteen.” Lynn Ann began the lucky count in a whispered voice. She would come to find that upon the number thirteen, her life would never be the same by learning that Eric could lovingly reward just as cruelly as he punished. So much of her being had been devoted to giving Eric her love, and tonight, he would show her his utmost affection in return. “…ten, eleven, twelve… thirteen,” she breathed. The solitary moment she would never forget, was when Lynn Ann felt her body finally merge to his. Gazing up at the Columbine shooter himself, Lynn Ann feared her heart would stop as she witnessed him moaning and straining eagerly from the much awaited physical contact before leaning downwards to kiss her. Although he had enjoyed Lynn Ann’s stimulating phone message, Eric found it much more pleasing to hear her sensual and suggestive mumblings in person as she writhed in passion beneath him. Ohhh, Eric! I love you, I LOVE YOU!” she wailed. Only after he had climaxed did Eric Harris utter through bouts of labored breathing, “I’ve always loved you, Lynn.”   

                *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 Eric had purchased his parents’ home for the purpose of allowing fellow TCM members to stay while doing business in Denver, but from the words in a recent text message, Bethany now came to realize that Eric’s number one fan was currently occupying the residence. Bethany had stormed out of the house and away from Eric’s presence while readying herself to leave for Atlanta in the morning, but she courageously decided that she would do no such thing. She had fled once before when Eric had shattered her world when she headed to Boston, and instead of playing the part of a coward, Bethany returned home to discuss the issue with Eric, only to find him gone. Bethany waited and once two hours had passed, she hopped inside her vehicle and made the small journey to Littleton. The moon had positioned itself in a breathtaking view as she turned onto Reed Street. She hated to face the truth, but needed to know for herself that Eric may be possibly straying in their relationship. Her hands trembled and sweat dampened her forehead upon pulling to the side curb just in front of the home. Lynn Ann’s vehicle sat parked in the driveway and just as she feared, Eric’s car was present as well. Every light inside the home was off, and hoping she was just being paranoid, Bethany chose to call him. _“Don’t be an idiot by listening to this full message because you should know by now, that I’m not going to answer. If you still want to piss me off however, then leave a message after the sound of the beep, I mean bullets.”_ Bethany waited until the sound of Eric’s gun firing a round of bullets before she pleaded, “Eric, please, call me back…please.” Rather than remain in place, Bethany sped away, but she chose to remain in Littleton, however, as she whizzed down another very familiar road within the small town. Bethany’s short lived road trip ended when she pulled into the parking lot of a place where she had endured some of life’s greatest fears and sorrows, but had also experienced some of the best love, passion, and pleasure. Columbine High School beckoned her with open arms as she took out the key which she had come to possess from past visits. She let herself inside, and unable to hold back her emotions any longer, Bethany ran as fast as she could until reaching the school’s library. She entered and fell prostrate along the floor, crying, and screaming Eric’s name. He had destroyed her world in 1999, although he later restored both peace and sanity to her life once again. Bethany let out a final sob, and just like the morning of April twentieth, Bethany would leave her heart and soul behind, locked away inside Columbine High School, until Eric Harris decided to come and claim it once again.


	66. Chapter 66

   Bethany never slept that night and it was just after six in the morning when she heard the familiar sound of Eric’s boots walking through the back door. She met him just inside the entrance to the kitchen and he stopped in his tracks with an almost frightened look on his face as he said, “I…I thought you were leaving for Atlanta. Your plane was supposed to leave at six, right?” “I’m not going,” she whispered. Eric’s demeanor became displaced and his awkwardness was undoubtedly apparent. Bethany started to walk towards him, but ceased from venturing any further as the sickening smell of whiskey mingled with feminine perfume lingered on Eric’s person and she could only ask, “How…how could you do this?” Eric turned away from her only because of the guilt and downright humility that he felt. He realized that she knew, and there was nothing he could say to argue otherwise. It pained him to think that she may no longer love him and turning to face her again, Eric whispered, “Bethany, what do you want me to say?. If I thought you still felt the same way for me, about us, maybe I wouldn’t…” Her voice raised in pitch as she asked, “Wouldn’t have what? It’s an excuse, Eric, just admit it. You’ve been secretly trying to lure her away from Matt and don’t try to hide it,” fumed Bethany. Despite the circumstance, Bethany remained unusually calm, perhaps in part, because of the ranting fit which she had already removed from her system while inside Columbine. “I’ll save you the trouble,” Bethany continued before suggesting, “Why don’t you just date her?” “Because, I don’t want to date her,” insisted Eric. Bethany gave a smug chuckle and then added, “So, I’m just supposed to sit back while you run off and sleep with her?” Bethany glared at Eric, and when he tried to voice his disposition, she interrupted by telling him, “Do whatever it is you need to do, Eric, but I can’t guarantee that I’ll stick around to watch.” This statement forced Eric’s eyes to hers as Bethany continued to reveal her surprising plans to him. “I wasn’t going to Atlanta over Christmas just to visit Heather. I was also going to meet with Jonathan and discuss the possibility of me running the Atlanta district after the first of the year.” Eric’s breath caught in his throat before he asked, “You’re…you’re leaving Denver?” Becoming fearful, he walked towards Bethany while attempting to reach out to her. “Don’t touch me,” she warned backing away. “No, Bethany, please. I don’t want to lose you. Besides, you’re not ready to run a district alone” he pleaded. “I can’t lose you,” he voiced again. With a roll of her eyes, Bethany stated, “You should be glad about this because it’ll leave room for Lynn Ann to have a place here with you once Matt demotes her. That way, she’ll be right under you ever minute, since you obviously prefer her that way.” Bethany brushed past Eric under the guise of leaving for the remainder of the day, but he caught her by the arm and begged, “No, Bethany, please, don’t do this. I made a mistake, please don’t leave.” It was then that Eric openly revealed all that he had instigated surrounding Lynn Ann, including the visit he made to her home while bringing along the pet rabbits in which to sway and motivate the young girl into cooperation. Bethany stared at him a final time and caught the tears in his eyes, but she remained uncaring about Eric’s recent indiscretions. She wriggled free of his grasp while reminding, “People in relationships don’t treat each other like this.” Bethany moved towards the door yet again and gave Eric a final thought by mentioning, “Since you were _busy_ last night, Dylan and I went to meet Julian and landed twelve grand from a deal. If you want details, I’m sure Dylan can fill you in once he wakes up.” Bethany moodily slammed the door behind her, leaving Eric in a whirlwind predicament to painfully process everything which had just transpired. He felt helpless, angry, embarrassed, and ultimately defeated. Lynn Ann and her alluring charm had entrapped him, causing him to stray, but Eric in no way wanted the arrangement to be permanent. He did, however, desire Bethany, and he longed for a future with her. Eric walked outside to find Bethany already gone and a single tear fell from his eye as he breathed in the icy December air. He forced himself to smoke a cigarette while thinking of a solution to his mishap. He could not allow Bethany to leave Colorado permanently, nor could he let the relationship with Lynn Ann continue. Eric was the world’s most gifted at devising schemes to wreak havoc and create fear, and while exhaling a tired breath, Eric decided that, in this situation, he could not operate under these same guidelines. He settled on the decision to handle the dilemma delicately and with tactfulness. The two females in question both deserved to be treated with respect, and he could not justify doing anything questionable to either of them. For once in his life, Eric Harris chose to be patient, not use force, and allow time for Bethany to cool down. He would face her when the time was right, and as far as Lynn Ann was concerned, Eric decided he would come clean in the situation all together, starting with placing a very urgent, much needed phone call.  

                *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 Lynn Ann had been entirely surprised by Eric dropping by to see her last night, but she had in no way fathomed the enthralling and earth moving exchange that would take place between the two of them. Lynn Ann was, however, completely caught off guard by the next guest who came to visit the following day. She cheerfully hummed to herself while applying a peach colored blush to her cheeks, but jumped upon hearing the bedroom door open. Lynn Ann’s feathery eyelashes blinked continuously as she turned from the mirror to face Bethany. “Nice house,” Bethany greeted while taking in the familiar surroundings of Eric’s old bedroom. “What the hell are you doing here?” Lynn Ann asked in a state of confusion. Bethany ignored her, and instead, she began to unroll a lengthy sized poster as she stepped forward. “You know, I was thinking,” she began as she tended to the bulky paper, “It’ll be 2003 in just a few weeks, and we need to make sure that you’re up to date. Justin Timberlake is at the height of his career and just look at how handsome he is,” Bethany observed proudly. “As a matter of fact, we should hang his picture, oh, I’d say…right…here.” Bethany removed the sticky adhesive along the edges of the picture and with an exaggerated pounding, she mounted the image onto the wall directly over the photos of Eric. “I know what you’re trying to do, Bethany, but it’s not going to work.” Lynn Ann became amused at the brunette’s desperate attempt to steer her attention away from Eric. “And,” continued Bethany, “I’ve pulled a few strings with some of our TCM connections by arranging a personal meet and greet for you.” Lynn Ann raised her eyebrows to this before asking in disbelief, “You’ve…arranged for me to meet Justin Timberlake?” Bethany gave the girl a triumphant smile and confirmed, “A private dinner, just the two of you, and afterwards, he’s agreed to sign his new album for you now that you’re his new number one fan!” Seizing the golden opportunity, Lynn Ann returned Bethany’s smile while saying, “That’s so generous of you, Bethany. I can’t wait! But, just know, that while Justin’s enjoying my company by signing autographs, it’ll be Eric who’ll be thinking about fucking me once I’m home again.” Lynn Ann found herself cowering backwards as Bethany screamed while ripping the photos of Eric off the wall. “YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!” she belted. Bethany buried her face in her hands while continuing to weep pitifully. She was not here to break down in front of Lynn Ann, and the fact that it was happening was enraging her all the more. Bethany did not want to appear weak, so she wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath before looking back at Lynn Ann who was purposefully glaring at her with a mocking grin. Speaking calmly she advised, “Don’t you think it’s time you focused more on your role within TCM?” Lynn Ann shrugged carelessly while reminding Bethany, “I had my first kill within twenty-four hours of being in TCM. It took you, what, a year?” “Yes, it did,” acknowledged Bethany, “But, I also killed _three_ people, and before I did, I had time to learn my role.” Lynn Ann was veering from the topic, so Bethany chose, instead, to highlight the relevance to the situation as she quizzed, “Just what have you learned, Lynn Ann?” The blonde folded her arms and bragged, “I think Matt feels that I’m learning just fine.” “That may be true,” agreed Bethany, “But, it’s not Matt who you need to be impressing, it’s the elders at the top of TCM. I know he’s taken you to meet the elders, but do you even know any of those men, Lynn Ann?” Do you?” pressed Bethany. Lynn Ann remained silent as Bethany began to recite all twelve elders by name. “Do you even know Roy, Tom, Wayne, Gene, Alan, Charles, Victor, Jim, Frank, William, Louis, and Paul?” Lynn Ann’s smile faded as Bethany finished by saying, “No, of course you don’t, because you’re too busy picking out what shoes you’re going to wear in front of Eric rather than focus on what matters here.” Thinking her ignorant, Lynn Ann said in a biting tone, “You don’t get it, do you? Unlike you, I don’t care about my status in TCM. I joined because of Eric. TCM is NOT what matters to me, Bethany, its ERIC! It’s always been Eric, and it always will be Eric!” Bethany gave Lynn Ann a bold smile as she warned, “I hope that statement never makes it back to Atlanta.” “Don’t you dare try to come in here and threaten me,” whispered Lynn Ann. “I’m your superior, and you will not cross my authority, Bethany Russell.” Gathering all resources, both verbal and mental, Bethany approached Lynn Ann, stood directly in front of her, and reminded the young girl, “Go ahead, hold that over my head for now, because if we go before the elders, who do you think they’ll side with? I stood up for Eric when his life was on the line while you sat back and only wore a t-shirt in his defense. I convinced all twelve of those men to rethink their decision, so do you really believe that you can convince them to punish me?” chuckled Bethany. “I’ve stood before TCM’s finest and gained their respect. You may have killed your first day on the job, but killing is not that impressive because it takes more courage to save a life than to take one. I helped to spare Eric’s life, and in the same night, I also stood up for Mandy when she would’ve, otherwise, been killed.” Bethany slowly pulled a tape recorder from her purse and watched with sheer satisfaction as Lynn Ann heard her voice as well as the confession she uttered just moments ago about her true intentions within TCM. “Let me point out one more thing,” Bethany voiced while watching a now trembling Lynn Ann. “Your little slip up can remain between you and me if you decide to back off from Eric,” she said tucking the recorder back into her purse. “You know what would happen if this made it into the wrong hands. I may have saved Mandy, but rest assured, that if TCM comes for you, I’ll be sure to look the other way, and I won’t be there to speak up on your behalf.” Fearful tears welled in Lynn Ann’s eyes as she then watched Bethany kneel down and retrieve one of Eric’s many photos which she violently discarded earlier. Bethany smiled as she reattached her boyfriend’s image to the wall while smoothing out a wrinkle along the paper. “You can keep Justin, too, just in case you change your mind,” she said while glancing at the poster of the musician along the floor. Bethany pranced towards the door, leaving Lynn Ann speechless, and just before leaving, Bethany gave her a curious stare before making a final comment. “How’s little Eric and little Lynn Ann? You have been taking good care of them, right?” Lynn Ann gawked at Bethany while remaining silent as she watched her disappear until hearing the door slam upstairs, signifying her departure. Sweat formed along Lynn Ann’s forehead, and after rushing upstairs, she moved in the direction of her beloved pet rabbits. Lynn Ann released a chilling scream while shaking her head in denial as she observed the black rabbit hop in circles around the white one, which now lay silent and unmoving in its cage.


	67. Chapter 67

   The Christmas holiday was anything but cheerful as Eric remained alone for the most part, with the exception of visiting his parents in Colorado Springs. Bethany did the same as she spent time with her father and much to Eric’s relief, she remained in Colorado with no further mention of her accepting a leader position within Atlanta. While stopping by Brooks’ house to distribute gifts and baked goodies, Bethany intentionally remained silent around Eric. With timid restraint, he finally approached her with thoughtfulness, and offered an important update to their current disharmony. “I just wanted to let you know that I spoke to Matt and I told him everything.” “Good,” came Bethany’s meager response as she reached for a plate. She sliced a piece of chocolate pie for Dylan who was sitting in the living room, enthralled by a Christmas special that was airing on television. “Bethany, are you going to keep ignoring me? It’s been weeks now. Please talk to me,” begged Eric. Bethany left the kitchen to take Dylan the dessert and upon returning, she said, “So, talk.” Eric shook his head while clarifying, “But, I want _you_ to talk, too.” Bethany sighed in frustration and giving in, she began to follow Eric to his bedroom so that they could have some privacy. Eric began by revealing, “I can’t sleep at night…without you here.” Bethany made no comment so he then stated from previous conversation, “I called Matt and I told him everything about me, her, my jealousy, the mind games, and what happened…the other night.” Bethany slowly made her way to the bed and took a seat. She brushed absent-mindedly at her sweater while staring at the floor. “You’ll be glad to know, that I’ve not talked to her, or heard from her either.” Bethany made a sarcastic noise before choosing to enlighten him. “That’s probably because of my doing, not yours.” “What do you mean?” asked Eric. He listened as Bethany confessed to using her own mentally aggressive persuasions with Lynn Ann. Eric thought it groundbreaking upon hearing Bethany’s admittance to the unique scheme because it captured the realization that she still saw him as hers, and it gave Eric hope that she would continue to want him. “I cannot live without you, you know that,” he whispered. Bethany’s only response to Eric was, “Do you love her?” Eric took what few steps remained between them and he knelt before her and gave his honest feelings. “I’m never going to lie to you because I promised I wouldn’t,” he said looking into her eyes. “I do love her, Bethany, but I only have one heart, and I think you know who it belongs to.” Bethany’s eyes became watery as she felt Eric take her by the hand. She detested the thought of Eric’s forever sentiment towards Lynn Ann, but she also realized there was nothing to be done concerning the matter. He had loved the girl since day one, even before Bethany herself arrived into the picture, and Bethany could only focus on the fact that Eric had, as promised, remained truthful to her by him admitting his feelings. “With one heart and one lifetime,” he continued, “I only see myself with one person.” Bethany blinked in silence as she listened to Eric’s ongoing plea of forgiveness. “Bethany, please, sweetheart. I love you, and I’m so very sorry. I’m ashamed at how I acted, starting with the night of the Halloween party. I never should’ve let it get out of hand.” Bethany was not making any effort to speak, so Eric told her with downcast eyes, yet another factor which had contributed to his frivolous behavior, and nothing on earth could have prepared Bethany for his confession. “I’ve been drinking…heavily. I’ve only told Robyn,” Eric admitted in a frail voice. Bethany turned her eyes to look at Eric as he remained in a kneeling position at her feet. “Eric, why have you been drinking?” she asked in a whisper. “Because, I…” Eric’s voice was breaking and without warning, he began to sob. Growing worried, Bethany asked, “Eric, what’s the matter?” He forced himself to look at his beloved Bethany and whispered, “I’ve had…a hard time, of and on, dealing with…something.” “What? You can tell me, Eric,” she said softly. “Losing…our…baby…” Bethany let out a tiny gasp to indicate her initial shock. The look reflected in Eric’s reddened eyes told her the undeniable truth that Eric, just as she had, felt the shattering effects of what had happened, and it was apparent that he continued to struggle with the loss even though it happened months ago. “Eric, why didn’t you just tell me and talk to me about it?” she asked in a hushed voice. “Because, I didn’t want to make you feel any worse. What happened wasn’t your fault. I’m the one responsible for our child’s death because…I killed those kids at Columbine, and what happened to us is God’s punishment for me. I’m just so sorry that for the second time in your life, you had to suffer…because of me.” Tears fell from Bethany’s eyes as she heard the soul-wrenching words of Eric and how he felt at fault over her miscarriage. Up until now, Eric had only revealed his perspective on the matter to Robyn, so he felt instant relief now being able to speak freely to Bethany. “Eric, I don’t blame you for that, and never would,” Bethany soothed. “It’s no one’s fault, it just…happened.” Bethany rested her hand along Eric’s damp cheek and looked into his sorrowful eyes. She now understood the months’ worth of Eric’s deepening mood swings, his times of detachment, odd behavior to include loss of appetite, as well as the ghastly union between himself and his number one fan as way to cope from the stress. “Oh, Eric,” breathed Bethany. She could not find any more words in which to comfort him, so instead, Bethany chose to lean forward and bring her lips to his.” Eric closed his eyes at the pleasant and fond sensation of kissing Bethany, and after pulling away from her, he begged, “I need you now more than ever to help me stay focused. I’ve never dealt with so much like I have over the past year. I’ve fallen in love with you, killed for you, devastated you when you found out that I almost killed you, and then I almost lost you. I got you back only to face another tragedy, and losing our child has been one of the worst heartaches I’ve ever known. The only thing that could be worse is losing you. I hope you find it within yourself, Bethany, to still love me and not leave me.” Eric moved to sit beside Bethany and once he positioned himself to face her, Bethany fell into his arms and promised, “I will always love you, Eric, and I’m staying right here with you…always.”

                        *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 Bethany had never understood the term _“makeup sex”_ only because she had never been in the predicament to experience it. Yet, this changed however, when she found herself on New Year’s Eve, entering Columbine High School with Eric Harris. Lying in his arms within the familiar setting of the school’s library, Bethany wept in sheer delirium from the miraculous sex which she and Eric engaged in. She had symbolically hidden her heart away within Columbine’s walls the night that Eric shared Lynn Ann’s bed, and after two hours of heavenly foreplay and climatic decadence, Bethany left the school with Eric, assured that he had claimed her heart once again. Just as the catastrophe in learning Eric’s identity as the Columbine shooter, Bethany found that their most recent calamity brought them even closer together to the point that they were nearly inseparable. Eric always assumed that he could not be more caught up over Bethany and his affection for her, but he began to find himself falling even more deeply in love with her. There was, however another small tugging at his conscious, and he knew it would not entirely go away until he made the effort to fully resolve it. After kissing her with passion, and telling Bethany his precise intention, Eric set off one late wintery afternoon in January to visit Littleton. He walked along the sidewalk to his old home and upon reaching the front entrance, Eric knocked, and waited patiently. Lynn Ann opened the door but stood unmoving. Her usual excitement in greeting him was absent and she immediately turned her back to him while beginning to walk back inside. Eric followed her after closing the door, and once he entered the living room, he could not help but notice the unkempt appearance of the area and the home in general. “Lynn,” he began softly. “Can we talk?” Lynn Ann watched as Eric came to stand before her, handsome as always, wearing his duster as usual, and smelling of the same mint and leather that drove her absolutely insane. She began to cry and Eric took the upmost care when speaking to her. “I first need to start by saying that I owe you an apology.” He took a deep breath, then said, “I never meant to hurt you, Lynn Ann, and I’m sorry.” Keeping her eyes away from his, she recalled through tears, “You…haven’t spoken to me in a month.” “I know,” he whispered. “So, now, you’re here to tell me it’s over, right?” Eric’s response was, “It never should’ve happened.” “But, it did,” she reminded him. “You’re right. I can’t take it back, but I can control what happens from here on out,” stated Eric. Lynn Ann began to weep again while asking, “You don’t love me, and it’s because of her, isn’t it?” “I do love you, more than you know, Lynn, but my heart belongs to her. I can’t force my feelings for Bethany to change no more than I could force away your feelings for me.” Eric tenderly reached for her hand and in a gentle voice, he told her, “If you truly love me, then you’ll be happy for me and respect my decision, even if it’s not the one you want.” Lynn Ann sniffed and gave Eric a small nod despite her broken heart. Another soft knock sounded at the front door, and turning away from Eric, Lynn Ann watched as Matt appeared into view as he walked inside to join them. “I asked Matt to come tonight, too,” Eric revealed now that his superior was present. Matt glanced around at the disorderly condition of the home. He cleared his throat before approaching Lynn Ann and with troubled eyes, he said, “Lynn Ann, sweetheart, I need you to pull yourself together. Whether you want to date me, or not, I still have an obligation to you as your mentor. I think you know that I didn’t make you a regional leader just for the heck of it. I chose to give you the title because I know you can do it. I know you’ve been depressed, and unfortunately, if you don’t resume your duties in TCM, I’ll be forced to demote you, and I really don’t want to do that.” Lynn Ann stared at Matt in appreciation due to his sympathy and honesty. Eric decided to lighten the mood somewhat by adding, “I’d rather report to you than him, so I hope you’ll stay over my district.” Lynn Ann gave Eric a weak smile as she brushed a tear away from her cheek. Deciding to give her some space and more time to speak to Eric, Matt reached for the mountainous pile of candy wrappers along the coffee table in an effort to help Lynn Ann restore cleanliness to the home. She watched him move into the kitchen and turning to Eric, she said, “I can’t stop loving you, Eric, even if I tried.” “You don’t have to,” he commented. “But, loving someone comes with respecting them too, and because I love you, I can’t keep playing with your heart and feelings. You’ve always promised me that you’ll love me even when you’re older, but don’t be miserable doing it. Try to respect my decisions, too.” Lynn Ann finally allowed her eyes to meet Eric’s as she listened to his gentle words. “I want you to love me, but with acceptance. Don’t be angry at me because we don’t share a romantic love, and…don’t hate Bethany, because if you hate her, it goes against what I love. Do you understand what I’m trying to say,” Eric said with compassion. Lynn Ann nodded while gazing at Eric with admiration. “I’ll always take care of you and watch out for you, even when you’re fifty,” he chuckled. “And, whatever you need, no matter the circumstance, all you have to do is ask,” vowed Eric. “Okay,” she whispered. “And,” he added with eagerness, “I hope you’ll keep staying here in Littleton.” Lynn Ann gave a soft giggle as she admitted, “I love your house, Eric, but do you know just how many people drive by and stop to take pictures?” “I can’t imagine,” he said with a grin while rolling his eyes. Eric embraced her and after watching him step away to assist Matt in restoring order to her home, Lynn Ann reached for a stale bag of potato chips and discarded them into the waste basket. She cleared her head and regained her focus, choosing to both keep and resume her role as a leader over TCM’s western region.  

                      *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 Eric grinned widely while plopping Brooks’ new book into his friend’s lap. “Can I get an autograph?” he asked with exaggeration. Brooks looked up at Eric and asked with enthusiasm, “What did you think?” “It was pretty good,” confessed Eric. “Although, we could’ve done without chapter thirteen.” Brooks rolled his eyes to the comment as he scribbled his signature along the inside of the book’s cover. “Good morning,” Bethany cheerfully said while kissing Eric on the cheek. “Have you read this?” Eric asked her with a grin. “Yes, Eric, months ago,” she laughed. “You’re the last one to finish it,” she playfully reminded him. “Hey, I was wondering,” Eric began while taking her into his arms, “Would you like to go on a date tonight?” Knowing it was Friday as well as Valentine’s Day, Bethany asked, “Where?” “Well, it’s a surprise, but I guess I can tell you that it’ll start with a trip to Columbine.” Overhearing his friend’s statement as he entered the living room, Dylan stated, “God, I can’t believe you two are still doing that crap inside the school.” “Shut up, Dylan,” Eric jokingly scolded. Dylan turned his attention to Robyn who came running into the room while squealing like a five year old. “What?” Dylan asked curiously. “Look everyone!” she exclaimed while waving an envelope in the air. Bethany, Eric, and Brooks turned to her as she excitedly handed the piece of mail to Brooks. Thinking it was TCM business, Eric rolled his eyes in amusement while watching Brooks as he eagerly tore into it. “OH MY FUCKING GOD, IT’S MY FIRST FAN LETTER!” Just as ecstatic, Bethany and Robyn began clapping. “They said they love my new book!” he proudly revealed. Bethany tousled Brooks’ hair before congratulating him, and then pulled Eric towards the door. He readily followed her and once outside, Eric said, “Wow, he’s going to be talking about that for months.” Bethany agreed with a laugh and then questioned from their conversation from before, “Are we going to Aspen?” “Maybe,” he teased. The couple shared a lovely kiss before Eric asked, “Did you have something else in mind?” Bethany smiled and responded, “As long as it’s with you, I’m up for anything,” “Well, then, I’ll call Matt and Lynn Ann and we can double date with them,” he joked. “I wouldn’t go that far, Eric,” she said through a soft chuckle. “I love you, baby,” he whispered to her. “Be sure to dress warm,” he thought to add with a wink. The day passed fairly quickly, and before Bethany knew it, the sun had set, and she found herself again with Eric as they headed in the direction of Columbine High School. He held her hand until they were sitting in the parking lot. He shut off the car’s engine and leaned over and began kissing her with tender fervor. Eric said nothing as he swept his lips across hers once more before exiting the car. He assisted Bethany and continuing to walk in silence, she stayed by his side until they entered the doors to the school. She turned to him, and with unleashed passion, Bethany jumped into his arms. They were only a few feet into the school and Eric wondered how he could ever hope to contain his physical need for her, thinking their love making should take place inside the library as always. Bethany stifled back an arousing moan as she reached into Eric’s coat to find his gun. “Let’s switch things up a bit,” she recommended. Taking his gun, she winked at him while commanding, “Run!” Delving straight into the roleplay, Eric begged, “Please, don’t shoot me!” Bethany began to pace towards him while Eric pretended to flee for his life. She mimicked the same aspects to the game, just as he would, and upon anticipation of the climax, she grabbed him and threatened, “I’m taking you to the library.” Eric allowed Bethany to forcefully shove him towards their favorite area, and once outside the entrance, he stunned her by breaking character to resume his normal role as predator. “I’ve got you now,” he breathed, sweeping her off her feet. “Close your eyes,” he instructed. She obeyed, and after Eric positioned her back on her feet, he said, “Okay, open your eyes.” Bethany stood in the middle of Columbine’s library which was now decorated for Valentine’s Day and she nearly fell over from the overwhelming sight. “Oh, my gosh, Eric!” she exclaimed in amazement. Near fifty balloons covered the ceiling as the pink and red spheres hovered above her head. Two long stemmed candles flickered on one table which was covered with a white table cloth bearing red roses, a stuffed teddy bear, and another item which had a soft red ribbon attached. Bethany raised her eyebrows as she curiously reached for the small gift and found it to be a single key as she dangled it into the candlelight. Eric motioned her towards the large windows and pointed to a vehicle with a larger than necessary red bow along its hood while stating, “Happy Valentine’s Day.” “You bought me a CAR!” she said in a state of disbelief. “Yes,” he confessed. Bethany gasped and jumped into his arms while saying, “Oh, Eric! Oh, my god! You’re …unbelievable! Thank you, so much!” He laughed at her reaction as she peeked out the window again to observe the brand new luxury vehicle. “I hope it’s alright that it’s black,” he said with a chuckle. She never responded and it was because Bethany placed her lips onto Eric’s. In a hot breath, she begged him, “Make love to me.” He was already taking his coat off and much in the same manner as a cosmic phenomenon, Eric Harris trapped Bethany along the floor while beautifully showering her in a cyclone consisting of his fearsome, near death-defying passionate rage. She struggled to breathe between her ecstasy fuelled screams and his savory mouth fighting to remain on hers. “ERRRRIIIIIIC!” was the only thing she could utter as he penetrated her with a vengeance. The sex was deep, hard, and addictive to the point that she begged for more. Eric eased her into perfect, simultaneous orgasm with himself and remained lying on top of her as perspiration covered his face. He leaned down to lick along the salty skin of her breasts, covered in both his own and her sweat. She whimpered and sobbed from exhaustion and sensitivity due to her still heightened arousal. Eric smiled longingly into her eyes while giving Bethany time to calm her breathing. “I missed spending Valentine’s Day with you last year, so this year, I had to make it extra special,” he told her sweetly. “How did you manage to do all this?” she asked in whisper. “With a little help,” he admitted softly. He reluctantly pulled himself away from her while asking, “Would you like to take your new car for a test drive?” Eric knew this would tempt Bethany from her current laying position as she smiled and readily agreed before moving to dress herself. Eric slipped into his shirt before saying, “We can stay here overnight if you’d like since tomorrow’s Saturday and no school.” Bethany laughed and responded, “It’s going to take all night to clear all this out of here.” Eric chuckled at the pink and red monstrosity which was strewn about the library. “How did you get all these balloons in here, Eric?” she asked reaching for one of the long strings. Eric scratched his head and explained, “Well, I had to bring in a few at a time so it wouldn’t be too noticeable. In fact, Robyn brought some, Nate brought more, and then I carried the last of them. I had to hide the car at Lynn Ann’s and she made the arrangements to get it here for me.” Bethany smiled warmly and kissed Eric again while thanking him for such a memorable date. “The night’s not over yet,” he hinted to indicate that there was more to come. They left the school, and Eric watched Bethany with glee as she developed a feel for driving her new car. He directed her along several roads which intertwined throughout Littleton and eventually, Bethany questioned, “Where are we going?” “I want to take you to a place where I used to go a lot as a teenager,” he replied. Bethany eased the car along a dirt road and stepping into the frigid night, she now understood why Eric had advised her to dress warmly. He took her by the hand and walked them down a trail which Bethany began to slowly make out as her eyes adjusted to the shadowy path. He led her along a steep incline and once at the very top of the hill, Eric sat down along the grass and coaxed Bethany into his lap. I used to come here a lot when I was depressed as a teenager just to get away.” With his arms around her to ensure her warmness, he looked towards the heavens and asked, “What do you think about when you look at the sky at night, when there’s no clouds out and you can see all the stars?” Bethany followed Eric’s gaze into the night sky and after pondering his question, she replied, “I kind of feel insignificant, you know, like we’re just a tiny speck placed in a great big universe.” “Yeah,” Eric agreed softly. “And, just like the millions of stars, there’s millions of people, but there’s only one match for everybody, and you’re mine,” he whispered into her ear. Bethany and Eric sat in silence for a moment, interrupted only by the gentle sound of him kissing her neck. The blistering coolness began to take a toll on Bethany despite Eric’s efforts to keep her comfortable. “Gosh, it’s freezing!” He smiled and asked her, “I take it you’re ready to go, huh?” She nodded adamantly as her warm breath vaporized into the chilly atmosphere, and taking Eric’s hand, Bethany started in the direction of the car.” “Come on,” she coaxed while giggling. Bethany tugged again to prompt Eric into motion, but when he did not budge, she eventually turned back around, and what she saw made her soul leap and her heart soar. He was on one knee and in his hand, he clasp something that twinkled just like the stars above. While keeping his other hand gently around hers, Eric Harris asked the unforgettable question, “Bethany Russell, will you marry me?”


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the request of Matt Abernathy, this chapter is proudly dedicated to Brianna Michelle

   No longer concerned with her body’s temperature, Bethany forgot about the cold as she leapt onto Eric, involuntarily knocking him completely to the ground. The couple went at one another like starved animals, craving one another’s love. “Is that a yes?” Eric whispered between the numerous kisses. “Yes,” she breathed in excitement. Eric removed the sparkling diamond ring from its dainty box and slid it effortlessly into position on Bethany’s finger. There was no mistaking what a covetous love they had for one another and Eric wanted to unify their relationship by engaging in holy matrimony. Once calm enough to speak, Bethany bubbled with exhilaration while admiring the ring under the moonlight and said, “I’ve got to tell Robyn!” Eric was blushing with radiance as he said, “Yeah, I’d like to tell someone, too.” Bethany saw Eric take out his phone and thinking he would call Dylan, she became absolutely enthralled as he began the conversation by saying, “Mom, guess what? Me and Bethany are getting married!”

                        *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

“Oh my god, congratulations!” came the same response from all their friends as Eric and Bethany joined everyone in the kitchen the following morning. “Yes, everyone make way for the future Mrs. Eric Harris,” Eric said with pride while pulling out a chair for Bethany. “Bethany!” Robyn hurriedly began, “We’ve got to find you a dress!” Eric chuckled before saying, “Calm down. We just got engaged last night, so there’s plenty of time for that, if that’s what Bethany even wants,” he said while taking a seat and smiling at her. She blushed and told him, “I’m pretty traditional, so I think a small ceremony with a dress would be perfect, but nothing too over the top,” she threw in as she gave Robyn a scolding look before laughing. The morning could not have been better for the Denver district, and after enjoying a filling breakfast, Bethany began by making the first of her and Eric’s many plans to wed. “Saturday May tenth is when I’d like it to be,” she sweetly told him. “Sounds perfect,” agreed Eric. It was February, so Bethany felt it sufficient, as well as desirable based on the selection of the season in which to have a wedding. The days ticked by one by one, and Bethany found her anticipation growing as time passed as she and Robyn busied themselves with preparations. Eric, too, was counting the days until he could officially refer to Bethany as his wife, and there was no amount of consideration hovering of whom he would ask to accompany him during the special day as his best man. Dylan delightfully accepted the honor while Bethany chose Heather as her maid of honor, but she began to feel a bit saddened over having not asked Robyn. Robyn Anderson had done so much for her over the time in which she had known her, and as Bethany raced around the kitchen in search of a pen, she began to contemplate the best way in which to make it fair and have Robyn included. It was Chris who surprisingly came up with a solution to her worry as she began to make an invitation list. “You know Bethany, since you have two families,” he said referring to TCM as well as her biological one, “You can have two ceremonies. As a matter of fact,” continued Chris, “One of Joey’s friends in TCM married and had two ceremonies so he could separate his close relatives from being near the members in TCM. And, you’ll probably have to ask Matt for sure, but I think there’s a special ritual given in TCM when members get married to one another.” Eric overheard the conversation and with a grin, he said, “Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that.” He had never witnessed the event, but Eric was familiar only by hearing about it from others. Bethany began to feel her burden lifted as she quickly ran to tell Robyn that yes, she would in fact be her maid of honor, as well, because of her decision to have two ceremonies.” The winter weather slowly melted to spring to which point, Bethany finally found herself waking up on the anticipated morning of May tenth. She purposefully stayed at her father’s house, thinking it best to avoid superstitions surrounding keeping a distance from her future husband until they reached the altar. The weather cooperated beautifully as warm rays of sunshine spilled onto the landscape and burst into glowing waves which shimmered against the early morning dew drops. Bethany received her first of several text messages from Eric as she rolled out of bed while yawning. _“Good morning Mrs. Harris. The bachelor party Dylan threw for me last night was pretty good despite what I thought earlier. Don’t worry, I behaved myself. I miss you, love you.”_ Bethany smiled and while pouring a cup of coffee, she heard the door and knew it was Robyn arriving right on schedule. The morning became even more exciting as Heather showed a couple of hours later followed by Bethany’s mother who made arrangements to be in town for her only daughter’s wedding. Bethany never felt more content as she sat back and allowed all three women to tend to her hand and foot. “The weather today is gorgeous,” her mother commented as she helped Bethany by fastening the back of her dress. Robyn added a final touch to Bethany’s makeup while Heather gushed about how spectacular she looked. “Bethany, sweetheart, this is a lovely dress you selected, and the bridesmaid’s dress, too,” Ms. Russell added while looking at the delicate lavender hue worn by Heather. Bethany’s heart pounded as she exited the house, destined for her wedding location. She and Eric decided on a simple outdoor ceremony at a park in Littleton which was positioned just behind Columbine High School. Bethany waited until she was instructed to proceed and upon viewing the scene, she saw her father step forward with a wistful smile, “Dad,” she whispered. “You look beautiful and absolutely magnificent,” he told her in return. Bethany seemed to glow as she glanced around and saw Eric standing with his back to her and her heart raced. She watched as her mother took a seat next to her aunt Patty followed by Eric’s mother and father. Choosing to do the same as she did with Robyn, Eric requested that his brother Kevin be best man, aiming to allow Dylan the privilege to own the title at their second ceremony. Bethany felt sheer satisfaction over the small invite list of immediate relatives and friends and after taking a deep breath, she took hold of her father’s arm and walked towards the minister who was standing next to Eric. At that moment, Eric turned to view his bride, radiant and breathtaking, and it made him nearly fall to pieces. Bethany walked arm in arm with her father, carrying a fresh cut bouquet of lavender blossoms. Her dress was the most iridescent shade of white which Eric had ever seen as the material danced around her feet with each step she took in his direction. His heart nearly stopped as Bethany gave him her most picture perfect smile as she came to finally rest at his side. “Family, friends,” began the minister, “We are gathered here today to witness one of life’s greatest rewards which is the union between two individuals as they decide to enter into holy matrimony.” Bethany could not take her eyes away from Eric as she temporarily lost focus despite the chattering of the minister. Eric’s suit complimented him to perfection, but it was his never wavering smile with dimples that had her so mesmerized. Bethany heard the familiar words from the minister to which Eric began to repeat in promise to her, and immediately following, Bethany pledged the same vows to him as they exchanged wedding rings. “By the power vested in me by the state of Colorado, I now pronounce you husband and wife.” Looking to Eric, the minister declared, “You may now kiss your bride. Without further prompting, Eric Harris closed his eyes and pressed his lips softly to Bethany’s. With her head spinning, she felt Eric kiss her a second time before pulling away and coaxing her to face their audience. “Ladies and gentleman, may I proudly introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Eric David Harris.” Applause came from the loving guests as they rose to their feet in honor of the newlyweds. Bethany saw Mrs. Harris wipe a tear from her eye as she smiled proudly at her youngest son. After the clapping ceased, the first guest to greet them was Dylan as he excitedly asked, “Hey, are we eating anytime soon? I’m starving! Where’s the cake?” he asked before adding, “Oh, congratulations.” He hugged them both before seeking out Robyn in order to ask her the same set of questions concerning refreshments. Eric turned to Bethany and warned, “I hope you’re not hungry because we might be here awhile. Mom’s going to want to take a hundred pictures, so make yourself comfortable,” laughed Eric. Just as predicated, Kathy Harris was readying her camera while approaching them, taking care to adjust the flash option due to the generous natural sunlight which was still bountiful. Once his mother was satisfied with her photos consisting of the bride and groom, and the ones which included them with relatives and friends, Eric took Bethany by the hand and stated, “Did you decide where we’re taking our guests for dinner?” Bethany nodded eagerly and choosing nothing fancy, she told him, “Yeah, let’s go to the Mexican restaurant.”

                       *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

The moon rested unusually low in the sky as a soft breeze, still pleasant from the day’s warmer weather, saturated the forest. Dylan and Robyn watched as the shadowy form of Lynn Ann came into view. She appeared to be in a cheerful mood having decided to be present to witness Eric and Bethany’s sacred TCM marriage union. After Chris, Brooks, Nate, and Robert gathered at the remote location, all members waited patiently for the arrival of the honorary couple. Eric was the first to join, having exchanged his dress suit for his usual dark clothing. Together they waited patiently until seeing movement just ahead as the outline of two forms peeked between the staggering rows of trees. Eric’s eyes slowly adjusted as he stood with Dylan by his side. Bethany finally came forward in promenade fashion wearing a billowy black wedding gown with Matt proudly escorting her. If Eric found her breathtaking before, he now deemed Bethany’s appearance as a magic ethereal essence as the striking material of the dress kissed her feminine frame to perfection. Her graceful movement was a succulent sight to behold as the purple night sky cast its moonlight onto her, highlighting her face while fading into the obscureness of the gown’s soft black ruffles. Choosing none other than the most appropriate flowers, Bethany tightly clutched a generous bouquet of columbines which glowed the same hue as the bluish lavender of the evening sky. Coming to stand beside him, Eric breathed to her, “You are without a doubt the absolute most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Bethany’s cheeks showed a familiar blush which was indicative of her ongoing shyness from Eric’s truthful remarks. She anticipated a rehearsed exchange of vows similar to regular marriage ceremonies, but what Bethany would come to realize, like most things within the world of TCM, this experience would be nothing close to normalcy. Robyn gave Bethany a bright smile before reaching for the blossoms in order to free the bride’s hands. Matt gave a single nod in Chris’ direction to signify the beginning of the marriage ritual. All members moved in closer to better view the scene as Chris approached the surrounding group bringing with him something which was wrapped in black silk. Bethany watched as he knelt down and removed the fabric to expose a small brown rabbit. Gasping, Lynn Ann scowled at Matt while commenting, “You just had to pick a bunny didn’t you?” She irritably slapped at Matt’s arm and he could only shrug and tell her, “Well, it was getting close to time, and I couldn’t find anything else.” Bethany was about to inquire on the purpose of the woodland animal, but she became gruesomely aware as Dylan removed a rather large knife from his duster. Matt saw the questions reflected in Bethany’s eyes, and looking at both her and Eric, he explained, “In most weddings, it’s custom for the bride and groom to have a first kiss, first dance, and the like, but in TCM, the newly wedded couple share a first kill together.” “Oh,” Bethany said to show that this made sense. Eric grinned at her, and placing the blade into her hand, he motioned for her to kneel with him before the animal. “You can look away if you’d prefer,” Eric told her thoughtfully. “No, I’m fine,” assured Bethany. “Well, I have no interest in watching this,” Lynn Ann spitefully interjected. She turned her back just before Matt said, “On the count of three.” Bethany raised the knife above the animal while Chris held it in place to prevent its scurrying. Eric’s hand wrapped around her own and Bethany watched as they plunged the blade’s tip downward until it disappeared into the small creature. Thankful that the animal died instantly and without suffering, she then witnessed the cold steel emerge covered by a thin coat of blood. “Now, that wasn’t so bad,” Matt said smiling at Bethany. “It was fine, but not something I’d want to do once a week,” she replied with a smile. “Well, we have to stick to some stereotypes about us,” laughed Eric. “What do you mean?” questioned Bethany. Matt gave a laugh of his own while explaining, “The media often portray trench coat wearing people like us as members of a cult who sacrifice animals to Satan. We wear the coats, of course, and we occasionally do the sacrifice thing, but it’s only to sanctify the union of marriage.” Matt smiled again at Bethany as they moved into the next and final phase of the ritual. She stood from her kneeling position as Eric prompted her to hold the crimson colored knife. Bethany waited as each member, to include Matt and Lynn Ann, formed a complete circle around her and Eric. Taking a single bullet from Matt, Eric slid the ammunition against the knife’s blade, smearing the rabbit’s blood onto it. He pulled out his pistol, loaded the bullet into its chamber, and locked arms with Bethany before aiming the gun towards the heavens. She gathered that the grand finale would consist of them firing the weapon together while releasing the bloody bullet into the full moon lit sky. Matt smiled and glancing at his watch, he waited until precisely midnight before instructing, “You know what to do. On the count of thirteen.” Eric turned to his bride, waiting for her eyes to lock with his. In the shade of nightfall under the stunning May moon, the Denver district along with their two regional superiors stood at proud attention while saluting Bethany and Eric. They flashed TCM’s gang symbol around the lucky couple as Matt began the count to the group’s favored number. Bethany’s arm remained tightly wound with Eric’s as she gripped the pistol with his hand upon hers. After hearing the count of thirteen, Eric’s lips pressed against hers as they fired the weapon to signify the completion of their ceremony. Everyone clapped with enthusiasm as Bethany stared into the eyes of her lover, soulmate, and now husband. That day, on May 10, 2003, she wed Eric Harris, boy from Littleton, son of Wayne and Kathy Harris. By night, however, Bethany Russell wed Eric Harris, leader in the Trench Coat Mafia and the perpetrator of the Columbine High School shootings, and she could not have been more thrilled. Dylan was the first to approach and looking at Bethany, he asked Eric, “Do I have permission to kiss the bride?” Eric gave Dylan a cautionary glance followed by a smile to show his consent. “You look beautiful, Bethany,” Dylan said as he placed a kiss along her cheek. “Thanks, Dylan,” she softly replied. All members took turns to congratulate Bethany and Eric as well as mingle a few moments before leaving to head home. Lynn Ann came to stand before Bethany and with sincerity, she told her, “Bethany, you look gorgeous. I’m so happy for you both.” Lynn Ann gave Eric a congratulatory smile before hugging him. She turned to leave as Robyn came to speak to them next. Eric listened to her kind and sweet words, and afterwards, he excused himself with the intent to ask someone a very important question. Lynn Ann made her way towards her parked vehicle when she suddenly felt a hand upon her arm. Eric stopped her in her tracks, and with a hopeful expression, he asked, “You’ll still be my number one fan even though I’m married, right?” Lynn Ann gave Eric a bashful smile and promised, “Of course, Eric. Nothing will ever change that.” “Good,” concluded Eric. She could only chuckle and give him the same grin while saying again, “I’m truly happy for you, Eric. I love you, and want the best for you.” “Thank you,” breathed Eric in response. Lynn Ann opened the car door and exclaimed while turning to Eric once again, “Oh, gosh, I almost forgot! Matt received a call earlier today about the new international districts coming into place. We’ve had two other people request Germany, but I know how much you wanted the job, so I wanted to ask you first.” Eric gave Lynn Ann a wide grin, but she gave him a frown in return. “Unfortunately, they want someone in place by the end of next week and I know you and Bethany have plans for a honeymoon.” “Yes, we do,” Eric said now seeing the dilemma. He most certainly had plans to whisk Bethany away on a lavish retreat to the island of her choice as well as an all too familiar getaway to their Aspen hideaway which she had requested as well. As if she could hear his thoughts, Bethany came bounding in his direction, taking care to lift the edges of her gown to avoid dirtying its edges. “Eric, Matt just told me about Germany.” With an excited smile, she said, “Let’s go there instead!” Eric was overwhelmed with eagerness as he asked, “You’d…want to go to Germany on our honeymoon?” “Yes,” she answered with a nod. “Well, but, we’d be there to work, and I figured you’d want to relax and have fun, and…” Jumping into his arms, Bethany assured Eric, “We’ll have plenty of time for ourselves, too. It’s perfect, and I want to do it.” Eric decided the matter was settled as he gazed into her blue eyes. Turning to Lynn Ann with a dimple adorned smile, he announced, “Tell Matt we’ll take Germany.”


	69. Chapter 69

_2008_

A steady breeze drifted throughout the humble town of Littleton, Colorado bringing with it the crisp winds of autumn. Having traveled to Vegas on business, Lynn Ann placed her luggage just inside the door while checking the time. In her other hand, she carried mail that was partially hers, but more belonging to Eric as fan letters continued to make an appearance at the infamous location on Reed Street. She was much too exhausted to unpack and tossed her shoes off with the intent of simply relaxing for what remained of the afternoon. After preparing a soothing cup of hot coca with whipped topping, Lynn Ann settled into her favorite chair just before there was a knock at the door. She was not expecting company, but she curiously moved towards the front entrance to find out who it could be. Pushing open the door, she gasped in disbelief from the unmistakable and unforgettable person who currently darkened her doorway. “Lynn Ann, I have to talk to you.” Lynn Ann could only continue to stare with wide eyes while keeping silent. “Please,” begged the unexpected guest. When Lynn Ann failed to respond quickly enough, the visitor pushed past her and entered the home without invitation. Turning to slam the door behind her, the guest told Lynn Ann, “I need your help, please.” Lynn Ann gawked at the sight of Mandy Vaughn standing inside her home and she could only ask, “What the hell are you doing here in Littleton?” Mandy shook her head as if not having time to go into details. Lynn Ann continued to recuperate from the shock of viewing Mandy since this was the last person she was expecting to see. “Please, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t important.” “Well, let’s hope so because I’m sure you remember what Eric said he would do if he ever caught you around Denver again,” reminded Lynn Ann. The blonde was caught off guard from the outburst of tears that erupted from Mandy as she begged through piercing sobs, “It’s about Eric, and I need you to give him a message for me.” There was something oddly unsettling about the scene before her as Lynn Ann stared at a distraught Mandy whom no one had seen, nor heard from in six years and yet, here she was unannounced having popped up out of nowhere, and she was an absolute wreck from the looks of things. Ready to rid her home of the redhead, Lynn Ann hatefully said, “Whatever message you have for him I’m sure it’s nothing he’d want to hear, or be bothered with, so go back to hiding under whatever rock you came out from under.” What Mandy revealed next caused Lynn Ann to exhibit the same behavior as Mandy herself. Growing apprehensive, Lynn Ann burst into tears while covering her mouth to hold back the cries that threatened to escape. “Oh, my god!” she whispered in shock after hearing more of Mandy’s whispered words. Lynn Ann then decided to lead Mandy into her home and offer her a seat. She gave Mandy the cup of coca intended earlier to be hers and asked, “Who else knows?” “No one,” sighed Mandy. With a shaking hand, Lynn Ann reached for her cellphone, and being nervous to phone Eric straightaway, she took a different approach, dialed a number, and waited until hearing the familiar voice of Robyn. “Robyn, I need you to come to my house, now.” Ready to adhere to her leader’s request, Robyn stated, _“Sure, I’m on my way. I have Dylan with me, so is it alright if he comes, too?”_ “No, just you,” Lynn Ann clarified. After hanging up, Lynn Ann found herself, yet again staring at Mandy while choosing to refrain from more questions since she assumed her curiosity would be relieved once Robyn arrived. Mandy forced idle conversation as she glanced around at her surroundings. “I see you’re still very much obsessed with him,” she commented while viewing the numerous pictures of Eric placed around the living room. “Always,” Lynn Ann responded with reverence. Lynn Ann’s stomach twisted into a knot as her mind wandered back to the shocking news as well as Eric needing to be informed. “Have you spoke to Jonathan?” Lynn Ann thought to ask. “No,” Mandy replied simply. Lynn Ann could tell that the redhead was beyond frightened, and that she was clearly alone having no one in which to confide. They waited almost in silence until Robyn arrived and after entering the home, Robyn immediately could discern the anxious look hovering on Lynn Ann’s face. “Am I in trouble or something?” she asked while fidgeting with the edge of her shirt. “No, just come in and sit down,” recommended Lynn Ann. Robyn slowly walked further into the room and was greeted by the uncanny sight of red hair peeking from the top of the sofa. In disbelief, she quickened her steps until rounding the piece of furniture and gasped. “Oh, my god!” “Hi, Robyn,” Mandy cordially greeted. “Talk about a blast from the past! What the heck are you doing here?” Robyn’s smile slowly faded as Mandy dove into the reason for her surprise visit and afterwards, Robyn suggested in a frail voice, “We’ve got to tell Eric.” Mandy could tell that neither of the girls wanted to deliver a message such as this to Eric, and with brazen nerve, she stood and declared, “I’ll tell him myself, just get him here.”

                  *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 Bethany slipped into a cozy shirt while towel drying her wet hair. She walked into the kitchen to see Eric in the process of making a snack and said, “I’ll start dinner soon, so don’t ruin your appetite.” He turned to smile at her and said, “Dylan and Robyn are going to dinner and a movie. They asked if we wanted to come too.” “A double date,” commented Bethany. “Sounds fun,” she concluded as Eric approached her. He kissed her softly and then turned to scowl at their present company engaged in watching them. “You lucked up by getting to stay at this house,” Eric told Bullet who was affectionately rubbing his graying cheek along Eric’s boot. “Eric,” Bethany began with her usual defense of the cat, “You know Brooks tried to take him, but he just didn’t feel at home there.” Eric rolled his eyes before kissing Bethany again. “Well, I better get dressed,” she said as she looked down at her current attire. Before setting to the task of fully drying her hair, Bethany fed Bullet before wiping at a small coffee spill along the kitchen counter. Due to the popularity of his book, Brooks had chosen to move into a fancy high-rise condo in Denver. He had entrusted his late aunt’s home to Bethany and Eric after they were wed, and down through the years, Bethany continued to uphold the home’s spotlessness and see to its care just as Brooks had done. Bethany fully dressed and finished her grooming regimen with plenty of time to spare. She ventured into the living room to work on an ongoing project of hers as she took out a notebook and seated herself on the sofa with her laptop. Eric sat down beside her and watched curiously as Bethany’s fingers flew across the keys as she typed sentence after sentence. “Are you trying to outdo Brooks on the book writing thing?” Eric asked with a laugh. Bethany giggled and looked away from the computer. “No, because I don’t plan on publishing this. It’s just for fun. “Fun,” repeated Eric. “Yeah, I’m writing it for all the Columbiners,” she clarified. Eric chuckled over the new name in which their fans had chosen to label themselves. “Well, I’m not sure I really understand how you’re going to write about us, but I’m sure you can do it,” he said smiling at her. “It begins the summer I moved here.” Eric reached for the spiral notebook and read the prologue which captured his wife in the year 2001 while speaking to Dr. Burke in his office. Showing a small amount of concern, he questioned, “Bethany, do you really think it’s wise to be telling everyone our business? I mean, as far as our TCM involvement and other secretive things. Enforcing reassurance, Bethany said, “Well, that’s why it’s called fanfiction. No one will really know what parts are true and which aren’t. And besides,” continued Bethany, “By the time our fans read this, most of our trade secrets will be replaced with new ones.” Eric chuckled again and gave her a hug while saying, “Well, just be sure to include that I love my parents, and that I have a wonderful relationship with them. I’m so tired of the pathetic media and so called experts who say, otherwise.” “I’ll be sure to add it,” Bethany promised. Bethany turned her attention back to her writing, but was interrupted by her cellphone ringing. She reached for it and found that Lynn Ann was calling. Through a sigh she answered and said, “I think you meant to call Eric’s phone instead.” Lynn Ann quickly breathed the words, _“No, Bethany, I meant to call you. Is Eric there?”_ “Yes,” responded Bethany. _“I need you both to come to my house as soon as you can.”_ Bethany wanted to argue, but choosing to avoid confrontation, she simply said, “Okay.” She turned to see Eric glance at his phone and he voiced his curiosity as he saw the newest text message. “Hmm, looks like Robyn’s over at Lynn Ann’s place, too.” Bethany stood and grabbed her purse while saying, “Lynn Ann better not be calling us just to show us some picture she found of you online from 1996.” Eric laughed as Bethany continued to recall this actual occurrence taking place just last year. “No, Robyn said it’s urgent,” Eric said as he placed his arm around Bethany as they proceeded to leave the house. The two arrived in Littleton just after six o’clock, and making their way along Reed Street, both Bethany and Eric gave their most educated guess as to what this could be concerning. Having only visited the home once, and years ago, Bethany stared at the overabundant use of the color pink as she stepped inside. Lynn Ann greeted them as Bethany commented, “Lynn Ann, your house looks like Barbie and Ken live here.” “Well, I love it,” Eric said giving his opinion as he admired the many pictures of himself mounted along each pale pink wall. Lynn Ann remained silent and it was then that Eric asked, “Is something wrong?” She motioned for them to follow her into the living room and after taking a seat, Eric looked to her as well as Robyn and prompted, “Well…” Robyn gave a small nod as her eyes moved just beyond Eric. Sitting on the sofa in Lynn Ann’s home, neither Eric nor Bethany knew just how substantially their lives were about to change. He turned around on the sofa and nearly lost his breath at the site of the female standing behind him. Bethany followed Robyn’s gaze also and gasped. “Mandy!” she exclaimed in a single breath. “Oh, goddamn!” Eric cursed as he stood. Looking to Lynn Ann, he asked, “Is this supposed to be a joke?” “Eric, please,” Lynn Ann said with urgency. “I don’t fucking have time for this.” Pointing at Mandy, he loudly emphasized, “Just because it’s been several years doesn’t mean I forgot my promise to you, Mandy. Be thankful that I decided to leave my gun in the car.” Remembering the other deadly weapon he possessed, Eric reached into his pocket and declared, “Well, I do have my knife. I can either slash your tires or your throat, and because I’m generous, I can flip a coin and let fate decide which one.” “Eric, please calm down,” interjected Bethany due to his harshness. Mandy closed her eyes, and seeing no other way in which to make Eric hear her, she cried aloud, “Eric, I have a daughter, and…she’s yours, too!”

               *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 Bethany let out a noise to indicate her utter state of astonishment and disbelief. “What in god’s name are you fucking talking about?” Eric whispered. “That night in 2002…at the motel…when I told you about Bethany, and…we…” Robyn and Lynn Ann gave one another a knowing look as if to signify a call to action as they simultaneously moved in between Eric and the redhead as he lunged towards her. Lynn Ann screamed as Eric roughly collided into her and Robyn instead. “MOVE!” he shouted. “Eric, NO!” pleaded Robyn. “It’s the truth!” added Lynn Ann. “It’s BULLSHIT!” he fumed. “And, I can’t believe you both fell for it.” Only because she would feel guilty over Mandy’s physical harm if she were in fact a mother, Eric’s child or not, Bethany chose to intervene. Taking her livid husband by the arm, she told him, “Eric calm down. Just…at least hear what she has to say.” Eric gave Mandy a look which was straight from the pits of hell as he heatedly sat onto the sofa. With tears in her eyes, Mandy said, “I would never lie about something like this, Eric.” “Yes you would,” he immediately argued. “Oh, I get it,” he said with sarcasm. “After all this time, you’ve finally come up with the best way for you to weasel your way back into TCM.” Becoming angry, Mandy turned, lifted her shirt, and screamed, “This is NOT about TCM!” Eric’s eyes grew wide at the now empty place on Mandy’s lower back where her tattoo had once been. “Jesus Christ!” he said in shock. Mandy began to cry while covering her face, and it was then that Eric grew extremely quiet as well as sickeningly apprehensive. He knew Mandy Vaughn’s personality, to include her undying love for the Trench Coat Mafia, and the fact that her tattoo was now absent was an ominous indicator that something was most definitely astir. Knowing she needed to fully explain, Mandy wiped at her eyes and gained her composure before speaking again. “I got pregnant that night I brought you to the motel and made you initiate me. The night of your trial, and after Bethany convinced you to let me live, I left Atlanta. I went to stay with my parents in Houston, and several weeks later I realized I was pregnant.” Pointing out her promiscuous lifestyle during this time, Eric said through a mocking chuckle, “You assume I got you pregnant, but let’s be realistic. I’m sure you slept with at least three guys while staying in Atlanta to include the members you partied with that lured you to me that night.” Mandy ignored the comment just as Robyn spoke up. “I just have to ask,” she began in a weak voice, “Why are you just now waiting to tell someone about this?” Mandy’s troubled eyes met Robyn’s as she voiced her truthfulness. “What would you have done if you were in my place? He threatened to kill me if I ever came around Denver, him, or Bethany again.” “I couldn’t take the chance, but now, I felt as though I should risk it, especially if I want to do what’s right,” Mandy said in a hushed voice. Looking away, she spoke to Eric again and said, “I’m staying at the Denver Marriott, and I’ve brought her with me. She’s with my mom, and earlier today, I took her to the health clinic. They’re expecting you in the morning to take a paternity test. I’ve already paid for everything, so don’t worry about that.” Robyn caught the aching emotion flash in Bethany’s eyes and instinctively she moved in the brunette’s direction and placed her hand along her shoulder. Eric however, resorted back to his character from before, and furiously said, “This is fucking ridiculous, and I’m done playing into your drama, Mandy. I understand you’re hard up for cash, but you’re not using me under the guise of child support so that you can continue to buy Louis Vuitton bags and Jimmy Hoos, Choos, or whatever the name of those damn shoes are called.” Infuriated by his accusations and lack of compassion in general, Mandy moved to stand in front of Eric and whispered, “Is that what you think, that I want money? I thought I was doing the right thing by allowing you a relationship with your daughter, but I can see now that coming here was a huge mistake.” The scowl began to disappear from Eric’s face while he stared at Mandy in silence. She reached for her purse and headed towards the front door. Speaking up again, Bethany forced air through her lungs in order to talk. “Eric…don’t let her leave,” she whispered. Conflicted, Eric sighed heavily while throwing his hands into the air. “Mandy, wait,” he called. “I’ll go. In the morning, I’ll go take the test,” promised Eric.


	70. Chapter 70

   Bethany brushed a tear from her cheek as Robyn sat alone with her in the kitchen. Eric had went to bed, and not being able to sleep, Bethany requested Robyn’s company, and for good reason. After learning that Lynn Ann’s urgent meeting consisted of Mandy Vaughn showing up to declare that she was the mother of Eric’s child, Bethany could only suffer in silence over the thought that it could, in fact, be true. She had more than once tried to give Eric a child, and the fact that the redhead was stating such news regarding herself, angered Bethany beyond all emotion. “Hey,” Robyn said interrupting her thoughts. “It’s going to be alright,” she soothed. Robyn had believed Mandy initially, but after dwelling further on the situation, she eventually sided more with Eric’s reasoning by considering it an error on Mandy’s part. Eric had attempted to convince Bethany numerous times throughout the course of the evening that Mandy was mistaken, and that Eric could not have possibly fathered the child. “Eric’s right about this, Bethany,” continued Robyn. “Think about it. Back then, Mandy had a habit of bed hopping, and her child could belong to any man in TCM on this side of the continent.” “I know,” Bethany said trying to seem optimistic. “But, there’s always the chance that it could be true, and if it is, I don’t know what I’ll do, or Eric,” she added. Robyn gave her honest opinion while at the same time, remaining sensitive to Bethany’s feelings concerning motherhood. “Look, Bethany, if it’s true, then take it as an opportunity.” “What’s that supposed to mean?” questioned Bethany. Robyn reached for Bethany’s hand, and told her. “I want to think, just like you do, that you’ll be a mom someday, but if for some reason you don’t, then maybe this can be your chance. Being a step mom is just as important as being a biological one.” A feeling of jealousy nudged at Bethany’s heart, but she could not argue against Robyn’s words. As an adult woman at age twenty-seven, Bethany understood that bitterness would not do her, Eric, or Mandy and the child any favors. With this thought in mind, she accompanied Eric the following morning to the health clinic. After a brief visit, they left the facility with the instructions to await a phone call and return, possibly within the next seventy-two hours which was the standard timeframe for paternity tests to be processed. Eric had completely settled down on the matter, and he was already toying with the idea of how he could best threaten Mandy away once everything was said and done, opting not to outright kill her simply for the sake of the child. The following Thursday, Bethany found herself waiting patiently with Eric in the clinic, and much to her surprise, Mandy arranged to come as well. She greeted the receptionist of whom was obviously familiar with her as she offered Mandy a bottled water before inviting her to take a seat. The redhead’s mood was rather docile considering the circumstance and from Eric’s fidgetiness, Bethany wondered if it was actual nervousness, or simply agitation over him being ready to leave in order to be free to tend to TCM business. The wait was not lengthy, and at long last, Bethany and Eric found themselves within a small room decorated only with two chairs and a table. Neither took a seat, nor did Mandy, and with eyes glued to the envelope in the nurse’s hand, Eric watched as she slid out paperwork and declared, “Mr. Harris, Ms. Vaughn,” she said turning to Mandy. “The test results are in and it shows positive as Mr. Harris being the father of the child in question.” It was then that Eric retracted his need to sit down as he reached for the chair and fell hard into the seat. “I’ve left an extra copy in here for both of you, and if you have any further questions, don’t hesitate to call our office.” Bethany stared at the papers on the table and voiced the exact question racing through Eric’s mind. “Are you sure?” she asked turning to the nurse. “Yes, ma’am. Today’s technology has ensured that this form of DNA testing has a ninety-nine percent accuracy rate. We can retest,” the nurse offered while looking at a dazed Eric, “But, you’ll find like others in this situation, the results will be precisely the same.” Continuing to gaze at Eric, the nurse said again as a final confirmation, “He is the biological father of that sweet little girl who was in here last week. If you’ll excuse me, I need to relieve my co-worker for break. You all have a good rest of the day.” Bethany kept her eyes fixated upon Eric who sat unmoving while staring at the wall in front of him. Bethany caught Mandy looking in her direction and she meekly turned away. She readied herself for Mandy’s cruelness, knowing she would certainly begin rubbing the news in her face while gladly soaking up the attention from Eric. But, whatever hateful expectations she had of Mandy proved to be nonexistent as Mandy broke the silence once the nurse left by saying in a small voice, “My mother has plans back home this weekend and we were planning on leaving tomorrow. I’m sorry, but I really didn’t think this the whole way through, and I only brought enough to stay for a few days.” Mandy’s voice took on a saddened tone as she continued to repent over her hasty and rushed agenda. “I guess I should’ve allowed for more time so that you both could meet her,” said Mandy in reference to her and Eric’s daughter. Bethany was startled when Eric emerged from his current stupor and extended a single key in Mandy’s direction. “Here,” he said placing it into her hand. “You can stay in Aspen for a bit if you need to.” Bethany gave Eric a bewildered and somewhat skeptical stare, but what he said next assured her that he was most certainly thinking clearly as well as being genuine. “We’ll be there tomorrow because I do want to meet her.” Bethany listened as Eric gave Mandy the directions to their mountain haven, and without saying anything further, he reached for his wife’s hand, led them outside, and drove them home. 

             *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Eric Harris watched as the ground came into view as their private jet landed in Aspen. A soft rain fell as he and Bethany ducked into the car that would take them to _Bethany Towers_. Robyn had heard the news the moment they reached the house after leaving the clinic, and Bethany insisted that Robyn come along today, if nothing else but for added support. Because she was already somewhat involved, Eric asked Lynn Ann to accompany them also, knowing that she would never forgive him if he chose to leave her out of an important event such as this. Eric was on his way to meet his six year daughter for the first time, and he was absolutely terrified beyond comprehension. Eric had no reservations, however about his personal intentions on the matter. He was a devote man of integrity at age twenty-seven and there was no question of his choosing to be involved in the young girl’s life. He wanted to be in her life, and he would take care of her no questions asked. Eric’s only concern was that the child would not receive him, would be hesitant over his sudden appearance, or would ignore him altogether. His thoughts then turned to more of an emotional nature as he glanced at his loving wife. He loved Bethany with all of his being, and knew how well she fought to keep a bright outlook on the matter for his sake. He longed for a child with her more than anything, and he settled on the rational idea that God, perhaps, was meeting him half way. Eric and Bethany’s child was taken from them without warning, and much in the same manner, he had learned within seconds that he had fathered a healthy baby girl. Eric assumed that it was nature’s intended gift, albeit an ironic blessing, which he would be forced to share with someone he loathed, rather than have the satisfaction of knowing that Bethany was the mother, instead. Eric shook his head in an almost disbelieving, yet grateful manner as Bethany placed her hand along his arm. “We’re here,” she whispered. The drive was much too short as Eric glanced out the window just in time to see the massive gates that bordered his and Bethany’s second home. He exited the car with her, Robyn, and Lynn Ann, and out of habit, he reached into his pocket for a cigarette to calm his nerves, but decided against the idea at long last. He moved in the direction of the house when Lynn Ann suddenly stopped him. “Here, let’s keep this in the car,” she said pulling at his duster. To clarify due to his puzzled expression, Lynn Ann voiced, “You’re going to meet your daughter, not a TCM business contact.” “She’s right,” Bethany agreed with a smile. After he shed his coat, Bethany reached for Eric’s hand while Robyn straightened the collar of his shirt. He exhaled heavily and asked, “What’s her name?” Robyn tilted her head curiously at Bethany to which she responded, “I don’t think Mandy mentioned it, and if she did, I don’t remember.” “Well, we’ll find out soon enough,” Lynn Ann said coaxing them along. They stepped inside the lovely home and found Mandy in the process of preparing lunch. She turned to smile at them while saying, “I made some ham and turkey sandwiches and soup. I also have salad since I know you won’t eat the sandwiches, Lynn. Robyn, do you want tomato on yours?” Eric, Bethany, Robyn, and Lynn Ann turned to one another all bearing the same expression. Witnessing Mandy play hostess to them was a perplexing sight indeed, not to mention her overall hospitality which was a trait that Mandy’s usual self-centered personality would not harbor. “Thanks, Mandy,” Bethany said showing her gratitude, “But, you didn’t have to go to any trouble over us.” “It’s fine,” Mandy responded. “I just hope you’re hungry.” Glancing towards the other section of the home, Eric took a step forward as his curiosity began to take over. Seeing him, Mandy said, “She’s upstairs taking a nap.” Mandy looked at the clock on the wall then added, “Which is about to be over since it’s been almost three hours. If I don’t get her up soon, she won’t’ sleep a wink tonight.” Choosing to ask on everyone’s behalf, Robyn questioned, “Mandy, what’s her name?” “Rachel,” she replied. Eric’s eyes grew to the size of bowling balls, and in a heated roar, he yelled, “GAAAWWWD DAMMIT! You fucking named my daughter RACHEL?” “Shhhh, Eric,” Bethany said while pointing upstairs. Robyn shook her head to show her bafflement at Mandy who was failing miserably to comprehend the situation. “What?” she questioned. “Isn’t it obvious?” snapped Eric while keeping his voice in check. “Are you braindead?” he criticized aiming not to let up. Mandy remained dumbfounded, and at long last, Eric stated, “Think about, Mandy. I’m the Columbine shooter and you chose to name my firstborn…Rachel. That’s the most horrible name you could’ve possibly picked.” “Eric, that’s my grandmother’s name!” Mandy said defensively. “Wait, what’s wrong with the name Rachel?” Bethany asked, trying to understand the argument. Lynn Ann leaned over and whispered into her ear. “Oh,” commented Bethany, painfully aware of the awkward dilemma. Now understanding the correlation between her daughter’s name and Eric’s aggravation with it, Mandy voiced her innocence by explaining, “Eric, honest, I wasn’t even thinking about that when I named her.” Eric rolled his eyes at the redhead and moodily reached past her to grab a sandwich. “Goddammit!” he said a final time before taking a bite and sitting at the table. Bethany showed her acceptance of the girl’s name despite Eric’s unpleasant associate with it. “I think it’s a very pretty name,” she told Mandy as she reached for a tomato. Turning to rinse the vegetable, Bethany heard Mandy tell her, “I also named her after you.” At this, Bethany ceased from the task at hand and looked at Mandy. “Her middle name is Beth.” With much gratitude and to show that she would forever be indebted to Bethany, Mandy said, “If it hadn’t of been for you, we both wouldn’t be here.” Hearing this statement, Eric suddenly lost interest in his sandwich. He had wanted nothing more than to take Mandy’s life back then, and he could not be more grateful that Bethany, of all situations, had chosen to intervene, thus saving Mandy and his unborn child. “You okay?” he heard Lynn Ann ask. “Forcing his mind back to the present, Eric looked up at her and smiled. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he said through a somewhat tired sigh. Lynn Ann handed Eric a soda, and she was about to ask if Dylan had heard the news, but she stopped upon hearing a noise coming from the next room. The others heard it too, and they stopped all activity at the sound of pattering feet moving along the staircase. “Rachel, I’m in the kitchen,” Mandy called. “Mommy?” replied the tiny voice. Not knowing what else to do, Eric jumped to his feet and simultaneously reached for both Lynn Ann and Robyn for physical support as if he feared he might collapse. Bethany’s eyes focused on the kitchen’s entrance as she and everyone else waited with anticipation. Eric swallowed hard as he braced himself to see a miniature version of Mandy walk into the room, but what he viewed nearly took his breath and caused his heart to instantly melt when he viewed a small girl, who in every bit of the sense, resembled his mother as a young girl. Moving towards her, Mandy stated, “Remember how I told you we were staying in Colorado for a few more days to meet some friends?” The young girl nodded as Mandy took her by the hand and said, “Well, here they are, and they’re all very excited to meet you.” The girl gave her audience a shy smile and beginning with Bethany, Mandy said, “Rachel, this is Bethany.” More than captivated, Bethany kneeled in order to face Rachel directly, and with a loving smile, she said, “Hello, Rachel. I’m so glad to finally meet you.” “Hi,” the girl replied in a soft voice. “And, this is Robyn,” continued Mandy, “And, Lynn Ann.” Both girls gave Rachel a wave while greeting her, and stepping to the side, they allowed Eric space as Mandy finally introduced, “And, this is Eric.” His eyes moved downward and rested upon the face of his daughter who said in the same gentle voice, “Hi.” Eric did not intend to simply gawk at the child, but his eyes remained glued to her as he observed her perky smile which housed a similar dimple to that of his own. Her hair was a soft brown, nearly chestnut in color, and her eyes were a trait obviously from Mandy as they glowed a crisp grayish blue. Dropping to one knee he smiled and said, “Hi Rachel. I’m Eric, and I’m so glad that you stayed so that I could meet you.” Already over her shyness, Rachel said, “I can tie my shoe now, wanna see?” “Yes,” Eric replied with enthusiasm. Robyn glanced at Lynn Ann from the corner of her eye, and did a double take before fully turning in her direction. “Why are you crying?” she whispered. Lynn Ann wiped at her eyes while watching Eric kneel before his daughter and replied, “It’s just…so…sweet.” “Honey, I made you some soup?” Mandy told the girl. “I’m not hungry,” replied Rachel who had finished the tedious task of shoe tying and was now on her way to the living room. Eric stood, and although he wanted to follow her, he chose to remain in place to keep from unwillingly pushing his friendship upon his impressionable daughter. He turned to Mandy instead and asked, “How much longer will you be staying?” “Just a few more days. I have to get things situated back home because she starts school in two weeks.” This seemed rather unexpected to Eric, but given his daughter’s age, it did make sense that she was of school age. “And, that’s another thing,” Mandy said through a sigh. “I was picking her up the other day from the sitters after I got off work, and normally, the sitter tells me how she ate all her lunch, took a nap, and played well with the others, but…” Mandy hesitated and looked at Eric as she finished by saying, “The sitter told me that Rachel cried that morning. A girl made fun of her because she didn’t know how to tie her shoes. The sitter said she talked to Rachel about it, and said she seemed to be over it fairly quickly. The other girl had to miss recess as a form of punishment, and while the girl was away from the playroom, Rachel Beth took all of the girl’s Barbies and decapitated them, purposely leaving the doll heads in the other girl’s chair so that she was sure to find them once she returned.” A shrill laugh arose from Lynn Ann causing Robyn to scold her by saying, “Lynn Ann, that’s not funny.” “Yes it is,” Eric agreed while giving his number one fan a high five. His grin faded, however once he saw the displeased look upon Bethany’s face. “See, that’s just it,” Mandy said speaking again. “You, and Miss Barbie herself over there,” she said pointing to Lynn Ann, “don’t seem to care at all how the other girl felt. That night, when I asked Rachel about it, she showed no remorse, just like you would, Eric, and only asked that I teach her right then how to tie her shoes.” “Well, she’s my daughter, what do you expect?” Eric stated in conclusion. “Eric,” Mandy said getting his attention, “Think about it. If she’s doing things like that while she’s still in daycare, then think about what she might do once she starts school. Do you see where I’m going with this?” Mandy left the room on this note as she ventured into the living room to check on Rachel. “Gosh, Eric,” Robyn commented. “She’s right. If her temper is anything like yours…” Robyn left the phrase open ended only because there were simply too many possibilities in which to finish it accurately. “I think she’s just being paranoid,” Eric said while reaching for his half eaten sandwich. Mandy returned, bringing with her the much discussed topic, who was her daughter, but also Eric’s child as well. Mandy positioned Rachel on her feet and poured her a glass of milk. “I really wish you’d try some soup,” Mandy told her. “I don’t like it,” the girl protested, although she had not taken a single bite. Stepping into the role that would continue for years to come, Eric gave the little girl his first fatherly suggestion. “I have some soup, too, and maybe you’d like mine better.” Curious, Rachel brought her glass of milk to the table and eyed the contents of the bowl sitting in front of Eric. He gently nudged it in her direction and watched as she dipped the spoon into the soup before bringing it to her mouth in a most feminine manner. Smiling, Bethany helped Rachel into a chair before taking a seat beside her. “What have you got there?” Bethany asked in reference to the book which Rachel clutched beneath her arm. “It’s my coloring book,” answered Rachel. Turning to the brunette at her side, Rachel asked, “What’s your name again.” “It’s Bethany,” she answered with a broad smile. Rachel gave Bethany a sweet smile before asking, “Do you want to color with me?” Bethany nodded at the idea but advised, “Let’s eat our soup first, and then we’ll color together.” Pleased with this plan, Rachel took another bite of soup. Mandy beamed at not only her daughter, but the relationship which was sure to ensue between Rachel, Bethany, and Eric. Everyone enjoyed the filling lunch which Mandy had so generously prepared, and afterwards, Eric and Bethany made their way to the living room with Rachel Beth leading the way. Wanting to view the scene, Mandy, Robyn, and Lynn Ann remained behind, but peeked just inside the doorway to see Eric seat himself along the floor with Rachel beside him. Bethany made herself comfortable as well and watched as Rachel emptied an entire box of crayons while saying, “Here, we can share.” Robyn turned to Lynn Ann once again with the same reprimanding look and said, “Stop crying. Gosh, for someone who’s so quick to make fun of other people’s misfortunes, you sure do shed tears rather easily.” Lynn Ann ignored Robyn and turned to Mandy instead while stating, “He looks so happy. I love Eric, and Rachel Beth is so cute!” Robyn let out an exhausted sigh, but remained focused on her friends who were engaged in child’s play. Rachel tore a page out from the book and handing it to Bethany, she said, “Here Befany, this is for you to color.” Eric and Bethany chuckled over Rachel’s attempt to both remember and pronounce her name. “Here’s yours, Erwic,” and another tiny laugh escaped the couple at her speaking his name as well. Taking the page from her small hand, Eric Harris was already falling under the spell of yet another female, who just like the brunette whom he called his wife, Rachel was absolutely securing his heart and blinding him with her charming innocence. He reached for a single crayon in the pile, but stopped abruptly when Rachel gasped. “No, don’t use that one!” she said in horror over viewing the black crayon between Eric’s fingers. “Of course,” he said to himself before laying it down and selecting a pale pink one instead. Within twenty minutes, Eric utilized pink, red, purple, blue, and yellow crayons in which to bring to life the mermaid on the paper before him. Rachel Beth was more than pleased with both his and Bethany’s coloring skills, so Eric said, “Here, I want you to keep it.” “Can I?” she asked in a hopeful voice. Eric nodded and giving her picture to Eric, Rachel offered, “You can keep my mermaid, then.” “Thank you,” Eric said softly. “Do you know how to write your name?” he asked curiously. “Uh, huh” she replied with a wide smile. Stepping into the room, Mandy bragged, “We’ve been learning our ABC’s and she’s done really well, actually. “Then, can you write your name on it for me, so I’ll know it’s from you?” prompted Eric. Rachel took the red crayon in her hand and traced her name along the top of the page. “How do I spell your name, Erwic?” Eric leaned closer to her and with ease he guided her through the lesson. “Well, it starts with an _E_ and there’s also an _E_ in your name.” Rachel set to the task of making the letter to which Eric then told her, “Next, is the letter _R_ and there’s one of those in your name, too.” Rachel produced the letter to grand perfection as Eric further instructed. “The letter _I_ comes next, and it’s just like a small letter _L,_ only with a dot at the top.” Rachel hesitated and with careful guidance, Eric placed his hand around hers and wrote the letter with her. “Oh!” she exclaimed once complete. “There’s one more, and it’s the letter _C_.” Rachel beamed at Eric and told him with confidence, “There’s a _C_ in Rachel, so I know how to write it.” Eric admired the last of her six year old penmanship, and choosing to add the finishing touch, he then wrote the word, “ _To_ ” in front of his name, and the word, “ _From_ ” in front of hers. Rachel applauded with enthusiasm, but what struck Eric as exciting, was the moment in which she extended her arms and proceeded to hug him. Eric embraced her, his own flesh and blood, and he held Rachel Beth next to him for as long as she would allow. She then turned her attention to Bethany and her finished picture while asking if she prefer a signature along the top just as Eric did. A serene sense of contentment hovered over Eric as he took in his entire surroundings. Every female in his company had in some way, impacted his life, and he scanned each one of them with fondness. There was Lynn Ann, who loved him and met him solely due to his morbid misdeeds, and his wife who loved him initially without knowing of his trespasses, but chose to accept them once she found out about them. Then, there was Robyn, a girl who had grown into an outstanding young woman who he may have well called a sister, and last, but not least was the mother of his child, who despite her ongoing wrongdoings, she had managed to do one thing right. Mandy had brought his daughter into the world, and she had done a tremendous job in seeing to the girl’s first years of life as if motherhood had been instilled in her all along. Pulling Eric aside, Mandy gave him a small smile and nodded in Rachel’s direction. “What do you think?” she asked quietly. “I’m willing to overlook the fact that you named my firstborn…after my first victim,” Eric admitted with composure. He then shook his head as if there were no words and saying precisely what was on his heart, he whispered, “I love her.”


	71. Chapter 71

   Robyn and Lynn Ann left Aspen just before nightfall, but Bethany and Eric chose to stay behind and spend the night. Eric could not seem to get enough of the child who was his daughter, and he wanted to spend every possible minute with her. The following day, Eric himself, resorted back to childhood as he played with Rachel Beth by coloring again with her, watching cartoons, even going so far as to play dolls with her. He had promised her earlier in the day that he would prepare spaghetti for dinner later that evening, and with this in mind, Eric led her by the hand and into the kitchen in order to demonstrate his chef-like capabilities. Now having time alone with Mandy, Bethany told her as they sat in the living room, “I can’t tell you how amazed I am with the way you’ve raised Rachel. And, I know I didn’t say it before, but you choosing to name her after me means more to me than you’ll ever know.” Mandy gave Bethany a warm smile and admitted, “It was the least I could do to thank you again for sparing my life, and hers.” Bethany became so moved that her eyes pooled with tears. In a whisper, she told Mandy, “I was pregnant in 2002, but lost the baby that summer.” “Bethany, I’m so sorry,” Mandy said with sympathy. “It’s okay,” Bethany told her quietly. “Well, I know it’s not quite the same,” spoke Mandy, “But, I hope you’ll treat Rachel Beth as your own, and help me raise her if Eric wants to be in her life, which I think he does,” Mandy said glancing towards the kitchen. “It took a lot of guts to come here and do this, you know,” admitted Mandy, “But, I knew I owed it to Eric. After she was born, I didn’t want anyone associated with TCM knowing Rachel. Later, I decided that it’s only right for Eric to know. Looking directly at Bethany, Mandy uttered a sincere sentiment. “Bethany, I can honestly say, there’s no one on earth I’d rather choose as a role model for my daughter other than you.” At that moment the tears left Bethany’s eyes as she found herself in an embrace with Mandy. While hugging her, Bethany realized that life had once again made her view things from a very different perspective. The person whom Bethany held onto, was the same person whom Eric had so desperately tried to separate himself from in the past. Bethany, as well as Eric, would come to find that instead of trying to rid their lives of Mandy Vaughn, they would be scrambling to find a way in which to keep her in it.

                *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

“You’ve done a heck of a job raising her, Mandy.” Caught off guard, Mandy turned to face Eric as they exited the bedroom where Rachel lay fast asleep. She gently pulled the door to and sighed heavily. “Well, it’s not easy,” she admitted with honesty. “But, I can truly say there’s no regrets either. As a matter of fact,” Mandy said with heartfelt emotion, “If I had to go back and choose her or TCM, I’d choose her a thousand times over.” Eric looked directly into Mandy’s Vaughn’s eyes. The fire and ice controversy that once radiated in them had been replaced by warm embers of compassion, and it was due to her proudly owning the title of motherhood. “Mandy,” Eric began in a hushed voice, “I’ve already talked to Bethany, and if there’s anything that you, or Rachel, were to need, please just ask.” Mandy gave Eric a small nod in acknowledgement, but stated, “I think we’re okay, and besides, my mom has been helping from time to time if things get too stressful.” “Here,” Eric said while pulling out a generous handful of cash. “Take this.” “Eric, I…I can’t take your money,” Mandy said shaking her head. Eric would not take no for an answer as he reminded Mandy, “She’s about to start school. Buy her whatever she wants, and take what’s left and start a savings account for her.” Mandy reluctantly accepted Eric’s offer, and moving the conversation into the next urgent topic, she asked, “Eric, I have a brother in St. Louis who Rachel has never met. Tonight, after dinner, she asked me if you were him…and, well…” Mandy’s voice began to falter as she finished through a sob, “I told her no, and then she asked how I knew you…and I told her you were just a friend.” Mandy completely broke down from the emotional baggage which had been heaped upon her for quite some time. Showing empathy, Eric reached for Mandy and took her into his arms. He let her cry as she admitted, “She’s asked me before who her dad is, and I wanted to tell her, but never did. I wanted to tell her tonight, but I didn’t know if you’d be upset if I did.” Eric soothingly patted Mandy along her back and promised, “There’s no way I’d ever be upset over that, because I want her to know.” “You do?” Mandy said moving her head to look at him. “Yes,” he assured. Eric’s mind sifted through the memories of past years. He thought back to that exact night in which Mandy had submissively lain at his feet, and at the time, he wanted nothing more than to take her life. He now cringed inwardly from the almost fate which could have befallen her, ending her life permanently as well as Rachel’s. With the deepest amount of sentiment, Eric told Mandy, “Don’t ever be afraid to come to me. I want you to call me anytime if’s there something you need, and don’t be afraid to tell me anything.” Mandy nodded and the only words she could find to say to him were, “Thank you, Eric.” Breaking their embrace, Eric would come to find that he would never now, or again, utter a bitter word or demeaning comment towards the redhead. She was the mother of his child and because of this, Eric chose to hoist Mandy up from the mud puddle which he had forced her to wallow around in for so long, and planted her, instead on pedestal fit for a goddess. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before saying, “I’ll see you in the morning. Good night.”

                       *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Eric and Bethany stayed with Mandy and Rachel for a third night, and after heading into town to enjoy breakfast at a local restaurant, Eric decided to start Rachel’s school shopping right then. He bought her numerous supplies, clothing, shoes, and other items which were non-related to school, hence the new baby doll she proudly clutched to her chest. “Look Befany. Look what Erwic bought me!” “I love it!” Bethany exclaimed. “What will you name her?” Bethany asked in anticipation. “Robyn,” she replied, remembering Bethany and Eric’s friend who had visited earlier in the week. “Speaking of Robyn,” Eric began as they started the drive home, “I need to ask you something about her.” Mandy realized Eric was speaking to her, so she apologized by saying, “I’m sorry, Eric. What were you saying about Robyn?” “Never mind,” he decided at present. “I’ll talk to you about it later.” After carrying in the bags of goodies, Mandy took Rachel by the hand and led her to the sofa. She motioned for Eric to join them, and because she was already aware of the purpose behind the oncoming conversation, Bethany chose to remain absent while busying herself in the kitchen. Sitting between Mandy and Eric, Rachel listened as her mother spoke in a soft voice. “Rachel, you’re a big girl now since you’re about to start school. And,” continued Mandy, “since you’re old enough, I want to tell you something that you should know because it’s very important.” Rachel listened intently to her mother’s words. “Do you remember your favorite book that we read before bedtime, the one with the mommy and daddy and the little girl?” Rachel nodded as Mandy smiled and said, “And, you always ask where _your_ daddy is every time we read it.” Mandy paused to allow the child to keep up with the conversation at her own pace. As expected, Rachel asked, “Do you know where daddy is?” Mandy covered her mouth to stifle back a sob, and in one breath, she revealed, “Yes. He’s right here beside you, Rachel.” Eric reached for Rachel’s hand and she immediately understood. Turning to completely face him, Rachel looked at Eric and asked, “You’re my daddy?” “Yes,” Eric responded in a soft voice. Rachel squealed with delight and instantly, she moved to sit in Eric’s lap and declared, “You’re the best daddy in the world!” Eric closed his eyes and gave a contented sigh while holding Rachel and living in the moment which he would most certainly remember for all eternity.

                     *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

What began as one of the greatest days of his life, suddenly took a nosedive when Eric walked into the bedroom upstairs to find Mandy in the middle of packing. “What are you doing?” Eric asked in confusion. Mandy folded Rachel’s shirts and placed them into a suitcase while replying, “Eric, it’s time for us to go.” Eric shook his head and stuttered, “But, I thought that…you’d stay, I mean, school doesn’t start until next week.” “I know,” Mandy said trying to get Eric to understand that they really had no extra time in which to spare. He stood in silence and only stared at the items which were being tossed one by one into the open suitcase. He also began to entertain the idea of going to Houston with them in order to extend the visit with his newfound daughter. “By the way,” Mandy said interrupting the silence, “What did you want to ask me about Robyn?” “Oh,” Eric recalled in a downtrodden voice. “I wanted to see if you’d agree to her being Rachel’s godmother.” Mandy stopped her current activity and looked at Eric. With a thoughtful smile, she consented by saying, “I think that’s a great idea.” “Mandy?” Eric called, prompting her to look in his direction again. “Is there any way that I could convince you and Rachel to stay.” Mandy gasped although not purposefully, and stated, “Eric, we can’t stay in Colorado.” “Why not?” he questioned. “Because, we have family in Houston.” “And, you have family here,” Eric countered. “But, Eric, I’ve enrolled her for school, and I’ve got to get back to work come Monday, and…” Eric interrupted her and pointed out, “You can do all those things here, too, Mandy.” Saying nothing, Mandy listened as Eric made one suggestion after another. “Rachel can go to school in Denver.” Laughing, Mandy said, “Do you think I want her in the public school system in Denver? And, don’t make me explain because you of all people should know why I hesitate at this.” Eric scratched his head and said, “Well, we can find a nice private school or something. And, as far as a job goes, that’s the last thing you should worry about.” Looking at him as if he had lost his mind, Mandy declared, “I am NOT going back to work for TCM if that’s what you’re getting at.” “No,” clarified Eric. “I was thinking that you might could help Brooks with his new business.” Mandy tilted her head curiously as Eric continued. “He’s set to open a coffee shop in downtown Denver by this fall. I’m sure he could use the extra help.” Mandy let out a hearty laugh as she said, “Brooks, running a coffee shop? Oh, Eric, come on!” “No, it’s true,” defended Eric. “It’ll specialize in his own personal blend. He’s also a really good DJ. They’ll have live music, and…” Stopping him at the words _live music_ , Mandy said, “Brooks has about as much chance of opening a coffee shop as he does at publishing that book of his.” Now, it was Eric’s turn to laugh as he admitted, “Uh, Mandy, Brooks published his book ages ago.” Giving him an awry smile, Mandy shrugged her shoulders to show her lack of knowledge in the matter, but she remained steadfast by resorting to her answer from before. “Look, Eric, as good as this all sounds, you’ve got to think about what’s best for her. I’ve made a life for Rachel Beth back in Houston. I can’t just uproot her with no warning. She’s obviously grown attached to my mom, and well, these things are just complicated,” concluded Mandy. Eric sighed and rubbed at his chin as if engaged in deep concentration. Allowing his mind to wander, he thought about his own mother and what her reaction would be if she knew that there was a grandchild afoot. “I still can’t believe how much she resembles mom,” he said before focusing on Mandy once again. “Well, I don’t think I’ve ever seen your mother,” Mandy said not knowing for sure if she had. The conversation took another odd turn when Mandy quietly asked, “How’s Chris?” “He’s been okay,” Eric said truthfully. “I do miss him, sometimes,” admitted Mandy with a wistful smile. Remaining true to his rebel like characteristics, Eric thought of an idea in which to lure Mandy into his previous suggestion. “Well, if you…stay, maybe you could…see Morris.” Mandy turned her eyes downward while telling him, “If I did decide to see him, somehow I don’t think he’d be expecting the person who I am now.” Swiping at a flyaway hair along her forehead, Mandy expounded by saying, “Somehow, I think he’d be wanting and expecting the same Mandy who left Denver six years ago, but, I’m not that person anymore, Eric.” Tempting to torture her into submission with mind games, Eric shook his head only to toss the routine out of his head. He could no longer operate like that with Mandy, and instead, he mentioned, “Mandy, Morris is always going to love you, whether you’re the same or different. You’ll always be his favorite redhead,” he chuckled. “But, do you really think he’d be okay with this?” Mandy asked while waving her hand into the air. “I mean, I have a child now, and not by some random stranger, but a child who belongs to the one person who Chris has always had ongoing conflict with.” Eric exhaled heavily and said, “Mandy, sometimes, ironic circumstances have a way of pushing people into a different mindset. Sure, I don’t think Morris will perform backflips over the news, but I’m sure he won’t hate you, or try to kill me either.” Eric came to stand directly in front of Mandy and whispered, “In fact, I think if he were to see you now, with her,” Eric said in reference to Rachel, “he’d be more than impressed, just like I am. I know you don’t want to be involved in TCM, and trust me, I don’t want Rachel anywhere near it either, but look at Joey. He has two sons, and he’s managed to keep his distance. Hell, I still can’t believe he came to my trial.” Eric recalled with fondness. “Look, the point is that I want you here. Please don’t make me into a holiday and every other weekend dad. I want to see Rachel every day, and it’s fairly simple to take advantage of private jet whenever you need it, so you both can visit in Houston as often as you’d like. “Eric, I don’t know,” Mandy voiced while feeling conflicted. “Just think about it,” urged Eric. Mandy certainly did not have long in which to debate when she hauled a suitcase downstairs and passed within Rachel’s view who was sitting with Bethany on the sofa watching a Disney film. “Mommy, where are you going?” asked the young girl. Eric followed behind Mandy carrying more luggage and he looked in Rachel’s direction with hurt in his eyes. “Rachel, honey, we have to go back home,” responded Mandy. Watching Eric, Rachel then asked, “Is Erwic coming too?” “No, sweetie.” In that precise moment, Eric saw Rachel’s lip begin to quiver. She jumped up from the sofa, and in a long wail, she cried, “NO, I don’t want to go! I want to stay with him. I want to stay with my daddy!” The words fell on his ears like a wave crashing to the shore and Eric dropped the luggage, fell to his knees, and took his little girl into his arms. He picked her up and cooed softly to her. Bethany looked away from the heart wrenching scene before her, and starting to reconsider, Mandy came to join Eric, and viewed up close, her daughter clutching desperately to Eric while crying to stay with him. “Shhhh, Rachel Beth, please don’t cry. Daddy won’t leave you,” he promised. Mandy’s eyes met Eric’s and he could tell that she was struggling to find the best way in which to resolve the issue. Eric motioned for Bethany, and after reassuring Rachel again, he allowed Bethany to take her so that he could speak to Mandy alone and plead with her one last time. With tears in his own eyes, Eric begged, “Please, Mandy. Don’t take my daughter away from me. Please, I’ll do anything, just don’t take Rachel away from me.”


	72. Chapter 72

   Eric stood along the back patio to his home in Denver while smoking a cigarette. The bitter tobacco seemed to steady his still raw nerves from the earlier events of the day. Adorning a smile, he knew life had lent him a favor as Mandy made the last minute decision to settle within Denver along with their sweet and charming young daughter. Next Monday, Eric would be accompanying Mandy to enroll Rachel into the same private academy which Bethany had attended as a young girl. Besides Robyn and Lynn Ann, no one else knew about Rachel Beth. Seeing a ready opportunity to enlighten his best friend, Eric watched as Dylan pulled into the driveway and sluggishly got out of his car. “Hey, man,” Dylan greeted while sauntering along the sidewalk. Dylan noticed the dreamlike glaze across Eric’s face and he questioned, “What’s with you?” “Nothing,” Eric said with the same whimsical stare. “Well, you look like you just left Columbine…with Bethany,” chuckled Dylan. Eric slapped Dylan along the arm, wishing his friend had never caught wind of his and Bethany’s erotic date nights inside the school. “Where is Bethany, anyways,” he asked. Eric pointed inside and Dylan eagerly went indoors to say hello. Bethany sat at the kitchen table and Dylan hugged her affectionately while gazing over her shoulder. “What are you typing?” he questioned with a puzzled look. “A fanfiction story about us.” “Cool,” Dylan said becoming quite intrigued. “Am I in there?” he asked just to be certain. “Of course,” Bethany assured. Stopping to look at him, she asked, “Is there anything in particular that you’d like to add for your fans when they read this?” Dylan ruffled his already messy hair and replied, “Yeah, tell them about my Smurf idea for Halloween.” Trying not to show her lack of enthusiasm, Bethany reminded him, “But, Dylan, you never went as a Smurf, none of us did.” “That’s not the point,” he contested. “It was a damn good idea, and you know it, so put it in there,” he said with a goofy grin. “Okay,” Bethany agreed while scribbling onto a notebook. She smiled at him while making a mental note to keep her future questions for Dylan to a minimum. Bethany heard the door and saw Eric step inside. Always hungry, Dylan called to him from across the kitchen, “I’m starving. You wouldn’t happen to have any leftovers from dinner by chance would you?” “Yeah, there’s some chicken casserole,” offered Eric. Dylan proceeded to the refrigerator to find the meal, but stopped suddenly as he observed an odd detail in front of him. Reading aloud, he said, _“To Eric…From Rachel.”_ Pointing to the colorful picture, Dylan asked, “Uh, Bethany, should I be worried by the fact that you and Eric have the little mermaid hanging on your fridge?” Bethany giggled softly as Dylan continued his tiny rant while opting for a beer instead of food for the time being. He took a generous gulp before saying, “I mean, is this picture from some deranged fangirl or something?” “Actually,” Eric said walking towards his friend and reaching for the picture, “It’s from Rachel Beth.” Dylan belched loudly and then asked, “Who the fuck is Rachel Beth?” “My daughter,” Eric responded proudly to which Dylan spewed the alcohol from his mouth while blinking in abstract bemusement at his best friend.

                               *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Eric greeted Robyn just inside the living room as she asked, “How’s he doing?” “He’s just exaggerating a bit. He’ll be fine.” Dylan’s reaction to Eric’s news over Rachel Beth had hit Dylan like a ton of bowling balls. It was not the fact that Eric had announced that he was the girl’s father, but more so the idea of who he would be sharing parenting responsibilities with, plus the fact that Eric seemed fine with this. Mandy Vaughn, in Dylan’s precise words, _“was not even capable of keeping a goldfish alive, much less raise a child.”_ Taking Robyn by the hand, Eric told her, “I have something for you.” He extended a silver chain with a locket dangling on the end and handed it to her. “Oh, what’s this for?” asked Robyn with a smile. “Open it,” he prompted. Eric watched as Robyn clicked open the heart shaped pendant and she gasped at the portrait inside. “It’s a picture of Rachel when she was a baby,” explained Eric. “Well, Eric, it’s gorgeous, but shouldn’t you keep this, or Mandy?” she recommended. “No,” he said shaking his head. “It’s Mandy’s and my gift to you because we’d like for you to be Rachel’s godmother.” Robyn blinked in sheer honor as she peeked inside the locket once more and told Eric from the bottom of her heart, “I would absolutely love to be Rachel’s godmother.” Eric hugged Robyn and said, “I know I don’t say it enough, but I appreciate everything you’ve done for me now, and down through the years.” “Well, Eric, it’s no trouble,” Robyn told him with a smile. “And, I know what a lie that is, too,” voiced Eric, “because between me and Dylan, you’ve always had you’re work cut out for you,” he laughed happily. “Maybe a little,” admitted Robyn with a giggle. “You’re the best,” he whispered to her, and after establishing assurance with Robyn over the continued wellbeing of his child, Eric then set out to take care of another baby of his which he needed to settle in order to fully put his mind at ease. Loading a worn box into his car, Eric drove off and in the direction of Littleton. Once in the suburbs, he pulled onto that same familiar road and smiled. Glad to see that Lynn Ann was home since he had not called her ahead of time, Eric carried the box with him and let himself inside with a spare key which Lynn Ann insisted that he keep. He rounded the corner from the living room and into the kitchen while practically startling Lynn Ann right out of her high heel shoes. “Dammit, Eric!” she breathed. “Sorry,” he apologized. Catching her breath, she stated, “You know, you’ve been sneaking up on me like this since I was seventeen, and let me tell you, I’ve never quite gotten used to it.” Eric laughed at her as she approached him and asked, “What’s that?” Looking down at the bulky box he carried, Eric moved to place it onto the kitchen table and said, “It’s all of my Columbine stuff.” Lynn Ann opened the lid and peeked inside as Eric debriefed her on the exact contents. “All my writings, my journal, the basement tapes, it’s all in there.” Lynn Ann picked up the now aged black spiral notebook straight out of 1998, and questioned, “Eric, I don’t understand. Why are you giving this to me? Don’t you want to keep it?” Eric slowly shook his head and replied with sincerity, “I’ve been keeping all of this in Aspen, and while there these past couple of days, it dawned on me that Rachel could’ve found it. Of course, she wouldn’t know what any of this is, but then I started thinking, what about when she’s older? I can’t EVER have Rachel Beth see any of this, Lynn Ann, and as my number one fan, there’s no doubt in my mind who I’d like to give it to.” Lynn Ann felt honored beyond words as her hand brushed along the homemade video tapes inside. “I know you’ll keep it safe,” Eric whispered in conclusion. “Well, then I probably don’t need to keep it here for sure,” she reasoned. “Why not?” he questioned. Pointing to the windows, Lynn Ann revealed, “Eric, there’s people who drive by here day and night. They peak inside the windows and take pictures, leave fan mail, among other things,” she said with a wink. “I’d feel better if I took this back to my house in LA.” Giving a nod, Eric said, “Whatever you think is best.” He gave her the same smile which he had numerous times down through the years while reaching inside the box to retrieve a bundle of old letters bound together by a single rubber band. “Do you know just how many letters you’ve sent me down through the years?” continued Eric. “I lost count,” giggled Lynn Ann. “Well,” began Eric, “Before you found out about my secret, and that I was alive, you wrote so many letters, and in each one, you always asked the same question.” Lynn Ann’s eyes followed the letters as Eric extended them in her direction. “You always asked if I’d write you back.” Not wanting to show that her feelings were hurt, she decided to simply ask, “Eric, I don’t understand. Why are you giving me back the letters?” In a hushed voice, Eric revealed, “These aren’t your letters, these are mine.” Lynn Ann blinked curiously at the envelopes which Eric placed in her hand and then she immediately understood. “These are all the letters that I wrote to you, but didn’t have the guts to send.” “Oh, Eric, thank you!” she gushed still studying each piece of mail. Gazing at him again, Lynn Ann asked in a gloomy tone, “Why do I get the feeling that this is goodbye.” Eric shrugged his shoulders and remarked, “Hell if I know. I’m not going anywhere.” He gave Lynn Ann another captivating smile and announced, “I wanted to give you all of this, but I also came over to ask you something, too.” Lynn Ann tilted her head while placing a hand along her hip as if to imply that she was waiting. “Can you babysit Rachel Beth for a couple of hours? Me, Bethany, Robyn, and Dylan agreed to help Mandy move into her new house, so it’d really help us out if you kept Rachel.” Lynn Ann smirked and readily agreed. “Sure, bring her over anytime.” Eric moved to embrace her and whispered, “Thank you so much, Lynn.”


	73. Chapter 73

   “Hey Robert, we’re in here,” Bethany called in an eager voice. She waited until their friend entered the room, and in an extravagant display, Bethany declared, “My story is done! I’ve completely finished _Bethany_ , but I want to be sure that I’ve included one extra thing from each one of you before I submit this to the Columbine fandom.” With a frown, Brooks declared, “Bethany, I don’t mean to ruin your idea, but as an author and book writer, it’s never a good approach to break the fourth wall.” Bethany blinked in confusion and repeated, “Fourth wall?” “Yeah,” explained Brooks, “It’s when the author addresses the readers directly.” Bethany nodded to indicate her appreciation in the suggestion, but chose to remind him, “Well, unlike your story, mine is a fanfiction, so I think it’ll be okay to break the rules under the circumstance.” Taking a deep breath, Bethany said, “Nate, you can go first if you’d like.” Gazing at the novel length story which Bethany had written, he decided, _“Just be sure to tell everyone that I was NOT a third shooter.”_ Bethany nodded and quickly added the statement at Nate’s request. “Robert, what would you like for me to add for you?” _“Well,”_ he began while scratching his head, _“Let everybody know that I wasn’t a third shooter either, and that I’m going to be a cop and work on the legal side of the law someday.”_ “Boring,” called Dylan before laughing at his friend. “Okay, Dylan, you’re turn,” prompted Bethany since he had gained her attention. _“Let Robyn know that I really did want to go to prom with her in ninety-nine. I just pretended that I didn’t want to.”_ “Uh, Dylan, she’s standing right behind you,” Bethany pointed out. “Oh,” he said somewhat embarrassed. Eric playfully punched his friend and declared, “You idiot! You’re supposed to be talking to our fans, not the people in this room.” “Oh,” Dylan said again. _“Well, in that case…”_ Dylan paused momentarily before instructing, _“There’s a certain book that came out about Columbine…it’s not by Brooks. Please don’t read it because it’s garbage and full of bullshit! Thanks, I love all you guys. I’m also very proud to announce that I’ve found out who my number one fan is.”_ “Well…” prompted Bethany. _“I have two actually,”_ he bragged _. “One is named Emily, the other is Taylor,”_ finished Dylan with a nod. With a roll of his eyes, Eric replied in exaggeration, “You can’t have _two_ number one fans, Dylan, that’s why it’s called number _one.”_ “Not necessarily,” interrupted Bethany, “I have two also.” “Who?” Robyn asked in excitement. “Kayleigh and Bobby,” responded Bethany with a twinkle in her eyes. “See, told you,” Dylan boasted to Eric. “Whatever,” responded Eric, and putting an end to the discussion, Bethany turned her attention to Robyn, but found Robyn shaking her head. “No, Bethany, I’m too shy, so I don’t want to say anything if that’s okay.” “Are you sure?” Bethany asked a final time. “Yeah, I’m sure. I’ve read everything you’ve put in there about me, and honestly, I’m pretty happy with it, especially over the fact that you didn’t make me kill anyone.” Bethany smiled at Robyn before looking in Brooks’ direction. He was already prepared with his comment as he blurted out, _“BUY MY BOOK, NOT THE OTHER ONE!”_ “Okay,” said Bethany, thinking he would say more, but he only remained silent. “Mandy, it’s your turn.” Mandy finally had a chance to voice her opinion on the soon to be posted Columbine fanfiction, and she voiced, “You know, Bethany, you really made me out to be really nasty in the beginning. I wasn’t that bad, was I?” “Actually,” admitted Bethany. “You were much worse.” “I was not,” Mandy argued. “Yes…you really were.” “Okay, okay,” Eric said as if to get things back on track. Bethany stopped typing and said, “Chris, you’re up next.” With a grin, he said, _“Tell everybody that the picture where I got arrested behind the school was taken at a bad angle. I’m really much better looking than that.”_ “Yes, you are,” Bethany agreed and added his comment. Knowing she would be furious not to be included, Bethany motioned for Lynn Ann to separate herself from Eric as she said, “Lynn Ann, it’s your turn.” “Actually, can I sit there and type myself?” “Sure,” Bethany agreed while moving so that Lynn Ann could add her comments. _“Hello everyone, and just so you know, YES, I had sex with Eric <3333333 HAH! Actually, I slept with him more than once, and Bethany just doesn’t know it. In fact, we…”_ “LYNN ANN!” yelled Bethany. “If I catch you writing something like that again, I’ll completely remove your name from the story and replace it with Brenda Parker.” “NO! NO! Bethany, please, okay, okay.” Bethany grimaced at Lynn Ann as she waited for a better response. _“Just tell everyone that I’m Eric’s number one fan, and that…I love Eric.”_ Sighing, Bethany indicated, “Lynn Ann, I’ve already put that in the story at least a thousand times.” “Oh, okay” said Lynn Ann in conclusion. Just then, the door to the living room burst open. Bethany knew from the exaggerated southern drawl just who had arrived. “Erica! I heard you’re writing a story, and I hope you’re not planning on leaving Julian out of it.” “No,” Bethany said truthfully. “You’re in there. Do you want me to add anything else for you?” “Yeah,” declared Julian as if she would never ask. _“Despite what y’all may have heard, I had nothing to do with that Tupac bullshit that went down in the nineties. That was my second cousin, NOT me.”_ Bethany typed all that Julian said before asking, “Is that it?” “No, one more thing. _I want to give a shout out to all my people down in Memphis._ In fact, put my number in there Erica, so they can look me up.” “I can’t put your phone number in the story, Julian?” “Why the hell not?” “Because,” replied Bethany. Determined, Julian said, “I want my people to find me.” Eric laughed and stated, “Oh, you’ll be found alright, just not by your friends and family.” Julian grew silent and beginning to catch Eric’s meaning, he shouted, “Take it out! Take it out, Erica! Take it out!” “I never put it in there,” assured Bethany. A phone began to ring and once Eric answered, he declared, “Bethany, it’s Matt. He can’t be here, but he wants you to add a few words on his behalf.” Bethany smiled and took the phone. Pecking at the keys, she typed the simple, yet impactful phrase, _“Long live TCM and Motley Crue!”_ “Hey, Bethany?” called Brooks. “Aren’t you going to add anything?” Bethany told Matt goodbye and responded to Brooks’ question. “No, it’s my story, so I’ve already said everything that I need to.” Just awakened from her afternoon nap, Bethany motioned for Rachel Beth to join her. “Hi there, sleepyhead. I’m writing to all the Columb…” Bethany quickly rearranged her sentence. “I’m writing to all…of our friends. Do you want to say anything to them?” Still somewhat sleepy, Rachel stared at the computer, so Bethany restated the question. “If you could tell them one thing, what would it be?” Rachel began to smile, and leaning into Bethany’s ear, Bethany began to type the words which the young girl uttered. _“Someday, I’m going to be a famous singer just like Hannah Montana.”_ Bethany kissed Rachel along the forehead before the young girl skipped away to begin her usual playtime. Turning to the main character of the story besides herself, Bethany proclaimed, “Eric, you’re the only one left, so it’s your turn. Needing privacy, Eric cleared everyone out of the room. “Can I type it?” he asked taking a seat. “Go right ahead,” Bethany said in agreement. Bethany kissed him and then left him alone while she went to join the others. Eric let out a lengthy sigh while staring at the keys before typing what was on his mind… _“Hi world. I guess most of you know that I’m alive, but since this is a fanfic, I might actually be telling you this, but really be dead. If I’m dead, how can I be typing this, you ask? Well, life can be one big mind fuck, and I’ve seen stranger things during my time, so I guess anything’s possible. Let me first start by saying, I love you mom. You may never see this, but just in case you get the weird urge to read a Columbine fanfic, I hope you choose this one. You and dad are the greatest parents anyone could ever have. And Kevin, I’ve always looked up to you as an older brother even though I never admitted it. I’m so glad you’re happy and that you have the life you’ve always wanted. To my fans, the Columbiners, you’re the fucking best! I mean that seriously. Each and every one of you deserve credit in this story, but if I took time to name all of you, this would be released the same year as the basements tapes…like in 2080! Heehee just kidding. Well, actually, if you can convince her, Lynn Ann has the copies of the basement tapes, and she might let you watch them if you ask nicely. Please stop giving her a hard time. If I was her, and had to put up with everything I’ve made her go through, I’d be one crazy bitch, too! Anyways, on a more serious note, I want to come clean about one thing. You already know what it is, because it’s what made me famous. All I can say, is that I’m no longer the boy who tore through the halls of Columbine in 1999. I have matured, and looking back on my journal, and what I thought I knew then, it’s nothing compared to what I know now. Do I repent, regret, or have remorse over what I did? I’ll leave that up to you, the reader, to decide, but with all seasons of life, there comes a time when change is absolute. Columbiners, I hope you won’t think any less of me once you read this, but as of today, I am officially making the decision to lay down my trench coat for the last time by announcing that I’m retiring from TCM. Being a district leader for all these years has been an experience that I’ll never forgot, but now, I’m choosing to take on another full time role, and that’s to be a dad to my little girl and a loving husband to my wonderful wife. Bethany, you truly saved me. I know that most Columbiners have asked the question, “If Eric would’ve met someone and fell in love in 1999, would he have done it?” There’s no need to answer this because I think this story speaks for itself, and our fans will be able to draw their own conclusions. The way that we met was like something straight out of a horror movie, but it ended like a miracle, and the truth is that I had to almost take your life in order for me to find one. I am alive in you, Bethany. You have shown me, as well as our fans, who I truly am. Columbiners, I’m sure you’ve read my writings and all the advice I had to offer, which at the time, was the only advice I could both give and take for myself. So, as a final thought I ask my fans, “What do you think about when you look at the sky at night and see all the stars?” If the answer is anything other than the people who you love, then you’re missing out on life. Don’t take anything for granted, and always remain true to yourself. If you remember these things, then, and only then, can you truly say that you’ve followed Reb’s wisdom._

_Don’t grieve for me any longer, Columbiners, but continue to keep me alive, keep watching my home videos, and always tell me happy birthday on April 9 th. Long live Columbine, Eric Harris, and my unique and trusted admires, the Columbiners._

_-Reb_

            *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

_2014_

“Hey, guess what? I’m going to ask dad if you, me, Kayla, and Makenzie can have a sleepover in Aspen next weekend…oh, I’m sure he’ll let us because it’s my birthday…okay, talk to you tomorrow, bye.” Rachel ended her phone call and then flipped on the television in her bedroom while surfing channels until finding the station of her choice. There was a soft knock at her door and she quickly called, “Come in.” Eric walked inside smiling, but his demeanor changed upon seeing the pile of books along the dresser. “Rachel, have you done your homework?” She shook her head, so Eric suggested, “Don’t you think you need to get started, then?” Giving him typical teenage attitude, Rachel said, “No, dad, I don’t have much, and besides, it’s only six o’clock, so I have all night.” “Rachel Beth,” he scolded. Sighing, Rachel switched off the television and admitted, “I don’t really know where to start.” “What do you mean?” asked Eric. “I have to do a book report.” Curious, Eric asked, “A report on what?” “The Columbine shooting,” With a whimsical gaze, Eric picked up a pencil and paper and assured, “Oh, I’m pretty sure that I can help you out with this.” Rachel gave her father a skeptical look before asking, “Dad, you don’t know anything about Columbine.” “Yes I do,” Eric said defensively. “How?” she questioned. Deciding to take Rachel up on her challenge, Eric began by saying, “Well, I was old enough to remember when it happened.” Eric took a seat along the bed and he waited for Rachel to join him. She positioned herself next to Eric and waited patiently. Eric glanced at his daughter’s purple painted toenails as well as the Justin Bieber poster along the wall, and an instant sadness swept over him as he thought about Rachel turning fourteen next week.” “Dad?” she prompted, forcing Eric out of his nostalgia. Putting his arm around her, Eric began in a quiet voice, “Once upon a time, there was a boy who lived in Littleton…”


	74. Chapter 74

Epilogue

          _To date, Chris Morris and Nate Dykeman are the only members who remain immediately active in TCM. Chris moved into Eric’s role at the end of 2008, overseeing the Denver district, while Nate took a district leader position in Florida. Robyn Anderson decided to put her much sought after advice to good use by entering the school system where she is now a teacher in the Denver area. She has never taught at Columbine. Robert Perry eventually got his wish. He finally went to work with Jefferson County as a police officer in 2011. He started his own security guard business on the side, and later left the county so that he could oversee his Denver based operation full time. Brooks Brown has been a successful entrepreneur with both his book and his coffee shop. He continues to reside in Denver, and if you are ever in the area and have a copy of his book handy, you can present it at the popular establishment and receive a free cup of coffee of your choice. Dylan continued to live the same life just like always until recent years. He lived at home with his parents, did not work a regular job, and spent hours playing video games. His lack of career talent, however, paid off when a game designer approached him with a salaried position to be a video game tester. It is very likely that any game you play, Dylan Klebold has already played it first since this is now his official job. He and Robyn have an agreement that, if they are both still single at age forty, then they will wed one another. Lynn Ann continues to hold the crown as being Eric Harris’ number one fan. Often criticized for her over the top opinions and wall décor, she remains true to her word by loving Eric “well into her thirties.” She recently created a collection of “crazy bitch” Youtube videos that were in truth Eric’s idea. There is an urban legend that when viewing some of the videos, Eric’s voice can be heard in the background and his shadow can be seen standing off to the side of the camera. He frequently visits Lynn Ann’s home in Los Angeles and is usually present during the taping of these videos. It remains unknown if she continues to have connections within TCM. Jonathan Armstrong met an untimely end in 2009 when he was killed in an automobile accident, so Matt Abernathy was chosen to promote into his place. Matt remained active in the role until his retirement in 2013, choosing this year in which to leave TCM due to its lucky association with the number thirteen. Upon learning the exact nature of Bethany’s writings, Julian Gardner became rather paranoid, and thus chose not to disclose his current whereabouts. Not long after Eric’s retirement, Eric and Bethany decided to move from Colorado to reside permanently in Atlanta. Eric purchased Bethany’s old residence belonging to her late grandmother, but they still possess the paradise in Aspen where they vacation in Colorado quite frequently. Bethany left TCM at the same time as Eric and went to work part time for Dr. Burke as his receptionist there in Atlanta. Her understanding and compassion for people who suffer from mental illness led Bethany to later complete her studies and she is now a partner in the business with Dr. Burke as she counsels those in particular who suffer from anxiety issues. Although not directly active, she and Eric remain on the outskirts of TCM by sitting on the council of elders. They are the youngest members to be elected into the roles, and Bethany remains the only female in TCM’s history to gain such a status. Mandy Vaughn followed the couple to Atlanta where she resides just a few blocks away for the convenience of Rachel Beth. To date, Rachel knows nothing surrounding her father’s involvement in the Columbine shooting. In October of 2011, Bethany finally gave birth to a healthy baby girl, and Eric’s second daughter, Katherine Danielle Harris, who they choose to call, Danni. She was given Eric’s mother’s name because of his undying reverence and love for the woman who gave him life. Just like Mandy chose to do with Rachel, Bethany gave Danni Mandy’s middle name to serve as an ongoing appreciation for the six years in which Mandy successfully raised Eric’s first child in secret. Last but not least, and at the request of Lynn Ann, the author would like to clarify that no rabbits were harmed in the making of Bethany._


	75. Chapter 75

Columbiner’s Encore

   “Bethany? Come here. Look!” “Hang on, I’ll be right there.” Eric was enamored and his ecstatic smile reflected his enthusiasm as he waited in anticipation for Bethany to join him and Dylan. “This is so fucking awesome, man!” Dylan said through a radiant chuckle. “What is it?” Bethany asked as she walked into the kitchen to find the two boys engrossed in reading something on the laptop. Eric motioned for her to come closer and said with excitement, “The Columbiners have started reading _Bethany_ , and check out this comment that someone left on AO3.” Showing the same eagerness, Bethany hurriedly sat down next to Eric and read aloud the statement...

_“YOU CAN HAVE MY FIRST BORN CHILD IF U UPDATE TODAY LMAO JK BUT I <3 THIS STORY, GOOD JOB U MADE ME EVEN MORE OBSSESSED WITH ERIC HARRIS AND COLUMBINE.”_

***Author’s Note:** The final chapter, also known as the “Lost Chapter” will be released on Dylan Klebold’s 34 th birthday at his request. Please check back September 11 :)


	76. The Lost Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The following chapter is a compilation of several happenings throughout the years in which TCM was at the height of its popularity and reign. These occurrences are in no particular order and have been hidden away from the public by none other than TCM itself. With the help of Matt Abernathy and a few others who wish to remain anonymous, Bethany Russell Harris has managed to recover the missing content which was initially deemed "unfit" or “too controversial” to initially include in her story.

   “Dylan, I need to see you,” Matt spoke into the phone. It was more than convenient that Matt was near Denver, so in wanting to speak in person, he waited patiently for Dylan after requesting that he meet him downtown at the ideal location for TCM business. Matt puffed on his cigarette and watched as a stray cat pounced along the nearby railroad tracks. He did not have much time to kill since Dylan arrived promptly as requested. His tall form gradually came into view and he greeted Matt with an awkward smile and a single nod while remaining silent. Matt did not return the grin which made Dylan nervously pull at his shirt just before he lit a cigarette in order to calm his nerves. “I received a call today from one of the elders,” began Matt. A knot formed in Dylan’s stomach just at the mention of the word _elders_. “It turns out that he managed to confiscate a particular letter which was on its way to Ohio.” The smirk returned to Dylan’s face as he asked, “What does that have to do with me?” Matt scoffed at Dylan and replied, “Well, why don’t you tell me…Mr. LeJarvis Cross?” Dylan burst with laughter and declared, “Is this all you wanted to talk to me about, because I didn’t do nothing wrong.” Matt sighed heavily as a precursor to the scolding as he asked, “How old are you now, Dylan? What, thirties?” “Yeah,” Dylan said while rustling his hair. “And, see, this is something that I would’ve expected out of you, maybe at age nineteen, but not thirty.” Taking out the item central to the discussion, Matt glanced at the paper and began to read aloud. _“From LeJarvis Cross addressed to a Thomas Michael Lane,”_ Matt announced in an exaggerated tone. _“Hi. It’s your buddy, LeJarvis. Look, I know this is a bit harsh, but you suck! You should’ve planned your attack like the Columbine shooters. They’re awesome, they kick ass! As a matter of fact, I’d say godlike is probably the best word to describe them. Anyways, no hard feelings. I’ll keep writing to you…”_ Matt ceased from reading further and shook his head in utter disappointment to which Dylan began to chuckle. “Do you think this is funny, Klebold? Do you know how risky this is?” “I’m sorry, Matt,” Dylan said in all honesty, “I haven’t used my real name, of course. It’s just that I wanted to mess with him a bit. I do feel kind of sorry for him, too.” After inhaling on his cigarette, Matt stated, “There’s one main difference between what happened up at Chardon and what happened at Columbine, and do you know what this difference is?” Dylan said nothing so Matt continued. “T.J. breaths air from inside a prison cell while you and Harris walk free. And, the things you’re raging about in this letter don’t amount to much where he’s concerned anyhow. T.J. thinks you’re dead, just like the rest of the world, so why are you bragging about Columbine? He probably thinks he’s better than you simply because he’s still alive. STOP writing to him! This foolishness isn’t worth your secret getting out and you getting caught,” he advised. “But,” countered Dylan, “I heard a rumor that he wants to join TCM.” Matt gave a weary sigh and said more to himself than to Dylan, “It’s a good thing that I’m retiring soon because I’m getting too old for this.” In effort to bring the conversation to an end, Matt questioned, “Do you know how many people I’ve had down through the years who tell me they want to join TCM? I’ve had everyone from Ozzy Osbourne to Will Smith request to get in. Heck, I had Taylor Swift ask just this week!” exclaimed Matt. “Wait a minute, when did Will Smith request to join?” “Will you pay attention?” griped Matt. “Look, even if T.J. gets out, it doesn’t mean he’s TCM material. He got caught for Christ’s sake! Do we really want members who are that sloppy? The point is that not everyone is a good fit for us. I don’t want to hear any more about this, understood?” Dylan tossed his cigarette to the ground and after extinguishing it with his boot, he told Matt, “Yes sir, understood.” “Good,” Matt replied while patting Dylan on the shoulder. The older man left the scene leaving Dylan alone to entertain his thoughts. Despite the warning of Matt and TCM, Dylan remained rather fond of the incarcerated young adult. To celebrate his birthday in the year 2014, Dylan decided that he would assist T.J. in an attempted escape from prison on September 11. Things got off to a good start for the infamous Mr. Lane but he was later caught and detained early the next morning. Immediately following, Dylan stood trial before the elders in Atlanta and was forced to permanently retire from TCM due to his ongoing frivolous behavior. To this day, Dylan Klebold continues to send letters to T.J. Lane at the Ohio State Penitentiary. He still uses the alias, LeJarvis Cross.

                             *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Bethany gave her best friend Heather a magnificent smile as she watched Robyn open a bottle of mascara. “Here, put more of this on,” Robyn suggested to Heather. “Is this really necessary?” questioned Heather as she continued to undergo an extensive beauty regimen. “Yes. You’re going to be representing TCM, so you have to look your best.” “But, it’s not the _real_ TCM,” reminded Heather. Bethany only shrugged at Heather since she knew better than to argue against Robyn’s hair and makeup recommendations. “Are we about ready to go?” asked Brooks as he waited patiently. Heather nodded just as Eric peeked inside the room and said, “Remember to smile.” Heather quickly turned to Bethany with an excited expression. “Wow, I still can’t believe all of this!” she said regarding her newfound membership within TCM. “But, is this really my first official task? I mean, you got to go undercover for your first assignment, Bethany.” “Well, that’s because I was a leader at the time,” she reminded while thinking back to the precise year. Heather smiled at Brooks, having been initiated by him, so it made sense that her first task would be fairly simple due to her lower rank. Speaking up, Eric said, “All you have to do is walk in front of the crowd and accept an award on behalf of TCM…I mean, Travel Consulting and Management,” “Are you coming, too?” Heather asked Bethany. She shook her head and stated, “No, I think me and Eric should sit this one out.” After saying goodbye, Brooks and Heather arrived in downtown Denver and hastily made their way into the already crowded convention center. They seated themselves along the front row just as Brooks began to speak in a teasing voice. “Was it Bethany’s idea for you to use my last name or was it yours?” “Both,” blushed Heather. “Well just remember, your Matt’s secretary, here to accept the award on his behalf. And, like Eric said, be sure to smile real big.” “Good afternoon, and welcome,” spoke a female from the front of the room. “Thank you all for taking time to join us here today to recognize these outstanding charitable organizations as well as our top partners who find it within their hearts to so graciously donate and volunteer their time and finances in an effort to help others. To open this event, I think it’s entirely fitting that we begin by honoring one company in particular who has, for nearly two decades, contributed to several of these organizations. It is with great sadness that we recently learned that one of its top chief executives is retiring next year. I personally have known Mr. Matthew Abernathy for years, and I wish him all the happiness and success in life as well as his future endeavors. Regrettably, he could not join us today, but his secretary, Miss Heather Brown, is here on his behalf. If you would please join me, Miss Brown.” Heather stood from her seat and began to make her way towards the front of the room as the lady continued to address the audience. “Through the years, Mr. Abernathy, and his entrepreneurial masterpiece, Travel Consulting and Management, or better known in short as TCM, have given to several well-known causes. These non-profits of choice are American Red Cross, the Veteran’s Fund, American Cancer Society, United Way, Boys and Girls Club of America, Save the Children, African Wildlife Foundation, National Military Family Association, American Jewish Committee, Diabetes Research Institute, PETA, Rainforest Alliance, Save the Whales, and National Rifle Association just to name a few. But, over the course of their giving, one particular cause seemed to gain an excessive amount of attention from TCM.” Heather remained poised as there was a slight pause while the speaker waited for a lovely couple to join them on stage. They took their place in between Heather and the speaker as she revealed, “Both local, and a very well-known program, the founders of Rachel’s Challenge, whose positive message has swept through numerous schools across our nation, are here today to personally express their upmost gratitude because as of today, I’m overjoyed to announce that in total contribution, TCM has donated upwards of thirteen point three million dollars to this wonderful cause!” The crowd rose from their seats and respectfully applauded while Heather reached out to accept a gold-plated plaque. The speaker stood off to the side as an overeager photographer leapt in front of the remaining trio, and remembering her only instruction, Heather held the award proudly for the camera and gave her brightest smile. Hearing his voice, Heather turned to face the man at her side. “Thank you so much,” he said with gratitude. “Our program’s success wouldn’t be possible if it weren’t for TCM.” Heather nodded in response, and after remaining in place for a couple more photos, she took her seat once again next to Brooks. “I just have to ask,” Heather began while leaning towards him, “Of all the causes for TCM to donate to, why this one?” she asked, pointing to the plaque in her lap. With a skewed smile, Brooks whispered, “Because they deliver a good message, and besides, each time that program rolls through another school, TCM gains at least another hundred followers. Matt pretty much considers it as an investment,” finished Brooks while looking at a rather befuddled Heather.

                         *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

“You’ve done a heck of a job raising her, Mandy.” Caught off guard, Mandy turned to face Eric as they exited the bedroom where Rachel lay fast asleep. She gently pulled the door to and sighed heavily. “Well, it’s not easy,” she admitted with honesty. “But, I can truly say there’s no regrets either. As a matter of fact,” Mandy said with heartfelt emotion, “If I had to go back and choose her or TCM, I’d choose her a thousand times over.” Deciding to come honest about all things, Mandy then added, “I didn’t name her after my grandmother, Eric.” Mandy paused just long enough for the curious expression to manifest on Eric’s face before she revealed, “I only said that just because I didn’t want to admit it in front of the others.” In a whisper, Mandy stated, “I think you know why I chose the name Rachel.” “No, I don’t,” Eric said in a hollow voice. “You’ve been visiting her grave.” “I don’t what you’re talking about,” came Eric’s quick response. Treading lightly, Mandy uttered, “Eric, I saw you bringing flowers, kneeling at her grave.” A bolt of outrage flashed in Eric’s eyes as he declared in a sinister voice, “Whoever you think you saw, I can damn sure guarantee it wasn’t me!” Clearly taken aback, Eric then added, “I see where you’re going with this Mandy, but I strongly suggest you stop right now.” “I swear I never told a soul,” she said ignoring him. Eric appeared as if he were temporarily prohibited from speech. Mandy looked upon him with compassion and offered, “You know you can talk to me Eric, if you need to. I won’t say anything. I won’t judge you, and…” “Mandy for god’s sake, just shut up, please.” Eric’s words were intended to sound threatening but they came out rather sorrowful instead. He glanced at the closed door which Rachel lay sleeping behind, and looking back at Mandy, he asked in a hushed voice, “Am I not allowed to feel any regret or guilt? Now that I have that little girl in my life it really puts things into perspective, you know? What if it was her that day at Columbine? You already know that it was almost Bethany. To think that our little girl could be caught up in something like that is more than I can handle. I’m now a parent, Mandy, with a child, and I can’t even think about something like that happening to Rachel Beth, so yeah, maybe I feel a bit guilty, guilty enough to visit my victims’ graves.” Mandy Vaughn stared blankly at Eric as his troubled eyes met hers. He said nothing further as he turned away and quietly retreated into his bedroom. Mandy pressed her lips tightly together and leaned against the door. She forced back the single observation lingering in her mind that she wanted to reveal, but dared not, only because of Eric’s more than obvious frail disposition. It was clear early on that Eric would feel remorse where Bethany was concerned when he had learned of her involvement at Columbine several years ago. It also stood to reason that Eric’s overall mentality would begin to change regarding certain occurrences from his past now that he was going to be raising a child. What Mandy failed to understand, however, is that Eric was coming across as if his newfound guilt was akin only to these circumstances, yet Mandy Vaughn had witnessed Eric on more than one occasion visiting that cemetery and one grave in particular as far back as the summer of 2000.

                      *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *        

It was a rather gloomy evening as Eric, Dylan, and Brooks sat quietly in the living the room while viewing a popular television sitcom. At the sound of the doorbell, Brooks followed the usual protocol and moved towards the door to see who the guest was. “Hi there,” said a young male. “I want to speak to Eric and Dylan, please.” Sighing, Brooks said, “I’m sorry, and I don’t know what you’ve heard, or what you’ve been told, but Eric and Dylan are…” Without warning the male pushed his way past Brooks and practically ran into the house. He rounded the corner to the room where the two boys sat and upon seeing the stranger, both Eric and Dylan were instantly on their feet. “Who the hell are you?” questioned Dylan. Obviously intrigued to see both Columbine shooters alive, the male regained both his composure and his speech. With a wide smile he stated, “Pleasure to meet you both. I’m Jake.” Brooks came rushing into the room in a frenzy as he said in an almost panicked voice, “Eric, I’m so sorry, man. He just ran right past me! I couldn’t stop him,” Brooks explained while giving their unwelcome guest an irritated stare. “Well, there’s no need to convince him that we’re dead,” Eric said with sarcasm while staring at Jake, “So, what do you want?” he then asked. Intending to fully accomplish what he set out to do, Jake revealed, “I just want to say that I’m attracted to both of you, and I’d like to be the very first gay member of TCM.” In perfect synchronization, Eric and Dylan both turned to face one another. “Excuse us for a minute,” was Eric’s response as he motioned for Dylan to follow him into the kitchen. Feeling awkward, Brooks asked simply to make small talk, “So, where are you from?” “Indiana,” replied Jake. Thankfully, the need to continue the conversation was really unnecessary since Eric and Dylan’s footsteps could be heard moving in their direction. Both boys appeared rather expressionless as they came back to join Jake and Brooks. “I wasn’t expecting you guys to make a decision that fast,” Jake said in a melancholy voice. I guess I’ll be on my way.“ After clearing his throat, Eric began by saying, “I’m willing to overlook the fact that you barged your way in here, but after discussing this with Dylan, we both agree that it took a lot of guts to come here and ask us like you did. And, because you were so honest about…your attraction to us, we’ve decided that this will pass for your initiation. Extending his hand, Eric said, “You’re in. Congratulations.” Overwhelmed with excitement, Jake flung his arms open and waited. Eric rigidly took a step forward and allowed the other male to embrace him while saying, “But if I catch you staring at my ass, I’ll shoot you.” “Agreed,” said Jake letting go of Eric. “And if anyone were to ask,” continued Eric, “just tell them we made you kill somebody.” “Welcome to TCM,” announced Dylan with a smile.

                                   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Julian kicked at an empty beer container along the ground as he waited for Eric to arrive. When his ally finally joined him, Julian gave his most disgruntled stare to indicate his lack of patience although barely ten minutes had passed. “Bout time,” he complained. “What is it?” quipped Eric. Julian knew that Eric would not act upon his next statement, but he thought he should at least make the suggestion in fair warning. “You might want to sit down.” As expected, Eric remained on his feet so Julian began speaking again. “You’ll never believe it, but my latest deal to pop up actually has to do with you and your little band of misfits belonging to TCM.” Julian paused long enough for Eric to respond but he said nothing so he pressed onwards. “More specifically, it has to do with that school and what happened in ninety-nine.” These words were engaging indeed as Eric asked, “What do you mean?” Eric watched as Julian reached into his coat and produced a small bottle of Jack Daniels. He extended the drink, and after Eric took a single gulp, Julian told him, “Somebody’s after something belonging to one of those kids you killed.” Eric guzzled the beverage a second time before handing it back to Julian. “Oh yeah, like what?” questioned Eric. “A ring,” answered Julian before helping himself to the stout whiskey. “I’m sorry, a what?” Eric asked puzzled. “A ring,” repeated Julian. “Supposedly, one of them victims owned a ring and was wearing it that day you went on the warpath up at that school.” Eric gave a rather boisterous laugh and declared, “Well, tell whoever to go visit Jeff Co. They’ll release anything to the families. All they have to do is ask.” Julian raised his eyebrows and looked over his shoulder before responding in an almost eerie tone of voice. “Here’s where it gets interesting. This ain’t no family member or distant relative after this ring, Harris. It’s one of your crazy fans who’s taken an interest,” explained Julian. Eric rolled his eyes and said again, “Then start with Jeff Co. Ask an insider who’d be willing to sneak it out in exchange for cash.” Glancing at the time on his phone, Eric said in closing, “This doesn’t sound like a job for TCM, Julian, more like one for a dirty cop at the county. I’ll see you around.” Eric began to walk away, but Julian grabbed Eric’s trench coat and forcefully jerked him backwards. “You bitch!” Eric cursed as he flung his arm with the intent to strike Julian. Julian caught Eric’s fist in midair and harshly said, “Will you listen to me? If it was that easy, do you think I’d be asking for your fucking help?” Eric shoved Julian away from him, but kept quiet as Julian began to further reveal to him, “I already had my contact check into it, and there’s no ring housed at Jeff Co, but initial reports say that this person was wearing it when they were brought in for autopsy. Somebody already had their sights on it cause it’s missing, and now I don’t know where to start looking.” Julian admitted. “Well, who did it belong to?” questioned Eric. “I don’t know, they’re your victims! You tell me.” With incredulous sarcasm, Eric replied, “Yeah, like I paid attention to what they wore that day, and made sure to ask what they ate for breakfast, too, before I shot them. I still say the ring is in the county’s possession. The only way someone could’ve gotten it, would be to break onto the property at Columbine that same day. It was crawling with officials and taped off as an official crime scene. No one could’ve gotten past all of that, and if they did, I doubt they would be after a stupid piece of jewelry belonging to a teenager.” Suddenly remembering a small detail, Julian asked, “What about that Brenda Parker girl? She was caught wandering around out there that night.” “How the hell do you know about that?” Eric questioned with an odd stare. “Ain’t nothing about you a secret no more, Harris,” chuckled Julian. Shaking his head, Eric told him, “Look, you can go on this Lord of the Rings quest if you want to, but leave me out of it. I have real business to tend to, not worry over some ring that probably came from a nickel and dime pawn shop.” Laughing, Eric added, “Hell, it probably isn’t even worth twenty bucks.” The moment of opportunity had finally arrived as Julian smiled at Eric and proclaimed, “You’re right. It may value at only twenty bucks, but my contact told me that your little Columbine groupie is offering…three million dollars in exchange for it!” Eric blinked in response and took a step backwards at this highly unexpected detail to Julian’s story as he continued by saying, “Whatever this is Harris, it’s pretty big. Big enough, that somebody’s willing to pay millions for it! Help me find it. Think about what you could do with your share of the profit, man. I know you could use it. Maybe set it aside in a trust fund or…” “NO!” yelled Eric. “I’m done here!” Julian was prohibited from trying to convince Eric on the matter any further as he took off in a brisk walk towards his vehicle. Julian called after him, but Eric only ignored him. Eric’s heart was racing and his head began pounding. He was scheduled to return home, but instead, Eric found himself leaving Denver altogether, destined for his second home in Aspen. Exiting by private jet, Eric found that he was having trouble breathing, and sweat began to cover his face and neck. His eyes darted around the property line of his home as he finally drove up to his private estate. Taking off in a run, Eric rushed to the entrance, entered his home, and slammed the door shut. He gripped his chest and fought back the nausea coursing through his stomach. Eric stumbled into his exquisite library and crossed the room to one of the many book-lined shelves along the wall. He removed one book in particular which turned out to be no book at all, but rather a hidden compartment that even a trained eye would struggle to notice. Eric’s ragged breathing intensified as he turned a combination lock. He failed to open it a total of three times due to his ever trembling fingers. When he finally managed to open the hidden safe, he exhaled a powerful breath, and his back hit hard against the shelves as his eyes rested upon a tiny silver ring. His nerves could take no more, and after Eric replaced the book containing the ring back onto the shelf, he then opened a desk drawer and retrieved a bottle of whiskey. After downing its contents, Eric laid it along the desk with such force that it shattered. And then, like a fast moving train derailed from its tracks, Eric Harris lunged into a raged fury, wreaking havoc within his library as he violently forced books from their place on the shelf, making them form messy piles along the floor. He took hold of the desk and with ease, he overturned the piece of furniture in a calamity ridden madness along with the other items inside the room. His reddened face exhaled one heated breath after another as objects flew across the room, and with each malicious growl, he yelled again and again, “GAAAAAWWWWD DAMN YOU! GAAAAAWWWWD DAMN YOU!” His fist met the glass case housing his immaculate knife collection causing shards of glass to cascade around him in a blinding disarray. His war cries began to fade into heartbroken sobs as his eyes slowly began to close and eventually, Eric collapsed to the floor. A worried phone call from Dylan led Matt Abernathy on a wild goose chase which ended nearly two hours later as he finally rushed into the secluded mountain home. “HARRIS! HARRIS, wake up! WAKE UP!” Matt pleaded. Eric lay on his side prostrate among the broken glass and hordes of books. His mouth was partially open, but the dread of what Matt discovered next was far worse once he realized that Eric was not breathing. Not one to cry, Matt fought back tears as he pressed his mouth to Eric’s and forced air into his lungs in an effort to revive him. “Don’t do this to me, Eric, please!” he begged. He pressed along Eric’s chest and blew another deep breath into his lifeless body. “ERIC, ERIC, COME ON!” cried Matt. “What is it? What’s wrong?” came Jonathan’s strained voice as he paced towards the room. The older man’s keen sense of instinct led him precisely to Eric’s home once he received word of Eric’s quick and unannounced disappearance. Sensing failure, but remaining optimistic, Jonathan watched as Matt gave several more compressions to Eric’s chest, and while focusing on all positive intentions known to the universe, Matt Abernathy breathed a silent prayer, and on the lucky count of thirteen, he pressed a final time onto Eric’s chest and heard the miraculous sound of Eric taking in oxygen once again. Eric’s eyes fluttered open and once Matt felt confident that Eric would remain conscious, he then acknowledged Jonathan who was still trying to comprehend the unsettling chaos in front of him. “Immediately taking charge, Jonathan instructed, “Find a change of clothes and start a bath.” Matt was already turning his back to Jonathan as he dashed from the room to do his bidding. “Cold water,” Jonathan added before setting to the next unpleasant task. Eric was alive but there was no ignoring the disturbing sight of open bottles of medication sitting near Eric’s feet. Jonathan forced Eric to empty the toxic contents of his stomach, worried that it would cause substantial damage if he refused. Eric continued to blink through heavy eyelids before vomiting a final time. Jonathan’s next move was unintended but highly needed as he took hold of Eric’s shoulders and screamed, “WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO, HUH?” Eric remained in a daze to which Jonathan responded by remembering to keep his anger in check. “What were you thinking, Harris?” he said in a more reserved tone of voice. Eric’s response was more than delayed but Jonathan remained patient, nonetheless by giving him ample time to form his words. “They…they were after it. They…were after it,” Eric repeated in faint breaths. Well aware of what this statement foretold, Jonathan slowly turned to face the almost now empty shelves with the exception of a single book which still remained in place and realization dawned on him. He carefully managed to get Eric onto his feet and helped him hobble his way to the cold bath that was awaiting him. After stripping him of his clothing, both Matt and Jonathan listened as Eric began to swear and mumble fragmented sentences regarding his current situation. Matt remained focused on Eric’s wellbeing, but his eyes radiated the numerous questions which he hoped that Jonathan could answer. Slowly but surely, Eric began to show signs of returning to his normal self, and after spouting off obscenities in typical Eric Harris fashion, both men left Eric alone to give him some privacy at his request, feeling assured that Eric was going to be fine. Knowing they needed to talk and fast, so that Eric would not overhear, Jonathan led Matt into another part of the house and began to tell Matt Abernathy a story that he would most surely take to his grave. Once all was well, and Jonathan and Matt had Eric back into his usual surroundings, Matt ventured out onto the familiar streets of downtown Denver with the newfound knowledge which he had most recently gained concerning Eric. He weaved his way through the back alleys of the inner city as his trench coat stretched out behind him making him seem intimidating and downright villainous. Matt knew his territory well despite the fact that Julian Gardner and his gang were the ones to immediately oversee it, and because of this, Matt was aware of Julian’s precise routine and was able to locate him with ease. Julian found himself rounding a street corner only to crash directly into TCM’s famed regional leader. Gaining the upper hand from the start, Matt practically yanked Julian from off the ground and shoved him against a rigid brick wall. Julian knew better than to retaliate, and the best defense available to him was the string of curse words he let loose as Matt looked down upon him with cold calculating eyes. “We need to talk,” came Matt’s simple greeting. “Ain’t nothing to talk about cause I ain’t done nothing,” Julian spat in response. Matt continued to visually reprimand Julian until Julian admitted, “Alright man, I was gonna give TCM a cut of that last deal but my contact bailed at the last minute and…” Matt chuckled at Julian’s nervous chattering, and deciding to get down to business, Matt drew his gun and positioned the barrel directly beneath Julian’s chin, causing the younger male to hold his tongue. “This isn’t about money,” explained Matt. “This is about that treasure hunt you’re planning to go on.” Julian was lost on Matt’s meaning so to simplify, Matt added, “The one you asked Harris about involving a ring.” Julian exhaled through a mocking smile and declared, “Don’t worry. You’ll get what’s owed to you once I find it, but I’m sure you already know your little caped crusader ain’t helping me none." “And he’s not going to,” Matt specified. “Well in that case, I may have to keep all the profit,” threatened Julian. Matt pressed the cold steel of the gun along Julian’s flesh before reminding him, “It’s never a good move to bite the hand that feeds you, Gardner. If it weren’t for me, you’d be begging the street hookers for work just to keep your cash flow coming in,” laughed Matt. “But go ahead and take the gamble. I dare you,” prodded Matt. “But, you better choose to play the fool in a different game because I want this latest venture of yours to be forgotten. “What? Why?” Julian asked in dismay. “Because I said so,” answered Matt. “Have you lost your mind, man? Think of the money!” exclaimed Julian. “You need to remind your boy of the same thing,” he added. To put an end to the discussion as well as Julian’s heightened interest in the matter, Matt warned, “I will physically turn your corpse inside out with my knife down your throat and a gun up your ass if you ever mention that ring to him again. Do you understand?" There was no need for Julian to question the seriousness behind Matt’s instruction, and without further rebellion, Julian nodded to show his subordination. “Alright,” he breathed. Allowing Julian freedom once again, Matt gave Julian a final command. “Get with your contact and find out who’s asking for that ring, and once you find out who it is…kill them."

                *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

March 20, 1999

 

_“This torturous hell called high school is nearing an end and I couldn’t be more thankful. Each day here has been an endless struggle because I’ll never be at the top of the food chain, and after all these years, I’ve come to just accept it. I can’t even put into words how glad I am to leave all of this misery behind me and never look back. To finally rid myself of the ongoing bullying will be the ultimate freedom, but there is one thing that I don’t want to give up at CHS and that’s you. I would gladly face the jocks and their teasing even longer just to keep seeing you every day. I know you’ve tried to take up for me and my friends in a roundabout way, but I also understand that your reputation is at stake. The day you slipped that note in my book bag, I thought I was dreaming and after reading it, it seemed impossible that you could even want someone like me. For nearly a year now, we’ve kept our relationship secret and knowing that I’ll graduate in just over a month, I still have to face the fact that you still have another year to go. You know I’ll keep seeing you in secret because I would never want to ruin the name you’ve made for yourself at Columbine. I’ve more than once had to look the other way when I watched you on the arm of another, but after all, I do understand. The popular girls in school can’t go to prom with the computer nerds who listen to German metal bands. But, I can only hope that what you said to me is the truth. That night your parents were away and I snuck over, was one of the best nights of my life. It was amazing! You make me feel like the man I know I am, and am supposed to be, but the politics of high school won’t let us break free. Lying there with you in my arms that night, I slipped a promise ring on your finger as a vow that once you graduate next year, I will marry you and move us away from Littleton. You were destined for the big stage, my angel, and I have every intention of making your dreams come true by getting you to New York so that you can be a famous actress on Broadway. There is a reason why your middle name is Joy, and it’s because you bring joy to so many people and especially to me. I’m truly happy only when I’m with you, Rachel. I love you so much that sometimes it hurts. It was pretty clever of me to convince Dylan to volunteer as a sound tech on all your theatre plays. It gave me the excuse to pick him up after school just so I could stay late and talk to you afterwards when everyone left. The stolen kisses we shared behind stage was worth every minute of waiting, and I long for the day when I can kiss you and hold your hand in public without worrying who will see us. Knowing that I have you is the only thing that’s keeping me sane right now. You know about the terrible things I planned to do to the school and the people in it who have harassed me, but to jeopardize what we have is unthinkable, and so I refuse to go through with it. So, I’ll be right here patiently waiting for another year. I’ll sneak into all the big performances set for your senior year and pretend I’m there to hang out with someone else so I can watch you and know that we will soon share a future together. I hope you’ve been able to sleep better at night too. Ever since you told me about the dreams you’ve been having about dying, it’s done nothing but keep me awake most nights with worry. It’s my wish for us to grow old together surrounded by our grandchildren, and I can’t even think about something happening to you, my angel. I love you so much Rachel, and I promise I’ll give you everything, do anything for you, and make you happy always. I love you with all of my heart.”_

_Forever and always,_

_Eric, your Reby_                             

              *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Matt Abernathy briskly strolled up to Lynn Ann’s home in Los Angeles. She was expecting him, so he let himself inside and waited for her to greet him. “Matt!” she said with enthusiasm. “It feels like forever since I’ve seen you,” she said while embracing him. “How have you been?” he asked sweetly. “Good, but busy,” she answered while eyeing her school books. “I’ve had so much homework with these college classes plus I’m working part time too.” Matt gave her a kiss on the forehead and looking towards an old box on the floor, he immediately changed the subject to the reason for his visit. “Are those the tapes?” he questioned. Lynn Ann gave a single nod just before Matt kneeled before the box. He removed all of the home recorded videos, and realizing the obvious detail that Lynn Ann had kept the much sought after basement tapes all these years, he then thought to question, “Have you watched these?” “No, I never got around to it,” she answered casually. “Really?” Matt responded in disbelief. “Matt, you know I’m all about Eric and always have been, so the fact that I can call him or see him in person at any time really gives me no reason to want to watch those tapes,” she finished with a laugh. Matt chuckled with amusement but he was inwardly grateful for this stroke of luck in that Lynn Ann had never viewed the footage. He was uninterested in the tapes, save for one, and once he read and reread the label along the side, he tucked it securely within his trench coat. Now becoming curious, Lynn Ann asked, “Wait a minute. Why are you taking that one? What’s on there?” Matt responded with a quirky smile before saying, “I’ve got to go. You take care.” Lynn Ann watched Matt as he took giant strides towards the door before exiting. “Matt? Matt, wait! What’s on there?” she prompted but to no avail. Not having far to travel, Matt boarded a private jet belonging to one of the elders. The distinguished male seemed nearly ancient, but his voice contained a youthful flair as he sipped on a glass of champagne before asking Matt, “Did you get the tape?” “I did,” Matt said as he took a seat beside the older man. He reached into his coat and produced the confiscated tape which was now destined for TCM’s headquarters in Atlanta. The basement tapes were indeed a collection of footage showing Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold as they plotted one of the deadliest school shootings in history. This particular tape, however, displayed Eric Harris and his high school sweetheart as they told the camera, and more precisely her parents, that she was expecting his child. It detailed plans of them running away together after her graduation which would include a one way flight to New York where they would be permanently residing. “I don’t understand,” Matt began while shaking his head. “If Eric loved Rachel so much, then why did he…” “Shoot her?” the elder said finishing Matt’s question. He gave a weary sigh and simply concluded, “I don’t know.” He then reminded, “From a glance, it appears that Bethany has told us all she knows. This is her story, remember? Perhaps, maybe someday, Eric will tell us his.”

 

 **Author’s final note:** Due to the influx of attention gained over this story, TCM will not be accepting new members until the year 2020.

_-Perfect For All the Wrong Reasons_

_2015_


End file.
